A Song for Them
by Miss Nanami-chan
Summary: "I never asked for this. For any of this! All I ever wanted was to sit and play music. So, why? Why is this little blonde boy suddenly so attached to me? Why is my teammate so broody all the time? ...why is our Sensei reading that perverted book? Why are there NINJAS—OH MY GOD! LOOK OUT FOR THAT SNAKE!" A story of a girl who knows too much. SI-OC
1. Prologue: Starting Over

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(Title)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: REDONE! It's better, I think, I like it a lot more anyways. I hope you do too~**

 **For those re-reading, Thank You reading it in the first place, even though it makes me cringe in shame whenever I did.** **Those new readers, please, meet my first OC.**

 **(EDIT) 2/4/2018: Added to it and cleaned it up.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters!** _ **Promise**_ **.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be blood, violence! Not** _ **here**_ **but soon enough. We just have some swearing and massive mental trauma this time.**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Prologue: "Starting Over"**

 _"I wouldn't mind dying - it's the business of having to stay dead that scares the shit out of me." -R. Geis_

* * *

The screen on the center console changes followed by a ringtone, the caller ID reads; _'Sexy' Calling..._ I smile at the sight and turn the car radio down to press the answer button, a charming voice greeted me.

" _We're out of milk._ "

I gave a short laugh, "Well, _Hello_ to you too, sexy."

There was a sigh on the other end. " _Hi. We're out of milk. And eggs and flour, butter, too._ "

"I just bought eggs the other day." I retorted, I almost didn't want to ask what happened. _Almost_. I tried to keep the smile out of my voice but I totally failed. "What happened?"

" _Your daughter happened, is what._ "

"Now, how come she's only ever _my_ daughter when she's in trouble? I seem to remember _you_ having quite the hand in her coming about." I smirked slyly, dropping my voice an octave. "Or _hands_ I should say..."

I could practically _hear_ the blood rush to his cheeks as he sputtered adorably. " _You—That's—Jeez, babe! What'd if I'd been on speakerphone and our very impressionable parrot of a daughter had heard you?!_ "

"That sounds an awful lot like a _you_ problem, dearest one." I replied cheekily. His responding groan prompted me to snicker at his misery before another, younger voice popped in from the background followed my small feet pounding down the hall.

" _Is that Momma? I want to talk to Momma! MOMMA! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!_ " she cried, near shrieking even over the line. Yikes!

" _No! You're in the middle of a time-out! Back to the wall._ " my husband replied firmly, but knowing our daughter...

" _But... Daddyyyy~_ " she cooed sweetly. Oh, yeah. Here it comes...

" _No._ " he repeated, a little less firm now. Ah, he's weakening. No! She'll be able to sense it!

" _Daddy... I wuv you._ "

Oh, he is _so_ screwed! I imagine she then did something incredibly cute because my dear husband made a noise remarkably similar to a small animal. Yeah, he's done for, she's broken his very will to go on.

" _…alright. You can go back to playing._ " he said quietly, defeated.

" _YAY! THANKS DADDY!_ "

"Hey, is the phone on speaker?" I ask.

" _No... why?_ "

I stopped holding in my laughter. "Bwhahaha! Y-You are _so_ whipped...!"

There was scoff of disbelief and then he gifted me with a very dry laugh, " _Oh, har-har! I'd like to see you stand your ground against her baby blues. The damn—uh, darn things are deadly weapons._ "

I smiled because, yeah, my baby girl has the biggest, bluest eyes you'd ever seen. I just know she's gonna be a heart-breaker when she grows up, just like her Momma. _Maybe_ like her Dad too, he _is_ on the pretty side.

Tucking a stray lock of honey-brown behind my ear, I glance into the rear-view mirror. My denim-blue eyes glare at the asshole in the red pick-up behind me. He's practically _riding my ass_! I step on the accelerator a bit more to put a safe distance between us.

"Mm. So, milk?" I asked distractedly.

" _Yeah, milk. Can you pick up some other stuff at the store on your way back?_ "

I'm already making the turn onto Michaelson, headed towards the nearest market. "Stuff like what?"

It sounds like he just ran his hand over his face, " _Like, everything required for baking?_ "

"Oh. The fallout was that bad? Jeez, babe next time, don't let her treat you like a doormat. Take charge, man!" I teased.

" _If your quite done mocking my manhood, I've got two trays of double-chocolate fudge in the oven._ "

"That sounds... _decadent_. I won't lie. I just drooled a little bit. Why are they going to the bake-sale instead of my face!?"

" _Hahah, I'm told double-chocolate fudge is a 'must have' for all the kindergarten elite of today._ " I smiled at his dry tone as I came up on Harvey boulevard, it was a red light.

"Alright, I'm on Harvey now. I'll be there in a minute. Hey babe?" Green light, I pressed on the accelerator. "I _loooove you~_ "

He huffed a soft laugh and I could hear the smile in his voice on the other end.

"Yeah, we lov—"

* * *

It was dark.

It was cold too.

I think I was _falling_.

I really couldn't tell you, honestly. It felt a lot like _falling_ but I couldn't see anything.

How long was I falling for?

How long had I been there?

Was I forgetting something?

...did I leave the stove on?

No, no... I'd been driving, hadn't I?

I can't remember to where anymore.

Where was I now?

I feel like I was forgetting something _important_. Or was it someone?

I knew I was forgetting things, but it was getting really hard to think clearly.

Had I left someone behind?

 _ **Green cat-like eyes and dirty blonde hair. His laugh is my favorite sound in the world.**_

A woman's voice. _My_ voice? I've forgotten the sound of my own voice?! And there's a face now. I remember a man's face, with a smile like a _**sunrise**_.

I know him, he's my wife. No, wait— _I'm_ the wife and he's the other one. Yeah, that sound right.

What about a name? Shouldn't there be a name for the face?

I remember, names are important...

What's _my_ name?

 _ **Handsome, witty, thinks himself an artiste. Thinks the tattoo's on his arms make him look cooler but I see right through him. He's just another nerd, like me.**_

 _ **I love the way he always has a smile.**_

 _ **I love him.**_

What's his name? I see the face _but where's the name_?

 _ **Silky soft blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a grin on her face so wide my cheeks are aching just looking at her. She's our world.**_

A... girl? A little girl, not older than five. She's gotta be the cutest gawddamn thing I've ever seen!

 _ **Beautiful little girl, sweeter and kinder than I could ever be. She must have gotten it from her Dad. She's carrying a stray cat she found somewhere outside. She asks if we could keep it, I told her no but she wouldn't hear it.**_

 _ **Defiant blue eyes challenging me.**_

 _ **I love those blue eyes.**_

 _ **We kept the darn cat.**_

My daughter. My beautiful baby girl, the light in my life and all the other cheesy crap parents say because it's true! I didn't believe any of it before my idiot husband got me knocked up.

I can't remember many things now... it's all getting _hazy_.

Things are fading now...

 _ **If his smile is like a sunrise her's is the sun itself! So bright and warm, they will always able to pull me out of the darkness.**_

It's cold here, everything is so _cold_.

...the faces are fading... but I...

I...

I don't want to be alone...

Alone, in the darkness...

...no.

 _No._

 _ **NO!**_

The fading stops, the smiles are still bright and warm.

I feel warmth.

The falling had stopped, now I'm surrounded in warmth... when did that happen?

* * *

I was warm so long. I felt so safe... It was like being back in _**His**_ arms... but it didn't last. Of course it didn't. Because, _why the heck not!_ The next thing I knew, something was happening. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but that it was happening quickly. Suddenly there was _pulling_ and pushing and SQUEEZING! _OW_! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

I DON'T DEAL WELL WITH PRESSURE!

I was pulled from the warmth, now it was _COLD—so cold_! I tried to cover myself but I felt _so_ _weak_. When I opened my eyes everything was blurry and a mess of bright colors. Was I drugged? Had I been saved then? I wouldn't have to go back to the darkness? I felt _so tired_ , like I had just gotten done running a marathon _on my hands_. The only thing I wanted at that moment was to go back to the warmth and sleep again. Before I knew it I was being carried.

Being. _Carried_. Like, my _whole_ body.

 _Standing outside our new flat, "'Ya think you can carry me over the threshold there, Superman? G'ahead and try then." I taunted_ _ **Him**_ _._ _He gave me that handsome smirk and picked me up bridal style, he called me his '_ Princess _' and then proceeded to trip over our new doormat._

 _I laughed at his blushing, sputtering face._

I was in a strangers arms. Why were they so big? Then I was wrapped up in something coarse, it felt rough against my skin. I didn't want it on me. I was moving now. I felt the air blow over my face and then I was in someone _else's_ arms. They were warm. Sweaty actually. They smelt pretty nice though. I heard people speaking around me but couldn't understand anything over the loud _thump-thump-thumping_ right next to my ear. It was successfully lulling me back to sleep, at least it was warmer now. Then, I heard a hoarse voice, it was a woman's voice. She was crying too. I felt her fat tears drop onto my face. Hers was the only voice I could hear over the thumping.

" _Sora_." she whispered, " _Anata no namae wa Sora desu... Anata wa watashitachi no jinsei no kurayami ni osa renaideshou... Anata wa jiyū ni narimasu._ "

Isn't... isn't that... Japanese?

What the, actual, _fudge_?!

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Prologue: "Starting Over"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: There! Not too much longer but you get a glimpse into what happened right before... IT happened. Here's what the last text in black said:**

"Your name will be Sora... you will not be held down by the darkness of our life... and you will be free."

 **Author Question!**

"What is your favorite set-up for a SI fic? Do you like ' _Reincarnation_ ', ' _Waking up in the Narutoverse_ ', ' _Magic Portals_ ' or something else?"

 _ **This is a old question, but I'm leaving it! I happen to love Reincarnation. Everything else is usually a little too crazy for my taste.**_

 **Wuv yew!**

 _-Nanami_


	2. New Leaf Arc, Growing Pains

Naruto Fan Fiction!

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Hiya! Congratz on getting past the prologue, now it's time for some information download! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(EDIT) 1\21\2019: Cleaned and rehauled it over, it flows better and has a couple extra scenes now.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon character! If I do, someone should've told me.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be mentions of blood, mostly benign though.**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter One: "Growing Pains"**

 _"Excuse me, I understand that you like taking naps. But I don't." -Henry, age 3_

* * *

"Are you ready, Clever girl?" Called out a beautiful voice.

I glanced over to the side and saw Kaa-chan standing under the plum tree with her arms crossed over her chest. I nodded in the affirmative and turned my attention back the sheet of vellum in front of me. My pudgy five-year old face was as serious as I could make it. Which, wasn't all too impressive if Kaa-chan's giggles were any indication.

"Kaa- _chaaan_..." I whined. She wasn't taking this as seriously as I was! This was a very important moment for me! She raised her hands in a pacifying manner from her seat on the rock.

"Okay! Okay! Ehehehe—Sorry! _Ahem_. You may _proceed_." she waved her hand regally and bowed her head in apology. Giving her one last stern look, I turned back to the paper in front of me. I lifted the sewing needle and pricked my thumb, drawing out one single drop of blood. I smeared the blood across the ink and the writing on it began to glow a beautiful pale blue color. The bundle of flowers I collected eariler disappeared in a fantastic ' _poof!_ ' and a wisp of white smoke.

It was gone before my very eyes.

I... did it.

The realization sunk in.

 _I did it!_

"I DID IT, KAA-CHAN!" I cheered, excitement overtaking me. My mother was next to me in a moment, lifting me up in her arms and spinning around, her lips pulled into a brilliant smile.

"Yes, you did, my Clever girl!"

* * *

Let's start with the basics, shall we?

My name is Sora. Just Sora, no last name, I had asked. But my name wasn't always that, I know. I've just forgotten that bit. There are lots of other things I _do_ remember though.

I remember a time from **Before**. A time when I was a little girl the _first time_.

I haven't lost you, have I? No? Still there...? Good, 'cause I'm still working it out myself. I'd always been one of those oddball types that believed in life after this one. All the millions of souls had to go _somewhere_ after all, and as it turns out I was _right_! But, I seriously do _not_ recommend dying to find out.

So, after the terrifying and emotionally scarring miracle that is birth, -most of which was a blurry haze of confusion and denial by now- I came to the conclusion that I was, _in fact_ , reborn after my apparent into a new body and somewhere in Japan if I'm going by the language. I don't know exactly how long I was like that. In the new-born stages, I mean. Unable to do anything at all for myself. Unable to speak, unable to walk, unable to even wipe myself. It felt like was I was practically blind for weeks, and I was unable to even sit up without assistance! I learned that being a newborn is both a humbling and frustrating experience. Anyways, in the first weeks of my life from the things I _could_ see, all I ever saw was the woman.

She was the one who would care for me. She was pale and had red hair. She often smelt like ink, but she was very kind to me. I call her Kaa-chan. It was by her insistence mostly. The first month or two of my - _new_ \- life were spent traveling on the road. To where, you ask? I don't know. Not only were the sights blurry as all heck, I couldn't understand Japanese without the captions or google translate. And neither were readily available to me, unfortunately. Yeah, it sucked to be me.

We'd started out on a wagon by the sounds of it, rickety wooden wheels on dirt roads. Then Kaa-chan traveled on foot until we arrived at a smallish house in the middle of the woods. I had to wonder why anyone would let a woman who _had just given birth_ travel alone into the wilderness. Our new home wasn't very... _nice,_ per say. But Kaa-chan tried to make it comfortable for us however she could. It was really a cabin in the middle of nowhere. There were two rooms altogether, the main room with the fireplace and a very old-fashioned kitchen with the sparse wooden furniture we owned spread around and then there was our bedroom. We had one trunk of clothing and one bed. It wasn't nice but it eventually became home.

Soon, -but not soon enough in my opinion- I regained my eyesight. And everything just seemed to be... _sharper_ than I remember it being **Before**. Clearer. I used to need reading glasses because I screwed up my eyes _staring at computer screens too long_...

Anyways! In other news, there's this _thing_ in my stomach now. Something I _know_ didn't used to be there. It's actually more like a _feeling_ than a ' _thing_ ' but that's besides the point. Because it didn't stay in my stomach for long, it _spread_ all across my body. I could feel it in my fingers and all the way to my toes. It freaked me out at first but after a while I got used to the feeling of it moving throughout me. It was still _weird_. I wanted to call the feeling something like an _itch_ but it was more like a thrumming than anything else, it's like... I dunno. Like sitting in a warm bath and having the cool water from the showerhead pour on your body? Like that... _kinda_.

Back to Kaa-chan and I. The woman doted on me _all of the time_. Whatever I would want, she would get without hesitation. When I _finally_ gained enough motor-control to will my small and pudgy body to crawling, she would set me on a blanket in the kitchen and then she would start drawing on some of her papers with a pot of ink and a paint brush. Calligraphy, I think it's called? One eye always trained on me so I couldn't get up to anything. So, for months this woman who was my mother, she would always refer to herself as ' _Kaa-chan_ ' and I complied well enough. But it wasn't actually until a long while that I could _actually_ form the words -even then it was more or less still baby babble- but she was ecstatic when I finally called her by her name.

...now that I think about it, pretty much _anything_ I did made her ecstatic. Totally _New Mom Syndrome_.

I also couldn't understand what she was saying most of the time, which became frustrating. _Fast_. Though I would try and speak in English to her, it would always come out as babbles as my tongue would _not cooperate_. I'd finally understood why babies would get so fussy sometimes. Other than those things, I noticed that Kaa-chan didn't really like letting me outside. From what I could spy out our small windows was that we were in the middle of a dense forest. No one ever came by and our food came from the garden in the back. It made me wonder where my ' _Father_ ' was.

It wasn't all that weird though, having this woman as my new mother that is. **Before** I was an orphan raised by my grandparents, they had passed away when I was a teenager. I did a stint in a boarding school to finish my education that my Paps had set up before he passed. ' _Just in case_ ' he'd told me. I've no complaints though. I had a better childhood than most all-in-all.

But this? This was something _new_.

* * *

"... _Kaa-chan_." The red-haired woman said.

I gurgled.

She was trying to get me to say my first word. How cute. Too bad for the both of us that it's not really up to me whether or not I could form coherent syllables.

"Kaa-chan, Sora. _Kaa_. Chan." she insisted.

I ended up blowing a bubble this time.

She began to pout, feeling sympathy for the woman, I pat her cheek with my tiny and pudgy fist. And like a light had turned on, her lips pulled back into a blinding smile. She picked me up off the blanket and nestled me into the crook of her arms.

" _Kawaii_...!" She cooed softly. I had a vague guess as to what that meant. She walked us over to the small bed and laid me atop her chest before she began to hum a lovely tune, paired with the steady, rhythmic beating of her heart I was quickly lulling into unconsciousness. I didn't know the words but the soft sound of her voice is all I needed as it turned out. I found out early on that was becoming my favorite sound from this life.

" _Mori mo iyagaru, Bon kara saki-nya... Yuki mo chiratsuku-shi, Ko mo naku-shi. Bon ga kita-tote, Nani ureshi-karo~ Katabira wa nashi, Obi wa nashi..._ "

* * *

More months past and we celebrated my first birthday. Not long after I got crawling down pat did I start toddling around our little home and was beginning to learn to speak Japanese. Which was an utter _pain,_ by the way. My little tongue refused to work right half the time and I now knew why babies have temper tantrums. I also made note that Kaa-chan obviously had _no_ experience with children to know that I was little... off for an infant my age. And at the rate I was learning things she should've been a little more alarmed. But no, most of the time she would just call me her ' _Clever girl_ ' and just go with it.

Over time the feeling in my body stopped thrumming so much, and I realized that it was an _energy_ of some sort and that it wasn't just _in_ me, but that it was _everywhere around_ me! I could feel it outside in the trees and in the animals, in the very walls of our house. It was even in the ink that my Kaa-chan used! But, it was the strongest and the brightest in Kaa-chan. I couldn't quite describe the energy that came from her but I could describe the _feeling_ that came from being near her.

 _Enveloping, Warm like a soft blanket in the winter-time. It was a feeling like napping under the sun._

One day when I was three years-old, Kaa-chan was drawing as usual when I thought that I would try and ask her about the energy around us. I sat across from her at our low table, hoping to gain her attention. "Ne, Kaa-chan...?" I prodded when she didn't look up.

"Yes, my dear?" she hummed, her eyes stayed on her paper.

"Um," I fidgeted, reaching up to tuck a long strand of hair behind my ear. "...can I ask something?"

"You just did." She replied with a playful smile. Yes, my Kaa-chan had a teasing and playful nature. So in response I gave her the flattest, most unimpressed look my three year-old face could muster. She then laughed in said baby face. I couldn't really be angry with her though, her laugh was like windchimes. "Haha... alright, ask, my dear."

"Um... in tummy there's..." I struggled from the right words with my limited vocabulary. "What, feeling in tummy?" I then poked at my stomach to try and convey my point further.

She gave another soft, melodic laugh. "We just had lunch a little while ago, Sora. You can't be hungry _already_...?" she looked up at me through her bangs, river-blue eyes filled with mirth.

"No. Not hungy but... the, the—" I couldn't find the words, my eyebrows knitted together, "—it _in_ tummy, and _yours_ and, and in the anibals! And in drawrings!"

I pouted miserably at my baby speak. At that, she stopped her writing and gave me her full attention. "...you..." She paused, looking at me oddly now. "Can you tell me more about the ' _feeling_ ' Sora?"

I frowned in thought, "It feel... like warm water and, and it _everywhere._ " I threw my arms wide to exaggerate.

"And you can feel it in the ink...? In my... drawings?" Her voice was hesitant, cautious. I nodded, hoping that I wasn't making a huge mistake bringing this up. The corners of her lips twitched up and turned into a wide grin. Kaa-chan reached over to pluck me from my seat and settle on her lap.

"That _feeling_ , my _Clever girl_ , is called _Chakra_." she told me.

 _Chakra._

The word felt familiar.

Wasn't that like Chi? Like spirit energy or something, I can't remember if it was Buddhism or Hinduism. Both? I was never paid that much attention to it **Before**. "Cha-ka?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Darn you, baby tongue.

She laughed softly, I relished the sound of it. "No. _Chak-ra_." Kaa-chan corrected gently. "It's the lifeforce of our world, love. It's in everything around us, it's in you, in me. Nothing in our world can live without it."

I nodded sagely, as if I understood every word with perfect clarity. Then tilted my head at her again. "Why I see it?" I was really curious as to the _why_ now that I had a basic explanation as to the _what._ Could Kaa-chan see it too? Kaa-chan gave me something of a proud smile.

"Because your Kaa-chan and your Otou-san are what's known as _Sensors_. We both are very sensitive to the chakra around us. Though we had to practice for a _very_ long time to be able to. And if you can feel it in my ink—" She then picked up her ink pot and brought it over. "—then that means you are _very_ sensitive and are a _special_ girl."

Well that's interesting, my Father was too? She never speaks about him. Kaa-chan then leant over and kissed my forehead with a loud smack, I let out a surprised giggle. "But I already knew that!" She laughed.

After that day Kaa-chan explained more about chakra and how it affected our world. That lead to me asking about why her ink had chakra. She told me that it was ink mixed with her blood -that our chakra is in our blood- and she would use it to practice what she called ' _The Art of Sealing_ '. Something started niggling in the back of my mind as she explained all of this but every time I thought too hard about it would slip away... _just_ out of my reach. After showing an interest in her ' _Seals_ ', and after a large amount of begging and pleading, she agreed to teach me her _Art of Sealing_.

It took many, _many_ days to learn the _basics_ of Calligraphy, my pudgy fingers often made a horrible mess of things but weeks passed and I was able to write complete sentences that didn't look like chicken scratch! I was very proud of myself at that point.

* * *

"Sora." Kaa-chan had her hands on her hips. Uh-oh. That wasn't a good sign. "Do you call _that_ writing? It looks a lot like a bird got into the ink and had a good dance on the page."

I puffed up my cheeks indignantly, " _Not_!"

"Do it again. And again and _again_ until you get it right." she demanded, taking away my chicken scratch and setting another page in front of me. I sighed miserably, feeling my tiny hand begin to cramp up again that day. Kaa-chan saw the look on my face and relented, the lines on her face smoothing away as she leaned down and scooped me into her arms effortlessly. Her blue eyes began to shine as she smiled at me.

"How about we break for some music, neh?"

My resulting grin was ear-to-ear.

* * *

My Kaa-chan was a beautiful woman. A natural beauty to be sure, a sharp chin, elegant eyes, her cheeks were just the right amount of round. Long, silky reddish-brown hair, entrancing dark-blue irises. She _always_ wore her long hair tied up with one long red ribbon, letting her ponytail hang down her back and sway around her hips. Kaa-chan had pierced ears, they were clasp-like and decorated her ears from top to bottom. She had told me that everyone of them marked a milestone in her life and when I got older she'd pierce mine. Her skin was smooth except for the calluses and tiny scars on her hands and fingers. I was never one for tattoo's but, Kaa-chan was covered in them. And the were works of _art_. They covered her back and shoulders, designed as white-capped waves, they were intricate with various Kanji intertwined with the strokes, like they were being washed away. And in middle of her back, in-between her shoulder blades was a funny little symbol that I'd seen before.

It was art in every sense of the word.

I was kinda jealous of her beauty, then it occurred to me that I didn't know what _I_ looked like now. We didn't have any mirrors so I had to settle for looking at my reflection in the water, luckily we had a small pond out back, I looked... strange to put it mildly. I had wavy strawberry blonde hair, it was _dangerously_ close to being _pink_ , like, grapefruit pink. It curled over my round baby face and I had, wait for it... _purple_ irises! Not just a deep violet or dark blue but, _bright,_ shiny, violet irises. I looked a lot like Kaa-chan, though maybe... my father had blonde hair and... _red_ eyes? And I was a mix of them? Yeah, I know _that_ wouldn't be right, but I had no idea how genetics worked so, maybe I was just a mutant with odd eyes? I know from my other life it wasn't _that_ unusual to have an odd eye color. Besides I quite liked having violet eyes, it made me seem more, I dunno... exotic?

After my third birthday and the beginning of my calligraphy lessons, Kaa-chan decided that she would teach me what she called ' _Chakra control_ '. She said that I was a bit too young, but I could probably do it because I was her Clever girl! It was something like meditating for the first few weeks, breathing exercises and such. Showing me how to feel the fire in my core. It went like this until one day. she held up her hands and they began to glow _blue_.

I promptly, and very understandably, freaked the heck out.

She grinned slyly and said that I would be able to do the same after enough practice. Then she gave me a big oak leaf and told me to keep it stuck to my hand using my chakra. And _there_ was that niggling feeling in the back of my head, and _again_ it would slip away before I remembered whatever it was. I found focusing was much easier in my new life than it was in the last one, I think I have a kinda one-track mind here. After a couple weeks of practice I was able to stick my leaf to my forehead! _Without_ using my _hands_! I found out pretty early on that using chakra would exhaust me completely, wiping me out. And if I'm being honest, it was _pretty annoying_ to worn out all the time. It basically meant more naps but Kaa-chan said that if I push my limits then my ' _chakra coils_ ' would get bigger the more I practiced. But she was _very strict_ when it came to not pushing myself too much, and as a result I started to recognize the signs of near exhaustion. I found what my limits were and just how far I could push them.

She explained that as I got older my chakra coils would grow with me and it would get easier to use more and more of my chakra! She said she would teach me more things but for now she limited it all to just control exercises. I took note that when she walked around she wouldn't make a sound, I saw the particular way she balanced on her feet and would try to mimic her, which she found all too amusing to find me toddling after her on the balls of my feet. She then started to wake me at the crack of dawn for stretching and light exercises, funnily enough I was _NOT_ a morning person from **Before** , but now I don't seem to mind it too much. I somewhat feel the need not to waste any extra hours I have by being asleep. After all sleep is for the dead... unless you're me.

Hah, I can joke about my death! Only took four years... I have a morbid sense of humor I suppose.

Pity no one else will ever get my jokes.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

"SORA! PUT THE PAN DOWN!" Kaa-chan shouted, my panic affecting hers.

"WHERE!?" I screeched with my squeaky voice.

"ON THE STOVE! THE _STOVE_!"

I quickly toss the flaming pan of my complete failure back onto the stove and Kaa-chan swiftly pulled me behind her as she rushed over to the shelve and took down a scroll. It was one of her storage scrolls. She opened it and a spray of water came out, dousing the flames. There was a moment of stunned silence as the ruined fish smoldered in the pan.

Kaa-chan was the first to let out a giggle. I followed not long afterward. Soon enough I was wrapped in her arms as we let out howls of laughter together.

It was times like this when I was okay with my new life.

* * *

By my fourth birthday I'd memorized some of the most common Kanji -when Kaa-chan said just _how many_ Kanji there was, I wanted to cry- and was able to made my hands glow consistently, effectively turning me into a walking nightlight. Kaa-chan praised me and said that I had excellent control, I had to take her word for it. As a birthday present she finally pierced my ears and gave me three pairs of the clasp-like earrings -two on the cartilage part of my ear near the top and one in the middle of my lobes- they looked just like hers! I didn't wear earrings much Before, it felt weird now, I tucked my wavy hair and looked at my baby face. Purple eyes, orange hair, and a bunch of piercings... that's... _huh_. Niggling. Kaa-chan said it was a tradition in our family. Her father had pierced her ears when she was my age, and now it was my turn! She said that as I would get older I could get more for the milestones in my life, such as, becoming a woman, getting married, having my first child, etc..

I often tried asking about the world outside our little home in the forest but Kaa-chan was constantly vague and would deflect my questions, but we both found out that I was extremely curious about everything and anything -I mean, who _wouldn't_ be after finding out they could make their hands _glow_!?- and whenever I would bring up my father she would be _particularly_ cagey about her answers. Another thing I learned about myself was that I am more observant than I was **Before** , I could tell with alarming accuracy just _what_ my mother would be feeling not just by her expressions but by her _chakra_ , it would... fluctuate and change, and kinda... flicker when she would lie. Like that one time when I asked her if we were hiding from someone? Yeah. She was quite disturbed by my apparently _accurate_ question. But, hey! I found out that my father was blonde like I had guessed! And that he had violet eyes like myself, that he was handsome and charming...

Though Kaa-chan never said whether he was dead or just gone, but I had a guess that he left her. She _really_ didn't like talking about him. And she didn't seem to miss him all that much, so I wasn't really too interested in learning about the kind of man who would leave such a gentle and beautiful woman like my Kaa-chan. Besides my father, I would ask about any other family we had. Kaa-chan downright refused to talk about my father's family and only said that she was one of the last of her family and that the village she was born in was gone now... but that was okay because I was the only family she could ever need!

She's cheesy like that...

When asking about the other people in the world and about _where_ we lived, she would only ever say ' _Dangerous people_ ' and that she'll teach me about the countries when I was older. Which I couldn't really refuse, it wasn't like I could tell her that I had a whole 'nother life and I wanted to find and check on my husband and my own baby girl...

Who had probably already mourned my death.

Who had probably moved on without me.

Who could have grown old already.

Who said I was immediately reincarnated? It could have been minutes or it could have been _years_. That line of thinking would cause me to become unresponsive and extremely depressed for days on end. My skin would go cold and my eyes glassy. I would refuse to even move, I didn't have the energy for anything. I was probably a worrisome child now that I think about it. It was harder in the earlier days, right after... _**it**_ happened... Right after I lost **Them**.

* * *

I'd dreamt of **Them** again, of my husband and daughter. The people I loved most in the world that I'd never get to hold in my arms again. Never.

Kaa-chan had me wrapped tightly in her arms, rocking me back and forth while whispering words I couldn't be bothered to understand right now. I had woken up screaming again, my face wet with tears as they ran freely down my cheeks. My chest _ached_ and I couldn't hole in my wailing, just wanting nothing more than to wake up and be _home_. In my _real_ home.

Kaa-chan pressed a kiss to my head and began to gently hum a song under her breath. It was a sweet tune even though it told a sad story about a fisherman who'd lost his love to the sea, all the songs she sang sounded sweet.

I cried even harder.

* * *

Years slipped away from us as my mother taught me more advanced control exercises. She taught me to mold my chakra to bend things to my will. For example, sticking leaves to myself -already knew that- sticking the leaves to other things for a short time, the same applied to dirt or mud -that was a fun day- or I could-wait for it... _bend water_! Oh yeah, I really got a kick outta that. Kaa-chan would have me sit at the edge of our pond and push my chakra into a bit and then pull the water out, shape it and let it go. It was challenging at first but eventually I was able to pull out globs of water and suspend them in the air!

I was a FREAKIN' WATER BENDER!

I was ecstatic to be able to do this, needless to say. We progressed from suspending the water mid-air to moving it and then making shapes out of it. I used it to make some pretty awesome water balloons -minus the balloon part- and get into trouble with Kaa-chan. _Often_. After I became a proficient water bender, we did the same thing but on our ink. Kaa-chan explained it was necessary to infuse my chakra into ink for my seals work, _apparently_ it's a ' _bad idea_ ' to bleed yourself dry to ink seals. Go figure, right?

Kaa-chan described to me the kind of seals she would make. They are apparently _very_ dangerous, but Kaa-chan promised she would start by teaching me a ' _Silencing_ ' seal that she learned when she was just a little older than me. After she was thoroughly satisfied with my ability to make a functional silencing seal -it was lots of hard work- she moved on to teaching me the basics of how to _create_ my own seals!

She explained that seals have the potential to do anything the seal master imagines. For an example she created one that could keep water cold and the food refrigerated, which granted, wasn't all that flashy but was very practical in use! We didn't have electricity so it kept our food from rotting away. For another example she showed my how to make a ' _Storage_ ' seal, which is basically time-lord bull-wiki in ink form. I mean... come _on_! First water-bending and now paper that hold... well _anything_ by the way Kaa-chan explained it.

I denounce you Physics! You no place in my little world!

Anyways, she showed me some of the different ' _Base_ ' characters and patterns of a seal that set up the general purpose of the seal. And in the various ' _Schools of Seals_ ' she taught me the ' _Space-time_ ' bi- tri- and hexagrams, there's different styles but Kaa-chan said that our design was a family style that was unique and _much_ more effective than the others. There was also the ' _Force and Release_ ' penta- and bigrams, in her explanation it added up in my mind to ' _EXPLOSIONS_!?'. To say the very least, I was eager to learn how to make things explode with ink and paper. Niggling feeling, once again. Then the varied ' _Barrier_ ' bi- tri- qwazi- penta- and octagrams. _That_ was an extensive lesson but, by the end I could create and catch rabbits and other unsuspecting woodland creatures in a fairly sturdy cage.

I am woman. Watch me snuggle kidnapped bunnies.

Other than those three big ones, there were other smaller, less adaptable ones like, ' _Elemental Manipulation_ ' and the ' _Physical Manipulation_ ' ones. The elemental one can be used in something as basic as the refrigerator one, and the physical bends the actual physics of the world like, changing the weight and resistances of something or when applied to some- _one_ , can render them unconscious. She moved on to the ' _Practicality and Uses_ ' of seals and the building of them. Say for example, I take a _Physical_ base and add lightning _Elemental_ characters and parameters of size, power, etc.. I could make a taser!

Yup. _Awesome._

Kaa-chan schooled me hard in all the basics and made sure I was well-rounded in all the sealing schools. She was a very strict teacher when it came to this stuff, considering how easy going she usually was, it just showed me how dangerous this stuff really was. Once she was satisfied with quality of my seals she would go through testing it properly and showed me all the precautions needed for safe seal testing. We would spend our days like this, mixing in some household lessons on cooking, sewing and gardening as well. As much as I loved the sealing lessons my absolute favorite time spent was our _music_ lessons.

Kaa-chan would lay down a blanket on the edge of the pond where we would sit and listen to the water lap gently and birds sing softly in the trees... and she would play the Ocarina. She would always play sweetest melodies, she taught me the songs from her childhood and she told me stories of when she would preform in the village center in front of all her family. What I loved most about this time was listening to her play, it... it made me feel safe. It reminded me of my old life. Of all the nights I shared with **Him**. When I'd first met him, he had thought that _Zelda_ was the _guy._ And _boy_... did we have words.

The music made me feel like I was truly at home.

The first time my mother let me try, the first thing I did was play the ' _Song of Storms._ '

I ended up crying as I played.

Eventually I grew to enjoy my new life here. Even though I would still ache for **Them** , I loved my Kaa-chan, I loved our lessons, I loved our little home, I loved our forest... I was beginning to love my new life.

But, like everything else in the world, all things have to pass. At seven years of age, it was during one of my ' _Fits_ ' -as I call them- that my world would be irrevocably changed, _again_.

* * *

It was night. One of the many nights where I lied awake, staring out of my window, sleep would only cause me to wake choking on tears and dusty memories. I didn't hear her come in, but I felt her chakra, she was standing next to the bed. I looked up in the darkness and saw that Kaa-chan was dressed differently. Her hair tightly braided and wound into a bun, her ribbon was tied around her right arm and instead of her usual sundress, she was dressed in... Armor. A chest plate and what looked to be like arm and shin guards. I didn't understand what was happening. She had a large scroll slung around the small of her back and leg holsters filled with smaller scrolls and other pouches strapped to her body. My brow knitted together as I tried to look at her face, the little moonlight was casting dark shadows across it.

"...Kaa-chan?" I dared not to speak above a whisper, her chakra was distressed. Something was very _wrong_. She shook her head and put a finger up to her lips, signaling me to be silent. I nodded in understanding. She then turned around and kneeled down, gesturing for me to climb on her back in my white nightgown, I sat on top of the large scroll and then we crept out the window, oh so quietly.

Once we made it out of the glade Kaa-chan made a dash through into the woods and then we were _flying through the trees_! She moved like a ghost, silent and fast, very, _very_ fast. Before we had gotten too far from home I sensed all Kaa-chan's seals flare to life, they were spread across our house along all the walls and the floors. The winds whipping by us caused my hair to slap me in my face, I closed my eyes and I could see our little home glowing blue-green in the distance. If I focused I could feel what kind of chakra was converted into, it was...

 _'WHOOSH!'_

My mind's eye was filled a glowing blue wave... It was like looking at a star. Blue, fiery and powerful, but, it wasn't like looking at the sun it was dimmer, more like a campfire. If the flames were, _blue._ My eyes shot open at the sound of a roar, I twisted my neck around to see. Kaa-chan's grip on my legs tightened. I stared as the black sky burned blue, soundlessly, it pulsed upward and expanded out, then there was a sound like a plane taking off and the ground started to shake, the leaves fell from their trees. I clung tighter to Kaa-chan in fear. The lights receded and there was a deafening, _'BOOM!'_ that shook the earth below us.

Kaa-chan kept her face straight and just kept weaving her way forward, through the trees and away from our home.

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter One: "Growing Pains"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, that happened.**

 **Author Question!**

"If you could live anywhere in the Narutoverse, where and when would you choose?'

 _ **I would choose the founding of Konoha, honestly. There's just so much to explore there, it sounds amazing.**_

 **Alright guys, wuv yeeeew!**

 _-Nanami_


	3. New Leaf Arc, Hello World

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(** _Title_ **)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: WARNING! Thing's are about to get exciting! Oh my gosh, thank you for reading the first two chapters!**

 **(EDIT) 3\11\19: Cleaned and fixed the issues with distinguishing the POV switches... which haven't started yet. Whoops.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! If I did, everyone would wear silly hats. Honest.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be blood, violence and swearing! Yes! In this chapter! All of the above!**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Two: "Hello World"**

 _"Me: I'm actually really happy right now._

 _Life: LOL one sec..." -The Internet_

* * *

We traveled at those inhuman speeds for three days straight, barely even stopping long enough to eat. Kaa-chan didn't sleep the entire time. On the fourth day of traveling we finally stopped in what seemed to be a small town. It had been a lot more... modern, than I had been expecting. Less straw thatched roofs and more concrete and brick. But what was most jarring about this had to be all the _people_. It's been _years_ since I've been around _so many people_! I mean, the streets weren't packed or anything, but still! It felt so strange after seeing only Kaa-chan's face in our forest. My eyes were wide, taking in every sight and new face we passed by on the dirt-packed street. Kaa-chan had to pull on my hand multiple times to keep me from wandering off too far. There were stalls with colorful awnings selling all sorts of things, from grilled and fried foods to little nick-knack and souvenirs! The people were dressed kind of normally I guess. Shirts and pants usually, simple designs, but there were even a couple that wore yukatas.

Eventually we stopped in front of what I guessed was an Inn, my guess was proven correct as Kaa-chan rented a room with money I wasn't aware we had, and she led us to our room for the night. The building itself was large with plenty of rooms and looked fairly traditional -more like I had been expecting- except for the _blue neon sign_ above the entrance that read: ' _The White Blossom's Bosom_ '.

Yeah... it also had a bar.

Where were we going? Where were we now? I still didn't know. While I was gawking at the all the new stimuli, I vaugely heard Kaa-chan mumbling to herself that it should be safe enough for a couple hours of rest and that we were close to our destination. Kaa-chan had given me a dark cloak that dragged on the ground behind me, the hood was down and covering my curly orange-pink hair and dirty nightgown that was now covered in days of road dust. Kaa-chan also had a cloak covering her ceramic armor and scrolls, though hers fit much better than mine.

We left the Inn after checking in and Kaa-chan took me to a real tavern to eat! The sounds of chatter and live music filled my ears and caused excitement to bubble in my stomach, the same stomach that growled embarrassingly load the second I smelt food. My ears burned but my embarrassment was worth it to see Kaa-chan smile down at me, it was small and weary and her dark-blue eyes looked so _tired_ —but it was a smile all the same. The entire trip here Kaa-chan's usually soothing chakra was in a torrent. I could feel her anxiety, fear, and that twist in her chakra that she would get when she lied to me.

It was guilt, I'd realized. But for all that I racked my brain about it, I couldn't figure out why she would've felt guilty...?

After a filling dinner we settled into our room above the bar, it had two futons and a small window, opposite of the door. It wasn't the fanciest of places, definitely not as comfy as home is— _was_. Not like home _was_. I felt one of my Fit's begin wash over me as Kaa-chan went around the room, applying what i recognized as her personal security seals. Also known as; waporize any fool to come in without Kaa-chan's express permission. It uses a _lot_ of Raiton, like, almost an excessive amount, kinda reminds me of a taser. On steriods. A taser on steriods—wasn't that called a cattleprod? I blinked, focusing again.

Ahh... I hate it when my thoughts spin away like that.

As my mother secured our room I took the chance to try and clean myself up a bit, there was a pitcher of water in the corner of the room and I put it to good use. It was easy to find a spare cloth and wet it, scrubbing off as much dirt as I could. Kaa-chan finished not long after and did the same as me, taking the rag to her armor to wipe away a majority of the grime as I unrolled the beds. After Kaa-chan was done, she fell onto the mattress in a graceful ' _fwhump_ ' and stretched herself out and I mustered up the courage to ask what's been on my mind for days now.

"Kaa-chan," I started, she hummed to acknowledge me, the sound muffled by the bedding. Still, I couldn't help but ask. "Who're we running from?"

She didn't move a muscle but I felt as her warm chakra flared with worry and hesitation. I had sat down next to her to observe her face, as much as I could see from where she was lying, and after a few moments silence she turned her head towards me. Her river blue eyes looked dull and tired, and the dark rings under her eyes only furthered my assessment of her exhausted state.

"...a very bad man, my love." she spoke softly, voice rough and croaky.

Okay, vauge. I chewed on my bottom lip, and pressed further. "Why...? Did we do something wrong?"

She visably hesitated, for a second I almost thought she wouldn't answer me. Kaa-chan pushed herself up and faced me with her legs crossed under her. To my relief, she did.

"The bad man is angry because I found out something he didn't want me to," she reached over and tucked a stray curly lock of hair behind my ear, "I was pregnant with you at the time so... I decided to put you first and leave him. He didn't like that." she sighed, swallowing. "...and now he wants us back."

My stomach twisted into knots, she was pregnant and ran? Is the ' _bad man_ ' my...?

"...Otou-san?" I whispered.

"Wha—NO! No, that man is NOT your father, Sora!" she shouted suddenly, her face twisting into an angry one. I... I've never seen Kaa-chan get angry before. I was _so_ confused. Her chakra radiated anger, confusion, pain and... the feeling she got when talking about her old home and family. Longing? ...regret? She regrets something? Leaving him? I scrunched up my brows in confusion. What is going on with her?

"...did you... _love_ the bad man?"

Kaa-chan froze.

After long moment her face cleared of any expression and she lowered her head so that her red hair fell over her face and hid her eyes from me.

"...yes."

It wasn't much more than a whisper, but she had answered me.

I wanted to know _more_ —I wanted to know all of it... but that simple answer seemed to take more out of her than anything else so far. So, I swallowed down all my other questions and I took the next, more pleasant option. I held my hand out expectantly.

"Can I play?"

The tension in her shoulders relaxed the slightest bit and she managed a half-smile before reaching into her pocket and pulling out our instrument. She hesitated to give it to me, instead opting to look at me for a long while. I began to get self-conscious, tucking more of my unruly hair behind my ears.

"Come over here for a moment, Love." she called gently. I complied, crawling over the short distance. The moment I was in front of her she pulled me into her embrace, pressing my face to her armor as she buried her nose into the top of my head. She held onto me tightly, like she thought I was going to disappear. I wrapped my arms around her as far as I could and tried to hold on just as tight.

...silly Kaa-chan.

After a while she pulled away and Kaa-chan began to comb her hands through my wavy hair, it reached my mid back now, and she gathered it all up before tying it with her favorite red ribbon! She _loved_ that ribbon!

"You look so beautiful, my love." she whispered. I grinned and felt my face warm up as she planted a loud kiss to the side of my head,

She placed our Ocarina in my hands and I climbed off of her lap. I watched Kaa-chan then get up and walk over to the small table in our room, pulling out a scroll and some ink as she did. She stared at the empty scroll and her face turned blank. Her chakra started to twist in pain and guilt again, not about what we just talked about but... something else entirely. Something older. Her river-blue eyes turned stony and distant, she looked as if she was somewhere miles away, lost in sad memories.

I admired the metal instrument in my hands, it was sleek and shiny. The wonderful sounds it made had always brought me peace whenever I had fell into a depression, Kaa-chan would play for me and lead me out of the darkness.

Right now my Kaa-chan was in the darkness...

And so I lifted the cool metal to my lips and I played one of my old, favorite songs. I played ' _Hallelujah_ ' on my metal Ocarina. The soft notes called Kaa-chan out from whatever reverie she was in, I saw her soft smile before writing in that scroll. I continued to play songs until she was finished, sealing that scroll away before returning to bed. She held me close to her as she pulled the blanket over us and I fell asleep wrapped in her arms, surrounded by her warm chakra.

Of course, not even a half-hour later came the screams.

I jerked awake, my mother's name on my lips as Kaa-chan's hand covered my mouth before I could voice it. I pressed my lips together tightly as Kaa-chan's hard eyes scanned the darkened room, her other hand at her side. My eyes were still adjusting to the lack of light, but I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw our room was still empty except for us.

There were still screams coming from below us.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I watched as Kaa-chan get up and walk with an unnatural calm to the window and gesture for me to climb onto her back without a word. I fisted my hands into the back of her cloak and I closed my eyes, trying to get a sense what was going on downstairs.

I wish I hadn't.

The people—the ones from the tavern and from the desk! Their chakra was being smothered! One by one, I felt as the smaller, weaker chakra snuffed out. They were... six of them. Six people, all with warped chakra, all of them _twisted_ and **dark**. I could sense it.

They were _killing_ everyone.

For the first time in my new life, I was terrified.

Kaa-chan moved silently, disabling the security seals on the window and climbing out before attaching a wire to one and silently jumping away. As soon as we got a little bit away from the building she pulsed her chakra into the wire and the seals in our room activated and set the room _ablaze_. The six warped signatures were the only ones left as the inn started to burn blue flames. It was so dark out tonight, the clouds were covering the moon and it seemed like everything was pitch black, a stark contrast to the burning flames of the inn.

Then we were flying away at inhuman speeds again, out of the town and back into the forest. The warped chakra left behind us in the burning building. We made it clear of the little town without being noticed but in the distance, I could still hear the screams of _fire_!

Hours passed deeper into the night and I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep again, each time I closed my eyes I could only see the weaker chakra's being cut down or devoured by the warped ones. Kaa-chan must've noticed something amiss because she stopped on a low branch and set me down. She draped her own cloak over me and gave me a reassuring smile while caressing my cheek. I pulled the warm cloth closer to my skin as I realize just how cold it's gotten.

"Endure it for a little while longer, love. We're nearly there now." she whispered, brushing her fingers over my brow. She mustered up a smile for me even as I sensed her fear. "I promise."

I took a deep breath and tried to mirror her smile, I don't think I did too well because she pulled me in for another hug. I didn't get to soak in her warmth for very long at all. After a brief, far too quick, moment she pulled me onto her back and started off again.

To distract myself from my thoughts, I focused on looking at Kaa-chan's tattoos. She was wearing a sort of top that covered her chest but left her shoulders and arms uncovered, a halter top I think it was called in my old life? It didn't seem like it suited this one. I traced the inky waves and the kanji with my small fingers. I knew the meaning of almost all of them now. Eventually, my eyes rested on the strange symbol in-between her shoulders, along her spine. There were three comma-like things surrounded by tiny script that almost looked like doodles. Whenever I looked at it in the past I've always felt something stir in the back of my mind, in my heart.

Something that warned of **Danger**.

Kaa-chan sensed them before I did.

The warped chakra followed us.

I didn't have time to register their presence before her body tensed under my hands and she leapt towards the ground, hand sneaking out to grab one of the scrolls at her side. With a flick of her wrist the scroll started to unravel, spiraling out behind us, she pulsed her chakra into the paper and it separated into dozens of pieces and my breath caught in my throat as they flew out and attached themselves onto the trees. As we jumped away again, I turned my head back just in time to see the first of our pursuers slam a _massive club_ where we were standing only moments before. I watched as dirt and rock flew up in the exact spot we were _seconds_ ago.

That was almost us...

I swallowed thickly, trembling fingers clutching onto my mother's shoulders even tighter. Numbly, I heard Kaa-chan whisper something as her chakra flared out and the seals she left lit with chakra before a fiery explosion engulfed the man.

He _died_.

Kaa-chan had just _killed_ that man.

I was gonna be sick.

I had to swallow back down the bile rising in the back of my throat and held onto Kaa-chan as she spun us, dancing out of the way of whistling arrows, and twisted around to face our attackers head on. She reached into the pouch on her hip and pulled out some metallic things— _knifes_ , I realized. She pulled out knifes that were glinting in the sparse moonlight, tossing them—One—Two—Three. Two of the men dodged them effortlessly and the knifes landed in the trees with muted thuds. What they failed to realize was that Kaa-Chan's seals were on them and she had tied wire to the ends. She yanked on the wire, dislodging the knifes from their places and swung them towards the man on the farthest left, a pulse of chakra activated the seals.

A pillar of rock came out of the seal with a ' _poof!_ ' and slammed into the man, crushing him.

I heard a wet squelch.

 _Two dead_.

Kaa-chan halted all movement, her body going unnaturally still. I looked up from under my hood and immediately understood why. It was dark, we were in a small clearing now and the moon was hidden behind the clouds but I could see that there were four more men in front of us and the four left alive from the inn had just cut off any retreat behind us. All of them were wearing the same grey shirts and black leggings, a mask to cover their faces from view.

We were surrounded.

"You _Meinu_!" hissed one of the men, using a word I didn't recognize. He leveled a knife at us and I buried my face further into Kaa-Chan's neck out of instinct. "You killed Daiki and Shizuka!"

A man next to him put a hand on his shoulder, he was taller than the rest and his chakra felt sticky and thick like _Tar._ "Calm down. You know she is favored by our Master."

... _what_? Did he really just say ' _Master_ '?

Kaa-chan made a clicked her tongue against her teeth before reaching her hands up and over two of the Kanji prominent on her shoulders. She pulsed chakra and... _poof!_ Kaa-chan now had two arm-length swords—real, metal swords in her hands and her chakra began to surge up like a raging maelstrom.

"Won't you make this easy for everyone Ikari-sama? The Master wished you to know he is willing to forgive you for your... mistake." the Tar man said imploringly.

Kaa-chan hesitated, her chakra washing over with the sadness from earlier. Wait, what? No... no, she can't really considering this, can she? They _murdered_ everyone at the inn! They're murderers! The Bad Man Kaa-chan told me about was the one who sent these guys, wasn't he? That's why we're running in the first place!

"Kaa-chan...!" I hissed under my breath. Her head tilted towards me slightly and she snapped out of whatever she was thinking. The sadness in her chakra was replaced with affection and anger as she leveled the swords in her hands, one pointed towards each group and spoke in a dark and scary voice.

"I'll be sure to leave you in pieces for him..." she snarled. Her chakra became _suffocating_ and _heavy_ , like I was suddenly drowning on dry land! I used my chakra the way Kaa-chan had taught me to and focused inward on my own while flushing everything else out. Taking deep breaths as I did. The pressure lifted and I pushed away the dizziness that it left behind.

The men around us took an involuntary step back.

I could feel fear.

"Take her alive!" Tar man ordered.

Then three of them launched at us, two from the front, one back. Kaa-chan made a feint for the fastest one of the two and then twisted around and slashed the other one across his chest deeply, _blood_ arcing out after the sword. He fell and didn't get back up. _Seven left_. I heard a scream of anger, the foul mouthed one was running at Kaa-chan now, his hands were moving, making shapes. Kaa-chan was dueling with the other two from before and had her back to him. He shouted as he slammed his hands on the ground, I sensed as his chakra left his hands and entered the ground in a wave. Then all of a sudden the forest floor began to _shake and move on it's own_! It wasn't like we were on solid ground anymore, it was like standing on the ocean! I could see him pumping chakra into the ground forcing it to move, like he could control it! The heck?! That... that's not possi—

Kaa-chan jumped over a kick aimed for her legs and spun around to face the loudmouth. She placed both of her swords together and they linked, making a two bladed weapon, long like a staff. Then she raised her now free hand to her chest and folded her fingers, and... and her chakra _changed_. It became lighter, faster, _hotter_. It traveled up her arms and entered her sword, charging it with...

I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

...her sword was charged with _lightning_.

I almost lost my grip as Kaa-chan ran forward suddenly, towards the loudmouth with her sword out, only for him dodge a swipe that would've surely taken off his head. Without missing a beat, Kaa-chan swiveled low to the ground and I heard something _whish_ right next to my head! I kept my face buried into her neck 'cause I really didn't want to know what just flew by.

"I said _ALIVE_!" barked the voice of Tar man. Kaa-chan took this moment to pull out a scroll from her left holster, whipping it open and slamming it on the ground at her feet. I recognized this one, it was one of Kaa-chan's favorite storage bigram's, the Kanji written boldly in the center told me everything I needed to know.

(水) _Water_

A brush of chakra and the seal released, water soon came gushing out and it flooded the glade we were in. I sensed as Kaa-chan covered her feet and legs with chakra, I didn't know why until she moved her hand again and I could feel her chakra move up from her core and into her chest, I could _physically_ feel the change in the air as the hairs on my arms stood on end. I looked up from the crook of her neck and I saw that the clearing was flooded and some of more stupid of our attackers were still standing in it and coming at us again. I felt my stomach roll with the realization of what was about to happen.

Didn't they know what happens to water when you add electricity?

Once the changed chakra was in her weapon again, she simply dipped it into the pool of water at our feet, electrifying it. I saw the looks of horror in our attackers eyes as they realized what was happening, reacting too slowly to make it out in time. The blinding white-blue light sparks of the lightning jumping in the water lit up the dark forest around us, casting shadows everywhere and contorting the faces of agony on the men.

And then they _screamed_.

Horrible, agonizing screams...

I _never_ want to hear that again for as long as I live.

Then they were dead and I could smell burning flesh. I gagged but choked it back again tonight because we were not safe yet. Kaa-chan made a break into the trees now that the men had spread out to avoid getting fried. _Five left_ , I noted. Before they could begin attacking again, we were in the trees and running. I could sense the men scrambling to regroup before chasing after us again. I didn't have to think long about why we ran, Kaa-chan's breaths were coming out short and Inknew she was already exhausted from running with me in her back for days.

She was losing steam.

"They're coming back!" I cried over the wind whipping in our faces. She growled and reached into a pouch on her hip and she pulled out more knifes and wire with seals. _Kunai_ whispered a voice in the back of my mind. She tied the wire to the kunai and prepared to throw— _CRACK_! Tar man was there and he slammed a fist coated with chakra and earth into Kaa-chan's chest and we were sent flying into a tree.

My arm was caught in the impact between Kaa-chan and the tree and I couldn't hold in the sudden cry that erupted past my lips.

My body sagged and I lost my grip on my mother and slid off her back, _falling_. My body hit the base of the tree and I rolled onto the ground, my head fuzzy with the sole focus on the shooting pain coming from my arm. I choked on a sob when I tried to move it, feeling like it was on fire! A few tears slipped out of my eyes when I opened them to see Kaa-chan lifting herself up off the ground and standing between me and the rest of the men. The other four had caught up to Tar man and we were surrounded again.

Tar man took a step forward and Kaa-chan readied herself, raising her sword as he spoke, "Ikari-sama please... we don't have to fight. You can come willingly or—"

Kaa-chan scoffed derisively, "You think you can threaten me, boy? You have _no idea_ who I am, do you...?"

"...or _unwillingly_ , but..." Tar man continued, unfazed. His eyes slid over Kaa-chan's shoulder to me as I tried to push myself to sit up, cradling my arm that I'm pretty sure was broken. His voice sent a chill down my spine, "I can't promise that the child will remain unharmed if you force our hand."

Kaa-chan's body went rigid and the air turned as cold as ice. I tried to suppress a shiver, unsuccessfully. Then her chakra started to drown the air again, causing me to try and flush it out so I could breathe freely. My mother turned her head slightly towards me but her hair had fallen in the way so I couldn't see the look in her eyes, the corner of her lips turned up into a sad smile as she whispered.

"...sorry for this, love."

My voice caught in my throat, wanting to call out to her, but before I could say anything she had already turned to face the men again. Something... _changed_ , I didn't understand what had happened as her chakra started pulsing throughout her body. The symbol in the middle of her back started to glow like lava. It grew and expanded, a fiery writing wreathed and wrapped all around her body. Her skin turned into a ashy-grey and the nails on her hands grew incredibly sharp, like claws. Kaa-chan's chakra flared and grew bigger than I'd ever seen before, engulfing the cry air around us.

The men tensed up and had backed away from us, I think one of them had started to swear profanities.

They were _afraid_.

No... no, they were _terrified_ of this power.

 _I know the name_ —No, no I don't!

"I want to hear you say that again." even Kaa-chan's voice sounds different. Twisted and dark. Tar man opened his mouth and— _Kaa-chan'sSwordWasThere_ — _SoFastAndNowIt'sThroughHisSkull_ — _AndThere'sBloodAndScreamsAnd_ —

 _Four left_.

And there's more people coming from the south. One, two... four. Four more people coming towards us and I can't tell if they want to hurt us—their chakra's are so small that I can barely feel them—and the men's chakra has changed to twisted and dark and they are running and Kaa-chan is hunting them and— _OhGodSheJustBrokeThatOne—ThreeLeft_ — _NowThere'sFireThatManJustSpitFire_ — _ButSheJustGotStabbedInTheRibsWithASword_ —

And now the four strangers were here and one of the three men were coming towards me, "Kaa-chan!" I heard a little girl cry, it sounded so helpless— _Wait_ , that was me. My small voice. Kaa-chan spun around and dove after the man sending him face first into the ground. But the other two took this chance to attack her and now— _SheHasMoreWoundsAndIsBleeding_ — _TheStranger'sLeftTheTreesAndAreHelping_ — _They'reAttackingTheMenButKaa-chanIsn'tThinking_ —

Now she's fighting off the strangers, too, but they aren't trying to hurt her, just moving out of the way of her swords. My head is spinning and my head is light, now two of the strangers are fending her off and the other two are fighting two of the men— _SpittingFire_ — _ThrowingEarth_ — _WithSwordsAndMasks_ — _AnimalsTheyHaveAnimalMasks_ — _There'sBirdAndBearAndCatAndHorse_ —

 _I know the name—_

"Nononononononoooo!"

Now there is a fist in my hair and it's being pulled, and... the foul mouthed man from earlier is holding me with a cold, angry look in his black eyes.

"SORA!"

Kaa-chan's voice sounds strained, like it was breaking...

Slowly, my eyes go around and I see all the other men are dead now and Kaa-chan and the strangers are looking at me and ignoring all the—AllTheBloodAndTheBodies—AndTheyAreHurtBleeding—They'reGoingToBleedOutIfTheyDon'tPayAttentionAnd—

There is something _cold_ pressed against my neck.

Kaa-chan looks so scared. I've never seen her so scared before. Her eyes are blue and so _wide_ as she looked at me. Cat-san raised his hand and spoke in a deep, muffled voice. "Let the girl go."

The grip on my hair tightened and I whimpered in pain. My head hurts and my arm hurts and I— _JustWantToGoHomeHomeHome—_

The man snarled above me, "This is for my comrades, _Onara_!"

The cold metal passed over my neck.

Kaa-chan _screamed_.

Cat-san flew past my eyes and the foul mouthed man was apart of the tree now.

I fell onto knees, gasping as I reached my hands towards the _searing_ in my neck, Cat-san caught me and laid me on my back gently. He pulled my hands away and replaced them with his own, applying pressure. Why was he doing that for?— _It'sGettingHardToBreath—BloodIsFillingMyMouthAndLungs—_

His hands were gloved, but so much warmer than I thought they would be. Unless it was my blood that was warm.

Huh.

I... I think I'm in shock.

Kaa-chan was leaning over me now, her skin was a normal, beautiful pale and her face was wet. I couldn't tell if it was from sweat or tears. I don't think I've ever seen Kaa-chan cry before. I can see Kaa-chan's lips were moving, trying to say something to me. She's yelling but I can't hear anything anymore. All I can hear is the waterfall. Static. White noise.

The sky was dark but I could still see the stars out.

I remember, **He** loved the stars so, so much. His green eyes would shine and reflect them.

 **She** was our brightest star. The light of our lives, our daughter.

Kaa-chan looks so tired.

I feel so tired...

My eyes are heavier now, it's getting really hard to keep them open.

—NoNoNO—Don'tSleepIDon'tWantToGoBack—

I didn't want to _Fall_ again, but... it's just for a... little while... couldn't I sleep for just a little while? Just a moment. I'd play her another song to make her tears go away when I woke up.

I promise.

When I... woke up.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

There's a girl standing there...

Who is that girl?

She has orange hair and purple eyes.

She was so _small_...

Oh.

I felt like an idiot as realized it.

That was me.

But... Why am I here?

 _Where_ am I?

The room is white.

At least, I _think_ it's a room. I'm hesitant to call it a room, because for the life of me I couldn't see any walls. Just empty _space_. I didn't wake up here, nor do I remember entering this place.

What happened?

"...helloooooo?" a young voice called, though it was obvious there was no one else in that space.

So, imagine my surprise when someone did, in fact, respond.

"Hiya."

There stood a woman now.

The Woman looked to be in her late twenties, her skin slightly tanned with honey-brown hair with fading blue highlights that reached the small of her back with droopy sapphire-blue eyes.

I wasn't alone anymore.

"Who are you?"

"Wrong question."

My lips turned into a frown.

"What?"

"Ask ' _Why_ '."

I paused, frown deepening as I considered it.

Fine, I'll bite.

"...then, why? Why am I here? Where are we? And _who_ are you? Please answer all of my questions in whichever order you like."

I smiled cutely at the brunette.

"HA!" she laughed obnoxiously, "You're a cheeky monkey, aren't ya?"

"And you still haven't answered anything." I retorted.

She huffed, her smile dimming. "Eh... so, you're—ah, you're currently having a mental breakdown.

"...eh?"

She nodded grimly.

"Apparently your fragile mind can't cope with realizing you're part of a super dangerous, ultra violent world filled with homicidal, and most times psychotic ninja." she informed me, "But, hey! At least you look cute as a button!"

I ignored her, because the last hour of my life came back in a flash of traumatizing images.

Chakra—Jutsu—Swords—Bodies—ANBU—Fuinjustu—NINJA—OhmigodOhmigodOh-

Round, violet eyes looked up into sapphire ones.

"That... that didn't really happen did it?" I asked weakly.

She looked awkward now.

"...yeah. It really did."

"Then am I... Y'know?" I hesitated, sliding my thumb over my throat. "Dead? _Again_?"

The Woman frowned again, thoughtfully this time as she crossed her legs under her and sat down so that we were on eye-level now.

"I don't _think_ so? I mean, it doesn't seem like we're _falling_ again does it? This isn't like the last time."

I caught that. I narrowed my eyes at the Woman.

"You... were there too? You fell like I did?"

She blinked, surprised.

"Yeah. I guess I did."

This... none of this was real, was it? How could it be?

Wasn't I going to wake up and be in my bed?

But... _which_ bed?

Would I wake up next to **Him** or would it be Kaa-chan waking me up, with her sweet voice and old songs?

 _Kaa-chan_.

Kaa-chan was real, wasn't she?

Of course she was. Our caligraphy lessons, the failed first attempts at cooking, the mornings spent fishing at the little river, the afternoons we would spend playing old songs from her childhood on the ocarina and the nights she would hold me when I woke up from dreaming about **Before**!

"It was real, Sky-girl." the Woman assured softly.

I over at the Woman who was so very familiar to me.

I sat down, too. Feeling tired.

Why was I so tired?

I don't remember feeling so tired.

And... there was something else, wasn't it?

Why was I here?

There was something _wrong_.

I could feel it.

"...so can I." the Woman whispered.

I bit my bottom lip, searching for the words.

"Something... _broke_ inside, didn't it?"

She tilted her head to the side, spilling honey-brown locks over her shoulder.

"I'd say more like... _Split_."

Split.

Yes. That's probably a better word for it.

"So... what do we do now?"

She shrugged.

"Wake up?"

I suppose that was at least a start.

I looked around the white space again.

"It's better than staying here." I sighed.

Though, I've got to wonder what it is exactly that I'll wake up to?

The Woman smiled.

"There's only one way to find out."

Yeah...

I opened my eyes.

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Two: "Hello World"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah... that happened. Sorry not sorry? Anyways, I cleaned a lot of it up since the original and edited the last bit so it wasn't so much of a freak out. I like it better this way. Thanks for getting to Chapter 2!** **Also, Thank you EmmieSauce for your review! You are a love!**

 **Meinu is Bitch. Onara is Fucker.**

 **...told you there was swearing.**

Author Question!

"Outdated question, I won't bother you guys with it."

 **'Till next time! Wuv yew!**

 _-Nanami_


	4. New Leaf Arc, Red Ribbon

**Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **(EDIT) 5/14/19: Cleaned and fixed it a bit up.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! ...or do I?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be blood, violence and swearing! ...or will there? Sorry 'bout that. There** _ **is**_ **more mental trauma though.**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Three: "Red Ribbon"**

 _"When life gives you lemons, freeze them and then throw them as hard as you can at whoever is making your life difficult." -Anonymous_

* * *

 _My mother was sitting in our garden tending to the tomato's. Her long red hair was tied into a hightail with her favorite red ribbon and she was wearing the light blue yukata she always used when gardening, it was covered in dirt and the old ink stains that never quite came out. I was picking some flowers that grew near the edge of our clearing when I noticed it._

 _Blood..._

 _It wasn't something I'd often see, not here in our little world. I moved the leaves aside to get a clearer view, I saw there were red feathers and more drops of blood. I followed the trail into the shrubs out of the clearing when I heard a cry! I hiked up my long skirt and ran through the foliage until I saw a small red bird trying to fight off a snake! Without a second thought I reached for a fallen branch at my feet and ran towards the fanged predator! It hissed at me as I approached and I swung as hard as my arms could muster and it flew off to the bushes, out of sight!_

 _With the danger dealt with I dropped to my knees and looked over the small bird. It's feathers were mussed up and bloody and it was chirping pitifully, like it was crying. I did the only thing I could do. I called for my mother._

 _"Kaa-chan!"_

 _She was next to me in a heartbeat, she kneeled down and looked over the little red bird then she looked at me. Her face was blank as she carefully took the little red bird into her arms and started a walk back towards the house. I followed as well as I could, I was much too focused on the little birdie. The sounds it was making was heartbreaking. Kaa-chan set the birdie on a blanket on the big table and disappeared into the other room, she came right back with our first-aid kit. I clambered onto a chair to get a closer look at what she was doing. She cleaned the blood away and I think she disinfected a gash that was on it's back. She was cleaning it like a person's wound. Were you supposed to do that? The birdie got quieter and quieter as Kaa-chan fixed it, but when she got to the belly she stopped._

 _"W-What it?" I asked anxiously._

 _She looked at me with sad eyes, "It was bitten by the snake, Sora."_

 _I didn't know what that meant. It was poisoned? Was it a poisonous snake?_

 _"...is? Is it gon' be okay?"_

 _She paused, carefully choosing her next words, her face blank, "...I don't know, Love."_

 _"But_ — _it has to! Can't you fix, Kaa-chan?" I insisted. Maybe I was acting like the child I looked like, but I just couldn't seem to stop myself these days. Getting swept up like this._

 _"I..." she hesitated. It looked like she had wanted to tell me something but she changed her mind. Kaa-chan then gave me one of those false smiles she uses when she lies to me. "I've done all I can. It's up to the bird to get better now."_

 _I couldn't muster up a smile in return and turned to watch the bird as it took shallow, quick breaths. It's wing had been broken, I guessed that was how it became that snake's prey. The snake had managed to leave a gash on it's little red body and bite it. It was probably poisoned and Kaa-chan didn't want to tell me that it wouldn't last through the night. So... I stayed up the entire night, tending to the small bird. Remembering all that I could about treating a wounded animal. I made sure there was water, that when it started to shiver I put a soft cloth over it and I prayed for it to recover._

 _...why?_

 _Why did I care so much about the little red bird's life? It was just a bird. So what if it died? Everything dies eventually. Plants. Birds. People._

 _Nothing lives forever._

 _At some point in the night I'd fallen asleep, Kaa-chan must've carried me back into my room because I woke in my bed. I woke up slowly but I quickly remembered about my new friend and I vaulted from our bed and I ran into the living room and heard a sound that caused a wide grin to split my face._

 _Healthy, happy chirping. The little red bird had survived the night!_

 _Over the next few weeks I tended to Akane-san, I named him, as his wing healed. Kaa-chan watched me with obvious affection all the while and before I knew it, the time to let Akane-san go free came around. I didn't cry. No matter how many times Kaa-chan said that was okay to cry._

 _I. Did. Not. C-cry..._

 _We were outside and Akane-san was nestled into my arms, Kaa-chan put a gentle hand on my back to signal me that it was time. I mumbled a goodbye through my sniffling -allergies, of course- and lifted him up in my hands. He spread his wings out and took a few experimental flaps and as he prepared himself, I lowered my hands and crouched for a boost and launched him up into the air. It was terrifying watching as he fumbled his first few thrusts but he recovered beautifully and soared over our heads._

 _I scrubbed the water and snot from my face and waved like a madwoman._

 _"Bye-bye Akane-san! Fly safe!"_

* * *

Ouch...

My head hurts...

No. Correction. My _everything_ hurts.

Why does everything hurt? Also, my bed is _reallllly_ soft. Was it always so soft? I don't remember going to bed. Did I fall asleep on Kaa-chan again? I probably did. I probably fell asleep awkwardly and that's why my neck is hurtin—

— _Something cold slid against my neck_ — _Kaa-chan screamed_ —

My eyes flew open and my hand went to my neck. My fingers touched a thick cloth wrapped around my neck and it hurt to _breathe_! I looked to the aching in my right arm and saw it was in a sling, bandaged. I was bandaged. There was something beeping like mad _over and over_ - _beep-beep-beep_ \- it kept getting faster, but I could barely hear it now over the roaring in my ears. My chest was heaving now, just trying to _breathe_! Why can't I breathe? I was having a panic attack. Where's Kaa-chan? I want Kaa-chan! I need my Mother with me! I can't feel her chakra! I couldn't feel any chakra? I've always been able to feel some kind of chakra for as long as I could remember! What is happening?!

I took the deepest breath I could manage and tried to call for my Mother but I made no sound other than a horrible wheezing. My eyes flickered around me for something I could use to call Kaa-chan. I finally noticed that there was an _oxygen mask_ -that was _actually_ an oxygen mask-on my mouth, I yanked it off and saw the needles in my arms connecting me to—bag, machines, was that an _IV_? Where the hell was I?! I reached out with numb fingers to start unattaching the wires but a black gloved-hand appeared on my wrist, stopping me. My eyes traveled up the arm attached to the hand and I recoiled when my eyes met with two dark holes in the animal mask of the _ANBU Black Ops Agent_.

I tried to scream but no sound left my lips.

I yanked my arm from _his_ — _her_ — _their_ grip and scrambled back as far as I could away from the stranger, until my back hit against a wall. They released my arm and didn't make any further move towards me. They must've taken pity on me because they raised their hands up in surrender, like I was some frightened animal. I tried - _futilely_ \- to calm my racing heart as I curled into myself. As I was fighting off the sudden urge to empty my stomach on the bed I realized that it was one of the ANBU from the fight. Maybe. Unless there are multiple Cat-san's? That beeping was making it really hard to think.

After staring at each other for a minute the door burst open. We both turned towards it and saw as men dressed in white clothing came rushing in and I panicked as they came _straight at me_! I tried to get out of reach by rolling off the bed I was in and scream but I felt their hands on me, stopping me from going anywhere. _Nonono! Don't touch me_! Thrashing, I swung my arms blindly as they held me down, pulling on the tubes in my arms. Desperately— _pleadingly_ , I looked towards the ANBU for some sort of _help_.

They did nothing but watch.

Someone raised a hand over my face, I had only a second to spot a soft green before the world was dark again.

* * *

I was awake again, I didn't know how many hours it's been but I could feel chakra again. Though, I didn't bother to open my eyes. I already knew my Kaa-chan wasn't there. I couldn't feel my mother anywhere near me even though I felt _so many_ other chakras that didn't recognize.

Like the stranger sitting near me. I was nearly blinded by his chakra, it was just so much bigger than I've ever seen. Granted, my experience really didn't amount to much considering I've only even known Kaa-chan's and my own. Still, It was _monstrous_ compared to Kaa-chan's coils.

 _Hot and Earthy. A feeling like a roaring campfire, comfortable, warm but can threaten to consume everything around me._

"Are you awake now, Sora-san?" rumbled a deep, gravely voice.

Guess I've been found out.

I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surrounding properly. I saw a white tiled roof above me, a fluorescent lightbulb in the center of the roof that wasn't in use. I slid my eyes to the wall on my left, it was bare but painted a soft, calming green. I could see a white door left ajar but my eyes drifted to the white-and-red robe of the man sitting at my bedside.

He has a funny-looking hat.

I was still feeling the effects of the sedative the nurses had given me so I did not burst into hysterical/manic/self-depreciating laughter. No, I did not. As it was, I stared dully at the Sandaime Hokage who was smiling softly at me and was looking like a kindly grandfather. He's just as old and wrinkly as I had always imagined, though he did still have a bit of color in his hair. Odd.

But, he wasn't very important at the moment. Not really. Right now I wanted nothing more than for my mother to wrap me in her arms and run her fingers through my hair and tell me we were safe now and all the bad men were dead and we were safe. I wanted to know where my mother was.

As I opened my mouth to ask, I remembered how there was something so very wrong.

Slowly, I reached a trembling hand up traced my fingers over the bandages tied securely around my neck. The same throat that that been cut open. I grasped at it as I remembered the feeling of the blade sliding across, my nails dug in as Kaa-chan's stricken face flashed through my mind. The burning pain coming from the wound stopped me from trying to deny what happened really happened.

The Sandaime lifted his hand and tried to reach over but I flinched away from him, sitting up in the bed. He read my expression as clear as day.

 _I don't want to be touched._

He leaned back into his chair and folded his hands on his lap where I could see them. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath before that. I relaxed minutely before mouthing, ' _Okaa-san._ '

His face turned solemn and my heart sunk into my gut.

"...I'm sorry." he told me. My eyes widened and I felt the pressure build up behind them as I sat up to fully face the old Hokage. I shook my head at him in denial and mouthed ' _Okaa-san_ ' to him again and again.

He didn't take back his apology and watched as my cheeks became wet, tears running down them freely. I opened my mouth and tried to scream for my mother but I was _mute_. I could only choke on my breaths, I was incapable of making one sound. Not a grunt or whine or even sob or my mother. I looked to the old man and asked _why_ over and over, why was my mother not here.

He read my lips and answered me, "She gave her life to save yours, Sora-san. I'm told Ikari-san used the last of her chakra to heal your injuries."

My hand reached for my throat again, my chest constricting.

 _"Chakra is our Life, my Love." she whispered as she guided my small hand over her seals, over the spiraling inky designs. The weaving, interconnected lines thrummed vibrantly with Kaa-chan's chakra under my fingertips. "It is what keeps our hearts beating and our blood running through our veins..."_

How could it have been that bad?! It couldn't have been so bad that Kaa-chan had to _die_ for it!? Clutching my neck, I looked frantically for something—a mirror, _anything_ —to see for myself. There was a tray on the bedside table to my right. I reached for it in a panic -spilling all that was on it onto the floor while I was at it- and I ignored the crash of something fragile breaking onto the floor, the ANBU that had melted out of the wall in response, as I held the metal tray up to my face I yanked down the thick bandages around my neck.

There, in the metal reflection was a sickly looking little girl. Her skin was an unhealthy shade of pale, round face puffy and red from crying. Her long, once soft, strange orange-pink hair was now knotted and matted to her scalp with sweat. Her violet eyes were wide and reddened from tears. Small pink lips were pale and trembling. And stretching across her neck, from side-to-side was a _jagged scar_. There were no stitches, no sutures to have repaired it.

Just an ugly, red, _tear_ across her neck.

I set the tray on the bed numbly, not really registering or caring when the ANBU took it away from me.

My mother is dead and I'm alone.

She died to save me but she _left me behind_.

The only sounds that rang throughout the room was my desperate intakes of breath as I mourned my Mother. I couldn't sob or cry out or yell at this stupid world for taking from me the only person I loved. I couldn't mourn in the way that she deserved to be. I mourned my life. She was everything that I had here and now she was _gone_.

Just like **They** were.

* * *

The Sandaime -and my god, the Third Hokage was sitting there- waited patiently until I cried myself dry and I'd calmed myself down before he gently continued speaking to me. "Sora-san, do you know who I am? Or where you are?" he asked.

I took a long moment to think about my answer.

I shook my head in the negative.

I'm all alone now. Kaa-chan can't protect me if anyone wanted to put me in a box and throw away the key. And it's not like I'm lying to him... _technically_. Kaa-chan had never told me anything about what was outside our forest. She hadn't told me where we were going, who we were going to or even who we were running from in any explicit terms.

What I _do_ know, I know only because of my extenuating circumstances. It's best if I don't shoot off my mouth—figuratively speaking, and _say_ something I can't explain knowing about. ' _Sora_ ' knows only what her Mother had taught her and all she knows is Fuinjutsu and cooking and music.

My heart ached painfully, a physical pain that had me wanting to grab my chest.

The Sandaime nodded with an impeccable, yet wrinkled poker face. If he saw through my lie, I would never know... unless I ended up in jail then, yeah. He did. I don't think he did though.

"My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, and you are in the hospital at the Village hidden in the Leaves." he informed me kindly. I nodded showing that I was paying attention. "Do you know why your Mother was taking you here, Sora-san?"

Yes and no. I know why she was taking me I just didn't know it was here. How do I explain that with nods and shakes? Mouth it or...

 _Write it._

I lifted my hands and charaded writing with a pad and pencil. Hiruzen he nodded wordlessly and lifted his hand. Right after doing so Cat-san reappeared in the room with a brush, ink pot and a notepad. I took them with a grateful nod towards Cat-san and wrote down what I needed to say. Turning it around when I was done to show the Third Hokage.

" _Mother didn't tell me where we were going. She did tell me that we were running from a bad man, but she never said a name._ "

His eyes seemed... sharp, now? I didn't like that look. He clasped his hands together in his lap and asked me more. "I see... do you know where you lived before you left, Sora-san? Where your home was?"

I shook my head. " _No. And I'm pretty sure that Kaa-chan blew up our home._ " and with that sentence, both his eyebrows rose up and I felt _surprise_ in his _Campfire_ -like chakra. That was weird. I've never felt someone's emotions besides Kaa-chan's.

"Really now... well, do you know how long it took for you to travel here then?" he asked. Ah, that's actually a good question. Someone that actually knows what a map looks like could narrow something down. I thought back, counting the days and hours we traveled.

" _Kaa-chan ran for three days without rest, she carried me on her back. On the fourth day we stopped at the inn because she said we were close to wherever she was taking us. We didn't get to sleep there because_ —" I couldn't finish the sentence, having to open my eyes wide to try stop the tears from springing up again.

"The inn at Otafuki Gai?"

I shrugged uselessly.

" _I don't know the names. I've never left home before. Until a couple days ago I'd never even seen another person besides Kaa-chan._ "

"Sora-san..." the man started slowly, carefully. "What do you know about the Hidden Villages?"

I shrugged again.

" _Why are they hidden?_ " I wrote in question. It _is_ a valid question after all. They're also not very hidden by any standards. The only actual _hidden_ village is Waterfall... I think.

He chuckled softly and asked another question, ignoring mine. "What about the elemental nations then?"

" _Elements have nations?_ " was my childish response.

He hummed contemplatively, raising his hand to stroke his beard. "Your vocabulary is very good for someone so young, Sora-san. Yet, you don't know about nations. Can I ask why that is?"

" _I'm seven and a half._ " I corrected with unintentional pout, his lips twitched up slightly. " _And Kaa-chan said she'd teach me about the world when I was older._ "

I thought that she'd actually be teaching me this year. She'd promised that she would tell me about all the places she's been to before, about the place she grew up in. The stone city by the sea that was always filled with light and music. Never in a hundred years would I have imagined the kind of world that we were living in was super-violent and filled with sociopaths.

I sighed, and it was pitiful that the only sound that escaped my lips was a gentle _whoosh_ as I exhaled. That reminded me... I took up the brush again, showing it to him with a very important question written on it.

" _What's wrong with my voice?_ "

The old Hokage looked at me sadly again. I was quickly finding that I didn't like that expression.

"I am afraid that the damage to your throat wasn't completely healed..." he took a breath through his nose before continuing. Dread pooled in my gut. No... _no_. Please don't say it. _Please_ don't say it... "Although you have been treated by our best medics, it is their opinion that you might never regain your voice."

Haah...

Deep breaths.

In and out...

 _Deep breaths._

You still have your life. That's what's important here.

I was taking in steadily albeit shaky breaths when the old Sandaime motioned Cat-san over, taking something from them before turning back to me again. "Sora-san, my friend here found something that I thought you might like back."

I stopped teetering on the edge of hyperventilating long enough to look up and see—a metal Ocarina. He was holding it out towards me in an open palm, waiting. That was... that was...

 _Our_ Ocarina.

I took it with cold fingers and held it in my lap as I stared at it, remembering all the hours I spent with Kaa-chan by our pond. I felt the tears start to fall again but I didn't feel the need to gasp for air and sob this time. Instead I raised the instrument to my lips and _played_.

Only one song came to my mind when I felt the cool metal pressed against my chapped lips. I felt a bitterness grow in my chest as the notes played.

 _Sadness and Sorrow._

How ironic...

The Sandaime and Cat-san listened to me play without comment, and so did the other ANBU I could sense who were still hiding in the walls. A strange comfort filled me with the knowledge that I could still be heard. Proof that I was _still here_.

After I finished the Sandaime continued with his questions. He started me off soft, asking kid stuff.

"What is your surname?"

" _I don't have one. Kaa-chan never said anything about one._ "

"And what about your Father? Did you ever meet him?"

" _No. Kaa-chan said he was blonde and had eyes like mine. Don't know his name. Kaa-chan really didn't like talking about him._ "

"Did you have any pets before coming here?"

" _I took care of Akane-san while his wing healed. He's a bird._ "

"That was kind of you. Do you have any family you know about?"

" _Only Kaa-chan. She said everyone else was gone._ "

"I see..." he murmured, still smiling kindly. "Do you have a favorite food Sora-chan? My favorite dish is anything that has hijiki with it."

" _I liked the food from our garden but sometimes Kaa-chan and I went to the river for fish. She taught me the best way to grill what we caught. I guess I like grilled fish best._ "

"Ah, yes, that sounds very good. What other things did your Mother teach you?"

 _'Did she train me to fight?'_ I'm pretty sure he meant. I thought about the question seriously, quickly considering my options. By no means did I know how to defend myself, _but_... but I did know how to create an explosion with a flat surface and some of my blood. That... would be considered bad to most, right?

Right, thought so.

So, I could _not_ mention that. But not mentioning it also meant not being able to practice it and I... I've spent _years_ practicing Seals now. It calms me. Designing and structuring the formulas for my seals helps me focus when my mind starts thinking about things that drive me into that darkness. I was desperate to sketch up something right now, if I'm being honest.

If I denied knowing about my seals then my options were never practicing it again or doing it in secret and if I were ever caught in a lie... I didn't want to ever find out what the ninjas would do if they found out I was lying.

Honesty it is.

I attempted a smile as I wrote, " _She taught me a lot of things! Like cooking, sewing, gardening, reading, writing, music, chakra control and Seals._ "

Everyone paused. Not outwardly, of course. But I could feel how their chakra reacted to the last bit. That was still weird to feel.

"Did she now?" the old Hokage murmured with a warm smile still in place. His chakra wasn't soft like Kaa-chan's is—my heart clenched— _was_. "Do you think you can show me one of these ' _seals_ ', Sora-san?"

Wow. If I didn't know exactly how dangerous this man was and that this interrogation was holding my future in the balance, I would've told him everything I knew. Just to get some sort of irrational approval from this stranger who happened to show me a little kindness and seemed to care for my well-being after the nightmare I just went through.

He's good.

As I pondered the moralities of professional killers and the Sandaime's sleeping habits, I'd pricked my hand and drew the blood necessary for the seal I had in mind and began sketching. Pointedly ignoring how Cat-san had appeared to stand near-ish to me when they spotted blood. At least they were respecting my need for space. I started with a Barrier bigram to contain what I had in mind, I wasn't going to do anything flashy or something that could be remotely considered as threatening of course. Even though I haven't decided if I really wanted to live in trouble magnet Konoha. I mean, this place gets invaded Four? Five times over the next two decades? And one of those times the village gets turned into an actual crater. Yeah, no. Staying here isn't a good plan long-term. I'll just leave in a couple years when I can support myself.

I became an adult once **Before**. It should be easier the second time around, right?

Focusing back on the paper, I added some personal flourishes to the Lightning Kanji and drew a couple minor characters limiting the boundaries of my barrier to roughly that of a snow globe size. Throw in some Force and Release characters, minus the Release... more flourishes along the edges... aaaand done! I carefully tore the page from the notepad and held in my palm, looking at the man in permission. He nodded, an expectant look in his eyes.

I pulsed the chakra into my palm, just as Kaa-chan taught me, and an orb of pale-blue light appeared from the paper.

It was the first real seal that I'd ever done without Kaa-chan's supervision. She was so proud of me after I showed her the fruits of my labor. The way it worked was that the chakra I was feeding it was being converted by the Elemental Manipulation Kanji, turning into real lightning. The lightning chakra held shape and mass with the barrier bigram that I used, creating a snow globe-sized ball of active light. It was dim, but that was only because I wasn't feeding it a lot of chakra. More chakra equals more light. We found that out the hard way when Kaa-chan had used it and almost blinded us both by accident.

I smiled, even though it was still hard to breathe.

It was my very own personal flashlight, for when the nights became too dark and I started to see those shadows.

The old Hokage stared at the little piece of paper on my hand, looking just the bittest surprised. When he turned his eyes away from the ball of light it was to look at me with a smile. "That is very impressive Sora-san!"

I cut off the charka powering the light and picked up the notepad again, writing. " _Thank you!_ "

"Do you know other seals?" he asked, sounding innocently curious. Yeah, I was already expecting this.

I nodded in affirmation, then quoted my mother's first lesson word for word. " _But Seals are dangerous tools and should not be taken lightly or used for fun and games._ "

He chuckled good naturedly as he apparently found my statement to be amusing. That was a bit patronizing. "Very wise. Your Mother taught you that?" I nodded again. He hummed, looking at me contemplatively again. "Do you know who taught your Mother?"

Easy question. Kaa-chan was always vague enough that I didn't actually have a real answer.

" _She learned from her family. Back when she lived in her home village._ "

"Do you know what this village was called?"

I shook my head.

" _Just that it's gone like Kaa-chan's family. She told me that I was all she had left._ "

That it was okay, that I was all she ever needed.

 _It wouldn't be until later tonight that I would have a panic attack as all the facts that have been staring me in my face all my life would connect my Mother to being one of the last survivors of Uzushiogakure._

 _But, that wasn't until tonight..._

"I see. Thank you for answering all of my questions, Sora-san. It has been very helpful." the Sandaime eventually said, looking and feeling sincere. Okay, sincerity wasn't something I'd felt from Kaa-chan outside of when she told me how much she loved me. This all felt _so weird_.

I did _not_ take this chance to glance out the window towards what I was sure was the -previously- fictional Village of Konoha. The man with the funny hat was as much reality as I was willing to take for the moment.

"Sora-san, I have one more question for you, if you wouldn't mind." he announced, leaning forward in his chair and giving me that sharp-eyed look again. "Do you think that you would like to live here, in our village? We'd love to have you here."

Oh, _here_? In the militant environment where you train your children to become killers? So I could raise my chances of dying young even _further_?

I smiled like my life depended on it and stuffed all the cynical remarks that came to mind in a dark Box and buried it in a deep hole before nodding furiously. The old Hokage chuckled again, pleased. Ah, good.

"I'm glad to hear that! I'll see to where you'll be living but in the mean time, you should get some rest and recover." he told me, rising from the chair at my bedside. He dipped his head towards me. "I'll see you again soon, Sora-chan."

I waved goodbye and he gave me another smile, leaving the room along with most of the ANBU. I felt I could breathe a little more with his overwhelming _Campfire_ gone. Well, _almost_. Cat-san and one other ANBU were still in the room, although I'm probably not supposed to know that. I was still being watched.

I finally took a real look at the room I was in. There was only one bed in the room and I was sitting in it, an uncomfortable-looking chair that the Sandaime was previously sitting in on the left. On the right was a large window with the blinds drawn shut except for the little bit of sunlight that was streaming in.

I moved toward the edge of the bed, finally willing to distract myself from the dark thoughts I was sure were headed my way in favor of hoping for a good view. I was about to swing my legs over when Cat-san reappeared _right-in-fricken front of me_! I flailed, scrambling away from the painted mask and back to the other side of the bed. My fingers twisted into the paper-like sheets as I watched the ANBU slowly crouch down to the floor, hearing an odd sound after. Something like _glass_ being swept up?

Cautiously, I inches back towards the other side to see just what the masked-ninja was doing only to stare in surprise at them holding a dustpan in their hands. On the floor by the side of the bed was the pieces of a clear vase, broken... by _me_ , now that I realize it. It was on the tray I yanked off the table. Whoops. I would've stepped on it if Cat-san hadn't—

 _Oh_...

There was also a small puddle of water with the shards of glass along with an abused-looking flower on the tiled floor. I tilted my head, looking at the red flower closely. I _think_ it was an Amaryllis.

My Grandma used to grow those in her garden.

Cat-san stood up again, looking so very strange in their black leather uniform holding a dustpan and broom in their gloved hand. They walked over to the trash bin and dumped the shards of glass in, like this was a completely ordinary situation, which... I supposed it was to them. Out of curiosity I consciously filtered through all the other, _many_ , chakra I could sense in my range to focus on the ANBU. To maybe understand what they were feeling? It sounded better than to feel what I was feeling in that moment. Their chakra felt surprisingly... _Soft_.

 _Soft and Easy, like swimming through a stream. But underneath there was a firmness, Solid and Unwavering._

I opened my eyes again -when did they shut?- to see a gloved hand gently placing the red flower back onto the nightstand beside me. Odd. That reaction was much more... _human_ then I had honestly expected of the elite killer.

My eyes met the two empty holes of the mask yet I was not nearly as unsettled by them as I had been earlier. Faster than I could comprehend the ANBU kinda, _shuttered_ away in a blur of movement and I was left alone on the bed. Well, _almost_ alone. I could still feel Cat-san's _Soft_ and _Easy_ chakra sitting in the roof directly above me.

It was... actually comforting to know I wasn't alone in that moment.

Back to distracting my mind from wandering thoughts, I clutched my Ocarina closer to my heart and swung my legs over the side of the bed and dropped the short distance to the floor. The tiles were cold on my bare feet but it was nothing compared to the burning in my throat still, I tugged down the back of my hospital gown when I felt an uncomfortable draft. Sparing only an idle thought to the idea of getting real clothes as I stepped over the puddle of water to the window. Gripping the stiff blue curtains with my free hand, I _pulled_.

I stood in awe of it for a moment.

The setting sun painted the carved faces in the mountain a golden color, emphasizing the sharp lines of the Yondaime's cheeks and the narrow eyes of the Shodaime.

Buildings, dozens— _hundreds_ of buildings for as far as I could see. I was at least a couple floors high in what had to be the Hospital so my view was nothing to scoff at, that's only added to the fact that the building seemed to be built on top of a hill. My stomach twisted funnily as I looked down at the people walking down the streets in front of me. These very _real_ people.

This really was it.

Konoha.

The Village was _there_. Not on a page or screen, but in front of my very eyes.

I was in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I think I just stood there for a couple hours, even after the sun set and a nice-smelling nurse came in to usher me back into my bed.

* * *

My time spent in the Hospital was _mind-numbing_.

I was confined to the hospital for an entire week. I was at least bathed and given some clean clothes, that actually fit me, that I could wear instead of a itchy paper gown. I was given paper and ink so I could communicate and draw if I got really bored, but mostly I spent the waking hours staring out of the window and playing my Ocarina. Which, was a lot of the time. I was awake most every night, I couldn't help it. Each and every time I closed my eyes, I would relive that night again and _again_.

Most times, I would wake gasping, choking on the memory of drowning in my own blood. It wasn't very pleasant.

I was never alone at least. The Hokage saw fit to leave me two ANBU guards to watch out/over me. It wasn't too bad as it was usually Cat-san who would keep me company and stay up the nights with me, so I kinda got used to having their _Soft_ and _Sturdy_ chakra always hovering nearby.

On my fourth day in t Konoha, I was given a majority of my mother's personal effects. All the things she had on her when she died. It wasn't much. Clothes, empty notebooks, a picture of me and her when I was just born. I hadn't known she even had that. And then there was a red ribbon.

 _Her_ ribbon.

I cried for another few silent hours after trying and failing to tie up my hair.

The Sandaime came to check up on me each day, even if it was just for couple minutes just to make sure I hadn't suddenly changed my mind about staying. We talked about a lot of pointless things, he asked me about what other Seals I could make. I would always smile and show him the harmless ones.

On my eighth day, the old ninja came with the news that I was finally well enough to go to my new ' _home,_ ' in someplace he called the Southern Residential District.

It was the Leaf's very own Orphanage.

It wasn't a _nice_ -looking place, but it was maintained. I could see where there were patches in the roof and a broken window that needed to be replaced. There was also a small yard with some grass but it was mostly dirt. Children ran about freely, cheering, laughing, yelling. It was _alive_. The place wasn't nicer than the hospital, but it was an improvement in my book.

The Hokage left me there with a few words of support and the promise of visiting again the next day. Two ANBU I wasn't really familiar enough with stayed behind on a nearby roof. The head caretaker -a weary looking woman with greying hair- showed me the bed I'd be sleeping in in the largest room in the building she called the ' _Common Room_.' Most of the children all slept and ate and even bathed together she explained, showing me the nursey for the babies and ending the brief tour in the yard before she left me to chase after a little boy that had started to streak down the street, buck naked.

I sighed -I sighed _mentally_ or I just get depressed otherwise- and dragged my body to lean against one of the shabby walls and just let my gaze wander. I looked on my new home and tried to ignore just how heavy my heart and body felt.

It was a beautiful day, I realize belatedly.

The sky was clear and endlessly blue above my head. The sun warm on my skin. There were energetic children running around playing a game of tag or something. I could hear the voices from inside the orphanage. An adult scolding someone for breaking something. I could hear chatter wafting up the road from the markets I passed on my way from the Hospital.

It really seemed peaceful here. If it wasn't for all the big bads and destruction coming here soon enough, I think I'd probably stay in Konoha. Maybe even like it.

 _Kaa-chan would've liked it._

I sat there and entertained the idea of living in peaceful Konoha along with all the tree-huggers while twirling the red ribbon around my fingers. It was a funny idea that I was already planning on ignoring.

Oddly enough I'd felt more relaxed in that moment than I'd been ever since Kaa-chan appeared in my room all those days ago. That is, I _was_ relaxed until my eyes rested on a young blue-eyed boy with messy blonde hair sitting all by his lonesome.

I.

Saw.

Whiskers.

 _Fuuuuuudge!_

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Three: "Red Ribbon"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I wonder who the blonde could possibly be? Well, poor Sora... so much trauma. I'm a mean person! I'll try for some funnies in the next chapter 'coz this is turning out to be WAAAY more depressing than I intended. And a little timeskip! I hoped you enjoyed this!**

 **A BIG Thank You to Yuki Suou and Guest 1 &2 for your reviews! I love hearing from you, it makes me smile like an idiot. Author Question!**

"If you could be a part of a 'Naruto' clan, which would you choose?"

 _ **Me? I'd choose Uzumaki. Not because of how totally OP they can be but because they seem like a warm and loving clan. Passionate for sure.**_

 **Wuv yew! 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	5. New Leaf Arc, About a Blonde

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: OVER 1200 views, 60 follows and 30 fav's! That is** _ **so**_ **incredible! And WAY more than the three or so people that I was expecting to read this! You guys are** _ **too**_ **amazing!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If I did, Naruto would've** _ **always**_ **been loved.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be swearing! Though all that other stuff is** _ **later**_ **...**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Four: "About a Blonde..."**

 _"Friendship is so weird... you just pick a human you've met and you're like 'yep, I like this one' and you just do stuff with them." -The Internet_

* * *

 _ **Don't do it... do NOT look. It has already been a month since you started living here, you**_ **do not** _ **have to do**_ **anything** _ **. Just keep sweeping Sky-girl. It'll-**_

"Haha! That's what you get you _demon!_ "

I look up and see four of some of the bigger kids standing over a blonde who'd just been _shoved_ into the dirt.

And then I see the _hurting_ expression on the little whiskered boy's face.

 _'Oh. Heck NO.'_

I ran over and swung my broom up before beginning my onslaught.

"Ow! Ow!"

"Wha-STOP IT!"

"WHHHHY?!"

 _ **KILL THEM!**_ cried the voice of the brunette in my head.

 _'Terra..._ please _stop being so dramatic. And weren't you_ just _saying not to interfere?'_ I chastised.

 _ **I just go with the flow, Sky-girl!**_ _ **Onwards! That one is getting away! Git'em! Muwahahaha!**_ she cackled.

Ignoring the voice in my head, I finished chasing the boys away with the soft end of the broom and tucked some of my loose orange hair back behind my ears. Though they were some of the older of the orphans, I was _seven_ to their _six_. Meaning _I_ ranked higher than them on the playground hierarchy.

 _That_ , and I had like eight inches on the twerps.

 _ **Ha-Ha! That one was crying! Ooooh!**_

 _'You have issues.'_

 _ **Says the girl who's talking to the voice in her head.**_ Terra retorted, as dry as Suna's desert.

I paused, _'...point taken.'_

 _ **And whatever! It's not like they'll seek revengance on 'ya. I mean, I didn't**_ **see** _ **any Uchiha...**_

 _'That's really not-'_

-there's someone tugging on the back of my dress.

I blink. I turn around.

There's a sniffling Hero-to-be holding onto the hem of my peach sundress.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_ in all his chibiness-ess.

 _ **OH MY GOSH! HE SO CUTE! ibF*IRB &!**_

 _'...uh, please don't do that again...'_

 _ **HE'S SO A#IO^BI-ING CUTE! LOOK AT THOSE WHISKERS!**_

"W...- _Sniff_ \- why did you help me, 'ttebayo?" he mumbled.

I opened my mouth and...

 _ **Wait, what in the cattywampus are you doing woman?! That is PLOT in chibi form!**_ Terra yelled. _**RUN!**_ _ **FAR AWAY!**_

I felt a sudden surge of panic and ran.

Leaving a bewildered blonde in my wake.

It was mean, yes. But... I had a life plan and I wasn't about to get any further involved with the Hero. He'll turn out just fine without me. Naruto will save the cheerlea-I mean Sasuke, and then save the world. It's all good.

This was just a one time thing.

Promise.

It'll be _fine_.

...he'll be fine.

 _'Right?'_

 _ **Righty-o Sky-girl.**_

* * *

 _It's dark. I can barely see with the waning moonlight._

 _..._

 _The air is cold. I'm freezing._

 _..._

 _Kaa-chan is crying. Sobbing._

 _Neko-san is looking down on me with sad eye-holes. He's holding me with warm hands. I wouldn't of guessed he had such warm hands._

 _Kaa-chan is saying something but-_

 _-_ _TarManIs_ _ **ALIVE-**_

 _-AndHeJust_ _ **CUT**_ _Neko-SanIn_ _ **TWO-**_

 _-NowFiveMenWith_ _ **MELTINGFACES**_ _AreTakingKaa-Chan_ _ **AWAY-**_ _-_

 _-There'sA_ _ **SHADOWMAN**_ _IDon'tKnow-_

 _-He'sThe_ _ **BADMAN-**_ _-_

 _-AndHe'sGot_ _ **KAA-CHAN**_ _AndNowHeWants_ _ **ME-**_ _-_

 _-FoulMouthIsHereAndHeHasA_ _ **KNIFE**_ _AndHe's_ _ **COMINGCLOSER-**_ _-_

 _-And_ _ **AND**_ _And-_

 _-_ _ **CAN'TBREATHCAN'TSCREAMCAN'T-**_ _-_

* * *

Gasping. Panting. - _Need air_ \- I search around for any sign of Foul-Mouth or Tar Man or - _Breathe_ \- the **Bad Man** but, I... I...

I'm in the Orphanage again.

I'm in Konoha.

 _'Just breathe.'_

It was another nightmare... just another night of no sleep.

I calm my pounding heart and unwind my fists from the sheet. I can feel the cool night air blow across my forehead. I'm covered in sweat... ew. My eyes scan the room and the numerous other occupied beds, it doesn't look like I'd woke anybody up with my nightmare.

 _'Not that I'd be able to...'_

 _ **Mmn...? -**_ **Yawn** _ **\- ...'nother bad dream Sky-girl?**_ came the sleepy voice of Terra.

 _'...yeah.'_

 _ **Was it about**_ **Them** _ **, oooooor...?**_

 _'No. It was..._ That night _.'_

 _ **Ah. Well. It's a bit early, but, what do you want to do now that you're up?**_

 _'I... I want to play.'_ I decided.

 _ **Mm. Well, grab your stuff and head out back already...**_

I slid out of the bed obediently and reached under my bed for my woolen satchel and slung it around my body. I slipped my feet into my sandals and manuvered through the rows of sleeping children. I snuck out of the common room, then out through the back door of the kitchen. The night air was cool and _fresh_. Even though it was late November it was surprisingly warm for the season.

 _ **That's the Land of Fire for 'ya.**_

I padded across the hard dirt and made my way to the dingy swing set in the playground on the other side of the road. The night sky was clear and the moon was high tonight, making it easy to walk safely. I sat on the wooden seat and just enjoyed the fresh air for a moment. Listening to the sounds of the cicada chirping in the background.

 _ **It still trips me out that the skies are just so,**_ **clear** _ **here.**_ Terra whispered with slight awe.

I glanced up and I had to agree. It was a sea of stars. Something you could only see in pictures in my first world.

 _'I wonder if_ _ **He**_ _still stargazes... he would've_ loved _to see this.'_

A pulse of chakra filled the air.

 _Soft, easy, yet sturdy and reliable. A feeling like our old house. Safe._

My head snapped to my far left and a familiar shadow in a dark cloak appeared on the grass.

 _ **NEKO!**_ Terra cheered.

I smiled and waved to my -hopefully- friend. He nodded and came to stand next to the tree a little ways away from me, he was technically still on the job. Even though I know he's not _supposed_ to be seen, he still makes sure that I know he's watching over me.

 _ **He's such a sweetie like that.**_ she cooed.

I reached into my bag on my hip and pulled out the notebook and the _mechanical pencil_ Neko-san had gotten me a couple weeks back, so I could save my ink for my calligraphy practice.

 _ **It really**_ **was** _ **thoughtful of him. I sometimes forget that he's an elite killer with probably some mental issues considering his chosen profession.**_

 _'Hush you. He's_ nice _...'_

 _ **Elite killer~**_

I flipped to a page I used all too often, " _Good morning, Neko-san._ "

He messaged back in Konoha standard hand signals, **'Trouble, Sleeping?'** It took me a second to recognize the movements but I eventually nodded.

I haven't heard his voice since **That Night** , and he only ever wrote on the notepad to talk to me in the hospital. Neko had been teaching me a bit of the military sign language over the past month, so he wouldn't have to talk and I could start communicating without paper. When I asked if it was okay for him to do this, he wrote that it was mandatory for all Academy students to learn it, and as they continued on in their careers they would learn new signs depending on what jobs they choose or where they get assigned.

So, it was fine.

 _ **Not that we'll ever be attending the Academy, but it was still nice of him. Shame it only works with ninja. Leaf ninja at that.**_

 _'You take what you get.'_

 **'Attempt, Communication.'** he signed.

I let out a quiet sigh and couldn't resist a small pout. It was darn tricky getting my little fingers to bend the right way. I still tried though, if only for Neko, **'Apologize,'** I signed.

Neko's chakra wafted in amusement before he raised his hands and folded them in a slightly different fashion than mine, **'Apology. Correct.'** I mimicked him _correctly_ and he nodded, then signed, **'Plans?'**

Instead of signing I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my shiny metal instrument. He walked back and leaned against the tree as I wiped off my ocarina. I thought about what I wanted to play but paused, I turned back to Neko-san and signed, **'Options?'**

He crossed his arms over his chest and appeared to think about it, but I already knew his answer. It was the same answer _every time_ I asked him, **'Taichou's, Decision.'** he would say. And he did yet again. I smiled shyly at him.

I chose one of the songs that my Mother had taught me. One that my Grandmother had loved to listen to when Kaa-chan would play for her. Even now I could still hear Kaa-chan's soft voice singing the words...

 _'Cherry Blossoms, Oh Cherry Blossoms... Cherry blossoms, oh cherry blossoms... In the spring sky~ As far as eyes can see~ Is it fog or is it a cloud?'_

By the time I finished my song I was completely at ease. My nightmares not forgotten, but didn't have their hold on me anymore. Well... for the moment at least. I glanced over to Neko-san only to find he'd disappeared. When I closed my eyes to find his chakra I found it quietly perched in the tree he was leaning against, but I also sensed _why_ he hid.

There, behind a gangly tree towards the Orphanage was a little fuzzy ball of soft blue light...

 _Warm... and so, so_ Bright _... and cool like a breath of fresh air..._

 _ **...well. Smack.**_ Terra summarized.

 _'Mm.'_ I concurred.

I opened my eyes and looked towards the tree. I saw a spikey head of blonde hair with blue eyes and I heard a little gasp of surprise. He immediately ducked behind the tree again. The little Hero then proceeded to pretend like he _hadn't_ just been seen.

I almost facepalmed. _Almost,_ because I didn't need to amuse Neko any further. From here I could feel the amusement in the elite ANBU's chakra, I sent the spot he was perched on a withering look and his bemusement increased ten-fold.

 _ **Maybe if we ignore him, he'll go back to bed?**_ Terra suggested.

I huffed at that.

 _'_ Really _, Terra? Do you even realize who we're talking about here?'_

 _ **I know... I feel stupid now...**_

It was worth a half-hearted try anyways, so I kicked off the ground and started swinging. I kicked higher and higher until I was in full swing. Hearing the creaking of metal, the little Hero decided to cautiously pop his head out again. I continued to ignore his presence even when he creeped out from his hiding spot and slowly made his way to the swing one over from me.

I ignored him when he sat down.

"...hi."

I _tried_ to ignore him-

 _ **No you didn't, 'ya little liar. You have**_ **no** _ **willpower.**_ Terra said dryly.

 _'Shuddup.'_ I mumbled.

I looked at the blonde and gave a little wave, still swinging.

He watched me go back and forth with big, curious blue eyes. "How are you going so high, 'ttebayo?" he asked with a spark of light in his eyes.

I skidded to a stop. _'Write? Demonstrate?'_ I wondered, _'Demonstrate.'_ I decided.

I started slowly, I kicked off a little bit and watched him. He didn't move. I stopped again and pointedly kicked off again. Naruto blinked and something _clicked_ behind his blue eyes. He sat straight in the seat and kicked off, he didn't go very high. I was still going slow so when his eyes landed on me again I kicked my legs out in a exaggerated movement. He did the same, and soon enough he was going full swing.

Then he started _giggling_.

And, _Kami-sama_ , it was the sweetest sound I'd heard in a _looong_ time.

 _ **No! You are NOT ALLOWED to get sucked in by the cuteness!**_

 _'I am no-'_

 _ **Don't lie to me girlie!**_

 _'But... Terraaaaa...'_ I whined.

 _ **NO! Getting too involved will only cause us trouble. Now go back to bed!**_ she ordered.

I let out another sigh and stopped swinging. I dusted off my nightgown and headed back towards the Orphanage, ignoring the sudden clattering of chains behind me.

"Hey! Wait up, dattebayo!" called a squeaky voice behind me.

I kept walking even when Naruto caught up to me, sparing him only a glance. We made it back to the common room and I headed straight for my bunk and flopped down onto it. I closed my eyes and focused on my own chakra instead of the bright fuzzy one awkwardly standing in the room. Eventually the Hero headed back to his own bed and fell back asleep.

I didn't sleep.

Instead, when the blonde had conked out I slipped out of bed again and crawled underneath. I pulled out my nightlight tag and fed the chakra recycle Kanji string -a new feature, it took me _two weeks_ to figure out all the technicalities- to reuse the same chakra and keep the tag lit until I ' _unplugged_ ' it. With a decent light I pulled out my dictionary -a gift from the Sandaime- and begun practicing a new set of characters.

I did that until sunrise, then stowed my papers and ink and crawled out. I stripped out of my nightgown and pulled out a clean sundress -a soft maroon one- from one of Kaa-chan's storage seals. I put my nightgown in my bag for washing later.

 _ **Time to brush that rat's nest you call hair, Sky-girl.**_ Terra said with extreme amusement.

I grimaced. I then pulled out a comb and began the painful process of untangling the orange monster.

 _ **Yeaaah... get it goooood.**_

 _'Would you hush. It's too early for your idle commentary.'_ I snipped.

 _ **...meanie.**_ she mumbled petulantly.

I stuck my tongue out at her even though... _yes_. I know she wasn't really there...

 _ **Put up your hair and re-tie your scarf dummy.**_

 _'That's what I was_ going _to do...'_

Reluctantly, I pulled all my hair into a hightail and tied it up with my red ribbon. I could feel the ends of the ribbon and my hair tickle my shoulders. I then pulled off my orange scarf and begun re-tying it around my neck, effectively hiding my ugly scar. I looked down at myself and was satisfied. I then headed outside to the yard to do the stretches my Mother had taught me so long ago.

The dawning sunlight was a refreshing feeling on my skin. By the time I finished doing the Cobra pose I felt as the day truly began.

 _ **C'mon Sky-girl, I'm HUNGY!**_ Terra cheered.

 _'No. No you're not.'_ I deadpanned.

 _ **Says you!**_

 _'Yes. Says the one with the_ stomach _.'_ I retorted dryly.

 _ **JUST GO TO THE KITCHEN OR I WILL POSSESS YOU!**_

That caused me to pause.

 _'Can... You can't actually do that..._ can you _?'_

 _ **...wanna find out?**_

I walked to kitchen.

If it seemed liked I hurried, Terra made no comment on it.

When I arrived, I was met with the unpleasant sight of one Kobu-san. He was one of the caretakers - _ **Child herders**_ \- that worked at the Orphanage. Middle child of some fancy merchant, who likes to make others felt small to feel bigger himself.

Kobu-san and I do not like each other... _whatsoever_.

 _ **That's 'coz he's a pig who uses his job to get dim-witted girls, even though he SUCKS at it! He doesn't care about us kids and even**_ **encourages** _ **bullying poor Naruto. And that STUPID 'happy' mask he wears is an affront to all happy people!**_

 _'It kind of reminds me of Sai actually.'_

 _ **How dare you say that! Sai is ADORABLE! This punta-himejabi is a fakey-faker!**_

I sighed at my other half as Kobu finally took notice of me. I could've sworn that I saw a nasty gleam in his eyes before he fixed his face into ' _pleasant_ ', his small civilian chakra swirled with something dark. I haven't been around the dark emotions long enough to recognize each of them in chakra yet, but, I'm learning and I've found that Kobu is a good subject.

I looked at the barely-adult dispassionately which he returned with a too-bright grin, "Morning, Eri-maki-chan!" he said with false cheeriness. I stared at him with a blank expression until he shuffled uncomfortably. Then he clapped, "Well! You can get started on cooking the rice then, and I'll prep the Soup." he chirped.

I walked over to the usual counter but soon found that the bag of rice was on the highest shelf in the kitchen.

I sent Kobu a withering look.

He only tilted his head, "What's wrong Eri-maki-chan, aren't you going to start the rice? Maybe... do you need my _help_? Are you _too small_ to get the rice yourself?" he said innocently. My _look_ turned into a glare as I turned to find a stool. "Are you looking for the step-ladder, Eri-maki-chan? Oh, I'm _sorry,_ but Sawano-san borrowed it yesterday." he cheerfully informed me.

 _ **One day... One day, I will**_ **end** _ **him.**_

 _'You're being melodramatic again. It's just a stool.'_

 _ **He's a bully Sky-girl. Are you saying that you'd miss him if he were to suddenly...**_ **disappear** _ **? Maybe if he went on a forever vacation?**_

 _'...I suppose... I wouldn't be_ too _opposed to that.'_

 _ **That's my girl...**_

I eventually found an empty crate that allowed me to climb the lower shelves like a monkey and reach for the bag. It was heavy but I applied a little chakra to my hands like I'd practiced with the leaves and steadied myself as I climbed back down. I pulled the crate along with me as I walked over to the stove, I stood on it again and began preparing the rice for breakfast. Without turning around I could feel Kobu's glare on the back of my head.

When I'd finished he patted my head condescendingly, "Well done, Eri-maki-chan!" he cooed with that too-big grin. "Now why don't you run along and make sure everyone else is awake?" he then none-too-gently ushered me out of the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to the common room. There were already some sleepy-eyed kiddies slinking out of the covers. I padded over the cow bell we had -why? I'll never know- and began ringing it like a madwoman. There was a collective sound of groaning and some mumbled curses from the older kids. Everyone eventually trudged out to the dining room, Fumie-chan -another caretaker, a bit of a nervous wreck but a real sweetie pie though- and I carried out the smallest kids and sat them at the table. Then Kobu came out carrying the pots of rice and... whatever that is he calls _soup_.

Bowls were filled and passed out, there was soon energetic babbling and conversations filling the air.

But, _apparently,_ today just wasn't my day.

As I was spoon feeding baby Suzume I noticed that Kobu had -' _accidentally_ ' I'm sure- skipped giving someone their breakfast.

Three guesses as to who.

 _ **I'll kill'im.**_

Kobu must of felt my glare in the side of his head because he turned to look at me and I pointedly nodded to Naruto. He glanced at Naruto then back to me, back to Naruto again and when turned to me once more he had a poo-eating grin on his face.

 _ **He. Will. Rue this. I swear it upon our scarf.**_

 _'First, we feed the boy.'_

 _ **Agreed Sky-girl.**_

I handed the spoon to Fumie-chan and walked up to Kobu, he was still grinning, "Is there something _wrong_ , Eri-maki-chan?" he asked me. I glared at him before looking for another bowl. "Oh? Are you looking for a spare dish? _Sorry,_ but this is all we have left. It seems that we're missing some of the bowls today." he said with a malicious grin, his ' _pleasant_ ' mask cracking just enough for me to see what he truly was.

My eyes narrowed angrily, I glanced over at Naruto as he watched longingly at everyone else while they ate. I turned back to Kobu and mustered up all my seven year-old strength and swung my foot into his shin. His grin turned into shock then pain as he let out a cry and hunched over.

 _ **MY GIRL!**_

I nodded in satisfaction as some of the other kids ' _oooh'd_ ' and cheered like the violent little bunch they were. I walked back to my seat and picked up my own breakfast, passing a very shocked Fumie-chan, and made my way towards the little Hero.

Naruto was staring at me with a look mixed with awe and disbelief. When I placed the bowl in front of him he just stared at it, mouth slightly agape. When he switched from staring at the food, he stared at me with an uncomprehending look. I motioned eating to him.

 _'This really shouldn't be so..._ shocking _to him. This place is so, so messed up.'_

When he made no further move I grabbed the chopsticks, picked up a gob of rice and stuffed it into his mouth. He made a ' _Hurk_ ' sound and began chewing furiously. I handed him the chopsticks, when he obediently took them I patted his head, ignoring how _incredibly soft_ his hair was.

 _ **Do it again...**_ **pet him again** _ **.**_ Terra urged.

 _'No!'_ I quickly denied.

 _ **It was sooo soooft... it was, like, plush. HE'S LIKE A HUMAN PLUSHIE SORA!**_ she pleaded.

I chose not to respond to my other half insanity any further and walked back over to continue feeding baby Suzume, ignoring how Naruto was still staring at me while he ate and how Kobu glared daggers at me all through the rest of the meal.

 _'Do I have a problem with ignoring my problems?'_ I asked myself.

Terra ignored me.

I helped Fumie-chan settle the babies in the playroom -it was really just a room with a few toys in it- and headed out to lay in the sun until I felt the motivation to practice my calligraphy or something.

But that obviously wasn't going to happen.

"Hiya."

Sigh.

I was lying comfortably on the grass when a fuzzy, warm chakra came to stand next to me. I cracked one violet orb open to gaze at the nervous looking blonde.

I waved.

He sat down.

I opened my other eye to stare evenly at him.

"What's you're name? I'm Naruto, dattebayo!" the blonde said with grin.

I blinked at him, then pointed towards the sky.

He blinked at _me_ , then looked towards the sky.

"Kumo?" he asked with a cute tilt of his head.

I shook my head and stuck my hand out and waved over the whole blue expanse.

"Oh! _Sora_! Then, is your name Sora?" he asked excitedly. I nodded and he grinned so widely my cheeks began to hurt just look-

Oh.

 _...oh._

Soft blonde hair. Clear blue eyes and a smile like a... a...

 _ **Well, would'ya look at that...**_ Terra said in awe.

"Hey, hey, Sora-chan, why're you so nice to me?" he asked so innocently that my heart broke a little.

 _ **Okay I can't deal with this... I just... Can.**_ **Not** _ **.**_

I opened my mouth thoughtlessly and was bitterly reminded of my... issue. Even after a month I still forget. Instead I sat up and pulled my notepad out of my bag and wrote, " _It's the right thing to do. They shouldn't treat you so badly._ " I turned the notepad around for him to see.

He looked between me and paper a few times before his eyebrows furrowed and his face screwed up adorably as he focused on the paper. Then he turned those pretty baby blues towards me and spoke, "Can't 'ya talk, 'ttebayo?" he asked bluntly.

I blinked.

 _'Does he not...?'_

I wrote down more, " _Can you read this?_ "

He looked between me and the page a couple times with an increasingly embarrassed look on his face.

 _'Has no one taught him how to read before?!'_ I cried inwardly.

 _ **It's not all that surprising actually, he**_ **is** _ **the village pariah at the moment. Naruto probably didn't learn until he entered the Academy. He's like, what? Five now? So, he's still got another year of being an illiterate urchin.**_ Terra summarized.

 _'...'_

 _ **Sky-girl... no.**_ Terra growled.

 _'But-'_

 _ **No. I know he's as cute as a button but,**_ **no.** _ **We have a plan. Grow up, leave trouble magnet Konoha and live this second life to the fullest!**_

 _'But..._ look _at him...'_ I pleaded.

And there was Naruto, he looked so thin and boney! And he was so, so heartbreakingly hopeful. I couldn't turn my back on him _now_! Not when he thinks he's finally found a _friend_.

 _ **Oh**_ **fudge** _ **... go ahead! Just know I'll tell you '**_ **I told you so** _ **' when this comes back to bite you in the derriere.**_

I smiled wide and grabbed the little blonde's hand. He made a noise of surprise as I thought up a plan to establish communication on my way to the main room.

* * *

 _ **Okay so... I'm not all too happy that you're going to go through with this but... this is a**_ **goooood** _ **plan.**_ Terra said maliciously.

I sweatdropped at her attitude. But, _'You really think this'll work?'_ I asked hesitantly.

 _ **Ye-ah~ Stupid-face SO has had this coming...**_

I turned the corner and found my target. Kobu was in one of the backrooms, cleaning up toys apparently, he didn't notice me come in. I'd left Naruto in the main room and motioned him to wait there, I hoped he would wait until I came back.

 _'Oooh-kay... I can do this... I can do this.'_ I said like a mantra.

 _ **You can do this Sky-girl!**_ Terra cheered.

I took a deep breath, took out my notepad, walked up to Kobu and tugged on his shirt. The young man glanced backward and did a double-take. His face turning into a snarl, " _You._ " he spat.

I nodded and held up my pre-written page, " _H ello Kobu-san. I need a favor from you._" he snorted, " _I've just found out that Naruto doesn't know how to read and I'd really appreciate it if you would teach him._ " I smiled at the annoying man.

He let out a bark of laughter, "Why in _the hell_ would I teach the demon bastard for?" my eyebrow twitched, "And do it for _you_? You're the worst of all the little shits here! Always acting like you know better than me and al-" I cut him off by raising my hand.

 _ **The fact he stopped when you wanted, says way too much about him.**_ Terra observed.

I frowned upon hearing his foul language and flipped to the next page. _'I_ did _try the easy way first...'_

 _ **It's his own fault.**_

I held up the notepad again and he looked over it, his face contorting into something nasty.

It read; " _If you don't teach Naruto how to read and write I'll tell the Hokage how you mistreat the children. I'll also make it my_ personal mission _that every girl in the entire_ village _knows just what kind of person you really are. You will_ never _have another woman come even_ close _to you again._ "

I smiled sweetly.

Kobu looked murderous now, "You little, _bitch!_ " he snarled, red faced and all.

I tapped the page.

"If you actually think that I'll be threatened by _little girl_ then you'v-"

Fumie-chan walked in, "K-Kobu-kun! There you are, what are you doing back here though? Hokage-sama has arrived to visit the children."

Kobu paled and my smile was suddenly _not-so-nice_.

He made a lunge for me and I ducked under and through his legs - _ **Shorties RULE!**_ \- and made a dash past Fumie-chan out into the hallway. I could hear Kobu stream curses behind me, then I heard the heavy footsteps of someone running. Kobu may have had longer legs but I could make the turns faster than him and dive through the crowd of children at the door trying to get a peek at the Sandaime.

I made it through the children and ran to the Sandaime's side. He chuckled when he saw my ruffled appearance, "Hello again Sora-chan." he said. I smiled at him and pulled out my notepad-

-only for an out-of-breath Kobu to snatch it out of my hands.

"There - _huff_ \- you are, - _huff_ \- _Sora-chan._ Now, now... we can't have you bothering Hokage-sama with a silly little thing like this." he huffed out faux charmingly.

I glared and I then _jolted_ like ice-cold water was just poured down my back as I felt someone leak _intent_ towards Kobu. I saw the merchant's son freeze and watched as his eyes took on a panicked look, his chakra going into a frenzy.

I turned back to Hiruzen but he was just looking on passively, if anything with slight amusement, I could feel that it wasn't coming from _him_. So I closed my eyes and felt for the path of the malicious chakra. I followed it all the way back to the source.

There, in the shadows of the Orphanage's roof was Neko-san.

I felt a sudden rush of affection for the man.

 _ **That he would send KI towards Stupid-face makes him my favorite person of all time.**_ Terra gushed.

I opened my eyes and gave the shadow of the building the warmest, most grateful smile I could manage. I felt as Neko's chakra swirled in embarrassment when he noticed me. He then stopped terrifying the ever-living heck out of Kobu. I turned back and held my hand towards the frightened man, he very reluctantly handed me my notepad back.

I think he was quite tempted to eat it at that moment.

"What did you want to show me Sora-chan?" asked the Sandaime.

I felt the fear _radiate_ off of Kobu's chakra as I flipped to a page I wrote earlier, I plastered on a cheerful smile and held up my paper, " _Kobu-san has agreed to teach everyone at the Orphanage how to read and write! Without_ any _extra pay! He also promised to buy all the supplies with_ his own money _._ "

Kobu made a funny choking noise.

The Sandaime's own chakra wafted with amusement, "Is that so, Kobu-kun?" the old Hokage asked the caretaker.

Kobu's chakra felt really conflicted, he was furious, relieved and terrified all at once. He hastily nodded and squeaked out, "Y-Yes, Hokage-sama!"

 _ **Plan: 'Blackmail Stupid-face into being our lackey!' is a HUGE Success!**_

I quickly wrote down with my pen, " _In fact, I think Kobu-san wanted to start today! Won't you watch for a little while Hokage-sama?_ "

The old Hokage chuckled and patted my hair affectionately, "Of course Sora-chan. I'd be delighted to."

I beamed as Kobu paled once again.

I quickly scanned the crowd of rowdy kids and found a particular head of spikey blonde hair and rushed over to him. He was startled by my sudden appearance but I grabbed his little hand and pulled him back over to the Hokage's side.

A gleam entered the Hokage's eyes as he spotted Naruto but it was gone just as fast before I could properly read it, "Hello Naruto-kun. I see you've met Sora-chan." he said.

The blonde already recovered from my impromptu kidnapping, nodded eagerly, "Yep! Sora-chan is _really_ nice! The other day she chased some bullies away and today she gave me her food when we ran out of bowls and she showed me how to swing _reeeaaallly_ high on the swings, dattebayo!" he chattered excitedly. I don't think he took a breathe during all that.

The Sandaime nodded patiently, unfazed by the blonde's abundance of energy, "I see... so, you're friends now?" he inquired slyly.

Then both pairs of eyes were on me.

A dark pair were measuring me, and a blue pair were looking at me with cautious hope.

 _ **This is SUCH a bad idea.**_ Terra warned.

 _'Probably.'_ I allowed.

I nodded firmly.

And then Naruto latched onto my waist, giggling. "Wahoo!"

* * *

I woke up with a start. Panting and clutching my throat desperately.

 _'...nightmare...'_ I realized numbly.

It was several minutes before I calmed down enough to acknowledge that I was _not_ in the forest anymore. That I was _not_ in the hospital. And that I was _not home_. I was in the Orphanage. Back in the common room, surrounded on all sides by bunk beds and children of all ages, dreaming their sweet dreams.

But... there was something _off_ tonight.

It took me a long moment to realize that something warm was curled up against my side.

I lifted my sheet and I found a cute blonde in my bed.

 _ **You made that sound bad.**_ Terra said with a smirk.

 _'Please,_ you're _the one who thinks dirty stuff like that.'_ I dismissed easily.

Naruto was clutching onto the side of my nightgown, breathing slowly, eyes shut blissfully. Looking so peaceful.

 _ **That is**_ **too cute** _ **. It's not fair actually, things shouldn't be that wu#fbo*lu adorable.**_

I smiled softly at the sight.

Blonde, blue eyes and a smile like the _sunrise_.

What were the odds?

 _ **This kid is gonna bring us SOOOO much trouble...**_

 _'Maybe.'_

 _ **...you could still back out 'ya know.**_

I looked back down on the sweet little boy who's heart will always be bigger than he'll know what to do with...

 _'Not a chance.'_

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Four: "About a Blonde..."**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: The song Sora played was '** _ **Sakura, Sakura**_ **' I wanted her to play something that Ikari -Kaa-chan, if you've forgotten- would've known.**

 **A love-love-LOVELY Thank You to EmmieSauce** **, Girl-luvs-manga, LadyWilliams, Shashabux, iluvfairytail and xenocanaan your reviews! It makes my day hearing from you guys.**

 **Author Question!**

"If you could choose ANYONE in the Narutoverse to be your best friend, who would you pick?"

 _ **Me? I'd pick... Shikamaru. I think he would be an awesome BFF to have! We'd just laze around all day and play shogi. Awesome!**_

 **Wuv yew! See you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	6. New Leaf Arc, Hoodwinked

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! You guys make me so happy when you read this! And your reviews! You really make my day and inspire me to write!**

 **One thing I feel compelled to say, flat out** _ **.**_ **Sora is not** _ **Minato Namikaze's**_ **secret love child** **. I love that you guys thought about it but, no. Naruto and Sora are very distant cousins,** _ **at most**_ **.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters or and literary classics mentioned OR any pop songs! I swear it upon the ramen of utmost epicness.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be...** _ **glitter**_ **.**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Five: "Hoodwinked"**

 _"A good friend will help you move. A best friend will help you move a body." -A real person_

* * *

"RUN SORA-CHAN!"

 _ **MUWAHAHAHAHA! RUN LIKE THE WIND SKY-GIRL!**_

 _'I. -_ huff _\- Am. -_ huff _\- Running!'_

I duck under the cart selling grilled squid and weave past the lovey-dovey couple making gross kissy noises and reach out to grab my blonde companion's wrist. He made a noise of surprise before he realized I had successfully caught back up with him.

I pulled the five-almost-six year-old along quickly behind me, trying to escape our pursuer. My eight year-old legs were longer, giving me the advantage. We stayed hidden within the early September crowds. Stepping out in the open now would leave us vulnerable to capture, he couldn't maneuver as easily in the throngs of bustling people like we could.

 _ **Uh-oh! He's gaining on us!**_

I heard Naruto shout, "I can see 'em, dattebayo!" I glanced back at the blonde and followed his line of sight to the rooftops running parallel. There was a _beast_ of a man, his -usually- dark cloak colored in bright hues of blue and green paints.

 _ **And glitter. We can't forget the glitter now... it was...**_ **brilliant.** Terra whispered.

In hindsight maybe it was a _bad idea_ to paint bomb the ANBU on guard.

ANBU Kuma doesn't seem like the forgiving type.

 _ **But it was sooo worth it... He**_ _**needed**_ _**some more sparkle to his dreary life.**_

 _'Oh, you just miss Neko and are just taking it out on Kuma-san.'_ I accused.

 _ **Yes.**_ Terra said shamelessly. _**I know Neko's got, like, a**_ **job** _ **but he should've at least dropped by to say he'd be gone for FIVE MONTHS! If it weren't for Hiruzen-jiji then I'd be convinced he was DEAD!**_

 _'I think it's against the rules to tell people, Terra.'_ I said in the man's defense as I sprinted around the street corner.

 _ **Whatever...**_ she sniffed. _**FISH!**_

On a pure instinct that I wasn't aware I had, I fell to my knees, pulling Naruto down with me, we slid under the five-foot fish being carried by before hastily standing and continuing our daring escape. I heard some adults swearing at us but I couldn't hear them over Naruto's manic giggling and Terra screaming about how we looked like _**Total Rock stars**_! All I could think was that my pants probably had a tear in the seams now.

"Ah! There's the dumpling shop, 'ttebayo!" the blonde cried and I knew _exactly_ what he was thinking.

Over the past nine months Naruto and I have explored around just about every corner and path in the village proper. For adventuring purposes of course. For example, here, at Wakabayashi's dumpling shop there was a backdoor that opened into the kitchen of the tea house behind it, and through the front of the tea house was the market district's Main Road. One of the same Main Roads that all led to the Hokage building near the center of the village.

We burst in through the curtain in front of the entrance and made a mad dash towards the backdoor, ignoring Mrs. Wakabayashi's cry of fury at dripping overly-colorful paints on her wooden floors. Yes, Naruto was still holding the buckets of green and blue. Yes, they were making _a lot_ of noise.

...we'd probably have to ditch them if we wanted to make a clean getaway.

 _ **Aww... that's my little evil mastermind.**_ Terra cooed.

We made it out of the kitchen and I rolled my eyes at Terra as I jumped over the dark-furred Inuzuka pup that was enjoying some fresh dango, and we dived outside into the lunch time rush. Naruto and I stopped running and followed along with the flow of the crowds, hands locked together in an iron grip. I closed my eyes and tried to sense if ANBU Kuma was still after us, but no luck. Not only was I not familiar enough with his chakra signature, but there was just too many people around to sift for a _ANBU_ chakra. Those suckers usually are suppressing and are just a _pain_ to track via chakra.

 _ **I wonder why...**_ Terra drawled dryly.

"Eheheehee! We got 'im _good_ Sora-chan!" the blonde said with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat. He even had the whiskers.

 _ **...do we still have the purple paints?**_ she wondered.

 _'No.'_ I said flatly.

 _ **Spoilsport.**_

I smiled wide myself as I raised my hands and signed, **'It was priceless. His chakra went nuts after the glitter bomb!'** Naruto started cracking up after that.

It's fair to mention that... the two of us created an entire sign language over the past nine months.

Hey.

Don't underestimate an **Uzumaki Naruto** _determined_ to _talk_ with his only friend. He's a genius of effort after all.

It started out with the reading and writing then it progressed to teaching him the same handsigns Neko had taught me. Until one sunny day in the park, Naruto was sitting next to me and had asked,

'Hey, what's the sign for _awesome,_ 'ttebayo?'

...there wasn't one.

That was soon rectified.

It escalated from there on. I wrote down a word and then we would create a sign for it, we memorized it, and eventually I was able to create whole sentences and actually talk with the little Hero. It was a lot like my first world's sign language. Shame I didn't learn more of it **Before** , it would've made the whole process a lot easier. We even made hand signs for specific people. I motioned a big hat when talking about the Hokage. And Kobu was a 'L' on the forehead.

It was Terra's idea.

 _ **...who are you talking to...?**_ Terra asked hesitantly.

 _'...no one.'_ I quickly dismissed.

"So what _now_? We've got all this extra paint left." the blonde wondered aloud, holding up the buckets.

 **'I used all the glitter we had.'** I then shrugged.

He started giggling that infectious giggle again, "Yeah! He was _covered_ in it! He'll be cleaning it out of his hair _forever_!"

I started laughing myself -silently, it looked like I was a mime- and moved my hand to respond again, but suddenly found myself dangling a few feet in the air.

Naruto squawked in obvious protest and started kicking and just flailing around. I craned my neck around to see two dark eye-holes in a familiar porcelain mask.

 _ **NEKO'S BACK!**_ Terra just about _fangirled_. _**OI! How DARE you say that! I just like him a lot is all...**_ she said defensively.

I felt my face split into a wide grin as I quickly wrapped my arms around the ANBU's neck. He stumbled awkwardly -dropping Naruto in the process, he landed on all fours- and froze up, letting go of my collar and instead wrapping his other arm around me so I wouldn't fall. After a _long_ moment though he straightened up and pat my head stiffly.

 _ **Told you. All ANBU are socially awkward ducklings.**_ Terra said with fondness.

I buried my face in the crook of his neck and noticed just how bad he _stank_. Like he hadn't showered in days! Did he _just_ get back or something? His cloak was clean but his mask had dirt and scratches on it. I pulled away and noticed Naruto staring at us oddly, I signed, **'This is Neko. He's my friend.'**

Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth and grinned at Neko. Neko however, was staring at me with extreme curiosity swirling in his chakra.

 _'Oh. That's right, he hasn't been here since we made up our signs.'_

I grinned happily at him and signed in the Standard, **'Established Communication.'**

Neko nodded sharply. Warmth radiating from his chakra.

Then ANBU Kuma in all his glittery glory jumped down from _absolutely nowhere._

Naruto squeaked, I pressed a quick kiss to Neko's mask **-** _ **Oh yeah!**_ **-** and hopped out of his hold while he was stunned. I landed on the dirt and faced Kuma, he was even bigger and more intimidating than I remember him being an hour ago. I grabbed Naruto's hand in mine and tapped two fingers to the middle of his palm. He broke into a smile as I started rooting around my bag.

ANBU Kuma was standing tall, very tall, in front of us when I finally found it...

I squeezed Naruto's hand in warning as I held up a familiar night-light tag and pulsed as much chakra as I reasonably could while I shut my eyes tight. I heard two grunts of surprise and when I cut off my chakra I saw that the elite ANBU had their hands over their eye-holes.

 _ **Sorry, Neko my dear!**_

By the time the white spots had cleared out of their vision they were missing two troublemakers.

* * *

The night's are colder than last year. Some of the adults are talking about getting snow in a couple weeks. I haven't seen snow since... I can't remember how long. It was cold but, if it was even possible... the stars are even more beautiful in the chilly winter night.

The only sound stirring in the night air was the slow creaking of the swing set.

A pulse of chakra filled the area, signaling his presence.

 _Soft, easy. Safe._ I smiled.

The swing next to me was taken now.

 _ **This has**_ **gotta** _ **be against every protocol there is.**_ Terra said wryly.

 _'Actually, I don't think he's on the job right now. I haven't been given an ANBU guard since Naruto started going with me everywhere.'_ I reasoned.

 _ **True, true.**_

I gave my ANBU friend a warm smile.

I oh-so _subtly_ leaned closer an sniffed the air next to him a couple of times.

The elite killer's chakra swirled in that adorably familiar emotion of utter embarrassment...

 _ **Hmm... with a dash of mortification in it.**_ Terra said, all-too-pleased.

 **'Arrived, Today.'** he signed.

In Standard, **'Observe, Me, First'** I signed with a coy smile. Then Neko did something that surprised me.

He chuckled nervously.

"Ah. I was on my way home when I spotted you and your friend running through the street." he _said_. His voice was a lot higher than I remember it being. More boyish.

 _ **He sounds a lot younger than I thought he'd be.**_ Terra said with wonder.

I stared at him for a moment before really _looking_ at him. His mask was clean as was his cloak now, but from how close he was I could see just how baggy the dark cloth was on him. He was as thin as most civilian women!

 _ **He's not even fully grown yet... Neko's just a kid!**_

 _Well, not a_ kid. _He's definitely older than Itachi was but... still too young for the Black ops division..._ I felt my lips twitch into a small frown.

"Speaking of, Kuma-san is..." he paused, looking for the right word, " _displeased_ , about your little prank. You shouldn't do things like that." he _said_ with an almost-stern undertone.

I smiled cheekily and pulled out my notebook, " _Did he get out all the glitter before the rest of the ANBU saw him?_ " I wrote.

He was silent but his chakra said it all. _Reluctant amusement_ I recognized.

I tried not to smirk too widely.

"That trick with the light was pretty clever by the way..." he praised casually.

I _beamed_.

The air between us was as comfortable as it's always been, like this _wasn't_ our first time speaking with each other in almost half a year.

"So... have you adjusted to Konoha yet?" he ventured.

I paused a moment before nodding slowly, writing, " _It's peaceful here. Noisy. But -_" I chewed my bottom lip looking for the right word, " _Safe? I guess._ "

At that his chakra twitched sadly and his shoulders stiffened. Guilt, I recognized.

 _'He must be remembering that ni... the first time we met.'_ I said slowly.

 _ **I don't want a sad Neko!**_ Terra lamented, _ **Distract him with words!**_ she demanded

Under compulsion, I wrote the first thing that came to my mind, " _You were gone too long. I missed you._ " I bluntly informed the ANBU. His _chakra blinked_. I can't possibly describe it another way but, it did, " _Don't be away for so long again._ " I ordered in the way only little kids can.

His posture relaxed, if only slightly and his chakra radiated warmth, embarrassment, and amusement. I had the distinct feeling he was smiling behind that piece of white porcelain.

 _ **Chakra reading is sooo cheating.**_ my other half said smugly.

 _'...reading? Oh, right!'_ I suddenly remembered something I _really_ wanted to show my friend.

I quickly scribbled down, " _Do you like to read Neko?_ "

He paused. _Reading_ my pad.

I quickly amended, " _Books. Do you like to read stories, about heroes and adventures and stuff?_ " He nodded slowly and I rummaged through my sack and found my little red hardcover book. One of the few -formerly- empty books my Kaa-chan had left behind. I handed it to the ANBU and he looked it over with interest. Neko opened to the first page and was met with my nicest handwriting.

On the page was written: " _The Ingenious Nobleman Sir Quixote of La Mancha_ "

"...kihōte?" Neko asked curiously.

...close enough.

He skimmed through the hundred and twenty-eight filled pages and faced me again, "Did you write all of this?" slight wonder coloring his tone.

I nodded and wrote, " _I dreamt about it and wanted to write it down. Mostly for Naruto to practice his reading._ " And I did dream about it. That story was one of my utmost favorites growing up and I wanted to share it with someone. That someone happened to be Naruto. And now Neko. I added, " _Read it and then come back and tell me what you thought about it._ "

I had a feeling he was smiling again when he nodded.

* * *

The room wasn't white anymore.

It was a beach now, with endless crystal green water and a blue-grey sky complete with wispy white clouds. The sands were a soft tan and felt like powder under her feet, there was a field of tall grass a ways behind in the distance. Tall, _tall_ red-leaved oak trees lined the horizon.

Sora was still as small as she was when she first arrived here. Dressed in a simple faded peach gown, no scars and no shoes. Her strawberry-blonde hair curled and bounced unhindered in the gentle breeze.

Terra was lying on a beach chair near the water wearing a revealing black two-piece that hugged her curves. Her honey-brown hair was strewn across the back of the chair, the blue highlights no longer faded.

 _ **You come here often?**_ the brunette drawled, her voice was as rich and smooth as usual.

"Evening Terra." Sora's voice clear and as sweet as it once was.

The woman looked at her young companion over the ridge of the fashionably - _ridiculously_ \- sized sunglasses she wore. _**What brings 'ya here today, Sky-girl?**_

The girl shrugged at her other half, "Just wanted to discuss some things is all."

 _ **Mm. Like what things?**_ Terra asked curiously.

"I don't know..." she shrugged again, "our plans for the Sound invasion? I doubt we'll be self-sufficient enough by then to be out of the village safely." Sora came to stand next to the chair, "And then there's the whole ' _people will die_ ' bit I want to help prevent... if only a little bit."

Terra's nose scrunched up in distaste, she then sighed, _**I thought we already talked about this. We'll be a**_ **civilian** _ **. That means we'll more than likely get ourselves killed than help anyone out. The Leaf wll do just fine without a fourteen year-old involving herself in the battle...**_

"But!" Terra's blue-eyed glare stopped whatever protest Sora had. Now it was the girl's turn to sigh, "...Kaa-chan would've wanted to help." she mumbled.

Both halves felt the sting of her words and Terra grimaced. The brunette then raised her hand and in a ' _poof!_ ' appeared a Piña Colada. Sora stared blankly at it. Terra began to sip at it.

"You know you can't actually-"

 _ **Shhhh...**_

Sora glared at the finger placed over her lips.

Then bit it.

 _ **YEOWCH! You violent little gremlin!**_ Terra cried as she cradled her violated appendage.

Sora was smiling innocently, violet eyes sparkling.

The brunette went back to her drink, eying the girl with wariness. The girl, however, turned to stare out at the gentle lapping waves.

She thought about all of what was going to come.

By the time Pein invades she'll be eighteen and more than likely out of the village. Maybe even the country. But before that Orochimaru will come, and he will bring death with him.

How many innocents will die? Sora wondered. How many husbands and wives will lose their spouses? How many children their parents, and how many -Kami forbid- the other way around?

Could she do that?

Could she just look the other way and let someone else take care of it all? Just because it was _inconvenient_ to her and Terra's plans? Because there was _some risk_ to her? The girl was far better equipped than the average civilian. Her Mother had taught her better.

No.

She couldn't sit by and watch.

"I'm going to help." she decided, "I don't know how. But I'm going to help somehow. I know Fuinjutsu so that has to count as _something_ right? I-I'll just create some barriers to help protect the civilians! Just-I _have_ to help. There was a reason why I know about what is going to happen so..." she trailed off.

Terra was silent for a long time.

 _ **'Kay then.**_

"..."

The brunette sipped on her fruity drink.

"...that's all you have to say?" Sora asked dubiously.

Apathetic sapphire hues landed on the girl. _**You make the choices Sky-girl. I just try and make sure you don't get us killed while you're at it.**_ -Slurp- _**You have, like, NO**_ _ **sense of self-preservation.**_ she bluntly informed.

"Hey! I too have self-preservation!" the girl retorted with little heat.

 _ **If you did you wouldn't be hanging out with the biggest trouble magnet in the history of the world.**_ she retorted dryly.

Sora's eyes took on a dangerous look to them but Terra spoke again before Sora had a chance to bite her again.

 _ **Look, I love the dickens out of the kid too but he was going to turn out just fine! He was going to grow up with that big heart of his, learn invaluable life lessons, save hundreds of lives, save the world, inspire**_ **thousands** _ **, fall in love, get married and have a couple of cute kiddies of his own!**_ Terra listed off dully.

Sora was listening but got distracted by one detail, "...who did he marry again?" she asked curiously.

 _ **It was...**_ Terra paused with wide eyes, _**Y'know... I don't actually remember.**_ she then shrugged, _**It's just another one of those gaps of knowledge we have I suppose.**_ -Slurp-

Sora frowned, still a bit upset by Terra's disapproval of their relationship to Naruto but also by the mention of their memory gaps.

Since the **Split** happened, Sora and Terra have sorted through their **Before** memories dozens of times and found an unsettling amount of details missing. The memories they _did_ keep were clear and haven't shown any sign of fading yet. Terra guessed that was because the memories traveled with the soul and weren't actually in the brain, so they shouldn't deteriorate over time.

Sora's head had hurt for a long time after that conversation.

 _Bum-bah-bah-bum dah~_

Sora resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the beat beginning to play in the background.

Terra however, began to hum.

 _ **I was tired of my lady, we´d been together too long... Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song.**_

Sora found she couldn't resist the insanity, "So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed. And in the personals column, there was this letter I read..."

 **'If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain...**

"If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain!"

 **If you like making love at midnight, in the du-u-unes of the cape~**

"I'm the love that you´ve looked for, write to me, and _escape_!'"

* * *

"And is that your final decision Sora-chan?" rumbled Hiruzen in his deep baritone voice.

I nodded firmly. The same answer as every time before.

It's been almost a year since I first came here and every other month or so the Sandaime would ask me what I wanted to do with my life. If I wanted to join the Academy more specifically. With Naruto's own enrollment happening within the next two months, Sarutobi had come today to get my final answer regarding the whole thing.

And the answer was at it always was.

 _ **Not a chance.**_

 _'Only more politely.'_ I amended.

The old shinobi didn't _look_ disappointed, but his chakra was a bit conflicted. He _actually_ wanted me to happy here in Konoha but he also wanted me to be one of her ninjas and establish deep ties that would make me less likely to leave. Never could have too many Uzumaki's in the village.

 _ **Especially one that knows Fuinjutsu.**_ Terra added dryly.

The Sandaime closed his eyes and nodded, "Alright then. I'm sure we can find something else you can excel in."

I smiled softly at the old Hokage.

"Jiji!" a familiar voice cried excitedly.

We both turned to find the little Hero running full speed towards us. But before he ever reached us, the blonde tripped over his own feet and fell whiskered face-first into the ground and ate dirt. I gasped and ran over to his side but he'd already popped back up and was spitting out grass.

 _ **Tch. Uzumaki's...**_ Terra said with exasperation.

The old Hokage chuckled with fondness radiating off his chakra. "Ah. You should be more careful Naruto-kun."

"Ehehehee..." Naruto began to scratch the back of his head, smiling sheepishly, "So, what're you guys talking 'bout, 'ttebayo?"

"I was just discussing with Sora-chan about where she'll be going to school. You already know that the Academy will be enrolling new students in a few months so I was just-"

"Oh yeah! That's right!" the blonde cut in. Then his baby blue eyes began _sparkling_ , "We're gonna be going to the Academy soon, 'ttebayo! We're gonna learn a buncha cool ninja stuff and then Sora-chan and me can become _super_ strong ninja and then when I'm Hokage she can be like, my right hand man, dattebyo! Or, uh... right hand _girl_ , I guess?" Naruto babbled on, but the Sandaime and I paused. The old man and I shared a significant glance.

Hiruzen cleared his throat, "Naruto-kun? Sora-chan and I have already talked about this... she won't be attending the Academy with you." he said calmly.

Now it was Naruto's turn to pause.

"What do you mean Jiji?" the blonde asked.

"Sora-chan has decided to attend one of the civilian schools." the Hokage explained gently.

The blonde's face scrunched up in thought, "But... you said that _Academy_ students get to leave the Orphanage and get a home of their own. Right?" he asked slowly.

I blinked.

 _ **Where is this going?**_ Terra said with a hint of worry.

I wasn't too sure. I shot a glance at the Sandaime and it looked like he was wondering the same thing. Still, the old man nodded slowly.

"Then... Sora-chan is going to stay _here_ , at the Orphanage, 'ttebayo? We won't live together anymore?!"

 _'Oh... oh dear.'_

The Hokage and I paused because we finally found Naruto's spiraling train of thought. The wide-eyed blonde continued without waiting for a response.

"T-Then if I, if I go to the Academy I'll go alone-a-and if Sora-chan stays here, she'll get adopted! I know she will if I'm not 'round anymore dattebayo! And then they'll take her away and leave the village and I'll _never see her again_!" he shouted frantically.

 _ **Oh my double-fudge-goodness. STOP HIM, WOMAN!**_

I tried to sign to him to calm down but he looked _terrified_ and _heartbroken_ and it was _all. My. Fault_.

"I-I-I don't w-wanna lea... -hic- leave y-yewwww, 'ttebayoooo..." his eyes started to well up with tears and - _'Oh Kami-sama'_ \- his lip began quivering.

 _ **YOU EVIL GIRL! YOU**_ **BROKE** _ **NARUTO!**_

Beyond flustered, I pulled the blonde into a tight hug and started to stroke his hair softly while shushing him quietly, he grabbed onto my dress and clung tightly as he sobbed into my chest. I looked towards the Hokage, pleadingly. The greying-haired man only looked to be deep in thought.

After Naruto calmed down a bit I pulled back and used my sleeve to wipe away all the snot and tears on his face - _ **Ew**_ \- and signed, **'I won't be leaving you. I'll visit every chance.'**

He didn't seem too convinced as he looked at me dubiously. Still sniffling.

Then something changed in his eyes, there was a _glint_ of...

 _ **Fudge it! I know that look!**_ Terra cried.

So did I. It was one of the look of something I've always admired about him. It was... Determination.

"If-If you're not gonna be a n-ninja then..." - _Don'tsayitDon'ysayitNononono-_ "Then I won't be either, dattebayo!"

There was a moment of stifling silence.

Then...

 _ **CHANGE HIS MIND! Change it NOW Sora! He is the SAVIOR OF THE ENTIRE FUDGING WORLD! But to even DO THAT, he NEEDS to be a NINJA!**_ Terra yelled hysterically.

 _'I_ know _that!'_ I yelled back.

 _ **Don't yell at me! I'M**_ **VERY** _ **STRESSED RIGHT NOW!**_

Terra was getting to me, I started to sign a bit frantically to Naruto, **'No. You always wanted to be a ninja. What about your dream? What about becoming Hokage and getting all the village to acknowledge you?'** I tried, a bit desperately.

His baby blues turned downcast. He looked a bit torn now at the mention of his dream. "But... you're my _friend_ Sora-chan... my only friend..." he whispered, "A-and what 'bout Hideki and all them? They're gon' be angry 'bout all our pranks!" he tried, almost as desperate.

I shook my head, **'That's why you should train and get strong. So you can protect everyone.'** I saw Naruto's eyes widen and decided to seal it, **'Besides, even if I did go to the Academy we wouldn't be in the same class. I'm two years older than you. Remember?'** Naruto looked incredibly sad when I signed that and it just about broke my heart.

Then the Sandaime spoke up.

"Well, that's not entirely true Sora-chan."

 _ **What.**_

 _'Wait-wait, what now?'_

The old Hokage continued when both Naruto's and my head snapped towards him. "Since you have no prior shinobi training you would be starting in the same class with Naruto-kun." he said as casually as if he was commenting on the weather.

 _ **Again.**_ **What.**

Naruto suddenly looked terribly ecstatic now. He started bouncing up and down, still clinging to the front my dress.

All I could do was gape, wide-eyed at the Hokage who was looking a bit too nonchalant at the moment.

"'Ya hear that Sora-chan? We could be ninja _together_! We can get really, really strong and be _real_ Heroes! Like the ones in your stories!" the whiskered boy said excitedly.

 _ **...Sora.**_ Terra said threateningly.

 _I_ started to panic.

 _'What will he do if I say no? He_ has _to be a ninja, Terra. The fate of the WORLD depends on it happening!'_ I reasoned.

 _ **DON'Y USE THAT ON ME! We are not cut out to be a Kunoichi! Because of our '**_ **Circumstance** _ **' we do not have the mental conditioning everyone else does!**_ she yelled. _**'Thou shalt not kill.' Remember that? There is an entire**_ **lifetime** _ **of habit and conditioning that goes against ALL OF THIS!**_

 _'Terra..._ look _at_ Naruto _. We have known him personally for almost a year now and we know what kind of man he becomes. How he_ never _goes back on his word? We know_ exactly _how much he values his bonds. We're his friend and Naruto is ready to give up his dream of being Hokage,_ right now _. To stay with us._

"What do you say Sora-chan? Have you changed your mind?" the old Hokage asked.

I looked at the Sandaime before looking back down into those cerulean blue orbs next to me. They were so full of _hope_ and _happiness_ and- _'how can I_ not _?'_

I faced Hiruzen again confidently - _ **Stupidly**_ \- and signed, **'I'll go.'**

" _YATTAAAA!_ " the Hero cried as he flung his arms around my neck and pulled me into a _crushing_ hug. I think he was unconsciously channeling chakra into his arms, but, nevertheless I returned his hug happily.

The old Hokage chuckled softly at the sight of us, "I even think we can manage to find you someplace near Naruto-kun's apartment." that only increased the blonde's euphoria ten-fold.

 _ **So... your going to become a ninja then?**_ I could hear the disapproval in her tone. _**I'm not -**_ **sigh** _ **\- I don't disapprove Sky-girl, I'm just... worried is all. I don't think you're going to like being a ninja. I don't think you're**_ **suited** _ **to the life.**_

I patted Naruto's head affectionately, _'I'll be_ fine _. Besides, I've got you and the Hero looking out for me. If it all does go terribly wrong then it'll be a good thing I've already got some prior experience with death.'_ I tried to joke. Terra didn't bite.

 _ **Well! Then, there's only one more thing to say...**_

 _'What's that?'_

 **I. TOLD. YOU. SO!**

 _'Sigh.'_

 _ **I**_ **knew** _ **that getting involved with that little ball of sunshine was going to derail all of our plans! I didn't expect that the old man would play us like that though. If I didn't know any better I'd think that he purposely-**_

I rolled my eyes as Terra continued her rant inside my head and focused on my little Hero's over-excited buzzing, I mean chattering.

When I look at him and his crazy, happy smile, all I can think is...

 _We're going to be okay._

 _Even_ ten years _from now... come Snakes, Akatsuki, crazed Uchiha-even a moon Goddess!_

 _...we'll be okay._

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Five: "Hoodwinked"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I just wanted to clarify, 'shushing' is one of the actual sounds Sora** _ **can**_ **make. Shushing and whistling. I sat here and shushed without using anything but air for like, five minutes** _ **just**_ **to be sure. I did that for you guys.**

 **I'm finding out as I'm writing this there are going to be timeskips. This one was a year, next one is skippin'** _ **all the way**_ **to graduation. After those I think we'll watch Sora and Terra for a while. Anything important will be flashback'd or** _ **hinted**_ **to, so read carefully.**

 **A BIG Thank You to EmmieSauce, iluvfairytail, LadyWilliams, rickrossed, effie34, Gurl-luvs-manga, Fiore, TheSunAndMoon4321, Noface, kittywheaty, SleepiPanda and Guest for the reviews, you are the best! Thank you for reading!**

 **Chōji was the most popular pick as best friend but there were some interesting ones too! In hindsight, he is a pretty awesome best friend but I've always considered him as** _ **Shikamaru's**_ **. So... heheh**. **Noface, I loved your reasoning for friends! 'Sai for drawing lessons, and Naruto to comfort me when Sai unintentionally hurts my feelings.' That was adorable!**

 **Author Question!**

"So... if you _could_... who in the Narutoverse would you prank and how would you do it?"

 _ **Hehehe... I would prank Kakashi by stealing the last pages out of the newest Icha-Icha book.**_ _Author said smiling wickedly_.

 **Muwahaha! I WUV YEW ALL! 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	7. New Leaf Arc, Kunoichi-to-be

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: A huge timeskip littered with flashbacks because I don't want to bore you lovely people with the day-to-day** _ **blah**_ **.**

 **Okay! This did not end where I actually wanted to but these scenes just kept** _ **dragging on...**_ **So it's more than likely that you won't see Sora's genin team until chapter** _ **8**_ **. BUT! I made a picture of what Genin Sora looks like... Enjoy!**

 **EDIT, 12/27/2017: I found I didn't like the way the flashbacks were center page like that. Now they're on the left side!**

 **EDIT, 4/27/2018: Fixed the dates and time for more accurate keeping.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters or any other things like Alice in Wonderland or any songs OR any buckets of paint! No one will sell to me anymore!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be...** _ **ninja-ing**_ **... and Hinata totally abusing Sora.**

 **Sora: "** _ **Wait, what?**_ **"**

 **Author: "** _ **Hush love...**_ **"**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Six: "Kunoichi-to-be"**

 _"I meant to behave but there were too many other options." -A Misfit_

* * *

 _ **Sky-girl! I'm having a panic attack over here!**_ came the only slightly hysterical voice of my other half. Terra.

I sighed.

I glanced towards the door and waved to Shikamaru and Chōji who had just slinked into class. Chōji waved back, Shikamaru only acknowledged me with a nod. I was sitting in the far seat by the window of the classroom, waiting for Iruka-sensei to come in only to notice he was missing a certain troublemaking blonde who had planned a ' _really big and awesome prank dattebayo!_ ' for today.

Can you guess what today is?

If you guessed ' _Graduation Day_ ' then you you guessed wrong. Like, not even in the ballpark. You're like, the next village over wrong. But! If you guessed ' _Mochi Monday_ ' then gold star for you! Yay!

Really.

Graduation is _tomorrow_. Silly.

 _ **Who in the snollygoster are you talking to? 'Coz it's not me. And if it's not me then we need to discuss your state mental health.**_ Terra said bluntly.

 _'Hush.'_

I could feel her glower. How? ...I have _no idea._

 _ **PAY ATTENTION TO ME DAGNABBIT! I'M**_ **VERY** _ **STRESSED!**_

I took a deep breath, _'Why Terra? Why are you stressed?'_ I asked patiently.

 _ **...really? If you haven't noticed... oh, GRADUATION DAY IS**_ **TOMORROW** _ **!**_ she screeched.

 _'Yes. I did notice.'._ I spoke very calmly.

 _ **Then why aren't you FREAKING OUT?!**_

 _'About what exactly? Everything is going to go_ fine _. We've been carefully planning for years now. We'll be fine.'_ I assured her.

 _ **But what if something goes wrong? What if Naruto doesn't end up on Team Seven? What if Kakashi isn't his sensei? How is the team going to work now that Naruto doesn't...**_ **y'know...** _ **about**_ **you-know-who?** Terra asked frantically.

I grimaced at _that_ reminder.

 _'That was... well. Just unexpected, really...'_ I allowed.

 _ **I wanna flashback.**_ Terra blurted.

 _'What? No.'_ I quickly denied.

 _ **Yes! I need context!**_

 _You were there!_

 _ **Yeah... So I can do the flashback myself! Right!**_

 _Terra! Waita-_

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 12)** **Year 4 of the Academy,** **719 Days until Graduation: Girls Bathroom**

 _'What is happening right now?'_ I wondered blankly.

 _ **Oooooh... I think I've seen this in a movie before!**_ Terra cheered, oddly excited.

I had just stepped away from Naruto and our lunch to wash off the sticky rice that I had spilled on my sleeve. But when I turned away from the sink I found that I was suddenly surrounded by aspiring Kunoichi.

 _'They're like, all the girl's from Sasuke's fanclub.'_

 _ **Huh. You're right. There's Mimi and Tokie and Nana and Naomi-even Sakura and Ino are here! They look mad. That's weird.**_ she observed.

I blinked slowly at the scowling girls, and waved to them, their scowls deepened. Utterly confused and a little weirded out, I tried to move past them, but Reina from Nonou-sensei's class stepped in front of me, cutting off my path. I frowned at her.

Then the eleven year-old shoved me backwards.

 _ **Oh** **NO** **she didn't!**_ Terra cried.

I stumbled at the unexpected movement but caught myself on the water basin. I stared at the pigtailed girl in bewilderment.

"Aww... Zakuro-chan looks so confused." Reina said with faux sweetness. Ah. My oh-so original nickname. Pomegranate girl.

Resisting a weary sigh, I signed in Standard, **'Request for more Information'**

The dark-haired girl took another step closer to me, almost invading my personal space. "You're always cutting class and running around with those losers! Pretending like you don't care or anything but I know better! If you actually think that you'll get his attention by doing stuff like that then you're as insane as you are UGLY!" she sneered.

 _'I-What?! I'm completely lost here! Help me out here Terra...'_ I pleaded.

 _ **Oh, she did NOT just call us** **UGLY** **!**_ Terra snarled.

 _'Focus!'_ I hissed.

 _ **Uh, hell-ooo? Earth to Sora! Do you NOT see that we are surrounded on all sides by** **someone's** **fangirls? The very same** **someone**_ ** _that you just-so-happened to sit next to during the math test today?_ **

_'Sasuke. Okay, Sasuke's fangirls are attacking. Why? I didn't do anything! He didn't even talk to me, the only thing that happened was that his annoyance flared and his chakra repulsed away from me when I sat down!'_

The pigtailed girl jabbed one finger into my chest, I tried not to recoil at the invasion of my personal space, "Don't even try to play dumb Zakuro. Sakura-san saw you today." she said and I briefly panicked.

 _'Saw? Saw what? She couldn't have seen me! Sasuke hasn't been able to catch me and he's been trying for years!'_

 _ **Calm your hair woman! Your right, Sakura** **couldn't** **have seen us. Not only was it before dawn, we made** **sure** **no one was within our sensor range to spot us dropping off the package. And our range isn't too shabby if I do say so myself.**_ Terra said a bit pridefully.

Suddenly the pink-haired Kunoichi-to-be was the center of attention. She looked a bit uncomfortable now. Sakura cleared her throat before she spoke, "During the math class earlier... Sasuke-kun was done first as usual but, so was Sor-uh, Zakuro-san... and when I looked at them, she was leaning all over Sasuke-kun!" she finished more confident and upset than she had started.

I blinked lethargically.

 _'I had dropped my pen.'_ I realized, _'I had dropped my pen and it rolled near Sasuke's feet, I had then leant under the table to get it back because the Uchiha had no sense of chivalry.'_

 _ **And now you being harassed... how funny.**_

 _'Not really.'_

I tried to diffuse the situation before things got any further out of hand, **'Mistaken, Not-'** I didn't get to finish signing because someone kicked me from behind. I landed on my hands and knees on the green ceramic tiles. I heard a slew of snickers and high-pitched giggles.

"Whoopsie~" came a voice from a brunette girl whose name escapes me.

 _ **OKAY! I DON'T CARE IF THAT LITTLE SNOT IS NINE-I'MMA BUST LITTLE MIMI** **UP** **!**_ my other half swore, loudly.

 _'Please Terra...'_ I pleaded, I felt an extreme headache coming on.

Reina was standing over me now, looking a lot taller than she was a minute ago. She sneered, "Sasuke-kun would never be interested in such a stupid girl like you. You can't even talk! ...we'll show you to stay away from Sasuke-kun!" She reached down-

-and the bathroom door swung open, slamming against the wall and drawing all the girls attention. All the heads in the room snapped towards the door in surprise.

There, in all his orange jumpsuit glory, scowling at the girls, was my whiskered best friend.

His blue eyes scanned the filled room, they landed briefly on Sakura and hurt washed over his face before he looked at me, on the ground still. A dark look appeared on his face, "What the hell are you all doing in here? Why is Sora-chan on the ground, 'ttebayo?!" he demanded.

"Naruto, you dumbass!" Sakura screeched, "This is the girl's bathroom! GET. OUT!"

The Hero blinked slowly, like he hadn't realized that.

 _ **He probably didn't. He must've come to check on you when you didn't come right back and just barged in.**_ Terra guessed. I had to agree with her. It's seemed like a very Naruto thing to do.

The Hero then remembered what he was doing here in the first place, he crossed his arms over his chest in defiance, "What are you guys doing to Sora-chan in here, 'ttebayo?" he asked again.

Naruto didn't get his answer. Instead all the girls started to get riled up, "Get out Demon boy!" "What is your problem?!" "This is for the girls, idiot!" they all began ganging up on him and I was completely fed up.

I stood up to my full height, I was almost a full head taller than the rest of them. No one was really paying any attention to me now as I rummaged through the pouch strapped to my thigh. We had only just began wearing our practice tools this last month in preparation for when we graduate.

When my fingers brushed against my desired object I looked up and locked eyes with my friend and signed.

 **'Plan Dye'**

His baby-blues lit up with unadulterated glee as he nodded. He covered his mouth and nose and started backing away. The girls didn't have a chance to respond as I threw down a white smoke bomb - **Like a true ninja, yo!** \- and quickly pushed my way out of the flooded bathroom. Naruto was waiting for me outside, armed with little colorful pellets.

There were girlish cries and coughing as they all fled the bathroom and right into Naruto's line of sight.

He threw the green, the yellow and the red exploding powder bombs. It was the Hero's very own invention. Terra and I were very proud of him when he showed us.

Naruto cackled with glee and I had a very not nice smile stretching my lips as the fangirls squealed.

Classes throughout the rest of the day were littered with extremely colorful fangirls. It was hilarious when I noticed that Sasuke stayed as far away as possible from any girl that had gotten bombarded.

 _ **A few weeks later...**_

"There she goes again!" I heard whispered harshly, "She's trying to get closer to Sasuke-kun!" I didn't need to turn my head to recognize Ino's not so quiet whisperings to the other girls at their desk.

I did, however, glance at Sasuke because he must've heard her as clearly as I did. The raven-haired boy was glaring at the opposite wall with a little more annoyance than necessary. I found that quite amusing.

"Does she just not get it?" "I knew Zakuro wasn't smart but I didn't think she was that dumb." "How does she even get away with that?" I heard whispered amongst them.

I gracefully ignored all their rude remarks and snickering. Slightly thankful Naruto was too busy on the other side of the classroom right now bugging Kiba to hear any of this. Ever since that incident in the girls bathroom the blonde has become overly-protective of me. It's sweet, but unnecessary.

Then Sakura decided to make an ignorant and uninformed comment on my home life.

"She can only get away with doing whatever she wants because she has no parents. I heard that her Mom had left her when she was little." I carefully did not react, _'This is eerily familiar...'_ I thought as she continued, "If my Mom heard I was skipping class I would be in so much trouble! Even if her Mom was still around, I don't think that she'd punish her though. Zakuro had to learn to behave so wild like that from someone." Sakura said haughtily.

Okay, I bit the inside of my cheek after hearing that. I noticed that Terra was dangerously quiet and even Sasuke glanced my way in morbid curiosity, but I couldn't really bring myself to care at the moment.

"I mean, just look at all those piercings! What kind of mother would let their daughter do that?" she laughed, "And that hair! It's so obvious she's trying to get Sasuke-kun's attention, it's gross."

I was _done_.

I stood up abruptly, causing my chair to fall back in a clatter, consequently attracting the whole class's attention. I turned and gave the pink-haired girl a look which caused her to pale at. Apparently just realizing she had raised her voice way above the previous loud whispering.

I couldn't yell at her and make her apologize for bad mouthing Kaa-chan... but I could do something that'll shut her up for good.

In hindsight, it's entirely possible that I might have overreacted.

But... I wasn't thinking all that clearly!

I walked up to her desk, she was sitting in the front of the class. I ran my hand through my ponytail, even tied up it reached the small of my back. I looked at the pink-haired girl directly, she straightened up and was glaring at me now. I slipped my hand into the leather pouch strapped to my left thigh, took out a practice kunai and twirled it around my fingers. The girls in front of me paled again and I felt nervousness waft off their chakra. Some of the others in the classroom had tensed up, Naruto and the boys were gawking at me.

I pulled on my hair again before bringing the knife to the base of my ponytail and cutting the whole thing off.

There were dramatic gasps.

I then marched up to the blackboard, took a piece of chalk and drew in BIG characters in front of the whole class,

" _I DO NOT LIKE SASUKE!_ "

There were scandalized gasps.

 _ **WOOOO! WOO! THAT'S MEH GIRL! AND** **THAT'S** **HOW YOU DO IT PINKIE!**_

 _'Kami, you're so embarrassing...'_

I went right back to the table Sakura was sitting at and slammed my fistful of orange hair down, startling her and her wide green eyes. I glared at her another moment before I found that my point was thoroughly made. I stomped over to my seat and found a stunned/proud Naruto, who was staring at my new haircut in shock, waiting for me.

Completely ignoring all the stunned/horrified faces of the fangirls, the slightly impressed faces of some of the boys, Sasuke's utter exasperation with everyone and everything and how very, very hot my face suddenly felt.

After that day I was not bothered by the fangirls again and Sasuke's chakra no longer repulsed against mine whenever we ended up sitting next to each other during class.

* * *

 **January 18th, Present Day: Classroom 103**

I absently reached for my ponytail. It was tied up as usual but when I had it down, my orange locks barely brushed the tops of my shoulders now. I thought back to just how bad my impromptu haircut looked and giggled a bit. It was _terrible_. In the heat of the moment I had cut it awkwardly and it was lopsided. Hinata was a doll and had evened it out the best she could after class but it was basically unsalvageable.

Speaking of the sweet girl, the Hyuuga princess had just walked in.

I waved at the bashful girl with a cheery grin. She returned the wave with a small, shy smile and made her way over to me. Today she was wearing her yellow short-sleeve hoodie and her baggy ninja pants. Unlike her counterpart, _my_ Hinata no longer wears the oversized coat so she can hide away in it. Due to some red-head's advice.

"Good morning Sora-chan." she said quietly. "How did you sleep last night?" the dark-haired girl inquired sweetly.

I faux pouted at her question, I signed, **'Why do you always ask that? I swear, you're just as bad as the Hero.'**

She then smiled embarrassedly and giggled a bit, "That's because you would choose to _never_ sleep if you could get away with it."

I paused. Then shrugged in a ' _what-can-you-do_ ' kind of way.

"Uhm... where _is_ N-Naruto-kun today? Is he skipping again?" at the stutter I raised my eyebrow pointedly and she blushed cutely. "S-Sorry..." at my exasperated look she stared doing that thing with her fingers again.

I pulled out my notepad and wrote. Knowing the drill she came to stand beside me and read out loud over my shoulder.

" _Naruto had a big prank planned for today and he'll probably be dragged in by Iruka-sensei within the next hour._ " "Oh, really? I h-hope he doesn't do anything too dangerous." " _Why are you st-studdering? Have you been reading the story I gave you_ _?_ " "I-I finished it the other night. Hanabi-chan re-really liked ' _Fushigi no Kuni no Arisu_ ' by the way. Arisu is her fa-favorite now."

I smiled at that. Alice in Wonderland was my absolute favorite when I was little **Before**. I'm just glad I got to share it with someone else who could love it.

 _ **Hm. That's right, Naruto is still waiting on the ending of the Hobbit isn't he? He**_ **really** _ **wants to know how to slay the dragon.**_ Terra said cheerily.

 _'At least it has him interested in the reading. He_ has _to learn the Kanji if he wants to know what happens next.'_

 _ **Too true my little mastermind.**_

I turned my attention back to my only female friend. She spoke as I wrote, " _Nice try with the subject change,_ " she blushed again, " _Have you been doing the breathing exercises?_ " "Y-Yes I..." she sighed. I motioned her with my hand to get on with it.

 _ **While she's doing this I think it's time for another flashback~**_ my other half sang.

 _'Terra I don't have time for-'_

 _ **FLASH-A-BACK!**_

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 8) Year 1 of the Academy, 1558 Days until Graduation: Sparring Ring**

I landed hard on my rear, gasping for AIR! Dust had kicked up from my ungraceful fall, making it that much harder to catch my breath again.

 _ **Oooh! That's going to leave a nasty bruise.**_ Terra commented.

 _'I think she bruised my lungs!'_

"Winner, Hinata!" called the Sensei.

The sweet dark-haired girl nervously stood over me, pressing her fingers together in an adorable bad habit.

"A-Are you o-okay, Sora-s-san?" she stuttered. I gave her a thumbs up as I rolled off of my back and crawled into my knees.

"Now preform the seal of reconciliation." the Sensei instructed. I extended two fingers with a tired smile. The Hyuga heiress locked her fingers with mine and returned with a much more tentative smile.

We walked back over to the sidelines together and I plopped in an unlady-like manner onto the dirt and began massaging my right shoulder. Hinata had gotten me good there.

 _ **And I don't think she was even trying her hardest.** Terra said almost tauntingly. **She's not even very high in the class rankings because of how gentle she is compared to the other girls. You just suck** **that** **bad.**_

I didn't rise to my other halves' bait and moved my hand to over my back and grimaced when I found another tear in my shirt.

 _'That's the second one this week! I'm going to run out of clothes at this rate. I can only repair my stuff so many times before the fabric is just useless...'_ I refrained from sighing and instead watched the next spar. It was between two kids from another class. The rest of the spars were fairly uneventful as Naruto and Sasuke didn't get the chance to swing at each other today and cause a ruckus.

The sensei sent us all back to our classrooms and when my blonde best friend walked up next to me I swung my arms around his neck from behind and slumped all my weight onto him.

"Ooof!" he stumbled at the extra weight but righted himself before he could face plant, "Oi! Your heavy, 'ttebayo! Get ooooff me!" he whined.

I shook my head ' _no_ ' against his shoulder blade and he groaned but continued walking back to the classroom. Being almost two heads taller than him my feet were being dragged behind us and he trudged on. Soon my shoulders were shaking with my laughter at the absurdity of how we must've looked to everyone. Naruto felt my laughter on his back and began giggling himself. Our classmates gave us plenty of odd looks. We didn't notice however, that someone in particular was watching us more closely than the others.

After class wrapped up for the day Naruto ran off with the boys while I opted to try and salvage what was left of my shirt. I found myself sitting on a bench at the nearby park with a sewing kit and another -non ripped- shirt on my back.

I was busy trying to remember how to do Blind stitch when Terra chimed in, _**Oooh... 'Ya feel that Sky-girl?**_ she asked me. I did in fact, feel that chakra. I'd just been too busy to acknowledge it yet.

 _Warm, clear as crystal. An undercurrent of something alive. A feeling like sitting by the pond in springtime._

 _'She's not following Naruto today?'_ I wondered as I glanced towards the tree she was leaning against. The six year-old startled badly at been seen and hid behind the tree.

 _'Woah. Déjà vu.'_

 _ **Are they all so Ei*ub$ODin cute at this age?**_ Terra gushed.

After a minute the little Hyuuga heiress popped her red, red face from out behind the tree. I smiled in a -hopefully- friendly way. Meekly, she walked out and came towards me, eyes firmly glued to the ground.

"I-I-I apolo-g-gize for following y-you, S-Sora-san..." she said quietly.

 _'Oh you dear girl, that's really a bad stutter...'_

 _ **OH MY GOD, YOU MUST SNUGGLE HER!**_ Terra cried in that insane way she does. _**Hey! It's not** **my** **fault she so ADORABLE!**_

 _'I can't do that and you know exactly why. The poor thing would faint on the spot!'_ I pointed out.

 _ **All the better! Then we'd get to keep her! That stuffy clan of hers doesn't deserve such a sweetie!**_

I just ignored Terra after that particular brand of crazy and pulled out my notepad instead.

" _It's no problem. Is there something you wanted?_ " I asked and Hinata suddenly started fidgeting like mad.

I waited patiently until she suddenly thrusted out a bundle of soft-blue fabric in front of her.

I blinked at it. It looked soft... and expensive.

"I-It's, uhm... Th-This is so-some extra cl-cloth m-m-my Okaa-sama had-d leftover... she's be-been making b-baby clothes for my Im-Imouto. I n-noticed that y-your shirts h-h-have been rip-p-ping from our sp-spars so... I-I thought... m-ma-maybe..."

As she stuttered with her cherry red face, my heart melted.

 _ **We have to keep her.**_ Terra whispered.

I ignored Terra's, admittedly, tempting idea and smiled at the little girl in front of me. When she didn't raise her eyes from the ground I gently laid my hand over her's. Her milky eyes snapped up and, if possible, she turned redder.

I raised my other hand to my lips, placed it over my heart then motioned to her and mouthed ' _Thank you_ '.

"I-It's n-no pr-pr-problem, S-Sora-san..."

 _'I want to do something for her.'_ I decided, _'...her stutter... that's really bad, a lot worse than I remember it being.'_

Terra made a contemplative noise, _**It kinda is, isn't it? She can hardly get a word out as it is now.**_

 _'I wonder... I used to have a friend growing up_ **Before** _who had a really bad stutter... maybe...'_

 _ **Knock yourself out.**_

I accepted the blue cloth from her and wrote, " _Thank you Hinata. I will make sure to put this to good use._ " I already had some idea of what I was going to do with it. " _Might I ask something though?_ " she hesitantly nodded, " _Can I help you manage that stutter?_ "

The six year-old froze.

"My... my... w-w-what do y-you mean b-b-by h-help m-me?" she asked with a new light in her wide, pale eyes.

I patted the seat next to me invitingly.

Once she seated herself a polite arms length away, I began, " _For the first step I want you to read whatever I write, aloud. It will help you with speech and to control your stutter better._ " she hesitated a split second before nodding.

"Al-Alright, Sora-san."

I moved closer to her so she could read easier, she scooted away, I moved closer again, she scooted away, I moved once more and then she was on the edge of the bench with nowhere else to run.

 _ **Muwahahaha... she's ours now...**_ Terra said with a manic grin. _**Oi, it was simply... excited.**_ She defended.

Now sitting shoulder-to-shoulder," _O-Okay, the next st-step. You n-ne-need to f-focus on your breathing. Breathe i-in-a-and-out until y-you com-completely r-relax. Try t-to imagine a hap-hap-happy pl-place._ " "L-Like meditation?." I nodded and she slowly closed her eyes and began to breathe in-and-out.

After about ten minutes of controlled breathing did I finally see the tension in her shoulders melt away. That would have to be worked on. When she opened her eyes again she looked so much better and calmer than I'd seen her before.

"Feel better?" "Oh!" I smiled widely at her as her face lit up, "I... I didn't st-stutter!" then her face fell again, " _It's o-okay. If you continue t-to read aloud an-and relax more it can be m-managed._ " "Re-Really?" I nodded, then asked, " _What k-kind of books do you have at home?_ " "I-I don't have many, o-only the ones for training and st-study." I frowned, then an idea occurred to me and I tried not to smirk, " _Come a-and see me at lunch to-tomorrow. You can borrow o-one of mine to read aloud an-and practice con-controlling the st-stutter._ "

The little heiress looked like she was about to protest but I held up my hand to stop her, I lifted up the new cloth she gifted me pointedly, " _It's what friends do._ " was all I wrote and the sweet girl looked like a mix of shock and shyness.

Twas adorable.

Lunch, the next day came quickly.

"He-He-Hello Sora-san." squeaked a voice from behind. Naruto and Kiba paused in their bickering to turn to the unfamiliar addition.

 _ **Snuggle-wunnie!**_ Terra cheered.

I smiled widely and waved Hinata closer to us, she was about ten feet away. I was slightly surprised her small voice carried that far.

"Hello Shikamaru-s-san, Ch-Chōji-san, Ki-Kiba-san and N-N-Naruto-s-san!" she stuttered out.

 _ **How adorably polite... and terribly formal. This must be remedied, Sky-girl.**_

Naruto, sweet, cheerful Naruto piped up -his mouth still full- with an ecstatic greeting that flustered the girl. Akamaru barked cheerfully. When no one else said ' _Hello_ ' Hinata started to fidget nervously and I scowled at the rest of the boys.

Shikamaru noticed my dark look and decided to just go with it. The Nara nodded in greeting, "Hinata." after that Chōji followed with his own shy greeting.

I glowered at Kiba and he stared stubbornly back. Turning to Hinata I wrote, " _Don't mind them too much. They're just little boys._ "

Kiba bristled, "It's 'cause she's a girl!" Kiba said empathically.

There was silence from our group after that.

I looked at him with exasperation.

Shikamaru facepalmed.

Chōji looked at the dog-boy sympathetically.

Hinata looked adorably confused.

Naruto was still smiling at he munched on some of my homemade rice omelet.

When even Akamaru whined, the Inuzuka boy seemed to catch on, he pointed his hand at me, " _You_ don't count! You're not really a girl!" he tried again.

Shikamaru groaned, "Please just, stop. _Talking_."

"But she's not!" he cried, "She made me eat mud!"

I won't admit to smiling fondly at that particular memory.

But I knew what he meant, so instead of hitting him upside the head I reached over and patted his hair -which wasn't nearly as soft as Naruto's- in a motherly way.

I glanced back at the awkward looking Hyuuga heiress and realized that I was getting way off track here. I reached into my woolen satchel and pulled out a little black-leather book with an apple stitched onto the binding. I handed it towards the dark-haired girl. She took it delicately and looked over the cover.

"T-The little boat that c-could?"

 _ **Perfect.**_ Terra praised.

"Ah, I really liked that one." Chōji said, like the sweetheart he was.

Hinata then bowed and murmured a thank you and turned to leave but before she could escape I stopped her by tugging lightly on her sleeve.

When I had her attention again, I wrote, " _I want you to remember the breathing exercises whenever it gets out of hand._ " she didn't read it aloud, " _And start reading everything out loud!_ " "Oh! Y-Yes, Sora-san!"

Also... since she's reading aloud now, I felt a devious smile curl my lips, I wrote and she said, " _If you a-all wouldn't mi-mind, I w-would like to eat l-l-lunch with you to-to-today!?_ " "S-So-Sora-san!" the girl squeaked as she turned ten different shades of red. I smiled wide and patted the grass next to me invitingly.

"Eh? Sure you can Hinata-chan!" my blonde friend said excitedly.

Eventually, the little heiress conceded to our -mine and Naruto's- demands and joined our little group for lunch. Even the rest of the boys were fine with it. Well... after I smacked Kiba upside the head, they did. Sadly, the Inuzuka's young only understand the language of violence.

She didn't say any more than I did but Hinata had the cutest little goofy smile on her face throughout the whole time.

* * *

 **January 18th, Present Day: Classroom 103**

I felt someone poking me in the side of the head.

I turned and scowled at a smirking Kiba.

"Oi, you awake now Pomegranate?" he asked loudly, still poking me.

I swatted his hand away and signed, **'What do you want dog-boy?'** I glared playfully at him. He gave me a sharp grin in return.

"Hinata needed help wakin' you up! She's been over here trying to talk to you since Iruka-sensei went out to find the dead last." he informed me.

I blinked in surprise. I'd been out of it for that long? _'Well, thanks a lot...'_ I grumbled to my other half. I got the distinct impression the brunette shrugged unrepentantly.

I turned in my seat to look at the dark-haired girl beside me. She was frowning delicately, "Sorry... you'd gotten stuck in your head again." she said quietly.

I frowned myself, **'I'm the one sorry for spacing out like that. You were just being considerate.'** I assured her with an apologetic smile. She then smiled that shy little smile of hers in return.

"Sooo..." Kiba drawled as he leaned forward onto my desk, Akamaru took this chance to hop out of the Inuzuka's jacket and onto my desk. I patted the pup affectionately, "What's the dead last up to today?" he asked.

I shrugged, **'All he said was that is was '** _ **going to be awesome, believe it!**_ **' and left before me this morning.'**

"Ehh? Since when does he not tell you every little thing?" the Inuzuka said almost jokingly.

I gave him a very unimpressed look while I snuggled Akamaru to my chest, Kiba glanced down disapprovingly at the display, **'Maybe he wanted it to be a surprise. Believe it or not, Naruto and I aren't actually attached to the hip.'** I informed him.

The canine-like teen snorted, "Yeah, _suuure_." he drawled.

I frowned at him and turned my attention wholly to the puppy, mewling his approval at my ministration as Hinata had started pampering him as well.

Apparently being ignored didn't sit all that well with Kiba as he growled at us. "Stop _doing_ that! Akamaru isn't some pet, he's a trained killer!"

Kiba's exclamation was greatly undermined as Akamaru started _purring_ when I scratched his underbelly.

"Alright! That's enough!" the Inuzuka snatched the pup from my grasp, ignoring the pup's protests and my and Hinata's glares.

Yes. Hinata can _glare_.

It was a few tricky lesson that took a few months-but! She perfected the _glare_. The girl next-to-never uses it but... at least she _can_ be intimidating.

 _ **Are you kidding me? She looked like a disgruntled bunny when she does that! Hinata is way too Wa*floo &%ing adorable to be taken as anything more than a snuggle-wunnie...**_ Terra gushed.

I sighed.

It's so hard to deal with the voice in my head some days...

Terra was about to respond sassily when we both felt _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra flare up outside. I shot up from my seat, surprising Hinata and Kiba, scrambled over the desk and hopped out of the open window next to us. I ran to the middle of the yard and looked up towards where I sensed the flare of chakra shoot up. I noticed Kiba and even Hinata follow me out, along with some of the more curious -or bored- of my classmates.

Hinata followed my line of sight and I heard a soft ' _Byakugan!_ ' and when I turned to her, the area around her eyes had veins protruding out.

"Oh! There's N-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed softly.

"Eh? Where? I don't see him." I heard Chōji say, along with the distinct sounds of snacks being consumed.

The Byakugan user pointed a delicate hand towards the Yondaime's stone face, and sure enough! Everyone could see that yellow-and-orange glare from this distance.

Shikamaru groaned, "Aw man... what's he doing up there?"

Not a second after he said that did Naruto's chakra flare twice more in warning to me. I'm sure some of the other sensors nearby felt it, but did they know what it meant? No. No, they did not.

Then there was a, **_'POP! POP! POP! POP!'_** ringing through the air and suddenly an array of colors and painted words were spattered across Hokage mountain.

There were ' _ooh's_ ' and ' _ahh's_ ' as the second half of the seals activated and Naruto's homemade powder-dye bombs exploded over our head in blues and purples. Covering the no-longer-red tiled roof of the Hokage building and nearby businesses.

 _ **I've gotta say... that was a lot better than it was the first time around. More...**_ **ka-pow** _ **factor.**_ Terra praised.

I agreed with my other half.

"Hey Sora..." I blinked, Shikamaru was suddenly standing next to me now, "...weren't those _your_ storage seals?" he asked curiously and I had to pause.

I don't _remember_ making any multi-tiered storage seals for Naruto. He didn't like the fact all his stuff could be lost if the paper got damaged in any way, although I've told him a hundred times that it's near impossible to interfere with one of _my_ designs. Which he admittedly, was more than likely to do himself. And I had no spares... all of mine were _filled_ and in _use_ right now.

I frowned.

 _ **Why that little foxy devil!**_ Terra growled.

 _'Oh... he is in for more than a lecture when Iruka drags him back in.'_ I said darkly as I cracked my knuckles.

Shikamaru took a few subtle steps away from me.

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Six: "Kunoichi-to-be"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I found I'm terrible at writing mean girls... My feelings don't get hurt easily so I didn't really have any proper reference. This was pretty hard to do, but I hope I did it well...?**

 **I just want to say that I DO NOT hate Sakura or Ino or, anybody really. There are** _ **very few**_ **people in the Narutoverse that I think should die, horrible, painful deaths. Sakura was just written wrong pre-shippuden. She's really is a sweetie... except when it comes to anything to do with Sasuke.**

 **Then Sakura's kinda bitchy.**

 **I mean, she ended her relationship with her** _ **best friend**_ **and she is** _ **waaaay**_ **mean to Naruto. Over** _ **Sasuke**_ **, the emotionally stunted boy. She didn't always have her priorities straight, and bullying the mute girl doesn't seem like a stretch to me, especially if Sakura felt in any way** _ **threatened**_ **by the nice-two-years-older-and-only-middle-of-the-rankings-because-she-didn't-show-up-girl.**

 **That's my take on it anyways.**

 **Thank you to ALL that following this and are reading about Sora's story! To those that reviewed, I'd write your names down but this A/N is ALSO dragging on! Sorry, seems to be a problem this week!**

 **Author Question!**

"What is that one song you can listen non-stop? Whether it be an oldie or the newest hit, what's the song you just keep hitting replay on?"

 _ **For me right now, it's**_ "Safe and Sound" _**preformed by**_ Jackie Evancho. _**That's kind of my mindset right now.**_

 **Much love, 'till next week!**

 _-Nanami_


	8. New Leaf Arc, ENTER, SORA!

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to be posting no** _ **earlier than a week**_ **anymore. It's the Holidays and, like a lot of you, I am getting really busy for a while! So at least every Sunday, Sunday night or so.**

 **HA! I've mastered the art of spell check! There were so many errors in these chapters, I am well and truly ashamed...**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters... yet.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! I am not responsible for any overly-cuteness or cannon screwery that may occur during the writing of this Fan Fiction.**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Seven: "ENTER, SORA!"**

 _"I welcome change. So long as nothing is altered or different." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _'This is it. Graduation day...'_

 _ **Sky-girl, I swear... I'm gonna have a panic-attack!**_

I sighed. This seemed really familiar.

 _'At least you seem to be doing better than the Hero.'_ I glanced to my right and found that Naruto had his hands in his hair and looked like he was two minutes from having a complete meltdown.

I nudged him with my elbow, he glanced up, **'You've got this Hero! We've practiced the Bunshin a hundred times before, you're gonna nail this test!'** I signed to my best friend.

Then Iruka-sensei walked back in, "Naruto, you're next. Follow me."

My friend looked at me pleadingly, like I had something up my sleeve to help him out here. As it was, I gave him my most confident smile and a thumbs up as he walked down the stairs.

Just to get my point across, I did a _double_ thumbs up.

The blonde cracked a grin for me, though it seemed a little forced, before he disappeared behind the door.

After he was gone I felt my shoulders sag and let my forehead hit the table top.

I stayed like that for a while, I'm not sure exactly for how long, that is until I heard a voice I did not hear all that often, "Not so confident about the loser passing now?" drawled _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

I raised my head to look at Duckie in mild shock, - _'I hadn't even noticed we were sitting next to each other'_ \- but he had his chin in his hand and was staring dully out the window.

 _ **So Lord Duckie**_ **deigns** _ **to speak with a lowly peasant like us, eh?**_

 _'A bit out of character for him... maybe he's nervous about the test too?'_

Terra snorted, _**We'd never know and he'd never admit it.**_

I had to agree with her.

Remembering that the raven-haired boy had just questioned my total faith in my best friend's abilities, I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote, " _Naruto knows how to do the bunshin perfectly fine. It's just because of his insane chakra capacity that he always ends up using far too much and failing to make a recognizable clone._ " I pushed it over to his side of the desk.

And we _have_ been working on it for ages now. His clones don't just... _bleh_ like they used to! But whether Naruto's best is good enough for Iruka...?

I saw him glance at it out of the corner of his eye before looking away again. Then he did a double-take. When he finally turned to face me, it was with an extremely questioning look. Well, as much as he can make an expression other than ' _scowl_ ' or ' _glower_ '.

Bemused with his reaction, I elaborated, " _He needs about, chuunin level chakra control before he comes near to making a perfect clone. So, I'm a bit worried that his best still isn't passable in Iruka-sensei's eyes._ "

The Uchiha looked at the paper a long moment before he lifted his eyes to scrutinize me for what was longer than considered polite. Then he blinked.

"You're being serious." he said flatly.

A bit insulted, I frowned slightly, " _Of course._ "

Before Duckie could respond any further, Iruka-sensei came back in and called for him. As he got up to leave I quickly scribbled down, " _Good luck!_ " with a big smile on my face. Even a thumbs up!

He made no outward reaction but I could've _sworn_ I heard a soft snort of laughter when he turned away.

 _ **Probably just your imagination.**_ Terra dismissed.

Sasuke disappeared behind the corner and, with nothing better to do, I decided to get up and bother Shikamaru who had pretended to fall asleep while waiting for his turn.

 _ **I always find messing with the Nara genius amusing.**_ she said.

 _Nudge_

No response.

 _Poke, poke_

Bats my hand away, "Mn... stop that..."

 _Pinch_

"Ow." he deadpanned, but he finally raised his head to glower at me. I was the picture of innocence.

"What." the ponytail stated more than asked.

 **'You're up next. Sasuke just went in.'** I signed.

"Mm. Troublesome..." he sighed but didn't go back to ' _napping_ ', "Sasuke, huh?" he said casually, then he gave me a look that said that he had been paying attention to what was going on.

 **'I know. Maybe he was nervous?'** I offered with a shrug.

"Maybe... he is still human, no matter what he likes to believe."

I laughed a bit hearing that, **'Very true.'**

The door slid open, "Alright Shikamaru-kun tim-oh, you're awake, good. Come with me." Iruka-sensei said. I gave the Nara a mock salute as he got up and signed a ' _Good luck!_ ', he nodded to me and left.

After Shikamaru was Shino, I didn't know him all that well, we did get paired together on a couple assignments before but I swear, the guy talks less than _me_. I gave him a thumbs up anyway. Once he was gone there wasn't anyone left that I really knew. None of the girls, save Hinata, actually spoke to me and because of my relationship with Naruto most parents have used me as a bad example and warned their kids away.

I waited ten minutes sitting by myself before my teacher came back in and called for me.

 _'Naruto didn't come back in and I didn't hear him.'_ I thought as I followed Iruka back into the testing room.

When he motioned me to begin, I raised my hands into the Ram, Snake, Tiger in that order and created a perfect copy of myself. Because of my need to sign to actually speak, my handsigns were the best of the class, outranking even Duckie.

Iruka-sensei checked over the clone and awarded me with a proud smile and my Konohagakure hitai-ate.

It was a fairly uneventful and unspectacular moment.

Here, I gave my thanks for not ending up living in Kirigakure or something...

I looked up expectantly at the man who'd been my teacher for the last four years and waited. His smile fell and my heart tightened, Iruka sighed, looking tired, "He should be outside."

I gave a him a short bow, tucked my forehead protector in my back pocket and ran off to find my best friend. I did not look at Mizuki once the entire time.

Outside, there was crowd of people. Everyone and their parents.

Besides me and Naruto, Sasuke was the only orphan in the graduating class. Sasuke was already gone and Naruto... Naruto was watching the whole thing from the swing of loneliness over there.

There were many people talking and chattering on excitedly outside, but there was one conversation between two women that caught my ear and rang as terribly familiar.

"Hey, that kid..."

"Yeah, that's him. He's also the only one that didn't graduate."

"Good. Someone like _that_ should-"

I may or may not have less-than-politely, forcefully pushed my way through the two idle women. Terra made an approving sound at the action.

How many times has a ' _concerned_ ' adult tried to warn me away from him? How many had said that they were ' _only looking out for me_ ', when they had no idea who I was, when they had no right to say what was best for me? When they had _no idea_ just how sweet and kind the whiskered boy really was?

Too many.

I made my way to him through the crowd. Past all the dark looks being sent his way. I was standing by his side for a while before Naruto's subdued blue eyes lifted up to meet mine.

"I failed."

I didn't sigh. I simply kneeled down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I _failed_." he repeated.

I squeezed his shoulder. Taking note of the squeezing in my heart seeing him like this.

...Naruto should _not_ be sad.

We left the Academy and started to head home. On the road I sensed someone approaching us. His chakra was completely average. Nothing worthy of note. If I hadn't had my chakra reading I would've never known just how dark it churned he addressed my friend.

"Naruto..."

We both turned to Mizuki.

He had a kind - _'fake'_ \- smile, "Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about what happened today."

Naruto shrugged a bit sullenly, "Sure."

Mizuki glanced at me, "Ah, I was hoping to talk to you alone."

Naruto then turned to me but I was staring at Mizuki still, face perfectly blank.

You'd never guess that my mind was currently at war with itself.

 _ **You HAVE to let him go!**_ Terra yelled.

 _'But Mizuki is going to HURT him!'_

 _ **And this won't be the last time he gets hurt. You CAN'T PROTECT HIM.**_

 _'But I can at least_ try _!'_

 _ **You CANNOT! Naruto**_ **needs** _ **tonight to happen. He**_ **needs** _ **to learn the Kage Bunshin, he**_ **needs** _ **to learn about his royal fluffiness and he**_ **needs Iruka** _ **.**_

 _ **Not.**_

 _ **You.**_

 _'...'_

She continued in a softer voice, _**This is the way it plays out, Sora. Without the shadow clones in all the battles to come, Naruto is, quite frankly? Double-chocolate fudged.**_

 _'We don't know that!'_ I tried... but we both knew she was right.

A moment of silence passed between us before Terra spoke again.

 _ **...he'll be okay, Sky-girl.**_

I... relented.

I finally turned to my best friend with a forced smile and signed, **'I'll see you later.'** Naruto returned with a not-so-bright smile of his own and went off with our former teacher.

I walked home alone. I walked in silence. Everything that needed to be said between Terra and I already was. She didn't chance a conversation and I wasn't in the mood for one. When I'd gotten back to my little apartment I was immediately hit with a wave of restlessness, I needed to find something to occupy not only my hands, but my mind.

For hours I worked on my barrier fuinjutsu. Detailing, fine-tuning and reworking my formulas. I'd been researching self-sustaining barrier seals for the past three years with materials provided by the Leaf's library. It didn't have much at all on the practicality and creation of seals, just a lot of seal theory. But I made use of what I could anyways.

I spent the last three years reading and drafting and only had _just_ begun the actual testing phase this last month.

The results so far?

There were explosions.

Naruto immediately wanted to learn how to make said explosions.

He had been my safety buddy to make sure if I was grievously injured or maimed, he'd go get medical attention for me. Naruto had gone a bit pale when I said that but I assured him that it most likely-probably-maybe wouldn't ever happen.

...Naruto.

 _'I hope he's okay...'_

By the time the sun had set there was still no sight of Naruto, I made some dinner but found I had no appetite. It was after I finished cleaning up my uneaten food that I heard something strange.

There was someone knocking on my door.

The list of who would be outside at this hour was incredibly short. It was almost eleven in the evening so that rules out about all of my classmates.

At this point in our relationship, Neko and I have forgone all means of ' _doorways_ '. He would've just knocked on my window pane if he was back from his mission early.

And Naruto doesn't knock.

A cold, familiar feeling crept into my bones...

 _-ItWasDark_ _ **TOODARK**_ _-_

 _-IWasAloneTonightShouldn'tOfBeen_ _ **ALONE**_ _-_

 _-Didn'tSeeWhere_ _ **HE**_ _CameFrom-_

 _-_ _ **COLD**_ _BlackEyeHoles-_

 _-HisGloved_ _ **HAND**_ _IsOnMyArm-NowHe'sTakin-_

 _ **BREATHE, Sora!**_

Terra's voice jolted me out of my spiraling thoughts. I found that I was suddenly on my knees and gasping for air, and that the knocking had gotten more frantic.

"Sora-kun! Are you alright?"

I reached my senses beyond the door just to be sure, I let out a breath as my body sagged with relief upon recognizing my former teacher's warm chakra. I dragged myself off of the ground and went to answer the door. When my door opened the dark-haired chuunin had his hand raised in the air to knock yet again.

"Ah! Sora-kun!" he then -unsubtly- scrutinized my appearance. When he was done there was still a clear concern in his eyes but he chose not to ask why exactly I looked like a hot mess. I motioned him to come inside. As I walked into my little kitchen to make tea -like a good little hostess- he instead he asked, "Did you manage to find Naruto-kun earlier?"

I nodded as I walked over to the table to tidy up some of my fuinjustu diagrams. I found a spare piece of paper and wrote, " _He was pretty upset about failing. I've haven't seen him since Mizuki-sensei wanted to speak with him._ "

Iruka's brow furrowed, "Mizuki? What did Mizuki want to talk about?"

I shrugged, " _He wanted to speak with Naruto alone._ "

The dark-haired chuunin was frowning slightly now, "Sora-kun, where di-"

He didn't get to finish because that's when the alarms started to sound.

 _Once. Twice. Pause. Repeat._

 _'All active duty Shinobi are to report to the Hokage.'_

I looked towards Iruka, he was looking out the kitchen window with concern, I wrote hastily, " _Find Naruto_ "

"Sora-" he started.

" _PLEASE_ "

Something about the look on my face must've of convinced him. He nodded firmly and told me to stay indoors until the all clear sounded.

I paced around inside for all of a half-an-hour before I was fed up with it and went to Naruto's apartment. But as soon as I walked out the door, I turned right around and turned off the stove. _Then_ went to Naruto's apartment.

I was sitting in front of his silly green door on his doormat, waiting for him to come home all night long. My legs were cramping something fierce from being curled up to my chest with my head resting on top for so long. The sun was just breaking over the Hokage monument when I heard him _at last_.

"Sora-chan~" he sounded _so happy_ , he looked a little worse for wear, -oh my Kami, is that _BLOOD_?! Oh, it's not his- but... he was okay! The Hero was too happy for Iruka to have died, so he must be alive too.

Everything was okay.

"You won't _believe_ what happened, 'ttebay- _oof_!"

I ran up and hugged him.

* * *

I woke up well before dawn with almost a full night's sleep. With the whole Mizuki incident passing us a few days ago, Naruto had filled most of my last two days with showing off his new _super cool_ new jutsu and cherishing his hand-me-down hitai-ate, gifted from Iruka himself. We took our ninja registration photos and I heard from Naruto that he got a little follower that ' _recognizes his awesomeness_ ' and calls him ' _Boss_ '.

Everything was going the way it was supposed to be.

I still didn't how to feel about that.

On one hand, nothing changed. That's great! Naruto is still on the path to saving the world like his counterpart.

On the other... _nothing changed_. I haven't actually affected Naruto's life. No matter how much I studied and trained with him, he _still_ failed the test, he was _still_ tricked by Mizuki.

Nothing changed.

I... my being there for him hasn't mattered.

I took in a deep breath and began the day.

With equal amounts of happiness and melancholy, I flitted around my little apartment getting ready for the big day.

Today was the day we get our team assignments after all.

Today, I restart working on all the plans for my second life.

Today, I was going to finally be separated from Naruto...

Deep breath.

After my shower I slipped into my mesh underclothes, dressed in the standard dark blue-grey Kunoichi pants that reached to my mid-calf, my long sleeved blue tunic -that I made with the material Hinata gifted to me all those years ago- and my standard black shinobi boots. I was happy to have gotten rid of my open toe blue sandals with my most recent growth spurt.

And finally, my Kaa-chan's red ribbon tying up my strawberry-blonde hair into a hightail.

I sat in front of the mirror on my desk and untied my orange scarf. I looked fondly over the old, ratty thing, I briefly reminisced of all the times I had to scrub of Naruto's paint and my ink stains out of it. Of all the times I had to darn and stitch the tears. The old cloth had many scars...

I opened a drawer and gently tucked it away. My hands reaching for the shiny hitai-ate sitting on the corner of the of the desk. The metal felt cool and smooth in my hands, the blue cloth was sturdy and new. I traced the leaf engraving on the plate with my fingertips and felt... _butterflies_.

My hands turned it around and I lifted to my neck. I tied the fabric closely to cover my jagged scar. Even after seven years, the ever-present reminder of the worst night of my life was still as prominent as the day I woke up in the hospital.

Standing, I strapped my weapons holster to my left thigh, my tools bag around my lower back and a smaller holster to my right thigh, I slipped my steel Ocarina into it. I checked my appearance one last time and... the fourteen year-old girl looking back at me was _strange_.

She didn't look like she was haunted by night terrors that constantly replayed the worst moments of her both her lives during her sleep. Instead she had bright eyes with a light to them that hadn't always there before.

The girl had never looked as old and tired as she always felt.

She was strange to me, almost unrecognizable. What, with her orange-pink hair and her purple eyes. And the way she dressed... from the mesh armor she wore to the weapons strapped to her body.

Who was she?

Terra answered.

 _ **She's who we need to be... for now.**_

Contemplating _that_ thought, I made my way into my little kitchen and turned on the light to start the preparations for today's lunch. I grilled up the fish leftover from yesterday's meal and started the rice. When everything was finished I went to the cupboard and pulled down three wooden bento boxes and a plate.

The chipped one with Naruto's name scratched on the lid, I filled with grilled fish, plain onigiri and fried vegetables. The neatly sanded and polished one, -mine- mostly the same except with extra carrots. The third, a plain, well taken care of box, was filled with fish, onigiri sprinkled with bonito flakes and extra tomatoes. I placed some of the salt-broiled saury that I'd made the night before on the plate and wrapped it in plastic. I took the lunches to the table to check over my _freshness_ seals.

Heh.

I ran my finger over the flourishing ink that covered the lid and corners of the boxes. To the untrained eye, the designs on the box looked purely decorative and utterly whimsical. It was actually fairly simple in design compared to most seals. Written across the lid and the corners of the box are the layout and characters of a standard storage seal and the skeleton of a base trigram of Kaa-chan's old four-cornered barrier design.

Essentially meaning, air-tight storage in lunch box form.

I was very happy with no longer having to worry about the food getting old or stale over the day. Or weeks for that matter. I never had the chance to test that out because Naruto tends to eat everything within sight. Me too, for that matter.

Darn crazy Uzumaki metabolism.

Satisfied with the integrity of the seals, I laid my hand upon each one and applied chakra, sealing it until consumption later.

I glanced out the window and it was still dark out. Done tying up the lunches, I gathered them up along with the plate and I walked towards my door, closed it behind me and began on my way to Naruto's apartment.

I walked approximately six steps to my right, turned, pulled out my spare key and unlocked the blonde's door.

...when the Hokage said he's find me someplace close to Naruto, he _really_ wasn't kidding.

Opening the door I was immediately met with the sound of Naruto's snoring drifting out from his room. I quietly crept into his kitchen and set his bento and the plate down. I started to look for some spare paper he should've had lying around.

I passed by the fridge and paused as a thought struck me.

I turned on my heel and opened my blonde friend's refrigerator and pulled out the milk, sniffed it, gagged and promptly disposed of it with extreme prejudice.

I smiled smugly to myself as I dusted off my not-really-dirty hands, _'One crisis averted.'_

 _ **Dude... but, the diarrhea was**_ **hilarious...** Terra bemoaned.

 _'There is something wrong with you.'_ I informed her.

 _ **Hmph.**_ she began to pout.

Finding no spare paper around I settled for pulling out a paper bomb from my tools pouch and smudging the ink, making it mostly harmless -because tearing out paper from my notebook is abhorrent to me- and writing on the back of it. I placed the note on top of the plate of and smiled.

 _Morning Hero! I woke up early again and made lunch. I have an errand to run so I'll leave before you, but I expect you to be at the Academy on time!_

 _Hugs,_

 _Sora_

 _P.S. Leave the_ _saury alone!_

I left the Hero's apartment, locking it behind me and I made the walk to the unofficial shinobi residential district to drop off today's package. The sun still hadn't risen over the mountain so I didn't run into a lot of people. Mostly those finally returning home from their graveyard shifts. There were some fisherman passing through on their way to get the day's haul from the Naka river.

Soon I made it to a fancy apartment building next to a small woodsy park, granted a _vast majority_ of the Leaf was woodsy, this park had a quaint little pond and gazebo. I entered the building and climbed three flights of stairs but before I entered the hall I reached out my senses to check for any onlookers.

Finding the coast clear I walked into the hallway and up to apartment 313, set down my wrapped package, then, out of pure curiosity, I reached out my senses. Through the wall I could feel his chakra moving sluggishly around the apartment. He most likely had just woken up.

Smiling, I turned around and left, passing by old Miss Inai on the way. The elderly woman smiled kindly at me and glanced to the package left at her neighbor's doorstep.

"He's a very lucky young man to have you come and deliver his lunch to him every day." she said with coy smile, then her eyes rested on my hitai-ate, "Ah, congratulations. Maybe now you'll get up the courage to confess your feeling to my neighbor."

I fought the embarrassed blush that rose to my cheeks and failed. I _cannot_ believe she just said that. That's _so not_ what's happening here. I heard Terra cackling at my expense. I gave the elderly woman a quick wave and hurried on my way.

With the sun finally peeking over the mountain the village was slowly being bathed in a warm light. I decided take the long way to the Academy to kill some time. I don't think I'll ever tire of wandering the narrow, winding back streets of Konoha. They were so unlike the cemented roads and tall, metal buildings of **Before**. And nothing like the natural isolation of my and Kaa-chan's forest. The atmosphere was just... _more_.

Now the _people_ , well... they could use some work.

Those that didn't recognize me and my distinct coloring as the ' _demon's_ ' friend, which were few and far, gave me kind smiles and said their good mornings as I passed by. I returned each with a smile and nod of my own and soon enough I was walking through the slowly filling East District's Main Road.

It was a little over an hour after dropping off my package when I finally entered my old classroom. Inside I found Iruka busying himself with some paperwork, he looked up when I entered.

"Good morning Sora-kun. Early start today?" he greeted. I nodded as I walked up to his desk and, returning the favor from the other night, proceeded to not-so-subtly check up on his person.

The dark-haired chuunin laughed sheepishly, "I suppose Naruto told you everything then?"

I nodded again and pulled out a palm-sized notepad and wrote, " _Everything._ " well, not _everything._ The blonde got extremely uncomfortable and skipped most of his interaction with Mizuki before Iruka showed up. I was a little hurt by his lack of faith in me but... I had to remember that it was _Naruto_ and he would trust me when he dealt with how _he_ felt about it.

I had noticed that he hugged me back tighter than usual.

" _Thank you for being there for him._ " I tried to convey just how grateful I actually was, the chuunin smiled bashfully and scratched his cheek.

"Of course, Sora-kun. Though he may be a troublemaker sometimes, Naruto is actually a good kid... though, I don't have to tell you that."

" _He is... but also far too gullible._ " I wrote, Iruka blinked, " _I gave him a lecture when he got home about how if things are too good to be true, that they usually are._ "

And I did.

Before _and_ after hugging the stuffing out of him and signing frantically at him for worrying me for so much and to never, _ever_ do that again. I would've told him not to trust people he doesn't _really_ know but... I felt like that would've just been redundant when I considered just who I was talking to.

Iruka chuckled, "Maybe he'll listen to you."

 _ **I doubt it.**_ Terra snorted. I smiled wryly at the chuunin.

Neither of us had believed that.

I left his desk and decided to take the seat closest to the window of the middle desk. The same seat a certain Duckie was supposed to sit in later today. Iruka went back to his paperwork and I pulled out an unfinished book and began to write another story from my first childhood.

That's how the hours passed until the rest of the new genin started to trickle in. To my pleasant surprise, Naruto came in an hour earlier than he was supposed to grinning ear-to-ear, his goggles gone and proudly brandishing his hitai-ate across his forehead.

He stood in front of the table and leaned towards me, "Morning Sora-chan!" he chirped.

 **'Morning Hero. Sleep well?'** I asked.

"Mm-hm! So what didja' do this mornin'?" he asked _so subtly_.

 **'Drop off a lunch.'** I signed.

His nose scrunched up, "Oh..."

I couldn't help but smile at the face he made. I'd never told Naruto who I was making those lunches for, he swore years ago that he'd figure it out himself and made _me_ swear not to tell him. I have no idea why he did that. He was eight and going through a stubborn phase I suppose.

Shikamaru walked up from behind Naruto, "Eh? What are you doing here Naruto. Only those that graduated are getting teams."

Naruto spun around and pointed a thumb at the metal on his forehead, "Hey! 'Ya see this forehead protector? This means I'm a shinobi!"

"What? How did _that_ happen?" the Nara turned to me, eyebrow raised.

 **'Remember the alarm from the other night?'** his eyes widened ever-so-slightly.

Shikamaru turned back to Naruto and stared before he sighed and shook his head at him, "Troublesome... Tou-san mentioned something about someone sneaking into the Hokage's residence but..." _but I can't believe you were stupid enough to do that._ Was, thankfully, left unsaid.

Shikamaru went to get his seat next to Chōji and I noticed that Naruto's head was on a swivel. He was looking for something. Or someone. "Hey... Sakura isn't here yet?" the blonde asked, his blue eyes scanning the room.

I shrugged, **'She hasn't come in yet. Neither has Ino. They should both be here soon though.'**

Slowly, a mischievous smile crept up on his whiskered face. He suddenly stood and ran off towards the front and disappeared, when he came back it was with a bucket of water. I already knew where this was headed. He set the bucket to the side and begun to tie ninja wire to the doorway and to the door itself, making a sort of tripwire. Naruto then grabbed a chair and then proceeded to suspend the bucket in a way that when the door slid open it'd pull the wire and dump the water on the victim's unfortunate head.

Everyone just watched him do this of course. Iruka had stepped out to deliver some paperwork before it was actually time to give out team assignments and that was the only reason Naruto was getting away with doing this.

Someone just took the seat next to me now. I glanced to my right and found a certain Uchiha who's usual seat I stole. Then I looked back at the booby-trapped door and the blonde Uzumaki lurking next to it. Then back to the Duckie I was _sure_ wasn't in the room a minute ago.

 _'...did he climb in through the window?'_

 _ **Y'know... that would explain why we never see him walk in.**_

Hm. Well. I gave him a little wave that he didn't acknowledge, he simply leaned forward on the table and folded his hands in front of his face and pretended like all of this was beneath him.

Then there was running footsteps coming from out in the hall.

"I'M FIRS-EEEK!"

 _ **SPLASH!**_

Naruto's trap was sprung and Sakura and Ino were suddenly two sopping wet kunoichi. Underneath all of the laughing were cries of fury that sounded suspiciously like Naruto's name.

The Hero escaped their wrath by fleeing to my side, out of their immediate reach. Of course that's when Naruto noticed that the seat next to me was taken. He scowled at the Uchiha.

"Hey, hey, hey, why're _you_ sitting next to Sora-chan?" the blonde demanded.

Sasuke pretended not to hear Naruto.

 _'Hasn't he learned better by now?'_ I honestly wondered.

My friend bristled at being ignored. The Hero then proceeded to hop onto the desk and crouch so that he was at eye-level with the Duckie.

I sighed, _'...why do I even try?"_

"Oi, Sora-chan already said that she doesn't like you, so stop trying to make her another of your drooling fangirls already!" he basically shouted in Sasuke's face. The fangirls in the background went into an uproar. The raven-haired boy gifted the blonde with a severely unimpressed look.

 _'I can't believe this is happening... all because of a seat?'_ I said with exasperation.

 _ **Ehh. I think Naruto's just lookin' for a fight. Doesn't help that Duckie antagonizes him so much.**_

 _'To interfere, or to not interfere? That is the question isn't it?'_

 _ **C'mon Sky-girl~**_ Terra cooed, _**You've spoiled my laughs at Whisker's milk misfortune, and you've already taken Sasuke's seat! What more can you**_ **really** _ **do...?**_

I looked back over at the two glaring boys.

 _ **If it was meant to be then...**_ she trailed off.

A boy, -Hideki I think- was walking in front of our desk trying to get to the conversation a row down when... "Whoops!"

 _ **Too late!**_ the brunette squeaked with glee.

Hideki had stumbled, flailed a bit but caught himself by using Naruto's back as a support, unknowingly pushing the blonde forward.

I swear the world froze the moment their lips locked.

I watched in slow motion as Naruto's and Sasuke's expressions shifted from dumbfoundment, to wide-eyed shock/horror upon realizing what just happened, I saw the moment their faces twisted into disgust and fury as they pulled away to start coughing and hacking.

It was even funnier in person.

Terra was cackling like mad.

"Naruto, you moron! I'll kill you!" "Yuck! My mouth is rotting!"

My shoulders couldn't stop shaking with laughter.

Naruto looked up and caught me, "Sora-chan! Don't laugh!" he whined.

Shakily, I raised my hands, **'You... You two are cute together!'**

The look on his whiskered face was priceless.

 _A cold and choking feeling filled the air..._

 _ **WOAH! 'Ya feel that? That is almost straight up KI coming from those fangirls!**_ Terra shouted.

I frowned, yes, yes I did. It was uncomfortably close to the real thing. And it was all aimed at Naruto. The not-quite Killer Intent was so thick in the air, even Naruto had sensed it. He stiffened up and his eyes went wide.

"Narutooo..." a still dripping Sakura growled.

As the rabid fangirls started to encircle him, I briefly wondered if I should step in and help my friend.

 _ **Nah. He's got this. 'Sides, after the last time he asked you to stop stepping in. Said somethin' about his '**_ **pride as a man** _ **' or whatever.**_ Terra said flatly.

I sighed, _'Pride as a... I swear... who teaches him these things?'_

Because of what happened in the bathroom all that time ago, Naruto nipped his infatuation with Sakura in the bud and as a result, had no qualms with defending himself against her.

As the scuffle ensued there was a lot of biting, scratching and hair pulling... oh, and the girls were doing some damage too.

 _ **YEAH! GO WHISKERS!**_

As highly entertaining as watching Naruto fend off fangirls was, Iruka eventually came back in and broke up the fight, then yelled at us all for our misconduct and proceeded to give us a short lecture on acting more professional now that the village considers us legal adults.

Once everyone was settled down and properly chastised, the dark-haired chuunin began to explain what was going to happen now that we were genin. How that as genin, we'll be getting a jonin sensei that will teach us what will be expected of us as shinobi of Konohagakure. I suppressed a frown when Iruka neglected to mention the sixty-six percent failure rate.

Was only the jonin sensei allowed to tell the genin, to see how they do under pressure? Or was it just something Kakashi made up to screw with Team Seven's heads? Because the numbers just don't match up. From the chuunin door guards Izumo and Kotetsu to like, _all_ of today's elite jonin were from the same class!

...I don't like things that don't make sense.

 _ **I'm more inclined to believe that it's Kakashi's screwery.**_ Terra commented.

Iruka began to read off names. Oddly enough, even though I graduated there was still only twenty-seven genin in total. With each team Iruka announced I became increasingly anxious. Because he's already at Team Six and _he still hasn't said my name_. The rest are Seven, Eight, Nine and Ten!

Who's on Team Nine?

"Team Seven... Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said.

 _ **Oh thank goodness...**_ Terra breathed.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

Naruto's head hit the table. And Sasuke's eye twitched ever-so-slightly, I hid my smile.

 _'And now for the top Kunoichi of the year...'_ I thought to myself as Iruka listed off the last name, _'...and Haruno..._

"and Sora."

...

 _ **What.**_

...

 _'WHAT THE FU-'_

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Seven: "ENTER, SORA!"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ehehehe... I love you guys! Big ThankYouVeryMuch to** **EmmieSauce, Gurl-luvs-manga, Noface, Lurking Pheonix, Lady Syndra, LilGreenearth97, sephchipmunk and Guest** **1 &2 for your lovely reviews! I would not be writing so much if not for you're guys' words! And you guys have a bunch of great songs**

 **Author Question!**

"Do you like cliffhangers?"

 _ **I have a love-hate relationship with them myself. I love the drama of them but hate to have to wait and see the resolution.**_

 **...your answers may or may not totally effect my writing processes...**

 **Wuv yew! 'Till next time,**

 _-Nanami_


	9. New Leaf Arc, Lucky Number Seven

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes... I'm sure you** _ **all**_ **saw that last one coming. The summary basically says she's on Team Seven, I just like being dramatic is all.**

 **EDIT, 12/27/2017: Sora's hobbies were not listed. Whoops.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or his orange jacket!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For... hm. First impressions and over fluffyness? I have a very fluffy cat in this chapter...**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Eight: "Lucky Number Seven"**

 _"If '_ PLAN A _' doesn't work, don't worry about it. You've still got 25 more letters left. " -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

"Team Seven shall be... Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and... Sora."

Naruto jumped up and cheered, "Yes!"

Sasuke didn't spare us a glance and glowered at the wall.

Naruto was so excited that he seemed to have forgotten that he was now stuck with Sasuke. I however, was stupefied. I hadn't even realized when I had raised my hand.

"Team Eight... uh, yes Sora-kun?" Iruka stopped reading off the list for a moment.

I wrote furiously, " _You said that the teams were divided evenly. How were they decided exactly?_ "

The chuunin had a curious look in his eyes, probably wondering why it's _me_ that's asking. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Each team was decided by taking in account individual scores and many other things. Such as combat types, personal skills and personalities." he patiently explained.

...that's a bit different.

Oh, Naruto remembered now, " _Yeeeah_... Hey, Iruka-sensei! Why does an outstanding shinobi like _me_ have to be on the same team as that prick over there!" he shouted and I wanted to roll my eyes.

Iruka put his hands on his hips, "Like I said, individual scores were taken into account! Sasuke is ranked highest in the class where as you are _DEAD LAST_."

Naruto looked _aghast_.

Then Sasuke _had_ to put his two ryo in, "Whatever... just stay out of my way loser." that, of course, set the blonde off.

"What did you say, bastard!?"

As Naruto began to yell at Sasuke and I looked to the heavens for the answers that have escaped me, Iruka-sensei sent me a sympathetic look.

I don't actually think the shock of getting my new teammates had actually set in yet. Maybe I _was_ in shock? And that's why I wasn't freaking out too much at the moment? Hm. It'll probably happen later then.

Iruka resumed to list off names after -ironically- yelling at Naruto to quiet down, "Team Eight. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba."

 _'At least that's still right.'_ I thought with a small amount of relief. I looked to my friend and found that she looked somewhat unsure. I couldn't blame her really. At first glance it seems like a strange match-up considering personality types. And it's not like she knows them all that well either.

When her pale orbs met mine I gave her a reassuring smile and saw the slightest bit of tension leave her shoulders as she smiled back. Yeah, she was going to be just fine.

"Team Nine. Arakaki Seiichi, Haruno Sakura and Kawabata Shun." I glanced at the pink-haired girl, she was still sulking that she didn't get placed with Sasuke. I didn't really know the other two boys, just that they transferred in from Yugumo-sensei's class this last year. I felt something uncomfortable stir in my chest as I looked at her.

"Team Ten. Akimichi Chōji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino." I heard Ino groan followed by a muttered ' _troublesome_ ' I let my shoulders relax slightly.

 _'So I didn't screw_ everything _up...'_ I waited for Terra's snarky response that never came.

"Okay, this afternoon we'll introduce you to your jonin sensei's. Until then take a break."

As soon as Iruka gave the dismissal, Sasuke stood up and left without saying a word. Everyone else found their new teammates and made plans to eat lunch together. Except Sakura. She ignored her new teammates and opted to go chase Sasuke. I felt irrationally disappointed in her.

Naruto turned to me with a grin, "Hey Sora-chan, lets go eat 'ttebayo!"

I had something to do first, **'I'll be with you in a moment, I want to talk to Iruka-sensei real quick. Can you find Sasuke so we can all eat lunch together. We're a team now after all. And** _ **try**_ **to get along!'** Naruto's face turned sour at the mention of Sasuke but he trusted my judgement, he nodded dutifully and went to search for _our_ new _t-teammate_.

 _'Oh boy. This is gonna be... -_ Sigh _\- ...different.'_

Terra chose not to comment. She was either shell-shocked or ignoring me. Or _pouting_. She does that a lot.

...

...?

Ignoring it is.

My former sensei looked up as I approached his desk, a small smile on his face. "Oh, hello Sora-kun. Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Yes. So very, very wrong.

I nodded slowly and pulled out my notepad, " _Sensei, I wanted to ask... could my team assignment have gotten mixed up with someone else's?_"

The look Iruka gave me was best described as ' _odd_ ', "Ah, no. You were placed on Team Seven along with Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. I heard it straight from Hokage-sama's mouth myself." he said.

" _But how is that balanced? Sasuke is the best student, Naruto the worst and I'm very average. At best! Shouldn't the Kunoichi of the year have been on the team instead?_ " I scribbled furiously.

Iruka's eyes softened at me for some inexplicable reason, "Sora-kun... you are one of the most creative and inventive students I've have the pleasure of teaching." he said kindly.

I won't lie. I felt my cheeks warm up at his unexpected praise.

Then he continued more sternly, "Now, if you hadn't skipped class so many times with Naruto and the rest of the boys then I'm positive _you_ would have been Kunoichi of the year. But, as it is... you had excellent scoring regarding your Genjustu abilities and your skill in the Fuinjustu arts, an uncommon specialty as you know, more than makes up for your less than exceptional overall class ranking." Iruka explained patiently.

Oh. Well, that explains it I suppose. My Fuinjustu counted as a sort of bonus over Sakura and her book smarts even though we were both classified as Genjutsu support types.

I... hadn't planned for them to count my Fuinjutsu.

I made a mistake.

A mistake that cost Sakura her future with Team Seven. Her _life_ with them.

I suddenly didn't feel too well...

"You should probably find your teammates before they get into too much trouble." he gently prodded, pulling me from my spiraling thoughts. I nodded, a bit numbly, and left the classroom.

I wandered the halls aimlessly for a while, getting caught up in my thought and ended up outside where something caught on the edge of my senses. I'd been feeling something buzzing against them for the past hour already but just now it felt more prominent. Before, it felt like background noise and I'd just dismissed it as an excess of natural chakra in the air but now...

I closed my eyes and focused.

I filtered out the chakra of the land, the trees and plants...

The Academy was filled with people today. There were wisps of chakra flitting about everywhere... I found the newly Team Ten on a nearby balcony, and Naruto not too far from where I was now... I focused closer to me... it was not very far from me, just hovering a little ways away, to the south, but it was faint, _incredibly_ so...

 _Alive. White hot and humming with life. With a pull to it that feels almost overwhelming._

I open my eyes and find I'm looking at a tree.

It was a fairly average tree. Nothing at all out of the ordinary.

Except for the chakra.

Slowly, I walked towards it. The chakra didn't waver or make any sudden moves, it simply stayed there, unwavering and constant. It felt curious, of what I wasn't sure. For some unexplainable reason I found it's presence was even somewhat comforting.

I laid my hand on the bark. The chakra was behind the tree. I took another step-

"Sora."

I blinked.

That was Duckie's voice.

I turn around to see Sasuke standing there and-and the chakra disappeared! I turn back to the tree and run to the other side to find _nothing_! Nothing at all!

"What are you doing?" the Uchiha asked.

After a long look around and finding no trace of the chakra I turned back to the peculiar sight of Uchiha Sasuke actually talking to me.

My new _teammate_.

Yeah, that's not getting any easier to wrap my head around.

I waved my hand dismissively at him, he was apparently not curious enough to ask why I was circling a tree, instead, "Have you seen Naruto?" he asked.

I frowned and shook my head. Why was Sasuke looking for Naruto when it's supposed to be the other way around? I pulled out my note pad, " _I asked him to find you so we can all eat lunch together._ "

"...well he found me." Sasuke mumbled, barely audible but I'd heard him. Sasuke looked terribly annoyed, but from his body language I could tell it wasn't because of me. And he's looking for Naruto so that could only mean...

I sighed, " _What did Naruto do?_ " I asked.

Duckie scowled, he paused a moment as if deciding what to say and if talking to me was really worth the trouble. Eventually he settled on a brusque, "Never mind." before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking away.

I blinked, a bit surprised by the 180 in his attitude. Then sighed, because I was going to have to deal with this all the time now, wasn't I? Not just Duckie's mood swings but the Hero's as well.

Speaking of...

I caught up with Sasuke and tugged on the corner of his sleeve, when he tensed and looked at me I nodded my head towards the opposite direction he was headed. Cautiously, he followed me. We came upon a split path, I closed my eyes and looked for _Bright_ and _Breezy_ , then took a left turn. The two of us walked in silence, unsurprisingly. Nothing but the sounds of the birds to fill the air.

That is, until we heard _Sasuke_ talking.

To _Sakura_.

I looked between the Sasuke standing next to me and the Sasuke with Naruto's chakra sitting next to Sakura.

I decided then and there that I should have not of gotten out of bed this morning.

The _real_ Sasuke's chakra riled up and I knew he was about to confront the Hero but... I couldn't help but be terribly curious as to what was happening. Today has definitely not been the same as the story so... what could they be talking about?

I put my hand over Duckie's mouth and pulled him into bushes with me. He made an muffled, indignant sound of protest but didn't say anything more when I placed my finger over my mouth and then motioned towards the two on the bench. He went along with it for now and I was quite surprised that Sasuke was being so amenable today considering he just found out he was going to be stuck with the Hero and I for the rest of his foreseeable future.

Maybe he thought this was only a temporary thing?

Oh, that's funny.

The two of us inched closer until we were within hearing range, Sakura was talking, "Is... is that all true Sasuke-kun?" she asked dubiously.

 _Naruke_ nodded, looking too serious for this situation, "Sadly yes, Sakura... I can't help that I have an inferiority complex to anyone remotely awesome. Or the fact I'm unable to create emotional attachments because of my terrible fear of being rejected for my inability to hold a polite conversation, or for my unpredictable and often times, _violent_ mood swings. That, and most people are just too stupid, 'tte-Ahem!" he said and I gasped.

 _ **Isn't that...?**_ Oh, Terra was back.

 _'Oh my Kami, yes, those were my_ exact _words!'_ I cried. I remember saying it _once_ only half-seriously to Naruto when he was griping about what the heck Sasuke's problem was.

 _ **He remembers THAT but not when the last time he bought milk was?**_ she deadpanned.

 _'But of course he did! It was about_ Sasuke _, he remembers_ everything _about_ Sasuke _!'_ I thought angrily as I buried my burning face in my hands.

Kami, this is so _embarrassing_! At least during my nightmares I eventually get to wake up! I did not need to see Sasuke's expression to know that he was _seething_ with anger right now. Surprisingly, he did not jump out of the bushes and lunge at Naruto's neck like I was half-tempted to do right now.

Sakura spoke again before either of us had a chance to kill the Hero, "That..." she glanced away before looking up and locking eyes with Naruke, "That doesn't matter to me. Sasuke-kun is still Sasuke-kun so..." her cheeks were the same color as her hair now.

The Hero simply gawked at her. Even Duckie and I stopped planning to kill Naruto long enough to share a ' _what the heck?_ ' look between us. Sakura must've taken Naruto's stunned silence as doubt because she continued on.

"I'm serious about this. Because I... really like you..." she started to lean in for the kill and I frowned, a bit disappointed my Hero for continuing this charade.

I picked up a pebble by my feet, aimed, and sent it flying towards the blonde's head. It connected against his headband with a solid ' _ **TINK!**_ ' jolting him back to his senses. Sakura and I may have never really gotten along but that didn't mean I was about to let her get tricked out of her first kiss by my doofus of a best friend.

"Ack!" he yelped as he grabbed his head.

"Sasuke-kun?" the pink-haired girl whispered in a way she thought was probably was seductive. As it was, she had a way with stopping Naruto in his tracks, what with her half-lidded emerald eyes and slightly opened rosy lips.

I threw another rock at his head.

"What!?" he started looking all around, trying to find what was hitting him.

He still was henge'd so I picked up another pebble and bounced it in my hand once before offering it to Duckie. He looked at the rock, then back to me before smirking, if only slightly. Once he took the pebble I pointed a thumb at the center of my forehead in a silent challenge to him.

He looked back towards his imposter and narrowed his eyes.

' _ **TINK!**_ '

Headshot. Right on the Leaf. Duckie's smirk grew wider.

Naruke jumped up, "WHAT THE HELL!?" he shouted at no one in particular, startling Sakura while he was at it.

"Sasuke-kun!?"

I threw another one.

And so did Sasuke.

Soon it was raining tiny rocks down on the not-a-blonde.

 _ **Oh! He's running!**_ Terra yelled.

I turned to Duckie and signed in Standard, **'Target on the move.'** before gathering up a handful of pebbles and leaping into the trees.

I was glad to note that the Uchiha had followed me. We continued our assault on Naruke until he took cover inside the building, shouting profanities at the air the whole time. I could feel from Sasuke's chakra that he was quite pleased by the turn of events... and he no longer had the impulse to kill Naruto on sight.

"I thought you two were supposed to be friends." he said casually as we were walking back to the classroom.

I raised an eyebrow at him before flipping open my notepad, " _We're not friends_ " I wrote and the Uchiha gave me an odd look, with something in his dark eyes I couldn't quite put my finger on. I finished my sentence, " _We're BEST friends. There's a difference._ "

It was his turn to raise a brow at me.

 _ **The poor boy probably has no idea what that means.**_ Terra said sympathetically. From the look he was giving me, I had a feeling she wasn't too far off the mark.

" _When you screw up, it's a best friend's job to have your back and knock some sense into you._ " he blinked, " _If I were to screw up then I fully expect Naruto to do the same for me._ "

"Throw rocks at you?" he said dryly without a hint of a smile. Or smirk in his case because he doesn't remember how to smile.

I have to admit, the terribly dry attempt at a joke had caught me off-guard and I snorted a laugh, embarrassed, I covered my mouth. I then gave Duckie a _look_ as I hid my smile, like he had just sprouted another head.

Duckie had ignored me the rest of the way back to class after that.

* * *

It was only the three of us left now. Everyone else's sensei's had already come and gotten them. A Kurenai with barely contained excitement rolling around her chakra collected her trackers. A terribly sleepy-looking Asuma waltzed in and waltzed right out with the newest Ino-Shika-Cho trio. A burly, greying-haired man I didn't recognize came for Sakura and Team Nine. Even Iruka had to leave to do chuunin-ly things.

That was _four hours_ ago.

The Hero was currently bored out of his mind and trapping the door for when our misfit of a sensei walked in. I knocked on the desk I was sitting at to get his attention, **'First impressions last, Hero.'** I absently reminded him when he looked my way, I felt him pout. So instead of whatever that thing was that consisted of pulleys and wires he was constructing, he settled on a simpler scheme.

A eraser in the crack of the door.

 _ **Was he always so inventive**_ **Before** _ **?**_ Terra wondered as Sasuke scoffed and taunted Naruto by saying that would never work. I was _almost_ tempted to make a bet with him.

I then thought back to all the surprising out-of-nowhere comeback moves the Hero will come up with someday. From his encounter with Zabuza, his fight with Neji all the way to his battle with Kaguya.

Then I blushed hotly for no apparent reason when I remembered that the guy who came up with Sexy Justu and the Reverse Harem Justu was _my_ best friend... even with my influence on him, he _still_ created that embarrassing Jutsu.

The first time I saw _Naruko_ , I couldn't look the Hero in the eye again for the rest of the day.

As Naruto was being bored out of his mind and Sasuke was glaring holes into the wall, I was busying myself with my latest attempt at a self-regenerating barrier. I was trying to decide between a Force character as an anchor, or one of the _many_ Kanji belonging to Earth and the Elemental Manipulation branch when my vision was obscured by fluffy, blonde hair.

"Why're you so nervous Sora-chan?"

I glanced up and violet met cerulean.

 **'I'm not.'** I signed.

"Yeah you are. Look," he pointed towards my diagram, "you keep making extra doodles."

I blinked and looked back to my diagram... huh. I _was_ adding a lot more flourish than was entirely necessary to the outer layers. I frowned. I didn't want my nerves to be so... _obvious_. I looked back up to my friend.

 **'So, maybe I am.'** I allowed, **'Like your genin team, a jonin sensei is supposed to be one of those people you end up relying on forever.'** I signed.

...what if Kakashi doesn't like me? It was a purely irrational and completely irrelevant worry but... it's _Hatake Kakashi_. I think anyone would be at least a _little_ nervous about meeting the man.

The Hero's eyes widened as he absorbed what I said, briefly, he glanced towards Duckie, who I was sure was at least half listening to what Naruto said.

Then I _shivered_ as a chakra signature appeared in the hall. I recognized it as the same one from earlier! _White hot and alive._ From _here_ I could feel the pull of his chakra.

 _'Wait... Kakashi was stalking me?'_ I realized.

 _ **Hm. I don't know how to feel about that.**_ Terra said bluntly.

The door slid open and... _'poof!'_ the eraser dropped on a head of fluffy silver hair.

Naruto started busting up and Sasuke was already doubting him and I... I studied his body language. He looked completely at ease. His shoulders were loose, his body was without a hint of tension as he stood straight after picking up the eraser.

And his face... the mask wasn't so tight that I could make out all the detail but I could see the all the angles and planes of it. But the details were _kinda_ important here. And all I could read from the twenty percent of his face I _could_ see was complete and utter _apathy_.

Then his eye crinkled into a ' _smile_ ' and he spoke, "My first impression of you guys? I don't like you."

* * *

"Let's begin with introducing yourselves." the silver-haired man said. We moved to a recreational garden on a nearby roof, Kakashi was sitting on the railing and us genin were on the stairs. I was sitting between the two boys, acting like a barrier in case they started acting up. I didn't think they would do anything but... it's better to be safe than sorry.

Naruto's brow furrowed, "But we already know each other, 'ttebayo! ...and if your _really_ our sensei then you should know who we are." he said suspiciously. I was slightly surprised that he asked that. _I_ know Kakashi because of my foreknowledge, but Naruto doesn't... Kakashi could've been a complete fraud and Naruto had the good sense to at least _wonder_.

I felt really proud of him right then.

Kakashi however, looked like he was unbelievably bored, "Humor me." he said flatly, "How about your likes, dislikes... your dreams for the future and things like that?"

The Hero squinted at the man, "Introduce yourself first!" he demanded.

"Oh... me?" the jonin pointed at himself innocently, "Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future... hm... I have lots of hobbies." he finished unashamedly.

Sasuke raised one, unfairly natural eyebrow while Naruto gaped and I tried not to smile at that introduction.

My friend puffed up and was going to counter Kakashi's non-introduction, but I nudged him with my elbow and he gave me a _look_ in protest.

He spoke somewhat reluctantly but got more excited as he talked, because that's just how he is, "Okay... My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is cup ramen and Sora-chan's songs. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen at Ichiraku, dattebayo! What I _dislike_ is waiting three minutes for the ramen to cook..." he said and I rolled my eyes. He really didn't like the waiting part, "And my dream... is to surpass all the previous Hokage and then have the people of the village finally acknowledge my existence!" I saw Kakashi's lone eye widen ever-so-slightly, "Hobbies... pranks I guess." the blonde finished.

"Next." the jonin said simply.

Duckie began, gloomy because he has to deal with us... _people_ , "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike, I don't really like anything and... I can't really call it a dream... but I have an ambition." his face darkened and I felt as his chakra churned darkly, "The resurrection of my clan... and... to **kill** a certain man."

There was silence for a moment as Kakashi observed Duckie and Naruto just _stared_.

I didn't need to. I know what he has been feeling for years now. Every time I would get too close to him I could _feel_ the anger and pain radiate off of his chakra. What happened that night... what Itachi _did_ , changed his very _chakra_ from what it used to be like.

Now...

 _Hot and electrical. Raging and thunderous. Like getting caught in a storm in the middle of the night._ _ **Cold**_ _isolation._

Kakashi only nodded to Sasuke's gloomy introduction, then looked pointedly at me, "And you...?" he drawled.

Oh, right.

I took out my note pad and wrote quickly, when I finished I stood and walked over to my new teacher. I held it out for him. He took the pad without even looking at it, instead opting to just stare blankly at me. He _continued_ to look at me. Doing nothing.

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

Instead of rising to his _obvious_ bait, I leaned over and tapped the page before motioning my hand over my chest, up my throat and out my mouth.

He made no move and continued to stare at me.

 _ **Okay, he knows EXACTLY what we want him to do!**_ Terra shouted.

I narrowed my eyes minutely, it was _really_ hard to tell what he was thinking from his expression. I guess that's kinda the point. _'I think... he's testing me already. I've always known that being a mute Kunoichi was going to have it's problems but...'_ I thought over all of the Standard signs every ninja should know.

I raised my hands, **'Communication, Required.'** I signed.

He still didn't do anything.

I stared at him and the Scarecrow stared right back at me. It was a dull stare and as informative as his introduction was.

It was quite unnerving to be unable to read someone if I'm being honest. Whether it be from my chakra reading or just reading their expression, I'd have _some_ idea of what someone what thinking. But with that silly mask and the fact _he was suppressing his chakra down to nothing_ , I was at a loss to what Kakashi was thinking. Even the chakra I _could_ feel was very, _carefully_ neutral.

Naruto was the one to interrupt our impromptu staring contest.

"She wants you to read it out _loud_ , 'ttebayo." the blonde said boisterously, a little annoyed.

Scarecrow glanced towards my blonde friend then slowly, so very _slowly_ , he lowered his eyes to my pad and spoke, I went back to my seat next to the Hero, "My name is Sora, no family name. I like reading stories and playing my Ocarina. I dislike people that have no imagination and when my Fuinjutsu projects blow up in my face." he looked up at me when he read the next part, " _Literally_." Naruto snickered and I smiled sheepishly, "My hobbies are writing and coming up with new Fuinjutsu seals. My dream is..." the first visible emotion he's shown yet, passed over his eye, his voice was softer as he read...

"...to protect my family."

And I will.

Or die trying.

The Hero beamed at me, chakra swirling with warmth and happiness. He knew he was apart of my family. The other two males in my proximity currently had no idea that they have just been adopted into said family.

 _ **These idiots are ours now...**_ Terra whispered with a grin.

Kakashi flipped my note pad shut and tossed it back to me, "So far for the introductions, tomorrow we'll start our duties as shinobi."

Naruto's face spilt into an excited grin, "Yeah! What kind, 'ttebayo?"

"First, we are going to do something with just the four of us." the jonin said.

"What is it?"

"Survival training."

"Survival?" the blonde's brow furrowed, "But we did a bunch of that in the Academy! Aren't 'ya gonna teach us anything new, 'ttebayo?"

"Oh, this isn't normal training... this time I'm your opponent." the silver-haired man said.

Then he started chuckling.

 _ **...that's a bit on the creepy-creep side...**_ Terra noted and I had to admit she wasn't too far off. Kakashi sure knew how to unnerve people. The three of us just looked at the man like he had just lost his mind.

"Uhm... well... it's just that, heheh... when I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out." the Scarecrow said cryptically.

"Freak out? Why?" the Hero asked dubiously.

The man leaned forward from his seat on the railing, and I _swear_ I felt his chakra influencing my senses to make things seem more sinister, "Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become genin and the rest will be sent back to the academy. This training is actually a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent! Haha, I knew yo-yes, Sora-chan?" he asked with a curious tilt of his head.

I lowered my hand and showed my pad, " _Has that percentage always been accurate?_ "

 _ **You just couldn't help yourself, could you?**_ my other half stated dryly.

 _'It just doesn't make sense!'_ I defended.

I had no idea what his expression was but his chakra was curious, "...to my knowledge. Why?" he answered.

" _It's just that I find that there are more than a thirty-three percentage of shinobi from the same age group. Yours for example. I know of many shinobi ages thirty to thirty-five graduated from the same class._ " Far more than _nine_ or so.

His eye narrowed, "...I'm twenty-six." he said flatly.

...oh. Whoops.

Terra cackled.

Kakashi glowered.

Naruto was snickering.

...and I'm pretty sure Sasuke hated each one of us now.

"Anyway!" Scarecrow clapped his hands together with a far-too-chipper tone, "Tomorrow you'll have to show your real skills on the training ground, bring all the shinobi tools you have." then he added, almost as an afterthought, "Oh.. and skip breakfast, you might throw up." I swear I saw a flicker of dark amusement in his grey eye, "The details are all on this paper and don't be late tomorrow!" he then ' _poof'd_ ' away with an excessive amount of smoke.

Sasuke crushed the paper in his hand and left the Hero and I without saying a word. As my friend glowered after our new teammate and his lack of manners, I rounded on him, hands on hips with my most disapproving frowny face.

The Hero immediately straightened up, and from his rapid blinking I knew he was trying to figure out what it was he did wrong... _this time_. After he started to sweat under my violet stare, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pebble, then started bouncing it in my hand. His cerulean eyes lit up with recognition, he then pointed an accusing finger at me.

"That was _you_ , Sora-chan!?"

I continued tossing the rock up and down. Waiting for that realization to set in for him.

After a moment he blinked.

Ah. There it is.

Any anger he had washed away, "You... you were there, Sora-chan?" he gulped loudly, "You saw all that? Heh-heh..." I narrowed my eyes, and pointed to my ears. His widened eyes told me he understood, "You, heheh... you heard everything too, huh?"

I started tapping my foot and he started panicking.

The Hero waved his hands about, "I can explain, dattebayo!" he cried. But it was already far too late for that.

 **'I asked you to** _ **try**_ **and get along!'** I signed with exasperation.

Naruto at least had the decency to look _somewhat_ sheepish.

"I _tried_ to be nice to the bastard, but _he's_ the one who wouldn't get along, 'ttebayo! I told him that you wanted him to eat lunch with us -though I have no idea _why_ \- but when I found him he just told me to get lost!" the Hero defended.

I raised one, unamused eyebrow, **'And that meant that you should attack our new teammate and then go trick that poor girl into kissing you?'**

He flushed pink and looked away, "...that wasn't part of the plan." he mumbled. When he looked back up, I still had my hand on my hip, "I'm sorry, Sora-chan." he said with remorseful baby blues.

 **'It's too late. You have to be punished now...'** I signed ominously, his eyes widened. I took a step forward and he took an instinctive step backwards.

Another forward, another back.

He was getting ready to jump away but I was faster! I leaped towards him and wrapped my arm around his neck, pulling him down and began giving him a noogie.

"AH! Sora-chan, stop!" he giggled as I messed up his blonde locks.

 _ **SO FLUFFY!**_ Terra squealed.

* * *

 _-_ _ **HIS**_ _WhiteMaskVisibleOnTheMoonlessNight-_

 _-GlowingHands_ _ **HURTING**_ _And_ _ **CUTTING**_ _WithoutTouchingMe-_

 _-CrowdedRoomFilledWith_ _ **COLD**_ _And_ _ **EMPTY**_ _Eyes-_

 _-A_ _ **MONTH**_ _InThe_ _ **DARKNESS**_ _-_

 _-A_ _ **MONTH**_ _WithoutSeeingThe_ _ **SUN**_ _-_

* * *

 _A pulse of chakra brings me back to awareness.._

The sky was still dark out when I woke up to a familiar shadow lurking at my windowsill. I crawled out from under my blankets to meet Neko.

"You really should lock your window." the ANBU informed me dryly. His voice has gotten a lot deeper over the years, now he sounded like the intimidating ANBU he dressed like.

Not to me of course but... well, I've heard him giggle before.

It was awkward and high-pitched and he was completely mortified that it had come out of him but that made it no less hilarious. To this day I still tease him about it.

I simply yawned at him then sleepily signed, **'And who exactly would that stop in a ninja village?'** I retorted.

He gave that a considering pause, "Civilians." he offered.

I scoffed, **'Civilians are not very high on my list of concerns.'** then regretted right afterwards. He tried to suppress it but Neko's chakra slightly recoiled in guilt and he looked away.

 _ **He must still feel responsible for when-**_

 _'I know.'_ Terra didn't comment on my cutting her off. She didn't need to, she knew I didn't want to hear it said out loud.

I walked closer and tugged gently on his white cloak. When I was met with a pair of dark holes, I signed, **'It wasn't your fault.'** he tried to look away again but I pulled harder, **'You saved me from whatever was going to happen next.'**

We never talk about it, but it's always been there, hanging over our heads ever since that happened.

Neko's chakra _rolled_ in guilt and anger, "It should have never have happened to you in the first place!" I don't think he realized his voice raised louder but I remained still, "You were supposed to be _safe_ here and then you-you were-"

I took this opportunity to hug my friend. I never minded when he got upset. If anything I was flattered he could let his guard down like this around me. It meant that he trusted me as much as I trusted him.

Neko flinched reflexively when my arms wrapped around his shoulders but he soon relaxed into my hold. He'd gotten better at receiving physical affection in lieu of verbal over the years.

 _ **We've trained him well...**_

When he calmed down he patted my back and I pulled away. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Ahem. Well I, uh, came here to give you this..." he said somewhat hesitantly, Neko then appeared a box out from somewhere in his cloak and held it out to me. It was a wooden box no bigger than his palm.

I carefully took the box and admired it in my hands. It was _incredible_. It was smooth, sanded down and polished, it looked like it was hand carved with all the little details. On the lid of the box was a carved picture of a windmill on a grassy hill.

Just like from Don Quixote...

I looked up at my masked friend warmly, **'Did you make this yourself?'** I asked.

"Uhm, yes. Though I had to ask a friend to draw a picture of a windmill like the one you described in the book. He saw one once during a mission in Cha no Kuni" he said while scratching under his mask nervously. It was cute how the grown man's chakra was so rattled because he was worried I wouldn't absolutely _adore_ his gift.

Didn't he know me?

 **'It's incredible.'** I signed.

"You, ah, should _open_ it. Your actual gift is inside."

I glanced up in amusement. He was eager to see my reaction. So of course I took an absurd amount of time rotating the box, admiring it from each angle, before slowly lifting the lid. Neko became very annoyed with me, I smiled cheekily at him in return. Done toying with my friend, I lifted the lid and froze.

Inside, on a little pillow, were two metal studs.

When I didn't make any reaction, Neko spoke, "I saw them a while ago and I know that you always wear earrings so, I thought that maybe you'd-why, why are you crying? Wha-Do you not like them? Because that's fine if you don't! I honestly have no idea what I am doing! I, _uh_ , my Senpai says I'm clueless when it comes to women-N-Not to say that I consider you a _woman_ -But-I mean, of course I know that you are! And you've always been quite mature for your age, more mature than _some_ people I know, and you-you're even quite-not that I- _Oh Kami please stop crying_!" he pleaded.

I don't know what came over me.

I saw the earrings and couldn't help but think of Kaa-chan and our family tradition. She would've pierced my ears for graduating and becoming an adult. I think she would've been proud of me for coming this far.

How Neko could have gotten the _perfect_ gift is beyond me.

Wobbly, I raised my free hand, **'Perfect.'** I signed over my sniffling, **'Perfect.'**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Eight: "Lucky Number Seven"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I'm** _ **addicted**_ **to your reviews! I'm serious, I read each one like, a** _ **dozen**_ **times over the week! So, THANK YOU to EmmieSauce, Vixeona, rickrossed, Kragh50, duchessliz and Creus!**

 **Sigh. I have to write to feed my addiction now... I hope you're happy you enablers, you!**

 **And to Sakura fans: Don't worry, I've got plans for our pink-haired Kunoichi. Excluding the next chapter you probably won't see her again until the chuunin exams. But! I don't think you'll be disappointed with what I'm doing...** _ **hopefully**_ **.**

 **Author Question!**

"Best Sensei in _da world_? Who would you pick?"

 _ **Now, I know most would say**_ **Kakashi** _ **-and he's a total badass and I love the poor bastard but... I'd pick**_ **Hashirama Senju** _ **. Not only is he SUPAH powerful and skilled but he's also adorkable! It's a great combination.**_

 **Wuv yew,**

 _-Nanami_


	10. New Leaf Arc, Ninja 101

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(** _ **Title**_ **)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: This is so long... I barely finished before Sunday... so** _ **many**_ **words...**

 **So... y'all know who 'Neko' is, huh? It was when he said 'Senpai' wasn't it? Damn it! Alright, something to mention, this is where the alternate POV's begin. Sora's story cannot be fully told with** _ **only**_ **her POV, she isn't omnipotent after all. Wow. Just wow. The response to the last chapter was incredible you guys! I cannot even begin to tell you how happy you made me with all your reviews and follows and faves and—Squee! I do read them. I do love them~**

 **(EDIT) 1/19/2019: Cleaned and fixed the issues with distinguishing the POV switches.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! Or the explosives. Just sayin'.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Mentions of blood, violence, and child abuse: Kakashi Hatake-style. That man... I swear!**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Nine: "Ninja 101"**

 _"Teamwork means never having to take all the blame yourself." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

It was stupidly early in the morning. Too early for sane people to be awake.

At least that's what Naruto had told me when I woke him up today. I had smiled wryly at the blonde but didn't remind him that this was the usual time I was up and about. The sun had just barely risen when all three of us were assembled at the training grounds Kakashi wrote down on the paper, packs and all. I was sitting in the shade under a tree, re-reading an old Funinjutsu theory book on the structure of a thirteen layered barrier. I think it was written by Jiraya, or at least had some of his notes. It's not old enough to have been written by an _Original_ Uzumaki and some of this stuff was far too thorough for the average explosive tag maker.

I brushed my cool fingertips over the skin of my left ear, it was still a bit swollen after last night. As soon as I stopped sniveling and Neko stopped freaking out I had told him about my family tradition and asked him to pierce it for me. I now had two round, metal studs in the middle of the outside of my ear. Just like Kaa-chan had. After the deed was done I had hugged my ANBU friend again, flustering him to bits.

 _ **He couldn't stop babbling, I'd almost thought we'd broken him.**_ Terra said with a laugh.

It was around nine in the morning now, Kakashi was four hours late today and I was on the twelfth chapter when my Hero decided to come and bother me. He plopped down on the grass next to me and laid his head on my lap. I raised one eyebrow at him, amused by his actions.

"Soraaa-chaaan..." he whined, "I'm _booored_..."

I stuck out my bottom lip, **'Poor baby.'** I signed.

Naruto's face scrunched up, crinkling his eyes as he squinted at me, then his baby blues lit up in that way whenever he gets an idea. The Hero smiled slyly at me, "Hey, hey! Can you play a song?" he asked excitedly. I looked at him blankly, then held up my book pointedly. He groaned, "Haven't 'ya _already_ read that one, 'ttebayo? C'mon~" he bat his eyelashes up at me, "Just _oooone_ song...?" he clasped his hands together and I had to roll my eyes.

 _ **He knows how to play you like fiddle.**_ Terra sighed. _**Can you even tell him no?**_

 _'Yes?'_

 _ **Why did that sound like a question?**_

With a exasperated sigh, I closed my book and stored it away in the back of my little black storage book -it had all the essentials in it- and reached into the small holster on my right leg, pulling out my metal Ocarina. The face-splitting grin he has on his face was totally worth caving. **'Requests?'** I asked.

The Hero folded his hands behind his head and made himself comfortable on my lap, "Mmmm... the _Lullaby_ , dattebayo!"

Of course, ' _Zelda's Lullaby_ '. But with how much the blonde loves to listen to it, I'd might as well call it _Naruto's_ Lullaby. Turns out that he loves the stories about a blonde boy destined for greatness who, more often than not, saves the beautiful princess and all the land. Who woulda thought?

I raised my instrument to my lips and began to play the old tune. Naruto relaxed the moment I played the first note, even Duckie, who was across from us leaning against his own tree, lost some of the tension in his posture and the prominent annoyance with Naruto's whining and Kakashi's tardiness coming from his chakra toned down. If only a _little bit_. I know that both of them were really worried about the test, Scarecrow made sure of that much, but it made me glad to see that I could do something to help calm their nerves. About three songs later, I suspected that our miscreant sensei would be showing up soon, so I set down my Ocarina and flipped open my storage book. After finding the appropriate page I placed my hand and pulsed my chakra into the seal, and in a ' _poof!_ ' I had a handful of calorie bars. The same scentless, tasteless kind that Iruka-sensei had told us to always have on hand in case of emergencies. It's funny how _I'm_ the only one here that remembered his lecture on the importance of staying fed and well-rested whenever possible, especially when you expect to be sent out on a mission. i was one of poor Iruka-sensei's worst students.

"Eh? You have _food_ , 'ttebayo?!" the Hero exclaimed, popping up from his prone position to drool. We hadn't eaten this morning because Naruto was still wary from Kakashi's warning yesterday, so I decided to wait a while for his hunger to begin to make itself known before trying to convince him to do anything. Can't have my Hero thinking with his stomach and getting tied to a log, now can I? Naruto's brows furrowed as he frowned, "But... Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat or we'll throw up."

 **'That's only if we ate heavily.'** I signed to him. Or, if the man punches us in the gut really hard. Then sure, we'll throw up. **'As it is, we can have a light snack so we aren't distracted by our hunger later during the test.'**

After explaining that, the Hero got excited and had a silly grin on his whiskered face. "Ha-ha! You're so clever Sora-chan! Thank you for the food~" Naruto cheered as he held his hands out to me. I handed him two and looked at him expectantly in return, he was about to take his first bite when I began tapping my finger impatiently. He blinked at me innocently and I nodded towards Sasuke, who was pretending like he wasn't paying attention to us and that we didn't exist right now.

The Hero followed my line of sight, then he looked back at me with a pleading look.

 _Do I have to?_

I leveled the blonde with a _look_.

 _Yes, yes you do._

Naruto sighed heavily but he took two more of the bars and sullenly marched over to the brooding Duckie and held out them out to him. "...these are for you 'ttebayo." he mumbled without looking at the other boy.

Sasuke gave the food a disinterested glance before looking off into the distance again, "No thanks." he said condescendingly, like it wasn't worthy of his attention.

The Hero puffed up indignantly, he pinned Duckie with a glare. "Sora-chan wanted you to have these so you don't get distracted by your stomach later, you ass!" Sasuke didn't respond outwardly but his chakra swirled in curiosity. Naruto scowled further and forcibly shoved the bars into the other boy's chest, Sasuke grabbed the bars out of pure reflex, and he stormed back over to my side. He looked up at me, defiant blue eyes just _daring_ me to comment on how he handled that. I pat his fluffy hair with a content smile, just happy it didn't come to blows between them. _This time_ , at least. We ate in relative silence and I noticed that after a while even Duckie started to take discrete bites of his bars.

Sasuke was prideful, yes. Emotional, most definitely. But was he stupid? No. Stupid he was not.

"Good morning!" chirped Kakashi, who just now showed up out of nowhere.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Maa... you see... a black cat crossed my path and I had to go back and come another way." the ex-ANBU said without a hint of shame. The boys looked like they didn't believe a word he said.

 _ **He seems genuine when he says it though...**_ Terra noted.

 _'I doubt he actually came across a black cat on his way here.'_ I scoffed internally.

We watched as the silver-haired man pulled out an old-fashioned alarm clock, "Okay, it's set for noon." he turned to us and held up his hand, something jingled. "Here are two bells, your task is to take these from me before the times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon get no lunch. I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps..." he nodded towards them, "...but I'll also eat right in front of you."

 _ **Sadist...**_ Terra whispered.

Kakashi continued, unfazed by the dark looks Naruto and Sasuke were sending him. "You only have to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and..." his face darkened, making him seem more ominous. "the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy."

There was tense silence as he let that sink in.

Then he added in a far more chipper and casual tone, "If you want you can use shuriken and kunai. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill."

"Ha!" the Hero laughed, putting his hands behind his head. "You'd _die_ if we were to go all out on you! You couldn't even avoid a blackboard eraser!" he shouted boisterously.

The look Kakashi gave Naruto could only be described as ' _deadpan_ '. "In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well... ignore _Mr. Deadlast_ and start when I say..." he said dismissively. Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fists, he slipped his hand into his holster and pulled out a kunai. He twirled the weapon around his fingers once before charging headlong at the jonin.

I couldn't even see Kakashi move he was so fast.

One second Naruto was yelling and running and the next, the leaves were kicked up and Kakashi was behind him and had turned the blonde's knife on himself. Sasuke tensed up in preparation and my hand unconsciously slipped into my own kunai holster.

"Calm down... I haven't said _start_ yet." the ex-ANBU drawled, slight amusement coloring his tone. "At least you're coming at me with the intent to kill. So that means you've acknowledged me, huh?" he then looked over each of us, I felt a sort of thrill shoot up my spine. "...I think I'm starting to like you guys."

I won't admit to feeling a bit warmer inside when he said that.

"Begin!"

I made to jump away like Sasuke but jerked to a dead stop, knowing better. I slowly turned around to see Naruto standing cockily in front of the elite-of-the-elite. I took a few steps back to him, keeping my eyes on Scarecrow and tugged a bit on his orange jacket. He turned to me with a confident smile, "Don't worry Sora-chan, I'll get those bells!" he proclaimed.

Kakashi's chakra twitched the slightest bit in response. In amusement or irritation? I wasn't sure. He was _still_ suppressing and that was _still_ unsettling. I gave my friend a look from the corner of my eye and tugged more firmly, still watching Kakashi. The jonin had been watching us with aired disinterest but who knows if he'll just get tired of watching and start this thing himself.

"Sora-chan." Naruto said in a tone that was hardly ever used on me.

I blinked in surprise and finally gave him my full attention.

"You know—" Kakashi started slowly but halted when I raised one finger to quiet him. His chakra reacted negatively, it was _freezing_.

 _'Oooh... so that's what irritation feels like...'_

 _ **Brrr! Don't do that again. Who knows how that sadistic Scarecrow will retaliate?**_ Terra chided me. I made no promises and turned my attention back to the Hero.

Naruto wasn't going to listen to reason today? I raised one eyebrow at the Hero.

 _Really...?_

His blue eyes were determined and his lips were in a hard line.

 _Really._

Yep, he was serious. He was going to do this. If he really wants to do this then even I won't be able to stop him. Whether Naruto actually thought that he could do it was another matter. I rolled my eyes at him and let go of his clothes. **'Find me when you're done being cool, Hero. I'll come up with a plan in the meantime.'** I signed as I backed away.

He gave me that foxy grin of his before he faced Kakashi again. I jumped away into a nearby tree to watch what happens next, a plan already forming in the back of my mind. I hadn't ever planned for taking the bell test from Kakashi before and it was a major error on my part. I had only planned so far for things to act according to what I already knew.

Another mistake.

I can't make mistakes like that anymore.

Naruto started to charge forward but stopped when Kakashi slipped his hand into his back pocket. "Shinobi fighting lesson number one. _Taijutsu_. I'll teach you about it." the man drawled. Naruto waited, watching the jonin's hand warily.

The man's first move was to pull out a familiar orange book. My friend's chakra skyrocketed with annoyance as Kakashi so blatantly taunted him while I could barely feel our new sensei's flicker with a sadistic amusement. Well, haven't felt that one before.

 _ **We're not even started yet and the Scarecrow is already teaching us new things.**_ Terra commented. I didn't acknowledge my other half as I was busy watching Naruto engage in some beginner Taijutsu. The Hero continued to attack and attack, Kakashi dodging and deflecting effortlessly. I could feel Naruto's chakra getting increasingly frustrated. The blonde huffed and raised his hands into his new favorite hand seal and made just about fifty shadow clones to run after Kakashi, and then they all pulled out— _OH MY KAMI, ARE THOSE EXPLOSIVE TAGS_?!

' _BOOM!_ ' went the clone, causing clods of dirt and grass to go flying. More clones began to follow in it's footsteps.

WHAT IS HAPPENING?!

 _ **Heh... 'Intent to kill' alright.**_ Terra chuckled, _**...y'know this is totally your influence, right?**_

I... I didn't respond.

I watched in horror/awe as some of the Naruto clones kamikaze'd after Kakashi. The ex-ANBU still had that fudging book out and looked entirely unconcerned but after the first explosion he let his hold on his chakra slip and I could feel that he was just as surprised as I was. One after the other, clones launched themselves. Some with explosives, some without. I blinked when I saw it. It probably was harder to tell from the ground, what with all those explosions kicking up dirt and such, but from my spot in the tree I could see a pattern in which clones were diving after him. The Hero was _herding_ Kakashi. There, on the far side of the clearing a couple of Naruto's were hiding in a tree, lying in wait. Kakashi was almost there, just a little more, almost _aaaand_...

' _BOOM!_ ' "WAAAAAHHH!"

 _OH MY KAMI, HE JUST BLEW HIMSELF UP_! How do I know it was him? BECAUSE ALL THE OTHER NARUTO'S WENT _POOF_ AFTER HE HIT THE TREE! I readied myself to jump down and check to see if Naruto had just killed himself when Terra spoke up. _**Calm down woman! He just got caught in the aftershock is all! At MOST he'll have a mild concussion that'll heal in ten minutes flat.**_ she assured me. I waited for what seemed like forever until Naruto eventually groaned in pain.

"Auuuughhhh..." I sagged against the branch. He picked himself up slowly and shook his head quickly, like that would get rid of the dizziness. The Hero gave his blonde head one last good shake before charging at the jonin once more. He threw a fist... and Kakashi was gone and suddenly crouched behind Naruto, his hands forming the Tiger sign. I closed my eyes briefly.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind... idiot." Scarecrow chastised.

 _'Oh dear.'_ I sighed.

 _ **Oh yes!**_ Terra squealed.

"Konoha's Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!"

And... yep, there goes my Hero...

' _SPLASH_!' As soon as Naruto dunked I slipped my hand into my tools bag and threw three kunai with paper bombs attached to the hilts towards the ground at Kakashi's feet in a triangle, he remained still and I panicked for a moment when his gangly form became engulfed in fire. But when the smoke cleared I was relieved to see only a charred log where he was previously standing. Now with my position revealed -as if he didn't already know where I was- I jumped away as quietly as I could and headed further into the training grounds. I had at least _half_ a plan after all. I could make it work. I found a somewhat decent clearing and reached into my tools bag on my back and pulled out paper, wire and my vial of chakra infused ink and a brush.

I set to work.

Naruto would find me as soon as Kakashi was done ' _teaching_ ' him, then the two of us would go find Duckie and we'll somehow work together long enough to pass the test. I drew a quick four-pointed barrier formula, each with a corresponding seal and paper, I set them in four different locations creating a capture zone. For the actual taking of the bells I set up an extra layer function on top of the barrier, a modified version of my night-light for temporary blindness and a prototype taser design for incapacitation. The blindness was suppose to do most of the work while the taser was set to ' _mild stun_ '. It was still a prototype and, well... I didn't want to fry my new teacher. Crispy Kakashi didn't sound too good. Once we grouped up, hopefully Naruto or Sasuke could come up with a way to lure Kakashi into the trap. They'd have a better chance at baiting him then I could. I have plenty of kunai and paper bombs, some fake ones too. I'm sure we'll be able to come up with something.

I didn't even sense him approach.

"Sora... behind you." whispered a voice _from right behind me_!

 _'That was fast. Too fast actually. Shouldn't he have let me find him, like with Sakura?'_

 _ **Smack... think he's still mad about you shushing him?**_

I turned around and see my silver-haired teacher looking mighty creepy and folding his hands into the Snake then Rat signs before he disappeared into a rush of leaves. ' _Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_ ', one of the basic Genjutsu techniques I recognized faintly, it was getting really hard to think all of a sudden. In the Academy they hadn't actually taught us any Genjutsu, they had the materials to learn, yes. But all that was taught was the identifying and breaking of Genjutsu. I may have checked out a few beginners manuals on the basic concepts of creating a Genjutsu, but I've never really had a chance to practice before. Definitely not on Naruto and especially not with such a messed up technique like this one.

Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique: The user casts a Genjutsu that affects both sight and auditory senses. The user sends a probe of chakra into victim's mind, into where the mind processes fear more specifically, and... just, really has it's way with the victim honestly. It digs up a person's worst fears and projects them for their viewing pleasure. The leaves cleared and it's night now, with a blood-red moon and, oh look... there's a reanimated Uchiha Madara standing on a mountain of corpses made up of my loved ones. Obito-Zetsu has impaled Kakashi on his hand, Rin-style. There's a snake-y Kabuto and back-from-the-dead Orochimaru cutting up Sasuke and Neko and doing who-knows-what to the pieces. And, oh... _ha-ha-ha_... Naruto's broken and bloody body is in Kaguya's grasp and she's draining the very light from his blue eyes.

"Sor—ah... chan... _help_..." my Hero whispered to me with a broken voice.

Ha-haa...

Did you know that the better the imagination the victim has, the more powerful the illusion tends to be? _Lucky me_. My vision began to spin and I... I think Kakashi might have used more chakra than should've been entirely necessary for the technique, because I... I feel really light-headed now. I... my... senses have been assaulted and I think that, my body is trying to overcompensate for the attack on my cere...

 _Good niiiight~_

The last thing I felt before passing out was my face meeting the dirt.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

月 _(Moon)_

* * *

Damn it! ... _this_ is the difference between us? I tired to move my body to free it again, but no. I was completely immobilized. I'd _almost_ gotten a bell from him, but because I hurt his pride he dragged me down into the earth neck-deep and left me here. That Kakashi is a vindictive bastard. I can't let this stop me though. I have to figure out a way to get a bell. I can't afford to fail here and risk getting sent back. I have to get stronger if I'll ever be able to kill that man.

 _A twig snapped_.

I stopped struggling, turning my ear towards the direction it came from and listening closely.

Footsteps?

Someone is headed this way. Ugh, don't let it be Naruto. If that Idiot sees me like this I'll never hear the end of it. I narrowed my eyes at the trees and saw a form emerge from the shadows. I recognized that annoyingly bright hair color, It was Sora. I hadn't seen her since she threw those paper bombs at Kakashi in retaliation for what he did to the Idiot earlier, and from the looks of her it seems Kakashi had already paid her a visit.

"Sora?"

She seemed to only notice me when I said her name, her purple eye darting around until she finally spotted where I was buried. She stared blankly at me for a moment then walked right up to me and looked down, an uncharacteristically smug smirk on her face. She closed her eyes and waved, mocking me. I scowled. She pulled out her notepad and began to write, when she was finished she turned it around for me to see, " _I'm going to help dig you out and then you're going to help me find Naruto so we can get those stupid bells from that stupid Scarecrow._ "

I didn't respond as she bent over and began to dig at the dirt around me. Once I was out of that damned hole I brushed off my clothes and looked up to Sora, I tried not to grimace at the reminder that she's always been at least half-a-head taller than me. "Does that mean you have a plan then?" I asked skeptically, she nodded. "...and once we have the bells? How is it going to be decided who goes back to the Academy?"

I will _not_ be going back. I have a goal to accomplish.

She paused thoughtfully, then wrote, " _You and Naruto can have the bells._ " I looked at her in suspicion. She would willingly leave the Idiot behind? I don't buy it. She rolled her eyes upon seeing my expression, writing again. " _I'm serious, you two can have them. I never wanted to be a ninja in the first place._ "

My brow knitted in confusion. What does _that_ mean? If that was true, then why is—

"There you are, 'ttebayo!" interrupted the Idiot's voice. Both turned just in time to see him come barreling through the trees and stumbling on his landing.

Idiot.

Sora turned to him and moved her hands to speak, **'—time you—up.'** was all that I understood.

The Idiot scratched his head and smiled, "Ehh, sorry Sora-chan. I got, uh... tied up!" I rolled my eyes, remembering what he did after he'd gotten out of the water. I still can't believe anyone could've fallen for such an obvious trap. Wait, that's right. Naruto could've.

She waved her hand dismissively, **'Whatever, got a—need you to—Duck—I don't—write everything—all get the bells—and pass this stupid—'**

The Idiot scowled and glanced at me, "...if you're _sure_ , Sora-chan." he mumbled and she nodded. If I cared, I would've been insulted that they thought I couldn't understand what they were saying.

 **'I set up a—from here—need from you two—and I'll set off the—and... we pass.'** she smiled confidently when she finished.

The Idiot smiled at her and then, without facing me, "She said—"

"I know what she said." I cut him off, irritated by this whole thing. They both blinked and turned to me. Like it actually _hadn't_ occurred to them before that after six years of sharing a classroom that I'd have _some_ idea what they were saying.

"Huh? You _KNOW_!?" the Idiot shouted, Sora and I both slapped a hand over his big mouth. Then I glared at him because we were _supposed to be hiding_.

Sora turned to me and started signing, looking unreasonably angry, **'Why—you not say—I've been writing all this—'**

I put my hands in my pockets and shrugged, tone casual. "Not my fault you never asked."

Hm. I don't think I've ever seen her red-faced angry before. That's kind of funny. Eventually Sora settled down and huffed exaggeratedly before marching off towards the south. Naruto followed her without hesitation, I paused for only a moment, considering my options. I decided to at least see what the rest of her ' _plan_ ' involved. After three or so minutes of walking we came to a small clearing where she explained her plan in full and what she needed from the Idiot and I. As we were discussing ways to draw Kakashi out, -I was discussing, Naruto was being loud- Sora began absently playing with the end of her ponytail, twirling her fingers in the hair. I hadn't thought anything of it, but when she started chewing her bottom lip the Idiot narrowed his eyes at her.

"...you alright, 'ttebayo?" he asked oddly. She looked up sharply, then closed her eyes and smiled a bit too widely to be believable. Naruto was frowned.

It happened fast. One second everything was fine, and then Naruto swung at Sora, his fist stopped inches from her face. She failed her arms and fell backwards onto the ground. I rounded on him, "What are y—"

"Sora-chan knows that I'd _never_ hurt her, dattebayo." he said angrily. Naruto was scowling now as he glared at Sora? I never even seen him raise his voice at her before. The Idiot reached down and grabbed the front of her shirt, pulling her up to her feet so that they were practically nose-to-nose. He growled, "Terra, what did you do to Sora-chan!?"

...what?

I watched as Sora's eyes drooped and her expression became the picture of complete disinterest. She stood up straight and pried the Idiot's fist out of her shirt, then signed. **'It wasn't my—went crazy on the chakra—out—I woke up instead.'** I didn't really understand all the signs, but I understood enough to be confused.

"Bring her back dattebayo!" he shouted in her face.

 **'It's not that easy and you know it.'** she signed with a sigh and a weak glare, looking like she'd rather be anywhere but here.

"I'm _NOT_ jokin' around here, Terra! Get Sora-chan back!"

Wait... _Tera_? "Tera? Your imaginary friend from when we were eight?" I heard myself ask. I briefly remember Naruto shouting at the whole class when they made fun of him for talking about Sora's 'Terra' and how she was real person. They both turned to me and blinked like they'd forgotten that I was still here. The idiots probably had. I felt myself frowning again.

Then the Idiot glared at me, "I _told you_ guys that Terra wasn't imaginary, 'ttebayo! She's real and she's _annoying_!"

I look at... Sora, again. She was slouching and looking like she wanted to fall asleep on the spot. She has been acting strange since we separated but... another person? How is that even possible? The Idiot rounded on Sora again, pointing a finger in her face. "And _you_! Go away and wake up Sora! I don't like you, 'ttebayo! You're rude and say mean things!"

 **'You're still—because—last time?'** she signed with a dismissive wave of her hand.

The Idiot looked livid now, " _YOU DYED MY ALL MY CLOTHES_!"

She shrugged with a smirk pulling at her mouth, **'You looked good in pink.'**

He tackled her with a shout.

"GET OUT, TERRA! GIVE ME BACK MY FRIEND, I WON'T LET YOU POSSESS SORA-CHAN, DATTEBAYO!"

 **'Was a joke—idiot—'**

They were rolling around in the dirt now. Trying to strangle one another.

"DON'T USE HER TO CALL ME NAMES, YOU HAG!"

 **'Stupid, stupid, stupid—'**

I just stared at my idiot ' _teammates_ ' as they tried to kill each other. Hm? Oh, Kakashi was standing next to me now. "...what is happening?" he asked me quietly as we watched this bizarre scene. The Idiot now had Sora in a sort of headlock now. I think he might... no. No, she's biting him now. She just took the upper hand.

I shrugged, "Hell, if I know."

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

My head hurts...

...and I can't move.

That was, of course, the moment I also noticed that I'd been tied up.

To _the_ _Log_.

"You know..." a smooth voice drawled, my head snapped up to see my silver-haired sensei standing, quite tall, in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. "It didn't say anything in your file about having Split Personality Disorder..."

 _'What. Did. You. Do.'_ I growled.

 _ **...I'm so sorry!**_ the brunette squeaked.

There was suddenly a fist in my face. I blinked at it. It was Naruto's fist. Why was Naruto's fist in my face? I looked to the person on my left, Naruto smiled and then was looking strangely ashamed of himself. He glanced away, "...I got into a fight with Terra, 'ttebayo... again."

Finding that I can't even move my hands to speak, I settled for turning on Terra, _'What is wrong with you?!'_

I got the impression that she shrugged unrepentantly, _**Whiskers just makes it too easy sometimes...**_

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, "Well, never mind about that. Oh, and about the training... you guys don't have to worry about going back to the Academy." he drawled.

Naruto perked up, "You mean?! So all three of us!?

He ' _smiled_ '.

"Yup, all three of you..." then his face darkened, "should just quit as ninjas." he said bluntly.

There was a moment of disbelief before, "WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SHOULD QUIT DATTEBAYO!?" Naruto shouted, "OKAY, OKAY! SO WE COULDN'T GET THE BELLS! SO THAT MEANS WE SHOULD QUIT!?"

"It's because all of you are just punks who don't deserve to become ninjas." Kakashi said seriously.

Okay. _Ouch_. Sasuke's chakra flared in anger and frustration and then he launched himself at the ex-ANBU. Again, he moved too fast for me to even see and now the jonin was using Duckie as a footrest. " _That's_ why you're a punk." he informed the Uchiha-footrest, then he looked at Naruto and I, "Are you guys underestimating ninja? Huh? Why do you think you were divided into teams of three?" he asked.

The boys were oddly silent.

 _'Wait. Do you think they...? Do they get it?'_

 _ **...maybe they do? We almost had a plan. We would've passed if you were there instead of me.**_

"What was the answer to help you pass this test?" the jonin asked us. I couldn't respond, he had tied my hands up and I'm thinking that this was exactly why. This was for the boys to answer. If they couldn't work together even once, then all of this is for nothing. When no one spoke up Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "The answer is teamwork. Yet you guys..." he looked at me, "Sora! You left and allowed your teammate to engage with an enemy that you know was way out of his league. You have a responsibility to your teammates, not their egos."

What!? But that's not—

Kakashi continued unapologetically, "Naruto! You didn't think about your actions and refused help from your teammate all because you wanted to prove something." the blonde scowled and looked away. "Sasuke, you thought the other two would slow you down and tried to do everything by yourself!" Duckie was glaring at the dirt now. "Duties are done by the _team_. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But what's even more important is teamwork." he told us. I felt my face burn with shame, because I knew that everything he was saying was true. _I_ knew it before we even started but that didn't stop me from just letting the boys do what they wanted.

And for what?

"Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger. And it can even get you killed... for example." Kakashi disappeared from my vision and there was suddenly something sharp and pointy against my temple, "Naruto! Kill Sasuke or Sora dies!" he demanded.

My Hero's chakra went haywire.

It started spinning wildly, _Breezy_ turned into _Whipping Gusts_ and it got _dark—_ **dark—** too dark, and now I can feel something _**FLUFFY—**_ Kakashi put away the kunai and I let out a breath of relief when Naruto started to calm the fudge down. "You see? If a hostage is taken then you will have to make tough choices and someone will die." he started to walk away, towards something just behind the bushes, "You will be risking your lives in these duties."

Wait, that's... the Memorial stone.

His shoulders sagged and his head lowered slightly as Kakashi took his place in front of the old polished stone, "Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninja who are recognized as heroes of the village."

Naruto perked up, nearly opened his mouth but I was close enough to lightly kick him in the shin, he frowned at me but didn't shout how he was going to become one of those names. Thankfully. Instead he looked over the stone again and saw how somber the Scarecrow suddenly became. For all of his shouting and bold words, Naruto is actually a very empathetic person when it comes down to it. He can understand people better than most.

"Ehh, what kinda heroes are they 'ttebayo?" he asked.

"They are all heroes who died while on duty." Kakashi said softly, the Hero's eyes widened, "This is a memorial... my best friend's name is also carved here..."

Does that mean...? _Obito_... his name is here, too?

Kakashi turned back to us, he sighed quietly. "You guys... I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch, I'll make it even tougher to get the bells. Those that still want to try again can eat lunch... except Sora. She doesn't get lunch. Anyone who gives her food will be failed immediately."

Wait, what?

"What!? How come 'ttebayo?" my Hero shouted. Yeah, that's what I wanna know!

"She bit me." the Scarecrow said flatly.

My face went blank.

 _'What.'_

 _ **I'M SORRRRYYYY!**_ Terra cried.

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "And Naruto... If you give Sora any lunch after I've said explicitly not to—" he leaned forward and leveled the blonde with a dead serious look, "—I will fail you _both_ and I'll also make sure you two are _never on the same team again_. I am the rules here! Got it?"

Naruto went pale while I gaped at the jonin's pure audacity! He couldn't actually do that, but... Naruto didn't know that. Scarecrow left us and the Sasuke began to eat while Naruto stared guiltily at his bento. When his baby blues lifted to meet mine I smiled and nodded at him, mouthing ' _Eat_ ' to him. He reluctantly opened his bento and began to take small bites. So, this is a test for the boys, right? How is going to work? I'm not Naruto and Naruto isn't Sakura and Sasuke is still Sasuke... this'll never work! It was a miracle that Sasuke cooperated in the first place and that was when Naruto was tied to the log! Even then they had that weird ' _we're the same_ ' bond that I'm pretty sure I don't fit into! I'm half certain Duckie only acknowledges my existence because I'm not worshipping the ground he walks on. Plus, I'm not even really that hungry!

Of course, that was the moment my stomach growled, _loudly_.

I was properly mortified. ' _Curse you stupid, crazy Uzumaki metabolism! I ate this morning! Is there no satisfying you!?_ ' I cried inwardly, only slightly hysterical. My face felt like it was on fire and I found I couldn't look the boys in their eyes. Naruto's chakra was torn. He wanted to give me his lunch but the stupid Scarecrow has got him worried about being separated!

But then something a bit unexpected happened.

"Here."

I opened my eyes and there was now a bento in front of me. I looked over at Duckie in mild disbelief. He was not meeting my eye whatsoever.

"What are you _doing_ , bastard!? Didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensei said!" the Hero whispered harshly.

Sasuke shot Naruto a sharp look, "Of course I did, idiot. But if she doesn't eat then she'll only bring us down when we try to get the bells later!" he spat. After a long moment though, it seemed like he was trying not to fidget under the Hero and I's wide-eyed stares. He was looking pointedly at anywhere other than us. "Besides, I don't sense Kakashi near, so... hurry up!" Duckie mumbled. I tried not to raise a skeptical brow when Duckie said that he couldn't sense the Scarecrow. _I_ couldn't sense him and I _knew_ he was somewhere nearby. It was a bit more than annoying if I'm being honest.

Duckie was still holding out his bento to me and I had to smile at him. Naruto was staring at Sasuke with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape. Something warm stirring in his chakra. "...bastard." he said softly, awe coloring his tone. Then the Hero smiled wide and scooted over to sit closer to Duckie so that we were facing each other in a triangle now. "Then here! You can have some of mine, 'ttebayo! Kakashi-sensei didn't say I couldn't share with you!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto oddly. I smiled so wide my eyes closed, warmth filling me from head-to-toe at the sight of these two.

Yes, this was... _right_.

" _WHAT IS THIS_!?" a voice boomed, shattering our happy little moment of peace. Then a surge of chakra and a dark cloud of smoke appeared along with our sadist of a sensei. Naruto shouted in surprise, Sasuke jumped up and readied himself for a fight and this time I know he was influencing my senses to make it seem like the world was ending! He was such a drama queen. "YOU GUYS..."

The smoke cleared and... the jonin was leaning over us, hands on his hips, his chakra as open and inviting as his body language, a genuine smile creasing the corners of his eye.

"Pass~"

There was silence.

Naruto was the first to recover, kinda. "Wha...?" he uttered, slack jawed and all.

"You pass. You guys are the first actually." the silver-haired man confessed, happily i might add. "Everyone else would just do whatever I told them. They were all morons. A ninja's job is to see _underneath the underneath_." then he straightened up, speaking seriously again. "Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are called trash... but you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades... are _lower than trash_."

Kakashi truly and honestly believed that... I remembered why I admired the man. Okay so... he may be sadistic and finds unusual joy in messing with our heads, and he may have questionable taste in literature, but... he definitely has his moments.

He gave us all a thumbs up, "That ends the training. All of you pass! Starting tomorrow Team Seven will begin it's duties!"

" _HOORAY_!" my Hero cheered.

* * *

I heard crying.

 _ **That never spells anything good for us...**_ Terra sighed.

I stopped in the middle of the road and turned towards the sound, it was coming from the direction leading to the walkway along the river. Naruto noticed that I left his side and he looked back at me. "Sora-chan? What is it?"

 **'I'll catch up.'** I signed without turning back to him. The blonde hesitated a moment but continued to follow after Kakashi and Sasuke on our way to a late lunch. Kakashi's treat for accidentally knocking me unconscious. An apology without the actual words. Morbidly curious, I followed the sounds of choked sobbing. I walked along the stone path and found a familiar head of hair sitting alone on one of the many benches that lined the river. Watery green eyes snapped up to meet my violet ones when I approached.

"Za-Zakuro-san...?" Sakura spoke, her voice sounded raw like she'd been crying for hours.

I signed in Standard, **'Status, Situation, Requested'** ' _What happened? How are you?_ ' I asked in the most direct way I could.

Her eyes fell towards the ground. A minute passed and I thought she wouldn't answer me when she spoke again, her voice barely a whisper. "I failed my Jonin test..."

 _ **Should've seen that one coming.**_ Terra said flatly.

I slowly walked over to her and sat beside her on the stone bench, an arms-length away, she made no move to stop me or move away. I pulled out my notepad, writing. " _What are you going to do now?_ " I asked her. She only glanced at my question before the tears started up again.

"I-I... - _hic_ \- ...I don't k-know... - _hic_ \- ...I-I did—didn't think that I would fail!" she sobbed. Hesitantly, I reached out and wrapped my arm over her shoulders to give some sort of physical comfort. Apparently on some kind of instinct the pink-haired girl turned to me and buried her face into my chest. I blinked in surprise and tried very hard not to flinch away at the unexpected physical contact. I began to rub circles on her back with great amounts of awkwardness.

 _ **I'm curious... why does everyone want to use you as a tissue?**_ Terra wondered.

 _'I have no idea but if you figure it out, please tell me so I can stop it. Snot stains are gross to wash out.'_ I pleaded. I let the girl cry herself dry onto my shirt, it was already covering in dirt and grass stains courtesy of the sadistic Scarecrow. When she pulled away her face was as red as a beet and she was very studiously avoiding meeting my eyes, which I thought was sort of amusing. I tapped at my page again. Sakura shrugged in a very un-Sakura-like way.

She discreetly wiped at her nose and spoke, "I have no idea." she confessed, "I haven't even told my parents yet—and they're both chuunin! I mean, retired but still! How can I tell them that I failed to become even a genin?!" she exclaimed, starting to hyperventilate. Before it got too bad, I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me, doing an exaggerated display of breathing in and out.

In...

...and out.

Sakura soon copied me, her breaths -albeit shaky- steadily calmed and she regained some of her composure. "S-Sorry..." she mumbled. Her gaze lowered again from mine again and she began to stare off into the distance.

Some part of me hurt at the sight of her so... lost like this.

 _ **What can we do? Her being on Team Seven and all their drama was what propelled her to grow up. Now that she doesn't have that she might never be anything but a fangirl.**_ Terra commented. I frowned at her non chalant tone.

 _'You sound like you don't even care!'_ I snapped.

 _ **Well... that's because... I kinda don't.**_

I suddenly felt... _cold_.

 _ **Sakura's nice and all but... what did she ever really do? Naruto and Sasuke both WAY surpassed their mentors but Sakura only ever became another Tsunade. Yes. Tsunade is like, the baddest Kunoichi of all but-let's face it. Pinkie just has a bad habit of putting other people in harm's way! She got either kidnapped or knocked unconscious far too many times to actually be help—**_

 _'Enough.'_ I cut in sharply, _'Sakura is JUST as helpful as either of those two! At least she had the sense to stay loyal to the village-Sasuke went INSANE and wanted to KILL every man, woman and child in the village!'_ I yelled at my other half. When Terra didn't respond I continued. _'Sakura has the potential to be incredible. Look at her! She crying, and NOT over Sasuke! She's crying for herself! Sakura is actually sad and scared for her own future.'_

Not waiting for a rebuttal I started writing on my notepad.

" _Why did you want to become a Kunoichi?_ " I asked her.

She blinked and furrowed her pink eyebrows, thinking about her answer. "I... my parents... they're ninja. They were both injured in the Third War, th-that's how they met. They fell in love protecting their home and I... I wanted something like that too..." she mumbled shyly.

 _'Oh. She's a sweetie...'_ I sighed, eyes softening at the girl.

 _ **You really can't help yourself, you bleeding heart...**_ Terra said disdainfully, _**Whatever! Adopt the girl if you must! I wash my hands of this!**_

" _Do you not want that anymore?_ " I wrote, " _Have you given that up then?_ " her green eyes widened, " _You are still Kunoichi of the year. You have PERFECT chakra control. Your career as a ninja... your DREAM isn't over unless you give up here._ "

"But... wha... what do I do?" she asked quietly.

Here goes nothing. It's worth at least a shot, even if it's in the dark.

" _You have excellent memory and comprehension skills, you could learn ANYTHING you put your mind to. And you are one of the quickest thinkers I know, add your perfect chakra control and you are a great fit for a support medic role._ "

"...medic?" she repeated softly.

I nodded. The girl just stared at me in disbelief, "...why?" she asked. Confused, I tapped the page again. I thought I explained it. She shook her head hastily, "No... why are you being so... _nice_ to me? I was never nice to you!" she exclaimed, hands flailing.

Silly girl. I smiled at the flustered teenager, it's okay if she didn't understand yet. " _You're still growing up. You are going to make mistakes and have regrets, that's just what happens. To everyone. But one day, you're going to become an amazing woman and... I'd really like to meet her one day._ "

The pink-haired girl stared down at the page, then up at me, with big, uncomprehending green eyes. I smiled at her and pat her hair, -it was very soft- then got up to find a certain fluffy-haired blonde, who was more-than-likely at Ichiraku's. Leaving Sakura to her thoughts.

Somehow I... wasn't too worried about her anymore.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

月 _(Moon)_

* * *

When I made it back to my apartment after eating and leaving the others at that ramen shop Naruto never shuts up about, I noticed that the food from this morning was still on my step, and that there was now a smaller box on top with the note I left. I reached down and picked up the note.

I won't be eating lunch today. Thank you. Was what I had wrote, and below it in a distinctly feminine handwriting...

 _That's okay! Have a celebratory dinner then. Congrats on officially becoming a Shinobi by the way!_

 _P.S. I made you some not-too-sweet dessert._

 _Enjoy!_

There was also a crude smiley face drawn in the corner.

I looked back at the smaller box, it had big characters written on it that said, " _Eat me!_ " I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that there was no one around to aim my exasperation at. That woman _never_ listens. I pick up the food and hear a door opening nearby, I look over to see the old lady from the next apartment over. She noticed me first and then her eyes went to the food.

"Another package, Uchiha-san?" she asked. I only nodded in acknowledgement. Then she smiled that creepy smile of hers, the one where it's like she knows something that I don't. She always does that. "Ahh... to be young and in love again." she sighed.

I grimaced. That was _not_ what this is. The woman who makes this food has been doing it since I was eight, not only would that make her way too old, but I've never seen her and she's never given me her name or made any other contact besides those silly notes of hers. As the old bat started chuckling I unlocked my door and closed it behind me a little harder than was necessary.

It was just a boxed lunch.

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Nine: "Ninja 101"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Bell Test. Too long. Much too long but I couldn't bring myself to glaze over the important bits we've all seen and read before. I was half tempted to split it into two parts with how much happens in here, but, decided against it. Tell me how I did? Did I do it justice? Did it make sense? I need to know if I'm messing these CANNON events up correctly, no one seemed too out-of-character did they...?**

 **Okay. Let's talk Neko... and Sakura... and basically everyone other than Team Seven. The next few chapters are going to just be Team Seven bonding and relationship building! I mean, Neko's got a job, Sakura has got things to think about and everyone else has their own teams. You probably won't see Sora fluffing around with anyone else until around the Chuunin Exams Arc -I haven't named it yet- so, just her and her Hero, Duckie and Scarecrow fluff.**

 **All the reviews~ That was SO amazing you guys! Thank you, hoo boy, Kragh50, rickrossed, Angelicsailor, Girl-luvs-manga, xenocanaan, Noface, duchessliz, 431101134, DannyPhantom619, GingerFury, WhiteDogwood, ChuggaHunter, LXS, CassieInTheDark, AwesomePandaOh, juury, NightsBlackRose13, Cessau and Guests 1-2-3-4! Squee!**

 **Author (answers a) Question!** -Because Author can't respond to a guest user-

"Besides sealing, what is the most underrated skill in Naruto (puppets, illusion, trap, poison, etc)?" -LXS

 _ **I'd have to say Genjutsu. I know that there's 'Tsuki no Me' and Tsukiyomi but that's pretty much it. It's a skill that hardly ever gets used properly, and only by very few people. Kurenai for example, the Genjutsu Mistress, got knocked up and was taken out of roster. I mean, the Kurama clan could kill with their illusions, but there's only one of them left and she's in a crazy house.**_

 _ **Should I also mention here that Sora has some talent with Genjutsu?**_

 **Wuv yew~**

 _-Nanami_


	11. New Leaf Arc, Smells Like Duties

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(** _ **Title**_ **)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: Does this count as a time-skip? Sorry, not sorry about the name. I thought of it as a joke and literally COULD NOT think of another one. So... *Shrugs* HOLY SMACK! We're hitting 10,000 views people! Each week, you guys do not fail to blow me away. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **(EDIT) 1/20/2019: Cleaned and fixed the issues with distinguishing the POV switches.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! ...do I have to keep saying this?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For... language and mentioning of a butt? Heh.**

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Ten: "Smells like Duties"**

 _"Those who fail to plan, plan to fail." -Winston Churchill_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

 **January 24th, Day 1: Getting Our First Mission**

I woke up this morning with a killer of a chakra induced migraine, courtesy of my new jonin-sensei. With a glance out the window, I could see it was still dark outside. Knowing that sleep wouldn't come again even if I tried, I sluggishly pulled my carcass out of bed and began my daily routine. I did my morning stretches and then washed and dressed in my usual blue attire, tied up my hair in my red ribbon, adjusted my hitai-ate over my scar and strapped on all my gear. Then I began preparations for lunch. I made Naruto's, Sasuke's, and mine and briefly contemplated making Kakashi a lunch but ultimately decided against it. We had known each for all of two days after all. I roof jumped across the districts to Duckie's apartment and dropped off the lunch without being spotted, the cool morning air doing wonders for my poor head. By the time I made it back to home, the sun was rising and everyone was starting the day. Except, of course, for one blonde to who was snoring like a log.

I walked directly into his room and took a moment to admire how innocent looking the Hero was in his blue PJ's and silly walrus cap.

Then I ripped the blankets off his bed.

"WAHHH!" ' _THUMP_!'

...he'd been quite wrapped up in them. It might've seemed a bit harsh, but trust me, it would've taken far longer to wake him up otherwise. I've _tried_. With the Hero awake, I slipped into the kitchen and began breakfast. If it were up to Naruto then he'd probably have ramen morning, noon and night and... no. Just no. I like ramen just as much as the next guy but I just can't do that. When he came out of his room looking groggy still, I directed him to the stove where the eggs were waiting for him to be cooked. I whistled a cheery tune as we made breakfast, when we finished eating Naruto was awake enough to get excited about today. As I was waiting for him to get dressed so we could go meet the rest of Team Seven for our first duties, I pulled out a cheap corner store book and began filling it with a story from **Before**.

I think I'll do... _Emma_ , this time. A half hour or so later the Hero came out smelling like daisies. We left and the way to the Missions Desk was oddly quiet, apparently Naruto remembered that he was giving me the silent treatment. He was still pouty that I'd _banned him for life_ from using any sort of explosives.

 _ **You're so mean...**_ Terra was on Naruto's side, but that's only because she found some sort of joy in seeing him with scorch marks.

I rolled my eyes at her, _'It's his own fault really. He shouldn't of been treating them like toys.'_

We arrived at the Academy and went up to the third floor, a place students weren't typically allowed in, and Duckie was already there waiting for us. I waved and signed a ' _Good Morning_ ' to him, he didn't acknowledge me and the Hero was insulted on my behalf.

"HEY! Don't be rude and ignore Sora-chan when she's being nice, bastard!" he shouted, apparently forgetting he was upset with me.

Duckie slowly lifted his onyx eyes to meet the Hero's cerulean.

"Hn."

Then he looked away.

 _ **Did Lord Duckie just 'Hn' us?**_

 _'I think it was more for Naruto's reaction than for us.'_ And as predicted, Naruto puffed up and was about to begin arguing with Sasuke but before that could happen I placed my hand on his blonde hair and gave him a calming smile. He frowned but settled for glaring at the floor. An hour after the scheduled meeting time, Kakashi appeared in front of us with a ' _poof_!'.

"Morning!" he chirped, the man then ignored the Hero's shouting about his arrival time and headed towards the large wooden double doors. "What are you all waiting out here for? Hokage-sama's expecting us."

I rolled my eyes, while Naruto gaped and Sasuke glared at the tardy man. He pushed open the doors and we walked into the spacious room, there were many ninja present around the long tables, busying themselves with scrolls and papers, Iruka-sensei was even among them. I flashed him a quick smile when his eyes landed on us. But, in the center of the longest table was a familiar man with a funny hat.

Hiruzen looked up from his papers as we entered, a warm spark in his old eyes. "Hello, Team Seven. I'm glad to see you've passed your test."

"Hokage-sama. Reporting for Team Seven's first official mission." Kakashi said then bowed formally, Sasuke and I followed suit. Though Duckie was a bit stiffer and definitely didn't have a warm smile on his face like I did.

Naruto waved with a face-splitting grin, "Yo, Jiji!"

Many a chuunin frowned at the Hero's familiarity. I gave a small wave myself. Hiruzen smiled at us, "Hello Naruto-kun, Sora-chan." he said warmly. The old Hokage then looked down towards the pile of scrolls in front of him, he picked one up, "Your first mission as genin shall be..."

Naruto started bouncing with excitement as the Sandaime's eyes trailed over the scroll.

"...helping Mrs. Higoshi with her grocery shopping."

Naruto took a moment to absorb that.

" _EHHHHH_!?"

* * *

 **January 28th, Day 4: Returning From Mission '** _ **Weeding Mr. Nakasano's Garden**_ **'**

I was walking down the street, Naruto chattering on and Sasuke and Kakashi were trailing behind us when I saw something that stopped me dead in my tracks. Curious, I took a couple steps backwards and looked at the store on my right once more. It was a dumpling shop. Not a very busy one from the looks of it. I frowned up at it, the sight being vaguely... familiar. I took another couple steps away and to the left to see it at a better angle. I tilted my head and squinted... _I think that—_

"What're you doing Sora-chan?"

I blink. Then look back to my teammates who are looking at me like I've lost my mind. Quickly, I made a show of smiling sheepishly and placed a hand over my stomach, letting them come to their own conclusions. Kakashi gave me an unimpressed look, Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto looked thoughtful. No doubt wondering if he could cajole me into eating at Ichiraku's with him again. We'll probably be downing char misu before the day is over.

"You can eat after we turn in this mission complete." Kakashi-sensei told me before turning back around and walking away. The Hero and Duckie followed him and I made a mental note to come back here.

It's worth another, closer look.

* * *

The sky was bluer and the sun warmer on her skin than the last time the Girl visited, she noted. The Girl had chosen a breezy, white sundress this time. She wondered why it really mattered what she wore in her mind-space. Her _mind palace_? Hm. That solitary place where she can ponder the path of her future and that of her loved ones in peace and tranquility.

"Even if we can't find heaven~ I'll walk through hell with you!" a Woman's voice sang out, echoing off the borders of her mind.

Well... in semi-peace and tranquility then.

"Good morning, Terra." the Girl called over the uplifting sounds of... of... hm. She found she didn't quite remember. The brunette woman, dressed in naught but a revealing red swimsuit and a thin see-though shawl, didn't acknowledge the Girl as she continued to sing from her hammock under her... was that a cabana? When did she put in a cabana?

"Love, you're not alone... 'cause I'm gonna stand by you!" she finished, the music quieted down as she did. Sapphire eyes landed on the Girl, one side her mouth quirking up into a smile. "Sky-girl... I wonder what ever you could be here for?"

"We need to discuss our plans." the Girl said primly.

"Mmm... _I'd_ say so." Terra drawled dryly. Sora frowned delicately at the tone of voice Terra used, but didn't comment. She didn't come to fight after all.

"We should plan for our mission to Wave country. There is no guarantee that we, Team Seven, will still be getting the mission with the change in the roster, but we can't afford to _not_ plan for that possibility. Not anymore. Naruto can only put up with so many uneventful D-Ranks after all..." the Girl murmured to herself.

"So what'cha wanna do, Sky-girl? There shouldn't be much to plan for though, Sakura barely had to lift a finger during that Arc." she stretched her arms above her head, arching her body off the chair. "All we have to do is sit back and watch the show!" she said with a lazy smile.

The Girl's frown was more prominent now.

"You mean sit back and watch as people _die_?" she said a tad sharply.

The Woman was frowning now.

"And what is it _YOU_ plan to do against a, what? ANBU level missing-nin and a, at _LEAST_ , high-chuunin level fifteen year-old? Killer or not, he's better than _us_." she countered with narrowed sapphire orbs. The Girl pursed her lips, her brows knitting together. Terra thought the girl looked very much like aggravated squirrel with those round cheeks of hers.

"Naruto and Sasuke are going to get hurt..." she whispered.

Terra let out a great heaving sigh. " _This_ again..." she muttered disdainfully, "Sky-girl, you aren't their Mommy. You can't protect them from the world. Especially when their jobs are to save it... _eventually_."

"I will _not_ stand idle as they are being used as pin cushions."

"What then, pray tell, are you planning to do? _Someone_ has to offer the bridge-builder protection, even if it's basically non-existent against the sociopathic Swordsman."

Sora had to concede that Terra had a valid point... she usually did. Sakura, although she wouldn't of stood a chance, was guarding Te... Tu... uhm, the client against Zabuza and Haku. The Girl couldn't stand by and protect the client _and_ help her teammates at the same time. What was she to do then? ...if only she had—Sora's eyes widened and she slapped her palm against her forehead. She thought she was such an idiot sometimes. Terra's blue eyes widened as well and she looked sharply at the girl.

"... _if only_ I could create a barrier to protect the client so we could be free to help out." the Girl drawled wryly.

Terra only gave a considering, "Hm."

* * *

 **January 29th, Day 5: Mission 'Clean Up The Waterfall In Training Grounds Twenty-Four'**

I look at the crashing waterfall in front of me with intense curiosity. A vague idea forming in the back of my mind.

"What're you doing, Sora-chan?" I heard Naruto shout over the crashing of the water.

I turned to my friend and signed, **'Think I can seal this?'** I gestured towards the waterfall, he scrunched up his whiskered face and gave the majestic aspect of nature a considering pause. Then he shrugged and went back to collecting trash for our D-Rank mission of the day.

I saw it as a challenge. My mind automatically started sifting through all the variations of storage seals that I knew of. I want to keep the velocity the water was falling at, yet I have to do it without ruining any seal I come up with...

How do you capture a rushing waterfall?

* * *

 **January 31st, Day 7: Training Grounds Three**

" _Kakashi-sensei, can I ask you something?_ " I wrote. Scarecrow and I were off to the side of the clearing while the boys were currently busy beating the crap out of each other in a ' _friendly_ ' spar. Well, Duckie was doing the beating but the Hero just kept getting back up. They'll both get tired of it soon enough. I was more than glad to be left out of it this time, Kami knows that I've gotten pulled into too many of their spats back in the Academy.

"Yes, Sora?" the man answered without taking his eyes off the page in his own book. I glanced down at my page then back up to the man, irritated and amused at the same time.

" _I want to create a seal that'll help if we were ever to get a escort or protection mission. A barrier that could withstand most attacks._ " ...like during a mission to Wave.

"And what do you need from _me_? Fuinjustu isn't exactly a specialty of mine." he drawled, still not looking up from that perverted book.

" _That's alright, I already have a formula but it just needs thorough testing._ "

Finally, he gifted me with a curious glance, "You want me to break your seal?"

I smiled and nodded happily. That was more or less what I was asking for, more on the helping me find out how _not_ to break it, but, whatever. Scarecrow observed me for a moment before flipping his illicit book shut and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sure." he said. I smiled even wider, then he continued, "... _if_ you tell me more about ' _Tera_ '."

My smile fell, the color draining from my face a bit. He was there for that. I'd forgotten he'd seen all that. Yikes.

 _ **That was over a week ago! ...the man sure is patient.**_

 _'Yes... he is.'_ I agreed. What do I do here? I haven't ever actually spoken with an adult about Terra before. I never even told Neko! What is he going to do? What if he thinks I need to be locked in a looney bin?

 _ **MAKE UP A LAME EXCUSE!**_ came Terra's bad advice. I knew better though. Kakashi wasn't going to let this go. At least he was being nice about it and waited for an opportunity, he could've dragged me in for a psych evaluation as soon as he found out.

I... have to trust him.

Right?

Right. I picked up my pen, swallowing my nerves. " _Terra does not have control often. Only a few select times where I've been unconscious._ "

"That's the only time she's... here?" he asked slowly.

I shook my head negative, " _She's always with me. I can hear her in my head._ "

His eye carefully did not widen, "You hear her? In your head?" he repeated aloud. I wanted to applaud him for not sounding too skeptical. I nodded. "And what does Tera tell you?"

I shifted my eyes away, " _Terra is... inappropriate._ " - _ **OI!**_ \- " _She is terribly blunt and cynical, with no sympathy for who her words hurt. She has a terrible sense of humor, always laughing when people fail or make a fool of themselves or making fun of them herself. Has no tact whatsoever and she's selfish and she doesn't care who she hurts with her actions! And she's REALLY embarrassing sometimes!_ " as I wrote, I got more and more riled up. I was glaring at my page now.

"Does she tell you to do things you know you shouldn't?" he asked casually.

I looked up at him in confusion, then shook my head. " _Terra's like an annoying older sister. Very protective of me, she usually nags me about taking better care of myself. All bark, no bite. She's quite harmless._ "

"And does she usually attack her comrades?" he asked wryly and I blinked. What? Why would— _ohhh_. Right, the thing that happened with Naruto.

I shook my head with a humorless smile, " _No. She just likes to give Naruto a hard time. Given the chance she'd harass anyone within range._ "

Tension I didn't notice was there before loosened from the man shoulders as he relaxed against the tree. He was quiet for a moment, "And Tera... she's a part of you, right?"

I averted my eyes again but reluctantly nodded. She was every part of me as I was her. Every embarrassing, cynical bit. " _We're the same person, just... split._ " I chopped my hand to emphasize, " _We are opposites but not separate. She is everything I am not and the other way around._ "

My sensei nodded again, apparently satisfied with my answers. Standing up, he slipped his hands into his pockets and we strolled over to the two boys who were panting. Sasuke looked fairly put together and was still standing but Naruto was gasping for air on the ground. Kakashi clapped his hands together to get their attention, "Okay boys, we're going to do something a little different. Sora has something she wants to test, so for the rest of the day we'll be running a practice escort mission!"

For hours after that Kakashi-sensei had me scrapping and redesigning my barrier formula for each time him or the boys wrecked my shield, which, happened an embarrassing amount. By the end of the day I'd gone through another ten different variations before Kakashi dismissed us for the day. My Hero had to drag me home with how exhausted I was. Putting up those barrier again and again had left me seriously low on chakra. Which only served as a hard reminder for me to get back to working on my self-regenerative barrier designs.

* * *

 **February 4th, Day 11: 'Young Lotus' Tea House**

"So? What d-do you think, Sora-chan?" came the sweet voice of the Hyuuga-hime. I didn't even correct her nervous stutter I was so stunned by her thoughtful gift.

We were at lunch at a popular Kunoichi hotspot, catching up on what the other had been busy with. Sharing what little, totally boring gossip we had when it inevitably came around to Kurenai-sensei and how Hinata had seen her jonin-sensei looking quite friendly with another jonin whom she recognized as Sarutobi Asuma who would occasionally teach our math classes. Talking about Kurenai had caused the younger girl to suddenly remember something, she then rummaged through the pockets in her yellow short-sleeved hoodie and pulled out a small scroll and handed it to me.

Curious, I opened the scroll enough to see the flowery writing on the top, ' _Beginner Genjustu Techniques_ ' it had said. It was filled with instructions on how to create a non-invasive Genjutsu outside of combat. Simple environmental changes and easy sound manipulation. Things like making a wall where there shouldn't be or hearing a voice from someone who isn't there. Nothing at all like the Demonic illusion techniques you could learn from the Academy library.

The sweet girl was looking bashful again, pressing her finger together, "I know that you wanted to learn before b-but didn't have any harmless techniques to try so... I knew that Kurenai-sensei's specialty is Genjutsu, so I brought it up once with her to ask if she had any advice for someone who wanted to learn and she told me about this."

I turned a wide grin on the girl and wrapped her up in a hug, causing her to blush rosy.

 **'Thank you, Mouse.'**

* * *

 **February 8th, Day 15: Housing District's Main Road**

It was our day off today. Sasuke was doing whatever Sasuke does, -probably training- and Naruto was doing who knows what that involved a worrisome amount of ninja wire. Finding this to be a good time, I decided to stop by that dumpling place I'd seen last week. After some asking around I found that ' _The Golden Treat_ ' just happened to be a great place to fix anyone's sweet tooth. Their Daifuku was highly recommended by Mrs. Wayabashi at the fruit stand. I walked under the blue curtains hanging over the front door and was met with the delightful smells of fresh dango and a little lunch room looking area. There were wooden benches like you'd see at the park. Behind the counter was a young woman with curly brown hair and freckles. She looked undeniably bored catering to an empty shop.

I was dressed in my casual clothing today, a simple shirt and shorts and a high-collared jacket paired with my dark Kunoichi boots. My hitai-ate safely stored away in one of my many pockets. When I approached the counter the girl looked up from the magazine she was reading to smile at me. It was a practiced smile that didn't reach her eyes but, it was more than some would bother to do. "Hello. Would you like to eat with us today?" she asked me. Tempted by the inviting smells of sweets I nodded, a grin on my face. "What would you like?"

I pulled out my note pad and wrote, " _Your Daifuku was highly recommended._ " she looked at the pad in surprise, when she looked back at me her brown eyes had softened, sympathy swirled in her small civilian chakra. When she smiled again it was a bit more genuine.

"I'll get you some fresh Daifuku and hot green tea, then."

* * *

 **February 10th, Day 17: On The Way To Training Grounds Three**

The three of us were walking side-by side on our way to training. Or, what it should be called, _PE_ , considering there wasn't much actual training going on. Most days Kakashi would just sit back and read his book as we did laps, either on the ground or in the trees. And when we weren't running in circles then we were ' _sparring_ '. Translation: Naruto and Sasuke kick my butt in Taijutsu and then they just punch each other until one goes down. That one usually being Naruto. So it's perfectly understandable why the Hero was complaining about our sensei.

In sign language.

 **'—such a lazy ass!'** he signed.

 **'Language.'** I chastised with a frown. He may curse aloud but he didn't need to go out of his way to sign it.

"Sorry, 'ttebayo." he mumbled, then continued, **'All he ever does is sit around and read his perverted book all day until we're too tired of running! Or he just ditches us when we have to pick up garbage.'** he complained, referring to the mission we'd gotten the other day. Where Kakashi actually had ditched us at some point.

Sasuke was quiet but he was paying attention, his sign language had gotten better over the past month. Though he hasn't said anything, he doesn't look stoically clueless anymore. I glanced back towards our silver-haired teacher, he was trailing behind us and had his nose in that book he's probably read a thousand times before and it seemed like he was paying us no attention at all. I had a sneaking suspicion it was otherwise though. He was suppressing his chakra again, after all. I've learned since meeting him that he only does that so I won't be able to tell when he's being sneaky, like when he gave us the babysitting mission for the Jiro triplets last week. I just think he really likes seeing the looks of despair on our faces.

The sadist.

 _ **'Ya really think he knows?**_ Terra wondered.

 _'It's been over two weeks now. I think that would be plenty of time for him to learn a new language!'_

 _ **Such faith. Well, Whiskers here is mocking him right in his face yet he hasn't made any reaction to it.**_ she reasoned. That was true. I couldn't think of a reason why he would be pretending he didn't know what we were saying only to not act on it.

 **'He should be turning us into even more amazing ninja! Not just babysitting us like we're kids! He's so lame!'** Naruto complained.

I looked at my friend. Then apologized in my mind to him if I was wrong. A terrible, burning curiosity was compelling me to do this, **'Well, he's not all bad...'** I signed, smothering my grin. **'I think sensei has a cute butt.'**

Sasuke made a noise of disgust, Naruto gaped at me in wide-eyed horror, and _Kakashi stumbled_. I then rounded on my sensei in a very Naruto-esque manner while he was still recovering his balance. The Scarecrow was slightly hunched over when he looked in surprise at the finger pointed a couple inches from his masked nose.

 **'I knew you could understand!'** I told him with a triumphant grin. He blinked his grey eye at me, then it narrowed dangerously, White Hot chakra going _Cold_.

 _ **Holy smack! He's pissed again!**_ Terra cried in fear.

"Very perceptive of you Sora." he said very calmly as he straightened up, I shrunk a bit. The feeling of victory fleeting. "Y'know... maybe I _have_ been a bit lax in your training." his chakra was open now... and it had that dark amusement I've come to associate with my sensei. I gulped loudly. The Hero and Duckie perked up with varying degrees of enthusiasm. The fools.

The man ' _smiled_ ', "I think I know _just_ the thing to fix that..."

Later that day, we three genin ended up without a feeling in our limbs at a training course Scarecrow had told us was regularly used by a very _Youthful_ friend of his. I swear I felt a part of my soul leave my body when he said that we would be coming every day after our long list of D-Ranks. I ended up learning something new, after all.

Do _not_ piss Kakashi off.

* * *

 **February 16th, Day 23: One Mile West Of The Naka River**

It was another of Team Seven's designated ' _rest_ ' days and I decided to follow-up on one of my old projects. Today, on the far outskirts of the Village proper, I found myself on the steps of the Naka Shrine. It was bigger than some of the other shines that litter the outskirts of the Village and even after years of disuse it stood tall and only looked a little worse for wear. I wonder if the village has someone come and clean up once in awhile. I didn't really think that Sasuke made it a habit to come by and sweep.

I passed under the Torii gate and over the stone steps, not even the sounds of birdsong to keep me distracted from the eerie feeling creeping into my bones. This place has always unsettled me whenever my curiosity became too much to bear and my feet would bring me here. It was so... _quiet_. Unnaturally so. Like the animals and even the wind knew that something wrong resided here. I pushed the wide wooden doors open a crack, just large enough for me to slip through. My bare feet didn't make a sound as I lightly stepped over the dusty tatami mats, I went directly to the seventh one from the far right and pulled it up and was met with frigid, stale air.

With a small leap, I descended into the darkness. My feet hit the cold stone in a crouch, I reached into my bag and pulled out my Nightlite tag. I held it in front of me pulsed my chakra into it, lighting the near-empty room in an eerie pale blue glow. Across from me, I could see it standing there. The braziers were as cold as the rest of the room. I figure it's likely that Sasuke hasn't been back here in a while, can't think of a reason he would. I stood and crossed the spacious room, memories of the first time I snuck in here flood up. It had been a month after the massacre had happened. I remembered how I was shaking from the traces of chakra that was leftover from the last people that were here. I'm not one to believe in ghosts sticking around on mortal coil, considering I know better but... I still get chills when I think back to that day. My eyes rested on the stone tablet. A simple stone whose words have caused so much suffering.

The words of Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo himself.

...and the lies of Black Zetsu.

The characters on the tablet were strange, almost foreign. I briefly wondered if the Sharingan could decipher languages, finding the patterns where others couldn't. And if this was an _alien_ language? I put a pin in my musings for a later date and pulled out a piece of coal and the empty scroll I'd brought along with me. I unrolled the scroll and placed it over the tablet, I brought my coal to the paper and dragged it up and down, copying the characters onto the scroll for further study. When I finished copying the first sentence I pulled down the paper to check my work. I felt myself frowning at what I saw. I look up again to check the-yup. Those are different now. The characters changed, they are not the same ones from a minute ago.

 _ **Uh, what is happening**_? Terra asked.

 _'I... have no idea. Gimme a sec...'_

I lifted the paper and copied the first part again and when I compared it, it had changed again! Chakra. Has to be, I decided. Anything in this world that circumvents a logical explanation involves chakra. I scrutinized the tablet closer, but after a minute or so of scanning the stone my eyes began to hurt, causing a headache to begin. It wasn't the usual migraine but a more familiar ache...

My eyes widened when I remembered it. Dyslexia. The stone is causing me to have a form of Dyslexia and that's why I've been getting a headache! **Before** I'd had Dyslexia that's why I could recognize the feeling now! Wow, I'd forgotten how annoying that was. My mind began to spin with thoughts. What could possibly be capable of doing this? Chakra, yes but... I closed my eyes and laid my hand on the stone.

It felt coarse under my fingertips. Cold as ice. But it was _alive_ with chakra, in a constant state of movement. I focused. _Where_ was the chakra coming from?

There.

I opened my eyes and held the light closer. I couldn't see anything but I could _feel_ it. The tablet used to be in a forest right? The years and weather must've washed it away but I could still sense the chakra that was used in the ink.

There was Fuinjustu on this.

 _'Well.'_ I drawled, a smile creeping onto my lips, _'Seems_ _like_ _we have a new project.'_

 _ **...oh, joy.**_ came my other half's unenthusiastic response.

* * *

 **February 24th, Day 31: Training Grounds Three**

I crumpled up my paper in frustration and threw away another failed regenerating barrier design.

"Don't litter~" sing-songed my sensei in his flattest tone. Out of pure spite, I balled up another piece of paper and threw it at his head. He made no reaction as it bounced harmlessly off his silver head and continued to read his pervert book. "Remember to pick that one up, too!" he said in a aggravatingly cheerful voice.

I sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto the grass. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my temper. I really shouldn't take it out on Kakashi, he's tried to help how he can. He's been really good about pointing out the weak spots in the barriers, it's just the fact that I have to constantly feed chakra into it whenever it gets damaged that has me so frustrated! It will never be usable in a real combat situation if I have to keep feeding it! And none of the regenerating formulas have showed any promising results so far and it's maddening! The sunlight darkened behind my eyelids and I knew someone was blocking my light. I opened my eyes to see my favorite blonde crouched over me.

"Still can't figure it out 'ttebayo?" he asked with a pitying half-smile, he offered me his hand. I took it and shook my head sullenly as he pulled me into a sitting position.

" _At least I've ruled out the Elemental Manipulation branch as a stabilizing anchor._ " I wrote on a scrap of spare paper before reaching into my black storage book and unsealing a thick red book. Naruto nodded along, pretending to know what I was talking about. I tried teaching him about Fuinjustu years ago, but it just never quite held his attention for long, ' _Too much writing_ ' he told me. It was a shame, too. He actually had a really good understanding about the theories behind it.

"So..." his blond brows furrowed, as he looked over my scrapped formulae. "...you're tryin' to make the chakra go round and round, right?" I nodded distractedly as I scribbled into my big red book of Fuinjutsu designs, notes and my own findings on the Sealing Schools. One thing most don't understand about Fuinjutsu is that it's a fluid _Art_ , not a simple skill to learn and master, it was always and ever-changing along with it's practitioners. I have to keep notes on whatever I'm working on to follow my path of thought at a later point, if I ever were to focus on - _ **get distracted by**_ _ **, more like**_ \- another project.

"Then..." he mumbled. Then my notes were suddenly gone and I frowned at the empty spot in the grass. Naruto had taken and was flipping through my book, when he found what he was looking for he made a sound a triumph, "A-ha! I knew it was in here somewhere 'ttebayo!"

He turned the book back around to me and the first thing I noticed was that it was an old sketch of my early silencing seal formulas. I had discarded the entire idea because the design was totally incompatible with the base functions of the seal. It was supposed to seal in any traveling sounds waves and the spiraling layers just didn— _Ooohhhhh_. My eyes widened as I took the book from his hands and started connecting the logic. The spiraling designs were made for a situation like this!

 _Fibonacci_. That is _exactly_ what I've been missing! Overwhelmed with excitement, I grabbed my Hero's orange collar and pulled my Hero forward for a noisy kiss on his fluffy, brilliant blonde hair! He giggled and scratched his flushed cheek embarrassedly.

"Ehehe... so it helped, Sora-chan?"

I kissed his fluffy head again, then set to work.

* * *

 **March 7th, Day 42: Shopping District's Main Road**

I narrowed my eyes at him. Duckie was looking insufferably smug for someone who didn't want to do this in the first place. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but Team Seven had gotten roped into playing some street games during the Festival of Lanterns. I believe it started with the Hero yelling at Duckie for some reason or another, then we came across a Wanage stall and it all went downhill from there.

Wanage in a Hidden village is basically ring toss on steroids.

Contestants with hitai-ate's had to play by special standards, standing farther and farther away with smaller rings. It was actually quite clever. It made it so that even young ninja could have a fun time. Somehow Kakashi-sensei and I were suddenly apart of Naruto and Sasuke's pissing match and were all now in a competition. Duckie soundly beat the Hero and after Scarecrow lost to me, -most definitely on purpose- it was now ' _Sora VS Sasuke_ ' and I wasn't planning on competing with Sasuke but then the Hero said that I wasn't allowed to let Duckie win by default. I particularly liked how the Uchiha's eyebrow had twitched when Naruto had demanded that I avenge his defeat.

Duckie and I were now locked in a battle of attrition.

We were locked 2-2, I only having won the last game because Naruto had thrown Duckie off-balance by insulting his stance, saying it was very feminine, giving me a chance to tie us. So here we were, ten meters away from the wooden pegs, rings in hand. A few people had gathered and were watching us now. Some were taking bets, mostly on the Uchiha prodigy beating the demon's sidekick. I won't lie. It kinda spurred me on to wipe that smirk off his face. I prepared to throw my rings. Now, it's fair to point out that the street was fairly crowded, and it's entirely possible that it was an accident when Sasuke's shoulder ' _accidentally_ ' invaded my personal space and brushed up against me while I was throwing, causing me to flinch at the unexpected physical contact and bungle my last toss.

Oh, who am I kidding?

We're ninja. Ninja don't _cheat_. We ninja.

The first two rings landed on the 9 and the last one on the 7, I shot the Uchiha a dark look. He could win with that. From the stupid smirk on his face he knew it too.

 _ **Do the thing.**_ Terra ordered.

 _'Really? Here?'_ I asked dubiously.

 _ **He brought this on himself...**_ she said gravely.

Duckie squared his stance, preparing himself to throw. I casually folded my hands behind my back into the Bird seal and pooled my chakra, I mixed my physical and mental energies, I focused on the illusion I wanted to create, I pulsed my chakra, casting the Genjutsu over Sasuke on his last toss. It was one of the simple auditory techniques that were in the scroll Hinata had given me. The user recreates a sound or voice from memory and the victim hears it themselves. Over the last six years I have become intimately familiar with the voices of many of our old classmates. So has Sasuke, and that was exactly what I was counting on.

The Genjutsu cast and Duckie jerked his arm in surprise when he thought he heard the terrifying call of the wild fangirl.

The ring ended up hitting a street light. Naruto cheered and pulled me into a hug, the crowd jeered, Kakashi-sensei was looking at me with a knowing glint in his eye and Sasuke looked for any signs of a fangirl, but when he caught sight of me grinning ear-to-ear he scowled darkly at me. I perused over the many plush prizes and was a bit disappointed, but not totally surprised, to find no plush foxes. So, instead I went home that day with a little black Duckling plushie.

* * *

 **March 14th, Day 49: On A Red Bridge In Training Grounds Three**

I was reading my the newest book to my growing collection, ' _Genjustu and You_ ' as I waited with the Hero and Duckie for our designated Scarecrow to show up with today's D-Ranked mission. After an hour of waiting, Kakashi showed up, sitting on the railing without even so much as a ' _poof_!'.

"Yo." he waved.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto shouted.

"Maa... you see I came across a rabbit that been separated from it owner and I just had to help it find it way back. Turns out his owner? It's really funny. Is a leader of a traveling circus troupe outside the village walls."

The three of us stared blankly at him. I, in fond exasperation. Duckie in just plain exasperation. Naruto in supreme annoyance, then the Hero lifted an accusing finger at him and shouted; "LIAR!"

Scarecrow was very unaffected by Naruto's shouting, quite accustomed to it already. The silver-haired man then clapped his hands together, "Okay team! Today's mission we are tasked with the retrieval of Tora the cat, who has run away from her owner. Descriptive features... brown fur and should be wearing a red bow on it's ear."

Oh. It's that time already then?

* * *

 **New Leaf Arc,**

 **Chapter Ten: "Smells like Duties"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: THE END OF THE ARC! Hooray! Next time we will begin the 'Breaking Waves Arc' where Sora will be faced with a hard decision. Ooooh... Also, I will be taking a week off of posting because I am falling behind and, well... family is insane. And if you try and tell me that your family is pleasant and sane around the Holiday's then I am telling you now, that you are the crazy one of the bunch.**

 **Author Question!**

"What's your favorite part of this time of year?

 _ **Mine is the music. I love the crazy people I call my family but even they can't make comments on how many times I play 'Carol of the Bells' in a row.**_

 **Happy Holiday's all, stay warm. I'll see you all on the 7th of 2018! Wahoo!** **With love and extra cheer,**

 _-Nanami_


	12. Breaking Waves Arc, Whats-his-face

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(** _ **Title**_ **)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BACK! IT'S A SATURDAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! ...I'm a bit late on that, eh? Oh well, I've been sick for the last week so I barely was able to finish this chapter, sorry if it's a bit on the short side. Lemme know if anything feels a bit... off—OHMIGOSH! WHAT'S THIS?! Over 300 followers and 200 faves! And guys... we hit over 100 reviews! I. Am. Beaming. You guys are incredible! Enjoy the 'Breaking Waves' Arc.**

 **(EDIT) 1/20/2019: Cleaned and fixed the issues with distinguishing the POV switches.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! WHAT IS THE POINT OF THIS!?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be blood and gore. Kakashi's fault. Yup.**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Eleven: "Whats-his-face"**

 _"The biggest lie ever: 'I have read and agree to the terms of use.'" -Internet_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

"What is the distance to the target?"

"Five meters. I'm ready to go."

Two short whistles came over the comms, signaling that I was in position.

Silence. Then...

"Yeah! I'm ready, too 'ttebayo!"

I heard Kakashi-sensei sigh over the radio, "Okay... GO!"

At the signal, we leapt from our positions behind the trees towards the shadowy figure in the clearing. The Hero was on top of her first. "GOT'CHA!"

" _NYYAAAAA_!"

The cat hissed fiercely as Naruto tried to hold her down. I made sure to keep a safe distance away from any claws or teeth to come my way. Confident in my Hero's ability to subdue the poor thing.

Kakashi's voice crackled over the comms, "Ribbon on the left ear... are you sure this is the target, Tora?"

"Yeah, we're sure." Sasuke answered coolly.

"Good! Lost pet ' _Tora_ ' search mission is a complete!"

We met back up with our sensei at the edge of the eastern park and headed back towards the village proper. Another funny thing about this world I've noticed, a Leaf ninja's version of a ' _park_ ' is actually the equivalent to a very large forest in **Before**. We were taking the Shopping District's Main Road back to the Mission's Desk, Naruto was our designated cat handler and I was as far as I could politely be from my friend. All the way on the other side of Duckie and Scarecrow. My silver-haired sensei noticed my unusual behavior, and raised his only visible eyebrow at me. "Something wrong Sora?"

I averted my eyes from warily watching the cat and looked up at my teacher. I gave him what I hope was a reassuring smile and waved my hand dismissively. I don't think he bought it.

"Animals hate Sora-chan, 'ttebayo— _Stop_ _moving_ , damn it!" Naruto blurted distractedly as Tora tried to escape again.

"Really?" Kakashi looked to me for confirmation and I frowned. It was true. I have no idea why animals have such a problem with me, just that every animal I've ever met has been either skittish or aggressive towards me.

"Yeah! Akamaru, he's Kiba's dog, used to bark and snarl at her whenever she'd get too close when we were in the Academy."

"An Inuzuka dog?" to his credit, Kakashi only sounded a _little_ incredulous. I nodded solemnly. He scratched his head, no doubt very befuddled, "That's... unusual." he allowed.

 **'But I won him over!'** I interjected, **'Akamaru and I are friends now!'** It had taken a long while, and many, many treats and other bribes, but we're good now. He's adorable.

The rest of the way to the Mission's Desk was pretty quiet, excluding the occasional hiss from Tora and curse from Naruto. We went up to the third floor of the Academy and waited to be called in. After ten or so minutes another team I didn't recognize exited and we were allowed in. The first thing I noticed was a robust woman with a fancy hairstyle in expensive looking robes and jewelry was waiting for us with a worried frown on her powdered face. Our client. Madame Shijimi, the Fire Daimyo's wife and extreme, bordering on fanatical lover of Tora the cat. She looked at us the moment we entered and rushed over as dignified as possible and scooped up the house—er, palace cat into her embrace. I took pity on Tora as she was smothered in-between the woman's... endowment. I elbowed Naruto when he was grinning a bit too widely at the poor animal's suffering. He made a pouty face at me in return.

"Oh, my cute little Tora-chan! I was so worried!" the woman gushed. Finished ' _loving_ ' her treasured pet, she moved to the table on the side and the Sandaime read over the scrolls in front of him and addressed us.

"Now... Team Seven, your next duty shall be... Hmm... babysitting an elder's grandson, grocery shopping in the next village over or helping with the potato harvest."

The Hero's chakra spiked in frustration and I figured what was going to happen next, he crossed his arms into an X and stood boldly in front of us, "No! No! No! No, thank you! Another mission please! I want to do something, y'know... more _incredible_ dattebayo!" he exclaimed.

Scarecrow sighed almost inaudibly and Duckie's chakra was in reluctant agreement with Naruto. Though I wouldn't be adverse to a change in pace, I'm not too excited for an B-Ranked adventure with rouge Kiri ninja and a minor criminal overlord. Hiruzen sighed and a vein popped out of Iruka-sensei's forehead, "You idiot!" he chastised, "You are just a rookie! Everyone starts off with simple duties and works their way up!"

"But—But! We keep getting the crappiest duties possible!" Naruto defended.

Terra snorted a laugh.

 _'Hush.'_ I told her. Really, she can be so childish sometimes.

"Be quiet, you!" Scarecrow scolded, then he bonked the Hero on the head.

"Naruto, it seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about." the old Hokage rumbled, "Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests, from babysitting... to assassination. Each of these requests..." he continued to explain how the shinobi system, but I got kind of distracted.

"Hey Sora-chan..." Naruto whispered. I blinked and glanced at the blonde sitting on the floor, "What do 'ya wanna do for dinner tonight?" My eyes widened and I looked back towards the Sandaime who everyone else was paying rapt attention to as he spoke. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop from smiling at my best friend's utter gall. From the twinkle in his blue eyes, he knew I was trying not to smile too. "We had that _Razania_ stuff you made last night, so I was thinking we could have pork ramen tonight 'ttebayo."

I pressed my lips firmly together. I was not going to smile while Naruto was blatantly ignoring our military leader, who was trying to impart to us crucial information about how the Shinobi system works.

"Razania?" Oh good, Kakashi's not listening either. Way to set an example, sensei.

"Yeah, Sora-chan came up with it! It's this cake thing made of flat noodles, tomato sauce and cheese and then she bakes it in the oven. It's yummy 'ttebayo!"

He said tomatoes. Now Sasuke's interest has been peaked.

"HEY! _LISTEN_!" Hiruzen yelled. We all snapped our attention back to the man in the hat. I looked at him apologetically and Scarecrow mumbled out a sheepish apology himself.

"Geez... all you do is give lectures like that!" Naruto complained, "But you know what!? I'm not the troublemaking brat you still think I am!"

Kakashi muttered something about getting yelled at later and I watched as the annoyance drained out of Iruka and Hiruzen's expressions. Now they were both smiling slightly at the Hero. He had a point. I've been watching him these past few weeks, though he can still be noisy and loud, something I think he'll always be, the Hero has been... well, I want to say more responsible but, let's just call it less eager to cause mischief.

"Okay."

All the attention was pulled back to the Hokage's words. He looked highly amused for some reason. "If you want it that much, I'll give you a C-Rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual."

I held in a sigh.

"YAY!" the Hero cried, then he leaned forward excitedly. "Who? Who?! Is it a Daimyo? A princess!?"

The Hokage bore Naruto's shouting with his own secret amusement, "Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come in here?"

The door on the left side of the room opened. And out came stumbling a tall man holding onto a bottle of alcohol. He had messy grey hair and tanned skin from years of working under then sun. His clothes weren't fine but they were well taken care of, I could hardly see the mending in the places where it was torn. But I recognized the man as the bridge-builder from Wave country. "What's this?" he was already drunk, his cheeks were flushed slightly, "They're all a bunch'cha super brats. Especially... the shortest one with super stupid lookin' face. Are you really a ninja? Ey!?"

So this was really happening.

The Hero snickered, "Hehehe, he said you've got a stupid looking face, bastard."

Duckie took a step closer, the corner of his lips were twitching up, "He's not talking about _me_ , loser."

Naruto looked slightly up at Sasuke then turned back to me just to make sure. I gave him a half-smile and shrugged.

"..."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

The sun was absent she noted. The skies were dark with night and the unrealistically large and bright moon was hidden behind foreboding clouds, no doubt a representation of her mindset at the moment. Sora could already anticipate the fight that was about to happen as well as the storm that followed. Earlier that day, Kakashi had told them all to pack for their trip and that their departure time was for the next day, to give the client, Tazuna the Girl learned his name was, a chance to sober up for the travel to Wave country. Now with time to herself, something the Girl suspects that she wouldn't be getting in the coming days, she had decided to meditate and enter her inner consciousness. She needed to speak with Terra about their plans once they entered Wave. Terra was not immediately within sight upon her entrance. Sora held in a sigh, the Girl knew that this meant her other half did not want to speak to her. The relevant question now was, where did Terra hide herself away this time?

The beach was clear as far as her eyes could see. The water was churning and dark but held no light within. Terra hated the dark, she would always have a light source nearby. So the Girl set her eyes towards the inland. Her steps were light as she made a path through the tall grass that sits in between the beach and the hills on the other side. Sora had never appreciated that Terra had made the grass almost as tall as the girl herself, granted, she acknowledges that she's not very tall to begin with. Small hands pushed the last strands of grass from view and the orange-haired girl was met with a field, the grass was soft and easily traversable, the overcast sky had disappeared while under the boughs of the incredible red-leaved oak trees that surround the edges of her mind.

In the center of the field Sora saw fireflies. Hundreds of the light bugs filled the air, dancing to some unheard music.

"You would not believe your eyes... if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep..." the Woman whispered. Her voice was quiet, subdued. Sora could feel the melancholy roll off her other half in waves. Lost in old memories, then. It did not happen often, but there were times when Terra was wont to look into their past and remorse on all that they have lost in their lives.

The Girl approached quietly and took a seat next to the woman. Gone were her usual revealing outfits, now she was dressed in pink pajamas with small cartoonish smiling fruits.

"What are you seeing?" she asked with that small voice she once remembers.

Sapphire glanced to briefly meet violet before returning to watch the light bugs.

" **Her** fourth birthday." she answered. "We'd just gotten the cake from out of the fridge in the garage, **He's** turned down the lights and is recording her every expression on Grandpa's old camera, we're coming down the hallway now."

The Girl could see the memory appearing in front of her. The light bugs are floating gently around the memory of a clothed table as a little girl with blonde ponytails and a too-big grin watch them walking closer. **Her** baby blues are lit up with awe and glee at the sight of the large pink cake. Sora remembers the lament she felt choosing such a big cake, knowing what kind of sugar induced fallout that was to follow. But **He** just _had_ to talk her into to it. Sora could hear **His** voice mixing perfectly along with the one she used to own as they sang the words to Happy Birthday.

A hand engulfed her own small one. Sora looked to Terra and saw the brunette mouthing the final words to the song. Her eyes softened and she rested her head against the woman's arm.

Their conversation could wait a little longer, she decided.

* * *

The man from Wave -Tazuna, his name was Tazuna- had still shown up the next morning with a bottle of alcohol in hand. We were all gathered at the Front Gate, waiting for our jonin's ' _OK_ ' before we head off. Well, everyone else was waiting outside the gate. I was still inside the walls.

 _ **You have to go at some point.**_ Terra prodded.

 _'I know, I'm just... y'know... taking a moment to admire the day.'_

 _ **I call bull-wiki. You're scared.**_ I didn't flinch at the accusation, but it was close. _ **It's been seven years since you've stepped outside these walls and you're scared of what happened the last time**_.

It's not going to happen again. I _know_ that, so...

Why can't I move?

"Wow! This is so awesome 'ttebayo!" I look up and see my best friend smiling so wide. Naruto's eyes were darting all around, trying to take everything in at once. "Sora-chan! C'mere! Look, look!" he was pointing fervently at something to the far left. Something I couldn't see from where I was standing.

...right.

I close my eyes and take a deep, _deep_ breath. It's not going to happen again. I've got my Hero with me this time. It's not going to happen again. I open my eyes again and glance towards the Duckie who was glowering at the blonde for his loudness, and then at Scarecrow, who was watching with aired indifference as he was writing us out at the chuunin guard station. Right. Kaa-chan might not be here, but I'm far from being alone.

I inhaled deeply and held it in. Then I took a step.

Two.

Before I realized it I was standing next to Naruto, looking at the miles upon miles of trees and in the farthest distance I could see mountains I didn't know the names of. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach. My blonde friend's enthusiasm was infectious and soon enough I was bouncing on my heels with a smile on my face, taking in everything outside the walls I haven't stepped outside of in years. Why had I been so nervous?

Kakashi-sensei finished with the paperwork and looked over each of us, he paused as his gaze passed over me. "Sora, where's your pack?"

I pulled out my black storage book, and signed, ' **Everything I'll need is sealed away safely in my book!** '

"Oh? And can that be ruined or damaged in any way?" he asked with a cock of his head. Which sounded terribly suspicious if I might add. I paused in my excitement, bubble bursting. Then I warily nodded my head.

He nodded just as slow and held out his hand toward me, "Can I see that for a moment?"

I was immediately on guard.

Scarecrow was suppressing his chakra.

I narrowed my eyes at the ex-ANBU and held my storage book protectively closer to my chest. He quirked his only visible brow in challenge to me. I frowned at the man. I knew what he really wanted. I flipped open my storage to my apparel page and pulsed my chakra into it, in a 'poof!' a medium-sized canvas bag popped out. I then did the same to the clothes and camping supplies I sealed away last night. I packed it all away into the bag and slung it over my body. I grimaced at all the new weight. When I was done I looked back to my teacher, he was eye-smiling at me.

"Better."

"Hey, c'mon! LET'S GO!" the Hero shouted.

"What're you so excited about?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto turned around with a grin on his face, "Cause... I've never left the village before 'ttebayo!"

The bridge-builder frowned as he turned towards Kakashi, "Hey, am I really going to safe with this brat?" As Scarecrow chuckled and waived Tazuna of his worries I felt something enter my sensory range. My spine went stiff as I remembered this moment from **Before**.

I felt them. They were in the trees, not twenty meters from us. Two wisps of watery chakra were observing from the treetops. Their chakra size was about chuunin-level, not even high-chuunin. Do _not_ look. Do _not_ look. Do not look at them. My eyes went to Kakashi. At first glance he was seemingly at ease. But after spending over a month around the man I noticed that his shoulders were straighter and his hands were in his pockets instead of around his favorite book, like they'd usually be if he was really at ease. Relief soothed my nerves. My sensei was one of the best-of-the-best, after all. Of course he noticed our stalkers. I was soon distracted from my observations as my best friend was tugging on my sleeve.

He seemed to have already finished being angry with Tazuna's unacknowledgement and Scarecrow's scolding for threating to kill the client again and was back to being excited about going outside. Huh. Had I tuned that whole conversation out? "Hey, hey! You used to live outside the village, right Sora-chan?" he asked, I nodded. I've told the Hero that before. "What was it like 'ttebayo?"

The smile froze on my face.

Well.

 _ **Interesting!**_ Terra piped up, _**Should you talk about our over-protective Mother that lied to us all our life? Or the self-isolation she imposed on us? Ooh! Tell him about murderers that were sent after us by a mysterious Bad Man that ended up costing us, our voice, and our Mother, her life!**_ came the not-helpful-whatsoever response from my other half.

My smile was getting stiff but thankfully my friend hadn't noticed how I took a moment to respond. **'It was different than Konoha. Not as many people.'** There. That was... _diplomatic_. I then turned to Terra, we've never been able to come to an agreement when it concerns our Kaa-chan, _'You shouldn't judge Kaa-chan so harshly, Terra. We don't know her reasons but I'm sure they were good and she only ever wanted the best for us.'_

 _ **The facts remain Sky-girl. Doesn't help that she died oh-so conveniently before she could explain anything to us.**_

I didn't rise to that comment. I knew that she loved Kaa-chan as much as I do, she was just hurting still. The brunette didn't respond further, we both knew this conversation wasn't going to be settled today. My Hero though, wasn't satisfied with my answer. But just as he was just about to pursue his line of questioning, thankfully, Kakashi saved me.

"I think it's finally time to set off." he said.

The Uzumaki perked up and almost immediately forgot what we were talking about and dashed forward. I shot the silver-haired man a grateful smile as the boys started off before us. He made no indication, but I knew he saw it.

* * *

There was a puddle.

There was a puddle in the middle of March, in Fire country.

It hasn't even rained in _days_!

The trip to the coast had been fairly quiet except for every time Naruto had asked ' _what that was?_ ' or ' _where that road went?'_ and whenever Duckie had told him to shut up and the resulting bickering that ensued. And then an hour before we were to arrive at the little village that had our transportation to Wave country we came across a puddle. It honestly would've been suspicious even if it wasn't teeming with chakra.

 _ **Well, that's just stupid obvious.**_

 _'Agreed. What do they teach them in Kirigakure? That's just bad camouflage. But, I suppose puddles are more commonplace there.'_

 _ **Don't excuse the enemy ninja!**_ she chastised, _**'Sides, it fooled Lord Duckie and Whiskers.**_

I tried not to grimace. They _had_ been fooled, it was a good thing Kakashi was here. Speaking of... I slowed my pace to fall into step with the ex-ANBU who had fallen to the back of our little troupe. I looked up at him.

He caught me staring.

I raised one brow at him and glanced pointedly backwards, towards the direction of the puddle.

He tilted his head at me, much like a questioning puppy. Then eye-smiled.

He didn't say anything and neither did I. I pursed my lips and faced forward again. If he wasn't going to act preemptively then I'd just have to trust him. It wasn't like I didn't _understand_ the logic behind not doing anything. He wanted to see who the ninja were after, was it a village-on-village affair? Were they specifically targeting the infamous ' _Kakashi no Sharingan_ ' or was this related to the mission? It was just a bonus to see how we genin would preform under duress, if we'd freeze up or if our training would kick in and take over. The three of us haven't actually participated in a real combat situation before. Sasuke and I were only witnesses to brutality, and Naruto had soundly kicked Mizuki's butt.

My sensei was quite the opportunist, I realized.

Hm. That's probably a job requirement now that I think about it.

Kakashi chuckled quietly and reached out his hand. Most likely to pat my head, I assume. I, however, flinched away reflexively when he entered my personal space. I instantly regretted it though. Gripping the strap of my bag a little tighter, I didn't meet his eye or read how his chakra reacted as I picked up my pace to walk beside Naruto. He was talking and didn't notice as I slipped into step next to him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What kinda bad guys are we gonna be fighting when we get there 'ttebayo? Bandits? Enemy ninja!?" he paused as something amazing occurred to him, "A DRAGON!?" Everyone but me looked at the blonde oddly. I did spare an idle thought for how exactly his mind went from fighting bandits to slaying dragons.

"Eh... no. No dragons, Naruto." the Hero made a disappointed noise, "We were hired to protect Tazuna-san from gangs or any thieves that we might come across. As for other ninja... well, this is only a C-Ranked mission, there shouldn't be any ninja contact!" the masked man said with a laugh and an eye-smile. Naruto made another sound of disappointment and looked crestfallen at the idea of no fighting with enemy ninja. Oh, how very surprised he's going to be. I saw Tazuna flinch out of the corner of my eye when Kakashi finished speaking.

...it was about _now_ that our sensei had fallen far enough behind us that the Kiri ninja felt confident enough to attack. Their chakra lit up like flares and if that wasn't enough warning they were making enough noise with that chain for anyone, not to mention an elite jonin, to react in time. I tracked them with my eyes as they encircled Kakashi-sensei in their chain and as he ' _panicked_ '.

"WHAT!?" the elite jonin shouted.

"One down." they chorused. wrapping their chain around his body. I didn't see so much as felt as Scarecrow substituted himself, leaving a henge'd log behind. I grimaced as the chains tightened and the Kakashi-dummy exploded into meaty chunks. The ex-ANBU had also cast a minor area-of-effect Genjutsu on the log. Purely for dramatic effect.

"Ka... KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

The two Kiri-nin moved quickly and now they were rushing towards Naruto.

"Two down."

Oh, fudge no.

I felt the adrenaline start to pump though my veins, causing the world to slow down before my eyes. It felt surreal. Out-of-body. Like it was somebody else's hand that went into my kunai pouch and pulled out a knife with a white piece of cloth tied to it. I measured the distance and threw. The kunai sailed straight over Naruto's head and the enemy ninja watched as it passed harmlessly in-between them. Amusement filled their chakra at the sight of the seemingly failed projectile.

Suckers.

The writing on the leather handle of the knife glowed with chakra and there was a muted ' _pop!_ ' as a flash of light burst forth. They both staggered in their blinded state. Sasuke had thrown his shuriken in tandem, wedging their chain to the tree. The Uchiha had been unaffected by my tag. Here, I was grateful for Kakashi-sensei's suggestion that I have different color fabrics tied to the loops of my special kunai so that my allies could tell what I was about to do. I only have two kinds at the moment. White, is my night light tag with a chakra activated timer fuse that I'd pulled from a Konoha standard paper bomb. And Black, my storage kunai that holds... whatever I fancy at the moment.

Sasuke threw his kunai to reinforce his shuriken and went to aid Naruto. Just like during our training, I rushed to stand in front of Tazuna and reached into my new holster, pulling out my Barrier scroll. I opened and splayed it across the ground, ignoring the ' _SNAP!_ ' of chains I heard in the background I formed the Snake, Horse and Boar hand seals in order to focus my chakra, mixing just the right amount of mental and physical energies that the barrier formula calls for. With the chakra dancing on my fingertips I slammed my hand onto the ground and the ink came alive under my palm. Pale blue writing constructed of my chakra sprung up from the paper and encircled us, just in time for the two Kiri-nin to break away from the soles of Duckie's sandals to separate. One very pissed looking ninja charging directly towards Tazuna and I. He made it to us and I ignored Tazuna's shout and watched in cautious -morbid- curiosity as the ninja's heavy and dangerous looking metal claw swung, aimed directly towards my head. It connected against the barrier with not a 'THUNK!' like I was half-expecting, but with a ' _FWEESHZZ_ ', like something straight out of a Star Wars movie. A -probably crazy- wide grin spread across my face as the crack he had made in the blue wall repaired itself before my very eyes. Albeit, slowly. But it repaired completely without any extra chakra or prompting from me! It was enough for Kakashi to appear, quite dramatically, directly afterwards and knock the guy out.

Aw, how sweet. He waited until after the attack so I could try out my barrier. Which meant that he had enough confidence in it, and consequently me, to hold it up in the first place. With Kakashi back, I took the chance to survey the field as my barrier discharged and powered down. It felt like it'd taken ten minutes but in reality the encounter hadn't even lasted three. The Hero was on the ground and looked stunned that our teacher was still alive, Duckie had a look of exasperation on his face with our teacher's dramatic nature and Tazuna just looked immensely relieved. The latter probably because he thought he'd gotten Kakashi killed.

Scarecrow turned to our blonde, "Naruto, sorry for not helping right away. I got you injured. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move. Anyway, nice job Sasuke, Sora too."

Naruto looked at his hand like he'd only just realized that—Wow, yeah, yeah that looks really bad. I should clean that out ASAP, knowing Naruto, he'll probably just ignore it and it'll infected and-

"Hey... you alright, Mr. Scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunted as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, a smirk on his face. My friend looked both furious and humiliated, he grit his teeth and was about to start shouting but Kakashi cut him off.

"Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly." the Hero lifted his hand and, yeah, I really have to clean that out. About now was preferable. "We have to open up the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much or the poison will spread." he warned. Then he turned his lone eye to our client. "Tazuna-san... I need to speak with you."

The two ninja were tied up to the tree now. Kakashi-sensei explained that they were chuunin-level ninja from Kirigakure, that 'they are ninja known to keep fighting no matter what' he told us. The silly Kiri ninja asked how they'd been found out and Kakashi told them that they were disguised as a puddle on a sunny day when it hadn't rained in days. Though it was subtle, their chakra held embarrassment. Not long after that, our sensei turned to Tazuna and began interrogating him. He casually explained why he didn't just kill them the second they attacked and instead let us fight so he could see who the ninja's real target was. Concluded that Tazuna knew before hand that we would encounter other ninja and that if Tazuna had been honest from the get-go then this mission would've been an expensive B-Rank instead of a cheap C.

Kakashi told us, quite bluntly, that this was well beyond our mission parameters now. Then the silver-haired man was quiet, obviously waiting for one of us to speak up. I didn't want to go back but I'll ask it because _somebody_ has to.

 **'Naruto's been injured. Do you want to go back?'** I point out. Just because I have to ask the question doesn't mean that I'm about to say let's go back and forget about this. We're basically there already, just an hour out from the water, another two or three from Wave country. And if we leave then the bridge will never get built and Gatō will continue to oppress the country.

 _ **When did it become our lives that we have to worry about the responsibility of over-throwing a criminal overlord?**_ my other half drawled, voice as dry as Suna itself. I gave her a helpless shrug.

The ex-ANBU put a hand on his chin and looked thoughtful, "Maa... this might be too much for us." he sighed. "I suppose we should go back to the village and treat Naruto."

My best friend moved fast, I wouldn't of been able to stop him if I'd wanted to. And... I wanted to. He'd pulled out a kunai and jammed it into the back of his hand before I could even turn around. I cringed and stopped myself from running over and pulling out the kunai and smacking him over his blonde head for injuring himself so recklessly like that. Instead I settled for gripping the front of my shirt and waiting for him to come to his own resolution.

Naruto was facing away from us now, his shoulders were shaking and I noticed that he hadn't made a sound when he hurt himself. I could practically hear the thoughts running throughout his head. I still do remember them.

 _'Why is it always me?'_

 _'Why am I always so far behind?'_

I wish I could hold him and tell him that before he knows it, he'll have caught up with Sasuke, that he'll outgrow Sasuke and still grow to be even more powerful. That he'll be the Hero. But, right now is not the time. His shoulders were shaking with suppressed pain and I could see the sweat running down his face. I really needed to get that poison off of his hand and bandage that wound soon.

He faced us again.

"With this kunai..." my eyes were met with a determined blue gaze with a straining grin and was I frozen still in my place. "I'll protect the old man. We're continuing the mission!"

I... was blown away.

Unexpectedly and completely stunned by the sight of the grinning boy in front of me. I... I had always known that Naruto would grow to be the young man I'd read stories about, the one that would save the world but, seeing this... _This_ is the same little boy that used to reach out and hold my hand whenever he had the chance? Who would drag me along behind him on whatever adventure he was on that day? The same one that would sneak into my bed after everyone else was long asleep so the both of us knew we weren't alone anymore...?

It's one thing to think that Naruto, Hero of the Leaf would one day save everyone and stop the plot to end the world but... _my_ Naruto?

I... hadn't quite reconciled the two before.

Strange.

And a bit scary.

His hand was still bleeding profusely.

"Naruto, it's good you're releasing the poison but..." Kakashi walked over the Uzumaki, then he eye-smiled cheerily. "...anymore and you'll die from blood loss. Seriously."

The Hero turned an unhealthy pale under his tan, " _NO_! THAT'S BAD! I CAN'T DIE FROM SOMETHING LIKE THIS, DATTEBAYOOO!" he started yelling and waving his hand around like a doofus. That was my cue. I was by his side in a moment and was holding his hand in my own, bandage and disinfectant already out and at the ready. My Hero relaxed in my presence almost instantly. I smiled at him affectionately.

He's not going to save the world yet, but until he is... well, I'll be right here whenever he needs me.

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Eleven: "Whats-his-face"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I feel like this was really short. Sorry. So! I've spent the last week sick and trapped in my bed, unable to write or do anything but feel miserable. But at least I recovered just in time to finish this little chapter up and start on the next one!**

 **Your guys' lovely reviews got me through the last week! So a heartfelt Thank You to xenocanaan, Angelicsailor, Girl-luvs-manga, 4everfictional -I adored all your lovely reviews!- Outcast001, Blackenflames, justacatthatprocrastinatesalot, purplefeather9 and Naomipy! You guys are awesome and deserve a cookie.**

 **I will also try and resume my usual post-a-chapter-every-weekend habit, SO! Unless my computer dies -a scarily real threat, yesterday the hard-drive almost died, I panicked- I will be posting next Friday-Sunday! Whenever I finish the chapter...**

 **Author Question!**

"You're being stalked. Who would your stalker of choice be?"

 _ **This is such a weird question and I have no idea how I came up with it. Haa... why would I want to be stalked!? Geez, um, Maito Gai. I'd want Gai as a stalker. Don't ask me why in the hell I'd want Gai, I think it'd just be funny. Him, being all sneaky and stuff and as a side-effect Lee would be stalking me as well!**_

 **'Till next time! Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	13. Breaking Waves Arc, Don't Lose Your Head

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(** _Title_ **)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: Damn it! I couldn't control myself and wait for tomorrow before posting this! I was just too excited to share this with you guys, so, here! This is the longest chapter YET to make up for the short one last week! Nine-friggin'-thousand words... I love you guys, though. So it's worth it. Someone mentioned to me that I should probably mention this to you guys...** **I have made art of Sora, Naruto and Sasuke! It's a cute little picture of them hugging and I love it. Yes, they are not little kids. No, it does not have any significance on the story. It's just a fluffy picture. I've put it up as my profile pic on FFnet and up on my** _Deviantart_ **account:** _MissNanamiChan_

 **...if you're curious. I love it. Like, far more than I probably should.**

 **(EDIT) 1/26/2019: Cleaned and fixed the issues with distinguishing the POV switches.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If I had, the Mist ninja would burn all the ugly cow-patterned clothing!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Language, there is a foul-mouthed jonin here! Blood, I suppose? Man, this M rating hardly ever gets used... yet.**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Twelve: "Don't Lose Your Head"**

 _"So far you've survived 100% of your bad days. You're doing great!" -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

I literally could not see a foot in any direction in front of me, the fog was just that thick. The water was gently rocking our little dingy as we made our way into Wave country. I lowered my arm over the edge and my fingers danced over the cool water. It had been an actual lifetime since the last time I'd been surrounded by a body of water as large as this canal. I was as disappointed as the Hero had been earlier when we arrived at the docks we were to leave from, to find that there had not only been no beach, but that the sun had disappeared behind some ominous overcast skies. Leaving our first real view of the ocean as grey, dull and covered in exuberant amounts of fog. Terra had been immensely relieved to note that it was indeed _fog_ , and not chakra infused mist that surrounded us on all sides.

"We should be seeing the bridge soon. Land of Waves is at the base of the bridge." It was Satoshi-san who spoke. He was who was waiting for us at the docks to take us over the water. Upon seeing him, Tazuna had embraced the man and explained why he was traveling with three children and a man with hair as grey as his. It'd been quite amusing listening him reassure the other man that, we were in fact, full-fledged ninja and were capable of protecting him. The man with the boat had still looked at us doubtfully.

I spotted a mass of shape started to form in the mist and then we were graced with the sight of the future Great Uzumaki Bridge. And _great_ wasn't an understatement... being so close to it now, I realize I've been seriously underestimating it's actual size before. Stone support pillars, easily forty feet-tall stood out from the water, it was nothing like the typical foot bridges I've grown used to seeing in this life, the small ones that were too common back in the Leaf. This looked far more like a freeway from Before.

Naruto's eyes widened and a amazed grin broke across his whiskered face, "Wow! It's _huge_!" his exclamation was so sudden and loud, all attention was suddenly on him.

"Hey! Be quiet! Why do you think we're hiding in the mist and not using the engine? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatō finds us." Satoshi-san whispered harshly. My face fell as I was reminded of just why we have to sneak Tazuna back into his home country. _Gatō_...

 _ **Still thinking about what the Old man told us?**_ Terra ventured.

 _'Yes... and here I'd thought that we had the whole story.'_ I drawled. After leaving behind the Demon brothers for the nearest Konoha border patrol to pick up, Tazuna had began to explain the whole story to us. He told us why he was being targeted for his work with the bridge. About Gatō the criminal and his shipping empire, how the man became so rich selling drugs and other illicit things, and how himself and the rest of the country were too poor to afford paying for a B-Rank mission from the Leaf. So, he lied. I'd known all that already, but what really caught my attention was what he said in effort to guilt Kakashi-sensei into staying on with the mission.

 _"Well, if you quit the mission now I will definitely be killed... but... Don't worry about it! My cute ten year-old grandson will just cry for a few days!" He laughed, "Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf village ninja forever! But it won't be you're fault, not at all!"_

The look of utter deadpan on Scarecrow's face would've been hilarious if I hadn't been tripping on the information Tazuna had dropped so casually.

I hadn't known he had a family. I didn't _remember_ that.

The entirety of the Wave Arc that I remembered only involved the fights with Zabuza vs. Kakashi, and then Haku vs. Naruto and Sasuke. Some backstory that moved Naruto, and the Hero learning all about precious people, but that was pretty much it. What else had I missed? That was about it, right? Were Tazuna's daughter and grandson just mentioned there and just not spoken of again...?

I let out an inaudible sigh. I was thinking far too much about this, and we were getting closer to land now.

"We'll be there soon. Tazuna..." Satoshi-san faced the older man, "It looks like we've avoided being noticed so far, but... just in case we'll take the route that has the extra vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us there." Tazuna nodded and said his thanks as we crossed under another, smaller bridge. The dim lights hanging from the top of the long tunnel didn't help to make the atmosphere any less creepy than it already was. An irrational part of me that I called Terra, kept expecting a sea monster to appear and eat us all alive.

Which was, by the way, ridiculous.

Kakashi-sensei would kill it before it could eat anyone.

As soon as we passed through to the other side of the tunnel I had to squint my eyes at the sudden, but welcome, onset of sunshine. I heard the Hero mumble an awed ' _wow_ ' and I opened my eyes. It looked strange. It definitely looked like a fishing village. There were houses on stilts, hovering over the water. All-in-all it was looking to be in better shape than I had first imagined. Less, broken-down-and-in-ruins and more just fixer-upers. The vegetation Satoshi-san must've been referring to seemed to be Mangrove trees that were sitting in the middle of the water. The sight of the gangly roots spreading about in the water put a smile on my face, reminding me of a summer I spent at a camp in Florida, **Before**. It wasn't long before we reached the dock and were let off. Naruto almost immediately taking off as soon as his feet hit the deck, the rest of us went at a more sedate pace. Satoshi-san said his goodbye and wished us luck before starting up the little engine on his boat and speeding away.

"Okay! Get me home safely." Tazuna ordered us. Scarecrow mumbled an agreement and his shoulders sagged, his chakra swirled around with equal amounts of reluctance and annoyance. I wondered just what he was thinking about as he let out a quiet, morose sigh. Laughing quietly to myself at my teacher's sudden sulky mood, I took in the sight of the path. It wasn't very large. Woodsy, yes. It seemed to be well traveled road if the compacted dirt was any indication.

 _'When was Zabuza supposed to show up?'_ I wondered idly. The details were unhelpfully missing in my memory.

 _ **I dunno. Soon? Ish.**_ Was my other half's reply.

Still walking at a slowish pace, I decided to close my eyes and rely on my sensing to get an idea. I'd always been much better when standing still and focusing but I've quickly realized when training with -More like, tortured by- Kakashi-sensei that I have to be able to use my sensing while on the move. I repressed a shiver as I remembered ' _Blindfolded-Flying-Projectile Day_ '. I had new admiration for Rock Lee and them for putting up with the Gai that came up with such extreme training measures. My eyes fell closed easily as I filtered out the heavy thrumming chakra of the land. The singing resonance of all the trees and plants then I— _Oof_! I grunted as I walked smack into the Hero's back, he'd stopped so suddenly that I didn't have time to respond. Peering around at my best friend I see that something has got him pumped up because he's being suddenly... alert. Yes, let's call it that. His head was on a swivel as he looked this way and that.

"There!" He shouted abruptly, then he pulled out a shuriken and threw it into the bushes.

...then there was a dead silence.

The Hero brushed it off and tried to look suave, "Heh... just a rat." he said. I rolled my eyes so hard. He could be such a major dork sometimes.

"Hey... please stop using shuriken. It's seriously dangerous." Scarecrow pleaded, just as exasperated with the blonde as I was.

"HEY MIDGET! STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!"

"I think I see a shadow 'ttebayo!" The Hero shouted and—

— _Cold, cold, cold. Fragile and beautiful. A feeling like as clear as standing under the sun in the dead of winter._

I inhaled sharply and my back involuntarily straightened as I sensed someone near. Was our encounter with Zabuza happening already? "There!" Naruto called out and my attention went to his shuriken as it flew into the brush. Scarecrow followed after it and pulled away the shrubbery to reveal...

Oh, that _poor_ bunny.

The Hero shouted and ran to scoop up the poor creature in his arms, then started to nuzzle it and ask for it's forgiveness. It's was an adorable sight, I watched with exasperated fondness from my place next to Tazuna. All the while I felt an annoying buzzing in the back of my mind, like this was supposed to be something important. Y'know that sixth sense that warns you when bad things are about to happen to you? Yeah, that was going _off_ at the moment.

 _A_ _wave_ _of Killing Intent drenched the air._

I'd already shoved Tazuna to the ground and had pounced on Naruto, pulling him down with me before I heard Kakashi's warning shout. I heard it _slice_ through the air as it screamed over our heads.

 _Kubikiribōchō_. The Executioner's Blade. The Seversword. It has a couple names. Terra fondly refers to it as the BFS.

 _Big-Fudging-Sword._

It was wedged into a tree now and Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, was balancing himself on the hilt and looking at us in a way that sent chills up my spine. I took a moment to fall back onto my chakra sense only half listening as Kakashi and Zabuza exchanged pleasantries. The Demon's chakra was... _interesting_ to feel. That's for sure.

 _Heavy and dense. Quiet and threatening. A feeling like all the oxygen was being pulled right out of air._

Scary. This guy really is scary, yet... I'm not as terrified as I should probably be... Maybe Terra is right and I really don't have any sense of self-preservation? ...I don't know what I'm more afraid of. The fact that I might not have any healthy survival instincts or the fact Terra might be right about something.

 _ **So help me, you little—**_

 _'No time for quips Terra. We're in the middle of a Very Serious, life-or-death situation right now.'_

I cracked a small smile when my other half started making funny choking noises. Mood lifted, I finally took notice of the position of the _C_ _old_ and _P_ _retty_ chakra from earlier. It was about twenty meters to the south of us. I'm quite impressed with Haku's suppressing ability, though not really surprised considering he was taught by Mr. Silent-Killer himself. Haku's suppressing was easily on level with the ANBU back home. It's not his fault I'm just overly sensitive to chakra at the moment.

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Under no circumstances do any of you enter the fight. That's the teamwork here." Scarecrow ordered. He gripped his hitai-ate tighter, eye locked on Momochi's arrogant form. "Zabuza, first... fight me."

He lifted his forehead protector.

...Holy smack, it actually _glows_.

My first time seeing the Sharingan in person? Surreal. I've gotten way past the point of associating the 2D characters I once knew with the real, live, three-dimensional people even with their often times unearthly and vibrant coloring. It's still a bit hard to grasp that fact when they do impossible things using ninja magic, but I manage. But _c'mon_... glowing red eyes? Or eye, in this case. That's on a whole 'nother level of weirdness, even for me.

 _ **It's pretty?**_ My other half offered with the distinct impression of a shrug. And okay, in a weird, haunting way, yes. The Sharingan could be considered ' _pretty_ '.

"—who has copied over one thousand justu... 'Copy ninja Kakashi'." Momochi's low voice rumbled. The two assassin's were glaring at each other now. Naruto was looking at Scarecrow with stars in his eyes and Sasuke was just staring at him, looking very disturbed. What'd I miss? Honestly confused about what just happened. I feel like I missed something semi-important.

 _ **Tch. You're such an airhead.**_

"Now, lets stop all the talking. I need to kill that old man. But Kakashi... it seems like I have to beat you first." We had surrounded Tazuna in an instant. Kunai's - _ **THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP!**_ \- readied for any oncoming attack.

The Kiri-nin moved too fast for my eyes to follow. That is getting beyond annoying. Why're they so fast? Now he's standing on the water with Kubikiribōchō strapped to his back once again. Naruto shouted the obvious and I noticed the Kiri-nin's hands were folded into Focusing seals. I felt as he kneaded and mixed his chakra inside himself before finally expelling it.

"Water Style: Hiding in Mist Technique."

Then he gone. The elite assassin had fully and completely disappeared before our eyes. Which was as unnerving as it sounds.

"He'll come after me first." Scarecrow informed us. "Momochi Zabuza, as a member of Kirigakure he was known as an expert in the silent killing technique." He said as he continued to watch the mist for any signs of the other elite assassin. And as if he wanted to make us even more nervous, he continued talking. "You don't even notice until you're already dead..."

Naruto swallowed loudly.

"It's not like I can use the Sharingan perfectly. You guys be careful." He warned. The mist started pouring in. It was the most unsettling feeling I've ever had when I realized I couldn't tell the difference between the man and his mist.

"Eight points." The Kiri-nin's voice echoed eerily through the mist. The man's first wave of Killing Intent hit me hard and fast. It was soaked in every drop of the mist and— _and_ — _SurroundedAndEnvelopedAnd_ _ **HEAVY** **—**_ _Like_ _ **DROWNING**_ _OnDryLa —_ _Can't_ _ **BREA** **—**_ _And_ _ **AND** **—**_

 _ **Sora! FOCUS. Just like Mother taught us!**_ Terra's pitchy voice broke though the panicked haze.

Right. Focus inward.

Focus on my own chakra.

See it, move it.

Ignore everything else.

There is only myself.

Only _my own_ chakra. Only _my own_ intent.

Just like Kaa-chan had taught me.

Breathe.

In...

...and out.

I get up from where I'd fallen onto one of my knees during my brief panic.

"Sora."

That was Scarecrow's voice. He sounded slightly concerned, though I couldn't for the life of me see him in this darned mist. My Hero was also looking at me worriedly. So was Duckie for that matter with... well, not concern but something close. I gave them a thumbs up and a grin. The Hero grinned right back, if a bit nervously, at me before turning his full attention ahead of him again. Sasuke's eyes lingered on my form for only a second longer. I couldn't see my teacher but that didn't mean he couldn't see me. I turned and signed, **'Barrier, sensei?'** If I put one up now Kakashi wouldn't have to worry about us so much and could focus all of his attention on subduing the dangerous assassin that was lurking around.

"Wouldn't be fast enough." Was his curt reply.

What does th—Oh... _right_. Odds are when pitted against the high jonin-level Demon of the Mist, my barrier wouldn't raise in time to stop him from entering. And being trapped inside a small space with Zabuza? That's a terrifying thought to entertain. Pass. _No_ _,_ _thank you_. I then sensed as Scarecrow channeled his chakra into a hand seal and as he cloned himself. The chakra felt watery and clear. My Sensei's chakra was easily distinguishable here. It was nothing like the Heavy and Quiet of Zabuza's. Kakashi's was _White hot_ and _Alive_. Totally unique and a very welcome comfort in this hostile atmosphere. The next wave of KI hit us. It was stifling, but now that I was in control of my senses it wasn't nearly as effective as the first time. I was fine now, as long as I kept focusing. But unfortunately, Duckie didn't seem to have the same luxury. Sasuke's eyes were too wide and his entire body was shaking. He was utterly terrified right now. I felt my lips turn into a frown.

Zabuza was a _jerk_ , I decided.

 _ **I am suddenly, very thankful you can't speak aloud.**_ Terra sighed.

 _'What? Afraid I'd tell him off?'_

 _ **...no.**_ Came the obvious lie. And really? I wouldn't tell the elite assassin off! Probably... most likely. I heard her as she sighed heavily. I couldn't banter with Terra at the moment. We were still in a Very Serious situation after all, no matter how much it didn't seem like it at the moment. Momochi was still an assassin, after all. I spared a glance towards my Hero. Naruto was standing tall, looking nervous but not scared out of his wits. He wasn't nearly as effected by the KI as either of us because he'd been introduced and has grown accustomed to the scariest KI of all time.

Yeah, Zabuza's got nothing on a _real_ demon.

Sasuke was still shaking.

Without another second's hesitation, I reached out my hand and gently placed it on Sasuke's forearm. Onyx orbs snapped to me and I even though I wanted to, I couldn't offer him any words of assurance or strength. All I could give the boy was a warm hand and a confident smile. Confident because...

"Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me."

The mist had cleared slightly and Kakashi-sensei was there now, we could still only barely see him through the thick mist. The man was smiling one of those rare, genuine smiles at us. Somehow with his other eye visible it made the sight all the more warming.

"I won't allow my comrades to die."

...because, yeah. _That_. Kakashi's words did the trick and Duckie relaxed under my hand and he stopped trembling. I gently squeezed and then let go of him and returned to focusing on trying to futilely separate the man from the mist. Then the air moved and that was the only warning that the _super-dangerous assassin was RIGHT BEHIND US_!

My ' _danger sense_ ' was screaming... right alongside Terra.

"It's over." The ninja said tonelessly.

They moved far too fast for me to register what happened. The next thing I knew I was on the ground a few feet away from where I was standing before and Kakashi was there was now, standing over a puddle where the Zabuza-water-clone dispersed. Naruto shouted.

"SENSEI! BEHIND YOU!"

The Kakashi-clone was chopped right through the mid-section. Then the real Kakashi was behind Zabuza, with a kunai pointed at his neck.

"Yeah, it's over."

Before anyone could breathe a sigh of relief, the Kiri-nin decided to do a great creeper impression and started chuckling lowly. "It's over? You don't get it. You'll never be able to beat me with your monkey imitations. Heheh... But that was impressive of you!" He then gave a play-by-play what had just happened and praised my teacher on his plan. "But..." There was now another Zabuza standing behind Kakashi, "I'm not that easy either."

Sensei dispersed the clone in front of him just as Momochi swung. Kakashi hit the ground, the BFS arcing in the air above him. The BFS hit the ground and Zabuza used the momentum from his swing and switched his grip on his sword, smoothly bringing up his leg to slam into Kakashi-sensei's ribs in one fluid motion.

My teacher went flying.

The Kiri-nin was quick to pull out his Executioner's blade and try to pursue but he stopped short. I noticed now that at some point Scarecrow had scattered Makibishi across the ground. Zabuza merely scoffed. There was a splash as my Sensei hit the water. As the silver-haired man attempted to climb out from the water a small, hysterical, part of me thought he looked very much like a disgruntled and wet sheepdog. My funny image disappeared as the Kiri-nin was now standing over my teacher's soaked form, hands flying into seals. Chakra infused water lifted Kakashi right up and trapped him in a ball.

"Heheh. It's tougher if you can't move, y'know?" Zabuza taunted. "Now Kakashi, we can finish things later. First, I'll take care of them."

Then he summoned up one water clone. One. Just one.

Here, I really started to question his motives. He wasn't taking us serious, that much was obvious. I mean, who _would_ take three genin serious? But that wasn't just it, he had announced his presence before the fight had even started. If had really wanted to, he could've hidden himself in the mist and killed Tazuna without anyone to stop him. I seriously doubt that even Kakashi would've been able to protect us without having any idea what he was up against. But by introducing himself, -because let's face it, the man had _introduced himself_ \- Scarecrow had known about his silent killing technique before the battle had began and had been prepared for that... just not for the water prison. Which, _c'mon Sensei_. I wondered about how often the man gets to test his abilities as a ninja-for-hire? I mean really test them. I know for a fact he hasn't started fighting in earnest yet.

Was this all just for fun?

He knows that Gatō was going to betray him, right? I know he was going to betray Gatō after he got enough funds for his second attempt at a coup d'état of Yagura so... _what_? He was just killing some time playing death tag with another assassin and getting some laughs out of terrifying the bejeezus out of genin? Just waiting for Gatō to screw up? I doubt if I asked him he'd give an honest answer.

...strong ninja are crazy. I decided with a sigh. Terra made a strong sound of agreement with me— _OI_! He just kicked Naruto! The blonde was then knocked right into me and we flew, I wrapped my arms around Naruto's middle as my back hit the ground and we skidded to a stop. As soon as I regained my lost breath I ignored the painful new, probably-now-bruises on my back and shoulders to get a look over of Naruto. He'd been the one kicked after all. His face was screwed up in pain but he seemed to be okay... he's okay. It was just a kick and if he's not coughing up blood then it wasn't even that strong.

I still glared at Zabuza.

"Just brats." He scoffed.

"Take Tazuna-san and run! You have no chance of beating him!" Yes, but still... _ouch_ , Sensei. "As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move! The water clone can't go very far from his real body! Just run away now!" Scarecrow shouted frantically. I had no chance at the moment to even consider how he was doing that while under water. I'd have to ask later. Naruto was breathing heavily, the atmosphere was really getting to him, I realized. He scrambled to stand and winced as he put his weight on his bandaged hand. Then he looked back at Zabuza, who was standing on his beloved hand-me-down hitai-ate.

I knew what came next even without having seen it **Before** , simply because I knew my Hero.

The Hero stood up again, a familiar, lovely glint in his eyes as he glanced at me. I nodded my permission for him to leave my side.

Then he charged at the dangerous assassin with a war cry.

Okay, get ready. He's about to go flying again. I told myself as I stood and moved closer to Sasuke. I prepared myself mentally and readied myself physically for an armful of projectile blonde. I wasn't going to get caught off guard this time. "NO! DON'T!" I heard Scarecrow shout. I didn't pay him much attention as I was a bit busy at the moment lining myself up with Naruto's predicted line of trajectory. _Almost_... I winced in sympathy as the Kiri-nin dealt another blow, Naruto went flying aaaand... I've got him... I've got him, I— _Ooof_!

...caught him. My boots slid on the dirt but I managed to stay upright, holding onto my best friend. He grunted as he leaned off of me, he was trembling a bit and there was blood leaking out of the side of his mouth, but I also managed to catch a glimpse of the metal in his hand. I grinned. Mission success, then.

"Hey Brow-less freak... put this in your book." He lifted his precious headband up and tied it firmly around where it belonged on his fluffy blonde head. "The man who will one day become Hokage... Leaf village ninja, _Uzumaki Naruto_!"

That's my Hero...

He turned his head towards us, eyes still locked onto Zabuza, "Hey guys, I have a plan 'ttebayo."

The grin that was splitting his whiskered face was downright foxy and promised nothing but trouble. It was infectious as small smile tugged at my own lips as well.

"Pfft, teamwork with you?" Sasuke scoffed with a small smirk. His chakra told me he was worried, no matter how cool he was acting.

 **'Ready anytime, Hero.'** I signed.

Naruto's grin widened if it was possible.

"Now, let's get wild..."

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

友達 _(Friend)_

* * *

This is bad. I told them to get out of here while there was still a chance and they're just standing around still!? "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? RUN AWAY! THIS FIGHT WAS OVER THE MOMENT I WAS CAUGHT!" I shouted at them, "OUR DUTY IS TO PROTECT TAZUNA-SAN, DID YOU FORGET THAT?"

There. From the guilty look on his face, Naruto remembers. Now they'll go. They'll be safe. They won't die on me.

...but _not_ if Tazuna just gives them his fucking blessing to continue fighting! I made a frustrated sound in the back of my throat, "Sora!" her purple eyes snapped up as soon as I said her name, "Get the others out of here! Get them somewhere safe and protect them!"

At least I can count on Sora. She actually uses her brain unlike the other two, she can see that they're seriously out-matched and with her over-protective tenancies regarding the boys, she'll get them all away to safety. Be able to protect them with her barriers and-and she's scowling at me now. Looking like I'd just insulted her.

Shit.

I forgot she has a habit to side with Naruto's view of things. And I seriously doubt Sasuke's going to leave now that the other two have chosen a course of action. His pride would demand he stay and fight alongside them.

 _Shit_.

They're going to get themselves killed.

Fuck! Why did I allow myself to get captured!? I'm supposed to be a god-damned jonin! I grit my teeth in frustration, trying and failing to move my body even the slightest inch in this prison.

Why the _hell_ is Zabuza laughing now? Oh, he's taunting them by saying that they're ' _playing_ ' at being ninja. Which... fuck off. Except for the _ignoring my direct orders_ part, they've been doing great in this fucked up situation. Better than I expected, honestly.

"When I was your age these hands were already dyed red with blood." He said ominously.

I saw an opportunity and spoke, anything to keep him distracted from the kids, "Zabuza the demon." Referring to his moniker from back when he was a Kirigakure shinobi, before he tried to assassinate his Kage. Maybe the kids will catch on and get the fuck out of here before they get themselves killed.

God, please don't die.

"Ah... so you've heard a little about it."

I told them all about the graduation exam of the Bloody Mist, and about who stopped it. Not liking how Naruto and Sasuke had gotten paler and Sora just looked grim at the news, like she's heard about this kind of thing before. Which reminds me... I made a mental note that if we all survived this, to get the truth out of her concerning that ' _incident_ ' I read in her file. But, there were more pressing matters at the moment.

Zabuza was laughing again, "Hahahah... yeah, that sure was... fun."

Then the clone was charging at Sasuke, and I couldn't do a fucking thing but watch. Sora moved quickly, pulling out her barrier scroll and placing it up in front of Tazuna before charging it up with her chakra, the wall erected, just like we practiced. All this while the clone was busy pummeling Sasuke into the dirt.

Zabuza was still toying around with them. With my students.

And it was really pissing me off.

"Die." He said as he stepped on Sasuke.

Naruto put his hands together and created a mass of shadow clones. They all readied kunai, "Here I come, dattebayo!"

I'd almost missed it in the sea of clones as they started charging Zabuza. Naruto had signed to Sora, **'Plan—'** ...a sign I didn't recognize. Did they come up with a new one? Whatever he said made Sora's face light up with a scary amount of joy, she then took a moment to beam proudly at her best friend. This was so not the time for her strange priorities. My female student then began going through her pouches and I lost sight of her in a mass of rushing orange. The clones dogpiled Zabuza and then they were quickly thrown off. Why did Naruto think he could overpower him? As he was skidding away, the male Uzumaki began going through his backpack, pulling out a... Fūma Shuriken. What? When did he get that?

"Sasuke!"

He threw the Fūma Shuriken to Sasuke. The Uchiha jumped and caught it, rolling to his feet as he unfolded it. He looked like he just realized something, "Evil wind shuriken... Shadow Windmill!"

Sasuke jumped into the air and threw. It sailed right past the water clone, headed straight towards the real Zabuza. No good, he'd caught it.

 _Wait_ , what's that?

"Another one in the shuriken's shadow!" Zabuza shouted.

That's shadow shuriken justu, that was... actually a good idea. It had caught Zabuza off guard for a moment, but it was pointless. He jumped right over the shuriken and it flew underneath him. "But! Still not enough!" he rebuked.

There was a ' _poof!_ ' from behind.

Is that Naruto!? Wha—he threw a kunai right at the Mist ninja with a shout. The kunai flew and Zabuza removed his hand from the prison to avoid catching it in his arm.

Then I saw it.

Zabuza was retracting his arm and the kunai was directly in between us... it had black cloth tied to the loop. I recognized Sora's handwriting as the leather handle glowed and the seal activated. There wasn't the customary ' _poof!_ ' like usual, instead there was just an incredible amount of water blasted into Zabuza's face.

What the fuck?

I didn't have time to think on when Sora had sealed away so much water as the prison was now released and Zabuza was sputtering on the other side of the lake.

"Bah!" Naruto had landed in the water and just come back up, gasping for air. "Haaaa! That was SO AWESOME DATTEBAYO!" he cheered. Yes, it was. Naruto had come up with that plan all by himself and gotten the others to work with him without saying a word. I now understand why Sora is always so proud of him. I channeled chakra through my feet and stood on the surface of the water.

"Naruto, great plan... you guys have really grown up." I told him. And wow, they really have. That was fast. My sensei's kid beamed with joy at the praise. I turned back to my opponent who was looking fairly put out by his impromptu bath. I felt as Obito's Sharingan began to spin violently, it was time to end this little game.

He was done tormenting my cute little students.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

As I was hauling my best friend out of the lake I quietly bemoaned the loss of my waterfall storage seal. I knew I wouldn't be getting another one because of the utter hassle I went through the first time to get that one. I'd sworn to myself not to do that again. But... it _was_ pretty epic watching Zabuza get blasted with a couple hundred gallons of pressurized water. The surprise that registered in his chakra was priceless.

Kakashi had gone totally elite on Momochi's hide and won the fight quite spectacularly, managing to completely screw with Zabuza's head in the process by copying his every move. Convincing the man he could see the future, which, Ha. _No_. The Kiri-nin had started taking the battle seriously way too late to change the outcome, he'd toyed around with us too long and Sensei had taken advantage of that. Now, the MIst assassin looked, for all intents and purposes to be dead. Kakashi was about to strike the finishing blow when senbon came out of nowhere and lodged itself into the Kiri-nin's neck. Making him very ' _dead_ '. The chakra induced mist had still been lingering around the lake and that's why I hadn't been able to sense Haku until now. His chakra mixes in quite well with his mentor's.

Seeing the man's body lying there... I know he's not _really_ dead but, it was still made me uneasy when Zabuza just... dropped like that. Something churned in my stomach at the sight. Haku bowed politely to us, voice soft as he spoke. "Thank you very much. I have been searching for an opportunity to kill Zabuza for a very long time."

 _ **Wow, he even sounds pretty.**_ Terra commented, something strange in her voice.

 _'Hush you.'_

 _ **But it's true~**_ She insisted coyly. Which, no. Not going there. He's like fifteen! I'm technically thirty-somethin'!

"That mask... you're a hunter-nin from Kirigakure." Scarecrow observed. I felt a flash of worry for my teacher as his chakra was wavering on dangerous levels of low.

As Naruto ran forward I, very briefly, considered outing Haku. I considered telling the other's that he had been with Zabuza since before the battle started. Save us from the whole confrontation on the bridge. But really, what would that have accomplished? This is my first chance to actually speak to say something but Kakashi was at the end of his line right now from overusing his Sharingan, and confident as I was in our capabilities I wasn't too eager to try and win a fight with the Ice user. All for what? Zabuza hadn't really been trying to kill us, only Kakashi at the end there. Plus, I like Haku. I didn't want to fight with him. He was a good kid.

"But this is the truth. In this world, there exists kids younger than you..." Scarecrow placed his hand on the Hero's hair and mussed it up, "yet stronger than me."

Haku shunshin'd to his mentor's side, gave the excuse of disposing of the body and left with a polite ' _Farewell_ ', leaving us to stand around in the clearing. Scarecrow let out a very tired and relieved sigh, I walked over to be closer to him, narrowing my eyes in anticipation. "Haa... now let's get Tazuna-san back home." he said.

Tazuna cheered, "Hahaha! Super thanks, guys! Come over to my house and relax for a while!"

And right on cue, Kakashi took one step and dropped like a rock. Already anticipating this, I was standing nearby to catch him. Like I had been doing with the Hero.

"Ack! Sora-chan!" Naruto shouted in surprise.

...unfortunately, I'd terribly underestimated my Sensei's weight and overestimated my physical strength and capabilities.

At least I cushioned his fall.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna dragged our sensei's carcass back to the bridge builder's house on the edge of the water. It was a nice house. Well, not nice but it looked comfortable. I smiled a small smile, feeling nostalgic. It kinda reminded me of my little house with Kaa-chan. As we approached, I spotted a woman with long, dark hair was in the window. As soon as she saw us she rushed out of the front door and right into Tazuna's waiting embrace.

"Tou-chan, you're safe!" "Ah, Tsunami-chan!"

His daughter then.

We were soon ushered inside, Tazuna making the introductions along the way, and we laid Scarecrow down on a futon that Tsunami-san had been kind enough to lay out for him. The rest of us placed our packs along the wall and settled in around the bed. "Are you alright sensei?" She asked, already concerned for the man she met only a few minutes ago. She was kind, then.

"Yes, I just won't be able to walk normally for the next week or so..." he said. I face-palmed at how casually he'd said that. Like this was a normal occurrence. Then I blinked as a thought stuck me. Maybe this was a normal thing for him to become an invalid. I didn't like that idea, he should be taking a lot better care of himself. I looked down at the incapacitated man disapprovingly, he pretended not to notice.

 **'So who was that kid with the mask?'** I asked, although I already knew the answer. It's obvious that Scarecrow is way too tired to realize that Haku was an imposter and had gotten away with Zabuza, I'm hoping that having him explain the duties of a hunter-nin will trigger the same conclusion he came up with **Before**. So, Scarecrow explained the dirty job of a hunter-nin. I felt my face twist into a grimace as he spoke.

"No sound. No smell... that is a ninja's end." He finished.

 _ **That was so depressing.**_ Terra sighed.

 _'Yes, yes it was.'_

"Anyway... you guys get some rest. You deserve it." The silver-haired man then closed his eye, and he was out faster than Naruto after having his fill at Ichiraku's. All was peaceful and quiet as we relaxed from our exciting encounter earlier...

...I swatted Naruto's wandering hand away from Kakashi's mask. He hissed in pain -I barely hit him, the big baby- and looked at me with a betrayed expression on his whiskered face. I rolled my eyes at him in response.

 **'No, Hero. Sensei has enough trust in us to let his guard down and fall asleep in our presence. I won't abuse that trust by taking advantage of him while he's unconscious.'** I signed with an air of moral superiority. The Hero gaped at me, Duckie scoffed at his expression.

 _ **Pfft! 'Take advantage of him...'**_ Terra chortled with that dirty imagination of hers. Which, no. Not thinking about that.

Naruto signed, keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake up the man in question. **'But don't you want to see what he looks like under the mask?'** he tried.

 **'Not really.'** I smiled, very amused, when his jaw hit the floor. The blonde had literally face planted into the floorboards before gifting me with a astonished look. I had quickly wiped away any trace of amusement and appeared utterly disapproving of his intentions.

 _'It's always funny when he gets like this. Besides... I already know what Kakashi looks like.'_

 _ **Mmm... yeah we do.**_ Terra purred, which alarmed me greatly.

 _'No! We are not going to think about Kakashi in that way! Stop! Stop it right now!'_ I ordered.

 ** _But_** —

No! Nope. Nuh-uh! Not. Happening. He's _Kakashi_ , there just so much... I can't even... just— _NO_. I completely ignored my other half as she began to pout petulantly. I also ignored how fast my face started to heat up now that the thoughts had taken root in my traitorous imagination. Instead choosing to curse this teenage body and it's developing hormones. Yes, hormones. Oh, Kami, the hormones!

The Hero let out a quiet groan and flopped backwards in his spot. I reached over and pet his head, knowing that I had won this conversation and that he won't be coming up with any ' _Unmask Kakashi!_ ' schemes any time soon. Like the affection deprived boy he is, he scooted over and placed his head on my lap so I could better continue with my ministrations. He melted under my fingers. Not long afterwards however, Scarecrow had woken up with a start, startling Naruto while he was at it, and sitting straight up in his bed. He never ceased to impress me. The man had slept all of five minutes before his brain figured out that something was off and there was a chance Zabuza might be alive.

He reached up and placed his hand over his face, the Hero sat up and asked him what was wrong. His voice was rough as he spoke, exhausted. "Huh? Well... body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there... and if he needed proof of the kill he could've just taken the head." he mumbled to himself, then he rubbed the side of his face tiredly, "...and that weapon he used to kill Zabuza."

Duckie's eyes widened and his chakra startled badly, "No way..." he whispered in disbelief.

Scarecrow nodded, "Yeah, exactly."

Naruto was at a complete loss. Looking between us all. "' _Exactly_ ' what 'ttebayo? What're you guys talking about, huh?"

Sensei leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Most likely, Zabuza is still alive."

There was a stunned silence from the others at that blunt statement. Naruto and Tazuna were gaping and looking properly flabbergasted. Then the Hero exploded. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'TTEBAYO!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD, SENSEI!"

"Yeah, I did. But it's most likely that was just a momentary death. The senbon that hunter-nin used, unless it hits a vital organ, it has a low probability of killing your opponent." Kakashi-sensei explained that senbon were used in acupuncture. How hunter-nin were thoroughly trained in the ways of the body and how it was simple for one to enact a temporary state of death. How Haku's weapon of choice and the fact he carried Zabuza's much heavier body away, pointed to a motive of saving him instead of disposing of him.

Listening to how Kakashi's thought process works is fascinating.

As soon as he finished telling us that we'll need to prepare for the possibility of Zabuza's return, the Hero was practically buzzing with excitement next to me. He had been really upset that Haku had ' _killed_ ' Zabuza.

"What kind of preparations?" Duckie asked.

I think Scarecrow smiled under his mask, "You guys will receive training."

I repressed a flinch, remembering the last time he said something like this. It didn't end well for us genin. I could only dread at what kind of 'training' he'll come up with now. Naruto's excitement increased ten-fold -because I'm figuring out the boy was a training junkie- while Sasuke frowned and looked at our teacher skeptically. "Training. To fight that guy?" He asked for clarification.

Kakashi waved his hand, "Well, no. Obviously this is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me." Then he added with a genuine eye-smile, "Though you guys are rapidly improving. Especially you, Naruto! You've improved the most."

The Hero's cheeks flushed with pride, and I smiled at our teacher. He probably had no idea just how much those little words really meant to my best friend.

I blinked and glanced towards the front door as I registered an approaching chakra signature. It was small, civilian, unfamiliar and terribly sad. Was this another member of Tazuna's family? Well, we'll see in a moment. I turned back to my Sensei, **'How long do you think we'll have before he comes back?'** Because I honestly had no idea on that front. Just that it was when Kakashi was recovered enough to go to the bridge and fight himself. I have no idea how long that was in the story, though.

"Hmm... well, a person put in a temporary death situation, it should take a while before their body returns to normal so... I give it over a week or so. Maybe." He said with a shrug. Oh, just a _week or so_? That's _so_ reassuring, Sensei. Way to be specific.

The Hero pumped his fist, "So we'll train until then! Sounds like a lot of fun 'ttebayo!"

"That's not fun." Interjected a young, unfamiliar voice. We turned to the new arrival and... oh... he was adorable, and so tiny! He must be the owner of that sad little chakra I sensed earlier!

The Hero stood and shouted in surprise at the boy. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Ohh! Inari! Where were you?!" Tazuna shouted as he held his arms out for an embrace. The little guy -Inari, the grandson- obliged his grandfather with a hug.

Tsunami-san walked back in from the kitchen, "Inari-chan, say hello to these people. They are ninja's who protected Ojī-chan."

The little cutie was glaring at us from under his hat in a way that reminded me so much of a littler, cuter Sasuke. I then glanced at the older, less cute and more broody Sasuke next to me.

 _'Where did all the time go?'_ I lamented with a sigh.

 _ **Uhm, the brat is glaring at us, Sky-girl.**_ Terra pointed out with exasperation. And well, yes he was.

The little cutie then pointed at us, and said in a tattle-tail tone, "Kaa-chan. They're going to die."

...What?

 _ **WHAT DID THAT LITTLE SNOT JUST SAY!?**_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!?"

It's kinda funny how alike Naruto and Terra can be at times, I thought. I had to act quick though and grab the blonde's waist from where I was still sitting before he could launch himself at the kid. "There's no way you can win against Gatō." Inari said dejectedly, like he actually believed such a thing. I frowned at his tone.

"You brat! I'll—Hey Inari! Listen!" Naruto held out his fist towards the other boy, "I am a super Hero that'll one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage! I don't know this Gatō guy, but he's nothing against me, dattebayo!"

The boy scoffed. "What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!"

... _what_.

"WHAT!?" Oops, I almost lost my hold. I was now being half dragged by my, er... Hero.

"If you don't want to die, you should leave." Inari said with a coldness a kid his age shouldn't have.

"Where are you going Inari?" Tazuna asked, concern clear in his voice.

Inari was at the door leading to the upstairs of the house, "To look at the ocean from my room." Then he left.

The bridge builder looked at the door a moment longer after it closed before sighing, and looking towards us, "Sorry about that."

Naruto grit his teeth before rushing off after Inari as soon as he felt my grip on him weaken. The little imp.

Then it was Scarecrow's turn to sigh, "We need to establish a perimeter around the house and set up traps and an early warning system. Sasuke, get Naruto and do that." Duckie nodded before standing and going to find our runaway Uzumaki. I turned to look at my teacher expectantly, waiting for my assignment.

"Sora, you stay here. I need to speak with you."

 _ **Oooooh, you're in trouble~**_ My other half sing-songed.

 _'Doofus. If I'm in trouble then so are you.'_ I haughtily informed her.

Terra didn't respond to that.

Scarecrow leaned back into the bed and made himself more comfortable, placing an arm behind his head. He observed me quietly for a moment as Tazuna and Tsunami-san gave us some privacy. He stared and I stared right back, beyond curious as to why he was acting this way. "You aren't aware that you are subconsciously expelling your chakra from your skin, are you?"

I blinked. Wait, what? My brows furrowed and I gave the silver-haired man a questioning look.

"Earlier with Sasuke, you placed your hand on him and he was able to relax. You've been channeling your emotions through your chakra when you touch someone. Hence, why he was able to calm down so easily. It's because you were calm and shared that feeling to him." I looked at the man in bewilderment because, _what_? He continued. "It isn't the first time I've noticed you do that actually. Usually you do it to soothe Naruto down when he gets upset or to head off an argument between him and Sasuke. You even do it with your Ocarina when you play. I also suspect that your instrument is a tool used for channeling chakra." He informed me oh so casually.

I blinked again, stupefied. That... I didn't... I thought that was just me being pacifying! I didn't think I was actually... doing... something? And Kaa-chan's Ocarina was actually a _weapon_!?

He chuckled softly, "Don't look so panicked, Sora. It's not an uncommon skill, Iryo-nin do it all the time when healing. You just happen to be doing it unconsciously, which is impressive in itself. Iryo-nin have to seriously concentrate to keep up a calming chakra about them."

Ignoring how my fingers twitched when he mentioned that it was a medic's skill, I raised my hands and signed, **'What exactly does it mean? What am I doing?'**

"You're not doing anything wrong or harmful," he quickly assured me, I felt the slightest bit of tension leave my shoulders, "I've just suspected that's what you've been doing for a while now, and only today I've been able to confirm it."

Understandable, I suppose. There's only been Naruto as an example and he genuinely takes comfort in my presence. And I'm not a big touch-er with anyone I don't completely and entirely trust. So there's only really Sasuke's reaction left for Kakashi to see. And I guess he saw.

"I just wanted you to know what you've been doing is why I wanted to talk. So far, it's only been calming and positive emotions but there's a chance for it to turn into something else."

My eyes widened, **'Like what?'** I asked quickly.

He shrugged one shoulder very casually, "You could really piss someone off?"

I gave him a flat look which caused him to chuckle again.

"I don't really know Sora, you'd have to ask an experienced Iryo-nin for the specifics. What I do know is that it can influence a person's emotions, not greatly either. Just like a... suggestion." He offered.

I nodded slowly as I absorbed that. Well, it wasn't all that impressive as I thought more on it. I'm a mid-long range fighter because my Taijutsu is just terrible, and there are a sparse handful of people I'm comfortable enough with to actually allow into my personal space. I'm not about to learn how to use my Ocarina in combat, so... it's only really useful for stopping Naruto and Sasuke from fighting.

 _ **Pfft... typical.**_ Terra scoffed.

I rolled my eyes at her tone, _'I should really thank Kakashi-sensei for letting me know about this... skill. It might come in handy now that I know about it.'_

When I turned back, Kakashi had already passed out again.

 _ **...pet his hair.**_ My other half whispered.

 _'No!'_

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Twelve: "Don't Lose Your Head"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: You guys are so much fun... answering my crazy questions. So that was the first Zabuza encounter out of the way! And we learned a bunch of stuff! Like, that Sora doesn't remember Inari and basically all the little details that happen during the Arc. That she's doing weird stuff with her chakra. And Kakashi cusses a lot when he's worried about his cute, little students! Tell me, did you guys like the twist in the fight? I know it wasn't much but... were starting with small changes here after all.**

 **Okay... I need to confess something guys...**

 **I haven't decided whether Zabuza and Haku are going live or die yet.** **Don't get me wrong, I've considered both possibilities and the fact is, it just doesn't matter to Sora's story long-term. Sure, it'll matter in this Arc and little afterwards and how Sora's personality develops but... *Shrugs* It's not that big.** **So, it's going to come down to either Sora's way or Terra's way. Save them and change things or leave the story to follow the safe, known path?**

 **What way would you guys pick?** **It'll still be a couple weeks before that happens but I want you're guys' feedback on this. Should Zabuza and Haku live? I'm going to be relying on you guys to help me make this decision.**

 **Absolutely Amazing people that reviewed this last week: xenocanaan, Girl-luvs-manga, Noface, Vixeonea, Outcast001, Lilgreenearth97, blackenflames, wyattharto8, Pizzas Cat, Naomipy, Zhaky, latinagirl-2010, mikan26 and LPWomer.**

 **You. Are. Incredible and I love you.**

 **Author (answers a) Question!** -Because someone asked me an interesting question and I wanted to share, not because I'm totally running out of things to ask-

"There's a red cupcake and a blue cupcake. The red cupcake will take you to any fictional world of your choice. The blue one will appear any fictional character to your side. Which one do you choose, and where/who do you choose?" -Pizzas Cat I substituted 'Pills' with Cupcakes 'coz drugs are bad and cupcakes are magic~

 _ **I choose red and pick the Pokemon world! I have always held the dream of owning my very own Eevee! I would dedicate myself to raising Eevee's! Squee~**_

 **Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	14. Breaking Waves Arc, Our Roots

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 **(** _Title_ **)**

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I can't keep up a normal posting schedule. I'm not even going to say when the next time I post is for the foreseeable future. It could be anytime after next Sunday, I honestly don't know anymore. This chapter is so much shorter than the last one because I just can't put out 9,000 words worth of coherent plot a week. Sowwy. But hopefully this'll answer a lot of the questions you guys have had! ...and maybe, yanno, give you some more.**

 **I listened to 'Roots' by Imagine Dragons and some lovely Wave sound and Ocarina music by Relax Sound Project when writing this. RSP is the reason why I had Sora learn the Ocarina in the first place. Fun facts!**

 **(EDIT) 2/20/2019: Cleaned and fixed the issues with distinguishing the POV switches.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! It is a really messed up world if you think about it too much.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Angst. Nightmares. We'll be talking a bit about Sora's many issues. Prepare yourselves!**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirteen: "Our Roots"**

 _"There is no greater agony than bearing an untold story inside you." -Maya Angelou_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

He was glaring at me. Does he think that'll make me back down and submit? I didn't avert my own steady gaze. I wasn't going to change my mind, not about this.

One grey eye was boring into two violet ones.

"It was a direct order," He said for the umpteenth time in the past hour. "It turned out fine this time, but what about next time? I need to know that you'll do _what_ I say, _when_ I say."

 **'That's fine.'** I signed. His eye narrowed at me in suspicion, I continued. **'As long as the order does not leave you in danger of imminent death by a deranged sociopath.'**

"...how the hell did you teach Naruto those signs?"

I shrugged one shoulder, **'Part of the special vocabulary we made. Nara Shikamaru had helped. Naruto isn't fond of it, but learned for my sake.'**

Kakashi-sensei nodded, understanding dawning now that I had mentioned my Nara classmate, then he pinned me with a stern look. "My point still remains, Sora. I need you to agree with me on this."

I let out a particularly tired exhale, I was over this conversation already. With an annoyed frown I signed, **'You are telling me that if you got orders to leave us to an uncertain fate, then you would leave?'** I countered, raising my brow at him in challenge.

He stared at me coolly for a moment, obviously contemplating his . What'cha got to say now, Sensei? On one hand he was trying to prove a point to his rebellious female student and establish chain-of-command... On the other he would never, _ever_ do something like that. He knew that. I knew that. The silver-haired man told us that much the second day we met him. This conversation was over, he just didn't know it yet.

After a moment he closed his eye and sighed. And what a sad, begrudging sigh it was. I smiled in satisfaction, because I knew I had won this argument. When he opened his eye again it was to glare at me half heartedly. "...go away." He said petulantly, like a little kid.

I was still smiling in victory as I got up. I waved cheerily at him as I left the room, he was glaring sulkily at me. It was later that same day, nearly dusk now. Kakashi had slept all of five hours before waking up in time to force down an early dinner. After gathering the boys, he told us that we would head out tomorrow after sunrise and start whatever training he had cooked up in that sadistic mind of his.

I walked down the hall and headed to the kitchen, briefly glancing out the large window to admire water. Ignoring the instinct that told me the window was far too large, a glaring safety hazard. The sight lines all too accessible for any two-bit shinobi with a kunai to play assassin. Wide enough for it to be a simple matter for anyone to slip in during the night and slit all our—I abruptly stop that train of thought.

I pause, staring out the window at nothing in particular. I can distantly hear the sounds of birds calling to each other and the faint sounds of Tsunami-san's voice. I'm never fond of how my mind works when Terra is being quiet. I don't like being so reminded of how this world has raised me in such a stark contrast to my first life. _Bah_... sight lines and assassins in the night. Good 'ole Academy training right there!

I take a deep breath, clearing my mind...

It _is_ a lovely view. The setting sun has cast the entire horizon in a lovely orange glow, giving off the illusion that the water was on fire. The air was rich with the smell of salt and damp earth. The Land of Waves smells nothing like the Land of Fire.

 _'For a place being oppressed by a criminal overlord, it sure has a nice sunset.'_ I thought, and I heard no familiar voice in reply. Terra has been oddly quiet for a while now. I wonder which memories she's gotten herself lost in now. I can only hope she's going over the Wave Arc, the ones we remember at least. It would be helpful to have a refresher on what's to come. I continued down the hall.

Sasuke, Tazuna and Tsunami-san were in the kitchen already. The Hero was out setting up the last of the traps around the area, just so that he had something to spend his excess energy on. I sat down at the table in the kitchen alongside Sasuke, Tsunami-san was filling in Tazuna on everything that happened in the village while he'd been away. It didn't seem all that important -gossip really- but I still listened. Who knows? It might turn out to be important later on. At some point I spaced out, wondering about what it would take to create a sort of Sensory Array here, to alert us to any intruders or hostiles. I know we have one surrounding the village back home and that it's maintained by the Konoha Barrier Team. Over the years I've been totally unsuccessful in getting them to answer any of my questions regarding the maintenance and operation of said barrier, so far at least. But, I know I'm wearing them down with my homemade apple tarts! It's really only a matter of time now.

Unfortunately while I was lost in my musings, Tsunami-san had asked me a question. I looked appropriately sheepish when all attention was on me while Duckie rolled his eyes. Tazuna squinted at me, "You don't talk much, do 'ya? I don't think you've spoken one word since I met you all back at the Leaf."

"Tou-chan, that's a rude question!" Tsunami-san admonished, hands on her hips.

The man raised his hands defensively, "It's just a question!" then he turned back to me, "I didn't mean anything by it, Sora-san. It's okay if you're just super shy or something."

Duckie answered, rather thoughtlessly, for me before I could get my notepad out.

"Sora can't speak."

...tactful, Sasuke was not.

The atmosphere instantly became uncomfortable with that statement. Duckie became confused himself, unused to how normal people react to my condition. I couldn't really fault him for it though. For as long as we've known each other—well, been aware of each other's existence -going on six years now, wow- he's known that I couldn't use my voice. It was just _normal_ thing to Duckie. The fact I was considered ' _normal_ ' to him made me feel all sorts of irrational happiness that was usually only reserved for my Hero and Funinjutsu studies.

"Oh... sorry." Tazuna mumbled, chakra swirling with embarrassment and pity. Before anyone could start to feel too awkward for asking a very reasonable question, I'd pulled out my notepad and wrote.

" _It's really okay, I get asked that all the time. I lost my voice when I was young. I've learned to speak in different ways since then._ " I smiled reassuringly at them. The bridge-builder and his daughter, thankfully, relaxed when they realized I wasn't offended. I glanced at Duckie out of the corner of my eye, he was still looking lost. I'd have to explain it to him later.

The front door swung open and in stepped an orange wearing blonde, "It's finally done, 'ttebayo! It's all done!"

All heads were turned towards his dramatic entrance. I raised my hands and signed, **'Welcome back. Did you double check it all?'**

He nodded tiredly, "Yea-huh... I even made sure to triple check the wire traps to make sure the animals couldn't trip them on accident or somethin'."

With the Hero back safe and sound, I stood up from the table and stretched my arms above my head, a yawn escaping my lips. I turned to my best friend, **'You got first watch, Hero. We are counting on you.'**

The blonde looked at me a moment, absorbing my words before a face-splitting grin broke out. "I won't let you down, dattebayo!" And with one more smile to my Hero, I nodded a goodnight to our hosts and headed back to where Scarecrow had better be resting, Duckie trailing slowly behind me.

We had set up a watch system earlier. Kakashi-sensei doesn't really think that it's likely that anyone will show up before Zabuza recovers but if there was going to be an attack, the best chances of it happening would be tonight before we've had a chance to recover. Naruto was on the first watch and then Sasuke would wake me up to take the last watch before dawn. We all agreed, much to his chagrin, that Kakashi would not be getting a watch and would instead be recovering, unless one of us screamed bloody murder during the night.

When I stepped back into the room I was happy to note that Scarecrow was already sound asleep. I made my way over to the corner and pulled out the mattress Tsunami-san had been kind enough to lend us, and laid it out near the window. I pulled my orange-pink hair free of my ribbon and ran my fingers through it, grimacing at all the dirt and oils that I've acquired over the day. I made a mental note to ask Tsunami-san about where to bathe when I had a free moment. I laid down on my futon, wincing only slightly as I was made reacquainted with the bruises on my back and shoulders. But thankfully, I found sleep not too long after my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

月 _(Moon)_

* * *

I stand up from where I'd been sitting in the shadow of the building, it was about time to wake up Sora for her shift. My watch shift was almost over and there had been no sign of an enemy presence. There had been no movement at all except for when the Idiot got up to go to the bathroom. It had been boring actually. I'd half hoped that something really would happen so I could at least have something to do. Silently, I step into the guest room that was given to us for the duration of the mission. I lean my head pass the doorframe and see nothing too unexpected or out of the ordinary. The Idiot was snoring obnoxiously loud and Kakashi was as still and as silent as a corpse. Though my eyes narrow when I see that Sora is sleeping restlessly, shifting uneasily in her sleep. She's actually having a nightmare right now, I realize as I move closer. I felt myself frown. I guess it's not really a surprise after our run-in with Momochi. Even I'm having a hard time thinking about sleep knowing he's still out there right now, recovering his strength. I didn't think that she seemed scared at all though. I guess she was just putting up a front.

The screen window is open and it's letting in plenty of moonlight for me to walk over to her, easily stepping over the Idiot who had sprawled himself across both his and Sora's futon and somehow turned himself upside down during his sleep. I roll my eyes, making a mental note to place my bed far, far away from him. I kneel down next to the older girl and saw that she was holding onto her pillow with a white-knuckled grip, she was also sweating a lot with a pained grimace on her face. A bad nightmare then.

"Sora." I whisper.

No response. Just choking her pillow further.

" _Sora_." I tried again but she still didn't hear me. I held in a sigh a reached over to shake her shoulder to wake her up. My fingers brushed her shoulder and—her eyes snapped open—there was now a kunai pressed to my throat.

I froze in place.

She was breathing heavily, her eyes were wide and frantic. I watched, not moving a single muscle, as she slowly registered that she wasn't wherever she was just dreaming about. Her purple eyes locked with mine and I saw the second she recognized me, she blinked and her pupils focused on my face, her lips moved without a sound.

 _'Sa-su-ke'_

Then her eyes fell to her hand, the one still holding a kunai to my throat, and she scrambled away like she'd been burnt, the weapon falling out of her grip and hitting the blanket with a muted thud as she stared in total shock. I fell backward onto my ass, letting out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I stared back at her in disbelief. Why the hell is she sleeping with a kunai under her pillow!? Naruto didn't— _I_ didn't even sleep with a concealed weapon!

It was then I noticed that her hitai-ate had loosened during her sleep.

I could see her neck now.

I stared and I couldn't look away.

There was a jagged scar across her throat.

I was snapped out of my momentary stupor when her hand went to her neck, covering the scar back up. An awkward and heavy silence followed. The air around us turned near-suffocating as we just stared at each other. Waiting for the other to speak or just say anything about what just happened. She glanced down first, breaking eye-contact, then she looked back at me with an apologetically expression before quickly standing and escaping the room. Leaving me alone to my thoughts and all my new questions.

What... happened to her?

"...ahh... you're welcome... for saving you... bastard... ' _ttbayoooo_..."

Right, not alone. The Idiot was here too.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

 _'Step. Tap. Step. Tap. Step.'_ were the only sounds besides the gentle lapping of the water and the soft melody of the nocturnal insects. I wanted to smile but couldn't find the energy for it. Kakashi-sensei was being extra considerate of me. I'd run from Sasuke the moment I'd gotten my wits about me and ended up sitting out on the back deck of the house, just watching the grey waters slosh back and forth under my suspended feet. Inhaling the sharp scent of brine water had calmed me from my scattered thoughts and frayed emotions.

 **'You should be resting.'** I told him instead without turning to face him. I know he'd seen all that happened with Sasuke, it was obvious that's why he was here now.

"Maa... I glanced outside and felt the overwhelming urge to stretch my legs. Fresh air is good for the body, you know." The man drawled from behind. I didn't buy it for a minute. He was still too exhausted to try and suppress his chakra, he was currently in a lot of pain and putting up a tough front.

 _Idiot_ , I found myself thinking far too fondly. Ah, there's that smile. My dear Sensei, with great effort, hobbled over to me on his temporary crutches and sat down on the edge of the deck next to me. He was an arms-length away, being very aware of my need for personal space. It was quiet as we simply sat in each other's presence. I took an unusual amount of comfort in the simple and compelling feeling of his chakra being so near to me. We listened to the tide gently rolling underneath us. I looked up at him out of the corner of my eye and his eye met mine, he _looked_ tired.

Then he spoke, his tone was gentle but firm.

"That month... tell me about what happened during that."

He knew.

Of course he knew, it's probably in some secret, disclosed file about me. He wasn't asking either. Wasn't giving me a choice in the matter. Scarecrow apparently thinks I need to talk about my issues-which is hypocritical and downright hilarious coming from him. The King of Issues, himself. I've never spoken about that time away. Not to the Sandaime, not to Neko and _definitely_ not to Naruto. Kakashi has probably already read the official report, heck, even heard the whole story straight from Neko himself!

I gripped the wood of the deck a bit tighter and I could feel my shoulders rising up defensively.

I don't like thinking about it.

...so why did he want me to talk about it?

I don't _want_ to.

I found I couldn't hold his gaze and looked away.

The moon was almost full and hanging high in the sky. I wondered, briefly, how almost every time I looked at the moon it was full or nearly so. It certainly wasn't natural. Was this because it wasn't the same kind of moon from **Before**? What the heck controlled the tides before Kaguya was sealed away? Were the tides actually effected here? I wondered if it's perpetual fullness Hamura and Hagoromo's doing? So many questions and no one to ask... I don't remember being so curious in my first life. It's frustrating.

But... I think... I'd like to visit the moon, one day.

Kakashi was still here, still watching me.

I sighed.

Being around observant people is always unnerving. It makes me feel so exposed, like something is crawling just underneath my skin and I can't get it out. I just want to go hide under my blankets and cover up to make that feeling go away! It feels so _wrong_.

"Sora, you _can_ trust me." he said, his voice soft and so earnest. And his chakra... I've never met someone who could make their chakra lie with them, I don't think even Kakashi has accomplished that. His chakra tells me he cares. Probably against his better judgement, he actually cares. I look up at the silver-haired man again, he was looking back at me with sympathy in his grey eye... and he looked so... _sad_.

Darn it. Puppy-dog eye, he does it well. I felt my shoulders sag with resignation. He already knew most of the story already, so... I pulled out my notepad from the tools bag strapped to my lower back. I was still dressed in my usual gear, prepared just in case I had to help fight off any surprise visitors during the night.

I wrote it because I didn't have all the words needed to tell this story.

Stiffly, I wrote, " _Naruto doesn't know and will NEVER know the truth about this. Someone had told him that I'd been adopted by some distant relative and I had to leave unexpectedly. That is ALL he will ever need to know._ " I leveled my Sensei with a dead-serious look. I wouldn't do that to my Hero, he needs to believe in the Village. That his home is a safe place.

Scarecrow nodded. A silent promise.

I began, " _It had been early September. Before the first snow when it was still cold at night. I had been walking back home after leaving the library, I had stayed there too long reading, and it had gotten late but I didn't think anything of it._ " There had been no moon out that night, only dim lanterns that littered the street. It had been deserted. " _Not until I sensed that there was only one other chakra signature near me. A man with a blank white mask dressed in black stepped out of the shadows and he took me, knocking me unconscious._ "

There hadn't been a sound as I was taken right off the street. No one around to see it happen and I couldn't call out for help. It had been surreal. I glanced up at Scarecrow briefly, attempting to gauge his reaction so far. No luck. I licked my dry lips and wrote what was probably the most important detail of this tale.

" _When I woke up, I was in a strange place with no windows. Not long after I waking up, a man entered, he'd called himself Danzō Shimura. He told me that I'd been chosen to serve the village who had taken me in, my new home, with my knowledge of Fuinjutsu and because I might be capable of the same healing abilities my Mother had._ "

The same blood as her, the same blood that healed the wound on my neck. My Kaa-chan was an Uzumaki. She had their special blood.

...I don't know if I have it.

" _He told me it was a great honor to have been chosen by such an elite group as his. That I was lucky to be under his protection, under his care, from then on. Anything could of happened to an orphan like me, that had no one to care about them._ "

I was very aware of how bitter the words read, but I was bitter. I remember just how terrified I was when that bandaged man walked into the empty, grey room I'd been dropped in. I remember the dark and twisted chakra that was inside of him. I had listened and felt sick to my stomach as Danzō had told me that the Sandaime had no say in who he chose to enter into his Foundation.

I hadn't been so afraid before in my lives.

"And then?" Kakashi's voice brought me back to the present. Gently prodding me to continue. I hadn't realized how long ago I'd stopped. I took a shallow breath and put my pen to the paper again.

" _Danzō had deemed that I was well suited for learning to become a medical ninja. The one who had taken me off the street was in placed charge of my training and immediately began me on studying medical ninjutsu and my physical conditioning._ " _He'd_ been chosen to teach me because he was the best Root had when it came to medical ninjutsu. Danzō probably had also taken that man's background dealing with young children into account. I scoffed to myself. That man had not been older than a just boy back then.

Not much older than I am now, when I think about it.

"What kind of conditioning?" I blinked, slightly taken aback by Scarecrow's tone. His voice took on a surprisingly cutting edge. His chakra was already churning darkly, with varying amounts of dread and suspicion. Gone, was the nonchalant attitude and easy going Sensei I knew. I was now getting a glimpse at the feared veteran ANBU of over a decade. I looked away from my teacher and swallowed thickly as my mind flashed back to the dully lit training room. To all the hours I spent in a pained, crumpled heap on the floor mats.

" _Evasion and stamina._ " I wrote, " _An Iryo-nin is supposed to be able to successfully evade any and all oncoming attacks so that they can remain useful to their squad and complete the mission assigned to them._ " That's what he had taught me. With every slicing brush of his fingertips. " _He..._ " I faltered in my stroke. This was a lot to be telling Scarecrow and I was suddenly feeling a lot of things I thought I'd stopped feeling a long time ago. Terra wasn't talking. Wasn't comforting me through this. I need her to tell me to—to tell me to—

"It's okay to breathe." Kakashi gently reminded. And, yeah. Breathe. Breathing is good. _Deep_ breaths... Deep... His chakra was so warm and sympathetic. I just wanted to close my eyes and melt into it, it'd be so much easier than this. I'd rather go fight Zabuza the Demon than do this. Heck, I'd rather be in the Forest of Death, fending off giant man-eating snakes than be here, doing this right now.

I shoved those thoughts into a steel box and wrapped it all up in chains.

" _For each time I failed to avoid one of his attacks, I'd be cut. He was using a medical technique he called 'Chakra Scalpels' and every time he'd touch me I'd be cut on the inside. And every time, he would tell me just what had been cut and how it affected my body. Muscles. Tendons. Occasionally he'd... break the bones just to show me how it was done most efficiently and effectively._ "

There are two-hundred and six bones in the human body.

There twenty-seven bones in a human hand.

I felt the ghost of the pain and my fingers twitched.

Even today, I could still hear his voice in my nightmares, the deceptive kindness in his tone. Still dream about the false smiles he would wear as his hands started to glow pale green.

 _"_ _Hello again, Sora-kun. Ready for our next lesson?_ _" he would ask politely. As if I had any choice._

" _After every one of our spars he wouldn't repair the damage unless I had memorized and repeated back to him what'd been injured during the spar and what it did._ " I had learned a lot about the human body in that time. More than I had ever wanted to.

Do you know what was probably the most pathetic part about the whole thing?

He didn't _care_. Not about me, not about what he did. I could feel it in his chakra. He hadn't been hurting me out of any sort of twisted pleasure or spite. No good or ill intentions. He didn't care what happened to me after he was done ' _teaching_ ' me, he just came back the next day to start over again. The pain and fear he caused me meant nothing whatsoever to him. He'd just been following orders, like any good soldier. The most pathetic part was that I don't know whether or not I hate him for it.

"What was his codename."

Another not-a-question. I took a deep breath to steady myself. This information would most definitely change something in what would happen, it'll change how Kakashi is going to react. I could lie. Why? It would only serve to protect _him_. I... didn't care about what happened to him.

I didn't want to.

" _His name was Kabuto. Yakushi Kabuto._ "

There. Done.

Kakashi's chakra was churning darkly again, there was no amusement to be found, only the dark. He was looking at the page with intensity, like he was trying to memorize the characters on it. I was surprised by Scarecrow's overly protective and vindictive reaction, and incredibly warmed by it at the same time. That... comforted me so much more than I thought it could. I felt some tension drain from my shoulders and my neck. I have good people that care about me. I had to remind myself of that fact sometimes.

I was almost done with this story, I realized. I took another fortifying breath. " _After two-and-a-half weeks of training, Kabuto had been assigned somewhere else and I was moved to a training facility. There, I was to begin my practical ninja training with the other children who lived there._ " It was basically a hardcore version of the Academy without all the, yanno, _humanity_. I wish I could've said that hadn't been happy to see other human beings besides Kabuto but, I couldn't. I had been _happy_ to see other faces there, even if they were empty of emotions. I remember... there had been a boy with skin so pale I was sure he'd never spent a day in the sun before. He liked to draw, so I gave him my notepad, ink and a brush.

His name had been Hito. I couldn't quite shake the feeling that quiet boy with the big, dark eyes was someone that I hoped I'd meet again one day.

" _It was_ _a few days_ _after I arrived at the facility that Neko_ _, my friend,_ _had found me and took me home._ " I wrote. Finally finished.

That was the end of that story. After everything that happened and I'd seen Hiruzen again, there had been regret and sorrow twisting throughout his chakra. He made no excuses or gave me any non-explanations, he only promised me that I didn't have to ever go back there. It took me a while, but I eventually forgave him.

Naruto hadn't forgiven me so easily though. As soon as the blonde had caught sight of me after an entire month of separation, he'd ran to me and latched onto my waist and began sobbing big, ugly tears. There had been yelling and snot and spit and tears thoroughly soaking my shirt. The whole sha-bang. The Hero has never been, and probably never will be, a pretty crier. For weeks after I came back Naruto had refused to leave my side for longer than an hour or so, for fear of someone coming to take me away from him again, even going so far as to crawl into my bed and sleep next to me every night. Needless to say I started to have even more, terrifyingly diverse, nightmares after that month. His Bright and Breezy chakra was a comfort I often wrapped myself in when they dreams became too much.

My Hero has no idea how much he helped me by just being him.

Neko had taken the whole ordeal harder than me, I think. He was angry by what happened to me, he still is. He understood what I went through better then anyone else though we've never talked about it. He was raised by the Foundation after all. I didn't want to ever consider what would've happened to me if Neko hadn't come for me.

I closed my eyes and _breathed_. And for the first time in years I felt a little lighter. The weight wasn't gone, oh no. But... it was bit easier to bear. There was quiet that fell over us as Kakashi absorbed my story. I didn't read his chakra, I didn't want to know what he was feeling right now. I just wanted to be, just for a moment...

When I looked back at him, his fingers twitched. Scarecrow made an aborted motion to lift his hand and I knew he remembered about what happened on the road here and how I had reacted. I smiled warmly at him. For an elite killer, he could be such a softie sometimes.

I then leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes again. Indulging myself the feeling of the moment. He stiffened up almost imperceptibly as soon as I made contact with his sleeve.

 _Hah_.

If he didn't want my affections then shouldn't have tried to initiate it in the first place. Hadn't Neko warned him that I'm incredibly affectionate? He also shouldn't have had such an inviting chakra either. The silence was comfortable as Scarecrow resigned himself to pillowing my head. The moon seemed brighter now, somehow.

At length he spoke again, "I think... tomorrow we'll learn about the proper way to approach a Shinobi-at-Rest." he drawled dryly. I snorted a wry laugh and nodded against his sleeve. Yeah, that would probably be a good idea...

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

友達 _(Friend)_

* * *

It was morning once again. I ended up just sitting outside with Sora until sunrise, she nodded off at some point and ended up asleep using my leg as a pillow. She was just like a puppy, I thought. I have to admit, it was an adorable sight. If not awkward and uncomfortable as all hell for me. I didn't sleep all night. Like _hell_ if I was going to fall asleep when there was chance of attack on my students after that cluster-fuck yesterday. No matter what my surprisingly stubborn female student insisted that I do. _I_ was the Sensei here. It was a good thing I didn't either. I wouldn't of seen that little incident between Sasuke and Sora.

Which reminds me... I discretely glanced back towards my students. Sora and Sasuke were using Naruto as a buffer and were very obviously not paying any attention to one another as they all followed me. Awkward _and_ tense. That's not a good sign. I... should _probably_ do something about that, right?

Hm...

Well, they're smart kids. They can figure it out themselves, it'll be a good bonding experience for them. Yeah. Anyway... the time awake had given me plenty of time to think on everything Sora had confided to me this morning. I'd decided that when we got back to Konoha I was going to find my cute kōhai and let him know the name of the agent that was not only responsible for taking Sora to damned Danzō in the first place, but who was also the same person behind her aversion to any and all physical contact.

I think that'd _really_ make his month.

I didn't ask Sora for a physical description of the agent, I didn't want her to relive it anymore than she already had to. Not to mention that any description she'd given would be almost a decade old, and thus, almost worthless considering this guy was Black Ops. If she'd even seen his face at all. If this ' _Kabuto_ ' was still alive then he was probably still a shinobi of Konoha, and still, a comrade. So, grievous injury was off the table. But we might as well have a face to go with the name.

I led my little students out into the middle of the forest. Sasuke and Sora shooting me questioning looks the entire way, Naruto just happy with the thought of training. Tazuna-san was back at the house, going over some of his diagrams for the bridge with some of the other men from the village, -they were all civilians and posed no immediate threat, I'd checked- then they'd spread the word that the construction was back on and the rest of the workers would get ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow, Tazuna-san would go out and continue with the construction. I'd have to spare one of the kids to protect him and then they'll switch out every day until one of them finishes the training to take over the protection full time.

We came up on a clearing surrounded by plenty of good sized trees. They'll do fine for this training. I turned back to the budding teenagers behind me, "Okay, we will now start the training."

Naruto jumped up with an excited cheer, "Hell yeah!"

I waved him down, there were some things I had to make sure of first. "Before that, I want to talk about chakra with you guys."

Naruto's face screwed up and he frowned, the blonde then put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Bah! I already know all about chakra! Sora-chan made me read all about that, like, a million times until I remembered it all, 'ttebayo. It's the stuff everybody has and it's how we can use jutsu. No chakra means no justu." He nodded to himself, very certain of his knowledge. Oh? Well that's good and all, but they're still not using their chakra right. That needs to be fixed.

"It's good you know what chakra is, Naruto. But that's not what I want to talk about." I told him. I then had Sora's complete attention after I said that. Good, it seemed like her mind was somewhere else for a moment.

"Eh? Then what is it?"

"You guys aren't using your chakra properly." Naruto immediately made a sound of offense that I ignored, "Listen, to release chakra means to bring out Physical and Spiritual energy and mix them together within your body." I then explained to them that they were wasting chakra and energy with how they were doing things now. Their expressions when I told them they were going to train by climbing trees was priceless.

As I hobbled on my crutches up the side of the tree, each of their eyes lit up with excitement. Even Sasuke had a spark behind his usual indifference to everything. They didn't really say much as I explained to them about chakra control. That they needed to gather their chakra in their feet and keep a constant hold over it as they climb the tree, I told them that if they learned to have fine control over their chakra then they could theoretically master any jutsu out there. I then went on about the stamina that was needed for the chakra control before Naruto had a chance to interrupt me. He was literally buzzing with energy by the time I finished.

I reached into my weapons pouch, "Well... me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything. This is just something you'll have to learn with your bodies." I threw kunai at their feet. They flinched appropriately when the knifes landed in front of them. "Use these kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it."

Surprise, surprise. Naruto was the first to pick up the kunai.

"You guys won't be able to just walk up the tree at first... I suggest getting a running start and build up momentum. Got it?" I told them. That's funny, Sora looked at me like she couldn't believe what I just said. I can already see her imagining what would happen if she just ran right at the tree.

"Ha! This'll be easy for someone like me! I am the most improved after all!" Obnoxiously shouted my blonde student. I didn't roll my eye at him, that wouldn't be productive.

"Why don't you stop the bragging, pick a tree and hurry up and try to climb it." I challenged.

They each moved to focus their chakra into their feet.

"HERE I GO!"

Sora didn't have to imagine what would happen for long, as the boys took off running ahead of her. Naruto planted one foot on the side of the tree. Another. And then gravity took over and he promptly fell back onto his ass. Sasuke didn't fare too much better either, I noted. My Uchiha student made it about five steps before the bark cracked under his feet and he back flipped away. Well, that's about the difference I suppose.

It should be interesting to see who picks it up first. Hm. My bet is on Sora doing it first. Although the boys have more chakra than her in comparison, she's actually not that far behind for someone who didn't come from a prestigious ninja clan like the Uchiha or is an Uzumaki Jinchuuriki. I briefly thought about Kushina-san and what a chakra powerhouse she used to be. And then the familiar guilt hit me in force, because I wasn't there... I wasn't there and I didn't help and they—Yeah, okay, focus on the genin now.

Think healthy, productive thoughts.

...what was I thinking about? Oh, right. Sora. Chakra. Sora has a larger chakra capacity than the average genin, even for a kunoichi. Something I suspect her Mother had a hand in. The routine she preformed this morning before the boys woke up seemed to be born out of pure habit. She was doing advanced flexibility stretches and simultaneously preforming chakra exercises, slowly expanding her overall capacity. Not for the first time, I find myself wondering just who exactly was Uzumaki Ikari?

Still looking into it.

Back to Sora, she's also had the most practice in manipulating her chakra with her Fuinjustu studies after all. I know for a fact some of her barrier designs require a specific amounts of Physical and Spiritual energy for activation. So I don't think this shouldn't be too challenging for my kunoichi student. She, unlike her teammates, didn't charge straight at her tree and instead gave it a considering look before placing her hand on the bark and closing her eyes. Wait, can she...? Nah. She can't actually sense the chakra in the tree. I watched closely as my red-headish student opened her eyes again and placed one foot firmly on the side of the tree. She carefully tested her hold by pulling and pushing against the bark. She bounced on her other leg as she prepared herself mentally, then she lifted her other foot and placed it right next to the other.

She grinned so widely when she remained still standing.

Then her arms began to windmill as she obviously felt her chakra losing it's grip. Sora overcompensated by applying more chakra and bark cracked under her boots, my little student fell onto her back with a thud. Looking quite annoyed with the tree, glaring like it was it's fault that she fell. Yep, just like I thought. She's taking a more cautious approach to it. She caught me staring. When her violet glare snapped to me, I eye-smiled cheerily and waved. It only succeeded to further her annoyance. She huffed before standing and dusting herself off to try another attempt. Shooting me one last glare to get the point that she was less than pleased with me across.

Heh. I smiled under my mask as I leaned back against the tree trunk, watching my little students try and fail humorously. This teaching thing is fun.

Maybe Gai was onto something with this?

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

陽 _(Sun)_

* * *

 _Damn it_ , not again! I fell backwards and hit the ground, _hard_. My head is starting to get sore from all the falling. I can feel all the bumps starting to grow, _owwww_...

"Tch." I look over to see the Bastard glaring at his newest mark—which is _way_ higher than any of mine are! I'm barely getting any higher on my tree and it's been hours already, how the hell am I going to catch up with the Bastard at this rate!? _Ugghhh_... I wonder if Sora-chan is doing any better than I am? I look over to the tree she was training at to see...

Huh? Wait—where'd Sora-chan go? I start to look all around me and I couldn't find her anywhere! The Bastard was at his tree, Kakashi-sensei had come down and was leaning against another tree and was reading his porn awhile ago, but I didn't see Sora-chan anywhere! She was gone! Then I saw her boots at the bottom of her tree but she wasn't in them! They were just sitting there next to her tree, her cuts in the tree only go a little ways up before just stopping. She wouldn't of just stopped training and she would've told me if she went back to the Old man's house early.

"Hey, where's—" _'Thunk!_ ' "— _AHHH_!" I stumbled back as a kunai just landed in the ground! Are we being attacked!? Is it that Brow-less freak!? There was a loud whistle and I snap my head up to see—Sora-chan! Sora-chan is way up in the tree! Wait, how did she... she did it? She did it. She _DID IT_ , SHE MADE IT ALL THE WAY UP THE TREE! "WOW! YOU DID IT, SORA-CHAN!" I shouted so she could hear me. She was sitting up on the very, very top of the tree! I could barely even see her way up there! She waved down at me. I turn to see the Bastard's face and he's looking up at her in surprise. He shouldn't be so surprised, it's _Sora-chan_! She's always learned stuff faster than everyone. Except Taijutsu, hah, she's _really_ bad at that! I'm only a little bit upset that it was her that figured it out first but...

It's Sora-chan, so that's okay. She stood up on the side towards us and stood sideways, just like Kakashi-sensei did! Now she's running down the side of the tree! She's spread her arms out and it looks just like she's flying!

"That's so awesome 'ttebayo!" I cheered. I wanted to do that, too!

"Looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sora." Kakashi-sensei said. Sora-chan ran down and came to a stop next to him and he smiled at her -at least I think he's smiling, his eye curved up- and messed up her hair, "Good job!" She scowled at Sensei for messing up her already messy hair but it didn't last long before she was smiling again. She was just that happy, which made me smile, too.

Kakashi-sensei then looked at me, "As of now... Sora is the closest to becoming Hokage, unlike a certain someone." WHAT!? What did that Bastard-sensei just say!? I scowled at him because—dammit! _I_ was going to be the Hokage! Then he looked at Sasuke and said, "I guess the great Uchiha clan isn't much either..."

The Bastard started glaring at Sensei, he must be pissed too. Sora-chan just stared at Kakashi-sensei with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open for a minute before she smiled. It wasn't her happy smile either, it was her sneaky smile. The one she always used to get whenever we'd come up with pranks to pull on the bullies. She smiled her _sneaky_ smile and crossed her arms over her chest, then she raised her eyebrow at me and I knew that look! She only uses that look when she wants to make me mad.

C'mon Hero, I _DARE_ you.

Oh, it's on Sora-chan! I ran back at the tree, I was gonna beat Sasuke and show Sora-chan that I could do it too! I was gonna make it all the way to the top this time!

" _RAAAAAHHHH_!"

I'm the Hero, after all!

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirteen: "Our Roots"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh... now you know what happened to Sora. Had you been expecting all that? Hm? That whole thing took place right after Chapter Five: "Hoodwinked" I'd been hinting at this for a while now with how Sora doesn't react well with people touching her and her panic attacks. Poor girl. I'm a mean author. The Narutoverse is mean. Will she ever catch a break? No. I've despicable plans for my dear ... mwahahaa-MWAHAHAHAA** **—** _ **Cough-cough-hack**_ **... hem. Sorry, melodramatic moment there. At least I ended this chapter on a semi-positive note... speaking of which...**

 **Tell me, each of the boys got a POV turn this chapter, how did I do? Nobody was OOC were they? Did I do Naruto okay? I couldn't get into the right headspace until I did a POV in the next chapter and it all just clicked. I hope I did it well! You'd let me know if I didn't, right?**

 **Very Lovely People who wrote me and made my entire week... Outcast001, Girl-luvs-manga, duchessliz, Zhaky, Innieminnie, -Thank you for answering all my questions!- purplefeather9, Mayumi Yuki, Dareth, DiabolicalGenius1, Hunter of the sea, Blackenflamen and kiki8o!**

 **I love your reviews. Each and every one of them. Even when you think they're harsh or long-doesn't matter! I.** _ **Love**_ **. Them. Thank You for giving this story a chance and Thank You for taking the time to write to me.**

 **Author Question!**

"Deserted island. Who would be the worst person to get stuck with? Pick anyone."

 _ **Why do you keep asking such ridiculous questions? Is there something wrong with you? Really. 'Cause I want to know. Sigh... Hidan. The answer would be Hidan because he would keep trying to sacrifice me to Jashin or somethin' bat-shit crazy like that and we'd spend all our time running around the island and-he's just a DICK!**_

 _ **There. Now please come up with a question for sane people next time, hm?**_

 **Sora: "...what was all that just now?"**

 **Author: "Just a mild break in sanity is all, love. Go back to training. Go on."**

 **Sora: *Glances around nervously* "O-Okay... crazy lady."**

 **Author: "WHAT WAS THAT, LOVE!?"**

 **Sora: *Runs-Like-Hell***

 **Haha, wuv yew all! 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	15. Breaking Waves Arc, Precious Things

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, so much drama the last time! A thingie that was brought up that I need to make clear!**

 **Sora will** _ **never become a medic**_ **. Ever.**

 **That's not to say she'll never be capable of healing. She'll just never be a medic or work at the hospital or train for becoming a medic, none of it. Not gonna happen. As last chapter should've pointed out, she does not have a good experience with medics and would not have a inclination to be anywhere near them.**

 **Sora is** _ **not**_ **Sakura. Sakura is Sakura, and our pink-haired girl will be back...** _ **eventually**_ **.**

 **That is all, loves. Enjoy this nice, long chapter~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I do have wuv though...**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Fluff. Tears.** _ **Love**_ **. You have been warned... Oh and there's...** _ **lemons**_ **! Pfft!**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Fourteen: "Precious Things"**

 _"To the world you may be one person; but to one person you may be the world." -Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Today is starting out to be a wonderful day.

The dawn was a lovely one today, bright and warm on my skin. The birds of Wave country were singing tunes I hadn't heard before and I had gotten almost a full nights sleep last night! I figured it must've been from all the chakra usage yesterday. I was still sore and a little drained but...

 _I was the first up the tree!_

I wasn't a natural at chakra control like Sakura is, so it took me a while before I got the hang of it. After taking off my boots it became ridiculously easy to sense the natural chakra in the tree and apply my own chakra to meld against it accordingly. Of course after getting it down without my boots, I practiced the rest of the day with footwear on.

I made sure both the boys had a _full view_ of me running up and down and jumping around to each tree. Tree walking is _so much fun_! I never wanted to come down from up there.

The Hero had been very annoyed with me, I'm pretty sure Duckie had wanted to punch my face and... I think I'm Scarecrow's new favorite student. He had particularly liked when I went along with his provoking of the boys. The looks on their faces...

I sighed contently.

I was busy tying up my hair and sorting through what I was going to bring to the bridge with Tazuna today, when my vision was obscured by fluffy blonde hair. My Hero was crouching in front of me, looking very serious. He raised his hand to cover his mouth.

"Hey, hey, Sora-chan..." The Hero whispered, "What's the secret to tree climbing?"

I smiled wryly at my best friend, **'Good morning to you too, Hero.'**

He blinked before smiling sheepishly, "Ehehe... yeah, morning Sora-chan." he mumbled, a slight flush on his whiskered cheeks.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully and thought about what to say. He doesn't have the same sensory ability as me so... yeah. That'll have to work for him instead.

 **'Okay, the trick is-'** Naruto grabbed my hands, stopping me from speaking. I frowned and raised a questioning brow.

"Ahh..." His blue eyes glanced at Duckie, who I'm _pretty sure_ can hear everything he says. "Can you write it down for me so I can read it again later?"

I gave my blonde friend a very unimpressed look.

He was trying to get an advantage over Sasuke, that much was obvious. And, _well_... that wasn't such a bad idea, I suppose. Maybe it'll light a fire under Duckie if the Hero suddenly started gaining ground.

I resisted the smile tugging on my lips and unsealed a stack of extra paper I stored back at home and wrote, Naruto standing over my shoulder.

" _It's really easy, actually. You're supposed to be using BOTH Physical and Spiritual energy so the trick is to not get worked-up, you have to relax. So you can't get over excited and lose focus._ " I tapped his nose to make a point, because he has a bad habit of getting overly excited in... pretty much everything he does. He scrunched up his nose in response. " _This is the important part. Concentrate and focus only on the tree and MAKE SURE to relax. It's supposed to come naturally, don't try to force it._ "

He grinned at me as he picked up and folded up the paper, stowing it safely in his jacket. "Thank a lot, Sora-chan 'ttebayo!"

 **'No problem, Hero.'** I signed, then a thought struck me.

I glanced over and saw that Duckie had grumpily stalked out of the room while I was writing. That's good. Naruto stood to head out as well, but I pulled on his sleeve before he could get far, he turned back to me with a questioning look.

 **'Do me a favor?'** He nodded dutifully, **'Try to get along with Duckie today? Kakashi-sensei and I won't be there to break up any fights between you two, so it's up to you to make nice and get along.'**

Predictably, Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste but before he could say something like; ' _HE'S the one who doesn't want to get along_ ' or whatever, I looked at him pleadingly, wide eyes and raised brows and I stuck out my bottom lip.

Yeah, _I_ can do puppy dog eyes too.

The Hero looked at me a moment, mouth agape. Like he _couldn't believe_ I actually broke out the puppy dog eyes for this. He's never stood a chance against my puppy dog eyes, I just make it a habit not to do it too often else they lose their potency.

My friend groaned in defeat. "Alright, Sora-chan... I'll try to get along with the Bast-uh, with Sasuke."

I smiled gratefully at the Hero and allowed him to pull me to my feet. We walked into the front room while Kakashi-sensei was in the middle of explaining to Tazuna what was gonna happen.

I was put in charge of protecting the bridge builder because I had finished my training after _one whole day_ , -I might be a _little_ smug about that- while the Hero and Duckie would continue to train and Scarecrow was going to stay at the house and rest/protect Tsunami and Inari-chan.

"Well alright then!" The Tazuna turned to me, "Let's head out Sora-san!"

I nodded and waved goodbye to my team with a smile. **'Get some rest, Sensei. Good luck with your training guys!'**

Scarecrow rolled his one visible eye but his chakra was warmed. He knows I nag because I care. The Hero gave me a face-splitting grin and a cocky thumbs-up. And Duckie...

Duckie watched my hands and briefly, very briefly, his eyes slid to my hitai-ate before he looked at _anywhere else_ other than me without acknowledging what I'd said. Not even with a uninterested ' _Hn_ '.

 _Yeeeah_... that wasn't awkward at all.

It'll probably be best to ignore that though. Sasuke'll get over it sooner or later and we'll go back to acting like normal, like it never even happened!

...right?

* * *

The bridge was even more incredible up close.

Tazuna _really was_ a master bridge builder. I mean, I'm no expert on bridges but we did have that one class on the structural integrity of buildings and other architecture back in the Academy. I'm pretty sure that class was for any aspiring saboteurs in our ranks. Naruto had slept through the whole class, much to the instructor's annoyance.

So I know at least a _little bit_ about what Tazuna was talking about on the way.

We've been here for a couple hours now. I found a seat on the side of the bridge, out of the way of the men but where I could still keep an eye on Tazuna, and I had just ran out of chakra infused ink and was in the middle of molding my chakra into a glob of semi-suspended ink. The familiar twist and curling motions had me in a nostalgic mood, I soon found myself thinking of Kaa-chan.

I wonder what she'd think of Naruto and my team.

Would she approve of my Sensei and his choice of books?

Would she have helped me to make Sasuke's lunches?

...would she have loved Naruto as much as I do?

I... I think so.

"Hey, those are some super nice drawings you've got there."

I looked up from my ink pot to see that Tazuna had paused in his work to glance curiously at the silencing seal formulas I had been working on before. I'd set them to the side so I wouldn't accidentally spill any ink on them.

Drawings, huh? Well, they _were_ a bit on the flourished side of the spectrum.

Now, I could've told him that they weren't actually drawings and were instead a dangerous and highly volatile ninja craft that tended to be frustratingly more temperamental than they should have any right to be!

...I was having a _itty bit_ of trouble with the silencing formula.

Needless to say, I didn't correct his misunderstanding. Instead I placed my hand over my heart and bowed my head as a sign of thanks. It _was_ a compliment after all.

The bridge builder had a look of contemplation come over him as he surveyed the area. We were in the middle area of the construction, men of all ages were hustling back and forth, hauling metal and wood and other materials towards the front.

"Say... do you do commissions?" He asked.

I blinked in surprise at the odd request. Seeing my perplexed look he waved his hand at our general surroundings.

"It's just that the walls along the side could use some livening up I think. Like some of those super swirly designs you've got there, they kinda remind me of the ocean. And we don't have any artists in the village so I just thought I ask, is all."

What? He wants me to paint the bridge? I-I'm flattered but I don't know... that would take a lot of ink and time and just seems-

- _Ohhhhh_!

That's a good idea.

* * *

遠隔 _Remote_

* * *

"DAAAAAAH!"

I mark the tree a little higher and feel my chakra lose it's grip and jump away, rebounding off the one next to me and I see that Naruto's marks are-Damn! He's catching up to me...

I know it's because of whatever advice Sora had given him this morning. Whatever she told him to do is really working if _he_ can improve so much over night.

For a moment, I consider asking Sora for what she told the Idiot but...

 _There was a_ _ **jagged**_ _scar right across her throat._

I land and skid to a stop on the dirt.

Since the other night I haven't been able to even look at her without thinking about what I'd seen. I can't _stop myself_ from wondering what the hell happened to her.

Kakashi had pulled me aside yesterday and told me not try to wake her up again if she was having a nightmare, that she needs her sleep even if it's restless. So he knows it's a regular thing. She had another one last night, I'd heard her thrashing around again.

I have a feeling that he also knows how she got that scar.

Sora is always joking around and she's hardly ever without a carefree smile on her face, yet... she has nightmares every night. She sleeps with a kunai under her pillow and has a deep scar across her throat. I've seen scars before, from knifes and cuts, they always thin and fade away. But that scar...

It's ridiculous that I only just now realize that I've never once seen her without that ugly orange scarf when we were attending the Academy.

 _ **'Smack!'**_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Naruto slapping his hands on each side of his face. What is he doing? He looks like he's in pain but I think that's just him trying to concentrate.

 _Naruto_ is _concentrating_.

I look back up at our marks. He's catching up to me. _Fast_.

I _have to_ master this training if I want to get any stronger. I've barely gained any ground today when Naruto has only gotten better.

...I have to ask don't I?

I've already decided that I'm not going to ask Sora and if Kakashi was going to be helpful then he would've given us tips in the first place.

So... there's really only one choice left.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Gak!" He had started running towards the tree again but stumbled and fell face first into the dirt. He whipped his head up and started yelling, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO FOCUS!"

"Well... uhm..." Damn it. I can't believe I'm doing this...

"What is it 'ttebayo?" He asked impatiently, folding his arms over his chest.

I looked away as I felt my face warm up uncomfortably from embarrassment. "...wha... what did Sora tell you this morning?"

It was quiet for a moment. Then the Idiot started to grin stupidly and I instantly regretted ever opening my mouth.

...but then he seemed to remember something as the smile disappeared and he looked off to the side. When he turned back to me he seemed to be giving me a considering look. I _think_... it was really just him squinting at me sideways.

He spoke slowly, "I'll tell you... but only if you tell me why you've been acting weird 'round Sora-chan."

I froze.

Even the Idiot had noticed?

I frowned, "I haven't been ' _acting weird_ '... it's just your imagination." I dismissed, I cursed inwardly at how defensive that sounded.

The Idiot scowled at me, "Yes you have, dattebayo! You've been avoiding her for the last couple days and you can't even _look_ at her! And when you _do_ look at her, you're always lookin' at her... at her..." Naruto trailed off and stared at me, his mouth hanging open.

Shit. He's her friend, _of course_ he knows too.

When he spoke again he was strangely quiet, "Sora-chan _hates_ people seeing her scar... why do _you_ know about it."

I shifted on my feet, uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, and the Idiot was acting weird all of a sudden.

I turned back to the tree, determined. I'll get the hang of this training _without_ the Idiot. I don't need either of my so-called teammates ' _help_ '. I'll get stronger by just my own abilities.

Just like it's always been.

I took a running stance but I was stopped by the Idiot's hand on my shoulder, I turned to snap at him but the words got caught in my throat when I saw the look on his face.

He was... angry?

"HEY! I asked you a question, bastard!"

I shrugged his hand off, frowning at him. "I don't need to answer you."

Just _go away_ and leave me alone already.

The Idiot got in front of me, standing in my path. "Why do you know about her scar 'ttebayo! What did you _do_?!"

My eyes narrowed at him in annoyance, "Get out of my way, loser."

He grit his teeth and his eye twitched.

"RAAAHHHH!"

He tackled me into the dirt.

"The hell!? Get off me!" I tried shoving him off but he grabbed the front of my shirt and got in my face.

"Sora-chan would _never_ show you her scar, so how the hell do you know about it 'ttebayo!?" He got _spit_ on my _face_.

"I said _get off_!" I shoved my knee into his gut and he toppled over easily. I rolled to the side into a crouch. When I looked back up I see Naruto's already taking an aggressive stance.

So that's how he wants to do this?

 _Fine_.

He charged at me with a right swing that I easily side-stepped. As his body turned with his missed strike, I threw a fist into his exposed ribcage, he grunted in response and swung his left at me. I blocked his left with my right and grabbed his arm, holding him still as I lifted my left leg to kick him in the ribs again-

-but he grabbed my leg before it connected. "Tch."

"What did you do to Sora-chan, bastard!?"

"I didn't ' _do_ ' anything, loser!"

I jumped up and landed my other foot in the center of his chest, letting go of the hold on his arm. The air rushed out of his lungs as he let go of my leg and his hands went to his chest as he stumbled backward. I bent my torso backwards and landed in a handstand before going with the momentum and flipping back onto my feet.

Naruto had already recovered from my blow and was in the air, swinging a leg down on me. I raised my arms to block the kick from the front when-

-my head whipped to the side as a fist connected with my jaw.

When did he have time to make a clone?

There was a stunned silence, because neither of us could really believe he actually just did that. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and the first Naruto poofed away. I looked back at him and his eyes were hard.

"If you did _anything_ to hurt Sora-chan, I'll-"

"-I didn't touch her, you idiot! She was having a _nightmare_! I woke her up and I just saw it!"

We were both breathing heavily, exhausted from the tree climbing before this. Naruto fell back onto his ass and crossed his arms over his chest, a frown on his face.

"...so _that's_ why you've been acting weird 'ttebayo." He mumbled, mostly to himself.

I wonder... if _he_ knows how she got that scar?

Without my permission I heard myself ask. "Do you know... what happened?"

Naruto stared at me for a second before he looked down and away, a gloominess coming over him. "...that's the one story she's never told me... all I know is that she got her scar the same night her Mom died."

Her mother's dead? But I thought that-

"I mean... Sora-chan never actually _said_ that she died but I know that there's... a stone she visits sometimes on the west side of the village."

I thought that Sora was abandoned by her parents. Isn't that what everyone said back in the Academy?

I shake my head of these pointless thoughts. Why does it even matter? It doesn't. Not really, this is just morbid curiosity is all. I have to focus on my training instead of getting distracted. I turn back to the tree.

"Hey!" What the hell does he want _now_?!

I feel a growl rising in the back of my throat as I tilt my head to look at him and... he's... holding out a piece of paper towards me. I stare blankly at it, confused.

"Well, are you gonna take it or not, 'ttebayo!?" Naruto wasn't looking at me. Apparently that was a very interesting bush over there.

Cautiously, I reach up and take the paper and unfold it. It was a feminine handwriting that looked really familiar-but what's more important was what it said, it was the tips Sora had given Naruto this morning!

He gave them to me? After all that crap just now?

When I look up again, Naruto is already preparing himself to run at his tree again. My eyes linger on him a moment before I read over the words again, and relax, preparing myself to run.

"Ah, hey bast-um, Sasuke?" I look at the Idiot from the corner of my eye, he was biting his lip and looking weirdly nervous.

"Hn?"

"Uhm... can we not mention any of this to Sora-chan? I kinda, sorta promised her that I'd try to get along with you 'ttebayo..."

I scoffed. Of course she'd try to play peacemaker when she wasn't even here. That girl really is strange.

"Whatever..."

* * *

 _強_ Strength

* * *

I've decided.

I need lemons.

If I was gonna pull off what I was hoping to pull off then I was gonna need lemons, and a couple of them at least.

It was an extremely convenient fact that the Land of Waves just so happened to be a subtropical environment that was fully capable of supporting lemon trees.

When I'd told Tazuna that I needed lemons for my painting he'd given me an odd look and said we could look for some in the shops but didn't ask further. I figure he must've chalked it up to ' _Secret ninja magic_ ' which... wasn't too far off actually.

There was some drama at the worksite before Tazuna called it a day and for everyone to head home. We were now walking the main street of the village to look for food to bring back for lunch today and...

I swallowed thickly.

 _This_ was more of the tyrannized and subjugated country I was expecting when we first arrived in Wave.

The people were thin and obviously starving, their clothes were dirty and raggedy. Most of the shops were closed down due to having run out of supply. Everyone I passed looked tired and just... broken. Even the excess natural chakra in the air was saturated with despair! Influencing natural chakra is a pretty hard thing to do!

"Here we are." Tazuna said before walking into a small shop. There was a child, younger than me, sitting against the wall. I could see his skin was pulled tight along his bones.

The sight made my stomach churn.

The store was small and like the others we passed, they didn't have much for stock. As Tazuna began picking out things to bring back to Tsunami, I glanced over the... fruit section. There were some oranges, a couple grapefruits and, oh look... a _pomegranate_. I huffed a small laugh at the reminder of my Academy nickname.

Then I saw them.

They were dirty and a little bruised but they were without a doubt, _lemons_. I went over and collected all five of the lovely citrus fruit and took them over to the counter where Tazuna was paying for his things. I placed them on the counter and pulled out my little black book.

Kakashi wasn't around to harass or threaten the security of my storage book, so I happily brought it along with me instead of the bag that I left at the bridge builders house.

As soon as the price was named I unsealed my money purse and paid the amount asked, it was a bit on the expensive side for a couple of lemons but I had plenty of money from all the D-Rank's we've been pulling these last few weeks. We get paid pocket change really, but it all adds up eventually. And I can hardly complain about prices considering the state of the country right now.

I sealed my lemons away in the perishables section of my storage book and tucked it safely back into my tools bag. I followed Tazuna back onto the street. Not long after we began walking however, I felt that someone was tugging on the back of my shirt.

I turn around and see a small -too thin- boy with his hands out towards me. He wanted something, I realized, food most likely. Then I remembered that I stocked up on those tasteless food bars before we left Konoha in case of an emergency! I quickly pulled back out my little black book and flipped to the supplies page, I lowered my hand and pulsed my chakra, eliciting a ' _poof!_ ' and a stack of six calorie bars.

The child was confused for a moment until I unwrapped one of the bars, seeing it was food he then gave me a grin so wide I felt my heart break a little. As I watched him run away happily with the bars, I only wished that I had something tastier on hand to have given him.

"It's been like this since Gatō came." Tazuna's eyes were somber as he watched the boy go, "...all the adults have lost hope."

He was right. I could feel it in everyone's chakra as they shuffled past us on this street. Tazuna started slowly down the street again, back towards home.

"That's why we need that bridge. A symbol of courage... we need for the people to lose their fear and regain the desire to stand up for themselves. If that bridge..." As he spoke I saw something shine in his dark eyes, something that I was very familiar with. Something I usually only see in my Hero's bright eyes.

"If that bridge can be completed the city will return to that time... the people will return to how they used to be."

...I think I'd really like to see that.

* * *

"Wow! This is super fun! It's been a long time since we ate with so many people!" The bridge builder laughed.

It _was_ a pretty lively dinner, it felt pretty nice being surrounded by so many people. Dinner at home has always consisted of just me and Naruto, sometimes Teuchi-oji and Ayame-chan when we ate at Ichiraku's, but that was only sometimes.

But... it could really do without the two teenage boys eating like they've been starved for days on end.

 **'One would think we never feed you.'** I signed with a disapproving frown. Only Scarecrow read me and his chakra held slight amusement to it.

The boys shoveled down the last bit and held up their bowls and asked for more in complete synch with one another. They also crumpled over and barfed up all their food in synch. I felt my eyebrow twitch.

The _idiots_.

My mind went back to everything I saw walking around the village today. There were people right outside who were starving _right now_ , and these two dolts were wasting food like it was nothing!

I hit them both upside their thick heads once they came back up from expelling their guts.

"Oww... Sora-chan!" "The hell!?"

 **'Eat slower or you won't get any more food.'** I signed with furrowed brows and a prominent frown, my eyebrow was still twitching like mad. A clear sign I was angry. Naruto gulped nervously seeing my quiet anger.

He knew to fear my quiet anger.

Poor Sasuke didn't recognize the signs. Didn't know to fear.

That would soon be rectified.

Duckie met my glare with one of his own, "No, I have to eat to-"

-My eyes narrowed dangerously at him... I may or may not have been leaking a bit of amateur KI into it.

He stopped talking but he didn't avert his glare. We stared each other down. Waiting for the other to back down. Naruto was watching from the side with mixed feelings. Tazuna and Tsunami-san shared concerned looks. Inari-chan was trying to ignore our presence.

Kakashi coughed to pull attention to himself. _Very_ subtle, Sensei.

"Maa... I agree, you should eat to recover your strength but you should also seriously slow it down. There's no need to throw up, guys."

The Hero straightened up, "But-But! I _can't_ slow down! I have to get my strength back as fast as I can so I'll be strong enough to kick ass when those guys show their faces again dattebayo!"

I was just about to scold him when hands slammed down on the table, clattering the dishes. Inari-chan was standing from his seat.

"What did I tell you?! If you try to fight Gatō and them you'll just end up dead like everyone else!" He shouted.

Naruto scowled, "What did I tell _you_ , huh!? I'm a Hero that'll stop Gatō and save everyone!"

The little boy's face twisted, "THERE'S NO SUCH THINGS AS HEROES! THERE'S ONLY STUPID PEOPLE THAT MAKE STUPID PROMISES AND END UP DYING!"

Then the boy ran out of the room, leaving a stunned silence behind him. Tsunami-san made a hurried apology before rushing out after her son.

Tazuna let out a sigh that made him seem far older than he was, "Please excuse him... he hasn't been the same since..." he trailed off.

"There's seems to be a story behind that." Scarecrow remarked casually, letting it be up to Tazuna whether he wanted to elaborate.

"Inari had a father, not related by blood. They were very close, like a real father and son... Inari would laugh a lot back then." My eyes widened when the bridge builder started crying. "Ever since that incident... the word ' _courage_ ' has been stolen from the people of this island and from Inari."

"' _That incident_ '? What happened to Inari-kun?"

Tazuna took off his glasses and wiped his eyes, "Before I get to that, I first have to tell you about the man who was called the Hero of this city."

"Hero?" Naruto asked, his arms on the table and folded under his head.

Then Tazuna told us the story of Kaiza.

I was horrified.

Gatō had taken Kaiza. _Cut off_ his arms, beat him near to death and then executed him in front of the whole town to make an example of him. In front of his own family, of Inari.

I... I had _known_ that things like this happened in this world but, sometimes I... I forgot that the people of this world can be just as brutal and vile as **Before**. That this wasn't some anime for kids to watch on the weekend.

This was very real, very dark world.

Naruto stood up abruptly from his seat and moved towards the door-and then he tripped and fell! The blonde fool was completely exhausted from today, I can feel it in his chakra. He'll hurt himself if he pushes anymore! I jump up to help him but he's already pushing himself back up.

Scarecrow spoke up, "If you're thinking of training, take the day off. You've used too much chakra, and anymore and you could die."

"I'm going to prove it..." Naruto said quietly, "I'm going to prove that in this world, Heroes _do_ exist!"

That's... totally what I should've expected from him.

* * *

Another morning, only this time I woke up without a certain blonde in my side this time, Sasuke was also not in the room. I was actually the last one up for a first. I finished with my morning stretches I made my way to the kitchen to see who else was up and about, it was still pretty early. Tsunami-san was wiping the sleep out of her eyes when I walked in, Tazuna was going over some more plans for the bridge and Scarecrow...

Was totally reading his porn.

Thankfully, it had a fake cover over it so he wouldn't embarrass us... too much at least. To everyone else it seemed like he was reading a travel guide, but his chakra was way too active for him to have been reading about the best tourist traps in the Land of _Tea_. I rolled my eyes at him as I took a seat across from Tazuna.

I figured that Naruto and Sasuke must've not come back after training last night. They've been staying out later and later since we heard Tazuna's story a couple days ago. I'm kinda worried about them over-working themselves, it's been three days and they haven't taken a break yet.

"I didn't hear Naruto-kun come back last night before I went to bed, did he make it in?" Tsunami asked.

Tazuna frowned, "Naruto didn't come back last night?"

Scarecrow answered, "Mm... he's been really motivated since he heard your story the other night, but you shouldn't worry about him. He might not look it, but he's a true Shinobi."

I heard a scoff, "He's probably dead from exhaustion. It's wouldn't surprise me... that moron." I looked up at Duckie who had just walked in. He caught my gaze before looking at anything other than me.

Wait. If Sasuke was _here_ who was with Naruto?

I signed, **'I thought you were with him?'**

He saw it out of the corner of his eye before shrugging, "Nope. The Idiot mentioned something about getting another hour of training before he'd head back... I guess he fell asleep. Tch."

The Uchiha clicked his tongue in annoyance but I was too busy panicking at the moment to really care about his moodiness because NARUTO HASN'T BEEN SEEN SINCE LAST NIGHT!

No-No... don't panic. Naruto is just fine. Probably. He just stayed out too late and fell asleep is all that happened.

Alone.

Completely by himself with no one to watch his back... on an island with enemy ninja whose job it is to dispose of him-

-Okay! Time to find Naruto!

I stand up and sign quickly to Kakashi letting him know, before slipping on my boots and heading out.

The area the boys have been training at is about a mile and a half to the south-east, I know the route well already considering I've been the one to drop off their dinner when they predictably miss it. I had sensed Duckie get up to follow me before he even made it out the door. He fell into step with me and I felt his chakra was still a bit tense around me.

I didn't know how to fix that, this situation between us. I just hoped it would go away soon. We wouldn't ever _chat_ or hang out, but before he saw my scar we could at least be around each other without things being terribly awkward.

We walked in relative quiet for the most part, but funnily enough, I don't think Sasuke is used to _not_ being quietest one around. Maybe that's why he felt the need to talk?

"He's probably still alive." The Uchiha drawled. A small part of me thought he could've bothered to sound a _little_ more convinced of that.

 **'I just have to make sure.'**

"Why? It's not he's _completely_ helpless, he can survive a night by himself."

Okay, the alarms are going off now. First off, Duckie is actually trying to hold a conversation, with _me_ no less. That would be strange in itself, but now he's... backing _Naruto_?

Either I missed something big or Duckie has a concussion from landing on his head one too many times.

 **'Because he's my friend and teammate?'** I signed warily. Things don't tend to go well when Sasuke is feeling talkative, I've noticed.

He nodded easily but I became even more alarmed when his chakra flared with... _intent_. I didn't have time to read into the emotion as he continued speaking.

"Yeah. And because you're in love with him."

I tripped.

 _What_.

Slowly, _very slowly_ because I wasn't 100% sure of what I'd just heard, I lifted my head from where I face-planted to stare uncomprehendingly at the Uchiha. Sasuke looked back at me when I hit the ground. He gave me a very unimpressed look as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"It's obvious you have feelings for him."

Again. _What_.

My face must've clearly said ' _WTF!?_ ' because Sasuke rolled his eyes and gave me the ' _it's obvious, Idiot_ ' look he uses on Naruto.

In a very dull tone, Duckie explained himself. "You're by his side at every available chance. You're always... _touching_." He said it with a grimace like it was a bad word. "Whether it's hugging or playing with his hair, whatever. And then there's the fact you're totally possessive of him."

 **'Explain.'** I signed with a flat look.

He now had a cocky little know-it-all smirk on his face that made me really want to smack him.

"Back when he was pretending to be me, Sakura started flirting with him and you started throwing rocks at him when it looked like he was going to kiss her. You got jealous." He shrugged casually.

I stared at him blankly.

How... how did he even _come up with something like that_!?

I am very affectionate to my closest people, yes. Guilty as charged. But... ' _in love_ '? Are you fudging kidding me!? Have those fangirls really deluded his-

 _-Waitaminute_.

Duckie is _twelve_.

Clever as he believes himself, he has absolutely no idea what he's talking about this time. Duckie doesn't talk about what he doesn't understand, he wouldn't chance getting it wrong.

The intent from before? I look closer at Sasuke's body language, he was staring resolutely at my face, he was also standing stiffly and his chest was a bit more puffed out and pronounced. He only does that when he's anxious.

He's... _trying_. He's trying to fix this thing between us. I was both extremely touched and utterly confused at the same time.

So I missed something important then.

Sasuke was trying to make things not weird but that whole... whatever he came up with to start a conversation, it _cannot_ go without a response. I stood back up and dusted off the front of my outfit. I walked up to the shorter boy -heh, still amusing to this day- and looked him squarely in the eye.

Then I ground my fist into the top of his spikey head.

"Ack! What the f-!?"

As his hands went to his newest bump, I signed, **'Wrong type of love, idiot! You don't know anything about** _ **romance**_ **, so don't pretend that you do!'**

I had two very specific signs for ' _Love_ ', one for the friend and family kind, and one for the romantic kind. Though that later only ever gets used by Hinata and I when discussing books.

Duckie was glaring at me, "Whatever!" he hissed.

On the outside I was frowning but on the inside I actually relaxed a little. Duckie's chakra had also untensed. That was the most semi-normal interaction we've had since the other night.

Maybe we'll get over this after all.

I was so distracted with Duckie's horrible misconception to have been actively checking for unfamilar chakra signatures like I probably should've been. I'd been walking on auto-pilot towards the spot where I dropped off dinner last night.

We turned a bend in the path and I stopped in my tracks when I saw the prettiest boy I've ever seen in both my lives. His black hair was long and combed nicely, his skin was just about flawless and his lips were small and rosy.

He was prettier than _Sasuke_.

Haku had been here. With Naruto. _Alone_.

My heart began to pound and the world was slowing.

His dark-brown eyes met my own.

I didn't even register when my fingers moved to my kunai pouch. They weren't in, yet. Just... ghosting over the lid.

The movement was enough to make the Yuki boy in front of me tense. It was almost imperceptible, Sasuke didn't even notice it as he walked right by the other boy.

A simple straightening of his shoulders. A tighter grip on his basket. Almost imperceptible. He continued with his sedate, unhurried pace. A calming smile on his lips.

The picture of innocence really.

His chakra was swirling in preparation for combat.

We were sizing each other up now. Wondering who would strike first. Who would be faster? Haku. Haku would be faster but he didn't know that. I was pretty much an unknown to him, I placed a barrier around Tazuna during the fight but didn't do much else besides catch Naruto when he went flying.

He was outnumbered, three-to-one. Was wearing a yukata that isn't really the best for concealing weapons, but I have no doubt he had _some_ kind of weapon on his person. The odds are he was still outgunned. He could use his Ice Style and escape but that would give away his technique and any element of surprise when he comes back with Zabuza.

Haku didn't have many options.

His eyes were cold and his pretty chakra was agitated.

He knew that I knew.

I knew that he knew I knew.

...Terra is still eerily quiet, I'm starting to get actually worried now. I made a note to go in and find her if she didn't resurface within the next couple days.

Haku was still watching me carefully and I wanted to sigh... I really hadn't been expecting this when I woke up this morning.

Time resumed as normal when I heard my Hero's voice call out to me. "Ah! Ah! Sora-chan, come look how high my marks are now 'ttebayo!"

My eyes shifted from the Yuki boy to Naruto, he looked filthy but whole, no signs of bleeding or senbonage.

He was okay.

Haku didn't touch him.

I look back at the boy who was _far_ too pretty to be one. He was still smiling serenely as he walked towards me.

My hand fell away from my pouch and I walked past him towards my teammates. My Hero who was beaming with pride and the Duckie who was still brooding over his sore head.

I may like Haku, but I love my family far more.

* * *

宅 _Home_

* * *

I can't sleep.

I keep tossing and turning, trying to find a comfortable spot on the futon but I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking about what that guy from this morning said.

 _"Do you... have someone who is precious to you?"_

Yeah, I do. I have Iruka-sensei and Jiji and Kakashi-sensei and even the Bastard isn't so bad _all the time_...when he's not being, y'know, a _complete_ bastard... but he's still a bastard _most_ of the time.

I also have Sora-chan too.

Sora-chan wasn't always there, I know. I remember from before she came to the Orphanage, when everyone would look at me with _those_ eyes and there was no one who would be nice to me except for Jiji but he was always busy being the Hokage, though I didn't always know that back then, and he couldn't visit me all the time.

...and I was alone.

But then Sora-chan came, with her orange hair that shines pink in the sun in a long ponytail and her smile that was always so warm and her purple eyes that have never once had _that look_ towards me.

She would scare away the bigger kids because she was even bigger than them when they would come and pick on me-Sora-chan would even fight some of the adults when they were being mean to me and she couldn't even _talk_! She would let me sleep with her in her bed when it was cold or even when it wasn't and she'd play with me whenever I wanted and make sure I had enough food to eat and give me warm hugs when I was sad...

I'm precious to Sora-chan too, right?

Sora-chan is always nice to people, even when they aren't nice back to her, like the Bastard and the rest of the girls in our class. Except for Hinata, she was always weirder than the rest of the girls in class, but she's Sora-chan's friend and she likes her so I guess she isn't too bad though.

Everyone's always been mean to Sora-chan 'cause she's _my_ friend and they ignore her and though she says it's just 'cause they're still little kids -which is weird because she's only a little bit older- and that they'll all grow up one day, it still hurt her when they treated her like she didn't have a voice-which is _stupid_ because Sora-chan _has_ a voice and they're all just dumbasses because they can't understand what she's saying.

Unlike me. I _always_ know what she's saying!

And the Bastard... and Kakashi-sensei too... and Jiji and Shikamaru and Chōji and Kiba and Hinata and that weird Cat-guy that always visits Sora-chan who kinda creeps me out-but that's not the point!

Sora-chan's nice to everyone like she's nice to me.

...I was a ' _precious person_ ' to her.

Right?

I get out of my bed. I'm not going to fall asleep like this, even though I'm still tired and sore from all the training today, my brain just won't turn off! Kakashi-sensei and the Bastard are asleep but Sora-chan isn't in bed either. She must be outside watching the stars, she doesn't seem to need sleep as much as anyone else.

It doesn't take long to find her, she was sitting outside on the back porch like I'd guessed. She was wearing one of those girly, frilly nightgowns she always likes to sleep in and her headband was tied tight around her neck so there's no chance of anyone seeing her scar. Sora-chan really doesn't like her scar.

She was just staring at the sky. I asked her once why she liked looking at the stars so much and she told me it reminded her of a boy she used to know. Sora-chan always gets a sad look in her eyes when she thinks about the time from before she came to live in the village. I don't like seeing her sad, so I don't ask about it... much.

"Hey... Sora-chan?"

Her purple eyes looked back to me when I said her name and I could see the moment they light up when they land on me. I've always liked her eyes, I've never met someone else with eyes like her's. But not because I've never seen someone with a color like them, but because they're always so warm and they shine when she smiles at _me_.

 _Not_ for the Bastard or Kakashi-sensei or anyone else.

Just for me.

She looks at me for a second before she frowns. It was her thinking frown, she already knows I'm upset. Shit! That was fast. Sora-chan can always tell whenever I'm happy or sad or whatever. She must've seen something wrong about how I was standin' or something.

She tried to explain it to me how she does it once when we were eating lunch, but then Sasuke walked by and all the girls began making weird squealing noises and I got pissed because why did everyone think he was so cool!? He wasn't so great! And when I looked back at Sora-chan she had that look on her face Iruka-sensei always gets when we're at Ichiraku's and I have five bowls of ramen in a row.

Sora-chan waved her hand to the deck, telling me to sit without speaking. I shuffled my feet over until I was sitting right across from her now. She was staring at me now. I couldn't help it, I started playing with the bottom of my pajama shirt, I always get fidgety when she stare at me like that.

Sora-chan tilts her head at me, waiting for me to talk because _of course_ she knows I want to talk.

Sometimes... I secretly think that she can read my mind. I mean, I know that she _can't_ because she told me that there's another clan in the village that can do that already and she's not apart of that clan.

I still kinda wish that she could and then I wouldn't have to ask this.

"Sora-chan, am I..." I trail off because, how do you ask something like this? Will she think it's a silly question? Will she think I'm silly for asking it? Why do I _want_ to ask? I already know she'll never say; ' _No._ ' so what does it really matter if I ask?

 _Because if she knew the truth about what you_ really _are, then she'd look at you the same way everyone else does. Like a demon._ A nasty part of my brain whispers. I shake my head because, _no_! Sora-chan would never do that, she'd never leave me!

She promised!

...she promised, didn't she?

"Am I precious to you!?" I blurt out to her. I flinch back at how loud I was, I didn't mean to be so loud. I just got myself worked up and it just happened!

Her eyes widened. At my loudness or my question, I didn't know. I hope it was because of my loudness. She just stared at me for a while and I didn't know if she was gonna answer, it shouldn't be that hard of a question right? So why did-

-She started laughing.

She started _laughing_! Her shoulders are shaking and I knew that meant she's laughing at me! That's so _mean_! I was being serious and she thinks I was just joking around! I frown at her, because this was _not_ supposed to be funny. That was a _serious_ question!

Before I can get up and go back to bed because my face feels likes it's on fire and I really don't want to be here right now I felt her grab onto my arm, pulling me back onto the floor, sitting right next to her this time. She's smiling that smile at me that lights up her purple eyes. Her face was a lot closer, I noticed. I could see all the little crinkles around her eyes because of how wide she was smiling.

Sora-chan lifted her hand towards my face and it felt like somethin' got stuck in my throat 'cause it got really hard to swallow all of a sudden, like when I eat too much ramen without chewing. Sora-chan always gets mad at me when I don't chew enough and food gets caught in my throat and I choke but this time I wasn't eating and Sora-chan's hand was right next to my face now and she was smiling so _warm_ and her eyes were so _bright_ and-

-she flicked my nose!

"Ouch!" I covered my nose with my hands, it didn't _really_ hurt, Sora-chan would never really hurt me but it was still surprising. I look up to glare at her and she's still smiling.

 **'Idiot.'** She says, and now I'm _really_ glaring at her becau-

- **'You are my most precious person in the world.'**

...oh.

I blink.

 _Ohhh._

I...

She's still smiling, all warm and glowy.

That's...

She shook her head at me, **'You are my best friend and I love you. Idiot.'**

I squeeze my eyes shut because they started to prick and I know what happens after they start to sting and hurt like that.

I felt Sora-chan's warm arms wrap around me and pull me closer and I end up laying my head on her shoulder and putting my face in her neck. I wasn't crying. Men aren't suppose to be crybabies! It was just kinda cold out here and she was warm! Y-Yeah!

I sniffled. She hugged me tighter.

Right, even though she's nice... Kakashi-sensei and the Bastard don't get hugs like when Sora-chan hugs me. She's nice to everyone but she...

She...

... _loves_ me.

My words won't come out right and I definitely know that something's stuck in my throat now.

I nod into her neck, "Mn!"

I'm not c-crying _damn it_!

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Fourteen: "Precious Things"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I... I didn't cry writing Naruto's scene at all. Nope. Not whatsoever. Well, that was the scene I mentioned in last week's A/N. I think I did Naruto pretty well. What do you guys think? Mm... I don't think I'm very good with confrontations. Sasuke and Naruto's interactions are hard for me...**

 **If you guys have any questions or are confused by how anyone is acting please, don't hesitate to ask me. I'd happily explain it in a PM or bring it up in a future chapter!**

 **Fun fact! I listen to '** _ **Black Night Town**_ **' from Naruto Ending 27 when I want to get into the right headspace to write from Sasuke's POV!**

 **Author Question!**

"What is your favorite battle in Naruto?"

 ** _Ooooh... there's so many good ones! A favorite though? I'd have to pick Naruto and Sasuke's Valley of the end. It was the very first time I watched Naruto in fact. I was totally lost but I fell in love with the boy in orange who was trying to save his friend._**

 **Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	16. Breaking Waves Arc, Tidal

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY BU#Y$RO* &! 500 follows and we just went over the 100,000 word count and we're not even out of Wave country yet! **_**Geez**_ **... and we're just barely getting started too~**

 **Fun Fact! Sora's ocarina is a twelve-hole Sweet potato ocarina and it's made of a greyish metal. In case anyone was wondering.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Or any music, sadly.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Icha-Icha Paradise. Need I say more? Hm... an almost implied sexual situation? Suggestive themes? You'll see.**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Fifteen: "Tidal"**

 _"May your choices reflect your hopes, not your fears," -Nelson Mandela_

* * *

It's been six days since we first arrived in Wave.

Kakashi-sensei is looking stronger every day and the boys have to drag themselves back in every night, looking like they've been tied to the back end of a truck and then pulled through the dirt. No one stayed out overnight again at least.

...I may or may not have threatened terrible violence on them should one show up without the other. Sasuke was extremely skeptical at first but I think Naruto had set him straight.

Well, it worked. So no complaints from me.

I moved the cleaning rag in small circles over my Ocarina, making it gleam in the light. I had already run out of ' _special_ ' ink for today and was just passing the time until Tazuna finished working for the day so I could buy some more lemons. I've already had to go into town twice over the last few days to restock with how fast I'm using them up.

I just hope it'll be worth it...

 _Six days_ have passed already. It was almost time for our encounter.

Needless to say I was constantly sensing the surrounding area for any signs of _Quiet_ and _Heavy_ or _Cold_ and _Pretty_. I was expecting Zabuza and Haku to visit any time now.

...and I still haven't spoken with Terra about what we were going to do about that yet.

Tazuna walked by carrying a stack of timber on his shoulder, his eye caught on my Ocarina. He looked up at me, "Do you know how to play that?" he asked a bit skeptically.

I tilted my head at him curiously. Of course I would know how to play the instrument I was polishing. What an odd question. Instead of nodding I felt a small smile creep onto my face and lifted the cool metal to my lips and started to play an upbeat tune.

Tazuna looked impressed as he listened, instead of speaking he went back to work, the corner of his mouth twitching up. I decided to play a bit longer, I didn't have as many chances to play since I became a genin. And I quite loved music.

Now, I was still observing the nearby chakra so I immediately noticed when something odd happened.

As the tune went on and music filled the air, the chakra of the people around me _changed_.

I'd grown used to feeling the undertones of fear and doubt in the chakra of the men around me. I didn't like it but I understood they're hesitancy. But now... something _changed_.

They were lighter somehow, spirits lifted, if only slightly. I watched in fascination as the men stood a little taller, hammered a bit harder and moved with a new energy in their step. What was even happening right now?

I heard Kakashi's voice ring through my mind.

 _"It isn't the first time I've noticed you do that actually. Usually you do it to soothe Naruto down when he gets upset or to head off an argument between him and Sasuke. You even do it with your Ocarina when you play. I also suspect that your instrument is a tool used for channeling chakra."_

...huh, so this is what he meant. I'd never really played for this many people before, only for my closest people and I never really noticed the effect my playing had.

I'm influencing their emotions with what _I'm_ feeling right now.

I'm really, _really_ happy right now.

That's... _so weird_!

And kinda awesome.

So, I'm really, really happy and excited.

My eyes widened when I realized I can share that feeling with _everyone_ here... with these brave people who come out here everyday, against fear of Gatō's wrath they come out here to build this bridge. Even if it's only for a little while and even if it's just a _little_ bit...

Well, the least I can do is play a song or two.

Or twelve as it turns out.

I ended up playing for hours and I loved every second of it. When some of the men started humming along with my foreign songs I became ecstatic.

It was almost noon now, and I was in the middle of playing ' _Blue Bird_ ' from Naruto when I felt- _Cold. Fragile and beautiful._

Oh. Haku was here.

I hit the wrong note sharply.

 _Wait_.

Haku is _here_!?

I scrambled off the stack of metal beams where I'd been sitting and swiftly slipped into step beside Tazuna, never halting my song, placing myself between the bridge-builder and where I sensed Haku's chakra to the southern side of the tree line. I have some confidence in my abilities of stopping any assassination attempts.

Somewhat.

Faintly, I could feel the glowing curiosity from the Yuki boy's chakra... and that was it. Just that bright swirling, childish feeling I recognized as curiosity. No malicious intent anywhere in sight. Interesting.

What exactly was he doing? He was alone as far as I could tell. Zabuza should have no idea that I'm a sensor and be actively hiding from me, and Haku wasn't even suppressing that much.

Probably against my better judgement -Terra still wasn't present so, booh- I glanced from under my eyelashes towards the tree line, trying to spot... _something_.

I sensed him to the south of the bridge, towards the village. Right along the road everyone was using to traffic the building materials. My eyes scanned the foliage, looking for a pretty, pretty boy.

No luck though, but that's to be expected I suppose. Haku is good at hiding his chakra, but he's not Kakashi-sensei or Zabuza level. And I don't really see any reason Zabuza should be out of bed skulking around the bridge... _yet_ , at least.

So, what is Haku doing here alone?

I played for another half hour before Tazuna called it a day and we headed back to the house.

I sensed as Haku quietly left without anyone else ever noticing.

* * *

平和 _Peace_

* * *

I wish I had a camera.

My students really are like puppies at times.

I was first awake today, Sora was apparently too content where she was to wake up early. The boys were thoroughly wiped out from their training yesterday and passed out as soon as they hit their mattresses.

Which brings me to _this_ sight.

Sasuke's first mistake was not bothering to move his bed from where it ended up next to Sora's, too tired to think of the awkwardness between them at the time. He must've figured that he was a safe enough distance from his roving blonde teammate.

His second was thinking that _Naruto_ would be his problem.

In his defense though, he didn't know Sora was a cuddler.

Sometime during the night, my red-headish student with her frilly peach nightgown had migrated towards the Uchiha and now had an arm slung around him, pulling him towards her.

The Uchiha was unconscious and completely unaware of this, of course. He didn't realize the new heat source was his female teammate, and so, had no problem whatsoever with moving closer to her warmth. Going so far as to rest his head on her shoulder, placing his forehead in her neck.

Naruto, not wanting to be left out -or what's more likely, he noticed that his own heat source had moved- had drifted over right into Sora's bed, snuck under the blankets and now was curled up next to her, his back snug against her side. Sora also had an arm wrapped around the blonde, securing him in her grasp.

Cute.

It was really cute.

I _really_ wish I had a camera so I could hold this over their little heads forever. The looks on their faces would've been hilarious.

* * *

生活 _Life_

* * *

He's here again today.

Again, chakra beaming with that sort of childish curiosity that reminds me so much of Naruto at times. I can only wonder what he wants, it's not as if I can leave Tazuna's side to confront the Yuki boy.

"Morning, Ojou-san!"

I turn to see Iwao-san, one of the more elderly of the men, wave to me. I kept an eye on the general area where Haku was sitting in the foliage and waved back to the man. Iwao-san didn't work on the bridge, he told me that he was too old for such heavy work and he was half-blind, not a good combination. So instead he brings fresh water everyday so no one gets thirsty, and he keeps me company by telling me tall tales.

So far my favorite one was about the giant, two-headed kingfisher who fell in love with a princess on the mainland. It was one of the very few that didn't end in tragedy.

As he walked towards me, I noticed that he had something strapped to his back, it was about two-and-a-half feet in length and wrapped in canvas. "Think 'ya can play us another song t'day?" he asked cheerfully.

I smiled at the older man, feeling bashful all of a sudden. I wasn't used to preforming in front of so many people. But I obligingly reached into my pouch for my Ocarina.

Iwao-san also took off the parcel on his back, unwrapping it, I immediately recognized it as an old Shamisen which has probably seen it's better years.

"If 'ya wouldn't mind my accompanyin' 'ya, Ojou-san? I used'ta be quite the performer in my younger days, I'll have 'ya know!" He said with a proud smile. Wait, he wants to-I quickly nodded my head with a grin. That would be _amazing_!

Now the questions is, what song do we play? I don't know how to write sheet music or play a Shamisen. We could just play off each other but-My eyes pass over an empty mixing pot sitting off to the side and I got an idea.

Excited, I rushed over and grabbed the pot. It was in the trash pile so I knew no one would be missing it. Next I pulled out my storage book and unsealed a sheet of leather I use for my kunai grips. I took the leather and placed it over the pot and pulled out a spool of ninja wire from my tools bag. I tied the wire tightly around the lip, stretching the leather taut.

I borrowed two mallets, graciously lent to me by one of the men, and began hitting my makeshift drum with a steady beat.

 _ **'Dum... Dum-Dum... Dum-Dum... Dum-Dum...'**_

I started to mouth the words Kaa-chan taught me so many years ago. Iwao-san began strumming gently in time, the light in his old eyes told me he knew this song by heart himself.

I loved when Kaa-chan would sing me the songs from her childhood. She once told me that she could hear this song from the docks of her village. The fishermen's rich, baritone voices would carry out across the water back to her.

It was my Grandfather that taught her Sōran Bushi.

" _Yaren soran, soran, soran, soran, soran..._ " Michi-san, one of the workers, was the first to recognize the song. He started singing not long after, murmuring the familiar words." _When I asked a seagull a tidal news... I am leaving now. Ask the waves the same_ _-_ _choi_ _!_ "

I thought I was imagining it when I heard a number of others voices join in. But no, several of the men started singing along. Most of them were off-key and would never have jobs as performers but at the same time it was _incredible_.

" _Yaren soran, soran, soran, soran, soran... Hai! Hai!_ "

Michi-san's grin was wide now, he raised his voice higher. " _I will sleep on a satin pillow tonight, tomorrow I'll be out and sleep on the waves-choi!_ "

When I heard that even Tazuna had started singing a smile stretched itself across my face. Looking over, Iwao-san was grinning as well.

And all the while, Haku was watching this spontaneous concert all from his spot in the trees.

* * *

忍耐 _Patience_

* * *

"What are you doing?" I asked my red-headish student.

I knew exactly what she was doing.

I'd seen Minato-sensei and Kushina-san do the same thing on many occasions before. The fluid movements of her hands, the constant expelling of her chakra. She was making chakra ink. That much was obvious.

The reason why I asked though... well, Sora was currently hunched over a bowl of water and lemon juice. There was no actual ink in sight.

Thus, the ask.

Purple eyes snapped to mine and she had a small smile on her lips. She carefully set the water back into the bowl, and lifted her hands to speak. **'Just making some special ink.'**

 _Special_? "What for?"

Sora tilted her head to the side in a way that reminded me that I should probably introduce the Pack to my students at some point. Ūhei does loves puppies.

Then she blinked rapidly like she just remembered something, it was soon followed by a sheepish smile. **'To use on the bridge.'**

She's using chakra ink on the _bridge_ , and she didn't think to tell me.

I gave her a painfully flat look. "Sora. Are you placing Fuinjutsu on the bridge without Tazuna-san's knowledge?"

 **'He had asked!'** She defended hastily.

"For _Fuinjutsu_?" i asked with a raised brow, her purple eyes glanced away and she was looking more and more embarrassed every second.

 **'Well, no. He mistook my silencing formula for art.'**

"Mm. And you didn't correct him?"

My female student shook her head sullenly, shoulders slumped, a frown pulling on the corners of her mouth. _Damn it_ , now she looks kicked puppy.

A terrible thought struck me.

If she starts crying I am _so fucking screwed_.

As calm and rational as Sora seemed to be -most of the time- she was still a teenaged girl. I remember just how calm and level-headed Rin always seemed to be but then... I remember the times when she _wasn't_.

I shuddered inwardly.

Sora's head was lowered now and her bangs were shading her eyes from view. She sulkily signed, **'It's just a back-up plan in case we run into trouble on the bridge. I actually have no idea if it'll work or not.'** she then shrugged listlessly.

I exhaled long through my nose before lowering myself to take a seat across from her, I set my crutches to the side and rested my arms on my knees, chin in my hand. Sora looked up at me questioningly and I looked at her expectantly in return.

"Maa... aren't you going to tell me about this ' _back-up plan_ ' you've come up with?" I drawled.

Ah. She's fixed now, smiling and excited again. Thank Kami-sama that was easy.

* * *

新 _New_

* * *

Now, I may not be entirely sure due to the gaps in my memory but I'm _fairly certain_ that only Naruto had spoken with Haku before the battle on the bridge.

I'm only ' _fairly certain_ ' of this because I also don't remember Sakura or anyone else noticing the Yuki boy visiting the bridge the last couple days either.

Which brings me to my _latest_ problem.

Currently, there was a pretty fifteen year-old boy standing a few meters away from me. He wasn't disguised this time, he was dressed in the same outfit he wore our first day in Wave, the only difference was that he wasn't wearing his hitai-ate.

After leaving the construction site for the day, Kakashi had given me some free time from bodyguard duty. Instead of going to harass the boys up their trees I decided to go for a scenic walk near the water. I'd found a peaceful little spot on some rocks and dipped my feet into the cool water. I started playing on my ocarina before I sensed him approach quite suddenly. One second I was alone and the next he was standing out on the water. Which looked really cool by the way.

His chakra was... muted. A carefully controlled neutral feeling, it was impressive. I haven't met many that have had their emotions under such a tight hold. His emotions were muted but his intent was still clear, it allowed me to relax slightly.

Innocent curiosity.

His voice was soft but clear, "You play beautifully."

I nodded shallowly to acknowledge his compliment. Then a somewhat tense silence washed over us, at least on my side. I was beyond confused at this point.

This? This did not happen before. I know that for a _fact_. Something has changed, that much was obvious. But what did _I_ do that was so different from Sakura's actions?

He lips twitched up wryly, "So I was right..." he murmured. I raised one brow at him questioningly.

"You aren't surprised to see me. Not even in the slightest." He elaborated. And _what_? "You recognized me that day in the forest, didn't you? At the time I didn't know how, but you did."

Oh.

 _Oh._

That's right. I'd seen his face in the forest but the outfit was when he was pretending to be ANBU. I hadn't look surprised at all. Whoops?

So that's what changed I guess. _He knew I knew_. I didn't think much of it at the time and I probably should've. So I guess that's why he-

-Did he just say ' _At the time_ '?

I finally figured it out. It was a threat assessment.

All his visits to the bridge, the surveillance... he was assessing my sensory abilities the whole time! I felt the corners of my lips turn down. A small part of me was hoping against hope that... Haku didn't show up because it was his _job_ , but because...

I'm not going to say it because it's totally Naruto's influence on my brain!

...I still felt disappointed though.

"Zabuza-sama has told me about Sensors before, but I've never had the chance to meet one in person. He always makes it a point to kill them first." The Yuki boy said calmly.

...huh.

That should've been a terrifying threat to my person but his polite matter-of-fact tone threw the whole scare factor out the window. I really do have issues. I should be preparing for an attack, not playing in the water.

I gestured for him to sit on a rock adjacent to me. I figured it was rude for him to keep standing on the water -which was _so fudging cool_ , by the way- while I sat on my bum and I really didn't feel like getting up from my spot. The water was nice on my feet.

Terra could make snarky comments on my survival instincts later.

The Yuki boy blinked, surprise rising in his chakra. His dark brown eyes scrutinized me carefully as he slowly moved closer. He sat down about six feet away from me, close but not close enough that he couldn't react if I decided to attack. The same for me, I suppose.

He spoke slowly, his eyebrow slightly pinched together. "You do know I just threatened you, right?"

I deliberately and slowly stowed my ocarina away and reached into my tools bag, making sure both my hands were visible to him the entire time. I pulled out my notepad and clicked my pen.

" _You didn't actually._ " He looked even more confused, that was cute. " _Threaten me, I mean. You just stated a fact. And it's a sound strategy to incapacitate any sensory-types first, makes things easier in the long run._ " I replied cheekily.

I noted that Haku's eyes lingered on ' _incapacitate_ ' longer than the rest of the words. Cold brown eyes met my own. I saw humor slowly warming them. "I see."

It was quiet after that. It was weird so I wrote the first thing that came to mind, " _So... nice weather we're having today._" I say, because _really_ , what else is there to talk about? With _him_?

He took a moment to respond, chakra a bit thrown off-kilter by my social awkwardness. "Yes, it is." He agreed politely.

The quiet _returned_.

I tapped my fingers rhythmically on the side of my ocarina.

I could faintly hear some warblers singing to each other in the distance.

...It really _was_ some nice weather today.

"Why did you not attack me in the forest? You had the numbers, the element of surprise..." He tilted his head, the action causing his long hair to sway. My attention was oddly drawn to the movement.

His hair is so much nicer than mine. I felt a pang of envy in my chest.

"...you could've killed me."

Maybe, I allowed. " _Why didn't you attack?_ " I asked instead.

"I didn't want to." He answered simply with a graceful shrug. I didn't know you could make a shrug look graceful. His pretty chakra remained calm and continued to flow naturally, he wasn't lying.

"Your turn."

I answered back just as honestly, " _I think you're a nice guy._ "

Aw, there was that endearing confusion again, his chakra began swirling faster. He looked in-between me and the page a couple times before he found his voice again. "You can't know that."

" _Yes I do. In the forest you could've hurt my friend, yet you didn't. So, thanks for that._ " I flashed him a grateful smile.

There was a light in his brown eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto-kun... he is precious to you. I saw it in your eyes that day in the forest." His voice was serious. "You are willing to do anything for him."

I didn't even hesitate. " _Yes._ "

Not just for Naruto though, I'd do anything to keep each of my boys safe.

They're _mine_.

"You're very odd."

I blinked, then grinned because that was adorably blunt. This kid is cute, no wonder Zabuza keeps him.

He continued, "I've noticed that most people wouldn't say that so easily. Less, that say it and actually mean it."

Smiling softly, I reached for my sealing book and opened it to the first page. There were two pictures there.

One was probably the only picture ever taken of Uzumaki Ikari. She was lying on a bed mat and her red-brown hair was damp and sticking to her forehead from the sixteen-hour labor, she looked exhausted but you could see a glow around her. Her river-blue eyes were gazing over a sleeping little pink blob with wispy orange strands of hair on it's head.

Her lips were pulled into a beautiful smile that I miss every day.

The second was Team Seven's official/commemorative team photo. The boys had been trying to make the other disappear with glares alone because they had to stand semi-close to each other, as I was on the right. Too tall to be in the middle. As the photographer was counting down I reached over and pulled Naruto into a side-hug and tickled his ribs to draw out a surprised laugh, washing away his previous glower. As the man said ' _one_ ' Kakashi-sensei had grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and pulled him in, basically squishing him next alongside Naruto.

Scarecrow was eye-smiling, Naruto was laughing and I've gotta say, Duckie's surprised face is better than the usual doom and gloom one. I was grinning and holding up a peace sign with my free hand.

My smile was fond now. Haku's eyes were on the picture as well. I flipped it over, my handwriting was on the back.

 _1/12_

 _My family. Hero (Center, Age 12), Duckie (Right, Age 12), Scarecrow (Above, Age "26") and Me! (Left, Age 14)_

His chakra had been relatively calm until he saw my pictures. Now, his pretty chakra was swirling with something like... _envy_? Oh. That's right, isn't it?

...he's kinda like me.

Zabuza is Haku's ' _Hero_ '.

Zabuza who is going to die soon.

That's...

I couldn't imagine ever losing Naruto.

I wrote, " _Gatō_ _is going to betray you both the at the first opportunity he gets. You know that, don't you?_ "

Haku didn't respond, his chakra became agitated though, and it wasn't directed towards _me_. He swiftly stood and bowed his head. "Thank you for speaking with me, Kunoichi-san. This has been enjoyable."

Then he started walking away. I quickly wrote and gave a short whistle to grab his attention before he could leave, he turned back to me curiously.

I raised my pad. " _In case you were wondering my name is Sora._ "

His eyes drifted over the characters and then he gifted me with a small smile that would make anyone blush.

"Haku."

And then he was gone.

* * *

I'm convinced of it now.

The stronger the ninja, the weirder they are.

Why did I think this?

Well, I was currently sitting on the back of Kakashi-sensei's legs as he did _one-finger push-ups_. Oh, and he had Tazuna sitting on his back as well.

Y'see? _Weird_.

"I wanted to ask you earlier but... why are you still here when I lied to you about the mission?" Tazuna asked my teacher.

"To abandon your duty is not courageous. Below the courageous there is nothing." 194... 195... 196... "These are the previous Hokage's words."

Really? I lean backwards to catch his eye, **'Which one?'**

"The Niidaime's." Tobirama had said that? You learn something new everyday, I suppose. He resumed speaking to Tazuna, "That is the way of the Shinobi. Shinobi don't move for money alone."

201... 202... 203-How long is he going to go? As much as I enjoy this teacher-student bonding time and being used as a training method, I've actually got better things to do. Like, check my handiwork on the bridge or trying to figure out the trick to my silencing formula or decoding the Fuinjutsu on the Uchiha stone or like, _anything other than sitting on Kakashi's legs_!

It's official, I'm bored.

My eyes scan for _anything_ to occupy my mind. We were in the guest room, the window was open but all I could see was blue. Blue water, blue sky. Nothing of interest right now, sadly. My bag was against the far wall with my storage book sitting on top of it, if I had it then I could at least unseal a book to read -a Genjutsu manual or something- and pass the time that way.

Reading a book...

Unconsciously, my eyes slid back to my Sensei, the only other bibliophile in my acquaintance.

Icha-Icha Paradise... what's so great about Icha-Icha anyways? I know Scarecrow is obsessed with the series but can it _really_ be that good? I mean, _Jiraiya_ wrote it after all.

...I eyed his right tools bag. I could just barely see the orange cover peeking out from behind the fake one.

The question is though; was I really so bored that I'd risk my sadistic teacher's ire?

220... 221... 222... 2-The answer was _yes_ , apparently. Yes I was.

Slowly, my hand drifted towards the bag. Sneaking behind Tazuna's line of sight... I carefully, _oh-so carefully_ , lifted the lid and I froze. Expecting to get throw off or skewered for daring to even _think_ of touching Kakashi's book. But oddly enough, nothing happened. Scarecrow made no reaction.

My hand slipped in and I stole the infamous book.

I held my ill-gotten goods close to my chest and cautiously watched my Sensei for any sign of _knowing_. He was still doing one-fingered push-ups. I briefly considered that I was giving my teacher too much credit but quickly killed that thought with a well-aimed mental kunai.

I am _so_ getting YOUTH-anized for this when we get home...

I opened it up.

The pages flipped and I started on one somewhere towards the middle that'd been dog eared, an apparent favorite of it's rightful owner. The characters were in Kanji and it was printed elegantly.

 _Katsumi's ample chest heaved with swing of her blade. Although he was busy dealing with the brigand in front of him, Takeo felt his eyes drawn to the rising and falling movements. He was so mesmerized by the sight that he failed to avoid the brigand's giant pet scorpion lodge it's stinger in his inner thigh._

 _"Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He cursed himself for being such an thick-headed idiot and getting wounded, he cursed the brigand for having a damned scorpion as a_ pet _, he cursed the scorpion for being_ so damn big _and lastly he cursed Katsumi for being so obviously distracting._

The fight wrapped up with a few more cringe worthy innuendo's and cheesy jokes, then the two protagonists escaped the ambush and made camp for the night in a dark and isolated cave. I'll admit it, it wasn't half bad so far.

 _"The damn thing was poisonous." Takeo grunted as he peeled away the bloodied cloth covering his swelling wound. He'd had to take off his pants to examine the wound better, no time for modesty when he was possibly dying._

 _"It serves you right." Katsumi scoffed, her pretty face was set into a scowl. "You had been too distracted with staring at my breasts to pay attention to your surroundings!" Her beautiful dark eyes were harsh and accusing. When he made no denial, the woman scoffed again, more exasperated and annoyed this time._

 _When Takeo began prodding at his rapidly swelling wound Katsumi slapped his idiotic hands away. "Don't do that, you idiot! You'll only make things worse." The woman hissed, after looking at it herself she crouched to get closer to the wound and examined it._

 _Takeo swallowed thickly, suddenly overcome with the sight of the woman in front of him. The beautiful and sharp-tongued one that was currently sitting in-between his mostly bare legs._

 _It may have been the warm glow of the firelight bouncing off her pale flawless skin. Or the way her silken black hair was falling in cascading waves around the curves of her hips... or it may have just been the poison slowly eating away his insides, but he thought that Katsumi looked like a goddess given form._

 _He swallowed again but his mouth was still dry._

 _Katsumi placed her lips on his thigh and Takeo choked in surprise. She pulled away and looked up at her from underneath her full lashes, giving him her flattest look. She spoke very clearly, "You are going to die if this poison stays in your body any longer. Unless you know what kind of scorpion that was and have the correct antidote on you?" She asked dryly. Takeo slowly shook his head. He held his breath in anticipation as she moved closer again._

 _Katsumi placed her mouth over the meat of his thigh and began to suck-_

-The orange book was disappeared before my very eyes. I blinked dumbly at my now empty hand.

" _Nope_. Not happening." Scarecrow said unreasonably. I looked up at my silver-haired teacher, trying to figure out _how_ that just happened? I was still sitting on his legs.

He stowed his prized possession away in his flak jacket and gave me a wary glance from the corner of his eye and continued working out.

But... I want to find out what happens next!

* * *

Sora set foot on the cool sand of the beach, and when she opened her eyes she saw a storm was brewing. The skies were dark and there was a sharp wind whipping her wavy hair into her face. The girl knew this was her other half's way of telling her that she was _not in the mood_ for this conversation.

"Well, that's just too bad..." The girl reasoned quietly.

They were _going to have this conversation_. They have been putting it off since before they arrived in Wave country, and after the meeting with Haku today it has become even more imperative that they come to a decision.

Sora scanned the stretch of beach, no sign of Terra. The grassland was also void of light or sound. The waters were dark and swelling with 30-foot waves in the distance.

So, Terra _really_ didn't want to talk then.

Sora began to walk down the beach, looking for her grouchy other half. She'd come across her eventually, she always did.

The girl's blue dress was whipping in the wind as she walked. The stronger the winds got, the closer she knew she was getting. Sora spotted the little house where the most precious of memories were stored, there she saw the lengthy form of her other half. Terra was on the porch, leaning on a post with a thousand-yard stare into the distance, no bikini's or pajama's in sight, just blue jeans and a black halter top.

Sora came to a stop on the porch and the wind was suddenly gone, they were standing in the eye of the storm.

"Terra."

She didn't turn to greet the girl.

"It's time to come to a decision. We can't act until this is resolved."

No reply.

Sora exhaled through her nose, it was never a good sign when Terra was giving her the silent treatment. "...please?" She tried a different approach, "You know we can't act until we come to an agreement. I _need_ you."

Terra crossed her arms over her chest defensively, then uncrossed them as soon as the thought entered their mind.

 _ **What's there to decide?**_ She asked dully.

"The confrontation with Haku and Zabuza. What are we going to do?"

 _ **That's simple.**_ Terra drawled.

Sora waited patiently, she had been expecting a fight between them. With lots of yelling and screaming and denials until one of them won the argument. Terra didn't often win, but that didn't mean that Sora never loses.

 _ **We do nothing.**_

Sora froze. "What."

Finally... Sapphire eyes turned to meet violet hues.

 _ **We... do...**_ **nothing** _ **.**_ Terra slowly repeated.

That's what Sora had thought she heard. The girl was frowning now. "They'll die if we don't do anything."

Terra snorted derisively, _**Uh, yeah. They'll die.**_ _ **Gatō'll die. And all the land will be saved. Woo...**_ She waved her hands unenthusiastically.

Sora's frown deepened. "Explain."

Terra raised a brow at the demand but humored her other half, _**What do you imagine'll happen if they live, huh?**_ she asked. _**They are rogue ninja of a foreign village. Zabuza is a**_ **killer** _ **. Don't delude yourself into thinking that if he survives this, that he'll just turn into a nice guy and stop his mercenary ways.**_

"I _didn't_ think that. I know what he is, but I also know that he tried to stop Yagura! He has _some_ sense of right and justice-and Haku shouldn't have to die because of _Zabuza's_ choices!

Terra scoffed and looked away, _**You're such a kid sometimes. So you want to save them, okay then. What about Sasuke then?**_ she asked sharply.

"...what about him?"

 _ **While you're off trying to validate your existence,**_ **Sasuke** _ **will be the one in danger! He's the one who will be going head-to-head with the dangerous Ice-user!**_

"Don't be dramatic, Terra." The girl sighed, she pointedly ignored that first comment.

 _ **Why?**_ Terra snapped, _**Because**_ **dear** _ **Haku wouldn't kill him?**_

"Haku won't kill him." Sora assured her other half. She didn't understand why Terra was getting so worked up over this. The decision was simple and she was just being stubborn.

 _ **You can't depend on Haku not to miss, you realize that don't you? This isn't some story where everything will turn out okay in the end! If he misses by even an INCH Sasuke will wind up**_ **dead** _ **.**_

"He won't miss." She said confidently.

 _ **Is that so? Even if he's being distracted by a teenage girl who's actively interfering with his fight? You have that much faith in a story that's already changed? Because from what I've seen, he's already been distracted by you once.**_

Sora faltered.

It was true. Things were different, if only slightly and in the tiniest of ways... by even an _inch_.

Flashes of a two-dimensional Sasuke bloodied and riddled with senbon came to mind.

By _an inch_.

And for the first time since entering her mindscape Sora felt it, she felt the choking cold that stifled the air. Terra was always good at hiding it but not _here_ , not in this place.

"You're afraid... you're _terrified_ of something going wrong." Sora realized. The girl knew that Terra cared deeply about the boys underneath all her teasing and sharp words but...

Something physically snapped and Terra's face twisted with anger and indignation.

Sora then remembered that her other half has never dealt well with confrontation of her emotions before. Crap.

 _ **I AM**_ **REALITY** _ **!**_ She roared.

 **I** _ **am the one who has to think of the repercussions while you just flit around in your daydreams! Dreaming about stopping the bad guys, saving everyone so that no one dies and living happily ever after!**_

Sora's nose scrunched up, "I don't-"

 _ **Yes you do!**_ The brunette hissed, _ **And what about Naruto, huh?**_

"Naruto isn't in any danger. Kurama would never allow anything to happen, he would die too." Sora was _certain_ of at least that much. The Fox will protect her Hero, for now.

The woman placed her hands on her hips. _**No, Naruto learns from Haku's sacrifice, Sora. This is when he decides to create his own ninja way! Are you going to take that away from him?**_

Terra was desperate. She was desperate and afraid of all the things she didn't know. Of the future she didn't know for fact.

Sora has a bad habit of not being properly afraid.

The girl's face had a dark look as she spoke slowly, making sure every word was clear. "They are _people_ , Terra. They are NOT lessons to be taught to a twelve year-old boy!"

Terra moved closer and leaned down, until their faces were only inches apart. _**And are you**_ **really** _ **willing to trade Sasuke's life for Haku's?**_

"I _won't_ allow that to happen."

 _ **You can't guarantee that.**_

"Like hell I can't!" She snapped.

Blue eyes narrowed sharply.

"I _will not_ allow _anything_ happen to Sasuke _or_ Naruto! I _will_ save Haku and Zabuza!"

There was a beat of silence.

Terra straightened up and crossed her arms over her chest, running dispassionate blue eyes over the girl's small form. She was calmer now, seeing Sora so resolute, so sure that she'll win...

They've been spending too much time around the Uzumaki boy, Terra decided.

... _ **it's always been your way or the highway, hasn't it? Tell me this Sky-girl; what are you going to do when things**_ **don't** _ **go your way?**_

Sora couldn't resist it, a small smirk made it's way onto her lips without permission.

"I suppose we'll burn that bridge when we get to it."

 _ **Sassy. And you used to be so sweet and innocent too, what has being around those boys done to you?**_ The brunette moaned with faux sadness as she walked towards the porch swing. Her attitude from before was almost completely gone, the weather was clearing up as well.

The girl supposed she just needed to vent. Sora followed the taller woman and sat beside her on the white swing. "Have we come to a decision?"

Terra sighed heavily, running her hand through her long brown hair and placing the other one around Sora's shoulders. _**You'd made your decision long before you came looking for me, Sky-girl.**_ Sapphire met violet... and they softened. _**We'll go ahead and try to save the world.**_

"I'm not trying to save the world." Sora protested.

Terra ignored her. _**Your '**_ **plan** _ **' is hilariously stupid by the way.**_

The girl frowned, feeling mildly insulted. "So says _you_. _I_ think it has a good chance of working _and_ Sensei agrees with me!" The girl was quite proud of that.

 _ **Yeah, says me!**_ She laughed. _ **I'm the only one around here with some gawddarned common sense! Kakashi doesn't count either, he's as crazy as the rest of 'em!**_

The girl stuck up her nose haughtily, but leaned into Terra's side. "We'll will just have to wait and see who is right, then."

* * *

The front door opened. Duckie and the Hero came stumbling in, Duckie practically carrying the Hero, looking filthy and exhausted and-OH, _wow_! They _stank_. Like, really, really badly.

Tazuna spoke. "Oh, you guys are finally back. What's this? You guys look super dirty and worn out." And stink. That's also important to note.

My blonde friend laughed breathlessly, "Heh... both of us... made it to the top 'ttebayo."

Warm pride glowed off Kakashi's chakra as he spoke. "All right! Naruto, Sasuke, starting tomorrow you two will also help protect Tazuna-san."

"OKAY!" Naruto cheered. Then I spotted that underneath all the dirt on the boys, there were a bunch of cuts and bruises.

I stood from my seat and went into the guest room, I went to my storage book and unsealed a roll of gauze, a bowl, a couple clean cloths, medicinal cream and some plasters for good measure.

I walked back in and placed most everything on the table, went to the sink and filled the bowl with water and came back to sit right next to the Hero. He saw everything and grimaced, but didn't protest as I wet the rag and began cleaning the dirt off his face.

 _'If I leave them be, the fools would probably get infections from their cuts.'_ I was frowning on the inside.

 _ **Probably not, but your kind of a mother hen. This is more for your sake than theirs.**_ I didn't respond to that. Mother hen or not, they are still boys who don't take care of themselves. Especially the grown one who is supposed to be our role model.

Inari-chan's chakra spiked, it was building up with a string of different emotions. People were talking before. What did I miss?

"Whut?" Naruto managed to say as I was trying to clean off a particularly stubborn spot on his cheek.

The little boy exploded.

"WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD!? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATO'S MEN!"

Oh, wow. Tears were streaming down his face and I couldn't help but pity the boy. This has been building up for awhile hasn't it? His emotions are all over the place, I couldn't read what he was feeling.

"NO MATTER WHAT GREAT CLAIMS YOU MAKE OR HOW HARD YOU WORK! WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY END UP GETTING _KILLED_!"

Naruto's annoyance spiked in his chakra. "Whatever kid, I'm not like you."

He continued screaming at us, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU'RE BEING SO NOSY! WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU, YOU'RE ALWAYS CLOWNING AROUND AND ACTING CHEERFUL- _YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE!_ "

My hands stilled.

What.

 _'He did NOT just say that.'_

 _ **Oh, but he did.**_

I felt as Naruto's chakra twisted and _rolled_ , all his emotions got into a tizzy too. His eyes were hard and there was a snarl in his voice.

"So... it's okay to pose as the star of a tragedy and cry all day?" Naruto lifted his head, his face twisted with anger, "Just keep on crying forever you idiot! You little _sissy_!"

The air was still. The anger left my best friend almost as soon as it entered. I began cleaning the dirt of his forearm, there was a shallow gash on it, probably from a bad fall.

Inari quietly left the table, still crying. Scarecrow stood and followed him out at his own pace.

Guilt washed over the Hero almost immediately. His head and shoulders drooped with depression. He won't ever openly admit to it but Naruto cares about the boy, it's just in his nature.

He murmured softly with his sad baby blues looking up at me. "Hey, Sora-chan... do'ya think I was too harsh just then?"

I shook my head as I finished wrapping up his forearm. I lifted my hands, **'People need a good scolding sometimes. Some can't hear or won't listen to soft and sweet words, and that's when loud and forceful come in handy.'**

 _ **Did you really just give him permission to be loud and forceful?**_ Terra asked dryly. I ignored her, she knows exactly why and is just being sassy.

 **'Though some find you loud and obnoxious,'** His whiskered face scrunched up, **'you have a real gift for talking sense into people because you understand them better than most.'**

Naruto's baby blues widened before a smile split his face, then Sasuke scoffed derisively. The Hero's smile turned into a scowl and he made a move to get up to probably to throw himself at Duckie and start a brawl but he stopped when I squeezed his arm and shot him a dark look.

I hadn't finished patching him up yet.

The blonde settled back down and let me finish. When I was done I signed, **'I'm done with you now. Go finish washing, I won't allow you to sleep in the same room as me smelling like that.'** I told my Hero before making shooing motions.

The blonde grinned as he stood and placed his hands behind his head, "Heh. That's that smell of a _man,_ dattebayo!"

My lips twitched.

Then I broke down laughing.

 _'The smell of a man!'_ I cried inwardly.

 _ **Oh my gosh... This kid. Does he ever actually think before the words come out or is it on reflex, like word vomit?**_ She sighed, but she started chuckling too though.

When I started getting short on breath, using the table as support so I wouldn't fall onto the floor, Naruto was frowning at me.

"...it wasn't _that_ funny." He grumbled as he headed towards the washroom.

I wiped the water from my eyes once I could breathe again. Sighing contently, I gathered my supplies, stood and walked towards Duckie. He eyed me warily as I sat down next to him. I motioned him to give him his arm and he frowned.

"I can do it myself."

I pointedly looked at his dirt covered hands that were littered in cuts. He followed my gaze and then crossed his arms over his chest, conveniently moving his hands out of sight. I smiled knowingly and he petulantly looked to the side, his cheeks tinged ever so slightly with embarrassment. He looked simply adorable.

I licked my thumb and started wiping dirt off his face.

" _Hey_! Stop that!" He tried to swat my hand away but I easily blocked him with my free hand. He was way too exhausted to put up a real fight and I'm raring to go.

" _Cut that the hell out_!" He hissed at me.

Terra was cackling with glee, egging me on.

Duckie was trying to resist my efforts, sputtering and cursing. He'll soon learn that resistance is futile.

Tazuna and Tsunami-san watched us with amused expressions from the side.

Scarecrow walked back in and once he laid eye on us, he sighed, but wisely decided against interfering.

It was a good night.

The morning wasn't too bad either. Naruto had spent the majority of the night using my arm as a pillow and in turn I wrapped myself in his _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra, allowing me to sleep soundly until morning.

I unashamedly admit to the Hero being my safety blanket.

I rose from my futon and started my morning stretches, by the time I was finished Kakashi was up and getting his gear ready, Sasuke was awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

I reached over to wake Naruto up but Kakashi-sensei spoke, "Let him rest. He seriously overdid it yesterday, I'm not sure he'll be able to move for the rest of the day."

I huffed a laugh before signing, **'He'll probably be up and running around by lunch.'** Duckie made a vague sound of agreement with me and I think Scarecrow smiled under his mask.

I tucked the Hero's blanket up to his chin brushed some of blonde strands to the side before standing and following Duckie and Scarecrow out. We said goodbye to Tsunami-san before heading towards the construction site.

I'm sure we'll be fine for _one morning_ without our Hero.

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Fifteen: "Tidal"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Hah... lots of things happened, huh? Sora and Haku had a little chat. Terra raged a bit. There was a concert and the boys finished their training! Yay! Oh, and Sora wants to read Icha-Icha now.**

 **My new favorite verb is:** 'YOUTH-anized' **Especially with anything relating to the** _ **Handsome Green Beasts**_ **. If any other writers use it PLEASE tell me so I can read it and laugh my ass off.**

 **The song they started singing eariler was a version of '** _ **Soran Bushi**_ **' a traditional sea shanty. I thought it was fitting for the people of Wave country to know it.**

 **So, I'm thinking of rewriting/editing the first few -three- chapters 'cuz I kinda hate them and I first wrote the prologue** _ **over a year ago**_ **. I had no idea who Sora was or what I wanted to do with this story... It will basically be the same but better, maybe a little longer. Definitely more coherent. So, I'll let you guys know when I do that. Probably be ready next week sometime.**

 **You guys have awesome taste in fights** **and Thank You to everyone who assured me that Naruto and Sasuke's interaction was cool! So, Thank you to Outcast00, Noface, rickrossed, xenocanaan, Dareth, Innieminnie, Lilgreenearth97, iluvfairytail, DiabolicalGenius1, Mayumi Yuki, Dark Rose Charm, -Sorry! I know you were hoping for Sora to become to become a medic!- Mikado X Goddess, PinkCassy, Irissiell, allykat5, Espeon35 and ReadingnerdOtaku! You guys drive me to get these done!**

 **Anybody else ready for the fight? Sora is. She's got** _ **plans**_ **... yep! It** _ **shouldn't**_ **last for more than one chapter. We'll see, I guess.**

 **Author Question!**

"Naruto filler/movie/whatever would you like to see happen? In the story, of course."

 ** _I'm excited for some Team Seven_ 'Unmask Kakashi!' antics. I'm kinda dreading the oncoming Chuunin Exams, I hope I don't screw it up too badly.**

 **'Till next time~ Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	17. Breaking Waves Arc, Back-up Plan

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: This took longer than I'd hoped, yet just as long as I expected. Life had some business with me this last week.**

 **A question of '** _ **Shipping**_ **' well, I've been putting this off but it's come up a lot these last few weeks and I think you guys are just too cute with your pairings! But I suppose I should be frank.**

 **This is not a '** _ **romance**_ **' story as most of you have guessed. I can say now with certainty that there will be** _ **no dating**_ **among the pre-teens, 'specially when Sora considers herself a grown woman surrounded by children and the adults still consider her to be a child.**

 **That being said... I am a hopeless romantic in my heart of hearts! There** _ **will**_ **be romance but, sadly, not for a very, very,** _ **very**_ **long time. Like, not until the End. Sora's life will just become way too complicated for that stuff. Good news is, there isn't a chosen pairing yet! I have no idea who it'll be! There will probably be a poll at some point, I dunno.**

 **Enjoy the chapter, I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Own? What do I own? I own nothing.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Violence and blood. Probably cursing for good measure. And mind games!**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Sixteen: "Back-up Plan"**

 _"When something goes wrong in your life, just yell 'PLOT TWIST!' and move on." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

Typical.

It's _fudging_ typical.

We left our Hero behind to sleep in and-and _they show up_! Why did I not see this coming? I've seen and read just about every plot twist ever so _WHY_!?

 _ **You should be ASHAMED of yourself, Sky-girl.**_ Terra said with mock disapproval. I rolled my eyes at her as I gripped my readied kunai tighter, preparing for an attack. Kakashi and Tazuna were on my sides and Sasuke was at my back. Watching for the first sign of Zabuza and Haku.

As soon as we neared the bridge, I'd sensed that something was wrong. I've become familiar with the morning crew's chakra signatures over this last week, their size and general feeling. So I knew that their chakra was _dangerously_ low, even by civilian standards.

That's how I knew Zabuza and Haku were already waiting for us.

 _That_ , and the giant dead-zone of _Quiet_ and _Heavy_ chakra mist that surrounded the bridge on all sides. I'd think it was regular mist if not for the fact it was just _soaked_ in chakra.

Kakashi-sensei was the first to notice me stop and ask me what was wrong. I told him exactly what I'd sensed. His expression turned grim and his body language became serious, he then explained the situation to Tazuna and Sasuke.

"Sora, Sasuke, you'll escort Tazuna-san back to the house and protect him there with Naruto. I'm going to engage with Zabuza." Scarecrow ordered in a way that left no room for argument. A protest was, nevertheless, on my fingertips but the bridge builder had beat me to it.

"W-Wait! What about the others?! She said they're still alive, right?" He turned to me for confirmation and I nodded. By some miracle, yes, they were still alive. "Then they're in danger, we can't leave them!"

"We were hired to protect _you_. If you die, then the bridge will never be finished and Gatō gets exactly what he wants." Kakashi makes a good point, has logic backing him. Not unexpected but still annoying.

Tazuna grimaced but he steadied himself and didn't relent. "I _won't_ leave them behind."

Scarecrow stared the other man down. He wasn't about to make a promise he didn't know he could keep. After a long minute he sighed with resignation, whatever he saw in Tazuna's expression convinced him that the man wasn't about to leave his men behind.

"Fine. Stay on alert." He ordered Sasuke and I.

Then we walked onto the bridge. There were five workers that are assigned the early morning shift, they make sure all the equipment is in working order -there had been a sabotage attempt once before- and that there is enough building materials for the day.

When they came into sight Tazuna tried to run over to the one I recognized as Naowi-san, but Duckie's stepped in his path, stopping him from leaving our side. We each took up defensive positions. I glanced over and Sasuke was actually _shaking_ with excitement. His chakra was hyped up and he was practically bouncing on his feet.

Naruto's been rubbing off on him it seems.

Zabuza's raspy voice echoed through the air though I could only sense the mist, not the man. "Long time no see, Kakashi. I see you're still with those brats. He's shaking again... poor kid."

Then we were surrounded on every side. One, two, three... seven. He created seven water clones, now _that_ is a more respectable number than _one_.

 _ **Are you secretly a masochist?**_ Terra asked ' _innocently_ '.

 _'Shut up!'_

 _ **I'm serious, this is something we need to talk about! You know I'll still love you no matter what, right?**_

She was trying so hard not to laugh right now.

"Sasuke." Scarecrow was eye-smiling now, "Do it."

Duckie smirked and enhanced the muscles in his legs with chakra, then he danced through the clones, kunai in each hand. He literally finished with a pose at the end. His head bowed and his arms spread out behind him.

I was _so_ going to tease him about that later.

The mist cleared slightly and there was Momochi standing alongside a smaller, masked figure. Zabuza murmured something to the masked figure beside him, he then raised his voice. "Looks like a rival has appeared... eh, Haku?"

And there he was, his _Cold_ chakra was muted again. "Yes, Zabuza-sama."

 _ **Hey? Question.**_

 _'Hm?'_

 _ **Do you think Zabuza is about to '**_ **incapacitate** _ **' your butt, little miss Sensor?**_

 _'Uhh...'_ That was a really good question.

Haku more than likely told him about me. I mean, why _wouldn't_ he tell Zabuza about me? I'm just some random girl he met and Zabuza is currently his only reason for living. The mist was already up before we even got anywhere near so... he most probably already told him.

 _ **So we're screwed then?**_

 _'Yeah... that's probably a good assumption.'_

 _ **And you're completely unfazed by that life-threatening fact.**_ Terra pointed out flatly, and, yup. She's right, I'm just excited to get this over with. _**...why? Why am**_ **I** _ **the only sane one here?**_

 _'We'll be fine.'_ I dismissed. I stole a glance to the side and I met Scarecrow's eye. Well, so long as everything goes according to plan, then there shouldn't be any worries.

Scarecrow signed, **'Is that him?'**

He's asking about Haku. **'Yes.'** I replied.

Of course I told Kakashi about Haku's visits. It not only confirmed the suspicion that Zabuza might be alive, but _not_ telling him would put the boys at more risk than necessary. It's the same reason Haku told Zabuza that I'm a sensor. And it would just make it that much harder to disable these two without Kakashi's help. This is for his own good really.

Duckie hadn't paid any attention to Sensei and I's little exchange when he spoke up. "I'll fight him."

 _Bloodied and riddled with senbon._

 _An_ _ **inch**_ _._

I quickly flush those images out of my mind, I then stuffed those thoughts into my 'Not thinking about it' box to be buried under the sand.

That wasn't going to happen this time. I'm not going to _let it_.

Then he muttered mostly to himself. "...tricking us with that stupid act. I hate bastards like that the most."

Oh. There is actual anger and frustration in his chakra right now. Hah... hah... _Craaap_.

We didn't tell Naruto or Sasuke about the plan.

He's gonna be pissed with me later, isn't he?

Haku was talking to Zabuza but I couldn't hear his soft murmurs from here. I could hear what Zabuza said next though. "Haku. You know what to do."

Then the Yuki boy blurred from sight and-

-I heard his sandal scrape against the cement and felt his chakra before I saw him-

-He was moving towards _me_ , senbon in hand-

-The world was slowing before my eyes-

-I slid my foot back into a stronger stance and raised my kunai-

-Haku was swinging at _me_ -

There was a clash of metal as his senbon collided against my kunai. Sparks flew.

He was strong -that's to be expected- but he wasn't strong enough to overpower me, which was a bit unexpected. He's older and better trained but funnily enough, from this close I tell that I had the bigger frame of us. I was slightly more muscular than the Yuki boy, allowing me to hold against him strength-wise. I was stronger than I thought...

Cool!

"I told you before, didn't I?" Haku leaned his head forward. "Zabuza-sama prefers to remove the Sensors first."

I couldn't react fast enough to avoid his kick.

His leg swung up and- _PAIN!_ The air rushed out of my lungs as I got knocked off my feet. Haku had put so much power behind it I actually came up off the ground. There was a moment of weightlessness before I hit hard, cold stone.

 _ **F**_ _U_ **r** _ **D**_ _er_ F _i_ _ **j**_ _eM_ _ **Ah**_ d _ **a**_ _-ha-HAA!_ That _HURTS_! My chest hurts _so bad_ - _ **I-CAN'T-BREATHE**_ -I think he broke something! - _ **BREATHE**_ \- I thought I heard Duckie call my name but I was too busy coughing up a glob of blood. It hit the stone with a gross ' _splat!_ '.

Crap!

I haven't been kicked like that since... since... Yeah, since Kabuto's ' _lesson_ ' on the human rib cage. Okay, so, _not broken_. This isn't what broken feels like, I _know_ what broken feels like. Fractured ribs at the most, I can live with that.

This? This is nothing!

...still can't _breathe_.

"Sora!" Duckie? That was Duckie's voice. When did my face get on the ground?

With _great_ effort, I lifted my head off the ground and looked blearily up at the grumpiest little Uchiha who was now standing in between me and the Yuki boy. From the corner of his eye, onyx orbs were looking at me with... _concern_!

 _'Aw, he does care!'_ I felt a silly smile make it's way onto my face.

 _ **Did you hit your head too?**_ Terra asked, rudely I might add. _Ow, ow, ow owwww!_ I can breathe again but it hurts!

She may have a point though... it's hard to focus with all the pain right now. I can't even read Duckie's chakra to find out why he's scowling now. Honestly, the boy is prone to serious mood swings.

Oh, wait. I think I might know why. My mouth tastes like pennies. My teeth are probably covered in blood, _yikes_. That must've not been a pretty sight. I spit again, it's still red.

Sasuke turned his attention back towards Haku. " _I'm_ your opponent."

Haku's voice was quiet. "I don't want to have to kill you. But you won't stand down, will you?"

The Yuki boy was still looking at me.

My first reaction had Terra in a fit. _**Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't you-**_ I pushed myself onto my knees and when I looked back up at Haku, I was grinning again.

I gave him a thumbs-up.

He moved.

Duckie intercepted him this time.

Sasuke swung a kunai at Haku, Haku prepared to block with his senbon but Sasuke threw it right before they could impact. The Yuki boy ducked the flying kunai and Sasuke's foot hit the ground, changing his momentum as he began swinging his other leg. Just as Haku touched the ground Sasuke's foot connected with his head, the Yuki boy flew from the force of the blow and skid to a stop by Zabuza.

"Looks like I have the advantage in speed." Duckie said cockily. Oooh, arrogant. Much too soon to claim that.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them _brats_. Sasuke is the Leaf Village's Number One Rookie." Scarecrow sounded disinterested but his boasting said otherwise. "Sora is our foremost expert on Barrier Ninjutsu." That's so sweet but not accurate whatsoever! The Barrier Squad still won't trade notes with me. "And the other one is our Number One Hyperactive, Knuckleheaded Ninja."

I was practically blushing with pride at my teachers false praise when Momochi started chuckling in that creepy way he does so well. "Do you hear that Haku? Haha, at this rate we'll be driven back!"

"Yeah..." Haku's voice sounded resigned. "We can't have that."

It was getting really cold right about now.

"Sora, Tazuna-san, get the civilians out of the way." Scarecrow's ordered. Yes, we have to do that. Shallow breaths. I pushed myself into a crouch and shakily stood on my feet, turning away from Duckie. He could handle this by himself for a minute.

I motioned Tazuna to follow me and Kakashi-sensei stayed still, ready to stop Zabuza from moving at any moment. I carefully had an arm cradling my chest as we moved as fast as I could towards Souko-san first. The bridge-builder offered me an arm to lean on that I was sorely tempted to take, but I declined anyway. I was supposed to be strong here.

 _ **Hey... wanna hear a song?**_

Tazuna and I started moving the unconscious workers to one location so I could put up the barrier. _'Actually, no. Not reall-'_

 _ **'You're as cold as ICE~ Willin' to sacrifice our lo-'**_

 _'Stop! This is supposed to be a Very Serious Situation!'_

 _ **Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to do this!?**_ Terra cried and I rolled my eyes, really not in the mood for this.

We placed the last worker down in the pile and I moved Tazuna to stand inside of where I was going to raise the barrier walls, so I wouldn't have to worry about him while I continue with the rest of the plan.

I mean... Momochi could _try_ and take down the wall, but this formula was Hatake Kakashi tested and approved. Plus he would have to get past my Sensei in the first place. Which, not happening.

In the background I heard a shout of, " _Demonic Ice Mirrors_!" that I tried really hard to ignore.

Taking shallow and still pained breaths, I kneeled down and reached into my holster to pulled out my scroll. I sprawled it across the ground and I frowned when I looked back up at the pile and saw that the measurements would be too small. I'd have to make some adjustments first.

It was cold. I could barely breathe. Every measurement needed to be exact.

 _ **'Ice, Ice baby~'**_

 _'Oh kami... I can't believe that I thought I actually missed you!'_

Terra sighed irritably. _**Sky-girl, you have two bruised and possibly fractured ribs. You need good distraction from the pain or you won't be able to think clearly and this whole plan'll all go to heck in handbasket.**_

Okay. So, she has a point.

 _'...just don't go overboard.'_ I semi-pleaded.

 _ **What to do... what to do... OH! I'VE GOT IT!**_

Fast paced drums started going off in my head.

 _ **'Do-Do-Do-Doooo~'**_

 _'Oh nooo...'_ I pricked my thumb with a kunai and I started writing. _**'Do-Do-Do-Doooo~'**_

 _'I really can't believe you. I an so glad no one else can hear you right now.'_ Ten feet in width all around. Eight in height. _**'Where have all the good men gone-and where are all the gods?'**_

 _'You are so ridiculous!'_ Taking in account the parameters of the Base character, don't break it's rules. _**'Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?'**_

 _'Could you have picked something a little less dramatic? No. Stupid question.'_ I folded my hands into seals. Snake, Horse, Boar. Adding just the required amount of Physical and Mental. _**'Isn't there a whi-i-ite knight upon a fiery steed?! Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I NE-E-ED!'**_

I raised the barrier.

 _ **'I NEED A HER-O! I'm holdin' out for a Hero 'till the end of the night! He's gotta be strong~ And he's gotta fast~ And he's gotta be fresh from the fight-'**_

"GAAAHH!"

 _Sasuke_.

The barrier was up, Tazuna and the other men were safe. It was time to deal with the Kiri ninja. I stood and turned towards the Ice Mirrors. As my eyes scanned the dangerous jutsu, I spared an idle thought for how beautiful the mirrors looked as my hand reached into my weapons holster and pulled out a Flashbang kunai.

This part was going to go the _somewhat_ the same as **Before**.

Naruto is coming, I know it. I couldn't sense a fudging thing with all this constant pain but I knew he was coming. I had to create an opening for him when he got here.

I believed he was coming.

I believed in my Hero.

As I ran towards them, I sighted the distance and threw. I have no idea what Sakura was aiming for **Before** but I was just hoping Haku would catch it in a show off-y fashion this time as well.

It arched through the air and just as it was about to enter the walls of ice, Haku leaned out from the closest mirror and-he deflected it with his weapon and my kunai went over the side of the bridge instead.

...well, pooh.

I gave the Yuki boy a disgruntled look for doing something other than I expected of him as there was a muted ' _pop_ ' and a flash of light over the side of the bridge. He didn't seem very impressed as he stared coolly back at me.

Then something whizzed through the air and his head snapped to the side. He fell out of the mirror and I smiled because _that meant_...

There was a giant puff of smoke, and I mean _giant_ , -what, did he use all his smoke bombs for that entrance?- and when the smoke cleared everyone could see...

The Hero was _posing_.

Why do they make it so easy to tease them?

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived, dattebayo! Now that I'm here everything will be fine!" My best friend proclaimed loudly, a froggy band-aid still on his cheek from last night. "The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and _instantly_ kicks the enemy's ass!"

Grinning, I raised my hands to sign and-my breath caught as Kakashi shouted a curse as shuriken flew towards Naruto. My heart had stilled for a moment before Haku intercepted the shuriken with his ice.

Zabuza turned towards his apprentice, when he spoke he didn't sound too pleased. "Haku, what is this?"

The Yuki boy was facing away from him. "Zabuza-sama... these kids, please let me fight them my way."

"...so you don't want me to interfere... you're soft as always." Momochi said. There wasn't disappointment in his tone but...

Of course while these two were talking, no one else paid any mind to the Uzumaki boy who had crept his way behind the Ice mirrors. Not even Sasuke, who was sitting next to him.

"You _moron_!" Oh, now he's noticed. "If you're a Shinobi then use your head! Why did you come _inside_ the mirrors!? _Damn it_ , I don't care anymore! You're an Idiot!"

The blonde bristled with indignation. "What did you say 'ttebayo!? I come to save you and _this_ is what I get!?"

I sighed, an exasperated smile on my face.

That's my boys.

As Haku stepped back into the ice and Scarecrow stared down Zabuza, I cautiously made my way to the nearest side wall. I took out a kunai and sliced open my palm, wincing slightly at the pain. This was going to take a good chunk out of my chakra reserve.

I dragged my bloody hand across the pictures of black waves and the unseen ink below it.

Now I just had to wait for _my_ opening.

There was a movement of air from behind me.

I didn't - _couldn't_ \- sense him.

* * *

必要 _Need_

* * *

There are sounds of fighting outside the ice! What's happened?!

I know Sora didn't stay inside her barrier even though she's already been injured, so that means she's vulnerable to an attack from Momochi, one that she won't have a chance of avoiding. What is Kakashi _doing_!?

Damn it! This is bad. My body is filled with senbon -I feel like a damn pincushion- and Naruto isn't better off, he's on the ground and his eyes are closed. I have to do something. At least my eyes are getting used to his speed.

"You move well. But this time I'll stop you." Tch. Not gonna happen. I hear Naruto pushing himself to his hands and knees. I'm watching the other guy carefully, his arm raised-he's coming!

Calm down... _concentrate_ and see through it!

 _Now!_ I grabbed Naruto and rolled out of the way of his attack. When I looked back at the guy, all I could see was _red_.

My eyes were burning in my skull.

Everything was tinted red now. The world was... _slower_ , clearer by just a little bit, but I could _see_!

So... this is power of the Sharingan.

The masked guy stared talking about bloodlines or something but I was focusing on his body movements. Trying to anticipate his next attack, I couldn't afford to be distracted right now.

"This is the end!" He shouted before he moved again, towards-What!? Towards Naruto!? _Damn_!

My body moved on it's own.

I hated the Idiot. So why was I running to him? Naruto is a complete moron, he's loud and obnoxious always shouting and trying to pick fights with me-he pisses me off like nobody else! He's nothing but a loser with a goal that he'll never be able to achieve.

...Please make it in time!

I lifted my kunai and braced myself as I ran. I tracked his speed with my Sharingan but my body couldn't keep up with my eyes-

-won't be able to move Naruto in time-

-I stood in front of the Idiot, I'd take the attack-

-That guy was coming at us incredibly fast, he had his weapons raised, _he was going to_ -

-his mask shattered against the barrier wall.

Wait. _What_?

I blinked dumbly as the Ice guy groaned in pain and confusion from where he was sprawled out on the ground. There was a wall around him now. I could see it clear as day with my Sharingan active. There was a _wall_ of blue-green chakra surrounding the gu-the hell?

He's a _girl_!?

 _No_. That's not important right now.

How is there a barrier up? I don't even see Sora any-she's crouching outside of the mirrors, her hands flat on the ground with her chakra spreading out from her fingertips.

There's fresh blood on her face.

The chakra was powering the barrier from nowhere. It wasn't just around her hands, her chakra was _everywhere_ along the bridge. My eyes tracked her handwriting along every wall and railing, under the black ink drawings of waves were lines and lines of characters that make up her barrier scroll, except this was on a completely different level. How did I not see this before!? When did she even have time to do all this?

I look back at my teammate more closely, with my Sharingan I could see every detail about her just like if I was reading a book. Each of her breaths were strained and she was putting a large amount of her chakra into the barrier. Her barrier scroll was already in use, protecting the builders, she was keeping this one up manually by continually pumping chakra into it.

It would only last as long as she would.

"Sora-chan!" Naruto cheered. So he was still alive. "How'd you do that 'ttebayo?" His grin disappeared when he noticed the blood covering her, he then scrambled to his feet and ran over to her side.

I scoffed. Oh sure, _now_ he can move.

Sora folded her hands into the Ram seal and stood up shakily, fingers trembling slightly, her breaths were as shallow as they were strained. So she was hurt worse than she's letting on with that silly grin, and that blood on her face... I can still hear fighting outside.

"Sora-chan! What happened to you 'ttebayo!? You're bleeding!" The girl gave him an unimpressed look as she carefully moved her hands to take out a senbon that was sticking out of his arm still. Naruto moved his own hand and touched the blood on her cheek, it smeared off.

 **'Not mine.'** She signed with a grimace. Where's Kakashi? She'd be upset if something happened to him.

"Whut is this? A... barri'r? Buh you huve no s'roll." It was the ice guy - _girl_? Whatever. Him- that asked, his voice sounding nasally.

I turned back to him and found out why. His nose was broken and there were streams of blood running down his face now. He'd been going at full speed when Sora raised the wall, that thing was definitely broken.

I found a vindictive satisfaction in that as I started to pull out the senbon in my limbs. Sora continued doing the same for the Idiot, he'd probably kill himself on accident.

"HEY! You're that guy from the other day 'ttebayo!" So Naruto has-what? Now that I look again... yeah, it is that guy from the forest, isn't it? So he's been watching us.

Sora got Naruto's attention and signed for him to translate for her, he grinned when she finished, "Sora-chan doesn't need one 'ttebayo."

"When did you have time to do all this anyway?" I asked. Sora and Naruto turned and ended up just... staring at me. I frown. After it went on for a minute I became irritated. " _What is it_?"

Sora pointed at her eyes... ah. That's right, they wouldn't know about the Sharingan. Naruto pointed a finger in my face and shouted. "AH! YOU HAVE EYES JUST LIKE KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Wrong. My eye twitched. Can he not be so loud and _annoying_ for once!? "The Sharingan is a special dōjutsu kekkei genkai that can only be awakened by a member of the Uchiha clan... tch, idiot."

He started scowling at me, "Hey! Just because I don't know what a ' _dujutsu_ ' thing is, doesn't mean I'm an idiot 'ttebayo! If anything you-"

" _Ehcuse_ me."

We all turned out attention back to the guy trapped in the barrier. Right. He's so quiet I actually forgot he was there. I _actually forgot_ our enemy was standing _right there_! That's so unlike me, that's more like something the Idiot would do.

 _Did_ , by the look of surprise on his face.

"Oh yeah..." Naruto scratched his head and turned to look at Sora, "What do we do about _him_ , 'ttebayo? Kakashi-sensei told us not to get in between him and that Brow-less freak again and we've finished our fight sooo...?"

 _ **'CRACK!'**_

Well, he fixed his nose. He spoke coldly. "You haven't finished the fight yet."

"No. It's finished." I say confidently. Sora might not look it, but even I have to admit she knows how to make a very hard wall. I still remember the hours we all spent throwing everything we had at it, until even Kakashi had to pull out some high-level jutsu to make sure it would hold up in a fight.

I would've complained about it being a waste of my time but at least Kakashi had been telling us how to do the most damage as efficiently as we could the whole time. Most likely so we wouldn't waste _his_ time.

That, and it wasn't more damned _running_.

"There are people who make this mistake. Not killing their enemy because of pity, letting them leave with just their lives."

What the hell? Is he _actually_ criticizing us for not-

"Can you understand not having a dream? To not be needed by anyone?" His eyes were as cold as the air. "The pain of simply living?"

...' _to not be needed by anyone_ '?

I suddenly felt cold. I clenched my jaw and ignored the memories that begin to flash through my mind with practiced ease. It was only the ice still around us, that's why it was cold.

There was something in Naruto's eyes when he spoke, he was frowning. "What are you saying?"

The guy then... _smiled_? It wasn't a cruel smile, but it was... sad. "Zabuza-sama has no need for a weak Shinobi... you have taken away my reason for existing."

What? That's so- "Stupid. We're not going to kill you. There would be no point." I told him irritably. "Stop being so dramatic, you lost _one_ fight."

He looked at me with dull, empty eyes. "This was the only fight I have ever lost."

"And so what? That means you should die?" I challenged. That's so... _stupid_! It's one thing to be killed during a battle, while fighting, but to want to be _executed_ because he lost once?

"I told you... Zabuza-sama has _no need_ for a weak tool. I am nothing to him now... I would rather die than be nothing again."

"Wha... why for a guy like that... he's a bad guy who takes money from a criminal! Is that brow-less freak really the only person important to you!?" Naruto shouted. So he didn't understand this guy's logic either? I look over and see Sora's face is hard, her jaw and fists were clenched. She looks pissed and confused. Good, it wasn't just me then.

"...I had people dear to me... a very long time ago. Parents."

Then he told us his story. The civil war in Mist, the hunting of people with kekkei genkai, about the hate and fear towards anyone that was different then the rest.

I... I was young, but I remember the looks the KMPF used to get when I would tag along with Midoka-Obaa and Shiroi-san during one of their patrols. They were the only ones that would ever let me come along with them. The looks had never lasted for a moment but I... I could sometimes see them out of the corner of my eye, when they ignored me because I was young. I'd never understood why the KMPF officers would get those looks.

The guy looked directly at me. "You also have experienced hardship. Those with special abilities often do."

I felt cold again. And not because of the ice.

"My Mother was from one of these bloodlines. My Father discovered this... and... before I realized what I had done, I had killed him... my _own Father_!" He closed his eyes, a look of pain passing over his face. "And at that time I thought of myself as... no. I had no choice but to think that. I realized the most painful thing..."

"...the most painful thing?" Naruto asked when he trailed off. His voice was thick.

He opened his eyes again, they were cold. "That in this world, I am a person who is unwanted."

Un... wanted?

I was cold.

Why was it so damned cold!?

A warm hand enveloped my wrist. My eyes snap up to see Sora had moved to stand next to me now, she was still watching the Ice guy closely.

I... I don't know why but... I felt calmer all of a sudden. I hadn't even noticed my fists were trembling before.

The guy began crying, yet, he was smiling again.

"This blood that everyone hated... he desired it... I was so _happy_!" When he opened his eyes again, they were... pleading. "If you really want to show me mercy, then please, save me from becoming nothing again... _please_... kill me."

He... he was really serious.

Sora let go of my wrist but the warmth stayed, she began walking and signing furiously. I had to activate my Sharingan -when did it go off?- to understand what she was saying.

 **'-Stupid! You want to throw your life away? No one can be an emotionless tool, everyone has feelings and cares about something! Even Peach Soil** -Momochi?- **cares! He cares about you, I know he does!'**

Naruto translated for her, looking a bit unsure. "She says no one can't _not_ have emotions 'ttebayo. Even the brow-less guy. She says that she knows he cares about you."

The guy slowly shook his head. "You do not know Zabuza-sama as I do, Sora-san. He only cares for his dream, to change the Kirigakure of now and to make it better. He only wants me for my strength and I am no longer of use to him now that I have been defeated."

 **'You're wrong!'** She was right in front the barrier now, her eyes were watering. She looked frustrated. **'Momochi cares about you just like you care about him. Everyone has someone that cares about them! No matter who you are or where you come from, there will always be at least one person who cares about you even if you don't realize it!'**

Thoughts of a bento on my doorstep every morning and a woman without a name come to my mind. Every day always with a silly note wishing me a good luck for the day or something.

 _"Sasuke. Don't worry. I'll protect you guys even if it kills me." Kakashi was smiling calmingly at me. "I won't allow my comrades to die."_

 _Naruto... He... was holding out a piece of paper out towards me. Even after we fought he still gave it to me._

My wrist was still warm.

 _My body moved on it's own._

Naruto voice, suddenly cheerful, brought me out of my thoughts. "Yeah, dattebayo! Sora-chan's right! If you care about that guy that much then he's _gotta_ care about you too!"

Haku was frowning, "I thought you were like me. You should be able to understand... _Please_. I'm sorry that you will have to stain your hands."

Sora was scowling when she did a sign I didn't recognize, Naruto's eyes widened. "... _Sora-chan_!" He whispered.

The Idiot actually looked shocked. What'd she say?

 **'I won't apologize for my language.'**

I guess the guy had a pretty good guess as to what she meant because his frown deepened. "If you won't do this... then I have no choice but to force your hand. I've already lost, Zabuza-sama will never take me back after today."

He raised his hand and folded it into a _one-handed seal_ and the mirrors melted around us and formed a _lot_ of water needles, all floating in the air, aimed _directly at us_. Shit! Naruto and Sora won't be fast enough to avoid it!

"...I'm sorry."

Before anything could happen, a bright white-blue light and chakra sprung up from the Fuinjutsu and that guy started to convulse, his body began jerking around and-' _ **Taser**_ ' I realized that this was that taser thing that Sora is always going on about.

When the light faded that guy collapsed on the ground. Muscles twitching and very unconscious.

Sora wasn't smiling.

She looked...

I decided that the Idiot may have a point about not pissing her off too much.

"He... he really wants to die, doesn't he?" Naruto looked to Sora. Her face was grim and her lips were pressed into a hard line as she looked down at our unconscious prisoner. When she didn't answer him, Naruto's eyebrows furrowed and he hung his head. I look back at the Ice guy.

Well, now what are going to do with him? At this rate if we let him go he'll either try and kill us or end up killing himself. I frowned. Neither sounded like good options.

In the background I could hear the sounds of Kakashi's fight still going on. I suppose we should just wait for-

"...I'll _make_ him say it, dattebayo." What does that mea-Naruto just ran off towards Kakashi's and Zabuza's battle!

"Where are you going you Idiot!?" I shout after him.

He either didn't hear me or he ignored me. Knowing the idiot, it's probably the latter. "Damn it, he's going to get himself killed!" I tell Sora who's... kneeling on the ground with her eyes closed and her hands folded into the Bird seal.

"What are-"

" _Zabuza-sama_!" Wait, it's that guy? But he's...

There was a sound of an impact and something hitting the ground.

When I turned around I saw it.

Haku was standing in-between Momochi and another guy, someone I didn't recognize.

Haku had a spear through his chest.

There was a _lot_ of blood.

* * *

 _下に_ _Underneath_

* * *

Haku's body was lying there now.

There was a man standing over him.

I could see it from where I was kneeling, focusing and mixing my chakra. Kneading it. Infusing it.

I hadn't planned this.

 _ **Too late now. Focus.**_

Haku's face was covered in drying blood from his broken nose, his mouth was slightly parted, his dark-brown eyes were dull and half-lidded.

There was a spear through his chest.

I could see it.

"HAKU!"

Naruto's cry. He sounded distressed.

I'm _so_ sorry.

 _ **Concentrate**_.

Yes. Concentrate.

Mold it. Shape it. Guide it.

 _I could see it._

The man had a generic and easily forgettable face, his features were reminiscent of a Wave country native. His clothes were nothing fancy but he was better dressed than the average Wave citizen. I'd seen him once before when I was out buying lemons.

I had thought the spear looked painfully uninteresting.

The air became saturated with Killer Intent as Zabuza followed Naruto's line of sight. He looked fairly calm on the outside, Kakashi hadn't wounded him too badly yet. His chakra was like a maelstrom on the inside.

Zabuza was going to kill the man.

But it was too late. The man had torn his spear from Haku's bloodied chest and ran. Ran towards the unfinished end of the bridge where Gatō and gang were suppose to show up, disappearing into the mist.

Breathe. Keep breathing through the pain.

Zabuza willed his mist to clear, once it was gone everyone could see that at the end of the bridge there was a horde of armed men with slightly surprised looks on their faces. There was a small, greedy looking man at the front who seemed a bit shocked to have been found prematurely.

Gatō then.

There was a _ringing_ in my ears now. I was running out of chakra, I'd already gone _far_ past any level considered to be ' _safe_ '. I know I'm not going to last much longer now.

Please... _please_ be worth it.

Gatō said something about Haku, something cruel probably, that set Naruto off. He started shouting but the _ringing_ got louder, it was like standing next to a waterfall now.

Zabuza told Naruto something and now my friend was yelling at Peaches -Momo, get it? Ha!- but I could only catch bits of what was being said. All of my attention was split completely in half, same with my chakra.

Something wet and warm was trailing over my lips.

 _ **Not long now...**_

Sasuke was standing in front of me. Wow, my sight had gotten really blurry. He grabbed my shoulders and his mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. I was trying to listen for something else. There was a sharp pain in my head now.

Just a little more... a _little longer_...

The edges of my vision were going black and then I finally heard Zabuza's hoarse voice over the white noise.

"Kid, shut up. You don't... need to say anymore."

And the Demon cried.

The Hero did it.

My chakra was completely exhausted and my body turned to jelly. Duckie caught me before I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was an expression of panic on his face that looked funnier than it probably should've been.

I passed out and the Genjustu faded with me.

* * *

忠誠 _Loyalty_

* * *

"HE THREW AWAY HIS LIFE FOR YOU!" I scream because _I don't understand_! Haku loved this asshole with his whole heart and this guy can actually say Haku was _NOTHING_ to him!? Nothing but a _tool_!? There are people who actually believe that crap!?

I can still see him smiling and crying. _"...I was so happy!"_ he'd told us!

I'm crying now. I know I told Inari that it's okay to cry when you're happy b-but... who'll cry for Haku? He was all alone with no one who cared about him... Now he's dead and no one will ever even _care_!

"Without his own dream... to die as a tool... that's... just too sad..."

 _Why_? Why would this happen? Haku was _nice_ , he didn't deserve to die like that!

"Kid, shut up. You don't... need to say anymore." I look up and I see... he... he's crying too?

If he was crying then did that mean...?

"Kid... it pained him to have to fight you. Haku fought not only for me... he fought for you guys too." The guy lowered his head, still crying. "He was too kind..."

Zabuza looked so sad now. He wouldn't be sad if... if he didn't love Haku too, right?

"...I'm glad I got to face you guys." His voice was quiet. "Yeah kid... you may be right... a Shinobi is still a human... we may not be able to become emotionless tools."

When he looked back up it was to glare at the short asshole who said nasty stuff about Haku, I think it's that Gatō bastard who's ruining everyone's lives here. Zabuza's eyes were scary and dark as he pointed his huge sword at him.

"You... I'm going to take your fucking head off for talking about Haku that way."

The short asshole looked like he just crapped his pants.

"Sora! Sora, _wake up_!" What? Was that Sasuke? What's happened to Sora-chan!? When I turn back to them, it felt like my stomach fell through the floor.

Sora-chan was on the ground and wouldn't wake up. Even with Sasuke shaking her! I run as fast as I can towards them past Kakashi-sensei and through the mist that was going away and then I pass somebody who was gaping at Zabuza with wide eyes who... that... looks just like...

"...Zabuza-sama?"

My head snapped around-"HAKU!? YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

* * *

喜び _Delight_

* * *

When I came to, the first thing I noticed was the smell.

It was a subtle but nice smell. Very comforting.

It reminded me a lot of home, of the Hashirama trees around Yusewaki park, or the community gardens on the south-western side of the Housing District. I once heard from a traveling merchant that fresh-cut Hashirama trees have a smell that is a remarkable mix in between sandalwood and lemon with a hint of something like... _magic_.

I had quite liked that description.

I nuzzled my face closer to the smell and found warm, thinly-clothed skin pressed against my cheek.

It was then I noticed that there were large, gloved hands holding onto my thighs and my arms were wrapped broad, tense shoulders. I had a pretty good guess then as to who was carrying me piggyback.

I wrapped my arms tighter around the collar of Kakashi's flak jacket. I could breathe semi-normally again but my chest still hurt if I inhaled too deeply, in addition to that, my head feels like it's going to _explode_.

Even with all that, being so close to him allowed me to read his _White-Hot_ chakra without any effort on my part.

Satisfaction with a good amount of affectionate pride.

So everything went okay then. He would be feeling a lot worse if a fifteen year-old boy would've _really_ died. At least, I hope so.

I couldn't sense anything beyond the two of us at the moment so I would just have to trust in Scarecrow's sense of morality and justice. Considering it was the Kakashi of now, I felt pretty good about that.

I was still a bit miffed at my silver-haired teacher for abandoning the plan mid-way and engaging with Zabuza after Naruto had joined the fray, he had gotten himself unnecessarily hurt when Peaches came to chop my head off.

But... I ended up forgiving him for obvious reasons.

Besides, everything turned out okay in the end.

...everything is _okay_.

I sighed contently.

Kakashi's muscle twitched under my cheek, minutely.

...?

Curious, I cracked open my eyes. Bright, bright, _bright_ -too bright! My eyes adjusted after a painful moment and I could see... it's sunset now. I'd been unconscious the whole day? Mental sigh...

I also see Tazuna walking in the front of us, and out of the corner of my eye I could barely see vibrant blonde walking alongside midnight brunette. Naruto was talking loudly to Sasuke about how he stopped the thugs that came to kidnap Tsunami-san -I panicked for only a moment- making excited hand gestures the whole time.

Both were covered head-to-toe in bandages. No needles anywhere in sight.

I sighed with relief this time.

Scarecrow twitched again.

Wait... is he...?

I blew on his ear on purpose.

"...I'll drop you." He murmured.

I relented and settled for resting my pounding head against his warm neck again, very happy with the new knowledge that Kakashi is ticklish behind his ear. My eyes drooped halfway closed, I was _so_ tired. Being low on chakra sucks fudgicles.

Scarecrow's chakra was both amused and slightly annoyed with me, in a fond, exasperated way. He kept his voice quiet as he spoke. "You did good today."

I beamed tiredly and squeezed his shoulders in thanks.

"After you almost killed yourself via chakra exhaustion," He pointedly paused to glare at me from the corner of his eye, but there was no real heat. Because, _really_ , who was _he_ to criticize me? "Zabuza and his apprentice ended up joining us for a temporary truce when Gatō and his men showed up to betray them. Gatō and a lot of mercenaries died, then the whole country showed up with pitchforks and frying pans and scared off the survivors."

Well okay. So, happy ending?

"I'm fairly sure our new friends are instigating a very hostile takeover over their former employer's company and holdings right about now."

Oh. Well... Peaches did want to get paid, so I guess that's not too surprising. I do have to have to wonder what kind of business sense the professional assassin has? Hm. Well, not my problem anymore. They both walked off that bridge alive and that's all I wanted out of today.

"That Genjutsu you cast..." He started slowly, his chakra took on a neutral but curious feeling. "it was very convincing. If it wasn't for my Sharingan I don't think I would of been able to tell if it was a illusion in all that mist. You weaved your chakra in right alongside Zabuza's, he never even noticed until it was over." Kakashi praised quietly.

It felt natural... slipping my chakra in, mixing and shaping it.

"I didn't know you'd gotten that good."

Neither did I.

It surprised me, how very _real_ it looked at the time.

Haku's whole death had been a Genjutsu. The actual Yuki boy had been safely tucked away and mostly unconscious in the barrier while I ' _killed_ ' him.

The original plan had been to trap him _and_ Zabuza in the barrier array I'd created over the last week, but... that didn't work out so well. Peaches had come to chop off my head for trying to interfere with Haku's battle when I was getting ready to make quick-time measurements in my head -which is very hard, by the way- and Kakashi narrowly saved me from losing a couple pounds of vital weight.

I learned today that it is very trying to save someone who didn't think they needed saving.

The Genjutsu had been a spur of the moment thing. A last ditch effort to save Zabuza, thus, saving Haku. Because there really isn't one without the other, and hasn't been for a while now.

After the Hero ran off to Talk-no-jutsu some sense into Peaches, I scrambled to think of someway to help. Zabuza is obviously not the kind of guy who'll say ' _I love you_ ' to somebody as long as either party still draws breath, so, I had to give some... encouragement, of sorts.

I helped the only way I knew how.

I hadn't planned it.

But... it all worked out in the end. It was worth it.

Wasn't it?

 _-HeHadA_ _ **Spear**_ _ThoughHis_ _ **Chest**_ _-_

 _-Naruto_ _ **Cried**_ _-I'm_ _ **So**_ _Sorry-_

Deep breath.

Naruto turned around, almost as if he sensed me awake, I saw bright cerulean blue orbs widen and then a sunshine grin broke across his whiskered face.

"Sora-chan, you're awake! _OHHHH_! You won't _BELIEVE_ what happened after you passed out, dattebayo! So after-" My best friend began to retell the whole adventure to me and I felt a smile curve my lips as he practically beamed with happiness.

Scarecrow was watching and listening with fondness, a slightly prominent curve in his cheek telling me he was smiling.

Duckie rolled his eyes when our teammate began to exaggerate about his parts in the fight. He did not hesitate to knock him down a few pegs.

Yeah...

...it was worth it.

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Sixteen: "Back-up Plan"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm such an ass.**

 **How many of you thought that exact same thing? Did any of you guys think I actually** _ **killed**_ **Haku? These past few weeks** _ **not one person**_ **said that I should kill Haku! A few didn't give a damn about Zabuza -which I found funny, poor Peaches- but everyone wanted Haku to live! So here you go~**

 **Wow! I've got plans for like, ALL the fillers you guys mentioned and more! I don't think you guys will be disappointed! So, a very heartfelt Thank You to all those that read and to those that reviewed! xenocanaan, Outcast001, Vixeonea, duchessliz, Girl-luvs-manga, DiabolicalGenius1, Yuki Suou, Dareth, Mikado X Goddess, Dark Rose Charm, ReadingnerdOtaku, TheSunAndMoon4321, joebob323, trynmailme, and Guest's 1 &2! **

**You guys are amazing and your words do me wonders.**

 **And how did you like Terra's song selection there? I'm been dying to do that for** _ **weeks**_ **now. This wasn't** _ **too**_ **silly was it? With the songs and breaking of Haku's pretty face and the discovery of Kakashi's scent and that he's ticklish. Oh, and Zabuza's new nickname.** _ **Peaches.**_

 **Oh, who am I kidding? Sora is getting out-of-hand. It's a real struggle.**

 **I don't think I have the power to stop her anymore.**

 **...** _ **help**_ **.**

 **Author Question!**

"If you could save _anyone_ in the Narutoverse, who would it be?"

 _ **Obito. Obito-Obito-Obito! If it wasn't too obvious, I love Obito. His story is so tragic and compelling-I KNOW that's there's Itachi -and I wuv the weasel too- but... AGHH! Why can I only save ONE!? Stupid Author Question!**_

 **Wuv yew all... 'till next time~**

 _-Nanami_


	18. Breaking Waves Arc, Ripples

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Happy belated Valentines Day, Luvs. This took me a while to get done, been busy, moody... the usual.**

 **POV changes. I've** _ **changed**_ **them. It's confusing when we switch, yes I know. There's little things in between for when we switch people now -they don't really mean anything- I'm not going to say** _ **who's**_ **POV it is, because that's half my fun right there. I have a POV planned for the future where it'll be a new person and y'all will be like '!*%$' when you finally figure out who it is. Hehehe... I can hear it now.**

 **I hope this brings a smile to your faces like you do to mine.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I do own... uh, pictures of Sora being fluffy?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For the dreaded, horrible, down-right** _ **despicable**_ **... Fluff! *Gasp!* I've said it! I've said the F-word!**

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Seventeen: "Ripples"**

 _"How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." -Winnie The Pooh_

* * *

 **March 27th, Day 11: Mandatory Bedrest**

I.

Regret.

 _Everything_.

 _ **No, you don't.**_

... _well_. Yeah, she's right. Haku and Peaches are alive, Duckie didn't have a near-death experience and the Hero didn't have a Foxy freak-out. I don't regret a darn thing, I just regret not doing it smarter.

Now I have to suffer the consequences.

I can't move my body. At _all_. And if that wasn't bad enough, I have a chakra withdrawal migraine. Seriously. I'm going through the effects of _chakra withdrawal_.

It makes so much more sense now that I think about it.

Wait, how do I know what withdrawal is like?

Well, I had broken my leg **Before** in a stupid accident -it was totally **His** fault, the fool- and I was taking pain medication for it. After a couple weeks I thought I had the pain under control and figured I didn't need the drugs anymore, so I stopped taking them all at once. I hadn't been addicted or anything like that so I just stopped taking them, one would think I would be just fine, right?

Wrong.

After stopping cold turkey, I went through withdrawal. My body had become dependent on it for a while there and stopping so suddenly had adverse effects. Anxiety, sweating, nausea, insomnia, depression, irritability, fatigue, loss of appetite and headaches.

The whole experience had sucked major fudge balls, all-in-all. My doctor ripped me a new one when I told her, then she patiently explained that I should've weaned myself down instead of suddenly stopping.

So, chakra is addictive. That's my theory at least, because this _sucks_. Imagine the worst hangover you've ever had and then add exhaustion so bad you can't move your limbs. I literally can't even sign as I am right now.

Scarecrow had carried me the whole way, only with the occasional threat to drop me when I began to bug him, and dropped me off on my futon when we made it back to the house and then something _horribly terrifying_ happened...

 _Kakashi gave me a lecture._

On taking better care of one's body no less! _"A Ninja's first and last resort is their body, brah-bra-bra-blah..."_

Terra actually had to tune my dear Sensei out after the first half-hour to preserve our precious sanity. I would have rather run the Training Ground of Youth a couple times over, than be a prisoner in my own body while Kakashi went on and _on_. I had been eagerly anticipating the moment when the silver-haired man would burst into flames for his _utter hypocrisy_. But sadly, no flames. Only a two hour long lecture as cruel and unusual punishment for making him worry about me.

Now I was confined to my futon for the foreseeable future.

...or at least until Scarecrow gives me the green light. There were vague threats made towards my person should I disobey my sadistic teacher's orders this time.

So here I lay... staring up at the ceiling. All by my lonesome while the boys are at the bridge, socializing. Well, Naruto is probably socializing while Sasuke is brooding from the side, Kakashi watching from afar with his nose in his book. Even Inari-chan left with them today!

The Hero is probably laughing at one of Saiko-san's terrible fishing jokes. That sounds like something he'd do.

Maybe Iwao-san can peak even Duckie's interest with one of his old tall tales, the man has a talent for holding attention.

Sigh.

I am soooo _bored_.

* * *

拒否 _Refusal_

* * *

 **March 28th, Day 12: Escape Attempt #1**

I'd found my red-headish student trying to sneak out this morning, before anyone else had woken up. Most likely trying to get some fresh air or maybe some exercise.

Funny, I remember explicitly telling her _not_ to do so while she was still recovering.

Sora hadn't even made it an entire day before deciding to disobey me. I wasn't disappointed, not really. I knew _exactly_ what she was going through after all. I've been down with chakra exhaustion too many times to count over the years. Hell, the medic's back home have a detain-on-sight order for whenever I check into the hospital.

I'll be sure not to mention that when I'm giving my female student another dry and lengthy lecture.

She'd made it about half-way down to her little ' _secret_ ' spot near the water before I had showed up. My little student became very annoyed with me when I threw her over my shoulder -gently, of course. She was still injured- and started taking her back to her bed against her will.

Currently, she was pounding her fists on my back half-heartedly. Or maybe she was using all her might and she was just that worn out? Anyways, I wasn't paying her protest much mind as I walked, after a while she stopped and I figured she must have gotten tired.

Oh... how wrong I was.

My gut warned me something was off after I realized my student was being unusually cooperative with her detainment. On a hunch I looked back to check on her and almost dropped the girl then and there. The _sneaky little_ -I had turned and saw she was reading my book. Looking entirely too captivated with it.

I wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.

On one hand, it was nice to find someone else who can appreciate my favorite book. People tend to judge it too quickly because of the name and end up dismissing a great story filled with comedy, adventure and romance.

On the other, she was a fourteen year-old girl reading what was essentially porn.

How should I handle this...?

Sora inhaled sharply behind me.

I look back again and I can see which page she was on. It's the chapter where Takeo has been taken prisoner by the village of female warriors, while Katsumi is busy challenging the Queen for Takeo's freedom he's been-with all the women-and- _Nope_. This is _not_ happening. I am _not_ going to deal with this.

Now that we've made it back, I shifted my weight forward, bending over and seating her on the porch of the bridge builder's house. I moved so suddenly that she looked up in surprise, then she actually had the audacity to frown at me when I took _my book_ back from her, admittedly, light fingers.

I was _not_ going to go anywhere near the damned hormones. It's bad enough I'll probably have to deal with the two boys when they get a little older. I leveled the book to her nose and used my authoritative tone.

"No. _Bad_ girl!"

She gaped at me and I tried my damnedest to keep a straight face.

What? This is how I taught the Pack where not to pee.

* * *

正直 _Honesty_

* * *

 **March 28th, Day 12: The Guest Room**

She was _staring_ at me.

Kakashi had put me on babysitting duty to make sure Sora wouldn't injure herself any more than she already has. There have already been two attempts to get out today alone. I should've figured she could be just as hyperactive as the Idiot, she's as stupidly reckless as him after all.

My mind flashed back to the other day, the sight of her kneeling on the ground, nose bleeding, eyes glassy and unresponsive, her lips were moving, mouthing incoherent words. When she collapsed, I...

I clenched my jaw and pushed away the image.

She'd gotten _lucky_.

Sora should've never have interfered with my fight in the first place! She should have just been inside the barrier with the workers and let me handle my own damn fight, I didn't need her help. I had it completely under control!

...I would have figured something out.

She has been staring at me for a while now.

I was successfully trying to ignore her, pretending to read a book. I have no idea where this book came from or what it's really about but it was an easy excuse to not meet her eyes. Ever since the bridge, Sora keeps looking at me in a way that made me want to fidget.

I do not ' _fidget_ '.

 _ **'Tap. Tap. Tap.'**_ She began tapping on the floor to get my attention. I glance up from the page I wasn't reading to see that she's holding up her notepad in front her face, so that only her eyes and the top of her head were visible.

Where the hell did that come from? I thought Kakashi took it away when she tried convincing Tazuna's daughter to help her outside. Was she hiding it under her blanket this whole time? I didn't even see when she wrote on it.

" _Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?_ " It read.

"Babysitting." I replied, annoyed with that fact. But of course the Idiot couldn't be trusted not to help her escape.

She made an offended face.

I went back to pretending to read and Sora narrowed her purple eyes at me. After another long minute of staring, she wrote something and tapped on the floor again.

" _Mind helping me with something?_ "

"You're supposed to be resting." I dryly reminded her. Sora only waved her hand dismissively as she ignored me and flipped through her notepad. When she turned it back around, it was to an empty page.

She tapped the blank page.

I gave her a flat look, "It's blank." I informed her.

She pointed a finger at her eye. What is-Wait, did she want me to use my Sharingan? I felt my eyebrows knit together.

Why would she do that?

"Did you hit your head last time Kakashi dragged you back in?"

Sora rolled her eyes before she sat up from the blankets to lean her elbow on her pillow and tapped the page again, more insistently. The _blank_ page.

She's not _stupid_ , I'm aware of that much at least. Most of the time the older girl has _some_ idea of what she's talking about. I can even acknowledge that she's knows a lot more than me on some subjects. So... what's so interesting about an empty page.

If she was screwing with me I was going to kick her ass, injured or not.

I closed my eyes and reached for that burning behind my eyes from the other day. I had stayed up the entire night after the fight just... activating it. I felt the chakra rush to my eyes and tomoe begin to spin lazily under my eyelids. When my eyes opened again, it was to that sharpened clarity. The _red_ from before was gone at least. I looked at Sora and I could see the blue-green of the chakra glowing under her skin.

When I looked over the page-my eyes sharply narrowed at the green-blue writing that was _not_ on the page before.

"How did you do that?" I demanded. I moved closer and inspected the page better. Activating and deactivating my Sharingan. The writing is there yet... it's _not_? The writing was a silly rhyme for children, nothing important.

She grin spread her lips and she got really excited.

Sora flipped the pad around and clicked her pen, she turned it back around when she finished, " _The other day on the bridge you had asked when I had time to create my Funinjutsu array, remember?_ " I nodded. " _I had used a special ink on the bridge so that it wouldn't be visible to the naked eye-Invisible ink-because if Zabuza or anyone recognized it as Fuinjustu then they would've destroyed or ruined it in someway._ "

Okay, I get that. She had been setting up a trap, Kakashi already explained that. But-"Why can I see it with my Sharingan?"

She paused to think about it, tapping the pen against her lips. When she turned the pad back around it said something I hadn't expected.

" _I'm fairly sure the Sharingan can see different spectrums of light._ "

What.

My expression must've said what I was thinking because Sora answered the question I didn't ask.

" _My invisible ink can only be seen under a special kind of light. A..._ " She paused, thinking. " _Dark light of sorts. And the fact you can see this writing with your eyes means that the Sharingan is capable of seeing different spectrums of light. Things that are not naturally visible to the naked eye._ "

Different spectrums and- " _Dark light_? Where did you learn all this?" I asked.

" _Class._ " She wrote simply.

" _What_ class? I never learned anything like that in the Academy." I know I would've remembered something like this. She shrugged her shoulder uselessly. Not actually answering this time. I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion.

"...are you lying to me?"

Sora blinked once before straightening, sitting up properly and looking me directly in the eye, her expression hard. She lifted her hands, with my Sharingan active I could see the minute trembling in her arms.

She signed, **'I have never lied in this life and I never plan on it.'**

The look on her face, that... was unexpectedly _serious_. Sora is almost never serious... I resisted the urge to fidget under her gaze. Instead I looked to the side, and changed the subject.

"...so what did you want help with?"

She scrutinized me for a second longer but, like flipping a switch, she went back to being excited again.

" _I want you to tell me if you can read this. I've been working on a Fuinjutsu that scrambles a person's language processing._ " She then crawled over to her bag and pulled out a big red book. She opened it up to a page filled with characters all lined in ringed patterns.

I raised an eyebrow at her. ' _Language processing_ '? What the exactly goes through her head? I thought all she did was make barriers and paper bombs.

I looked back down at the page as she began detailing what she's learned about her project so far.

* * *

友人 _Friend_

* * *

 **March 30th, Day 14: Escape Attempt #9**

"What are you doing, Naruto-niisan?"

I freeze in my tracks at the sound of Inari's voice. I quickly turn around and put a finger up to my mouth, "SHH! We gotta be quiet or the others will hear us, 'ttebayo!"

Then Sora-chan squeezed my shoulders as she began to slide down and I quickly grabbed the back of her leg again and hefted her back up.

I felt as she started to shake so I knew she was giggling. She always thinks it's hilarious when I carry her on my back because I'm shorter than her, but only by a little bit now! She used to be a _lot_ taller than me, but I've been growing to and soon enough _I'll_ be the taller one!

"Are you trying to sneak Sora-neesan outside again?" Sora-chan put her head on my shoulder and nodded, I nodded too. Inari frowned a little, "But... didn't you get in trouble for that?"

I frowned. Yeah, I did. the Bastard ratted us out to Kakashi-sensei and then we _both_ got lectures!

"It'll only be for a little while 'ttebayo. We'll go out and then we'll be right back before anyone notices we were even gone!"

"Is that so _...?_ "

I freeze and I feel that Sora-chan went stiff as well. I turn around again _slowly_ and I see Kakashi-sensei standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

His eye was smiling but I don't think he was happy.

"Naruto... where do you think you're taking Sora?" He sounded way too cheerful.

Sora began tapping my shoulder _fast_.

I ran.

...we didn't get far.

* * *

正義 _Justice_

* * *

 **April 2nd, Day 17: The Guest Room (Again)**

This is so boring. I ended up read the book I'd found, it was a fairytale about a Kyūketsuki who was kidnapping and biting betrothed women so he could spread his disease to the rest of the continent, making everyone else undead like him. It wasn't a bad way to kill some time, but now I've finished it.

I was so bored...

The project I was helping Sora with got put on hold when Kakashi came back and found out that we were messing with Fuinjutsu. It was explained to me that Fuinjutsu requires chakra. Sora was not allowed to use chakra until she had healed. So now we were back to doing nothing with our time.

Sora was mouthing something.

' _Help... me_ '

I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips as I shook my head at her. She stuck out her bottom lip and began to pout, like _that_ was going to work on me.

Who does she think I am? The Idiot?

No. She deserves every minute she has to be stuck in here. Maybe next time she'll remember this and won't try and won't be so eager to get herself killed again.

I went back to reading the book I'd already read.

I was so bored.

I hate being bored.

I glance out the window.

...maybe some fresh air wouldn't be _so_ bad?

* * *

面倒な _Troublesome_

* * *

 **April 3rd, Day 18: Edge of the Construction site**

I had decided to have mercy on my student and let her come with us to the bridge today. She was getting increasingly creative in her attempts at freedom. It was really only a matter of time before she worn down Sasuke and recruited him.

The Uchiha would go along with it, if only just to get his female teammate out of his hair.

The boys had gone on ahead with Tazuna-san and Inari-kun to the bridge, I opted to stay back with Sora who was having a bit of trouble walking with her crutches.

And that's why I was next to her when the Swordsman and his apprentice crossed our path.

The young man -Haku, I remember- greeted my female student with warmth in his tone, smiling with a swelled nose and purple bags under his eyes from the broken blood vessels. Ah, that was Sora's handiwork wasn't it? Good girl.

"Good morning Sora-san. Kakashi-san." He only gave me a polite nod. My student smiled in return, but she must've forgotten the fact she was being supported by crutches because when she tried to wave, she almost fell over.

Zabuza snorted a laugh and Haku made an aborted move to help her but I suppose something about my presence made him halt and think better of it. We may be on friendly terms with the Kiri-nin for now but that's likely to change at any moment.

Sora recovered from her almost fall and straightened herself out, cheeks pink with embarrassment. She moved over to sit on a fallen log, resting her crutches to the side.

"So what brings you two by?" I asked all too casually.

Haku answered, his tone pleasant. "We've come to check on the progress of the bridge. And to find out if there have been anymore attempts to stop construction."

Makes sense I suppose. If Zabuza isn't opposed to the completion of the bridge then anyone who had tried to interfere with the work is not aligned with his interests. And as such, are a possible threat to Zabuza's new... acquisition.

"Nope. No problems so far. In fact, from what Tazuna-san tells me we should be out of your hair in few days' time."

Sora looked up at me sharply from the corner of her eye. Didn't she know that? Oh right, she couldn't have, what with being locked away the past few days. Whoops.

"'Bout time." The swordsman grunted, "Those brats of yours are a bad influence on Haku. Ever since their fight he's been all mushy and shit. Won't stop clinging to me."

"...sorry Zabuza-sama." Haku mumbled with slightly flushed cheeks but he couldn't hide the small smile on his face.

The kid's posture is more relax than the last time I saw him. His body language was more open and... content. Hm. Guess my students have been an influence.

 **'I want to say something. Translate for me?'** Sora was frowning slightly. I thought about it a moment, then nodded. Why not? After she damn near killed herself for these two, the least I could do is deliver a simple message.

"Sora wants to tell you something." I informed the Mist duo, then all attention was on Sora. She turned to face Zabuza, face serious.

 **'Peaches.'** I swallowed the laugh that bubbled up in my throat. My red-headish student has a _thing_ for silly nicknames. it's amusing. **'If you tell Haku that he's less than an important person to you ever again, I will find you and seal you into a sheet of paper.'**

Oh, Kami-sama. _No_.

I narrowed my eye at her in warning. She pretended not to notice.

Zabuza huffed, looking annoyed. "What did she say?"

My student looked up at me expectantly.

 _Hell_ no.

I'm not sure how, but she read my expression and began looking for her notepad. She seemed determined to deliver this death threat to the swordsman.

I held in a sigh, knowing that it would not help me now.

I'll have to have a conversation with her about her _distinctly lacking_ survival instinct later. And maybe a little about common _damned_ sense when speaking with deadly nukenin.

...Kami-sama save me.

"She said..." I resisted a sigh, again. "if you hurt Haku's feelings again by telling him he's nothing but a tool, that she will find you and seal you into a piece of paper." I dreaded every word that passed my lips.

I could've sworn I once thought that she'd be the _least_ troublesome of my three students. On paper this should be true. I wonder if Hokage-sama knew she was like this when he assigned her to me? He probably did and this is punishment for my perpetual tardiness. This seems like the kind of thing that would happen to me.

Zabuza stared, his eyes dark and critical.

Haku stared, his mouth slightly parted.

Sora looked _completely serious_.

"...Hm. That's a new one actually. Heheh... that's a pretty good threat kid!" Oh, shit. He was grinning under those bandages. Zabuza leaned down towards my student and I watched him very carefully. "You're either really stupid or have the biggest balls I've ever seen girlie."

I finally sighed, suddenly feeling very tired and hung my head. Sora was matching the nukenin's grin with a toothy one of her own.

"... _Please_ don't encourage her."

* * *

純粋 _Pure_

* * *

 **April 4th, Day 19: Escape Attempt #13**

It's true what they say about freedom.

The taste is deliciously _sweet_.

I'd finally gained enough strength in my body to make my way out to my little spot near the waterside. Though I'm fairly sure that Scarecrow allowed me to escape tonight, I have been on my best behavior recently.

It was around midnight and I was looking up at the stars, memories of **Him** drifting to the front of my mind. This was his favorite thing to do in the world. To sit down and watch the sky change, to point out constellations to me and make silly wishes on falling stars.

I tightened my grip on the blanket I'd brought with me.

My ribs were mostly healed from the fight -here, I thanked Kaa-chan's genes- and so my sensing was returning to normal. That's how I was able to sense a very pretty chakra approach from the east.

Haku was standing there, a small smile on his lips.

"Evening, Sora-san."

I returned his smile and wiggled my fingers in a wave.

I gestured for him to sit and he took the seat right next to me, our shoulders were nearly touching. I raised a brow but didn't make a comment.

Oddly enough, his proximity didn't alarm me. His chakra wasn't calming but it was easy enough to be around. I didn't know what to make of him honestly. This was something _new_.

"How are your ribs?"

I shrugged, they could be better. I gestured towards his nose. He lifted a thin hand and gently prodded the bandage over the purple skin. I winced in sympathy, it looked bad.

"It will be healed soon enough."

I nodded. Then chastised myself for not thinking to bring along my notepad. I didn't think that I would be having any conversations. I wanted to ask how he was doing with Peaches. I pursed my lips before just trying it the old fashioned way.

' _Za-bu-za_ ' I mouthed.

He looked at me curiously before connecting the dots. He was rather clever. "Zabuza-sama is doing fine, as well. His injuries from the battle were not life-threatening in any way."

I nodded again, I figured he'd be fine. But what I really wanted to know is if Haku was okay, and not just physically. He wanted to die last week.

I motioned towards the Yuki boy again. He was confused for a moment as he searched my expression. He figured it out because he looked away, his voice was quiet as he spoke.

"I... I am doing better."

I pulled the blanket up higher around my shoulders, it was getting kinda chilly all of a sudden.

"You know, he... he denies ever saying anything, of course. But still... I saw it with my own eyes and heard it with my own ears... he had _mourned_ for me."

His brown eyes were full of emotions as he looked out at the water. His chakra was radiating pure warmth and happiness.

Something cold landed on my nose. I had to cross my eyes to get a better look at it. Then I saw more of it, falling all around us.

It had started snowing.

I reached out a hand from the blanket and caught a drifting flurry. It melted when it touched my skin. I'd haven't seen a snowfall since I was eight.

Wait, didn't this mean...?

I turned away from the sky towards Haku.

He was looking at me now with such earnesty in his brown eyes. This boy was so very different than the one that came to meet me last week. The cautious one that thought- _believed_ that he was unloved, only wanted for his abilities.

"Sora-san... you have given me a gift that I will never be able to repay you for."

This boy had joy practically radiating off of him in every way, his eyes were brighter and he had a _glow_ about him. It brought a smile to my face.

He leaned forward.

It was not even for a moment before he pulled away, turning to look back up at the sky.

I blinked once, twice.

"...thank you."

My face was burning now.

The snow flurries were doing nothing for it. I would swear my cheeks and ears were on fire by a Katon jutsu then and there.

I lifted my eyes to watch the snow fall again, not looking to see if his cheeks were tinted pink as well.

...it wasn't that cold anymore.

* * *

 **April 6th, Day 21: The (Unnamed) Bridge**

It's been ten days since the Battle on the Bridge. Ten days was all that was needed to finish the work on the bridge. The bridge was done and our mission was complete.

It was time to finally go home.

Team Seven was all assembled on the bridge, only Tazuna and his family were here to see us off. Unconsciously I reached out my senses and was somewhat -and irrationally- disappointed to not find anyone else. Then I reminded myself that Peaches was not the sentimental type and Haku was... well, I suppose I didn't really know.

Tazuna spoke, voice thick. "Thanks to you we've completed the bridge, but... this super sad."

Naruto and Inari-chan were two seconds from having a breakdown. The two boys were trying to muffle the small whining noises they were making trying not to cry in front of the other.

The Hero's voice was wobbly and he was trembling slightly when he spoke, "Don't worry, we'll come to visit!"

Inari-chan's lip was quivering. "You... better."

Naruto forced a smile. "Inari... you're sad right? It's alright to cry 'ttebayo!"

"I'm not going to cry! But Naruto-niisan, you can cry too!"

"...Fine." Naruto spun on his heel to leave and Inari-chan made an aborted move but I rolled my eyes and reached backwards, grabbing my best friend by the orange of his jacket and yanking him back.

He shouted in surprise as he twirled around and was faced with Inari-chan again. I gave Naruto a little shove and the two shared a goodbye hug. By now both boys were snot-faced and had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Wuuuu..." "Gwahhh..."

I actually shared an eyeroll with Duckie this time. As cute as they were, they shouldn't be trying to act so tough for no reason. They were still boys after all.

When they were finished Scarecrow spoke, giving the Wave natives a nod of his head. "Maa... it's about time to head off. Thank you for everything."

The Hero scrubbed the snot off his face with his sleeve and waved goodbye with me as we started down the bridge, back towards the Land of Fire.

The sun was warm and bright on my face, there wasn't a single cloud in the blue sky today. The inviting scenery was a stark contrast to how we arrived in Wave country.

I was walking alongside Duckie as the Hero matched his pace with our teacher's. He was chattering on, "Let's get another A-Rank mission, 'ttebayo!"

Kakashi's chakra spun with multiple emotions. The prominent one being distress with that thought. I shared this feeling completely. Just because I have faulty survival instincts doesn't mean that I'm _eager_ to confront extreme danger.

 _ **So she finally admits it!**_ Terra cried victoriously.

 _'I know my faults.'_ I ignored her over-dramatic reaction.

"Forget it! Zabuza and Haku were such dangerous opponents it's miracle that we all made it back unharmed." The ex-ANBU told the blonde. Said blonde groaned in protest. "Look, A-Rank missions are supposed to come after you've learned more ninjutsu and get stronger."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm... I _guess_. But I need to find more things I wanna protect, too!"

"Huh?"

"Haku told me that people only become truly strong when they're trying to protect what's important to them!"

That's... It was quiet for a moment. All of us listening.

"I see..." The ex-ANBU murmured, "And do you agree with him?"

"Yup! When I was watching Haku and Zabuza... I felt the same way!" Naruto's grin was wide as he placed his hands behind his head. I slowed down my pace to walk beside my best friend. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei! What about _this_?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, I know they were technically our enemies... but, but... I liked them!" Naruto was smile was tentative now, unsure. "...is that weird?"

Sensei paused a moment as his chakra began swirling warmly, he started chuckling.

"No... I liked them too."

Overcome with fondness, I slung my arm around my Hero's shoulders as we walked along the bridge. He grinned widely. "YEAH! Let's hurry home so we can go have some ramen at Ichiraku's! Oh! And I have to tell Konohamaru all about my legendary feats!"

Naruto dashed forward a little ways, bursting with excitement. As we finally passed by the last stretch of Wave country before heading across the open water, I sensed something at the edge of coast, near the trees.

 _Cold and beautiful. A gentle feeling that was like the beginning of spring._

His chakra... it...

I glanced to the side and saw a boy standing out on the rocks. He raised his hand in goodbye.

The same boy who had stolen my second first kiss.

I smiled as I pressed my lips together and placed my thumb over them. I could still feel the unexpected warmth that didn't last even a moment.

"Thinking about your boyfriend?"

I startled at the sound of Sasuke's voice suddenly close. When I looked over, he had that smug little smirk on his face again. The one that makes me want to smack him.

 _Boyfri_ -Is he talking about Haku!?

I valiantly fought down the blush that rose to my face and gave the Duckie a very unimpressed look, it was more of a glare. He was trying to bait me again, apparently this is our new thing.

I signed irritably, **'He's not my boyfriend. He's a boy, who is also a friend.'**

"Hn." He sounded unconvinced, still smirking.

 **'Really. I have no interest in dating someone who is prettier than I am.'** I told him semi-seriously. Then I resisted a smirk as I leaned over and placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him an apologetic look.

 **'Sorry.'** I told him.

Duckie blinked clueless onyx orbs before his brain caught up. When he realized the implications of my words, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger. Oh look, the smirk is gone now.

He threw off my hand, "In your dreams!"

I guess Naruto had been paying attention to our conversation because he reacted, grabbing onto my arm. "WHAT!? Sora-chan, you _can't_ date the bastard 'ttebayo! _Anyone_ but him, PLEASE!"

"The hell! And who said I would ever be interested in _her_?"

 **'And what's so wrong with me?'** "What's wrong with Sora-chan you bastard!?"

He raised a hand and started counting down.

 _ **That little twerp!**_ Terra cried indignantly.

I raised my hand to smack his silly Uchiha head, he easily ducked to the side. Naruto followed my lead and pursued Duckie, they started fighting. They began getting rough -there was hair pulling now- and as I was about to step in-SASUKE JUST THREW NARUTO OVER THE SIDE OF THE BRIDGE!

"BASTAAAAARD!" _**'SPLASH!'**_

I slipped my bag over my head and stalked towards the Uchiha who was looking haughtily over the soggy Uzumaki who was sputtering in the water. He didn't have a chance to react as I grabbed the collar of his blue shirt and the back of his white shorts and hauled him over the railing.

He made a delightful splash.

After he came back up for air and wiped the hair from his face I was grinning victoriously, leaning on the railing as the soaking Duckie death glared me.

" _Soraaaaa_..." He snarled threateningly, I was very unaffected.

When he smirked evilly, I frowned in confusion.

I felt the hem of my pants being yanked before I saw the water suddenly coming towards me. I held in my breath and flailed my arms uselessly as I landed in the cool water.

Getting my bearings back I broke the surface to gasp for the air that left me as I hit the water. Pushing the wet bangs out my face I looked up at the bridge. Scarecrow was looking way too casual with his book out as his chakra _laughed_ at us.

I couldn't help it.

I smiled and I started laughing too. Soon enough the Hero joined me. Sasuke just looked like he wanted to be far away from all of us.

Things have _changed_.

Not in the same ways as **Before,** no. But... we've changed. The four of us. And the best part of all this?

I don't know whether to be ecstatic or terrified.

* * *

 **Breaking Waves Arc,**

 **Chapter Seventeen: "Ripples"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Sigh. There was an entire Naruto POV where Haku says goodbye to the team and how Sora pulled off the genjustu from the last chapter gets explained but... I just couldn't find it in myself to write it and it got scrapped. It might be a flashback in the future but I just couldn't do it this week. Sorry!**

 **This chapter had some cute parts but I felt it was a bit unsatisfying over all... oh well. Guess I'm just ready to get back to Konoha already.**

 **This is official end of the Breaking Waves Arc! Next chapter will be something a little different than I've been doing so far, but I've been planning it for a while now so I'm excited for it!**

 **I warned you guys I was a hopeless romantic. That scene up there was** _ **all**_ **cheesiness...**

 **When I say that the main focus of the story isn't romance, that doesn't mean that there'll be** _ **no romance**_ **. They're still hormonal teenagers after all. They will have feelings, confusing and often times very messy feelings. I'm just sayin' Sora isn't about to go around wooing anyone, or the 12-13 year-old's are gonna to start going steady.**

 **Before anyone goes crazy, I need to say I have NO IDEA when Haku and Zabuza will be showing up again. Therefore, any SoraxHaku... stuff, will not promised because I currently have** _ **no clue where they will fit in**_ **! But! I** _ **can**_ **promise the return of someone else who has been missing this last... entire Arc. A certain Kitty ANBU, mayhaps?**

 **Author (answers a) Question! -** It's a thing. You can ask one if you want. Nothing _too_ weird 'doe **-**

"Out of all the Akatsuki, which do you think has the greatest potential for redemption? (This is aside from the ones who are redeemed later on, ie. Itachi and Nagato)" -joebob323

 _ **Hrmm~ A very good question! If Konan, Nagato, Itachi and Obito don't count... Well, I want to say Sasori. I think if someone would've applied a lot of hugs and affection to the puppet-master then things would've turned out a lot better.**_

 _ **Then there's Kisame, someone should've just been straight with the guy. Then Kakuzu, he needed a friend. Deidara and Hidan -as much as I love/want to strangle them- just like killing people for fun/art. Did I miss anybody...?**_

 _ **Oh.**_

 _ **Kuro Zetsu can rot and burn.**_

 **Wuv yew all! (Except Kuro Zetsu)**

 _-Nanami_


	19. Interlude, Hatake Kakashi Jonin-sensei

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: This just might be my favorite chapter yet.**

 **I've been working on this since December. Lemme explain a little about these '** _ **Interludes**_ **' I'm going to be doing. I know most authors post a second story filled with alternate POV's and deleted scene's but I'm not going to be doing that.**

 **These interludes are just as important as the '** _ **Main Story**_ **' because they are filled with little details that make some moments more impactful. Right now I'm doing Kakashi but there will eventually be ones on Hinata and Sora's friendship, Neko's POV of... everything through the years and one of Sora's mom! Lots of stuff Sora didn't see or knows about.**

 **For now, enjoy a look inside a mind of a Scarecrow~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I do not own Kakashi's personal observations either.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! There will be a sadistic Scarecrow abusing and messing with teenager's heads...** _ **wait**_ **. That makes it sound like a horror movie.**

* * *

 **Interlude,**

 **"Hatake Kakashi, Jonin-sensei"**

 _"Teacher: Where is your homework?_

 _Me: I lost it fighting this kid who said you weren't the best teacher in school." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

"I'm tellin' you! The bigger the fire, the faster it'll cook dattebayo!"

"I don't even know where to begin with how stupid you sound. Do you even hear yourself when you speak?"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SOUNDS STUPID! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO MAKE A COOKING FIRE!"

"I know how to make a fire, loser! I also know that we don't need to _burn down the whole damn forest doing it_!"

"SORA-CHAN!" The blonde rounded on his red-headish teammate, "Tell the bastard that _I'm_ right and _he's_ wrong!"

Sora didn't even lift her eyes from where she was grimacing at the rabbit she was currently skinning.

" _Soraaa-cha_ -" Naruto began to whine but stopped short at the look she gave him. A look that clearly said: ' _Leave or suffer the consequences_ '

Her long-time friend backed away quietly, hands raised in a pacifying manner. I looked over my female student again, I had noticed that she looked really sad when I brought back dinner but she had agreed to clean and cook them while the boys set up our camp for the night.

I ignored the boys as their bickering picked up again, not even bothering to ask _me_ who was right. Which was fine, I didn't want to be dragged into the middle of it anyway.

They ended up building two fires.

I gave them both very unimpressed looks that they didn't bother to notice. Sora got up to clean herself off of entrails, Sasuke used a small Katon to light his fire and Naruto gaped before furiously trying to rub the sticks fast enough to create enough friction.

Sasuke goaded Naruto with a smug remark about his distinct lack of fire and the blonde easily took the bait and began yelling loudly. The yelling continued until the little dark cloud that was my female student returned and threw water over the both of the fires. The boys were both too stunned to speak as she pulled a kunai, bent over and cut the turf, set it aside and then began digging a pit.

She's making a fire hole. Well somebody has been doing some extra reading it seems.

Naruto was the first to walk over and watch what his friend was doing more closely. Confused but not angry enough to demand why she soaked his kindling. Sasuke coolly observed from a bit farther away, also not annoyed enough to interrupt.

Four months ago -it's been four months already?- this would not have been happening so easily... they've grown up from those green Academy students I met all that time ago.

* * *

 **January 23rd, 2 hours before meeting the new Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto's apartment**

The day was going as well as you'd expect when Sandaime had lead me into Uzumaki Naruto's apartment.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Minato-sensei and Kushina-san's orphan.

...yeah, this is already turning out to be a great day.

Walking in, I was not impressed with the sight that met me.

It was _filthy_.

There were dirty dishes lining the small kitchen, Academy textbooks laying around everywhere, ink stains covering the table, there was still food leftover from his breakfast on the table. A typical teenage boy's apartment, I suppose. I don't remember ever being so messy when I was his age though.

"So this is where Naruto lives?" I ask idly.

"Yes." The Sandaime answered, a fond smile on his face. "Naruto-kun isn't very smart, but I think giving him to you is the best. You have a nose for these types. Plus your team will have Sasuke of _the_ Uchiha clan..."

Oh, _great_. Of _course_ it will... I held in a sigh. This is going to be a lot of trouble, isn't it?

The Sandaime was very amused, I could see it in his eyes. He was enjoying making me uncomfortable like this. I was being given the last Uchiha, - _Are you laughing with him, Obito?_ \- my dead Sensei's kid - _I'm sorry, I'm so sorry_ \- and a Uzumaki girl with a mysterious background whom my kōhai adores like a little sister.

Just _great_.

The Sandaime stood up from his seat at the dirty table. "Come on, I'll show you to Sora-chan's next."

I turned to follow him but then something _odd_ caught my eye. Something that was placed on the table. A plate, all wrapped up nice and neat.

Broiled saury is my favorite.

The discomfort in my stomach tells me that I forgot to eat dinner last night. Right. I remember I'd lost all appetite after learning just _who_ I would be getting as prospective genin this time.

I pick up the small piece of paper on top of the plastic. The handwriting was messy -hastily written- but legible and...

And I'm _pretty sure_ I was holding an explosive note now.

This was ' _Sora_ ' then.

 _Morning Hero! I woke up early again and made lunch. I have an errand to run so I'll leave before you, but I expect you to be at the Academy on time!_

 _Hugs,_

 _Sora_

 _P.S. Leave the_ _saury alone!_

Cute. Hm.

Well... it doesn't say for _me_ to leave it be.

...and if Naruto gets blamed for it? Well, let's just call it character building.

I took the plate.

The Sandaime chuckled as I followed him back through the entrance. He locked the door behind us and we went about six feet to the left before stopping in front of a door identical to the one we just left.

It was _unlocked_.

The Sandaime passed through the door without pause. I gave the lock a once over, but no. It wasn't broken. Maybe she just forgot? Well that isn't a good sign.

Hokage-sama chuckled again, answering my unasked question. "Sora-chan doesn't believe in locks. When I asked her why she never locks anything, she would look at me oddly before answering; ' _And who would that stop if they really wanted in?_ '."

Well, she's not wrong.

The apartment next door was messier than her neighbor/friend/adoptive sibling, a feat I hadn't expected was possible before I walked in. Where as Naruto had more filth and trash lying around, Sora's apartment was filled with papers, clothing strewn everywhere and books stacked in piles that I was sure were taller than she was.

...maybe I was being a little sexist expecting the kunoichi of the team to be the organized and cleanly one.

The apartment itself is similar to Naruto's. Beige walls, wooden paneling along the bottom half, no posters though. The kitchen is remarkably cleaner.

I have to take special care not to step on anything. The floor is almost an obstacle course of half-written papers and spillable inks. I spot a reminder on the fridge, the same handwriting from before but cleaner, less hasty.

 _Remember to clean everything up and scold the Hero again for using my storage seals without my explicit permission!_

...I wonder how long that note has been up there.

"A bit messy." I observed out loud.

The Sandaime hummed, "It is. Naruto-kun pulled a prank the other day using some unusual storage seals. At least I know where they came from now."

I passed through the main room towards the back, I open the door and am met with what should've been a teenage girl's room. It didn't look like it.

Like the front room there are stacks of books, -why are there so many books? What are they even filled with?- even more loose papers sorted into different piles around the small room, but no clothing at least. Which I'm thankful for.

There is a dresser, a small vanity with a mirror, a _large_ and half-empty bookcase that takes up an entire wall, and a nightstand next to the bed. There's one picture in a frame next to her bedside. I picked it up to inspect it closer.

It's of a woman with damp red-brown hair and blue eyes holding a small and wrinkly blob of pink flesh. For a moment my mind deceived me and I swore I saw Kushina-san instead. They have strikingly similar features, I acknowledged.

An Uzumaki indeed.

From the registration photos in their files, I can easily pick out the Uzumaki clan features in Naruto and Sora that are so prominent in their mothers. The overly round face, narrow nose and large eyes...

"Why doesn't she use the Uzumaki name?" I asked, turning to face the Sandaime.

If she doesn't know that it's her own name, she does know that it's Naruto's name. From what I've heard, the two are supposed to be near inseparable. Not to mention the Elders would probably be ecstatic to claim another genuine Uzumaki to the roster, one that is versed in Fuinjutsu no less.

He tapped his pipe thoughtfully before answering. "I offered it to her once before when we were discussing her enrollment into the Academy. She declined."

"Did she give a reason?"

A fond smile made it's way onto his weathered face. "No."

Interesting.

"If you're ready, I'll show you to Sasuke-kun's apartment next."

I nodded and set the frame back down on the nightstand.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sora, huh?

Uzumaki Naruto: Scion of the Yondaime Hokage and Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki, is the dead last of his entire graduating class. He scored terribly in the written tests. Ninjustu is nothing special, no ability in discerning Genjutsu whatsoever, failed both offensive and defensive Taijustu.

Notorious prankster and general nuisance.

Uchiha Sasuke: The Last Uchiha of Konohagakure is talented and clever, the Rookie of the Year. Best in the written tests, capable with Katon Ninjustu, can pick out a Genjutsu but doesn't show any real talent for it yet. Adept with both offensive and defensive Taijutsu but prefers the former.

He's also a moody little ball of hate and angst.

Sora: On paper she's an entirely average kunoichi. Scored fairly high on the written tests when she didn't end up using them as scrap paper for her doodling, no Ninjutsu other than the Academy Three, Quickest in the graduating class at spotting the signs in Genjutsu but hasn't learned any yet. Also one of the lowest scorers in Taijustu. Both offensive and defensive.

A mute and user of Fuinjutsu.

And _I'm_ supposed to be their teacher?

...how exactly is this suppose to work?

* * *

 **January 23rd, 40 minutes before meeting the new Team Seven: Outside the Academy**

I decided I could at least check-up on my prospective students. See what I have to deal with. So far there has been a prank, a kiss, Naruto getting his ass kicked and what seemed to be extreme surprise -bordering on shock- from the girl when the teams were announced.

The girl stayed behind to speak with the chuunin instructor and sent Naruto to find Sasuke to have lunch as a team. It was promising.

I followed the Uzumaki male outside, watching from a nearby tree. It didn't take him long to find the Uchiha sitting by his lonesome. Naruto -reluctantly- offered to have lunch together.

Sasuke rudely dismissed Naruto.

Naruto just attacked and tied up Sasuke.

Naruto then left henge'd as Sasuke.

Sasuke has gotten free and is now on the hunt for Naruto.

Sigh. Wouldn't it be easier to just fail them now and save everybody the trouble?

The girl has finally left the classroom and is looking oddly depressed. Walking at a leisurely pace with a dazed look in her eyes.

Oh? The girl with the not-quite-red hair stopped suddenly.

Her file and the early ANBU reports mentioned some sensing ability so I've been suppressing my chakra. Did I let something slip? _No_... I couldn't have. Yet... what is she doing? She's closed her eyes and... is she sensing now?

...maybe she just fell asleep on her feet? She's been standing there for ten minutes now. Her file does say she suffers night terrors from her past traumas. Something we have in common then. I wonder if she-

- _Oh_.

Well, that's interesting.

She's facing my direction now. If I hadn't been behind the tree she would've been looking right at me. Is it because of distance? She did walk closer to my position before she closed her eyes.

Heh. She's walking right towards me now. Her sensing ability has been greatly underrated it seems.

Sora is right on the other side of tree, she's laid her hand on the bark. She's so close I could actually smell the detergent on her clothing.

Is that rose scent? That's unexpectedly girly.

"Sora." That was Sasuke.

She turned to face him and I shunshin'd about a block away.

I observed them for another hour on the cameras from the security room, Kurenai quietly judging me as she went to go pick up her own team. Asuma just chuckled and shook his head as he followed his _not_ -girlfriend. I left the building to let the kids stew and talked with Obito for a while.

* * *

 **January 24th, Day of the Bell Test: '** _ **Blue Leaf Tea house**_ **'**

Today I would test them.

Yesterday's introductions went well enough, I suppose. It was a bit annoying when the girl had actually asked if my ' _percentage was accurate_ ' and then she didn't even gape when I'd told her they might be failed and sent back to the Academy! Just calmly asked if my information was correct. But the looks of total shock on the boys' faces made up for her underwhelming reaction.

I turn the page of my favorite book, already finished eating breakfast before anyone could try to sneak a peek under my mask. Without looking up I addressed the other person at the table.

"So... did she like her graduation gift?" I asked my cute kōhai.

Tenzō looked up from his breakfast for a moment before shifting his eyes away uncomfortably. He cleared his throat anxiously, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm in suspense here." I said disinterestedly as I turned another page. Oh, Takeo you idiot. Can't you see that Katsumi loves you?

"She..." He faltered for a moment before running a hand through his shaggy brown hair and sighing heavily.

"She started crying."

Okay. Didn't expect that response. Odd. She didn't seem like the bratty type from what I'd seen.

I hadn't told him yet who I'd be getting as prospective genin this time and he hadn't asked. Tenzō usually comes to me when he has concerns about his younger female friend.

A strange and seemingly unreliable man showing up and telling you that you might be failed as a genin seems like the kind of problem someone would complain about to the closest thing they have to a adult influence.

Sora complains to Tenzō, and depending on what she says, Tenzō will either fret over her future to me or frown disapprovingly. Giving me another view of the situation.

Interestingly enough, neither has happened yet.

"If she didn't like the earrings, she could've just said no." I mused aloud. Tenzō looked up quickly and waved his hand.

"No, no! She _loved_ the gift. She just..." He trailed off, his brows knitted again and he made his thinking face. The one he makes whenever he has a particularly stubborn problem.

I wonder just what a fourteen year-old girl could've said to baffle the young ANBU captain so? Sure, I've heard the horror stories from those that got saddled with the babysitting duty from before she and Naruto entered the Academy... heh. Loe _still_ gets shit for letting an eight year-old get the jump on him.

I can still see the paint and glitter trail he left behind when he finally made it back to the ANBU lounge.

At least I figured out _how_ she kept finding our supposed ' _elite_ ' operatives. No one had properly gauged her sensory abilities before. From what I observed she's unusually perceptive, but not exceptionally so.

He spoke slowly as if he still didn't quite understand. "She told me that getting her ears pierced was part of a family tradition. She said something about her... finally becoming a woman?"

I raised one eyebrow at the younger man while he looked at me helplessly. In reality I raised both because, _what_? Becoming a _woman_? Did she... was that really was what was said? Ohhh. He just makes it too easy to tease him sometimes.

Tenzō had a flat look on his face, "Senpai, stop it."

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Whatever it is you're thinking right now."

"What could I possibly be thinking Tenzō? You said you helped her to become a woman. What else is there to say?"

And right on cue my cute kōhai lit up a glowing shade of red.

"Kakashi-senpai!"

"Oh, and by the way Tenzō... I approve."

He looked totally confused now, He spoke slowly and reluctantly. "...of what?"

"Of Sora." I said casually. "I met her yesterday at the Academy. She seems like a capable and intelligent young woman."

He tried not to show it, but the ANBU captain all but beamed with warm pride. Not questioning why I had met her. He hasn't put two and two together yet, has he? Oh well, time for the kill. I looked at the younger man over the top of the book.

"I think you two would be very cute together."

"S-Senpai!" he cried, his pale face already flush with embarrassment, "That's no- _we're_ not-Sora is _fourteen_! I am twenty-three!"

Heh. Twenty-three and his voice can still get squeaky. It's _always_ funny to see Tenzō sputter like that.

I shrugged non chalantly, "We're Shinobi. We never know when might be our last mission. You should just tell her how you feel Tenzō."

There, now he looks pissed.

"Kakashi-senpai," He said sternly, "Sora is young. _Too_ young to be even _considering_ a relationship at her age and I happen to be in a happy and healthy, mature relationship with someone already."

Ooh, I know all about this, Bad move kōhai. "Oh, right... Hara-san from T&I."

"No," he frowned, "Hara-chan and I broke up months ago."

"Really? Then it's Ishido-chan from the Missions desk, right?"

"What? No. She wanted to see other people."

"Ike Sen-san from the Sensor squad."

"We went on _one_ date!"

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers, "Tokiko-san!"

" _Kakashi-senpai_..."

I lifted my hands in defeat, "I give up Tenzō. Who's your girlfriend again?"

He sighed heavily and gave me a very flat look. "Ogura Yatsumi is her name. She's very nice."

I nodded slowly as I turned the page of Icha-Icha Paradise. Takeo, why? Just _why_? Tenzō was trying to hide it but he was really bothered by our little conversation just now. It was only a matter of time before he asked.

"Senpai..." There he goes. "I'm not sure if I really want to know but, what was the point of that?"

"That you were perfectly capable of having a healthy, mature relationship of course." He just can't keep one. I wonder why? He blinked those big doe eyes of his, still looking confused as he accepted my answer. Probably afraid to ask any further.

It's too easy sometimes.

I glanced at the shadows on the street. The sun has gotten higher since I came in here. It's around nine a.m. now. The kiddies probably want my head right about now.

"Maa... I suppose I should be meeting up with the new genin soon." I drawled as I closed my book.

"Really? When are you supposed to meet them?" The brunette asked as he took a sip of his black tea.

I looked up at the imaginary clock on the wall.

" _Oh_... about four hours ago."

Tenzō choked on his tea.

He soon recovered after pounding his chest a few times. He looked up and gave me a reproachful look. "Kakashi-senpai, that is very irresponsible behavior. You have to be careful not to teach the children your bad habits. What are you going to tell them when they ask why you were so tardy?"

"Don't worry," I eye-smiled at the young ANBU captain who was shaking his head at me in a disapproving way. "I'll just use you as my excuse for being late... _Neko-chan_."

His eyes widened comically as I stood up. "What? S-Senpai!?"

I then shunshin'd away, headed towards Training Ground Three. Leaving my cute kōhai to panic... and to pay the bill.

* * *

 **January 24th, Day of the Bell Test: Training Ground Three**

They were looking impatient until Naruto requested that Sora play some music. I watched as the tension visibly drained from the boys' muscles. It _was_ quite a soothing melody.

...I wonder if she knows she channeling chakra through her instrument? Probably not. But this only furthered my curiosity as to who exactly, her Mother really was.

Uzumaki Ikari was the name she gave Squad Ko before she died of blood loss from the wounds she sustained during the fight with the unknown Shinobi, and of critical chakra depletion from healing the -thought _fatal_ \- wound on her daughter's neck.

If they pass today's test I might have to do some information gathering.

What's this? The girl just unsealed some calorie bars from that little black book of hers and is passing them out. Even after I warned them not to eat? She signed to Naruto and the blonde lost all previous hesitation and cheered. As he was about to eat Sora pointedly looked at Sasuke, still holding some calorie bars.

Sasuke was pretending not to pay any attention to the other two, standing off to the side. Putting literal distance between them and himself. But I can see him sneaking the occasional glance. I can tell exactly what he's thinking.

It's hard to be on the outside of a friendship like that.

I remember that feeling with Obito and Rin. Those two had been the closest of friends for years before Team Minato. Before me. Whenever I would get near, I always felt like I was intruding on them.

Which, in hindsight, was ridiculous of me to ever have thought that. Rin was always open and always welcoming to me, inviting me along whenever she could. Obito was less obvious about it, but he never shut me out. Never made me feel unwanted.

...Kami-sama, I miss them.

"Sora-chan wanted you to have these so you don't get distracted by your stomach later!" Naruto shouted at the other boy before shoving the bars into his grasp anyway.

Sasuke stared dumbly after the boy in orange for a minute before pretending not to give a damn again. Naruto scowled at Sora but all she did was pat his head with a satisfied smile.

This was promising.

* * *

Naruto was yelling and running at me with a readied kunai.

It was a simple matter to appear behind him and turn the kunai against him. It seems the Uzumaki boy was easy to bait, that's good to know.

"Calm down..." I told the blonde. "I haven't said _start_ yet. At least you're coming at me with the intent to kill. So that means you've acknowledged me, huh?"

I quite liked how the other two quickly became prepared to attack me should I make the wrong move. It doesn't matter that they wouldn't be able to do anything, it's the thought that counts, really.

"...I think I'm starting to like you guys."

I let Naruto go and began the exercise. They had about an hour and a half before noon to try and work together and get the bells. I wonder just what they'll come up with.

Sasuke jumped away and hid himself in a nearby tree about sixteen meters to the north-west, Sora began to jump away but paused to look back at Naruto who was still there, facing me cockily. I'm not that surprised actually.

Sora kept her eyes trained on me as she made a move to bring the blonde along with her. She had good sense but it seems that he wasn't going to listen to reason. She tried more firmly but stopped when he spoke to her.

"Sora-chan."

The girl blinked in surprise before turning all of her attention towards the blonde. That's not really smart. I'm still the enemy here. I decided to play it nice.

"You know-" She raised a finger to quiet me.

Did she actually just _shush_ me?

... _this girl_.

They seemed to have a conversation with just their eyes alone. She stared at him for a solid minute before she looked resigned, she then signed to Naruto in their own little language.

...that might've been annoying if Tenzō hadn't taught the rest of Squad Ro the modified hand signs years ago. He'd been so proud of her. Which only made it that much easier to harass the younger man about his friendship with the girl.

 **'Find me when you're done being cool, Hero. I'll come up with a plan in the meantime.'** She said to him as she backed away. A plan? I wonder what she's up to... I'll deal with her in a minute.

For now... I think Naruto wants my attention.

* * *

I have to admit... I was not expecting him to use the paper bombs like that. The explosives were from Sora, that was obvious, but I don't think the not-quite-redhead was expecting him to do that either considering she almost lurched out of her hiding spot when he slammed against the tree.

After Naruto fell into the obvious trap I decided to find the other two. I found the girl first about five minutes away in a clearing. I kept my distance to about twenty meters and she hasn't shown any sign of sensing me yet.

So it does concern proximity, noted.

I think she's setting up some kind of trap for me. It was rather rudimentary in design but there were aspects of the Funinjustu seals I didn't recognize, something about Raiton if I'm going by the characters.

I smothered my chakra as far as I could before I approached her from behind.

"Sora... behind you." She turned around and I was already weaving my hands into the Hell viewing technique. Slow enough that she could see the seals and maybe recognize it.

It'll be interesting to see if she can break the Genjustu even when she knows it's one. I jumped away to observe from a distance. Her eyes went unresponsive, letting me know the Genjutsu had taken effect.

It was a full minute before she moved again. Her first few steps were wobbly as her legs began to shake. She's stumbling now... and... and she's just passed out.

Hm.

So she's not simply adept at sensing, but she's _chakra sensitive_. Otherwise the Genjutsu shouldn't of had such a physical effect on her. Well that's good to know, I'll just... let her rest for a bit.

...I'll go find Sasuke now.

* * *

This...

I had not been expecting this honestly.

I'll admit to being completely caught off guard by this development.

Naruto just tackled... _Sora_ , to the ground. Or was it Terra now? I wonder if Tenzō knows about this, I would like to think he would've mentioned a split personality before. That's just the kind of thing to mention to someone. I shunshin'd to stand beside Sasuke.

"...what is going on?" I asked as I watched Naruto put the girl in a headlock.

Sasuke shrugged, "Hell if I know."

"OUCH! DON'T BITE ME!" Yeah, okay. This is weird.

I swiftly walked over and reached down to pull them apart. "That's enough you t-"

-She just bit me!

I jerked back and she came up with me. Her teeth were digging into the back of my glove and I could see the corners of her mouth tugging into a smirk.

I narrowed my eye at the girl in warning. "Let _go_."

She bit _harder_.

I knocked her out with a blow to the base of the neck and the alarm rang through the air, signaling noon. I ignored Naruto's shout of surprise and outrage as I hefted his unconscious friend over my shoulder and began to head back to the logs.

This part of the test was over.

"Tch. Damn it... so much wasted time." The Uchiha scoffed bitterly. Both boys were following me back.

Naruto scowled at the other boy. "We wouldn't have wasted so much time if you hadn't ran off by yourself in the first place 'ttebayo! We could've taken him right at the start if we'd worked together!"

"You're the one who faced him by yourself, idiot! She tried to get you to use your brains, but it was a hopeless cause."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY BASTARD!?"

"I thought you were dumb, not deaf."

"WHY YOU-" I tuned out the rest of the yelling.

So I think I have a pretty good grasp on their personalities now. Sora is every bit of a mother hen as Tenzō described. She can easily mediate for the boys and calm tempers. Like yesterday when she sided with Sasuke and punished Naruto's behavior with projectile rocks.

The boys remind me so much of Obito and myself when we were first teamed up together, it's actually painful. Their relationship as of right now is both a advantage and a disadvantage to them. Whenever Rin or Minato-sensei weren't there to soothe tempers then we'd always end up fighting each other.

The last time we were whole we'd fought.

I was wrong and Obito paid for my mistake.

I clear my mind of the memories that were quickly rising to the surface and the dark thoughts that accompanied them. I was still in the middle of a test after all.

If this team is actually going to have a chance then the boys will need to be able to put aside their differences and work together _when_ the time comes Sora isn't there to make them.

* * *

They have one more chance to prove themselves to me.

I'd made myself very clear about the rules. Naruto had gone an unhealthily shade of pale when faced with the threat of separation and I'm _pretty_ sure the girl would've called bullshit on my buff if she was capable.

She looked both pissed off and disbelieving at the same time. She's very expressive, I've learned.

I wonder what Sasuke will do now? He's the one I'll have to keep my eye on, too much like how I used to be for comfort.

The boys were eating, Naruto at a much slower pace than Sasuke. Sora had a pensive and thoughtful look on her face before her stomach growled loudly, pulling the attention of the boys, she blushed brightly.

Sasuke paused in his eating and his brows knit together, he closed his eyes and held up his bento.

"Here."

Naruto and Sora both looked at him like he'd grown another head. Naruto whisper-yelled at him and Sasuke hissed right back, Sora's lips twitched up into a smile.

"...bastard." The blonde whispered with wide eyes, then he moved closer to the other boy and held out his own bento with a grin. "Then here! You can have some of mine, 'ttebayo! Kakashi-sensei didn't say I couldn't share with you!"

...and that was all I needed to hear.

* * *

 **February 2nd, Day 9: Training Grounds Three**

There is Fuinjutsu on that bento.

I narrow my eye at Sasuke's lunch. Yup. There is _Fuinjutsu_ written on the lid and corners of that box. How the hell would he-I look closer at Naruto and Sora's lunches.

There was Funinjutsu on them too.

I looked closer at the ink on the box. It basically has Sora's name written all over it, her handwriting is obvious. I'm no expert on Fuinjutsu but I do know a thing or two from being around Minato-sensei so much. The design and style of the strokes reminded me a lot of Minato-sensei's work in fact. It's very... ah, what did Kushina-san call it?

Oh, right. _Floofy_. Minato-sensei would always just say that she didn't appreciate the artistic side of the Sealing schools. Then Kushina-san would threaten to beat him with a frying pan.

Ah... see, I've got good memories too.

But that's odd. I didn't see Sora give Sasuke a bento like she did Naruto. I'm pretty sure he brought it himself today. So that begs the question of how did Uchiha ' _I-don't-need-anyone-else_ ' Sasuke, get a bento from his female teammate?

Many forms of interrogation and information extraction popped to the front of my mind but I settled on the most straightforward -and hopefully embarrassing- way.

"Where'd you get that bento from, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up and answered easily. "I bought it."

Lie. A practiced one at that. His food looked both foreign and smelt good, he's probably had to deflect often is this has been going on for a while.

"Oh really. Where?" I asked, keeping my tone uninterested. Sora has looked up from her own lunch. The Uchiha seemed reluctant to answer as he looked at me suspiciously.

"You can't have my bento." He said flatly.

I tried not to smirk as Sora narrowed her purple eyes at me. She knows or suspects that I know about the Fuinjutsu. Perceptive as usual of her.

"Nah... it looks a bit too greasy." A lie from me.

Sasuke scowled at me before resuming to eat and Sora bristled with indignation, Sasuke didn't seem to notice his teammate's reactions. Out of character reactions for both of them, I noted. Sasuke accepting a gift from someone and Sora acting secretive.

Hm. I'll have to ask Tenzō.

...whenever he figures out that I'm Sora's new sensei.

* * *

 **February 12th, Day 19: Jonin Lounge**

"Thanks again. You're sure you don't mind my team borrowing your training course every once in awhile?"

His teeth sparkled as he gave me a grin and his infamous ' _Good guy_ ' pose. "OF COURSE NOT MY ETERNAL RIVAL! THAT YOU ARE-"

"-Gai, inside voice please. People are trying to write reports."

The Blue Beast of Konoha blinked obliviously, his grin became a tad more sheepish as he looked around us. "Apologies. As I was saying before; that you are becoming invested into the growth and nurturing of the young buds of Konoha's bright future is all the thanks that is required!"

"Maa... the tykes are growing on me." Then I added in a quieter tone. "Teaching isn't as bad as I thought it'd be... I even kind of like it when they come to ask my opinion on things."

When I looked over at my longtime friend, Gai was crying dramatically, eyes sparkling.

"IT FILLS ME WITH SUCH OVERFLOWING JOY TO SEE YOU MAKING DEEP AND EVERLASTING BONDS WITH YOUR YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! IT IS-"

The was a sound of something breaking in the background when Gai raised his volume again. I turned my attention back to my book as the Blue Beast continued on with his flowery speech. Katsumi was about to rip Takeo a new one for risking his life for her.

Heh. I don't know why Takeo didn't see that coming.

"-ISN'T THAT RIGHT, KAKASHI?" I look up when I heard my name called. Gai is looking at me expectantly with a grin plastered on his face.

"...hm? Were you saying something?"

* * *

 **February 16th, Day 23: Training Grounds Thirty-Seven**

I was lazily reclining in a tree as I split my attention in between reading about Takeo and Katsumi's tumultuous relationship and watching the kiddies try not to kill themselves by avoiding Gai's swinging projectiles while blindfolded.

They were doing _fine_.

A familiar shadow appeared at the end of my branch. About damn time, I was actually starting to doubt my cute kōhai's deductive abilities.

"You didn't tell me." He said.

I didn't raise my eye from my book as I responded. "Nope!"

"Why not."

"Because this way was more fun."

His Tiger mask was on the side of his head, allowing him to pinch the bridge of his nose with ease.

"Senpai..." He sighed, completely exasperated.

* * *

 **March 15th, Day 1: Setting off to Wave Country**

I was wrong about Sora.

She's not overly expressive, in fact, most every one of her expressions are very carefully picked. Three things I noticed this morning that convinced me of this.

First, she was trying not to show any sign of being scared shitless about stepping outside the Main Gate. It worked because the other two didn't notice how she wouldn't- _couldn't_ move from where she was standing.

The second is when she sensed the two Kiri-nin watching us in the trees. Her face had been completely blank as she took note of them and glanced my way. Oddly enough, something about my demeanor she saw made her untense and relax.

The third is when Naruto asked about her life before Konoha, her face sort of froze up as she thought about a reply. Her smile turned into a false and plastic-looking thing -an expression I recognize and use myself on occasion- before she settled on a vague non-answer. So she hadn't told him about her eventful and traumatic journey here.

I announced our setting out to spare her anymore questions she didn't seem fond of answering. Naruto bounded forward and she sent me a grateful look.

* * *

Sora keeps looking at me, like she's expecting me to do something about the Kiri-nin following us. She hasn't said anything to the others yet so I suppose she's just going to trust me to handle this.

Such _faith_.

It kind of warms my heart she trust me so...

She's turned forward again and now it just looks like she's thinking too hard. Her lips are pursed and her eyebrows are knitting together. It's more of a pout instead of a ' _serious_ ' look like she was probably going for. Those round, rosy cheeks of hers aren't doing any favors either.

She looked so much like a puffy animal instead of a girl at the moment I found myself laughing quietly at the sight. I raised my hand to mess up her hair and annoy her, but as I got close she _recoiled_ away from my hand.

...right.

Serious trust issues and Haphephobia.

Sora's file says that she developed it when she first arrived in the Leaf but even then it wasn't so noticeable. It was only after her abduction that it became debilitating.

Tenzō had told me it'd taken _weeks_ before he could get near her again without her starting to actually _tremble_ , and he had known Sora a lot longer than two months.

The young kunoichi in question held on tighter to her bag and hurried forward to rejoin Naruto, looking vaguely ashamed.

She just needs time.

...and _probably_ a therapist. But really, who am _I_ to tell her that?

Naruto began asking questions about the kind of combat we might encounter and I had to pause when he brought up dragons. I answered in the negative and explained that because this was C-Rank mission that there should be no ninja contact. Tazuna visibly flinched when I said that.

Of course it wasn't long after that, that the Kiri-nin tailing us had decided that I was far enough away from the kids to attack.

* * *

 **April 2nd, Day 17: Outside of Tazuna's house**

Sasuke was brooding on the deck around back. He was just sitting there with his legs crossed, elbows on his knees and hands folded in front of his face. Glaring at nothing in particular.

It's my responsibility to check on him as his teacher, right? All I have to do is make the offer to talk, and if he doesn't feel like it then there's nothing more I can really do. Right.

I leisurely walked along the deck and leaned against a support near-ish to the Uchiha boy. He spared me a glance before resuming his glaring over the water.

We stayed there in silence, the only sounds were the waves rolling under our feet and of dinner being made inside by Tsunami-san, Naruto and Sora were helping her.

"...how did he do it?"

I looked over at the dark-haired boy, his face was still pensive as he stared resolutely at the water but his voice had been quiet. His question was about as vague as vague can be.

My first thoughts had gone to Itachi, but I corrected myself when I remembered that there was no way that Sasuke could know that I was his squadron leader for a time. That I should have been able to see the signs before that tragedy happened.

"How did _who_ do _what_ , Sasuke?" I asked.

"How-" His face scrunched up. "How the hell did he make a guy like that, _cry_!?"

Ah. This is about Naruto then.

That was a really good question. I don't blame Sasuke for being so confused by the whole thing. I mean, I'd known that Naruto has a certain way with words but the only person who seemed to know just what Naruto was capable of was Sora. Her whole last ditch Genjutsu trick relied completely on Naruto's persuasive power. Why the hell she thought that the blonde could get the swordsman to talk about his hidden feelings in the first place is beyond me.

I shrugged in response to his questioning look. "I've noticed... that Naruto has an easier time understanding another's feelings than most people do."

Sasuke frowned thoughtfully as he absorbed my words. "...Sora said the same thing the other night."

She did? Well I suppose tha-something orange carrying blue on it's back just ran out the front door, I groaned. This was getting really annoying. I stepped off the deck after them.

"Damn it, Naruto! Get back here!"

* * *

 **April 4th, Day 19: Dinner Table**

"I've been meaning to ask about those paintings you did Sora-san." Tazuna-san turned toward my red-headish student. "It was super that you were able to protect us but how long will they do that? Build up walls, I mean."

Sora looked up from her food, rice sticking to her cheek. Naruto snickered and passed her a napkin. She wiped the food and glanced at me, silently requesting a translation. I nodded.

She raised her hands and signed. **'The usable chakra in Fuinjustu ink only lasts as long as the strength and potency of the original chakra infused into it. Without special chakra grown paper then it's lifespan is significantly shortened, even regular paper would allow it to last longer than simply being placed onto stone. My chakra for example-'**

I turned to the bridge-builder as she was _still_ signing, he was frowning slightly, most likely a bit overwhelmed by all the movements.

"It'll probably last another week at most." I told him. He nodded, looked both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

Sora frowned at me, for answering before she'd finished or my succinct answer, I didn't know. She looked like she wanted to say something more but shrugged instead and went back to eating.

* * *

 **April 7th, Returning from the Mission: Jonin's lounge**

"You didn't warn me she was so... _touchy_."

Tenzō looked up at me with great alarm, which was both funny and insulting at the same time. What exactly did he think I meant by that?

She's _fourteen_ , I'm twenty-six.

I ignored the fact that has always been Tenzō's excuse when I would harass him about his friendship with the girl. Tenzō came to his senses and damn near smirked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"She hugged you, didn't she?" Damn him, he knew she was touchy and didn't warn me.

I gave the younger man a baleful glare, "I don't know what you mean Tenzō. Why? Do _you_ often hug her?"

He frowned and tried to ignore the pink flushing his cheeks at my words. He leaned back over his report and tried to change the subject. "So you're back. How did the mission go? Sora seemed a bit apprehensive when she first told me about it."

"Maa... _you know_." I waved my hand dismissively. There was no real need to give him a heart-attack by telling him _all_ the details.

Tenzō's brows knitted. "No, I don't. It was Team seven's first C-rank mission, tell me how the team did. It was an escort, right? Did Sora get to try out her barrier?"

Oh, you have _no_ idea.

Poor Tenzō looked genuinely excited. I kind of didn't want to burst his little bubble but I also knew that he would get the details some other way if I didn't tell him.

I sat down across from him and made myself comfortable.

* * *

By the time I finished, my cute kōhai's jaw was in a state of perpetual openness and he looked even paler than usual.

"...what." He said, voice oddly high-pitched.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Mist? I know you've heard of him before Tenzō. Anyways, she's taken to calling him ' _Peaches_ '. Heh... it's actually really fun-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because after the ANBU captain went deathly pale, he swiftly shunshin'd away as soon as I mentioned the cutesy nickname, even leaving behind his hitai-ate and ANBU mask. He's most likely headed over to his little sister figure now. Either to hug her or to yell at her. Probably both.

Shame. I didn't even get to tell him about how Sora threatened to trap the swordsman in a paper prison if he hurt her boyfriend's feelings again.

...or about how she got her first kiss.

Damn shame.

Oh, there's Yūgao. I stood and strolled over to the current ANBU Wildcat and gave a short wave.

"Yo."

The purple-haired medic glanced up at me from her latest mission report. Land of Fangs, huh? She smoothly placed her arm over the rest of the summary, blocking my view. "Kakashi-senpai. What can I do for you?"

"What? Can't a former ANBU just say hello to his old squad-mate?" Her mouth opened to answer but I continued, "But since you _offered_... I _am_ looking for some information."

She smiled wryly. "On what?"

"It's a _who_ actually, a side project. Tell me..." I placed my arms on the table and leaned forward. "How much do you know about a fellow Iryo-nin called _Yakushi Kabuto_?"

* * *

 **Interlude,**

 **"Hatake Kakashi, Jonin-sensei"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I've been planning this awhile as the broiled saury will tell you. How many of you wondered about that weird little detail I put in all those weeks ago?**

 **NEKO! HIS NAME HAS BEEN REVEALED!** **Kakashi is such a** _ **troll**_ **. Poor Tenzo is getting harassed and has been getting harassed for years now. There was some Neko love here and Kakashi And there was a bit of YOUTHFULNESS! ...I love Gai.**

 **You guys... I don't think I'll ever get tired of reading your reviews. Really. I've caught myself going back and the rereading older ones. Because last chapter's A/N was so dreadfully long I'm going to Thank everyone who has reviewed the last two. So! Thank you to: Outcast001, Vixeona, duchessliz, xenocanaan, DiabolicalGenius1, Jayla Fire Gal, LilGreenearth97, AmandaPandaOh, Dark Rose Charm, Yuki Suou, ReadingnerdOtaku, joebob323, ToshimiOkami, Irissiell, ikilledmydreams, allykat5, Mikado X Goddess, TheSunAndMoon4321, FireCookie, Mary D. Black2000, Havoc Follows, BluebirdSayGoodbye, Goldenfightergirl, LadyDV011, dreamymew1, W, D.B, CynthiaRosenDale, DarkDust27, uqoxe24, LadyLunaTwilight, Lioness32, Espeon35, pendora59, til the end of the line, kotoamatsukamisora and Guest 1-2-3-4!**

 **...wow. I feel all warm and tingly now.**

 **NEWS-NEWS-NEWS**

 **A dear and wonderful person has made gorgeous art of Sora from ' _A Song for Them_ ' it's... **_**incredible**_ **! Thank you again and again, Queen Mo-Freakin. It is titled ' _Sky Song_ ' on Deviantart by _Ap3x-Phantom_. Go look if you want to see a **_**beautiful** _**-I am not exaggerating guys- conception of Sora.**

 **Author Question!**

"What is your preferred type of plot twist? The ' _kick-in-the-gut that person just died!?_ ' type, the ' _SURPRISE! There was a plan all along!_ ' or the ' _Nothing is what it seems..._ ' *CoughUchihaCough* or something else entirely?"

 _ **I love it when there's a clever plan all along, that's why Shikamaru is such a badass to me. Seeing all the pieces just fall together is satisfying and amazing to watch.**_

 **I wuv yew guys~ 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	20. Formula Arc, New Plan

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: EEEEEP! I just** _ **cannot**_ **get over just how beautiful Sora looks in '** _Sky Song_ **' by Queen Mo-Freakin! I'm gushing and I can't stop. I had it in my background as I wrote this chapter whole chapter.**

 **Fun Fact! Did you know that Yamato/T** **enzō/Neko wasn't suppose to be in Sora's life after Chapter 2. Crazy, right? He was suppose to be the one who found her but that was it, he'd just go back to the ANBU grind and she would just be some girl he'd picked up in the forest. I'm pretty sure everything changed when he picked up that flower for her in the hospital room.**

 **I still don't know exactly** _ **why**_ **I wrote that scene, but that is when I decided he was gonna stick around.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! This gets boring to read. Does anyone actually have the time to read you, you pointless little notice?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For things that don't happen in this chapter. Future things. Also for some deep feels and fluffy cats, gotta watch out for those.**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Eighteen: "New Plan"**

 _"I dream of a better world where a chicken can cross the road without having his motive questioned." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

We were finally home.

I have no idea at what point Konohagakure no Sato became home, but that's just what it was. Even with all of it's faults.

My heart began to pound harder the closer we got. As soon as those familiar walls came into sight my legs starting moving faster, triggering the Hero's competitive spirit beside me. We were racing through the trees now.

Dashing past Kakashi-sensei who was going at a more sedate pace I felt the amusement rise in his chakra. Naruto came up to my side and looked at me with a cheeky grin, he then pulled down on his eyelid.

"Nyaah! Can't catch me, Sora-chan!" The Hero taunted.

I'm not the bittest ashamed to admit that I hooked my finger in my cheek and pulled, crossing my eyes and looking completely ridiculous. We started laughing and there was a scoff behind us.

"Tch... idiots." The gloomy Uchiha said under his breath.

Naruto must've been just as happy to get home as I was because he didn't even slow down to yell at Sasuke. Instead he and I shared a look and at the same time we turned around and stuck our tongues out at the Duckie. His unfairly natural eyebrow began to twitch.

Then the twerp dashed right by us both.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, BASTARD!" Naruto picked up his speed and shouted over his shoulder to me, a grin tugging at his lips. "Last one there buys the ramen 'ttebayo!"

Yeah, that's _not_ going to happen. I know just how much that boy can eat! I applied chakra when I kicked off the next branch to propel me forward, the Hero squawked in surprise when I caught back up with him. Then I heard him shout after me as I passed him.

 _ **Go! Go! GO! HAHAHAHAA!**_ Terra was really competitive I've learned. I was catching up to Sasuke now, he wasn't using chakra to enhance his muscles. He'll figure it out soon enough.

Side-by-side, he was very understandably confused when he saw me leaping right alongside him, keeping pace. I circulated some more chakra through my legs, actually cracking the bark under my boots on my latest step and managing to pass my Uchiha teammate.

I grinned so wide as the wind blasted into my face, flattening my bangs against my scalp and whipping at my clothes. I spread my arms back and it felt like I was actually flying through the trees.

It was moments like this that I forgot about everything else in the world.

My blissful moment was broken as Duckie dashed past me again. I guess he figured it out. He glanced back at me and I could see that stupid little smirk on his face again, _mocking_ me. I grit my teeth and pushed forward.

We were still racing after all.

We broke through the tree line. I could finally see all four stone faces on the Hokage mountain, I could see the humongous green doors in the wall and the red writing across them and I could see Kakashi was- _wait, what_?

Sasuke touched ground first and I stumbled on my landing in front of Kakashi, who was already standing there, leaning casually against a wall and reading his book.

 _ **Does that mean**_ **he** _ **won the race?**_ Terra wondered idly.

"Maa... about time you guys showed up." He said dryly without a hint of irony in his voice. Duckie scowled and I almost face-faulted.

"RAAAAAAAHHH!" I was then hit by a truck.

...or a boy in orange going 25mph. I slammed into an unsuspecting Sasuke as Naruto collided into my back, we all tumbled to the stone pavement. Kakashi sighed, sounding tired as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Alright then... you guys can go ahead and go home. I'll write up the mission report, but Hokage-sama will probably want to hear a verbal report in person bright and early. Rest tonight and be at missions desk around seven tomorrow."

And with that, Scarecrow poofed away. The Hero cheered, I smiled up at the idea of sleeping in my own bed and Duckie was getting more and more annoyed every second he was on the bottom of our people pile.

We untangled ourselves from each other and Duckie was quick to escape our company, not even bothering to say goodbye. That was fine with us, we would just see him again tomorrow.

I turned to my Hero and looped my arm through his, but apparently he had been more homesick than I'd thought because he grabbed my hand and threaded his fingers with mine before he charged off in the direction of our apartment building.

"C'mon, Sora-chan! The faster we drop off our bags, the faster we can get ramen, dattebayo!"

...or he was hungry. Yeah, that was typical Naruto.

We wove through the throngs of people bustling along the Main Road. There were shouts and curses thrown after us as we avoided knocking over a cart filled to the brim with cabbages. The whole while Naruto was giggling with unbridled joy, I could feel the relief and bliss radiating off of his _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra. He was happy to be home.

We leapt onto the roofs above and traveled the rest of the way like that. Our apartment building wasn't fancy or anything like that, but it was located a convenient walking distance from the Academy and Market District. Standing in front of my green door, I turned the handle and walked into my crappy little apartment that I love too much.

Then I walked _right_ back out and tried my best not to gag at the pungent smell emanating from my crappy little apartment.

I bent over the railing, trying to hold in my rabbit dinner from yesterday, I could hear the door next to me swing open and a pair of feet come stumbling out.

"UGH! IT _REEKS_ IN THERE, DATTEBAYO!" The Hero cried while holding his nose.

...it would've been extremely appreciated if _anyone_ could have warned us to clean out our perishable foods before we left on an extended out-of-village mission.

* * *

地道 _Steady_

* * *

In hindsight, I _may_ have overreacted. But in my defense, Kakashi-senpai had been _far_ too casual when he spoke about Team Seven's debacle of a mission. I mean, they encountered and _fought_ one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman? _Really_? Genin squads just don't do that and come out unscathed.

I ran across the roofs of the northern residential housing district until I was in front of her door. Going though the window didn't seem like a very appropriate option today, especially considering that she might be in her room changing her clothes or something. I know that the first thing I always want to do after I get back from a long mission is take a hot shower.

The door was left slightly ajar, there weren't any sounds coming from inside. I felt unease wash over me. I know Sora has always had a bad habit of not locking things properly but...

I walked in and scanned the room, Sora wasn't anywhere in sight. There was a distinct lack of book piles lying around but that was-there was a gasp from above my head. I looked up and reacted just in time to catch a teenage girl in my arms.

She was on the ceiling. Why was she on the ceiling? She learned the tree walking exercise while she was away? That's great! But why was she on the ceiling?

"Sora, what are you-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before a grin stretched Sora's face and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her cheek against mine.

I could hear Kakashi-senpai's words ring through my head. _"You didn't warn me she was so... touchy."_

Yes, yes she was. I had one arm under her knees and one arm around her back so I couldn't exactly... _respond_ to the embrace.

...but I did lean into it.

Sora pulled away and I was able to take in her unusual appearance. She wasn't wearing her favorite blue shirt but a old and torn white one with ink stains dotting it that barely covered her midriff, beige shorts, a green apron and she had that old orange scarf on again to cover her neck. Her hair was being held back with a white bandana, keeping her fringe out of her face.

Her hair has gotten a bit longer since I last saw her.

Other than that she looked just fine. Nothing about her appearance gave away the fact that she just came back from a _C-turned-A_ Rank mission where she encountered one of the _Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist_ and almost died of chakra exhaustion!

She looked just fine.

She also had a duster in her hand. I glanced around the apartment and finally notice the windows are wide open and there's a faint scent of bleach lingering throughout the air. So she had been cleaning. That's good, she's been gone over a month the dust and dirt probably piled up.

Sora set the duster down in her lap and signed. **'That was quick, Neko. How did you know I was back already?'**

Relieved that she was unharmed, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Ah, Senpai told me."

I then froze because I hadn't meant to say that. Sora doesn't know Kakashi is my Senpai. I've talked about an unnamed Senpai to her once or twice before but I hadn't actually told Sora that Kakashi-senpai and I know each other.

Her violet eyes sparkled and I was filled with dread because I knew what that look meant.

...she was going to tease me, damn it.

 **'The enigmatic, breathtaking and always awe-inspiring Senpai did, did he? He sure is knowledgeable, we've only been back little over an hour.'** She was smiling slyly as she signed.

I straightened my back, "Yes, yes he is." I agreed. Kakashi-senpai _is_ very knowledgeable.

It's not like I was lying to her, it's just never naturally came up before while we spoke and if I told her _now_ it might seem like I was keeping it a secret, and the only reason I would keep it a secret is if I was checking in on her with Senpai because I didn't trust in her ability as a kunoichi. Which isn't true! It doesn't really matter if I _am_ checking up on her because even if I do tell her that I trust in her abilities, the doubt will already be placed in her mind.

Sora raised an eyebrow at me, looking amused as ever. Why was she amused? I haven't said anything funny have I?

 **'He never manages to fail to impress me, Neko. How does he possibly do it? The man is super-human. Truly.'** She went on to praise him. Sounding more and more ridiculous with each compliment.

I frowned when I noticed that she's not showing any hint of genuine thoughtfulness even though she's says tha- _I'm such an idiot_. She knows, doesn't she? Of course she knows, that's why she's teasing me like this.

My tone and expression were flat as I spoke. "You know that Kakashi is my Senpai, don't you?"

Sora shrugged, still smiling slyly and looking too amused. **'I had made a guess. Sensei matches up with almost every story you've gushed about your super Senpai.'**

"I do not ' _gush_ '." I corrected immediately. Then her words registered in my mind. "...and what do you mean by _almost_?"

 **'Scarecrow is great and all'** -She has a nickname for him too?- **'and we get along fine but I've found him to be less super and more sadistic.'** Sora signed, I frowned at that. That wasn't true.

"Kakashi-senpai isn't a sadist! He's very kind." When he isn't teasing or being purposely vague and overly casual to irritate someone and get a reaction.

Her smile that was more of a smirk now, widened. **'Well Neko dear, you believe that because you're very obviously in love with him.'**

My arms suddenly lost all strength and I almost dropped her then and there.

" _Sora_!" I cried indignantly.

Her shoulders began to shake and I frowned disapprovingly. This was far from the first time she's said something ridiculous like this. She's always believed that because I greatly respect and admire a man who was my _first friend_ and basically saved my life, that I'm actually in love with him. She sounds just as silly as Senpai it's really no wonder they get along.

...I made a mental note to _never_ be in the same room as them both at once.

Sora's laughter stopped and now she was looking at me with a serious expression. Her eyes were searching my face.

"Is there something on my face?" I ask. There shouldn't be, I haven't eaten lunch yet.

She shook her head and patted my shoulder, signaling me to set her down. Right. I was still holding her, wasn't I? I complied and Sora took my hand in hers before leading me to the dining table. We sat down and she let go of my hand to fold hers nervously in her lap. That's when I knew something was off.

"Sora, is something wrong?"

 **'I'm...'** She faltered and looked away before getting up to get her notepad. Sora sat back down and clicked open the same pen I'd given her all those years ago.

" _I'm ready to tell you._ " She still wasn't looking at me.

"...tell me about what, Sora?" At my voice she glanced back up. Her expression was hesitant and almost... _scared_ when her eyes met mine again. I haven't seen her scared since... I balled my fist as the memory resurfaced.

 _It had been October by the time I found a trace of her again. I'd tracked Sora to one of the training facilities used by the Foundation, she'd been unhealthily thin from malnourishment and covered in dark bruises from their harsh training. The look of pure disbelief on her face when she saw me... Sora thought she'd been forgotten._

 _I still remember how it felt when she recoiled away from my outstretched hand, how she couldn't stop writhing in my arms as I carried her out of that place. I'd taken her to Yūgao at the ANBU wing of the hospital, the only medic I knew and could trust not to be apart of Ne._

 _My chest had constricted painfully as I watched Sora have a nervous breakdown when my medic squad mate came closer to heal her. It wasn't until a week later that Sora first spoke, she told me that it felt like it burned when she was touched by someone._

I blinked away the memories and was back in the present as Sora finished writing.

" _I'm ready to talk about it. And something else._ " Sora took a steadying breath. " _I want to talk about that time... and tell you about Terra._ "

I frowned.

Who's Terra?

* * *

自宅 _Home_

* * *

Neko's face was carefully blank.

His chakra was swirling with so many emotions that neither of us knew how he felt about everything I just told him. My palms were sweaty and I was currently resisting the urge to bounce my foot in a nervous habit.

From what I _can_ see? He's not taking the news so well. Which is bad. I've never actually _told_ anyone about Terra before, everyone else has found out by accident. There was that emotionally scarring camping trip in the Academy when Naruto, Shikamaru, Chōji and Kiba found out. And then the Bell test is when Sasuke and Kakashi met Terra.

I have never told anyone before, only explained myself afterwards.

And the whole Foundation thing... I don't even know where to begin with that! His first reaction had been surprise that I was bringing it up, the immediate second was concern and suspicion as to why I was bringing it up _now_. I explained to him what had happened with Duckie in Wave and he seemed to understand.

...I think.

 _'Oh my Kami, did I just make a huge mistake?'_

 _ **No, love. No you didn't. You were ready to talk about this, you managed to tell everything to Kakashi without having a full-blown panic attack. We both know it's only fair to T**_ _ **enzō that he hears this straight from you and not from that Scarecrow.**_

 _'Okay, I understand telling him about what happened when I was taken but why tell him about the_ **Split** _? We've never told anyone before! What if he-'_

 _ **-You**_ **trust** _ **him, Sky-girl. Now believe in him.**_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

...she was right, I know she was. I forgot that underneath all the immaturity and selfishness Terra has good intentions, even if she doesn't always say the right things.

I swallowed thickly as I opened my eyes again. Neko was still processing. Still unsure how to feel about everything.

"...Terra." He said almost numbly, the name rolled off his tongue strangely. So he's decided to start with that. "Why didn't you tell me about... _her,_ earlier?"

Her voice was thick as it rang throughout my consciousness. _**Because we were afraid. Afraid of being locked away, of losing everything we love AGAIN, afraid of losing our mind afraid of...**_

I looked away before shrugging, my shoulders were heavy and I felt tired. I felt so tired and as old as my soul was.

 **'I was afraid of losing you.'** I signed.

The quiet that followed was heavy and expectant on my side. I'd withdrawn into myself, pulling my sensing away with me. The only emotions I felt were my own and I was a _mess_. The longer he didn't speak the more I wanted to run right out my door, far away. I was resisting the urge to run _so badly_ right now.

I didn't dare meet his eyes in case he was looking at me like I was some kind of stranger.

Neko sighed and rubbed the side of his face. He sounded tired too. I wonder if he even slept last night? He never does rest as much as he should, always overworking himself.

"Sora... I..."

I held my breath. Preparing myself for him to leave even though Terra and I both knew I couldn't possibly be anywhere prepared for that.

"Hey," He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me towards him, I still didn't meet his eyes. "Sora, you're not going to lose me."

My breath was shaky and my chest felt tight. I should believe him. He's never given me any reason not to. I should believe him... but...

"Look at me." I didn't. He placed his gloved hand on my cheek and lifted my face up. His voice was soft, almost pleading.

"Sora... _please_."

I lifted my eyes from scrutinizing the floor and I noticed that his face was blurrier than it should be. His brows were pinched together but he was smiling.

"See? I'm right here... you are not going to lose me."

My eyes were hot and I was getting short on breath. I ended up leaning forward and wrapping my arms around his neck. If I was holding on too tight, Neko didn't complain. His arms came around to hold me back.

He's _here_. He's not going anywhere. He's _here_ and he's _mine_. _My_ family, _my_ precious person.

Mercy on anyone who tries to change that.

It's almost funny that the first person that came to mind was a certain spy with round glasses and identity issues.

I buried my face into the crook of his neck, relaxing into the feeling of his chakra. _Safe_ and _Reliable_. I've no doubt that my own emotions have influenced how I see it, how it feels to me. Then there was his scent, that made things easier when I first came to the Leaf. I'd always found it strange that he could smell so much like Christmas. Pinecones with the slightest hint of cinnamon.

His chestnut-brown hair was soft against my cheek and I noticed that unlike when I usually hug Neko, his mask wasn't digging into my shoulder. He still was dressed in his ANBU gear sans the cloak. I wonder where his mask was? And his hitai-ate for that matter, it's rare to see him without either of them.

Even after all these years he's still not entirely comfortable just being... _him_. I know that sometimes he has trouble remembering who he is without the mask and the codename... I know what it's like to not recognize my name. _Kinoe-T_ _enzō-'Tiger'-Yamato_ -Doesn't matter what he'll call himself tomorrow.

He's my Neko. Plain and simple.

There was a loud crash on the other side of the wall. The sudden commotion startled Neko, making him detach from my hug and tense in preparation of a retaliatory attack. Terra bemoaned the loss.

Now there was muffled shouting coming from Naruto's apartment.

Neko and I shared a look before standing and heading for the door. Outside, we heard the yelling getting louder and then things began to break. At this point I was fast-walking and yanking on the door handle to the Hero's apartment.

The sight that met me was not one that I'd been expecting.

There were about a dozen Naruto's wrestling around the apartment floor, shouting and flailing. The whole place was a mess and still smelt like something had died.

"WHY DO _I_ HAVE TO CLEAN!? _YOU_ CLEAN!" "BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO 'TTEBAYO!" " _GAAAH_!" One just jumped off the kitchen table to preform a corkscrew moonsault on an unsuspecting clone. "OW!" "HEY, DON'T BREAK THINGS YOU IDIOT!" "GUYS! DON'T FIGHT, DATTEBAYO!" "YOU'RE JUST MAKING THINGS MESSIER 'TTEBAYO!" "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

I placed my hand on my forehand and sighed.

"...Naruto-kun learned how to make Shadow clones?" Oh right, Neko is still right behind me.

 _'This is so ridiculous.'_

 _ **Yes, yes it is. But was it really so unexpected?**_

I lowered my hand and gave the group a very unimpressed look. There was a white ' _poof_ ' as one dispersed. None of them have even noticed that they had guests.

 _'No, it's not.'_ I agreed.

As another blonde climbed onto the kitchen table I decided that this was going too far. I pressed my fingers together and placed them in my mouth. Then I blew, the whistle was loud and succeeded in grabbing Naruto's attention. All the clones -the original somewhere in there too- stopped what they were doing and grabbed their ears and shouted. I noticed that Neko's brows pinched together but that was it.

When all the blonde heads turned to me I placed my hands on my hips and frowned disapprovingly. There was then a loud chorus of surprised; "Sora-chan!"

I gestured for the leader of the group to come forward and after a moment one of the Naruto's were ejected from the herd. The original stumbled forward, he shot a dark look at the others.

"...traitors." He mumbled. Then the blonde's eyes widened as he looked behind me and raised his voice and his hand to point at Neko. "KITTY-GUY!"

Dear Neko sighed, then shot me an exasperated look, I was smiling unrepentantly. I may or my not have encouraged Naruto whenever he would call Tenzō, ' _Kitty_ '. It was a source of endless amusement to me and annoyance to Neko.

Nevertheless, Neko gave the blonde a warm smile and a nod, "Hello again, Naruto-kun."

The Hero narrowed his eyes into slits, his hand was still up. "Why're _you_ here? I thought you only visited Sora-chan in the middle of the night 'ttebayo."

When he says it like _that_ , people are bound to get the wrong impression. Judging by the mortification making it's way though Neko's chakra, he'd heard it that way too.

I swallowed a giggle when Neko pressed his lips into a firm line. I knew all to well that meant he was fighting down an embarrassed blush. I waved my hand dismissively at the Hero.

 **'He heard about our mission from Sensei. But never mind that, what is all this?'** I gestured to the gang of Uzumaki. Suspicion was quickly washed away and replaced with a sheepish smile.

"We were, eh... cleaning 'ttebayo? Eheheheh... heh..." I raised an unimpressed brow at him. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest defensively. "It's not my fault, dammit! These guys won't listen to me!"

I nodded empathically. I knew just how trying it can be to get Naruto to listen. **'Okay then. First things first, strip out of those filthy clothes, they haven't been washed in a month.'**

In hindsight, I shouldn't have been so surprised when all the Naruto's began stripping then and there.

As soon as I realized what he was doing I began to wave my hands like mad, signaling him to abort! _ABORT_! Neko let out a shout of surprise before my vision was obscured by a gloved hand.

"Naruto-kun! I think you should _go to your room_ and change out of your clothes." Neko said sternly, still covering my eyes.

"...oh. Well, okay... if it bothers you that much Kitty-guy."

"It _doesn't_ -that's _not_!" Neko took a steadying breath and exhaled through his nose. "It's inappropriate to undress in front of a woma-gir- _female_! It's inappropriate Naruto-kun."

"Why? It's just Sora-chan, 'ttebayo." I snorted a laugh at his matter-of-fact tone. Neko sighed heavily.

I heard zippers being pulled back up as one set of feet headed towards the back room. Neko lowered his hand and I saw when the Hero came back out, -fully clothed- he'd thrown on some civilian clothing and his old sleeveless hoodie while his other clothes were gathered up and put in the hamper.

"So Kitty-guy... you said Kakashi-sensei told you about our mission? Did he tell you about Haku and Brow-less? And about how we all fought but that it's okay 'cause were all friends now?" The Hero asked excitedly. Neko made a small choking noise.

"...you're all... ' _friends_ ' now?" The ANBU croaked. His _Safe_ and _Reliable_ chakra began taking on a worrisome amount of dread. If I didn't know that he was overreacting then I might've tried to comfort the man.

Naruto grinned and quickly made himself comfortable at the dining table and began telling a grand story, filled with danger, gutsiness and heart.

I made tea for us while occasionally directing the Naruto workforce and half listening to the Hero recite the same story I've both lived through and heard half a dozen times already. I stopped my shoulders from trembling with repressed giggles as I noticed how swept up Neko became in Naruto's -slightly exaggerated- tale. They were so cute.

 _ **It's because of the stories you've read for him. Lord knows that he's got enough examples of good story-telling.**_ Terra said.

I thought about the state of my apartment. I'd placed all the inks and research materials back into my multiple tiered storage seal and cleaned up and placed a good majority of my **Before** storybook collection back on the bookcase in my room but there was just too many books and not enough shelve space. There were still a couple stacks that were precariously high.

 _'Maybe I shouldn't have spent so much of my allowances on notebooks?'_ I wondered idly.

It was about an hour before the clones finished up cleaning the health hazard that was my best friend's apartment, each dispersing when they were done with their assigned task. Then there was a loud and noticeable growling sound. All eyes turned to the Hero's gut, he scratched his blonde head sheepishly.

"Eheheheheh..." Then he turned his baby blues towards me with a sunshine grin. "Sora-chan~ Let's go get some ramen~"

Neko stood. "Right. You've just got back this morning and probably haven't had time for lunch." he glanced at the clock above the sink. It was around five now. Wow, time flies. "...and it's almost time for dinner."

I looked up at my ANBU friend. **'Nothing survived while we were away so we're going to go out to eat. Do you want to join us?'**

"Ah, no. I still..." His paled a bit and his eyes widened as he realized something. "...have paperwork to finish. Goodbye, Sora, Naruto-kun. I'm glad you both made it back safely."

And with one last glance, Neko Shunshin'd away. The Hero then bounced onto his feet, eager and starry-eyed with the prospect of ramen.

 **'Not so fast, Hero. Let's pick up groceries before the stalls close.'** Predictably, the Hero's face scrunched up and he groaned, but he also went to grab his little froggie purse. _Er_ , I mean... wallet.

* * *

Hands filled with groceries, we were _finally_ headed towards Ichiraku's much to Naruto's joy. As we traveled down the dirt-packed street I someone I hadn't expected yet.

It was Sasuke, he was buying a small sack of rice at a street stall. I felt a smile tug on my lips as I saw he was carrying bags of groceries as well. The Hero stopped singing his ramen song when he noticed our Uchiha teammate. Blue eyes widened and his chakra swirled but he quickly schooled his features into something resembling disinterest.

"Oh... it's Sasuke." He said casually. At the sound of his name, the raven-haired boy looked towards us. His expression fell flat and his chakra spiked with annoyance.

"You guys again."

 _ **How cheerful.**_ Terra drawled. _**I hope he doesn't hurt himself with all that energy.**_

I smothered a snicker and had a great idea as I eyed the Uchiha's groceries. My hands were full so I nudged Naruto with my elbow and he looked up at me curiously. I nodded towards Duckie and catching my meaning, he gave me a _look_.

 _Really?_ His eyes said. I nodded and he sighed heavily, but his chakra betrayed the flicker of hope he felt inside. Duckie had paid for his rice and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up.

"Hey..." Sasuke halted and turned his head half way to look back. Naruto was looking anywhere other than the other boy. "...you wanna get some ramen with us 'ttebayo?"

Sasuke blinked in surprise but showed no other outward reaction. His _Hot_ and _Thunderous_ chakra churned with curiosity and surprise. And buried underneath it all was...

I smiled. He glanced down at his bags before answering airily, like it didn't matter whatsoever.

"...fine."

Naruto quickly turned back down the road, towards Ichiraku's, to hide the grin pulling his lips. Sasuke kept his expression blank even though his chakra began swirling madly with mixed emotions. I rolled my eyes at the two boys on both sides of me.

The three of us had a nice dinner together, predictably noisy with bickering and there might have been a small competition to see who could eat their ramen the fastest, but... it was nice.

* * *

I woke up before dawn again this morning and easily fell back into my routine. I showered, dressed, made lunches and dropped off Sasuke's lunch before the sun rose. I was amused to find that he'd left a note on his door for me, or technically for the nameless woman who makes his lunches.

I just got back from a month-long mission. I forgot to tell you I wouldn't be needing lunch.

Sorry

He did forget. If I hadn't known where he was, I would've probably worried my head off if he just up and disappeared without notice like that.

I pointedly ignored how my chest constricted when I thought about Sasuke leaving unexpectedly, just up and disappearing.

 _ **...Sky-girl.**_

 _'Not gonna think about it right now. Put it in_ _The Box_ _.'_

 _ **Done.**_

I left the apartment complex and stopped by a bakery, owned by one of the few people that didn't act like I was a plague, and picked up something sweet to eat. I made it back home just in time for Naruto to crawl out of bed. We made a quick breakfast of the things we bought the night before -with only a minor squabble when he tried to make a move for my anpan- and headed straight for the Academy/Hokage building.

Sasuke was already there and waiting when we arrived, Kakashi-sensei only kept us waiting about ten minutes before showing up. Scarecrow had guessed right when he said that the Sandaime would want a verbal report, so we each took a turn explaining what took place during our time in the Land of Waves. Naruto's report had, predictably, taken the longest.

Hiruzen had a proud and warm glow about his chakra by the time we finished. He praised us for our quick-thinking and adaptability to unforeseen circumstances and gave us a couple days leave before we were to return to out genin-ly duties.

As soon as we left the hall Scarecrow made plans for us to meet for some training tomorrow -a.k.a. running/avoiding decapitation via Gai training methods- and leisurely strolled away, nose in his orange book.

Duckie just walked off without saying anything. The Hero turned to me, grinning. "So what'cha wanna do, Sora-chan? You wanna go train 'ttebayo?"

Actually... I already had something in mind. **'I actually wanted drop by and say hello to Mouse. It's been a month since I last saw her.'**

Naruto's smile faltered before it split his face again. "Ah! That's right! I need to tell Konohamaru all about how awesome I was during our _A-Rank_ mission! Ehehehehe! He's gonna be SO jealous when I tell him 'ttebayo!"

I smiled at him before reaching over and ruffling his fluffy blonde hair. **'See you at dinner.'** I signed. He gave me another grin before we set off in different directions.

The Hyuuga compound was located directly north-east of the Shopping District. I made my way through the side-alleys, trying to avoid being spotted unnecessarily, I stopped by the western most wall that surrounded the compound. It was the second Sunday of the month and that meant the clan guards should be focused on the southern service entrance and the bi-monthly shipment of fabric coming in. I did a quick scan with my chakra sense, finding no one I turned back to the twelve-foot stone wall.

Then I hopped over it.

Why was I sneaking in? Well, due to some unfair circumstances I may or may not be banned from entering the Hyuuga compound for the rest of this mortal life.

...it's a long story.

 _ **Long, but funny. And you totally deserve it.**_ Terra chimed in.

I ignored her and instead focused on not getting caught. It wasn't like I was some eight year-old bratling that would only get a slap on the wrist if I was found. I was considered an adult by the Village now, and as such would be punished as one for trespassing on a clan's grounds without permission, especially after being warned on multiple occasions to stay away.

...but Mouse was my _only_ female friend in this whole crazy place! There's only so much masculinity and boyishness I can take before I'll go insane. The risk was definitely worth it.

Sneaking along the wall I made my way towards a familiar little ball of chakra nearby one of the main branch's buildings. Poking my head around the corner, I gave a low whistle to get the girl's attention.

A brown head of hair swiveled around and Hanabi-chan's pale eyes widened as she caught sight of me, she dashed over and hugged my waist. I tried not to wince at the pressure on my still sore ribs.

"Sora-neesan! You're back!" I ruffled her already messy -and sweaty- hair as she pulled back. The seven year-old beamed up at me. "Nee-sama had told me that you left the village on a mission, where did you go? Was it exotic? Were there any epic battles? Did you meet a prince?" She gasped, and then her face took on an all too serious and dare I say? Almost _accusing_ look.

"...did you _fall in love_?"

This was adorable. I felt like sweatdropping. This was a very sweatdropable moment, I thought. I smiled indulgently at the younger girl and shook my head in the negative. She can be just as cute as her sister sometimes.

Terra made a disapproving sound. _**You've corrupted her.**_ Before _**she used to be a solemn, serious and set in her stuffy Hyuuga ways little butt-kicker. But now she's a whimsical daydreamer with fairytales filling her pretty little head.**_

 _'Yet still a butt-kicker.'_ I corrected. _'Jeez Terra, you sound like stuffy Hiashi or that old prig, Hiroto. You know you love this Hanabi just fine.'_

 _ **Well, yes. I adore the little firecracker but that's not my point.**_

 _'Then what_ is _your point?'_

 _ **I... I've forgotten now, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with butterflies and hurricanes in Mizu.**_

 _'...okay, got it.'_ I didn't really, but it makes her feel better when I say it.

Thankfully, Hanabi-chan didn't look too disappointed with my answer. "Oh well! By the way, Nee-sama has been _awfully_ depressed since you and Naru-baka left, and I've tried everything to cheer her up! Not even for _cinnamon rolls_!"

Not even for her favorite dessert? Well that's really bad then, I should find her. I pulled out my notepad and clicked my pen,

" _I came by to visit her. Do you know where your sister is?_ " I asked. I didn't sense Mouse on my way in.

"I think Nee-sama is out on a mission, she should be back before dinner but I _guess_ that she could've returned home early-oh! I can check!" She folded her hands into a focusing seal. "I've been working on improving the range of my Byakugan since that last time you visited! I can search the entire compound now!"

Hanabi-chan whispered a soft ' _Byakugan_ ' and veins protruded around her eyes as she scanned for her sister. I took a moment to appreciate the day, it was bright and the sun was warm on my cheeks. Spring was on it's last legs and weather was finally getting warm again.

It's strange that my definition of ' _warm_ ' has drastically changed after spending half my second life in the Land of Fire. _Thankfully_ , my body adapted to the heat over time. I'd never really known what egg feels like when it's begin fried before I spent my first summer here. Land of Fire natives seem to have some sort of extreme heat tolerance, that's why they can get away with wearing jacket and hoodies when they should be getting heatstroke. I do still notice the odd traveling merchants that visit the Village will just _melt_ during the summer time.

The littlest Hyuuga princess gasped as she turned around and started pushing me into an adjacent room. I had only a moment to wonder ' _what was happening!?_ ' before she shoved me into what looked like a dojo, probably where she was just training before I showed up.

" _He's coming_! Sora-neesan you have to _hide_!" She whispered harshly.

 _'Wait, does she mean-'_

 _ **HIDE! HIDE NOW!**_ Terra cried, panic lacing her voice.

I did as I was told and went towards the wall and flattened myself against one of the building's support beams, withdrawing my chakra into my core, Hanabi-chan quickly and quietly closed the door behind me. I held my breath as I heard the soft padding of footsteps approach from outside. There was three headed our way, all with the same crystal ring that was unique to a Hyuuga's chakra. I'm only familiar with Mouse's, everyone else felt the same to me. Hanabi-chan's chakra was anxious, worried and filled with rebellious excitement all at once.

 _ **Totally corrupted.**_ Terra whispered.

 _'Hush, I'm trying to listen.'_ The footsteps halted and man's voice spoke.

"Hanabi. Were you speaking with someone just now?" Oh, crap. That was Hiashi.

"Hello Otou-sama, Ojii-sama... _Neji-san_." Well she doesn't sound happy to see him. Did he spar with Mouse while I was away? "No, Otou-sama. I was just reciting the Shinobi Rules for class."

 _'That... was actually a pretty good lie.'_ I thought. Then wondered where exactly she learned to lie?

 _ **She's a princess of a prominent Shinobi clan of a Hidden Ninja Village. Where do you think?**_ Terra answered dryly.

"...I see." Hiashi murmured. His chakra didn't spike and no one activated their Byakugan, so I guess they believed the Firecracker.

A leathery voice spoke, I recognized that it belonged to the jackwad Hiroto. The honored Hyuuga elder. "As diligent as always, Hanabi-kun. You would do good to also train your body as well as your mind."

"Of course, Ojii-sama. Nee-sama and I have plans to spar tonight after dinner. She's not here at the moment though." ...and _that_ was her subtle way of letting me know she had finished checking the compound. Hanabi-chan's going to be a great kunoichi one day.

 _ **I wonder... is that a good or a bad thing?**_ My other half drawled. I tried not to think too much about the answer.

Hiroto made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat. "Well... even so, I think that you'll find more of a challenge facing an opponent such as Neji-kun instead of your sister."

Hanabi-chan's chakra spiked up protectively at the same time I clenched my fists. It was the Hyuuga prodigy who spoke this time. His voice was cool and dispassionate as he regarded the main branch members.

"I'm afraid I cannot commit myself to anything, Hiroto-sama. My team and Jonin-sensei will be arriv-"

He was cut-off by a boisterous voice booming throughout what seemed like the entire compound. I could feel their chakra from here, they were blazing like bonfires even from this distance.

"NEJI! ARE YOU READY FOR ANOTHER DAY OF HARD WORK AND EXPERIENCING THE SPRINGTIME THAT IS YOUR YOUTH!?"

Oh my Gai. Then there was another voice, one slightly higher in pitch but no less exuberant.

" _YOSH_! I FEEL AS IF MY YOUTHFUL SPIRIT IS BURNING LIKE A THOUSAND FLAMES! LET US GO NEJI! THE DAY PASSING US BY!"

I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing when I felt the mortification seep into Neji's chakra. Gai and Lee are so awesome...!

Neji excused himself quietly and joined his teammates at the main entrance, he was practically simmering. Hiashi then stole his younger daughter away for clan training, chakra exercises in the garden he said. Then it was just Hiroto on the other side of the paper wall.

It was quiet for a tense moment and I thought that maybe, _somehow_ , the old curmudgeon had sensed me there, but his chakra never gave any sign of acknowledgment. He turned and headed back towards the main house.

I was still holding my breath as I snuck back out the way I came in. I hopped back over the wall into the alley and landed in a crouch on the other side. I would have to look elsewhere for my Hyuuga princess. If she wasn't here then she'd probably be with-

-"Oi!" My head snapped up at the exact voice I was just thinking about. I turned around to see Shino and Kiba and... _Akamaru_! Kiba had a smirk on his face. "What are _you_ doing here, Pomegranate?"

I waved and practically _skipped_ over to the three boys and reached over to scratch the young Inuzuka pup behind his fluffy ears. Akamaru yipped in greeting and Kiba frowned slightly, but he allowed me to pet his furry partner. I may have met up with Hinata on occasion but it's been months since I've seen anyone else from our class.

"Sora-san." Shino greeted in monotone. "Why were you sneaking out of the Hyuuga clan's compound?" I turned to the Aburame heir and began to reach for my notepad but stopped when he raised his hand.

"There's no need to write your answer. That's because I can understand your sign language."

I blinked in surprise. Really? Then I raised my hands, **'You can understand me? How?'** I asked.

"I learned from observation. Because, after sharing a classroom for six years, one would only be naturally curious about a secret language spoken between classmates. I only understood the commonly used signs though, the rest was taught to me. That's because, Hinata has been a considerable help."

 _Wow_. I grinned wide at the Aburame boy. **'Then it's nice to finally speak with you.'**

He nodded. "And you as well, Sora-san."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba rolled his eyes. "So why _were_ you sneakin' out Pomegranate?"

 **'I was looking for Hinata. She's not here though.'** I signed. **'How about you guys?'**

"We are looking for Hinata as well. That's because..." Shino adjusted his glasses. "We have missions to complete."

Oh... I probably won't get any time to Hinata and myself if that's the case. And as much as I want to see her right now, I probably won't be able to let her go with a quick; ' _Hello, I survived! It was nice seein' you, buh-bye!_ '

...pooh. I suppose I'll just have to find her another time then.

I swatted Kiba's encroaching hand away from my head. I looked up and narrowed my eyes at the shaggy-haired boy. He smiled unrepentantly, showing of his canines.

"'Ya think too much, Pomegranate." I rolled my eyes and waved my hand dismissively at him.

 **'You need to think more, Dog-boy.'** He scowled, obviously insulted. **'I'll leave Hinata to you two then. Tell her I was looking for her.'**

I gave the two boys a mock two-fingered salute before turning on my heel and headed off in search of something to do.

* * *

調査 _Study_

* * *

Holding on tightly to the card the librarian had given me, I walked through one of the older and less frequented sections of Konoha's public library. I was in the Basement, looking for the texts Nori-sensei had recommended for learning more about Yin release techniques, something more advanced than what's available in the general library upstairs.

I was lucky that Nori-sensei had vouched for me so I could get into this area of the library, she had told me that only chuunin and above were allowed in here. I was in awe of this place. The only light were dim and cheap fluorescent bulbs but area _had_ to be a mile long in every direction, the bookcases had to be fifteen feet tall! And _each_ and _every one_ of them were filled with scrolls and books of all kinds!

...I could probably spend weeks in here and not be able to learn a fraction of the knowledge here. I got goosebumps just thinking about it.

Looking at the signs above the rows and checking the card occasionally I made my way further into the Basement, searching for the section dedicated to the study of chakra. It was about ten minutes after first coming downstairs that I realized I was completely and utterly lost.

 _ **I'm such a idiot! This is exactly the reason why... I...**_

Gritting my teeth, I push the unhelpful thoughts aside I glare at the little card and begin to look around. I see nothing but rows and rows of books under the dim, grey lights.

Not another soul around.

It was kinda chilly down here, I notice. I rubbed my hands up and down my bare arms to get some kind of friction and warmth. I should've worn my sleeved qipao dress today.

...maybe I should just turn back?

I'm doing well enough in my studies now that I don't need to do any extra research. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. Nori-sensei assures me that I'm doing great in the program, that I'm the best she's seen in years. I don't have to-

-I hear whistling.

Someone was whistling a song. Why is there whistling I thought I was alone down here? The librarian didn't mention anything about someone else being down here... an idea struck me and I chewed on my bottom lip.

...I wonder if they know how to find what I'm looking for?

I looked around again. There was still not a person to be seen, only a gentle song filling the air. I took in a fortifying breath and followed the music.

Turning a corner, into the ' _Theory and Application_ ' section -at least that's what the sign had said- I saw a pair of legs stretched out across the floor. I blinked, confused now. The whistling was coming from the person whose those legs belonged to.

The body belonging to the legs was hidden behind a couple stacks of books. I blinked again when I saw a pair of hands holding one of the same books Nori-sensei recommended! I took another few steps to get around the stacks of books and saw a face I hadn't seen in months.

"...Sora-san?"

Lilac eyes snapped up to meet mine as soon as I said her name. I brushed a stray lock of pink hair from my face as I regarded the older girl. Sora quickly looked around, as if she didn't even notice me before. When her eyes landed on me again she gave a friendly smile and a small wave.

Why would she smile at me? Why be friendly? Was she just faking it? Is that what it is? Her being nice and friendly so that I'd lower my guard and she can make me look like a fool, just like Naruto always loved to do. The older girl picked up a notepad from beside her and wrote.

" _Hi._ "

...hi.

I'm probably overthinking things again, aren't I? Nori-sensei complains that I need to listen to my brain less and trust my instincts more. Now I want to smack myself because I realize I still haven't said hello back.

I ducked my head in an old nervous habit. "Hello Sora-san. I didn't think anyone else was down here." My voice seemed so loud in this quiet place.

She nodded and wrote. " _Not many people come down to the Archives. I've been doing some studying of Yin and Yang release for my Fuinjutsu research._ "

She was... researching? _Fuinjutsu_. That's right, she's a user of seals isn't she? In class she was always doodling or reading strange textbooks. But what does Yin and Yang release have to do with storage seal paper bombs? And another thing, what was she even doing down here, only chuunin and above are allowed and there hasn't been a chuunin exam since before we graduated. Don't tell me that she... I always knew that she was a delinquent but did she really break into here to _read_!?

 _ **...cha! That's so cool! I wish I could do something adventurous like that!**_

 _Oooor_... maybe she got permission from a jonin like I did. I should probably ask before jumping to conclusions. "Sora-san are you supposed to be here? I was told only chuunin and above were allowed access."

" _I have permission._ " Oh, okay. I stood there awkwardly, shifting my weight back and forth on my feet. She watched me for a moment before going back to what she was doing.

I still need that book. The book she's reading currently. Maybe there's another one? I decide to check the nearby shelves. I end up finding a lot on chakra theory and _regular_ Nature release but... I'm pretty sure that Sora has everything I'm looking for.

Glancing back at the older girl I notice that she has an eyebrow raised and is looking right at me. I must look like a complete idiot wandering around like this!

Sora picked up the pad, not even writing on it. " _Do you need help finding something?_ " When did she write that?

"A-Actually..." I faltered, nervously tugging on a long lock of my hair.

 _ **C'mon Sakura! Just ask for the damn book! It's not like she needs it anymore than you do!**_

Hell yeah! I can do this! I took a fortifying breath and looked directly at the older girl. "I need that book."

Sora's eyes followed where I was pointing and she blinked. Then she closed it and held it out towards me.

Well that was easy.

I frowned slightly. "You don't need this?" I asked.

She shook her head and gave me a soft smile. The same kind of soft smile she gave me all those months ago... I stepped forward and took the book from her hands. She pulled another one down from the stack beside her and went back to reading.

Okay then.

I look down at the textbook in my hands, then I looked around for a table or somewhere to sit and read. My shoulders sagged when I realized that there wasn't any. I guess that's why Sora is just sitting there. Well, Nori-sensei didn't give me the whole day off to screw around, I still had to be back in three hours for my shift at the hospital and I'm pretty sure the librarian with the harsh face upstairs had made a vague threat on my life if I dared to remove any of the books from the Basement.

I sat down and began to read. It was silent except for the occasional sound of a page turning or the scribbling of Sora's pen. We spent about an hour like that, in companionable silence. Neither of us felt the need to make conversation and I was just fine with that.

...that is, until I glanced at her notes. They were wrong. She was reading a medical textbook on chakra discharge through the skin, like when using the Mystical Palm Technique. She was understanding the text wrong, thinking it's similar to how people sweat, through the pores. It's not really her fault though, Nori-sensei had to explain it to me in simple terms before I got it. Usually I wouldn't be so nosy and correct her like the know-it-all the others at the hospital call me and just focus on my own studies except... except for the fact that her notes were _wrong_. I found I couldn't stop myself from speaking up.

"Uhm, Sora-san..." I paused and worried my bottom lip between my teeth. I wasn't sure how she might react, I didn't actually know her all that well.

Her lilac eyes looked up at me before she tilted her head to the side, causing her fringe to move to the side. I always wondered what kind of color her hair was. Ino-pi... Ino and I talked about it once, in Kunoichi class, -we decided it was pink coral, like the some of the jewelry Ino's mother had- when Sora had her hair much longer than it is now.

...it still hasn't fully grown back.

She gestured for me to continue.

"...you've got the wrong idea about Urata-sensei's theory on the manipulation and discharge of chakra through the epidermis." I spoke quickly and without taking a breath.

Sora looked at me oddly, glancing back down at her notes before writing. " _How do you mean?_ "

"Well..." I faltered, pressing my lips into a firm line.

What if I'm wrong and I make a fool of myself? She's obviously been here awhile and has to have _some_ idea of what she's talking about and who am _I_ to just walk up and tell her that she's wrong?! I mean-

-She's frowning slightly and waving a hand in front of my face. I felt my cheeks warm with embarrassment as she signed in the Standard. **'Status'** She was asking if I was okay again.

I tucked my head down slightly, my cheeks were burning now. _**I can't believe I just spaced off like that! I'm such an airhead!**_

Sora just smiled softly before she tapped her page again.

Okay Sakura. You opened your big mouth in the first place, time to own up and explain yourself! I nodded firmly to myself and took another deep breath.

I looked back up at the older girl. "Well, Urata-sensei's theory is based-"

* * *

選択 _Choice_

* * *

I just spent the last hour discussing the theory and application of Yin and Yang chakra with _Haruno Sakura_. I'd always known that she was smart, it was obvious to anyone. What I didn't know is that she was a total _nerd_! I thought that she was a know-it-all because she wanted to noticed by Duckie, but that not true! She _really_ and _truly_ likes knowing all the answers.

I felt a lot more affection for the sweetie.

Terra snorted a laugh. _**You're so sappy! Last year I'm pretty sure she wanted to set your head on fire.**_

 _'Don't be ridiculous.'_ I asked, knowing that it was fruitless. Terra was always going to be a drama queen.

Anyway, the rosette just left, saying that her shift at the _Konoha Hospital_ was going to begin soon. I felt such an overwhelming amount of relief when I learned that she was still on the path to becoming a medic.

She seemed happy.

She deserves to be happy.

 _ **Speaking of happy endings... we were discussing something before, weren't we?**_ I frowned. We were.

I look back down at my lists. The ones hidden underneath my Funinjutsu notes. The lists of people who are going to die that I could potentially save. I look at the name on the top of my list, the closest and most impactful one.

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen_.

He's going to die. Killed by Orochimaru during the Konoha Crush. The Old man has made a lot of mistakes in his life, but he's become one of the people that I care for.

...I don't want him to die yet.

 _ **And how exactly are we going to stop THAT? You can't do anything personally to stop Orochi-teme and the people who CAN wouldn't be able to get past the barrier being constantly maintained by the Sound Four.**_

She's right. At the time I'll probably, most likely be chasing after Naruto and Sasuke, making sure they don't get themselves killed via bloodthirsty Gaara. And thus, far away from the stadium and unable to assist Hiruzen. And I don't even know where to begin with taking down Orochimaru's barrier!

From what I remember it required to constant maintenance of four people simultaneously. That rules out a handful of formulas and gives me some idea of what I'm dealing with. But the problem lies with the fact the barrier can't be dispelled in the traditional way, by taking out the casters. The Sound Four are protected both in and out, so one would have to take out the barrier itself. The very same barrier that's meant to be impenetrable...

I rubbed my temples, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

That's why I was researching Yin and Yang applications for Fuinjutsu. Maybe I could make some kinda seal that can put a person into a suspended state of animation. Maybe stall Hiruzen's demise long enough for Tsunade to show up and save the day. I have no fudging idea how to get it to him and there's the fact that something like this never been done before!

It's totally Sci-fi but the rules get broken in this world on a daily basis. It was beyond slim but, there was a chance.

 _ **Y'know... lots of other things are going to happen during the exam.**_ _**What are you going to do about... all that.**_ I got the impression that she waved her hand vaguely, gesturing to the whole Arc.

 _'I'll deal with things one at a time.'_ I deflected. I knew what she was really getting at, I just didn't want to talk about it.

 _ **Mm-hmm... and what about Sasuke?**_ She just _had_ to say it, didn't she? As much as I always fret over Naruto I know he'll be fine no matter what happens. Sasuke though... he's the real problem child.

 _'What about him Terra?'_

 _ **You can't save him.**_ Well that was blunt. Much like a cricket bat to the sternum. _**I'm serious, Sky-girl. There's nothing we can do for him.**_

I frowned thoughtfully. _'...we need a Pro's and Con's list.'_

 _ **No we-Sigh... as per usual, you'll be pro and I'll be con. You first.**_

 _'Pro: Sasuke stays sane.'_

 _ **That's iffy at best. Insanity is the chlorine of the Uchiha gene pool.**_

 _'Well that's not very fair.'_

 _ **Con: WHEN he finds out the truth about the massacre, -when, because it's really only a matter of time- he'll still go nuts and try to kill everyone. Us included.**_

 _'We can't know that for certain. Pro: Sasuke stays and we can help him make the right decisions. We can help him, I know we can.'_

 _ **Ha! You really are a daydreamer. Con: Sasuke doesn't get strong. He doesn't get strong and he can't help stop the end of the world.**_

 _'You can't pull that end of the world stuff! Sasuke is capable of getting strong without that snake and if he's here then that means he won't be kidnapping Killer B and starting the Fourth Shinobi War!'_

 _ **And then Zetsu and Tobi will just find another way to start the War and we'll be underprepared!**_

Oh, there was that headache now. I blame Duckie for this headache. It's really all his fault, why does he have to be so troublesome?

 _'We're just going in circles, Terra. Put the Sasuke problem in_ _The Box_ _to deal with later.'_

 _ **...to be continued then.**_ I felt Terra relent and sink further to the back of my mind.

I turned my focus back to the textbooks in front of me.

Before anything else can actually change, I have a lot of work to do.

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Eighteen: "New Plans"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Lots of work indeed.**

 **I know I don't always respond to reviews but I'm not jokin' around when I say I'm reading your guys' reviews each week. Maybe I'm sounding like a broken record here but they really get me through the week and inspire me when I write. So, once again Thank You xenozanaan, Noface, DiabolicalGenius1, Jayla Fire Gal, Yuki Suou, Ciel Blaze, Dark Rose Charm, Ankaa Sage, ToshimiOkami, AmandaPandaOh, Mary D. Black2000, slayst, fanfic addict o.0 and kurolothgarian. Thanks, you guys.  
**

 **Yes, Sora teases a YamaxKaka and Kakashi teases a YamaxSora. They are mean to their poor, poor T** **enzō... Heaven help him if they're all in the same room. By the way, no one is actually IN LOVE with anyone...** _ **yet**_ **. Just great affection/respect all around.**

 **Hanabi seem different to you guys? There's a perfectly good reason for that, that will be shown eventually. Probably in the** _ **Interlude**_ **where it gets explained why exactly Sora is banned from the Hyuuga compound.**

 **...what? They attended the Academy for** _ **six years**_ **. Sora was bound to get into trouble somewhere.**

 **SAKURA! How was that for a surprise POV? -Still not the ' &!%$' one- She wasn't supposed to show up until the exams but... there she is! So many people Sakura-bash but they don't really get all the sides of her. The poor baby has self-esteem issues like no one would believe, a good majority of them caused by Sasuke. And there was Inner Sakura speaking, Sora's not the only one with a voice in her head! **

**So how I understand her character is, when she didn't graduate her self-esteem took a huge blow. Without someone like Ino to help pick up the pieces and build her back up, Sakura has basically reverted into the shy and lonely little girl she once was. You'll be seeing some more of** _ **my**_ **Sakura from now on.**

 **Well, some Rookie 9 action guys. Team 10 was AWOL this chapter apparently.**

 **Author Question!**

"What is the biggest change you would make to the story? Whether it's be someone lives who's not supposed to or someone else dies. What do you think would make a _really_ interesting story?"

 _ **Me? Well, you'll find out what changes I'll make soon enough. On an off-hand note though I think it would be interesting to see what kind of world it would be like if Uzushiogakure had not been destroyed. Food for thought.**_

 **'Til next time guys! Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	21. Formula Arc, Crossroads

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Computer issues is why this was so late. *Shrugs helplessly* In completely unrelated news, I won't be active on my Deviantart account for the foreseeable future, but I did manage to upload a certain picture of a cheongsam-wearing OC before weird stuff began happening.**

 **When I first sat down to write this I was deciding between '** _ **The worst three-legged race**_ **' and '** _ **Naruto's School of Revenge**_ **' to start off this Arc, but instead I got** _ **this**_ **.**

 **I'm sorry. I hadn't** _ **meant**_ **to do this. I was rewriting this OVA to fit with Sora and it. Just.** _ **Happened**_ **! My imagination showed up in the middle of the night in a trench coat and fedora and threw a canvas bag over my head, slung me on it's shoulder and just ran off into the night... I'm also pretty sure there is crack somewhere in here. I honestly have no idea how the hell this chapter came about.**

 **Enjoy?**

 **EDIT, 3/10/2018: Stupid jutsu names being all different. Ice Release is _not_ used here. People just named it wrong. It's a Water jutsu.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: -Is on strike- Wait, what?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For violence, Sora getting her ass kicked and probably cursing too. Ah. Suggestive themes? I've never known what that exactly means. It covers a broad** _ **range**_ **of things.**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Nineteen: "Crossroads"**

 _"If you always expect the unexpected, doesn't that make the unexpected expected?" -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _"You... are bound with death."_

And _that_ pretty much set the tone for my whole week.

Before heading to meet up with the rest of Team Seven for training, I had decided to stop by The Golden Treat to pick some of Takara-san's delicious green tea cookies for lunch.

Takara-san with her curly locks and all her freckles had greeted me warmly and went back into the kitchen to get me a bag of the confections. As I was waiting for the young woman to return, an _extremely_ elderly woman had come out of nowhere and raised a finger to point in my face.

"You... are bound with _death_." She croaked, sounding creepy as fudge almighty.

Terra began yelling at me to _get out right now_. I wouldn't of course. I still didn't have my cookies yet.

...they were _really good_ cookies.

The ancient-looking woman lowered her leathered hand. Her expression was hard, I couldn't see her eyes as they seemed to be closed in an effort to squint at me. The woman's small civilian chakra was completely calm and flowed without disruption. What's interesting is that there was no _intent_ or malice fueling her words. It was just as if she was stating a fact.

Which only served to creep me out more.

"Obā-chan!" Takara-san's come back out. "What did I tell you about scaring the customers!"

The elderly woman -who must be Tomiko, Takara-san talks about her grandmother often- cracked one eye open to stare at her granddaughter. "Ehh? What're you talking about Takara-chan? M'not doin' anything..." I blinked in mild shock at the coy tone of voice the old woman suddenly turned on.

" _Obā-chan_..." Takara-san said warningly as she came around the counter holding a paper bag-Ooh! She has my cookies!

 _ **Your priorities leave something to be desired, Sky-girl.**_

 _'No they're not. Sweets are always a top priority. Second only to Naruto.'_ I told my other half semi-seriously. _'Sasuke, Kakashi and Neko can share a close third on the list.'_

 _ **They would be so heart-broken if they heard that. You are a cruel, cruel girl.**_ Terra said with mock disapproval. I snorted a laugh when I thought about what their reactions would really be like.

Naruto would be ecstatic and just a little **-lot-** smug. Sasuke would roll his eyes at me and begin to pretend that I didn't exist. Kakashi wouldn't be hurt but he'd probably make me run 'till my legs fell off out of pure spite and Neko would wonder why there was a list in the first place.

I smiled warmly. Ahh... my boys.

Takara-san turned to me with apologetic brown eyes. "I'm so sorry Sora-san, please ignore whatever hoo-doo nonsense she was speaking. She actually thinks that the _yokai_ speak to her, you can't believe a word she says! My Obā-chan can make a deadly Yatsuhashi but when it comes to customer service then she's a bit _ehhhh_..." The young woman didn't pause for breath during that entire thing. I was quite impressed actually.

I gave the curly-haired girl a nod and reached for my coin purse. She promised me some free animitsu the next time I visited for the trouble. Giving a short wave goodbye, I ducked under the blue curtains and started walking towards Training Ground Three.

Naruto and Sasuke were already there and I promptly sat down under a nearby tree and opened my storage book to retrieve my latest notes and Stasis barrier drafts. I spared only a rueful glance at my Silencing seal formulas.

The first thing Kaa-chan had ever taught me in Fuinjustu was a silencing seal, and for the last few weeks I've been trying to improve upon the original formula. As it is now, it can't actually _silence_ anything, just muffle the sound generated by the object the seal is placed on. I wanted to create something that could actually seal away any vibrations created by the attached object/person.

Sigh... just another project for another day. This is exactly why I write down my current train of thought when experimenting. I'll pick up on it again when I have the free time. I clicked open my pen and began sketching my latest idea of Stasis. I had all of three hours to theoretically combine various Force and Release characters with the skeleton of a simple one-walled barrier design, only to fail epically when I followed the logic through. The end results of these drafts?

Fiery explosions the lot of them. Which is _exactly_ why I don't apply chakra to the drafts until the logic falls into place.

During the three-hour wait, the Hero had groaned and moaned and tried various ways to pull my attention away from my work, Duckie had glared sulkily into the distance with only the occasional snip at Naruto for his over-abundance of energy. _Then_ our Scarecrow showed up.

Today's ridiculous excuse?

"Maa... all of my clothes were stolen and I had to go buy this outfit to wear." The ex-ANBU drawled.

I smothered a snicker into my hand. That's a pretty funny image to picture, and even sounds like something Naruto might try to get a look under our teacher's mask.

"LIAR!" The blonde accused.

"Mm-hm. Alright team, today we're doing friendly spars." Oh, _nooo_... this only meant bad things for me. Friendly sparring day really and truly sucks. "I need to see where each of you are at skill-wise after our time in Wave country."

Friendly sparring day meant Taijutsu. Taijustu and I do not have a good relationship. Not whatsoever. ' _Friendly_ ' spars have only ever ended bad for me, whether it's against Sasuke or Naruto I'll _always_ end up with bruises and gasping for air on the dirt floor.

I quickly raised my hand to excuse myself, Kakashi always folds when I claim ' _girl problems_ ' regardless what I define as such. Bad hair days can totally count as a girl problem.

Scarecrow raised his orange book to his face and spoke in a overly cheerful tone. "Sora! You're lacking the most in Taijutsu, so you'll be sparring with _both_ the boys today."

Curse that sadistic Scarecrow. I lowered my hand sullenly, already preparing myself to eat dirt.

 _ **You're such a wimp.**_ Terra scoffed.

 _'And would_ you _like to take charge for this?'_ I threatened.

My other half wisely stayed silent after that.

The Hero slapped a hand on my shoulder and gave me a encouraging grin, "C'mon Sora-chan! It isn't _so_ bad. Sure you suck now," I snorted, "but if you keep training with me then you'll be awesome in no time, dattebayo!"

It really not fair of him to say that. I've never been able to beat the Hero in a real spar and he's pretty bad at Taijutsu himself! Doesn't matter that I know he's going to get _way_ better than pretty much everyone else -excluding the obvious forerunners- but it's really not fair. Whenever we spar it _always_ turns into a battle of endurance that I always end up losing.

Sigh.

"You and Sasuke'll fight first." Scarecrow said as he made himself comfortable in a nearby tree. Just _great_... I don't think I even need to explain why Sasuke wins.

I reluctantly trudged to the center of the field and stood opposite of a very bored looking Duckie. I took a moment to observe my teammate. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning back, his expression was relaxed but he still kept his shoulders tense. It furthered my opinion of him being bored and told me that he was also annoyed. Annoyed means bad for me. Duckie likes to end these things quickly when he's annoyed.

...I really don't like friendly sparring day.

"Kick his ass, Sora-chan!" My Hero cheered from the sideline. Naruto is such a sweetie, even though I know no one here believes that's gonna happen.

Well those aren't helpful thoughts. If I think like that then this whole exercise is pointless, I have to learn from this.

Deep breaths.

Learning. I'm good at that. Learn Sasuke's movements, learn not to get hit. I'm setting some high bars here.

"Well...?" Drawled the Uchiha. "Are you going to attack me or not?"

I slid my right foot back into a defensive stance, trying to prepare myself for this. He rolled his dark eyes at me before intent spiked in his chakra. I was _so_ not prepared for this.

He came at me and my body moved subconsciously, ducking to the side as Sasuke's leg went over my head. He spun around with his momentum and began throwing punches aimed for my face, I lifted my arms to block, he was moving faster than I could try and deflect so I just took the hits. He was steadily pushing me back with every throw and my arms began to hurt pretty quickly.

I was _so_ going have bruises tomorrow.

The hits stopped coming and I realized that Sasuke had stopped attacking, annoyance flared high in his chakra. I lowered my arms to peek at the Uchiha boy, he'd taken a step back and was scowling at me.

"This is a waste of time unless you're going to _fight back_!" he snapped. I frowned as I rubbed my battered forearms, both at his crabby attitude and at the soon-to-be bruises.

"He's right, Sora. Try being a bit more assertive!" Scarecrow oh-so helpfully chimed in.

"C'MON SORA-CHAN! HIKE UP YOUR SKIRT AND _KICK HIS ASS_!" My eyes snapped to glare the loud-mouthed blonde. He gave me a sheepish smile in return.

 _'That is_ your _influence, Terra.'_ I accused hotly.

 _ **Yup~**_ _**He can learn from me too!**_ My other half said unashamedly. I rolled my eyes at them all.

 _Fine_ then. They want assertive? I can be assertive!

Gritting my teeth, I charged at Duckie. If I had a voice, I'd probably be pulling a Naruto and shouting a war cry. I just needed to keep Duckie on his toes. Come at him at unexpected angles.

Fight like Naruto.

I think I can do that.

Probably... maybe.

In front of Sasuke I shifted my weight onto one foot, lifting my other to kick him. I just need to put him off-balance. My leg swung and he easily leaned back, avoiding it.

My leg still in the air, Sasuke crouched down and swept his own leg under me, snagging my ankle with his foot. Then he pulled. I twisted around and fell hard onto my face, becoming reacquainted with the training grounds floor.

I repeat: Friendly sparring day sucks _fudgicles_.

* * *

I tried not to sigh.

Day two of Team Seven's mandatory rest and I found a note on my door as I was leaving to drop off Duckie's lunch, it was from Hinata. She and the rest of Team Eight left last night on their own C-Rank mission that was expected to last an entire week.

I listlessly pushed my eggs around my plate, not all that hungry.

I suppose I should be thankful. The note had been last minute and I was lucky to have even got it. Still... no Mouse for _another week_ in the least.

...trying not to sigh.

"Umthin' wrong Sora-ch'n?" The Hero asked, his mouth full of breakfast burrito. Or as close as I could get it, I never learned how to make tortillas so I had to adapt a flat bread recipe that was originally from Kaminari no Kuni to make something similar.

I waved my hand dismissively in response before just sucking it up and taking a bite of my breakfast, I needed the energy to finish healing from yesterday's beat-downs. The Hero hadn't shown me much mercy either, saying that it was all for my sake and I'd thank him for it one day. Speaking of, Scarecrow didn't make any mention of meeting up for training again so we actually had a day to rest should we so choose.

Naruto was eyeing me curiously from across the table, chewing thoughtfully. "So, what'cha gonna do today, 'ttebayo? Got any plans?"

I shrugged one shoulder. I didn't really have anything in specific planned. If anything I would probably spend the day at library researching Yin and Yang chakra again. I hadn't really gotten anywhere with my Stasis barrier yet. The Hero stood up suddenly, knocking his chair over and I looked up in surprise.

"Okay! It's decided then 'ttebayo!" Naruto was grinning wide. "Sora-chan, let's train!"

I cocked a questioning brow at the blonde then signed. **'What kind of training?'**

"Perfecting my ultimate secret jutsu, dattebayo! I need your help giving it more... _range_."

Oh boy...

I narrowed my eyes at him warily. **'...how?'**

Something mischievous began shining in those baby blues before the Hero raised his hands into the Ram seal. There was a ' _poof!_ ' and an over-abundance of white smoke filled the kitchen. I coughed and waved it out of my face and when it cleared away...

There she was...

 _Naruko_ was standing in the middle of the kitchen now. The jazzy background music was distinctly lacking which was a shame, I thought. It was always amusing to hear **Before** and brought a certain showy element to the jutsu.

Maybe I should teach Naruto a minor auditory Genjutsu? Heh. I wonder how well _that'll_ go over.

Her blonde pig-tails swung lazily around her hips which were, _thankfully_ , clothed. It was an itsy-bitsy thing but she was wearing a red two-piece pulled right out from Terra's closet.

 _ **Hey. He asked.**_ My other half defended. I wasn't in the mood for it though. She was slowly but surely corrupting my Hero.

Naruko had entered my personal space now and was moving closer, she did a ' _seductive_ ' pose, leaning over the table towards me with pursed lips. "Whad'ya think... Sora- _chaaan_? Does this... _effect_ you?" she purred.

I was entirely unamused as I lifted my hand and flicked her button nose.

"Owie!" She was quick to cover her nose and straighten up. I was resisting the urge to roll my eyes so hard when her baby blues began to water. "...you're so mean to me 'ttebayooo... don' yew wuv mwe?"

There. I rolled my eyes.

 **'What do you mean by '** _ **perfecting**_ **' it?'** I asked instead of responding to that ridiculous question.

Naruko crossed her arms over her chest and there was another ' _poof!_ ' as the Hero dispelled the henge and returned to normal. His expression was thoughtful as spoke.

"Like just now, it doesn't work on everybody 'ttebayo, it's only ever gonna be useful when going against pervy guys. You said once before that it's a good jutsu for stunning people, but if it only effects one kinda person then it's useless, y'know?"

 _'Wow. He's been giving this a lot of real thought.'_ I felt a smile curl my lips. _'I'm so proud of him.'_

 _ **Y'know you could-**_

 _-'No.'_

 _ **But-**_

 _-'I'm SO not going to be the one responsible for creating the Reverse Harem jutsu. He can get there on his own.'_ I said firmly. I got the impression that my other half sagged with depression. I couldn't find it in myself to really care at the moment.

I placed my chin in my hand and returned to the problem at hand. The Hero had asked for my help so I wasn't about to ditch him. And it's always fun messing around with his Sexy jutsu. I snorted a laugh when I thought back to the day we spent arguing over hair color. Can you believe Naruko didn't start out as a blonde? It practically blew my mind.

The question. How to improve upon the Sexy jutsu to effect more than grown men? It's not about to effect me 'cause I've been around since her conception. So... **'We need someone to be our guinea pig.'**

Naruto nodded in total agreement. "But who can we get that won't pass out from blood loss or scream, 'ttebayo?"

Another good question. From Iruka to Hiruzen, men have been affected by the Hero's special Sexy jutsu on some level. Most women tend to scream/attack on sight when faced with it, there were only a couple of nosebleeds. Naruto is correct when he says it effects someone based on how pervy they are, regardless of which sex they are attracted to.

So for the Sexy jutsu to reach it's upmost potency then we need to test it on someone who has _zero_ interest or desire in-Ohhhh.

I lifted my hand to my forehead and face-palmed. The answer was so _obvious_! I looked back at my friend and signed, **'I know just who we need.'**

* * *

Contrary to what most believe the Uchiha did not have their own private training grounds. The Clan compound was just located so close to Training Ground Twenty-Six that it was just convenient to go there all the time, and as a result you used to always be able to find a dark-haired ninja training around the area.

That's not the case nowadays of course. Still, everyone tends to give TG-26 some space when out here. Making it very easy for a certain Duckie to disappear when he wants to.

How on this earth do I know this? Simple. The SFN spilled the information.

Sasuke Fangirl Network.

...it's actually terrifying how much they know.

Following the direction of the _Thunderous_ chakra signature, Naruto and I headed deeper into the thick forest that was settled along the Naka river. To my pleasant surprise it wasn't too difficult to convince the Hero to try and use Duckie as our test subject. He'd been a bit confused at first but after I explained how Sasuke has never shown any interest in girls and is basically made of metal, he'd busted down laughing.

Oh, there's our Tin-man now. It was around nine in the morning before we found Duckie, he was in the trees practicing with his wired shuriken.

I was about to wave him down from where he was jumping around like caffeinated squirrel when Naruto suddenly pulled us behind a tree. I gave the blonde a bewildered look and he was grinning like a loon, he lifted a finger to his lips and peeked his fluffy head around to spy on the Uchiha boy.

Then oh-so slowly, he reached into his tools bag and pulled out two of his smoke bombs. Just as Sasuke finished flipping through the air and touched ground again, Naruto threw. Smoke obscured the area around Sasuke and I faintly heard him curse under his breath, Naruto was trying not to laugh as he raised his hands into the Ram seal and jumped in.

"SURPRISE ATTACK DATTEBAYO!"

Huh. I'm gonna have to sit him down and have a talk about that later. I heard a distinct ' _poof!_ ' and the sounds of a scuffle shortly after he announced himself.

"AIEEE!" Squealed a very feminine voice from within the smoke.

The smoke cleared away and I was met with the sight of Sasuke kneeling over a half-naked Naruko. Excluding the kunai leveled at the blonde's button nose, their positions were fairly suggestive and a little bit scandalous.

"You don't shout ' _Surprise Attack_ ', idiot." Sasuke scoffed, not lowering the kunai yet. "What are you even doing here, loser?"

"Noooo! Stop it, _Sasukeee_ ~" Naruko cooed, making a show of looking quite submissive and alluring.

The expression of utter deadpan on the Uchiha's face was truly priceless. He must've heard my huff of laughter because he looked over at me next.

"So you're both here." His tone was as dry as Suna but his chakra remained relatively neutral which was a sign he was in a good mood. I gave him a two-finger salute in greeting.

Naruko huffed prissily from her position still on the ground. "Reeeally, 'ttebayo? No reaction at _all_? Not even a little trickle of blood?!"

Duckie looked back at me for a sane response to his earlier question. I raised my hands and signed, **'We're training and we wanted your help testing something.'** Naruko was quick to say that _I_ wanted his help and that she was totally against it.

"Hn." The raven-haired boy removed the kunai and stood before turning back towards his net of wires. "I don't have time to play around with you two."

Naruko sat up with her whiskered face scrunched up cutely with anger. "We're not playin'! We're working seriously hard to improve a jutsu used for distraction and diversion, you bastard!"

Well that was mostly how I described it. Sasuke looked back at us over his shoulder as he was dislodging his shuriken, he raised a brow at the blonde.

"Really." Duckie sounded skeptical.

" _Really_ 'ttebayo!" Naruko said mockingly.

Sasuke began scowling and I stepped forward to circumvent a fight. **'We really could use your help.'** I subtly kicked Naruko in the leg as she prepared to protest.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi for help?" Scarecrow would be a truly terrible person to ask for help with this particular thing.

 **'Not even Kakashi can be of any help. You are probably the only person who could.'** Maybe if I appeal to his ego a bit he'll bite? Duckie gave us long considering looks. I could practically see the cogs in his head turning.

"...and what do I get in return for spending _more_ of my time with you two?" He finally asked. That was odd. He wouldn't be asking something like that unless he wanted something already.

 **'What did you have in mind?'** I ignored Naruko's expected protest and continued to watch Duckie.

"That storage seal that Naruto used against Zabuza. Do you have more of those?" My waterfall seal, huh?

I shook my head in the negative and signed, **'But I could get another.'** It'll be tricky but I can manage it. I just can't fill up many seals because that is a _lot_ of water to relocate and someone might start to miss it.

Sasuke nodded, apparently satisfied with that. Yay. "So what is it you need help with _specifically_?"

I waved a hand towards our resident blonde. He raised an unimpressed brow at me before turning and scrutinizing Naruko. The blonde, sensing her cue, leaned forward onto her hands and knees, incidentally pressing her breasts together with her arms. Sasuke saw this and then slowly raised his eyes to the heavens, as if he was asking for patience with us silly humans.

Duckie wasn't impressed whatsoever as Naruko continued trying to get some kind of reaction out of him, slipping one of her bikini straps down her shoulder.

Naruko groaned in frustration when he didn't bite. "Jeez, you really are made of wood, bastard. What is it? Are _these_ not big enough?" she looked down at her chest and completely missed how indignant Sasuke became with that comment.

Self consciously, I stole a glance at my own endowment. I held in a sigh at the sight. I swear that each time I check my measurement my bra has literally _shrunk_ since the last time. For now, I'm a solid B-cup and I'm hoping it can stay that way.

I mean, I've got nothing against big chested girls. Hinata and Tsunade, the amazing women they are, are prime examples that come to mind. But I have no actual desire to be one myself.

Really! Being top-heavy isn't going to help my already terrible Taijutsu skills, I'm barely keeping upright when walking as it is.

...it's just as sad as it sounds.

"Ne, Sora-chan..." Naruko grabbed her breasts and moved them up and-Oh, dear kami she squeezed them. I'm fairly sure any man other than Sasuke would've died just now. "...do you think I should up the ' _Ka-Pow_ ' size some, 'ttebayo?"

I gave the blonde's breasts a considering look. Trying my best not to laugh at the absurd question. This was not the first time my best friend has come to me with questions regarding the opposite sex, for obvious reasons. I'm not sure if it's due to my influence or what, but the Hero has kept Naruko fairly modest in size in comparison to **Before**. She was still a knock-out but she was less... _bouncy,_ this time around.

I locked eyes with the blonde again. **'You want to go double D? You really think you're ready for that?'**

Naruko nodded solemnly. Duckie was becoming steadily annoyed with us. There was a ' _poof!_ ' and the blonde was posing with a different bikini to fit her new size.

"Can you handle all _this_ , Sasukeeee~" Naruko cooed.

The Uchiha was completely unaffected by the display, his eye was twitching like mad at this point as he contained his irritation with us.

"Sora-chan!" She cried melodramatically as she turned to me. "We have to raise the bar even _higher_ 'ttebayo!"

I played my part well, placing my hand over my mouth in mock astonishment before signing. **'No! You're not ready for that! You can't!'**

"I _can_!" She shouted, sounding determined.

Sasuke groaned, probably regretting ever giving us the time of day.

There was another ' _poof!_ ' and I smothered a smile. I raised my hands into the Bird seal and focused on the crystal clear memory, on the tune playing through my head. Focus on my chakra. Mixing and expelling it.

Then I heard _jazz_.

The smoke began to clear and... yep. That was a very familiar looking busty blonde.

"Aaaaah~" Naruko sighed.

We both turned to look at our guinea pig.

He was seething now. Not a trace of blood or attraction in sight. Well, pooh! I though he was supposed to be a teenage boy. Naruko swore, she was as disappointed as I was in the results.

" _This_ is what you two dolts consider _training_!?" Duckie shouted with indignation.

I turned to the blonde next to me. **'Maybe he's just not into blondes?'** I offered, completely ignoring Duckie. Naruko looked contemplative as she mulled that over, tapping her bottom lip with a manicured finger.

"Brunettes 'ya think? Maybe with blonde highlights?" She wondered aloud. I placed my chin in my hand and pictured it.

"You are _complete idiots_!" snarled the raven-haired boy as he stormed off towards the exit.

As we watched the retreating Uchiha's back, there was a ' _poof!_ ' as Naruto dismissed the henge and fell to the ground laughing. I cracked as well and joined my best friend, holding my gut as I gasped for air.

Mission: ' _Troll Sasuke_ ' Complete!

* * *

Our last rest day was used for actual rest and now we had our first mission after our grand misadventure at Wave country. I had been expecting to do some more baby-sitting and dog-walking so I was surprised when we showed up at the Mission Assignment Desk and were told to meet up at the eastern gate for today's mission.

Naruto groaned as he folded his arms behind his head. "Maaan... why is Kakashi-sensei always so late?"

I shrugged from where I was sitting against the side of the building, busy drafting my latest attempt at my seal that disrupts Language Processing.

...I really needed a shorter name for that.

 **'It's just one of his endearing quirks.'** I signed without looking up.

"It's not _endearing_ , Sora-chan. It's _annoying_." he said empathetically.

 **'Well if he started showing up on time now, then we'd think something was wrong.'** I reasoned.

The Hero looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding in agreement. "It's still annoying."

"What's annoying is you going on and on about it. Relax already." Drawled the Uchiha.

"I can't help it if I'm pumped to get a B-rank mission 'ttebayo! It means we're gonna get to fight!" Right. The chuunin at the missions desk had mentioned it was a B-rank before he gave us Kakashi's message to meet here. The Wave mission began as a C-rank... all our missions can't turn out like _that_ , can they?

Nahhh...

"Just because it's called a B-rank doesn't mean we're going to see any action." Duckie pointed out.

"Whatever! Even if we do run into trouble, I'll save the day!" The Hero boldly proclaimed.

Duckie scoffed derisively, "You're the one who got in my way in the last fight."

Naruto rounded on the other boy. "Me!? You were about to get your ass kicked by Haku before I showed up 'ttebayo!"

Sasuke scowled and I smacked Naruto's arm, he grabbed at it and gave me a _look_. I signed with a frown. **'You shouldn't be so hostile, Hero. Before I raised the barrier, Sasuke was about to take a serious hit to protect you. He could have died.'**

Emphasis on _could_ have, he wouldn't've, but that's not the point I'm trying to make. _Thunderous_ chakra spiked with surprise and onyx eyes snapped to me, there was fire in them. Clearly telling me to shut my big mouth.

Whoops, bit too late for that.

Cerulean blue widened before looking at the other boy with surprise and a hint of denial. Sasuke looked away, obviously uncomfortable with the sudden change in topic.

"Yo." Greeted the tardy sensei we'd been waiting on.

Naruto was quick to be distracted. "You're late!"

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But today I was..." The silver-haired man actually paused to think about it, placing his hand on his chin.

 _'Really...? He's not even going to try and pretend he already had a good reason for making us wait?'_

 _ **Who knows. He might be giving real thought to this excuse.**_

"...trapped in the labyrinth of love."

What the actual fudge.

Duckie and I gaped at the ex-ANBU's bizarre excuse and the Hero raised an angry hand to point at him accusingly.

"LIAR!"

* * *

We left the Village walls around ten and were currently walking at a comfortable pace towards wherever Kakashi-sensei was headed. The boys kept to themselves - _Thankfully_ \- with a awkward air between them and I was busy arguing with the voice in my head.

 _'Pro: Naruto wouldn't be desperately chasing after Sasuke trying fruitlessly to save him from the snake. He could focus on training other than the Rasengan. He could potentially get stronger than he was.'_

 _ **Con: Naruto would have no obvious motivation to get stronger unless he finds out about the Akatsuki earlier And as far as we know, Jiraiya knows next-to-nothing at this point. And Whiskers wouldn't even have any reason to come up with the Rasenshuriken if there's no Duck to chase! He could end up getting kidnapped and killed instead of getting stronger.**_ I rolled my eyes. There was no way that was going to happen.

 _ **It's perfectly within the realm of possibility.**_ My other half countered.

 _'I repeat: Not. A. Chance. There are way too many people they would have to go through first and I really can't imagine Pein just showing up one day, just 'cause.'_

Not to mention the fact that I'm going to do my best to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm not about to let the boys out-strip me in that regard, I'll become stronger too in my own ways.

 _ **I'm pretty sure the universe will spite you just for thinking that.**_ My other half drawled. _**Just watch. Pein and Tobi'll show up, knock down the walls, blow up the mountainside and sit on the burning rubble to have tea and dango.**_

 _'Do you have to be a wet blanket_ all _of the time?'_ I asked wearily.

 _ **Do you have to be such an optimistic, sunshiny, goody-two-shoes?**_ Terra retorted.

 _'Am not.'_

 _ **Are too.**_

 _'I am not!'_

 _ **Are too~**_

I huffed angrily and didn't respond further as Scarecrow began briefing us on the details of out mission. "We've got a missing person. A man named Genmai of Inaho Village vanished in the hills."

The ex-ANBU threw a picture over his shoulder and I managed to catch it, I turned it over and looked at it. It was of a dark-haired man in his late thirties. He was smiling and holding a young boy who had to be his son.

"'Ya mean he got lost somewhere?" The Hero asked.

"Not exactly. I heard there are lots of bandits around here. Might even be an abduction."

"Big whoop." I looked at the blonde from the corner of my eye. "I'm going to be Hokage. I need a worthier challenge 'ttebayo!"

Frowning, I ended up smacking his arm again. Harder than earlier. **'Don't say something like that. This is important!'**

Naruto frowned at me as he rubbed his arm. "Important to _who_?"

Lifting the picture again, I pointed at the boy who's father was missing. I became satisfied when his shoulders drooped and he looked properly ashamed of himself.

"...sorry." he mumbled. I pat his head. I knew he was the Hero, but he still had a lot to learn yet. He managed a half-smile and blue eyes glanced backward. Naruto began scowling again. I followed his line of sight and saw Duckie glowering at the blonde intently.

"Hey, what're you lookin' at 'ttebayo?!" He shouted as he raised a fist. Sasuke's own scowl deepened.

"You better control yourself this time." he said.

"And just who made _you_ the boss, 'ttebayo?!" The boys have stopped walking now, I paused as well.

Sasuke looked away from Naruto dismissively. "I did. Things always end badly when you get excited."

Well... I should really disagree with him... _but_...

"Why you...! _Bastard_!" The Uzumaki lunged towards the Uchiha boy and I had to make a last second grab for the boy in orange.

This mission was already off to a great start, wasn't it?

Scarecrow didn't sigh but it was close. "Put a lid on it. We're on the job here."

"Tell that to Sasuke!" Naruto shouted as I began dragging him forward.

"He simply spoke the truth." Naruto made an offended noise and I gave the silver-haired man an exasperated look.

We traveled across the grasslands for another hour before we came to a forest, I'd managed to calm Naruto down along the way and stood in-between the boys, blocking any direct eye-contact that might occur. Eventually we stopped in a nice sized clearing and Kakashi-sensei turned towards us.

"Okay, we'll make this our reconnaissance point."

I nodd- _jolted_ like ice water was poured down my spine.

Kakashi and I turned towards the flare of chakra in the distance at the same time. I felt very, _very cold_ all of a sudden. I recognized the feeling of that chakra all too well.

It was _twisted_ and **dark**.

I clenched my fists to stop them from shaking. Naruto and Kakashi said something but it sounded oddly muffled to me, I kept my eyes locked in direction the chakra shot up from.

Kakashi then jumped away towards it. My eyes followed the back of his flak jacket as he disappeared into the leaves. I followed his _White-Hot_ chakra with my sensing until it faded out of my range.

No, wait. That's... it...

...don't go.

"Hey..." Sasuke's voice. I didn't respond, still looking at where Kakashi-sensei disappeared. A hand came up and tugged on one of my bangs. I didn't take my eyes off the direction the chakra came from. "Is something wrong?"

I really don't know. Something was wrong here, it always is whenever I feel that chakra. Naruto noticed my behavior and stayed quiet. We all watched the direction our Teacher went.

There was an explosion of light and a ringing through the air.

Right where Kakashi had disappeared.

My stomach dropped and I felt sick.

 _No_.

"What was _that_?" Naru-

 _-Three signatures. Ten meters. East. Hostile._

My head snapped around as chakra was pushed into the ground and started coming straight at us. Tearing up the earth in it's path. Crap!

Sasuke reacted first, kicking Naruto out of the way and grabbing me from the side before jumping away. I felt only a little offended. I can save myself, darn it! The ground beneath us exploded as we leapt away. We landed at the edge of the clearing as clods of dirt rained on our heads.

Naruto groaned in the distance. "Why'd you do that!?"

Sasuke stood, "Show yourselves!" he ordered.

The dust settled and three ninja were there now. Two men and a woman. They obviously were together if I was going by their fish themed outfits. The man in the center spoke, the one with the fish hood and purple markings under his eyes.

"You're with Kakashi, aren't you?" Red flag. He knows who Kakashi is when Kakashi isn't here. Why does he even know Kakashi is here in the first place? Were they responsible for that light? Red flag and warning bells. Trap.

This was a _trap_.

"What if we are?" Sasuke said. Naruto made his way over to our side. Fish-hood smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"We were wondering if you'd like to play?" he asked and... hell no.

They didn't wait for a response before they moved, running towards us now. Pretty fast too. Not Haku fast though. Fish-hood jumped into the air and raised his fist, we jumped away and the ground shattered.

Fish-hood pursued me and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the big guy went after Naruto and Sasuke was facing off with the chick. They succeeded separating us!

Intent spiked and my body moved on it's own, I fell to my knees and Fish-hood's fist passed over my head. I rolled to the side and leaned my weight onto my hands and kicked out. He jumped over my attack and I got to my feet. I didn't have time to pull out a kunai because he was already swinging his fist at me. The one that smashes the earth! I lifted my hands to deflect the blow. He kept on the offensive, pushing me back. I tried to deflect every one I could but I was losing. He was bigger and stronger than me.

Craaap, crap, crap, crap!

This guy is good at Taijutsu. Of course I'd get the Taijustu guy. I'm a mid-ranger fighter, I can't even get an attack out as it is! I need-what do I need to get him off-bombs! My explosive tags! if i can reach them I ca-

-my head snapped to the side as his fist connected with my jaw. I saw stars. I folded over in pain as he lodged his fist into my gut. There was a weightlessness before my back hit against something hard, the back of my head collided with it too.

There was a cracking sound.

I hit the ground and I couldn't lift up my head.

My vision was getting darker along the edges and I felt something warm and wet slide down my scalp.

"Aw... you didn't last long _at all_." He crouched down beside me. "I wonder if the other two will give me more fun?"

I saw his fist again and it all went black.

* * *

追跡 _Chase_

* * *

His fist hit my face and I flew backwards and hit the ground.

"Ouch!" I sit up quick and reach for my face. Shit, that really hurts! Just wait, I'll get that fat-ass back! Where are they!? I look around and see the three of them were standing up on a branch and-

-"Sora-chan!" The bastards have Sora-chan! How the hell did that happen!?

The asshole holding Sora-chan said something to the other two that I couldn't hear before he raised his voice, "I know! How about a game of ' _Try and get her back_ '?"

That asshole! Sora-chan isn't some kind of toy to use in a game!

"You're on, asshole!" I shouted as I ran towards them. I applied the chakra to my feet without thinking about it as I ran up the side of the tree. "You asked for it!"

I jumped and-they threw a smoke bomb! When it cleared they and Sora-chan were gone! "Dammit!" I cursed.

I heard fish-head's voice from further in front of us, "You'll have to play a little harder if you want her alive." he _laughed_.

I'm gonna _kick his ass_!

"You bastards! HERE I COME!" I got ready to jump but Sasuke grabbed my arm, stopping me from _going after Sora-chan_!

" _Wait_! Hold up, Naruto."

"Why!?" I snapped.

"They're expecting that. We wait for Kakashi." Did he just say _wait for Kakashi-sensei!?_ Has he lost his mind!?

I slapped his hand away. "No way! We've got to keep Sora-chan in our sights 'ttebayo!" Then I started jumping towards the direction I last heard the fish-head.

I felt myself scowling. I can't _believe_ Sasuke! Sora-chan's in trouble and he wants to wait around for Kakashi-sensei to show up!? We could be waiting forever while they get away with Sora-chan! Who knows what kinda things they'll do to her!

Argh! Who needs Sasuke anyway! I'll kick all their asses and rescue Sora-chan all by myself! _I'm_ the Hero here!

I _won't_ lose Sora-chan.

Not ever again.

 _ **'BOOM!'**_

The trees shook around me as a bang echoed through the air and there was a cloud of smoke not far ahead! That explosion just now meant... I grinned wide.

Sora-chan's awake!

Picking up my speed I run faster towards the smoke.

Don't worry Sora-chan! This time _I'll_ be the one who saves _you_. Count on it!

Jumping high I can see them! I'm confused when I see that Sora-chan isn't awake but I don't have time to think about it because they're still trying to get away! I reach into my pouch and grab some shuriken and throw at the fish guy's head.

Dammit! He moved at the last moment.

They stop running and I land on a branch above them and point a thumb at my chest as I get the assholes attention. "Hey-hey- _hey_! Uzumaki Naruto is here! The fun and games are over, dattebayo!"

Fish-head spoke slowly. "...what a strange ninja. He stands in the open and even introduces himself."

What? He's the weird one. Who dresses up like a _fish_? "Shut up and fight like a man!" I shout instead.

"You serious?" Fish-face asked. Of course I'm serious! Is this guy stupid? "You're either supremely confident in your abilities..." He snapped his fingers and the other two jumped up! _Crap_! "...or too stupid to know your limits."

Both the guys jumped up and had their fists raised, they were gonna swing-but I saw blue and it was _Sasuke_! He followed me! He spun around and kicked the two guys away into a tree!

"I definitely agree with the latter." Damn him!

"Shut up!" I snap. Why the hell does he always have to show up and act like he's so cool!?

The Bastard turned and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Thanks to you, we've lost the element of surprise."

Oh... whoops.

The guys were saying something before Fish-face jumped away with Sora-chan again! No! "Not so fast! Give back Sora-chan!"

"She's the least of your worries." Said the girl with the mask before she-she just disappeared!

"They've vanished..." How... how can they do something like that? I start looking around but no! They're gone!

"No, they're still around." Sasuke said. "And coming."

We stood back-to-back with each other and I cursed under my breath. We were wasting time with these guys when we should be rescuing Sora-chan! "Well we can't just stand around here 'ttebayo. Fish-face is getting away with Sora-chan!"

"What then?" Sasuke snapped.

I don't _know_! Why is he asking me? If those two are still around then we need to find them quick before that other guy gets away! We need a way to lure them out so we can see where they are and-

-I got a really good idea just now.

I crossed my hands into a seal, "We take it to them. Ready? Uzumaki Naruto secret technique!"

"No, don't!"

" _Sexy justu_!"

I didn't use the swimsuit this time. It was all bare. Like Terra said before: Desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Get a load of this, scoundrels 'ttebayo!"

Nothing!? Damn! Have'ta up the stakes! '

"Not enough? How about this!? Harem justu!" I made some clones and henge'd them too! Take _that_! Even the most closeted perverts can't resist the Harem jutsu!

A drip.

 _There_! Nosebleed! I pulled some kunai from my bag and threw at the perv! Shit! He deflected them!

"Drat! Little punk." he growled as he made himself visible. The girl came out of hiding too! Ha! My plan worked!

"Did you see that 'ttebayo? I _rock_!" Sasuke, the ass, just sighed and pinched the middle of his nose. Can't he even acknowledge that it worked?! It was a damn good plan! Metal scraped as the other two got their weapons ready.

Sasuke pulled out a kunai, "Look sharp."

I balled my hands into fists. They can't catch us off-guard like last time. "Heh. They really don't stand a chance, bastard."

Sasuke was standing right beside me. "Hn."

We moved.

* * *

損失 _Loss_

* * *

The plan should work. It should give us the advantage we need.

After dealing with the two grunts, we'd tracked the leader to a cave system near a waterfall. It had been so easy Naruto could do it, the guy hadn't even bothered to mask his trail at all.

After stopping the Idiot from rushing in and giving away the element of surprise _again_ , I came up with the plan to disguise his shadow clones as the grunts and make it seem like we'd been captured. That way we'd be able to take full account of the situation.

Entering the main cavern I could see Sora. She was strung up on a pillar in the center, still unconscious. I noticed that her head was bleeding earlier, she could have a concussion. Or worse. I'd seen the leader had burn marks on his clothing, and the fact there was that explosion earlier tells me that she woke up at some point and had to have near blown herself up trying to escape.

...if she had brain damage then she could at least have an excuse for her actions now.

The clones were walking forward. The leader took notice of them and one of the clones began talking. I was hidden behind a large rock, waiting for an opportunity to strike.

"Har-Har." The leader's voice echoed. He threw shuriken at the clones-Shit!-Dispelling them before throwing a kunai with a paper bomb attached directly at me. I jumped away from the explosion and my cover was blown to bits.

He started cackling. "Your feints need work."

There was a sound coming from behind me. I turned around to see a glob of water rise up and take shape. Water clones, huh? I pulled out a kunai as the clone attacked. I deflected his attacks as he came forward. Our weapons locked and he tried to overpower me.

I heard Naruto shout before I heard the sounds of his clones appearing before _all_ of them started shouting and obviously charging at the guy. The shouts stopped suddenly and I looked over to see something orange fly past. Naruto skipped along the water like he was some kind of stone before he slammed into a wall.

"Naruto!" Damn! This guy's better than the ones we fought outside. I pushed away and broke off from the clone and jumped up as he swung, he sliced empty air.

"Ready to play serious, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" He called.

What? Is it me he wants? All this talk of games and he's just been after me? How annoying. I glared at him. "Stop beating around the bush, you pest. What do you _want_?"

"I just want to be useful to someone I respect. _Our Lord_ ordered me to go see what kind of strength you have."

"Your ' _Lord_ '?" I repeated. Who the hell wants to test me?

"Yes, _The Wonderful One_..."

The clone then dispersed and blasted towards me like projectiles, sinking into the ground like weapons. I blocked and jumped backwa-I sensed him appear right next to me!

"Over here."

He spun around and kicked me, launching me into a rock. No time to rest. I climbed right back up and weaved my hands into Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit and Tiger!

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Calling on my chakra, I felt the heat rise into my throat and jumped. Activating the Sharingan the world came into perfect focus. I calculated the distance and hurled five fireballs at him. He ran across the water, dodging the first two before diving and avoiding the last three. I swore under my breath.

He jumped back out and his hands formed _one_ seal, "Water Style: Water Dragon Justu!"

Then a fucking water dragon rose up and charged. I'd sworn I saw that Kakashi had to preform fifty-something seals before being able to do _that_! The attack blasted into me and I slammed against rock, something sharp dug into my left arm. The impact caused me to lose what little breath I had been holding.

The water stopped and I rolled onto my hands and knees, much to the protest of my muscles, and coughed up the water that managed it's way into my lungs.

Fire Style doesn't match up against Water Style. I knew that. His Taijutsu skills are superior, even my Sharingan can't respond quick enough. What's more... I grabbed my now bleeding arm. There wasn't so much blood that it hit anything important but I can't lift it. That last attack killed my arm. My dominant arm.

My Sharingan faded, so did the sharp clarity. I couldn't weave signs. Naruto was down. Sora was unconscious and Kakashi was AWOL.

At this rate... we'll be destroyed.

"Seems your arm is useless." The asshole's voice carried over the distance between us. I looked up and saw he was standing on a pillar of water, he pulled out a kunai from his sleeve. "Shall we say game over?"

He threw the kunai and I knew I wouldn't be able to react in time. Another collided with it, deflecting it from me. Where did that-

Naruto? He's up! "Far from it, fish-face! _I'll_ say when it's over dattebayo."

"Naruto!" He's okay then? The Idiot can't go against this guy! He'll get himself killed if he does! "Forget it, Naruto! You're no match for him!" I shout over whatever the hell the asshole was saying.

"I told you before, didn't I?" He raised his hands into a seal. "To sit back and leave this to me."

He said something like that?

 _He was grinning like an Idiot. "Whatever! Even if we do run into trouble, I'll save the day!"_

"Shadow Clone Justu!" It had to be at least a hundred clones he spawned. They all rushed towards the enemy. The water raised and took out the clones with ease but he didn't notice one of them dive into the water instead of charging. The water lowered down again and Naruto jumped out from right behind him, his hands folded into the Tiger seal.

When did he learn a Katon jutsu?

"Konoha's Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: _One Thousand Years of Death_!"

Oh... Kami...

The hooded guy yelped as he was propelled away.

...idiots. All of them are idiots.

" _Ha_! Take that!" The King of Idiots shouted triumphantly.

The asshole's face twisted, "I'm gonna... _kill you_! You can count on that!" he snarled. His body turned to water and he launched at Naruto, Naruto jumped away and I jumped towards them. I knew what was going to happen next.

Just as the hooded guy appeared behind Naruto I tackled him and we dodged the attack. We skid across the water and landed hard against rock. I'm really starting to hate all this damn rock everywhere.

We sat up and Naruto looked at me strangely. "You..."

"Bad idea leaving it to you." I told him. I can't believe I actually entertained that insane thought for even a moment. Maybe I'm the one with brain damage.

The hooded guy was looking down at us. "Two against one, eh? Better make it worth my while, then." he said as he disappeared like the grunts from earlier.

"He vanished again!" Naruto is always the first one to point of the obvious, huh?

"That silly technique of yours won't work on him." I said right away. If he tried it here, I was going to hit him. I don't care if we are in danger. I had a better idea in mind anyway. I stood. "Have any smoke bombs?"

"Smoke bombs?" He searched himself and pulled out three. "A few."

It'll have to do. "Scatter them around." he did as I asked and the cavern filled with white smoke.

The hooded guy said something taunting that I really couldn't be bothered to listen to as I signaled Naruto to follow me. We jumped away from our former position and took cover near a rock. Naruto complained about not being able to see and I explained that if he could see us, he's be able to pick us off easily. This way the field was slightly in our favor.

If we had any chance of all getting out of this, then we needed to work as one. I told him that my arm was useless but that I could still see chakra flows. I just needed his arms.

I reactivated my Sharingan and unstrapped my kunai holster, holding it out to him. "Work with me. Together, we'll get Sora back."

He grinned at me. "No argument there 'ttebayo!"

"Let's go!" He took a kunai from my pouch and I positioned myself directly behind him. "I'll be our eyes. Just throw _where_ and _when_ I say."

"Yeah. Just don't get used to being the boss, got it?" I didn't roll my eyes. There were more important things to do at the moment. Like surviving this. Instead I turned him towards the blue glowing chakra in the center of the cavern.

"Throw directly ahead of us." Naruto did. The guy leaned forwards and easily dodged it. "You missed, loser! Take better aim!"

"Shut up. Your guidance is off." He snapped.

The blue chakra moved, it swung more specifically. "Incoming ahead!" we jumped, avoiding the kunai that lodged themselves into the rock. I was at Naruto's back with every leap. "Keep moving. Every attack reveals our position."

"I know that 'ttebayo!"

The hooded guy is talking again but I still don't care. All I care about is where he's currently jumping to. We've stopped behind a rock and he's tauntin-Kunai! I grab Naruto's collar and yank him back before he could get hit. We started moving again.

"We're sitting ducks dattebayo!"

"The fog saved us back there. Be thankful, lunkhead."

He shot a glare over his shoulder. "Listen, you..."

"Stay focused! Ahead!" Naruto shouted and threw two more of my kunai. They hit rock.

"I didn't even have to move." The guy informed us through the mist.

My tone was as flat as possible. "Did you hear _that_?"

"Yeah, _shut up_!"

"Two o'clock! Let'em rip _sure shot_."

He pulled out four this time. "Ooooh! You make me SO MAD!" he threw.

"Four o'clock!" "Yah!" "Eight o'clock, clumsy!" "Who're you calling _clumsy_!?"

More rock and the target stopped moving, so did we. "I'm growing a little tired of this." he informed us dryly. I watched at his chakra wound around his coils and-

-"Damnit!" Won't be able to dodge!

"Water Style: Cold Sky Water Attack!" Ice-like water shot out from his mouth and blasted the earth around us, sending us flying backwards. We hit more- _I am so sick of rock_!

The target was taunting us again, not even paying any attention to just where it is he jumped. I tightened my fist around the wire wrapped in my left hand.

"Game _over_."

"Guess so..." I lifted my hand and pulled the wires attached to the kunai now scattered across the cavern taut. Immobilizing the asshole. "Go Naruto!"

Naruto launched forward, hands in a seal. "Shadow Clone Justu!" he summoned a horde of orange and the rest was history. The clones beat on the guy until Naruto exhausted himself, he fell to his knees panting. I tied off the wires and jumped to his side.

"That's enough, Naruto." I told him. Sora was still unconscious and I wasn't about to carry _anyone_ out of here with this arm. I didn't need him passing out too.

He looked up at me with a tired grin and gave me a thumbs-up. "That was... some pretty good teamwork... huh?"

It was actually.

...not that I'm about to say that aloud. And to _him_.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, turning towards the pillar Sora was tied up at. "C'mon Sasuke! Let's wake up Sora-chan!" he shouted as he jumped away.

The hooded guy was struggling in the wires. He'll get himself killed doing that. "Careful. You'll end up losing you head." I warned.

"It's... not over yet." he rasped.

I felt the corner of my mouth twitch up. That was funny. I opened my mouth to retort but he started choking and coughing up _blood_. That's wrong. Naruto didn't beat the guy that badly. His body suddenly sagged in the wires.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

His body began to twitch and crack! When he looked back up, his eyes were wrong and his chakra had _changed_. The feeling of it gave me a chill in my bones. What's with this creepy chakra?

...it's not the same guy. He leaned forward, straining the wire. His skin began to bleed.

"Heheheheee... Thanks for showing it all to me, _Sasuke-kun_... though it was a bit sloppy of you not to check your surroundings thoroughly. I'd _like_ to commend you-"

Sloppy? What the hell is that suppo-

-No. He'd been expecting us. He lured us here. This was all a trap from the beginning.

 _Naruto and Sora_.

I turned away-not fast enough- _Sharingan_ -I could see the chakra now it was-"Sora-chan~ Wake _up_! Sasuke and I came and-"

"NARUTO! STOP!" I tried. I tried to move closer. He turned too late.

I was too late.

The paper bombs around the pillar activated.

 _ **'BOOOM!'**_

The force of the blast knocked me backwards, I landed on my back. My head was ringing. Dust filled my lungs.

Too late.

I pushed on the ground and I forced myself to stand before moving to where they- _they_ - _TooLate_ - _IWasToo_ _ **LATE**_ _-_

Coughing.

I heard someone coughing. I rush towards it and see orange. The pit in my stomach lightened immeasurably. I clear away some of the debris off of him and help him sit up. He was still coughing and was covered in burns, I had no idea how bad they were.

"Naruto, are you-" My words caught in my throat.

Naruto was staring forward with eyes wider than I've ever seen them before.

His voice was hoarse.

"S... Sora... chan...?"

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Nineteen: "Crossroads"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: ...did I say I was sorry? Eheh... heh... I really hadn't meant for it to end this way. I was just thinking about the natural progression and** _ **this**_ **was how it ended. But hey! There was some funny bits at beginning, right?**

 **...right?**

 **I want you guys to know that I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. I mean, I've got all the BIG plot points decided -for the most part- but it's all the little stuff that I don't plan. This OVA turned out to be bigger than I was expecting. I hope you guys found it entertaining at least.**

 **As for the whole Sexy-no-jutsu bit up there... yeeeah, I got nothin'. I just figured Naruto had to work on it at some point so... ta-daaa...**

 **This is running so late already so just a quick Thank You to everyone who read and reviewed! ...and another Sorry who anyone who just decided to hate me...**

 **Author (answers a) Question!** -You guys can too. They're for everyone-

"What would be worse, being stuck in a world with godly powers but no real reason or situation to use them, or being stuck in a world where you have work bust your ass just to survive the next day?" -Aster's Descendants

 _ **Hm... I would definitely find a use for godly powers. Nothing is more dangerous than someone who is super-powered and BORED. Busting my ass to survive everyday? For reasons unknown, the first thing that came to mind was the zombie apocalypse... the later would be much worse, I think.**_

 **I wuv yew all! Even if I'm a cruel author!**

 _-Nanami_


	22. Formula Arc, His Word

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Huh? What are you guys here for? Sora died. Story's over. Go back to the home page. Shoo! On with 'ya!**

 **...**

 **...you're not leavin' eh? Well then, shall we see what the hell Kakashi has been up to? Before we get back to dealing with... yanno... what happened.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: -Is on strike- Is this about what I said? Aw, c'mon... you know I didn't mean it anything by it.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For... swearing and... someone** _ **dies**_ **-Don't hit me!**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty: "His Word"**

 _"Pain is real, but so is Hope." -Anonymous_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

" _Lightning Blade!_ "

Sparks flew as I struck at the glowing runes underneath my feet. Chakra faded from my fingertips and I was irritated to note that nothing had changed, the barrier surrounding us was still up. Well, it'll take much more than an attack like this to bring it down.

I look back over at the unconscious form of Genmai-san. I really hadn't been expecting to find his body in a Fuinjutsu trap. A complex one at that by the looks of it. Which begs the question of who exactly set it?

...and where were they now?

A thought struck me. My genin team consists of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, The Last Uchiha and a Uzumaki girl who was on the run from someone.

I need to get out of here. _Now_.

I walk over the center of the seal, which was situated on Genmai-san's body. I inspect the character's making up the seal closer. I wasn't a master by any means but I knew a thing or two about Funinjutsu, courtesy of Minato-sensei and Kushina-san. It was a barrier design for entrapment with a... _Space-Time function_.

If my guess is right, and I have a sinking feeling that it is... we were currently in a side dimension. Possibly even a pocket dimension. Great. Those are always fun.

Here, I was thankful that Minato-sensei specialized in Space-Time Funinjustu and my student has a penchant for designing Barriers that she occasionally asks for help with. I knew the theory of Funinjustu, know a couple techniques too. This particular seal for example is being powered by drawing chakra directly from Genmai-san's life-force. To break it I need to draw a seal to divert the chakra flow and then break it.

I could get out of this.

"It seems my only way out of here..." I pulled a kunai and sliced my thumb open, drawing blood. "Is to help him."

I crouched down and as I began to write the character's necessary for the seal I analyzed the events that led me here.

Team Seven hadn't been specifically requested for this mission -that I know of- yet this had obviously been premeditated. No one has shown up yet to deal with me so this is could be just to hold me up, this is a very complex trap just for a stall tactic though. There are not that many who can create a seal of this caliber. But who is capable of wielding such power? And who where they really after if not me?

Damn it. Why couldn't this just be a simple search and rescue? We are seriously getting benched when we report back to the Sandaime. Guaranteed, we'll be confined to the Village walls and slotted for nothing but D-Ranks for the next year at least.

I halted in my writing as I sensed another presence enter the trap. I readied a kunai and turned to see-Wait, is that...?

" _Sora_?" What the hell? She shouldn't be here, and not alone.

An imposter then.

She turned around at the sound of my voice. Her face had black scorch marks on it and she had a nasty bruise forming on her jaw. Clothes were dirty like she's been rolling around on the ground, also had scorch marks. Was she in a explosion? Hair was messy and half out of her pony-tail, her hair ribbon was tied loosely and was on the verge of falling out of her hair. In the blue light of our surroundings I could see there was dried blood staining her hair.

Her expression was distinctly lacking, I noticed. She slowly raised her eyebrows in apparent surprise at seeing me, no other emotion visible.

I raised my hands and signed. **'What are you doing here?'** I asked. If it was an imposter then they wouldn't be able to respond.

Half-lidded purple eyes looked over me with disinterest before she raised her hands. **'Hostiles came after you ditched us. Got knocked out and then taken hostage. Woke up mid-getaway and used a paper bomb to escape, the proximity to the blast knocked me out again. I woke up with my face in the grass and stumbled across... this.'** she waved her hand, gesturing at the trap.

I admit, that's quite the story.

 **'All-in-all, very exciting.'** she finished. Yep, that's Sora. Only she can sound sarcastic without an actual voice. I relaxed and discreetly put away my weapon.

Next important question.

"Where is Naruto and Sasuke?" I ask. She shrugged her shoulders lethargically in response. Well that wasn't helpful. "...okay. Tell me about the hostiles. Did you recognize any identifying symbols?"

Was this the work of another village? Cloud has always had a certain greed for acquiring Kekkei Genkai. But going after the Last Uchiha seems a bit heavy-handed, even for them.

Sora shrugged again. That was quickly becoming annoying. Okay then, maybe she'll feel more inclined to be helpful with getting us out of the trap. The same one she _willingly_ walked into. Which reminds me...

"How did you get in here?"

 **'There was glowing Fuinjutsu on the ground. I touched it.'** She then gave me a look like it was the most logical thing in the world to do.

"You know curiosity killed the cat, right?" She quirked a eyebrow at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eye. "Mind helping with this, then?" I asked. With both of us undoing it, it'll go twice as fast.

Sora waved her hand dismissively at me. **'No thanks.'** Then she smirked uncharacteristically. **'I like watching you work.'**

I blinked in surprise. Did she just...?

Was this really Sora? I narrowed my eye at her and began scrutinizing her. She saw this and looked off to the side, lifting her hand and begun pulling on the ends of her hair, chewing her lip in a unusually nervous habit. I stood and turned to face her.

This may be an imposter after all. I don't know how they learned Sora's sign language, but even if they look like my student, I won't hesitate to put them down and make them tell me what's going on. If they have harmed any of my kids...

"Sora. Are you alright?" I ask, hand at my side, ready to pull a kunai at a moment's notice.

Sora's eyes landed on me again and a lopsided grin made it's way onto her face. **'Sora's not here at the moment. Can I take a message?'**

"Who are you." I demanded.

I tensed, prepared to attack the imposter. She looked away and scratched the side of her face, wincing when she touched the bruise. Seemingly unconcerned with the turn of atmosphere.

Impassive purple eyes looked over me again and she snorted. **'Down boy.'** I frowned. **'Sora is just taking a back seat right now. You and I have actually met once before, briefly. You might remember? We didn't exactly get off on the right foot... or hand, in this case.'**

Hand? What-Oh. Right... another quirk of my red-headish student is her Dissociative identity disorder. If this wasn't an imposter then this was...

"Terra." She winked at me, waving her fingers in greeting.

I suddenly recalled the words my female student used when she described her alternate personality.

 _Terra is... inappropriate._

Terra was smirking again as her eyes lazily swept over me.

Yeah, we really need to get out of here. Soon as possible is preferable. I crouched down and began writing again. "So can you help with this?" I ask her again.

 **'Not too good with traditional Sealing, -'** She did a sign I didn't recognize. **'-is better at fixing things then I am.'**

Well. "Then what _can_ you do?"

Her smirk turned into grin and it was sharper than Sora's usual ones. She lifted her hands together and... gestured an explosion.

 _'Boom'_ she mouthed.

 _Great_. Just great, she's not helpful whatsoever. Good to know. I wonder if I knock her unconscious I'd get Sora back? I glance at the blood in her hair again. That's probably not the best idea. She might already have a concussion, best not risk it.

It's another ten minutes until I finish with the seal formula and negated the trap. The glowing blue characters retracted to the center of the seal before fizzling out. Taking in our surroundings I was glad to note that we hadn't been transported somewhere and it was still around the same time when I was trapped, give or take an hour.

"Okay. First thing's first, we need to find Naruto and Sasuke."

 **'How do we do that? I can't sense anything like I am now. And what about him?'** Terra nodded towards the unconscious form of Genmai-san.

She's right, someone needs to protect him in case the enemy comes back to tie up their loose end. I look over at my student, as she is now she won't be of much help in that department. Barrier or not, if the one responsible for that trap comes back then she'll be defenseless against them.

So that only leaves one option.

My hands flew through the seals, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. I slammed my hand onto the grass, using the blood from my open thumb as an offering to create the link between Summoner and Summons. Chakra spread out from under my palm as the link established.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

The smoke cleared and Pakkun, Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ūhei and Guruko were here now. I notice my student edge away from the Pack once she laid eyes on them. She said that animals have never liked her, right? Well she shouldn't worry, the Pack aren't just some animals. They're trained professionals.

"Yo, Kakashi!" Pakkun greeted.

"Guys." I nodded, then gestured towards my red-headish student. "This is... Sora. One of my students."

I decided that it's best not to get into the multiple personalities bit at their first meeting. That's seems more of a fourth time thing. Maybe even ninth.

"So you've finally gotten yourself a pup. Ey, Kakashi?" My faithful pug pointed out.

I pretended to not know what he's talking about. "I need help finding my other two students, we need to locate them as quickly as possible. We're up against three hostiles and a skilled unknown."

Pakkun hopped down from his spot on Bull's head. "What'dya have?"

"Use Sora's scent to find them... your scent is usually on Naruto." I said in way of explanation when she raised a questioning eyebrow my way.

The brown-haired pug padded over and sniffed her pant leg before jerking back and shaking his head. That was odd.

"Pakkun...?"

He shook his head, "I got the scent." he then discreetly motioned the others towards my student. Ūhei was the first to approach, he noticed her uncertainty and moved slowly. Hesitantly, she held out a hand and Ūhei lifted his head to meet it, allowing her to touch him. She relaxed instantly. As the rest of the Pack distracted my red-headish Pakkun came to stand by my side.

His voice was low as he spoke, "About the girl..." he trailed off and I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked just as quietly, troubled with his sudden change in attitude. Pakkun leveled me with a serious look that did nothing to set me at ease.

"Kakashi... she smells like a corpse."

I freeze.

Inhaling deeply, I catch the scents of ink, paper and rose wafting off her. Certainly nothing like decaying flesh, yet... Pakkun has the finest sense of smell of the whole Pack. If he says it's there, then it's there.

"...why can't I smell it?"

"Not surprised you can't." he murmured, "It's not actually on her, it's more of a... _lingering_ stench. Of something old."

I look back over at my student. All the attention seemed to be overwhelming her, she shot a helpless look at me and I made sure to eye-smile and wave, her helplessness turned to annoyance quickly.

That's... yeah, that's disturbing news. My obviously young and alive student smells like an old corpse. I'm... I exhaled long through my nose. I have other pressing issues at the moment, I'll deal with... _that_ , later.

"Can you track Naruto?" He nodded, Good. I raised my voice for the others hear. "Pakkun, you'll take us to find Naruto and Sasuke. The rest of you will stay and watch over Genmai-san here."

There was chorus of acknowledgment from the rest of the Pack and my female student stepped forward. Pakkun jumped into the trees, we followed right behind him.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

I came back to consciousness when I felt his malignant chakra tear through the air. I recognized it in an instant.

 _Kurama_.

Something was wrong with Naruto.

The chakra faded away just as soon as it flared up. I faltered in my jump as I took in my surroundings. I was leaping through the trees alongside Scarecrow, headed towards the direction of the flare. From the fierce expression on my teacher's face, he recognized that chakra too.

 _'Oh. Kakashi is alive. That's good, very good. When did we find that out, exactly?'_ I asked inwardly.

 _ **I'll fill you in on the details later, Sky-girl. Cliff notes version: After you tried to blow our face off with that half-baked escape attempt, I found Kakashi and now were looking for the other two chuckleheads.**_

 _'How long was I out?'_

 _ **Uhh... less than a hour, I guess?**_

And in that time, something has happened to Naruto to cause him to release the Nine-tails chakra. Only grief and extreme anger can trigger an outburst like that. A pit formed in my stomach as I thought about the things that could've happened.

I cycled chakra through my muscles, tree bark cracked under my boot as I leaped closer to the direction of that unmistakable chakra.

Please, _please_ be okay.

"Mmmph! Mm-mmh!"

Was that...?

I looked beside me and shared a glance with Scarecrow and... yup. He heard that too. He and- _is that Pakkun!?_ Oh my goodness, he's so cute and small and wrinkly!

 _ **Focus!**_ My other half snapped.

I valiantly held in the urge to coddle the pug and instead stopped in a crouch next to Kakashi-sensei. Through the branches and leaves we could see two figures hog-tied on the ground. My eyes widened in recognition at the two tied up. It was the big guy and chick that attacked us!

I signed, **'These are two of the three that attacked us.'**

Kakashi-sensei's expression turned dark before he signed in Standard. **'Hold Position'** then he jumped down. The two seemed to recognize him and promptly wet their trousers. Figuratively, of course. Otherwise that would just be gross.

Malevolent chakra shot through the air again. I could feel the _pain_ that radiated off of it from this distance.

My body moved on it's own.

Oh god, please be okay.

"H-Hey! Kid, wait!" "Sora!" Voices called behind me.

Faster.

Leaves hit my face as I jumped through the trees. A branch I didn't bother to push our of my way scraped my cheek as I went by.

 _Faster!_

The chakra was getting more intense. I was close. I was almost there! Both of you better be okay!

I broke through the trees and I was in a cove with a lake, I saw a waterfall pouring down over the entrance where-A _body_ just came flying through the waterfall! It soared through the air until it smashed through a tree on the other side of the lake.

 _Naruto._ Kurama's chakra was fading away now.

Ignoring the body that was just _oozing_ **dark** and _twisted_ chakra I ran towards the waterfall, jumping on the rocks jutting out of the water. Nearing the entrance I could hear _Sasuke's_ voice! He was _alive_! He was also shouting. But Sasuke was alive, that means one of them are seriously hurt.

I don't hear Naruto's voice.

I land behind the waterfall and I could see both of my boys. Both standing and _whole_ and _okay_! My footsteps echoed against the cave walls as I ran towards them. Their heads snapped towards my approach and their chakra shifted into a whirlwind of so many emotions I couldn't decipher them all. I was still running towards them.

They were both staring at me with wide eyes. They looked so _pale_. I ran right up to my best friend and grabbed his arms, lifting them and began checking him over for any kind of injury that could cause Kurama to lash out like that. Sasuke seemed fine at first glance so it's not-

-"So- _hic_ -Sora-chan?" My eyes snapped up when Naruto's voice broke.

His baby blues were glossy and his lip was trembling. He was about to- _Ooof_! Naruto wrapped his arms around my torso in a vise-like grip, burying his face into my chest. On reflex, my arms came up and around him in turn.

I could feel _tears_ on the front of my shirt. What happened?!

I looked towards Sasuke for an explanation. A dozen questions began running through my head. He was paler than usual, dark eyes wide and staring at me with turbulent chakra. He was filthy, covered in dirt and-I became even more alarmed when I noticed he was clutching his _bleeding_ arm.

"A clone." Sasuke croaked, staring at me still. "It was a water clone... had to be."

"What happened, Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei asked. When did he get here?

"I..." Sasuke trailed off and glanced at Naruto. I didn't need to read his chakra to see that he was as confused as-

-Wait. Sasuke was _here_ when the Fox's chakra leaked out. He was with Naruto when it happened.

...he saw _everything_.

Sasuke looked away, towards the dead body. "I'm not sure... but that guy knew who I was."

Naruto squeezed tighter, making it harder to breathe. "We thought that _he_... that he _killed_ you!"

That he killed...

 _What_?

I looked down at Naruto in shock but he had his eyes screwed shut in an effort to stop the tears.

"You escaped earlier, right? Back in the forest, you used the explosion to get away." Sasuke asked, I nodded numbly. "The guy must have made a clone before we caught back up with him. We thought we were still chasing after you... he... surrounded the clone with explosives as a trap."

Oh.

Oh my god! I placed my hand on the back of Naruto's head and pressed him closer, laying my cheek on top. His shoulders were trembling but he wasn't making a sound. That's why the seal weakened. Naruto had thought he'd seen me die. If this hadn't the first time the seal weakened then it could have been _so much_ worse.

Oh, Naruto...

I began to rub small circles on his back and eventually, his breathing evened out. Kakashi-sensei left us and checked over what was left of what had to be Fish-hood's corpse. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Sasuke was standing awkwardly to the side with his arms crossed, watching Naruto and I.

I lifted one of my arms in invitation.

Onyx eyes widened before he scoffed and turned away. His chakra betrayed the reluctant warmth that stirred within him at the gesture. I smiled in great amusement.

Sasuke's such a Tsundere.

Kakashi-sensei didn't take long before he came back. As the ex-ANBU walked towards us, he was stowing a scroll into his tools bag. Unconsciously, my eyes drifted back to crater fish-hood's body was to find that it was missing now.

"Alright guys, let's head back to Genmai-san. He'll be waking up soon... oh, yeah. We found him." he added belatedly when Sasuke looked at him questioningly, causing Duckie to roll his eyes.

Naruto pulled back from our embrace a bit and looked up at me, puffy eyes and all. I put on a reassuring smile for him. With reluctance he let go of my torso but was quick to snatch my hand in a firm grip, lacing our fingers together.

We started to head back.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _陽 (Sun)_

* * *

"Leave me alone! I'm capable of bandaging my own damn arm!" The Bastard hissed at Sora-chan.

Sora-chan had already cleaned Sasuke's arm but he was being stubborn and wouldn't stay still so could she wrap the bandages around his wound. She frowned and smacked his good hand away when he tried to grab the bandages. He started scowling at her and she glared right back.

"Uhm..." Both of them stopped and looked towards me and I stepped forward. "I can do it instead. You hurt your head too Sora-chan, so you shouldn't be doin' stuff."

The Bastard said something about not needing any help but Sora-chan just ignored him and stared at me. It was the kind of stare that makes me want to fidget 'cause it's like she's trying to read my mind or somethin' but then she nodded and handed me the bandages.

She got up and headed towards the guy we came looking for -we were waiting for him to wake up- and started to play with Kakashi-sensei's dogs. I sat down and waited until I was sure she couldn't hear me before I turned to Sasuke.

"...Sasuke." I whispered. He didn't stop scowling at the tree, he must not have heard me. I raised my voice a little and tried again. "Sasuke...! _Sasuke_!"

His head snapped around and he growled, " _What_ do you-"

"SHHH!" I raised my finger over my mouth. He gave me a dirty look and I scowled at him right back. I jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm before I started pulling him away, farther from the others so they couldn't hear.

"Agh! Let go of my arm you idiot!" Sasuke started cussing and was glaring at me when we stopped, he snatched his arm back and held it to his chest. Oh, that was his bad arm. Whoops. "What do you want, loser!?"

"I..." I looked off to the side, I can't look him in the eye. I didn't really think about this too much before I grabbed him, did I? But... I wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier with that fish-bastard. Sasuke saw what I did to him.

When I look back, Sasuke is frowning and looking at me like he's trying to read my mind now. That's really weird.

"This... is about what happened in the cave." Wow, he can read minds!?

"...yeah. I wanted to talk to you about it, 'ttebayo." I mumbled.

He shrugged and turned away again, headed back towards the others. "I can't help you, I don't know what you did. Just ask Sora, she seems to know a lot of weird things."

"NO!" I slapped my hands over my mouth and looked around quickly. I relax when no one came. I looked back at the Bastard and he was staring at me like I was nuts. " _No_ , we can't tell anyone about it! It's a secret!"

He frowned. "Secret from who?"

" _Everyone_! Everyone in the village, dattebayo!" He didn't look like he believed me, I need him to believe me. I stepped forward and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and spoke deadly seriously. "And you _can't_ tell Sora-chan. _No matter what._ "

Sora-chan can't find out about the stupid fox! She wouldn't hate me and ignore me like everyone else does but... but it just wouldn't be the same anymore! She would _know_ and things would be _different_! I just know it!

"Hands off!" He pushed me away and I stumbled backwards. "Why the hell not? Doesn't she already know?"

"No and you can't tell her! Okay?! Say it! Say you won't tell anyone!" Please, please, please!

Sasuke stared at me long and hard. I could've sworn he was going to go back and tell everyone what I did, but he just turned around and shoved his hands into his pants.

"Whatever... just stop bothering me." Then he started to walk back and I let out a breath.

"Whew!" That was _close_!

As long as Sasuke doesn't say anything then nothing'll change and everything will stay normal.

When I made it back to the others, Sasuke was trying to bandage his arm one-handed and Kakashi-sensei had his arms crossed over his chest and Sora-chan was surrounded by dogs. I smiled. She looked really happy right now.

"Sora... Pakkun is not a stuffed doll." Kakashi-sensei sighed.

Sora-chan just stuck her tongue out and held the little dog closer to her chest.

This is nice. I want everything will stay just the same... just like this.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _月 (Moon)_

* * *

"Where were you, Tou-chan!?" A child cried. We'd escorted the client back to Konoha without any more interference and he was reunited with his son.

 **'A happy ending.'** Sora signed with a smile as she watched them.

Naruto grinned as he raised his arms behind his head. "Yeah! We completed our mission, kicked some bad guy ass and everyone is back safe!"

I frowned at the mention of our enemy. I thought back to that guy that attacked us, and what he said before Naruto had... beaten him into the ground.

 _Naruto was lying on the ground, panting for breath. He had spent the last of his energy repeatedly driving his fists into the guy's face. The red, burning chakra that surrounded him was going away now._

 _...where did that monstrous strength come from?_

 _The hood-guy's hand twitched and his eyes opened, he looked over at me. He was still_ alive _after all that?_

 _"Are you... content with this? Relying on others for-" He stopped to choke on his own blood, coughing it up. When he finished, he looked at me with a bloody smile. "For power, Sasuke-kun? You will... never defeat Itachi like this."_

 _My blood had run cold._

 _He knew Itachi._

 _"Who the hell are you? What do you know about Itachi?" I demanded. He started laughing, his voice sounded like sandpaper._

 _"We... will meet again soon... Sasuke-kun."_

He had died after that and Naruto had thrown the body out of spite.

I didn't get any answers from him before he died. Not about how he knew who I was. What he knew about Itachi. All I learned is that my powers were insufficient. I wasn't strong enough to defeat that guy on my own but somehow _Naruto_ was.

Naruto, the grinning, cheerful idiot had beaten that guy to death when all I could do was stand there holding my useless arm.

I was useless as I watched the explosion go off.

I was _helpless_ to do anything to stop it.

- _TooLate_ - _IWasToo_ _ **LATE**_ _-_

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. Those kind of thoughts were pointless. I locked away those feelings where they couldn't effect me.

"Oi, Sasuke!" My eyes snapped up at Naruto's voice. The others were waiting on me. "You comin' or what?"

I moved forward.

I didn't get any answers but there's one thing I know for certain.

I need to get stronger.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

I was almost asleep when I sensed someone enter my apartment. I didn't bother to move as the glowing chakra signature slowly crept it's way through the front room, stopping in front of my bedroom door. I heard the handle turn and a pair of feet softly pad towards my bedside.

I cracked open an eye to see Naruto standing there in his blue pajamas. "Can I sleep here tonight...?" he whispered.

I tiredly lifted a corner of my blanket, granting my permission. He grinned before hopping into the bed next to me. As he made himself comfortable I rolled onto my back and pulled the blanket up to my chin, closing my eyes.

There was a whole five minutes of silence.

"...you still awake 'ttebayo?"

I turn back over on my side to face my friend and opened my eyes a bit. He was staring up at the ceiling, a thoughtful look on his face. I almost fell asleep waiting for him to continue speaking.

He turned over and faced me, "Hey, can you... promise you'll never leave?"

I frowned slightly as my heart warmed immeasurably. As much as I'd like to make a promise like that, it just isn't possible. Not in the way he wants. We're going to grow up and we can't always be like we are right now. We're going to have our own lives and our own things to deal with. He's going to be Hokage one day and I'll be...

My thoughts must've read clear on my face because Naruto spoke up again.

"No, not like..." he frowned as he looked for the words. "Well, you know what I mean... you can still go out on missions and stuff and I remember that Terra wants to go and explore the world but... can you just... promise not leave me."

Okay, I'm confused now. If distance isn't what he's worried about then what is it? His chakra was sad and he was almost pleading with those baby blues now.

" _Please_?"

Sighing, I shook my head with a smile. Sometimes I just don't understand what goes on in that silly blonde head of his. I lifted my left hand and extended my pinkie.

A promise.

He wrapped his pinkie around mine and grinned so wide his eyes squeezed shut. I huffed a laugh as he started giggling. He can be so strange some days. I release his pinkie and signed, he was still a bit sad and it's my job to cheer him up.

 **'So I won't leave you and you won't leave me. What if I...'** I gave it a moment of thought with my sleep-addled mind. **'...get taken by giant pandas or kidnapped by religious fanatics?'**

He scrunched up his nose with a lopsided smile. "What kinda questions are _those_ , 'ttebayo?"

 **'Answer the questions already, what would you do?'**

"Okay, I'd... kick the kidnappers asses and... can I make friends with giant pandas and ask them to give you back?"

I nodded, those are good answers. **'But what if... I get lost on the road of life?'** I teased with a half smile.

He snorted a laugh, "Then I'll come find you, duh."

I full-on smiled and wiggled my pinkie at him. **'Promise?'**

He gave me that thousand-watt smile of his. "Yeah! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

...oh.

My heart stuttered and my eyes began to water suddenly and without my consent. He can be silly and loud and kinda thick sometimes but I'll be darned if he doesn't know just what to say at times.

"Sora-chan, what's wrong!? Why're you crying!?"

...my Hero.

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty: "His Word"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Pffft**_ **! Your guy's reactions to the end of the last chapter were fantastic. Really. I'm not sure how many of you thought I actually thought I killed off Sora but it was great! Thank You xenocanaan, DiabolicalGenius1, Queen Mo-Freakin, joebob323, Dark Rose Charm, ReadingnerdOtaktu, wyattharto8, Blackenflames, MonsterUnderTheSink, LilPrincess95, Lirg123, soapsapas, judy02111995, kidray98624, AnimaQueen and Guest 1-2-3-4!  
**

 **WAHOOO!** _ **A Song for Them**_ **has 300 reviews, OVER 840 followers and 570 favorites! I find this to be one of the most incredible things! I know, I'm a simple girl but that is SO much more than I had ever been expecting when I first wrote Chapter One.**

 **Have I mentioned that you guys are amazing?**

 **This chapter was the shortest I've posted in weeks but it was hopfully sweet.**

 **Author Question!**

"If you had to describe yourself in three words, what would they be?"

 _ **Dork. Musicophile. Affectionate.**_

 _ **I'mma dork and I can't deny. I love all kinds of music...**_ **all** _ **kinds. And I'm a tactile person, I love giving and recieving affection~ I'm most likely to be someone who owns a '**_ **Free Hugs** _ **' sign.**_

 **I wuv yew all! 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	23. Formula Arc, Our Normal

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've been spending a lot of time managing my Narutoverse time-frame and I was quite surprised to see just how soon the Chuunin Exams are coming.** _ **Maybe**_ **4-5 more chapters. Maybe sooner? We'll see.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: -Is not buying it- Didn't I say I was sorry? What'll take to get you to forgive me? ...I've got cookies~**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For [REDACTED] and also [REDACTED] ...troll.**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: "Our Normal"**

 _"I am a Ninja." "No, you're not." Did you see me do that?" "Do what?" "Exactly." -Anon and Friend_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, April 12th:** Southern Shopping District  
 **Mission: ' _Find Lost Pet Tama!_ '**

They were beginning to really annoy me.

Ever since Team Seven met up this morning, the boys have been competing in every little thing. From searching for our lost dog to just _walking_. It was as they stared kicking up dust in their wake that I knew today was going to be a long day.

Sasuke and Naruto were ruthlessly searching the streets and alleyways for any sign of our lost Shih Tzu while Kakashi-sensei and I asked around. Well, Kakashi asked, I held up a page with the dog's description and a ' _Have you seen this dog?_ '.

The tension between the boys was so thick you could cut it with a kunai. It became annoying very quickly. But what's even more annoying is that I have no idea what brought it on! I did notice Duckie was being sulkier than usual but I figured he just woke up on the wrong side of the coffin this morning. His bad mood affected Naruto's and in turn Naruto became more boisterous and loud and the louder he got the moodier Sasuke became!

It was like a really annoying feedback loop.

These past few weeks Duckie hasn't been as broody as much and the Hero hadn't been trying to upstage him at every chance. But now... it's like they reverted back to how they were in the Academy.

Squabbling little boys.

"A-HA! FOUND IT 'TTEBAYO!" Rang through the street, drawing odd and irritated looks from bystanders.

Scarecrow and I turned to direction the Hero's voice came from, Duckie was headed that way too. Walking around the corner I saw my best friend was standing by a couple garbage cans and was holding-THAT IS A HUGE FUDGING _RAT_!

"Uh, Naruto-" Scarcrow didn't get to finish before the blonde turned to Duckie, a smug grin on his whiskered face.

"See, Sasuke? Ehehee... guess this means that _I'm_ the better-OUCH! AHHH-AHH-AHH! IT'S BITING! IT'S BITING! GET IT OFF!" He started panicking and flailing his arms, waving around the rat as well. First to react, Sasuke did a roundhouse and knocked the vermin further down the alley. It bounced off the wall before _hissing_ at us and scurrying away.

I went over and took Naruto's hand in mine and inspected the wound. It was bleeding but it didn't look too bad, unless he starts a fever he wouldn't even have to go the hospital. It'll heal so fast it won't even scar.

"Eh? How is it, Sora-chan? Am I going to be okay?" Naruto's face was scrunched up with worry. The same guy who stabbed himself with a kunai is worried about a little bite. I gave him a very unimpressed look as answer.

"Nice going, loser. You found a _rat_." The Uchiha taunted, his trademark haughty smirk was absent though, I noted.

As I was getting my sealing book for the first-aid kit, the hand in my grasp pulled away. I frowned at Naruto, annoyed. I hadn't finished patching him up yet.

The blonde spun around with a scowl. "And what have _you_ found?! Huh, bastard!"

It was Duckie's turn to start scowling. Scarecrow was quick to try and head off yet _another_ argument today, he'd been mildly successful thus far and I was rooting for him. As awesome as it would be, I can't just _will_ the boys to get along with my magic chakra influencing.

Which reminds me, I should really look up that medic aura-thingy Scarecrow mentioned the next time I visit the Archives.

The ex-ANBU waved his gloved hand in that odd habit of his, like he was trying to _shoo away_ the animosity. "C'mon boys, there's no need to fight... how about we all step back and take a breath. We still have a mission to complete."

Sasuke began to turn back down the alley. "Kakashi's right. It's pointless to continue searching together like this. We should look in separate districts, that way we'll get this over with faster."

"No, that's really not-" Sensei tried.

"Fine then! We'll just see who's better at searching 'ttebayo! First one to find the _Shit Zoo_ wins!"

"Tch. Shih Tzu, moron. And it's not even a competition against _you_."

"Please, you two. Try and-" Sensei tried again.

"IT'S ON, YOU BASTARD!"

And after exchanging one last dirty look with each other, the two boys stormed off in different directions. Leaving me alone with a poor, neglected Kakashi.

"...get _along_." The silver-haired man finished with a sigh.

His grey eye landed on me and I gave him a pitying half-smile. I know what he's going through. I've been dealing with those two for years now, it doesn't get any easier.

"What now? Are you going to run off on your own too?" he asked dryly. I shrugged and came to stand beside him.

 **'I'll do the searching and you do the talking?'** I offered.

He shrugged as well, pulling out his guilty pleasure book as we walked forward.

Another reminder, I need to figure out a way to get my hands on certain illicit reading material without my dear teacher finding out.

* * *

It was my idea to search by the Meat Market. It wasn't until two in the afternoon when we finally came up with a lead on the missing Shih Tzu, Tama.

"Well now that you mention it, I _did_ hear some barking coming from the alley this morning." The Butcher pointed to the side-street along the building, I bowed in thanks and headed around back to begin looking for any signs of a fluffy ankle-biter, Scarecrow following at a leisurely pace behind me.

While checking the ground next to the stone building for tracks I heard something shift from behind me, I turned around and saw nothing immediately out of the ordinary. I glanced at Kakashi-sensei, it seems like he'd heard that too because he was watching me now. Just standin' there, _watching_.

I frowned when I realized that he was trying to be teacher-like and was seeing how I'll react to this.

Or maybe he was just being lazy and watching me be attacked by an alley cat seemed amusing.

I had an unsettling feeling it was the latter. I gave the dirt street a wary once over, again not finding anything unusual. On a hunch, I gave a low whistle. And in response, I heard a _whining_ come from the side of the street.

It was small and pitiful and broke my heart then and there. When I looked back at Scarecrow his eye had widened and his brow raised as he stared at the side of the street the noise was coming from.

I cautiously walked closer to the sound. I was confused when I standing in front of a tree, it's roots were gangly and lifted out from the ground, I could see there was a hole of sorts underneath. That's where the sound was coming from. I got onto my hands and knees and shaded my eyes, squinting into the dark and I could just make out a dirty fur coat curled in on itself.

Two dark eyes met with violet. "... _ahwoo_?"

It was a _puppy_!

It tried moving closer but it looked like it was caught in some old fish netting or something from one of these garbage bins, the poor thing! Slowly, I reached under the roots with a kunai and carefully cut the pup free before gently lifting it out from the hole. By now Kakashi-sensei had come to stand next to me, he leaned down.

"Hmm? It's seems you found a Shiba inu, a pup by the size of it." He observed. I looked at the pup again, it was covered in filth but I think it's fur was a soft red, a sort of strawberry blonde.

Shiny dark eyes looked at me before a small tongue began licking my fingers. Awww... I was fairly surprised that it wasn't biting or trying to get away like most animals would do when I get near. Now that I think of it, Kakashi-sensei's ninken didn't react that way either! Maybe something's changed?

Scarecrow straightened up, "It's definitely a dog, but sadly not the one we're looking for... c'mon Sora."

Frowning, I set the pup down and bushed the dirt off of me as I stood. The pup began to move but it faltered in it's steps and fell back on it's hind legs, lifting one of it's paws and _whining_ again. _Ahhhh_... it stings my heart so bad.

I looked up at my teacher with wide, _pleading_ eyes. We weren't really going to leave it like this, were we? Nooo... Kakashi is a dog lover! He can't turn a blind eye to this!

The ex-ANBU caught my look and sighed almost inaudibly, he begrudgingly stowed his book in his back pocket before crouching down. Yeah, right. No matter what airs he put up, his chakra told me that he'd been just _itching_ to get a look at the puppy.

"His front paw has a gash..." He murmured, inspecting the pup gently. He ' _hm'd_ ' and in one swift movement, lifted the pup with one hand and settled it in the crook of his elbow, being mindful of it's paw.

 **'Where to?'** I asked as he started walking.

"To the animal clinic, there's the beginnings of an infection in the wound."

I quickly followed after him, my brows pinching together. **'But what about the mission?'** Not that I wasn't totally fine with this new plan of action. But the boys were still out there. Sooo...

Kakashi's eye curved up into a smile. "Maa, I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke can handle it. You saw how excited they were when they chose to ignore me and ran off."

Well, okay then. Do _not_ slight Sensei.

* * *

We traveled to the East side of the Village where there was more land and trees and the buildings were spread out, it was also where Inuzuka compound was located.

It's a well-known fact that the Inuzuka love their furried partners, what's a less known fact is that their love for animals wasn't limited to dogs. The Inuzuka were lovers of all kinds of animals, and as such avid animal lovers, it was only common sense for one of them to open up a animal clinic and shelter.

When the large grey building came into sight, I followed right behind my Sensei as he completely bypassed the front door and instead went around to the back, where the kennel was located.

This was a bad thing. For me, at least. There have only been a handful of times I have visited the Inuzuka clinic -when we were young, Kiba would sneak the boys and I in to play with the strays sometimes- and it has never ended well.

As soon as I stepped through the back door, all heck broke loose. All the cages began rattling and _all the animals_ started barking, cawing, screeching, howling _bloody murder_.

Whatever I thought had changed, had decidedly _not_.

"The hell?" I heard Scarecrow say as he stared wide-eyed at the hectic display.

It wasn't long at all until the double doors leading to the waiting room busted open and a familiar Inuzuka woman came stomping through, brunette ponytail whipping back and forth as she walked. Inuzuka Hana placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled so loud it drowned out all the other noise, reigning in the animals. I had to cover my ears to stop from going deaf.

Her narrowed eyes scanned the room until they landed on me, she scowled, stretching the red markings on her face. " _Scarf-chan_! I've told you before that you can't be back here, it upsets the animals!"

I gave the older woman an apologetic look but her dark eyes didn't linger, they swiftly met with my teacher's indifferent gaze before zeroing on the wounded pup. Without any prompting she stepped over and plucked the pup from Scarecrow's care, taking it to the next room. I went to follow her but stopped when Kakashi nudged me, I looked back at him questioningly and he nodded towards the waiting room.

Right. The pup is in good hands now, I don't need to crowd Hana-san as she works. We waited on the surprisingly comfortable chairs in the waiting room for about a half an hour before the Inuzuka veterinarian came back out, wiping the sweat off her forehead. I must've looked equal amounts eager and anxious when I stood to meet her because she chuckled when her eyes met mine.

"He's going to be just fine, Scarf-chan. There was a minor infection on the front paw but I've cleaned it and am treating it with antibiotics. He also was running a mild fever but I expect it'll be gone in no time." I let out a heavy sigh of relief.

I felt amusement in Scarecrow's chakra as he came to stand next to me, "Thank you, Hana-chan." he said. Huh? Hana- _chan_?

The brown-haired medic smiled slightly when she regarded my teacher, then she turned back to me. "It's a good thing you got him to me when you did, Scarf-chan. It could've been a lot worse. He should make a full recovery by next week, you can come by get him then."

Oh, wait no! He wasn't mine! I waved my hands back and forth and shook my head in the negative. Scarecrow spoke for me. "It's a stray we came across while we were searching for another lost pet."

Hana-san nodded in understanding and an idea struck me, I nudged my sensei with my elbow and he looked down at me curiously. **'Ask about our missing dog.'** I signed.

One silver brow raised and he turned back to the brunette vet. "Say Hana-chan, has anyone brought in a black and white Shih Tzu to the shelter recently? Probably with little ribbons in it's fur."

A thoughtful look crossed her face as she raised a manicured finger to tap at her bottom lip. "A Shi Tzu, huh? Y'know I think someone might've brought one in last night. Let me go check. _Don't move_ , Scarf-chan." she added, I scratched the back of my head sheepishly.

As it turns out, Kakashi and I ended up finding Tama the Shih Tzu before the boys after all.

* * *

 **Sora, April 13th: The ' _Golden Treat_ ' **

No, no, no! If I use a Wind character then it'll just react against the Water character and I'll end up freezing the subject instead of saving them! Yet, I _have_ _to_ use a Wind manipulation string so the subject doesn't suffocate while the seal is in use. _Ugh_! Sometimes seal theory makes me want to tear my hair out.

I end up stuffing another chadango in my mouth, taking a moment to savor the sweet green tea taste on my tongue.

Haah~

...sweets always make things better.

I was only half-heartedly keeping a ear on my surroundings and heard Takara-san greet a customer. I was mostly focusing on the papers in front of me. Now, how am I going to get around that pesky suffocation problem? I can't even begin working on applying any Yin chakra for healing and sustainment if the outer barrier is going to fail and kill the subject.

"Oh! Sora-san!"

I heard my name. Glancing up I see a familiar pair of green eyes and head of pink hair.

Sakura? She was standing at the counter alone, probably waiting on her food. I blinked in surprise when I finally noticed Sakura's unusual appearance. Like the last time I saw her at the library, she wasn't wearing her hitai-ate or her hair ribbon to hold back her bangs. Her long pink hair was tied in a low ponytail that hung over her shoulder and her bangs were instead swept to the side and behind her ears. She was wearing a knee-length red skirt and a sleeveless white shirt.

This certainly didn't look like the Sakura I knew **Before**.

Again, I felt a pang in my chest as I'm reminded that this was an irrevocable change that I actually had no control over. A reminder that the future I knew has changed.

And I still don't know whether for good or worse.

I lifted my hand in greeting, ignoring the pit in my stomach and tried to smile in a friendly way, she quickly stepped forward to stand next to my table. "It's a surprise running into you here." she blinked. "I mean... not that I'm _surprised_ to see that you like sweets- _Not_ that I'm saying it's obvious you like sugary foods! You look like you stay in good shape! Very muscular! Sugar is _great_ for building muscle mass! It's also really delicious! It's a wonder why _more_ people don't eat it _and I am going to stop talking now_."

She finally stopped babbling, cheeks aflame and as pink as her hair. I was smiling genuinely now. How have I never noticed how adorable she was before?

Takara-san came out from the back, a tray in her hands. "Here is your anmitsu, Haruno-san."

"Ah! Uhm... Thank you very much." As the pink-haired girl pulled out money for her food I turned back to my drafts. Suffocation. Freezing. Right, annoying.

I heard someone clear their throat and I glanced back up curiously, Sakura was staring resolutely at the tiles on the floor.

"Would you maybe... mind if I eat lunch with you?" she asked shyly.

Lunch? With _Haruno Sakura_? The same girl that used to hide my satchel bag and shoes in the trash because she thought I was trying to steal Duckie?

Well... weirder things _have_ happened.

Nothing immediately comes to mind, but I'm sure they have.

I gestured at the seat across from me and a grateful smile stretched her lips, her _Grounded_ chakra bubbling with delight, washing away any unease I had previously. She settled herself at the table and I pulled a spare paper forward to make conversation. This was a social lunch now.

Placing my pen down on the paper I found I had no idea what to talk about.

Well...

There was a mutually awkward silence on both our sides for a solid ten minutes as we ate sweets.

 _Oh_! Idea! I wrote, " _I didn't ask the last time, how did your parents react to the news?_ " Emerald eyes landed on the page and she flushed, her chakra swirling with embarrassment.

"It... it turns out that I really overreacted. When I got home and told them, the first thing my Dad did was hug me. After I, ah... stopped crying, my Mom sat me down and told me that it didn't matter that _one man_ considered me a failure. It didn't matter because she still believed that I was capable of doing anything I put my mind to."

I smiled. Sakura's Mom and Dad sound really cool.

"They told me that I didn't have to go back to the Academy if I didn't want to, and that I had as much time as I needed to decide what I wanted to do with my life. So... after a couple days of sulking, I chose to check out the medical program at the hospital." Sakura was beaming by now. "I am now a learning nurse practitioner of Konoha's Medical Corps."

That's really, really cool. " _Are you happy?_ " I asked and her smiled faltered. Crap! I hastily added, " _Sorry! Too personal. You don't have to answer if you don't want to._ "

"No, no, that's not it. I..." Sakura paused, a thoughtful look on her face. It was awhile before she spoke again, slower this time. "I'm... definitely not where I'd thought I'd be, but... I think... that I am. Happy, I mean. I _like_ treating people at the hospital, helping them. I like the responsibility that comes with it..."

Her beaming smile was back, and what a lovely sight it was.

" _Tell me more._ "

She blinked, looking confused but still smiling. "About what?"

" _About it all. The hospital, what do you do there? Is it interesting? What kind of people do you work with there?_ " I scribbled excitedly. Sakura became increasingly flustered the more I wrote but her chakra warmed all the same.

I didn't figure out the solution to the Stasis problem that day.

* * *

 **Sora, April 15th: Training Grounds Three  
Team Training Day **

_Wheezing_ -Need-AIR- _SOON_!

I roll to the side onto my hands, and I see Naruto stick his fist where my gut previously was. Cerulean blue looked towards me and I saw him _grin_ , whiskered face sweaty and flushed pink with exercise and _pure joy_. The Hero really does like sparring too much, the little training junkie. I think this is the longest I've lasted during a spar in a while.

I push off the ground and jump back to put distance between us. It was fairly pointless as Naruto gave me no time to catch my breath as he _charged forward_ again, swinging. Double-Chocolate- _fudgeballs_!

Terra gasped. _**Such language!**_ She mocked. I was so not in the mood to amuse her at the moment I was a bit busy trying not to-

-Moving my hand to deflect Naruto's fist to the side, grabbing his wrist to keep him still, counter with throwing a punch at his head. He lifted his arm to block my punch, he was still grinning like he was having the time of his life.

Making use of my longer legs, I reach down and hook my boot around his ankle and pull, letting go of his wrist at the same time, he let out a shout of surprise as he tumbled backwards. I still had no time to catch my breath as Naruto rolled to the side and kicked his feet out, sweeping mine from right underneath me. The jerk. I was drained of energy at this point to react in time. I hit the ground with a irritating ' _thud!_ '.

"That's enough for today!" Kakashi-sensei called out from his comfy spot in the shade.

My body went limp on the ground as I sucked in huge, lung-filling breaths, letting the spring breeze blow over my face. I became very aware of the fact I was sweating like a pig, drenched to the bone practically. Naruto let out a groan and flopped onto his back, I was pleased to note that he was panting as well.

My friend laughed breathlessly, "Ni... Nice job, Sora-chan." I managed enough strength to lift my hand off my stomach and give him a thumbs-up.

Scarecrow mumbled something of a dismissive nature before disappearing. Duckie was gone soon after that and it didn't take the Hero long at all before he bounced to his feet, full of energy again. I was so jealous.

He reached a hand out for me and I waved it away. **'I'll lay here for awhile.'** I signed tiredly.

He laughed again before starting to walk backwards toward the gate. "Okay then, I'll be at Ichiraku's if you need me!"

I pushed myself into a sitting position and gave the blonde a bewildered look. **'You just ate!'** We had lunch not even a half hour ago! And he _already_ wants ramen?!

He grinned foxily, "Having lunch and having Ramen are two different things 'ttebayo!" then he slipped out the gate, headed back to the Village proper and to his char siu ramen.

I flopped back onto the grass, basking in the perpetually sunny weather of Hi no Kuni. The blue sky was dotted with wispy white clouds and the sun was warm on my skin, the breeze kept the heat from getting too overbearing or humid. It was a really nice day today. So nice in fact, it almost makes me forget about all the danger headed to dear trouble-magnet Konoha.

 _Almost_.

As it is, I still have a lot of things to do before I can just take a day off and sunbathe. Need to research, study, draft and seal a couple hundred gallons of water at some point. Duckie was still waiting on that. I got to my feet and I headed out the gate of TG-3 and walked down the winding road back towards the Village proper, I'd probably start at the library to look up a few things on reference to storage seals then spend a few hours working out the logic behind my Language Processing formulas.

Just as I was passing by one of the other TG's, I heard the tell-tale sounds of someone in the middle of training, if the shouting grunts were anything to go by. It was only because the feminine voice belonging to the shouts was so familiar that I peaked through the gate out of curiosity.

In the middle of the forested TG-12, I saw a splendidly familiar head of short navy hair in a soft yellow hoodie. I wasted no time in running through the fate and hugging my dear Hinata!

" _Hyah_!" ...or at least attempting to.

Unfortunately, as soon as I got within hugging range, my dear friend had spun around and Gentle Fisted me square in the chest. I saw stars and had flashbacks to our Academy days before I hit the grassy floor in a daze.

Hinata gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. " _S-Sora-chan_! I'm so sorry! I thought that you were Kiba trying to sneak up on me!"

I regret everything. It hurts... everything _hurts_... wait, why the heck is Dog-boy sneaking up on my Princess?

I lifted my head off the ground to look at her with narrowed eyes and raised my hands, **'Are Kiba's sneak attacks something I should be worried about?'** I asked.

Hinata giggled with relief as she crouched down beside me. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you too badly." she murmured instead of answering my very important question.

She reached down a hand for me and I grinned. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a suffocating hug. I sure did miss my Mouse. She squeaked in surprise but reciprocated the embrace after a moment of gathering back her wits.

Mouse pulled away with rosy cheeks and a shy smile, "I missed you too, Sora-chan."

 **'Sorry for interrupting your training.'** I signed as I sat up properly.

She waved her hands as she made herself comfortable next to me. "No, that's fine! I needed to rest for a while anyway, I've been training for awhile now. Kiba-kun and Shino-kun told me that you were looking for me the other day. Sorry I didn't come to see you earlier, my Team had to escort a merchant to Nishihara Village to the east."

 **'It's fine, I just wanted to tell you about how our first C-Rank went.'**

Mouse smiled delicately as she hunkered down for a story, "Oh, well you can tell me about it now. And then I can tell you about how our first one went. We had to guard an entire caravan."

So I told her all about the mission to Wave and the Search and Rescue we just had. In hindsight, I shouldn't have been so blasé about the things that happened. Hinata didn't take the news all that well it seems.

Her pale orbs were wide as she stared at me and I would've sworn they were going to pop out of her head. "K-K-K- _Kidnapped_!? And-and _chakra exhaustion_? Sora-chan, you could _d-die_ from that!" she squeaked.

I waved my hand away, dismissing her worry. **'I'm fine now. It all turned out fine in the end.'** Nobody got seriously hurt. Except for Gatō and Fish-head -who's name I learned was Kajika- who attacked us, they're quite dead now.

It was one of those rare times when Hinata's pale eyes conveyed her utter exasperation with me. I grinned unrepentantly at the dark-haired girl, it was nice to be the one fretted over for once.

"Sora-chan..." she said almost disapprovingly. It looked like she wanted to say something more but instead she just urged me to finish catching her up on the antics of Team Seven. When I finished she began telling me about all about what Team Eight has gotten up to these last few weeks.

We ended up talking until sunset, when she told me she had to be home to train with Hanabi-chan. I walked her back to the compound before squeezing the stuffing out of her once more as we said goodbye.

I watched as she disappeared behind the large wooden gates of the Hyuuga compound before letting out a sigh.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

 **Sora, April 17th:** South-Western Housing District  
 **Mission: ' _Tend Mr. Hata's Yard!_ ' **

I mindlessly swung the hammer, nailing the boards to the fence. I still had a ways to go until I finished. As I swung, my thoughts were turned inward.

 _'If you think about it, do we_ really _need to attend the Exams? I mean, I could just not show up and claim I got food poisoning. Naruto and Sasuke couldn't attend that way.'_

My other half scoffed derisively, _**One word, Sky-girl. Gaara.**_

Oh. Right.

 _ **Yeah, '**_ **Oh** _ **'! The fate of an entire country kinda relies on the outcome of these Exams. Namely on the mental stability of one red-haired Jinchuuriki. Not to mention Whiskers wouldn't have a reason to get his God-father to teach him.**_

Crap, Jiraiya. Naruto really does need to sign on with the Toads doesn't he? Getting the old perv to teach him leads to summoning, Rasengan, Toads and finally Sage mode.

I sighed, pausing in my hammering. Why do things always have to be so complicated? Why isn't there an option where everyone wins and gets a happy ending!

 _ **Sans Orochi-teme and co.?**_

 _'Well that goes without saying.'_

Inhaling deeply, I look over to the side. Naruto had rushed to fix his side of the fence in an effort to finish before Sasuke and the end result was less than desirable. The fence is in even more need of repair than when we started. Now he was being scolded by Kakashi while Sasuke had moved onto weeding the garden.

Sasuke was still being sulky, his moods seem to have gotten worse though. He's _actively_ pushing us away now. It's got me really worried about him.

Geez... aren't there _any_ right answers to this problem?

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

 **Kakashi, April 18th: Jonin Lounge**

"The autopsy said _what_?" my kōhai asked, his astonishment evident.

"It revealed signs of invasive surgical manipulation of the chakra network. Among many other things." I repeated as my eyes rested on the page in front of me. Sadly, I wasn't in much of a mood to read about my favorite romantic duo.

With everything that was revealed, the coroner had been amazed that the man could even walk at all. It makes me wonder just what _Nama Kajika_ , formerly of Kirigakure had gotten himself into after his defection. Too bad that we hadn't gotten any information from his teammates before the woman had killed the other man and then killed herself with a lethal poison that had _somehow_ remained undiscovered even after she was searched.

I glanced up and saw that Tenzō's face was grim, I could tell exactly where his mind had gone.

"I know what you're thinking, but there's no evidence that it was him." I assured the younger man.

There may not have been any evidence but that didn't stop the uneasiness from settling in my gut. The Mokuton user leaned back in his seat and looked out the window.

"He doesn't leave evidence behind... you know that, Kakashi-senpai. That's why he's still out there."

"He won't be forever. Jiraiya-sama will catch up to him one of these days."

And then he'll be dead because there's no way in hell anyone would be able to keep him locked up long-term. I doubt even Hōzuki Castle would be able to hold that traitor.

Tenzō was still had a distant look in his eyes. "...maybe."

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, April 18th: Market District's Main Road**

They were a bit late this year but the first cherry blossoms have finally opened. The Hanami Festival isn't for another week or two at most, but that wasn't nearly important to me as today's blooms.

I made sure to wear my best outfit for today, a white knee-length cotton qipao and some wooden sandals. I didn't own anything really fancy, a hazard of being broke most of the time, but this would suit just fine. I know she wouldn't mind. I tied my red ribbon around my right arm, letting my orange-pink hair fall around my shoulders. I didn't have to wear my scarf because the collar on my dress was just high enough to cover my entire neck, so I didn't have to worry about people staring.

The streets were busy with swarms of people today, all dressed in different colors and designs. I guess people have already started arriving for the Hanami Festival. It would definitely account for the influx of people buzzing about.

Reaching my destination, I walked into the sunny-yellow building and was immediately met with a dozen different scents and flowers of every color. Walking out from a back room I saw a tall man with an ashy-blond ponytail, wearing a delightfully pink apron that had dirt smudges on it.

Clear green-blue eyes landed on me and a warm smile stretched Inoichi-san's face. "Sora-san. It's good to see you again."

I smiled and waved as I approached the counter. The older man leaned down and rested his elbows on the top. "Same again as last year, then?" He asked and I nodded. "Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

As Inoichi-san disappeared back into the other room again I took a moment to admire all the flowers, leaning down to smell a particularly beautiful bouquet of Gardenia. My musings were interrupted by loud footsteps headed down from the upstairs.

"Tou-chaaan! I'm going out! Shikamaru and Chōji should be coming by to-" Ino came to a stop when she entered the shop, wide, clear blue eyes snapping up and down, taking in my appearance in apparent shock. "Ehhhh!? Zakuro? Is that really _you_?"

I was quick to put on a smile and wave. If it looked forced, neither of us were going to comment on it.

Unlike Sakura, I don't think anything life-changing has happened to Ino since graduation. So that means she's still a full-blown Sasuke fangirl and I'm still the girl who was placed on the fore mentioned Duckie's team. Oh, dear.

Her shock was replaced with a frown bordering on scowl, "What are you so dressed up for? Trying to impress someone?"

Thankfully I didn't have to answer that because Inoichi-san came back out, carrying a stunning bouquet of flowers. He walked back to the counter and I reached into my ratty woolen satchel and took out my coin purse, getting the money to pay for the flowers.

"Here you are, Sora-san. Red Tsubaki, Cherry blossoms, Botan and your Hamanasu." I placed the money on the counter and set the bouquet in the crook of my arm, with my free hand I gestured to my heart and then to my lips, mouthing ' _Thank you_ '. Inoichi-san smiled and nodded.

Crap, Ino's moving in again. I quickly turn around and just about dash through the door, almost knocking over _Shikamaru_ in the process?

"What the- _Sora_?"

I spun to face the Nara and the Akimichi standing behind him but couldn't stay to talk because _Ino was following me_. I turned back around and practically dived into the midday crowd.

I didn't particularly feel like being interrogated today.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _念頭 (Mind)_

* * *

"Soooo... why are we following Sora?" Chōji asked before stuffing another handful of chip in his mouth. That was a really good question, I was just wondering the same thing.

" _Shhh_! We'll be found if she hears us! And didn't you see how she was _dressed_? I don't think I've ever seen her try and look pretty the entire time we were at the Academy." Ino turned around, whipping her ponytail in the process. She had a scary look on her face. "She's definitely up to something! I _know_ it!"

Haah... What a drag...

"Ino..." I sighed, "We have to meet up with Asuma-sensei for training."

Not that I really wanted to train. It just happens that I didn't want to be doing this even more. It was probably a pointless effort to remind her now that she's set her mind to it. I just wish she didn't have to get _us_ involved with her craziness.

I would rather be laying in the shade somewhere cloud watching instead of stalking our former classmate.

Sora stopped at a store and went inside, we were hiding around a corner on the opposite side of the street as we watched her browse the shelves. I sighed.

This could go on for hours. For all we know she just dressed up because she felt like it. Isn't that what girl do? She could just be out doing errands and we'll have wasted our entire day following her.

I'll probably regret asking her this... "What makes you so sure that she's up to something?"

Ino's eyes snapped from spying to glare at me. "The bouquet, _duh_! Red Camellia mean; to be _in love_! Don't you understand what that means?!"

"No." I replied flatly. I really don't. And I'm sure now that I regret asking.

" _Boys_..." Ino rolled her eyes, "It _means_ she's obviously trying to win over Sasuke-kun!"

I frowned as I thought about that. I seriously doubt that's the case. When we were in class, Sora always had a habit of looking at us all like we were just silly little kids, including the Uchiha. And I don't think she's changed that much in the few months since graduation.

"Why not just ask her what she's doing?" Chōji offered. Finally a reasonable suggestion. We'll ask and she'll say some boring, non-Sasuke related reason and we'll finally be able to get on with the day.

Ino scoffed, "She'll just deny it or make up some lie to cover up what she's doing. There's no point in letting her know that I'm onto her."

Chōji frowned, "Sora doesn't lie."

Ino frowned now, "Of course she lies. _Everyone_ lies."

"No. Not Sora." My best friend insisted. It was true though, Sora has never lied, annoyingly enough.

We used to get into a lot of trouble when Iruka-sensei would ask her if we did this or that. She refuses to lie but she can also refuse to answer a question if she wants to. Most assume that she can't speak because she's illiterate or just stupid, so she can get away with just playing dumb a lot of the time. But just because she won't lie doesn't mean that she'll correct someone when they're wrong. The trick is to be _very_ specific when you want a straight answer from her.

Ino was about to retort further but I decided it was best to divert the topic. It's better not to upset Ino anymore than she already is. She likes talking about flowers so maybe this will put her in a better mood.

"So what do the other flowers mean?" I ask, not really caring about the answer.

Ino paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "Huh? Well, Cherry Blossoms mean kindness or gentleness. Peony means bravery. And I'm not sure what that last wrinkly one is, I think it's a rose of something."

Love, kindness and bravery? That sounds really sappy, like one of those storybooks Sora writes. I have no idea what ' _romantic_ ' is supposed to look like but that seems more sentimental than anything. Sora ended up buying a candle before taking the road out towards the outer forests. Wait... that's familiar...

"Hey Ino, when does the Blossom Viewing Festival begin?" I ask. Is it that time of year already?

"Eh? May 4th. Why?" Her eyes narrowed before a troublesome smirk pulled her lips. "Are you planning on asking _Zakuro_...? That's a great idea, Shikamaru! You can keep her away from Sasuke-kun! I totally give you my permission! In fact, you should go ask her _right now_!"

She spun me around and started pushing me towards the other girl. "Woah- _hey_! I-Ino! Stop _pushing_ me!"

I pried her claws off me before she had a chance to shove me into Sora. Chōji stopped eating, his eyebrows pinching together. "Wait, so... the cherry blossoms have already started blooming?"

Ino scowled, looking annoyed. "Yeah, what about it? Why are you two so interested? Oh! She's moving again! Let's go!"

I shared a glance with Chōji, from the look on his face he came to the same conclusion that I did.

Ever since the Academy, Sora would always disappear on the first day the Cherry blossoms began to open, every year without fail. One year, Chōji, Kiba, Naruto and I had gotten curious and decided to follow her.

...then we decided never to do it again.

As Sora got nearer to the tree-line I elbowed Chōji to get his attention and nodded towards our troublesome teammate, he caught on and we both grabbed one of her arms before dragging her to meet up with Asuma. Ino, of course, fought us every step back, crying about not losing _Sasuke-kun_ the whole time.

It's troublesome, but it's better this way. If she continued to follow Sora, our nosy teammate would end up feeling like and asshole and whine all day about us not stopping her sooner.

Haaah... this is such a drag.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

As I passed by the large maple trees and headed further into the forest, I was very amused to note that Shikamaru and Chōji began to forcibly haul Ino away when they figured out where I was headed.

Amused and thankful.

It was peacefully quiet as I walked along the small trail. The trees swayed gently as a spring breeze went by. The clouds seemed heavy in the sky today, it would probably rain in a few days.

I reached the end of the trail and my eyes rested on the small shrine I made so many years ago. It was underneath a sprawling Hashirama tree, made up of three rocks spaced evenly apart with the largest one standing upright in the middle. I lowered myself to my knees in front of it, folding my legs underneath me. Laying the flowers on the ground in front of the stone, I moved my lips, as if I still had a voice.

Happy Birthday, Kaa-chan.

I brought you a bouquet today. Inoichi-san had remembered what time of year it was for me so he set them aside for when I came by. It really was kind of him. I'm still not sure how he grows all of these in our climate. I wouldn't be surprised if chakra was involved somehow.

Red carnations, for my love. I will always love and cherish my time with you, my Mother.

Peony, for bravery. You gave up your life to save me, because of that sacrifice I have found the family I have now.

Cherry Blossoms, for your kindness, gentleness and as a symbol of rebirth. I know that you never knew the truth about me in this life, but I pray that you are loved and happy in your new one.

And finally Hamanasu, your favorite. Just as you described it when I was growing up. I remember you said you missed it, how it used to grow outside your window in your Village. A rugged flower that's grown by the sea, one that can persevere even against adversity. I hope you like it.

I know that you probably can't hear me wherever you are but that's okay, I like filling you in on what's been happening just in case. I've been very busy lately, our missions have been a bit boring, but I'm okay with that. Boring is rare when you're a member of Team Seven as it turns out. The boys keep things exciting enough as it is.

I was actually hoping to get some advice from you, maybe. I've been having a bit of trouble figuring out a problem, Kaa-chan. And well, you always seemed to have the right answer.

My friend Sasuke, the moody one I told you about? Y'see he's going to be running into some problems soon and I don't know how to help him. If I do nothing I might end up losing him and a lot of bad things will happen after that because I'm not actually supposed to be here. I took another girl's place and there are things she can do that I can't. She's supposed to save lives.

But if I do manage to stop it from happening then I have no idea what the consequences will be. And I might just lose everything because of it. There's no guarantee that my friend will even stay if somehow I manage to keep the snake away from him. And just because he doesn't get bit in the Forest doesn't mean that Orochimaru won't get to him some other, more dangerous, way.

Not attending the Exams means very bad things will happen and Sasuke will still be a target anyway. Trying to stop the Snake Sannin during the second Exam means he'll just come another way that I won't know about this time and it might cost other people's lives in the process.

I know he wants a powerful host body to inhabit so he can live longer. Sasuke is his perfect candidate after being rejected by Itachi, Sasuke's more powerful older brother. The only way I can think of to protect Sasuke is to offer Orochimaru a more interesting toy to play with.

I scoffed bitterly at the thought.

What's more interesting than the near limitless power of the Sharingan? Nothing but the Rinnegan, and I wouldn't even be surprised if Orochimaru knew how to create one... _using a Sharingan_. And it just comes back to Sasuke.

Sasuke would always be a target. He'd never be safe outside the walls of the Village even if he doesn't get the curse seal or leave on his own. He'd be confined to the Village for his own safety and would resent every moment of it until he hated the Village for denying him his revenge and we're all the way back to square one again!

Sasuke's anger just keeps getting in his own way, doesn't it?

 _Auugh_! I wanted to scream in frustration! This is maddening! It just _keeps_ going _around in circles_! I dug my fingers into the ground, tearing the grass beneath my fingers. _Why_ do I have to know these things!? _Why_ do I feel so helpless to change anything!?

 _Why_ - _ **Why**_ -W _ **H**_ _Y_!?

Panting- _Gasping_ - _ **Deep**_ _Breaths_ -

- _In_ and **out**.

In...

... _out_.

Breathe...

I unclenched my hands and grimaced at the crescent indentations left on my palms. In my minor panic-attack there I managed to break the skin and draw blood.

I sighed, releasing the rest of the tension in my body.

It's... it's not _fair_.

Sasuke is going to leave to go kill Itachi and Naruto is going to chase after him and I'll...

I'm... I'm at a loss here, Kaa-chan.

I could really use some help.

I fell backwards onto the grass, I let my eyes gaze at nothing in particular. A breeze swept by, my cheeks were cold and wet. I placed my arm over my eyes and prayed for some kind of answer.

Kaa-chan... what am I going to do?

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-One: "Our Normal"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm learning stuff everyday. Like Ikebana! Did you know that Cherry blossoms are also a symbol of rebirth? I found that to be really interesting.**

 **Chapter overview... there was a puppy. Which resulted in Kakashi/Sora bonding time. Somehow, Sakura is an socially awkward duckling after a few months of no Ino, Naruto or Sasuke. There was HINATA! The adorable snuggle-wunnie! Team Ten showed up and there was a Shikamaru POV. Fun times. And it seems like Sora has finally come to terms regarding the Exams, huh?**

 **Fun Fact! All these Pro/Con's Sora and Terra are having are actual thoughts and arguments that have gone through my head each time the problem '** _ **Save Sasuke**_ **' arises.**

 **...I have issues, I know.**

 **You guys are so cool for answering these questions of mine. Thank You to xenocanaan, Outcast001, DiabolicalGenius1, Noface, joebob323, 431101134, Dark Rose Charm, Irissiell, Mistress Ann, 7019289, Crystal Blue Butterfly, -Thank you for answering my author questions!- HayaaShigure-kun, Shahzeb and Guest you answered all my silly questions too! You guys are really awesome.  
**

 **Three words I would use to describe you guys?**

 **Sweet, Incredible and Wookie. 'Coz everyone knows Wookies are awesome.**

 **Author Question!**

"What is your favorite genre to read/watch?"

 _ **I'm into pretty much anything. Except horror I guess, I don't get scared that easy.**_

 _ **Funny story. When I was seven, my family and I went to a haunted house on Halloween and there were two grown-ass women behind us clinging to each other and one of them pointed at me and said, I quote: "Suck it up! Look at the little fairy princess! She's not scared at all!"**_

 _ **I promptly looked over my shoulder and gave them a '**_ **You high?** _ **' look. I couldn't for the life of me understand why they were so afraid. There was popcorn on the ground as decoration for crying out loud!**_

 **Heh... Wuv yew all! 'Till next time~**

 _-Nanami_


	24. Formula Arc, The Art of Revenge

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, this would've been done a couple days earlier if I hadn't been distracted by a** _ **Durarara**_ **plot bunny. As long as it's bugging me, updates aren't going to be as fast... sorry again! And I apparently have a problem with trying to put too much in one chapter. Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: -...are there oatmeal raisin?- Uh, I can go get some. -...okay- I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Yea~**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For swearing and... birds?**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: "The Art of Revenge"**

 _"Revenge, at first though sweet, bitter, ere long, back on itself recoils." -John Milton_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, April 19th: Kitchen**

There was a knocking on my front door. I frowned. It was still pretty early in the morning and almost nobody I know actually _knocks_. Getting to my feet, I reached out my senses beyond the door and smiled in recognition of the chakra on the other side.

 _Warm, clear as crystal. An undercurrent of something_ alive _._

I opened the door and smiled at Hinata.

"Good morning, Sora-chan." she murmured with a small smile. I gestured her to enter and shut the door behind her.

 **'Morning. You don't have to knock.'** I signed as I walked back to my modest kitchen to finish.

Mouse took a seat at my small table, folding her hands in her lap. "I know, it's still polite though." I shook my head with a smile, she's _too_ polite.

 **'Something you needed?'** I signed before picking up some of the rice balls and wrapping it in the specially cut seaweed.

Sasuke never appreciates it, but I think it's hilarious when I see him eating adorable miniature pandas. Or stuffing them down his throat before anyone else can spot them. Naruto loves it when he finds animal-shaped food in his lunch, almost as much as he love the mere idea of having ramen instead.

"U-Uhm..." I raised a brow and looked over my shoulder at her mumble. "Wu... well..."

She began doing her adorable bad habit and I frowned. I wonder what's got Mouse so nervous? It's not like there was anyone else present. It's just me and she _knows_ she can tell me anything. I finished with the panda onigiri and began placing them in the bento on the table and sealed the boxes. Her _Clear_ chakra shifted and she spoke again.

"Does Sasuke-kun really not know that it's you making the lunches?" she asked curiously.

She's distracting herself. Clearly too nervous about what she wants to talk about so she's stalling until she builds up the nerve. The last time this happened, she wanted to ask me to join her for Tatabana a couple years ago. I, of course, agreed once she finally asked and Naruto and Hanabi-chan came along and then it ended up with half our class sprawled across a grassy park star gazing and half-asleep.

It was a really nice night.

I shook my head in the negative to her question, **'He stopped trying to find out after week fourteen.'**

"Oh." she nodded, still fiddling with her fingers.

I smiled fondly as I remembered coming across a sleeping Uchiha-chibi in the hall of his apartment building. He'd stayed up the entire night trying to discover who was delivering lunch and fell asleep behind a potted plant. Twas adorable, even for the grumpy Duckie.

"Why haven't you told him yet? I'm sure that he'd be thankful." Oh, sweet... _innocent_ Hinata.

I raised a brow at her and she blushed, embarrassed. She knows why I haven't. We were all in the same class after all. **'You know what he's like, Mouse, he'd never accept them again if he found out.'**

I finished tying the cloths around the boxes and sat down opposite of my friend. I motioned her to speak and she immediately averted her eyes.

"W-Well, I..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she looked back up, there was resolution in her pale orbs. "Sora-chan, I want you to train with me."

...eh?

 **'What kind of training?'** I asked warily.

Hinata's never asked me to train before. It's kind of an unspoken rule that time with me was like, the only time when she _wasn't_ training. She isn't the kind of girl that's going out shopping or worrying about how her hair looks. The Hyuuga princess eats, sleeps and lives for training and trying to regain her Father's blessing. It's stupid and I think Hiashi is one of the biggest idiots I have ever met but, Hinata's a big girl who knows what she wants.

She frowned sadly, "The other day... you had told me that you'd... that you'd gotten kidnapped and-and all I could think is what would've happened if you hadn't come b-back home."

I had my arms around her before she could even finish. Ohhh crap... I was too casual about it. I should've been more careful about how I told her. I know better that that! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Hinata wrapped her arms around me and pulled back to continue after a moment of composing herself.

"I know that Taijutsu isn't your specialty because of..." she paused, trying to find the polite way to tell me I'm a klutz with two left feet. "...your discoordination. But you've always had good reactions in a fight so maybe we could work on that some."

It's sorta true. My chakra sensing lets me know when somebody's _intent_ changes, like when they're about to attack and my body reacts naturally to that. Most of the time. Like some kinda survival instinct, the kind Terra thinks I'm lacking in. But... I don't feel right to take up Hinata's already short time.

 **'What about you?'**

"Me? Well... I, uhm... oh! I need to work on recognizing the signs of Genjutsu on the chakra network! Kurenai-sensei helps where she can but it's something that I need to work on. You've been practicing those Genjustu in the scroll I gave you, right?"

I grinned and nodded.

I will never tire of saying it, Hinata is a _love_.

 **'When do you want to begin?'**

She smiled sweetly.

"When do you have to meet your team?"

I glanced at the clock, **'Four hours.'**

Her smiled turned a bit... _sharper_? How the... _what_?

"Then, how about right now?"

I... I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

 **Sora, April 23rd:** Traveling to Kurotaki Village  
 **Mission: '** _ **Find Lost Pet Dachō-sama**_ _ **!**_ **'**

I had really thought I was hearing things when our Sensei gave us our mission. From the dumbfounded look on Duckie's face, he must've thought he heard wrong too. The Hero had simply scrunched up his face and asked; "What's an ostrich?"

Who the heck even _loses_ an _ostrich_?

Mr. Daigo of rural Kurotaki village, apparently. That's where we were headed now after tracking down the unexpectedly wily and vicious large bird. Watching Naruto and Sasuke get pecked at had been a pretty funny sight until _I_ was the target of it's attack. As a result I was keeping a healthy distance away from Naruto as we traveled the high and rocky landscape. I hadn't even been aware that there was any high desert-like territory in Hi no Kuni until today. For as far as I could see there was nothing but rocks and dry land, in the far distance I could spot a shade of green here and there but that was the only sign that we were still in the same country.

My blonde friend grumbled from behind me. "No matter how I look at that expression, I get the feeling he's gonna eat me alive 'ttebayo."

I glanced backward and saw him warily watching the over-sized feather pillow who's leash he was holding. I couldn't exactly disagree with his observation. The vile turkey had tried to peck my eyes out twice already.

I turned around and stared walking backwards so I could sign to him, **'Better be careful. He already tried to kill me once, Hero.'** I teased, he scowled at me in return.

Scarecrow chuckled and glanced back at our bird handler, "It's _fine_... they make an unexpectedly well-matched couple."

"Cack!" The turkey cawed. It seemed to disagree with Kakashi's comment as it began trying to peck out the back of Naruto's skull. "Cack! Cack! Cack!"

"Well-matched, my ass dattebayo!" Naruto cried as the turkey continues it's assault. "Agh! Agh! Agh! QUIT IT! _Agh-agh-agh-agh-agh_!"

Poor Hero. I really felt like I should help him, being his best friend and all... but then I see that look in the turkey's beady black eyes and I just _know_ he wants me to see me dead.

Duckie sighed gloomily from beside me. "We start out with a lost cat, then a lost dog and pig. So the ultimate lost animal is an ostrich? It's great that the scale is increasing and all but these worthless missions don't improve our skills."

Well, I wouldn't say that. I think our ostrich wrangling abilities have increased dramatically. Sadly, I don't think Sasuke will appreciate me saying that.

"Missions, huh?" Scarecrow murmured. "They're not for improving your skills. It's quite different from training, you know."

Kakashi's answer didn't seem to appease the Uchiha, as his _Thunderous_ chakra shifted moodily, becoming less aggravated and more resigned. It sometimes amazes me just how emotional Sasuke is sometimes, though you'd never tell from the two expressions he wears.

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Naruto stepped forward and grabbed Sasuke's hand, placing the bird leash in it. "In that case, you can increase your skills by using the ostrich as your opponent 'ttebayo!"

Oh, there was Sasuke expression #2: _Annoyance_.

Duckie pushed the rope back into Naruto's chest, "What are you trying to pull?!" he growled. The two boys then began pushing the rope back and forth in a weird, reverse tug-of-war.

"Improve you skills already!" "You can-" " _Cack_! _Cack_!"

Pfft-HA! The turkey just conked them _both_! The looks on their faces! _Priceless_! Oh-oh! Now they're _running_! The bird was chasing them down the road!

Kakashi just sighed with fond exasperation as we heard their shouts get further and further away. In the distance I could see the dust they were kicking up. Haah... okay that was funny. When we caught back up with the boys they we sitting on the side of the road panting, all three of them.

We walked for another three hours until we came across a little town around four in the afternoon. Kakashi mentioned finding lodgings for the night but I was distracted by how the town looked like it was pulled right out of a set for an old western movie. My attention was then drawn to the crowd in the middle of the road.

"I'm gonna have a look 'ttebayo!" The Hero shouted before running forward, I followed right behind him. Scarecrow joined us and I could hear Duckie complain in the back as he was left with the killer turkey. We made our way through the crowd and I blinked when I saw two men with swords _squaring off_.

No joke. It was like we literally stepped into a western.

The younger of the two men was dressed plainly with brown hair and dark eyes, his expression was calm bordering on blank. The older man was dressed in white and reminded me a bit of a samurai sans the armor, what caught my eye was his larger-than-average sword. It had nothing on Kubikiribōchō in size but it was still unusual enough to take notice.

"A fight?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not quite." Kakashi murmured. "It look like he's out for vengeance."

By now, Sasuke caught back up with us and he scowled when the V-word was mentioned. His chakra began churning darkly and I glanced at him worriedly, he was staring intensely at the men.

This could be a teachable moment, I thought.

...or it just might end really badly.

When I looked back at the duel, my eye caught something in the road. It was a paper that said... did that say _Vengeance Permit_? Something like that _actually_ exists? Where do you even apply for something like that?

 _ **Oh, right next to the place where you become a murderer for hire.**_ Terra snarked. I rolled my eyes and listened closely when some men behind us began gossiping about the swordsmen in the street.

This whole duel thing was because of the plain-dressed man. Apparently he had murdered another man by attacking him from behind with a rock in the middle of the night, and as a result Tsukado -the older man dressed in white- was tasked by his clan with getting revenge.

Oh? Tsukado drew his sword and pointed at the other man, the other man laid his hand on the hilt of his katana. Tsukado spread his feet and lifted his weapon above his head, he charged with... a war cry? Why do people shout as they charge?

"There he goes!" Naruto cried in surprise.

The very strange man began hopping on one foot as he charged. He swung and the plain man simply side-stepped the attack, not even very quickly either. Another lame attack, another simple dodge.

 _ **I wonder if he knows the aim is to**_ **hit** _ **the other guy?**_ Terra wondered idly.

Another attack and the other man drew his sword and knocked Tsukano's sword right out of his hands. It landed a foot or two away from us. The Hero startled badly and I watched as the plain man began walking away, ignoring Tsukano as he shouted after him. Tsukano began running aft- _Oooh_. He tripped over his own foot. That's embarrassing. And I thought _I_ was a klutz.

 _ **He's not very good at this is he?**_ My other half asked rhetorically.

As the crowd dispersed, Naruto picked up the sword and walked over to the failed avenger, handing it to him as he stood up again. "Oh, thanks." the dark-haired swordsman mumbled. "I-I almost had him and all..."

 _ **Was he at the same fight we just saw?**_

 _'You're being really critical today.'_ I noted. I got the impression that she shrugged.

The Hero had a very unimpressed look on his face. "Yeah, except you didn't have him at all."

The man bristled indignantly and as they began talking, my eyes fell to the man's sword again. I'd never seen anything like it at the weapons shops back in the Leaf. It looked totally unique and I could _swear_ that it was humming with chakra, yet the owner of the sword was obviously civilian judging by the size and overall unrefinement of his chakra.

"-I'll help you out!" Wait, what now? My musing were cut short as I look back up to see Naruto grinning and proudly pointing at his hitai-ate. "I'll use my ninja skills and turn you into a real vengeance pro!"

 _Oh_ , Hero...

There was a profound moment of silence when everyone doubted the sunshine boy and his proclamation. He wasn't very versed in vengeance... or so most would think. I know for a fact my dear Hero can be vindictive when he wants to be. Many a painted district and storefront can attest to that.

...in hindsight, maybe I should have discouraged that kind of behavior?

Nah. They were dicks.

 _ **Sora!**_ Terra gasped. _**Language!**_

 _'Hey. They are what they are.'_ I defended.

 _ **Okay, you're hanging out with those foul-mouthed boys too much. You are being corrupted!**_ she said with some amount of believable despair.

Scarecrow turned to us, "Well, let's leave this to Naruto and go rest." We followed our teacher as he began walking towards what looked like a Minshuku. Duckie scoffed from behind me.

"This is stupid."

I couldn't exactly disagree with him this time... at least Naruto's heart was in the right place. That's all the permission he really needs in my book.

* * *

Sitting on the porch of the Inn we were going to stay at tonight, Duckie and I were watching Naruto school Tsukado-san in the _ways of revenge_ from a distance. Duckie claimed he only followed me out to watch because he didn't want Naruto to embarrass us too much.

He says that yet, he hasn't made any move to stop the Hero so far. Each time I look up to see exactly what my friend was doing, I end up laughing at the silliness and getting hopelessly distracted from working on my Language Processing formula.

The Language Processing Fuinjutsu on the Uchiha Tablet is unlike anything I've ever seen before. It's so intricate and follows it's own kind of logic that's completely different from the other Schools. It has it's own set of rules that are completely unique and I feel like I've barely even scratched the surface of it's possibilities.

From what I've learned so far from the design on the stone and the odd medical text from the Archive, the seal actually interferes with the signals in the brain, mixing them and making the person effected unable to recognize any sort of symbolism used for communication. It could effect so much more than that and I have no idea of the limits. Almost none of the other Schools of Sealing can passively effect targets like this.

 _None_ of them can effect the human psyche so complexly. It's almost like it's a _lost_ School of Sealing.

...the mere thought gives me goosebumps.

Duckie was leaning against a support beam next to where I was sitting, I prodded his knee with my pen, he frowned at me but looked over my lifted notebook.

 _Can you read this?_ It said at the top.

Duckie's eyes scanned it briefly, "It's a children's poem." I nodded, that was correct. Then I applied chakra to the paper, lighting up the ink under my fingers.

Spontaneous combustion was not a worry in this case as the design held no Force or Release influence on it, so I could safely apply my chakra for tests without the worry of blowing off my arm. One unfairly natural eyebrow raised when I turned it back to him. I looked at him expectantly in return. Sasuke rolled his eyes at me in annoyance.

"It's the _same_. Just like every other time you ask." Then he added with a skeptical look. "...are you sure that you can even do this? The... brain scrambler thing."

I gaped in surprise. How dare he question my competency! With the right mind-set you can achieve _anything_ with Fuinjutsu, the possibilities are nearly limitless. I frowned at the boy and signed, a bit indignant and fully sarcastic. **'Sorry. Didn't realize you became a Fuinjutsu Master when I wasn't looking.'**

He frowned -scowled more like- right back at me. "You've been trying to do that for... what is it? _Weeks_ now? What makes you think you even think what you're trying to do is even possible in the first place." he challenged.

He had a point. Darn it. I wasn't entirely sure someone of my skill level was capable of recreating a Fuinjutsu formula that was mostly likely created by _the_ Sage of the Six paths. No one can say I lack for ambition though.

...I still had to at least _try_ before he comes. It was kinda important to the plan and all.

 _ **Oh, you mean the really, really, bad plan that we've hardly discussed?**_ Terra chimed. I didn't respond. I knew the ' _plan_ ' didn't even classify as half-baked. It's desperate, and I still haven't thought of anything better yet. It doesn't help that every time I think about him, it has my heart pounding in my chest and my blood roaring in my ears.

I have no idea why I get so irrationally pissed at the mere thought of him.

I locked eyes with the Uchiha, trying to convey my determination. **'It's possible. If not this way then I'll find another to do it. I'll figure this out and then I'll make sure to brag all about it to you.'**

He stared at me a moment before scoffing and facing back towards Naruto, though I swear I saw his lips twitch upward.

 _ **And I swear that you imagined it, yet again. Only the anguished cries of his opponents can make him smile.**_ Terra drawled.

 _'You're being ridiculous again.'_

 _ **Think about it, Sky-girl.**_ Before **,** _ **when were the only times you ever saw the boy smile after the massacre? And was it ever a**_ **nice** _ **smile?**_

An image of a half-blind Sasuke grinning ear-to-ear after trying to kill Sakura was the first thing that came to mind.

That wasn't disturbing or anything.

 _ **How about the word manic? Do the words manic and completely unhinged come to mind?**_

I glanced up at the boy standing beside me. I swallowed thickly as I thought about everything he did after finding out about Itachi. How long it took until he was finally stopped and even then he was never remotely the same as before he left.

 _'...him smiling would be the beginning of the end of the world, huh?'_ I added, my mood a bit subdued now.

 _ **Sasuke's smile is a bad omen.**_ Terra said solemnly.

The thought made me crack a smile at the absurdity of it. _'It'd be like Naruto not in a mood to eat ramen!'_

 _ **Sakura falling out of love with Sasuke.**_

 _'Shikamaru refusing a nap.'_

 _ **Neko breaking the rules.**_

I snorted a laugh, _'Kakashi without a mask!'_

 _ **All signs of the apocalypse.**_ my other half agreed.

My inward musings were interrupted by the low voice of the Uchiha beside me who spoke up quite suddenly.

"You told me before that Naruto has a large chakra capacity. What did you mean by that?"

I blinked.

Once. Twice.

I'm _fairly_ sure I'd heard that right.

I looked up and realized that Sasuke was carefully watching my reaction now. His _Thunderous_ chakra was spinning with curiosity as he observed my reaction. _Huh_.

Now why is he so interested after all this time? Is this because of what happened during the Search and Rescue? Does Sasuke even have _any_ idea about the Nine-tails? Jinchuuriki and Talied-beasts are generally not spoken about in Konoha, what with the law and all that. All the texts about them were taken off the public shelves in the library and stuffed in a faraway corner in the Archive, even then it was stuck in the Mythology section with anything else related to the Sage of the Six paths.

Which was ridiculous.

It infuriated Nayoko-san -The librarian- the first time I relocated it all to the history section where it belonged. When I was ten and on his monthly visit, Hiruzen had been very amused with me because Nayoko-san had filed an actual complaint against me by the fifth time I moved the texts.

...I was getting off track. My point _was_ , it was terribly difficult to learn anything about Jinchuuriki. So what was Sasuke even expecting me to say about Naruto?

I raised my hands with a puzzled look. **'What do you mean, what do I mean?'**

Sasuke scoffed bitterly and rolled his eyes before he turned to walk away, chakra spiking with frustration. No, no, don't pout! I didn't mean to say it like that! I realize now that sounds like I'm blowing him off and trying not to answer!

I leaned over and grabbed the bottom of his shirt before he could walk away, he stopped in his tracks and exhaled angrily. When he looked down he didn't meet my eyes but glared at a space somewhere behind my shoulder.

I released him and signed, **'More specific? Please.'**

"How big?" I shoved down the inappropriate responses that sounded suspiciously like Terra and answered properly.

 **'Really big.'** Like _really_ big. Duckie gave me a unimpressed look. Okay then, he wants a better example. **'Bigger than Kakashi's.'** Kakashi has a fairly large chakra capacity but still, nobody's got anything on Naruto's reserves. Well, nobody under the S-Class monsters.

Ah, there was one of the rare Sasuke sub-expressions: _Surprise_. It was really just expression #1 but with raised eyebrows.

"...you can't be serious. He can't have that much chakra we're still genin and he's... _Naruto_." He said with a disbelieving tone. Ignoring how he emphasized my best friend's name, I continued.

 **'He does.'** I nodded then frowned at him. Duckie should already know this, Scarecrow had _explicitly_ explained it before. **'Sensei explained this when Naruto tried to teach me Shadow clones. You and I don't have enough chakra for it to be worth the risk. The chakra spilt would be too big, doing more harm than good.'**

Though it would've been _awesome_ to use clones like Naruto. Turns out that only Naruto can use clones like Naruto, go figure.

And then there's the fact Kakashi practically _forbid_ me from using it because of my... condition. Apparently, I'm not the first shinobi with a split personality disorder to want to use Shadow clones. Scarecrow was vague but it seems like it did not end well for the last guy. Bummer... it would've been _great_ for my research.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "But I've seen him make _dozens_ before! And I can't even make one?" he demanded.

 **'No. Kakashi said that if you tried, you'd make about four but be dangerously low on chakra. Leaving you at risk.'** With my advanced chakra control I could make about six and be okay, but he didn't need to know that. He has a complex about being outdone as it is. **'What were you doing when he explained this?'**

Sasuke frowned defensively, chakra swirling with embarrassment. Instead of answering he averted his eyes to the side and back to Naruto. The blonde was currently trying to stop Tsukado-san from... vehemently _shoulder bumping_ some random guy. I heard a sigh beside me and looked up to see Duckie pinching the bridge of his nose.

I nudged him to get his attention again. **'Why the sudden interest?'** I signed. Duckie glanced at me before looking away, chakra swirling uncomfortably now.

"Just curious." he said simply.

 _Hmph_. I wasn't expecting him to confide in me anyway. So whatever, he can be as anti-social as he likes. I turned back to my pages and I traced the three-layered formula design with my finger, I thought back on what Sasuke said before.

' _Brain scrambler_ ', he'd called it.

...the _Scrambler seal_.

I like it.

* * *

We were eating breakfast.

Why was so this noteworthy?

More specifically, _Kakashi_ was eating breakfast.

Or he was about to... as soon as Naruto and Sasuke stopped staring at him expectantly. Duckie was infinitely more subtle but it was still obvious he was watching. I lifted my chopsticks and stuffed another bite of rice in my mouth, watching the scene with great amusement. It seems Scarecrow didn't share in my amusement though.

"Uh... is there something on my face?" he asked awkwardly. I snorted a laugh. Yeah, a _mask,_ Sensei.

 **'Bed hair.'** I signed with a poorly hidden grin. There was nothing actually wrong with his fluffy head, nothing more than the usual _just-got-out-of-bed_ look, of course.

The ex-ANBU nodded in understanding and began to run his hands through his gravity-defying hair. The boys resolutely did not take their eyes off our teachers face during all this. When he finished it looked exactly like it did before he tried to comb it. He looked back to me.

"Better?"

Hah... he's such a good sport.

I gave him a thumbs-up before picking up my breakfast and seating myself by the window. There, he wouldn't have to worry about me peeking now. He just had to distract the boys for his peace of mind.

How did we ever get through the month we spent in Wave, I'll never know. I warded off Naruto the few times I caught him trying to peek when Kakashi was supposed to be recovering. I'm not sure how he remained undiscovered the rest of the time... I'm _fairly_ sure Genjustu was involved each time the meals came around.

As I continued to eat, my mind wandered to yesterday's events.

 _Vengeance_ , huh?

Duckie and I watched the Hero's attempts to teach Tsukado-san until they left for the outskirts of the town, then we went back inside and passed the time away until someone started screaming about a runaway ostrich.

The three of us had shared a collective look before dashing out the nearest window and chasing after the slippery overgrown feather pillow. Just as it was about to trample a child that strayed into the road, Tsukado-san had appeared out of nowhere and moved like an _actual_ swordsman, swinging his _chakra-infused_ sword and startling the ostrich into submission.

The swordsman then confessed that the reason he hasn't been able to take his vengeance yet was because there was something in his opponents eyes that had him fumbling like a novice. After tying the turkey up _securely_ , we turned in for the day. The fact Naruto couldn't be of much help to the swordsman weighed heavily on my friend, I could tell he didn't like leaving things as they were.

Oddly enough, I found myself thinking about Kenjutsu. About the way Tsukado-san had wielded his blade, and about Momo with his head-chopper. I was somewhat envious of them.

I don't know much when it comes to Kenjutsu other than the obvious stuff. Hold sword, swing towards opponent in the hopes of slicing them. I mean, the thought of learning some _has_ crossed my mind before but I just haven't found the desire to learn. I probably should look into it more though, it would help with my close-quarters combat weakness. And there was... _that_.

 _That_ being Kaa-chan's twin sword-staff thing that was buried under my bed among other dangerous things. It wasn't until my second year at the Academy when I had _some_ knowledge of weapon handling before I was returned Kaa-chan's varied and deadly weaponry. Turns out she had _quite a few_ things in her storage seals. All of which was stuffed into my own storage seals, placed in a empty book and hidden under my bed.

I don't like thinking about just who my Kaa-chan was before she became my Kaa-chan. My mother was beautiful and kind and that's all I needed to know. Whoever she used to be and whoever the ' _Bad man_ ' was to my Kaa-chan mean nothing to me. No more Tar-men or foul-mouthed minion's came for me after That Night. The _Bad man_ was just a bad memory now...

"Woah! Watch out you idiot!"

I glanced out the window towards the source of the shout, there seemed to be a commotion in the street. Someone's tipped over a fruit cart and was shouting colorful profanities at the perpetrator. The disturbance seemed to have drawn the boys attention too as there was a ' _clink_ ' that rang through the quiet room as chopsticks were set down.

I turned around and Kakashi-sensei's meal was completely gone. Spotless actually.

 _ **Wow. That was inhumanly fast.**_ Terra said with a bit of awe.

 _'Leave it to Sensei.'_ I sighed, completely unsurprised unlike the two gaping boys in the room.

* * *

 _ **Well that was an interesting turn-out.**_ My other half commented lightly as I traveled down the road towards Kurotaki village. She was obviously referring to the ending of Tsukado-san's quest for vengeance.

I admit, I hadn't seen that plot twist coming. Turns out that Katazu -the plain dressed man- had assumed his twin brother's identity after the accidental death of Shikazo -Tsukado's family member- because there were no witnesses to the accident, so he would've been branded a murderer. Katazu took the fall because his brother's wife had just given birth and he didn't want the baby to grow up without a father.

After the Hero had jumped interrupted the swordsmen's latest duel, Katazu had explained himself and Tsukado had decided not to pursue him any further. It was something of a peaceful resolution... until the local gang got involved and attacked. We made short work of them. Even the turkey helped out too!

Tsukado went his own way and we continued on our way towards Kurotaki village to return the ostrich. It was sunset now and Scarecrow said we'd make it to the village within the next hour or so.

The Hero had been oddly quiet since we separated from Tsukado. Not the worrisome quiet, but the... more thoughtful kind. I slowed my pace to walk beside him and nudged him with my elbow. He glanced up at me before letting his eyes fall to the ground again.

"I guess it all turned out all right in the end, right?" he asked.

I nodded in agreement. It could've turned out a lot worse if he hadn't intervened. Tsukado didn't seem like the type of guy who could live with killing an innocent man. Though he didn't always know that, he knew in his heart that something was off.

Naruto frowned, "...revenge sure is harsh, huh?"

Sasuke scoffed derisively, "What would _you_ know about that? ...sometimes there's a type of revenge you have to carry out, no matter what." I frowned at his indifferent tone.

I didn't like his way of thinking, not whatsoever. I bit the inside of my cheek thoughtfully before deciding to take a chance. I moved towards the front of our group and walked backwards so I could be seen, making sure not to look at Sasuke as I signed.

 **'Maybe. But this was example of things not always being what they seem. If he had killed that man, he would've regretted it for the rest of his life.'** I didn't look at Sasuke's reaction but I turned to Kakashi-sensei who was watching me. **'That's why we have to look underneath the underneath. Right?'**

He stared at me a moment as I swear I was about to break into a cold sweat before he spoke again. "Right, Sora. I'm glad to see someone listens to me."

Relief flooded me and I smiled. I know for a _fact_ that Kakashi doesn't know the real truth about Itachi and the Uchiha massacre. I _know_ that. It's really unhealthy of me to think Kakashi always knows about everything about anything. I should work on that.

 _ **Was that entirely necessary? Too many hints and...**_ Terra trailed off.

I know, too many hints and it might lead to things I can't begin to explain. But I honestly have no idea what to do about the coming Exams, the least I can do is _try_ to steer Sasuke away from his single-minded revenge. At least give him a chance to change his mind before it's too late.

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two: "The Art of Revenge"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: THANK YOU all you lovely peoples that take the time to read this silly story. It means a lot to me to know that what I write is bearable and isn't completely bizarre to read. Thank you guys.**

 **I try to put too much in one chapter. I need to work on that this was so much longer and it seemed a bit muddled. You guys really liked the puppy, huh? Well, a little hint about things to come, I don't tend to write useless facts or story threads. I actually** _ **can't stand**_ **threads that lead to nowhere. So don't be discouraged if something isn't resolved in that chapter. Just wait for it~**

 **So, I have a better sense of how much longer this little... I'm calling it a '** _ **Seeding**_ **' Arc, because I'm planting things now that will grow and bloom into important plot points later on. Lots and lots of foreshadowing. What seems like an odd fact now, will probably be mentioned again later on.**

 **This Arc, however, will last about... three more chapters if I squish things? Maybe cut some more filler out if it doesn't contribute to anything big. I'm kinda eager to start on the Exams and writing all crazy stuff~**

 **Author Question!**

"What two characters in all the known fictional multi-verses would you _LOVE_ to see in the same room? You can have multiple pairs, don't worry."

 _ **Sheik from Zelda meets young Sakura and teaches her how to be a baddass early on. Or... Boruto meeting young Naruto. That'd be cool, I think.**_

 **Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	25. Formula Arc, Kakashi Love Song

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: What the smack!? Does that read** _ **1000**_ **follows!? I... ah... you broke me, guys. I don't even know what to say. Well, yes I do.**

 **Thank you.** _ **Sincerely**_ **. From the bitty-bottom of my heart. I hope this chapter was worth the extra wait. I really like how this finally turned out.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If I did, I wouldn't be so broke! So sad...**

 **WARNING! RATED M!** _ **MAJOR SPOILERS**_ **! IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO '** _ **Sukea**_ **' IS THEN I RECOMMEND THAT YOU SEE: Naruto Shippuden Episode 469 BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: "Kakashi Love Song"**

 _"I came. I saw. I made it awkward." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, April 26th: Konoha Hospital Courtyard**

" _I have a question of a medical nature._ "

Bright green eyes snapped up from my notepad and Sakura tried to smile around her mouthful of noodles. Then she remembered her mouth was full and choked it down hurriedly. I sat down on the opposite side of the little lunch table and waited to make sure she didn't actually start choking. It's a habit of mine from eating all the time with a food vacuum like Naruto.

She swallowed and gasped for air, "Sora-san! What a surprise seeing you here-Wait. A _medical_ question? Did something happen, do you need to be admitted to the ER?"

Wow. She went from pleasantly surprised to total business in three second flat. As she began to get up so she could usher me into the hospital I waved my hand dismissively with a reassuring smile. I was fine, I didn't need a check-up. It was giving me the jitters just being this close to the hospital as it is.

I clicked open my pen, " _Nothing happened. Just curious about something. I looked everywhere in the Archives and couldn't find anything on it so I thought I'd drop by and ask a certain blooming medic about it._ " then I added as an afterthought. " _...also as an excuse to visit you._ "

She folded her hand on the lunch table and smiled, previous concern for my immediate welfare fading. "Really? Okay, then I'll try to answer your question to the best of my medical knowledge."

Excellent. " _The Mystical Palm Technique. I've heard that it can create a sort of... emotional bond(?) between patient and healer. Allowing the user to have a sort of influence over the recipient's current emotional state. What do you know about that?_ "

Sakura's brows furrowed as she read the page. "Um, I... I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. The Mystical Palm Technique doesn't have any kind of ability like that."

What? That's odd, Kakashi-sensei said... he wouldn't lie to me, right? Not without a _really_ , r _eally_ good reason. So...?

"Although!" I looked back up and noticed her nervous expression. "Maybe we're just confusing the terms. From what I've learned about the Mystical Palm Technique, is that it does have a sedative-like quality when used. Can I ask why you're curious? I've never heard of a jutsu that can cause an effect like that before."

Should I? Hm. Well... I guess it can't hurt to show her. It is Sakura after all, she can be trusted. Why do I feel the need to hide it in the first place? That's should be the wrong instinct, right? Ugh, what has this world done to me...

I gestured for her to give me her hand, she eyed my outstretched palm curiously, but complied. Her hand was terribly soft, I noted. I was kind of envious. My hands had to be bandaged after my last training session with Hinata. She makes me attack a stump for an hour, practicing training kata 'till she has me dodge her blows and subtly cast optical Genjutsu on her mid-spar.

It work well for me until she started isolating the disturbance in her chakra network fairly quickly. But after she realizes that she's under a Genjutsu, her focus gets split into two and gives me an advantage to attack while she's isolating my chakra and purging it.

Back to the task at hand. Literally. Now, I haven't physically tried to do this before. _Influence someone_. I did it on the bridge in Wave country when I was playing my Ocarina but that was pretty much it. I just don't go around putting my hands on people and seeing if they start feeling strange. That's just a bit too creepy for me.

I grasped her slightly smaller hand in mine and closed my eyes. For this to be noticeable, I need a drastic change in emotions. So, sad. I need to be sad, having her angry wouldn't be any help and I can't remember what it feels like to be really and truly afraid.

...that's probably something I should be worried about.

That's a subject for another time. _Sad_. Think sad thoughts. Dying flowers, wounded puppies, lost children... being alone... images began filling my mind.

Hinata training relentlessly in an empty field, looking for acknowledgement.

Neko trapped in the darkness, doing things that makes his skin crawl.

Kakashi at the memorial stone, guilt and sadness drowning him everyday.

Sasuke sitting on the end of the pier, hate consuming him whole.

Naruto alone on the swing, surrounded by dark eyes and cold hearts.

Alone. Everyone is alone.

The room is bare and cold. I'm alone.

I'm _alone_ and it's _so dark and I'm_ _ **fall**_ -

"- _Hic!_ "

My eyes snapped open to the sight of a watery-eyed Sakura, her bottom lip was trembling and her green eyes were wide and there were _tears streaming down her face_!

Oh crap.

I pulled my hand away an in my panic I began waving/flapping them at her, she wiped away the tears on her face and gave me a wide-eyed stare. "How... how did you _do_ that?!" she demanded, tone colored with... awe? "That is _incredible_! One second, I was curious about what you were doing and then I was _overwhelmed_ with _sadness_!"

I shrugged. " _That's why I came to you. I thought that medic's could do it too._ "

"Well, no. Iryo-nin can't do that." she informed me bluntly. "I have no idea what you just did. I've never heard of anyone capable of something like this. Is it a new jutsu? I didn't see you weave any seals."

" _It's not a jutsu that I know of. I have no idea what it is. I didn't even know I could do this until my sensei told me._ "

She put her hand on her chin and her green eyes practically _sparkled_ with fascination. "Could it be hereditary then, or maybe a mutation in the genes? Did either of your parents have a similar ability?"

I thought about it. I know Kaa-chan was an Uzumaki with the special healing blood but I'd never heard about an ability like mine. It's within the realm of possibility, she did have an Ocarina that could channel chakra after all so I couldn't rule it out.

And then there's my Father. The entirety that I know about the man is that he had curly blonde hair and purple eyes, that Kaa-chan thought he was handsome and charming. Not a mention of any family ties, not even a _name_ - _OhMyGoodness_!

I just realized that I'm a bastard child!

Terra started cackling.

As my entire world-view tilted 180, Sakura merely became caught up in asking me various questions about my entire biological history, which I knew next to nothing about in reality. I told her everything I learned about my Mother and Father, excluding my foreknowledge of course. She became very uncomfortable when I admitted that my Mother was dead -I didn't give her the details- and I'd never met my Father but he was most likely was dead as well.

I'd thought about it before. Kaa-chan never explicitly told me he was _dead_ but if he were alive then wouldn't she have taken me to him? Unless she met him in a one... night... stand...

Oh, smack. Am I a ' _whoopise_ ' baby?

 _ **This conversation just keeps getting better and better.**_ My other half crowed.

"Well, it doesn't sound like it's hereditary so it might be a mutation..." she clapped her hands together. "Okay! So I have only a few minutes left on my lunch break so we should meet again when we both have some free time. I know about some tests we can run to learn more about it's effects, especially about how it's effecting _you_." at my hesitant expression she hastily added, "Non-invasive, of course!"

I relaxed some and nodded, " _Okay, I have some free time off on the 5th and 12th, is that good for you?_ "

She grinned excitedly, "Yes, it is! We can meet up then!"

I returned her grin with own of my own.

"Sora-san, I..." she trailed off, looking unsure. I gave her an encouraging smile and she averted her eyes. "...thank you." she mumbled.

I raised both my brows in surprise. " _Shouldn't I be thanking you for taking up your time?_ "

"No, thank you for coming to me. You could've gone to any Iryo-nin for this question but you came to _me_ even after how I treated you in the Academy. I... I was _really_ horrible to you and you've been nothing but nice to me..." when she looked at me her green eyes were full of earnesty. "Thank you for giving me a chance."

Her emotions were so pure and honest as she spoke, it effected me in the best of ways. Now how can I hold a grudge against her when she's like this?

I gave her a wide smile and wrote down on my pad. When she read the page, she smiled gleefully, eyes closing with the push of her rosy cheeks.

 _That's what friend's are for._

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

 **Kakashi, April 27th: Jonin Lounge**

"Kakashi-senpai."

At the familiar voice I glance up from my written report and looked over my shoulder to see Yūgao walking towards me. I give a short wave, "You know, you don't have to call me Senpai." I remind her dryly.

"I know." she replied with a cheeky smile.

"Something you need?"

It was subtle, but I saw her posture shift.

"Actually, I'm here about that favor you asked for."

Ah.

"Is that so?" Unhurriedly, I stood and strolled out the door and headed towards the roof.

Once we were alone I nodded to her and she closed her eyes, sensing for any unwanted on-lookers. Can't be too safe after all. She opened her eyes and let me know we were secure, she unsealed a file from the concealed storage seal on her arm bracer and held it out for me.

"Getting this was trickier than I expected." she said.

I took the notably thin file from her and glanced through it, while Yūgao gave me a verbal report of what she came across during her intel gathering.

"He's a genin, age nineteen, below-average academy scoring. His history before the records list him attending the Academy is non-existent. No exceptional skills on file, curiously, it doesn't even list him as medically trained. He's entered and failed the last _five_ chuunin exams." Well, that's certainly interesting. "Has one-hundred and ninety-one overall missions complete, one-hundred sixty-three D-rank and twenty-eight C's. His Ninja Registration photo is in there, it's outdated but it's the only one I could find."

I looked over the small photo. You'd never guess that he was a highly-trained operative of _Ne_. It was a picture of a smiling boy with a shiny hitai-ate on his forehead. Very pale skin, ash-grey hair, onyx eyes, wearing large black-rimmed seeing glasses. Has an unassuming and forgettable face.

No listed living next-of-kin. Mother; Nonō Yakushi, former Medic Corps Captain. Deceased. Considering the rumors about how Danzō came to collect his soldiers, it's more than likely this boy never had a choice in whether to become a tool or not. Maybe I'd have some more room for pity if he hadn't _willingly_ made the choice to become someone who causes a little girl to have nightmares.

Tenzō made the choice to disobey. Other's could have, too.

A thoughtful look crossed Yūgao's face, she crossed her arms over her chest. "...the thing that bothers me, is that he never requested a leave of absence and he's not currently on any active-duty roster. I can't find him anywhere actually. It's like he's just disappeared."

He's a spy. An infiltrator to be more precise. That's why he doesn't really exist before these Academy records. I bet if we asked his ' _classmates_ ', nobody would be able to clearly recall him. But with his continued absence and the supposed disbandment of the Foundation, it begs the question of who he was spying for now?

This wasn't the information I was hoping for but it was more than I was expecting. I gave the younger woman a nod of gratitude. "Thanks for this Yūgao, I owe you one."

She returned the nod before her face turned pensive. "No problem, Senpai. But... does this have anything to do with Tiger-taichou's little girlfriend?"

That was a very good guess. "Why would you think that?" I ask anyway. Not that I don't trust Yūgao with my life, I do. I've just learned that trusting someone with my _student's lives_ is much, much harder.

"Just little things." she admitted easily, "The girl would have been in the latest graduating class and judging by how Tiger-taichou was practically glowing with pride for a week, it's safe to assume she made the cut. Then there's a rumor going around that a group of brats finally passed Kakashi-senpai's infamous test, an Uzumaki boy, an Uchiha and a mute Kunoichi."

I merely shrugged, not confirming anything. "Why do you think this has anything to do with Sora?"

Her eyes fell to the ground, "...I met her once before. Tiger-taichou had brought her to me in the middle of the night. I had to sedate her before I managed to preform a diagnostic scan on her. I was... _unsettled_ to find that she had multiple fractures all across her body and signs of extensive muscle damage under her skin." Yūgao scowled darkly.

Tenzō had told me that the Foundation's training regime was merciless, no matter the age or background. Still... she was _eight_.

"The Mystical Palm Technique doesn't completely repair damage done to the body, you know? It only speeds up the body's natural healing process." she grit her teeth. "Cuts and tears still leave scarred tissue behind."

Oh.

And because of her Haphephobia, courtesy of Yakushi, Sora has never gone to a physician to do something about the state of her weakened muscles. She feels the consequences of his ' _training_ ' to this day and it's having a negative effect on her current fighting ability.

Handing the file back to Yūgao, I turned around and started walking in search of an empty Training Ground. I had the sudden urge to punch something, _really_ hard.

"Kakashi-senpai." I paused in my stride and looked over my shoulder. The purple-haired woman was still had a disgusted look on her face. "When you find him..." she trailed off, giving me a silent request.

That's right. Yūgao has a little sister of her own, doesn't she?

I gave her an eye-smile before resuming my search for something therapeutic to work out my sudden and unhelpful anger on. Training Grounds Twenty-Eight has plenty of space and rocks to destroy. Who knows? Maybe I'll run into Gai while he's rock-climbing and we can have a spar and I can burn off this energy. As I shunshined across the rooftops my mind went back over the new information I just acquired.

...Yakushi Kabuto.

Where are you now?

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, April 29th:** **Training Grounds Fifteen**

" _Release!_ "

I bent backward and flipped a couple feet away as Hinata broke my latest Genjutsu. I'm getting better at that, it took her a whole three minutes to realize that I was actually a few inches to the left of her attacks. Byakugan white landed on me and I squared my stance, preparing for her to charge. She blinked and the veins around her eyes faded away as she relaxed her stance.

"I think we should take a short rest." she said a bit breathlessly.

My knees gave out from under me and I collapsed on the grassy floor. Hinata came to sit next to me and handed me a water bottle that I chugged down greedily after giving her a grateful smile. She's an angel from heaven, truly.

"That Genjutsu was really detailed, Sora-chan, I could only manage to attack you half of the time. Are you going to use that in real combat?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged one shoulder, writing. " _It would be handy but it's really chakra intensive. If I had to use it in a real fight, I'd be in a lot of trouble._ "

Mouse nodded, "Um, what type of Genjutsu was that? I didn't realize it was an illusion until I saw that your shadow didn't match up with the image."

Smack! I have to remember about the shadows. " _It was a short-range area-of-effect optical Genjutsu. I need to be constantly making adjustments so that's why it consumes so much chakra._ "

Her eyes widened in recognition. "Oh. Kurenai-sensei uses area-of-effect Genjutsu often too."

I placed my arms behind me, entangling my fingers with the grass and stretched out my back, feeling the relaxing popping of my spine. I let out a relieved sigh. Because of these before dawn spars everyday, I'm more exhausted during Team Seven's daily missions. But on the upside there's been a visible improvement in my reflexes and reaction times! And my Genjutsu has been improving as well, I might even be able to use it in combat soon.

I've also learned during these spars of ours, that weaving Genjustu feels as natural to me as writing Fuinjustu is. It's strange... how calm I feel when the image forms in my mind and my chakra works and stitches together to make it real.

Genjutsu and Funinjutsu. The abilities to create reality with my own hands.

I paused as I fully registered that sentence.

...that was a _very_ interesting place my mind went to,

 _ **Should we talk about that?**_ Terra asked warily.

I thought about that deeply.

 _'Nah.'_ I then let out a jaw-cracking yawn, not bothering to cover my mouth like the street-rat I was.

Hinata yawned in response beside me. "...do you want to continue sparring today?"

I nodded. We only have so much time before the Chuunin Exams begin, and Mouse and I need all the training we could get. Though it doesn't seem entirely likely, I would _really_ like to see her kick her cousin's rude, snobbish destiny-bound butt!

As we stood and took our stances an idea popped into my head as I thought about the beating I was about to recieve. I held up my hands, **'Could we try sparring while transformed?'**

She tilted her head curiously at me. "I suppose that we could. Can I ask why?"

 **'Something I want to try. Need practice holding the transformation over a long period of time... and during a beating.'**

Her pale eyes widened and her chakra spiked with worry. "What kind of... _beating_?" she asked hesitantly.

My grin turned a bit sheepish. **'...the kind with broken bones.'** I admitted. She turned a unhealthy shade of pale and I hastily tried to reassure her that ti wouldn't be too bad and I was just preparing for the worst case scenario.

"O-Okay, Sora-chan." she agreed with great reluctance. "But why while Henge'd?"

I smiled secretly and placed a finger over my lips. It was secret and I have a big feeling the Hyuuga princess would be scandalized if she knew what I was up to.

Hinata gave me a considering looked before her shoulders drooped. "Is this going to get you into trouble?" she asked. She knows me so well.

My smile stretched a bit wider, **'Only if I get caught.'**

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

 **Kakashi, April 30th: Market District**

Done helping our client with their _grocery_ _shopping_ , I thought is was about time to dismiss the team for today. Naruto and Sasuke had been particularly irksome today and as a result, their teamwork has been poor. We haven't been able to do anything together without a fight sparking up between them. As their sensei I should really do something to get them all to work together. Sora is easy to handle, she just go with whatever's planned _but_...how the hell do I get Sasuke and Naruto to agree on something?

I explained the mission details had been fulfilled and that they were dismissed for the day. Naruto scowled. "We're done already? But it's only ten in the morning!" he complained. "Lately all our missions have been boring! When are we going to get an S-rank mission?"

Oh kami. Do I really have to explain to him what an S-rank entails. Wasn't the C-turned-A-rank mission exciting enough for him? Not to mention the search and rescue from hell. He was so distressed the seal on his stomach weakened!

"S-rank?" Sasuke scoffed and turned away. "A loser like _you_?"

Sora tilted her head back and lifted her eyes skyward, as if she was asking for patience.

" _C'mon_ , Kakashi-sensei! I want something with more _pizazz_... more oomph!" He punctuated his sentence with punches and kicks.

"Uh, there aren't any." I lie. There are more exciting mission, just none for us. We were benched because you kiddies are high-priority targets to the wrong people. So am I for that matter... I turn and start walking away, shouting over my shoulder, "Okay, dismissed!"

It's not like I don't understand his desire for more excitement, I sympathize with my overly energetic student. It just isn't going to happen as long as we're benched from anything above _Pet Retrieval_. Does Naruto not realize that I have to preform these boring mission right along with them?

I'm _bored out of my mind_.

The kids started to go they're separate ways and I walked down the street, headed home where I have to file a mission report on _grocery_ _shopping_. But before I was out of earshot I heard Naruto speak up. "Just hold on a minute. There's only _one_ S-rank mission that we can do 'ttebayo."

Oh?

I channel chakra into my ears to heighten my hearing beyond the normal range. This ' _mission_ ' could mean trouble for me considering who was doing the talking, I wasn't really fond of being scolded by Hokage-sama.

The other two have stopped moving to listen to their blonde teammate. "A mission that's failed numerous times... one that only _we_ can pull off... to see what Kakashi-sensei's face really looks like dattebayo! Let's find out what the best-kept secret about our target is!" My blonde student declared, quite boldly I might add.

They want to try unmasking me again, do they? Well... that's an idea. This could be fun, I decided. And maybe a way to patch up their teamwork that's been lacking as of late. Only thing is...

Sasuke spoke and it sounded like he was smirking, that's a good sign. Sora would go along with Naruto just because it was him asking, Sasuke's agreement was the tricky part but it seems he's just as bored as us all.

Sasuke voiced his agreement and I guess it's decided then. As soon as Naruto turned around I shunshined to the other side of the fence next to me, suppressing my chakra so they wouldn't sense me. I walked back to where my cute little students were discussing a plans and thought about my own.

What to do... what to do? How about... I smiled as I thought of the perfect alias to use. Apparently I was feeling particularly evil today. _Sukea_ should do well for this mission, I think. Heh. I fold my hands into Dog, Boar, Ram and henge into one of my many aliases. I'll make sure to use an actual disguise later, one that doesn't rely on chakra.

I heard Naruto laugh on the other side of the fence. "I already have a plan, dattebayo! _Photos_!"

Photos? A decent idea but that could be problematic. There's only _one_ photo of me without my mask and it's kept inside a secure ANBU facility. And I somehow doubt my little students know where that is.

"So where do we start looking?" Sasuke asked.

That's my cue.

I shunshin the to other side of the fence and approach them without being noticed. I raised my henge'd camera up and spoke. "The photo submitted to the Hokage for the Ninja Registration Form should be one of him without a mask. But it's an extremely classified, top-secret document." I informed my cute little students. "Accessing it would be no easy task."

All three of them spun around at the sound of my disguised voice. Naruto and Sasuke looked at me with suspicion and Sora...

My red-headish student just slapped her hands over her mouth. Eyes wider than I've ever seen them. That look on her face looks _disturbingly_ like recognition. But that's also impossible so there must be something else wrong with her.

Because recognition would be _impossible_.

Naruto looked at his teammate oddly, "...you okay, Sora-chan?" he asked quietly. She waved her free hand furiously, still staring at me. Her face began to take on an oddly bright-red tint to it.

Again, she _can't_ know it's me.

Sasuke ignored his teammate's like he does best and addressed me. Ever the pragmatic one. "Who are you."

I introduced myself as ' _Sukea_ ' the traveling photographer. Going from east to west searching for scoops and as I was passing by, I overheard a very interesting conversation.

My blonde student took a step forward. "He did hear us, 'ttebayo! Should we get rid of him?!"

The looks his teammates gifted him were priceless. Even Sora stopped _staring at me_ to roll her eyes in exasperation and... yep, she's right back to looking at me.

"He's right." Sasuke said, his eyes were calculating as he thought over what I'd said. "There's a rule that the photo for the Ninja Registration Form must be your entire face. It's so obvious, we didn't even think about looking there."

"Will you let me join you on this adventure?" I ask innocently.

My Uchiha student was scrutinizing me again, "What's your motive?"

I explained that if I were to get a picture of what's under the mask, I'll be sure to make a lot of money. Greed. A common motivator. Though Naruto would probably believe any reason I gave, the other two were a bit more shrewd and cynical.

But then Naruto piped up and asked for me to treat them to ramen if I get rich from this. Heh. That's not going to be happening. I promised to treat them to ramen and even threw in some dumplings as well.

I almost feel bad about making promises when I know the odds are entirely against them. But then I'm reminded of how much fun I'm having teasing my cute little students and I forget about it.

Before separating, I gave them the location of the ANBU facility and told them to meet me there after midnight. They each agreed with a nod and I turned around and left, the kids leaving the opposite direction of me.

This was going to be _fun_.

I turned the corner and before I could shunshin my way home, for some strange reason, my red-headish student skipped ahead of me, coming to a stop in the middle of my path. A grin was splitting her face. I was immediately on guard.

I gave her an awkward smile, "Was there something else...?"

She bit her lip and nodded, raising her hands.

 **'What are you doing, Sensei?'**

I froze.

In my twenty-six years of life, I have spent the last twenty preforming missions of varying difficulty and risk. I have successfully completed hundreds of high-ranked missions, ranging from sabotage to assassination. There are countless times when I have faced many adversities that left stronger men than me scared shitless. I have waded through so much shit and never before have I simply stood _dumbstruck_ , as I am now.

Sora leaned forward and tugged on my long scarf. **'Did I break you? Sensei?'**

Improvise, my instincts told me. I put on a smile that I felt was painfully see-through at the moment and raised a hand to scratch my now-brown hair. "Ahh... I'm afraid I don't understand. Sorry." Lie. She can't really know it's me. It's simply _impossible_.

Sora deadpanned.

 **'I know it's you, Scarecrow.'** she placed a hand on her hip and smiled patronizingly, like my denial was amusing to her. The worst part is that I believe her when she says that.

My fake smile fell away and I frowned at her. How the _hell_ could she know that it's me?! Her eyes widened and I watched as they began to dart around my very _exposed_ face. I was very uncomfortable suddenly.

"It's a transformation. This isn't my real face." I inform her dully. A bluff. This is actually my face, sans the purple paint but she has no choice but to believe me.

 **'Yes, it is.'** she signed with a confident air that she really shouldn't have. **'You wouldn't have been shocked I recognized you if it wasn't.'**

Fuck.

She tilted her head, **'What did you do to your voice? It's so weird.'**

I sighed, feeling older than I actually was. "How did you even know it was me? I'm _disguised_."

She shrugged easily. **'I recognized your chakra.'**

"You can recognize my chakra signature?" I frowned, she shouldn't have. "But I'm suppressing it."

She waved her hand dismissively, **'Doesn't matter. As soon as you approached I knew. No two chakra are the same, it's like knowing a color or a scent. I'd know the feeling of your chakra anywhere.'**

Huh.

"Out of pure curiosity, what does my chakra feel like?"

She thoughtful look crossed her face before she answered. **'Hotter than fire and has a pull to it. Magnetic.'**

Interesting. Apparently, I need to further test her sensing abilities. I should've known that she could discern between chakra signatures so thoroughly. This is on me.

"That's cheating."

I realize I sound childish. I also _don't care_. It's not fair that she knows!

She placed a hand on her hip and raised one unimpressed brow at me, pointedly dragging her eyes up and down my disguised self.

"It's not the same thing, _I'm_ trying to teach a lesson." I inform her.

She snorted a laugh.

I scowled and her purple eyes were immediately drawn to the movement.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please stop staring like that."

 **'Sorry,'** She wasn't sorry, she was smiling unrepentantly. Little shit. **'I'm just trying to remember this moment forever.'**

I felt my cheeks warm uncomfortably under her intent gaze. Her hands went to her mouth and she started fidgeting around. I imagine she would've been giggling too, like a normal girl her age would act. Which was creepy. Sora was not, in any meaning of the term: _normal_.

"What is it _now_?" I ask, completely _done_ with this situation. I just wanted to go home.

Her smile took on an impish look to it,

 **'I think Sensei is adorable when he blushes.'**

Oh Kami-sama, spare me from this evil girl.

She cocked her head to the side with wide eyes as she signed. **'You're so expressive, is that why you wear the mask? I can read you like a book.'**

"Okay, that's enough!" I moved to shunshin all the way back to my apartment but Sora actually _glomped_ onto my arm! " _What are you_ -"

She was grinning wide as she shook her head at me, tightening her hold. People on the street were starting to give us odd looks. Damn this girl. I have a feeling she was enjoying making me uncomfortable more than seeing me without my mask.

I walked forward, we needed to get out of public before I could dismiss the henge. We walked like the for awhile, me uncomfortable as hell and Sora hanging onto my arm, enjoying herself far too much. We turned a corner, quickly glancing around for any on-lookers and finding none, I folded my hands together and dispersed the henge. Sora's reaction was an immediate pout. Hah. I began to pry her fingers off of my arm.

"So, I suppose you'll tell the boys the mission is off?" I asked dully,

She furrowed her brows at me, **'What do you mean?'** she signed.

"Aren't you going to tell them?" Why wouldn't she go and tell them that she got to see my face? I can think of a number of people who would brag about it.

 **'Why would I do that?'** She had that impish grin again. **'It would spoil all the fun.'**

I felt both eyebrows rise at that. "You're not going to brag about seeing under my mask?" I couldn't quite keep the incredulousness out of my tone. Was that really what she was saying?

She looked at me like I was an idiot. **'Of course not.'**

That's... unexpected.

Her smile softened at me. **'See you tonight.'** she gave me a mock salute before turning around and walking away.

I slipped my hands into my pockets as I watched her retreating back. "...yeah, see you."

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

Welp. That ended exactly how I'd expected.

We spent the morning sitting in an dimly-lit ANBU cell for trespassing and breaking and entering into a secure military site. It got kinds awkward when it was _Neko_ who showed up to escort us to the Hokage, he had waited until Naruto began getting scolded by Hiruzen before pulling me aside and beginning his lecture for me. Still in his ANBU gear and all.

Late last night we all met up as we agreed and broke into the place that clearly had _ANBU_ labeled all over it. Found Kakashi's file and were promptly apprehended. I blame our new photographer friend, ' _Sukea_ ' had taken an absurd amount of time pulling the picture out of the file, though I know that he was stalling.

I made sure to look very chastised, head lowered with a apologetic frown as Neko berated me for breaking into a secure ANBU facility just for kicks and giggles. It's really not fair that he's only scolding _me_ , Naruto and Sasuke were there too! And _Kakashi_...

I tried not to smile at the fact Neko has seen his dear Senpai's face and not even realized it, and probably never will. Then I was trying so hard not to laugh as I noticed everyone around us was getting to see Kakashi's true face and not even realizing it! The man himself was relishing in every moment he was getting to fool everyone with his disguise.

Except for the Sandaime. Though he had a stern expression as he chewed out the boys, his chakra betrayed the great amusement he was receiving from the whole affair.

I was having an overall great time until _Kakashi_ had shown up and apologized to _Sukea_ for any trouble we, his troublesome students, might've caused. ' _Sukea_ ' then proceeded to blame the whole affair on us genin, making it seem like it was all our idea and he was innocent in all this.

I _did not_ miss the smug look in his eyes when he glanced at my gaping face.

Stupid Scarecrow.

We got off with some warnings from the Hokage and were set free. The Hero and Duckie made sure to let Sukea know that they were less than pleased with the man. He made an apology and offered a new plan of action for getting a picture of his unmasked face. I couldn't help the smile that made it's way onto my face as I listened to the disguised man talk about himself like he was another person.

We were going to get a picture while ' _Kakashi-sensei_ ' was eating.

* * *

Naruto stared dumbly at the photos in his hands. "You're kidding... not a single one?"

"I feel like some divine power is at work here." Sasuke said warily.

It was impressive, I have to admit. _Every_ _single photo_ taken of the Kakashi eating had _something_ covering his face. It was incredible that ' _Sukea_ ' managed to do that. I've had to add photography to the list of unlikely skills Kakashi knows.

I still have no idea if Scarecrow got Kiba and Akamaru involved with the cover-up or if it was just sheer dumb luck on his end.

' _Sukea_ ' sighed with a resigned smile, "I guess this means the mission is over and dismissed, huh?" Naruto sagged beside me and even Sasuke looked disappointed. "Well, I guess I'll be-"

"Yo, Naruto!"

Huh? Wait, is that Kiba again? We all turned at the sound of the Inuzuka boy and saw half our class walking towards us. All of Team Ten and Team Eight were headed right towards us.

"What are you guys up to?" the Inuzuka boy asked.

I raised my hands to answer. **'Trying to see under our Sensei's mask.'**

That got a bunch of confused looks. Then I remembered that they've probably haven't seen Kakashi in person before.

"What're all you guys doing?" The Hero asked curiously. _Yeah_ , this was an odd sight now that I think about it.

"It w-was our Sensei's idea. We just finished sp-sparring against one another." Hinata murmured shyly.

"Ha! Yeah, and we won!" Kiba said triumphantly, Akamaru barked proudly as well. This caused Ino to glower darkly at the duo.

Naruto frowned and wondered aloud. "How come _we_ don't spar against other teams 'ttebayo?"

 **'Because Sensei is lazy and anti-social.'** I signed, reveling in the annoyance that shot through the disguised man's chakra. Especially when Naruto and Sasuke didn't correct me.

"Our Sensei just use our spars as an excuse to see each other more often." Ino said with a knowing grin.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the implications his blonde teammate was making, "So... why are you guys trying to see under your Sensei's mask?" he asked instead.

"Sukea-niisan is treating us to ramen and dumplings if we get a picture of what Kakashi-sensei looks like under his mask 'ttebayo!" I saw Chōji perk up at the mention of food. Ramen and dumplings we'll never get to see, sadly.

 **'It's proving to be impossible.'** I signed truthfully.

He arched an eyebrow at us. "It can't be _that_ difficult."

I took the pictures out of the Hero's hands and gave them to the Nara boy. Everyone else around him leaned in to see them too. There were mixed reactions of incredulousness, shock and dumbfoundment.

Brown eyes scanned the impossible pictures and Shikamaru frowned. "...seriously?" he asked, glancing up.

Team Seven nodded solemnly. When he looked back around he noticed everyone else was paying close attention now. He sighed, his clever mind knowing what comes next now.

"...what a drag."

* * *

"You're enjoying this too much." he murmured to me, tone flat. I gifted ' _Sukea_ ' with an unimpressed look, the corners of my mouth tugging up again for the umpteenth time that day.

We were hiding out in some foliage as we waited for the plan ' _Unmask Kakashi Version. 10_ ' to begin. I opted to stick with Scarecrow as I was slotted as ' _contingency_ ' along with Kiba and Sasuke. The plan mostly relied on the less combat orientated members of us. Which I was fine with, this was fun too.

I had offered some of my flash bang tags or a barrier for use but Shikamaru declined. He laid down a couple plans fairly quickly and after we separated from the others Scarecrow had complimented the Nara boy's strategies. Then informed me that when I showed them my flash bangs, the grin that stretched my face had been, and I quote: ' _Very unsettling'_.

" _So are you._ " I wrote on my pad. It was a caution, as one of the others might see us and the secret would be spoiled if they figured out ' _Sukea_ ' knew my sign language.

He pressed his lips into a firm line in a way that I recognized as a way of smothering a smile and _wow_ it's weird seeing how expressive Kakashi is. It's really a mind-trip seeing this side of him. Not only is my hardcore shinobi sensei prone to blushing all too easily, he smiles more often than you'd think and his poker face kinda sucks when he isn't pretending to be someone else.

This is _insane_.

I vividly remember the animated version of the man in front of me so I had a general idea of what he looked like but... I had still been massively unprepared to see the real thing. Terra had gone silent and I haven't heard her idle commentary since, I think she was in shock from the sheer pretty.

Really. It's unfair just how pretty the guys around me are.

Earlier when I'd felt Kakashi's unmistakable chakra radiating of the very _un_ masked man I just _froze_ when I put two and two together. Then I blushed like some giddy schoolgirl whose crush just acknowledged their existence.

...darn hormones.

I need another distraction or I'll start staring at him again. He's very distracting. A part of me wants him to put the mask back on just so I could pay attention.

Kami, I sound like an idiot.

" _Question._ " I wrote.

He hummed to acknowledge he heard me. He wasn't looking up instead he was fiddling with the camera.

" _Why did you make that up about my chakra influencing?_ "

To his credit he didn't stop fiddling with the camera and replied calmly. "No, I didn't."

I frowned. " _Yes, you did._ "

He finally looked up and my breath hitched when I saw _two_ light grey eyes looking back at me. Will never be used to that. "I didn't lie to you, Sora."

" _But medic's can't_ -" he raised a hand to stop me.

"I didn't lie to you... but I did let you come to the wrong conclusion. Every living thing emits chakra through their skin subconsciously. With you it's just a bit more... _prominent_."

 _ **Well that's familiar. 'Let you come to your own conclusion.' The irony is delicious. Truly.**_ My other half drawled.

 _'Why do you only show up to mock me?.'_ I retorted petulantly. She snickered. I turned back to my page.

" _Why didn't you just tell me?_ "

"Sora..." he sighed as a hand went to rub the back of his neck. He looked visibly uncomfortable with this question as I watched the corners of his mouth turn down. "When I told you in Wave, you looked like you were about to have a anxiety attack with just the idea of being anything other average."

 _What_?

His brows pinched together as he further explained himself. "You don't like to stand out, and it's easy to understand your apprehension. You stood out when you were young and the wrong people noticed and took advantage."

My fingers twitched with the ghost of pain. I balled them into fists, blocking out the memories that threatened to come forward.

Now that I think about it... I am very uncomfortable with the limelight. I thought it was just nerves but I _really_ don't like excess attention. That's...

That is so _stupid_!

I'm literally on the _most attention-grabbing_ team in the history of the Leaf. I'm so screwed, Why does Kakashi have to be so observant? There's so many things I could still be blissfully ignorant about. I buried my face into my hands and I felt Kakashi's chakra spin with slight panic. Stupid Scarecrow.

A soft voice crackled over the comms, Hinata's. " _I see Kakashi-sensei now. Should I proceed?_ "

" _Wait. Sora, are you and Sukea-san in position?_ " That was Shikamaru's voice. I pressed the button and let out two short whistles in the affirmative.

" _Alright, go Hinata._ " And the plan was set into motion.

* * *

He cheated.

We almost had him and the fudging Scarecrow _cheated_! He used more clones henge'd as Team Gai and foiled us! Shikamaru had his hands around the darned mask and _Neji_ comes out of nowhere, Lee hot on his heels Tenten trailing behind. It all seemed very realistic and not at all planned, I might've thought it was actually them if they weren't practically _glowing_ with Kakashi's chakra signature. As awesome as it was seeing Rock Lee for the first time in this life, I kinda wanted to see the look on the darn Scarecrow's face when the mask was pulled down in front of everyone!

With the mission a failure, each team went their separate ways and ' _Sukea_ ' bid his farewells, expressing his regret at not unmasking the legend. I had rolled my eyes at his retreating back.

"Food is the best way 'ttebayo!" Naruto declared as we meandered down the side-street, heading nowhere in particular.

"It has the highest probability..." Sasuke agreed in his roundabout way.

"Ne, Sora-chan. Think if you made dinner and invited Kakashi-sensei that... hey, why're you smiling so much?" The Hero peered at me suspiciously and even Duckie gave me an evaluating glance. "Ever since we met Sukea-niisan you've been smiling a lot and acting _weird,_ 'ttebayo."

I simply clasped my hands behind my back and smiled my secret smile. Trying to keep the skip out of my step and the total smugness off my face.

 _I know a secret~_

 _ **You're such a child.**_ Terra chuckled.

The Hero narrowed his baby blues to the point I couldn't see them anymore. "Oi, you don't... _like_ him, do you?"

I couldn't hold it in. I doubled over in laughter as soon as he asked that ridiculous question. Naruto continued shouting at me with increasing shock and protectiveness that was just too sweet.

"Sora-chan, you can't! He's _so OLD_!" he shouted uncomprehendingly.

I grabbed onto his shoulder to stop from falling onto the ground. I wish Kakashi-sensei could be here our to hear this. His expression would be priceless!

Sasuke rolled his eyes at my display, "...she's lost it."

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

Running the towel over my hair once more I managed to get it to a tolerable dampness before I stepped out of the steamy bathroom. As I rifled through my drawers for clothes, my mind went over the events of the day.

They _almost_ had me.

It had been a good plan for a bunch of rookies. I chuckled aloud when I remembered the dirty look Sora had shot me after my transformed clones had appeared.

Speaking of my troublesome red-headish student... what am I going to do with her? I've gotten over the fact that she can naturally discern my chakra signature with an accuracy that resembles the Byakugan or Sharingan. Still, I reminded myself to come up with a more thorough test understand the extent of her sensing ability.

It's certainly been an interesting turn of events lately.

The thought put a grin on my face for the dozenth time today. When I was about to call it earlier, a bunch of other genin that I recognized from Asuma's numerous complaints and Kurenai's gushing had showed up. Then _my_ little students had enlisted the help of their classmates under the pretense of free lunch. And with a plan laid out by the Nara clan heir, the nine rookies had me in a pretty tight spot.

This is next generation, huh?

,,,maybe Gai isn't so far off with all his flowery speeches about the Blooming Youth of Tomorrow. I huffed a laugh. _Maybe_ , I allowed.

Slipping on a shirt and pants I glanced at the picture frames on my nightstand. There was Team Minato's official photo with Minato-sensei, Rin, Obito and myself. Team Seven's official photo, we'd been lucky to have gotten that without anyone coming to blows. And the last one... I felt a fond smile slip onto my face again.

It was a photo from a cheap camera Tsunami-san had let me borrow, she had it stowed away for special occasions. Inside the small frame you could clearly see my three student's sleeping peacefully and curled over each other on a futon in Wave country.

It may be mind-numbingly boring and a thankless job most of the time with endless paperwork to fill out, but... being a teacher definitely has it's perks.

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three: "Kakashi Love Song"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh~ I've been waiting awhile to do this. Kakashi isn't going to be getting much love in the chapters to come, what with the Exams starting soon. Like** _ **soon-soon**_ **. Next chapter?**

 **Wow. Wow-wow-wow-wow... does that** _ **really**_ **say 1k? I'm shocked, really. I don't know what to say. I want to thank everyone that's been with me for weeks now and thank all the people still finding this story! I can honestly say that I had never expected to get this far in the first place without you guys. You probably think I'm exaggerating or pandering but** _ **no**_ **. If you think so, you are underestimating yourselves.**

 **You. Are. Inspiring.**

 **Author Question!**

"If you could meet any person -fictional or nah- what would you talk/tease/argue about?"

 _ **I would yell at Itachi SO much. I blame a lot of Sasuke's insanity on how the Weasel handled the situation. I'd ask Sakura what does she see in Sasuke? Annnd... I would want to ask Izaya Orihara what the hell was wrong with him. Yep.**_

 **I really will never tire of saying this... I wuv yew with all my heart!**

 _-Nanami_


	26. Formula Arc, Arena

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, new record for longest chapter yet, at-HOLY SMACK! 14,055 words!**

 **This took longer than usual because of the sheer about of words and plot and such. I'm also drawing a couple of cute pictures of Sora and co. for the upcoming 200k words milestone! Well, here the chapter is. Some of you guys have been asking for this for SO long... I remember what you asked for Vixeona, ehehehe... Enjoy~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Nor do I own any other movie or comic or music references that may be... referenced to.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For word overload, overt fluff and suggestive reading material. I think you know what** _ **that**_ **means~**

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: "Arena"**

 _"When I'm bored, I send a text to a random number saying; 'I hid the body... now what?'" -Yuno Hoo_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, May 4th: A Road in the Middle of Nowhere  
** **Mission: '** _ **Retrieve the Golden Statue!**_ **'**

The three of us were hiding in the trees waiting for any sign of the thieves we were hired to apprehend to show up, they were to come from either of two paths. Kakashi-sensei had split us up into two teams, him being a team all by himself and one comprised of us genin. If they ended up coming our way we were to light a flare of sorts with this ' _Lightning barrel_ ' contraption to signal Scarecrow and _to not act alone_.

Ridiculous to think that the boys _wouldn't_ listen to that order, right?

After giving us our orders he shunshined away, leaving me to deal with the two bickering boys. Duckie was being especially provoking today, easily igniting the Hero into a fight. As a result _I_ got electrocuted when they ignored the sadistic Scarecrow! Today wasn't off to a great start to begin with so I wasn't really surprised when things when _downhill_.

Literally.

But I'm getting ahead of myself.

First things first, the thieves showed up on our path. I completely blame the _Protagonist's Aura_ that revolves around everything Naruto and Sasuke do. We can't leave the village without something unexpected happening. I wonder if Scarecrow has noticed this trend? Or maybe this is average by his standards because he's got some of the _Protagonist's Aura_ himself from his close exposure to Obito and the Yondaime Hokage?

 _ **Stop thinking about that like it's a real thing and pay some attention! One of the horses just nearly fell down the cliff.**_ Terra chastised me.

Sure enough, the ground gave way under it's footing and it nearly-Holy smack! That guy has _Spiderman-jutsu_! He shot some kinda of goo stuff out of his wrists and caught the horse before it could fall off the path. That's not fair! I wanna be like Spiderman! Terra groaned in exasperation.

"Hey you!" Spidey-wannabe shouted, "Idiot! Careful with the treasure!"

The treasure is on the horse, in that box? Thanks for letting us know, wannabe! Now all we have to do is wait for them to pass by so I can shoot this barrel and-Both of the boys straightened their backs in synch.

Oh no. C'mon, _please_ , guys don't-

-Intent spiked in their chakra and I immediately began to reach for the lightning barrel. They jumped and I set the barrel down on the branch and set it off. I heard the horse rear and surprised shouts as smoke fanned out around me and I watched the lightning bolt rocket towards the sky and-

- _What the fudge_!? The signal got caught in that goop stuff! I whip my head around to see Naruto and Sasuke rolling downhill with the horse while wannabe shouted at the other men to capture me. As Spidey-wannabe ran after my two idiots who were rolling down the hill in a fashion I will not fail to tease them about later, I was left to deal with the others. _Great_.

Thankfully none of their chakra was anything above civilian levels, the only actual semi-trained opponent just ran off. The odds were me verses four non-shinobi thugs.

I got this.

My heart began to pound in my chest and I felt that familiar feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins, slowing the world around me. Leaping into the air away from what I recognized as Kusari-fundo flying at me, I dashed behind the nearest tree to get out of their line of sight before attaching myself to the side of the tree and running straight up.

First thing's first, need to contact Kakashi-sensei.

I fell to my knees and slid under the latest chain thrown at me and immediately got back to my feet and ran higher up my tree. Pulling out a flash bang kunai I deflected _another chain_ to the side and wrapped a specialized paper bomb on the hilt of my weapon and tied ninja wire to the ring and began swinging it in a circle, _fast_. Once it reached a high enough velocity I swung it forwards and let go, pulsing my chakra into it as it flew upward through the leaves.

Scarecrow may have said not to act alone but I don't really have a choice in the matter. I can't dodge forever and these guys seem to have a lot of chains and energy. I pushed off the tree and flipped through the air in a way that had my heart soaring, I landing in a crouch on the ground and started taking account of my screwed up situation. When I looked up, the scene around me was playing in slow-motion as I relayed the facts in my head.

Four men, all bigger than me in size and probably stronger in brute force, also armed with Kusari-fundo and who knows what else. Still, these guys are _civilian_ thugs. If I get taken down by these chumps I'll never live it down. I'm outnumbered but I'm also a _trained shinobi_ , I have to be fast and clever is all.

 _I got this._

My foot hit the ground hard as I propelled myself towards the guy farthest from the group who also happened to be the bulkiest, I ducked under a slow swing from the man and kicked my foot out, hitting the back of his knee and making him buckle to his knees. I ignored the revulsion I felt at the necessary physical contact I made and pulled out another kunai and hit him in the base of the neck, he slumped to the ground with a small grunt.

The other three gawked at me for a second and I felt a very _not-nice_ smile pull at my lips. Above us there was a ' _BANG!_ ' that echoed through the air. If that didn't get Scarecrow's attention, I'll eat my boot.

 _'Three left'_ my mind whispered.

I can't take all three at once, wannabe will be back soon if he didn't catch the boys, he'll be the real problem if these guys are still standing. _Think_! I need to incapacitate them. How? Wires? Barrier? Bombs? Genjutsu?

 _Genjutsu_.

Picking out the one with the most unrefined chakra I focused in on him and folded my hands into Bird and Rat seals, creating a Genjutsu that was once described as a ' _bastardised_ ' version of the Demonic Hell Viewing Technique.

I pulled an image from **Before** , a particularly nasty looking Freddy Krueger came to the front of my mind. With practiced ease, I mixed my energies and focused my chakra towards the man. It took around four seconds for me to do this and his reaction was instant. His mouth stretched open in horror and his eyes went wide and glazed over, Kusari-fundo slipping out of his grasp. The guy with the comb-over slumped to his knees and fell face-first into the dirt, making small whimpering noises.

...woah.

 _YES!_ It actually worked in a combat situation! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to tell Hinata about-dodge the long-haired guy running at me with the knife he pulled from _somewhere_. Pulling out another kunai I parry his thrust toward the ground, exposing his ribs for me to drive my knee into. As he grunted from my attack I lifted my arm to bring the hilt of my weapon down on him, but I felt something cold snaked around my arm and _pull_. I was lifted from my feet and _dragged_ across the ground towards the fourth guy, with bandages around his head.

Thinking quick, I twisted my hand and wrapped it around the chain to get a hold and pulled myself back to my feet. There were heavy footsteps behind me and I cycled chakra into my arms and legs to yank the chain in my grasp and turn around, throwing the chain guy off-balance and intercepting the long-haired guy's attempted backstab.

Stopping the guy from stabbing me, I noticed the other guy was about to get his baring's back and pull on the chain again. So with my free hand I reached into my tools bag and pulled out a kunai with a white cloth tied around the ring. I used my chakra sense to aim and threw my weapon behind me, ignoring the muted ' _pop_ ' and cry behind me, the chain in my hold went slack. I grabbed it with my other hand and moving quick, I wrapped it around knife-guy's wrist and stepped away, pulling with chakra strengthened muscles.

He stumbled forward and I- _dropped to the ground as Intent spiked from behind me_.

There was a wet ' _splooge_ ' sound and the guy in front of me went down, torso covered in that goo from earlier. My head snapped around and wannabe was finally here. The boys weren't in sight and wannabe was practically s _eething_. A typical reaction to getting caught in-between one of Naruto and Sasuke's spats. I didn't spare him much sympathy though.

" _What the hell is wrong with you all_!? You can't even take care of a little girl!?" he snarled at the... a glance around me showed that the four men were either unconscious or whimpering pathetically due to blindness/80's horror flick.

I felt a serious confidence boost as I looked over my handiwork. I stood and faced wannabe, he was the last one left. Judging by the refinement and size of his chakra, he was about genin level. My breathing was on the semi-heavy side but I was still confident about my odds. Just have to remember to be clever, not to mention I haven't even used any paper bomb or my barriers. I still got this.

He lifted his arms and I saw two contraptions in his wrist pop out and aim towards me, he-his eyes widened as a chain wrapped around his torso. He was suddenly and harshly thrown into the ground and dragged backwards through the dirt.

Okay then.

Snapping out of my surprise, my eyes whipped towards the other end of the chain and I grinned when I spotted my silver-haired sensei slowly stalking towards the bandit. Looking very threatening.

"What happened to the lightning bolt?" he asked casually as he loomed above wannabe, glancing around at the other men. The big guy I took down was still out. Long-hair was unconscious and wrapped in goo. Bandage-head was wandering around with his hands stretched outward. And Genjustu guy was drooling now.

They'll be fine... eventually. I think.

Remembering my teacher's question, I pointed towards the ball of rubberized chakra, wincing as I watched my teacher bring his heel down on wannabe's face. Knocking him out cold.

"And the other two?"

I then pointed towards the cliff.

One silver brow slowly raised as he processed that. He searched my expression for any sign of panic and I just shrugged at him. I wasn't too worried. A little fall wasn't going to hurt those knuckleheads, I'm sure they were fine.

"Maa... shall we go look for them then?" he asked as he raised his hands into a seal and ' _poofed_ ' out two shadow clones. As the clones began to secure the thieves in bindings we traveled down the cliffside to begin searching for our wayward boys.

It didn't take long at all until we found them sopping wet further along the river. Though, the position we found them in was definitely interesting and worth an eyebrow raise.

Hair still dripping with water, Naruto was sitting on top of Sasuke and had a rough hold on the front of the other boy's shirt. The blonde was yelling at the other boy about something. Scarecrow and I shared a glance before approaching as quietly as we could to eavesdrop on them.

What? Don't judge! If you saw a scene like _this_ you'd be just as curious to find out what the heck was happening.

"- _despite_ that. It's what friends do!" the Hero shouted. "I... I don't want to be some kinda trash who doesn't give a damn about his friends!"

And that was the point at which Kakashi's heart melted into a gooey pile of warmth. Beside me, his _White Hot_ chakra spun with both pride and affection at the Hero's declaration.

"Then joining up with Kakashi is the right move! It will boost Sora's chance of survival!" Sasuke countered. What the heck? My chance of _what now_?

"Don't talk about her _chance of survival_!" Naruto growled. "It just depends on how badly we want to save her!"

At this point Naruto raised the golden statue-thing that _had_ to be our mission objective above his head and Kakashi-sensei took this moment to clear his throat, announcing our presence.

Both the boys stiffened up and turned their heads towards us. My lips twitched upwards as I spotted the hardened chakra goo ball joining their hands together. Cerulean blue eyes widened and the Hero scrambled off of Sasuke and he ran towards us, _dragging_ the other boy behind him.

"Sora-chan! You're okay! We thought that when the lightning thing didn't go off that you were kidnapped 'ttebayo!" What the-I put my hands on my hips and scowled indignantly.

I didn't need to be rescued for crying out loud! I've been training really hard and it happened _one time_! And this time the guys weren't even up to shinobi standard unlike fish-hood who was a _jonin_ from _Kirigakure_! I feel very insulted that they didn't have faith in me... and a little hurt.

"Sora not only managed to signal me _like she was supposed to_ , but she also successfully subdued the bandits before I showed up." Kakashi-sensei praised. Well, four outta five but that's close enough. A warm fuzzy feeling of pride bloomed in my chest as the boys looked vaguely ashamed.

Without much thought on my part I started taking in the boys' appearances to check for any injuries. I gave their adjoined hands only a passing glance as I scanned, nothing really stood out except for the occasional scrape I assume they'd gotten rolling down the hill.

I did cock my head to the side as I noticed Sasuke's busted lip. It looked like he smashed his face against something hard. He noticed my eyes and instantly turned to Scarecrow, demanding that the man do something to separate him and Naruto. He almost managed to hide the slight red tint on his ears.

Odd.

"Hmm..." Kakashi-sensei inspected their joined hands closely. He poked at the gob of goo. "The chakra in it is gradually fading, so... this is just a guess but my estimate would be... three days until it completely dissolves." the boys squawked. "Give or take four. We could ask the bandit but I think that's about right."

"Like I can put up with him that long!" Duckie growled, he grabbed his other wrist and began to pull.

"That's my line, ' _ttebayooo_..." Naruto did the same, even placing his foot on it for leverage. Scarecrow and I watched in amusement as they both began to pull at the hardened chakra goo, trying to brute force their way apart.

Naruto's face suddenly flattened out as he stopped pulling. "Gotta pee." he said.

Sasuke's head whipped around, eyes large. "What!?"

"I said, I gotta pee." the blonde repeated as he walked towards a wall.

" _Naruto,_ you-" Sasuke cut himself off, face falling.

"Hm? What is it, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha boy was quiet for a long minute, he lowered his head and his bangs hid his face from view.

"...me too."

Don'tLaughDon'tLaughDon't- _Pfffft_!

I almost doubled over as the two boys walked off to go relieve themselves together. Mortification rapidly rising in Duckie's chakra. The best part is I don't think either of them have realized that they have to do this for the next _three days_!

When we returned to the gaggle of bound thieves, Scarecrow summoned a dog and gave it a message to deliver to the nearest outpost to come and pick up these guys for arrest. When the chuunin squad arrived we finally got to head home with our mission objective safely in tow. It goes without saying that the entire trip home was filled with complaints and disgruntled _whines_ from the two boys that were bound together.

Ignoring all the odd looks we were receiving as we exited the Mission's Assignment Desk after turning in a mission complete, I turned to the dark-haired boy and signed. **'You'll be staying at Naruto's apartment.'** Just as he looked like he was about to protest, I held up a hand to stop him and continued. **'Please don't argue. It'll just be easier for you to stay at Naruto's and have dinner and breakfast with us. Unless... you want to be the one who feeds him?**

Sasuke scowled but when he didn't retort further I knew I won this conversation. Naruto was a black hole and he knew this. The Hero looked just as unhappy with the idea of bunking with Duckie but he didn't voice his complaint.

I then turned to Kakashi with a hopeful smile, **'You can come by too! We can make it a team dinner.'** I signed happily. Kakashi then looked _very uncomfortable_.

I could already guess his answer before the words left his covered mouth. "Uh, sorry. I think I'll probably be busy with... filling reports."

I stared blankly at the socially awkward man. That was probably his lamest excuse yet. From the sheepish feeling he was giving off, he knew it too. He didn't bother to say anything more before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I shook my head at where his was previously standing.

I turned around as the two boys began bickering again. I held in a sigh when they began pushing and shoving at each other. Dinner was sure to be... _interesting_ at least.

* * *

Dinner had gone exactly as you'd expect with two one-handed teenage boys that were constantly at each other's throat. Thankfully I had just the right ingredients to make spaghetti, Naruto's temper was quelled with food and because he loves all my cooking and Sasuke became sated with the tomato dish. I was slightly disappointed, but not surprised when Kakashi hadn't shown up to eat.

It was my Mom-Training that saved the night from being an absolute wreck. I'd spent the last seven years learning how to care for Naruto since he was five and had five years of prior experience raising a baby of my own.

After their bellies were filled to the point where they _couldn't_ argue without risk of making themselves sick, I'd instructed Naruto to go to my apartment and pick out a book to read while I did the dishes, giving Sasuke permission to pick one out for himself. My plan to distract them worked wonderfully. All was quiet and peaceful as I finished the cleaning.

These two might have been trained to kill and follow orders but the fact was they were both little kids still.

And it _did not_ escape my notice just how uncomfortable Sasuke had been the entire night as I treated him like the kid he was. He was doing a good job of not showing it but I could tell just how awkward he felt staying here and eating a home cooked meal with us. Just how long has it been since he's had a family dinner like this?

 _'Four years three months and nine days.'_ My mind so helpfully supplied. Well, that was depressing.

One hand absently played with my earrings as the other continued to write down the plot of Star Wars Episode III. I wondered why I had the sudden need to write about a good guy going to the Dark Side to gain power so he could protect the ones he loves?

From my seat at the table I glanced over at the two boys sitting on the ratty off-brown couch, busying themselves with reading a couple of my other stories from **Before**. Naruto was finally learning how to slay the dragon and Sasuke was reading about a mad scientist that brought the dead back to life.

Hm. It's a _complete_ mystery to me.

Naruto's book snapped shut and he yawned, stretching his arms above his head. As a result he raised Sasuke's arm as well and received a glare for disrupting the dark-haired boy's reading. He turned his fluffy head around and looked at me with wide eyes and I mentally prepared myself for whatever he was about to ask me for.

"Sora- _chaaan_ , can you play a song?" he asked with a grin. Ah. So that's what he wants? But I'm kinda busy with this and _he's looking at me with those eyes_ and I really should learn to tell him ' _no_ ' once in a while.

With an inaudible sigh I set my pen down and walked over to the couch, pulling out my grey ocarina. As soon as I was seated beside my friend a head of fluffy blonde hair made it's way into my lap, as a consequence of the Hero's new position Duckie was wrenched from his seat and landed on the floor with a ' _thud_ '.

He hissed a couple curses at Naruto's stupidity but he went ignored as the blonde snuggled himself further into my side, hanging his adjoined arm off the side of the couch.

This is _exactly_ why I can never say no to him. He's just too darn cute sometimes.

Taking pity on the dark-haired boy, I threw the pillows off the couch for him. Still glaring holes into the oblivious blonde's head, he took the pillows and made himself comfortable on the floor.

I raised the cool metal to my lips and began to play, no particular song coming to my mind, it was just a soft melody that didn't have a name. The rise and fall of the tempo changing occasionally.

If you were an emotional sap you could call it the Song of my Heart.

It was ten minutes until Naruto's breathing deepened and evened out, signaling that he'd fallen asleep. I stopped playing and pulled my instrument away to run my hand through his short blonde locks, musing at it's length. He'll probably ask me to cut it pretty soon.

"...what is that song called?"

I blinked and looked over to see Sasuke still had his face in the book, I almost thought I'd imagined the question until he looked at me from the corner of his eye.

 **'It doesn't have a name.'** I told him honestly.

"Hn." he gave me a nod before turning back to the book in his lap and I resumed running my fingers through Naruto's hair. If I hadn't been listening I would've missed what Sasuke said under his breath.

"...it's really sad."

Heh. If that's really the song of my heart, I wonder just what that says about me?

* * *

 **Sora, May 5th: Home**

I set the last of the dishes in the sink and dried my hands on the towel, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was almost time to meet-up with Sakura. We made plans to meet up outside the hospital at 1 p.m. to find an empty TG and run _non-invasive_ tests on my chakra network so we could see just how my Influencing works.

I turned around to face the boys seated at the table behind me. **'I'm going to go out. Try not to kill each other before dinner, I should be back by then.'**

The Hero tilted his head at me. "Where are you going?"

 **'I made plans to meet with a friend.'** I answered, not specifying _who_.

"Which friend, Hinata?" I shook my head. I hadn't mentioned my new friendship with the Haruno girl yet, unsure of how Naruto would react. My Hero frowned slightly, "Well, can I-uh, can _we_ come too?"

 **'You guys probably wouldn't like it.'** I signed.

"C'mon Sora-chan~ You can't leave me alone with the bastard all day! Let us come with you."

"I'll end up killing him before the day is over." Sasuke agreed with a solemn nod of his head. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. If they wanted to come that badly then fine!

 **'Don't say I didn't warn you.'** I signed ominously as I headed for the door. Naruto cheered from behind me and Sasuke grunted as he was forcibly dragged behind the little ball of sunshine. And with that, all three of us left to go meet Sakura.

* * *

Seeing a head of pink hair waiting patiently at the gate of the hospital I gave a short whistle and waved when I had her attention. She waved back with a grin but I was soon completely disregarded as her bright green eyes landed on the dark-haired figure walking next to me.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squeaked with wide eyes and blushing features.

I sighed. I suppose it was too much to hope that time and distance would've lessened her crush _just a bit_. As her green eyes began to sparkle with stars, I looked at the boys and noticed Duckie had gone a bit paler than usual and the Hero was staring dumbly at the pink-haired girl. He raised a hand and pointed at her, gawking at me.

"Eh?! _Sakura_ is the friend you were meeting, Sora-chan! Since _when_ 'ttebayo?!" my best friend demanded. Sakura seemed to finally notice that there were people other than her beloved _Sasuke-kun_ and promptly ducked her head, looking sheepish.

 **'We ran into each other a couple weeks ago and we've been talking on and off. She's actually really nice, so I expect you to be too.'** I signed with a silent warning in my eyes. Naruto looked very much like he wanted to protest but was interupted by Sakura hastily bowing and mumbling a shy greeting to each of us, lingering on Duckie's a bit longer.

It was absolutely hilarious when he shot me a betrayed look. I _had_ warned him. I merely shrugged at him with a grin pulling at my lips.

"What's that?" Sakura asked, pointing at the hardened chakra ball binding Naruto and Sasuke together.

"A long story." Sasuke dismissed curtly.

"Ah, okay. Uhm... are we still heading to the training grounds?" Sakura asked hesitantly. No doubt unsure of our plans with the addition of the boys. I nodded and gestured the way. I think TG-26 would suit our purposes well.

As we made our way towards the edge of town Sakura made multiple attempts at holding a conversation with Duckie, failing each time as he gave short answers that left no invitation to continue. What I found funny was that the Uchiha boy maneuvered his way to walk by my side and had Naruto on his other side.

Leaving no room for Sakura to squeeze in beside him. So instead of further trying to endear herself to Duckie she opted to tell me a bit about the tests she would be running on me. It was as I was looking at Naruto and Sasuke's confused expressions that I remembered that they knew nothing about what we were doing.

Whoops.

"What are you talking about?" Duckie asked Sakura suspiciously.

"Yeah! What kinda _tests_?" the Hero demanded, concern for me rising rapidly.

Sakura pinched her brows together, confused as to what was happening. Then she gasped and turned to me looking _extremely_ apologetic, I waved her babbled apologies away. If I wasn't prepared to share this with them then I wouldn't have let them come along. It was really my fault for not explaining in the first place.

So, I explained my _Chakra Influencing_.

By the time I finished we were stepping into the forested area of TG-26. Naruto was excitedly going on about my new _super-cool ability_ and Sasuke was staring at me with a scrutinizing look in his eyes. I turned to Sakura to begin her tests but I was stopped when my Uchiha teammate stepped forward, holding his fist out towards me.

"Do it." he ordered.

I blinked dumbly at him. Do what? The thing? He wants me to do the thing? Why would he want me to do the thing to him?

Seeing my confused look, Sasuke rolled his eyes at me and closed them. When they opened again, his dark orbs _shifted_ and began glowing Sharingan red. I heard Sakura's breath hitch beside me. He's using his Sharingan, okay. But what does tha-

-Sharingan can see chakra pathways.

He can recognize my chakra signature just like he did on the bridge in Wave! He'll be able to track my chakra in his system with his eyes! Oh, _brilliant_ Duckie!

I wrapped my hand around his wrist and closed my eyes, thinking calming thoughts, sharing them. I didn't need to prove anything, we just needed it to be working. I pulled away and ignored the jealous spike in Sakura's _Grounded_ chakra as Sasuke began staring intently at his wrist.

"I thought so... it's warm." he mumbled as he narrowed his glowing eyes. "I can see your chakra, it's in my system and it's... it's _spreading_." he moved his hand further away, "It's spreading all the way up my arm..."

A pit formed in my stomach as I watched Sasuke's expression go from interested to unsettled, bordering on disturbed, his eyes trailing up his arm and to his chest.

"S-Spreading?" Sakura asked, switching out of Fangirl-mode and back into Medic-mode. "What do you mean? Spreading like-like an _infection_?"

"I... guess. It's traveled to my chest and..." his face smoothed out and his shoulders loosened, all the tension from before draining away. "It's reached my heart."

That is scary.

"...incredible." Sakura whispered.

Terrifying.

"...Sora-chan?" my eyes snapped to Naruto, he was looking at me with a worried frown on his whiskered face. Naruto's voice drew the attention of the other two and now they all were looking at me. I pulled my knees closer to my chest.

When did I curl into a ball in the first place?

Two arms were wrapped around my shoulders and I heard Sasuke grunt before my vision was filled with orange, my arms reflexively moved to wrap around Naruto in return. I unconsciously leaned into my Hero's warmth. Kakashi-sensei was right. I really do have a problem.

As Naruto was trying to comfort me Sasuke was awkwardly hunched over us, one of his arms being used against his will. He didn't forcibly break Naruto away so I was thankful for that. I pulled my senses inward, I didn't need to know what Sakura or anyone else was feeling right now. I wrapped myself in his _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra and my heart calmed down.

I patted his back and my Hero pulled away to give me a questioning look.

 _You okay?_

I smiled warmly in response.

 _I'm okay._

Naruto fully pulled away and relief flooded Sasuke's chakra as he moved farther from our mushy-feeling scene. The brat. I reached back pulled out my notepad, turning back towards Sakura. " _You said you had some tests?_ "

She blinked at the pad a couple time before remembering herself and quickly rooting through the bag on her hip, pulling out many different tools and objects that I have never laid eyes on in either life. I gulped my nerves down when she held up a long tube-looking thing with an excited grin.

* * *

"-so, from what the latest test tells me. Your chakra has a sort of communicable quality to it, allowing you to transfer it through physical contact." Sakura explained as her green eyes flit over the pages of the medical text in front of her.

I nodded as I absorbed that, ignoring the grunts of a brawl behind me. Those two really can't get along for an extended period of time. I clicked my pen open and wrote.

" _My chakra is infectious._ " I summarized. She nodded. Next question. " _Until recently I've been doing it unconsciously, what about if I try to force it? Change the ratios of chakra?_ "

"Like... if you were performing a jutsu?"

I nodded and she frowned thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger.

"Well, in Medical jutsu when the medic's chakra isn't purified before-hand then the foreign chakra entering the system most often has negative effects on the patients body unless they're closely compatible, just like with blood transfusions."

I nodded slowly. " _Then it would probably end badly._ "

"That's a good guess. We'll have to run more tests and read more studies on chakra transfusions to figure out all the risks and side-effects. Can't risk you accidentally shuting down someone's nervous system with a handshake! Haha..." she joked.

I froze.

Was that even a _remote possiblity_?

I scribbled furiously, " _Next thing, how do we flush my chakra out of someone's system?_ " then I turned around and whistled to get the boys' attention and signed. **'Is my chakra still in you?'**

Sasuke let Naruto up from where he'd pinned him down and checked himself with his Sharingan. "Yeah but it barely visible anymore. It wasn't a lot to start with."

I nodded and turned back to the pink-haired medic expectantly. She flustered for a bit, mumbling to herself before pounding her fist in her hand triumphantly. "Oh! I know a technique some of the shinobi medics use when someone comes in with chakra poisoning!"

Chakra poisoning? That comparison doesn't make me feel better.

"The technique is fairly simple although it requires _intense_ focus and careful chakra control." she stressed. "The user brings their chakra forward, like this-" she held her hands suspended over her stomach. "-and they gather the specific amount needed for a whole body cleanse -which is quite a bit, by the way- and they purify their chakra of any personal qualities and _slowly_ cycle it through the patient's body. When they reach the poison they extract it with the cleansed chakra and release it in a concoction of medical herbs in a tub nearby. They continue to flush and extract until the patient no longer shows any signs of sickness."

That was really interesting. Purifying, flushing the system and extraction of-

 _-Ohmigosh!_ This is just what I've been needing!

Before I can fully register my movements, I was pulling out my storage book and unsealing my Big Red Book in a flourish. It landed heavy on the ground with a ' _THUD_ ', startling Sakura. I flip to the back pages and began making calculations and running the logic through my head.

This is what I've been missing the entire time.

I've been going about the seal the wrong way entirely! So far I've been thinking like a engineer working on a machine when I needed to _think like a medic_ working on a living being. The barrier keeping the subject in a suspended state wasn't the first necessary step to creating Stasis!

When dealing with a wound, the first step is _sanitation_.

Jotting down some Physical and Elemental manipulation Characters I created a _filter_ for when chakra is applied to the seal, drawing out everything but the pure Yin chakra required for healing. Adding a few more parameters for the seal's commands as for what to do with that newly made Yin chakra I finished the seal with a flourish.

It was beautiful.

And it _will work_.

By now I'd drawn the boy's attention and they came back over to see what had gotten me so worked up. I carefully removed the page and turned to my best friend, handing it to him.

 **'Knock me unconscious.'** I signed with a grin that was probably worrisome. Naruto's jaw dropped in shock and Sasuke stared at me like I'd lost my mind.

"N-No! I won't do that 'ttebayo!" he denied.

 **'I want to test this, please? We even have a medic if something goes wrong. But it won't!'** I assured him with wide, pleading eyes. Naruto scowled and attempted to cross his arms over his chest but failing.

" _No_." he said firmly.

Hmph. Plan B.

I turned to Sasuke and he involuntarily tensed up. He scowled in a somewhat defensive way as he spoke. "Don't look at me. I won't help you with this stupidity either."

Have'ta break out the big guns, huh? _Fine_. I raised my hands and signed. **'What's wrong? Don't want to get your hands dirty Princess?'**

The Hero's eyes went wide as he realized what I was doing and Duckie glared darkly at me. " _What_ did you call me?" the Uchiha asked slowly.

I grinned toothily and cocked my head at him, channeling my inner arrogance. I've spent enough time around the Uchiha it was easy to mimic.

"Don't listen to her, Sasuke! She's just trying to get you to hit her dattebayo!"

"I _know_ that."

"Wait, what's happening? What did Sora-san say?"

I raised my hand and gestured him to bring it.

Duckie's eyebrow twitched with anger but he inhaled deeply. When he exhaled he looked significantly calmer. Pooh. He looked me directly in the eye. "No."

Plan _C_ then.

 **'Be sure to use the seal.'** I signed uncaringly before I turned and began walking away.

"W-Wait Sora-san! What are you doing?" Sakura shouted after me as my hands slipped into my pouches, pulling out a kunai and a tag. I wrapped the tag around the hilt of the kunai and placed it between my teeth, pulsing a hint of chakra into it as I let go.

I turned around and they all were moving towards me, too slow to stop me though. Duckie's eyes widened comically when he saw the tag in my mouth.

 **'You guys caused this.'** I signed as the ink sparked to life in my mouth. Naruto and Sasuke ran forward and-

 _-White-HOT-Seizing-HURTING-Burning-CAN'T MOVE-_

-My taser fizzled out and darkness filled my vision.

* * *

I woke back up with a start, jolting off the ground. I felt hands on my shoulders pushing me back down. The first thing I noticed was that my every nerve ending was _tingling_. My muscles were incredibly loose and kinda numb and I couldn't fully feel my fingers yet, but my mind was crystal clear.

Did it work?

My eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings. Trees, check. Blue skies still. I hadn't been taken to the hospital so that's a plus. Three pairs of eyes were looking down on me, two in concern and one in curiosity/exasperation.

"Sora-san, can you hear me?" Sakura asked sternly, I nodded. My tongue felt really heavy in my mouth. Also a bit fuzzy. That's not right. Tongues shouldn't be fuzzy. "Okay can you tell me what day it is?"

 **'Five'** I signed in Standard. She nodded, satisfied with my answer and helped me to sit up. I looked to my teammates and asked, **'How long?'**

Duckie answered me, "Two minutes. You woke up as soon as the seal had chakra."

It worked? It worked! Of course it worked, I had complete faith in myself. My arms still shot up in triumph. _Yeeeessss_!

I had one solid step towards my Stasis seal's completion. This Wake-up seal or Rejuvenation- _Revival_ seal. My Revival seal is the first true step to saving the Hiruzen's life. Now to figure out how to turn the Yin chakra into real-deal healing energy not just a hard reboot of the chakra system and _how exactly_ I was going to get it to the Hokage but...

This is a victory.

I won't have to worry about people falling unconscious again.

"Sora-san," Sakura's awed voice pulled me back, "this... I had no idea Fuinjutsu had applications like this! This is incredible! Do you know what kinds of medical applications something like this could have!?"

I grinned smugly. Fuinjustu _is_ incredible.

My vision was obscured by a scowling whiskered face. Naruto grabbed the front of my shirt and began to shake me vigorously. "WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_!? JUST BECAUSE I WOULDN'T HIT YOU, YOU ELECTROCUTED YOURSELF!? I SHOULD PUNCH YOU JUST FOR MAKING ME FREAK OUT LIKE THAT DATTEBAYO!"

" _Hey_! Don't shake her, you idiot! She might still be hurt!" I heard Sakura shout before hearing an impact and a groan. My shirt was released and I noticed that everyone had a clone now. Huh. I... feel very light-headed~

I unsteadily raised my hands and signed, **'At least my bird porked.'** I paused and frowned. **'Seal works. At least my seal works.'**

Duckie scoffed, "Barely. There was a full minute these two were panicking over your unconscious body."

I raised a brow with a teasing smile, **'You weren't worried?'**

He smirked condescendingly in return, "You're stupid and reckless, not suicidal. You obviously had some confidence that it'd work." My smirk fell away and I stared at him.

That's... probably the nicest thing he's ever said to me.

I smiled at him genuinely and he looked suddenly uncomfortable, averting his gaze to the side. When his eyes settled on Sakura he narrowed them and the pink-haired girl shrunk in on herself. What was _that_?

"Are you sure you're qualified to be a medic?" he asked haughtily.

Sakura shrunk in further on herself and I was left wondering what exactly happened in the two minutes I was unconscious?! As her chakra slowly became filled with a despair only Sasuke could cause her to have, I made a decision. I slowly pushed myself to my feet and faced the frowning Duckie.

Then I ground my fist into his head.

Sasuke hissed a curse.

Naruto laughed.

Sakura gasped.

 **'Don't be mean.'** I signed with a frown. Duckie glared daggers at me and I had the distinct feeling he wanted to set me on fire with a katon jutsu then and there.

"Yeah! Don't be mean, bastard!" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

Sasuke's gaze whipped to the blonde attached to him, " _Shut up_ , loser!" he grit out.

Naruto scowled, "Eh? You wanna fight, _princess_? Bring it! You can't even duck Sora-chan's hi- _OUCH_!"

I rolled my eyes and Sakura lowered her fist to glare at my best friend. "Don't pick a fight with Sasuke-kun!"

" _What_!? But _he_ started it by meaning mean to you, 'ttebayo!"

"I wasn't ' _being mean_ '" Duckie said disdainfully, shooting me a dark look. I merely crossed my arms over my chest, very unimpressed with this scene. "I was asking a reasonable question."

" _See_!" Sakura said empathically. "Sasuke-kun is just worried about the health of his teammate-unlike _some people who try to give them whiplash!_ "

"HOW IS THIS _MY_ FAULT NOW!?"

They continued on like this and I felt like I faded into the background. My chest clenched painfully as I watched Naruto and Sakura yell back and forth while Sasuke just glared at the sky, trying to ignore them both.

For the first time in a long time I felt like I really didn't belong here.

I remembered that this... this is how it's supposed to be.

I didn't have a place here with them.

Like always, my Hero's voice broke through and pulled me back out of my darkness. "Sora- _chaaaan_! Tell Sakura to stop nagging me and making gooey eyes at the bastard!"

"Wha-That's-I AM _NOT_! Don't say such stupid things you idiot!"

"OUCH! DON'T HIT ME!"

"...two more days." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

I smiled although my chest was still hurting. I know I didn't belong here but... there was really no other place I'd rather be.

* * *

 _"Hold on, babe. W-We're almost there! We'll be at the hospital soon!" he said, panic lacing his voice. He continued to babble as I focused on trying not to scream at him to SHUT THE HELL UP!_

 _These contractions were bad enough to deal with as it is without fighting down the urge to punch him in his face. I reached for the volume knob and turned up the music loud enough that I could no longer hear my idiot husband's voice. This was all his fault after all. He's the one who got me pregnant. It's his fault I'm in so much agony right now. Music began to play loudly over my latest groan of pain._

-' _Turn around~ Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round~_ _Turn around~ Every now and then I get a little bit tired-_

 _Contraction. Pain, so much pain._

 _"HUAAAAAAAAAAH! BAAAABE! I don't wanna die to this song!" I say only half-jokingly._

 _"That's not funny!"_

 _His foot hit the petal and I was soon in a wheelchair being pushed down a white hallway with my pretty-boy blonde husband flitting nervously at my side, constantly asking questions like; 'Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Why does she keep screaming like that? What can I do to help? Babe, do you want hold my hand? Something to drink? Tell me what I can do.'_

 _I pinned him with a deadly look and spoke through gritted teeth. "Babe, so help me-if you don't calm the hell down RIGHT NOW, I will stick my foot so far up your ass, YOU will be the one in this wheelchair!"_

 _His green eyes went wide and his jaw shut with a click of his teeth. After I stared him down to make sure he wouldn't start up again I ran my hand through my sweaty brown hair before taking several deep breaths as another contraction hit me. They were coming faster now. It was almost time._

 _Oh god._

 _She was almost here._

 _I was going to be a mother._

 _Someone's goddamned MOTHER! I suddenly felt like throwing up was a very good idea then. I was beyond fucking nervous. Was this whole thing just a huge mistake? How was I even going to be a mom!? I didn't even know my own mother! How-How-Ohmygod. Am I having a panic attack right now?_

 _A warm weight landed on my shoulder and my eyes snapped up to see him smiling down at me. Warm and gentle and full of love, just like always. He is always there by my side. How the hell did I ever live before I met him?_

 _I reached my hand out expectantly and he swiftly took it in his own, interlocking our fingers. I wasn't alone. He was here just like he always was. I wasn't alone, I didn't have to be._

 _We were doing this._

 _We were having a baby._

* * *

 **Sora, May 17th: Bedroom (3:12 AM)**

I sat on my windowsill, my feet hanging out. It was dark out still when my favorite Neko had woken me up from my restless sleep to come to say good-bye. I leaned back against the pane and let the cool breeze ruffle my orange-pink hair. It was getting longer, I noticed. It reached my shoulder blades now. It's been months since I last cut it but I was thinking of letting it grow out. I'd always liked having long hair.

I wrapped a finger around a stray lock and looked at it, still expecting it to be honey-brown.

I'd wiped away the tears but I swear could still feel the warmth of **His** hand in mine, of soft lips brushing against my sweaty forehead as we looked at the proof of our love for the first time.

Our daughter sleeping quietly in my arms.

It wasn't often that I had these memories play in my sleep anymore. Not for a long time actually. Usually I'm having nightmares about the people from this life dying in horrlble creative and varied ways. Or maybe the worst moments of my life on repeat. Those nights weren't fun.

It's memories like the one I had that are the most painful to live with though. The ones that remind me of how much I love and miss **Them** everyday of this life.

It also reminds that didn't belong there anymore either.

Neko shifted and I looked at my old friend from the corner of my eye. **'How long will you be gone this time? Or will you have to kill me if you tell me?'**

Neko snorted a soft laugh behind his painted mask from his seat beside me. "A month, at least. Longer if there are... unforeseen circumstances."

I smiled wryly. **'Maybe you'll encounter a missing legendary swordsman?'**

Neko did not appreciate my sense of humor it seems. I could practically _feel_ the exasperated stare he was giving me through his eye-holes. I smiled cheekily at him.

"That's not funny."

I pinched my fingers together. It was a _little_ funny. He shook his head at me, his chakra betraying the amusement he felt towards me.

 **'Be careful.'** I asked as I always did when he stopped by to say goodbye.

He dipped his head slightly, "I will."

 **'Be sure to kick some butt.'** I reminded him.

He nodded again, amusement tinting his voice. "Always."

 **'And bring me back a souvenir?'** I tried with a hopeful smile. I got the distinct feeling he rolled his eyes at me.

"I should be heading out about now." he said dryly. The man stood up to leave but glanced over his shoulder at me, "Ah, Sora. Please don't get into too much trouble... at least until I get back, okay?"

I grinned and made no promises. He sighed softly and with one more wave, my ANBU friend shunshined into the night. Leaving me sitting on the ledge by myself.

I let my eyes drift up towards the starry night sky.

The Leaf's skies never stops being just as spectacular as the first time I laid my eyes on it so many years ago. As I began searching for familiar constellations an old tune began playing in my head. I smiled sadly as I mouthed the words.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart... There's nothing I can say._

 _A total eclipse of the heart..._

* * *

 **Sora, May 20th:** Shopping District  
 **Secret Mission: ' _Literature!_ ' **

I can do this.

I can _do_ this.

This should be no problem. I faced off against scarier opponents before. Killer ostriches. Feral cats. A sadistic Scarecrow. Peaches, Demon of the Mist? That guy is real-time nerve wracking. This is nothing compared to all that.

I walked slowly through the aisle trying not to draw any necessary attention, slowly because I was still unused to all this extra height and leg length. I entered the section which I have been previously been denied, my eye searching out any sign of my mission objective. I soon found it and with a wary glance around, I picked it up in my hands and admired it for a moment before heading towards the front counter.

The woman behind the counter was fairly young -early twenties- with blonde hair tied up in a sloppy bun. She looked up at me through her large and thick glasses, and I was amused to see a faint blush cross her cheeks. She fumbled with the book she was previously reading and straightened in her seat to greet me.

"A-Ah! How can I help you!" she sorta-shouted. I placed the book on the counter. Her eyes glanced over it and she hummed. "Paradise, huh? What happened to your other copy-if you don't mind my asking."

I didn't respond. Or rather, I couldn't. I tried shrugging to serve as a response but the lady just frowned slightly.

"Hatake-san...? Is everything alright?"

Ahh... crap! Need to think of something quick. You're gonna get busted if you don't answer. Ooh! I know! I casually fold my hands behind my back, forming the Bird seal. I focus on the crystal clear memories in my head. I recall the pitch and volume. I mix my physical and mental energies, focusing only on recreating the voice.

I expelled my chakra and the Genjutsu cast.

" **It** - _got lost on the road_ -" I heard said clear as day. The memories of his voice sounded like a cheap recording job but judging by the only slightly suspicious look on the other woman's face, I think it did the trick.

I had successfully forged Kakashi-sensei's voice.

I'm awesome.

Not only had I recreated a convincing sounding voice but my henge was also holding up under the duration I've had it on! Training with Hinata is _definitely_ paying off.

The blonde woman rung up the book and I paid the amount asked and picked up my goods and opened the book, eager to begin my reading. Don't skip. Don't skip, I reminded myself as I headed towards the exit. _Saunter_ out, like you couldn't care less- _Ouch_! That was a fricking _wall_! How the heck does Kakashi walk and read at the same time with _only one eye open_?

"Uhm, Hatake-san?"

Oh, crap.

I look back over at the book clerk and thinking quickly, I _eye-smile_ to assure I'm alright and that was totally done on purpose. She blinked rapidly before a rosy blush swept over her cheeks.

Hah! Being Kakashi is kinda fun.

I gave a two-fingered wave before hightailing it outta there. I went down the nearest alley and turned down a couple side streets before I finally felt safe enough to dispel the transformation. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as I looked over my very own copy of _Icha-Icha paradise_! Oh, I never thought I'd be so excited about this. I'm not really psyched to read what was basically porn but it's really Scarecrow's fault for telling me that I was ' _banned_ ' from ever reading until I was _at least_ thirty.

The temptation was just too much for me.

Taking a que from my dear Sensei, I slipped on a fake cover over the iconic orange one and opened my newest book. Not sparing a single thought of how Scarecrow would _murder me_ if he ever found out what means I used to get my hands on this.

I walked slowly down the side-street using my chakra sense as my only means of avoiding obstacles as I became totally caught up in Jiraiya's infamous story. It was funny and I have to give it to him, he knows how to write a fight scene. I was halfway through the second raunchy chapter when I heard an argument being had nearby.

"How many damn times do I have to say it?! _We are not lost_!" A feminine voice shouted. I ignored it. Not everyone's problems concerned me. I was busy. Yes, very busy.

- _Takeo held the beautiful stranger's hips in a bruising grip, tearing a guttural sound from her throat when he_ -

"Sis, let's face it. We're lost." another voice, deeper, male. Still didn't concern me.

- _grabbed his neck and hooked her legs around the back of his knees, flipping them over to_ -

"Oi, ponytail!" _No_. I paused in my steps, crossing my fingers hoping that he wasn't calling me. Please, no. Tell me there's another person with a ponytail on this deserted street?

"Yeah, you in the jacket!" _Fudgicles_! I'm wearing a jacket.

With a sigh I closed my book and placed it in one of my many pockets and lifted my eyes towards the voice and then every muscle in my body seized up.

...they looked _really_ familiar.

Two figures were standing a few feet away from me. There was a girl that looked slightly older than me with sandy blonde hair pulled back into four pigtails. Green-blue eyes and very pretty to look at. She was wearing a form fitting dress and mesh armor underneath. There was also a Big-Fudging-Fan on her back and a hitai-ate around her neck.

Her hitai-ate did _not_ have the Leaf's symbol on it.

That was most definitely _Temari of the Sand_ , eldest sister of the Sand siblings. So that means... my eyes drifted over to the boy dressed in all black next to her. Scary purple face-paint and something big and suspicious looking on his back. I liked his hood though, looks like he's got cat ears.

 _Kankurō_ _of the Sand_ waved me over, "Yeah, can you come here for a minute?"

Yeah. So this is really happening.

As I walked towards them, Temari whirled on her brother with a scowl. "Kankurō, we don't need help! I'm sure the hotel is just around the next corner!"

This is _really_ happening. Wow.

Okay then.

I was amused to note the annoyance that spiked through the two ANBU's who where perched on a nearby roof when they spotted me approach what I can only guess were their assignments. It makes total sense that these two weren't wandering the Village completely unsupervised.

What doesn't make sense is that there's only two ANBU stationed on them. They usually work in squads of four or so.

Oh, wait. Where's _Gaara_?

With a quick scan of our surroundings I found that the five of us were the only ones around. Huh. That's worrisome. I really hope our ANBU haven't lost sight of the most dangerous genin in the world. I would lose a lot of faith in our elite-of-the-elite if that were true.

I was standing in front of Temari and Kankurō, my stance casual and my expression non-threatening. I didn't want to start of on the wrong foot. They were only invading the Village under what they assumed were their Father's orders, I can't really hold that against them.

"Do you know how far the Golden Oak Inn is?" the puppet-user asked, completely ignoring the dark look his sister was giving him.

Ah, well uh-oh. These two are two districts away from the popular traveler's Inn. I reached into one of my pockets, mindful but ignoring how the foreign shinobi tensed up, and pulled out my notepad and pen.

" _The Golden Oak is on the other side of the village._ " I informed them, watching as both their eyes widened in realization when I didn't speak. After an awkward moment of silence, they seemed to finally _read_ what I wrote.

"Ah! _See_! I knew we were lost!" Kankurō exclaimed with a smug smirk aimed at his irritated elder sister. That probably wasn't smart, she looks like she's barely stopping herself from smacking him upside his car-eared head as it is.

" _Fine_ , I admit it. We're lost. Happy now?" Temari growled.

Kankurō scowled, the paint on his face making the expression more intimidating than it would usually be. "Of course I'm not happy! We're _lost_ in a _foreign Village_! Not to mention that the boss is waiting on us to return!" he hissed, chakra spiking with fear. Temari also grimaced at the mention of _the boss_.

I felt like I should do something. Hm... WWND? What would Naruto do in this situation? Demand their attention and eternal friendship? Mmm, gonna check that a definite Plan B. Might as well be straight to the point.

" _If you'd like, I can show you the way._ "

The amount of suspicion that spiked through the both of them would've been funny if it wasn't so sad.

Temari eyed me critically. "Why?"

The answer was easy. " _Because you are guests in my home and it would be rude of me to let you wander around when you obviously have someone to meet._ "

Now, I didn't really have to wonder about what kind of people these two were because of the healthy amount of guilt that sprung up in their chakra when faced with that seemingly selfless answer.

My motives were far from selfless.

After moment Temari gave me a curt nod. Before turning away I flipped to a new page and wrote.

" _You can call me Sora, by the way. And welcome to Konohagakure._ "

* * *

We'd walked all of ten minutes along the Main Road before the sand siblings stomachs growled in an embarrassing fashion. I was just glad it wasn't me this time. The two spent another five minutes arguing about whether or not to even stop to pick up something and if they should get _the boss_ something to eat as well. It was decided that they would buy some street food and have some wrapped up for later.

I found it sweet that even if they were terrified of their little brother, they still worried about his eating habits.

Walking up to the modest Yakitori stall, I knocked on the counter to grab the owner's attention. There was no response. I realized too late that we were on the Main Road.

In the middle of Konoha.

And I'm _me_.

This was bad for a number of reasons.

I really should've thought this out beforehand. Odds are that the guy behind the counter recognizes me as the _Demon's_ friend and is not one of Naruto's fans. I chanced a glance to the side and saw my new companions were watching this scene with sharp eyes.

How awkward. This is exactly why I avoid frequenting the shops around the Main Roads. I knocked again but when I still received no acknowledgement I turned around with and flashed them a smile and began writing on my pad. " _We should visit another stall, he seems busy. I know a great place that serves fresh Nikuman._ "

I moved forward but when the other two didn't follow, I turned and saw as Temari's eyes narrowed at the man's back and Kankurō frowned before addressing the stall owner.

"Oi, are you hard of hearing old man?"

At the sound of the puppet-users voice, the man turned with a practiced smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hm? Ah, hello Sir. Would you or your lovely companion like some of Konoha's finest Yakitori?"

Wow. Completely ignoring my existence. This is _pretty_ humiliating. I feel very much like throwing myself off of Hokage mountain right about now. Temari stepped forward, her imposing presence demanding attention. The sandy-blonde narrowed her eyes and gave the man a look that had _me_ feeling nervous.

Her tone was low and dangerous. "Yeah, actually. _All three of us_ will be eating."

 _What_? I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. What was she doing? Her expression was intense as she willed the stall owner to comply with her stare alone when he was obviously unhappy with serving me. Within minutes we were leaving the Main Road for a less populated side-street -people began to stare an uncomfortable amount- and I was staring thoughtfully at my greasy snack.

Temari took a bite of her snack and eyed me from the side, "So what was all that about?"

Meeting her gaze, I shrugged one shoulder. Way too much to explain. Doesn't matter that I might get some sympathy from her if I told her about how people here treated Naruto, reminding her of her own brother, it would require me to give them _information on Naruto_. Which, not happening.

Chewing on my chicken I kept the other girl in my sight as my mind whirled to figure out her motives. At this point I can't rule out the fact that this might all be delusional fever dream but I'm _pretty sure_ that Temari, foreign shinobi, just stood up for me over a simple refusal to give me chicken.

 _Why_?

She didn't know me. we met less then a half-hour ago! She is here to invade my Village and start a war, after all. If I recall correctly, she did nothing to help Konohamaru when her brother was being threatening **Before** , so what's changed now? Was it some kind of ' _girl power_ ' thing? I mean, to them I'm supposed to be an enemy shinobi-

- _Ohhhh,_ yeah. Okay, I get it.

It's my day off.

And _because_ it's my day off, I'm dressed in my casual clothing and my hitai-ate is in the pocket of my jacket, out of sight. All my weaponry was safely sealed away in my storage book, also in one of my pockets. They assume that I'm a _civilian_.

They both probably think I'm some harmless mute girl they've come across. Well, I do mean no harm to them but I've got to wonder what they're reaction will be when they figure it out? It'll probably be funny to see the surprise on their faces.

"Sora." a voice called from the side.

Hm? I follow the voice and see a familiar head of spikey black hair. Now what is Sasuke doing up in that tree?

He was dressed in what I think was his version of casual clothing. It was just a _black_ high-collared Uchiha shirt with his usual white shorts. Though he wasn't currently wearing his hitai-ate, I knew he had it on him like I did. _Unlike_ me, he still had his kunai pouches strapped to his legs, making it obvious that he was a shinobi.

I lifted my hand in a wave and he jumped down to stand beside me, eyeing the Suna shinobi with extreme caution. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

I raised my hands and signed, noting how the Sand siblings watched this with slightly widened eyes. Hah. Surprise. **'Helping them find their Inn. They were lost and needed help.'**

He shot me a look of _pure exasperation_ , like I wasn't suppose to associate with foreign shinobi by my lonesome or something.

He raised his hands and caution spiked _high_ in the Suna shinobi's chakra. **'Why are they here?'** Duckie asked.

I raised my hand and flicked his nose.

He recoiled from me and his hand shot up to his nose as he stared at me in shocked anger. I heard Kankurō snicker behind me as I signed with a frown directed at the Uchiha boy, **'That was rude. They are guests of the Village and also standing right there.'** I emphasized my point by gesturing at the two standing a _foot_ away from us.

Duckie scoffed, rolling his eyes at me as I wrote and lifted my pad towards the siblings. " _I apologize for my friend's rude behavior. Could you please show him your visitor's passports so he can stand down?_ "

They both nodded, eyeing the two of us warily now and reached into their pockets. Sasuke tensed beside me and I resisted the urge to elbow him. They produced two diplomatic passes that clearly stated that they were allowed entry into both the Village and Chuunin Exams.

Interesting. Their last names are listed as _Kazekage_ , like that was their actual name. Wait, _was it_?

"Chuunin exams?" Sasuke murmured under his breath as he scrutinized them. At least when he accepted their passports as the real thing he relaxed slightly, lowering the overall tense atmosphere. I finally gave in and elbowed him when he failed to introduce himself like he just demanded of them.

I knew from the look he gave me, he was going to make sure I suffered the next time we had a ' _friendly_ ' sparring day. I held in a shiver.

"Uchiha Sasuke." he said curtly with the slightest of nods.

Temari grinned and her posture shifted, she placed her hand on her hip and leaned back. " _Temari_." she darn near _purred_. Sasuke grimaced slightly, Kankurō rolled his eyes and introduced himself and I stared at the Suna girl.

She was my age if not a little older and she even _a head taller_ than Sasuke! I mean... really? He wasn't _that_ pretty! That's it. I will never understand the girls of this world.

Shaking my head slightly, I gave a nod to Duckie before I gestured the siblings to follow me again. We were almost to the hotel, it wasn't long now. I raised a brow when I saw Sasuke keeping pace beside me. He was pointedly not making eye-contact with me.

I felt a bloom of affection in my chest when I realized he was making sure the Suna shinobi didn't do anything like, kidnap or interrogate me! I wanted nothing more than to ruffle his spikey hair at that moment.

Ah, screw it.

I lifted my hand and tussled his dark locks, his reaction was instinctive as he swatted my hand away and scowled darkly at me. I heard Kankurō snicker again and even Temari snorted a laugh. If it was possible, Sasuke glared _harder_. I was taking away all his coolness credibility with the foreign shinobi.

As we walked further down the side-street, we heard the sounds of gleeful shouting. We turned the next corner on our way to the hotel and Duckie was quite suddenly tackled to the ground by a blur of brown and blue. As he lied on the ground, Sasuke glared at the sky and was probably regretting his decision to accompany me right about now.

Bending over the two, I notice that the small brown-haired boy was wearing a pair of goggles that looked _just_ like the ones Naruto used to own. When he didn't move I gently reached down and shook him awake. Apparently the collision knocked the boy unconscious.

"Uuuuuggghhh..." he groaned, slowly blinking his eyes open. Two midnight-blue eyes focused on my face and I smiled, holding out a hand for him. His chakra was so pure and warm, I found I didn't have any problem with the idea of physical contact. Adorably, his cheeks went rosy as he took my hand and pulled himself to his feet.

I left Sasuke on the ground where he was. I knew if I tried to give him a hand he might hiss or swipe at me for it. I wasn't going to chance it, instead I focused on the little cutie in front of me. He was staring resolutely at his shuffling feet, cheeks blooming with pink as he mumbled a ' _thank you_ '.

Aww! He was just so cute I wanted to wrap him up in a hug and _squeeze_ him to bits!

"Konohamaru-chan!" "Konohamaru-kun!" two incoming voices called out. I looked up and saw two more kids with goggles running towards us, a girl with ginger pigtails and a boy with glasses and a runny nose. As they hovered around him, asking if he was hurt at all another voice I was _very_ familiar with spoke up.

"Eh, Sasuke? And Sora-chan? What're you guys doing 'ttebayo?" Naruto came walking down the street dressed as usual, hitai-ate proudly displayed for all to see. If the siblings had any doubt we were shinobi before, it was gone now.

The odds of this meeting happening were astronomical. Of all the days Naruto would choose to play ninja _of all_ the streets in ALL of Konoha he had come down the one where I was escorting foreign shinobi.

It was truly impossible.

I held in a scowl. The _Protagonist's Aura_ strikes again. What does that mean for everything else that was ' _changed_ '? Does anything I do really matter? Does that mean Haku and Zabuza were going to die? Were they already dead somewhere?

I... suddenly didn't feel too well.

As my stomach began twisting into knots I couldn't really pay much attention to Naruto noticing the foreign shinobi and Sasuke explaining what we were doing with them. They exchanged introductions and were actually being civil with one other, Naruto being cheerful and magnetic as usual. It was surreal, actually.

There was little-to-no hostile atmosphere, just caution on the Sand's side due to the fact they were here to start a war and all. Naruto easily hijacked the conversation, under the assumption that these two were new friends of mine, and I almost gave a startled laugh at the siblings shocked expressions when my Hero offered to continue to give them a tour of the Village. Making sure that they stop to try the ' _best restaurant in all of Fire country, believe it!_ '

Duckie pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation with the blonde's ramblings and the siblings were totally and completely dumbfounded by Naruto's openness and warm-

-I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt him.

Unconsciously, my eyes slid shut as I became fully enveloped in his chakra, it was hard _not_ to get caught up in the magnitude of his presence. It was odd. I'd been expecting him to burn as bright as Naruto's. Don't get me wrong, it was still quite large and noticeable but... it wasn't _Bright_ or _Breezy_ at all.

But there was no doubt in my mind as to who just showed up.

 _Hushed and Cool like the dead of night. Trembling and ready to fall in. A feeling like something is underneath my feet, waiting, expecting, dreading._

I opened my eyes to see a boy with wild red hair and cold blue-green eyes, an expression on his face that could give Hokage mountain a run for it's money. He had no eyebrows and there was also a giant gourd on his back. He was standing on a roof watching us.

 _Sabaku no Gaara_.

As if he felt my eyes on him, teal orbs slid to me and I froze in place. His chakra _stilled_ and I felt like everything else just stopped. The air around us became scarily calm as we stared at one another.

This was so strange.

When I woke up this morning, I really had not been expecting to play tour-guide to foreign shinobi or get into a staring contest with the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki. If you would've told me this yesterday, I would've had a pretty good laugh at your expense. Distantly I heard an echo of Terra yelling at me in my mind. Something about burials and survival instincts, I couldn't really hear her over the white-noise in my ears.

His chakra was a lot calmer than I'd been expecting, not wild and abrasive or reeking of _Blood-Hate-Kill-Kill-_ _ **KILL**_! I mean, it wasn't warm or welcoming whatsoever, he was still giving off that very distinct feeling of _stay away or suffer_ but... I... I couldn't really explain it. What really boggled my mind is that I couldn't feel _any_ malice or killing Intent coming off of him.

At this point in time wasn't he supposed to be a mindless beast- _no_. That's wrong. Gaara was never a mindless beast. This is the same guy that has the mental capability and savvy to become the _Leader of his Village_ , just, minus the Naruto life-changing heart-to-heart and lesson on love and friendship.

Gaara isn't a beast. Shukaku is the bloodthirsty one. Gaara is just scarily smart and dangerous with little empathy for human life.

Yeah... right. And neither of us have made any reaction to the other yet.

In the back of my mind I knew that the others around me were still chatting om like they haven't even noticed the intense chakra that just showed up. I knew that no one else was a sensor or as sensitive to chakra as I was but I still couldn't _comprehend_ that they _couldn't feel him standing right there_.

I couldn't look away from him.

I couldn't look away when I really should have. Why couldn't I? I half-hysterically wondered if this was how a moth felt before being set on fire. Some small part of myself that I wasn't entirely familiar with was telling not to take my eyes off of the threat. Another part was saying that if I looked away now, I'd _lose_. The largest working part of my mental processes was trying to find out what exactly I was trying to win?

The spell or whatever had it's hold on me broke with the sound of Naruto's voice. "Hey, Sora-chan, what's-WOAH! Where did _you_ come from 'ttebayo?!"

All attention was drawn to Gaara and panic filled Temari and Kankurō's chakra while everyone else startled in surprise. Soon all eyes were looking at the red-haired boy and he _finally_ looked away. I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Temari. Kankurō. What's taking you so long?" his voice was deeper than I was expecting, a bit coarse.

Kankurō forced a smile as he began sweating nervously. "A-Ah, Gaara! Sorry, we got... distracted. You see, on our way back-"

"Shut up." the Ichibi Jinchuuriki said, his voice stayed completely even but it didn't fail to convey his displeasure with the situation.

The puppet-user shut right up after that command, his jaw clicking shut. With a whirl of sand the red-haired boy disappeared from sight to... to _manifest_ next to us. I felt a chill run up my spine at the newer, closer proximity of his chakra.

"We didn't come here to play games." he said coldly. Both siblings hurried to voice their agreement. And with only a passing glance at the rest of us he started walking away, towards the direction of their Inn.

"Wait a minute." Oh, Sasuke. You couldn't resist, could you? The world's most dangerous genin stopped and looked back. "What's your name?"

Gaara was quiet and I wondered for a moment if he was going to respond until his voice rasped again. "Gaara of the Sand."

Then he turned without asking for anyone else name. Sasuke noticed this and grit his teeth. We weren't worthy of his attention. I had very mixed feeling about that for some reason.

The sand siblings shunshined away and were left in a somewhat stunned silence.

"Hey, Sora-chan?" I looked over my best friend, his face was scrunched up in thought. I gestured for him to continue.

"What are the Chuunin Exams?"

* * *

 **Formula Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: "Arena"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Did you know that '** _ **Arena**_ **' is Latin for** _ **Sand**_ **? I didn't. Do now though. Learning~**

 **...so? They've arrived! What'cha think about how I introduced Sora to them? I can bet if I'd asked you how this would happen you wouldn't have answered; '** _ **While she was trying to read porn when they stopped her to ask for directions**_ **.'**

 **Hmm? Yeah, I'd never have guessed that either. She was going to get her hands on that book, damn it! What did you guys think of** _ **how**_ **she did it? Were you expecting her to use Genjutsu like that? What else happened... hm. A lot of stuff happened actually. I'm running so many plot-lines it hard to keep up sometimes. Let me know what caught your interest most.**

 **Muwahaha! I loved you're guys' responses to the last question! I agree Noface, hug the Gaara. The Gaara deserves LOTS'O'HUGS! The poor baby~ And to reviewer** _ **Guess**_ **, you made my day. Thank you.**

 **I also want to give a** _ **Thank You**_ **to everyone who reviewed, read, fave'd and followed!**

 **I know I don't do this every chapter but I do try and write a response to everyone and personally send a thank you for reading and for taking the time to write to me. I really enjoy hearing from you guys and what you write tells me what stood out most from the chapter for you. Whether it be Kakashi and Sora's banter or your hopes for her getting a pet or just expressing your general dislike of Terra.**

 **Terra: "** _ **OI!? What the fudge do you mean by that!?**_ **"**

 **Author: "** _ **You know what you are!**_ **"**

 **Terra: *** _ **Pouts**_ *** "** _ **Nobody likes me...**_ **"**

 **Ahem, as I was saying... thank you. You help me to become a better writer and keep this story on the right track. You share your theories about what's happening and I can either correct that assumption in the next chapter specifically or I have to panic because I somehow gave away the plot twist before it's time! I still remember people pointing out Sora's connection to ROOT before she even left for Wave.**

 **Fun times.**

 **Author Question!**

"The Exams. _Preliminaries_ , more specifically. Who would you want to see fight?"

 _ **I'll admit it, I am already planning on having a couple changes because Sora isn't simply a swap-out Sakura. Odds are that you won't see her and Ino go at it because... well, that would be kinda one-sided and that would be boring. Now, my answer here has no bearing on the story but your guys' might. Keep that in mind.**_

 _ **Shino vs. pretty much anyone but Gaara or Lee and I think the Aburame would win. Maybe Neji if he notices the bugs early enough? The bug-user is very underrated. His power is actually terrifying if you don't put him down quick.**_

 **Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	27. Written Exam Arc, Chuunin Selection Exam

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. I'm horribly late this time. My only defense is that I didn't have access to my files for** _ **days**_ **.**

 **I copped out. The Chuunin Exam Arc is the Exam arc, only it will be spilt into three parts. It'll go from Exam I to Exam II and end at Exam III. I couldn't name it anything else without giving anything away or spoiling my plans so... meh. ALSO! If you didn't know and were curious, I've posted two new pictures of Sora on my Deviantart account** _MissNanamiChan_. **One of Sora and my first attempt at drawing Terra, and then my current favorite picture Sora hugging on her dear Neko~ I really love it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Nor do I own any ballroom gowns... what the heck?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For mentions of blood and death. Sora's life isn't all rainbows and puppies.**

* * *

 **Written Exam Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: "Chuunin Selection Exam"**

 _"Change is inevitable-Except from a vending machine." -Yuno Hoo_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

I stared at the articles of clothing laid out on the bed before me. I'd known that I didn't have much for selection before but... this was just sad now that I was looking at it.

My usual attire consisted of mesh under-armor with my soft blue long sleeve that was made of shinobi-grade materials that served as an loose over-shirt that I've used every day I'm on active duty, washing and taking care of it religiously. Besides that, I had a couple pairs of dark standard kunoichi pants that tucked into my boots. All that was laid on the bed alongside some other shirts, -most of which could be considered rags at best- a couple pairs of shorts, my one cotton dress and my black high-collared jacket I wore when off-duty. My wardrobe options were truly pathetic.

Why did this matter? Well, it's been three days since Team Seven's encounter with the Sand Siblings and I figure we were more than likely going to be avoiding giant man-eating snakes and S-ranked sociopaths in the most dangerous game of hide-and-seek ever.

Sigh.

Hmm? Weren't there other giant killer species indigenous to the Forest of Death? Whatever I wear is totally going to get trashed, that's just a fact. So, what here is expendable because I certainly wasn't going to risk my favorite shirt getting shredded to bits.

I absently noticed that _Bright_ and _Breezy_ let itself into my apartment and was right on the other side of my bedroom door. The door handle turned and I reacted.

"C'mon, Sora-chan! We gotta meet Sasuke at the-" I picked up the nearest object and threw it at rude person who entered my room _without knocking_.

" _Oi_! What was- _Sora!?_ -AHHH! WHY DON'T YOU HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON!?" a retreating blonde cried while covering his eyes and stumbling backwards back out. The door shut just as quickly as it opened and I glared at it, crossing my arms over my still-covered chest.

That was a bit of an over-reaction on his part. It wasn't as if I was standing in the middle of my room stark naked. I still had on a sports bra and chest bindings, my underwear even went down to my thighs. Some of the things _Naruko_ wears is far more revealing. That's even if she wears anything at all.

 _ **Have you no modesty?**_ My other half wondered.

 _'I spent over a year sharing a common sleeping room and one bathroom with twenty-three other children, Naruto included. Most of the time I was the one making sure they were bathed as well! The girls and the boys! Not to mention I occasionally visit the hot springs.'_ I huffed inwardly. _'I've become somewhat immune to people seeing my skin.'_

Terra scoffed, _**Suuuuure you are.**_ I rolled my eyes at no one before turning my attention back to my current dilemma.

 _Dilemma_.

Kami, this is such a stupid problem. I bet the boys don't have to deal with crap like this, they just throw on whatever they have and that's it. Naruto's just like me, he only has the one outfit that he adores and it has to be constantly repaired. Why do I have to care so much about a stupid shirt?

Oh, right. Because I'm emotionally attached to this stupid shirt.

I thought back to the cherry-red face of chibi-Hinata handing me the fabric and my heart melts all over again. Haah... stupid sentimentality. I looked back at the clothes laid out and had the sudden and irrational urge to cry.

* * *

"Uggghhhrrrraaaa... he's late again." the grouchy blonde groaned. I glanced up from my Revival Seal drafts to see Naruto looking quite annoyed. Sensei is _always_ late, he should really know better by now.

"When has he ever been on time." Duckie asked rhetorically. He looked calm but his chakra was swirling with annoyance as well.

Naruto spun on his heel to face Sasuke and began to alleviate his boredom by starting an argument with the other boy. I smiled at both of them, ever amused with their special kind of ' _friendship_ '.

Then I ignored them as I tried to run the logic of the Yin chakra transfer and application to dying cells in the subject's body. With the current theory, my Revival seal works as a sort of refresh button on the chakra network. If someone were unconscious or under the influence of foreign chakra -a Genjutsu for example- then when activated, this seal would filter out the chakra applied turning it into positive Yin chakra and flush out any abnormalities in the system. The Yin chakra flushing through body also refreshes any organs or state of awareness, or lack of. Such as being unconscious. Now if I could find a way to direct the chakra in a more focused effort-

"-Morning people!" the voice of our eternally tardy sensei chirped, pulling me from my musings. "Today I got lost on the road of life."

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU LI-" Naruto cut himself off and narrowed his eyes at the man. " _Heeey_..." Then he looked at me, suspicion in his baby blues. "that's that same thing you said."

I shrugged, grinning as I sealed my formulas back into my storage book and came to stand beside him and Duckie. Scarecrow gave us an odd look but decided not to ask further, hopping down from the red gate to stand in front of us.

"Well, anyways, this is sudden but... I've nominated you guys for the Chuunin selection exam." he reached into his tools bag and pulled out three papers, holding them out to us. "Here are your applications."

Ah. So it's official now.

...yay.

I glanced over the small paper in my Sensei's hand. It was a fairly simple form with Kakashi's handwriting saying something along the lines of "I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate ' _so-and-so_ ' for the opportunity to enter the Chuunin selection exams on the 26th of May _blah-blah-blah_..." it went on to list the date and location of the entrance where we were to turn the applications in, even the estimated overall duration of the Exams.

The Chuunin Exams would start in three days and officially end on July 1st.

We had less than thirty-six days until the Village get invaded and all hell breaks loose. I used to have years and now I only had weeks.

 _Deep breath_.

...where did all the time go?

Naruto glomped to Scarecrow's side before anyone had time to react.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, I LOVE YOU DATTEBAYO!"

Said elite ex-ANBU was flailing a bit with receiving the unexpected physical affection. "H-Hey, stop! Let go of me..." he said as he gently pried the blonde off of him.

Scarecrow handed us the papers and the Hero was giggling as he looked over the form in his hands with sparkly eyes. Duckie scanned the contents of the page calmly, but I could see the new glint in his dark gaze.

I just took the form and placed it in between the pages of my storage book for later, not giving it another glance. Scarecrow narrowed his eye at me but didn't say anything about my reaction.

"Though, this is just a nomination." Kakashi stressed, returning to the point. "Whether to take the exam is up to each of you. Those who wish to take it should sign those papers and turn them in at room 301 by four p.m. in three days. That's all." and then he shunshined away, without even blowing smoke into our faces.

Naruto couldn't stop giggling as we headed back to town, chanting ' _Chuunin exam_ ' over and over. His excitement was pretty infectious. I smiled softly at the sight but couldn't push away the feeling of dread settling in the pit of my stomach.

I was out of time.

"There should be lots of strong guys in this thing, right?" the Hero asked with a grin. Then his eyes landed on Sasuke and he scowled and glared at the other boy. Duckie shot him a glare in return but was quick to dismiss him. Thankfully Naruto was going through his emotions quick today because as soon as he looked back down at the paper in his hands he giggling with joy again.

I became a bit alarmed when Sasuke's chakra beside me spiked with excitement and a special kind of joy of his own. It reminded a bit like our Sensei's special kind of dark amusement. I glanced to the side at the dark-haired boy and he had something of a pleased smirk on his face.

I shook my head. I couldn't get distracted. I needed to go prepare, I only had three days to get everything ready. I stepped forward and turned towards the boys.

 **'I have to go and restock on supplies but come by my place so you can pick up some paper bombs and storage seals. I have plenty of spares.'** I signed to Duckie. It went without saying that the Hero would come.

"Eh? But we're just going to the Academy, right? Why do we need that kind of stuff 'ttebayo?" the blonde asked with tilt of his head.

"Just because it starts at the Academy doesn't mean that it'll end there." Sasuke explained, then he gave Naruto a withering look. "If you'd bothered to read it, he application _says_ that the Exams will last more than a month. They could have us do anything in that time. It would be smart to bring an overnight bag along. Not that I'm suggesting that you actually be smart for once." he drawled with a condescending smirk.

Before Naruto could retaliate I snapped my fingers to regain their fleeting attention span and waited for an answer to my invitation. Duckie hesitated a moment but nodded without a word and began walking off to do whatever Duckie's do.

I ruffled the Hero's blonde hair affectionately before I set off to do some shopping on my own, making a list in my head as I traveled down the stone path. Passing by three goggled kids running towards my friend with excited grins on their faces.

* * *

I stared at the man that had Iruka-sensei's chakra yet looked nothing like my old teacher. The evening crowds shifted seamlessly around us on their way home to dinner or out for a night on the town. With the setting sun the bars would be opening to welcome the shinobi and civilian workers getting off from their long shifts at work.

The light-haired man in front of me was smiling pleasantly.

He also just asked me to follow him into a dark alley under the guise of requiring assistance with something that I've already forgotten because he just asked me to _follow him into a dark alley_.

What to do... what to do...?

I was eighty-six percent sure that this was my ponytailed teacher and he meant no harm to me whatsoever _yet_... it brings me back to the question of why he wanted to lead me into a dark alley? His familiar chakra held no malice or ill intent for me, if anything his chakra was telling me that he was _worried_ about me. Chakra doesn't lie. But it was still strange, he was the one trying to lead me _down into a dark alley_.

I just can't seem to get over that for some reason.

"So, do you think you can help me, Kunoichi-san? It's just around the corner." he asked with a voice that I did not recognize as my former teacher's.

I tilted my head at him, feeling my bangs brush over my forehead. Trying to figure out why my gentle and caring teacher wanted to lead a fourteen year-old girl carrying groceries into a darkened alleyway out of sight and away from any witnesses. What exactly brought this strangeness on? Why did Iruka-sensei suddenly-Oh, I get it!

The ANBU are punking me, aren't they?

This is revenge for interfering with their surveillance on the Sand siblings the other day. When I approached and then escorted the foreign shinobi around the Village. Man, those guys are so touchy about that stuff. ANBU Kuma has had it out for me ever since the ' _Glitter Incident_ ' all those years ago. And now they've got poor Iruka-sensei involved in this too! Those guys...

I walked forward and handed my disguised teacher one armful of my groceries, he took them with a sound of surprise and I reached for my notepad. Using his chest as support I wrote then showed the pad to him.

" _Is someone putting you up to this, Iruka-sensei?_ "

His eyes went wide, and then he dispelled the henge with a sigh and a resigned smile. "Haah... As perceptive as ever, Sora-kun."

I raised a questioning brow at him and gestured for my old teacher to follow me. He can walk-and-talk just fine, my green tea ice cream was currently melting in my bag. He kept pace with me as I walked back to the northern residential housing district, back towards my apartment.

 **'Information Requested'** I signed one-handed in Konoha Standard.

"I suppose I should explain myself..." he mumbled. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with his free hand. "You've already received the Chuunin nomination from your Sensei, correct?"

I nodded in confirmation. Still wondering what this had to do with Iruka-sensei disguising himself and trying to lead me into a dark alley. Was this not about an ANBU revenge scheme?

"Well, I..." he grimaced slightly, pausing as he looked for the right words. He sighed and gave me a slightly apologetic look. "I think that it's much too soon for you kids to be entering the Exams and your jonin-sensei disagrees with me." he said bluntly.

I nodded, a bit warmed by hearing about Scarecrow's confidence in our abilities. But I don't blame Iruka-sensei for his worry he's always been quite protective of us students. It's not like I wasn't worried out of my mind. We were more unprepared than my former teacher fully realized.

So this was just a test to see if I was ready for the exams? It was a bit simple. But I suppose if the news of me being too trusting of complete strangers and their intentions got around then it could be raised as a concern to those that didn't have the same information as I did. It might look like I was a complete idiot.

He blinked owlishly at me, "You agree with me?" he asked incredulously. I stopped walking under a lamppost and set the bags in my hand on a nearby bench, pulling out my notepad.

" _Maybe we're not ready. Maybe we'll end up getting out hides handed to us and get beaten._ " he cringed almost imperceptibly as he read that part. " _It doesn't matter because my team is going to enter anyway and I won't let them down by backing out. We might not be ready but if we don't continue to challenge ourselves then we'll never be ready for the things that are coming out way._ "

 _ **Now how many times have you given yourself that same speech?**_ Terra asked.

 _'Too many.'_ I said honestly.

There was a good couple minutes of stunned silence as my former teacher processed my words. Then he smiled warmly.

"Have you always been this wise, Sora-kun?"

I nodded with a straight face. He chuckled in response.

"All right," he handed me my bag and nodded, "I'll leave it to you then. Stay on guard, Sora-kun, the Exams will be your most difficult challenge yet." and with that warning he started heading down the street, melting into the crowds.

I gathered up all my bags and continued my path home. Idly thinking over his parting words. ' _Most difficult challenge yet_ ', he said. You have _no idea_ , sensei.

* * *

"Sora-chan..." mumbled the Hyuuga princess. I glanced over at her strangely tense form as we walked down the paved street towards the Academy.

I'd run into the navy-haired girl by chance when I was on my way to the Ninja Tool Emporium to browse for some spare scrolls for various purposes. When she told me she was on her way to pick up Hanabi-chan from class I'd decided to keep her company on the way there.

She pressed her fingers together in her bad habit and was staring resolutely at the ground. "Uhm... b-by chance, have you seen Iruka-sensei lately?" she asked softly.

Oh, did he test Mouse too? I nodded in confirmation and raised my hands. **'He wanted to see if I was ready for the Exams.'**

And like flipping a switch all the tension drained from Mouse's shoulders and she let out a small breath, "So your team is going to be attending the Chuunin Exams as well? I was worried that we'd be the only ones."

 **'I'm pretty sure Team Ten will be attending too.'** I was confident that nothing had changed on that front. Though I have no idea why Shikamaru and them chose to attend in the first place. They weren't really the types to try and over achieve, at least at this age.

Hinata nodded with a small, relieved smile. "...so all of us will be there."

Her steps slowed down until she was standing still in the middle of the road. I stopped beside her, I became confused when her smile fell away and her brows pinched together.

"Do you..." she whispered. "Do you think I have what it takes to compete in the Chuunin Exams?"

A span of thoughts flew through my mind, of all the things I could possibly say.

I could tell her no.

I could tell her that I didn't think she was up to it and save her the trouble of nearly dying during the preliminary fight. Stop her from fighting her stuck-up cousin and then she wouldn't end up _bloody and beaten_ in the hospital with _a damaged heart_.

Hinata holds my opinion in high regard. She trusts me implicitly, I can feel it in her chakra. A simple no and she would take my word for it and not enter those damned exams. She'd be safe and far away from the dangers.

Hinata, one of my most precious people was waiting for my answer. The silence stretched out and she lowered her head, despair sinking into her chakra. I reached out and grabbed her shoulders. Her head snapped up in surprise. I smiled as warm as possible and nodded confidently.

She could do it. It doesn't matter if she'll get hurt doing it. What she'll gain standing up for herself is worth so much more than my selfish reasons for wanting her safe and sound. She'll get hurt but I know she'll be better for it. I believed in her.

Hinata is so incredibly amazing and talented and kind and I find it hilariously ironic that the girl with all-seeing eyes can't see that in herself. It was times like this that I wished I still had a voice so I could tell her all these things.

So instead I just wrote it out.

She blushed tomato-red and her stutter returned in full force as she tried to refute all my flowery praises.

Grinning, I slung my arm around her shoulders and continued our walk to the Academy. It was just as we approached the fenced yard that a stream of kiddies came rushing through the door. Among the aspiring ninja-to-be was short, pale-eyed girl with messy brown hair.

"Nee-sama! And Sora-neesan!" Hanabi-chan shouted as she ran forward, barreling into her sister's open arms.

"Hello, Imouto." Hinata murmured with a soft smile reserved only for her little sister. The little Firecracker looked up at me with a face-splitting grin and I reached down to ruffle her perpetually messy hair. So cute.

Behind us there was a gasp, then a whispered, " _Hey! It's her!_ " then someone was tugging on the back of my blue shirt. Curious, I turned around and saw three goggle-wearing kiddies standing me.

Konohamaru released his hold in my shirt when I turned, he pointed small finger up at me. "You're good friends with the Boss, ey?"

' _The Boss_ ' meaning Naruto, then yes. I nodded with an amused smile on my lips. The brown-haired boy placed his fists on his sides and gave me a gap-toothed grin and in the next second Hanabi-chan was clinging to my arm and glaring at the boy. That's an interesting reaction.

"What do _you_ want with Sora-neesan?" she just about _growled_?

In reaction, Konohamaru scowled and the boy with glasses behind him sighed while the pigtailed girl rolled her eyes at them. I'm sensing a history. As sparks practically began to fly between their heated glares I looked at Hinata for information, unfortunately she looked just as lost as I was.

"Imouto... who is this?" she asked quietly. Hanabi-chan grimaced cutely, though I'm sure that wasn't the look she was going for.

"He's _annoying_." she said coldly.

Konohamaru's jaw dropped.

I slapped a hand to my mouth to smother a startled laugh. I've never seen the little Firecracker act this way with anyone but Neji! And to treat Konohamaru of all people this way!

Hinata gasped, astonished by her baby sister's attitude. "Imouto!" Hanabi-chan at least had enough sense to _look_ apologetic, releasing her endearingly possessive hold on my arm.

"...sorry." she mumbled, not really sorry at all.

I was still trying not to laugh at the offended look on Konohamaru's face. He was like, two years older than the Firecracker.

"...don't encourage her! This isn't funny, Sora-chan." Mouse whispered semi-reproachfully to me.

 **'You're right, this isn't funny. It's adorable.'** I signed to Hinata, I enjoyed the look of exasperation she gave me. She then said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like ' _Of course you would think so_.' I raised a brow at her and she blushed, realizing I'd heard her.

The _cheek_.

"Hey! Hey!" the Little Leaf called my attention back to him. All three of the goggled kiddies were looking at me with wide eyes. "You know the Boss's secret hand code too! Hey, can you teach us that?"

Naruto's what now?

Konohamaru's request was followed by excited agreements from the other two beside him. When even Hanabi-chan looked up at me with sparkles in her pale eyes I held in a sigh. I really didn't have the free time needed for teaching sign language. It'd be really nice to but I'm going to be completely swamped with the Exams that are starting _tomorrow_.

Even if I fail in the preliminary matches I'll still be over-my-head busy trying to prepare for the Konoha Crush. The kiddies were still looking up at me with expectant and sparkly eyes.

Agh.

... _so cute!_

 _ **You have no willpower when it comes to cute things do you?**_ Terra remarked dryly.

I almost rolled my eyes, _'Careful, the pure irony in that statement might kill me.'_ my other half scoffed.

I can't do _nothing_. I also can't make the time but maybe... maybe I could make a manual for learning sign language?

 _Oooh_! Just like how I made the Fuinjutsu for Dummies book for Naruto! Granted, he never used it, it was a good idea. That's what I'll do then. I smacked my fist in my open palm, startling the kiddies and Hinata. I pulled out my pen and pad and wrote.

" _I don't have the time to teach you personally but give me some time and I'll have something for you guys._ " I promised with a grin.

* * *

I tied my hitai-ate securely around my neck and spun around in front of the mirror once more to check my reflection. it was a good thing Hinata and Hanabi-chan had come along with me when I went shopping, they helped me pick out my new outfit.

I'd chosen to keep it simple with a black sports bra and left out the chest wrappings, the stupid bra was uncomfortably tight as it is. I wondered that maybe I should've bought a bigger one yesterday? Then I would've had to buy a _C-cup_. It'd be like admitting defeat and resigning myself to being top-heavy.

Maybe I should go on a die- _yeah_ , I can't even finish that thought seriously. I can't go on a diet! Not only would I be depriving my very active body of nutrients and protein it desperately needs but my Uzumaki metabolism would straight up rebel against me.

Anyways, dark sports bra, a mesh under armor top that went to my elbows and bottoms that went to my knees. It was nearly the height of summer in Fire country and who knows how humid it'll be in TG-44. So the only thing I had left was some of those dark spandex kunoichi shorts most my classmates used to wear and a black sleeveless tunic with my kunoichi boots. All of it shinobi grade materials.

I stopped and placed my hand on my hips, satisfied with my outfit. It'll probably be trashed a couple days from now but at least it wouldn't be my blue shirt ruined beyond repair.

I withheld a frown at overall dark pallet but reminded myself that dark colors camouflage better in the forested surroundings, also... blood stains don't really show up on black.

 _ **You are scarily pragmatic sometimes.**_ Terra chimed in, caution lacing her voice. _**It's when you start being sensible that I have to worry, Sky-girl.**_

I rolled my eyes, _'And what have you been doing lately? You've been unusually quiet these past few weeks.'_ I asked the voice in my head. I got the impression the she shrugged in response.

 _ **A bit of cleaning. Some sunbathing. Working out the details of some of the more insane '**_ **plans** _ **'. Locking dark and scary things away in**_ 'The Box' _**and burying said box. Maintaining your loose sanity. Y'know... the usual.**_

I nodded, knowing the effect was entirely pointless. For all her snide comments and criticisms, Terra is my primary coping mechanism when it comes to the more extremes elements of this second life.

Seven years ago when I first witnessed the impossible realities of my current world, I broke. Unable to comprehend what I was seeing. Even before that night, when it was just me and Kaa-chan I was barely functioning on a daily basis. Whenever I would even _think_ about my first life I would shut down mentally and physically until my Kaa-chan coaxed me back out of my shell.

I created Terra as I was dying again that night, when I found out everything I knew was _wrong_ , when I was laying on the cold ground _drowning_ in my own **blood** because a _shinobi_ had _**slit**_ _-My-_ _THROAT_ -

 _ **Deep breaths.**_ Terra reminded me.

In...

...out.

Two chakra signatures entered through the front door. "Sora-chan! The bastard's here!"

I unclench my fists and grimace at the red crescent pattern left behind on my palms. Did I have any gloves?

I gathered my weapons pouch and tools bag before I headed into the main room. I think I had a pair of gloves in the kitchen for when I cut peppers. Entering the room I see Naruto has already made himself comfortable at the cluttered kitchen table while Sasuke was standing awkwardly at the entrance still.

Both sets of eyes landed on me when I entered, the Hero cocked his head to the side as he took in my new appearance. "Eh? You got new clothes?"

I nodded and raised my hands. **'For the Exam. It'll probably be rough and I don't want to ruin my favorite shirt.'**

"'Ya really think so, Sora-chan?"

I nodded again as I laid down my pouches and went over the table and began sorting out the seals. I waved Sasuke over as Naruto excitedly leaned over the table trying to see what I was giving him. When he tried to reach for some of the specialized paper bombs I slapped his hand away, he made a small noise of disappointment in response but I was unmoved. The memory of him nearly blowing himself up was still fresh in my mind.

"What this?" Duckie asked as he inspected one of the tags from his designated pile.

"Hm? Oh that's one of Sora-chan's Nightlight's. Here," the blonde quickly snatched a tag from his own pile, "it works like this; you hold it like _this_ and you add a _little bit_ of chakra-only a little bit or else you'll hurt your eyes. _Annnnd_ -" a glowing baseball-sized light appeared in the palm of his hand. Even though he added the least amount of chakra he was capable of, it was still pretty bright.

Sasuke's eyes widened at the light before looking at the paper in his own hand. Then I felt his chakra pulse into it and-I flinched away when a ball of blinding white light formed in his palm.

My palms went to my eyes as I tried to rub the spots from my vision. I heard Naruto snicker, "That was more than a _little_!" he taunted.

Sasuke scowled, embarrassment rising in his chakra. "Whatever. Am I done here?" he asked impatiently.

Blinking away the last spots, I reached out and grabbed a couple Revival seals and pushed the pile towards him. Giving him ten paper bombs, a handful of Taser tags -he eyed those warily- three empty multi-layered storage seals and a flourished storage seal filled with a couple hundred gallons of pressurized water. Just like he asked all those weeks ago.

His eyes traced the ' _Water_ ' Kanji in the center of the paper and he gave me a nod, "Thanks." he mumbled before gathering the papers and escaping. I blinked in surprise after his retreating back. I sometimes forget that he was actually raised to have manners befitting a prodigious clan heir.

I swatted the Hero's wandering hand away from the explosives again, giving him a warning look. He pouted at me with his big blue eyes and I proceeded to lecture him on the safety precautions and proper handling of explosive materials _again_.

* * *

The night passed and the morning came too soon for my liking. I rose from a restless sleep with the rising sun.

It was the day.

The three of us met up at our red bridge walked to the Academy together. As we entered the yard I saw that all around us were genin of different nations from all across the Elemental nations. My eyes darted to the different hitai-ates and I could pick out shinobi from each of the Big Five. The sheer amount of refined chakra in a singular place was giving me a headache. No doubt, if I needed to find someone in this mess of people it would be near impossible.

 _ **You-know-who is in there, y'know?**_ Terra reminded me. I held in a grimace.

 _'I know. But maybe if we don't draw too much attention to ourselves then he won't notice me.'_

My other-half scoffed, _**Wishful thinking. Maybe if we'd entered another exam or gone in with anyone other than these two chuckleheads. But, no. He's going to see you and when he does, his face will be hilarious.**_

I sighed.

The Hero grinned beside me, his excitement was barely contained. Duckie was calmer on the outside but I knew he was just as excited as Naruto was.

"Let's go."

I trailed behind them as we passed the teams doing warm-up stretches in the yard and went inside. The halls were less crowded and we easily made it to the staircase at the end of the hall and went up one floor and noticed that there was a group of the younger shinobi gathered around some commotion.

I recognized the scene.

Reaching out I grabbed Naruto and Sasuke sleeves, getting their attention before they went too far. I raised my hands and signed. **'I think we should avoid drawing attention to ourselves.'**

They both frowned at me. One in confusion and one in suspicion.

"Why, Sora-chan?"

Crap. I was hoping they'd just listen to me without asking why. They both waited on my answer expectantly. **'Wouldn't it be better to stay unnoticed and observe our competition? Gather information and get the upper hand.'** I tried to reason. My logic was sound... I hoped.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me. Suspicion rising further in his chakra, he didn't buy it. Naruto grinned at me and slapped a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry 'bout it, Sora-chan! We can take anyone that comes our way, believe it!"

Sasuke didn't verbalize it but he nodded, silently agreeing with Naruto's assumption. Crap. They were actually agreeing on something. So does this mean that they've agreed to ignore me? Sasuke turned around and walked confidently towards the crowd, Naruto grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward after him.

Yes, they were choosing to ignore me.

There was a grunt and a sound of an impact and I saw _him._ My previous thoughts flew out of my head as my heartbeat picked up and I tried not to grin too widely when I saw a boy with glossy black hair styled into a bowl cut wearing a full-body green spandex suit.

It was _Rock Lee_ in person.

This was so awesome!

I tilted my head. Rock Lee looked totally trashed where he was lying on the floor. Rock Lee doesn't _get_ trashed. Something wasn't right with this. Was I forgetting something?

"Please... let us through." a brunette girl pleaded. She was wearing a pink sleeveless qipao and had a couple scroll holsters-and this just _had_ to be Tenten of team Gai. The hair buns really should've been the giveaway.

Tenten's head whipped to the side as she was hit. Hagane-san just hit Tenten, knocking her to the floor. Wait, why were Team Gai even here in the first place?

Was nobody really paying any attention when they went up _one_ flight of stairs? And did no one else here feel the disruption in their chakra systems? The Genjutsu AOE was subtle but it was really nettling me right now, like a bug constantly buzzing around my ears. And another thing! _No one_ here actually recognized Hagane-san and Kamizuki-san?! They were henge'd as _themselves_ for crying out loud!

I know for a fact that we've met them on several occasions already when returning from a mission out of Village. I've had conversations with Hagane-san before! Granted, it was usually as he was forcefully ejecting me from Konoha Barrier Team's building but he was always nice about it.

"-kids like you think you can pass? We are just thinning out those that will fail anyway. What's wrong with that?" Hagane-san sneered convincingly.

Sasuke stepped forward from the crowd but I refused to follow when Naruto gently tugged my wrist. I was trying my best to blend in with all the other nameless genin that I didn't recognize.

Duckie smirked haughtily. "I agree, but... you will let me pass through. And also remove this surrounding created with Genjustu. I'm going to the third floor."

Hagane-san regarded Sasuke carefully. "Ah, so you noticed."

"Sora." Oh, crap. "You were the first realize it, weren't you?" Duckie asked, turning to look at me with a gleam in his eyes. Consequently drawing everyone's attention to me. "Of our team, your-"

"- _You_!?" hissed a voice from the crowd, cutting off whatever Sasuke was about to say. My heart stilled and my entire body went completely rigid as I recognized that very unwelcome voice.

He noticed me.

Crap, crap, crap, _craaaap_.

Reluctantly my eyes drifted towards the voice of the _short-haired_ boy standing next to his teammates.

Violet met seething pale.

I raised my hand and smiled weakly at the boy.

 _Neji Hyuuga_ was glaring at me, an impressive scowl on his face.

Terra took this moment to burst into cackling laughter. _**His face IS priceless! He looks ready to burst already!**_

 _'I am sooo dead.'_ I moaned inwardly.

Terra giggled some more. I wished I could slap her.

 _ **Ah. At least his hair has grown back some at least.**_ she pointed out optimistically.

I wanted nothing more than to disappear into thin air as the Hyuuga stalked towards me. Cursing Sasuke out in every imaginable way I could think of. Why couldn't he just listen to me?

* * *

 **Written Exam Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: "Chuunin Selection Exam"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Haah. So... plot twist? Neji and Sora have history. Bad history. Remember that Hinata-Sora** _ **Interlude**_ **I mentioned all those weeks ago? Well, guess what's happening next chapter? In regards to last chapter's Author Question. Wow, a surprising amount of people want to see Sora vs. Ino. Don't worry, I've got some plans for that.**

 **As for this chapter, I'm a bit disappointed with how much trouble I had with it and it's overall length or lack thereof. How come when ever I do a super long chapter the next one comes up lacking? Yeesh. Next one** _ **will**_ **be long because it will hold about seven years worth of friendship in one setting.**

 **Thank you guys for all your input last chapter! You gave me a lot to think about concerning the match-ups!**

 **Author Question!**

"Your favorite rivalry? Any fandom or universe is allowed."

 _ **I'd have to pick Link and Ganon. It is the most epic of rivalries in my book. They literally go at it again and again for all of known time. If not them then... Kakashi and Gai for obvious reasons.**_

 **Wuv yew all! 'Till next time guys!**

 _-Nanami_


	28. Interlude, The Princess

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Not much to say this time except about how awe-mazin-credible you guys are for caring about what happens in this silly little story. If it wasn't for you guys each week then this wouldn't have gotten past Chapter Five. This is for you, enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I don't own any chibi-Hyuuga cuteness that may appear either during the writing of this Fanfiction.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For? The pulling of heartstrings? There'll be some feels in this one. Oh, and the general dickwaddery related to the Hyuuga clan.**

* * *

 **Interlude,**

 **"The Princess"**

 _"You don't have to be crazy to be my friend._

 _I'll train you." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

My smile was strained as I weakly waved to the Hyuuga boy. He marched forward, practically bulldozing poor Lee out of his warpath. I stood my ground as the slightly shorter boy came to a stop a foot away from me.

He's gotten taller since the last time I saw him in person I noticed. Still, I was taller than everyone under sixteen that I've met. It made me wonder if I was unusually tall for this world? All I know is that I was totally distracting myself from my current situation.

" _You_ are entering the chuunin exams!?" The very short-haired Hyuuga boy demanded, scowling darkly at me.

I hesitated before nodding, ignoring the bewildered looks everyone was giving us now. The two of us had suddenly become the center of everyone's attention. _Nice job_ , Neji!

The Hyuuga boy stared at me _hard_ before intent spiked in his chakra. My body reacted and I bent backward in a way that wasn't possible in my last life, my arms went over my head and I palms pressed flat against the floor. I felt more than watched as Neji's sandal struck the air where my head previously occupied.

We were starting this already?

As his foot swung down I was already pushing off the floor and preforming a backflip. I landed in a crouch a couple feet away and when I looked up I gave the Hyuuga boy a dirty look.

 _'Fudgin' priggish, fuddy-duddy, pompous, sententious, stick-up-the-butt Hyuuga!'_

 _ **Oh dear, she's brought out the big words.**_ I ignored my annoyingly cheerful other-half as I stared down the other boy, waiting for his next move. Was he going to pursue? I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He usually did. _Always did_ , now that I think about it.

I glanced to the side and gave Sasuke a look that clearly said, ' _this is all YOUR fault_ '. He looked slightly taken back, and like everyone else, very confused as to what was happening.

I heard Tenten sigh from beside Rock Lee. "...so much for not drawing attention to ourselves." Neji's hands twitched and my attention was pulled back to him.

Sometimes I wonder how he and I turned out this way. We weren't always like this, were we? I couldn't for the life of me remember a time when we weren't though. It was a long story that begins with my involvement with Hinata and her stuffy clan. One that started... oh, about five? Six years ago?

Wow, does time fly.

 _ **Who are you talking to!?**_

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 13) November 2nd: Not In One Location Long Enough**

Fudging cream puffed, vanilla frosted, double-dutch chocolate _CHEESECAKE_! I pivoted on my heel and dashed down the side-street trying to lose my tail, narrowly avoiding crashing into a worker carrying a stack of boxes.

The twerp had finally decided to _hunt me dow-_

* * *

 _-'No, no! Stop it! That not far enough back, there's absolutely no context there! Nobody knows what's happening!'_

 _ **I kinda feel like you're wasting time.**_

 _'Oh, I am definitely distracting myself from what was happening. Also from all the other bad, very bad things that will happen before the day is over.'_

 _ **Mm. Wow, today is gonna suck, isn't it?**_

 _'We'll call this the calm before the storm. We'll have to go back farther to explain things.'_

 _ **Whatever you say, Sky-girl. Roll it!**_

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 8) September 14th: Classroom 103**

The little Hyuuga heiress was staring at the floor and refused to meet my eyes under any circumstance. She was trying to say something to me but I couldn't understand her through all the stuttering she was doing. And if the sudden onset of stutters weren't bad enough, she was shaking like a Chihuahua in a snowstorm!

"-s-so that-that's w-why-" I reached out and placed my hands on her shoulders to stop her from attempting to say anything further. When she paused I motioned her to take deep breaths.

In...

...and out.

She repeated this pattern until she stopped trembling. I rubbed her shoulder gently before letting go and waiting for her to actually speak. She pressed her lips into a firm line before blurting it out quickly.

"...my Otou-sama wants to meet you!" she squeaked.

What now? Did she just say her _Dad_ wants to meet me? I think that's what she just said. Why would the head of the Hyuuga clan want to meet his daughter's classmate?

 _ **He wants to know what your intentions are towards his daughter?**_ Terra joked.

 _'I doubt it'll be that to the point.'_

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 8) September 15th: Hyuuga Compound**

"I want to know what your intentions are towards my daughter." Hiashi Hyuuga asked coldly.

 _ **Smack.**_ and cue my other half's cackling laughter.

 _'It's kind of annoying when I'm wrong. Almost as annoying when I'm right.'_ I sighed inwardly.

I found myself sitting in the uncomfortable seiza position across from the current head of the prodigious Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hiashi. He was currently looking at me with poorly hidden distain. I was currently trying to keep my own expression neutral.

I pulled out my pen and notebook and wrote, he made no reaction as I did. " _I want to be friends with her._ " I showed the paper.

He narrowed pupiless eyes at me and _wow_ that is unnerving. Hinata's pearly eyes have never looked like that. "Is that so?" he said. I had the distinct feeling that he thought me suspect. Which was rude, we met all of four minutes ago!

I nodded.

"Why?"

Why? Why did I want to be friends with Hinata? What the heck kind of question is that? A bit confused, I began listing all the reasons. How sweet, kind, gentle, thoughtful, friendly and considerate she was. Really, the real question here is who _wouldn't_ want to be Hinata's friend?

I'm not sure at what point but the man across from me had started scowling, pale eye narrowed into a glare. The sudden change in mood had thrown me off a bit, the air around us now holding a good amount of tension. He reached under the table and dropped something in front of me. I recognized the handwriting on the front. It was mine. This was one of the storybooks I had lent to Hinata for helping with her stutter, so why did he have it?

Hiashi's voice was cold as he spoke down to me. "Over the course of your ' _friendship_ ' with my daughter, she has become increasingly distracted from her training and studies with false ideas of benevolent Heroes and selfless Princesses."

The book he placed on the table was a collection of stories about Disney Princesses. I stared at the man, trying to figure out what his problem was.

"For months now, you have been filling her head with fairytale's and nonsense and it stops today. I do not know what your real motives are by behind taking advantage of daughter's loneliness, but _let me be clear_. I do not want Hinata associating with _you_ or _that boy_."

' _Nonsense_ ' he called it.

That nonsense being my precious memories from **Before**.

' _That boy_ ' he said.

That boy being _Naruto_.

 _My_ Naruto.

I put my pen to my paper and wrote, a coldness inside my gut was fueling my words before tearing out the page and slamming it on the tea table in between us, rattling the fragile cups on the surface.

Without waiting to be kicked out, I stood and walked back out the sliding door with my head held high and a scowl on my face. As I passed over the threshold of the door a wave of murderous _Killing Intent_ washed over my body in a rush. I broke into a cold sweat and immediately felt sick to my stomach and wanted nothing more than to empty said stomach all over the stupid polished wooden floors.

I leaned on a support beam in the hall, feeling all the strength leave my legs and inhaled deeply trying to regain my breath. Remembering my Mother's melodic voice as she instructed me on how to hold my bearings.

 _"Breathe deeply, Clever girl. Fill your lungs and hold it. Focus on the subtle heat under your skin. Do you see it, Sora?"_

I see it. It was warm and burning. Tangible and just out of reach. It was never as bright as yours was, Kaa-chan.

 _"Good. Now block everything else from your mind and focus only on the burning in your core. There is nothing else."_

There is nothing else.

 _"See it."_

See it.

 _"Move it."_

Move it.

There is only myself and my burning core.

I exhaled as I felt the sickening pressure release. I straightened my back and walked out of the gates of the Hyuuga compound without further incident, no one stopped me until I was back in my apartment with the desire to create a explosive note strong enough to rearrange an entire Training Ground. As I gathered up my Fuinjutsu supplies for my therapeutic exercise I thought about the page I left behind.

I was harsh, probably, but I really couldn't find it in myself to feel the slightest amount of guilt at the moment.

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 8) September 26th: Hokage's Residence**

As if this was some kinda joke, it wasn't even a couple weeks after meeting and consequently angering Hinata's Dad that I found myself sitting in the eternally irritating seiza position in front of current Hokage, Sandaime Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Hiashi, the prig himself, was sitting a couple feet to my right. I'd bet my notebooks that this was all _his_ doing.

I'd been pretty surprised an hour ago when ANBU Sakana showed up at my front door, informing me that my presence had been requested by the Hokage.

An eight year-old girl walking alongside a fully dressed ANBU operative had gotten quite a few strange looks as we walked right down the Main Street in broad daylight. ANBU Sakana had been very polite as they escorted me to the Hokage's residence, only leaving my side when I was standing outside Hiruzen's private office.

Hiruzen set his Calligraphy brush to the side of his work and regarded me coolly. I was currently trying my best not to fidget where I was sitting.

"Sora-chan, do you know why I've asked you here?" the Sandaime asked, I absently noted that he wasn't wearing his funny hat. This was more of an informal meeting then? It was also then I noticed a crumpled piece of writing paper on the Sandaime's desk. I recognized that style of paper. I had a notebook full of paper just like that.

 _ **The snitch.**_ Terra hissed, referring to the Hyuuga in the room. I gulped nervously, tuning out my other's half's desert-related curses as I became hyper aware of the other men in the room. I'd been called to the principles office.

"Hiashi-dono has formally requested that I, as Hokage, prohibit you from entering the premises of both the Hyuuga compound and their surrounding lands."

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor then.

 _Banned!?_

Hiruzen folded his hands on his low desk. "Normally this would be handled between the families of the two parties but as you are both an orphan and a shinobi-in-training, the job falls to me. Now I hear that you've been entering the Clan's compound without the proper permission? Is this true, Sora-chan?"

I lowered my gaze to count the number of tiles on the floor, pressing my lips into a firm line. There may have been one or two occasional trips through the storm drain in the southern-west wall. I nodded. There was no point in denying it. I've had less than a year of ninja training in the Academy and I was traipsing into a shinobi clan's domain. Not to mention the clan had all-seeing eyes. Of course I'd been spotted.

"I see..." the Sandaime rumbled. "Well, do you have anything to say for your actions, Sora-chan?"

I looked up at the Hokage and signed, ignoring how Hiashi's chakra spiked with annoyance when I did. **'Hinata is my friend and I just want her to be happy.'**

The old Hokage was quiet as he lifted his smoking pipe to his lips, keen and weary eyes inspecting the two of us. Smoke that stank of tobacco wafted from his lips as he spoke. "Sora-chan, from this day you not to enter the Hyuuga clan's compound without explicit invitation-" _What, what, what_ \- "-and should you again be apprehended on the premises then disciplinary action will be taken. Do you understand?"

I just stared. Hinata spends all her days at either the Academy or at the compound and after the farce of a meeting with Hiashi a few weeks ago, he'd _forbidden_ her from speaking to me again. I had to calm her down after she burst into tears when she told me. She is _six years-old_ and doesn't understand why she couldn't be friends with me.

"Sora-chan. Do you understand?" the old Hokage repeated more sternly.

I nodded numbly.

Coal eyes landed on the Hyuuga. "Is that satisfactory to you, Hiashi-dono?"

"It is. Thank you, Hokage-sama." The man nodded, stoic as ever. When his nod was returned by the Sandaime, Hiashi stood and left, the door closing behind him without a sound on his way out.

I began to stand but was stopped when Hiruzen spoke, "Hold on a moment Sora-chan, I want to speak with you."

I sat back down on the hard wooden floor, crossing my legs under me sloppily and more comfortably, this wasn't a formal meeting anymore. The strained air that had filled the room left with the Hyuuga prig. The old Hokage lifted his hand and the ANBU in the walls left and it was just the two of us.

The old shinobi chuckled softly, "Quite the trouble you've gotten yourself into, Sora-chan." he drawled as he lifted his pipe to his lips.

I didn't raise my eyes from where I was glaring holes into the floor tiles. This was unfair on so many levels. That Hyuuga prig was willing to go so far as to get the Hokage to forbid me from going to visit Hinata! What the heck. After a minute of silence I heard the old Hokage heave a heavy sigh befitting a man that has the weight of thousands of lives on his shoulders. Papers shuffled around before he spoke again.

"' _A man who allows his own flesh and blood to be treated as second-rate citizens and binds them into indentured servitude is not a man at all. One that claims he does it out of love and protection of his flesh and blood yet does nothing to change how they are treated is just a coward too afraid to do what he knows is right. Such a man has no right in telling me what I should and should not do._ '" he murmured aloud.

My shoulders raised and my face actually began to burn with shame. Hearing all that said aloud makes it sound a lot harsher then when I wrote it down.

"...on the positive side, your handwriting is quite lovely to look at, Sora-chan." Hiruzen said mildly.

I curled into myself further if it was possible.

Hiruzen was _good_.

I realize _now_ that I was needlessly harsh and that was a pretty out-of-character reaction for me to write that. I wasn't thinking. The annoying truth is that Hiashi is just trying to look out for his daughter's best interests, even if he went about in a total fudge-waddish way he was just thinking about Hinata. I understood that he loved his daughter, that was obvious in his chakra alongside his fierce desire for protecting her. I also wasn't stupid. I had some idea of what a political state of the Village was, I knew what a valuable political ally Hinata would be once she was grown up. The Hyuuga clan was up there in prestige alongside the Uchiha, Senju and Sarutobi clans.

I knew these things but the fact was I couldn't give two licks about it all. Hinata was kind and sweet and adorable and though I've only known her for a couple months she is my dear friend and I love her.

Hiashi's first priority was her safety. Her happiness was second and I couldn't disagree with that more. There's always a difference between being alive and _living_. She's six and already has a anxiety disorder for crying out loud! I _understand_ that Hiashi isn't a bad guy. He's just a guy who's protective of his daughter who was kidnapped when she was three. I understand.

I still thought he was a royal fudge sucker though.

"Quite the situation, indeed..." Hiruzen murmured to himself as he held his pipe up to his lips again, taking a drag. Then he added in a quieter tone, "...of course, disciplinary actions can't be taken unless you were to be _caught_ in the act of trespassing."

My eyes snapped up from staring at the floor to see a _glint_ in the old shinobi's eyes.

 _ **Is he saying what we're thinking he's saying?**_

 _"-should you again be apprehended on the premises then disciplinary action will be taken."_ is what he said specifically. Very specifically.

Tricky ninjas.

I grinned widely at the greying-haired man.

Hiruzen-jiji is kinda awesome sometimes.

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 9-and-a-half) July 10th: Hyuuga Compound**

Sneaking around the corners and peeking around walls, I crept through the long corridors of the Hyuuga compound as I left from delivering a couple new cheesy romance novels for Hinata to binge when she's not being trained into the ground.

I'd been somewhat amused when I found out that she has been stashing all the novels I've leant under her mattress like a some kind of teenage boy hiding his porn.

...I'm _so_ glad Naruto is still an innocent six year-old. His only interest in girls at this age is whether or not a they can out eat him during lunchtime.

Just as I entered the less patrolled branch-clan side of the compound I sensed the crystal ringing chakra of an incoming Hyuuga member and quickly pressed myself against the wall of the nearest building, holding my breath and hoping I wasn't seen. The chakra paused and I heard a young and squeaky voice.

"I know you're there. Show yourself." they demanded. I didn't move, hoping they would think they imagined it and move on. It's worked more times than one would think. "I can _see you_. Come out or I will come after you."

Dang it.

Withholding a sigh I stepped out from the building and saw standing there was a boy around my age with long brown hair, large pale eyes and a scowl that really shouldn't be on his round face. It would've been endearing if it wasn't so disturbing to see such cold eyes on a child so young. He watched my movements with far too much suspicion for someone his age.

He had bandages wrapped around his forehead and I felt a pit form in my stomach as I recognized what that signified. He was a _little kid_ already branded with that _disgusting_ excuse for a seal.

"You are trespassing on Hyuuga land." he stated formally. "I must insist that you follow me to Hiashi-sama-"

Yeah, that's not happening. Cute as the kid was, I didn't need to be caught. I lifted my hand and wiggled my fingers in a wave before turning on my heel and hightailing it out of there.

I heard the little Hyuuga boy shout after me in surprise as my longer legs out-stripped him. I ran down the corridors, abandoning all sense of stealth I dashed right by the civilians members of the clan and thanked my lucky stars that there were no actual shinobi in sight. I ran out into the grass and through the laundry lines, scaring the bejeezus out of the housewives, desperately trying to distance myself from the surprisingly determined small footsteps right behind me. The women gasped and some yelped but what really almost floored me what one of them shouted as we passed.

"Wha-What are you doing!? _Neji_!" she called angrily. I nearly tripped over a laundry basket at that point but recovered my balance beautifully and continuing to run my skirt off.

"Intruder-Sorry-Hahaue!" the voice behind me panted out.

The part of me not currently freaking out about the chibi-sized _Neji-friggin'-Hyuuga_ currently chasing me was a bit proud of the fact my eight year-old body was barely winded when the seven year-old behind me was panting. I attributed this to being half Uzumaki and having to build up the endurance to keep up with my Hero when he's on a sugar high.

Seeing my exit I looped around a building once more to cut right through it to break Neji's line of sight and slipped through the gutter in the wall, quickly covering it back up with the empty barrel before getting to my feet and hauling skirt down the street again, ducking through crowds before any of the clan sentries could be bothered to come after me. Or something even worse, like that scarily determined Hyuuga boy.

I didn't know back then that that encounter would be the first of many across the years. Always with him getting faster and me having to get getting trickier.

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 11) June 3rd: Shopping District's Main Road**

I blinked hard. No change. I tried it again but the small person I saw wandering the street didn't disappear or change appearance. The small person looked a lot like Hanabi Hyuuga.

I was walking home to make dinner for Naruto and I when I saw a little person that looked disturbingly like Hanabi Hyuuga, age four, walking down the street all by herself without her caretaker or another Hyuuga clansman in sight and _the sun had set a half an hour ago_.

There was something _very wrong_ with this situation.

As kid-friendly as Konoha appears, it is decidedly _not_. Kids get snatched off the streets in the middle of a shinobi Village too.

I blatantly ignore how I know that fact from personal experience. Shoving it into 'The Box' and focusing on the now.

I remember Hinata telling me about how strict her Father was about having an escort for whenever she went into the Village when she was younger. It wasn't until just last year that Kō, Hinata's caretaker finally stopped following her everywhere. Hanabi shouldn't be alone here and all my internal alarms were going _off_ at the moment.

The little princess was practically drooling over some of the sweets in a shop window when I tapped her shoulder lightly, ignoring the twitch it inspired in my fingers. Large, too large, pale eyes looked up at me in curiosity. She blinked and smiled at me.

"Oh... you are Nee-sama's pet!"

Eh?

No, wait. Little girl all by herself on the street. Priorities. Focus. Ask later. I pulled out my pen and notebook and wrote, showing her the page. " _My name is Sora. And you are Hinata's little sister, it's nice to meet you._ "

The dark-haired girl read the page and tilted her head at me, "Why did you write that?" she asked in that innocent four year-old way.

" _When I was little, I got hurt and now I can't use my voice. I talk with this._ " I wrote and her eyes widened as she came to an understanding. " _Can you tell me why you're out here all alone?_ "

Immediately her smile fell away and she looked entirely the part of a stoic and serious Hyuuga stereotype I've become acquainted with over the years of interaction of her clansmen.

"I am running away." she informed me gravely.

I balked at that. _What_!? Why is she running away? I know Hiashi isn't the warmest or affectionate but from what I hear from Hinata, she dotes on her little sister whenever she gets the chance! How did Hanabi even sneak out in the first place!? I have a hard enough time sneaking _in_!

I asked her that last question.

"The same way you did," she informed me brightly "I crawled through the hole in the wall like when you are running away from Neji-san or the guards."

Oh dear.

 _ **So, this is all your fault is what I'm hearing?**_ Terra drawled.

 _'Shut up!'_ I hissed at my other half. How was I going to fix this? I'm pretty sure I don't remember anything about Hanabi Hyuuga running away from **Before** and since her means of escape was provided by watching me, it's safe to assume that this is my doing. _Great_. If Hiashi didn't hate my guts before, he will definitely string me up for _this_.

Feeling the symptoms of a headache coming on I lifted a hand to rub my temple. How to fix this... how to fix this...?

Little kids want to run away all the time. I remember doing it a couple time when I was a kid the first time, even now it's very tempting to just pack up Naruto and go live together in a forest in the middle of nowhere some days. Never mind that it would never happen.

I just need to find out why Hanabi wants to run away and convince her otherwise.

Okay, that's a plan at least.

" _Do you have any idea where you're running away to?_ " I asked, starting soft, humoring the idea. My Grandfather did this for me the first time I ran away from home. He'd let me think that I could do it and stayed by my side the entire day until I exhausted myself and fell asleep. I'd woken up in my bed the next morning and all my ideas of running away had disappeared for a time.

She shrugged her little shoulders, turning back to look through the window. "I don't know."

Well, then. How to go about this? What did I want when I ran away from home all those years ago?

Parents.

 _ **This got depressing quick.**_

 _'Agreed. But what else?'_

As I lift a hand to my chin to think about it, my eyes also wandered to the window. Mmm. That Hakuto jelly looks absolutely delicious and I could smell fresh anpan from inside. That reminds me of the recent craving I've-Oh.

I... I know what to do. I wrote and turned my notebook around, getting her attention again.

" _Want to get a treat?_ "

* * *

Hanabi and I were now sitting on a bench in the very well-lit and populated area of the district, each nursing one half of a blue popsicle that tasted surprisingly like strawberries. When I noticed the long-haired girl was staring at her treat intently I leaned over to catch her eye, she glanced up at me before looking at the all consuming ice cream again.

"Sora-san..." she whispered after a moment, "do you believe in destiny?"

Pfft.

" _No. Destiny is not real._ " I wrote on my notebook that I left conveniently sitting on the bench in between us, a small smile on my lips. Is this why she wanted to run away? One the Hyuuga stuffies sat her down and talked about unchangeable destinies?

She frowned at the book, looking up to frown at me. "How can you know that?" she asked challengingly.

I didn't even bat an eye as I responded. " _Because if Destiny were real then I wouldn't be sitting next to your right now._ "

If destiny had it's way then I would have died That Night with Kaa-chan. Or in a hole, trapped under the roots of the Village. I _know_ that ' _Sora_ ', daughter of Ikari Uzumaki never existed **Before**.

"...what do you mean?" she asked softly, almost as if she knew what I was thinking. My smile fell a bit.

" _I had been really, really hurt when I lost my voice._ " I confessed.

The overly-perceptive little girl's eyes went to the orange scarf tied around my neck.

Her eyes went back to the treat melting in her hands and she told me why she ran away in a whispered tone. "As the main family, we have a duty to protect the Byakugan for eternity. And sometimes we have to... we have to rule the branch families using absolute fear... and... _death_."

I became horrified. I knew that the Hyuuga's weren't the most emotional bunch but for someone to tell this **innocent** _four year-old girl_ that her family uses _**death**_ as a means to keep her cousins from acting out, is so beyond fuc-

"Ojii-sama says that is who we are and that we are all born with a destiny that never changes."

" _That's stupid._ " I wrote, keeping a hold on my anger. Hanabi blinked large, innocent pale eyes at me.

"But..." I raised my hand to stop her there. No buts. The only _butt_ was her Grandfather for filling her sweet little head with total and utter _crap_. The _gall_ of the man!

" _Our own decisions are what shape our lives and the people around us. There is no stone, or book, or tapestry that has our entire lives and choices written down._ " she watched my hand write these words intently. " _We are our own people and we shape our own lives. Understand?_ "

"...I... I _think_ I do." she mumbled with pinched brows. _Maybe_ that was a bit too much for her. I forget that though most of these kids were way more advanced than the ones I knew from **Before** , they were still little kids at the end of the day.

I smiled warmly at the little girl, " _It's okay if you don't. You are four and have a big sister who will love you no matter what._ "

She blushed with embarrassment and I reached over to ruffle her hair, causing her to pinken further. _So cute!_ We finished our popsicles with Hanabi peppering me with questions about myself and how I was friends with her Nee-sama and how come we've never met before today.

" _I've got a question for you._ " I wrote, interrupting her game of 20,000 questions. " _Why did you call me your sister's 'pet'?_ "

"Oh, _that_. Well, Neji-san always calls you a stray animal, like a kitty-cat!" she informed me with a sweet smile.

My eye twitched.

... _Neji_!

* * *

I knocked softly on the pane of the window before shifting the small body dozing on my back higher when she began to slide down. Inside I heard the soft padding of feet before the window cracked open to the distraught and panicked expression of my Hyuuga princess.

"Sora-chan! It's Hanabi-she's been-" she inhaled sharply as I leaned down to show the littlest sleeping princess I was carrying piggyback.

" _Hanabi!_ " she gasped in absolute relief. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes and she pulled me forward to wrap her arms around me and her sister. Hanabi mumbled sleepily and Hinata released us, beckoning me through the window.

I carefully maneuvered Hanabi into my arms and handed her through the window where her sister took her into her arms and gently laid her into her own bed without waking her. She was a bit of a heavy sleeper, I mused as I leaned my arms on the window pane, still standing outside.

As Hinata thoroughly tucked her baby sister, I wondered why it had been so easy to sneak in tonight? From Hinata's reaction they definitely knew that Hanabi was gone but I doubt that they knew she had snuck out by her own choosing. So on the off chance they hadn't realized they were missing one princess, I'd snuck in one of the branch families' side entrances in hopes of placing Hanabi back so she wouldn't get in trouble for her little adventure.

Hinata stood and rushed over to pulled me into another hug, this one was the nice leave-you-struggling-to-breathe ones. I returned the hug and pretended not to notice how much she was shaking. She mumbled questions into my shoulder. "Whah hammened? How did wew find mer, we thought that she'd beem-beem-" I rubbed small, comforting circles on her back. She pulled away and I reached for my notebook.

" _I found her wandering the Shopping District. Apparently she saw you fight against Neji and lose. And afterwards your poor excuse for a Grandfather told her some stupid crap about unchangeable fates and ruling the branch families with fear and the threat of death and she decided to run away._ "

Hinata became so pale and she stared at the page in horror, slowly raising a hand to cover her gaping mouth.

That's why I love this girl, she's _sane_.

" _All-in-all I don't blame her for wanting a bit a fresh air. But I talked to her and I don't think she'll be trying to run away again anytime soon._ "

Before Hinata could say anything our eyes snapped to the door that slid open suddenly and watched as Hiashi stepped silently into the room, chakra churning like a summer storm and the grimmest, darkest expression I've ever seen on his usually emotionless face.

We were frozen as he briskly walked in and kneeled in front of Hinata's bed, eyes scanning his youngest daughter for any sign of mistreatment or injury. Here, I was convinced he was going to kill me and chop me into itty bitty pieces and no one would ever find said pieces. I was hyper-aware of the man's every movement and my body was tensed uncomfortably, ready to bolt at a moments notice.

I watched as all the tension drained from him and his shoulders sagged, relief filling every line of his body as he gently brought the blanket to rest Hanabi's chin and tucking a lock of her messy hair to the side, behind her ear. Without a word, he stood and calmly walked back to the sliding door only to linger on the threshold. He turned back and his eyes glanced at the page I was still holding up. Startled, I slapped it against my chest futilely hoping that he didn't see what I'd said about his Father.

His pale eyes locked eyes with me.

Something silent and unsaid passed between us but I don't think I fully understood what he tried to convey. But if I had to guess, it was something like...

 _I still don't like you._

And then he left, closing the door gently behind him. The only sound in the room were the soft snuffles and snores of a sleeping Hanabi.

I think Hinata and I were still holding our breaths, waiting for her Father to rush back in and Gentle Fist me into the next country or throw me into a cell for... _something_.

Minutes passed and he didn't come back.

I was in shock.

My utter incomprehension of the situation was interrupted by the very out-of-place sound of a bubbly giggle.

I looked over to see Hinata's shoulders shaking with barely contained laughter, tears soon began rolling down her face as she held her hands over her mouth trying her best not to wake up her sister. It seems the out-of-character reaction of her impossibly impossible Father was the last straw she could handle after the last few hours she's had.

She laughed and cried in turns as the stress of the last few hours finally caught up to her. Happiness overtook her as the last threads of fear finally faded away and she tried not to make a single noise.

I hopped up to sit on the window and leaned down to wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her into my chest where she fell into my embrace. The room was peacefully quiet as my shirt slowly became damp with only the occasional sound of a muffled sob.

Then she fell asleep on me.

As her body went limp in my arms I awkwardly floundered to catch her before she fell to the floor. After a couple minutes of careful maneuvering and using my measly hard-earned strength, I set her in the bed where she curled protectively around the smaller girl.

I wanted so badly to coo at the pure adorableness of the scene. But instead I turned out the light and slipped back out the window, closing it securely behind me.

It was as I was sneaking back out of the compound that I realized that _completely forgot about dinner with Naruto!_

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 12) December 27th: Hyuuga Private Gardens**

"' _You, the smallest and weakest of the earth's creatures, have saved my life. When all the other creatures of the forest had forsaken me, when I had given up all hope myself, you risked your own life to come to my aid and I will forever be in your debt, Mouse._ ' And the Mouse and Lion lived the rest of their lives as the best of friends." Hinata finished reading, smiling softly. I was sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with her under a bare plum tree as she read one of the presents I'd gotten her. It was December but thankfully there wasn't any snow this year, only a bit nippy as long as you were properly bundled up.

Besides the book I wrote for her, I'd bought her a cute hair barrette clip and a little sunflower charm that's supposed to go on a bracelet. But, as bracelets are impractical for Taijutsu fighters she'll just have to figure out something else to do with it.

"Thank you for all this, Sora-chan. I really like this story." she murmured, still smiling.

 **'I'm glad you like it.'** I signed.

"Do... do you think that it can really happen?" she asked.

I raised a brow at her. Can a mouse really save a lion's life? Well, I guess it's plausible in this world. If they were, y'know, intelligent summons or some-

"No, no!" Hinata giggled in my considering face. "Not _actual_ animals, Sora-chan."

Hm. When did she get so good at reading me? I thought only Naruto could do that.

"But, can someone weak really be of any help to someone so strong?" she asked, trying to hide the hopeful look in her pale eyes. I gave her a droll look. We both knew why she asked something like that.

 **'Strength isn't simply about who is the fastest or who can hit the hardest. There are many types of strength, and you-'** I poked her in the chest before continuing, **'-have one of the rarest strengths of them all. Hinata, your heart makes you one of the strongest people I know.'**

She smiled a watery smile and rested her head on my shoulder, looping her arm in mine. "...thank you." she whispered sincerely.

I rest my head on top of hers.

Happy birthday, my little mouse.

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 13) April 23rd: Sora's Apartment**

There was a soft knock on the door, I set my ink brush down carefully and stood. Pushing my senses towards the other side of the door I recognized Hinata's usually _Clear_ and _Alive_ chakra was muddled and weighed down with heavy emotion. I was quick to rush to the door and yank it open to see Hinata looking dishelmed and still wearing her training clothes. She was shaking and seconds away from tears.

"H-Hello, Sora-ch-chan. I'm-m-m sorry for the in-intrusion-" I pulled her inside and she followed without another forced word. As soon as the door clicked shut, she collapsed onto the floor in a trembling mess. I rushed to kneel in front of her to find her with her face buried in her hands as she sobbed.

My heart broke to see her like this.

Whoever did this to _my_ Hinata was going to _hurt_.

"I - _hic_ I couldn't do it! I couldn't do it - _hic_ \- Sora-chan!" she sobbed loudly, "I c-couldn't hurt Hanabi!"

A cold feeling settled in my gut as I realized what happened.

Hanabi just replaced Hinata as the Hyuuga Clan heir.

I wrapped her shaking frame in my arms tightly as I rubbed her back, cursing out Hiashi and Hiroto and their _utter stupidity_ in every imaginable way. Her own Father had just _cast her aside_ at the behest of her Grandfather. There were no words that could make her feel better or change what happened.

So I did the little I could for her.

I held her in my arms as she cried herself dry.

Cleaned the dirt off of her and gave her some spare clothes to change into.

A warm cup of tea to soothe her raw throat as I played her favorite songs.

Invited her to dinner and to sleep over when it got late, offering to send a message to the compound so Hanabi wouldn't worry.

Let her pretend that nothing big or life-changing happened that day.

The same routine repeated the next day and walked with Naruto and I to class.

On the third she finally went back home, not _okay_ by any means. But... better than she was.

* * *

 **Sora, (Age 13) November 2nd: Not In One Location Long Enough**

Fudging cream puffed, vanilla frosted, double-dutch chocolate _CHEESECAKE_! I pivoted on my heel and dashed down the side-street trying to lose my tail, narrowly avoiding crashing into a worker carrying a stack of boxes.

The twerp had finally decided to _hunt me down_.

That ' _twerp_ ' being an angsty Hyuuga tween that has already been a genin for almost a full year now. Doesn't matter that my graduation was only a couple weeks away. I turned down another winding alley as I felt his chakra steadily gaining on me. _Crap!_

The only reason I wasn't currently freaking out at the moment was because I finally had the advantage of being a ' _street-rat_ ' -as Stick so lovingly calls me- compared to his stuffy clan upbringing. Neji might be a genin with eyes that see through everything and the ability to jump across rooftops with enviable ease, but he didn't know the streets like I did. I've _lived_ on these streets for years now. Seeing me and catching me are two different things as he's learned over the years.

Neji is the only one that bothers to go out of his way to chase me out of the compound anymore. Of course, this wouldn't be happening in the first place if Hiashi- _dodo_ had just removed the ban on me after we came to a mutual understanding in regards to his daughters. But, _nooooo_... he just likes being a fudge sucker about the whole thing. The man had the gall to say that it was for _my own benefit_ even!

' _It's beneficial training for an aspiring Kunoichi. I will not allow my daughter to associate with a class failure.'_ he'd said. I'm pretty sure that was his poor attempt at a joke. I'm also _positive_ he didn't lift the ban just in case he changes his mind about me and decides to enforce it again.

I ran through Iwagari Yoshi's sewing shop and went through the back door and into the back alleys. This alley in particular was popular in the underground for all the imported goods they smuggle in from out of country and was the closest thing Konoha had to a Baazar. It also had a nexus of intersecting paths that lead out at all directions.

Stick's chakra pulsed outwards and I knew he'd just activated his Byakugan. I kept running, ducking, just barely avoiding plowing into bystanders. Going way too fast I hit the wall at the end of the alley and bounced off it as I turned, then I saw it.

My escape route.

The walking bridge and surrounding areas in the south-east section of the Market District were currently under construction. The area I was in now was narrow and didn't leave much room for maneuvering whatsoever. It was all I needed for my plan.

I jumped onto the scaffolding and ran across, reaching the end I leapt over the last bit of distance to stop, panting, waiting, at the beginning of the bridge. It was not long at all until I saw the long-haired boy come to a stop at the edge of the last roof.

He smirked smugly down at me, like he didn't have a sheen of sweat on his own brow. "Have you finally decided to give up, street-rat?"

In response I signed something I will never teach Naruto that I learned myself from the lovely Onee-san's that reside in Konoha's not very well advertised Red Light District.

He made a surprised and disgusted sound as his face went red. I briefly wondered how _he_ knew what that meant as he jumped down onto the scaffolding. He stepped down to the ground level and pushed himself running start, his foot hit that ground and-the ground held his foot in place as he _face-planted into the wet cement_!

Yeeessss! Victory! I did a little excited dance here, as out of breath as I was. Sweet, sweet victory was mine! I'd wondered before if the Byakugan could tell the difference between wet and dry substances.

Now I guess I've got my answer!

My happiness got cut short as KI spiked into the ambient air. I looked back over and watched as Neji slowly, _oh-so slowly_ , pushed himself up and I got a full view of my success. His entire front was covered in grey gooey cement, from his face to his nice clothes. It even got a good amount of his hair when his ponytail flew in.

Seething pale eyes landed on me and he stood back up and-Oh, _Shi_ -RUNNING AGAIN! I ran and filled my lungs with air before I leapt off the side of the bridge and dove headfirst into the water. Before I submerged, I heard him howl after me, sounding more pissed off than I've ever heard him before.

I went in deep and out of sight, swimming alongside the current and was propelled downriver and further away from him. I stayed under the surface for as long as I could before swimming towards the shore and cautiously poking my head out, scanning for any sign of his chakra.

From that day on I took extra care not to get caught by that boy. Positive that he would attempt to murder me if he did.

* * *

 **May 26th,** **Present Day** **: Second Floor of the Academy**

I blame Duckie for this. I was doing so well being invisible before he opened his big mouth. I'm lucky Stick didn't just jump to shutting down my chakra network, and killing me in a slow and painful fashion.

Maybe he's calmed down with time?

The short-haired boy in front of me looked somewhat disappointed that I wasn't currently eating his sandal. "I'll admit I'm surprised you can avoid a simple attack like that, street-rat." Neji sneered at me. "I suppose if you have no skill to begin with then all you can do is improve."

Pontificating snot-nosed brat. He has not changed _at all_!

I stuck my tongue out at him and his eye started twitching.

"Oi! The hell do'ya think you're doing, you bastard!?" Naruto snarled as he came to stand in front of me. How sweet. I blinked in surprise when I saw the backs of _both_ my teammates standing between me and Stick. Aww. My chest filled with that warm fuzzy feeling reserved for my boys.

"I believe it was already explained by your teammate. I'm weeding out _the weak_." Neji narrowed his eye in distaste at my boys as he cocked his head arrogantly, causing a lock of his neatly cut hair to fall across his face.

I absently notice that even though it been months since our last face-to-face encounter, his hair only barely reached the nape of his neck. He must've cut it all off at one point to even it out like it is. Hinata had told me months ago that he hadn't washed out the cement in time after our little outing and had to cut out the patches that dried up and became brittle, leaving him with patchy hair like a ragdoll. Which, she informed me, he fully blamed me for and was swore venomously to kill me on sight when he saw me again.

"' _Weak_ '? Sora-chan's not weak! Who the hell even _are you_?!" the Hero demanded angrily as he defended my honor,

Duckie just stood beside the blonde and glowered at Neji. As unaffected as he usually acts, I guess an attack on a teammate -however annoying he finds us- is not something he'll let slid. That's good to know. I got up from where I was crouched and laid my hands on their shoulders, signaling them to stand down.

Now that his initial aggression was expended, Neji's anger has calmed down significantly. And even though he's a jerk to me all he did was just swung his foot at my head instead of using Gentle Fist like if he _really_ was intending to kill me.

 _ **Oh my Gooood...**_ Terra groaned, _**Do you really not realize this isn't something normal?**_

 **'Don't worry.'** I signed to my team when they stepped away to look at me. **'This is just how Stick and I say hello.'**

"Wait- _HE'S_ ' _Stick_ '?" Naruto gasped in recognition, knowing about him from when I'd rant about him. I nodded in confirmation. When the Hero looked back at Neji, he snickered.

"Stick?" Tenten murmured in confusion as Neji scowled darkly at me that familiar fire sparking to life again.

Naruto decided to clarify the nickname.

"Yeah, it's 'cause he's got a stick up his-"

- _Intent_ spiked again and Neji started to move at me, chakra reacting to his anger. On instinct I pushed Naruto and Sasuke back but before he could reach me my vision was obscured by broad shoulders clothed in forest green.

Rock Lee stood in in between Neji and I, holding his hand in front of him in a pacifying manner.

All I could think at that moment was how he's _really fast._

He spoke, "Neji. Whatever grudge you might have against Sora-san, she is a comrade of the Leaf and this is not the time or place for a fight. I am sure that you will have an opportunity to work out your grievances with her in future, perhaps even during the course of the Exams."

If I'm remembering correctly, -and I am- this is the same Rock Lee that wants to challenge Sasuke to a fight in... oh, a couple minutes from now? This was very ironic but the thought is what counts, I suppose.

To my pleasant surprise Neji actually stood down after that, his body taking on a more relaxed and less aggressive stance.

The Hyuuga boy looked over his teammate's shoulder and locked eyes with me, there was fire and a silent promise of pain and suffering in my nearby future.

I repeat, this is Sasuke's fault. Never mind that I antagonized the tween in the first place.

Wordlessly, Neji turned around and began walking away. My spandex-clad savior glanced over his shoulder at me and I smiled gratefully at him. It was a bit odd when I saw the tips of his ears tinge red in response. He spun on his heel to face me with a cheerful smile.

"Hello, I would like to properly introduce myself to you. My name is Rock Lee!" he pointed to himself and my smile grew. This was so cool. Rock Lee was always one of my favorites along with the Hero. They were just so... _magnetic_. His cheerful smile took on a more bashful look to it.

"This might be strange but we met once before years ago. Back when we attended the Academy together you preformed an act of selfless kindness towards me, a complete stranger! And because of that day I felt the need to intervene just now."

Huh? I did what?

An act of kindness? I'm mostly sure that we've never met before today. I'm pretty sure I would've remembered, right? I mean, who would ever forget meeting _this guy_? He must be mistaking me for someone else. There's _no way_ I'd forget meeting _Rock Lee_.

"Your name _is_... Sora, right? Do you... remember me?" he asked hopefully.

As I began to reach for my notepad Stick scoffed from where he was standing on the side of the hallway, waiting for Lee, I assume. "She can't answer you. She's a _mute_ , Lee."

Rock Lee stared at his teammate blankly, I almost wasn't sure that he'd heard him until Lee was facing me again with a small frown. "I'm afraid I don't understand... Sora-san, are you unable to speak?" he asked innocently.

I smiled placidly, nodding and- _and_ couldn't suppress my flinch in time when Lee suddenly took my hands in his own. Unexpected physical contact from a stranger. Doesn't feel nice. The good news is I don't think he saw my reaction as his eyes were currently overflowing with tears.

Wow.

It wasn't some kind of drawing exaggeration, there were tears _streaming down his face_ right now as he clutched my hands in his quite firm grasp.

"Sora-san! To pursue the career as a shinobi despite such a disability! _Uwa_! And after years of working hard in the Academy you have proven yourself to be capable of becoming a genin despite your setbacks and now are even pursuing newer and greater heights by attending the Chuunin Exams!" he sniffled and squeezed my hands. "YOU ARE TRULY A BEAUTIFUL INSPIRATION OF DETERMINATION AND PERSEVERANCE!"

Okay, wow. I'm getting the full Rock Lee experience up-close and in person and I've gotta admit, it's a bit overwhelming.

 _ **A '**_ **bit** _ **' overwhelming?**_ Terra drawled skeptically.

 _'Yeah, okay. A lot overwhelming. And he's still holding my hands.'_ I resisted frowning as I looked down at our joined hands.

As nice and awesome as I _knew_ Lee was, it didn't change the fact that I was not used to his presence and his continued physical contact was beginning to unsettle me greatly. The longer he held my hands in his, it felt as if needles were stabbing me where he touched the skin of my hands. It's not his fault, he doesn't know, I reminded myself.

He straightened his back and loosened his hold on my hands and I quickly slipped them away and pressed them flat against my stomach, over the largest concentration of chakra in my body. The needling eventually subsided and thankfully Lee was completely oblivious of the discomfort he caused me due to wiping the tears from his eyes.

After a moment Lee raised his fist and nodded to himself before looking at me with hard determination in his large, dark eyes. "I've decided! Sora-san, I promise that I'm going to protect you until I die! Will you be my girlfriend?"

Ahh...

He finished his bold declaration with the signature ' _Good Guy_ ' pose. Grinning at me with a thumbs-up.

... _eh_?

His teeth sparkled as he grinned hopefully at me.

Terra recovered first. _**What's with you and taking Sakura's place all the time?**_

My face heated up with the sudden realization and implications of his words and I'm sure I resembled a red, red tomato at that moment.

...is it too late to go back to bed?

* * *

 **Interlude,**

 **"The Princess"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Sigh. I love Lee. He's so adorable. Had anyone else been expecting him to react that way? I hope I did his character justice.**

 **So how was that chapter? Some insight on Sora's second childhood in Konoha and her relationship with Hinata. You got to see why Hanabi's still a sweetie and not a Hyuuga hard-ass. Why Neji wants to kick Sora's face in. That kinda stuff.**

 **Fun Fact! If anyone was wondering, Sora at age 14 stands at about 5'4 and is still growing. In my mind Uzumaki grow like weeds, I mean, have you seen how tall Naruto got?**

 **Can you guys believe it's been almost** _ **seven**_ **months since this story first started? I really can't. But I have to admit, this has been really fun, coming up with shenanigans with Sora and manipulating cannon** _ **just so**_ **without blowing anything out of proportion. A lot of this has been influenced by your guys' feedback. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to message me and I will promise to take them under serious consideration. I've even been thinking of doing Omake's recently. Things that did not happen, AU's and such.**

 **There's this particular one involving Iruka and what would've happened if Sora had followed him down into the dark alley. I wanted to put it in this chapter but I ran out of time. Oh well.**

 **Author Question!**

"Who would _you_ want as a Rival? Friendly, not friendly, one-sided, anything goes."

 _ **Haah, um. I would want to be Ash Ketchum's Pokémon trainer rival, I think. That would be fun, I would get to fight his Pikachu. I'mma badass trainer, if I do say so myself. Hehe.**_

 **Wuv yew all! See you next time~**

 _-Nanami_


	29. Written Exam Arc, Ache

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Dun-dun-duuuun! Well this chapter came easier than usual. So! Early post!**

 ** _Yay_! ****We've gone over 500 reviews! As you should might guess by now, I like keeping track of what I consider milestones.** _ **Notice**_ **! I've posted another two pictures on my DeviantArt page. One of Sora &Kakashi and one that is probably my best work yet, Sora's Team Seven having dinner together. I really, **_**really**_ **like it. But, I'm biased.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If I did then I would get my own damn green spandex suit.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For Gai exposure, harsh language and mentions of child abuse in the form of '** _ **training**_ **' so beware. Oh, and a closer look at Sora's mental state.**

* * *

 **Written Exam Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: "Ache"**

 _"The more anger towards the past you carry in your heart, the less capable you are of loving in the present." -Barbara De Angelis_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

"...psst! _Sasuke_! Sasuke, I think he broke Sora-chan."

Naruto was peering up at my frozen face with a worried frown. Lee was standing a little behind him with a concerned look of his own. Sasuke leaned over and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hm. I think I like her better like this. Easier to deal with." On reflex my hand came up to smack his head and he effortlessly avoided my swing. "Nope, she's fine."

I narrowed my eyes at him in annoyance, coming back to my senses again. Lee had broke my brain. It's one thing when I'm looking at Scarecrows pretty, pretty face or when a boy steals my first kiss without any prior warning, but to actually be _confessed to_? I wasn't ready to deal with something like that!

Hesitantly, I glanced back at green-clad boy and he was grinning so sweetly at me again while my face _burned_ as I'm hit with the very real realization that _Rock Lee_ just _confessed to me_!

There are many things that I have planned for.

 _This_? This was not one of them.

"So, will you go out with me Sora-san?" Ah, he did it again!

" _Lee!_ " Neji hissed, his chakra giving off the feeling of being vaguely betrayed. Tenten just slapped a hand to her forehead and groaned quietly. I absently noticed that there were still a lot of people watching us. That's right you guys. _Watch on_. I'm sure this is all very amusing for you. Best entertainment you'll get all week.

A hand landed on my shoulder and was a bit dumbfounded as Naruto pushed me to stand behind him. The blonde faced a very confused looking Rock Lee and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No." he said.

Lee's brows knit together. "Excuse me? I don't-"

" _No_. She won't go out with you 'ttebayo." the Hero said matter-of-factly. I blinked as I realized what happening. Hey, he can't do that. He can't reject a confession for me... can he? _No_! Naruto can't do that! Lee deserves an honest answer from _me_!

"Can I ask why you disapprove... uh... I'm sorry, I did not learn your name." Lee asked and Naruto grinned.

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto, the man who's going to become Hokage one day! So remember it!" he said proudly, always eager for a chance to introduce himself. Then he pointed a rude finger at Lee, "And it's 'cause you're weird! So, _no_!"

My palm connected to my forehead. This was just too much. I tapped the Hero's shoulder and tiredly motioned him to move aside. I would be handling this now. He looked back at me with a serious face.

"Kitty-guy and I talked about it. We agreed that you shouldn't have a boyfriend until you're much, much older 'ttebayo." he said gravely. As if this situation couldn't get any weirder- _waitaminute_ -

-He and Neko did _what_?!

Ohh... making a mental note to have a _talk_ with Tenzō when he gets back from his mission. Kami, a headache is beginning to form and we haven't even began taking the exams. I looked over at Sasuke pleadingly, couldn't he _do something_? Like, distract Naruto or something or cause a scene with his broodiness and nice hair?

Duckie saw the pitiful look on my face and the come-smack-me-smirk pulled on his lips as he shook his head at me.

The brat was _laughing_ at me.

So much for helping out a teammate. _Jerk_. I pulled out my notepad and wrote out my response. Planting a firm hand on Naruto's fluffy head I forcibly moved him aside, causing him to squawk in indignation. Taking a step towards Lee, his face lit up hopefully again and I violently pushed down the blush that threatened to surface at the thought of actually having to do this. I handed him the pad and stepped back.

To my mortification he actually _read it aloud_.

"Thank you for your feelings Lee-san, but I have to decline your offer. I apologize, but I am not looking for romance right now and am instead focusing on training myself and becoming stronger to reach my goals. I truly hope that we can become friends given time though." he repeated blankly and loud enough that I'm sure _everyone_ heard.

I bent at the waist, giving him an apologetic bow. To my further embarrassment the nosy-busybody crowd around us voiced their opinions like ' _oooh, tough luck_ ' or ' _saw that one coming_ '. Kami, people! Didn't you all have anything better to do, like _take an exam_?!

It was a polite and gentle rejection. He can understand my reasons, can't he? This is _Rock Lee_ , of course he'd understand wanting to train and get stronger. He won't be hurt by my rejection, right? This was just a crush that developed less than five minutes ago so there couldn't have been any _real_ feelings there, there just hasn't been enough time.

"Sora-san, please raise your head." At his voice I glanced up at to see that Lee's lips were pressed into a hard line before straightening and standing up again.

"I thank you for the honesty of your reply. So-" He made a fist and slammed it against his chest, over his heart. His large dark eyes were suddenly shining. and his grin seemed brighter. "-I will also endeavor to grow stronger and one day become a man worthy of winning your affections! I swear on my pride as a shinobi that even if it is _years_ before you are ready, I promise to wait for you!"

I couldn't fight down the blood that rushed to my face that time and felt the heat bloom on my face again as he grinned bashfully, his own cheeks tinted red.

...I made it _worse_? But... but...

Before I knew it I was being pulled down the hall.

"Okay, we've wasted enough time here. We're going to be late if we spend any more time on this nonsense." Sasuke, to my astonishment, was the one who said that as he dragged me behind him. Naruto was quick to grab my other wrist and further quickened our pace down the hall.

I think Lee was still standing there grinning at the empty space I previously occupied.

* * *

I rubbed my now sore wrists as I glared at the two boys beside me. They'd continued to _drag me_ behind them until we were on the third floor where I snatched my now-bruised wrists away from their grabby hands.

 **'Was that needed?'** I asked with an irritable frown as we continued down the hall.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, it was. You were standing there like a gaping idiot in front of everyone. We didn't have all day for you to deal with your boyfriend issues."

 **'I told him no!'** I signed with despair. I just wanted to let Lee down easy, not _encourage_ it... somehow. **'And this was all your fault.'**

"What? How the hell was that my fault?" he demanded.

 **'I didn't want to draw any attention but you-'** I poked his shoulder and he scowled. **'-pointed me out to spite me!'**

"Like I'm supposed to know that you're in a pissing match with a Hyuuga? And that has nothing to do with you collecting boyfriends!" he scoffed. I gaped and Naruto's head whipped around.

"WHAT!? What does _that_ mean 'ttebayo?!"

I swung hard and Sasuke leaned the side, effortlessly dodging me. That was getting pretty annoying. Surely, I wasn't _that_ predictable.

"You have boyfriend' _sss_ , Sora-chan! _Who are they_?" the blonde demanded, scowling and looking like he was going to beat the imaginary guys up. The thought had me warm and fuzzy again as I raised my hands to calm him down.

 **'I don't have any. He's being a jerk.'** referencing the Uchiha beside me. Naruto relaxed and Sasuke sniffed in contempt.

"Why _was_ that Hyuuga so angry with you? And how do you even know each other?" Duckie asked, thankfully changing the subject. Beside me the Hero snorted a laugh at the mention of Stick.

 **'We met a long time ago. And...'** I hesitated. **'he used to have longer hair.'**

A pained looked crossed Sasuke's face.

"...what did you _do_?" he sighed, sounding completely _done_. Almost like this was _expected behavior_ from me. Which, it's not! Neji was the one who chased me!

I frowned defensively, **'It was his own fault.'** I signed.

He gave me withering look. " _Sure_... and you're entirely innocent." he drawled sarcastically.

 **'And you are very talkative today.'** I pointed out irritably. I think I like it better when he only communicates through ' _Hn's_ ' and glowering looks.

He blinked at me before frowning and picking up his pace. "Hn." he grunted in annoyance. Oh, is he pouting now? That's... great, just great. Nice job, Sora.

We continued to head towards room 301 and after seeing that there was another mislead with a crowd on the most direct route and we decided we shouldn't get caught up in it again and risk being late, so we took a more roundabout way of getting to our destination. The Hero tried taking the lead at one point only to make us go in a literal circle, which, I didn't think was possible before. All the halls went straight. _I_ then led us through the mazelike corridors of the building, purposely avoiding the indoor training halls that could hold a spar.

It was as we were passing through one of the Academy's indoor weapons training rooms when someone called out to us. "You, with the unpleasant look. Wait a minute!"

We all turned towards the voice and saw that Lee was standing in the doorway behind us. So much for avoiding a fight and consequently riling up Sasuke by kicking his butt. How did he sneak up on us without me noticing? I hadn't even sensed his...

I blinked.

I just realized that I couldn't feel his chakra. _At all_. But, I could've sworn that I had at some point. Didn't I? I _know_ that I'd felt his very excited and overwhelming feelings at one point.

Without permission, his voice rang through my head again.

 _"-even if it is years before you are ready, I promise to wait for you!" he was grinning bashfully, his own cheeks tinted red._

He's such a sweet kid. Operative word here being; _kid_.

Lee stepped into the room, passing the straw target dummies. His face was completely serious as he spoke. "I want to fight you."

Duckie's curiosity peaked as he regarded the Green boy with what I dread to note was excitement of his own stirring his chakra. So he _had_ noticed how fast Lee was earlier when he stepped in between Neji and I.

"A fight right now? Weren't _you_ the one that stopped your own teammate from attacking mine?"

"That was different." Lee glanced my way and blushed, then pressed his lips together like he was trying -and failing- not to smile. "It was obvious to anyone that Sora-san was not looking to fight."

"I don't think you realize what you're asking." Sasuke asserted, taking a step forward and drawing attention back to him.

"You are Uchiha Sasuke, correct? Member of the genius Uchiha clan and Rookie of the Year. My name is Rock Lee and I am currently the strongest of the Leaf genin."

Duckie narrowed his eyes. "The strongest? Isn't it cocky of you to claim that title?"

"Not if it's the truth." Lee said, his foot slid behind him gracefully and he raised his hands, his body taking on a more solid stance. "I want to fight you. I want to test my skills against a so-called genius."

We don't have time for this. In fact... I looked for a clock and when I found one high on the wall I paled at the current time. Naruto bristled with anger beside me.

"Hey, hey! What about me? I'm way stronger than that bastard is dattebay-" I grabbed his blonde head before he could move away and made him face the clock. "...oh."

Yeah, ' _oh_ '. I walked over and grabbed Duckie's sleeve, he looked at me sharply from the corner of his eye, **'We don't have time for this.'** I signed. We r _eally_ didn't.

"Don't worry. This will only take five minutes." Sasuke dismissed as he shook off my hold.

"Less than that, actually." Lee murmured.

"Challenging me when you know the Uchiha name. Frankly, you're a fool." Sasuke's body tensed up in preparation, "You're about to learn what this name means, thick brows."

"Please..." Lee smiled.

I scowled. I really didn't like being ignored. Walking up to stand in between the two knuckleheaded boys, I lifted my hand and pointed at the large clock on the wall. Both pairs of eyes followed my line of sight and their faces fell.

 _3:5-'tic!'-3:55_

We didn't even _have_ five minutes.

Before anything else could happen and because it was _just that kind of day_ , a billowing cloud of smoke appeared and a deep voice boomed throughout the hall. "LEE!"

All heads whipped around to see a six-foot green-clad Beast posing with his fist on his hips. I felt as Naruto and Sasuke became shocked, disgusted yet also fascinated as they couldn't look away. I was dramatically less effected as this was not my first time seeing the Blue Beast in person. I could only wonder how the boys could've have _missed_ seeing a green blur running laps _on his hands_ throughout the Village. The man has been doing it for years now.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried in surprise.

"ACK! HE'S GOT EVEN THICKER EYEBROWS!" Naruto shouted disbelievingly.

Lee was about to respond in defense of his idol but Gai cleared his throat and regained his disciple's attention. "What are you doing here, Lee? Your team is waiting for you at the Exam room! You know that they cannot proceed without you!"

Lee suddenly looked like a wounded puppy and I filed that thought away because it was _really_ not helpful at the moment. "Gai-sensei... I-"

Lee went flying as Gai punched him.

Oh, there's that headache now. I lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose. Now, under normal time constraints I'd probably be _elated_ to be meeting these two like this, they are really awesome, but as it is...

As the Green Beasts began to embrace with tears and sobs, I felt the distinct fluttery feeling of a visual/auditory Genjustu disruption in my chakra network and I flushed it out as approached them, only briefly hearing the crash of waves as it died away.

I waved to get the Green Man's attention, he looked up with a sniffle. "I-ah, yes?" I pointed at the clock, his eyes followed my finger.

 _3:56_

In less than a second Gai was standing and pointing _epically_ down the hall.

"GO! GO NOW!"

I didn't hesitate as I ran back and grabbed the boys' sleeves as they were still a bit shell-shocked from the whole situation and pulled them through the hall. We had nearly made it to the exam room before Lee had found us, before we got out of earshot though, I heard Gai passionately wish his student good luck and to make him proud.

As we left the strange man, all I could think was that Kakashi-sensei is _never_ that excited about us.

* * *

"You guys are cutting it pretty close, you know?" Scarecrow drawled from where he was leaning against the wall as we ran past. I'm pretty sure Lee had went and scaled the outside of the building and climbed into a window or something because I didn't see him pass us by. Or maybe he just went that fast?

"Tch. We got held up by a couple of weirdos in green." Duckie said in explanation as he laid his hands on the doors, the Hero and I were right behind him.

As we pushed the heavy doors open I felt the exasperation and embarrassment rise in Kakashi-sensei's chakra as he lifted a hand to his face. I grinned. Glad I wasn't the only one that felt that way.

The metal hinges on the doors creaked as the doors swung open. The first thing we noticed as we stepped in is that there were over a hundred pairs of eyes zoned in on us. And it was _disturbingly_ silent as everyone's conversations stopped with our late arrival.

The doors shut behind us and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and I shivered against the feeling. The intent gazes on us almost seemed to burn through my skin as I looked right back. I hadn't even realized I was searching for a specific face in that crowd until Terra spoke up.

 _ **He's in here. Kabuto is somewhere in here, right now, watching us.**_

 _'Doesn't matter. We're fine.'_ I reassured my other half. _'Kabuto at his core, is a spy, and I know his face and his name. If he approaches us then he'll risk blowing his cover and distinguishing himself as a threat, therefore alienating himself to my teammates and losing any chance to gather data on them up close.'_

Besides, I told Kakashi-sensei who Kabuto was _months_ ago. Who says that the spy is even here in the first place? Maybe Sensei found him and threw him into a dark ANBU cell for interrogation and our ANBU are in the middle of thwarting all of Orochimaru's carefully laid plans this very minute.

...it could happen.

" _Sasuke-kun_ ~ You're late!" Duckie froze in mild horror before Yamanaka Ino and her blonde ponytail leapt onto my teammates back. I noted with amusement how she must have been lying in wait for him like a true predator-I mean, _Kunoichi_.

"I haven't seen you in _forever_ , I've been waiting for you in excitement!" She cooed. Duckie just glared over his shoulder at the girl, when he looked at me I simply grinned and crossed my arms over my chest smugly. Naruto snickered beside me.

Karma works her magic fast.

Crystal blue pupiless eyes landed on us and her face flattened out, "Oh... you're here too." she said, sounding bored. Then she dragged her eyes up my form and I'm not ashamed to admit it, I felt a bit self-conscious under her scrutiny. She clicked her tongue in distaste. "Aren't you trying a bit too hard with that outfit, Zakuro? And what's with all the black, are you mourning your fashion sense?"

 _Geez_! That's harsh. My outfit is actually very practical! She was just picking on me because Sakura wasn't here and... right. I'm not Sakura, her best friend and rival. I'm just the strange introverted mute that never attempted to befriend her.

I think the reason I've never actually _tried_ to get along with Ino before is because she's actually scarily observant, being from a clan of mind-readers and psychiatrists and all. And being the paragon of mental health that I am, spending any amount of time around her makes me a bit uneasy.

I mean, Shikamaru's too observant as well and can usually figure out what I'm up to given enough information, but he's just lazy about it. He doesn't _try_ to figure out what makes me tick and is content to just leave me to myself. But Ino...

Ino will dig and _dig_ and won't stop until she gets at whatever she's after. That is bad for me.

"You guys are here, too? Man, this is a drag." drawled a sleepy voice. Well speak of the Nara and he comes, with an Akimichi right beside him. I waved at the boys with a smile as they approached.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Chōji!" the Hero greeted excitedly. "Didn't think I'd see you guys here 'ttebayo!"

"...not like it was our choice." the Nara grumbled under his breath.

I raised a brow in question and both boys of Team Ten wearily looked at the squealing blonde girl who had... I think she's got Duckie in some sort of affectionate chokehold. For now he's gently trying to separate himself from his new accessory but he's getting irritated quick.

"Yahoo! Found you!" shouted another voice followed by the yipping of his canine partner and trailing behind him was- _Mouse_! I skipped over and pulled my friend into a one-armed hug. She squeaked and blushed at the public display of affection but didn't pull away.

"You almost didn't make it, Sora-chan." she murmured quietly. Her worry that we wouldn't went unsaid. I squeezed her tighter in response. Her eyes slipped over to the side and she tensed up, "...h-hello, Naruto-kun." Naruto grinned cheerfully and I swear she almost went limp in my arms.

Shikamaru frowned, "Everyone is here? Did our sensei take bets or something?" he grouched. And... he was probably onto something with that.

Kiba grinned toothily. "Heheheh, all nine of us are taking this exam. I wonder just how far we'll get, eh Sasuke?"

Finally finished shaking off the blonde mind-reader, Duckie smirked himself. "Awfully confident, Kiba."

"We've been doing a lot of training, we're not gonna lose to you." the Inuzuka laid down the gauntlet. I felt a grin pull my lips as well.

I released my hold on Mouse and stepped forward, raising my hands, **'Challenge accepted, Dog-boy. We have gotten stronger too.'**

Ino snorted a laugh, "Ha! Sasuke-kun I believe, but _you two_? I seriously doubt it."

My head whipped around and I looked at Ino in shock. She actually _understood_ me? Since when? Then my eyes snapped around to look at Shikamaru and Chōji. The Nara boy shrugged at my questioning look.

"It's useful to know." he said in way of not really explaining.

 **'How did you even get her to learn?'** I asked, still in disbelief. I didn't think it was possible to teach Ino something that had anything to do with me. In the Academy she'd always make fun of how I had to move my hands so much.

"It's was troublesome, but I told her that if she didn't learn then you would be able to have secret conversations with Sasuke without her knowing what was being said between you." he drawled.

I gaped at him. Feeling both impressed and a little bit betrayed. He used Ino's jealousy as a motivator to learn another language. As true to his nature, a lazy smirk pulled his lips as he saw my shocked expression.

A chakra stepped out from the crowd and my first reaction was to throw up as my stomach flipped.

 _ **nu-MB**_ _and_ _ **SteRiLee**_ _. Soaked in_ _ **aPaThy**_ _and detached from even itself. Unsettling like something_ _ **crAwLIng UNd-D-der mY sKIn**_ _. A feeling like standing in the middle of a room full of mirrors._ _ **LoS-Ttt**_ _._

A voice called over to us.

"Hey, you guys should really be more quiet."

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

I relaxed in one of the chairs in the security room, pulling out my novel and keeping an ear out for any interesting conversations. Kurenai and Asuma were nearby exchanging quiet observations - _read_ : gushing/grumbling respectively- about our genin as they watched the live feeds on the screens. The foreign jonin leading some of the genin teams had been escorted where they could watch the feeds in a screening room without having to be in the heart of the Academy's security. Where, coincidentally, we could also keep a close eye on them.

A green blur burst into the room. I didn't look up from my page as he stood in front of where I was comfortably reclined. "Yo, Kakashi!"

"Gai." I greeted mildly. Hah, Katsumi's aim never ceases to amuse me. Or lack or it, I suppose. But, Takeo really deserved that one, he shouldn't have made that comment about her choice in clothing.

"I ran into your students on the way here, my rival! They were about to have a hot-blooded exchanged before I stepped in and stopped them before they became too late for participation in the Exams. I couldn't help but notice-" I spilt my focus again so I could also listen to Gai's ramblings and praises of his student as I read.

Takeo will never learn will he? You just _don't say that_. "- _adolescent passion of_ -" That reminds me, Isn't Icha-Icha Violence supposed to be releasing sometime soon? "- _brought tears to my eyes_ -" August, I think. "- _the boldness of it_ -" There hasn't been an official release date yet. I wonder what Jiraiya-sensei is up to? "-he even had given a declaration of love and a solemn promise of abstinence to the young Kunoichi! It was the most-" The words just registered.

"What?" I looked up to see Gai's face was just a little bit smug for getting my attention.

I could've been imagining it but did he just say his mini-me confessed to Sora? Yeah, I _need_ to hear this. Tenzō's gonna shit bricks when he finds out the miniature Green Beast is pining after his dear little sister. It'll be great.

Asuma called over. "Hey, things are fine here so we're gonna head over to the lounge, you two comin'?"

"Hm? Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I answered distractedly before I turning back to my long-time friend. "What were you saying about my student?" Gai grinned and most wouldn't be able to tell that it was his mischievous kind.

"Oh? Someone is approaching the kids." Kurenai murmured. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw a grey-haired teen walk up-

-the chair spun behind me as I stood and moved closer to the screen. The age is around the same. Ash-grey hair. Black eyes behind the _same pair of fucking glasses_.

It was _him_ and he was moving directly _towards my students_.

" _Fuck._ " I hissed under my breath.

He stepped closer and Sora instinctively readied a kunai and faced him head-on. Good girl. She placed herself in between him and her classmates and she had an expression that I hadn't seen from her before.

Complete _apathy_.

That's not an expression that should be on her face.

"What just happened?" Kurenai asked, her sharp tone betraying her calm appearance. I suppose my reaction was cause enough for concern, but to those that didn't know the whole story it looks like Sora just drew a weapon on a comrade of the Leaf without any provocation whatsoever.

I knew there had been a chance that he would attend these exams, sure. He's been to each of the other ones over the last four years so it wasn't implausible. What I hadn't been expecting was for him to fucking _walk up_ to a girl he _kidnapped_!

He was looking at her now with a smile and I read his lips as he addressed my student.

 _"Hello, Sora-kun. It's been a while."_

That son of a bitch.

"Kakashi." Gai's voice was serious and closer. He had narrowed his eyes at the screen. "Who is that young man?"

I couldn't explain. We weren't alone here. There were a number of other shinobi monitoring the exams around us and any one of them could be former Ne and give Yakushi a heads-up. I need options.

Without going in there right now and intervening, subsequently disqualifying the kids and removing them from the exams I won't be able to do anything until at least the second test is over. I don't know where Yakushi's alliances lie at the moment and damn it, Tenzō. You had to be out on a mission, didn't you?

...I could still go in there right now and pull them out.

I focused back at the screen. The rookies were closing ranks around Sora, obviously alarmed with her reaction and a part of me unwound at the sight. They were going to be fine. They had each other and they would protect one another.

Doesn't mean I was just going to sit on my ass and hope for the best. Out here I can get someone to keep surveillance on Yakushi while I go and inform Hokage-sama that an ANBU-level infiltrator is currently taking the chuunin exams while simultaneously being a ghost in the active-duty rosters. Maybe even get some answers as to who Yakushi answers to now.

I watched the screen until Yakushi was sent away my the Nara and Ibiki _finally_ showed up. As they began to take their seats I left the security room with the intent of seeing the Hokage. I noticed how Gai, Asuma and Kurenai followed me. i didn't stop them.

I don't know why Yakushi's here but I'm going to fucking find out.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _匿名 (Anonymous)_

* * *

She's grown up quite well, I thought. Tall and fit. Her skin was healthy looking, so she's been eating right and spending a good amount of time under the sun. The muscle definition on her arms and legs were visible so she's also been keeping up with her physical conditioning. That's good.

The picture of good health.

Sora-kun _hardly_ resembles that little frail girl that I found fearlessly walking down those darkened streets all those years ago.

I remember a girl, much smaller, lying broken and bruised from the day's training on the floor of Ne's training hall. Bright violet eyes glaring up at me through a swollen face as I healed any major damage sustained, even going a bit further so that she would be able to sleep comfortably that night. Well, more comfortably than she would have, and... that was if she chose to sleep as well.

I wonder if she's also been keeping up on her lessons without me? She always had a good disposition for being a medic, if not a bit too compassionate at the oddest times. I also remember pitying the small girl and thinking how our world was going to eat her alive and leave nothing but a hollow, empty shell behind.

That was _if_ she survived the rest of the Foundation's training, which, back then the odds weren't in her favor.

Yet, here she is all these years later. It was a pleasant surprise, I thought. Finding her face again wasn't something that really I hadn't expected to find when I first discovered who Sasuke-kun's genin teammates were.

Now, she has an alertness in her bright eyes as they roamed the faces of the crowd and a tenseness to her form that betrays the easy smile on her face as she watched the other rookies approach and greet them. Not the same naïve little girl from all those years ago, yet... she's still smiling with bright eyes.

I'm glad to see she hadn't broken yet.

Now how was I going to approach them? I was here to gather data on Sasuke-kun's abilities after all and I have a funny feeling that Sora-kun wouldn't be letting me get anywhere near her or the people that bring such a genuine smile to her face. Then again, perhaps she wouldn't remember my face? It has been years and since then, and I have fully matured and outgrown my once childish face. Though... I have to admit that I haven't changed my appearance all that much. What was the point in changing an already forgettable face.

It's always a possibility that's she has repressed the memories from that time as well. It's normal for the mind to try and cope with unpleasant things by blocking them out, and considering her age it's likely that's what happened. I've no doubt that she considered what happened to be traumatic.

...perhaps that's how she's been able to keep her eyes so bright after going through so much?

Well, I can speculate and make conjectures all day but I won't know anything for certain until I try. Walking towards them I raised my voice and called out to the group. The reaction was as immediate as it was telling. Even after the changes that puberty put my voice through she seemed to be able to recognize it as her spine went rigid as soon as my voice carried over to them.

She _remembers_ me.

Sora-kun turned on her heel and pulled a kunai from the holder on her leg without any preamble, holding at it her side and placing herself in between me and the other rookies. Her face was wiped of all emotion but I knew that fire in her eyes. I remember it so vividly.

Her first reaction was interesting. A protective instinct instead of one of self-preservation? This is exactly why she'd never have survived the Foundation or it's methods. She was just too compassionate. She knew what I was capable of doing to her yet she put herself in front of the others as the first line of defense.

I smiled at her.

Sora-kun was not stupid, she just had never been afraid of me. She despised me and hated our training sessions, I'm sure, I could see in the way she looked at me with those eyes. But she was never afraid of _me_ , only of the pain I caused her. She only ever trembled when Danzō himself was present and any other time she was all fire and dirty looks.

...but then there were the rare, solemn moments as I healed her wounds when she would look at me and I could swear it looked like _she_ pitied _me_.

My course of approach finally decided, I lifted my hand in a wave. There was no point in playing dumb, I'll have to make a calculated risk.

"Hello again, Sora-kun." I said with a friendly smile. "It's been a while."

Her eyes flashed darkly. The rookies around her seemed to be surprised with her sudden change in mood, their eyes flickering in between staring at her and evaluating me.

I notice her knuckles were going white around the handle of the kunai, thumb tracing the Kanji writing on the cloth. Was that an _explosive_ note? Or... no, it was something else.

"Do you know this guy, Sora-chan?" the blonde boy now at her side asked. Uzumaki Naruto: Ranked 27th in his class rankings, barely became a genin if I recall. Nothing really noteworthy about him. She didn't acknowledge her teammate whatsoever as her pupils dilated.

I'm curious. What will you tell them Sora-kun? You've kept your silence for years now, will you finally break it?

I was surprised to learn that she hadn't went around telling her self-appointed guardians all about what she went through considering that Danzō hadn't had me terminated following her departure. It showed compartmentalization abilities beyond her years.

"Sora." Uchiha Sasuke called her name. Ranked 1st in his graduating class, named Rookie of the Year and one of the two last surviving members of the famed Uchiha clan. Also the current subject of Orochimaru-sama's attentions.

Sora-kun also did not acknowledge her other teammate as her breaths became shorter and quicker. Auditory exclusion it seems. I could vaguely see the carotid artery in her neck pumping faster under her hitai-ate, indicating an increased heart-rate.

...I wonder how that scar of hers looks all these years later? I'd seen it when treating her and found it irregular that the wound had still looked so fresh and raw after receiving it almost a year prior. I had attempted to heal it but Sora-kun had reacted quite violently when I neared the area.

I would very much like to examine it now that I've had more experience under Orochimaru-sama's tutelage.

I smiled abashedly and raised a hand to rub the back of my neck. "Sorry for just coming up like this! I know we hadn't left on the best of terms, but I'd had been hoping I could at least apologize?"

Ignore the weapon and obviously aggressive stance and give off the impression that I had done a simple wrong and she's just overreacting. Her psychological profile says that she's prone to being dramatic to lift a tense mood, often times to stop a fight between her classmates. It fits. Sora-kun made no move or acknowledgement and her calloused fingers were trembling around her tightly held weapon. The adrenaline seemed to be kicking in now.

The others around her were starting to get visibly concerned the longer she didn't respond. They were so open with showing their emotions. Naïve as well. Didn't they realize when someone was in the middle of a fight-or-flight response? The only things that existed in Sora-kun's world at the moment was her and the object that the triggered stressful response.

I wonder... would she really attack me if there was no one else watching?

The Nara heir laid a hand on her shoulder and her pupils contracted as she inhaled slightly sharper at the physical contact. Wait, does she _still_ have that touching phobia? That's not good. That can be used against her quite easily in a fight.

The Nara looked at me, a calculating intelligence behind his now alert gaze. "I think it's probably best if you head back over to your team."

A dismissal. Not unexpected.

I smiled sadly, "I see." I said morosely, inflecting regret into my tone. I glanced at Sora-kun's tense form once more before I turned around, speaking to her over my shoulder. "Maybe another time, Sora-kun."

Behind me I heard a harsh exhale and the other children start to bombard her with questions. As I walked away I couldn't help but find myself pitying Sora-kun once more.

Orochimaru-sama was surely going to break her.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

There was _wHite nOise-_ **stATicK** _-RinGIng_ in my ears as I watched Kabuto retreat back towards the other two skeevey looking guys in matching outfits. - **BrEatHe** \- My fist was still clenched painfully around my kunai and I felt like I couldn't fully fill my lungs no matter how much I breathed. -' _brEaThE!'_ \- My chest constricted painfully around my heart and the ghost of his breaks ached in my bones.

Breathe.

Slower. In and out. _In_ and _out_.

Breathe deeply.

In...

...out.

With my next breath I took everything that he kicked up, every negative thought, angry and bitter emotion, I took all of it and I imagined a large steel box and stuffed it all inside. I then locked 'The Box' securely in chains and buried it deep under leagues of sand and sun.

I let out a harsh breath, expelling all lingering dirty feelings and thoughts to compose myself again. He kicked up so much emotional crap by simply walking up to me. I _can't_ let that happen. I can't let him get to me. I can't screw up like that again.

Around me I could feel the _heavy_ emotions of my classmates and their burning stares on my neck. Further on I could start to feel the chakra of the people sitting around the desks and it was really starting to give me a headache. I quickly pulled in my senses and turned to my friends, giving them a sheepish smile that could usually pass for the real thing.

None of them were fooled by it this time.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked, to the point as ever. He was frowning at me and it wasn't his usual ' _you-annoy-me-to-no-end_ ' one. My smile actually softened as I looked at each of them, all their genuine concern was soothing. Much more than my breathing exercises.

"Sora-ch-chan... who was that?" Hinata asked worriedly as she came to stand next to me.

I raised my hands and signed. **'Dangerous. Stay away from him.'** I locked eyes with each of them, trying to convey just how serious I was.

"That didn't answer the question." Shikamaru pointed out. I looked at him, he was frowning and I could practically see the well-oiled gears running in his head. I gave the Nara boy a _look_. It was pretty obvious I didn't want to talk about it. "It's not like you to act like that. In fact I've never seen you act like that, period." he _continued._

I scowled at him and crossed my arms over my chest, not budging. He was not deterred by it and instead he just shoved his hands in his pockets as his too observant eyes started picking me apart. It was even worse when I noticed that the others were starting to try and do the same thing.

Ino had a unsettling glint in her eyes as she gave me a look over, Kiba was getting frustrated and tried to get me to answer by barking out questions of his own, Hinata and Chōji were frowning with worry clear on their faces, Shino was watching passively but I knew he was paying close attention because there was a sudden buzzing around us that wasn't there before. And _Sasuke_...

Sasuke was alternating between assessing Kabuto and staring holes into my head. Naruto was much the same except his big baby blues looked lost as he waited for an explanation to what just happened. My behavior confused him the most.

"...who is he to you?" Shikamaru asked, his voice hushed and his too observant eyes flickered towards my covered neck.

No one, and you should stop.

Stop. _Asking_. _Questions_.

There was a rush of sound and shouts as multiple chakra signatures appeared in the already packed room. All eyes went to the front of the and out of the cloud of smoke were a number of intimidating-looking shinobi. At the front was a man that looked like a villain pulled right out of a movie with his scarred face and, admittedly, cool black trench coat.

"That's enough chatter, all of you!" his deep voice bounced of the walls. "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chuunin Selection Exam's first test."

Thank _Kami_.

The man, Ibiki, instructed us to exchange our applications for seat numbers and soon we were all separated with a paper test in front of us. Naruto had briefly freaked out at the mention of a paper test but I just pat his head and told him to trust his gut, ignoring the looks most the others were still giving me.

I didn't want to talk about it. Not here. Not now. Not ever if I could help it. Why couldn't they understand that? It was bad enough Kakashi had asked but I knew he and Tenzō could handle it. They knew I was a bit cracked around the edges before and it didn't change how they looked at me now.

Naruto and everyone were still just children who have no idea just how cold and dark the world can be. It's not the same as telling two grown men that have seen the worst parts this world has to offer. Sasuke is the closest to understanding but he still has no clue of the depths. He won't even find out the extents Itachi went to for years. But until then...

Until then I wanted them all to be able to smile without seeing movement in the shadows. I wanted them to be able to sleep without having nightmares. I wanted them to keep believing that there were no monsters waiting around each corner. I want so much for them.

I want to _protect_ them.

They _needed_ to be protected.

I raised my hands and tightened the red ribbon in my hair as Ibiki wrote down the rules of the first part of the exam.

That's what I was going to do. I was going to protect them all.

Or, at least, die trying.

* * *

 **Written Exam Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: "Ache"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I'm going to do something a little different because** _ **someone**_ **put an idea into my head and I couldn't for the life of me forget about it.** _ **Thanks**_ **Diabolical. This is the Omake I mentioned last week. It's a '** _ **What If**_ **' segment about Sora following the disguised Iruka down into the dark alleyway.**

* * *

 **WARNING! The following events is based on the strange and idle musings of two people and this is basically crack and it never happened and it SHOULD** _ **NOT**_ **BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY WHATSOEVER.**

* * *

 **OMAKE: "Iruka's Test (The** _ **Real**_ **Version)"**

 _"If he only wants your breasts, legs and thighs send him to KFC." -Pffft._

* * *

I just wanted to test Sora-kun to see if she really was ready for the Chuunin exams like her jonin-sensei was so convinced she was. I had my doubts though. _Especially_ after hearing about her recent actions.

I'd heard from Iwabe-san who'd heard it from Kake-kun who'd heard from Ishimura who was talking to Taro-san who'd overheard a conversation between a few off-duty ANBU a few days ago at the bar that my former student, Sora, had approached two foreign shinobi _unarmed_ and _alone_ and then proceeded to escort them around the Village without asking to see _any_ proper identification or asking their reasons for even being inside Konoha's walls as per proper procedure.

It troubled me greatly when I'd heard this.

How could Hatake-san even _think_ she was ready for something as dangerous as the Chuunin Exams if she was being so careless? They could've been infiltrators and she could've been _killed_!

After I finished testing Hinata-kun I'd found my quietest student easily enough, she'd been out shopping when I made my approach, disguised as another chuunin that I'd went on a mission with years ago. I'd made up an excuse, asking for her help with something so she would follow me and she tilted her head at me.

Then she smiled at me cheerfully and nodded.

I withheld a sigh.

I lead the way into the darkened alley to the back-street with the beginnings of disappointment coiling in my gut. I thought that I had taught her better then this! Though I knew that these kids weren't ready for the Exams, a small part of me had hoped that what Hatake-san said was true.

Scanning the street I found it was deserted. Good. The least I can do as her teacher is give Sora-kun one last chance. If she is going to walk into traps then she better know how to get out of them. I turned around and began slowly advancing on her, when she took a few step back I continued forward.

She paled and her eyes widened. Good. She's finally realizing the potential dangers of-

-She pulled out a whistle from _out of nowhere_ and blew it.

" _FWEEEEEEEEH_!" A high pitched cry echoed throughout the alley and I had to cover my ears or else I thought that they might begin to bleed.

At one point I had closed my eyes and when I opened them again there were Kunoichi filling the alley. One moved closer towards Sora, leaning down to her eye-level, "What's happened little girl? We heard you use the kunoichi distress whistle, is everything alright?"

Sora-kun raised her hands and signed in Standard, pointing at me with her free hand.

 **'PREDATOR'**

"Huh?"

Several pairs of eyes narrowed at me and the ambient Killing Intent spiked as I suddenly broke into a cold sweat. In that moment I felt unmistakably like an animal waiting for the slaughter. I raised my hand in a pacifying manner, trying to diffuse this situation. "No-No! Wait, this is all just a-"

"Shut it!" one of them hissed. My jaw clicked shut. "You think that you can get away with something like this because you are a shinobi!?" she demanded harshly.

"No, really, this is all just a big misun-"

" _Shut up, pervert._ " another snarled. One of the Kunoichi dressed in ANBU gear stepped forward, cracking her knuckles as she did. "We've been dealing with your kind long enough to spot one from a mile away."

"No! This is all just a test-look!" I released the henge but they didn't stand down. "Sora-kun is my student and-"

"Your preying on one of your students!?"

"Pervert!"

"You sick bastard!"

When I caught Sora-kun's gaze again her mouth was hanging open as she had a look of _total betrayal_ written on her face, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

" _How could you, Iruka-sensei?! I'M TELLING NARUTO!_ " she threw her notepad at me before turning away in disgust.

"What!? No! No, please! Sora-kun, this is all just a horrible misunderstanding!"

There was a sound of knuckles cracking.

"That's what they _all_ say..."

" _GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_!"

* * *

 _After that night Iruka never did try to lure young girls into dark alleyways again._

 _Fin~_

* * *

 **A/N: Hehe. Originally it starred** _ **Pervy!Iruka**_ **creepin' on his female students but I just couldn't do it when it came down to it. I couldn't do that to Iruka. Instead a buncha Kunoichi came to kick his ass.**

 **Well, you guys got Sora's reaction to Lee's confession and** _ **his**_ **reaction to her rejection! The Rookies and reunited and Kabuto actually showed his face! Kakashi's doing stuff. I think that covers this chapter?**

 **On a side note, Gai is such a pain to try and stay in character with. I keep trying to have him go on flowery, epic speeches when in reality he talks more like a normal person in casual conversation. Only when he gets pumped up does he go overboard.**

 **Now on the other hand, Kabuto was scarily easy to write. Think I did him well? It's actually a** _ **bitch**_ **to try and figure out how his mind works. The guy is a walking, talking contradiction. He is naturally kind and generous due to his life in the orphanage yet he became twisted and lost most of that when he began spying. He can be cruel and critical yet at the same time be perfectly polite and even heal Sakura when they're supposed to be enemies.**

 **Author Question!**

"Okay, so, what are you watching right now? Well, not _right at this moment_ , but, later."

 _ **I'm asking because I keep running out of anime to watch with my baby bro! He finally finished watching ALL of Naruto with me and every time we find a show it's over just as we're getting started! Right now we're alternating between SAO (Sword Art Online) and Durarara but it won't last!**_

 **Ahh, 'till next time luvs! Wuv yew all~**

 _-Nanami_


	30. Written Exam Arc, Head and the Heart

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: A heads up for the next couple of chapters. They're not going to be '** _ **happy**_ **' in certain terms because were going to be dealing with a lot a crap. When I first got the idea for this story over a year ago now, it was originally a** _ **lot**_ **darker than how it's turned out this far. So... I'll try and adds laughs and smiles but I'll tell you now that I don't know how I'll manage it. I'll try though! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I don't even know what to say on this each chapter. I can't be witty all the time!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For the general things that are wrong with Sora's life. Blood, gore, depictions of death and you** _ **must**_ **be wondering what the hell happened for these things to be needed to be listed? They're taking a paper test for crying out loud!**

* * *

 **Written Exam Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Head and the Heart"**

 _"If you don't control your mind, someone else will." -John Allston_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

Question #2:

Line B, seen in the picture, is the greatest possible distance a shinobi can throw his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters. For enemies who appear within the circumference of the shuriken's-

-Screw it!

What the heck kind of questions _are these_? Is this a cryptogram? Well, that one isn't too bad but most of these other ones are mathematical nonsense that would rarely ever be used in a real combat situation! For all of us non-genius-prodigy people by the time when we actually are able to make these calculations in the field, it will all be done with natural instinct! They want me to cheat? Fine. Then I'm cheating because I know the only question that really matters is the last one.

If the Hero can get away with leaving an empty paper then so can I! I am aware that my information gathering skillset is sucky but that is another problem for another day.

I flip the sheet over and focus my mind on other things. Like... my Regenerating Barrier can always use a couple touch-ups. The other projects can be pushed to another day when we're not under threat of an imminent Sannin attack. - _so many problems, not enough time_ \- I can spare an hour to moving some parameters around in my formula. Maybe get some more out of the compressive strength? Make it harder to break and therefore giving it more time to regenerate.

I have no idea how my barrier will actually stand up against a Sannin, my guess is somewhere between paper door and silly string. The result; annoying and utterly ineffective.

...wow, what a lame, defeatist attitude. I'm starting to sound like Terra!

 _ **Oi!**_ my other half cried indignantly.

 _'Am I wrong?'_ I challenged.

She was quiet after that and I began writing Fuinjustu formulae on the back of this conveniently provided paper. I spent a good while manipulating the parameters of the barrier's overall size while attuning the chakra output to density of the walls. After a while I sat up and traced my finger over the spiraling design. The logic worked and I'll be able to apply it to one of the many empty scrolls I bought the other day right before we enter The Forest. I nodded to myself, satisfied with the work.

I have about... it's 4:22 now, so I have a half an hour before we get escorted to the aptly named Forest of Death and roughly an hour or two after that before starting our game of ' _run for your life_ '. Speaking of the Snake I-Wait.

A cold feeling ran up my spine as a thought occurred to me.

 _Is he in here with us?_

I closed my eyes and tuned my senses, searching out anything that felt... well, ' _evil_ ' I suppose? I don't think I've ever felt what ' _evil_ ' chakra feels like. There are some that set me off-balance and some that are absolutely _toxic_ to be around but I don't think-

- _wArNINg_ - **WroNG** - _SOmeThiNg-IN-_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _精神 (Spirit)_

* * *

I opened my eyes.

Then I shut my eyes because _that_ wasn't right.

I focused harder on bypassing the layers of consciousness and mental barriers and opened my eyes again to see that I was _still_ standing in the middle of a field of tall grass. I looked up and saw a blue sky with the occasional wispy cloud and... I was alarmed to find that there wasn't one sun.

There were _two suns_.

"...the hell is going on?" I mumbled.

In the distance, further in towards the grassland I could see a tree line of what looked like gigantic red oaks that reached towards the endless blue sky. This wasn't right. This was too.. too... I reached out a hand to brush against the grass blades.

It _tickled_ against my palm.

This wasn't right.

A person's inner consciousness isn't supposed to be this developed without some _serious_ training-even _mine_ isn't this detailed! My inner consciousness is about the size of my room! And Tou-chan's is about the size of the shop, well, the parts he let me see because I _know_ that he's got a ' _basement_ ' where he keeps most of his stuff, but _this_...

Sora must spend _a lot_ of time in her head. Guess it makes sense considering she can't voice her thoughts they all just... stay in here.

Well, I don't have all day before my chakra runs out and I still need to get those answers to the test. Sora had finished writing on her test faster than anyone else in the room. If I couldn't just switch into her body then that meant she was resisting my justu. Annoying but not unheard of before on missions. Tou-chan has had a couple tough customers before but he made sure I knew what I needed to do in situations like this. I haven't encountered this problem before but Tou-chan said if this ever did happen then I'd just have to find the target and overpower them in here and take control of their body.

Should be easy enough, it's only _Zakuro_ after all.

I began moving through the grass away from the line of trees, which had to be the ' _borders_ ' of her mind, towards the opposite direction.

I froze when I heard voices in the distance.

 _Voices_. As in, _plural_. Two different voices were speaking.

One was soft and childish and spoke softly. "-on't understand. Why did you call me in? We were in the middle of searching the room for him before some... _warning_ instinct went off and we were here. Did you do something?"

The other voice was huskier but the pitch grated on my nerves as she shouted in response. "That's just it! I _didn't_! I don't know why the fudge you're here right now! One second everything was alright and then we were standing here!"

I followed the voices until I came to the edge of the grass and poked my head out, two heads spun around to face me as I stepped out. I couldn't actually believe what I was seeing.

There were _two personas_ standing on what looked like a sprawling beach.

A little girl around five years old dressed in a white summer dress with short-and-curly coral-colored hair, rosy round pinchable cheeks, huge sparkly periwinkle eyes and pouty little lips covered her mouth in a gasp. "Ino-chan!?" she squeaked.

The other one was a tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed, fully grown woman dressed in ridiculously tiny black shorts on wide hips and a tight sleeveless top that barely held her full bust, Her tan face twisted into a scowl, "Oh, _heck NO_! You need to get your little ponytailed skirt the heck outta here, blondie! NOW!" she snapped.

The little one turned on the old one, "Terra! That's _rude_!" she admonished. The old one scoffed in disbelief and then they began to bicker back and forth about me and I was standing there dumbstruck.

They both looked exactly like Sora but, just... older and younger versions. From the shape of their round eyes to the slightly upturned noses they were the same. It was _Sora_ but... it was like she was sepera-

"Holy _shit_!" I gasped in realization. "You have Dissociative Identity Disorder?!"

They both turned back to me at that.

I ran a hand up my face, -not my face, wasn't really here- "God _damn_ , Zakuro! I always knew that you were a bit weird-but to have a split personality! That's... I had _no clue_ and I've been trained to spot the signs of mental illness! I mean, it's rare to find in shinobi but not unheard of-it's just usually the signs are reported during the Academy years and dealt with then but..." I whistled low, grinning. I'd underestimated Zakuro, she's better at deceiving people than I thought.

"Y'know... you could look _a lot_ less excited 'bout this whole thing." the spinster drawled. And wow, is _that_ what she imagines her voice is like?

"Sure thing, Grandma." I said dismissively. I smirked triumphantly when her face turned red and she started making strangled noises from the back of her throat. She's kind of annoying.

"Ino-chan..." the little one murmured with a small frown, clasping her hands together cutely, "Please don't call it an illness, we aren't _sick_. And I apologize for Terra's earlier behavior towards you, it was wrong of her to be so rude."

I frowned at the apology. This wasn't like the Zakuro I know at all. She was so... polite and cute. We weren't friends so why was she being nice?

"Why aren't you getting mad like the other one?" I asked. She looked up at me with too-large eyes and a small smile slipped onto her lips.

"Because... even if we don't get along, we know that Ino-chan actually has a gentle and compassionate heart and is the kind of person that would put her life at risk to protect the people she cares about." she looked away with a slight blush on her face, "...we actually admire Ino-chan."

I just stared at her. "I... I don't understand. How can you...?"

"We can't speak, so we watch. We've watched as Ino-chan has grown up alongside us." she looked back up at me with a wide and shy grin, "What we admire most about Ino-chan is how strong her heart is, how she loves her precious people so deeply and without reservation."

I was speechless. _This_ was the same girl that I've made fun of and said mean things to for years? This girl that _admires me_?

...I don't know what to say.

"...still think that you can be a prissy brat though." the other one mumbled bitterly. Yeah, okay. It was still Zakuro. Just... different. I walked forward and easily picked the toddler up and began to mentally nuzzle her. The old one choked -on air? In here?- and the baby girl just let out a surprised squeak.

"Zakuro or not, _you_ are _precious_." I cooed. I couldn't help it, she looked like a little cherub and it's obvious that the other one, the rude one, was the day-to-day personality while this sweetie was the emotional alternate persona. I think I like this one a lot better than the old one.

"Ino-chan? Can we ask why you are in our head?" chibi asked sweetly from between squished cheeks, unminding that I was cradling her like a doll. Oh, right, I came in here for something didn't I? I settled the chibi on my hip as I answered her.

"Well, I transferred into your body so I could get the answers off your test but I hadn't been expecting to encounter... well, all _this_." I waved a hand over the super-realistic mental construction.

"So, 'ya couldn't hijack our body, eh ponytail?" the spinster smirked. "That'll be good to know for the future."

I scowled at her, " _No_. But I could still fight you for control if I wanted to, Grandma." she scowled again and took a step towards me but stopped when Chibi raised a hand and looked up at me,

"' _Could_ ', Ino-chan? What do you mean by that?" she asked with a tilt of her head, causing her curls to fall over her forehead.

"Well, aren't _you_ the smart one." I said with a pointed glance at the _other one_ , She turned red in the face again and I looked back at the sweet one with a charming smile, "I _could_ fight for dominance _oooor_ I could just ask _you_ for the answers! You said that you admire me, right? So you'll help me out, ne?"

"You came here for the answers? Ha!" the old one snorted a laugh and had a crooked smile on her lips, "It's only the tenth question that _really_ matters, everything else is-"

"- _Terra_." Chibi said sharply, cutting off the other one and earning an ' _oh shit_ ' look from the Grandma.

I narrowed my eyes at them both. A tense silence rose from that interruption. What was _that_? What was she about to say?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked warily, glancing between them both. "What do you know that I don't, Zakuro?"

"It's nothing that you need to be worried about, Ino-chan. I have confidence in your abilities." a small hand was placed on my arm and the girl was smiling overly-sweetly at me, "We don't know the answers to the questions. I'm sorry you wasted a trip but we can't help you."

I frowned.

Was she lying to me right now? She stopped writing on her test so she _must_ be done and _why_ does it seem like she knows what the tenth question is? Was everything she said a lie? What did she _know_?

She was hiding something and _I want to know what_.

Two things appeared on the beach before us. A shoddy looking beach house and a big metal crate with thick chains wrapped around it.

" _What the fudge_!? Why are _these_ here?" the old one hissed in surprise as she looked at the constructions with wide blue eyes.

"Ino-chan... did you do this?" the girl asked calmly.

Her sweet smile was gone now, I set her back on the sand and stepped away.

She really was good at deceiving people.

I looked in between the two objects. They were mental constructions of her memories and thoughts. I must have called them forward when I wanted to know what she is hiding. A worn-down house and a locked box. I think I know which one holds the secrets here.

I began moving towards the box. I was going to find out what she was hiding.

"Ino-chan, what are you doing...?"

"He-Hey! Stop blondie, you _don't_ want to touch that! _Trust us_."

I laid my hand on the cold surface.

" _ **Ino**_."

I looked back over my shoulder to see Sora. Not the separate personas, but the one I knew outside. She had a blank look on her face and her voices were overlapping in a really creepy way.

" _ **Don't touch that**_." they warned.

I smirked confidently.

"You had a chance to tell me what you knew but you passed it up, Zakuro. Now I'll just have to find out for myself." I chirped. If she knows a secret about passing the test then I have to know it too. I won't lose to someone like _Zakuro_. It was a simple matter to slip off the heavy chains and open the locked box.

I looked in.

And... it was empty?

When I looked back up beach was gone along with Zakuro.

I was suddenly alone in a dark, _dark_ place. I turned around and heard her voice echoing around me from all sides.

 _"First came the screams."_

I saw an inn and it was covered in blue flames.

-I looked downstairs and I wish I hadn't-I saw the _TWISTED_ and **DARK** chakra _consume_ the smaller ones-They'reAllDead _Dead_ Dead-

 _"Kaa-chan, who're we running from?" I asked with my tiny, soft voice. Her river-blue eyes looked so tired as she turned to me._

 _"A very bad man, my love."_

Was this really my Mother?

-Kaa-chan is standing over me and she's wearing plates and looks so _strange_ -the explosion rocked the world around us and our home was gone, gone, gone-Knifes, I recognize, Kaa-chan has knifes and that man just _bLew uP_ -

 _"Won't you make this easy for everyone Ikari-sama?" Tar-man asked imploringly, like he didn't want to fight. Foul-mouth wanted to fight. "The Master wished you to know he is willing to forgive you for your... mistake."_

 _She had hesitated._

People kept **dying** all around us.

-Seven left-they _scREaMed_ as she lowered her sword-Five left-her skin turned grey and her chakra flared-her sword went through his skull and he was dead now-she _BRoKe_ the next one and tore the trees apart with her Force and Release-

 _Her voice was soothing to my aching, wretched heart as she explained our Art to me. "Chakra is in the blood and the blood is in the ink. See? Chakra is all life and so our ink and blood are also Life. But listen closely, Sora," she warned, a grim look washing over her beautiful face._

 _"Our blood is Life, but never forget that it is also Death."_

My Mother. My beautiful, kind and gentle Mother.

-She was laughing at my face screwed up in concentration-the strokes of the brush had to be _alive_ , she said-she is mad I splashed her with water instead of focusing on catching dinner, she looks like a drenched cat-she tells me stories about endless crystal clear teal oceans and of a city of stone filled with music and family and life-

 _"Tell me more, Kaa-chan! Tell me 'bout Otou-san, how did'ja meet him?" I asked with my unfortunate lisp, I'd just lost my front teeth. Kaa-chan hummed under her breath before pulling me onto her lap to play with my hair, I leaned into her touch._

 _"Well... I met him while I was traveling-" I asked her why she was traveling, "I had been looking for something and your Father was a tradesman. He had what I'd been looking for and that's how we met." She smiled serenely, her chakra twisting oddly. "You know, you look a lot like him actually. He had curly hair and beautiful periwinkle eyes as well."_

She would pull me from the darkness and keep me safe and warm.

-We were sent flying and _PaIN_ -I cried and my arm was broken from the impact-Fighting and blood and bodies and my hair was being pulled-Something cold pressed against my neck-Foul mouth was snarling at her-she _scReAMed_ -

 _"She's bleeding out. I'm keeping pressure but the wound is deep, I think her trachea was damaged." A young voice said calmly. Their chakra wasn't calm at all. A gloved hand came up to wipe my cheeks. "What's wrong with her eyes? I don't see another injury, are they hemorrhaging?"_

 _My eyes were closed but the hand was warm on my neck and face._

 _"I need to do a tracheal intubation, move aside Tora. You need to remove your hands so I can work." the voice sounded so cold, so serious. Did they ever smile? You can hear it in their voice when someone is smiling. Their chakra felt tingly against mine. "Her lungs are filling up with too much blood too fast, I can't stop-"_

 _"Move." That was Kaa-chan's voice, her voice was really cracked, like she needed a glass of water. Kaa-chan's cold hand was cupping my face, it was wet and sticky. She really needed a bath. A warm bath sounded nice._

 _I felt so cold._

 _Kaa-chan's lips were on my forehead and it must've been raining because my face was getting wet now. Strange. It didn't look like it'd rain today. "I'm so sorry, my Clever girl... but I'm going to be leaving you here." she whispered against my skin. Where were you going Kaa-chan? Couldn't I come along too?_

 _She slipped her fingers into my mouth and opened it, I tasted like nasty copper and pennies and her other hand went to my jaw and-she slammed it between my teeth and warmth trickled down._

 _It was hot as it filled my mouth._

 _It_ _ **burned**_ _as it reached my throat._

-She is running her hands through my hair and it feels so nice-I'd never see a smile prettier than my Mother's-she looks so sad and tired now, she shouldn't look like that-I lift my hands and ask to play for her, to make her smile that beautiful smile again-

My Mother, my light, the only person who loved me in this world.

 _"-what? What just happened. She... the wound is gone. It's healed, what did you do?" the young voice sounded awed, before gasping, "Hey, wh-Ushi, get over here! She's stopped breathing!"_

-She was gone-

-I was gone-

-Hadn't I been gone for a while now?-

I am **alone**.

 _Green cat-like eyes and dirty blonde hair, with a smile like the sunrise. His laugh is my favorite sound in the world._

 _"Hey Babe?"_

I am in **pain**.

 _Silky soft blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a grin on her face so wide my cheeks are aching just looking at her._

 _"I looooove you~"_

It was **dark.**

 _If his smile is like a sunrise hers is the sun itself! So bright and warm, they will always able to pull me out of the darkness._

 _On the other end I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke,_

It was **cold.**

 _"Yeah, we lov-"_

I was _**fallin**_ **-**

 _ **-R**_ e **d** E _ **ye**_ **s** R-BLOOD- _e_ _ **dE**_ **y** _ **esR**_ _e_ **d-**

 **-** I _ **Sa**_ w _ **-We**_ Sa _ **w-**_

 _ **-**_ R **e** _ **d**_ E _y_ _ **e**_ **s** _ **R-BLOOD-e**_ _dE_ y _ **es**_ Re _ **-**_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

I opened my eyes and I was me once more.

There was a shrill and terrified scream as Ino came back to consciousness in her own body, she soon turned into a gasping and stuttering mess and everyone in the room turned their heads to look.

...she should've listened to me.

I absently listened as Ino slowly calmed her panicked breaths down and it was quiet again, save for the scratching of pencils against paper. It was good they didn't disqualify Team Ten for that scene she made. Hopefully it was only a markdown on her points.

Something was wrong with me.

Something happened and now I felt oddly numb inside. Emotionally and physically. I felt a bit... empty? Was that the right word? And I couldn't feel my fingers or most of my body for that matter. My tongue was fuzzy again too, I hate it when that happens.

I looked up at the clock above the blackboard.

4:27? We were in there for only a couple minutes.

It felt like hours.

I blinked when I noticed that Ibiki-san was staring at me. Like, right at me. I... should _probably_ feel something about that. Nervous, intimidated, maybe a bit worried? As it is, I felt nothing as his dark eyes bored into me.

I let out a jaw cracking yawn.

Having my mind hijacked is really tiring, oddly enough. There's something wrong with me. I know I should be feeling sorry or guilty for not stopping Ino sooner but... I just felt tired right now. Maybe that's what happens when The Box gets opened? I had felt too much and now I don't.

...I think I'll take a nap.

Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up. I hope I feel better. As it is I didn't feel like even bothering to deal with whatever it is Ino dug out of that Box. There were some things in there we saw that I should review at some point soon -R _e_ _ **dE**_ **y** _ **e**_ s _ **R**_ e\- but, right now I felt like I deserve a nap. Kami knows that I won't be sleeping tonight. I hope I'll be better when I wake up.

So I ignored the scarred man's evil-eye as I laid my head down on my arms and closed my eyes, letting the exhaustion take over and drifting off. I dreamt of old songs played by a small pond and nimble fingers combing through my wild hair.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _教授 (Professor)_

* * *

When Kakashi-kun had asked for a private minute of my time followed by Asuma, Kurenai-chan, Gai-kun and Yūgao-chan, I knew it wasn't going to be good at all.

The information Kakashi-kun had brought me was troubling to say the least. More so when Yūgao-chan had corroborated his story with evidence of a missing time and long absences. I watched the expressions of the other jonin-sensei that had followed Kakashi-kun in as they heard this all for the first time as well, including the parts relating to Sora-chan's abduction.

I found it odd that Kakashi-kun was open to discussing such of personal subject of his student's in front of the others, my former ANBU was usually more discrete in regards to these matters. But, if he thought it was best to inform them of the circumstances then I would trust in his judgment.

When he had finished I gave my consent to the added surveillance of the exams and approved of an ANBU squad to investigate Yakushi-san's movements and his motives for attending the exams under this guise. Unsurprisingly, Yūgao-chan volunteered her squad to take lead on the investigation.

Even though they have been separated for years, Yūgao-chan has held a strong bond of loyalty to her former squad leader. It showed in Kakashi-kun's demeanor as exchanged a grateful nod with the current ANBU Wildcat. He was relieved that she would be handling it.

I dismissed them all so they could kept a close eye on their students themselves and was left to my thoughts as I awaited Shukaku-kun's arrival to discuss this new development.

Yakushi Kabuto... the name was vaguely familiar to me. I think I recall the unassuming boy from his applications to the last few exams. Each time he made it to the third round of the Exam he would drop out with an excuse of being out-skilled or something along those lines.

To think he was one of Danzō's ANBU all along...

I wonder if my old friend has something to do with all this? If there was something going on during these exams that I wasn't made aware of then it is essential to find it out before any of our foreign guests get unwittingly involved and we have a diplomatic incident on our hands. Kami knows that Cloud and Rock have been _looking_ for reasons to kick up dust of late, not to mention the intentions of minor Villages.

Like Otogakure.

The new ninja Village of the former Land of Rice Patties, now rebranding itself as the _Land of Sound_. The same Village Jiraiya-kun has told me that he has heard whispers of Orochimaru's heinous activities starting up again. It was a gamble allowing the genin team from that Village attend the Exams but a necessary risk to learning more about what we suspect to be Orochimaru's new base of operations.

If half the things Jiraya-kun has heard are true then I cannot allow to let my former student continue without consequence. For every life he takes or leaves behind in ruins is ultimately my responsibility to bear, I had failed to turn him from his dark pursuits when he was younger and then again to stop him when I discovered his... ' _projects_ '.

...how many lives could have been for the better if I had only been stronger? My thoughts eventually turned to the elegantly written scroll I received from squad Ko so many years ago...

My fault. My responsibility.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

I startled awake to a loud ' _SLAM_!'. Blinking away the drowsiness I absently reached up to wipe the drool I may or may not have acquired while dozing. I was glad to note that I was feeling better than before I fell asleep. Still a bit numb in places but at least my tongue wasn't fuzzy anymore.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I WILL NOT RUN!" someone shouted boisterously.

That someone sounded suspiciously like my Hero.

Wait... lifting my head slightly I looked around the room as my Hero continued shouting. It's a lot emptier than when I fell asleep. Did I sleep through the rest of the hour? That's weird. Why wouldn't anyone wake me up for the tenth question?

It was then I noticed how Sasuke was death-glaring at me.

...he's _sooo_ pissed at me.

I felt a rebellious smile curl my lips. Well, I got to take a nap so I was finding it _really_ hard to care about his moodiness at the moment. Getting any amount of sleep unassisted by stress relief methods was usually a blessing for me. Ibiki-san spoke and my attention was pulled back to the front. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on the decision, this is your last chance to quit."

Naruto grinned and his chakra was soaring with that warm glow that was completely unique to him. The inextinguishable _light_ that draws everyone in.

"I will _never_ go back my words. _That's_ my ninja way."

The emotions in the room skyrocketed with confidence at his words, washing away any doubt and hesitance left. My own emotions were soothed as he continued to burn bright. I smiled, proud that he still found his way even with my meddling.

That was my Hero.

Ibiki-san smiled darkly -or maybe that was just his face?- as he observed us. "Good decisions. Now, To the eighty-four who remain..." -hold for dramatic pause- "I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

Then there was a rush of _shock_ that flooded that the emotions of room. That was actually kinda funny to feel.

I heard someone ask about the tenth question and... huh, Ibiki-san actually has a ' _nice_ ' smile. He began to gently explain that the test and that the questions were not expected to be answered by the genin and that we had to cheat like ninja do. When he took off his hitai-ate to make an example of the risks of information gathering, I cringed in sympathy. Then he was smiling cheerfully again and explaining the _true_ purpose of the last hour.

We are ninja, we will get sometimes get assigned a dangerous mission. Will we be able to raise our hand and not accept the risks that come with it? "-Because you don't want to die... because you don't want your comrades hurt... can you avoid the dangerous mission?" he asked.

...no.

"The answer is no! No matter what the danger, there are missions you can't avoid. The ability to be courageous and survive the hardship... this is the ability needed to become a Chuunin Captain."

' _The ability to be courageous and survive the hardship_ ', huh... I'd never really considered myself very courageous before. I just want to protect my loved ones is all.

"You have made it through the entrance, the first test of the chuunin selection exam is now finished. I wish you guys luck." he said sincerely. Then _Intent_ spiked and the window on the side of the room exploded with a crash and flying glass and a dark figure came tumbling into the room in a dramatic fashion as kunai were thrown out from it and a banner was raised in front of Ibiki-san.

"YOU GUYS! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!" a purple-haired woman clad in a mesh bodysuit, orange leather mini-skirt and a... why does everybody have cool-looking trench coat? The woman stood brazenly in front of the banner as she shouted at us. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! NOW," she pointed skyward in an epic fashion. " _FOLLOW ME_!"

There was a stunned silence as nobody moved.

Ibiki-san poked his head out from behind the banner and murmured something and Mitarashi Anko, examiner of the second test, blushed tomato-red in embarrassment. She then whirled around and yelled at the scarred man for making the test too easy for there to be so many of us still left, made a ominous comment about cutting us all in half and ordered us to follow her again before marching off. Thankfully she marched towards the door instead of jumping back out the window like I was half expecting her to.

A few teams, like the Sand siblings, stood and followed her without any further hesitation while a majority of us looked back to Ibiki-san and he gestured us to... go follow that strange and possible dangerous lady. Slowly, people began getting from their seats to follow out the door.

As I sat up there was a yip before a white ball of fur hopped onto the desk in front of me and greeted me with a lick to my nose. I melted and nuzzled my nose against Akamaru's own wet one. _Adorable_.

"Akamaru was worried about you." Kiba announced as he came to stand on the other side of the desk, his teammate plus Naruto slowly making their way towards us. "He says that you've been stressed out about somethin' since you walked in here."

I looked back at the pup and he made a small noise that I thought sounded like concern and felt a rush of affection for the pup. It was _nice_ to be cared about. I raised my hands to assure them I was fine and-

-my face bounced off the desk as someone punched the back of my head. _OoOOoOUch!_ I hissed in pain and quickly raised my arms to protect myself from any further attacks. I _knew_ who the attacker was and it was more than likely he'd do it again just to get the point across that he was _not_ happy with me.

I could feel Duckie standing behind me.

"You're an _idiot_!" he snapped at me. Kiba just snickered and I heard Hinata gasp as she quickly ran over and laid her cool hands over my forming bump. She didn't say anything and I hope she was death glaring at the stupid Uchiha on my behalf.

"You bastard!" my Hero shouted, then there was the sound of running footsteps, a grunt and then a thud followed by a groan. I don't think it was Sasuke that was put to the ground unfortunately.

I looked up and the Uchiha was alternating between scowling at at me and Naruto. "Both of you better start to take this seriously." he warned, "I _won't_ be disqualified because you two are being idiots!"

I stuck my tongue at his retreating back as he followed that trail of genin and I stood up. After picking up the Hero from where he was sprawled on the ground, we all headed towards the Forest of Death together.

* * *

It was far more intimidating than I ever imagined it to be. I realize Konoha is widely known for it's ridiculously big trees but _fudging hush puppies, people_! Do you do nothing in moderation!? These things were taller than _all_ of the buildings in the Village proper! These trees were _stories_ high! And the _width_ -don't even get me started on the width!

Anko-san grinned evilly as she looked over our expressions, "Welcome to the stage for the second test, Training grounds Forty-Four... also know as the _Forest of Death_!"

Naruto gulped beside me.

"You'll all soon find out just why it's called the ' _Forest of Death_ '." the lady-proctor said ominously as she chuckled darkly.

Anxiety spiked in Naruto's chakra and I heard him inhale deeply. I knew his nervous tic's and I had my hands over his mouth in the next second before he could spout bravado. There was a muffled shout against my palms and when Ms. Crazy-smile raised an amused brow at us, I grinned like I wasn't currently gagging my best friend.

I felt a wet tongue against my palm and _shivered_ in disgust but didn't let go until Anko lifted up a stack of papers. When I removed my hands Naruto gave me a disgruntled look but I was entirely unapologetic, I did _not_ want Orochimaru _anywhere_ near my Hero. I then wiped my spit covered hand on his sleeve with an utterly disgusted look on my face, earning a small chuckle from the sunshine blonde, also relieving some of his tension.

"But before we start this you have to sign these consent forms." she then grinned cheerfully, "There _will_ be death in the one and if I don't have you sign these then it will all be my responsibility, hehehe!"

She... should really not be so cheerful about that. The purple-haired woman handed the pile of papers over to the nearest genin and began to explain the second test as the forms were passed around to everyone.

She unrolled a small and not very detailed map of the Training Grounds, I still tried to commit it to memory. Ten kilometers all across, a river that runs straight through the grounds and right by the central tower. That'll be good to remember. She pulled out two scrolls as she continued to explain and I focused on them intently. They weren't anything special on the outside, just simple vellum scrolls in two different colors. The characters on them wouldn't be difficult to copy either.

We had one-hundred and twenty hours to get both scrolls and make it to the tower to qualify for the third round.

"A final word of advice?" she said as she finished her explanation, "Don't die."

Wow. Just... _wow_.

As people began to sign their forms and turn them in one-by one, Duckie had us walk to the side out of the way so he could observe the newly curtained booth while I, against _all_ of my better instincts, found myself looking for _him_. Looking for long black hair and a hideous purple rope belt. I'd tried sensing for him again but I couldn't find anything unusual before getting a headache from the large concentration of refined chakra from everyone. Scanning the faces I ended up seeing crystal blue eyes and locked gazes with Ino.

There was a frozen moment between us until she averted her eyes and began dragging her teammates off toward the tent hurriedly.

Well... that wasn't awkward at all. _Yeah_ , I'm not going to touch that steamy pile with a 40-foot pole. I've got way too much other stuff to deal with today. I can't even _begin_ to think about how I was going to deal with an innocent twelve year-old potentially looking into the limbo of the afterlife or _wherever_ that was and coming back to the land of the living.

Not today.

"Sora-chan can I use your pen?" Naruto asked and my focus shifted back to my team once again. I nodded as I reached into my tools bag and pulled out my mechanical pen. I also let him use my back to write on and I did the same on his, I offered it to Duckie but he only borrowed the pen and gave me a _look_.

We waited until a few teams had gone in and out before Sasuke deemed it okay, sure that there was no way someone could spy in. Well, by ordinary means anyway. We turned in our forms and we were assigned to enter at gate twelve and given a Heaven scroll to keep. I took the pale scroll in my hands and did a quick once over of it.

I think I could work with this.

I lifted the back of my tunic and placed it in the tools bag along with all the other blank scrolls I bought, Sasuke watching me curiously, I grinned at him. I would let Naruto and Sasuke in on my plan later when we were alone.

"Everyone, follow an instructor and go to your gates! We will start in thirty minutes!" Anko barked after each team had their scrolls.

The three of us trailed after a chuunin and I watched as everyone began to split off towards their destinations, I waved one last time to Hinata before she was out of sight. As soon as we were at our gate I pulled out an empty scroll and filled out the adjusted formula for my Barrier and when I finished I turned to the boys, raising my hands to speak.

 **'You guys should sign instead of talk when we get in there so that we can know who's not an imposter if we get separated.'** I told them. Duckie's eyes widened as he quickly understood and nodded while the Hero scrunched up his face, he nodded too but I had a feeling he didn't quite understand.

Thankfully Sasuke explained for him in an _almost_ non-condescending tone, "If we get separated or if somebody gets captured while we're in there, then if an imposter shows up disguised as one of us they won't be able to understand what we're saying. It's a good plan." he actually _praised_. Wow.

The Hero's blue eyes widened in realization and then he grinned at me, "Hehe, that's to be expected of Sora-chan, 'ttebayo!" I _preened_ under my Hero's praise and Duckie just rolled his eyes at us.

"Unless it's one of the other rookies." Sasuke murmured a glint in his dark eyes, "If one of those teams show up then we'll need a code to recognize each other."

"Like what?"

Duckie closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. When he opened them again he looked at the chuunin guard who was looking like the most bored individual in the world as he stared at his watch.

"...I'll come up with something." he murmured.

Then the chuunin turned around and the gate was opened.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _観察者 (Observer)_

* * *

As I collected the tests I had a gut feeling that Anko would have a harder time cutting the size down than she thinks.

It's certainly an interesting group of applicants we've got this time around. That Uzumaki boy was certainly something else. It's not everyday you encounter someone so headstrong and wholly honest like that in our line of work. With only a few words the boy had rallied the rest of the applicants and gave them the confidence they needed to stay and continue.

I felt a smile grow.

He'll be one to watch.

What's even better is that in the end the brazen idiot hadn't answered one question on the test! Speaking of Hatake's students... I picked up the paper from the desk in front of me and examined it closer.

That girl hadn't spent more than a few minutes on the questions before turning it over and... is this Fuinjutsu? During the course of the hour she had ignored the test to instead work on her other skills and catch up on her sleep. Unlike both her teammates however, she had remained completely calm, bordering on _uninterested_ the entire time she was conscious.

Hatake's got a couple odd ones on his hands, for sure.

The girl's name is ' _Sora_ '. Coincidentally one of the three Uzumaki that are attending this exam, though in her case, she's officially a clanless without a surname. By all aspects she's a nobody with no formal training out of the orphanage. Still... I hadn't missed how her eyes glazed over at the same time Inoichi-senpai's daughter went limp.

Little Ino went into that girl's head and whatever she encountered in there had her come out screaming.

I found myself wanting to know what she saw.

It was one thing to resist the Yamanaka clan's jutsu, I know from experience that it's a bitch and a half, but then to _eject_ the mind-walker from what was essentially their domain? The girl must either have a will as strong as Lady Tsunade herself or... it was something else entirely.

Then I remembered the look in those glazed eyes after the justu ended and was distinctly unsettled again. And there are very few things that put me on edge these days. But _that look_... I'd become intimately familiar with that look many times over the course of my career, but never before have I seen it in someone that still drew breath.

That sightless, empty gaze of a corpse.

* * *

 **Written Exam Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: "Head and the Heart"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, Ino. I've been picturing that scene happening for so long now. Unlike when it was with Sakura, it's was dealing with her 'inner' personality, the part she suppressed in order to appear to be the perfect student and faultless girl she pretended to be. It wasn't actual psychological issues like having a split personality. Inner Sakura went away when she stopped pretending to be someone else.** **Sora has serious mental issues. I don't even want to get into how she unhealthily denies dealing with certain things and locks it away in her 'Box'. Ever notice how you've yet to see Sora get angry? Like,** _ **really angry**_ **. Just like Terra carries the more immature aspects of their personality Sora is the best of them. It's also why she doesn't get scared much.**

 **What else happened? Sora mind trip and bad stuff got dug up, repressed trauma and such. Kakashi's doin' stuff and ANBU are moving, we learned Sasuke is physically and emotionally abusive. Annnnnd... Ah, right... they entered The Forest Of-** _ **Oh-doublefudge-my-life**_ **and Orochi-** _ **friggin**_ **'-maru is showing up to completely mess with my head and hijack my story for a while.**

 **Fun.**

 **As for last week's Author question, thank you guys SO much! My Hero Academia got so many recommendations that I had to watch it and my bro and I are loving it right now, so** _ **thank you**_ **! Have taken all your guys' recommendations and have made a** _ **list**_ **! It's great and we'll be busy for** _ **quite**_ **a while!**

 **Have I recently mentioned just how incredible you guys are? All your feedback to the last chapter was beyond helpful and so encouraging! I was a bit wary of doing Kabuto's POV but you guys relieved me of any worries I had.**

 **This story really wouldn't be possible without you guys and your feedback. I wanted you to know that.**

 **Author Question!**

"Are you guys excited for the next few chapters?"

 _ **I really can't come up with another question because I am SO worried and excited and a buncha other emotions I'm feeling about the next chapter. I REALLY hope I don't tank it!**_

 **Eeep! I wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	31. Dark Forest Arc, Bloodline

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: ...well shit. You guys have encouraged me too much. This is the result. I worked** _ **really**_ **hard on this, guys! Have... fun?**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I OWN NOTHING! You can't blame me for this!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Ahem. Foul language, violence, blood, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS GORE! Vomit, guts, innards and other gross stuff. So gross.**

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: "Bloodline"**

 _"Approach love and cooking with reckless abandon." -Yuno Hoo_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

We'd jumped through the trees for a solid ten minutes before Sasuke held up a hand and we all landed on a wide branch together. I didn't waste any time as I pulled off my tools bag and emptied it out, dumping out all the blank scrolls and searching through them. Naruto and Sasuke watched me with confusion until- _Success_! I held up and wiggled a pale scroll that was identical to ours, sans the Heaven character.

I didn't know what the scrolls we'd be competing for would look like specifically, whether or not the Village would spring for specially made scrolls or the standard kind bought off the Emporium shelves. Looks like the Village sprung for buying in bulk. The cheapskates. Oh well, our gain!

I pulled out my storage book from where it was strapped securely to my upper thigh under the hem of my tunic and unsealed my Calligraphy set. Eyeing the original I meticulously copied the character onto the blank one. My Hero giggled mischievously while Duckie gave off the vague feeling of approval. They understood what I was doing without me having to explain it.

My blonde friend crouched over the pile of scrolls and poked through them with curious eyes. "Say, Sora-chan, why'd you have so many scrolls?"

I set the finished fake on the branch to answer and gently blow on the wet ink at the same time. **'Just in case. No talking, remember to sign.'** I told him.

 _Never lies. But never the whole_ _ **tRutH**_ _._

I froze.

That was... not right. Something was wrong.

 **'Need a plan.'** Sasuke signed, crouching closer to us. Planning. Planning is good. I ignored the fact that something was not right with me and chose to focus on the now. Need to stay in the now. **'Need to find a target and verify objective.'**

 **'We should find and stay near the river,'** I signed, Staying near the river will be risky but we're not trackers like Team Eight, we can't just roam the forest and hope to run into someone. We'd waste too much time and risk getting caught in someone else's trap. **'Landmark and source of water. Good place to encounter other teams besides around the tower.'**

Sasuke nodded in agreement, **'Saw the map. A little more than a mile way now. Set up a small camp there then scout. Agreed?'**

I nodded. It was a solid plan, we could even set up traps ourselves. Naruto's face was scrunched up the whole time and I could sense in his chakra that he was feeling particularly annoyed with how Sasuke was taking lead but thankfully he nodded his agreement to our plan anyway. _After_ I elbowed him, of course.

Duckie raised his hands again. **'About the password, got something. Pay attention. Ready?'** We nodded and watched as he signed. **'Password is... Shadow of hard stone, shiver in the soft water, ice winter night. A gentle door knock, is it winter cool breeze, or a spring as a guest. Wo-'** he stopped suddenly, lips pressing into a firm line. **'That's it. Got it?'**

I stared. Not only would Naruto never be able to remember all that but was that _poetry_!? Why in the fudge was _Sasuke Uchiha_ citing poetry!? Where did he even learn something like that? I... decided that I _need_ to know, I'll have to badger him about it later. After the immediate danger has passed.

"That's not a password!" Naruto cried, "That's an entire pass- _story_!" I shushed the loud Hero while the Uchiha glowered at him.

"Does that mean you don't remember it?" Duckie challenged. Naruto scowled indignantly and huffed an, ' _of course I did!_ '. I think all of knew that he didn't.

There was a rustling of leaves. We all stiffened up and our heads snapped towards the ground far below us and- _Oh, holy crap that's a big bear!_ A humongous bear just wandered out from the shrubbery below. It was bigger and Naruto and I's apartments _combined_! Geez! Naruto inhaled sharply and in the next second four hands had covered his mouth. The Uchiha gave him a warning glare and I shook my head at the blonde, we didn't need to reveal our position.

After the impossibly huge bear passed I went back to the scrolls and picked out a dark one that pretty much resembled the one Anko showed and drew the character for Earth on the outer seal. I couldn't be 100% sure about how close it was to the real things but it should pass in a heated moment. When the ink had dried on both fakes I gave Sasuke the faux-Heaven and kept the faux-Earth to myself, leaving Naruto with the real scroll.

Both boys looked at me oddly when I pushed the scroll into the blonde's hands, when Duckie raised a skeptical brow I signed to my Hero, **'Don't give it to anyone until we're at the tower, even if it's one of us asking for it. Got it, Hero?'**

He _beamed_ at me, warmth and pride rising in his chakra. "I won't let you down, dattebayo!"

"Shhh!" "Shut it, idiot!"

"Oh... ehehehe..."

* * *

An hour into the Exam and there was a scream that pierced through the muggy air. The three of us were immediately on guard from our position on the ground. We encountered a _very big_ spider web in the trees and had decided to trek it on foot the rest of the way to the river. As we walked my senses became hyper aware of every chakra signature around me. Naruto's anxious _Breezy_ and Sasuke's tense _Thunderous_ , even the low hum of the trees and the stones in earth, the higher pitches of the birds scattering above us-all of it.

"That... was a person, right?" the Hero asked warily. Sasuke and I nodded. I'd given up reminding him to speak only with sign a half hour ago. As long as he could understand Duckie and I, it was fine. Naruto laughed nervously and then his face flattened out. "Uh... I need to pee."

Duckie and I rolled our eyes at the blonde in unison and I turned around to give him some amount privacy. I busied myself with looking upwards toward the leaf canopy, ignoring the sounds right behind me. I couldn't even see the sky from this deep into the forest, there was far too many leaves and branches. Last time I looked, the sun was well on it's way down so we couldn't have much longer until it's actually nightfall.

And then we'll be blind.

...the Snake should be making his move soon.

My spine straightened as I sensed a chakra approach. _Ten meters, underground, unknown and hostile._ Without making any other outward reaction I casually maneuvered around until my back was facing the unknown and signed to Sasuke with my arms lifted close to my chest to hide from view.

 **'Hostile.'** I signed in Standard Konoha. They were brief and every Leaf ninja was supposed to have them memorized but as a matter of total convenience they only required one hand to use and were very subtle.

His eyes widened before briefly glancing at our surroundings while his body subtly tensed in preparation. His fingers twitched at his side, **'Number? Location.'** he asked. I closed my eyes and focused my senses. Only one guy, chakra fairly refined, modest size but alone and behind me.

 **'Skill, Average.'** I opened my eyes and kept my hand close to my chest as I held one finger up and pointed to over my shoulder. **'Under.'**

Sasuke flexed his hand straight, the signal for **'Go'** or **'Affirmative'** , meaning he understood.

 **'All, Ambush?'** I asked. Man, how much did Naruto drink? Gross.

Duckie made a fist. **'No.'** I frowned, he released one finger from his fist. **'One.'** One what? One person? Wait, did he mean one person ambush? As _bait_!? He can't be serious.

I raised an incredulous brow as I asked, **'Bait?'**

Straight hand. Then a smirk crossed Duckie's face as he glanced suggestively towards Naruto. I gave him a _look_ that told him _exactly_ what I thought of that. We weren't using Naruto as bait! He rolled his eyes at me before walking past me and _directly towards the stalker!_

"Be right back. Make sure to wait for me." he said that last part with a pointed look and just I stared at his retreating form as he walked around a tree and out of view. _He_ was going to be bait and I was to wait here with Naruto?!

Cocky Uchiha.

I followed the cocky Duck's signature with my senses and waited until it approached the stalker and the stalker engaged. I didn't wait any longer and grabbed the back of Naruto's jacket and going after our teammate, ignoring the fact Naruto may or may not have finished his business.

"ACK! Sora-chan-what're-"

I held up my hand, **'Hostile.'** His mouth clamped shut and his eyes widened. It wasn't far until we heard the sounds of metal clashing and when we rounded a fairly large tree we saw... we saw that there were _two_ Sasuke fighting one other, each brandishing a kunai and running at each other.

"What the hell!?" Naruto squawked. "Why're there two Sasuke's!?

Sasuke #1 ducked under a kick that would've taken him out and jumped back, turning to us and shouted, "What are you waiting for!? Help me!"

Naruto stepped forward to help and I pulled out a kunai and threw it at #1. He clearly hadn't been expecting that as my aim was true and my kunai lodged itself into his thigh. He shouted in pain and something rolled uncomfortable in my stomach at the sound. There was a ' _poof!_ ' and the now limping, jumpsuit-wearing Amegakure ninja decided to try and escape.

Sasuke cursed and jumped up high, hands weaving and chakra flaring, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" he launched his fireballs at the same Naruto jumped into the fight.

Crap, bad timing! I whistled loudly to get his attention as the fire was quickly inbound. "You won't get-OH, _SHIT_!" he jumped back out of the way but so did the Ame-nin.

"Stay out of my way!" Sasuke snapped as he reached for more weaponry.

Naruto continued to chase the Ame-nin right up a tree, " _You_ stay outta _my_ way 'ttebayo! I got this!"

I narrowed my eyes at the ninja's movements, ignoring how Sasuke and Naruto are seriously failing at being a team and watching where he was headed instead. He was so preoccupied with the boys I think he's forgotten I'm here. In fact, my teammates probably had too. I followed under him and ran ahead where I planted a black-cloth kunai in the dirt and looked back up, weaving my hands into the Bird and Rat seals as he passed overhead. I cast the Genjustu and the Ame-nin's body went slack, feet detaching from the tree and sending him into an boneless freefall. It was at that point that I activated my special ' _pressurized_ ' storage kunai directly underneath him, sending it's contents upward.

This particular seal had a net in it.

It rocketed upwards as the net whistled through the air and wrapped around the ninja and he landed on the ground with a softer ' _thud!_ ' than he would've before the net slowed his descent. The boys jumped back down to ground floor as I stood triumphantly over my mumbling capture.

Duckie narrowed his eyes sharply at me, "How did you know that guy was the imposter? If you had been wrong you might have gotten me."

I very much ignored how he said _might_ have and held up one finger. **'I know you and the Hero's chakras like the back of my hand. There's no mistake for me.'** I raised a second digit and signed, **'That guy had asked us for help. Dead giveaway. You would never do something like that.'**

He looked very annoyed with my reasoning, giving a baleful glare but his follow-up question was much more amusing. "...why do you have a _net_?"

I smirked, **'In case I need to catch something.'** I signed cheerfully. Though, I had been thinking more along the lines of wildlife in case of rations but... this works too. I've got another one if I need to catch something else.

"What did you _do_ to him, Sora-chan?" They Hero asked with awe in his tone as he poked and prodded the ninja who was stupidly grinning with glazed eyes.

Hm, how best to describe it? It wasn't the usual mentally scarring kind or innocuous shifts of the surroundings. It was a... ' _happy_ ' Genjustu, of sorts, meant to pacify the target with the sense of euphoria by using chakra to mess with the serotonin levels in the brain a little along with the optical bits.

I'd actually gotten the idea for it last time Naruko had shown up during a bodyguard mission a couple weeks ago. In theory it makes them more suggestible to things too, like commands if one does it right.

 _Wrong, wrong, that's so wron-_ Not _now_!

"Does it matter? He's out." the Uchiha huffed before beginning to search through the Ame-nin's pockets, boots, gloves. Anywhere that could possibly hold a scroll. After a minute he stood up with a sigh, "He doesn't have it."

 **'He must have been a scout. One of his teammates have a scroll.'** I signed. I... _think_ I remember this guy from **Before**. I recall glimpses of Team Seven plus Kabuto fighting a bunch of jumpsuits and winning a Heaven scroll. Well that's no good, we already have a Heaven.

"Should we wait for his teammates to show up? Set up an ambush for their scroll." Sasuke looked at me. Wait, was he asking for my opinion? Huh.

I shrugged one shoulder, **'They might not have the scroll we need.'**

"We could just _ask_ him 'ttebayo."

At the same time we both looked over to Naruto who had his arms behind his head as he nudged the Genjutsu'd nin with his foot. Well that's an idea.

Sasuke frowned, "Isn't he...?" he trailed off, unsure as he looked at the drooling nin.

 **'He is actually awake. Just in a really happy place right now.'** I signed, earning an odd look from Duckie.

"So, do we just wake him up or what 'ttebayo?" I held up a hand to stop from slapping the nin awake. I wanted to try something first.

Many shinobi use Genjustu as a form of interrogation, the _Original_ Uchiha with their Sharingan were famous for it, and I really haven't had many opportunities to try it out properly. Not that many people I want to test experimental jutsu on. - _WhyIsItOkayToTryOnA_ _ **StrANgeR**_ _?_ \- I folded my hands into the Bird seal and focused on manipulating the Genjustu. A very supermodel-looking geisha girl demurely asked how best she could be of service to her master, asking which scroll she could go fetch for him while he relaxed.

"Urr-huhu... Earth, pleaseee..." the nin slurred, a bit more drool leaking out of the corner of his mouth. He'll be fine. Eventually the Genjutsu will run it's course through his system and he'll wake up on his own if someone else doesn't do it first.

 **'They have Heaven too.'** I signed before pulling my storage kunai out of the ground, stowing it back in my pouch.

"Yeah... we got that." Sasuke said uncomfortably. I looked over and saw that both of my teammates looked visibly disturbed. Yeaaaah... it is kinda weird to see without the context of the illusion.

"Back to the first plan then?" Naruto asked.

"Right. We'll-Idiot, your fly is open." Naruto yelped and blushed brightly and I politely raised my eyes to the tree canopy until I heard a ' _zzzzip!_ '. Sasuke scoffed in disgust before continuing. "We should also hang the net up. If we leave him like this he'll be dinner for some animal in here."

Oh. That's a good idea. Why didn't I think of that? - _NotRightNot_ \- I pulled out my storage book and unsealed a length of rope and handed it to Naruto. He gave me a confused look.

"Why do I have to do it?" he grouched.

 **'Because I caught him.'** I signed before planting a hand on my hip, giving them _both_ a displeased look. Sasuke glowered right back while Naruto sighed and tied one end of the rope to the net and began climbing the nearest tree.

After the nin was hanging safely above ground we continued to head towards the river. It was as we were jumping through the trees that a wave of chakra washed through the air and then we were blasted away by the gale.

And I couldn't do a damn thing.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _陽 (Sun)_

* * *

"Uuugh..." I groaned as I raised a hand to my head, I think I hit something when I got pushed. What was that wind? I've never felt wind that hard before! It was almost like and attac-

-my eyes snapped open and I shot up. Oh, shit! We were just attacked! I looked around but couldn't find Sasuke or Sora-chan anywhere! Were they okay? If they weren't... I shook my head rapidly. Those were stupid thoughts!

Sasuke may not be as great as I am but he can handle himself and Sora-chan won't let anyone get near without blowing them up, plus she has a super awesome barrier that can protect her until I show up to save the day! Yeah! They were fine! And if they weren't then they will be when I get there!

I pushed myself off the ground and started looking around. I looked up and saw a bunch'cha broken trees and branches everywhere, like something _huge_ just plowed through here. I wanted to call out for Sora-chan or Sasuke but I know that the guys who attacked us might still be out there and Sora-chan would definitely get mad at me if I did something stupid like yell out when I knew that. I quietly stepped through all the broken trees and looked for any sign of the others. Maybe it'd be faster if I used some clones to look for-Oh! There was Sasuke now!

"Sasuke! There you are!" I started forward but he spun around and raised a kunai at me! " _Wo-woah_! Relax, Bastard!"

He narrowed his eyes at me and signed in the old way. **'Password.'**

Password? "Oh, right! It's... uh... I-" I... I don't remember. "- _Dammit_ , Bastard! How the hell am I supposed to remember something so long 'ttebayo!?" I yelled at him. He made it so stupidly hard! It was so girly and stuff!

The Bastard smirked as he lowered his kunai, "It's you alright."

"Eh?" I squinted at him. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

The Bastard's smirk widened and I frowned at him. "The real you would never have been able to remember a password like that. I'd have an easier time teaching it to a cat."

I girt my teeth and stepped forward. " _Why you_ -"

There was a sound and we both turned towards it, Sasuke pulled back out his kunai and I did the same. Maybe it was the assholes who attacked us! The bushes moved and-it was Sora-chan! I grinned. She was okay! She came walking out and her clothes looked dirty and-shit! She was _hurt_! She was holding her wrist that was purple and swelling up!

"Sora-chan!" I called. I tried to run forward but was tugged back when Sasuke grabbed the back of my jacket and stopped me. "What the hell, Bastard!? Can't you see Sora-chan's hurt dattebayo!?"

Sora-chan's head whipped up and she froze when she saw us then she pulled a kunai from her pouch and held it up. I held my hands up, "Wait-wait! Sora-chan it's okay! It's us! We're not fakes!"

She scowled at us before placing the kunai in her mouth and lifting her unhurt hand and signing, **'Password.'**

"Right, okay, tell her the password Sasuke." I looked at Sasuke and he had his eyes narrowed at Sora-chan and he wasn't saying anything. I scowled at him. "C'mon, Bastard! Tell her the password already!"

 **'Idiot, watch her. That's a fake.'** he signed as he watched Sora-chan. I blinked. What the hell does that mean? Of course it's Sora- **'Look, they don't know what I'm signing. Not her.'**

I looked back at Sora-chan. Her shoulders relaxed and she put away the kunai. She smiled at us. That wasn't her usual smile.

That... _wasn't_ Sora-chan.

Sasuke threw a kunai and she- _they_ dodged the attack. They looked surprised and hurt -that wasn't really Sora-chan's face- that we attacked. Looking at us with wide eyes that weren't Sora-chan's.

"What have you done with the real Sora?" They blinked Sora-chan's eyes and a smile that _wasn't_ Sora-chan's crawled higher onto their face and they laughed.

 _Laughed_.

Sora-chan can't laugh.

Smoke exploded and the guy showed his true face. He had long black hair like a girl's and was wearing a straw hat and a huge purple belt. His smile was creepier now. "Tell me, how did you figure out I was a fake?"

Sasuke pulled out another kunai, "She doesn't need a password to know we're not imposters. You gave yourself away by asking for one like I did. The broken wrist was a nice touch."

"Interesting... I-"

He was cut off as we all heard a _big_ explosion go off in the distance! I turned towards it but I couldn't see anything with all the damn trees and how dark it was getting now!

"That has to be Sora-chan! She's in trouble, we have to go!" I turned to Sasuke and he nodded. I stepped to move towards the sound and-' _Thunk_ '-"ACK!" I stumbled back from the kunai. What the hell!? I turned back to glare at the long-haired guy.

"I hope you aren't forgetting about me? We are in the middle of a conversation after all..." he pulled out-Hey! That's an Earth scroll! "Your after an Earth scroll, right? Since you guys have the Heaven scroll. Well..." he held the scroll out in front of him before he... HE JUST ATE IT!

"OH, THAT IS SO _GROSS_!" I shouted.

"Huhuhuhu... Now, let's begin the battle for each other's scroll..." He pulled down on his face, "with our _lives on the line_."

I felt a coldness shoot through my gut and I fell to my knees and the air became _really heavy_ all of a sudden. Sasuke threw up and he was shaking beside me, it was getting kinda hard to breathe now. What... what was happening? Did that guy do that? This guy...

This guy is _really pissing me off_. He shows up outta nowhere to attack us, eats his own damn scroll and now he's stopping me from getting to Sora-chan who's in real danger right now! I ignored how heavy my legs were and pushed myself back up.

"Can you still move? That _is_ impressive."

" _You're in my way._ " I growled. My voice sounded weird now.

The guy was looking at with wide eyes and a creepy smile. "Ohh...? This will be more fun than I thought."

"N-Naruto!" Sasuke whispered harshly, "We _need to run_!"

 _What_ did he just say? I look back at Sasuke and see that he's pale and sweaty and staring at me wide wide eyes. I've never seen him like this-what was wrong with him? All I felt was hot and angry so why didn't he?

" _Sasuke. Get up._ " I told him. When he _still didn't move_ I snarled. We were wasting time here! " _FINE! STAY THERE LIKE A COWARD! I'll take care of this asshole myself!_ "

I turned back to the creepy guy and raised my hands into a Seal. I need to kick this guy's ass, make him give up the scroll by punching him and then find Sora-chan!

 _All_ without needing the stupid Bastard's help!

" _Shadow clones_!" I made a bunch of clones and all of me charged at him with a roar.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

OH MY GOD THAT IS A HUGE FUDGING SNAKE!

I swung under the branch as I pulled out a spool of ninja wire.

AND WHY IS IT AFTER _ME_!?

I continued to pull out explosive kunai and loop them through the wire, about seven of them with my high-yield charges for that extra- _JUMP_! CRAP! I launched myself into the air and over the giant head of the GIANT SNAKE and landed on the side of another tree, tying each end of the wire with a kunai so-

-ACK! The tail came up from the other side of the tree in front of me and wrapped around my body so tight _I couldn't move_! I was being lifted into the air and- _NONONONONONO_!

IT JUST _ATE ME_!

I passed by it's enlarged fangs and over it's tongue and then I was in the dark, slick and slimy wall were constricting around me and this day is just _crap_. If it's not getting my mind violated by someone I'm supposed to be able to trust then I'm being slowly digested by a over-sized reptile!

Oh god, _shut up_! _You're_ in the snake's stomach instead of Naruto and you know that means he is out there with Sasuke and the Snake bastard _right now._

 _You don't know what is happening._

My heart pounded against my ribcage and-

 _Things are different and there are no more guarantees._

-the world was slowing all around me.

 _They could die._

I have to get out. I need to get _out, right now_.

How do I get out? How did Naruto get out of this? He used shadow clones, right. He exploded the snake with an abundance of shadow clones. Well, crap. I can't use shadow clones and regular clones are intangible! How else can I get coughed up? Wait!

 _Cough_.

I have smoke bombs! Okay, okay, so plan. Get spit out and then kill this thing. I tightened my hold on the spool of wire and thanked every star in the sky that I had decided to coat my explosives with wax the other week so they were water proofed.

I pulled my hitai-ate up over my mouth and nose and pulled out a handful of smoke bombs and broke them with chakra, they exploded between my fingers and the wet cavern filled with white smog. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight before the muscles constricted tighter and I was moving up. Stomach acid washed against my bare legs and I grit my teeth as the damn snake _threw me up_.

I gasped for air as soon as I passed through the fangs and quickly realized I was falling rapidly through the air. I twisted around trying to get my bearings- _Falling! Falling from a from the skyscraper trees_ -turning back up I swung the weighted end of my kunai rope and threw it. It looped around a branch and then I was swinging directly towards a tree. _CrapCrapCrap_! I tighten my grip on my wire and braced myself for the-

 _'SMACK!'_

-impact. Ouch. My entire right side hurts now. I heard loud snarling and wet hacking behind me and I remembered what kind of fudged-out situation I was still in. I pulled myself up and planted my feet on the side of the tree and began running up. Plan is blow the snake to hell with my explosives. First, need to lay the groundwork.

I twisted around and threw the other end of my line to another tree and once it was lodged into the bark, I grabbed ahold of one of the extra kunai and I zip lined across the gap. Dislodged the end and thrust another spare in to keep the line there. I ran up the side of this tree and do it all again before I notice the coughing has stopped and turned around to see the snake had it's tongue in the air.

It was looking for me.

Need to get it to charge into the lines.

I know that the cerebral network of an Aburame's kikaichū isn't developed enough to be effected by Genjutsu but I wonder if it can work on a giant snake? Guess it's time to find out.

I kneeled down and focused, calming my breathing and maintaining my place on the the side of the tree. Churning, guiding, mixing and picturing the image in my minds eye. I saw it and opened my eyes. When I did I watched as the snake _lurched to the ground_ as A GIANT HAWK SWOOPED DOWN! HA! TAKE _THAT,_ YOU SCALY BASTARD!

 _...there was something wro-_ Can't. Deal With. _It_.

I continued to manipulate the Genjustu, the movements of the imaginary hawk, thus herding the Snake into the lines of wire riddled with explosives. It collided and thrashed against the wire and I wrapped my hand around my end, pulsing chakra into it and jumping the hell away. The timer on the fuses went off by the time my feet landed on the ground and-

-' _BOOOM!_ ' I was sent sprawling to the ground by the shockwave of that, admittedly, overkill explosion. I think the entire damn forest could've heard that one.

I slowly got to my feet and wanted to hurl at the stench of burnt meat and guts the filled the air. It was also then that I noticed that my clothes were, as predicted, _wrecked_. My tunic and shorts were soaked in stomach acid and my legs had some burns on them and I was covered in snake guts and blood and I _regret everything and-_

-I could feel Kurama's chakra leaking out.

 _The boys._

My head whipped towards the east and I _ran_. Naruto and Sasuke were in the middle of fighting a monster and this is _NOT_ how it went **Before**. He sent the snake after Naruto _so why did it change_!? Why wasn't I there so Naruto could make a heroic entrance and what was happening right now.

I pushed chakra through my legs as I ran up the tree in front of me, jumping to the next branch when I made it up. I continued running until I heard Naruto's shout. My feet the last branch hard as I gasped for breath, eyes taking the scene in front of me.

It looked like a warzone.

There were broken trees everywhere and-I saw Naruto get kicked away while one-by-one his clones got dispersed by another huge snake. The Original twisted in the air and launched shuriken and kunai at the reptile and-' _BOOM!_ '-I grinned. That brat took some of my paper bombs anyway!

While Naruto was busy blowing the snake away Sasuke was... I could feel his terror from here. He was just standing there watching Naruto fight, I could see his hands shaking from here. He was frozen in his place. Sasuke... he-a long-haired man that had to be the Snake Sannin just crawled out of the charred corpse of the snake and _hell no_! That is just disgusting!

I pulled out two more of my high-yields and threw them just as he opened his mouth. They lit his slimy form up in fire and smoke. Two heads snapped my way and I was greeted with wide eyes and a sunshine grin.

"Sora-chan!" Naruto cheered and-' _CRACK_ '-I choked on my heart as he _went flying_! A scaly tail came out of the smoke and swatted him into a tree, crashing into it and out of my sight!

"NARUTO!" Sasuke howled. I panicked and reached out my senses and tried to calm myself went I still felt his _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra was still burning bright.

He was okay. Naruto was still okay.

I looked back at the Snake I _was going to_ _ **KiLl**_.

Dark eyes lifted up to me smile crept onto his slimy lips. "So you defeated that giant snake... _Sor-ah._ "

He should _not_ say my name.

I can only claim to have been completely out of my mind when I flipped him off in response.

...it's been a very stressful day!

The half-snake man cocked his head at me and I heard Sasuke swear. I think he was cussing me out under his breath about how big a _fucking idiot_ I was.

 _BrokenWrong_ _ **FraCTur**_ _-_ SHUT _UP_!

"Well, aren't you cheeky?" he observed astutely.

" _HEY_!" Both of us looked back to see Sasuke was holding up the scroll in his hand. What was he doing. His _Intent_ was rising high and in worrisome amounts. "It's _this_ you want, right?"

The Snake man's tail turned back into legs as he faced Sasuke again. Even from this distance I could see the Sharingan Red glow of his eyes.

" _Try and get it_!"

The Snake smiled with glee as he rushed towards my teammate who has apparently just lost his mind!? He was frozen with terror not _two minutes_ ago!

' _Oh god,_ ' I realized in dawning horror. ' _We're rubbing off on him!_ '

As they began to fight I raked my mind for ideas. I could sense Naruto was slowly coming back to awareness wherever he was so I didn't have to go to him. What can I do to help here? I can't throw more explosives, Sasuke's engaged the Sanin in Taijustu, spitting out fire every other moment and clouding my view of the snake and I can't risk getting Sasuke caught in the aftershock. My Barrier is useless in this situation and I was _useless-useless-_ _ **usELeSs**_! I sitting here _doing nothing_ and watching as Sasuke was fighting for his _life_! What could I do? What could I _DO_? What-

-Genjustu.

I could do Genjutsu.

I know what to do.

I folded my hands into the Bird seal and kneeled on the branch high above the battle. I didn't have much to offer, I knew. But that was also exactly what I could offer.

I knew things.

 _TooMuchTooMuch-_

I knew too much.

I focused on the Snake man circling Sasuke. _Mold it. Shape it. Guide it._ I saw the Illusion I wanted to make. I saw a grinning Naruto with rosy cheeks and brown hair and eyes and not wearing so much orange. _Kneading it. Infusing it_.

I could see it.

I saw Nawaki.

And he _stopped._

Slowly, he turned his head to look at me.

 _Shit._

Sasuke saw the opening and didn't hesitate to-' _SMACK!_ '-He just swatted Sasuke away _like he was nothing_ as his eyes stayed locked on me. Faster than my eyes could register he was on the branch with me now and-

- _Can'tBREATHE-Can'tSCREAM-Can't_ -

- _Hrrurgh_! I was going to throw up. The Killing Intent was going to cause me to choke on my own vomit! I looked up through blurry eyes to see _Orochimaru_ was slowly stalking towards me.

 _ShitShitShitShit-_

I tried to push myself up to stand but my legs had _no strength_! I couldn't stand and run so I scrambled away as he _continued to come closer_.

"Now why would you choose that form to show me..." he asked lowly. "... _Sora_?"

I hate the way he says my name. He says it like it's _a joke_. My back hit the tree and my hands clawed against the bark as tried to stand again-he was coming closer and I couldn't _BREATHE_!

"Perhaps do you... _know_ me?"

 _Oh my god._

"Ah. So you _do_... well isn't this an interesting twist?" A too-wide smile pulled across his face as he continued to walk forward, taking his time and I could feel the _pleasure_ coming off his chakra. "There were a few details off about your illusion though, the Senju typically have more prominent cheek bone structure... I know _he did_."

He was a meter away from me now _and why couldn't I move!? My mind was screaming to move-move-MOVE!_

"But it was a close enough resemblance to give _me_ pause so a congratulations are in order." My legs couldn't stop shaking and the only reason I wasn't on my knees was because my fingers were digging into the bark of the tree. He was so close I could feel his repressed chakra now.

He was _twisted_ and **dark**. A feeling like every nightmare I've ever had come to life.

"So pretty..." he sighed, eyes slowly roaming my face. I felt my skin crawling. I wanted to itch and claw at the feeling until it went away.

"...you look so much like Ikari."

My heart stopped in my chest.

wh... at...

"Tell me, dear Sora... what else did she tell you about me?" he hummed, leaning closer. "...your Mother was truly one of the most gifted Kunoichi I've come across, her talent with Fuinjutsu was inspiring. She was always coming up with newer theories and better formulas to test. Regretfully, she left before I could see the final results of our last project together."

I don't _**uNdeRStanD**_.

 _"Kaa-chan. Who're we running from?"_

 _"The bad man is angry because I found out something he didn't want me to. I was pregnant with you at the time so... I decided to put you first and leave him. He didn't like that... and now he wants us back."_

Lies. All lies-he's _**LyINg**_!

 _"...did you ...love the bad man?"_

 _"...yes."_

She loved him and feared him. Kaa-chan was a _**liAR**_.

 _"Won't you make this easy for everyone Ikari-sama? The Master wished you to know he is willing to forgive you for your... mistake." the tar man said imploringly._

 _Kaa-chan hesitated._

They all are devoted to him, aren't they? _**eVrEYtHing**_ was a _**LIE**_.

 _The symbol in the middle of her back started to glow like lava. It grew and expanded, a fiery writing wreathed and wrapped all around her body. Her skin turned into a ashy-grey and her nails grew incredibly sharp._

Why didn't I see it? _**I LIed**_ to myself.

 _My eyes rested on the strange, familiar symbol in between her shoulders. There were three comma-like things surrounded by tiny script that almost looked like doodles._

I knew it's name. I knew it and denied knowing. This was _**wRoNGWrONGwrONg**_.

 _Whenever I looked at it, I felt something stir in the back of my mind, in my heart. Something that warned of_ _Danger_ _._

The Curse mark.

 _His_ mark.

He was standing in front of me now with a sickening smile.

"...my little experiment."

 _Oh god._

"Look at you... I honestly hadn't expected that you would survive the stress of the labor, dear Sora. I had estimated that you would die shortly after taking your first breath." his smile morphed into a grin, "...you are the child that should have never been."

 _That..._

I was vaguely aware that there were hot tears running down my face now. I couldn't stop them. I couldn't move. I didn't want to anymore. I've never been so _terrified_.

His eyes widened and his face _lit up_. " _There_ are those lovely eyes of yours..."

I'm _terrified_ - _SoWrongSoWrong-IJustWantToGoHomeHome_ _ **HoME**_ _-_ He lifted a hand towards my face- _Nono_ _ **NO**_ _no_ - _Don't_ _ **ToUCh**_ _Me_ -I pulsed my chakra through my body and imagined him flying through the trees- _GoGoGo-GO AND DON'T COME BACK!_ My heart was pounding against my ribcage and my blood was roaring in my ears as he touched my cheek and I _slammed_ my fist against his chest.

I choked on a sob.

He didn't-

-even-

- _flinch_.

The snake sannin slowly looked down at the open palm on his chest, an amused smile pulling his lips as he met my eyes again. I pulled back away as my hand burned. Why couldn't I have been strong like Sakura? Why couldn't I send him flying _away_!? _WhyWhyWhy_ -

He pulled away bloodied fingers from my face and spoke down to me. "Now, now, dear Sora... what were you-"

There was a rush of wind and then he was gone. I heard a crash in the distance and numbly registered that Naruto was standing in front of me now with his fist stretched out.

" _ **DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER, ASSHOLE!**_ " Naruto roared, voice distorted by Kurama's chakra. His eyes were glowing red and slit.

My legs gave out from under me.

Too much.

It's... too much.

I can't... _can't_...

I'm...

 _...experiment_?

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _月 (Moon)_

* * *

I pushed myself up the trees faster. I don't know what the hell happened except the guy had suddenly turned his attention to Sora and swatted me to the side like I was _an insect_. If we even had a _chance_ of getting out of this then-Something flew over my head and I watched as Naruto tore through the air and then- _punched_ the guy like he was nothing! With my Sharingan active I could see the toxic red chakra that came off him in waves. It was just like back in the cave.

I leapt onto the same level as them and saw Naruto's slit red eyes when he glanced over to me, then he turned his attention back to the snake-guy as he began to pick himself out of the crater Naruto put him in. _Naruto_ did that.

" _Make sure Sora-chan's okay._ " he growled. Then he jumped down after the guy again like an idiot! It doesn't matter how strong he suddenly becomes because this guy doesn't seem to go down no matter what we do!

I crouched in front of Sora, keeping one eye on Naruto. She was trembling on her hands and knees with her head hanging down. He must have gotten her with that Killing Intent too. "Sora," I shook her shoulder to snap her out of it, we needed to move and come up with a plan to take this guy out. "Get up, we need-"

"This is becoming tedious, Naruto-kun." The enemy sneered below, before biting his thumb and smearing blood on his arms. Shit! He was about to use a justu and Naruto was still running towards him! The enemy began weaving seals and-" _Grrk_!"

He... choked?

I watched in perfect clarity as he choked and looked down to see the blood on his hand turn _black_ and begin to expand and consume his arm until his jaw _opened too wide_ and his body disappeared under the black goo that continued to bubble and grow until it was a _pulsing ball of toxic chakra_ -' _BOOOOM!_ '-the black ball _exploded_ into a splash of black and red. Naruto was too slow and got caught in the aftershock and it sent him flying away.

...the hell just happened?

"Well that was interesting..." a new voice drawled. My eyes snapped to the form of another man with long black hair and white skin, he was wearing the same clothes as the other guy except... his headband was different now. It had a music note on it. Was is it just a henge before?

He wiped some kind of slime from his face as he spoke. "To make me resort to _that technique_... It seems Ikari's efforts didn't go to waste." He moved his hand away and I could see his yellow eyes were set on Sora. Wait, _Sor_ -does he think _she_ did that!? That's not possible she hasn't even moved! She's still-

-She was looking up and I could see her eyes now.

I... couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I don't understand.

Her eyes were _different_.

The whites of her eyes were a glowing red and the once purple iris were black with a slit glowing pupil.

I don't understand, how was this possible?

"You... your eyes..." I mumbled. She stared at me until shaking hand slowly came up and wiped at the blood streaming down her cheeks. Her mouth fell open as she stared at it.

She didn't know she had a _kekkei genkai_.

" _ **RAHHHH!**_ " Naruto was back and flying at the guy again. Doesn't the idiot know when to stop?! We need to regroup and figure out how to take this guy out, he just _blew up_ and is fine now! The enemy's _tongue_ lashed out and caught Naruto mid-air and-faster than I could react, he drove his fist into Naruto's gut. Whatever he did is causing the red chakra to fade away.

Then he dropped him over the edge.

In the next seconds I'd pulled out a kunai, aimed with my Sharingan and threw, snagging his jacket and pinning him to the side of the tree, stopping him from plummeting to the ground.

"Now that the distraction is out of the way..." he looked back at me. His eyes were cold. "Are you ready now, Sasuke-kun? Or are you going to continue to stand there and gawk as I kill your teammates before killing you?"

My heart shuddered in my chest.

 _Kill?_ He was going to kill us?

What can _I_ do? He's been punched through trees and _blown up and he's still standing_ -I _tried_ to fight and he swat me away like I _was nothing_. He did something to Naruto and Sora is frozen.

There's nothing I _can_ do.

We were going to die.

He sighed when I didn't make any move. "...such a disappointment."

He pulled out a kunai, yellow eyes intent on Sora.

Naruto and Sora were going to die. He was going to kill them. They were going to _be killed in front of me just like_ -

 _I saw the bodies in the street. Uncle Teyaki and Aunt Uruchi had been cut down like animals. I run home as fast as I can and saw their corpses bleeding out at his feet. "-Brother! Brother! Father and Mother are...! WHY!? WHY!? Who the hell... this..."_

 _A sharp pain in my arm from where he cut me._

 _"Foolish little brother." He opened his eyes and I saw-_

-NO! This isn't the same, he _isn't_ Itachi and they aren't dead yet! I'm not some helpless child anymore I can _stop it_. I _won't_ let it happen.

I have to protect them.

My eyes burned in my skull.

I pulled out kunai and ran at him, jumping into the air over the gap and throwing my weapons. He dodged them with ease. I landed on the side of a tree and cycled chakra through my legs, launching myself towards him. He blocked my kicks and I flipped over him, he moved forward and so did I. Side-stepping his punches and delivering kicks he blocked. He jumped high into the air and began moving unbelievably fast.

I could still see him. I watched and aimed until I weaved te signs for a fireball and struck. I poured my chakra into the fire to make it constant, he raised his arms to block it and I could still see his chakra network through the fire. Strange, I think I also see Sora's blue-green chakra coursing through his chakra system too. I soon stopped my katon, feeling my reserves lowering too fast. Wind exploded around him and he traveled through the tree, I jumped away as he pounced out.

He looked at me with a pale-white grin and I tried to scan for any weakness I could exploit. He didn't seem to be affected by the fight at all. The only difference about him from when we started besides appearance is Sora's chakra seems to be in him. Just like that time...

 _"I can see your chakra, it's in my system and it's... it's spreading." I watched as the blue-green glow traveled up my arm, "It's spreading all the way up my arm..."_

 _"-foreign chakra entering the system often has negative effects on the patients body-" Sakura explained. Then, oblivious to how pale Sora became she made a joke. "Can't risk you shutting down someone's nervous system with a handshake!"_

 _ **'Is my chakra still in you?'**_ _Sora asked, worry and fear on her face. I looked back at my arm and saw the blue-green had faded but hadn't disappeared._

It taken another two hours for just that little bit. He still had a _lot_. That was her kekkei genkai? And I had it in my system? The same thing that made him explode like that. Shit.

...how can I make that happen again? _Think_. What happened right before he blew up? He was talking to Sora, he touched her and Naruto punched him. He pulled himself back out of the hole and bit his finger to use a justu and- _the blood turned black_!

I need to make him bleed.

He moved again and a gust of wind came at me, destroying the tree I was previously on. I'd moved the battle and this guy far away from them. They'd be okay as long as I held this guy's attention. I placed myself on the underside of a branch and cycled chakra though my muscles again, ignoring how they protested.

I launched myself towards him again, grabbing him and pulling him off the branch. Locking my hands and ankles around him I twisted us in the air, aiming to lodge his head into the tree below. There was resounding ' _CRACK!_ ' as his skull connected with the wood. I leapt away and watched as his body turned to mud. _Shit!_ Something flew through the air and a hot pain spread across my jaw. Shuriken and kunai came raining down on me, I leapt away again but he was already on me.

A strike to my jaw- _I reached into my pouch._

A jab to my chest- _my hand brushed against his clothes._

A knee to chin- _thirty seconds._

Another punch to my face, knocking me off my feet- _this day fucking sucks._

I closed my eyes and listened to his footsteps. _Fifteen seconds._ "And I had such high hopes for you too..." he sighed. _Eight seconds._ "Your ancestors should thank me for killing you, silly little worm."

I opened my burning eyes. _One second._ Explosion. Leap away, throw shuriken, wrap the wires around my fingers- _PULL_! I pulled on the wire and pinned him to the tree. I weaved my hands into seals and _set him on fire_.

He screamed out in pain.

I panted for breath after the justu ended and continued to throw shuriken even as he didn't move, they lodged into his melting chest and the blood leaking out of his wounds turned black and bubbled up.

His body disappeared into it.

It grew, transformed, pulsed and _exploded_.

I covered my eyes from the bright light the explosion caused and when the smoke cleared... he was gone.

 _Gone_.

I...

I did it.

I killed him.

A relieved laugh escaped my lips _. I protected them_. We were going to be- _Oh, shit_! Naruto and Sora! They were still out of it and we were in the middle of an exam filled with enemies.

I pushed myself to stand -when did I fall to my knees?- and almost fell back down when my legs refused to support my weight. Damn it. I pushed myself too hard in that fight, my eyes were burning. If we come across anyone else then...

Then I'll figure it out when that happens.

I moved to where I left Sora to see her still trembling on her hands and knees. Looking over I saw that Naruto was still pinned to the tree and still unconscious. Great. I tried to pull Sora up but she was still trembling, eyes - _her_ eyes. purple eyes- blurry and unfocused. I growled at her, this was pathetic and unlike her! She was the stupid reckless one that pushed herself until she fell. Now I was one exhausted and low on chakra and we were _not safe yet_.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her, " _Snap out of it_! We need to get Naruto and get out of here! All those explosions were bound to have attracted someone else's attention, we-"

There was the sound of clapping behind me and my stomach lurched.

" _Impressive_ , Sasuke-kun~"

I turned around and he was standing there. Black hair, white skin and yellow eyes.

Not a single scratch on him.

He.

Didn't.

 _Fucking._

 _Die._

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

 _We don't understand._ _"-my little Experiment." he said. Whywhy_ _ **why**_ _-_

" _Impressive_ , Sasuke-kun~" He was coming again. I could see him across the distance in the trees. Twenty meters or so?

 _My eyes had been_ _ **bleeding**_ _-_ _We didn't understand._

The Killing Intent drowned the air and all my muscles seized up and I _couldn't move_. Sickening pressure. Couldn't breathe. _Drowning_. Sasuke trembled beside me, he shouted in frustration when he couldn't move.

 _It was happening. Nownow_ _ **now**_ _-_ _Why was this happening?_

"Such mastery of the Sharingan at your age. Oh, you really are like your brother." he sighed, his nasty _twisted_ and **dark** chakra clouding with _desire_. "But _you_ , I sense power in your eyes that surpasses even Itachi's."

 _He was going to take him now. It was happening The Snake was going to_ _ **claim Sasuke**_ _._ - _We didn't want that._

"Who the hell are you!?" Sasuke demanded, fear and disgust rising in his chakra.

 _Breathe_.

He pulled out a pale scroll and laughed. Was that our scroll? "My name is Orochimaru. And I know what you desire."

 _In and out._

He lit the pale scroll on fire, the ashes fell away in his grasp. "But if you want to claim true power and see me again then survive and pass this exam with the best score of all."

 _Flush everything else out._

"Before that of course, you'll need to defeat my men of the Hidden Sound." His golden eyes were set on Sasuke. He folded his hands into a seal and his neck stretched impossibly high.

 _There is nothing but the burning in my core._

Sasuke was right in front of me and all I could see were images of Sasuke, _my Sasuke_ , drowning in hate. Crying bitterly over Itachi. Laughing with despair in his eyes.

Lost in the darkness.

 _The pressure released._

He couldn't have him. He was _mine_.

 _The Snake moved forward._

It's true what they say.

 _My body moved on it's own._

Desperation makes people do stupid things.

 _I-_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _月 (Moon)_

* * *

I don't know what happened.

That guy that _wouldn't die_ -he called himself Orochimaru- was coming for me _so fast_ and I couldn't move from the heavy KI and I was helpless to watch as he came closer and closer, jaw and _fangs_ opening _too wide_ until I felt a warmth around my neck, a weight against pressed against my back and then I was falling forward.

The warmth spread from my neck into the rest of my body and I could _move again_. I saw the ground quickly rising to meet me- _meet us_. I just noticed that Sora had her arms wrapped around me and we were falling further away from that monster.

I pulled on my wires and threw, I caught onto a branch, slamming into the side and- _Shit_! Sora's grip on me loosened and she fell. I twisted around and pushed off the tree, colliding into her midair and we tumbled, hitting the ground _hard. Hot Pain_ shot through my arm and I knew I fucked it up somehow.

I rolled Sora off me and got back up. He missed his attack but I had a feeling that guy would be back. "Sora! We need to move he's coming back-" I looked down at her and it felt like my chest seized up as I lost the ability to breathe.

Sora's mouth was hanging open in a silent scream and her body was convulsing violently. She was clawing at her arm now, it-There were two puncture wounds on her shoulder, under some kind of black marking on her skin.

"Well that was surprising." Shit. He already caught back up to us. "Who knew dear Sora had such a heroic streak?"

 _That should've been me._

"What did you do to her!?" I snarled, whirling around with a readied kunai.

 _Pointless. There's nothing I can do against him._

He raised an eyebrow at me, "She did this to herself, she was the one who got in my way, after all. I wonder though... will she survive? Her Mother had, but sadly not without debilitating side-effects to her chakra network. But I've improved the formula since then so it will be interesting to see what happens."

Then he _laughed_. Like this was all some kind of sick joke to him.

"...I wonder if I should also test my little experiment? See just how Ikari has shaped her for me? Yes, I think-Oh?" he raised both brows as he looked behind me. I followed his line of sight and-Sora's _stopped moving_.

 _She's stopped breathing_.

"Well, we'll just have to see how she fares. Now, Sasuke-kun... it's your turn." I turned back to see his neck stretched too long again and-there was a flash of steel and he narrowly avoided losing his head.

There were ANBU jumping down from the trees and engaging him now. An ANBU with long purple hair shunshined to in front of me with Naruto over their shoulders bent down and picked up Sora in their arms. Sora was limp and pale.

" _Follow_. We need to get you clear of the area."

 _She stopped breathing_.

"Sora. She's-" they cut me off.

"Alive. She's still breathing but barely." I couldn't stop looking at her pale face, her lips have turned blue.

 _That should've been me._

" _Sasuke_!" They snapped. My eyes darted up to look at the cat-like mask. "You follow me, _now_. Understand?"

I nodded numbly and we quickly moved away from the fighting behind us. As we got farther away there were more explosions in the distance, from where we just came from. Before we left I think I saw the proctor from earlier jump down too. We ran away from there as fast as I could until we couldn't hear the explosions and sounds of battle.

The ANBU set Naruto and Sora down at the mouth of a dirt cave under the gnarled roots of a giant tree and I stepped forward. They said Sora was alive but she still looked dead. Naruto didn't look any better, covered in bruises and dirt. Then the ANBU stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I ask. Why did I ask that?

They spoke over their shoulder to me, "I have to get back to my squad. The nearest gate is over two kilometers south-southeast of here."

Then they shunshined away, leaving us there.

I looked at the unconscious bodies of my teammates.

Naruto wouldn't wake up and Sora was barely breathing.

I don't...

What am I supposed to do now?

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: "Bloodline"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So. That happened.**

 _ **FUDGING GUMMYBEARS**_ **-Okay, things to address in order of importance:**

 **(#1: Sora does not have a Sharingan)**

 **It is NOT a Sharingan and Sora is not secretly an Uchiha. Need to kill that train of thought right now. I though I explained it well but it's understandable if you might get caught on '** _ **Red eyes**_ **' and think Sharingan, I know. But it's not a Sharingan.**

 **(#2: Sora has a Kekkei Genkai)**

 **A Dōjutsu** **specifically. Which many of you had not been expecting, I know. It is also** _ **not**_ **an OC Dōjutsu, it's a real Narutoverse power and is how I explain a lot of Sora's abilities from her affinity for Genjutsu and her 'Emotional Manipulation' touch. And it's not from out-of-nowhere I've just been** _ **damn subtle**_ **about the hints. On a side note, '** _ **Exploding Orochimaru**_ **' was a bitch to write.**

 **(#3: Orochimaru is the '** _ **Bad Man**_ **')**

 **I know that some of you guys had been suspecting it since forever ago, but now you have confirmation straight from the snakes mouth. I'd love if you tried to figure out what kind of experiment she is.**

 **(#4: Sora got** _ **fucking bit**_ **and Sasuke** _ **did not**_ **)**

 **Yes, this has been my plan since day one. And yes, I know that this is the biggest divergence from cannon thus far. That's why I've been so worried about doing the Exams for so long! Now, Just because I'm mean and I like headgames, this development does not mean Sasuke won't defect or try to still become Supreme-Lord-Uchiha-of-Righteous-Vengeance. Just saying, not confirming ANYTHING!**

 **Author Question!**

"Do you trust me? Also, did you have fun?"

 _ **Some of you might be pissed with my creative decisions recently but you've already read up to here, so... do you trust me to keep you entertained and invested in seeing where this goes next?**_ _ **Now we have to deal with the consequences of this chapter for the rest of the story.**_

 **Sigh. Even if this is the last time you read this, I want you to know that I'll still wuv yew.**

 _-Nanami_


	32. Dark Forest Arc, Wake Up

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: 'Bout time, huh guys? Oh wow~ what's** _ **this**_ **!? 700 review milestone!? *Blows whistle* Woo!**

 **The responses to the last chapter were SO AWE-mazing! Over 60 in just two days, stopping at over 100 new reviews by the time I posted this. That's coo-coo train insane. You guys are** _ **so supportive**_ **! And just like that, I feel so many insecurities about my story wash away! I will continue to give this my all!**

 **Now without further ado, let's see what's happened to our dear Team Seven. Enjoy~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Nor do I own any trauma that may occur to them during the writing of this Fanfiction.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For language, blood and LOTS of** _ **violence**_ **-Hey! I'm finally getting to really use these!**

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Wake Up"**

 _"Love is the most powerful emotion, and that makes it the most dangerous." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

I jerked awake with a gasp, something hot and crazy running through my whole body it made my skin feel like it was on _fire_ and I couldn't feel my toes or fingers and my tongue and... what was wrong with my tongue!?

"Whuts wrun with wy tounth!?" I shout. I can't speak! What's wrong with my tongue!? Why did it feel so-so _fuzzy_!? My tongue isn't supposed to feel like that! "Whuts huppunging!?"

"Calm down idiot." a familiar voice said beside me. My head whipped around to see Sasuke sitting right next to me with an annoyed frown on his face. I think so, at least. It was really dark so I couldn't really see. The sun must've went down while I was out, it was totally dark now.

"Wuth huppened 'thebatho? How lung wath I outh?" I asked. My tongue still felt really weird and my head kinda hurt. So did everything else. I was really sore.

Sasuke frowned, "A half hour, I think? You wouldn't wake up until I used that tag on you."

"Tagh? Whut tagh?" I asked.

"Sora's tag. The one she wanted us to use when she electrocuted herself. I had to do it twice when it didn't work over your jacket." He reached over and pulled something off my mesh shirt. "...I almost thought you wouldn't wake up either."

" _Either_? Whuth did that mean? Und why are you wakthing me up inthead of So-ch'n? Tha lass thing I remember ith-"

 _My head was spinning and I was seeing double when I looked back up I see the Half-Snake bastard corner Sora-chan on a branch, she was shaking so badly and the bastard raised a hand and all I saw was_ _ **RED**_ _._

-" _So-ch'n_! Wherth's So-ch'n, is she othay!?" Sasuke's eyes glanced towards the other side of me, I turned around and saw Sora-chan under the roots of a tree. I scrambled closer to her side, she looked like she was sleeping but I couldn't see her good so I reached into my pocket and pulled out Sora-chan's night light tag. I pushed chakra into the paper and something felt _weird_ when I did, I ignored it and pushed chakra until it lit up.

I swallowed hard when I saw Sora-chan's face. I knew something was wrong. She was sweating and her eyebrows were pinched together like she was in a lot of pain, her breaths were short and her skin was cold and wet because of the sweat. She looked like she was sick.

"Wake up..." I shook her a little, she didn't move. I shook her harder. She still didn't open her eyes. My chest started squeezing and my stomach was flip-flopping around. "Sora-chan, wake up!" I started shaking her a lot until a hand grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Stop it, Naruto, it's no use!" Sasuke snapped.

He pulled my hand away but I couldn't stop looking at Sora-chan, waiting for her eyes to open and for her to smile that half smile that she uses whenever we come up with pranks to pull on the bullies. Waiting for her to laugh and say that the look on my face was _sooo funny_. Ha-ha... anytime now she'll tease us both for worrying over nothing and complain about lying on the ground so long.

I waited.

And waited.

...she didn't open her eyes.

My throat was really dry when I spoke, I sounded like a frog. "Why won't she wake up?"

"That guy we were fighting, he..." The half-snake guy? _He_ did this to Sora-chan? I looked over at Sasuke when he stopped, his face was scrunched up as he looked down at Sora-chan.

"What happened, Sasuke?"

"He..." he stopped again and I was getting irritated. Why wouldn't he just spit it out- "I think he poisoned her with something but I can't be sure."

My eyes widened and the night light flickered out and I had to push in _more_ chakra. "Poison?! That's bad. Like, really, _really_ bad! What can we do? How do we help her 'ttebayo? Wait! Don't we have to open the wound like when I got poisoned!?" I asked, moving closer.

"Ugh. Don't get in my face, idiot!" He put his hand on my face and pushed me back. Bastard. "No. It's already been a half hour and it's probably already in her system. There's no point in cutting her open."

"So... what do we do?" I asked, looking back down at her.

Sasuke sat up straight and his face was hard as he spoke. "I've thought about it and the way I see it, we have two options. We can either travel to the nearest exit gate and get medical help or... we can wait until she wakes up on her own and continue with the exam."

"Continue!? Are you nuts, Sasuke? Who cares about some damn exam!? Sora-chan need help! _Now_!"

" _I know that_." he growled, glaring at me. I glared at him right back. We weren't gonna risk Sora-chan's life. "But if we move her around too much then the poison might spread. The nearest gate is over two kilometers away and we might end up making things worse before she get the help she needs."

I felt my stomach drop. Was he really saying...?

If we go... we might kill her.

But if we stay she might die.

That's...

It was quiet for awhile.

Sasuke shifted beside me, "...I can't decide this on my own, Naruto. You know Sora better than I do, so... what would she want to do?"

What would Sora do?

"She..."

I looked down at her face. She looked like she does when she's having a bad nightmare. If it was just a nightmare then she'd wake up, right? I reached out my hand and grabbed hers, letting her know that I was here. That always worked when we were little so why shouldn't it work now.

I noticed her hand was cold.

My stomach flipped again and I wrapped both of my hands around hers.

Sora-chan's hands are _never_ cold.

...what would she want us to do?

I sighed. It's _easy_ to know what she would want. But still, I looked back up at Sasuke as I took off my jacket and folded it before lifting her head and placing it under, like a pillow. "Can't one of us go and get help and come back? It couldn't take that long, right? I'll just go and be right back!"

Sasuke shook his head, "It's too risky to split up. It'd be different if we were all at fighting condition but we haven't had time to recover from the fight. If you were to go, you'd more than likely get lost or captured before getting help-" I was about to tell how that _definitely_ wouldn't happen, but he held up a hand to stop me. I only stopped because that's how Sora-chan does it.

"-don't bother denying it, Naruto. You know you'd get lost too. And I..." he scowled as he looked down at his arm, "...I think-I'm _sure_ that my shoulder is dislocated."

I blinked in surprise when I noticed he was holding his right arm to his chest and... it looked _weird_. I rubbed my right shoulder, remembering how it felt when I got one. "Ehh... that sucks. I got one of those when we were in the Academy, Sora-chan got so-" I felt my stomach turn again.

I remember how Sora-chan hovered over me for a week until I got my arm out of the sling. She wouldn't let me do _anything_ fun and jumped up every time I tried to do anything myself. Even when I bathed she made me sit on the stool in my underwear as she tried to scrub my skin off. It really sucked. I smiled a little as I rubbed my arm, remembering the stinging feeling left behind after she was done.

"How about you? Are you hurt?" Sasuke asked, his eyes looking over me.

"I..." I frowned, putting a hand over my stomach. The light flickered again and I had to concentrate to keep it on. There was something wrong with my chakra. Maybe I was just tired? "My chakra feels kinda weird."

"Your chakra feels ' _weird_ '?" he repeated. I nodded, slipping my hand back in Sora-chan's. "See? We can't afford to split up. We either go or stay, together."

I scowled at him. I didn't like it. Sora-chan needs help _now_ and if she were here making the decision then she'd-She'd...

"Aww man..." I groaned. I _know_ what she'd do if she was awake. I squeezed her cold hand tighter. I know what she'd want. "I think that Sora-chan would be really pissed if she found out we tried to move her like this 'ttebayo."

I don't like it, but it's completely dark out now and we don't know what's out there and we could end up fighting people or a giant spider or something just as bad and _then_ what would happen to Sora-chan? No. Like Sasuke said, -Ugh. I can't believe I'm agreeing with bastard- we can't split up so, we just have to...

We have to _wait_.

"At least for tonight!" I add quickly, "If she doesn't wake up soon then we have to go back, no matter what, got it?"

Sasuke nodded, "Fine. We can decide again in the morning. First thing we need to do now is move Sora further into that cave. It's not the best cover but it will have to do for now. It'll be better once we set up traps around the perimeter in case someone shows up. We can't afford to be caught unaware. We need every advantage we can get."

I pushed more chakra into the night light until it stayed on by itself and moved over to grab Sora-chan's but stopped. Sasuke said if we moved her too much then it could get worse, right? So I shouldn't do it by myself. I turned my head to the side and spoke.

"C'mon Sasuke, I need your help to move her 'ttebayo." When Sasuke didn't move I looked back up and saw him just sitting there with a frown. "Sasuke."

His face twisted into a scowl and I wondered what the hell was his problem until I saw he was holding onto his arm tightly. Ohh, that must really hurt still. I cried a lot when I fell out of that tree-but I was like, _six_ , so it doesn't count!

I took a step closer, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Do you... uh, need help?"

He looked up at me and stared for a minute before he jerked his head yes. Okay, so, uh... I scratched my head. How can I help? We need like a first-aid and-

"Oh! I know!" I squatted down and lifted the side of Sora-chan's shirt and-there it is! I pulled out her black book, opening it up to look for the right page. Sora-chan always makes sure to have first-aid stuff ready, 'cause she's always getting hur-

I stiffened.

Sora-chan is always getting hurt, isn't she? Even when I try to protect her, I can't and she always ends up getting hurt somehow. But... even though she gets hurt, she always smiles warmly at me and says that it's going to be okay so...

…it's still going to be okay, right?

I shook my head wildly.

Of course it was going to be okay! Sora-chan made a promise that she wouldn't ever leave me, and Sora-chan _never lies_. So... she was going to sleep for a little while and I was going to be the one doing the protecting this time.

I found the page and put my hand on it, pushing chakra and in a ' _poof!_ ' there was a big white box with a red cross over it. I opened it up and I saw a lot of bandages and band-aids an-

"IS THAT A SAW!?" I squawked. Why does Sora-chan keep a saw with band-aids!? What would she even need that for!?

"What are you _doing_?!- _No_. Never mind! Just come here already, I know what to do. Just do _exactly_ as I say." He laid down on his back and gestured me to come closer, I frowned but did anyway. He took a deep breath. "Okay, lift up my arm."

I did as he said and his eyes squeezed shut while his face twisted up in pain. I winced in sympathy. This was going to hurt. _Him_. Not me.

"Now, hold up my arm- _Hnngh!_ " he hissed though his teeth and I almost dropped his arm in surprise, " _Mmm_... a little higher. A litt-There! Now grab my hand and my wrist. Hold them firmly. Now... I want you to pull slowly. _Slowly Naru-_ "

Something popped.

* * *

後悔 _Regret_

* * *

"ANBU Wildcat, report."

"At 1830, Squad Ro entered Training Grounds Forty-Four in with the purpose of investigating Yakushi Kabuto movements and intentions regarding his entrance to the Chuunin Selection Exams. After hearing signs of multiple high-yield explosions in short consecutive bursts, the decision was made by me as Squad leader to investigate the disturbance further."

"And why did you make that decision, operative Uzuki?" Nara-dono's voice was lax but his expression was grim and his eyes sharp, "It could have been a fight between the Chuunin applicants."

My tone remained neutral. The question was standard to find out the events that led up to the encounter. It wasn't about my judgment as Squad Capitan.

…but maybe it should have been.

"The initial explosion was created in combination of several explosive tags, the explosive yield of which were not the standard issued to genin or even chuunin. It resembled more of a demolitions range than an altercation between genin."

Nara-dono nodded and Hokage-sama lifted his hand, signaling me to continue the report.

"On route towards the disturbance we encounter Mitarashi-san also headed towards the site. It was then that we learned of the deaths of a genin team from Kusagakure and possibility that Former leaf Shinobi; Orochimaru had infiltrated the Chuunin Selection Exam." A breath. "In light of the new information, the priorities of our mission changed accordingly to the capture and detainment of the S-Ranked intruder."

"We continued to follow the sounds of explosions until we observed the Intruder engaging in combat with a genin team, Hatake Kakashi's Team Seven. The order was then given to remove the genin from the area and to confront the Intruder." I then gave the details of the battle and how I removed the scene and returned to the battle until additional ANBU squads arrived and he escaped.

i'd never fought so desperately before in my life and I was still no match for that monster. He evaded the capture of three ANBU squads and escaped the forest without consequence.

Nara-dono sighed and rubbed his temple. "In the end we have two casualties and three severely wounded as he made his escape... this is a mess."

"Thank you for the report. Have you seen to your injuries yet, Yūgao-chan?" The Sandaime Hokage inquired. I gave a short nod, not raising my head yet. I hadn't gotten any serious injuries compared to the others. Whatever I had could be taken care of after Hokage-sama has been informed of all the details. Speaking of...

"Hokage-sama. There's something else that happened during the altercation that was... unusual."

"' _Unusual_ ' how?"

"There were multiple times throughout the encounter where the Intruder spontaneously exploded without any apparent cause. The first explosion is what killed operative Antelope, we became warier when engaging after that. Also, with each explosion operative Boar sensed that the Intruder's chakra became further drained. We suspect that it was not entirely intentional as the Intruder showed signs of frustration with each detonation."

The Sandaime's eyes narrowed and his mouth opened-all attention was drawn to the door swinging open with Mitarashi-san stumbling in from the hall, still heavily bandaged with her arm in a sling. She stood up as straight as she could as she addressed the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, I'm here to give my report." she stated without any preamble. I did not frown in disapproval as I noticed her bandages slowly turning from white to red.

The Hokage's personal guard stood down after the signal was given to let her pass. Hokage-sama then waved the tokubetsu jonin over to sit on a chair, coming to stand by her. "I've already received the report from the ANBU on-scene, Anko-chan. I can take your report after you've had time to recover."

"This couldn't wait, sir. During our fight, _that man_ claimed that he had men placed in the Exams and that he was targeting one of the other applicants. He wasn't clear about who or for what reason, only that if we were to cancel the Exams now then he would retaliate against the Village."

The Sandaime frowned heavily. "Do we have any idea who his target could be?"

One of the genin... the girl on Kakashi-senpai's team.

"Hokage-sama." I murmured, he nodded and gave me permission to speak. "The kunoichi of Team Seven had been unconscious and unresponsive when I left the genin to return to the encounter. Before I left however, I noticed that on her bicep she had a marking similar to the one on Mitarashi-san's neck."

Mitarashi-san's face twisted into a scowl and her hand went up to her neck in a seemingly unconscious movement, "If he's marked her, then that kid is already dead."

I froze.

 _What_? But Kakashi-senpai... he _trusted_ me to-

Should I have stayed?

Hokage-sama was quiet for a full minute and his eyes were hard when he finally spoke. "Regardless of Orochimaru's ambitions, the Chuunin Selection Exams will continue. That being said... I want an increase in the number of Shinobi stationed around the Training Grounds and a Sensor in every squad. I do not want my former student to interfere again." Nara-dono nodded curtly and swiftly left the room to carry out his new orders.

"What should I do Hokage-sama?" Mitarashi-san asked eagerly, trying and failing to stand again.

The Hokage arched a brow at the tokubetsu jonin. "It's my understanding that you should still be in bed, isn't that right Anko-chan?" he reprimanded lightly.

Mitarashi-san's face hardened. "I can't lie in that bed while he's out there doing Kami knows what! That man-" she stopped when the Sandaime raised his hand.

"I understand your frustrations, Anko-chan." he murmured. "But there's not much that you can do in your current state. Do you disagree?"

Mitarashi-san grimaced but calmed down significantly. "No. I don't."

"Good. Now come her and let me see that seal. Afterwards you will return your bed. Hayate-kun will take over the rest of your responsibilities as proctor." he waved his hand in dismissal to the rest of us. I took my leave after that.

Hayate. He was here in the Tower wasn't he? Shit. I need to finish getting patched up before he sees me like this or else he might freak out like after that ambush in the Land of Tea. I don't even know how I'm going to deal with that pouty look he gives me whenever I get hurt. He'll definitely be informed of the encounter soon and he'll link my injuries to it. I'll have to buy his favorite for dinner to ease the blow of the news.

In a spare room of the Tower as I was mending the gash on my calf my thoughts turned to the genin team I left in the Forest. Should I have stayed with them? The Uzumaki boy looked to be in bad shape and if what Mitarashi-san said was true then it sounds like the girl is in dire need of medical attention. And Sasuke, the way he looked at me as I was leaving...

He looked just as lost as that night when I left him in the care of the Medic Corps after witnessing-

Maybe I should have stayed.

I wonder what Kakashi-senpai would've done in my stead?

…

Shit! Kakashi-senpai!

* * *

静か _Quiet_

* * *

I leaned back from tending the fire hole and shifted my arm to a more comfortable position in the sling. There was a lot less pain than earlier to the point it's just an ache unless I move it so the good news is that it won't be too much of a hinderance in a couple days. If Sora wakes up soon then we might even be able to finish this exam.

Unconsciously my eyes slid to the other side of the fire.

The fire didn't give off much light and her pale face was cast in shadows but I could see the minute trembling in her arms and legs. She started running a fever not long ago, her body is rejecting whatever that Orochimaru guy did to her. So that should be good, right? Maybe it really was poison and she's getting over it now.

My mind drifted to the image of that strange mark that appeared over the puncture wounds on her arm. I'd bandaged it before Naruto could question me about it. Tch. I have no idea why I didn't just tell him that she got in the way of an attack meant for me.

Because I was _too slow_.

Because I _wasn't strong enough_.

I clenched my fist, my nails digging into my palm.

 _Because I needed saving_.

"I'm back!" a voice called obnoxiously loud. I quickly turned to Naruto and hushed him. He ducked his head sheepishly as he entered the cave but my eyes went to the bundle of weeds in his arms.

"What's all that for?" I asked, my voice low.

He lifted his head with a grin and quickly made his way to the fire. "I'm gonna make a get-better soup for Sora-chan 'ttebayo!"

"A what?" I narrowed my eyes at him as he set the bundle to the side and pulled Sora's book from his pocket, rifling through the pages. He soon pressed his hand against the page and after the smoke cleared a kettle along with cups were there instead.

"A soup to help Sora-chan get better faster! Well, actually it's more like a tea because I don't have any chicken or vegetables but that doesn't really matter."

"Chicken." I repeated.

"For, y'know, chicken noodle soup. Sora-chan always makes that for me when I feel sick so I thought I should do something like that too. I don't know about poisons and stuff but I know about fevers and stomach aches." he held up a yellow flower, "Y'see, this is good for lots of stuff like open wounds, you just put it on and it keeps it clean. At least, I _think so_. It's been a long time since I learned this." he scratched the back of his head with a frown before shrugging. He then filled the kettle with water from a bottle and set it on top of the fire hole, beginning to sort through his pile of weeds-or, herbs? "It was pretty hard to see out there when I was setting up the traps but then I got lucky and found some raspberries and got the idea dattebayo! I think the leaves are good for fevers when you make them into tea."

I _stared_ at the dead last of our class. Wait. Was this _really_ Naruto?

I prepared myself and lifted my uninjured arm and signed. **'Password.'**

He blinked blankly at me before looking somewhat offended. "Ehhh!? You think I'm a fake!? After _everything_ that we went through today you can't recognize when it's me, you Bastard!? You recognized Sora-chan when that half-snake bastard was pretending to be her!"

I swallowed hard.

There are only two people that could know that. If this was really Naruto then... I narrowed my eyes at him and gingerly raised my injured arm to use the sign language. **'If you are the real Naruto then tell me something only he would know.'**

His face scrunched up and he squinted at me. "Only something I would know... uhmmm. My favorite food is a large serving of miso ramen with roasted pork fillet at Ichiraku, I like pulling pranks and when Sora-chan plays songs, I also li-"

"-Stop, I believe you, Naruto." I relaxed again and set my arm back into the make-shift sling, relaxing my muscles. He stared at me another moment until the water began to boil and he went back to making his tea. I watched as he began pulling off the leaves of the raspberry and briefly clean them off before dropping them into the kettle. "...where did you even learn all of this?" I asked.

He glanced up from his hands, "Oh, Sora-chan taught me a lot of this when we were little. Sometimes when we didn't have enough money for ramen we'd go out into the forest and play and find dinner, that's when she taught me a lot of things. Sora-chan also taught me what kinds of mushrooms were good to eat and what kinda plants made good soup when you boiled'em. What _not_ to eat, what's poisonous and other stuff. Like with the flowers." he rubbed the back of his head with a grimace, "She _made sure_ that I remembered all this just in case I ever needed it."

We didn't cover any of that in the Academy. The most wilderness survival training we got was a yearly camping trip in the outer edges of the Village. I leaned back against the wall of our dirt cave and narrowed my eyes at him. "And who taught _her_ all of that?"

"Uhmm..." he bit his bottom lip and squinted over my shoulder, it looked like he was trying hard to remember. "She said once that her Grandpa had a garden when she was little and he taught her about all the plants and stuff but it was her Kaa-chan that taught her how to fish and cook and make fires."

This is a first I'm hearing about Sora having a Grandfather. I remember Naruto saying that her Mother was dead, but...

Did she used to have a big family too?

There was a sound of a poof and I blinked at the stack of bento sitting in front of Naruto. There had to be at least ten.

"What are those?" I ask.

"It's food, duh." I scowled at him for that stupid answer. "Sora-chan made sure to pack a lot of meals after we got our applications the other day, she went and bought a bunch of stuff and ended up making a weeks worth of lunches 'ttebayo." he took one off the top and leaned to the side so he could see me, "You want one?"

I blinked in surprise before remembering myself and shaking my head. "I've got my own."

Feeling the tightness in my stomach I also reached into my tools bag and pulled out the storage seals that... Sora, gave me the other day. I'd filled them with shuriken, kunai, high-grade wire and a change of clothes. And... food. A couple days ago I found a few bentos stacked outside my door with a note saying how the Woman was going to be out of Village for awhile and she wanted me to remember to eat at least once a day.

Tch. Ridiculous woman.

"Thank you for the food." Naruto mumbled, eyes lingering and Sora's still form. I unsealed a lunch and we ate in silence, the only sounds in the air were of cicada of questionable size. When I finished, I put the empty box back into the storage seal and felt how heavy my eyelids suddenly became. I forced myself to sit up straight and opened my eyes wider. I can't fall asleep here. We weren't safe yet.

I watched wordlessly as Naruto filled a cup with his tea and almost drop it when he realized it was hot, he blew on it until it was cool and brought it to Sora. I watched in idle curiosity as my same obnoxious, loud and rude klutz of a teammate carefully lifted Sora's head into his lap and brought the cup to her lips with a gentleness that was out of place in the prankster.

Not for the first time I found myself wondering how their simple ' _friendship_ ' could seem like something more, something deeper. The lengths those two seemed to go for the other is unreasonable. They didn't owe anything to each other. It's not like they were bound by blood ties, they weren't _actually_ family.

Images of a gentle, smiling stranger I used to call family came forward in my mind and I tightened my jaw. An old ache rose in my chest and I pushed it away, smashing the unpleasant feelings that sprung up with it.

Being blood doesn't mean a damn thing either.

I lowered my eyes to the faint glow of the fire hole and watched the embers fly out from under the tea kettle. My eyelids became heavier with each blink and I found my breaths evening out against my will. I snapped them open once more and forced myself forward from my seat, ignoring the constant stinging feeling in my shoulder. I needed to be alert. I needed to be awake in case someone comes. I nee-

"You can sleep if you wanna." My eyes snapped towards Naruto's voice. In the time I briefly closed my eyes the fire had gone out and the only light was the faint glow from that light tag he held at his side. At some point he moved Sora's head to rest on his leg and laid his jacket over her torso. It wasn't cold at all, did that mean her fever was getting worse?

"Can't." I said shortly. I didn't have the energy for any more conversation. "Someone needs to keep watch."

"I'll keep watch. I won't fall asleep!" he said immediately. I didn't ever have the energy to roll my eyes at him. Instead I shifted my eyes to the dark opening of the cave and made a vaguely dismissive sound. "Hey! I _won't_ fall asleep." he repeated firmly.

I looked back at him and paused. It might have been the way the light was casting shadows over his face, but at that moment, Naruto looked more serious than I'd ever seen before.

"She's going to wake up." I tell him suddenly.

"I know she will." he responded immediately without a hint of doubt.

I...

"How can you do that?" I hear myself ask. Why do I bother asking? I know that the answer doesn't matter to me.

He tilted his head at me. "Do what?"

"How can you be so... sure."

"Because Sora-chan promised."

I frowned, "What?"

"She promised she wouldn't leave so that means she's going to wake up. Because Sora-chan doesn't lie. Ever."

A rebuttal was on the tip of my tongue about how _everyone_ lies but I thought better of it when I saw the warning look he gave me. Instead of starting anything I laid down with my back to them and closed my eyes.

The last thing I saw in my mind before drifting off was Sora's pale, sweaty face screwed up in pain. A strange marking on her arm and a twisted grinning face with yellow eyes.

 _Wasn't strong enough._

 _Wasn't fast enough._

I almost didn't hear what Naruto whispered under his breath.

"...you have to wake up. You promised."

...it should have been me lying there instead.

* * *

A pressure covered my mouth and I pulled the kunai from out of my sling to hold it up against the flesh of the person above me. I opened my eyes to see the Idiot looking like he just pissed his pants. I lowered the weapon with an annoyed look and he raised a finger to his lips before pointing outside, past the mouth of the cave. Getting up without a sound, I looked towards the entrance to see that it was morning now. I'd slept through the night. After my eyes adjusted to the light I saw what had Naruto wake me up.

There were two men were standing outside.

One was tall and the other one wide. The tall, thin one had on a wooden mask and all black clothing. The wide, short one had a nasty grin on his face and was wearing similar clothing. Both were wearing straw hats and large ropes belts with Kusagakure headbands on them.

I had a sinking feeling I know who their third member is. You had to have a team of three to enter, right? So these two are his. He said that he had men in the Exams. He _told me_ that he wanted me to defeat them before finishing.

"We know you're in there so why don't you just come out?" one of them called out.

Damn.

They couldn't actually see us from outside, it was too bright out there and dark in here, so before leaving the cover of the cave I crawled over to Sora's side and reached into the bag on her back, glancing at her still pale face, and grabbing a scroll out. Maybe I was just being paranoid and these two only wanted a scroll. Maybe we didn't have to get into a fight.

I bit my tongue to stifle a grunt as I pulled my arm out of the sling, throwing the bandages to the side. I rotated my shoulder to test my range of movement, it wasn't great. My arm felt better than last night but it still wasn't optimal for a fight and we didn't have the element of surprise. If I engage in Taijutsu then I'll need to protect my right, it's a good thing my left is my dominant side.

And Naruto... will do whatever it is Naruto does.

A glance towards him told me that he was tense, I could see it in his shoulders. I reached into my tools bag and pulled out a capsule, opening it I poured out two soldier pills. I tossed one at Naruto and bit into the other one. It wouldn't instantly refill our chakra reserves but it'll give us the boost we need for now. We'll deal with the side-effects of it after we get through this.

As Naruto swallowed the pill, I signed, ignoring the dull ache in my arm. **'I'm going to try something but get ready to trigger the traps.'**

He nodded without protest and stayed low as I stood and walked towards the mouth of the cave, stuffing the dark scroll in my pocket. I kept my expression indifferent and my hands ready. I'd start with Fire style and signal Naruto to set off the traps. We couldn't afford a drawn out battle here, we still haven't recovered from yesterday.

"You're... the Uchiha." the tall one asked/observed as I stood in front of the cave. There goes the idea that they came across us by chance.

I kept my voice firm as I spoke, "What do you want."

"Is the girl still alive or did she die from her wounds during the night?" the wide one asked, his grin widening. So they were here for-

-there was a sound of wire snapping and the men jumped back from the volley of kunai raining from above. "Damn it, Naruto!" I snapped, Sharingan activating and hands flying into seals. Building and mixing my chakra and shooting a fireball at their feet before they found their footing again. They separated and the wide one landed in another trap involving a net, he was quickly wrapped up and elevated far above our heads.

Why did Naruto and Sora both carry nets?

Naruto leapt out from the cave towards the masked one with his hands in a seal and went high, I pulled out a kunai and went low. We needed to make this quick. Only five clones appeared out of thin air and by the time I arrived to sweep the nin's legs out, three were already dispersed by swipes of a-masked man had a Tantō out now.

He jumped over my sweeping kick and blocked another kick from a Naruto before dispersing it. I threw my kunai up towards him as he was distracted and his body twisted, it barely grazed his arm and drew blood. This guy wasn't genin level. As he was in the air his hands weaved into seals, his chakra flaring in his chest as he raised his mask. My eyes widened and I shouted.

"Naruto! _Move_!"

I jumped away as a rush of water blasted into the ground, I didn't stop moving as long as he continued to blast the water from his mouth, soaking the ground around us and turning it to mud. He soon landed and I was already on him again with another kunai, he parried my attack with his Tantō and spun around, getting the fifth clone that launched at him. Naruto swore when his last clone disappeared and ran at the man's other side, I grit my teeth and swung my kunai again to keep his attention as Naruto came up to attack. I saw Naruto's eyes widen as he looked behind me, his mouth opened and I was already twisting on my heel-

-"SASUKE-BEHIND YOU!"-

- _White-HOT-pain shot across my back_ -

-The other one had gotten down from the net.

I spun away, placing my back towards the mouth of the cave, keeping both of our opponents in my line of sight. I fell to my knee and Naruto broke off his attack and jumped over their heads, landing by my side. I screwed up. I should've been paying more attention to the other one. I grabbed over my shoulder to clutch the wound. It didn't feel too deep but I knew that I currently had adrenaline pumping through me so it might be worse than I think.

If I hadn't moved at that exact moment then I would've lost my head.

They're aiming to kill us.

Great. _Just_ what we needed.

"We're here for the girl." the masked one stated, his voice was deep. "She's had all night to recover, just bring her out already."

Naruto snarled beside me and I half-expected to see red eyes when I glanced at him, but no. They were still blue. "You're not gettin' anywhere near Sora-chan you bastards!"

Three more jumped down from the trees.

I spoke too fucking soon.

"The Sound-nin Trio." The masked man regarded the new group. They knew each other? "We have a directive to engage with the kunoichi of the squad. These two are in our way."

One of the newcomers, the guy in front with bandages around his face spoke, eyeing them carefully. "...so he sent you as well. Then does that mean there has been a change in plans?"

"Fuck that!" one of the newcomers shouted angrily, the one with black hair and the shirt with 'death' written on the front. "We got our orders from the master himself! I don't give a damn who these guys are- _I'm_ going to be the one to kill the Uchiha!"

"Calm down, Zaku." Bandages raised his arm when the loud one took a step towards the other ones. "Don't lose your temper."

Kill me, he said? They were here for me and not Sora. The sound ninja? I suppose their headbands make it obvious enough. Then these guys were the ones _he_ was talking about.

 _"-if you want to claim true power and see me again then survive and pass this exam with the best score of all. Before that of course, you'll need to defeat my men of the Hidden Sound."_

I grit my teeth.

We were outnumbered now. I was bleeding heavily, my right arm was throbbing with pain and I could barely keep my breath steady. Naruto was shaking slightly as he stood, with anger or exhaustion, I didn't know. He hadn't gotten any rest last night and was probably at the end of his rope if I had to guess. Sora was still unconscious and completely defenseless behind us. These guys weren't here for scrolls so there was no bargaining with them. They were here to kill us. There was no escaping this. We only had one option.

I pushed off the ground and stood back up.

 _We had to win._

"I don't see any girl here. Is she hiding?" the black-haired kunoichi sneered, looking towards the cave entrance. "She in there, cowering? Heh, _I'll_ go get her."

She took a step forward and Naruto growled and threw kunai at her feet, the paper on the end sparked to life and all three of them jumped away as the ground exploded under their feet.

The fight was back on.

My Sharingan captured their movements, loud mouth landed on another of Naruto's traps -a buried explosive tag- and had to deal with all the other ones buried in that area, the girl jumped away from the fight and out of reach. The first two began moving forward again and I pulled out wired shuriken and began aiming. I'll restrict their movements and then incapacitate them before moving onto the next target.

I threw the shuriken in precise locations around them and _pulled_.

The masked one's leg was caught and he flew backward as the wires constricted around his leg and chest, pinning him to a tree. I reached into my tools bag and pulled out a tag, wrapping it around the wire and tied off my end on a kunai and pushed chakra into the tag. Electricity sprung from the ink and traveled down the very conductive wire, lighting up the masked guy. The fat one was still running at me, bloody Tantō in his hand. My hands weaved into seals and I built up chakra, changing it and pushing it out from my lungs and blasting it towards him in a blaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the one with bandages over his face was in front of Naruto now and he swiped, chakra swirling around his arms.

Naruto dropped low and dodged the attack, sweeping his leg out and standing again when Bandages jumped. Naruto reared back his fist and-"Hrrngh!"-suddenly lurched to the ground and threw up.

What just happened. Did the attack get him? But he avoided it! I saw it myself, it never connected!

Wait, the chakra just before the other guy's attack. It had been _around_ his arm.

I narrowed my eyes at the metal gauntlet on his arm, did it _channel_ his chakra? Naruto lifted a hand to his head and groaned, trying to stand up again. The nin pulled his leg back kicked him in the head. Naruto went down and his body rolled across the mud. He didn't get up again.

"Heh. A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us." he sneered. That _bast-_

-the Fat one jumped over the fire and was in the air above me now-

-his arm was raised with his sword and he swung down-

-my breath sputtered out, jutsu fading-

-my arms instinctively raised to block the attack-

-I wouldn't be able to-

-" _DYNAMIC ENTRY_!"

I watched as a sandal slammed into my opponent's face and his body unceremoniously skid away, leaving a trench in his wake. I numbly lowered my arms and was shocked to see the jumpsuit-wearing weirdo from yesterday standing in front of me.

* * *

無謀 _Reckless_

* * *

 **Five Minutes Earlier...**

I returned to our meet-up point with empty hands. I didn't even encounter _one_ team while I was out. We'll have to move further into the forest to find more teams. I may have not found anyone but during my scout I had come across an area that looked to house a massive battle. If I had to hazard a guess then I would assume that the explosions we'd heard yesterday were the cause of all that destruction. Against whom? I have no idea as there were no signs left behind of who was responsible, but the sheer scale of destruction was unsettling.

I can only assume that it was a battle between multiple groups, perhaps four or more separate teams. That would probably be the reason why everyone has cleared out from this section of the forest. It wasn't long until Tenten and Lee both showed up. I told them I had found nothing and Lee reported the same. Tenten grinned smugly at us.

"Well _I_ found a group not far from here! It was kinda weird because they were trying to get one of their guys down from this net?" she shrugged, "But they didn't really look all that close-combat orientated so it should be easy, huh?"

"Which direction?" I asked.

"Ahh, to the northeast a bit? They've probably gotten that guy out of that net by now though."

I nodded in acknowledgement and activated my Byakugan. My sight shifted effortlessly and I began to scan to the northeast, I found the net but no other shinobi. My eyes turned further east and at the edge of my vision I could see the signs of a battle. A fire jutsu being used.

"There's a skirmish going on not far from here."

"Huh? The guys I found were from Amegakure, is it them?"

I narrowed my sight and held in a sigh when I recognized two faces. "It's Kakashi-sensei's team. They seem to be engaging with two others from Kusagakure."

"It's Sora-san?" Lee asked quickly, his face lighting up like a child. "How is she doing? Is she fighting with a passionate spirit? Yosh! It is only fitting that someone of her determination could be giving no less than her _absolute best_!"

I felt a rising disgust in my stomach at the reminder of my empty-headed teammate's distasteful choice of affection. Of all the girls he could have developed ridiculous feelings-it _had to be_ for the most irritating pest in all the Elemental Nations! I'm convinced that Lee is simply pining after the _idea_ of her. It's not as if he actually knows her unpleasant personality from the single conversation they shared. If he was aware of how she is a spiteful, rude and undisciplined _wretch_ then I'm sure that he would quickly change his mind about promising himself to someone like that.

A simple look behind her two teammates showed that the street-rat was unconscious further into a cave at their backs. "Her teammates are handling the situation." I informed him curtly.

Lee's smile fell away as his eyebrows creased, "Then... she is hurt? Is it severe? Does she need medical aid? Tenten! You still have the first-aid kit, yes?!" I scowled at his worried babbling.

"It's not our problem." I told him firmly. "We are in the middle of an exam were _everyone_ is an enemy, Lee. Including them. They have to fight their own-" I stopped as I spotted three more signatures arrive at the scene.

"Neji, is there something wrong? Something happened-what's happened!" Lee demanded.

I grimaced. It was one thing when they were fighting against even odds but if those three enter the fight then-

-the loud blonde from before threw a kunai with a paper bomb attached and the echo of the explosion traveled through the air.

Before I could react, Lee ran off at top speed towards the sound.

* * *

絶望 _Desperation_

* * *

 **Present Time**

-" _DYNAMIC ENTRY_!"

I watched as a sandal slammed into my opponent's face and his body unceremoniously skid away, leaving a trench in his wake. I numbly lowered my arms and was shocked to see the jumpsuit-wearing weirdo from yesterday standing in front of me.

" _You_?" I breathed in disbelief. "But why-"

"Although I see you as my rival, Sasuke-kun, you are also a comrade of the Leaf. " he lowered his hand and gave me a thumbs-up. "And as such, I will never fail to come to your aid should you require it!"

I stared at this strange guy that showed up out of nowhere.

He's... an _idiot_.

Why am I surrounded by so many idiots. Involving themselves where they aren't wanted. I clenched my fists in anger, ignoring the protest my body made as I stepped out from behind him.

"Um, might I ask if Sora-san is alright?" he asked, -he called himself Rock Lee, right?- his voice taking on a more nervous tone as he glanced toward the dark entrance of the cave. Right. He was the one who confessed to her. _That's_ why he's here.

"She's unconscious, but she won't be alright if these guys get to her." I told him honestly. His already large eyes widened before his expression hardened and he took an aggressive fighting stance.

"Sasuke-kun, I will ask you to allow me to handle this." I was about to snap at him but he continued. "You are injured and bleeding profusely, Naruto-kun is also incapacitated at the moment. Please, provide ranged assistance from here while I engage in close-quarters."

A glance towards Naruto told me that he was still suffering the effects from that guy's attack. I bit my tongue to stop from arguing as my Sharingan spun in my skull. I noticed all three of the Sound ninja were observing us carefully now. Loud mouth managed to get out of Naruto's minefield with only a couple burns on his legs and the girl jumped back down from where she was watching until now. The fat one was unmoving in his ditch and the masked one was charred and still pinned to the tree. It was three against two.

Fine. I'll stay back and keep the other two from gaining up on him while he focuses on taking down one. I nodded to him in agreement.

Bandages stepped forward and spoke to Rock Lee. "Another Leaf? So who are you, thickbrow?"

Rock Lee's chest puffed up and his voice was confident. "I am the Beautiful Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, _Rock Lee_!"

Bandages scoffed before pulling out a dark scroll and throwing it towards the girl. "Zaku, Sasuke-kun is all yours. Kin, kill the rest of them. I'll handle this one."

"Don't get near his arm." I told him lowly, "There's a trick to his attack, something to do with that gauntlet on his arm, just dodging won't work. That's what happened to Naruto."

"I see. Thank you for the tip." Lee said, then he began to untie the bandages from around his arms. "Then this needs to be resolved as quickly as possible."

They started moving, Rock Lee vanished and the girl took steps towards Naruto, I weaved my hands into seals, launching rapid fireballs at her, herding her back towards-"Ah!"-She stumbled into the wires and I activated the seal at my feet again, shocking her and the masked guy who had started moving around again, they both went limp, limbs convulsing with electricity. Good. In the edge of my vision I watched as Rock Lee crouched below Bandages and kicked his leg straight up, hitting the Sound nin in the jaw and sending him flying into the air.

Rock Lee pushed off the ground and appeared again parallel underneath the nin and with a flick of his wrists he wrapped the Sound nin's arms and legs in bandages and grabbed on. "Primary Lotus!" he shouted. They started spinning into a headfirst dive towards the ground. What kind of ninjutsu is that? I could barely see him move. That speed was...

 _…incredible_.

Just as Rock Lee jumped away, the ground filled with chakra and expanded upwards, catching the nin. My head snapped to the side to see the Loud mouth with his hands on the ground. Was that Earth style? _No_. He lifted his hands with a grimace and I could see something in the center of his palms. So he has a tool like the other guy, something that could manipulate his chakra. The Sound nin slowly began pulling himself out of the hole his head was lodged in while the Loud mouth chuckled, "A close one."

"What...? No way!" Rock Lee shouted in disbelief as the Sound nin stood up again.

"Haah... this much damage even on softened ground... what a terrifying technique." he lifted he arm and his sleeve fell away to show his gauntlet. "But now it's my turn."

He charged at Lee who _wasn't moving_ and I jumped upwards. I reached into my pouch, pulling out the last of my shuriken and weaved my hands. _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!_ I shot the fireballs and hid the shuriken in them, aiming the attack at Bandages so Lee could get out of the way and-

-the Loud mouth jumped in front and his hands formed a seal, aiming upwards, chakra shot out of his arms and a blast of air extinguished the fire and blew the shuriken back at me. I twisted my body, still in the air- _not fast enough_ -pain spread out from my calf. I clumsily landed on the ground and stumbled on my left leg, falling to my knees. Looking down I could see my own shuriken sticking out of it. Shit.

"AHH!" Lee shouted in pain and I looked just in time to see him collapse to his knees, the Sound nin standing above him with his arm raise. Idiot! I told him not to get near that! Lee clutched his ear and I could see it was bleeding.

His ear.

Ninja from the Village of _Sound_. That was the trick. Those tools allowed them to channel their chakra and manipulate the sound somehow. Loud mouth set his eyes on me again and started walking towards me.

My arm ached, my back stung and I felt the blood slowly trickling down my leg. My head felt light and my Sharingan faded from my burning eyes. My chakra has hit the bottom. I dug my nails into the dirt as I tried to push myself back up. I _needed_ to stand.

"Hey, Dosu." the other one called out as walked towards me. "How 'bout we kill the others in front of this half-dead bastard before killing him?"

My heart thudded painfully in my chest.

 _No._

Lee kicked his leg out, surprising the Sound nin and knocking him off-balance, he reached out his dominant arm to steady himself before he could fall on the ground, his right palm pressing into the mud and Lee quickly raised and brought his fist down on the nins arm before he could react. There was a ' _Thunk!_ ' as Lee made a dent the gauntlet and the nins arm bent with the metal. He howled in pain as he scrambled away, clutching his broken limb to his chest.

Loud mouth spun around and I reached for a weapon to throw.

He lifted his hands towards Lee and I grasped at emptiness.

Lee pushed himself to stand and a massive amount of chakra shot towards him.

He was blown away by the pressure and slammed into a tree, cracking the bark with the impact.

Lee fell to the ground. Unmoving.

I was the only one left.

Everyone else...

Why did this keep happening?

Why aren't I strong enough?

I needed to be saved _again_.

First Naruto had attacked the Snake when I couldn't move, Sora had taken an attack meant for _me_ and Lee- _wherever the hell he came from_ -stood to defend us when I _couldn't_.

 _Why_ -

How am I ever going to be able to kill Itachi when I keep needing help! How can I stop anyone else from dying when _I'm_ the one being saved by reckless idiots?!

 _Get up._

I tightened my jaw and pushed myself to my feet, ignoring all the pain that pulsed through my body at the movement. I stood, however unsteadily.

 _Don't back down._

I took in my surroundings numbly. The Sound nin-all _three_ of them were standing now. Mask was cutting himself free and the Fat one finally crawled out from his hole.

 _Fight._

I distantly heard a voice call out from the trees but I couldn't focus on it. I had to focus on standing, On fighting. I steadied myself when I swayed, still standing upright.

 _Protect them._

More muffled voices landed against my ears. My head felt light and I'm sure already lost a lot of blood. Didn't matter. I had to keep standing. Had to fight. Had to win.

 _I didn't need to be saved._

My breaths were short and I lifted my foot to take a step-a wave of dizziness hit me and my vision blurred.

I swayed backwards.

I was falling.

A warm hand was pressed against my back.

My fall was stopped and I could feel a presence behind me now.

I looked over my shoulder and my eyes widened in disbelief.

Sora was holding me up.

Relief and confusion flooded my senses as I looked at her. She was awake but...

' _Something was wrong_ ' was a gross understatement.

A dark chakra twisted around her body and a strange swirling pattern of fiery dots covered her arm and shoulder, creeping their way up her neck before they turned black against her skin. _Bleeding_ red eyes lowered from my face to my wounds, then to Naruto who was still crumpled on the ground.

"You've survived then. Good! Maybe you'll be fucking worth all the trouble." the fat one snarled with a sandal print on his face, finally standing and pointing the sword that still had my blood on it at her. "Be sure to give us more fun than the other brats."

Sora's face was apathetic as she raised her _bleeding_ eyes towards the man and his weapon before looking back at me. At my back. The dots on her skin turned fiery again before spreading all the way up her neck and jaw. She carefully lowered me to the ground to sit. I couldn't react as I watched her.

Then she moved.

My Sharingan activated unconsciously and I watched in perfect clarity as she moved faster than I've ever seen her before. Distorted chakra washing off her skin in waves.

Now she was standing in front of the fat man and _dragging_ her nails across his face, cutting it open, he swore and she stepped away as the blood streaming down his face turned black and his body began expand and bubble until there was a pulsing, glowing mass of-

-' _BOOOM!_ '-

-he exploded into a blinding light.

There was silence as the sound of the explosion echoed through the air and trees, causing birds to fly out of the trees to escape. His sword flew through the air and lodged itself in the muddy ground.

There was a crater where he used to be now.

She...

Sora just killed him.

Sora lifted her hand up, looking at the blood still dripping from her fingertips. A cold feeling shot up my spine as I looked up at her face.

Sora -always smiling, cheerful idiot Sora- was grinning too wide with a look of _joy_ on her face as she looked at her bloody hand.

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Wake Up"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, smack.**

 **This was late, yes. Well I didn't want to post this until I was completely satisfied with it and I've been quite busy in my life recently. Everyone seems to be coming down with some kind of sickness or other and I've had to be nursemaid these last few days so... and then this chapter kept getting longer and longer and I couldn't stop it.**

 **Notice! I have made Art of Sora as of... this chapter? It's on my DeviantArt page** _MIssNanamiChan_ **and is titled '** _Sora Deviation_ **' is you want a clearer picture of what she looked like in that last scene. Murder eyes and all.**

 **Chapter review: Sasuke remembered Sora's revival seal! Yay! Orochi-teme got away from the ANBU. Boo! Sasuke and Naruto bonded. -a bit- Lee is showing off his badassness. He came to the rescue~ 'coz he's awesome like that! Neji is a jerky-jerk aaaand... Hey, remember those two guys that entered the Exam with Orochimaru but are never mentioned ever again? Say hi. Then bye, 'coz something happened to Sora? Eh? Sora dear what's what that face? Why you have murder eyes!? Ahh! First blood has been spilt and there will be trauma!**

 **Pffft! Some of you guys have taken to calling the Snake '** _ **Oro-dad**_ **' which I think is just fantastic! Never mind that Sora would have a freak-out if she heard that. Really you guys, I was so nervous about the last chapter so Thank You all for your support! You are the best! Look, I'm so reassured by you guys-I'm not even going to ask if my fight scenes were sucky!**

 **-Because I can't respond to Anon reviews- The thing about Orochimaru's experi-people so far... Yamato was kidnapped and experimented on when he was a child, he's not a clone. Mitsuki from Boruto** _ **is**_ **. From over a decade before the beginning of the series to twenty years after, Orochi-teme learns a lot. I will do an '** _ **Interlude**_ **' from Ikari's POV in the future that will hopefully explain a lot of what happened. Who she was, how she met the Snake, how Sora came about, the biological Father of Sora, ect.**

 **Author Question!**

"What is the most memorable movie you've ever seen? Something that changed the way you see the world around you?"

 _ **Mine is '**_ Spirited Away ** _' from studio Ghibli. I was around five when I first watched it and never before had I watched anime before or knew of other worlds and spirits or had seen a girl -who was not a princess- be a protagonist._** **_I discovered that day that an average girl -like myself- could have impossibly amazing adventures. It literally changed my life and I was suddenly dreaming of adventures down tunnels and riding a train on the water._**

 _ **To this day my happy place is a set of train tracks resting just under a crystal blue ocean.**_

 **Wuv yew all! 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	33. Dark Forest Arc, Fractured

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: GAAHHH! *Takes a moment to Fangirl* Someone has made Fanart for '** _ **A Song for Them**_ **' and it is IN-CRED-IBLE! It's called '** _Darth Sora_ **' and it was made by the super talented and amazing** _Vixeona_ **, it's on her** _Deviantart_ **page, her profile name is** _Vixeona_ **! Go see it there! It's so freaking cool, she's got lightsaber kunai! Light Kunai? Sabers? I don't know but she looks like a badass.**

 **Two things that need to be promptly addressed. #1: Licking the blood of your enemies off your fingers is seriously unsanitary. Don't do it, kids. And #2: We** _ **all**_ **know Sasuke isn't the hugging type.**

 **Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I not claiming responsibility for any of this crap.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Language, blood, vomit, violence,** _ **gore**_ **even! Oh and... ah, Darth Sora's thought process is very disturbing. This is what warnings are for people.**

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty: "Fractured"**

 _"All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy._

 _That's how far the world is from where I am._

 _Just one bad day." -The Joker_

* * *

.

.

.

There was a girl standing there...

The Girl had short and curly orange-pink hair with violet eyes. Wearing a plain summer dress.

There was also a woman next to her.

The Woman had long honey-brown hair with sapphire eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and low white V-neck.

I knew them.

…they were us.

They were standing in the field with The Beach house and The Box. They both felt the chill in the air that didn't belong. They both felt the feeling of _wrong_ that hung between them. The Girl stepped forward towards The Box, inspecting it's distinct lack of locks and safety precautions.

"...did what I think happen, really just happen? And are we dead now? Because that would be unfortunate." she murmured.

The Woman whirled on the Girl with wide eyes, "You did _not_ just say dying would be ' _unfortunate_ '!?" the Woman snapped at the smaller one.

Unimpressed violet eyes raised to meet emotional blue ones. "Calm down Terra. Considering that we are in our inner realm rather than... someplace else, then it's safe to assume that we're simply unconscious."

"Very astute Sora."

There was another figure with them now. He had long black hair and slit golden eyes, wearing a dark yukata of all things.

"Oh double-fudge, cream-filled pastries!" the woman hissed in despair, her eyes set on the new figure. "NonononoNO! This is not happenin'! We're _not_ dealing' with this bullwiki! Not today!"

"You are just _full_ of surprises aren't you?" the Snake murmured, ignoring the Woman's outburst as his golden eyes took in their surroundings raptly. His eyes swiveled back around to look at the Girl.

"Glad I could amuse you." the Girl said flatly, "Would you mind my asking what it is you plan to do, Sannin-san? As you can see, this space is already quite occupied."

He chuckled lowly, "More than I had been expecting, yes. A _mental disorder_..." he said quietly. The Girl and Woman could feel his amusement as if it was their own.

The Woman shivered violently, clutching her arms. "God! That is so creepy!"

The Girl looked back at him evenly. "So what do you wish to accomplish from here on? You can't tempt us like Sasuke. We have no vendetta to carry out, thus, no need for your kind of power."

Golden eyes scrutinized her closely. "Is that so, Sor- _ah_?"

The way he said her name didn't fail to unease her. Feeling threatened the Woman bared her teeth in a snarl, "You need to _leave_. Sky-girl, we need to wake up and make sure that the boys are okay! If he ended up getting Sasuke then we ALL defenseless right now!"

A small hand came to rest on her arm, "The boys are fine Terra."

" _What_? How can we-"

The Girl's eyes slid shut. "I can feel Naruto. He's close."

Under the thick haze of **Dark** and _Twisted_ was the faint warmth of _Bright_ and _Breezy_. They didn't know how much time had passed but they knew that their Hero was safe and nearby. They anchored onto the feeling of his chakra to keep them from the slow coldness they could feel creeping through them.

Her violet eyes opened and she looked directly at the Snake, "And simply demanding this one to leave won't be so easy. His soul is now bound to us through that Cursed Mark, that's what this feeling surrounding us is. Only through a forceful extraction and sealing like the one Itachi preformed on Sasuke would work."

Blue eyes snapped to her other half and the Snake's brows rose in genuine surprise, his curiosity spiking high, causing dread to hang over the Woman. The Girl however, was the picture of calm.

"Hey-hey! What do'ya think you're saying!?" the Woman snapped.

"Relax Terra, it's safe to speak freely. It _is_ still our mind after all. He can do nothing to us." Violet eyes hardened as they turned back to the man, "He _will do nothing_. "

"You can't be sure of that!" The Woman turned back to the Snake, who had a new glint in his too observant eyes and plastered on a smile that resembled more of a grimace. "Ha-hah... just ignore her! She didn't actually say that! Please don't listen to her!"

"Ohh, but I don't think she was mistaken." he observed, "Tell me Sora... how do you know Itachi-kun?"

A thin smile graced her small, rosy lips. "I know everything about him, including your obsession with his eyes and the way he defeated you without much effort on his part. A bit disappointed in you for how much arrogance you showed then. It's also the same way I know about you, _Sannin-san_." she said, enjoying the displeasure that washed through the Snake.

" _What_ are you _doing_!? Have you lost your _fudging mind_!?" the Woman screeched.

"I have a theory." the Girl announced, ignoring her other half's panic attack. Much to the Woman's ire.

A false smile pulled up one side of his white face, "Do share, won't you?"

"You don't have a shared consciousness." she stated. His eyes narrowed at her. "You can't transmit whatever you experience through your Cursed Mark, regardless if that little piece of your soul is witness. It stays there until your physical body can come to claim it. So, whatever happens in our mind, _stays_ in our mind."

"How can you be so sure?" the Snake challenged, his interest in this little child rising ever so higher.

"Funinjutsu has limitless potential, I know. But it has _rules_." the Girl's violet eyes narrowed sharply, "If your fractured soul could independently survive on it's own in multiple places at once then you would already be taking advantage of this fact. You would have dozens of yourself placed across the world, learning all it's secrets." she continued, taking a few steps closer to the intruder. "But you _aren't_ , thus, you _can't_. Am I right?"

He didn't need to verbalize his answer, they all could feel it. It turns out that even the Great Orochimaru could not force his chakra-his _soul_ , to lie. Not to her. "Our secrets are safe." she announced.

The Woman scowled petulantly as she went to sit on the porch of the house, running a hand tiredly down her face. "Thanks so much for letting me panic there, Sky-girl."

"We are the same Terra. If you hadn't let our emotions cloud your thought process then you'd have been able to think clearly and come to the same conclusion I did. In fact..." her small rosy lips turned into a frown, "Why hadn't you? If we are both here then all our thought processes should be focused here as per usual."

Violet eyes raised to see the Snake staring intently at her, she closed her eyes and focused, feeling the _wrong_ surrounding them shift. The Woman groaned from her seat, "Are 'ya just gonna keep doing that? It's _rude_ to stare y'know."

Golden eyes turned to the Woman and she regretted speaking, in response to the attention her lips pulled up and she bared her teeth in what could hardly be called a smile.

"How did you know about my encounter with Itachi-kun?" he asked, walking closer to the house. "You claimed that it was the same way you knew of me but then it can't have been Ikari that told you. She had been long dead when I pursued him."

"Oh fudge no. Nuh-uh! Not _happening_!" the Woman immediately denied, standing and crossing her arms in an X. "She can say what she wants but _no way in heck_ am I telling you _zip_ , body stealer!"

"' _Body stealer_ '... interesting choice of words." he mused, walking closer. "Why would you _possibly_ call me that?"

Sapphire eyes widened, a hand whipped up to point at his pale face. "STOP TALKING! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

The Snake frowned at the appendage in his face. "You really are the _lesser_ half, aren't you?"

The Woman bristled. "As if _you're_ Miss Congeniality! I'd like to see _YOU_ have'ta deal with all the bullwiki that comes with being one half of a reckless, self-sacrificing goody-two-shoes that's more likely to get us killed _way_ before makin' any real impact to the Canon!" her face twisted into a scowl and she shoved her finger into his chest. "So until you _do_ know what I go through on a daily basis, _you_ and _everyone else_ can _go suck a fudge ball_ , buddy!"

He tilted his head at her, looking much too interested.

" _Canon_?" he repeated.

The Woman's face flattened out. She then turned around and slammed her forehead against the support beam of the porch. Repeatedly.

"...Terra." the Girl called, her voice was unusually tight.

" _Whaaaat!?_ " she growled, still banging her head.

" _Terra_!"

"What is it, Sky-"

When the Woman finally looked over at her other half, her mouth dropped open in surprise to see that the Girl was _trembling_. Her violet eyes were wide and panicked as she looked down at her hands in horror.

"...where's The Box?" she whispered.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

She opened her eyes to the sounds of battle and the faint sounds of singing. She was in a cave, she noticed. She did not know why. Turning her head she could see sunlight streaming in from out the mouth of the cave. Inhaling deeply, her senses were assaulted with the overpowering smell of iron and soggy earth. Her mouth twitched as she recognized the scent well.

 **Blood** _._

Where were the other reincarnations?

She knows that Asura would not leave her side unless something urgent had happened.

She stood, feeling her body lighter than she ever remembers it being. Acknowledging the new heat that ran just under her skin now. Her eyes followed the faint glow of red and orange and found her arm being wreathed in molten specks that sprung from the Mark. The lines of small, circular dots crawled and branched out across her skin, swirling and curling inwards like the limbs of gnarled tree.

She thought it looked beautiful.

Was this what **IT** spoke of?

 _There are voices screaming inside their head, battling over dominance._

 _They did not even notice when she had slipped away._

Her eyes rebuke the harsh light as she steps towards the mouth of the cave. She could see now that the other reincarnations had been battling alongside the Green Beast. Her eyes widened when she saw that Indra was _awake_ and _unmarked_. Euphoria filled her heart and it _soared_.

The Snake did not claim him, he was still hers.

The moment was lost as the Green Beast had been blasted from her sight and she could see him no longer. She knows that Sound has made their appearance regardless Indra's Cursed Mark. A pulse of her senses and she only recognizes Indra, Asura, the Green Beast along with the Hyuuga Prodigy and Markswoman in the trees. The other Sound she could recognize with sight but there were two unknowns.

The Hyuuga Prodigy had just announced his presence to the Sound and Indra faltered in his steps, struggling to stand upright.

He was falling now.

She softly stepped out from the cave mouth and was at Indra's back in a second, steadying him. Keeping him balanced. Just as she always does. It is now that her hand is on his back does she notice how warm and sticky it is.

She sees that Indra is bleeding profusely and Asura unmoving and barely drawing breath was on the ground.

She slowly became aware of the roaring in her ears and the warmth now sliding down her face. Her heart thunders in her chest and her skin _burns_. Her mind clouds and her vision darkens until all she sees is **Red**. Rage. So long it has been hidden in the back of her mind and depths of her heart but now... now she welcomes the fire as it spins inside of her core. She feels it consumed her.

She is filled with so much rage and fire she just wants to see them all **Burn**.

A man holding a _bloody_ sword raises it and shouts at her. She did not recognize this man. She looked down at the clean gash across Indra's back. She thinks it looks like a sword wound.

She lowers Indra's wounded form to the ground so that he may no longer need to strain himself to stand.

The sweet voice whispers to her.

 **IT** speaks to her.

While **IT** is with the others, **IT** has noticed she had slipped away. The Box- **Her Cage** -was no longer there.

She was here now.

The fire spread farther along her skin and world was so beautifully slow around her as she danced forward. She channeled her chakra through her palms, _Intent_ flaring from her own core, touching his _disgusting_ face and bringing her nails down. He screamed at her as she moved away from him. Out of range. At the command of her chakra, his body bubbled up in black and red as the blood and skin expanded beyond it limits, spreading throughout his entire body before her chakra ignites it. His frail and meaty form _burst_ into a dazzling light.

She hears the singing grow louder in the silence that follows. Her fingers twitched, feeling warmth. Curious, she lifted her hand to her eyes, feeling the warmth slowly surround her. Her eyes widen and she smiles as she watches the red ichor drip down her fingers and names the feeling.

Her blood _resonates_ with his... and... it... **Sings To Her**. She has never heard sounds so sweet before. It fills her ears and makes her head light.

 _The many voices in their head have noticed she has slipped away._

"Urraghhh..." Asura is groaning lowly behind her and she corrects herself. _That_ sounds sets her heart at alight with the knowledge that he is well. He would never be put down for long. He would always stand up again. He would never hurt her by _dying_ -he was too stubborn for that.

She loved him for that.

"Wh... what the _fuck_!?" a pitchy voice rudely shouts, distracting her from her joy. Her eyes slide over and she can recognize the owner of the voice. A kunoichi with long black hair was reaching her hand into her pouch threateningly. Kin of the Sound was mere steps away from her Asura. _Far too close_ , she thought.

Just as Kin pulled senbon from her pouch-' _Crack!_ '-she had a foot lodged into her chest and was sent flying away from Asura. Her body bounced off a tree and she fell to the ground, whimpering but still conscious.

Slow. They were _so slow_.

 _Intent_ suddenly rose through the air. A movement from the side, a man with a wooden mask is attempting to surprise her. Zaku of the Broken Limbs shouts a swearword and is also lining her in his sights now. He lifted those very unbroken arms towards her and she briefly wonders if she should correct that.

 **IT** whispers to her.

 _Mix your chakras and look into his eyes_ - **IT** instructs.

 _Show him true nightmares_ - **IT** tempts.

Curious.

She does as it says and burning eyes met Zaku of the Broken Limb's. She watches with interest as his eyes roll into the back of his skull and he falls to the ground like a boneless sack of flesh. A _thrill_ shoots up her spine at this. She previously thought only the Sharingan had the power of ocular genjutsu.

She **Likes** this.

She could feel the eyes of all the others on her, watching her every move. She wonders why no one else is moving. Was the last Sound afraid that she'd make him sing like the first one? Should he? What did they do again? She remembers that Kin tormented the girl that wasn't here and ultimately died. Zaku also did the same, sacrificed for the Snake as well. Dosu of the Sound was arrogant enough to think he could win against the Tankuki and was turned to bloody mist. Dead, all of them. Horrible ends too, she thinks.

She smiles as an idea blooms. She would be more merciful than the Snake and Tanuki and make their ends quicker.

She was no monster after all.

"SORA!" Indra croaks in warning, like she's forgotten about the unknown or suddenly has become blind.

A sword arcs through the air and she bends backward to avoid losing her head. She reaches up to touch the exposed skin of his wrist and he moves away suddenly. Jumping back from her outstretched hand, caution spiking in his repugnant chakra. His hands raise, chakra building. He had a sword? Was _he_ the one that harmed her Indra? Perhaps she was too rash with the other one.

She would correct this. She runs to the right and dislodges the sword from the ground. His hands are weaving seals and her sword is already plunged into his gut. He chokes and blood drips from the corner of his mouth.

 _Too slow_.

She pulls the sword back out and the Mask falls backward onto the ground. The **Song** rises in tempo once more as she watches his lifeblood drain onto the mud. His dark eyes are frantic from behind the mask. She smiles softly.

It was so beautiful.

The **Song** would last longer this time, she decides.

Her smiles widens at the prospect. With everyone watching she would play a _grand sonata_ for them. She raises the sword and-

-there is a hand is on her wrist now, stopping her. She could feels Indra's fire behind her.

"Sora. That's enough."

Her smile falters and she turns to see Indra grasping onto her. He is pale and his breathing is erratic, she knew that he was straining to stand, barely managing to hold onto her.

 _They_ did this to her Indra. They would have done _worse_ if she had not woken up in time. They could've _taken him_ from her while she was sleeping.

 _They still could._

 **No**.

She shakes his hold as gently as she can and raises the sword. He falls back onto the ground and she silently promises she would nurse his wounds after she was finished with the rest.

She would not allow _anyone_ to harm him again.

No one would again touch what was hers.

Her sword falls, lodging in between the ribs just above the pancreas. He chokes, still singing. Again, in one of the kidneys this time. She feels a rush of warmth and a heady feeling courses through her with each movement. _Again_. Nicking the stomach lining, releasing the stomach acids. His singing blood paints the ground around them.

Those lessons the Spy taught her were useful after all. She would use all her skills to make sure that they knew not to touch what belonged to her.

Indra did not belong to the Snake who fed his hate and darkness only to abate his fears of the **Falling**.

Asura did not belong to the Village that would ignore his bright and pure light out of **Blind Hate**.

Asura and Indra were her home. Her sanctuary. Her _world_. The buildings among the Leaves, Clouds, Rocks, Mist and Sand could _burn_ for all she cared. Along with all the _angry_ and _ignorant_ people that lived inside them.

She would love and protect her home because they were hers,

Just as she was theirs's.

A movement from behind stirred her from the song.

"Mmn... what the... Sora? Is tha-Sora-chan!?" she heard her beloved Asura cry joyfully. "You're _awake_!"

She heard shuffling footsteps behind her and a smile lit her face as she turned from where she was sitting to look at him fully.

"Sor..." he stopped moving towards her, blue eyes widening and skin paling noticeably. Was there something wrong? Was he hurt more than she previously thought? She wiped the dripping viscera from her face so she could get a clearer look at him. His face was swollen with yellowing bruises. She counted each of them. Her eyes caught the dark liquid dripping from his ears.

She recognized that. It was from that Sound shinobi, the tool on his arm.

He _touched_ Asura...?

She raised her eyes and looked upon the frozen Shinobi from Sound. The one with the ability that cause harm to her Asura. He was clutching his limb to his chest as he attempted to wake Zaku.

She stood from the pooling blood on the ground.

He would sing for her as well.

 _Your song is beautiful_ - **IT** praises.

She gave him a saccharin smile and saw him _tremble_.

 _Your touch is death-_ **IT** whispers.

He tried to run and she threw the sword ahead of her, cutting open his leg, he cried out as he fell to the ground. Asura shouted after her as she began to walk forward. The Sound shinobi pushed himself to stand and tried limping away. He would not get away from her. She crossed the distance and reached for the sword again but paused when Asura stumbled to stand in front of her.

"H-Hey Sora-chan! Stop, it's over. He can't fight anymore... you can stop, okay?" he asks, cracking a smile that hurt her deeply. It didn't reach his eyes. She knows he's always used those forced smiles when he's hurting. Who hurt him? Was it the Sound? "You don't have to fight anymore. It's over."

It was over?

 _He was trying to crawl away_.

Not yet.

She tried to take another step and a weight wrapped around her middle. She looked down to see Asura had wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing himself into her front with a suffocating grasp. She cherishes his embraces but now was not the best time, the one who hurt him was trying to crawl away still.

She would shower him with affection _after_ , she decides.

She took another step forward.

"Sasuke! Help me!" he shouted. There was movement and now Indra has hooked his arms under her's to restrict her movements while Asura dug his feet into the mud. She didn't understand what they were doing. He was an enemy. He was here to _kill them_. _This_ is what they were taught to do all their lives. _Encouraged_ to do from birth. To kill the threats to one's home.

She wished they would just let go so she could finish the **Song**. But... she also didn't want them to ever let go. Indra _never_ shows any affection and she quite liked when Asura would hold on to her like she was the only thing in the world.

 _Kin was helping Dosu to stand_.

She took another step. She could feel Indra using chakra in his feet, Asura pushing back as well.

"Sora-chan, wake _UP_! Look at yourself! This- _This isn't you_! You don't want to _hurt people_!" Asura pleaded, burying his face into her chest. "It's the poison making you do this, okay!? You just need to wake up! Please, please, _please_! _Stop this_!"

She was not poisoned. Her mind was perfectly clear. There was a threat and she needed to _end it_. If there was a threat to _her_ or Indra she knew that her Asura would not hesitate to end it himself. Indra would go to incredible lengths to end the threat his brother poses. Why was _she_ being singled out?

"Unless you want to _die_ then _leave_!" Indra shouted to the Sound. She watched as Kin pulled Dosu's uninjured arm over her shoulders and they moved towards Zaku.

 _They're trying to leave_.

They would be back. Like _roaches_ the Snake would send more and more, trying to claim what was hers. Why shouldn't they die here instead of later? Why was Asura so desperate to stop her? This was their _job_ , what they have been training for all this time. To **Kill** the **Threats** to our home.

Asura's voice was thick as he spoke into her chest, "I'm so sorry, Sora-chan... this is all my fault. I m-made you become a ninja with me because I was scared and now-now you-you... I'm _so sorry_."

She watched as they picked up Zaku and scurry into the trees and escape like rats.

 _They were gone._

She let out a huff as the music faded.

How annoying. She supposes they would serve as a message to the Snake. A warning not to come after what was hers. It will be irritating if they decide to back but... she would just kill them then. It would've been so much simpler and efficient to do it now but... but at least she was still being held.

She smiled softly as the fire on her skin receded and raised a hand to touch her Asura's head. Hm. He needed a bath, she noted. Slowly he pulled back and looked up at her with her favorite colored eyes.

"So..." he gulped, "Sora-chan?" she tilted her head at the strange emotion in his **baby blues** as he looked up at her. She could feel his _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra was so, so _afraid_. She didn't understand. Why he would he be afraid? The Sound ran off they unknowns were dead. He didn't need to be afraid when she was there. He never needed to be afraid again.

She will always keep him safe.

 _Forever_.

Indra had released her to come around and look her in the eyes now, a dark look on his face. "Are you... back?" he asked.

Back from where? Silly Indra.

"Stop. _Smiling_." he snapped. So she did, still carding her hand through Asura's hair. "Look at yourself."

She did.

She saw blood. She was covered in it.

She looked around to see _so much blood_ was splattered across the trees and ground, covering the clearing like a macabre painting. She remembers the feeling of a body exploding seconds after she touched it, fueled by anger and fire and fire and anger. She remembers driving the sword down again and again and _again_ until the **Song** echoed in her head. To the side she could see the Hyuuga Prodigy was staring at her with something in his eyes that she had never seen from him before.

He was _evaluating_ her.

The Green Beast was still unconscious and being tended to by the Markswoman, the girl with fear in her brown eyes. Indra and Asura have taken to stand in front of her, searching her face for something, still holding onto her with bruising grips. And their eyes...

They were afraid. But of what? There was only... her. She didn't understand- _She_ had made them afraid?

That's...

 _She_ did this.

 _She_ - _I_...

…I did this?

I- _His_ _ **Frail**_ _And_ _ **Meaty**_ _Form_ _ **BURST**_ _-_ Oh my _God_ -I let go of Naruto and stepped back, tripping- _YourTouchIs_ _ **Death**_ -over a _Corpse_ _ **Corpse**_ -SwordFalls **Again** And _Again_ And **AGAIN** -I scrambled away-my hands digging into the dirt-mud- _blood and guts_ -

-The man I _killed_ was lying there, his gut torn open, meaty shreds of his intestines were hanging out-my stomach heaved and I turned my head as I spit up acid and leaves.

 _What have I_ _ **d**_ _On_ _ **E**_ _?_

I crawled backwards until my back hit against something and I couldn't get any farther away from the _blood_ -guts-the _corpse_ -

"Sora-chan! It's okay now!- Naruto is coming towards me- _YourTouchIs_ _ **DEATH-**_ _NONONO_ \- "You're okay! It's over!"- _Don'tTouchMeDon't_ -He reached out a hand and I covered myself, burying my head in my knees, curling into a ball, couldn't stop shaking- _NotOkayIt'sNotOkay_ -"Sora-chan, it's okay. It's-"- _NOT_ _ **OKAY**_!-He stopped right in front of me. Not touching me. Please don't touch me, I- _His_ _ **Frail**_ _And_ _ **Meaty**_ _Form_ -Nonono-Please, please, _please_...

What have I _done_?

 **What Needed To Be Done.**

My heart pounded harder in my chest.

There was a _new_ voice.

* * *

余波 _Aftermath_

* * *

I pulled out the shuriken before wrapping the bandage around my calf. Glancing around the clearing every other minute to make sure we were still alone. Lee's team had left after he woke up. He was shocked to find that all the guys had been taken care of while he was unconscious. He was in disbelief when his female teammate had told him that Sora was the one who had killed two and then scared off the rest.

 _I_ still couldn't believe it.

Sora...

I glanced up from tying the bandage. She was still sitting against the tree and trembling with her head down, she hadn't moved since she... came back from whatever that was. Naruto was nearby her, fiddling with his hands and looking like he had no idea what to do.

What the hell are we supposed to do?

My eyes were drawn to the corpse still sitting in the middle of the clearing.

We needed to leave.

I unrolled a few lengths of bandage and did my best to wrap it around the wound on my back to stop the bleeding. It was temporary but we needed to move. After I was done I pushed myself off the ground, using the roots of the giant tree I made my way over to them. "Hey," at my voice Sora looked up from staring at her hands. Not smiling. That was... good.

"Woah Sasuke, you don't look too good."

I shot the Idiot a glare, "No shit." I snapped, hating how weak my voice sounded. "We need to move. All the blood is going to attract someone or something."

I didn't look at the dead body or any of the blood splatters. Neither did Naruto. Sora did.

"Y-Yeah, you're right bastard. C'mon, Sora-chan." he reached a hand down and-she _recoiled_ away, scrambling back from his hand. She wrapped her arms around her chest as her breathing suddenly picked up and she started shaking even more.

What the _hell_?

Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared at her, then he... he _smiled_? He was grinning as he lifted his outstretched hand and rubbed the back of his neck, "Eheheh... sorry 'bout that. I'll, uh... make sure that I packed everything 'ttebayo." he said before he walked down into the cave.

Nobody said anything else until he came back out, smiling at Sora whenever she looked at him. Then we left.

We traveled on foot for a couple miles until we came across the river. It was almost noon when we found a fairly empty spot along the river with clear sightlines in each direction, it would do for the night until we found something better. Naruto had just walked off to set the rest of the traps he had, I could still see him from here, he was currently lying down a tripwire. I walked over to where Sora was sitting by herself, staring at her hands and tossed a roll of bandages at her. She fumbled to catch it, barely managing to.

"I need your help."

Her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head at me, placing the bandages in her lap and signing. **'Can't. Can't touch. Can't-'**

"Stop." I told her, "I've lost a lot of blood already and if I could do myself, I _would've_ already." Without waiting any longer I turned around and sat down in front of her, not having the energy to stand anymore. I gingerly reached up and pulled off the bandages from around my shoulder and tried to pull my shirt off with one arm. After a few minutes I felt another pair of hands tugging it over my head where it... got stuck. The shirt came off and I saw Naruto grimace as he dropped the ripped and blood-stained cloth.

Sora inhaled sharply behind me.

"...damn, Sasuke." he mumbled.

"Does it look like I need stitches?" I ask. I turned my head to look back at them over my shoulder. They both had grimaces as they looked at it. Great.

"Uhm, Sora-chan?" Naruto asked, eyes shifting over to her. She nodded. I tightened my jaw and faced forward again.

"Alright. Do it. There's a sewing kit in the first-aid, right?"

"Yeah, but..." when he didn't finish speaking, I looked back again to see Naruto glancing at Sora and Sora staring at her hands. The same hands that...

"That wasn't you." Her eyes snapped up to mine, I reflexively looked away. They weren't bleeding, they were... normal. There was still dried blood on her face though from when she-"Like _hell_ if I'm going to let _Naruto_ get anywhere near me with a needle so you're just going to have to do it."

She huffed from behind me.

I half listened they began to move behind me, unsealing the first-aid and pulling out what she needed. After a minute a bandaged hand came forward with a small brown pill in it. I looked at it before looking back at Sora and I noticed how she wrapped bandages all the way up both her arms.

She nodded towards the pill and Naruto crouched in front of me, holding out a bottle of water and a... stick. "Sora-chan said it's for getting back your blood so your supposed to take it and drink this 'ttebayo. When you're done you..." he bit his lip as he glanced at the stick. "You have to bite down on this."

I grimaced.

I picked up the pill and swallowed it, taking the bottle from Naruto and downing the whole thing. Then I... put the stick in between my teeth. I felt water pour over my back and a cloth come up to wipe the dried blood away. It stung but it was manageable compared to dealing with a dislocated shoulder or the throbbing in my leg still. When she was done two hands landed my shoulders and I looked up to see Naruto with a grim look on his face.

"She's gonna clean it now and you can't move." he pressed his lips together, holding tighter. "This is gonna hurt bastard. _Bad_."

I glared at him. Who did he think I was? I could hand-Sora poured the alcohol.

" _NNNNNGH!-_ " I bit down on the stick. _Hard_. My vision went white and I felt Naruto pushing me down to keep me still. After the searing stopped I gasped for air.

I blinked away the spots and focused on the river over Naruto's shoulder. _Fuck_ the dislocated shoulder-I'd take that over what that just was _any day_.

Then the needle went in.

I blacked out.

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty: "Fractured"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Damn that was painful. Darth Sora is harder to write. I had to keep rewriting the slasher scenes a couple times until I didn't hate it. Hope it was disturbing enough for you guys. A fairly short chapter because I had to cut a lot out for it was running too long. There was a whole 'nother POV from Sora with the voices in her head but that is pushed to the next chapter. It was a whole thing/**

 **So... had anyone been expecting Sora's love to take on such a twisted turn? A lot of you had been expecting 'Dark' but what about** _ **that**_ **? That is a lot to unpack not even to mention what's going on with the Snake in her head. Lot's of stuff but! At least Sora's back... mostly. Kinda.**

 **I LOVE all your guys' reviews on these last chapters! Your theories on where the story is gonna go from here is so much fun to read. I love each and every one of them and try my upmost to respond to them when I can!**

 **AHHH! Vixeona's picture is so amazing. Sora looks so pretty and deadly with her glowing kunai. I'm enchanted by it. Vixeona is a really great artist. If you want to see what I'm talking about the go pay her Deviantart page of the same name a visit.**

 **Author Question!**

"What character has your favorite ' _Slasher smile_ '? Or Crazy Face? Just a smile or look that's a bit too happy to be sane."

 _ **Don't say The Joker! Well, you can say the Joker but that's a bit easy, no? Well my favorite is Speed-o'-Sound Sonic. His 'cute' smile is creepy as hell. Or maybe Bakugo Katsuki. Kacchan makes great faces.**_

 **'Till next time guys~ Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	34. Dark Forest Arc, Day 2

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **"** **A Song for Them** **"**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everybody! It's been a long couple days but I made it! There is an important notice at the bottom so check that when you're done. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If I did then I would've had** _ **someone**_ **slap a couple Uchiha. Not just my sunshine boy.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Hm. Language. Things that go on in Sora's head. Mentions of last chapter's bloody events. The typical.**

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: "Day 2"**

 _"When something bad happens you have three choices. You can either let it define you. Let it destroy you, or you can let it strengthen you." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

I tightened the bandages around Sasuke's leg, finally finished with patching him up. He really took a beating. There were dark bruises around his right shoulder cuff from when he landed on it and dislocated it. Kami, he _fought_ with that? Various smaller cuts and bruises across his arms and legs and... my eyes caught on the bandages around his back. The laceration reached from the base of his neck, across his left shoulder blade and ended at his ribs, just under his arm. He's so lucky to be breathing right now, more so if he doesn't get an infection. Just _an inch_ and his spinal cord could've been severed.

He needed forty-seven stitches in the end. And that was just for his back. He needed another five for the shuriken inflicted wounds on his leg. His leg would heal easily enough, but... his back was going to scar.

...he'll come out of this marked after all.

It was a good thing that Naruto had found those Marigolds, they'll help prevent an infection and help blood flow around the area. Here I gave thanks to my Grandfather and his habit for natural home remedies. I used to think it was pointless to know this stuff when anything I could need was down the street at the drugstore or at a hospital.

Oh, how arrogant I was.

During WWII he'd picked up a few tricks from one of his buddies and brought them home with him. He researched and learned everything he could about God's green earth after that. Herbs, flowers, he'd create remedies, tonics, poultices and anything we'd need. I still have dreams about the sprawling garden in the backyard. I'd play in it for _hours_. Grandfather's garden was his second love, Grandma being his first though she'd always joke it was the other way around.

I felt a wistful smile grow. No matter what lifetime I'll still miss them.

Sasuke made a small grunt and I looked up at his face. He was still out, sleeping deeply. Naruto had helped me to lie him on his stomach after he passed out so I could finish sewing. It was strange seeing him like this, he actually looked a bit... peaceful in his unconscious state. Even though his face was smushed against the ground and he wasn't even drooling.

It wasn't fair. _Everyone_ drools.

My smile grew at the thought.

Then my reality came back around and grinded any good feeling I have into itty bitty dust particles. I remember in perfect detail what I did... It wasn't a nightmare or hallucination this time. All that _really_ happened.

I absently reached up and scratched the bandages on my arms, trying to relieve the burning, itchy feeling on my skin. I'd covered every inch of skin below my neck in bandages to eliminate every the chance of skin contact. It was stiff and itchy and I looked like a mummy but I felt _safer_. I didn't have to worry about-

-"Sora-chan." I looked up at Naruto. He was standing awkwardly to the side of our little camp, looking completely lost as to what to do. We were in the same boat there at least.

 **'Have you eaten?'** I ask instead of talking about anything that we really should be taking about. Screw that. It's too soon. I need more time to... something. He shook his head in the negative. I was quick to unseal a packed lunch and grimaced at the blood-stained bandages on my hands. Sasuke's blood.

He chewed on his lip before locking eyes with me. "Sora-chan, I-"

 **'I should go clean up.'** I quickly stood up and walked off before he could say anything more. I left him sitting there with a lunch to watch my retreating back.

I traveled down the riverside while pushing my senses outwards for any sign of hostiles. Keeping Naruto and Sasuke's signatures bright and the center of my focus. Finding a good spot near a fairly large tree I began untying my weapons pouches and tools bag, setting them to the side. Kneeling on the sandy bank on the water, I unsealed a bucket from my storage book and filled it. then I took off my tunic and shorts, dropping them into the bucket. The once clear water turned into an muddy red in seconds. I looked down and my face twisted at the red-brown stains on my stomach and legs. My skin was sticky and stank like-

-I took off my mesh, dropping it in the bucket too, leaving me in my underwear. I reached up and pulled out my red ribbon, my hair fell down onto my shoulders in a clumps of dried sweat and dirt. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, lifting my face up, feeling the warmth of the sun on my cheeks.

Then I cleaned it all off.

I dumped the dirty water near the base of the tree and refilled the bucket until it stopped turning red. I set my clothes down the midday sun to dry as I washed out my hair. I cleaned the layer of grime from my face while trying not to think about what I was washing off and then I was finished.

I still didn't feel clean.

 **That's Because You're A Candy-Ass.** I startled in surprise when a raspy feminine voice hissed in my head.

Damn. It was back.

 _ **Oh joy, it's Yandere-chan!**_ Terra chimed in thankfully. She was still here. _**Come to terrorize more children?**_

 **Oh** _ **,**_ it sneered mockingly, **If It Isn't The Whiny Bitch That's Afraid Of Her Own Shadow. How Is That Plan Not To Interfere With Canon Going?**

 _ **Ho-ho! You wanna start something Mz. Hyde?!**_

Oh Kami, was this going to be a regular thing now? Please no. I'll really go insane if I have to listen to that 24/7.

 **Too Fucking Late. You're Already Batshit.**

 _'So comforting when one of the voices in my head tells me that.'_ I said inwardly, sarcasm dripping. _'And am I_ really _so vulgar inside?'_ I wondered honestly.

 **Too Many Years Of Using Baby Words. They Stacked Up Like Hell.** Terra made an offended noise.

 _'Oh that's great... be sure to let it out of your system because I'm not going to deal with this constantly.'_

 **And What The Fuck Do You Think You're Gonna Do? Put Me Back In That Damned Box? Think Again Babe. You'll Lose Your Fucking Mind If You Try That Shit Again.**

I swallowed thickly.

 **Just Be Thankful You Don't Have To Deal With The Fucking Snake Whispering In Your Ear Instead.**

Damn.

Right. Not thinking about _that_.

 _ **'Cause denial has worked SO well this far?**_ Terra drawled. I grimaced. She had a valid point. I stood and began dressing again, rewrapping the bandages around my arms and legs and making sure there was no chance of accidental skin contact. Also checking all my pouches to see what I needed to refill, explosive notes and kunai, another spool of wire. My hands paused over the thin holster on my thigh. Over my Ocarina.

 _Kaa-chan-_ Not thinking about that. Another time. I need more time to process. I tied my ribbon around my wrist and left my hair down to dry. I changed my train of thought to the problem at hand.

I had no idea that I had an inner psychopath.

I hadn't realized that my affection and dependence on the boys had become so... _twisted_. I knew that my reliance on Naruto to keep my sanity was a tad unhealthy but for it to become so possessive? And for it to be shared with Sasuke… I suppose that I have been obsessing over him these last few weeks. But _still_...

My hand reached for the burning on my arm and I scratched at the fresh bandage. The proof of the lengths I'll go for that moody little boy was branded on my skin now.

 **We'll Go Farther Than That. Much Farther.**

I closed my eyes tight as images came forward. _DrippingFromMyHand_ - _SoSweet_ -The **Song** - _ **'**_ _Maybe you'll go away when the Mark gets sealed?'_ I wondered/hoped.

 **You Can Wish.** it sneered, it's voice ringing in my head, I wish I could seal it up myself.

But I can't, I can't mess with the Mark by myself. I not only need a specialized sealing array _made for_ the purpose of interacting with the human chakra network on a microscopic level but this level of sealing is like, brain surgery compared to my art'n'crafts. I've done so much research on it for preparation of Sasuke getting bitten and _every_ thing I've ever learned about Direct Fuinjutsu Application has _demanded_ that it require an array and a expert Fuinjutsu user to apply only reason Kakashi was able to do it for Sasuke is because he's the copy-nin, not because he's a brain surgeon or Expert in the Art. Same with the Hyuuga clan and their mockery of a seal. They aren't _creating_ Funinjutsu. They have a time-tested recipe and they follow it to the _damned stroke_. What Kakashi is going to do to me is theoretically more dangerous than copying the Caged Bird Seal simply because it will have to involve him sealing an abundance of _Nature chakra_ into what is effectively a sippy cup branded onto my arm.

The Cursed Mark wasn't meant to hold anything _in_ , we're just slapping duct-tape over the top to stop it from draining my chakra and activating.

Oh kami.

That sounds _so much worse_ when I think of it like that!

Deep breaths.

Sealing the bucket back into my storage book, I began walking back to the boys. They hadn't moved since I got up and left. Sasuke's chakra was still, so he was unconscious. And Naruto... was agitated. And he was pacing back and forth. I continued thinking about anything but the Jinchuuriki seals, they require sealing arrays. Chiyo, _not_ a Fuinjutsu Expert, did Garra's seal and we all know how his seal is doing right now. Minato Namikaze was a goddamned _madman_ , I'm positive. But even _he_ had to use an array as Kurama was having a hissy fit. The damn Mark on my arm doesn't use one and kills nine out of ten victims. You just _don't_ screw around with Fuinjutsu applied to the skin or anything even _related_ to the chakra network. _One_ wrong move and I could kill myself or possibly create a black hole.

No joke.

I've run the logic before and the wrong - **Or Right** \- combination of Force along with Space/Time functions and it can have _world ending consequences_. It's not even funny! Though... one would need the required amount of chakra to theoretically create a black hole to sustain it for any amount of time and the proper base design to start. The rest of the seals structure would probably need to have multiple layers of-I stopped walking.

Deep breath.

I am getting _too_ distracted. Thinking about how to create a black hole is not a good use of my time. I think my point was that Fuinjutsu is not a child's toy. It can be devastating if used improperly.

 _ **WAITAMINUTE!**_ Terra cried, _**And our Mother thought it was a good idea to teach it to a TODDLER!?**_ _**What the ever-loving fudge people!?**_

It made a sound of distaste, **The Uzumaki Clan Was Fucking Insane. That's Why They're All Dead Now.**

I scowled at how callous that was. They were technically blood relations, it wasn't right to speak of the dead like that. They had been a _nation_ of people and one can't judge a group of people on the actions of a few, I mean-

"S-Sora-chan." Naruto said, his tone slightly surprised.

I stopped walking. Glancing up I notice I've already made it back. Huh. That was fast. Naruto's hands were clenching at his sides, he was trying to hold himself back from doing something. I walked past him to check Sasuke's bandages. Kneeling down I didn't see any bleed through so that was good. When he wakes up he'll probably be dehydrated from the blood loss and exhaustion. I pulled out my storage book and unsealed a couple bottles of water and another plasma pill, he's lost a dangerous amount of blood.

"Hey..." I glanced over my shoulder at my Hero, he had a frown on his face as he looked at me. I lowered my eyes to the ground as I stood up and tucked a stray strawberry blonde curl behind my ear. Maybe I do need a haircut? It's was getting kind of long and I-"Sora-chan, we need to-" I raised my hands and signed, stopping him, not looking him in the eye. I can't look him in eyes, I wouldn't last. **'When was the last time you slept? You look exhausted-'** "Sora-chan-" **'You should rest. I'll keep watch for a while.'** "Hey, just-" **'I can work on some formulas while-'**

"SORA!"

I stopped, my hands fell to my sides. He moved to stand in front of me and I kept my eyes glued to the dirt floor. I saw his feet shuffle as he shifted his weight back and forth. He exhaled harshly, his frustration was evident.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly, "Why are you acting like this?"

 **'Like what?'** I asked. Stupid answer. Stupid girl. Should've changed the topic. Predictably, he was scowling at me now. I didn't meet his eyes.

"You're acting like nothing's happened!" he shouted at me, raising his hands in frustration. "You're pretending like we weren't attacked or that you didn't get hurt and then you _wouldn't wake up_ or you didn't ki-" I pressed my lips together and he stopped short, hands falling at his sides. I fisted my hands to stop them from trembling.

I didn't want to talk about it. Naruto was just a kid, he didn't need to hear about what's going through my head right now. He didn't need to know. He didn't need that darkness, he's already had enough. He took a step closer, coming into my personal space and I took a few steps away and put a distance between us. No skin contact, can't risk it. _Can't touch_. Until I learn how to control this... ability then I can't risk touching anyone. Not even my Hero.

His Bright and Breezy chakra dampened and I wanted to pull my sensing inward so I couldn't feel it anymore. I couldn't, I needed to pay attention to our surroundings. Kabuto was still out there and should be on his way, he was still gathering data for Orochimaru regardless of me. I felt how I _hurt_ my Hero.

 **'Sorry.'** I signed.

"No, you're _not_!" he snapped. My eyes shot up in surprise. Naruto _never_ talks to me like that. His head was hanging down and I couldn't see his face, his fists were clenched at his sides and they were trembling. He was angry and... scared.

He continued through gritted teeth. "You're treating me like I'm everybody else but I'm NOT dattebayo! I'm supposed to be your ' _Hero_ ' but I can't help if you won't _let me_! I'm not like everyone else, Sora-chan! I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE HURTING!"

I-He turned around and ran off. I took a step forward only to stop dead in my tracks. Sasuke was still unconscious and can't defend himself if someone else showed up. And Naruto...

I didn't run after him.

God, I'm such a screw-up.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _月 (Moon)_

* * *

I woke up with a pounding head, feeling like I'd just spent an entire day running that training course from hell Kakashi likes to drop us at when he's feeling spiteful. Or bored. My face was pressed against something soft that smelt like... flowers? I opened my eyes to cringe from the brightness. My eyes _ached_ in my skull. It must be from an overuse of the Sharingan. After a long moment of adjustment I could see trees, dirt and moss. I could also hear water nearby so I assume we hadn't moved since I... did I black out? The sky was getting orange and dark, so I'd apparently been out the whole day.

Damn.

I moved my arms, letting out an groan as I pushed myself to sit up, crossing my legs under me. Off the ground I notice that my head was resting on a bag, Sora's bag I recognize after a second. It was empty but it was-

-there was something poking my cheek. I look over to see Sora was crouched in front of me, holding a pen and jabbing it into my cheek and forcefully pushing my head to the side, purple eyes scanning me. She did it to the other side, making me look left. Under my chin and lifted my head. I reached up a hand to swat at her and stopped, regretting the sudden movement. I slowly rotated my left arm, wincing when I felt the pull of the stitches I knew were on my back.

"How long was I out?" I asked, mouth feeling dry and tasting like dust. I looked around for a water bottle and as soon as my eyes landed on it, Sora was already handing it to me. I gave her a nod and tipped the bottle back as she signed.

 **'About five or six hours. It's been quiet.'** then she pointed at the bottle I was successfully emptying. Kami, it feels like I haven't had anything to drink for _days_. **'You'll need to drink a lot more water to get back the blood you lost. And rest too.'**

I let out a breath as I finished the last gulp and set the bottle down, feeling marginally better. Still felt like shit, but I wasn't thirsty. I blinked when I noticed the mass of orange hair sitting around Sora's face. She looked... weird with her hair down.

"What wrong with your hair?" I blurted thoughtlessly.

Her response was a pout as she tried to comb some of the curly mess behind her ears with her bandaged fingers before signing, **'It's very humid here.'**

I huffed, feeling the corner of my mouth tug upwards. That was the girliest thing I've ever heard her say. It was just like her to say something so irrelevant. It wasn't...

 _Sora lifted her hand up, looking at the blood still dripping from her fingertips. A cold feeling shot up my spine as I looked up at her face. Sora -always smiling, cheerful idiot Sora- was grinning too wide with a look of joy_ -

-It was _Sora_. Not whatever _that_ was that looked like her. I looked at her again to see her sitting across from me, a foot away and a slight frown on her face as her purple eyes traveled along the bandage around my chest. I frowned.

"Sora," her eyes snapped up to mine and a smile reflexively pulled her lips. It was obviously fake, almost stupidly so. She shouldn't be smiling she- _WasGrinningTooWide_ -My frown deepened, "you-"

"Sasuke!?" both our heads snapped to the side to see Naruto standing there with a couple fish in his arms, he grinned at me. "You're awake! Ha-ha! I knew a little cut wouldn't keep you down 'ttebayo!"

I gave him a blank look. "It was _not_ a ' _small cut_ ', Idiot. Someone sliced my back open. They're not remotely the same."

His grin fell away and he scowled at me, going back to what he was doing which was cooking apparently, "...still a bastard." he grumbled under his breath. I rolled my eyes at him and felt my shoulders untense as he skewered the fish and Sora began rifling through her black book.

This was... normal, oddly enough.

Then I watched as Naruto pointedly avoided talking or even _looking_ at Sora as he started to roast the fish over the fire pit and she kept shooting glances at his back.

Oh... kay. Ignoring that.

Sora pulled a lunchbox from her book and looked over at me, offering me one. I declined and reached down to pull out the storage tags, unsealing my extra set of clothes and food though I didn't feel like eating. Naruto sat by himself and ate his fish while Sora devoured hers in a way that I had to look away until she finished. The entire meal was quiet which should've been my second clue that something was wrong.

Sora sealed away her empty lunchbox and scooted closer to me, raising her hands, **'I was thinking I could scout the along riverside tomorrow and look for any sign of another team.'**

" _What_!?" Naruto balked, pieces of half-eaten fish went flying from his mouth.

There were two questions that came to mind. The first one being; "You want to continue the exams?" I ask. I thought that she more than anyone would want to get to a hospital and be done with this.

She blinked rapidly, glancing between the two of us. **'You don't?'**

Naruto and I shared a look, he shrugged with a frown on his face and I grimaced while ignoring how my back was burning.

Why the hell not?

"It's not like it can get any worse." I sighed, leaning back against a cool rock. It felt nice against my skin.

Sora face-palmed.

I raised a questioning eyebrow at her, she stared at me a moment until she shook her head, **'Nothing that explosives can't fix.'** she signed, **'So we're agreed? We continue the Exam. So we have three days until the end to find two scrolls.'**

"What? Why two?" Naruto asked, frowning. He reached into his jacket and pulled out our Heaven scroll. Sora gaped at it before she told us she'd thought that guy had burnt it. I told her that he took that fake off of me after I waved it in his face, she actually looked _surprised_.

"It was _your plan_." I dryly reminded her, picking up my shirt. "And actually, we have _two_ days to find an Earth." I informed them, attempting to pull my shirt over my head without using my right arm or pulling the stitches on my left. It was admittedly harder than I thought it'd be.

" _What_? But I thought we had three!?" the Idiot shouted in surprise. Why the hell is it so hard to get a damn _shirt_ on?

I _finally_ managed to get my arm through one of the holes and explained. "That food pill I gave you before the fight? It allows a person to fight without food or rest for three days straight, at the end of those three days you crash. We took it this morning so we have only two more days to find an Earth scroll and make it to the tower." Peering through what was supposed to be the opening for my head, I felt a growl rise in the back of my throat. _Wrong damn hole_.

I tensed when I felt hands begin to tug on my shirt, pulling around until my head slipped through. Sora was standing over me, bandaged hands flitting over me. I scowled. I even needed help _getting dressed_ now? What am I? An _invalid_?!

"I don't need your help!" I snapped at her, harsher than I intended. I waited for her to retort back, completely ignoring what I asked and forcefully pull my shirt on or nag about my injuries but it didn't happen. Instead she stopped immediately, folding her hands against her stomach and lowered her eyes to the ground like a scolded animal.

What?

She didn't say _anything_ as she walked to the other side of the fire and sat down, her head still lowered. I swallowed. That wasn't normal. I looked over at Naruto to see if he noticed it too but he was just scowling at something in the distance, ignoring what just happened. Which... he should be yelling at me right now for yelling at Sora. That...

There was a ' _poof!_ '. We both looked towards the sound to see Sora holding a disturbingly familiar orange book in her bandaged hand. I recognized it immediately. Naruto burst into surprised laughter and I slammed a hand against my forehead, regretting it when it pulled on my stitches.

That stupid idiot-she was holding up _Icha-Icha._

" _Why_ do you have t _hat_." I demanded, not making eye-contact with the idiot. The other Idiot was trying to catch his breath.

She set the book in her lap and signed with a half-smile, **'To pass the time, of course. It's actually really good.'**

"W-Wher… where did you even get that?" Naruto gasped, trying not to start laughing again.

Her smile widened slightly, still not like usual though. **'I transformed into Sensei and bought it at the store.'** The Idiot's laughter returned in full force and I raised a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose in aggravation.

I was surrounded by idiots.

* * *

When Naruto had started snoring _loudly_ I knew he'd finally fallen sleep, he'd spent the last half hour rolling around on the ground, shooting looks at Sora who couldn't take her eyes off _that book_. Speaking of, it was nearing midnight and she was still awake.

"You should sleep." I tell her, keeping my voice low.

She glanced up from the page to look at me before shaking her head, setting down _that book_ and signing, **'You should be sleeping. I can take watch for the night and you need all the rest you can get.'**

I grimaced. It was true but, "You're still recovering from... yesterday. I'll be fine to keep watch for a shift."

Her lips thinned and she scratched her arm before signing, **'I don't think I'll be able to sleep.'**

Right.

My eyes unconsciously fell on her arm. On that marking that was still under the bandages, the one that made her... act like that. The memories of this morning were fresh in my mind. I could still see the creepy chakra that washed off of her, the markings on her skin. I could still feel the blood splattering on my face as she mutilated that man's body, hear the ringing in my ears after the body exploded. I could see that too wide smile.

I felt an uncomfortable feeling roll in my gut.

 _That would've been me_.

"Why did you do it?" I ask.

I've thought about it and couldn't come to an answer that sounded right. Sora had been _crippled_ with fear like I had, she couldn't even stand up on her own and yet she had enough strength to push us off the branch and away from that man, Orochimaru. How did she find the strength to move when even I was frozen in place?

She blinked, eyebrows creasing. **'Get the book? I know you'd think from Kakashi's blushing that it would focus more on that stuff but it's actually really funny and-'** I rolled my eyes.

" _No_ , I don't give a damn about the book." Why would I care about her reading habits? No, I... I cleared the annoyance from my face and looked her directly in the eye. "Why did you push me out of the way?"

Sora tilted her head at me, causing a wave of hair to fall in her face. She flailed to push it back behind her ears, when she looked back at me she had a small smile on her lips. **'For my dream.'** she signed.

I blinked. Not expecting that answer.

"Your dream was to be attacked by a homicidal snake?" I asked blankly. She snorted suddenly, slapping a hand over her mouth and shaking her head. She was laughing, I realized. This wasn't funny. Why was she laughing?

She shook her head at me, her smile widening. **'You don't remember, do you? I wrote it in my introduction on our first day as a Team.'**

I pressed my lips together firmly. I may have not been paying attention to what Naruto and Sora said at that time. It wasn't really my fault, what was the point when I'd been stuck in the same class as them for the last six years? I already knew everything I needed to. Her smile was soft now, like the ones she gives Naruto when he's being extra annoying. Indulgent.

 **'My dream is to protect my family, idiot.'**

Her...

She means _me_?

That's- _BodiesInTheStreet-KaasanAndTousanWere-BleedingOutAt-Everyone is gone. Dead and rotting. I was alone now, there was no one left. Itachi took everything away from me and left me with ashes. It feels so cold now._

 _I feel so... empty. I-_ No.

Not again.

I _won't_ feel that way again.

 _'My dream is to protect my family.'_

My family is _dead_.

Before I realized it, I was on my feet and looking down at her, her eyes were wide as she looked up at me in surprise. My head was spinning and my heart was pounding as I felt my lips pull up and I bared my teeth at her.

"We are _not... family_!"

Then I walked off.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

Fucking _hell_.

I'm making all the right moves today, aren't I?

Even though he was storming out dramatically I kept a close eye on the location of his _Thunderous_ chakra signature. Kabuto or someone else could be out there, lurking. I closed my Icha-Icha and stuffed it down my mesh shirt, suddenly I didn't feel like reading anymore.

I knew that Duckie wasn't the most touchy-feely person in the world but the way he said that... I should've known better than to use the F-word around him. God _damn it_ , Sora!

 **It Doesn't Matter How He Acts. If We Were To Suddenly Stop Our Meddling Then He Would Surely Feel Our Absence... And He Would Miss Us.** the creepy one murmured in the back of my mind. I had the unsettling feeling it was smiling.

Terra snorted ungracefully, _**Now who's the crazy one? Lord Quackers would happily cut us down if we get in his way too much. The Snake's offer is still up for grabs and he can go and give himself up for a Cursed Brand if he fancies.**_

I sighed, feeling a massive headache coming on. _'I hate you both.'_

I rubbed my face in frustration. This day just _sucks_. In addition of what happened this morning, I've now successfully managed to piss off _both_ Naruto and Sasuke! Just friggin' _great_. Where's Kakashi? I need to piss him off too. Let's make it a _trifecta,_ why don't we!

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _友達 (Friend)_

* * *

"Ah- _choo_!" I buried face into the crook of my arm. That came out of nowhere. Agh, I hope I'm not catching a cold. I hate being sick. Just as I lean back into my pillow to resume reading I sense a presence outside my apartment door.

There was a knock.

I closed my book and pulled up my mask, getting out of bed and walking to the door. Standing in the hallway was no other than Yūgao. It was only the second day of the Chuunin selection Exams so this was either good news or bad news.

Her appearance was clean, too clean. She was wearing a new uniform. I scrunched up my nose at the harsh chemicals coming off her, she smelt like anti-septic and disinfectant. So, she just left the hospital before coming here. Her face was blank but there was no sense of urgency in her posture so there might not be an emergency. But then why the late-night visit?

"Kakashi-senpai." her tone was formal. That wasn't a good sign. "It's about Team Seven... about Sora. Something happened."

Well. There goes my sleep.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

"You are _not_ going alone." the Uchiha boy snapped. I ignored him as I finished wrapping my high-yield tag around some kunai. I'll never go anywhere without these babies on-hand again. I checked the position of the sun, it was around five in the morning, most teams will be drowsy and it'll be easier for me to sneak around. "We'll rest for another day and then we'll al- _Sora_ , are you even listening to me!?"

Slipping the kunai into my holster I glanced up at the scowling Duckie, unusually amused with this sudden protectiveness. If you can call it that after his little outburst last night. Maybe he just thinks I'm incompetent. A glance at the Hero shows he and Duckie have the same thought.

"You _just_ got better. You _can't_ go out by yourself 'ttebayo." Naruto said firmly. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. We were supposed to be in a fight, he should be giving me the silent treatment or something. Maybe pouting and trying to guilt-trip me.

 **The Irony In That Thought Is Almost Too Much.** I tightened the holsters around my legs, checking over all my equipment one last time as I pointedly tried not to hear the newest addition to my consciousness. Kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, various offensive and non-lethal tags, two barrier scrolls. Check.

As my two teammates were trying to cow me with their glares alone, there was one little fact they were both overlooking.

They weren't the boss of me.

I gave both the boys a _look_ before raising my hands to sign. **'You two have to conserve your energy whenever you can because of the pills and we're still on the clock. We have two days.'** They opened their mouths -to protest, I assume- and I turned around ran off in search of a scroll before they could.

It's only fair _I_ get to storm off dramatically too.

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-One: "Day 2"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh! Sasuke! Why you hurt meh heart so!? And Narutooo! Sora's just not having a good day, huh? Oh, and to those of you that weren't big fans of Terra, well... there's another one and if you thought** _ **Terra**_ **was bad-Woo, now you've met the other one. I'll try my best to keep them tolerable but, I do what I do.**

 **NOTICE: Well guys, Life has knocked on my door and it wants it's money. This is my official notice that the updates are going to slow down as I have to probably get a job that pays. Like, real money. Good news is that I will continue to write for this story as this is my passion and this story has become my baby. But, y'know I can't actually post if I don't have internet... I figure I better make sure I prioritize that.**

 **So if I by chance suddenly go dark for a few weeks then you'll know what happened and not think I've abandoned this. Odds are the change will be gradual as I have to focus more on Life stuff so you shouldn't worry about my sudden disappearance.**

 **I know, I know, some of you guys have seen this all before** ** _BUT,_** **this is personal to me. I've had a hard time finishing things I've set out to do in the past but I've resolved myself to finish Sora's story from beginning to end to prove to myself that I** _ **can**_ **do it. The difference from those past things and this? I wouldn't just be letting down myself, I'd be letting down all of you guys that have joined and stayed with me over these past 33-34 weeks. And I, honest-to-god, don't want to disappoint you guys.**

 **As always, your guys' support keeps me writing. Especially when the stress starts to get to me, I read a review -or five, ten, maybe- and I just get revitalized, ready to take on whatever.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Author Question!**

"What is your favorite 'Comeback' song at the moment? That one you want to hear whenever you need a boost in your day?"

 _ **Mm, right now it has to be '**_ Heroes Of Today _ **' by**_ Once Monsters _ **, I found it when I was listening to some nightcore and kinda became addicted to it. Makes me wanna move.**_

 **Love you all. See you next time.**

 _-Nanami_


	35. Dark Forest Arc, Distraction

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter, another... well it's been a couple days, huh? It took me a while but I finally got the chapter just how I wanted it. And hey! I celebrated my birthday! 'Nother year older and all that jazz. Pfft,** _ **Jazz**_ **. Wow. No further comment on that.**

 **In other news, I don't know what came over me but there's an unrelated Omake at the end of the chapter. I think it's Song!Canon but I just don't know why I came up with it, it's not a deleted scene or... well, you'll just see for yourselves.**

 **Hope this was worth the wait! Enjoy~**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! There's just too many strings attached to that stuff.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For Language. I think this'll be a constant thing now. Other than that? Violence, but not much on the gore side though.**

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: "Distraction"**

 _"Doesn't 'lol' look like a drowning guy? I bet he's not laughing out loud." -The Internet_

* * *

I ran across the ground, avoiding any tree jumping. I'd thought it over, remembering what happened to Sasuke **Before** when he'd first gotten the Mark. Images of 2D Sasuke crumpled up on the ground, writhing in pain came to mind. I cringed in sympathy, don't wanna end up like that.

First rule: No using any chakra. My chakra activates the seal and triggers the transformation, the transformation causes crippling pain. Bad if I'm in the middle of a fight so I'll have to be extra careful. That rules out pretty much everything but taijutsu, huh? Well crap. Still, my body is always using chakra on a unconscious level so theoretically I can use _some_. But the question is how much? I'll have to test just how much chakra I can get away with using back at camp. The boys will probably freak out if I start seizing so I'll-

-I heard a terrified scream pierce the air, shattering the calm of the forest. Chakra spiked in the distance and before I realized it my body had turned and I was already running towards the source of it.

 **Damn Samaritan.** it snarled. I grit my teeth. Observation, that's all I'll do. I wasn't running to start a fight or get into one. I was just going to see what was happening.

 _ **Mmhm…**_ Terra hummed, sounding like she didn't believe me. I was not a two minutes away when I saw a mass of brown, snarling fur that towered well above me. I came face-to-hind with a _giant bear_. I think it may be the same one we saw on the first day, the mere thought that there might be _more_ creatures of this size made me very unsettled so I dismissed the possibility.

Kami, I hate this place.

It was then I noticed the girl sprawled out on the ground on the opposite side of the brown beast at the base of a giant tree, my eye catching on her red, _red_ hair making me do a double-take and causing my heart stutter in my chest. It wasn't a ginger-orange hair color like I would occasionally encounter, instead it was a bright cherry-red that had my mind going blank. I didn't have more time to process what I was seeing as the mutation of nature had it's sights on the girl and resume it's attempts to eat her.

My body moved before I could really understand what was happening, feet were moving forward and a hand reached into my tools bag, pulling out my shiny new spool of wire. Unlooping a couple lengths of the metal wire and throwing it up, hooking onto to thankfully short branch and I leapt, using the wire and swung up, a fuzzy plan forming in my head but if I'm being honest, I had no friggin' idea what I was doing right now.

I landed and rolled into a crouch on the beast's back, drawing it's attention as it twisted it's head as far as it could around to growl. I sprinted along it's spine and pulled out a shuriken, reaching the base of it's neck I threw it down, it's wedged into the bear's hide but it was far too thick to do any real damage. Still, it's head snapped up in a roar and I used it's snout as a springboard as I jumped, aiming for the large tree next to us. With the added force from the bear's snap I flew up high, I kicked my feet out and touched the tree before I used my momentum to run up a couple more steps without using chakra to stick to it.

Reaching the apex of my height I felt as gravity started pulling and felt that funny weightless feeling in my gut. No chakra, don't use chakra, I reminded myself. I spun on my heel, turning around and began running down, building velocity. As I neared the ground again the beast reared back to stand on it's hindlegs and I pushed off the tree, twisting my body and extended my leg. I brought my heel down in the center of it's skull, with the extra force from my run it went limp under my foot.

The mutation of nature went down without much fanfare, giving the surrounding area a good earth rattling shake though when it collapsed. I stumbled not to fall off the side and straightened my spine, exhaled, raised my arms above my head in a stretch and feeling the muscles burn somewhat pleasantly. That was a good exercise, I should work out while actively not using chakra more often. I actually hadn't realized how often I unconsciously use chakra in just about every thing I do.

There was slight sounds of movement behind me and I half turned to look over my shoulder at the girl and was finally able to take note of her chakra signature, the same one that has spiked in distress.

 _Her chakra felt Muted yet still so Bright. A feeling like sitting in front of a fake fireplace. Everything looked real but the comforting heat was missing, the life was absent._

It stirred up a strange ache in my chest.

She was half-sitting half-lying on the ground still, her messily-cut hair was an unnaturally bright color of red cherry, it actually hurt my eyes to look directly at it. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at me from behind the frame of her thin glasses, large rosy orbs filled with... awe? She was wearing a mesh shirt under a plain open jacket, simple skirt with fishnet leggings, standard open-toed sandals and a Kusagakure hitai-ate. She was from Hidden Grass and looked a bit familiar.

She was also _filthy._ Covered in dirt and could plainly see tear tracks down her face, I hopped down from my conquest and began to approach her. Seeing me walking closer snapped her out of whatever stupor she was in and she scrambled to sit up.

"I don't have any sc-scroll for you to take! My team leader, Shigeri-san, has it. They left me behind because th-they thought that I would be dead weight-but they'll b-be back anytime now! So... so you better not try anything!" she warned weakly, trying to look firm with her trembling lip. I stared at her.

She was _adorable_.

 _'She's like a little bunny!'_ I cooed inwardly, resisting the urge to pet her for fear of- _BurstUnder_ -yeah, that. That's a no-no.

 _ **Oh, God! Are you kidding me right now?**_ **Fucking Hell, She's An ENEMY You Moron!** the voices in my head chastised. Oh, so fun. Two is definitely not better than one.

The girl's chakra remained steady, flowing easily with no sign of Intent or malice so she wasn't lying to me, she really didn't have a scroll. Not that I can honestly say that I'd forcefully take it from her, it was obvious from the lack of visible muscles on her body that she didn't train very often. She was just thin. Really thin actually, kinda reminds me of some of my former classmates. She wasn't _dieting_ was she? That's not good and I just realized that I haven't introduced myself yet.

I held up my palms flat so she could see they were empty then I turned around and oh-so slowly lifted the back of my tunic and reached into my tools bag to grab my pad and pen, making sure she could see my every move. I was already writing when I turned back around.

" _I'm not here to fight you, I heard your call for help. My name is Sora, what's yours?_ " I turned the pad around and her saucer-wide eyes blinked in confusion at the pad. I smiled my soothing smile and her cheeks flushed slightly, she reminded my of a small Hinata. Then she actually seemed to _read_ what I wrote.

"M-My name?" she squeaked, enforcing my previous thought that she is a bunny. I nodded as I crouched to the ground so we could be at eye-level and make myself seem less intimidating. It gave the intended effect as she straightened her back and tried to look a bit more confident although I could feel how afraid she was. It was cute, she was cute.

"My name is Karin."

…oh.

 **Kill Her.** It snarled.

 _'WHAT!?'_ I screeched inwardly, _'No! No, I am NOT doing that! Why the hell would you even suggest that!?'_

 **What Would Be So Fucking Difficult? You Wouldn't Even Slit Her Throat, Though That Would Be The Cleanest And Quietest Way.** it murmured, I felt _sick_. It continued, **A Simple Scratch On Her Porcelain Skin And The Snake Loses His Personal Uzumaki. Easy. Just Fucking Do it Already.**

 _'No.'_ I replied firmly, _'You are not in control and I won't be doing ANYTHING you tell me.'_

 **If We Don't Get Rid Of Her Now Then She'll Be A Problem Later On.**

 _'Killing is not the answer!'_

 **And Why The Hell Not, It's What We Were Fucking Trained For! You Really Need To Let Go Of Those Damned Outdated Concepts, Even Our Precious Boys Kill When They Feel Like It.** _'No-'_ **- Even Sweet, Pure Asura SHREDDED Kakuzu Of Jiongu-**

 _'SHUT UP!'_ my fisted were clenched painfully tight, the bandages were the only thing stopping my nails from digging in and breaking the skin. _'...there is always another way. Always.'_

It scoffed derisively, **Goddamned Hypocrite. The Akatsuki Won't Play By Those Rules.**

I...

"Uhm…" my attention was pulled back to the _little girl_ who was peering up at me from behind the rim of her glasses, trying her best not to fidget nervously. Right, back in the present now.

I wrote, " _Why are you alone? Why wasn't your team near enough to help you?_ "

"I'm... I'm not really suited for fighting so they left me behind while they went looking for a scroll." I frowned. That was irresponsible. If they knew that she wasn't a fighter then they should've taken measures to make she she'd at least be _safe_ while they were gone.

I glanced up towards the tree canopy. It was as thick with a half-mile of branches and leaves here so I couldn't see the position of the sun, but I couldn't have been away from the boys for more than a couple hours now. I should probably be back by sundown so they wouldn't worry... or yell at me for being gone so long. Whichever they feel like at the moment. I looked back over the smaller girl whose hands still slightly trembled in front of me. _Ohhh_... I just didn't feel right about leaving her all by herself like this! Regardless of who she'll be one day in the possible future, right now she was a young girl who seems to have _no_ combat experience in a very dangerous situation.

" _When was the last time you had contact with your team?_ " I asked. At how she tensed up so much I quickly added, " _I don't want to leave you here alone. There are more dangerous animals around._ "

Her eyes widened and she bit her lip, considering. After a long moment she spoke up, sounding hesitant. "They... I haven't seen them since the day before yesterday."

I kept the grimace off my face. That wasn't good to hear.

" _Dust yourself off, we're going to find them._ "

"But-" I met her eyes and they darted down to the ground, head lowered, I didn't frown outwardly at the obviously submissive habit. This was the same headstrong, no-nonsense Karin from **Before**? She bit her lip nervously before continuing. "Aren't you worried about traps? I mean... this could all just be a ruse to lower your defense and c-catch you unaware."

So she does have some sense, not as clueless as she seems. That's reassuring. Karin's strengths did lie with her brains if I recall correctly. I wrote, " _It had crossed my mind._ " I admitted. Of course it did, I haven't completely lost my mind. But given how genuinely afraid she was and still is, I'd crossed out that idea. " _But I'm not about to leave you alone here, I'll get you back to your team._ " Plus... " _I'm also fairly confident in my abilities to escape any traps that might wait._ "

I mean, if Karin's team had been formidable at all then they would've made it to the prelims, right? And if there really is a trap -something I highly doubt because she was the one who brought it up- then I'll just fall back on all the indirect training Naruto and I had when pranking out ANBU babysitters and all the years I've snuck in and out of the Hyuuga's compound. I'm fairly slippery when you think about it.

"I... I don't understand. Why are you helping me? Aren't we supposed to be _enemies_?" she asked, sounding every bit the confused little girl she was. That nasty urge to pinch her round cheeks was back and I smothered it with extreme prejudice.

I smiled warmly at the silly girl as I showed her my pad. " _Not today we are. Today we are just two girls who met in a forest._ "

Two crimson eyes stared up at me uncomprehendingly, that faint feeling of awe was buried under a whole heap of confusion but it was there. Hm. That happens to me more often than not. Do I just not make sense to normal people or is it something else entirely? Something else to ponder at a later time.

I motioned her to stand and asked her questions like which direction they left, at what time in the day, did they have food and water on them. It wasn't long 'till I found a trail and thanked Iruka-sensei for insisting that everyone in our class learn the very basics of tracking, animal or otherwise. We traveled along the trail for two hours or so, a little longer because we had to manually climb the giant trees. Turns out that little Karin couldn't tree climb herself, no one had taught her. As we got father along I began to notice that the younger girl's skill level, stamina, and experience was about that of an Academy student's which kinda pissed me off.

Who the hell sent her into an event like this? Did they _want_ her to die? How did she even survive this **Before**? I know I couldn't have influenced the events a country away so she must've attended, against her will I might add. It was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere but here. It also seemed like she wasn't really eager to find her teammates either which stuck me as odd. Then again they left her alone and undefended in this place so I suppose that's understandable.

The trail vanished suddenly and while I was looking for it again, that's when I heard Karin begin to dry heave. I was by her side in a second and holding back her hair, she shakily raised a hand and I followed the line of sight and grimaced.

Well, shit.

* * *

恐れ _Fear_

* * *

Wait for it... wait for it... wait for-"NOW!" I ripped the net out of the water. "Eehehehehe! This is so much faster than using my hands 'ttebayo!" I kept pulling the wire tied to the net until it was in the shallows, thinking with a grin about how I was going to cook my prizes! Mmm, I could taste it now! I'd cook them so good that even Sora-chan would-

My grip on the wire loosened and I watched in surprise as some of my fish tried jumping out! Damn it! By the time I pulled the net out there was only one tiny fish left, not big enough to eat. With a sigh I threw it back into the river and stood up, wading back to the shore to rest for a while. I've already been fishing for hours with little luck and I'm bored.

I laid down the side of a big rock to dry off under the sun. As I watched the clouds float by I couldn't help but think of what Sora-chan was doing right about now, it was already the middle of the afternoon and Sora-chan still hasn't gotten back yet. Was she okay? Was she fighting? Did she get into trouble again? "Argh!" I growled and ran my hands through my hair, feeling so frustrated. I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own! What if she needs me? I-My chest tightened uncomfortably when I remembered what happened yesterday.

 _"What are you doing?" I asked, wishing she'd just LOOK at me! Just once. Why wouldn't she just talk to me? This wasn't like her at all. "Why are you acting like this?"_

 _I couldn't see her purple eyes as she raised her hands and signed,_ _ **'Like what?'**_ _I scowled at her, suddenly feeling angry now. She was being stubborn and... and... she still wouldn't look at me!_

 _"You're acting like nothing's happened! You're pretending like we weren't attacked or that you didn't get hurt and then you wouldn't wake up or you didn't ki-" she flinched and I stopped. Her hands were trembling and she still wouldn't tell me anything._

 _Why?_

 _It was me, right? I was her best friend, her FAMILY!_

 _...so why?_

I didn't mean to start yelling, I just... she wouldn't talk to me.

She's treating me like I'm somebody else, like I wasn't her best friend. She's always told me that I can tell her anything Whenever she would be sad she'd come to me so I could make her feel better. Whenever she'd have nightmares or feel lonely she'd come to me, not Kitty-guy or Hinata but to me. So what's so different now?

Was it 'cause she killed those guys? Why would that make her act weird? They were trying to kill _us_ so I don't see why that would do it, they were scumbags anyways. Did it have something to do with her eyes when they turned red? I didn't know her eyes could do that, it kinda scared me when I saw she was crying blood but I guess that's was just what it did 'cause it didn't seem to hurt her. I wonder if she's always had those red eyes? Did she know and just never told me? If she wouldn't talk to me now I wonder if there's other times when she didn't?

Was she keeping things from me?

I pressed a hand over my belly, my chakra still felt a bit weird but I thought about what else was wrong with me. I swallowed thickly.

…I keep things from her too.

My chest tightened again and I felt my stomach roll. I didn't _want_ to not tell her about the damned fox but I, I just want things to stay the same. I want to be able to able to still make breakfast together and talk about all the adventures we'll have when I'm Hokage and she's the best Fuinjutsu user in the world and go have dinner at Icharaku's and laugh when she makes fun of the Bastard for being so grumpy and go train until one of us can't move anymore and keep bugging Kakashi-sensei until he teaches us some really cool jutsu and listen to her play songs and... _I_...

"BAAHHH!" I shot up from where I was laying and shook my head back and forth, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It was no good thinking about them by myself. When Sora wants to talk then that's when we'll talk and if she keeps up this avoiding crap then I just make her talk to me! I won't let her keep me out like she does with other people.

I _won't_ let her leave me behind.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep!" I turned my head to see Sasuke glaring at me from where he was napping. Well, he _was_ napping. I scratched the back of my head and mumbled an apology, Sora-chan said he'd need a lot of sleep to heal faster. We were talking right now but that didn't mean I wasn't still listening.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me with an annoyed look on his face but then his eyes snapped back to me suddenly, making me look around quickly in case he saw some kinda enemy but there wasn't anything. When I looked back at him his eyes had narrowed as he continued to stare at me. "What?" I asked. He didn't answer and I scowled, getting up and going back to fishing. If he was going to act weird too then I was going to ignore him.

I walked back into the shallows and began pulling up the net again, even though it felt like the Bastard was staring a hole into the back of my head. I glanced over my shoulder again and I see he was standing at the edge of the water _still staring at me_!

I turned around to face him and yelled. Sora-chan was acting weird enough I didn't need him acting weird too! "What the hell do you want 'ttebayo?! Why're looking at me like that!?"

"How?" the Bastard growled suddenly, making my eyebrows pinch together as I looked at him in confusion. How? How what? How do I fish? He began to stomp over, making the water splash with every step. The look on his face was angry for some reason. "How can you be healed already? Last night your face was yellow and swollen yet today you look completely fine!"

"Huh?" I blinked and lifted a hand to my cheek and-hey! It didn't hurt anymore! Last night it was really sore and hurt every time I touched it but now it's fine! Sasuke was standing in front of me with a angry scowl on his face, his fists was clenched at his sides.

"How can you be already healed when I-" his face twisted and he glanced away before taking a deep breath and after a minute he looked back at me with that intense look in his eyes, speaking a lot calmer. " _How._ "

I shrugged, looking away from his eyes. "I dunno… I guess I've always been like this? Why does it matter to you anyway." I didn't realized I healed that much faster. How long does it usually take for a bruise to heal?

He didn't answer again as his eyes narrowed at me. The way he was looking at me reminds me of like when Sora-chan is trying to read my mind. I suddenly felt really uncomfortable, I tried not to squirm under his eyes as I tried looking at our surroundings. Where was Sora-chan?

"Does it have to do with that red chakra you have?"

W-What...? _How_?

I looked back at him in surprise, his eyes narrowed further as he continued, "During the fight with that snake the other day, your eyes had turned red and it was like you got a sudden boost in strength, just like back in the cave after we thought that Sora had been-" he grimaced, "The more I think about it the more it doesn't make any sense. After he knocked you into that tree, you shouldn't have been able to _move_ after that, I saw the damage he did. Yet you got right back up and punched him with a strength I didn't know you were capable of."

I swallowed hard, my mouth felt really dry all of a sudden. My eyes had turned _red_? Then it really it... I suddenly remembered what that bastard Mizuki said all those months ago.

 _I could feel Iruka-sensei's blood dripping onto my face, he had protected me from that attack. That bastard's voice echoed in my ears. "You saw those eyes earlier, those were the eyes of a demon."_

And Sasuke-he... is he gonna figure it out? My heart started pounding in my chest and my hands were sweaty. I was nervous. Why was I nervous? It was just the Bastard, it didn't matter what he thought. I didn't care. So that means even if he knew then it doesn't matter to me, right?

"You told me it was a ' _secret from the whole Village_ '. What did you mean by that? Just what exactly is ' _it_ '?" I lowered my head to look at the ground and I squeezed my fists to stop them from shaking. I didn't care what he thought, he was just the Bastard after all. It didn't matter.

"Are you going to answer me or not? Naruto!" I squeezed my eyes shut. It didn't matter. "Hey-"

"IT'S THE _FOX_ , OKAY?!"

Shit.

I said it.

I could hear my own heartbeat in my ears as I waited for him to say something. To say _anything_. When he was quiet for a while, I gulped before glancing up at his face, the look on his face was totally blank and I felt my eyebrows pinch together. What's with that face?

I shifted on feet, "...well?" I asked quietly, my hand moved over my stomach. I kinda felt like throwing up. Still didn't care about what he thought though. Nope. Not at all.

"A... fox?" he repeated slowly, face still blank. I frowned. That's the same look he gets whenever Sora-chan tried to explain Terra to him before! The Bastard doesn't believe me!

"Hey, you're the one who asked! If you don't believe me then that's your problem 'ttebayo!"

"Wait... demon?" he mumbled under his breath, "Are you talking about the Nine-tailed fox demon that attacked the Village all those years ago?"

I swallowed and jerked my head, "...yeah. That's it."

"You're saying that instead of killing it, like _all_ the stories say, the Yondaime Hokage actually stopped in the middle of fighting a beast that destroyed a majority of the Village to stuff it into your gut?" he said that as he still had that look on his face.

I nodded again, a bit slower this time. I don't know how exactly he did it but he did. "Um, I remember Sora-chan talking about how the Fourth was one of the best at Fuinjutsu and Sora-chan can seal a lot of stuff in her book so I guess it's like that?"

His eyebrows pinched together again. "Why _you_?"

I blinked.

"I... don't know." I admitted. I don't know why the Yondaime chose me to have this damned fox in my gut. I don't know why I had to be the one who had to be hated for something I didn't even do.

Sasuke stared at me another moment before he scoffed, turning around and walking away. He was walking away. I opened my mouth and took a step forward, reaching out a hand but I stopped. He...

It didn't matter what he thought.

It felt like a hole opened up in my gut and I grit my teeth and glared at the ground, feeling my eyes get hot. Stupid. I didn't care.

…I should've figured the Bastard was just like everybody else.

He spoke over his shoulder, "Giant fox or not, you're still a dead last loser."

I... what?

My eyes snapped up to see Sasuke walking back towards the dry ground, he didn't look back at me and kept his face forward. Stupid Bastard... always underestimating me. I quickly raised my arm and wiped my eyes, I must've gotten dirt in them or somethin' 'cause I still didn't give a damn about what that Bastard thought about me!

But... now that he _does_ know, it feels... kinda okay? I feel better somehow, just a little. Like something heavy just got pulled off me, like training weights or something. Why is that? I thought I didn't want anybody to know about it, but... it was okay? I mean, I still didn't want to go around telling anybody else-It was just Sasuke and he doesn't count so...

I wonder if Sora-chan feels that way too?

* * *

決定 _Decision_

* * *

Two males, mid-teens, both quite dead. I crouched down by the corpse and ignored how I suddenly felt like upheaving my breakfast at the smell and tried to diagnose the cause of death. Kami, there were birds here before us. There weren't entirely intact but my biggest complaint had to be the flies, it was times like this I remember the six years I spent with an Aburame in class, the first rule you learn: _Don't harm the bugs_.

With a test of an arm it's easy to see rigor mortis has already set in. I couldn't see any bloating or green skin so they were killed within the last thirty-six hours at least. So that means they've been here a while, Karin would've been waiting for them to come back until the chuunin came to clear out the failed examinees a few days from now.

 **And Collect The Corpses.** It so cheerfully pointed out. But yes, they would've escorted the jonin reps to collect their Village's property. It simply wouldn't do to have the bodies of foreign shinobi littered about the training grounds.

There were no obvious signs of cause of death -excluding what the birds got at- but I could faintly sense some residual chakra which was odd. The only other times I've encountered leftover chakra signature is only when intense emotions are involved. Like, _really_ intense. Like, planning to overthrow your military institution kind of intense.

I still get chills when I go the Naka shine.

Little Karin finally mustered up the courage to walk a bit closer to see what I was up to, I pulled out the pen and paper to write. " _They've been dead for a while. I'm sorry._ "

"It's alright?" it sounded like she was asking for permission. "I didn't even know them until a couple days ago. They..." she stopped, her hands wrapping around herself. I saw the faint scarring just under her sleeves and a cold feeling settled in my stomach. _Bite marks_ littered her skin. And they weren't from animals. I... suddenly didn't feel too bad about the fate of these poor bastards.

Still, if I knew what killed them then I'll have a better idea of what to expect if their killer was still somewhere around here, lurking. Looking back at the bodies with my hand covering my nose I couldn't spot any obvious signs of how they died. There were missing pieces that the wildlife plucked out -and it's really incredible that something hasn't come to eat them yet- but there wasn't any cuts or gashes or anything like that. My only lead was the lingering chakra. Maybe I'll be able to sense some emotions, surprise, fear or anything to give me a clue. I closed my eyes and focused on the faint chakra that lingered in their muscles. If I could tell how much there was, I could-

My breath caught in my throat, eyes snapping open and senses reaching out in a sudden pulse. Karin looked at me in surprise, opening her mouth to speak but I'd placed my finger over my mouth to signal her to be quiet. This chakra wasn't leftover from emotions, it was from an extremely concentrated jutsu. The only reason I knew this is because I'd recognized who that lingering chakra belonged to. I knew it well from personal experience.

It was _Numb_ and _Sterile_.

Kabuto had been here. His chakra was in their bodies, he was the one who killed them. Chakra scalpels most likely, his favorite tool. That would definitely account for the concertation of chakra, his chakra control is impeccable. My fingers twitched with a ghost of the pain and my head started to spin with questions. Had this been a coincidence? Planned? What were the odds of me ending up here with his victims in this whole entire forest?

"Sora-san? What's wrong?" a small voice asked hesitantly, her chakra suddenly taking a nervous turn. My eyes snapped back towards the timid girl beside me and as I looked at her, a thought struck me and left me reeling.

Was this how she met them? Was Kabuto lurking somewhere around here when he saw Karin for the first time? Was she already loyal to the Snake and lured me away from Naruto and Sasuke? Had this been a plan from the beginning.

I found I didn't know.

 **Don't Hesitate This Time, Kill Her Now.** It's voice demanded. I did my best to ignore the homicidal thoughts and focused on what I knew. The facts.

Karin can't have been bait for me. As perfect bait as she is -lonely, unloved orphan- there's no way anyone actually knows that. Not even Kabuto, with all his information, could've set up such a perfect trap. And why would he even want to trap me in the first place? Even if he knew about my Kaa-chan's connections to the Snake -and damn him, he's probably the one who told Orochimaru about my existence- the real target of the Exams was Sasuke and not me. This damn forest is making me paranoid.

So, what's my next move?

A little, overly-pragmatic voice in my head whispered about checking the corpses for a scroll but I discarded that idea on the assumption that if Kabuto was here then he most likely targeted them for their scroll and already pocketed it. Plus, although Karin wasn't on best terms with them it seemed a bit overboard to loot her comrades bodies right in front of her.

If Kabuto was near then I needed to get back to the boys as soon as possible, that was clear. Unclear? What to do about the defenseless girl standing next to me. She was unable to defend herself from the wildlife and who knows what'll happen to her if another -less friendly and morally inclined- team came across a cute, weak little girl in the middle of a forest.

 _ **Sounds like you've already made up your mind.**_ Terra hummed, not offering any comment on whether this was a really bad idea or not. I did, however, hear something resembling a snarl from the other one.

And I suppose the answer was obvious.

* * *

心配 _Worry_

* * *

"My Eternal Rival, perhaps you should take a seat." Gai suggested with a slight frown. We were in the jonin's lounge and everybody else seemed to have cleared out, giving me a wide berth as I paced back and forth. They would take one look at me and turn right back out the door. Smart.

"Would _you_ be able to?" I replied with a edge of annoyance in my tone. He didn't retort back but instead gave me a sympathetic look and I felt guilty for snapping at him. It wasn't like it was Gai's fault my team was cursed. Seriously, did other jonin-sensei have to deal with half the crap I do? I don't see anyone else having to worry about their genin being targeted by S-Class missing-nin.

Gai was the only one that stayed after seeing me like this, sensing that there was something obviously upsetting me. I didn't tell him what Yūgao had told me for two : It was a pitiful amount of information that only let me know that the rouge Snake Sannin had attacked my team and left my Uzumaki students unresponsive and unconscious. And Two: It was currently an S-rank secret while we're still hosting the Exams and foreign shinobi. I only know about what happened because it was my team that was directly involved and my background in the BlackOps division.

I didn't stop in my pacing as it was mostly to burn off this extra energy I had, I was frustrated and couldn't do a damn thing about it. Not only was I not allowed to go in and check on my student, two of who might be dead and/or seriously injured, and the last one was vulnerable to attack by foreign shinobi, but I also wasn't allowed to aid in tracking the Nuke-nin that _somehow_ made it into the most ' _secure_ ' event of the season. After informing Hokage-sama about Yakushi, I had been given strict orders along with the other jonin-sensei not to interfere with the exams proceedings.

I was understandably eager to do _something_.

As I was making my thirty-second lap around the room an ANBU showed up, drawing our attention. It was the new ANBU Boar, the last one having retired on medical complications due to an incident involving a couple dozen explosives and a crew of pirates along the south-eastern coast. The obviously new guy was hesitant to approach me -I figure he's heard a couple stories about me in the barracks that no doubt exaggerated all the details to an embarrassing length. I know some of the other captains like to use me as an example of how hard a captain can run his squad to scare the sprouts- but I stopped pacing long enough to regard him with a hard stare. His spine straightened impossibly further and he quickly spat out his reason for being here.

"H-Hokage-sama has summoned you, Hatake-san!" he squeaked out. Hm. I might need to have a talk with this kid's squad captain. Exaggerated stories or not he should at least give off the appearance of being unaffected, there are a lot more scarier guys than me in the world.

I took a breath and nodded to Gai before shunshining to the Hokage's office. There was only one reason why Hokage-sama would want to speak with me, it was news about my team. I smothered any expectations I had and prepared myself for hearing the worst as I entered the room.

"Kakashi-kun." Sandaime-sama regarded me as he set down some papers, reports from the border and the Village patrol. "I hear you've had a frightening presence in the lounge for the last three hours. And I have agree after seeing your expression, but what worries me is how quickly you responded to my summons. I'd just sent out young Mariyori-kun to get you."

I shrugged as casually as I could. I still didn't raise any hopeful expectations at his seemingly casual tone, keeping myself prepared. He raised an eyebrow at me before lifting a hand and gesturing me over, his other hand reaching under his table. I hesitated in confusion for only a moment before moving to stand next to him. When his hands came back up, he was holding a small pillow with a purple circular crystal placed on it. The Sandaime set it on the low table and placed his left hand over it, his right moving towards his chest and bending into a seal. The crystal clouded over and I could see the outlines of a forest. I knew what this was, it was the Telescope Technique.

My eye narrowed at the image... I released a breath I was holding as I saw the form of a red-headish girl who was still breathing after an encounter with an S-ranked criminal. Sora was alive and walking, bandaged from head-to-toe but still upright with a friendly smile on her face as she walked alongside a girl with hair a shade of red that had my head spinning and my stomach lurching at the oh-so familiar color.

What the _hell_.

"There Sora-chan is now, she seems to be doing better than yesterday. That's good." he murmured. What happened yesterday? The Sandaime chuckled warmly as he looked at the image. "And she also seems to have made a new friend."

"And the boys?" I asked, only somewhat anxiously. I'll put a pin in the mysterious girl that looks disturbingly like a young Kushina for a later date. The image faded and then I could see Naruto standing in a river in nothing but his underwear, trying to fish I think. Then it shifted to Sasuke, he looked tired but other than that he seemed okay as he watched Naruto flail in the water with barely contained amusement/annoyance. I couldn't _see_ any injuries but there had to be a good reason why these two were sitting back while Sora was wandering around with a possible blood-relative.

But, main point here being my students were all still breathing and in one piece. They were okay. Well, not ' _okay_ ' -how could they be okay after being targeted by a monster?- they probably weren't okay by any means, but they were _alive_.

I could work with alive.

The image faded again and I was met with a clear, purple crystal. Hokage-sama leaned back and regarded me sharply, on instinct I stood at attention like I was still ANBU Hound. "Now I need to speak with you on another matter. In the event that your team successfully makes it to the tower and I become indisposed, you will have to take my place in regards to a time-sensitive matter involving Sora-chan."

My jaw tightened. So there was something else? Yūgao had never told me just how badly my red-headish student had gotten hurt. Just that she was and it was done by Orochimaru. Kami, I wish I could've caught him all those years ago.

"Tell me Kakashi-kun, how much Fuinjutsu do you know?"

* * *

決意 _Determination_

* * *

" _Sora_." the Uchiha near growled. I held my head high as I crossed my arms over my chest. He stalked towards us with an impressive scowl on his face. " _What_ have you done _now_?" he demanded pissily. I noted in amusement as Karin hid herself slightly behind me and grabbed onto the back of my tunic. Not touching, only holding the fabric. She seemed to be intimidated by Duckie's scowl. I half-expected her to start fawning over him. Interesting.

 **'This is my new friend.'** I signed before I glanced back at the girl clinging to me and offering a warm smile. She relaxed only minutely, eyes darting in-between Duckie and I. The _look_ the Uchiha gave me was very familiar. It was just like when-Oh right, Duckie has a thing about me escorting foreign ninja by my lonesome. But it's really not _my_ fault when it come down to it. I'm just being polite!

 **Yes, You're Only Doing This From The Goodness Of Your Fucking Heart. It Has Nothing At All To Do With Creating A Shiny New Distraction So Indra And Asura Won't Press You To Talk In Front Of A Stranger.** It rasped. I pressed my lips into a firm line, not answering that whatsoever. _Nope_.

"Ehhh? Who's that?" I heard the Hero call out, I followed the sound of his voice and found a half-naked blonde trying to wrangle a fish to his chest. Karin ' _eep'd_ ' from behind me and I felt embarrassment rocket through her chakra. I guess she's never seen a boy in his underwear before, ah, how innocent. I remember those days.

I turned my body slightly to expose the timid girl and gestured her to introduce herself. She gulped before releasing one hand from my shirt and bowing her head. "My name is Karin. S-Sora-san helped me out when I was attacked eariler."

"SO YOU _DID_ GET INTO A FIGHT-"-' _Splash!_ '-oh, the scaly fiend just slapped him in the face, cutting off whatever he was about to reprimand me fore. He yelped and it got free of his hold, flying back into the water while the Hero fell into the river.

Sasuke sighed, raising his hands to rub his face. He looked at me tiredly and expectantly, waiting for my explanation. I happily supplied, **'Short version. Both her teammates are dead and she isn't a fighter, she's about Academy student level and defenseless by herself. If I had left she might have died by herself. I figure we need to start heading towards the tower anyway to look for a scroll and we'll drop her off there and start our search in earnest and all together.'**

"So this means you won't be running off again?" Duckie drawled. I put my hand on my hip and gave him a dry look in response. He shook his head at me before turning around and walking away, "Fine then, she's _your responsibility_. We'll leave for the tower before dawn."

I clapped my hands together. Yay! I turned to the girl who still had one hand on the back of my shirt and gave her a cheerful grin, causing her to stand completely at ease. Hesitantly she offered me a small and shy smile in return with rosy cheeks. It wasn't long until a soggy Naruto came up to us -with pants on- and grinned brightly at the red-haired girl, causing her to flush brighter. She does that a lot doesn't she? "Hiya! My name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'm gonna be the greatest ninja ever, so remember it!"

"W-Wait a minute! Did you say _UZUMAKI_!?" she just about screeched, causing three pairs of eyes to look at her. One in curiosity, another in suspicion and one in amusement.

"Yeah... what about it?" Naruto asked, oblivious to her reaction. He should be a _bit_ more suspicious, I thought. Little Karin looked remarkably like a fish for a solid minute as she processed the starling information she just received.

"It's... it's nothing." she said eventually, still staring at her distant blood relation with impossibly wide crimson eyes. Hm. I wonder how this'll turn out? But before any shared Uzumaki connection could be investigated further, there was a loud growling noise that erupted from the small girl. Her face turned as red as her hair and she slapped her arms around her stomach, embarrassment and mortification shooting through her chakra. I tried to smother my amused smile while Naruto snickered shamelessly, we both have been there many times before.

" _When was the last time you ate something?_ " I wrote on the pad and pen I whipped out.

Little Karin shuffled on the balls of her feet nervously as she bit her bottom lip, appearing to think about it. "Um... I had some rations on the way here."

I blinked. What? She didn't eat anything, I think I would've noticed her snacking on our way back here. So... " _On the way where?_ "

She blinked cluelessly as she answered casually. "On the way to Fire country."

My jaw _dropped_. Uncertain I was hearing right, I looked at Naruto out of the corner of my eye and yep. His expression matched how I was feeling at the moment. Horrified. She was an _Uzumaki_ going through the beautiful and disturbing growth process called puberty, as one myself, I know the ravages of the black hole called a stomach. It's no wonder she had such a hard time keeping up with me! The girl was seriously malnourished! Without waiting, I promptly pulled out three lunches and set them in front of her. She blinked in dumbfoundment.

" _Eat._ " I wrote.

She opened her mouth to no doubt protest and I took back the pad and underlined the word for emphasis. Her brows furrowed in distress and I was already turning on my heel towards the river to aid Naruto in his attempts at fishing. If there were going to be three Uzuzmaki eating then we were going to need a _lot_ more food.

* * *

Night had finally set on the third day of the survival test and I was on watch, not even considering the idea of sleeping. I knew I had to rest at some point soon but I also knew that I had at least another thirteen or so hours until I started getting a bit snappy. My longest record is about... five days without sleep? It happened not long after my incident with ROOT, right after Neko had taken me to the sectioned-off ward of the hospital. Every time I had closed my eyes I thought that someone would take me, I had to be drugged into sleeping on multiple occasions until I could finally get out of there and go back to Naruto.

Ah... cheerful memories.

Plus it didn't look like Karin was going to be sleeping either so there was that too. We'd start moving towards the tower in the morning to both drop off Karin and get an Earth scroll. If we're lucky then we'll run into another team on the way and get an entire day to rest before the prelims. Speaking of... I leaned back from my watch position nestled in a tree to look up at the sky. Beautiful and free of light pollution as always. The sight of the stars has always had a soothing effect on my spirit. It reminds my that there's a lot more going on that I can't see. That when it comes down to it... I'm quite small in the scheme of things.

Two days ago I made the decision to push Duckie out of the way. Today, I made the decision to take Karin along with me to meet Sasuke and Naruto. Tomorrow... who the hell knows. There's only one thing that's become very apparent recently. I'm _doing_ things. Things that I have neither planned nor anticipated for.

There are no guarantees anymore, I realized.

It's kinda funny how that one sentence can inspire so much fear and relief at the same time.

If I want to keep things from straying too much farther than I have to work for it. If I want the good things to happen then I can't leave anything up to chance like I have been. Sasuke's issues have been temporarily postponed and now we'll have to deal with the next immediate threat.

There's little I can do about Lee's upcoming match-I can't change the match-ups or have any chance of getting him to forfeit so I can't focus on that. Same with the Invasion, Konoha already knew about Orochimaru getting up to something and prepared accordingly. There's a snowballs chance in hell that I could ever convince anyone that the Leader of a foreign Village was killed and that there was currently an imposter so I have to resort to other plans, making barriers to protect civilians during the attacks, like I've been planning since I decided to stay in Konoha. So there's only one thing that I have to focus my efforts on next.

 _Gaara_.

If I want things to turn out okay with Gaara then I'm going to have to work for it. I don't know _how_ but I'll... I'll figure something out. I have to.

And lastly, dealing with the brand on my arm. Orochimaru's fractured soul itself is imbedded inside my consciousness and is slowly learning that there is more to me than my obvious good looks and charming personalities. I can feel him crawling around up there and it unsettles me beyond words can express. He's _learning_ things and that cannot be allowed to stand. Who knows what he'd do with the knowledge in my head in the off chance he ever did get his claws in me?

 **Think Ninja's With Fucking Guns.**

Yeah. That can't happen.

 _Ever_.

I... I need a way to seal my memories of **Before**.

"Mnn... mm... raaamen..." I heard mumbled. I glanced down at Naruto's sleeping form, he was curled up around his sleeping bag. He got to sleep faster than yesterday, I noted. I wonder if anything happened while I was out? He seemed more... I dunno. Calm? And it sure didn't have anything to do with me. I felt my lips pull down, guilt stirring in my chest. He's been through hell these past two days hasn't he? Hah... I suppose we all have and the worst part is that we weren't even out of the woods yet.

 **…Fucking Hell, Did You Just Pun?**

 _'Just, please, do us ALL a favor and shut up?'_ I sighed inwardly, so _done_ with it's commentary.

 _ **It**_ **was** _ **a bit lame, Sky girl.**_ my traitorous one-third chimed in. I sighed heavily as my head thunked against my arms.

 _One more day_ , I reminded myself.

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Two: "Distraction"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ha-ha! How's that? A lot of things happened, no? Well we're not done yet! I honestly have no idea what came over me here with this omake. Just... I don't know. I think it's kinda bittersweet and came outta nowhere but I still like it. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **Now, here is the omake that nobody asked for.**

* * *

 **OMAKE: "A Forgotten Moment"**

 _"Smile at a stranger. See what happens." -Patti Lupone_

* * *

It was the middle of September in Konoha. The skies were a clear blue and the air was crisp, the heat of summer was finally winding down. I was standing in the middle of Yusawaki park, leaning lazily under a Hashirama tree while waiting for my oldest friend to show up for our meeting. I idly passed the time with some casual people watching.

There was a lovey-dovey couple in their obvious honeymooning phase walking hand-in-hand alongside the pond, whispering sweet nothings to each other, I was sure. A couple young boys were running in circles and attempting to outrun the designated 'ninja' to escape a premature capture. Ah, to be young again. A group of middle-aged civilians were practicing stretches on the grass and-oh, yeah. Nobody wants to see that hanging out. I valiantly held back a shudder at the sight of all that exposed skin, my eyes darting to _anywhere else_.

It was then I noticed a little girl, not more than ten, speed-walking down the stone path with a colorful ponytail that swayed back and forth with each rapid turn of her head. But what really caught my eye is that she was stuffing a jar of dark and ominous-looking liquid in the beige bag hanging off her hip. She was wearing a baggy blue long sleeve that hung off her small frame, a white skirt that reached her knees and an orange handkerchief tied around her neck, besides that she was wearing the standard little blue shinobi sandals that they give out to the Academy students. So she was kunoichi-in-training, huh? I wonder what she was up to? And what that jar is full of.

Hm. I suppose the real question would be; was I really bored enough to go and prod a girl half my age just to pass the time?

I felt a -no doubt impish- smile grow.

I'm not ashamed whatsoever to admit I used my hard-earned ninja skills to sneak up on her, shunshining onto a nearby tree branch to spy down on her as she scanned the park for something or someone. As soon as I settled against the branch comfortably her entire body stiffened and her head tilted back. I took a moment to appreciate the rare moment of surprise that over took me as large violet eyes looked up and _directly at me_.

One thought went through my mind as my eyes widened in surprise and my hand slipped out from under me and I began falling towards the incoming ground.

 _Oh crap_!

I hit the grass with a muted thud and I groaned where I was faceplanted. Elite shinobi _indeed_. Hopefully no one I knew saw that. Kami, I'd _never_ hear the end of it. With a hand to the newly forming bump on my head I leaned back on my haunches and was met with two violet eyes again. Her lips were pressed into a firm line as she stared at me.

"Hi." I lifted a hand and tried to smile, totally ignoring how hot my face was steadily becoming. Damned if I was going to own up to that tumble, I had my pride to maintain. She arched a brow at me and lifted one small hand in a tiny wave back. Well, she didn't scream so that was a good sign. She then pointedly glanced back up and looked at me expectantly.

"Ah, you are probably wondering why I was up there, huh?" she nodded slightly, giving me what I can only describe as a wary look. "Ah, well, you see I'm actually waiting on someone and I thought I'd pass the time waiting in the tree. Scouting the park for any danger. You, know, standard shinobi stuff." Half-truth. I _am_ waiting on someone.

I watched in bemusement as the little ponytailed girl began to rummage through the cloth bag and took out a notebook and clicked open a pen only to begin writing on it. Was she too shy to talk? Well, that's cute.

When she finished she turned the book around and presented to me. " _Is spying on little girls from trees something you often do, Shinobi-san?_ "

I choked on air. "I wasn't spying on you! I told you, I doing something else. Ninja stuff! Things that a little kid like you has no business of knowing." I finished with a serious expression and a nod. The ninja excuse always works with Sasuke and this girl couldn't be that much older, right?

An almost evil smile appeared on that previously innocent round face before it disappeared just as quickly. I'd almost thought I'd imagined it until I read what she wrote next. " _Does 'ninja stuff' involve perving on little girls like some kind of creep?_ "

"I-I'm not a creep!"

" _That's what all creeps say._ "

"I've been up there for hours! You just got lucky and looked up at the right time."

Was I going to hell for lying to an innocent little girl? Probably, but not thinking about that right now. Now I needed to defend my honor from such slander. Plus, she _might_ not be as innocent as she looks.

She snorted in an unladylike way. " _Are you sure that's what you want to go with? You were sitting in that tree for hours?_ "

I took a moment to think about it.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully.

" _You know that doesn't make it any better. It just means you've been acting creepy all day. In the tree._ "

"...how old are you again?" I asked warily, raising a hand to rake through my curly hair. She sure didn't act like a little girl. Too observant with too much sass for such a small person.

Something of a sideways smirk curled her lips before she cleared her face of all emotion wrote, " _I'm actually thirty-six years old, kiddo. This body is nine though._ "

There was a quiet moment as I read and processed that.

" _Pffft_!" I slapped a hand over my mouth to try and stop the laughter from escaping. She had such a serious look on her pudgy face! "Nine, huh? You're pretty tall for your age." I replied only semi-seriously, it was all I could do without busting into laughs again.

" _For someone who claims not to be a creep you sure do like saying creepy things. You really shouldn't flirt with girls so much younger than you._ "

"I'm _seventeen!_ And stop saying that! I'm not a creep!" I whined. Why was she stuck on that? I'm starting to think she gets off on teasing random strangers. I frowned at her in faux anger and pointed an imposing finger at her. "Some people find me charming and very not creepy! People who are _girls_!"

She patted my extended hand in an almost consoling way, nodding her head as if she was humoring me. What the hell. I heaved a sigh, realizing that I probably wasn't going to win here. I couldn't help it, I felt a chuckle bubble up in my throat and I smiled wryly at her.

"You know... you kind of remind me of a friend of mine. He acts like a little grown-up too! Has the driest sense of humor you'll ever find. Though..." I hummed, leaning my face down closer, she began blinking rapidly, round cheeks tinting pink ever so slightly and I grinned wide. Found her weakness. "He's not nearly as cute as you!"

Her reaction was a vibrant red blush, her round cheeks turning rosy. It was _adorable_. I wanted to wrap her up and show her off to Mikoto-Obasan and watch as the older woman melted. Her violet eyes flitted away nervously before she scribbled something and held it up against her chest so I could see.

" _You have a nice smile._ " it read. I couldn't help it, I grinned wider.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" I asked, successfully changing the subject away from me.

" _I was actually looking for my friend before you decided to drop in._ " I chuckled sheepishly, her lips turned down slightly in an almost frown. " _We'd gotten separated and it's already been over an hour. I'm starting to get a bit worried._ "

My smile wilted a bit before I thought of something. "Well, what does your friend look like? I've already been here a while so maybe I saw him pass through." her face lit up and she pushed her pen to the paper when my attention was pulled to the side by a familiar voice calling out to me.

"Shisui." My head turned towards the person who called my name to see my tardy friend now. I lifted a hand in a wave, hearing another voice call out to somebody else. I looked back down to see what she'd wrote and-She'd disappeared?

Now, hold on. My eyes quickly scanned the lunch time crowd, the only thing I saw was a spot of blonde hair running through the mass of people followed by angry shouts and a few chuunin pursuers, instructors from the Academy? Wait, wasn't that kid-

"Something wrong?" a familiar voice asked, the barest hint of curiosity in his tone. Though you'd never know unless you've had years of experience in telling the micro differences in his expressions. I continued to look through the crowd as I regarded my closest friend.

"I was just talking to a cute girl but..." I frowned when I didn't spot that colorful little ponytail in the crowd of brown and black. I sighed in defeat, "She ran off before I got her name."

He hummed thoughtfully, "But, Shisui… isn't that what they always do?" I hope she at least found her friend, she-his words just registered.

" _Oi_!" I squawked indignantly, whirling on him with an obvious look of betrayal on my face, then I pouted. "Why are you _so cruel_ to me, Itachi? Haven't I always been a good friend to you? What did I ever do to deserve this? Was having such a horrible friend punishment for something I did in my last life?" I wondered aloud.

Itachi gave me a very flat look, unamused with my wonderings. Well, all he did was lower his eyelids but other than that it was is usual expression. It's the details that are key in decoding him.

He gestured with a nod of his head towards the road to the outer training grounds. "Let's go. We have the training grounds for only a couple hours. There's a new jutsu I've been wanting to test." he said tonelessly. I purposely ignored him as I got the idea to poke fun at him at his expense.

I smothered a smirk as I spoke, "You know she looked to be around your age, Itachi. Had a bit of a _mature_ air about her, clever too, I really think you would've gotten along. You should really get more friends, you know. You're young! You should go out and have fun once in a while! Have a drink and unwind!" I nagged good-naturedly, ignoring when he said; _'I'm eleven, Shisui. I can't drink. And neither can you for that matter.'_ and continued. "It just can't be healthy to work all the time like you do. I swear, you'll work yourself to death before you ever even find yourself a suitable girlfriend let alone a friend."

Itachi hummed disinterestedly as he began walking off, apparently tired of listening to me. "Why would I need an 'age-appropriate friend' when I have you, Shisui? …you act like juvenile enough for both of us." he muttered.

" _Heeeeey_!" I whined, that's so mean! The younger boy's response was a look of apathy mixed with amusement as he looked over his shoulder at me. Haah… only Uchiha Itachi was capable of making an expression as contradictory as that.

We headed off together to spar and my conversation with an odd girl who wouldn't speak would become a funny little memory I would soon forget as tensions began to rise within the Clan in the following weeks.

…I never did meet that girl again.

* * *

 _The single, brief meeting between two strangers would be forgotten. Neither side ever realizing how connected, however distant, they were to each other._

 _Fin~_

* * *

 **A/N: That was fun. And kinda sad? Melancholy I suppose. I love Shisui, I've always pictured him as that smiley dork you can't help but love. The whole chapter was unedited so if there's any unforgivable gaps in the plot, please let me know so I can fix it! Now other things that happened!**

 **I think Naruto and Sasuke's little talk was the headliner here, am I wrong? They've been due some bonding time. With the whole 'Sora getting bit' this story is really going to get started on building everybody else's relationships and seeing how they develop without Sora's direct involvement. They won't go at the same pace as Canon or even happen the exact same ways, so there's that.**

 **Kakashi! You keep popping up when I hadn't even planned on you showing up until the prelims! Damn you, Scarecrow. Some of you guys were eager to see his reaction to the news so I couldn't help myself. Hope that sated you. Oh, and Karin. That happened. How many of you were expecting Sora to stumble across and subsequently adopt the girl? And the threat of a looming Kabuto? So much happened! Sorry it took me this long to post but I made it!**

 **Author Question!**

"Okay so, ultimate move. If you could have one ultimate move to vanquish all of your enemies and their nefarious machinations, what would it be?"

 _ **Hmm... I often ponder ways to vanquish my enemies. But if I had to choose one way then I would like an ability to turn them into BARBIES! -Men and Women- I'd be able to dress them up in pretty, pretty outfits and force them to attend the house parties at the super fashion palace WHERE ALL THE FOOD IS PLASTIC AND THE REFRESHMENTS ARE STICKERS!**_

 _ **Life in plastic is fantastic, after all.**_

 **Ahem, please excuse that bit of insanity. I wuv yew guys! I hope to see you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	36. Dark Forest Arc, Dark Temptations

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Damn it all! This was suppose to be much longer -twice as long- but Sasuke was being an absolute** _ **ass**_ **and wouldn't cooperate with me! I've been spending the last week trying to figure out** _ **how he feels**_ **and lemme tell 'ya. Even** _ **Sasuke**_ **doesn't know what Sasuke feels. So, after spending the entire day bashing a keyboard against my head I finally called it quits and chopped it in half.**

 **I'm unsatisfied because I wanted to close the book on this Arc this chapter but I guess we have to wait one more chapter. Feel free to blame Sasuke, that's what I'm doing. But still, I do rather like this one even if it isn't how I wanted it exactly. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! No witty comment to add this time. I know, I should be ashamed.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Language. Blood, violence and 'It' has a very warped but convincing thought process. Moral grey areas? An overall intense chapter with some angst, you've been warned.**

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: "Dark Temptations"**

 _"Unexpressed emotions will never die. They are buried alive and will come forth later in uglier ways." -Sigmund Freud_

* * *

Terra narrowed her eyes at the pond.

She huffed as she gave a glance around the nearby space. She'd rather be on the sand right now instead of standing in the middle of the grass field, standing in front of a pond. It was an average sized pond, not big enough for a boat to sit in yet big enough for a swim. It's waters were fairly dark, indicating it's depths were _deep_. Overall it looked entirely ordinary.

Except for the fact there _didn't used to be a pond here_.

Neither Terra nor Sora had put this new piece of scenery here, so that begs the question of where exactly it came from? It held no significance unlike the House of Memories to The Box of Very Bad and Dark Things, this wasn't even part of the scenery Terra had so painstakingly constructed over the course of several years-The creepy arse pond was throwing the whole thing off! It upset the Woman deeply and on a number of levels.

She was well aware of the ever distressing fact that they had two new additions to their consciousness, but what she didn't know is that either of the interlopers had any power to _alter_ their mindscape, their sanctuary. If they could manipulate their _mind_. So no matter how much she'd rather be doing something else, they needed to find out what it was and deal with it accordingly.

"...fudging bullwiki." she cursed in her own way. Still bitter that she had to be the one to do this while the Girl was playing with leaves. "Why do _I_ have'ta be the one to deal with this crap? Sky-girl is much better at cleaning out the junk." the Woman continued to grumble bitterly to herself as she warily edged her way towards the pond. _Someone_ had to investigate it and the Girl was a bit preoccupied with a leaf at the moment.

Coming up to the edge where the grass floor just _drops_ and turns into a water-filled pit, standing on the tips of her toes she couldn't see the bottom. She held her breath as she inched closer to the edge, warily expecting some kind of creature to rear it's ugly head the moment she let her guard down. Slowly, she crept along the grass as-"What are you-" "AHHHHHHH!"

Terra screamed, spinning on her heel to see the white-skinned man giving her an unamused look from the other side of the pond. The Woman's face twisted into a snarl as she realized that there really was a monster that appeared, though admittedly not the one she was expecting.

"DON'T _DO_ THAT!" she screeched, glaring darkly at the overly pale man. He made no visible reaction but they could both feel his annoyance with the Woman. "What are you even doing out this far? I thought I told you to stay on the beach!"

A thin brow raised as he looked at her passively, "Do you think that I am some kind of child to order around?" an unkind smile twisted his lips. "How _amusing_."

" _No_! But you are a _guest_ and _guests_ shouldn't try to give their hosts a _heart attack_!" she yelled, hand over her -non-existent- heart as she tried to calm her breathing.

Orochimaru didn't sigh per se, but he did exhale long enough to give that effect. He decided to pursue his earlier question, "What do you find so interesting about this pond that has you so anxious. Your nervous flitting is beginning to wear my patience."

Terra grimaced and was freshly repulsed at the reminder that _that man_ could tell what they were feeling so easily, unsettling doesn't BEGIN to describe how she feels about it. Her only condolence is that he was harmless. Physically, of course, but he could still bad ideas whisper in their ear. The trick was to not listen to him whatsoever. Here, he was the Snake and this Eve wasn't buying it any of what he's selling.

"MAYBE, you should stop goin'round and sticking bits of your soul into teens then!" she quipped, confidence boosted immeasurably by the knowledge that he couldn't do anything to her. "For your information, I'm _trying_ not to live out a scene from a horror movie, _thankyouverymuch_. And failing while I'm at it. Your face and creepy-arse eyes watching my every move doesn't help much either!"

Orochimaru was disaffected my her remarks, having heard much worse exchanged between Tsunade and that idiot Jiraiya. Feelings of nostalgia washed up and the Woman shuddered, shooting a glare at the male. His feelings were unwelcome here, he could keep them all in his itty-bit of soul and leave them there.

"Where is your primary? I have matters I'd like to discuss with someone capable of coherent speech for an extended period of time.." he drawled in a condescending tone, folding his hands into the long sleeves of the dark yukata. Terra returned his mocking tone with a sneer. She _really_ didn't like him, it was apparent that he felt very much the same about her. Terra continued to glare at him a moment longer before turning from him and resuming her self-appointed mission, walking towards the mysteriously appearing pond.

She could feel the temperature drop as she got closer, that feeling of _wrong_ rose up instead. Craning her neck she couldn't see a bottom, only a dark depth. Then she saw a reflection in the water. Now, when one looks onto a reflective surface one expects to see themselves in said reflection, correct?

When Terra looked into the water she saw someone that was her, yet, was decidedly _not_. What should have been shiny and volumous honey-brown hair was instead a stringy faded brown, it was knotted and unkept giving off the appearance of a rat's nest. Chapped, blue-tinted lips on a pale face, dark circles under dull eyes that did not due her sapphire hues justice. But what really caught the Woman's attention was the angry, red, _tear_ across the neck.

The one that was only visible on their physical body.

The twisted image seemed to... _smile_? Succeeding wonderfully in creeping the Woman the fudge out. "What the everlovin' heck are you?" she grumbled, leaning in closer to the mirrored surface. It's smile widened to an unnerving extent the closer the Woman's face came.

"What do you see?" she heard the Snake murmur in question, sounding much closer than he was previously. She glanced up to see he was practically standing over her shoulder now as he tried to peer into the waters as well. It was as she looked back down that she noticed it. In rapid succession her head snapped between looking up at him and looking down at the reflection of the water. The problem was, _he didn't have one_ and the twisted reflection's smile was encroaching on ' _Joker_ ' level of creepy wide smile, successfully setting off all the Woman's alarm bells.

This was as the Woman would call it, a Very Serious Situation.

The water then seemed to shimmer, distorting the already twisted image and fear rose up in the Woman as the eyes c _hanged_. The iris turned in a colorless black while the whites of it's eyes turned a bright shade of glowing red as the pupils slit horizontally. Before Terra could even have time to react, a pale hand shot out of the water.

Terra's shrill scream echoed throughout the mindscape, followed by hoarse, cracks of laughter.

* * *

I focused. Carefully channeling my chakra through my palm, gently adding more. Slowly, the leaf began to suspend an inch off my hand with the pressure of the expelling chakra.

Both the boys were fast asleep and have been for an hour now. Sasuke had glared at me for a half and hour in an attempt of trying to convince me to sleep but I had just pulled out my Icha-Icha and ignored him, I had immensely enjoyed the small frustrated noise that escaped his throat when he saw the orange cover. The book really does make a world of difference. Well, Kakashi is the _master_ of avoidance after all. Duckie had wrote me off after that and just went to sleep, sending a wary look at an already nervous Karin and making sure to sleep as far from her as reasonable, even going so far as to sleep next to Naruto! _Sasuke_ chose to sleep next to _Naruto_. That alone should tell you how he feels about our new traveling companion.

Sweat trickled down my temple as I kept my breathing steady, I haven't focused so hard on my chakra control since we first learned the basic three back in the Academy. Still, I need to test the limits of my chakra usage to see when the Mark is going to act up. I stared hard at the leaf hovering above my palm, sticking it to myself was simple but keeping it suspended like this was significantly harder. So far it seems I'll be able to use a few explosive tags and resume tree climbing the easy way and-

 _ **THOSE MOTHERFUDGING, JELLY-FILLED DONUT HOLES!**_ Came Terra's screech from absolutely nowhere, completely disrupting my concentration and as a result the leaf fell back into my palm as it began smoldering from the burst of chakra that burned through me in surprise and when my arm began to _tingle_ and I felt a distinct _tug_ I cut off all my chakra, pulling it back into my core.

 _'What the heck!'_ I snapped while hurriedly smothering the tiny embers in my hands before I inadvertently start a forest fire. Terra's seething words were soon accompanied by hoarse, cackling laughter and I had a sudden idea what had happened. I didn't get to find out the details however because that was also the moment little Karin's head popped up from where she was lying to look in my direction with wide eyes.

"Wha…?" she mumbled, alarm spiking high in her emotions. "How-How did you do that? I can't... I can't feel you anymore." I tried to focus on the girl as the voices in my head began to bicker about sick jokes and something being too good to pass up. I'd deal with that later... probably.

' _Feel me_ ', what does she- _Ohhh_! She's a sensor, right? I remember **Before** Sasuke saying something like she was the best he'd ever met. So she sensed when I suppressed my chakra, that's good because I can usual sneak through the Hyuuga compound with my chakra suppressed as long as no one is actively looking for me with their All-seeing eyes, I wonder just how good she really is, is she as sensitive as I am?

I released my hold on my chakra and her shoulders unwound with the tension I didn't notice was previously there. I lifted a hand and waved her over, hesitantly she crawled closer while I reached for my storage book. I had an idea that I've been viewing on for a while now and I'd probably get into trouble for this if anyone else found out. Anyone responsible at least, Scarecrow would probably let it slide because he secretly has a gooey center but Neko would give me that pouty disappointed look that I _never_ get, before convincing him that I'm in the right any way.

I flipped open the book to the first page, sparing a glance at the pictures and various important reminders when Karin's hand shot out, landing on the page. I looked up in surprise to see Karin's rosy eyes look over the page of my book intently, finger tracing over one of my tokens. "What... where did you get this flower?" she asked, sounding strangely breathless.

Glancing back down at the page I watched as her finger tentatively brushed against the white petal. It was a white Hamanasu, it was from the first bouquet I bought from Inoichi-san for my Kaa-chan's birthday anniversary, I'd pressed one of the flowers in my storage book to save it as a memory and keep it with me along with my few photos. Karin actually recognizes it?

Setting the storage book down I reached for my notepad, " _It's a Hamanasu. It typically grows on the coast of the ocean but there's a flower shop in the Village that grows them._ "

After quickly reading she looked up at me and the for the first time I saw the red-haired girl _really_ smile, lips pulling back to show a toothy, albeit small grin. "It really is a Hamanasu?" I nodded and she continued in a hushed voice, sounding a bit awed. "I never thought I'd get to actually see one in person! My Hahaue used to talk about those all the time, how they used to be scattered across the Village where she grew up... whenever she would draw pictures of Uzushio, they'd _always_ have Hamanasu in them."

A painful longing rose through her chakra and I had the overwhelming compulsion to wrap my arms around her and hold her until it went away. But seeing as how I couldn't... I gingerly placed my bandaged hand over hers. There's no skin contact, I reminded myself. Her eyes snapped up to mine and I could see how shiny her rosy eyes had become with water. I squeezed her hand gentle and she broke our eye contact when she lowered her head.

I didn't know much about Karin's past except that it was ' _bad_ '? That's pretty much all I remember though. I don't know what happened to her except that she had chosen to follow Orochimaru, how bad her life at Kusa is that she'd _choose_ a man like him rather than what she has now. I know that she turned out to be quite the hardass under Orochimaru's lead, not even showing any kind of remorse for killing her prisoners. I just didn't know much about her.

But even with what I knew... at the moment I just couldn't reconcile that woman from **Before** with the girl in front of me now.

I held her hand for another few minutes until her entire body went stiff, rosy eyes staring intently at our hands. I was put on alert and scanned the surrounding area with my sensing in case she had felt something I didn't and was confused when I found nothing. That is until a very red face whipped up as little Karin suddenly began to stutter incoherently, to my further surprise, she snatched her hand back from my grasp and pressed it to her chest, mumbling about personal space, I think. I felt a bemused smile grow as I looked at the strangely flustered young girl. She was simply adorable.

Remembering what I was doing only moments before, flipped through the little black book and placed my hand on the correct page, sparing a bit of chakra there was a small 'poof!' and another book appeared, this one was thicker with bold Katagana on the front.

Konohagakure's Shinobi Academy Basic Learning Manual, A Student's Guide To Becoming A Genin

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I looked over my old textbook. I could get into a lot of trouble for this. This could technically be considered traitorous on a very basic level if you squint and tilt your head. I glanced over to the girl beside me to see her eyes curiously peeking over to see what I was up to. I _could_ get into trouble but... what if this can help her? I mean, _really_ help her? It wouldn't teach her anything fancy, it was the bare bones basics. It teaches basic chakra control, some standard Taijustu forms, how to throw kunai, etc..

I held it out for her.

Karin blinked rapidly, staring at the book. I pushed it into her lap and she obediently took it, holding it in her hands. She adjusted her glasses as she looked up at me, "...what's this?"

" _A gift._ " I wrote simply. I smiled, _really_ smiled, at her and her cheeks tinted pink before she lowered her head as she clutched the book to her chest, causing her red hair to obscure her face from my view. She tried to hide it but I managed to see the tiny smile on her lips.

I decided I was finished with testing my chakra limits and reached into the front of my shirt to return to reading my current chapter of Icha-Icha. As time passed I pretended not to notice how little Karin would cautiously scoot an inch closer to me when she thought I wasn't paying attention. She was, and I repeat: _Adorable_. Soon we were sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with a hair's breadth of space between us. I was reclining lazily against a log as I read and she was hugging her knees to her chest.

The moon was waxing crescent and giving off the least amount of moonlight to cast shadows over the stones on the river, before eating dinner we had moved our little camp up the river a half a mile to a more secure spot with great sightlines so no one can attempt to surprise us. I had scouted it this morning after finding nobody but us were camping along the river for miles and heading into the forest. It was a strangely tranquil spot to be in this Forest of Death. The only sounds were the summer cicada singing their songs and the soft murmuring of the river with the occasional interruption by Naruto's sleepy snoring until Sasuke in his unconscious state, kicked out a foot to jostle the blonde into being quiet for a while.

It was... peaceful.

It was at that point when I finally was able to relax that a chakra signature appeared suddenly on the other side of the river of us. But _of course_ , because why should I get a night off? I sighed irritably as Karin gasped beside me. Whatever. At least I've been expecting this development, it was about time he showed up after all. A _Numb_ and _Sterile_ chakra was sitting in the shadows of the tree line. A grimace pulled on my face as Karin's head whipped towards the dark forest.

"Sora-san," Little Karin whispered, eyes trying and failing to spot his presence in the shadows. "...there's somebody out there." He stilled where he was hidden in the foliage on the other side of the river, obviously in hearing range.

Consider me impressed, she could still sense him even though he was suppressing right now. I would've had a hard time finding him if I hadn't been waiting for hours. I shut my book and shoved it back down my shirt, tucking it under my mesh before I stood. I held my head high as I glared into the darkness where I could feel him.

I felt _amusement_ in his chakra.

It caused me to scowl as I rooted around in my tools bag until I found a small spool of ninja wire _littered_ with explosive notes. I'd made it just in case Orochi-teme came back. I pulled out the Big-Fudging-Bomb and made sure he could see just what is was, politely ignoring Karin's alarm when she saw what I had.

Another pause on his side. I glared harder if possible, tightening my grip on the wire.

I will _blow you up_.

If he thought that I was in any mood to deal with his crap after he _knows_ that we had been put through the ringer by his master, then he's got another thing coming. It was a standoff and after five minutes when he still didn't move, I stuffed the BFB back into my bag and turned, briskly walking down the riverside and away from the others. I heard Karin softly call after me and I waved my hand over my shoulder, signaling her to stay put.

This was between me and him.

I felt like I was on auto-pilot as my fingers deftly worked to unwrap the bandages around my arms. I shot a look over my shoulder in his direction and felt his curiosity rise before he finally began to move away from the others. I had no idea what I was doing, my body was moving on it's own. There was no plan. Just an impulse that my body was reacting to. I couldn't- _wouldn't_ let him get near the others if I somehow get separated from them later. I want him gone as soon as possible, don't want him _near_ them if I can help it. As I walked I kept careful track of my breathing and heart-rate. I wouldn't lose control of myself in front of him like last time, I couldn't afford to. Kabuto didn't scare me. I faced the Snake bastard himself, Kabuto is _small_ compared to him. I can control myself. I have to.

There was a fallen log over the river that allowed me to cross with a few careful jumps, being mindful of the slippery surface. I'd look really lame if I slipped into the river after calling him out. I stepped lightly across the large river stones to where he was waiting, heart beginning to pound against my conscious effort to keep it calm.

"I honestly thought that you knew better than to wander around by yourself at night." his voice rang out. I looked toward the source and found him leaning casually against a tree, hands in his pockets. His glasses were reflecting the sparse moonlight. "Evening, Sora-kun."

I was overcome with the strong urge to punch his face right then. His first reaction was to taunt me. _Really_? When I didn't rise to his bait the side of his face pulled up into a smirk as he tilted his head to the side.

"Ahh, such a scary look, Sora-kun. It doesn't suit you at all." he shook his head in faux disapproval. I know he didn't actually care. "A big draw of your character is how approachable you seem, friendly and pure. Always ready to lend a hand." he said casually, almost like he hadn't been mocking me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, choosing to ignore his comments and raising my hands to sign in Standard. He may be an enemy now but he was Konoha first. **'Objective'** I asked/demanded. He raised a hand from out of his pocket and pushed up his glasses, I could see his dark eyes now. They were cold.

"You tell me. You were the one that initiated this, Sora-kun." he responded calmly, pushing off the trunk and taking a step forward. I cursed myself as my body tensed on instinct. Intent raised ever-so-slightly in his chakra and I prepared myself for what he was going to say next. "I like what you did with your hair by the way. Having it down like that takes away from your round cheeks and makes you look older, more responsible."

I don't give a damn that he's nettling me on purpose, I am tying my hair back up the second he's gone.

He continued in a unaffected way, ignoring my dark look. "I was surprised to stumble across your team on my way to the Tower and even more so when it seemed like you wanted to talk, but all you've done so far is glare and give me dirty looks." he smiled a rueful smile, "...I suppose some things never change, ne?"

I huffed, unamused and not letting up my glare one bit. **'Mission Objective'** I clarified. I knew he wouldn't give me the real answer but I needed to hear whatever BS excuse he came up with so I can get this over with and he leaves. There was no way in hell that he could convince me it was a good idea to bring him along. He stopped near us, I sensed him, I demand an answer of why he's here, he gives it and I'm guessing he'll try and somehow wheedle a way to stay closer until I refute him and demand he leave. He'll have no choice but to follow his own script like the good little actor he was unless he wanted to give himself away.

"I'm really not supposed to say anything." he hummed under his breath, placing his chin in his hand as he pretended to give it deep consideration. " _Buuuut_ … since it _is_ Sora-kun, I guess it wouldn't hurt to share a little bit." his smile disappeared and his chakra twisted in that way that indicated someone was about to lie. Predicable. It always did come a bit too naturally for him. His face was all-in-all Very Serious as he spoke, "I'm here to keep an eye on your teammate, Uchiha Sasuke."

What the hell?!

The look of shock on my face must've been funny because the corner of his mouth twitched up in amusement before he smoothed it out and continued. "More specifically, I'm on an undercover mission to keep a close eye on Sasuke-kun. With all the foreign shinobi in the Village now it's possible someone might make an attempt to make the Last Uchiha their own. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen."

What the absolute _hell_.

I hadn't thought it was possible, but he's actually gotten better at lying. It was a sort of twisted mistruth that I could maybe actually believe it if I didn't know any better. The best lies are wrapped in truth, and damn if that isn't as close to it as he is physically capable of getting. There were a few blanks left, - _who_ he was undercover for- but that was... worryingly honest.

He smiled cheerfully, eyes closing with the pressure of his rising cheeks. "So don't worry, I'm on your side."

My eyebrow began to twitch. He had the _gall_ -

 **This Is Our Chance.** It whispered, I stiffened in response. This wasn't good, no, no, no good at all. There was only one thing that it could want right now.

It wanted to kill him.

 _'No, I don't even care that it's him we're talking about. Taking a life is never the right answer.'_ I said firmly. _'There is always a better way.'_

To my surprise it didn't snap or begin to cuss at me, instead it's voice remained very calm, almost _sweet_ even. **But Wouldn't It Be The** _ **Right Thing**_ **To Do? If He Dies Tonight To Save** _ **Thousands**_ **And Save His Soul? Without Him There Is No Edo Tensei, No** _ **Madara**_ **.**

What.

That was... _no Madara_? That's... my mind began running and I couldn't stop it. No Madara means no Kaguya, right? No world tree, no Eternal Tsukiyomi, no end of the world. That would be... Obito only could really start the War because of Kabuto's support, right? The Zetsu are just mindless drones, the real threat were all the near immortal and highly skilled Edo Tensei shinobi. In a way... the Fourth War starts with Kabuto.

 **It Could All** _ **End**_ **With Kabuto.**

That's... huh. I swallowed thickly. That is... _tempting_.

 **One Touch,** It whispered softly, I felt it's excitement slowly rising along with my anxiety. I felt it because it was my own. **A Single Drop Of His Blood And All His Sins Will Be Erased. It Would Be Quick And Nearly Painless, If That Is What Is Holding You Back. We Would Make It Last Only The Briefest Of Seconds And We Could Rid The Snake Of His Best Tool And Spare The Spy The Responsibility Of Taking Thousands Of Lives.**

My heart was pounding against my chest and my head felt light.

It whispered, softly than I'd heard it speak so far...

 **You Could End The War Before It Ever Starts.**

My fingers twitched.

Only a touch?

I...

For a moment... she wondered. Wasn't this the _right thing_ to do? Even the Spy would be spared the pain he caused himself in the search of his identity. It was a mercy, she knew that much. She doesn't know how she feels about the Spy, whether she wanted to help him find peace-he caused her pain, she pitied the boy who was losing himself, he tried to heal her wounds, she wanted him to hurt but he had already been in so much pain. Sometimes she could feel it, in those quiet moments. Feel the loneliness that always clung to him like a familiar shadow.

He wasn't always so good at putting on the mask.

She knew he was going to continue to hurt others, including himself. Now what would be best for him? To suffer years more in the darkness committing unspeakable acts or to embrace a new life with new eyes and a freshly cleaned soul. She knew the despair of living in the darkness intimately, craving some sort of light desperately like a thirst that could not be sated. Asura happily fills her without even realizing it. The Spy was alone in his darkness so maybe it was best to help free him of it? It was not as if everyone ended up with a broken reincarnation after all, not like her.

 _Though a small part of her wonders if it hadn't been some cosmic mistake but by a certain man's design instead. Perhaps one who is obsessed with souls and the transference of consciousness?_

She supposes it is irrelevant now. She has Indra and Asura now, how she came to be with them did not matter in the least. She had not expected Indra to be as fulfilling as the light that is her Asura had been but after the Clan Slayer had finally gained his title, seeing the raven-haired boy so broken and lifeless as she had once been had drawn her to him, unknowingly binding him in her heart. She wanted to love and help him just as her Mother once did for her. Forgiving his understandable outburst the other night, she likes to think that she has.

But now she realizes she is getting side-tracked, though she is mostly certain on her course of action now. She felt a smile grow, stretching and curling her lips. His eyes narrowed.

He tilted his head at her, expression still set into that bland smile as the meager moonlight cast his face in shadows. It was the mask he favored most, she remembers it well. Her fists clenched, a ghost of old pain flashing through her body. Memories of days spent under dim fluorescent lights coming to the front of their mind. Nights spent lying on a mattress that felt like cardboard and wishing she was home, with the **Them** or with Asura wrapped in her arms, she hadn't had a preference back then. Anything had been better than living in that hole. Wishing she could at least feel the warmth of the sun on her face once more.

The was a burning behind her eyes, a buzz in the back of the skull. She could feel the chakra running through the scantly used pathways, flooding it. She held it. She would not give away her advantage to the Spy yet. Her feet moved on their own, taking five slow paces before she found she was standing in front of him, looking up into his face. She could see the cogs running in his head now as he scrutinized her, trying to figure out what on earth she was doing.

Slowly, her hand lifted towards his face. His dark eyes held nothing but unabashed curiosity behind glinting frames as he watched her movements. No malice, just simple curiosity. It would be stupid and naïve to compare it to that of a child's curiosity. It was far more detached than that. He was looking at her like she was a _thing_. An _experiment_ to be observed and prodded to see what kind of reactions she would make for him as exampled by his inflammatory comments minutes ago.

He honestly believed she posed no threat to him.

She absently watched her hand move on it's own, as if it had a mind of it's own. She didn't know what came over her as her bare fingers hovered of the curve of his jaw, not touching, just... ghosting over the skin. His breaths were steady, measured and even. She could feel the heat radiating off of his body from this close. Odd, for some inexplicable reason she had expected him to be cold. Like a reptile.

"Something is... different about you." he said quietly, barely a whisper above the sounds of the forest's nocturnal wildlife. She felt his breath fan over her face, also warm in the already humid air. The air was warm but she felt somewhat cold.

His smile was gone now, dark eyes were looking over her expression more intently than before. It's only _now_ that he realizes something is off? When he is within her grasp? Did he truly think that she was incapable of harming him? Something inside her wanted to spite him for that arrogance, she had begrudgingly expected better from him.

The expression of surprise on his face as the mask fell away would be priceless, she thinks. One drop of his blood and so much pain can be prevented. For him. For his victims. She always considered her compassion to be her greatest strength. A smile curled her lips. She wonders what kind of **Song** he would sing for her...? Softly, she spread her palm against his cheek, skin-against-skin, his eyes widened yet he did not pull away or retaliate. Did he know what she was planning? Did he want to die or did he simply want to know what she would do?

She would never understand someone like him, she decided.

Chakra moved up from her core, flooding through her chest and- _ **HEY!**_ Terra's worried voice came through the fog she didn't realize was there before.

Her chakra stilled in response.

She snarled, hand still in place. **Stay Out Of This, You Parasite. We Are Doing Only What Needs To Be Done!**

 _ **YOU can shove it, you crazy, murder junkie! I don't want to hear crap from you!**_ It growled, displeased with the interruption. _**Sky-girl? You're still there right?**_ A flicker of recognition. The Woman seized it. _**Sora! Sora, you have to remember!**_

He-He was-He's not a monster. I remember that he's not. I remember an awkward-looking teen just hitting the first stages of puberty. _Now he's an experienced killer with little empathy for human life._ I remember a strained smile and lonely eyes. _Now his smile is hollow and his eyes are empty._ I remember the blows against my small body, the extra time he spent holding his glowing hands over me, easing the aches. _Now he helps Orochimaru with his experiments. Cuts into them and turns them inside out._ I could still feel the ache of longing he felt inside, the pain and loneliness. I remember the little boy with glasses that made a deal with the devil because he missed his mother.

 _Lonely, unloved, orphan._

What was happening?

 _ **Oh, thank god.**_ she sighed. I frowned. I didn't-My eyes widened in horror as my hand began to burn and I snatched it away, clutching it against my chest. I was touching _him_! What the hell just came over me? Was I really about to-

"Sora-kun?" his voice was _closeclose-TOO-close_! I stumbled back a few steps, barely managing to keep my feet under me as I did. He had a puzzled expression on his face as he watched me in silence.

It's voice raged in my head as my heart pounded while my blood roared, **Don't Fucking Cower Away! This Is The Best Chance We Will Get To Kill Him! He Is A Monster That Needs To Be Stopped Now.**

I took steadying breaths while ignoring the man in front of me, the one carefully watching me teeter on the brink of falling apart. Facts. Follow the logic of the problem. The facts are that Obito only declared war to draw out the last two Jinchuuriki, he did it at the summit the Raikage called after Sasuke ' _kidnapped_ ' Killer B, Sasuke only did that because he wanted to kill everyone in Konoha and it backtracks a long list of events that have _changed_ as of two days ago. Everything has changed, hasn't it?

So what he did **Before** , what Kabuto's supposed to do one day doesn't matter. It doesn't matter because I'm not going to lose Sasuke and Sasuke won't start the chain. I wasn't going to let him get himself lost. Therefore nulling the chain of events. The logic fits. Right?

 _In_... and _out_.

Breath.

Deep breaths.

In...

…and out.

My heart calmed and my mind quieted.

I was okay-I was in control.

I suddenly felt very old and very tired. Sometimes I really hate what this life has done to me. With too much effort I raised my hands, letting my head hang down. **'Leave'**

There was a moment of quiet from him before I heard him sigh softly, "Haah. You sure are acting strangely tonight, Sora-kun. I told you that I'm only here to help... you may not believe me right now but I am looking out for you." he lied as easily as he breathed.

I couldn't stop the derisive scoff from leaving my lips. I clenched my jaw, feeling a hot anger welling up inside my chest. The fire in my core wanted release and it _hurt_. What was wrong with me? ' _Here to help_ ' he said, and ' _on your side_.' he said.

 _Liar_.

The humming in the back of my skull was back again in full force as the skin on my arm began to crawl and burn. I reached up and started scratching at it to make the feeling go away, I didn't want it there. I felt as Kabuto's chakra spiked suddenly and my eyes snapped up to his face. His mouth was open ever so slightly and his eyes were wide as he stared at my arm.

Hah. _Surprise_.

Even the veteran spy couldn't hide his complete surprise at this plot twist, I almost felt like smirking at the bewildered look in his eyes if I had any energy left to enjoy the moment. It was too soon as the genuine emotion was washed away and replaced with the mask once more. There was no smile as he looked at me.

 **'Leave'** I signed again.

He stared after me with those cold eyes until he gave a curt nod, apparently with a new course of action in mind. His voice was deceptively pleasant as he spoke, "This was interesting. I'll look forward to the next time we speak, Sora-kun."

Then he shunshined away and I focused all my senses on keeping track of him -headed north-east, towards the tower at near 32mph. He's in a hurry- until I couldn't anymore.

I collapsed to my knees, feeling all the energy drain from my limbs as the last five minutes hit me like a sack of bricks. She... _it_ had taken over so easily. I gave just _a little_ -I had considered it for a heartbeat and it took control! It wasn't even like flipping a switch like it is with Terra, it just-A chill ran through me and I shuddered violently, wrapping my arms around my body. I was cold. The air was still warm, I was sweating but I felt _so cold_.

I think I'm in shock. 'Cause I- _I_ -

This time I only stopped short because I knew him but what about the next time? What if next time it some nameless stranger like the other day? I couldn't control it. I _couldn't control myself._ What if I can't control it and it's someone I know? Someone I love? Naruto and Sasuke were safe, yes but what about _everyone else_? Tenzō, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chōji and everyone else?

I didn't hear it's voice but I already knew the answer.

 _Not as much._

My body started shaking and I couldn't stop, my chest was so full of emotions I felt like I was going to burst. I felt like I wanted to cry. I was angry, frustrated, _scared_. None of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to have been bitten, to have bleeding eyes and be able to hurt people with a _touch_ , to find out Kaa-chan loved _that man_ of all people, like some kind of sick joke! I'm in my worst fight with Naruto yet, I'm hurting him when it's the last thing I want to do in this world-I wasn't supposed to have all this _anger_!

I never asked for any of this.

What if I can't stop it the next time it happens? I tightened my arms around my chest as a terrifying thought rose, my eyes began to burn. I was still shaking.

What if I don't come back the next time?

* * *

 **Exam I Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Three: "Dark Temptations"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Well? You finally got to see what Sora's 'It' can really do. So is it just me or did that scene with Kabuto end up feeling weirdly more intimate than anyone was expecting? Yeah, me too. I have mixed feelings about that. Also scary considering we got to see what was going through her head at the time. Kabuto was confused as hell though. How did you guys feel about it?**

 **What else happened, mmm? We got a peek at the inside of Sora's mind without her directly present. I wonder what that's all about... There was some of bonding and fluff between Sora/Karin. That was cute. Sigh. There was supposed to be so much more but I really need to learn when to put a limit on things, I have a bad habit of going overboard sometimes. Still...**

 **Hehehe! Sorry I took so long this time around guys! The good news is that a good portion of the next chapter -what was supposed to go** _ **here**_ **\- is already written! Forgoing anything Very Serious coming up in my life, I hope to get it done quicker this time! Yosh! And I promise to bring back the warm fuzzies! And the laughs, those are important too.**

 **You're guys' responses to the last question was great. Some unexpectedly good ones too. Not 'unexpectedly good' as I hadn't been anticipating how witty you guys are, no. All the responses put a smile on my face. But 'unexpectedly good' as in** _ **good**_ **, non-violent means. You guys make me happy.**

 **Author Question!**

"Alright, because I'm at the end of my rope here and I'm sleep deprived, tell me... what do you think of when I say the word ' _cabbage_ '?"

 _ **What is wrong with me? Shhh… sleep. Need that. Soon? Mm...Cabbage. I think of corned beef oddly enough. Maybe I'm hungry too. Feel free to totally ignore this part, I've apparently lost my mind in the last hour or so.**_

 **I wuv yew all... 'till next time.**

 _-Nanami_


	37. Dark Forest Arc, The Day Icha-Icha

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: THERE! I** _ **DID**_ **IT! Sorry about the post time but I could not, I repeat,** _ **could not**_ **allow this Arc to go on any further. So, long write time and long wait time.**

 **I'm happy to let you guys know that I have sorted out the laundry list of issues that is Uchiha Sasuke and figured out how he feels this time. Next time? Who the hell knows. Other news? You guys are incredible but I suppose that's not really news, is it? Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I wish I owned a copy of Icha-Icha for myself. For educational purposes, of course.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For warnings of Language and a side of violence and... hm. Not much except some (read: a lot of) angst because Sora is just having one hell'uva time here.**

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: "The Day Icha-Icha Saved My Life"**

 _"You get into the biggest fights with the people you care most about, because those relationships are worth fighting for." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _月 (Moon)_

* * *

Pain shot through my arm and I moved on instinct, left hand snapping up and seizing a small wrist. My eyes shot open when I heard a small whimper. Vision focusing, I see that girl Sora brought with her was crouched over me, her face was screwed up like she was in pain.

"U-Uchiha-san, please let go!" she squeaked. I glanced at the thin wrist in my grasp and frowned. I was barely adding any pressure to it. I let go of her wrist and she clutched it to her chest, flashing a glare at me before quickly wiping it from her face and lowering her head.

Pushing myself off my stomach, being careful not to put too much weight on my injured arm. Once up I directed an irritated look at her, I could feel my head was still fogged with sleep as I opened my mouth to demand an answer to why I was woken up in the middle of the damned night. There wasn't any attack so why the hell was this girl prodding me awake? Sora was on watch, so why would she even let her- _she wouldn't._

I was suddenly awake. Sitting upright and eyes now alert and scanning the area to _not_ find-" _Damn it_!" I growled under my breath. That stupid _, idiotic girl_! I turned to the red-haired girl and she flinched away at the look I pinned her with, " _Where_ did she go."

The girl whose name escapes me at this moment looked exceptionally small as she pointed down the riverside and mumbled something about sensing someone approach from the other side of the river before Sora started acting strangely, then stalked off followed by the new presence. So what I understand is that Sora had left to engage with a possible hostile _by herself_.

I swear, I was going to throttle her once I find her.

Leaving Naruto where he was still snoring cluelessly I stood and began marching down the woods alongside the river, crossing at the first convenient chance, with the intention of beating some _damned sense_ into her thick head if she wasn't already dead. What the hell was Sora even thinking?! Leaving Naruto and I unconscious and in the presence of an foreign ninja to run off-we were _ASLEEP_! That girl could've slit our throats for-

- _I stared and couldn't look away. There was a jagged scar right across her throat._ I blink the memory away and just like that, my anger evaporates as my pace slowed.

Right. She was an idiot and she was reckless with herself... but she was usually cautious when it came to other people, especially when it came to Naruto. Seeing as how that girl had the sense to wake me up instead of being quiet or going after Sora herself -or worse, woken Naruto up instead- then I guess I don't have to keep expecting a kunai when my back is turned. Not as much, at least.

She was still an idiot.

Okay, so I was a little pissed with her still.

In the shadows of the trees I followed the direction the girl had pointed in for a quarter of a mile until I finally spotted Sora's hair, standing out in the with that bright color against the natural shades. She was standing about ten meters ahead with her head lowered, body was tense and back was facing me-I stilled, pressing myself to a tree when I saw an unfamiliar figure a few feet away from her. So she did lead someone out here.

After I was sure that I hadn't been spotted I silently approached them, making sure not to make a sound as I stayed to the taller brush, another step closer, making sure to stay out of sight as I tried to see who the figure was more clearly. It was dark where he was standing but I could see the glint of a headband and see pouches strapped to his legs. he was standing a few inches taller than Sora. I was surprised to find that I recognized him. It was that glasses guy from the other day, the one Sora had almost attacked back in the classroom.

What was she doing with him now? Just who was this guy? Her reaction to seeing him was... I'd never seen her act like that. She had drawn a weapon and prepared to attack faster than anyone could react, and the way she didn't seem to hear when we called her name. It's obvious that she already knew it was him beforehand, otherwise she would've woken us up so we could defend ourselves. I was sure. The only reason why she didn't I could think of was that she didn't want us to know. But _why_?

My mind flashed with images of bloody hands and a grin that was too wide. I swallowed thickly, feeling the air get heavier.

…did she not tell us because she was planning on killing this guy?

If she was then... what was I going to do about it? Why _should_ I do anything? If she wanted to kill him then she had her reasons right? It's not like she'd do it for f- _her smile was too wide_. _A sword that kept coming down again and again-_ I willed away the memories and focused on the present. Even then, those men were there to kill us. We were outnumbered and they would've not hesitated to kill us instead. She did what she had to. And now with this guy... there's no reason for me to interfere.

 _She fell apart after she saw the corpse._

I grimaced.

That's... she'd be completely useless if that happened again, I know it. We can't open ourselves up like that while we're in here so... I'll stop her before anything happens this time. Even if I have to hurt her to snap her out of that haze or whatever came over her the last time, I'll stop her this time.

I heard the glasses guy begin to speak and my hand went to my kunai pouch as I strained my ears to listen over the sound of the river next to us. "-told you that I'm only here to help... you may not believe me right now but I am looking out for you." he said.

Sora scoffed in response, the sound coming out harsh and angry, also completely unlike her. What did this guy do? Something happened between them because the air had suddenly gotten thick, like killing intent. I could feel it from where I was concealed. Sora signed in Standard, I could see her hands were trembling. She must be exhausted, she hasn't slept still.

 **'Leave'** He stared at her and I wondered if I would have to step in when he spoke up, "This was interesting. I'll look forward to the next time we speak, Sora-kun."

He disappeared in a swirl of leaves and my eyes widened as I realized that guy is _not_ a genin. There was a sound of something landing on the ground. It was Sora, she had suddenly fell to the ground. Her entire body was shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Uhm…

As her breaths kept getting shorter and shallower I made the decision to step out from where I was hiding. I purposely stepped on a branch and immediately, her head whipped around and her eyes widened as she looked at me, hands fumbling for a kunai. I kept the grimace off my lips and didn't say anything as her unfocused eyes darted over me, searching my face. After a full minute she blinked rapidly as before she shut them firmly, forcing herself to slow her breathing down. When her eyes opened again they were still unfocused, never staying in one spot long enough, but she looked significantly calmer than she was seconds ago.

Her hands were still shaking badly as she raised them to sign, she swallowed, **'How long have you been there?'**

"Long enough." I answered shortly, her eyes went wide. "Who was that guy you were speaking with?"

She didn't answer me as her breathing picked up again, faster now. I thought that she might actually pass out so I took another step towards her, calling her name to get her attention. "Sor-"-in the next moment she was on her feet and moving past me-I reached out a hand-she was headed towards the-'SPLASH!'-She just _jumped_ into the river! Her head submerged under the water's surface and I was already heading toward the edge and leaning over -that _idiot_! Is she trying to drown herself!?- only to get splashed as she sprung back up.

"God damn it!" I cursed, feeling the cold water soak my shirt and the bandages underneath. She sputtered, spitting water from her mouth and I glared angrily at her. "What _the hell_!? Are you out of your mind!"

She wiped some of the water from her face and combed back her wet hair with a shuddering sigh. When purple eyes glanced back up at me they were focused and she looked almost like usual. Almost. She signed while waist-deep in the water, **'Are you just figuring this out?'**

I scowled and continued to glare at her, pulling the front of my now-wet shirt off of my skin. She waded over to the edge and pulled herself back out, standing and beginning to wring out her soaked clothing. I watched her closely as she seemed to have gotten over that panic attack, the shock of the cold water must have snapped her out of it.

When she was mostly finished she straightened out and faced me again, a reflexive smile plastered on yet again as she signed. **'What are you doing out here? You are supposed to be sleeping.'**

My frown deepened. "I asked a question first." Sora didn't even blink at my tone, she kept that stupid smile on her face instead of scowling in response or complaining about how rude I sounded. She just kept smiling and it was starting to piss me off for some reason.

She waved her hand dismissively, **'He is nobody.'**

Wrong answer.

"Bullshit."

Her smile dropped as she looked at me in surprise.

"Try again." She frowned and I considered that a success, she was finally paying attention to me. I continued pushing, "You put everyone at risk when you left suddenly without waking anyone up. I deserve an answer why."

She grimaced, running a hand through her hair before signing, **'I'm sorry for that but I had to deal with something and it couldn't wait. About what it was about...'** she sighed, glancing away from my face. **'Please, not tonight. Ask me another time.'**

" _Why_?" I repeat firmly.

I wasn't letting this go. I hadn't pushed it the question last time because I wrote it off as her being high-strung due to the Exams and I still wouldn't usually push it, her past was her own, but now it's interfering with her focus. And whatever just happened between her and that guy left her a shaking mess that couldn't even sense me walk up to her. If I had been an enemy then she'd already be captured.

I need to know if I'll be able to count on her to defend herself.

 **'You-'** she stopped and raised her hand to rub her temple briefly as she glared at me, beginning to look annoyed with _me_. Lile I was the one being unreasonable. **'I am not in the mood for this. I just-'** she flailed for a moment, **'-I am tired. Okay. Just give me a break.'**

Feeling my frustration build, I was tempted to pinch the bridge of my nose to ward off the headache I could feel forming. " _Of course_ you're tired... you've been refusing to rest! What else you did expect to happen?"

She raised her hands and pretended to strangle me. I was thoroughly unamused.

So she was angry with me. That was obvious, but why? Was this about what I said the other night? I held back a grimace. I... had reacted badly, I was aware of that. In hindsight it was stupidly obvious that she would consider me like that, -she was an idiot, she wants everyone to like her- and I should've handled it better but... it still had taken me off-guard. Still, she's been around me long enough to know better than to say something like that to me, I wasn't like the Idiot. I _had_ a family.

All I want now it to kill the last person who shares my name and finally, _finally_ be done seeing their faces.

"Look, I... if this is about the other night then," I grimaced, trying to force the right words out. I wasn't sorry for what I said, no. But... I did regret the look on her face after I had said it though. I should've had a better hold on my emotions. "It wasn't personal."

Well, that wasn't what I wanted to say.

Sora _actually_ looked at me like I was stupid then. Ugh. Maybe the Idiot was rubbing off on me. The entire problem was how personal this was. I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled in annoyance. This was getting us nowhere. She was refusing to give anything, she's completely shut down. I have to try a different approach.

 **'You should head back now.'** she signed, turning her back to me and effectively dismissing me. I scowled and my hand shot out and wrapped around her arm, her entire body stiffened as wide eyes snapped to my hand. Neither of us moved and she just stared at my hand with an almost panicked look in her eyes. It was then I noticed I had wrapped my hand around where that Mark was. I let go and it was only as she quickly stepped away, putting a few feet between us that I noticed she had been holding her breath.

I sighed.

"Look, we're... a team, right?" I tried, "We're supposed to be able rely on each other." That's what Kakashi keeps saying at least.

I knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say as she looked at me like _I'm_ the one who's lost my mind. **'Did you really just say that?'** she asked with a gape, **'You, who thinks the rest of us are just a waste of space on the best of days and obstacles to get over all the other time?'**

Her reaction caused me to grimace. Not exactly untrue. Kami knows how many times I wished I didn't have to deal with her nagging or Naruto's loud mouth or Kakashi's indifference to everything, but... I've gotten used to them. Still, I hadn't expected Sora to say how she actually felt. She's usually keeps her thoughts to herself and smiles politely. Unless I'm pissing her off on purpose of course.

Her purple eyes widened and a look of guilt flashed over her face as her words registered. But instead of saying anything more she turned her back to me again and started walking off, stumbling while she was at it. My eyes rolled up to the sky, looking for the patience to deal with this.

"Idiot. Look at yourself, you can't even walk straight!" I snapped, she didn't stop, "You're pushing yourself too much, Sora. You _need_ to _sleep_. Nightmares or not."

She huffed, previous guilt disappearing under annoyance as she turned half-way to glare at me, **'Stop talking like you know what is best for me. Nagging doesn't suit you.'**

That throttling idea keeps looking better and better.

"At least _I_ know when I'm going too far!" I retorted, "You aren't helping anyone acting like this. You're only making yourself a liabil- _iT_ -" my jaw snapped shut, clicking my teeth together.

No. Not _now_ of all times.

Sora was staring at me with wide eyes.

 _No_. No, no, please, in front of anyone but _her_.

Her face twitched, slowly, she raised up her hands, face very blank. **'Did your...'**

I cleared my throat and spoke again, carefully controlled. "I- _Ee_ -" I slapped a hand over my mouth on instinct. Her face began twitching uncontrollably. I took away my hand and glared at her as she looked like she was going to explode. "Say _anything_ and I will kick your ah- _sS_!" I felt my face twist into a snarl as my voice broke high on the last word.

Why is it _now_ that my voice starts breaking again?!

"Pffft!" she blew air through her lips, laughter finally breaking through. God, _damn it_! I grit my teeth in anger, feeling my face begin to get hot. Sora broke down laughing helplessly after that, occasionally gasping for breath. I glared holes into the side of her head, very tempted at that moment to use a low-grade fire style on that mass of hair if I wasn't trying to conserve my chakra for the next fight.

Then all thoughts flew out of my head as her silent laughter spiraled into crying. She fell to her knees as tears began to slide down her face and I found myself with _no idea_ as to what to do. I felt the urge to leave her alone to collect herself in private or to go get Naruto for her at least. But... something told me neither of those were the right thing to do at the moment. So I just stood there and watched as she gasped for breath and sobbed, feeling very uncomfortable.

I should've stayed asleep, I decided.

I ended up sitting beside her on the rocks lining the river, waiting for her to calm down again. When her sobbing became the occasional sniffle I glanced over. Her face was red and puffy from the crying and her eyes were bloodshot, if it was possible she looked even worse than before. She looked at me from the corner of her eye and our gazes met. Slowly, a small and tired smile pulled on one side on her face as she leaned closer, I looked at her in confusion as she raised a hand, moving it towards my face. I felt the heat coming off of her as her hand-

-I lurched back after she _flicked my nose_! "The _he_ -Ll?!" I snapped, covering it up with my hand. It s _tung_.

 **'You are a pain in my ass.'** she signed with a shake of her head. I felt my eye twitch, anger rushing through me. She says _that_ after I just sat here _and_ - **'He used to teach me.'**

I paused, "What?"

She stared forward, not meeting my eye anymore. **'The answer to your question.'** a pause to take a breath, **'He used to teach me before I started the Academy. It's been nearly ten years since I last saw him.'**

I frowned. That didn't explain the hostility though. Did they leave on bad terms? "So... he wasn't a good teacher?" I ventured.

She snorted derisively.

 **'No, he actually taught me a lot, but...'** she stopped again, taking another breath. Her fingers twitched before she balled them into fists on her lap and shook her head, looking back at me with a pleading expression. **'He's bad news. Keep your distance, please?'**

I frowned, still wanting to know the rest of the story. It's obvious that there's a lot more that she isn't saying, like the reason she hates him, but... I let it go. For now.

Now the other thing I need to know: "Is this going to keep happening?"

She made a face, knowing what I was referring to. If she was going to keep having breakdowns like this then I was going to be forced to tell _Naruto_ and he'll be the one to deal with her crying. Once was more than enough for me. Sora was quiet for a moment while she thought about her answer. At least she's thinking again, that was something.

She chewed on her bottom lip before answering, **'I'll be better the sooner we get out of this forest.'**

Well that's something I can agree with.

I glanced up at the slowly lightening sky. It was almost dawn now. We should be getting ready to leave for the tower. I cleared my throat again and willed my voice to sound like usual. I was mostly successful. "We should leave soo- _on_." I grimaced, making a mental note not to speak in front of Naruto until it passes. I'll bite off my own tongue before that happens.

Her lips only quirked slightly before she looked up at the sky and nodded in agreement, standing up and brushing herself off. Sora visibly hesitated a moment before she reached out a hand down towards me. I stared at it a moment, thinking. Then I felt the ache on my back make itself known once more and grabbed it, using her to pull myself to my feet.

She had the stupidest grin on her face as we walked back in silence.

As our camp came into sight I felt her hand brush against my elbow, causing me to glance over. She had an unreadable emotion on her face as she looked at me.

 **'Thank you for being such a pain in the ass.'** she signed. **'Please don't ever change.'**

Weird idiot.

"Hn."

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _憧れ (Yearning)_

* * *

It was over two hours until Sora-san came back, Uchiha-san walking right alongside her. I'm not sure what happened but Sora-san looked more tired than when she had left, I did sense that her emotions weren't quite as heavy as they had been before. I had wanted to ask what was so important that she just left me here alone with two strange boys but as soon as those periwinkle eyes landed on me she gave me that soft, kind smile as her _Warm_ and _Soft_ chakra washed over my senses my mind seemed to forget anything that I'd wanted to say.

What in the world has gotten into me?

As they packed up their things and double-checked their supplies, they began to discuss their plan after Sora-san informed them about my lack of expertise in traveling by tree. It's not like it's exactly my fault, there are hardly any trees around Kusagakure sturdy enough to support a persons full weight. _None_ that are _this_ size.

Sora-san moved her hands around, gesturing and communicating with her team after tying up her hair in a ponytail. Uchiha-san shook his head in response and spoke in a deep voice. "Wouldn't work. It'd be dusk by the time we got there if we went that way."

I simply stood at Sora-san's side as I waited for these strangers to decide what was going to happen. I was doing my best to stay out of Uchiha-san's way since he came back with Sora-san this morning. I'd already known that he hadn't approved of Sora-san promising to take me to the tower but after this morning I was sure that he disliked me personally. So he pretended that I wasn't actually standing here and I tried not to be drawn to his _Shining_ chakra presence, instead choosing to bask in consistent warmth that Sora-san offered. It went out and wrapped around me in a way only one person's has ever before. I soaked in every moment.

More gesturing, another denial. Then a voice who had been quiet so far spoke up suddenly.

"I can carry her."

All at once all heads were turned towards Naruto-san. He shrugged as he looked away from Sora-san's eyes, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I could feel an quiet ache come from him and then in Sora-san in response. "It'll be faster if we tree jump, right? So I'll just carry her on my back until we get there."

Sora-san glanced down at me. I was at a loss for a moment until I realized that she was waiting for my answer. She was asking about what _I_ wanted. My stomach tied into knots as I averted my eyes to my feet, feeling the ping of actual concern flow through her soft chakra that had me feeling warm inside.

She lightly touched my shoulder and I glanced up to see her holding a writing pad with a small frown, " _Is it alright with you if you travel with Naruto?_ "

No one has asked me what I wanted since... I swallowed, my throat feeling tight suddenly. Not in a long time.

I nodded shortly and she gave me a relieved smile that had my face getting hot and my heart pounding faster and faster that I had to break eye contact-Ahhh! What has gotten into me!?

"Whatever. The sooner we go the better." Uchiha-san said, turning back to packing up his sleeping roll into his storage seal. I'm still feel embarrassed I was so underprepared for this Exam. Sora-san and her team were already prepared to camp overnight with supplies and pre-cooked meals.

"You ready 'ttebayo?" I jumped slightly at how close Naruto-san's voice, swallowing a yelp back down but I still managed to get a flash of worry mixed with amusement from Sora-san. My face flushed pink, I could feel it.

I nodded and he turned his back to me and squatted down, I was hesitant to climb on at first. It's not like Naruto-san had been anything but friendly much unlike his teammate, but... I was still reluctant to fully put myself in his care. He could _drop me_! O-Or maybe I'd be too heavy and be a burden to him? _OR_ -a reassuring smile from Sora-san and a gentle, encouraging brush of her fingertips, those warm violet eyes on me and my heart was suddenly pounding in my chest and I was mustering up a bravery I didn't know I had.

There was probably something wrong with me. My heart isn't supposed to be beating this fast.

Naruto-san's hands hooked under my knees securely and I grasped his shoulder firmly as he hefted me up with a small grunt, I held my breath, thinking that it might somehow make me seem lighter. Sora-san stepped forward and said something to Naruto-san, sadness, happiness and irritation pulsed through his _Bright_ , bright chakra. It was very confusing to feel. "I know, I know!" he snapped at her, "I'm not a little kid, y'know?"

Sadness and guilt flashed through Sora-san and I found myself strangely annoyed with Naruto-san. Still, she smiled sadly and turned around to where Uchiha-san was waiting for all of us. He jumped, followed by Sora-san then Naruto-san jumped up and-OH, HOLY CRAAAAP!

My heart leapt into my throat as my hair flattened against my scalp with the sudden speed. I swallowed a scream as I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed my eyes shut. "Ack! You're... _choking_ me!" he wheezed.

 _M'gonna fall-M'gonna fall-M'gonna fall-_ "OPEN YOUR EYES _DATTEBAYO_!"

Hearing Naruto-san's strangled voice I cracked opened one eye and time seemed to have slowed down in that moment. Streams of sunlight peaking through the branches flashed by my eyes as we flew through the trees, I couldn't believe this was the same forest I was so terrified of just the other day. It was... beautiful from up here. I was still holding on to Naruto-san's neck tightly but I let go enough to allow him to breath normally again. Slowly, I lifted my head and found I enjoyed the feeling of the wind whipping at my cheeks, blowing my hair back from my face.

I was _soaring_.

Soon I was grinning and laughing, feeling my heart feel lighter than it has in a long, long time. My giggles started a chain reaction as Naruto-san looked over his shoulder at me and grinned with a glint in his eye.

Then we went even _faster_.

"WAHOOO!" he whooped.

"Idiot! Don't run off!" Uchiha-san's shouts were ignored as Naruto-san showed no sign of stopping. I shouted in utter delight, cheeks aching from how wide I was smiling.

* * *

Naruto-san was pouting.

Hesitantly, I patted his shoulder in consolation. He turned his head back towards me and gave me a grin that was so bright I was momentarily blinded as it glared against the lens of my glasses. Was it a trait of Leaf ninja to have such easy smiles? Or was it just these two? Considering I've yet to see Uchiha-san show or feel even a hint of an emotion other than annoyance, I'm thinking it might be the former.

Our little sprint through the trees had been cut short when Sora-san had caught up to us and gave us a very disapproving frown that had my stomach dropping through the air. That same frown had just as easily melted away when her eyes landed on our faces, along with a flare of guilt. I was both confused and immensely relieved that she hadn't been upset with us.

Unfortunately, Uchiha-san _was_.

After spending a entire ten minutes chewing us out about running off in a hostile territory in a reckless fashion -in the wrong direction no less- he ordered that we stay behind him and Sora-san as they led the way to the tower. Naruto-san had protested, _loudly_ , but Sora-san had agreed with Uchiha-san, ending the conversation. So, now he was pouting as the other two jumped ahead of us, one on each side as we went at a decent pace towards the tower.

It was midday now and after a couple of hours of traveling with only one five-minute bathroom break he seemed incredibly bored while I, however, saw this as my chance to get some answers out of Naruto-san about our shared surname. Sora-san and Uchiha-san were far enough ahead that they probably wouldn't be able to hear us speaking. Well, _me_. I don't think Naruto-san was really capable of a low volume setting.

"So, uh... Uzumaki, huh? That's an interesting name."

 _Real_ subtle, Karin.

Thankfully, Naruto-san wasn't as bright as his chakra was. He looked at me with another blinding grin, pleasure washing through his chakra and making it shine even brighter. "Hehehe! 'Ya really think so?"

I nodded eagerly, relieved that he wasn't suspicious. He was kinda… pure is a nice word. "Mm! It is!" I confirmed, "Did you get it from your Father or Mother's side?"

"I dunno. Jiji says that it was my Mom's name but that's all he's told me." He shrugged, _Bright_ chakra dampening a little and added in a whispered tone, "...it's always been just me and Sora-chan."

I bit my lip.

He was kind of like me, except... my eyes looked ahead, landing on an older girl who wen out of her way to help me with colorful hair and smile that kept making my heart act up.

He's had Sora-san when I've been alone.

"What about you, Karin-chan?" he asked, his tone becoming cheerful and bright again. I liked that about Naruto-san, he was nice to be around. "Do you only have the one name like Sora-chan?"

"Uhm, well actually, I-" I froze. My body stiffening as I felt a stranger's chakra brush against mine, clinging to me list a fog. I watched with surprise as Sora-san stopped jumping suddenly causing us all to stop, spine straightening and hand moving towards her pouch. She sensed them too. She signaled something and the other two also straightened, Naruto-san's grip on me tightening.

There were people out there, waiting. Three of them with ugly, watery chakra.

Uchiha-san signaled something and Sora-san responded after a moment. Whatever she said caused him to... _smile_? It wasn't a very nice smile either as a scary sort of excitement sprung up in his chakra as his eyes-his eyes just turned _red_! A bright, glowing _red_! He raised his hands in a Seal and, "Release!" he shouted. His chakra washed over us, sending tingling chills up my spine, and forced away the unknown chakra.

Then dozens of guys wearing dark jumpsuits melted out of the ground and surrounding trees. But... none of them were the real thing, they were all just clones. The real ones were hiding over-Sora-san threw a kunai into the tree where they were hiding. Three jumped out before a flash of light appeared behind them with a 'pop', landing in front of us. They were all dressed similarly with pale jumpsuits and creepy masks over their mouths and a sash tied over their eyes under their headbands. That symbol... I think that it's from Rain!

"A sensor. _Unlucky_..." the one in front rasped. I scrunched up my nose at his muddy chakra, it made me want to barf.

Naruto-san made a surprised sound as he looked at them, eyes widening. "Eh?! That guy again!? But we already beat him!"

"Focus, Naruto!" Uchiha-san snapped before turning back to the Rain ninja, "Since we've already humiliated you once, I'll be merciful and give you one chance to get out of our way and spare yourself more disappointment."

The Rain ninja scoffed with disgust, anger and resentment shooting up through his nasty chakra. He said something extremely rude to repeat and that unnerving excitement was back as Uchiha-san lowered his hand towards his pouch. I realized then that he had hoped they'd say no. I don't know who attacked first but there was some sort of attack from the other side as their chakra's expended to create dozens of clones on all sides. A smoke bomb was thrown at our feet and clouded our vision. I heard Uchiha-san call out for us to get out of it and Naruto-san quickly did just that, springing out of the cloud and away from it.

Naruto-san coughed and i noticed that we had gotten separated from the others by all the watery and muddy clones. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a volley of kunai were thrown at us and shouted at Naruto-san in warning but before he could even react Uchiha-san was already in front us and had deflected the kunai away with a startling grace. He looked over his shoulder at us with his glowing eyes and a sideways smirk and I swallowed, feeling my pulse quicken though I'm sure it was just from the nearly getting impaled.

So even he could smile too...

"Pay attention idiot. You would've been done for just then." he drawled with a distinctly taunting tone in his voice.

Naruto-san bristled angrily, "I-I didn't need your help! I could've taken care of those by myself! 'Sides, I thought Sora-chan said these were just fakes!"

"The ones before were a Genjutstu, these are c _lones_. And the real ones are still hidden among them so stay on guard!" he ordered.

Naruto-san was about to snap back at Uchiha-san but there was a sharp whistle that rang through the air and I tightened my grip on Naruto-san's shoulders as he suddenly jumped up and began running up the side of a tree! I dug my fingers into his orange jacket as he ran along the underside of a large branch. Naruto-san raised his voice as he looked up -or down- towards the ground, "Sora-chan!" I felt his hands let go of my legs and-a scream ripped through my throat AS HE FUCKING _DROPPED ME_!

I flailed my arms as I fell through the air, I felt a weightlessness in my stomach as my throat stung from my scream as the wind whipped my hair against my face, covering my eyes. The only thing I could hear was my heart pounding in my ears and the sound of my scream, I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting to hit the ground at any moment and _splat_ against it.

Imagine my surprise when I didn't.

Instead of a brutal and sudden impact with the ground warm arms wrapped around my back and under my knees, my body pressed against a soft, _Warm_ chest.

After the longest moment in my life, I shakily opened my eyes to see a grim expression on Sora-san's face as she kept her focus on the battle, violet eyes taking in every detail. I couldn't look away from her as my breath caught in my throat. My heart was beating faster than when I was falling. I barely even noticed the mass of chakra that exploded above us as a wave of orange storm down on the Rain's clones.

Sora-san moved us farther away from where the others were fighting and set me down, reaching into the bag on her back and pulling out a thin scroll. I watched as she opened it, spreading it across the ground and placing her hand in the center of a in intricate ink design that swirled and expanded and hummed with chakra. My eyes took in every detail, something about the design was... _familiar_. Her hands formed the Snake seal, hesitation and doubt flared through her body before determination took hold and she continued. Snake, Horse, Boar, her chakra responded and she slammed her hand down. I heard the others shouting in the distance.

"Damn it, Naruto! Stop throwing clones at them-I can't hit them with you always in the way!"

"Try _harder_ , Bastard! I'm making openings for you so _HURRY THE HELL UP, DATTEBAYO_!"

Sora-san's chakra flowed out from her palm, mixing with the chakra and the ink came to life, glowing a pale blue. I watched in fascination as the ink left the surface of the scroll and ran across the ground, surrounding us and arching above my head leaving a trail of blue that formed into a solid wall of translucent light, made entirely of her _Warm_ chakra. I was surrounded by her warmth now on every side, I couldn't feel the enemies ugly chakra anymore.

It was beautiful.

All I felt was _her_.

I felt... safe.

My eyes sought hers and I was startled to find that she was standing on the other side of the wall, her back to me and eyes dancing across the field, focused on the fight still going on. She faced the direction where one of the Rain guys were concealed, -the one with no eyes- kneeling and folding her hands again. Her chakra spun, becoming brighter until she sent it out and it washed over him. Sora-san grimaced as he cried out in fear. When he fell to the ground, groaning as if in pain, Sora-san's body suddenly stiffened and panic shot through her, _agony_ surged through her chakra and her face screwed up in pain.

My heart stopped in my chest as I watched.

The one with one eye snarled from his position next to his downed teammate, pulling out a kunai and sanding, "Bitch!" He threw it and it was flying _directly at her_ and she _wasn't moving_! Why wouldn't she move!? The kunai flew straight at her and-all my breath left my lungs as Sora-san fell to the ground, a kunai lodged into the center of her chest.

What...

She... wasn't moving.

My mind was blank as I waited for something, anything to happen. I was waiting for s _omeone to help her because she was lying on the ground with a kunai in her chest_! How could no one else have noticed yet!? My feet moved on their own as I tried to go to her side but was stopped by the wall of chakra surrounding me. I slammed my fist against it in frustration. "Let me _out_!" I screeched.

One of Naruto-san's clones head snapped towards my direction and I called out to him, raising my voice over the sounds of the fight, "Naruto-san! Naruto-san you have to let me of here! _Now_!"

He threw himself through a clone that burst into water, "Can't! Sora-chan said to-"

"She's been hurt you idiot!" his eyes widened and panic shot through him harshly, eyes darting around before they landed on Sora-san's unmoving form. He started to go to her and I raised my voice again. "Let me _out of here_! NOW!"

He ran over and placed his hands on the barrier, moving them around and screwing up his face in frustration and fear, "ARGH! What was it again? _Damn it!_ What was the damn seal to take it down!?" he turned towards the crowd of himself and shouted into it. "DOES ANYONE REMEMBER HOW TO OPEN SORA-CHAN'S BARRIER!?"

There was a chorus of frustrated and scared ' _no's_ ' that came up. I felt my hands grow cold as dread pooled inside my stomach. Then I heard Uchiha-san's _brilliant_ voice call out in answer.

"Dog, Ram, Boar! Get it _down_ already!"

Naruto-san didn't even respond as his hands folded into the appropriate seals and her chakra dispersed. I ran past him and slid to my knees at her side, hands hovering over her body. Her eyes were clamped shut and her teeth were grit together. She really was in a lot a pain. My hands flitted about uselessly as I didn't know what I could do to help. What could I- _I can heal her_.

My breath caught.

I could... I could have her bite me, that would heal her. My hands trembled. I could still feel the feeling of Shigeri's teeth on my wrist and he was just the last one.

He'd bitten hard.

I... I held my hands against my chest and shuddered. It wouldn't be the same as the other times, Sora-san hasn't done anything to hurt me. She's only been kind, saving me again and again! It isn't like at the Village, I don't _have to_ do it, it'll be _my choice_. No one was forcing me. It would be because _I_ wanted to. I wanted to help her like she's helped me.

I could be brave too.

I opened my eyes again to see Sora-san peering up at me with that pained expression and my own chest began to ache in response, I became determined then to take that expression away. I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and I lowered myself closer to her, shrugging my jacket off my shoulders and pulling down the mesh around my collarbone, exposing my mostly untouched skin. The closer to my heart means the better it'll heal. There only seemed to be the wound on her chest, that was good. It would be an easy fix then but I was reluctant to pull the kunai out, it might've hit something vital. Sora-san's eyes watched my movements and they widened, her panic increasing ten-fold the closer I got. I hurried to explain myself after I realized how strange this looked.

"Listen, i-it's fine, okay? I can heal you! You just have to bite my skin and then you'll be alright again!" She shook her head violently and I apologized quietly as I placed my hand under her head that just kept shaking and-I was startled when I suddenly felt her hand on my shoulder, keeping me from moving closer. I tried to look down at her in confusion but my eyes kept going to the kunai and I didn't know whether or not to pull it out first or to leave it-"Please, just let me help you! I'll-"

Sora-san raised her other hand to grab my face and forced me to look in the eye.

' _No._ ' she mouthed.

I don't understand.

"But... But I can _heal you_!"

She shook her head again, her warm and soft eyes were hard now. She didn't want it.

I didn't understand it.

I didn't understand _her_.

People have always taken what they wanted from me. Whatever I had, someone would come to take it without fail. It always happened. They took my chakra. They took my home. They took... _Okaa-san_.

I've always been able to tell what someone wanted from me. Nothing was free after all. _Everything_ had a price. Yet... she didn't want anything from me. Everybody but Sora-san. She hasn't asked me for a thing since she saved me. She's only been kind and helped me and even _given_ me things, warm food and gifts. My vision swam and the strained, sad smile on her face blurred before me. Her hand covered mine and interlaced our fingers, squeezing and giving warmth.

I just didn't understand.

" _SORA-CHAN_!"

Naruto-san was on the other side of her now, Uchiha-san only a step behind. I could feel the worry and fear coming from the both of them. Her eyes left mine and went to them immediately and she smiled that painful smile and waved her free hand, gesturing to him. Naruto-san hesitated before he slipped a hand under her back and I caught on, we both helped her to sit upright. Her smiled turned into a grimace and she let my hand go, lifting it to the kunai, both of her hands wrapped around the handle and-

"Wait, what are you-"

" _Stop_ , you dumba-"

"SORA-CHAN, WAI-"

-she yanked it out of her chest. I slapped my hands over my eyes in horror. I've seen a lot of gruesome injuries but I've never seen someone _just pull a kunai out of their chest_! I can't believe she just _did that_! There was a deafening silence that followed and I didn't dare to peek until Naruto-san mumbled quietly.

"...the hell?"

I slowly lowered my hands to see Sora-chan holding the kunai in her hand with an annoyed look on her face. Naruto-san was gaping with relief an confusion while Uchiha-san was pinching the bridge of his nose with irritation with an underlying relief in his chakra. But I didn't... There... wasn't any blood? She hadn't even been hurt in the first place!?

As I was trying to process how that was even possible, a look of horror crossed her face and I watched as she reached into her shirt and pulled out... an orange book? Oh, it was the one she was reading last night. But only now it had a hole in the middle of it from where the kunai landed. Then... she was okay, right?

Naruto-san broke into loud laughter, he was soon hunched over with a hand on his gut, showing no signs of stopping. I was completely lost now. What was so funny? Sora-san looked upset as she waved her hands around, speaking in her own way. Uchiha-san snorted rudely when she finished, smirking down at her as he spoke,

"No, it's _very_ fair." he shook his head, his own amusement raising despite his attempts to restrain it. "Idiot."

In response she just pouted like a small child, cradling the ruined book n her hands like it was a precious object.

For some strange reason I found a giggle bubble up in my chest at the sight of her childish expression and soon I was laughing right alongside Naruto-san. Water filled my eyes as I laughed harder than I... than I ever think I have before. Sora-san glanced at me and I saw her lips twitch up as well. When I realized that she was acting childish on purpose just to make us laugh at her, my chest tightened painfully in a quickly becoming familiar ache and I was finally able to figure out what was wrong with me.

I... I was envious. I was envious of Sora-san. Of her strength, of her bonds, of her smile-I _wanted_ all of that. More than I realized as I watched her lips curve slightly, violet eyes filled with so much _love_ as she watched on. I wished I could be like that too.

I was envious of Naruto-san and Uchiha-san more, I think.

…because she was smiling for them.

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

Duckie dropped the Ame-nin none too gently, the poor sod landed on the ground with a heavy thud. "Empty." he informed us. I sighed. That makes all three empty which is unlucky for us. Not only had these guys lost their scroll but they were unsuccessful in getting a new one.

Naruto stepped forward, done tying up the others and getting ready to string all three up in a highly placed net. "So what does that mean for us? We keep going to the tower?"

Duckie nodded in agreement. "Hn."

Despite the loss of a chance to finish, it was still hilarious to me that the moody Uchiha was refusing to speak longer than a monosyllable after our little... talk, this morning. Almost as funny as him speaking _so deeply_ when he actually does.

Puberty can be awesome too, just as long as it's not happening to you. Everyone else is free game though.

With the nin safely removed we began heading towards the tower again, we hadn't been far when we were interrupted and we needed to be cautious the rest of the way there. So we continued on foot because even though he hadn't said anything, I'm _fairly sure_ that Duckie ripped a stitch or two during the fight. He and Naruto lead the way in front while I lagged behind slightly, still recovering form my blunder. Little Karin slipped her hand into my bandaged one and I glanced at her in surprise. She had her head lowered with her hair shading her face from view, she mumbled in explanation.

"...it's only s-so I can keep up with you."

Sigh. _Adorable_. But I knew that even though she was putting up a brave front, that fight had shaken her a bit. That free fall had terrified the hell out of her and then that scare was impacted by watching me take a kunai to the chest after I failed epically. I really screwed up. I hadn't considered that using Yin chakra would effect the seal more than Yang did, I was doing fine until I cast that Genjutsu. I'd overestimated my limits, expending too much at one time and my Icha-Icha ended up paying the price for my folly.

Damn it.

I'm s _till_ depressed about that. Probably will be until I find out what happened to Takeo after chapter thirteen's cliffhanger. It wouldn't surprise me much if Jiraiya had killed him off for dramatic effect only to bring him back at a later point, the plot seems to be headed in that direction at least. Ooh! Maybe he pulled a chapter seven and will reveal that Katsumi's half-sister was _pregnant_ instead of just some harmless and terribly less interesting food poisoning!

Sigh. I may _never_ know now.

I kept the kunai. The one that had impaled me? Yeah, I was gonna have that thing smelted and repurposed into a goddamned keychain. It took my Icha-Icha away! Ugh!

Karin's hand squeezed a bit tighter and I felt my affection for the younger girl rise once more today. If I had still had doubts about bringing her along, they were demolished the second she began to ply Naruto with positive attention. Even trying to form a sort of bond with him through her discreet prodding about their possible blood ties. It had made him really happy to have someone pay attention to him, unlike what I've been doing.

Guilt swelled up in my chest, making it tight.

…I'll make it up to him when we finally get out of this forest.

"WOAH! Is _that_ it!?" I heard my blonde shout. My eyes snapped up from trailing the ground to take in the sight of a rickety old tower that had definitely seen it's better days. But what got me was how it was _burning_ with chakra. And not just some random chakra either, or even the bits filled to the brim with security seals. It was an _old_ chakra that burned so bright I felt like i was figuratively blinded. It was strange... the chakra comforted me immensely for some inexplicable reason.

And just the tiniest bit familiar, too.

Huh.

Duckie cleared his throat impatiently and I was brought back to the present, the boys were waiting on us. I turned to Karin, releasing her hand to go for the pad and wrote. " _We've finally made it. All you need to do is explain your situation to the guards over there and they'll help you._ "

I was confident of that. I could see Kamizuki-san eyeing us with extreme curiosity from where he was stationed now. He was one of the good ones, he'd take care of Karin. I gave him a little wave and he gave a small, discreet one back with a bundle of amusement springing from his chakra. I then gently set my hand on the top of Karin's head and mussed up her hair. The look of dumbfoundment was almost as funny as how her face went cherry red once more.

She bowed at the waist, "T-Thank you for taking care of me!"

Naruto folded his arms behind his head, "It was no problem for us!" he said confidently, pleased with her gratitude. Then he gasped like he just remembered something. "Hey! When we get done here we have to go and get some ramen together!"

Ah, she's been invited to ramen. She's practically family already. The poor girl began stuttering incoherently as Naruto just grinned brightly, completely oblivious to how it sounded like he was asking her on a date. That wasn't his intention of course, that was just his way of breaking bread, so to speak. Nothing cements a bond like a hot bowl of char siu after all.

Duckie actually began t _apping his foot_ and I knew he was at his wits end. With a a jerk of my head, I nodded towards the forest and Naruto understood instantly. Giving one last goodbye and eliciting a -maybe forced/coerced- promise of ramen for later he turned from the red-haired girl and I followed him. A sadness rose in her chakra and did my best not to turn right back around and begin to coo at her.

We had an exam to pass right now. I felt a tinge of worry in the back of my mind that we might not find the right scroll in time. Then it was quickly dismissed as I would not allow that to happen. I would search the whole damn forest for one no matter how improbable and so no happening that sounds.

I'll do it because I need to.

Reaching him, Sasuke turned around and started walking away, laying out a plan while he was at it. "We don't have long until the sun begins to set. We should prioritize a search around the areas closest to the tower first and spread out from there. It'll-"

"W-Wait a minute!" Karin's voice called out after us.

We all turned back around to see the Uzumaki girl walking back to us with he hands fumbling through her tools bag. She was soon standing in front of me and was looking at anything else before thrusting something into my chest. I fumbled to catch the scroll, nearly dropping it from her abruptness.

 _Wait_.

My eyes snapped down to look at the _Earth_ scroll in my hands. Naruto made a sound of surprise at seeing the scroll and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl.

I just stared.

"You had one all along." Duckie stated coldly, voice low, threatening, dark orbs glaring into the side of her head. She pretended not to notice him.

I just stared.

Nope. It wasn't changing. It was _still_ in my hands.

Karin looked off to the side, lens glinting in the light so I couldn't see her eyes. "Well, it's not like _I_ can use it anyway so... you all might as well have it. I don't care." she mumbled, her cheeks flushed pink.

I stared. I stared uncomprehendingly at the red-haired girl because I couldn't quite wrap my head around the silly little fact that Karin _lied_ and _I couldn't tell_.

I...

I really need to get some sleep. I'm having a hard time processing... anything, How could she even-Naruto pulled out the Heaven scroll from his jacket and took the Earth from my hands, an ecstatic grin on his face. Not giving one damn about where it came from.

"Well what are we waiting for!?" he demanded, already dashing towards the door, "LET'S GO, DATTEBAYO!"

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Four: "The Day Icha-Icha Saved My Life"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Sasuke's confrontation was like pulling teeth, I swear. I think I mentioned that I'm not good at writing confrontations before? It's just so... ugh! All the angst just felt so awkward to write! They had like, three different fights before I decided which one I liked the best. Sasuke just doesn't** _ **do**_ **comforting.**

 **Tch, such a pain.**

 **What else did'ja think of the chapter? We got to see things from Karin's POV which I oddly enjoyed seeing her version of Team Seven from the outside. Plus she's sweet. Did you guys like her? And BAM! She can lie to Sora. Sora can be lied to. Next we get to see what happens inside the tower!**

 **…you guys are amazing, sharing all your thoughts on this silly little story and what cabbage means to you. It's really great. It continues to make me bubbly and happy every time you tell me that you think I know what I'm doing when I'm pretty sure I have no clue half the time. I'm on cloud nine. Thank you.**

 **Author Question!**

"Okay, if you could pluck any character and stick them into the story, who would you choose? And I mean anyone. Go wild."

 ** _Bakugo Katskuki meets Deidara. One word:_** ' ** _Bang.'_** _**Straight epicness.**_

 **I wuv yew all! I'll see you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	38. Dark Forest Arc, Who Needs Sleep

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! 300k word milestone!** _ **Wow**_ **,** **I'm good at procrastinating. We're only just getting to the prelims and I've wasted so much time on other stuff. I honestly had no idea it would take this long to get to this point. I** _ **crammed**_ **a 24 plus hours session to finish writing this long-ass chapter, so! I may or may not have had three-to-six cups of coffee by the time of this posting. Is that healthy? Probably not. Did it taste like sweet, sweet, love? Yes, yes it did. IT'S NOT A PROBLEM, I CAN STOP ANYTIME I WANT TO!**

 **…ahem. Enjoy guys!**

 **EDIT, 8/16/2018: It was mentioned that the last segment of the chapter felt like it came out of nowhere so I adjusted some things around to make it feel better.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If I did then they all would be having mental breakdowns.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For angst and serious FEELS! Language? Yeah, one bit of foulness.**

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: "Who Needs Sleep"**

 _"Loving and trusting another person is a reckless thing. Even insane." -Kaori Ekuni_

* * *

 _Perspective:_

 _空 (Sky)_

* * *

"'If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls, dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of...' and then there's a missing sentence before it finishes with; 'It shall lead you on your way.'"

"..."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked loudly. At least he seemed pretty loud in this big, empty room. Besides the couple of chuunin stationed around the tower, the place was pretty barren. Even when we approached Kamizuki-san for help with Karin, he'd just told us that someone inside would take care of it, effectively shrugging us off.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the banner before taking a step towards Naruto. "Naruto, give me one of the scrolls. I'm pretty sure this is telling us to open them now."

Naruto squinted suspiciously but complied, handing him the Earth scroll before he readied to open the Heaven. They both looked at each other and with a nod, opened them at the same time. With Karin still holding onto my hand I leaned over to see what exactly was written on the inside. I'd had a couple guesses that revolved around a picture of the lady proctor's laughing face with the words; ' _SUCKER'S!_ ' written in bug characters but figure that the Village might go with something a bit more professional than that. Peering over Duckie's shoulder I was surprised to see a six-segmented, two layered formula with a- _OH_! Wait, that's a-

-Sasuke reacted first, taking a step away and rearing his arm back, "Naruto, toss it!" In unison both the boys threw their scrolls out, the vellum rolled out across the floor and a plume of smoke appeared from the ink. After a few seconds the smoke began to disperse and I sensed a new figure was in the room with us. It was Iruka-sensei who was standing there now.

Huh.

"Hey! Long time no see." He smiled at us, no doubt enjoying the looks on our faces. "You guys look like you had some trouble on the way." His eyes landed on Karin, our joined hands more specifically, then raised to her very _not_ Konoha standard headband. He had a question in his eyes as he kept smile friendly and calming, probably noticing how Karin shifted to stand behind me again once she saw she had his attention. To her relief, Naruto drew the spotlight back to himself.

"Wait! Wait! I don't understand! Why was Iruka-sensei summoned?" he asked, scratching his head.

The chuunin smile turned a hint proud, "At the end of the second test it's set up so we chuunins meet up with the exam takers and I was allowed to be the one to greet you. You guys even made it with a day to spare. The second test... all three of you pass, congratulations." Cue collapsing into an exhausted heap on the ground. Karin squeaked as she went down with me and Duckie had done it with infinitely more grace than I did, injured and all. "...now to celebrate your successful completion of the second test I'd like to buy you a round of ramen but-" Here, Naruto leapt on the poor man.

"WE DID IT!" the blonde cheered, wrapping his arms around the chuunin and was completely oblivious to the fact the man hadn't finished speaking yet. His further protests went unnoticed. "We did it~ We did it~ We-" and he continued like that for the next two minutes while Duckie and I just watched in annoyance and amusement, respectively of course.

A thought occurred to me as I watched the chuunin strangled with a hug. Has he been on standby for the last four days? Just... waiting for us to show up? What if he'd been in the middle of teaching a class? Well, probably not for that exact reason. He most likely took the last few days off just for this. But seriously, what if he'd been using the bathroom or something? What if he'd lost his anchor to the formula? Ugh. That's why the Time/Space School is the most frustrating to interact with. Too many variables to try and account for.

Hm.

…maybe they just let him know when we showed up?

Iruka-sensei sighed, finally managing to untangle himself from the blonde. "You sure haven't changed in your inability to relax, huh?"

Naruto's response was just to grin unrepentantly.

Duckie gave a little huff from the side, looking like he just figured something out. "If we had opened the scrolls during the test, what were you going to do, Iruka-sensei?"

The ponytailed chuunin smirked as he bent down to pick up one of the scrolls from under him. "As always, you are sharp, Sasuke-kun." he then began to explain that if someone were to open it before having arrived at the tower without both scrolls and all three team members present, then an assigned chuunin was ordered to knock them unconscious for the rest of the exam's duration.

"Ha! I didn't even _think_ about opening it!" the blonde proudly proclaimed, which I'm pretty sure wasn't entirely true. I saw him eyeing it before. But then he caught my eye and then it boiled into an awkward silence that only ended up aggravating Sasuke of all people.

Iruka grinned at him, happy but still skeptical. "I'm glad to hear that, Naruto. You did good not to."

"Uhm, excuse me..." Karin mumbled from her seated position beside me. All eyes turned on her and she shrunk slightly at the attention, lowing her head again and seemingly regretting speaking up.

Iruka-sensei, being the good teacher he was, noticed her shyness and coaxed her gently. "Yes?" he prodded.

Her voice was small when she decided to speak up again, raising a finger to point at the banner, "I was just wondering... but, the missing sentence..." she took a breath, gathering her thoughts. Eventually she looked up with a bit more confidence in her rosy eyes when no one tried to interrupt her. "The banner was the clue to open the scrolls but it's incomplete. Why?"

Iruka nodded, "Ah, yes. I'm also here to explain that. This motto is the motto of the Konoha chunnin, written by Hokage-sama himself."

Before he went on. I raised my hand.

He tilted his head at me, amused. Probably by the nostalgia of the situation. "Yes, Sora-kun?"

I was quick to whip out my pad and write, " _Wasn't it the Shodaime Hokage that wrote this?_ "

He beamed, pleased with my answer. "Yes! Very good, Sora-kun! I'm relieved to know that you didn't sleep through _all_ of my classes."

I flushed, embarrassed as I rubbed the back of my neck with a sheepish smile. He's going to hold that over me forever, isn't he? From the look on his face, the answer was; _yes_. Pooh.

"...teacher's pet." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. My head whipped around to gape at the spikey-haired boy who looked the complete picture of ' _innocence_ '.

I narrowed my eyes at the side of his head. Did he just _sass_ me?

Tch. _Uchiha_.

…I smiled. Just a little.

Iruka-sensei only spared the two of us an odd look before he went on to explain the meaning behind the saying, ' _Heaven_ ' meaning the mind and ' _Earth_ ' meaning the body, using us, his dear former students as examples. I was bit miffed when he used me as the ' _lacking in earth_ ' example, but I guess in comparison to the boys I was still behind on the physical aspects. But I've been working on it!

Karin listened to all of this with rapt attention oddly enough, a quiet enthusiasm that Iruka-sensei didn't fail to notice or appreciate. When I think about it, the three of us were probably his most neglectful students. Duckie was the highest ranked, yes, we all know that. But he hardly ever paid any heed to our ponytailed teacher's instruction in our later years, instead opting to learn through textbook or school of hard knocks. _Sakura_ was the model student. Naruto was one for the most obvious reasons -he was doing something else that required Iruka's attention- and I... I mostly read up on anything I didn't know -history, geography and such- and only paid any real attention to the ninja stuff. I attempted to sleep, wrote stories and practiced Fuinjustu all the other time.

Ahh, I feel kinda bad now.

He finished explaining exactly what was expected in a potential chuunin candidate and his expression was completely serious as he addressed the three of us. "I want you guys to challenge the next step with this chuunin motto in mind. That is all I have to pass on to you."

Naruto stood at his full height, raising his hand in a salute. "ROGER!"

Iruka stared at him for a moment until his smile fell away as worry clouded his expression, "But this third and final test... don't push yourselves too hard. Especially you Naruto, I worry about you the-"

To my surprise, Naruto interrupted Iruka point blank. "From the moment I graduated and received this headband I was no longer a student of the Academy. You don't need to worry anymore!" he raised a hand and grabbed his hitai-ate, frustration flooding his emotions, "This is the symbol that I'm all grown up, right!? The part about me never relaxing may not've changed, but I'm not a little kid anymore dattebayo!"

He wasn't looking at me, but he wasn't talking to Iruka anymore either.

"I don't need to be _protected_. I'm a ninja!"

 **I'm Sure That Wasn't Directed At Us At All.** it rasped from the depths of my mind.

 _'Oh, so you can do sarcasm too, huh? That's great. Just friggin' great.'_ I sighed, that all-too familiar feeling of an oncoming headache rearing it's ugly head.

…dammit, Hero. Jeez, that boy sure knows where it hurts.

Guilt and pride mixed with relief in Iruka-sensei's chakra, he smiled sadly. "I see... I'm sorry Naruto."

And like flipping a switch the Hero was smiling again, folding his hands behind his head. Karin shifted nervously next to me and I was reminded of why she was here. I slowly got to my feet again, ignoring how the skin on my arm started burning again and pulled the red-haired girl along with me. As I explained her situation to the chuunin his expression slowly became grim, a bit of worry flaring when I explained in what condition we found her teammates in.

When I finished the man sighed heavily, nodding his head, "I see... Alright then, I'll get you an escort to take you back to the Village and to you're within the next hour or so, um... I'm sorry, I didn't learn your name." she blinked in surprise and Iruka smiled warmly again and chuckled sheepishly, successfully distracting the girl from the subject of her dead teammates. "And I didn't even introduce myself either, did I? How odd of me, I suppose I've just been so distracted until now, heheh! My name is Umino Iruka, I teach at the Shinobi Academy in the Village."

She hesitated a moment, rosy eyes darting to Naruto briefly before returning to meet Iruka-sensei's. "My name is Karin, sir. I-It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Karin-san." And there it was, Iruka's ' _Big Brother_ ' smile. The one that contrasts with his usual stern expression and his love of long lectures but never fails to make you feel fuzzy inside. Out of all of us, Naruto was usually the one to receive that smile the most. Which I was totally fine with, Naruto had Iruka and I had a Neko after all.

…I wonder what he's doing right about now? Probably not taking care of himself as well as he should. Typical.

"Well! You guys are probably exhausted, right? Good news is there's a common room on the second floor where you can rest and maybe even meet with the other teams that have already passed. There are also some quarters provided where you can sleep if you need it." he began walking towards the large hallway on the left side of the room and gestured us to follow. We did, albeit slowly. "Bad news is that I think they've already served lunch for today."

Naruto groaned in despair.

Iruka-sensei chucked and waved towards the hall, "Just head down here until you reach the first set of stairs, head up and it's the second door on the right. Ah, Sora-kun, could you wait a moment. I'd like to speak with you about something."

Huh?

Exchanging questioning looks with the boys, I nodded. Briefly, Karin's hold on my hand tightened, my eyes met hers and I squeezed back reassuringly before letting go. I turned back towards Iruka and Naruto and Sasuke continued going without me, Karin trailing right behind them and shooting glances back at me as she went. Once they turned a corner out of sight, Iruka-sensei produced a folded paper -a map I realized after a moment- and spoke with a grim and tentative expression.

"Sora-kun, you were... the one who found her teammates, right?" he asked hesitantly. I nodded, he made a face. "I hate you ask you this, but, could you point out the location on the map. It's best if we have the... ah, bodies when we inform their jonin representative."

It was my turn to make a face. How... professional. I cleared my expression the moment concern flared up in my old sensei's mild chakra. I nodded the affirmative. My finger traced my path up from the bend the river, up, inward about two miles, that's about where I found Karin. Then we picked up the trail and headed north-west for about... that long, so that means it'd probably be about _there_. I tapped at an area on the map and circled it with my finger, giving an approximate search radius for him.

Hm. I believe I learned how to do this in a class-wide treasure hunt when I was nine? Naruto had adored looking for all the items on the list while I made sure to mark the locations we found them in on a map, just as we'd been instructed to for the promise of a special reward. I felt a sardonic smile grow at the memory. I hadn't even realized it for what it was at the time.

"All right, thank you." Iruka marked the area with a pen and folded the map back up, pausing as I turned to follow after my team. He glanced at me with a concerned look in his eye and looked like he wanted to say something more but stopped himself short, settling on a earnest; "Good luck, Sora-kun."

I smiled for him, feeling like I'll need all the luck I can get.

* * *

Stepping into what was supposed to be the common room, I was met with the curious sight of two teenage boys wrestling on the floor, I watched in confusion as Naruto tried to put Kiba in a headlock. Failing, but was giving it his best try anyway.

I was gone not even _five_ minutes. What could've possibly caused this? I slipped in to stand next to Hinata who looked absolutely beside herself, torn between being worried over one or the other or both at once. Sasuke and Shino were watching this little display, unamused, while little Karin looked completely lost. I shared the same sentiment with Duckie and Shino, myself. I was just too tired for this nonsense.

Naruto yelped, flailing. "OUCH! DAMN DOG-BOY _BIT_ ME!" I rolled my eyes, ignoring Kiba's vicious laugher and turned towards Hinata, reaching a bandaged hand out to brush her shoulder. Pearly hues glanced towards me and her eyes crinkled in a relieved smile.

"Sora-chan... I'm glad to see you're alright." she said softly, drawing the attention of everyone not engaged in a grappling match. Karin was oddly quick to come back to my side, grabbing my hand in her slightly smaller one again. Hinata blinked at the movement, but her eyes softened at the obviously nervous girl and she gave a tentative smile back, easing the tension that sprung up as Karin's hold loosened a bit.

My Mouse is the _best_.

With a nod I gestured towards the boys on the floor, raising one hand to sign in Standard, **'Sit-rep'** Hinata's smile fell and she worriedly glanced back at the brawl, beginning to fiddle with her fingers in that bad habit of hers.

"Uhm, i-it wasn't really Naruto-kun's fault," she murmured, "Kiba-kun just became a bit too... eager. He's been getting a bit stir crazy these last few days..."

Shino and Sasuke came to stand over by us, -the two on the ground had started _rolling_ \- and the Aburame explained a bit further. "What Hinata means is that, when Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and Karin-san arrived in the common room, Kiba had become suspicious when you were not directly present and began asking Karin-san questions about her reason for being with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. That is because he had detected your scent quite heavily on her." Beside me, Karin's chakra began to _burn_ with embarrassment with a good helping of mortification. Odd. I didn't smell bad. I think so at least.

Shino pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Karin-san had become flustered by his questioning and Naruto-kun and intervened at that point. This was the result of that."

So... Kiba was harassing Karin by being pushy and interrogating her and then Naruto butt in to get him to back off. Them being them, -brash hotheads- they set each other off and it ended up like this. I nodded. Sounds about right. We all looked back at the mess. Naruto was pinned but he had a solid hold on Kiba's hair. Akamaru had been sitting on the side, letting his partner let loose some of his steam but faithfully waiting to step in if he needed to.

"Morons." Sasuke grumbled, looking annoyed as he rotated his shoulder. Right. His stitches probably need to be redone. I need to check that as soon as possible. But I can't do that _until_...

I lightly shook Karin's hold and stepped towards the brawl. IN one swift movement I reached down and grabbed the wild-haired boy by his ear, he released the blonde immediately. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_! Oi, Pomegranate-what the hell are you doing!?"

Naruto popped up with a mocking laugh, "Ha-Ha! You-" I grabbed his ear too. " _Owowowowow_! Sora- _chaaaaan_!" They began whining and cursing as I applied pressure and I was very unamused with the both of them. Also running low on patience. It's been a _long_ couple days and I didn't want to have to deal with that scary lady proctor coming in and busting heads because these to dolts were causing a scene. I just couldn't deal with that right now. So I used my superior height -I was still a good five, six inches on Kiba, more so on Naruto- and narrowed my eyes, glaring darkly at them. Willing them to submit with my gaze alone.

You will not cause a headache. You will obey me. You _will_ be good boys.

Not thinking about chakra influencing _very much_ right now. Keeping a damn tight hold on all my chakra, passive or not. Duckie grabbed my bare arm and I had his hand in mine. It was okay. I was okay. We were okay.

Unfortunately, I've lost my touch since our Academy days it seemed, they both just met my glare with one of their own. I sighed and just settled for taking a page out of Sakura's book and released their ears to smack them upside the head none too gently. They both grabbed their heads with a grunt of pain. There was a snort of laughter, we all looked towards the source. Little Karin's head was down again to hide her face.

I waved to grab the boys' fleeting attention spans and they both were quick to look back at me with a glare. Kiba then snapped at me, "The hell is your problem Pomegranate! Don't treat me like I'm some damn kid!"

Another one? It's not just Naruto but Kiba now too? I scowled darkly and his expression was quick to change as his glare dropped. Growing up together I rarely ever became truly upset with one of the group, but the times when they actually did wear down my patience... it was never pretty. Naruto's glare didn't drop.

I signed, to _both_ of them. **'If you want to be treated like an adult then start acting like one. We may have passed the second test but the exam isn't over yet, we are still being watched.'**

Shame was the first response. Kiba's attitude deflated greatly as he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Naruto wasn't as overt as he just pressed his lips together and continued to look at me challengingly. I met his gaze evenly and the tension in the room spiked up as everyone else became aware that we were in a fight. Akamaru came up and gave a little yip, sounding distressed, causing me to be the one to look away first.

Kiba grimaced as his brows knitted together. There was a pronounced sniff and I was left feeling self conscious all of a sudden. We didn't stink that bad, did we? Then again, maybe we did. He pressed his lips together tightly before his sharp eyes began scanning each of up closely. I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny. It was a long minute until he spoke up, "You guys... ran into some trouble out there, huh?"

My smile slipped off as I literally felt the color drain from my face, my chest tightening in what surprisingly felt like panic.

 _He can still smell the blood._

The look on my face must've said it all because Hinata's eyes widened as she swiftly started scanning our forms, starting with my very obviously bandaged arms, Kiba sent us a sympathetic look as Akamaru whined and I heard a faint buzzing start up in the background. I took a deep breath. Steadying myself. Their reactions soothed me more than words ever could've. No matter how many times I remember it, I always am surprised by how it feels.

It's _nice_ to be cared about.

So in thanks, I mustered up a genuine -however small- smile and tried to waive their worries. **'Nothing some rest and many, many tubs of Mochi ice cream can't fix.'** Mouse looked very much like she disagreed but thankfully didn't push it any further, instead opting to gently nag me into getting that rest as soon as possible. Even going so far as to physically usher us out of the room to _everyone's_ surprise, briefly mentioning dinner was going to be served in the cafeteria this place apparently had somewhere was going to be held in a couple hours where we could catch up more then. Did we _really_ look that bad off that she needed to do this?

We were all four shuffled down the hallway and all the way to an empty room with a couple bunks, presumably one of the ones Iruka had mentioned. With a shy wave, Hinata shut the door behind us with the promise of waking us up for dinner. I narrowed my eyes at the door as the boys tried to make the world right again.

…maybe I've been a bad influence on her? Hm. I don't remember her being so... pushy. Maybe it's both me and Kiba's influence, that might explain her sudden burst of boldness? As I pondered this I walked over to Sasuke and began tugging on his shirt, his response was as close to a squawk as I've ever heard come from his mouth as he tried to pull his shirt away from my grabby hands. _My_ response was to smack his hands away with a warning look. If he thought I was in any mood to deal with his sudden modesty when I could _see the blood seeping from his shirt_ then he had another thing coming. To my pleasant surprise he actually backed down after that, huffing at my face and taking a seat on the edge of a bunk, not giving much resistance as I carefully pulled him out of that ruined blue shirt. I counted at least twelve of the forty-seven stitches had came apart during that last fight. Stupid Duckie. He went overboard taking out his frustrations on those dense Ame-nin. Good news is that the area wasn't red or swelling, that was good. I unsealed the first-aid kit and set to work.

I became focused on my hands, sending a grateful smile towards Karin when she came and began helping by disposing the used bandage and cleaning the cloth I used to wipe away the congealed and crusty blood on Sasuke's back. All while pretending not to notice how Naruto refused to look at me and when he did it was with those sad eyes. It really didn't help that Sasuke kept looking back at me like I was going to fall apart at any moment.

Focus.

Time flew and I was finally done, washing my hands in the basin of water one last time before dumping it in the bathroom in the hallway. When I came back I took notice of how Naruto and Sasuke passed out as soon as their heads hit the bunks, the after effects of those soldier pills finally taking their tolls. Karin had tried to wait for me, I think. She was sitting on my chosen bed with her head propped up on her hand as she slept soundly. Feeling an amused smile I carefully maneuvered one of the cardboard-like pillows under her head. She sighed contentedly before starting to snore. My smile grew as I settled myself to sit at the head of the bed to make plenty room for the girl curling up at the end, sparing a glance towards the boys.

I was worried. I just hope they'll be in fighting shape by the Exams' deadline. Naruto was going to be fine. I was mostly sure, his royal fluffiness was going to help with that but it was Duckie's state that had me a biting my lip. His back was scabbing nicely but it'll hard for him to move as usual until a actual Iryo-nin can get a look at it, not even mentioning his arm or the gash on his calf.

I sighed, feeling tired to the bone.

I needed to rest but I knew sleep would be anything other than restful. So, crossing my legs underneath me I settled into a comfortable position with my back to a solid wall and facing the only entrance. Listening to the rhythmic sounds of Naruto and Sasuke's deep and even breaths, even Karin's occasional snuffle.

I closed my eyes and cleared my mind.

There was only the warmth of my core.

The low fire humming under my skin.

Deep, even breaths.

Feel the chakra, around me, inside me,

It's _everywhere_.

In...

…and out.

When she opened her eyes again, she was standing on a sprawling white beach.

* * *

He inspected the red trees closely using what little 'daylight' was left, sparing only an idle thought for what the darkening space signified. For mental constructions they were quite aptly detailed, ignoring their odd coloring he could even accurately recognize which species it was though he was uncertain of how the young kunoichi had come to know it so intimately. He was positive that this type of Fagaceae did not grow outside the arid climate of North-Eastern Lightning country. He just added it to the growing list of oddities concerning Ikari's daughter. Soon he turned and his eyes fell upon the threshold beyond the trees.

"Careful." A young voice called out, "That way madness lies."

He turned and regarded the small mental avatar with a polite smile, folding his hands into the sleeves of the yukata. "Sora… I'm glad you could find the time to speak with me. I have many questions if you'd be willing to indulge my curiosity?"

The Girl looked at the Sannin impassively, then she shrugged her small shoulders. "Ask away, I'm only here to rest my body anyway. And it's more than likely that I'm not going to get another chance to speak with you under such amicable terms."

He stared at the child evenly.

"You're planning on sealing my chakra."

She gave him thin smile, "You _are_ hailed as a genius for good reason. Yes. Yes, I am. As soon as I can actually, this mark of yours is quite annoying. My abilities have been suffering for it. But I am wondering if you'll retain your consciousness even after the sealing. If you'll continue to be a witness."

He hummed under his breath, golden eyes sharpening. "Witness to what, I wonder? During my... stay here, it's become quite obvious that there is much more to you than a young kunoichi with a disability and a penchant for Fuinjutsu."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment. Merely an observation."

"You said I'm interesting. Both a compliment and a threat coming from you."

A corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. "About the sealing, can I be told which it is and if you intend on doing it yourself? Or is your skill level not quite there yet? As you should know, Ikari had a number of seals applied to her skin. She had been young and reckless." he shook his head with a sigh, a faint feeling of regret springing forth. "She suffered for months after the initial inking. It had been during one of my deployments for the Village that she had gotten a ' _brilliant idea_ '."

Her voice was calm as she answered, very much ignoring the rolling sickness in her stomach at the thought this man had actual feelings. Pretending that she didn't doubt her every sense at his display. She could not so that to herself. "My sensei will do it, the Evil Sealing Method, I believe."

He nodded slightly, a smirk still present on his face. "Ahh, Kakashi-kun. To think he's grown so much to be capable of a sealing jutsu… that's one of the higher caliber ones. Hard to preform for an novice in the Schools."

"He will be fine."

"You're certain? Then why has he not sealed the Mark already?"

She shrugged uncaringly, "Preparation, rules of the Exam, could be a number of things. I only know that after the preliminary matches tomorrow, this space will have one less influence on it."

He arched a brow, "Preliminaries? Only three teams have passed and it is already the fourth day. Another three teams would have to arrive successfully to qualify."

"I'm sure at least that many will pass. Asuma's Team Ten will be late but they have the skill to make it. Then there is Team Gai who I, frankly speaking, already expected to be here. I'm no longer entirely certain about your team from Sound as they encountered more difficulty than they were expecting when they showed up to attack Sasuke. Lastly is your spy's team, they have already finished and are just waiting in the shadow of the Tower for Yakushi to return. I had briefly sensed their poorly hidden chakra before we entered earlier." the Girl explained all of this in a dull, bored tone as if she were reading off a grocery list.

The Sannin threw his head back and let out a sudden round of laughter, startling the Girl and deeply unsettling the Woman from the other side of the mindscape. There was a wicked grin on his face as he looked back at the Girl, golden eyes _alight_. " _Oh_ , I _must_ find out your secret dear Sora. The depth of your impossible knowledge is _fascinating_."

The Girl opened her mouth and-

 _"I_ _'m... too sexy for my love, too sexy, for my love. Love's going to leave me~"_

An upbeat tempo began to blare within the mindscape, alerting every inhabitant to the Woman's current mood. The Girl's face began to burn and she idly noticed the sound of churning water before an irritated roar broke out from it, quickly receding towards the direction of the beach where the Woman's shriek of terror was soon heard.

"I'LL KILL YOU, BITCH!"

" _SORAAAAA_!"

The Girl sighed heavily.

"Tell me, Sannin-san..." she murmured, "is it possible to _die_ of embarrassment?"

He considered it for a moment.

"No." was his decisive answer. Otherwise that fool Jiraiya would've been responsible for his death ages ago.

The Girl tilted her head curiously, continuing to ignore the Woman's cries for help. Terra had brought it on herself after all. "...you think about them often if you don't have something else to occupy your attention. I wonder why that is?"

His voice was positively detached as he replied, "A majority of my experiences had one if not both of them intruding upon the moment. If I could have removed their presence from my life earlier, than I would have done so _gleefully_."

The Girl merely hummed, giving nothing away except for how strange it was to hear him say ' _gleefully_ '.

* * *

" _Remember, we're having ramen before you leave._ " I reminded her firmly.

She nodded, head jerking up and down quickly. "Y-Yes, Sora-san. I remember. With Naruto-kun and... yourself."

" _What Inn are you staying at? I'll visit you after our lunch and before you have to leave for Kusa._ " her eyes widened and she felt a burst of reluctance, I quickly jotted down, " _Unless you'd rather I not? That's fine too._ "

"No!" she shouted suddenly, cringing at the volume of her own voice. Four pairs of eyes landed on her and her face went as red as her hair. "No, I-I'd... I'd actually really like that, Sora-san. I'm staying at the Red Plum traveler's inn and bath, do you know it?" I nodded. That was curiously near the Red-Light District, cheap but not the nicest part of the Village. Interesting that the Village allowed them there, unless it was their pick? Hm. That's also on the opposite side of the Village where the Sand Siblings were staying.

…something to ponder later.

I continued nagging, " _And be careful on your way back. Iruka-sensei will get you back in one piece as long as you don't stray from his side._ "

Karin glanced back nervously at Iruka-sensei who had not stopped staring oddly at Karin ever since he came by our room. Both the boys had been sleeping deeply when the chuunin had come by to collect Karin as he promised, not twenty minutes after I finished rebandaging Sasuke's wounds so I thought it would be better for them to get some more rest instead of climbing downstairs to see Karin off, she had agreed with me too and it wasn't like this was _goodbye_ , we'd see her again for ramen the day after the next or so. So here I was, nagging the red-haired girl into taking care of herself like the hypocrite I was.

She nodded a bit more tentatively this time, "Yes, Sora-san..."

My eyes softened at her darting, nervous eyes and I lifted my hand and dropped it on her head, ruffling her thick, messy hair. Poor bunny. She squeaked in surprise as she tucked her chin in to her chest, face turning red once more.

I waved her off with a smile as Iruka led her and three other chuunin down the corridor and around the corner until I couldn't see her rosy eyes looking back at me anymore. I stood there for a while longer, feeling relieved that Karin was in good hands now and dreading heading back up to the room, knowing I'd be getting no rest. The meditation had helped a little but not enough to make any real difference. I hung my head down and reached out my senses, feeling the ambient chakra of the old building wrap around me in a strange way. I couldn't quite place my finger on why it felt so familiar, only that it did.

It was a nice feeling to be wrapped in.

With a deep breath I raised my head again and started for the stairs. I didn't have to go to sleep but it _had_ to be getting near dinner time, right? I'll just go wake the boys up. Tired or not, they needed to eat dinner. The social interactions with Team Eight will be good for each of us as well. Right. That's a solid plan. I continued to think along this track as I trudged up the stairs and down the hall, nearly oblivious to my surroundings until I froze dead in my steps as I recognized three chakra signatures passing at the other end of the hall.

It was the team from Sound. They'd made it.

Time slowed before my eyes as I took in their haggard appearances, they hadn't noticed me as they continued to walk past. Kin looked nearly fine if not filthy and bruised, hands close to her weapons pouches. Dosu's arm was in a sling and was still bending not quite right with that dented metal instrument still equipped. Zaku was the worst off of all of them. Dark bags under eyes that never stayed in one place long enough, continuously darting to every corner and shadow of the room. He was constantly mumbling under his breath, body taut and looked ready to bolt at a moments notice, fingers twitching at his sides.

I swallowed thickly.

 _I_ had done that.

His panicked eyes met mine for a moment and he _recoiled_.

I quickly turned into the nearest room and began the process of trying not to hyperventilate. Slow breaths. That was-I-there was a fist in my shirt now. Why was there a fist in my shirt now? My eyes went up and I saw a very hard expression on Naruto's face as he glared angrily at me. Huh. I made it back to our room. And the boys were awake.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you 'ttebayo!?"

…eh?

He bared his teeth, _really_ angry with me for some reason. What happened? Was this because I didn't wake him up to see off Karin? We were going to see her again. He knew that. So- "Sasuke told me _everything_."

I stared. Not entirely sure I'd heard that correctly. My eyes snapped to the Uchiha in the corner of the room who looked very much like he hadn't been expecting to be here at this point. He grimaced and shot the back of Naruto's head a dark look of his own. That _traitor_. But seriously, I really hadn't expected him to rat me out to Naruto. I thought he was more discrete than that.

I raised my hands to-"No!" he snapped at me, I startled back in surprise, "You aren't going to make any more lame excuses! I shouldn't have to hear from _SASUKE_ that you were _CRYING_ ALL BY YOURSELF!"

So he doesn't know _why_ I was crying, okay. Sasuke didn't tell him everything, I'll be sure to keep that in mind when I'm enacting my revenge on the Uchiha boy. _Later_. Right now I have to deal with an irate blonde.

"And we're not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what's wrong with you! Got it!?"

 _Great._

I balled my fists to forcibly stop them from shaking. Naruto's confrontation couldn't be at a worse time right now. I was still not okay after seeing Zaku. I _needed_ time to process. I couldn't deal with Naruto right now. But _later_ , I'll make it up to him later. After the exams are over and the invasion and all the danger is passed, _then_ I'll be ready to do it. I'll come clean then.

 **The Danger Will Never Pass.** it's voice echoed much calmer than I felt.

 _'Shut. Up.'_ I snapped, _'I don't need anything from YOU right now.'_

 **I'm Not The One Currently Losing Her Shit.** Oh, God. I just need _quiet_.

 _Terra_ decided to put in her two cents at that moment and I very much wanted to yell at someone, _desperately_. _**Sky-girl maybe you really do need to talk about this. You... you really aren't doing too good.**_

All I needed was just some peace and quiet but _no one_ seemed to give a damn about what I wanted because Naruto just _kept going_.

"It's... it's about when you were poisoned, right?! You were okay until that happened! Until you," he paused, swallowing thickly. Please don't say it, _please, please_ , Naruto _._ "Until you killed those guys."

My body shuddered violently and without my permission. The twitching in my fingers wouldn't stop. I could still _feel_ the warmth running down them. I could still hear the Song ringing in my ears. No. _Stop_.

It wasn't Naruto's fault, it wasn't him I was angry at.

He frowned, his eyes searching my face for clues. Desperately trying to find the problem. Please stop. _Please_. "Okay, it is that. But... I still don't understand. They were bad guys! They were there to hurt you and they hurt Sasuke! You shouldn't feel guilty, Sora-chan. It's o-"

It _wasn't_ ' _okay_ '.

 _Nothing_ was ' _okay_ '.

I slammed fist into the stone wall, startling him into silence. My knuckles stung with the impact but they stopped fucking _shaking_.

I was so angry.

I was angry with myself.

 **'I don't feel guilty at all.'**

That was the problem. That is what was wrong with me. I don't feel guilty at all. I took the lives of two human beings and I feel _nothing_! I _know_ that I should feel even the slightest bit of regret for what I did, but I don't!

I clenched my fists at my sides, nails digging into my palms.

The problem is... it was _too easy_. It had been all too easy. There was no complicated planning or sleepless nights racking my brain for the best possible outcome for everyone involved. It had been so simple! There were a dozen other paths I could've took, Neji and Tenten had arrived and they were already pretty beaten, I probably didn't even need to do anything but put Naruto, Sasuke and Lee in a barrier and let them handle things. So many other things I could've done instead. But I had wanted those men gone, and then they were. _I_ did. Not Her, it, whatever, but _me_. I killed them because I could. And I'm afraid that I'd do it again.

' _It_ ' was very much me, just as much as ' _Terra_ ' or ' _Sora_ '.

And that is what scares me.

 **'I don't feel guilty at all.'** I told him, not looking into his wide eyes. ' **I don't feel anything. What kind of person feels nothing after taking a life?'**

He was quiet.

When did I stop _caring_?

I'd been poking and prodding at the dead bodies of Karin's teammates and I _hadn't even blinked_. I remember a time when I would've been the one bent at the waist heaving my guts. After taking two lives I don't even feel numb or hollow, like it was nothing to me! What does that say about me? I had more trouble deciding what to wear than I did decided how to maim a man! I only reacted the way I did because I didn't know I'd been capable of that... that _gore_. I'd been shock from what the Snake told me about Kaa-chan, about what I was, about my damn eyes that shouldn't be bleeding! It was all wrong and I was so confused. All I felt now was anger because I knew I should feel something when I _didn't_.

Killing is wrong.

… _right_?

"You're not a monster."

My eyes snapped up to Naruto's. He had that stubborn look in his eyes again as he read me like a book. I shook my head. It's _not_ that easy. He can't say something like that so easily, this wasn't some game. I raised my hands to sign-

-"NO! _You_ listen to _me_ now!" he snapped. I just blinked stupidly at him as he stepped forward, into my personal space. I'm not used to him snapping at me like this. "I know what a monster is and you are not one-there's _nothing_ that you can _ever_ do that'll make me think that! Y'hear me!?"

I couldn't look at him in the eyes..

It wasn't his fault he didn't understand.

How could he _possibly_ understand?

I was _angry._

I was _scared_.

Maybe I was a monster. I certainly didn't know what I was anymore. I stumbled in my steps, backing away. Who even was I, Sora? Terra? A damn science project to be cut into? I don't even remember my _own name_. Not **His** or **Hers** either. Naruto reached a hand out and I turned away from him. I could feel his emotions, it felt like he was about to burst. I was hurting him _so much_. So much more than if he was alone. It would be better if I wasn't here.

Maybe then I could stop hurting him.

I stepped towards the door.

" _Sora_ -"

My hand wrapped around the handle and-

-a hand on my shoulder, _pulling_ -

-There was a resounding ' _Smack!_ ' that rang through the silent room. My head was facing the wall now. I blinked numbly as the blood began to rise to the surface, making my skin hot. There was a hand digging into the skin of my arm. Naruto's hand.

My cheek _stung_.

It took longer than it should have for me to figure out that Naruto had just... slapped me.

"STOP IT!" he shouted at me. "Stop doing this! Just-" he let out an angry breath, " _-tell me_ and I promise, Sora-chan, I _swear_ I can help! All you have to do is tell me why you're hurting and I can help."

He... promised?

Naruto never goes back on his promises.

I met his eyes again, he looked like he was only barely stopping himself from crying. I felt so very, very cold I raised my hands to sign. **'You... promise?'** I asked, **'You never go back on your word. Right?'**

He didn't even hesitate.

"I _swear_."

I was a terrible person for this, I know. For relying on a twelve year-old to fix me. For trying to bring him down with me by having him promise impossible things, knowing very well what would happen to him when he figured out I couldn't be fixed. That I could never be fixed again.

I hated myself, I really did.

 **'There's another voice.'**

A beat of silence. His grip on my shoulders loosened. It felt like the room got colder. I felt so _cold_.

"Like... like Terra?" he asked softly.

Not like Terra. Not like Terra at all.

I shook my head.

 **'You blamed it on the poison. There was no poison.'** his eyes widened and mine darted to the floor. I didn't want to see what I was so afraid of seeing. I didn't want to see that fear in his eyes again. **'I chose to do those things. It was me.'**

The longer the silence stretched the more I wanted to bolt out that door again. I don't even know what I was expecting him to say. I don't know what I was waiting for, this wasn't some book where everything turns out okay in the end, not even the Hero of this story can make this better. I wanted to move but my feet were rooted in place as Naruto still hadn't let go of his hold on my shoulders.

I just was so _tired_.

 **'I can't control it.'** I confessed, feeling all the strength leave my legs, I slowly sunk to the floor on my knees. Naruto let me go. **'She's going to get out again and I can't stop it from happening. I'm going to kill people and I won't even care.'** I closed my eyes, feeling how they began to get hot. **'I don't want to be the person that doesn't care. That can kill without feeling anything.'**

…what if I don't come back the next time she takes control? If she doesn't let me. I'm so scared.

I was scared I was already gone.

 **'I don't want to lose myself.'**

Naruto's grip was around me again, tighter than before and it almost hurt as his nails dug into the skin of my arms. He began shouting at me, "You _won't_! You're NOT! Look at you, you care! You do care Sora-chan! And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? If that other Terra shows up then I'll just kick her ass back in where she came from dattebayo!" he said as if it was the most possible thing in the world. I wanted to laugh as I couldn't help feel like crying, I settled on a bitter smile that I'm sure looked as painful as it felt. It was so easy for him to say all this but be couldn't understand what I was going though. How could _anyone_ understand? No one has lived my life. No one else has the same problems as I do, no one knows the things I know. Don't have to make decisions and plan for every little outcome so that it doesn't result in the end of the goddamned _world_.

But then again... I didn't really care about the world, did I?

I'd rather see it burn before it took his light. I'd light the match myself if they tried to take my sun away from me.

When did I stop caring?

I felt cool metal pressed against my forehead. I opened my eyes again and I couldn't stop the frown as violet met cerulean. Naruto had leaned forward so that our noses were almost brushing. His voice was soft and he sounded so _sure_.

"Listen, I know that I'm not the smartest or the best at listening and stuff but you gotta trust me when I say that you're _not a monster_." I felt my body shudder again. How could he be certain? His voice continued to raise until he was practically screaming in my face. " _Monsters_ don't care who they hurt! They don't care who they hurt or-or who they kill! _Monsters_ do whatever they want and don't care about anybody else! _MONSTERS_ TEAR APART WHOLE GODDAMNED VILLAGES AND DESTROY LIVES!"

My eyes widened in horror.

I only just realized it.

His blue eyes were hard, so full of defiance and unbending resolve as his grip on me became painful.

" _You_ are _not a monster_." he repeated.

Something finally snapped inside. A gasp escaped my lips and my vision blurred as I finally let the tears fall down.

I was such an idiot.

How could I have possibly been so stupid? Of course he understood. Naruto understood me better than anyone else. He knew about the _fear_. He understood having a monster of hate and pain inside him better than anyone in the whole damn world! A life he hadn't chosen with a burden he didn't deserve to have.

I am such an _idiot_.

 **'Sorry.'** I told him with my shaking fingers, tears running down my face without care any more. **'Sorry.'**

I'm _sorry_.

I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry that I rely on you so much, I'm sorry that you have to keep picking up my pieces when I fall apart, I'm sorry I don't have this all figured out when I _really_ should at this point. I'm sorry I'm not a better person. I'm sorry that I'm not stronger for you.

In the next second he wrapped his arms around my back and tucked my head under his chin, pressing me into his warm chest and holding onto me like I was going to fall to pieces if he dared let go. Too late for that. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed. "Stupid..." he said with much too much affection. Without fully letting me go, he reached down and hooked his fingers around mine. I snorted with a watery laugh at the seal he made with our joined hands.

It was the seal of _reconciliation_.

I let my head rest against his and smiled through my tears. A calmness settling in my heart even as I cried about the fear and the pain and everything that was wrong and would still be wrong tomorrow. And it would be... okay. It'd be okay because I still had my Hero.

We stayed like that awhile until Naruto's stomach made itself known, loudly and abruptly. He flushed pink and chuckled, embarrassed at a time like this with my snot coating the front of his jacket. He lifted a hand to wipe at his eyes that may or may not has been watering up and sniffed, looking over his shoulder and freezing.

"Ah... you're still here, bastard?"

…eh?

I lifted my face from where it was buried in my Hero's neck to see Sasuke was standing at the threshold of the door, the expression on his face looked constipated. I didn't notice him leave or come back so did that mean he'd been present for that whole breakdown? Bah. I was too tired to be bothered with how uncomfortable he is right now, that seems very much like a ' _later_ ' problem to me.

I spent another second squeezing Naruto and basking in his affection before I straightened up and scrubbed my face on these convenient bandages on my arm. I stood up and mustered a wobbly smile as I looked at my boys.

 **'I'm hungry.'**

* * *

After arriving in the little cafeteria-looking place, Hinata had taken one look at me and swiftly began fussing over my still-swelling cheek and puffy, blood-shot eyes. I was highly amused when she shot _Duckie_ a reproachful glare, more so when said Duck actually looked surprised at the silent accusation. Ah, I love my little Mouse.

The cafeteria itself was a fairly spacious room comfortably serving under a dozen-and-a-half chuunin dining on a... foodstuff that I dared not classify. Really, I've eaten some strange things in this Village but this really takes the cake. Meeting up with the rest of Team Eight, we all took our foodstuff and seated at a table out of the way of the chuunin. Hinata had taken the seat on my left while Naruto secured my right, Sasuke sitting on the other side of him while Shino sat across from Hinata with Kiba beside him. I had tried my best to act normally but I really just didn't feel up to it, as a result I didn't engage in dinner conversation much to everyone's notice and it became blatantly obvious that I was out of it. My mind was just too unfocused to follow along with any jokes or talk about who would win in a fight; Kakashi-sensei or Kurenai-sensei. -Kakashi, hands down- I couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto had told me, how I've been so blinded by my self-loathing I actually forgot the most critical part of what makes Naruto the Hero.

His boundless empathy.

He is such a better person than me. I can't even touch that damn ribbon without feeling like I took a kunai to the chest, and I can say that now because I know what that actually feels like. I tied my hair up with damned ninja wire this morning and stuffed that red reminder in the pages of my storage book. Unconsciously, I lifted the hand that wasn't pushing around rice with chopsticks up to my ear, running my fingers over the metal loops that somehow felt dirty now. I was angry with Kaa-chan, I felt _betrayed_ because she had actually loved a real-deal villain. That had to have made her like his minion, right? I just couldn't understand it. It didn't matter _when_ she was with him because that BASTARD had Tenzō, _my_ Tenzō in a damned tank when he was a child, that's over twenty years ago Orochimaru had already been kidnapping children. If she only left him when she'd been pregnant with me... it didn't matter because she had been with him in the first place. I was angry with a woman who couldn't defend her actions, and I didn't know if I'd ever forgive her for it.

That _hurt_.

"Okay, I call bullshit!" Kiba announced around a mouthful of rice as he rudely pointed his chopsticks at Naruto's face, Shino shot him a _look_ that went completely unnoticed/ignored. I was pulled from my depressing thoughts for a moment by the abruptness of the comment. "You guys did _NOT_ liberate a country on your first C-Rank!"

"Yeah we _did_!" the Hero countered, mouth equally as full, "Tell'im, Sora-chan!"

I stopped playing with my food long enough for a smile to pull at the corners of my mouth as I signed, just a _bit_ smugly because, brag rights. It felt normal. **'It was a small country,'** I allowed. Kiba's eyes narrowed at me, **'They named the bridge after him and everything.'**

Everyone s _tared_.

"The... they _what_?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

My smile grew. **'I was planning on getting you a map for your birthday and showing you then.'** I confessed. I'd found out about the bridge name after I'd sent a couple letters to Tsunami-san in Wave just to check in on our hard work, making sure that the place hadn't gone to hell since the sudden vacuum of power we left behind. Also to subtly check in on Haku and Peaches, who were doing fine the last time Tazuna had seen them. After the whole fit of doubt and ' _destiny_ ' I felt after encountering the Sand siblings on the street I'd sent a letter to be delivered to the newly rebranded ' _Dai-Nana-Umi Shipping Company_ ', in hopes of it reaching Haku or something to find out from the source if they were doing all right.

I couldn't help it if I tried, I was a natural worrywart.

…I've yet to receive any kind of response back.

Duckie groaned from his seat as the Hero began to bounce ecstatically, shooting me a glare from around the blonde. " _Why_ did you tell him that?" he grouched, actually kicking Naruto from under the table by the sounds of the yelp. I sympathized with the Duck, I really did. The Hero was going to be insufferable until it stops being awesome, which, it never will. _Ever_.

"You c _an't_ be serious!" the Inuzuka boy demanded, Akamaru barked in agreement with his partner. The incredulous expression on the boy's face made my smile widen just a bit more. Chatter resumed and I was a bit more lively until a voice called out from across the room.

"Sora-san!" I glanced up at the sound of my name and saw a grinning Rock Lee waving at me from where he and his team just entered. I froze in my place, chopsticks mid-air as my mind jumped back to the other day. Lee had been there, he came to help and got knocked unconscious because of it but he must of heard about what I did from his team. The unexpectedly hard look Neji was giving me told me he certainly hasn't forgotten. So what was he doing greeting me so cheerfully?

"Sora-san, I wish to- _Grrrk_!" Lee choked as he was suddenly jerked back by the collar of his jumpsuit. Tenten's grip was strong as the boy flailed in surprise, the brown-haired girl's other hand found a grip on Neji's sleeve and I watched as she hurriedly pulled her teammates back around the corner, ignoring how her Hyuuga teammate hissed at her for manhandling him.

We all stared blankly at the door, a number of the chuunin eating only gave our table a glance before ignoring what just happened like it never even existed in the first place. I think... that Tenten is terrified of me. That... makes me feel unexpectedly sad. A bitter smile pulled on the corners of my lips as I pushed my rice around my bowl idly.

I was afraid of me, too.

A shoulder leaned into my side and I glanced at Naruto giving me a questioning look in his blue eyes.

 _You okay?_

The corner of my mouth quirked up before I gave the slightest nod in response.

 _I will be._

…I hope.

"What the hell was _that_ about?" Kiba asked with another mouthful, Shino made a disapproving sound.

To my surprise it was Sasuke who answered, "Maybe they didn't like the look of the food." he said, also peering suspiciously at the... octopus-like substance -I'm hesitant to call it ' _food_ '- at the end of his chopsticks. I was half-convinced by now that it was part of a caterpillar. Everyone turned back to their food with a grimace. Then reached for the rice in unison. The subject changed to Kiba grumbling about the food so naturally, you'd almost think the awkward encounter a moment ago never even happened. Like it just slipped everyone's mind. They definitely hadn't forgotten, they were just waiting for an opportunity to investigate now.

Shino was cool. I _think_. He might do information gathering of his own but I don't really see why he would if not to sate his own curiosity, we aren't really close enough to cause him to worry like Hinata. But he wasn't like Kiba or Ino either, he'd let it go if it even if we weren't close. We were comrades, and that was enough. Thus, Shino is cool. Kiba'll probably bark at each of us until he finds an acceptable explanation, and barring that he'll probably go confront Team Gai himself for the information should the opportunity show itself... if too much time hasn't passed and he isn't distracted with something else. I knew from the glances Hinata kept shooting, she was going to subtly inquire at some point. But, thankfully Hinata will immediately see how uncomfortable I am and completely dismiss it after that. That is why she is a love.

"Sora-chan..." said pale-eyed princess murmured, frowning delicately, "you haven't touched your rice in the last ten minutes."

I blinked.

Huh.

I immediately scooped up a mouthful and began eating my tasteless rice. Not brave enough to try anything else, though I will admit to being thoroughly amused when Kiba had dared Naruto to eat the meat-substitute.

The Hero had taken that dare with a grin.

It ended exactly as one would expect, with Naruto complaining about his stomach and Kiba complaining as well when he ended up getting the same dare from Naruto. Team Eight and Team Seven separated in the hall and we settled into our rooms. We prepared to go to bed for the day and then I did something I'd never thought I'd do.

I told Naruto and Sasuke about my Kaa-chan.

Don't ask me why because I still have no idea why I did it. Maybe it was because of everything else that had happened recently left me a special sort of vulnerable? Maybe I just... wanted to clean that out as well. Naruto had helped with the other stuff so... I was taking a leap? A big, scary, leap off a ledge that might end me up in Wonderland or pancaked at the bottom of a ravine?

Well, that's a cheerful thought.

But if I'm being completely honest with myself, I probably just wanted a reason to tell them about who Orochimaru actually was besides some psycho that terrorized us for fun. Wanted to explained a bit about what a 'Sannin' was. So, I told them everything I knew about mu Kaa-chan, about my time with her, about our house. About what I've recently learned from Orochimaru, her connection to him.

I told them about my life before coming Konoha.

Naruto sat right next to me the entire time, reaching for my hand every time I had to stop and collect myself when things got to be too much. I didn't cry though, I stop crying over what happened that night a long time ago. Their reactions were to be expected, Naruto showed turns of eagerness, sadness, anger, horror then back to sadness while Sasuke was completely stone-faced throughout the entire sordid tale. There was a heavy silence that followed after I told them about... That Night. About how I lost my voice. Naruto felt the pressure and tried to break the stifling air by saying something but I stopped him, holding his hand tightly intertwined with mine. There was nothing he could say to that. The past was the past and even he couldn't make it any better.

I didn't stop him from squeezing the air from my lungs when he hugged me afterwards though.

I... I wasn't okay, not by any means. I still felt like something was wrong inside, but... I took my first step to getting there. With Naruto helping me, not just being there but _helping_ me, I'll take another step towards getting to that place. Provided there aren't too many pitfalls on the way, of course.

Baby steps, right?

Maybe one day I actually get there.

 _Hope_. Hope is a nice feeling.

* * *

 **Dark Forest Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Five: "Who Needs Sleep"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Jeez, I got seriously emotional when writing this. Who knew it'd be so full of... yeah. That. Well, at least Sora isn't on that precarious edge anymore so yay! Next chapter is the prelims! So excited! So much happened in this chapter I don't even know how to cover it. All I know is that I didn't wan to keep dragging this on, we need some fights! Also, this is the beginning of a _new_ Arc as we have to deal with the events of the preliminaries and the results of them! I hope you're excited for the match-ups!**

 **Confession: I have a semi-weird habit of having some scene have a sort of soundtrack, a song that basically describes the feeling. Like just now with Sora and Naruto I kept listening to '** _Glowing In The Dark_ **' by** _Loving Caliber_ **and '** _Safe And Sound_ **' preformed by... well, anyone. I do that for a lot of these scenes. The fight with Orochimaru was '** _Welcome to the Jungle_ **' by** _Guns N' Roses_ **, lots of stuff like that.**

 **I would love, love,** _ **love**_ **to find more things to say but... I am dead tired. Too tired to even check for editing mistakes. I'mma just post this and finally get some sleep. Maybe some Mac'n'cheese. You guys are sooooo worth the effort though, love 'ya.**

 **Author Question!**

"Okay semi-weird question, what is your favorite _scent_? Seriously. Any scent, a food, a flower, someone's cologne. Share, don't share, it's fine. I'll still love you."

 _ **My favorite scent would have to be the smell of water on hot cement. Weird huh? Well, growing up in California I learned that it was always hot and it never rained, so, when it actually did rain,**_ **everywhere** _ **smelt like that and there would FINALLY be a reprieve from the blistering heat.**_ _ **After years I still associate that smell with relief, a calm felling, if you will.**_

 **Mmm, 'till next time! Wuv yew all!**

 _-Nanami_


	39. Dark Forest Arc, Match, START

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness guys, but you know how I am with fight scenes and such, it just takes me longer than usual whenever they come up. Plus I posted for some of my other stories, so there's that too. But enough gabbing, you probably want to get to the chapter, eh? Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Thank goodness.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For language, violence the usual. No mental breakdowns though! So, yay!**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: "Match, START"**

 _"The pessimist complains about the wind._

 _The optimist expects it to change._

 _The realist adjusts the sail." -William A. Ward_

* * *

The morning of the fifth and final day of the survival test came, looking oddly brighter than it was yesterday. I woke up first, having slept dreamlessly throughout the night with my Hero curled possessively into my side, one hand still fisted into my dirty shirt. I was deliciously warm with the little blonde space heater next to me. Duckie had vehemently refused to sleep anywhere near either of us, claimed we were ' _too clingy_ '. Pfft, Naruto and I, _clingy_! Can you believe that? Yeah, right. We are both just a healthy amount of attached to the moody boy. Totally healthy.

I raised a hand to run through short blonde locks and Naruto's face buried deeper into my shoulder, causing a burst of warmth to bloom in my chest. I felt drained, totally and completely from the events of yesterday. But... in the good way. like everything that had been building up and festering was flushed out of my system all at once. Painful when it's happening, yes, but worth it when it's over.

If I had to use a metaphor then... where Sasuke had repeatedly knocked on the door of my issues like a particularly determined girl-scout, Naruto just took a fire axe to the damn thing, stormed in and demanded I pay proper attention to what he was selling.

God, I love him.

…I'd really do anything for him.

Lying here, staring up at the cracked ceiling, I realized something with a start.

I just got Talk-no-jutsu'd.

Well... not that that was a bucket list item but it does make me think that I should _maybe_ seek help from someone other than a twelve year-old. magical protagonist powers or no. Something to think about at least, whether or not I act on that thought later... well... It was time to wake up anyways.

I carefully untangled the Hero from myself and slipped out of the bunk, lightly stepping to the center of the small, concrete room I held my hands out and over my stomach. Resuming my morning routine after all these days, my morning exercises. The movements came as easy as breathing to me, a bend backwards, stretches that had my poor muscles being reminded of the last few days. I tried very hard not to think on the parallels of the movements were so similar to how a snake might move or strike, or how all my life the Cobra pose has always signaled the end of my routine.

Deep breaths.

One problem at a time. Today we have fights. Tomorrow we can deal with all the other crap. I could deal with it all if it's one step at a time. My hand reached up to the burning on my arm. It had started burning again and I was trying very hard not to begin scratching at it. Since my collapse yesterday I've been dealing with periodic waves of burning pain from the Mark and I was eagerly waiting for Kakashi to show up and seal this thing. I've been dealing with it so far by distracting myself from thinking about it but it almost seems like they're coming faster.

That was... very not good.

"Mmn… nna? Nah... So-ch'n?" Naruto mumbled sleepily from where he was sitting, rubbing his fist against his eye. I wiggled my fingers in a wave and a look of despair came over him before he flopped back down onto the bed, "It's too _earlyyyyyy_ … go b'ck to sleeeeep…" his whine was muffled by the pillow. I let out a huff of a laugh before I continued with my routine, with more enthusiasm this time. Next activity to check off the list?

Dragging Naruto's butt out of bed.

* * *

"So," Naruto started around a mouth of what I assumed to be porridge, he spoke towards Team Eight, "have any of you guys heard of a ' _Sannin_ ' before 'ttebayo?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped towards the blonde and I think there was a kick under the table because Naruto grunted before shooting daggers at the boy beside him. Huh. I hadn't actually told them to not mention the whole ' _being hunted by a S-Rank ninja_ ' thing -why on earth would I?- but it seems that Duckie wanted to err on the side of caution. He glanced at me and I shrugged, shoveling down more of what I'd hoped was porridge. They could ask what they like, they were the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki and Last Uchiha. I mean, what was going to happen? They were going to get gagged?

Shino adjusted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "The Sannin? Yes, they are known as some of the of the most accomplished Shinobi in Konoha's history, said to be the greatest of their generation. This is because of their efforts in the Second and Third Wars."

"Really?" Sasuke asked with only a hint of interest coloring his tone. Shino practically beamed under the attention and continued to answer Naruto's -and Sasuke's subtle ones- questions to the best of his knowledge. The history books were always quite vague about Orochimaru and Jiraiya. Learning about Tsunade, Konoha's princess, was the easiest even with her being unofficially a missing nin. When asked, people tend to give different answers to why she left and hasn't returned yet, whether she's on sabbatical or just expanding her medical knowledge, it's never anything that's remotely near the truth curiously enough.

I listened to them with half an ear until I spotted something interesting out of the corner of my eye. Temari and Kankurō strolling into the cafeteria. Then, almost as if they felt my eyes on them, the siblings scanned the cafeteria until they spotted our table off to the side. On instinct I raised a hand in a friendly wave. Then Kiba slapped my hand down in a slight panic and I looked at him in surprise. That was _rude_ , even for the Dog-boy. Temari had blinked at us before her eyes narrowed at me in what I guess was recognition.

Kankurō lifted a hand in a wave.

Kiba gawked incredulously and Temari slapped her brother upside his car-eared head. I snickered and I could feel the stare Kiba was giving me but I ignored in favor of mentally giving Kankurō some points for friendliness, for an invader/enemy he was rather easy-going. Temari glanced our way once more before grabbing breakfast for three and leaving without even saying hi.

"Hey," Kiba hissed lowly after they were gone, "you _don't_ want to mess with those guys, yeah?"

Duckie, who had an exasperated look on his face after my interaction, was now listening attentively to the Inuzuka boy. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kiba grimaced as Akamaru began to whine, "Those guys are bad news. Especially their third member, a guy with red hair. You'll want to keep your distance if you don't want to end up dead."

"You mean Gaara?" Naruto piped in curiously, apparently done questioning Shino.

Kiba's face full-on twitched, he was quiet for a moment until he exploded. "You're on a _first name basis_ with them?! What the hell!"

Naruto scowled, obviously upset with being yelled at for no good reason. "Oi, it's not like _I'm_ the one who wanted to know! It was the bastard who asked'im!"

In response to the questioningly looks, Sasuke coolly pointed his chopsticks at me without making eye-contact. "Sora was the one who was taking them on a tour around the districts."

The Inuzuka boy gave me a _look_ and I defended myself quickly. **'They were lost! I was only being polite!'**

Mouse gave me an understanding smile while Kiba just shook his head at me, surprisingly, Shino was the one to speak next. "There is no need to explain your actions, Sora-san. That is because, we know that you are a considerate person."

I blinked in further surprise. That was... really nice. I grinned and thanked him. After that chatter became much more lively than it was during dinner as I actually had some energy to spare to engage today. Kiba was quick to start some friendly trash talk which the Hero and I leapt to reply to and even Sasuke made some. Sometime before we finished breakfast, I'd learned off-handedly from Shino that Kabuto's team had finished during the night.

It was expected and yet still I felt uneased.

Besides a quick drop in from Team Gai sans Lee, breakfast ended without much fanfare and the six of us headed into the common room to kill time. Hours passed by in the common room fairly quickly as we were undisturbed. I had briefly felt Kabuto's chakra lingering in the hall at one point but to my relief he didn't enter and make a whole lotta awkward happen.

An hour before the deadline Team Ten finally made their appearance, looking like they'd been put through the ringer. I had a relieved smile on my face until my eyes met Ino's. She held eye-contact for an entire twenty seconds before an unfamiliar expression came over her face and she looked away again. If I didn't know any better, I'd almost think that looked suspiciously like _pity_. But that would be... unlikely. Huh. Yeah, still have to... deal with that. Somehow.

Later. Later is good.

 _ **You don't learn, do you?**_

 _'Shuddup.'_

And then a chuunin showed up and we were all led to a large the arena on the first floor, all the teams lined up in front of the already assembled elite shinobi. Scary proctor lady whose name I can't seem to remember for the life of me was standing in front with a clipboard and a microphone headset. It's odd, I'm usually a lot better at remembering names.

"First off, for the second test, congratulations on passing!" Her already loud voice bounced off the walls thanks to the microphone on her head. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. So listen carefully! Now Hokage-sama, please..."

Hiruzen-jiji then began his speech about the Exams. I listened with half an ear as I took in our surroundings. I'd feel a little more guilty about not giving it all my attention if I hadn't already known what he was going to say. There were a couple blank spots about this day from **Before** but I remembered everything important, I was sure. Important being Naruto and Sasuke and their matches and Lee... Lee gets...

Lee was standing right beside me in our rows and it was getting hard to pretend not to notice all the glances he was sending me, I was thankful that I couldn't feel his chakra in this moment because I'm not sure how I would've reacted to if his feelings were saying what his face was.

 _I'm happy to see you._

I wanted to say something. I wanted to tell him to not fight _so bad_ and only knowing how entirely pointless it was stopped me from asking the sweet boy from step on all his cherished beliefs. I stepped aside and told Hinata I believed in her, knowing what would happen, how much stronger she'd be from the loss. I... I can do the same for Lee, can't I? Believe in him?

I continued not to notice.

Also not noticing? How the Sound team's eyes were on me and the unordinary intent-laced glance Neji shot me out of the corner of his eye. What the hell is _his_ problem? I could faintly feel that he wasn't nervous like Tenten or annoyed by my very existence as per usual, instead he felt very... _intense_. That unsettles me more than when he's tries to kick my face in.

Sigh. It's hard being so popular.

…damn it, Scarecrow. He was right, I really didn't like having all this attention. Other distractions? All our teacher's were lined up behind the Hokage and looking professional, even Scarecrow wasn't slouching for once. His back was probably aching from all that good posture by now. Ibiki-san was doing a very good job of looking terrifying, just standing there. It wasn't even like he was trying to, I think. The jonin rep from Sound was doing a good job of giving off the creepy vibe, looked ordinary enough though, unlike most of Sound. Suna's rep had a professional stink-eye going on that made me wonder if that was what his face looked like all of the time? Besides the couple of chuunin whose names I'd be hard-pressed to remember but have undoubtedly met in passing once or twice in the Academy building, the scary lady proctor was standing to the side with a clipboard looking the slightest bit displeased that she had so many maggots leftover. Pooh.

Hiruzen's chakra was roaring like a sun of it's own today which was odd, he was usually more subtle than this. I could barely even feel the comforting pull of Kakashi's chakra under it and he was standing right there. I'll admit it did help to mask all of Gaara's _Intent_ filling the area, but it wasn't as if the red-haired boy was consciously pressuring the air with all of that unfocused _Intent_ , it was just leaking through the seal that practically screamed ' _I was made by a whack-job!_ ' all over it. Naruto's seal is hardly even noticeable unless you look _really_ hard, it was literally a masterpiece in design. That being said, Gaara's chakra is certainly more prominent than it was the last time we ran into him. If it was possible he seems even _more_ on edge. He's even giving poor Akamaru the shakes.

"I don't care what it is." Gaara rasped suddenly, breaking me from my observations. "Just hurry up and tell us what this ' _life-risking_ ' battle entails."

Hiruzen frowned. He was rather rude, wasn't he? "Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test, but-" Someone coughed. Then that same someone appeared in a kneeling position in front of the Sandaime.

"Actually, I - _cough_ \- I apologize, Hokage-sama. From here on, as the referee, will you please allow me, Gekkō Hayate." Wow, he looks even worse than I do, and that's saying something. Hiruzen gave his assent and Hayate-san stood and turned to face us. He was an unhealthy shade of pale and gaunt-cheeked. He seriously looked like he was a zombie or something. "Hello everyone, I'm - _cough_ \- Hayate. Uhm… before the third test there's something I'd like you to do. Umm... it's a preliminary for the third test to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

There was an outcry. He explained how we had too many and the fights might take too long and that we were short on time to spend on them, he asked if anybody wanted to quit, saying that this was no longer a team effort and our forfeit wouldn't effect our other team members. My eyes scanned the our little crowd until they landed on Kabuto's raised hand. I felt a tension in my gut unwind. I was a bit worried about what he'd do, I didn't remember if he fought in the preliminaries but this was good. That was one more thing off my mind. Nobody paid him any mind as he walked out. Except, to my infinite relief, Kakashi whose lone eye was trained on the spy. He _knew_ , I realized. He knew that was the same Kabuto I told him about. That eased me as well. If Scarecrow knew Kabuto was someone to be watched then he was doing something about it, right? Right. Probably.

Nobody else looked like they were going to raise their hands and Sasuke and Naruto both glanced back at me with questioning looks. I made a face. It was... a good question. Did I really need to continue any further than this? If I left now then I was mostly sure that Sensei would whisk me away to wherever that sealing array is and put a stop to the constant pain shooting through my body. And I was right in thinking the waves were getting faster, it was every ten minutes now that it hits compared to every half-hour it was this morning. It's not like I really need to continue past this, right? I mean, what could happen with my forfeit? My arm began to _burn_. I gripped it to stop it from shaking. Sakura had fought... Ino, right? and they knocked each other out. So if I dropped out then Ino would maybe progress? Or... Ino might end up fighting someone else with the change in match-ups.

Someone like Gaara.

Oh.

Well...

I gave them both a solid nod. I was good. I could hold out a bit longer, just to make sure nothing unnecessarily bad happens to Ino because of me. I could do that at least. We'll fight and I'll manage it from there. I was fairly confident that she wasn't going to try and go back inside my head after what happened last time so she'll probably rely on her brains and whatever tools she has at her disposal. I'll manage. I was really not going to try and debate the morality that I was okay with letting Lee get hurt yet not Ino because then it would be my fault. I couldn't do that in the ten seconds I had to make the decision, I was going to feel guilty no matter what I chose to do. There was no right answer to this. There was no happy result here. If this becomes one of those things that keep me up at night, then... so be it.

Hayate-san continued, seeing that no one else had backed out, he explained that the fights didn't have any rules and if things got too one-sided then he'd step in before anyone could go overkill. A screen then appeared on the far wall and the first two fights were about to be announced. Everyone looked up expectantly and I glanced around for the stairs. There was a second floor, right? Where we all went up to watch? I could use a seat right about now. A various degree of _Intent_ spiked through the room and I spotted the staircase. Hayate-san spoke, "Now, these two entrants - _cough_ \- come to the front please..."

I was waiting for our dismissal and it was at that point when the silence stretched on that I noticed everyone's eyes on me. I admit, it took me a moment longer than it should've for me to grasp what that meant. My head whipped back around to look at the Board. I recognized the characters very clearly but my mind was rejecting what my eyes were seeing. It was... impossible.

Tsuchi Kin vs. Sora

This wasn't happening.

Hayate-san cleared his throat, "...have you changed you mind about fighting, Sora-san?"

Oh, dear. No, no this is _really_ happening. Well- _Shit_! I shook my head quickly and almost stumbled over my feet in front of everyone to stand opposite of Kin, who was already at the front and holy crap, what was happening right now?

"Alright, the two participants in the first fight are Tsuchi Kin and Sora. Are you ready?" Hayate-san asked. Not really, I thought to myself. I had no idea what was happening! Why was _I_ going first? I nodded anyway. "Now we will be starting the first match. Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper level?"

Everyone else began to filter up the stairs, leaving Kin and I the only ones on the floor, Naruto and Sasuke lingered a bit behind the group. My mind was spinning when I heard Naruto call out to Kakashi-sensei as the silver-haired man approached me.

"Sora." he murmured, I glanced up at him out of the corner of my eye. "Don't use chakra. If that mark on your arm becomes active then you might lose your life." Wow, _so_ not what I need to hear right now. He continued, "If that happens then I'm going to stop the match, understand?"

My fingers dug into my arm, trying to stop the burning under my skin. I grit my teeth and nodded. He stared at me another moment before following the boys up the stairs and joining everyone else.

Okay, right about now would be a really good time for my brain to start working again. Think. If I wasn't fighting Ino then who was? Who did Kin fight again? _Shikamaru_? And If I wasn't fighting Ino-and I seriously doubt that they'd match-up two teammates against each other then who the hell were Shikamaru _and_ Ino going to be fighting? Shit, shit, shit! This isn't supposed to be happening. Okay, so, think. What am I going to do? Kin, I... didn't really know what she did. She used senbon and disliked Sakura's hair but that was about it. Great. I'm doin' great. All aces here.

How the _hell_ is this even happening? Weren't the matches supposed to be random? I mean, didn't he say-Uh, now that I think about it... well, I know I wasn't paying full attention before but I'm pretty sure that no one had mentioned randomized matches. So... I'm going first so, oh, ho-ly shit! I changed things I haven't even considered would be effected. If these fights have changed then who else's has? Hinata's? Lee's? Holy _shit_ -who's fighting Gaara?

There really aren't any guarantees anymore.

 **Fuck.** It spat at me, **It's Taken This Long For You To Grasp That? Damn, You're Thick.**

Ah, there really is nothing quite like being chastised by your inner psychopath.

What the hell have I gotten myself into now?

Hayate-san stepped back, "Now... please begin."

Senbon flew and I dodged to the left, avoiding Kin's attack. Well, someone's eager. Something jingled behind me, drawing my attention. I looked back to see her senbon lodged in the wall with small bells attached to the ends. Sound, each of them had some special ability related to sound, didn't they? I wish I remembered what she could do. Shit. I need a plan right about now. Kin chuckled. I glanced back and she was now smirking as she looked at me, why? Why was she smirking?

"Heh, I don't know what happened to that cold bitch from the other day, but look at you now, you can't even stop fucking shaking." I let go of my arm and clenched both of my fists at my sides. Her smirk widened as she raised another round of senbon in hand, "I'm going to enjoy paying you back for that kick."

The bells rang again from behind me and I only had a brief second to look back, spotting the ting attached to the ends of the senbon and feel the burst of her chakra before my vision blurred and my muscles seized up, causing me to fall to my knees. I quickly found out I couldn't move any of my muscles. That was bad.

"Having trouble moving? I bet you are." she snickered, I was still frozen facing behind me, "These aren't just any normal bells, you know. They-" I tuned her out at this point because a wave of pain radiated out from the mark and I just about choked because- _Oh my God_ , that was _so much worse_ than it's been so far! Damn it! I grabbed my arm on instinct to futilely try and stop the pain and Kin sputtered, "What the hell!? Y-You shouldn't be able to move!"

The wave passed and I could breathe again, the minor-to-major throbbing in my brain could be overlooked for now. Back to what she said, that's interesting. Okay, so paralysis via bell ringing sounds an awful like auditory Genjustu. Pun totally intended. Genjutsu is typically broken by a disruption in the chakra or by pain unassociated with the illusion. Also, the influx of her Yin chakra on my system would definitely account for the spike of pain from the Mark. That's good _and_ bad. Good because it broke her Genjustu, bad because the Mark wouldn't stop burning and it was getting _really_ hard to ignore it! _Intent_ spiked and I rolled, wincing as a flash of hot pain ran across my lower stomach, I stopped in a crouch and pressed my hand against it. My palm came back bloody and I grimaced.

She cut my shirt!

 _ **Yes, because THAT'S what's important here!**_ Terra chastised, loudly.

 _'It's important to me!'_ I protested, not thinking about the fresh wound on my stomach.

 **Just Fucking End This Already. You Are Wasting Everyone's Time.** It said irritably. I rolled my eyes. That was not going to happen.

 _'Thank you, Peanut gallery.'_ I said sarcastically.

The bells rang again and my vision became worse. I actually was beginning to see double. Or... I blinked at the half-dozen Kin's glaring back at me. I could feel the chakra in my system and-ARGH! White-HOT-It's spread out to my chest and it _hurts_! _Damn_ , that's annoying! I barely even registered the two new senbon in my right shoulder under it all. With a lingering numbness I pressed my hands together and pulsed my chakra outwards, absently noticing how my fingers began to prickle with loss of feeling, dispelling the Genjutsu and regaining some movement in my extremities just in time to roll out of the way of another volley of senbon. The needles grazed my skin and further ruined my shirt, but before I could even do anything else, she rang those damn bells again, stiffening my muscles and causing my to see over a dozen copies of her. Cursing inwardly, I pulsed my chakra _again_ to regain movement, grimacing at how my arm began to burn with all the Yin chakra I've been expelling. I can't afford to use much more than this but _she just keeps ringing those bells_!

I was a second too slow in dispelling the Genjustu this time and took another of her damned needles in my arm. I was on my knees, one hand clutching my newly-skewered forearm and the other was planted on the ground to keep my balance. I could faintly hear her taunting me over the pounding in my ears but I was honestly too focused on trying to figure out how to counter her Genjustu other than spamming release and risk activating the Mark. I cannot allow that to happen, if the Mark activates then Scarecrow will end the fight and that's no good. I have to win here. If there are no more guarantees then that means there's no guarantee that the third round will be the same. I can't sit by and hope for the best if this is any indication of how things are going to go from now on. I have to work for the results I want.

Unconsciously, my eyes slid up to meet passive teal ones.

I can't afford to lose here.

Kin's voice reached my ears once again. "Have you given up already? Tch. This is just pathetic, I should just put you out of your misery now." an unpretty smile pulled her lips as she looked down her nose at me. "...wouldn't you like that, you stupid girl? What's wrong, can't you answer? Have you lost the ability to speak with all your trembling or are you just too scared shitless? You know, I-" she continued to talk and I just tuned her rambling out. I will never understand the need to monologue aloud, _especially_ when in the middle of a fight.

Keeping my breathing measured, I racked my brain. I can't keep dispelling the Genjutsu like this and she isn't giving me even a chance to get close to her. The second I move she's already pulling on those strings. I need something to disrupt her chakra or to block it from getting into my-my eyes widened as I had a eureka moment.

 _The Revival Seal._

My tongue darted out to wet my chapped lips. That... that could work, it _is_ a filter for chakra. It would take the foreign chakra in my system -Kin's Genjutsu- and filter it down into positive Yin that would be flushed through my body. It _should_ work.

It has to work.

It took less than a moment to find the seal and apply it to my chest. After that... well, there's really no satisfactory way to explain what happened next. To describe what I felt in those next few seconds. But, in short... the second I placed the seal on my chest, my chakra _erupted_.

My blood began to boil in my veins and I collapsed onto the floor. I saw Kin move forward on the attack and reacted on instinct, my hand dug into my tools bag and I pulled out my barrier scroll and spread it across the stone floor. I slammed my hand down and the ink came alive, glowing, spreading and creating a barrier. Shit, I-I couldn't breathe. The blue wall raised around me, stopping her flying senbon. My chest was constricting so tight I couldn't even breathe. Can't _breathe_. Can't _scream_. Can't-I- _She cou_ -NO! _Nonononono_! Not here, not now. _Please_ , not now! Distraction, I _need_ a distraction!

It hurt so bad, I could feel it _twist_ and scar under my skin, _writhing_ and trying to get out! I could see the red and orange dots crawling around from the corner of my eye, the Mark was active. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the buzzing in the back of my skull grow louder. I could feel the fire running through my blood and in my muscles and it...

…felt...

 **I** **ncredible**.

* * *

律動 _Rhythm_

* * *

My grip on the railing tightened when I saw the fiery dots on her skin creep out from under the bandages and run up her neck. It was just like what happened last time, right before she...

Sora was losing.

Hinata gasped from beside Naruto. I glanced over to see the veins swelling around her widened eyes, she'd activated her Byakugan. "Sora-chan! Her ch-chakra... it's..."

"What? What is it?" Kiba snapped when she didn't continue. I activated the Sharingan and understood why she hadn't. That same distorted chakra was leaking from the Mark on Sora's arm. It was happening again, just like it did in the forest. Her hair was hanging over her face as she was crouched but I had caught a glimpse at the side of her mouth stretching into a _too-wide_ smile. That chill ran up my spine again.

 _ **'I can't control it.'**_ _She signed as she lowered to her knees. Her entire body was shaking and she looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment._

 _I had my hand on the door. I couldn't move from where I was standing. I just stood there and watched as her walls continued to break in front of our eyes._

 _ **'I don't want to lose myself.'**_

She was losing this.

The dots stood out black against her skin and Kakashi was already stepping forward, he-

"Wait." Naruto said. His hands were wrapped around the railing so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

Kakashi glanced at him sharply but he did stop, his voice was more authoritative than I'd ever heard before. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't let this go on any further. Sora needs-"

-Naruto let go of the railing to slam his fists down on it. "Just w _ait_ , okay!? She can beat it, I know she can! You just gotta give her a chance!" Kakashi stared at him. his dull eye boring into Naruto's stubborn ones. After a moment the man sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he resumed watching. Then Naruto turned his attention back to the fight and inhaled deeply, raising his hands around his mouth before-"C'MON SORA-CHAAAN! _KICK HER ASS_!"

…that damned Idiot.

Everyone turned their attention towards my moron of a teammate, including Sora's opponent whose face twisted into a snarl because she obviously thought he was talking about her. He wasn't, but I was one of the only two people here that could possibly know that. I looked back below and noticed Sora's smile was gone, she wiped her hand across her face, smearing the blood that had begun to run down her cheeks. Her kekkei genkai… her eyes were hidden by her hair but I didn't need to see those glowing slits to know why she was bleeding.

I waited to see what she did next.

She pulled her hands away and raised them in front of her face.

"Quit fucking hiding, you coward!" the other girl, Tsuchi, taunted, "Come out of there so I can finish this already!"

She's stopped shaking.

…come on, you idiot.

Then she slapped both of her hands on each side of her face. I watched as the dots slowly slid back down her neck and under the bandages again, the distorted chakra receded as Sora shakily stood back up. Naruto whooped loudly into my ear and I glared at him which he ignored completely. There was a smile on her face again as she glanced up at us folded her hands into the Bird Seal. Her chakra spun before she expelled it out. She began tapping her heel and I... heard music. I _think_. The words unfamiliar and sounded like it was coming out of an old radio.

 _"I'm alright... Nobody worry 'bout me. Why you got to gimme a fight? Can't you just let it be? I'm alriiiiiiight~"_

She pulled her headband up and over her mouth and nose as she reached back into her bag.

 _"I'm alright~ Nobody worry 'bout me. Why you got to gimme a fight? Can't you just let it be? Do what you like!"_

She threw something down and smoke exploded out and filled the barrier, hiding her inside. The music sped up as the barrier dissolved and the smoke washed over the stone floor, Sora dashed out of the smoke, hands full of kunai. She ran wide around the edge of the arena and threw at the other girl, the kunai landed a few feet behind the Sound nin. Tsuchi laughed and pulled the string around her fingers again, pushing her chakra through it only to gawk when Sora wasn't stopped this time. She just kept running and throwing her kunai which the Sound nin continued to dodge.

"Why the hell are you still standing?!" she screeched as she raised more senbon, throwing them at Sora who ducked and didn't stop running, kicking up the lingering smoke on the floor.

"Gai-sensei, I can't dispel it-The Genjutsu, it just comes right back!" it was Lee's teammate, the girl, who said that. "What's happening?"

Team Eight's sensei spoke, the woman with critical red eyes on Sora as she sidestepped more senbon. "That's because she is continuously using an area-of-effect Genjustu on herself and we are just getting caught up in it. Sora is using the Genjustu to push out her opponent's and nullify it, over-writing one with her own." she glanced over at Kakashi, "...that is quite the advanced technique for a genin."

"Is it?" Kakashi said disinterestedly, looking as bored as ever with-when did he pull out that damn book?!

"Is she... is Sora-san _dancing_?" Lee murmured quietly from beside me, wide eyes impossibly wider as he watched Sora move. Wait, when did he come to stand next to me? Frowning, I looked back at the fight and... it... kind of did look like that. She was putting more spin in her jumps than was necessary and was actually _spinning_ when senbon came flying at her vital points. Idiot.

For a moment the smoke thinned as she kicked it up to where I could see under it and I narrowed my eyes at the floor. So that's her plan...? I shook my head. Sora's just lucky the girl is dense or else she wouldn't be able to get away with this. Any idiot should be able to figure out what she was doing.

 _"Got-ta catch 'ya later! No, no cannonball it right away! Some Cinderella kid... Get it up and get you a job! Dip-dip-dip-dip-dip-dip-dip-dip!"_

" _This_ is what goes on inside her head?" I wondered aloud, mostly to myself. Naruto just snickered, beginning to try and repeat the incoherent words along with the tune. He sounded like a dying cat. Sora continued to dodge the senbon, occasionally stumbling in her steps but never stopping, keeping her opponent's full attention on her as she threw kunai after kunai, each of them lodging deep into the floor.

"Why is she missing so much?!" Kiba growled from the other side of Hinata, "I don't remember her being such a crap shot in the Academy..."

I felt my lips twitch up. He hadn't noticed it yet either?

"She's not missing." I glanced over to the voice that spoke, the Hyuuga on Lee's team was watching Sora's movements critically. He had the same look on his face as he did in the forest after he'd seen her kill those men. He was looking at Sora like she was a target.

I found didn't like that look.

The Sound nin let out a frustrated shout, dropping the strings in her hand and pulling out a handful of senbon, changing tactics. She was about to charge and Sora took this moment to stop in her tracks, her grin widened before she lifted her hands and stopped fueling the Genjutsu. Revealing the wires wrapped around her knuckles, then she pulled. Wires snapped up from the ground, ensnaring Tsuchi's body and immobilizing her where she stood.

"W-What!?" Tsuchi's face twisted with rage, "You don't think that this can actually-" she stopped, paling considerably when she noticed the dozens of explosive tags strung onto the wires.

Huh. Nice touch.

The referee stepped forward and looked at the Sound nin, clearing his throat after another coughing fit, looking at her expectantly. Tsuchi glared darkly while she kept her mouth shut, apparently needing time to realize that she's lost. Meanwhile Sora's breathing was labored but she held on tightly to the wires, even pulling on them once, causing Tsuchi to wince in pain. She actually looked like she might go through on the threat.

" _God dammit_!" she snarled angrily, "I fucking forfeit!"

And then it was over.

"The winner of the first match, Sora, has passed the preliminaries!"

"YEAH! WAY TO GO, SORA-CHAN!"

I scoffed, resisting the urge to bring my fist down on the Idiot's head for yelling right next to my ear. "I'd be more impressed if she didn't look ready to pass out at any second."

As if on cue, Sora collapsed to her knees in a heap on the floor, a hand reaching up to grab at where the Mark on her arm was. A couple of medic's arrived but Kakashi had appeared down at her side and waved them off. He asked her something I couldn't make out and after a moment she shook her head negative. He leaned down and picked her up in his arms and left the arena, down the hall and out of sight.

"Uhm, we will now - _cough_ \- start the next match!" the referee announced.

Hinata took a step closer towards us, "I-Is Sora-chan g-g-going to be okay?" she asked, stuttering like she was a little kid again.

The Idiot grinned way too confidently as he turned to her. "Of course she's gonna be okay! It's Sora-chan!" I watched as the tension released from the girl's shoulders, she had believed his every word.

I didn't. Kakashi hadn't said what he was going to do with Sora, I had only barely overheard him telling her that he'd stop the match if that Mark on her arm became active, which it's obvious it did. Since that he already knew about the Mark it's safe to assume he knows how to neutralize it and take one more thing off Sora's mind. Kami knows she needs it.

"Will the next two - _cough, cough_ \- ahem... come down?"

The Idiot groaned in disappointment from beside me and there was a sigh from the right as Shikamaru passed us, mumbling under his breath about something being too ' _troublesome_ '. I looked back up at the screen and figured out what that lazy ass was groaning about this time.

Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsurugi Misumi

* * *

慰め _Comfort_

* * *

"Are you going to make a habit of this...?" Scarecrow asked me lowly, eye resolutely forward as he carried my like I was glass in his arms. I was thankful, I don't know how I'd be able to handle any extra movement right now. I can't imagine how Sasuke was even able to bear this.

This is unlike any pain I've ever felt before. I tried not to think about how my legs were burning like icy-hot fire were shooting though them, I really did. I was so fucking stupid to try and use a seal on my body when I already had an unstable one of my arm. The sudden influx of Yin set it off and it almost consumed me. So fucking stupid. I was paying for it now.

I forced a smile as I signed, **'But you are so good at it.'**

"Maa, you give me good practice, Sora. You seem to end up needing assistance walking more than anyone else I know." he reprimand with a light voice, cheery almost.

 **'You need the exercise.'** I retorted.

"Oh Sora, I do hope you're not trying to _imply_ anything, are you?" he drawled.

I paused, a real smile trying to rise. My fingers, I could barely feel them over the _fire_ running through my _blood_. It _hurt_. It hurt so much more- **'You have been eating out more. Extra ramen and easy missions don't mix well.'**

He didn't miss a beat, stride never slowing. We were walking behind the medics as they escorted Kin to wherever they had planned on taking me before my dear sensei stepped in. "Now that you mention it... you _are_ a bit heavier than I remember."

I looked properly scandalized, well, I tried not to look like I was grimacing. **'You shouldn't say things about a lady's weight. What about my delicate feelings?'**

He glanced down at me and I think I failed in my self-appointed mission to not look like how I felt, which was, total crap. Scarecrow starts moving a little bit faster and I feel a wave of pain at the extra movement, cringing and curling my body to try and stop the fire burning my insides. Frustration and anger rises in his _White Hot_ chakra, making it hotter as he resumed his previous pace.

"But what about my delicate feelings?" he retorted perfectly, "I'm going to get self-conscious about my figure now."

This was good. Good and distracting. I almost wasn't thinking about how my vision was blurring a bit. **'I'll still love you sensei. Even if you get a bit soft around the edges.'**

He sighed, sounding despaired. I fisted my hand into the front of his flak jacket as a new wave came up on it's own, gritting my teeth. My body convulsed against my will and Kakashi didn't react to it at all, frustration still rising.

"How lucky I am to have a student like you." the sarcasm was _oozing_ from beneath his mask and tightened jaw.

Oh, there goes the feeling in my legs.

 **'Cherish me.'**

He snorted.

 **'I am a gift.'**

"Uh- _huh_."

I leaned my head against his chest, entirely of my own free will, definitely not because I was light-headed now, no. Not because of that.

This was fine.

We were fine.

I was fine.

* * *

流用 _Diversion_

* * *

I gently set her down in the center of the floor, finally reaching the vault located under the Tower. I don't know why there was a place specifically designed for cleansing the surrounding area of ambient chakra -something required for this particular Fuinjutsu- but I had heavy suspicions that revolved around the Uzumaki clan from the time of the founding of the Leaf and left it at that. Following the instructions given to me by Hokage-sama I set the two sets of kunai around her in two circles at equal distances as anchors to keep the chakra isolated so there's no chance of a breach mid-sealing. I cut my hand, letting it bleed to begin drawing the characters required for the formula.

"I'll need to apply the formula to you're skin so-" I turned around to see that Sora had already taken off her shirt and her mesh and tossed them far to the side, leaving her in only shorts and a-I narrowed my eye sharply, my uncut hand subtly reaching back to check my pouch for- no. It was still there. But I was sure my eye wasn't deceiving me. There was an undeniably _orange cover_ sticking out from her... undergarment.

Why did Sora have a copy of my _Icha-Icha_?

"Why do you have _that_." I punctuate my last word with a finger pointed at the item she should really not have. Her purple eyes widened and shot to her chest. She pressed her lips into and firm line as she ducked her head down and was giving off a feeling very much like, ' _Oh, shit_ '. She smiled meekly as she peeked up at me from under her bangs, shakily reaching a hand behind her and produced her notepad. I did not frown.

" _Have I ever told you that you're my favorite sensei?_ " it read. I snorted at the half-assed attempt, walking over to begin writing the first string of characters needed in the formula.

"Well, _you_ are definitely my least favorite and most bothersome student." I informed her. She extended her arm for me and gave me a plastic half-smile, not disagreeing with me. She must be really hurting.

It wasn't until I drew the characters down her arm and to the first anchor when I heard her pen scratching again, " _Can you take me back when were done here? I really want to be there to see the other matches. Especially the boys'._ "

I began over her shoulder and back, briefly lifting the back of her undergarment to write. "Sorry to tell you this but you'll need to get checked out at the hospital at soon as we're done, just to make sure I didn't screw up anything too bad here."

She made a face at my attempted joke. That didn't stop her from trying again though. " _Seriously, I want to be there. The medics can wait a little while longer... please?_ " I was quite unmoved, continuing to copy the characters down from memory, " _Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Please? Plea-_ " she stopped when she realized it wasn't going to work on me.

I was firm on this point. She may have not realized it, but my female student has pushed herself past her limits already and this sealing will take what little she has left. She needs to be admitted to the hospital as soon as possible, and that means missing out on the rest of the matches. Besides, I'm sure that Naruto will not fail to give her every detail of his and Sasuke's matches, no doubt exaggerating every second word. She'd be safer under the ANBU team's watch anyway. She chewed her bottom lip, shivering a bit when I drew the fourth string over the back of her neck and down the other arm. Then she wrote once more.

" _I don't want to be alone._ "

…and there goes all my damn resolution. So much for that. I sighed quietly and she grinned, like she already knew she'd won. I began the sixth string and spoke up when her face contorted in pain once more, hoping to keep her from thinking about it. "So, you feel like telling me the story behind your new tattoo?" I teased.

She didn't attempt to smile this time, fingers twitching in her lap before she picked up the pen again, " _Full version or short and sweet?_ "

"Let's do a full debrief. We have time." I murmured. Seventh string done. Now all that's left is aligning the anchors with her chakra signature and isolating the chakra I'm going to seal. It'll only take another minute or two.

She glanced over at me from the corner of her eye. " _You sure you want to hear it?_ " I met her eye. It was unlike her to hesitate like that, at least with me. I nodded as I drew the ninth character in line with the third column around the outer layer of the anchors, equally wary as I was curious now.

" _Well, to start I pushed Sasuke off the side of a tree and got bit by the Snake creep instead. Fell unconscious. Had a bit of a mental breakdown. Woke up a third, more bloodthirsty, personality and killed two men, terrorizing the team from Sound while I was at it. Got into a big fight with Naruto and then another one with Sasuke. Met a sweet girl named Karin, became friends I think. Made up with Sasuke after running into Kabuto in the middle of the night. Made it to the Tower and then had an emotional breakdown with Naruto and made up with him. There are a lot more details and I think I'm forgetting a few things but I think that just about covers most of it._ " she paused, thinking it over. Then she made an ' _oh_ ' with her mouth. " _And I took a kunai to the chest._ "

I had long ago halted in my strokes. Actually needing a full moment to process that.

" _So how was your week?_ "

I didn't answer that as I inhaled deeply. Contemplating a great deal of things. Too many things if I'm being entirely honest with myself. Ignoring the little voice in the back of my head that just confirmed that I had smelt blood in her hair earlier. That wasn't important at the moment. And then Sora cringed in pain once more, reminding me of my task and I continued writing down the formula. She was supposed to be the _easy one_. I distinctly remember thinking that at the beginning. Even with her-My eyes snapped back to the top of her page.

 _"_ _-pushed Sasuke-_ _" "_ _-got bit by the Snake creep instead._ _"_

 _Fuck._

Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. I slammed my hand already bloodied hand down on the stone floor and by the time the smoke dissipated I had already torn off the page of Sora's pad and was holding it out for Akino and Urushi. "Akino, deliver this upstairs to Yūgao. _Now_. Urushi, go keep an eye on Sasuke until I'm finished here."

Both my ninken nodded and set off on their assignments and when I turned back around, Sora was staring at me with a panicked look in her purple eyes. She thought we knew. Her eyes darted towards the direction of the entrance and I raised my hand to draw her attention back, breathing was shallow. She was panicking or on the verge of doing so. I kept speaking to keep her distracted.

"He's in the safest place he can possibly be right now, Sora. Hokage-sama is there and the other jonin are standing not five feet away. Both he and Naruto are safe." I assured her. She faced forward again, closing her eyes and pressing her lips into a firm line as she took deeper breaths. I finished the ninth string of characters, ending over the major chakra point on her stomach. "Okay, I'll warn you now, this is going to hurt." She tightened her jaw and faced forward, she probably already knew that without my telling her.

Taking that as consent preformed the hand seals and placed my palm over the Mark, activating the Fuinjutsu. In an instant her body seized up as hew jaw fell open in a silent scream. I felt the drain on my chakra as the formula skated across the ground and up her skin, blood turning into ink black script that encircled the three tomoe. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp, collapsing onto the stone.

It was done.

* * *

試合 _Match_

* * *

"The winner of the second match, Nara Shikamaru, has passed the preliminaries!" the referee announced. Soon after Shikamaru himself began to trudge up the stairs, looking no worse for wear. Seriously, his opponent was from Konoha, he should've at least _heard_ of the Nara clan's technique before today. He had talked so big at the beginning too.

I scoffed. Arrogant.

Naruto was grinning as he slapped the Nara n the back in congratulations, "Nice job winning 'ttebayo! Even though you hardly even moved, you lazy ass!"

"Ouch." Shikamaru grumbled, shrugging with a faint smirk. "It'd have been even more troublesome to lose right after a girl won. Ino would've never let me hear the end of it..."

Ino began to yell at her teammate for his comment and Naruto opened his mouth again to speak but stopped, narrowing his eyes at something behind us. I raised an eyebrow as he leaned closer to me with his hand raised to his mouth. "Oi, Sasuke… how long has that dog been sitting there 'ttebayo?"

I blinked.

Looking behind us I notice one of Kakashi's dogs. Just sitting there. When _did_ -"Ahem! Uhm… now for the third match." the names on the board changed.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Kinuta Dosu

Who? A form on the opposite side of the room began to move towards the stairs. It was Bandages from Sound. I smirked. So it's a rematch, huh? From the looks of his bent out of shape arm there's a good chance that gauntlet is unusable still but it wouldn't hurt to keep my distance anyway. He should be aware of my injuries and will probably try and exploit that. I began to head to the stairs when a column of smoke appeared in the way.

Kakashi nodded at us, an unconscious Sora in his arms. "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, running ahead of me. My eyes scanned her appearance, her shirt was gone and she had Kakashi's flak jacket on instead. Fresh bandages were wound around her bicep. So then... I looked to Kakashi for confirmation as Hinata approached behind Naruto. He met my eye and nodded.

She was going to be okay.

Kakashi spoke as he set Sora against the wall, "Sora's all fixed up, she wanted to be here to cheer you all on but I guess she over did it in her fight and fell asleep on the way back." he glanced at the board, "Looks like I made it just in time. Sora will be disappointed but you could _try_ and wake her-"

" _No_." was the answer from multiple sources.

Kakashi _blinked_.

I rolled my eyes at the others, heading downstairs. Was Sora's -lack of- sleeping habits always so well known? "I don't need her waving at me from here like some kind of moron. Just let her be." Bandag- _Dosu_ , was already on the floor waiting for me when Naruto called out to me as I passed him.

" _Hey!_ " I looked at him from over my shoulder, he was smirking at me. "We can't let Sora-chan be the only one out of Team Seven to pass, right bastard?"

I smirked, turn back to the stairs.

"I'm looking forward to kicking both of your asses in the finals, loser."

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Six: "Match, START"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! First two matches down! Okay, so, I'm fairly certain that the prelims won't last another chapter but who really knows with me. Mostly about Sora and getting that Mark finally sealed. What did you think about her match? And what are your thoughts on the rest of the match-ups? Do you think Lee vs. Gaara is still happening? How is Sasuke's POV of this? Oooh! So many questions!**

 **I know a lot of you want to hear Naruto and Sasuke's thoughts on Sora's past but sorry to say that we didn't get a Naruto POV this time and Sasuke is a fairly focused individual, he's just not going to be thinking about Sora's backstory when he's in the middle of analyzing the competition. I got to make up for it with Kakashi time though! Writing their little banter was too much fun.**

 **Thank you guys for every time to take the time to write to me. I really appreciate it and I love reading** _ **all**_ **of your comments and answering any questions you guys might have. More than a few times I've gotten inspiration for a particular scene so don't be nervous to talk to me if you feel like it!**

 **Author Question! Story related too!**

"Do you think Sora has what it takes to become a Chuunin?"

 _ **I'm already decided on the answer but I really want to hear what you guys think! Do you think she has the qualifications?**_

 **I wuv yew all! 'Till the next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	40. Dark Forest Arc, Life-risking Battles

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **"A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh… it would've been so much easier and faster if I'd done the canon matches, huh? Oh well, guess you'll just have to suffer through my attempted version of events, even if they took** _ **twice as long**_ **to write. Even gave me writer's block for a week. My mind just decided, nope. This wasn't happening. But I got this done finally! Hope you like them, guys! Brief warning though, you might hate me by the end of this chapter... enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Really. Don't you know this by now?**

 **WARNING! RATED M! I'm not even going to dignify this with a response. We're at the prelims. What do you** _ **think**_ **is going to happen?! They're all going to decide the rest of the matches with hugs and cuddles!?**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: "Life-risking Battles"**

 _"Anyone can give up, it's the easiest thing to do. But to hold it together when everyone else would understand if you fell apart, that's true strength." -Anon E. muss_

* * *

I rolled my shoulders back, testing the range of movement. I felt the uncomfortable pull of the stitches and ignored the dull ache that rose up, focusing on the task in front of me. Kinuta Dosu. One of that Orochimaru's subordinates and one of the guys that tried to kill us the other day. I don't know whether it's my good luck, or his bad luck.

The sleeve was covering his arm was broken, I was sure. I could also see the limp in his leg from when Sor-from when his leg was cut. Looking at him, I had the feeling he was grinning at me from under those bandages. "Well, here we are again, Sasuke-kun. And sooner than I could've hoped, too..."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you that eager to get your ass kicked again? If I remember correctly, things didn't end so well for you last time." His grin dropped after I said that. Briefly, his eyes darted up to the second floor. That annoyed me.

 _I'm_ the one he should be worried about.

"Are, - _cough, cough_ \- are you both ready?" the referee asked. We both nodded, he stepped back. "Then, begin!"

He made the first move, trying to close the distance between us and I jumped backwards to stay away from that gauntlet still on his arm. I channeled chakra into my eyes and activated the Sharingan, he continued moving forward and I reached into my pouch, pulling out a handful of shuriken and throwing them. He raised the gauntlet and deflected them, the moment his sleeve fell down I could see the dented piece of junk on his obviously broken arm. The fact he's using it despite that means his fighting style must mostly revolve around that tool.

I leapt backwards again, flipping and weaving my hands into seals, mixing my chakra, changing it. I predicted his movements with the Sharingan and fired consecutive fireballs in his path. He dodged the first two by leaping to the side but he wouldn't be fast enough to avoid the third. His body was engulfed in the flames-the fire exploded outwards!? It burst back upwards and away from him, dispersing. He was standing still with his gauntlet upraised, chakra swirling through it. Did he do that with just his attack?

He ran towards me again, chakra still pumping through the gauntlet as he held it out. I pulled out two kunai from my holster and threw them forward. He twisted his body, not fully dodging. One tore across his shoulder and he raised his gauntlet to deflect the other one. The moment my weapon impacted against the gauntlet there was an ear-piercing _screech_ that rung out. I cringed, hand instinctively going to my ear to protect it. He took advantage of that, breaking past my left and- _ARGH!_ I choked on the sudden flare of pain. He had lodged his fist into my left shoulder, in the middle of my injury. I lurched forward and spun on my heel, my hands flying into seals again. I felt the heat licking my throat before I opened my mouth and released it, breathing a line of fire. He jumped, landing four meters away and tearing off his smoldering sleeve, discarding it.

I felt warmth running down the side of my face and lifted my hand to touch my ears, when I pulled it back my fingers were bloody. I felt faintly nauseous but other than that I was fine, I wasn't collapsing like Naruto and Lee had. I glanced up to see his ears were bleeding, too. So Lee _had_ broken it the other day with his attack. Now he can't use it without taking damage himself. As useful as that is to know, that didn't help me. I had gotten a day's rest but that didn't mean I was near my best. As I am now, I won't do well in a stamina battle, my injuries are holding me back too much. I can already feel the wear on the stitches in my back. I'm lucky that his last punch didn't open up anything. He's going to continue to come afer me and make this a close-combat fight, if that's the case then I need to end this quickly. To do that I-in that instant, a memory of Lee's voice rang through my mind.

 _"I see. Thank you for the tip." Lee said, then he began to untie the bandages from around his arms. "Then this needs to be resolved as quickly as possible."_

I remember every movement in perfect clarity. He'd called it... Primary Lotus.

 _"Haah… this much damage even on softened ground... what a terrifying technique." he lifted he arm and his sleeve fell away to show his gauntlet. "But now it's my turn."_

I wonder... I focused on the images and the Sharingan spun in my skull. I could see Lee's movements in my head as clearly as I had that day, every twist and angle.

I moved and then I was below Dosu, right palm on the ground. Not nearly as fast as Lee had done. Thrusting my leg up, my foot connected solidly with his jaw, his eyes widened in recognition as he flew into the air. It was too late though. I pushed off the ground after him, aligning my body parallel with his. I lifted my hand to his back and pushed, twisting my body mid-air to gain momentum. I swung my leg, aiming for his ribs. He tried to block my attack, crying out when he foolishly used his broken arm. That didn't stop me. I spun my upper body again, feeling the burn of my injuries as I did, swinging my fist and bringing it down on his face. _Hard_. He began his rapid descent through the air and I followed up with another punch to the solar plexus as I was still spinning with my own momentum, sending him falling towards the ground even faster.

 _-he pulled his leg back and kicked him in the head. Naruto went down and his body rolled across the mud. He didn't get back up again._

 _"A weakling like you shouldn't mess with guys like us." he sneered._

I bared my teeth and swung my leg, bringing my foot down on his stomach a final time.

"Tiger Blitz!"

His body bounced off the now-cracked stone, the bandages around his face staining red. I clumsily landed on the floor, barely managing to land on my feet instead of tumbling. My breathing was heavy as the referee went to check on the Sound nin. There was no point, he was out cold. I grit my jaw, still seeing the images of Lee's fight in my mind even as my eyes stopped spinning. I wasn't _nearly_ as fast as he'd been. My every one of my muscles burned in what I recognized as overuse. That technique isn't one I'll be able to rely on very much if it leaves me like this. I need to work on it more if I'm going to use it again. Name could use some work, too.

The referee stood, raising his arm. "I'm stopping the fight here, - _cough_ \- and thus the winner is: Uchiha Sasuke!"

" _YEAH_!" the Idiot shouted immediately, "Sasuke! Hahaha! You... you! You're so lame for getting all beat up!"

I scoffed, catching my breath. "That damn... total moron. He shouldn't sound so happy trying to insult me."

Before I could turn and head back up the stairs one of what looked like the medical team called out to me. Behind him the were moving Dosu onto a stretcher, his jonin-sensei standing nearby. "Uchiha Sasuke. Let the medical team treat your injuries now."

I frowned and rolled my shoulder back, feeling the pull of each of my stitches. That's good. I don't think any of them broke thankfully so I can probably put off going with the medics and watch the rest of the matches. That is, unless... I glanced up at Kakashi out of the corner of my eye. He glanced down at us from his book and waved them off. "You guys aren't needed. I'll take him straight to the hospital if he needs it."

The Iryo-nin frowned in obvious disapproval, giving me a scrutinizing look that I ignored in favor of turning back to the stairs leading to the upper floor. Making it back to the top I got the feeling that there was... something _off_. Like there was more tension in the air than before. Kakashi looked like he was reading his book, but... it was just a feeling.

He caught my stare and _eye-smiled_. "Interesting finishing move." he commented casually.

I shrugged my good shoulder, replying equally as casual. "Needs work."

He hummed, turning his attention back to the illicit novel in his hands as Naruto began getting worked up about his turn to fight. I frowned, second guessing myself. Maybe it's just my imagination. Moving back to my previous spot near the railing my eyes glanced over Sora -still unconscious and slumped against the back wall. Hinata was kneeling beside her, applying some kind of ointment to the senbon wounds- for a moment before Ino was in my face, loudly.

"KYAA! Sasuke-kun~ You did amazingly! That guy really didn't stand a chance against someone as strong as Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto scoffed, "Whatever! _I_ could've taken that guy in half the time it took you, bastard."

I edged away from Ino, going to stand between Lee and Naruto and leaned my arms on the railing. "Tch. You _wish_ , loser."

"Sasuke-kun!" I glanced over at Lee, his fists were clenched at his sides, eyes hard. He was giving me that same look he did on the first day.

I smirked, turning to look up at the next match-up.

I'm looking forward to that fight you owe me, Rock Lee.

"Will the next participants please, - _cough, cough_ \- come down?"

Aburame Shino vs. Temari

Shino, huh? And that girl from Sand... I don't know how strong Shino is in terms of skill but it'll be interesting to see what he can do. With a quiet wish of luck from Hinata, Shino descended the stairs and stood across from the girl from Sand, Temari.

"Begin!"

Neither of them moved first. The girl shifted her posture, jutting her hip out and crossing her arms over her chest. It looks like she's not taking this seriously. She's cocky. "Are you going to wait to see what I do first?" she called out.

"I would advise not underestimating me." he said calmly, hands in his pockets and looking collected.

She scoffed.

It was right after that we heard the buzzing. My eyes widened when I noticed the ground at her feet start to turn _black_. "What the-!?" her smirk was gone now as her head whipped around.

"These guys are called Kikaichū. They attack their prey in groups and consume it's chakra." Shino explained, "If I attack you with this many, then the match will be over."

That was all the motivation she needed to move. Temari's face twisted as her foot slid back, "Oh- _Gross_!" she shouted, unfolding the fan on her back and swinging. "Wind Style: Wind Scythe!"

In the next moment there was a torrent of wind so strong I had to hold on to the railing, Naruto slipped and rolled backwards with a shout. The bugs surrounding her flew off in all directions. Shino attempted to use his bugs as a shield but they were blown away as well, he was hit head on with the attack and slammed into the wall below us, leaving a small crater in it. He didn't get back up.

"Winner of the fourth match, Temari!"

Shino was carried away on a stretcher after that and the girl from Sand climbed back up the stairs with a disgusted expression on her face. Wind justu is her specialty then, and she has skill with it if she was able to take down her opponent in one move. Probably a long-range fighter. If it comes to it and I end up facing her then I should try and get in close, see how she handles hand-to-hand, but... she wasn't who I wanted to fight.

My eyes moved to her teammate, Gaara.

The names changed on the board.

Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata

* * *

強 _Strength_

* * *

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

"You are not suited to being a ninja, Hinata-sama. Forfeit now."

Neji-niisan is telling me to forfeit. Kiba had told me to do the same thing before I came down here. It... hurt to hear him tell me that, but I know that he is just worried about me. And it's not as if he doesn't have a reason to be either.

It was Neji-niisan who I was facing after all.

Now Neji-niisan is telling me that I only entered the Exams because Kiba-kun and Shino-kun needed me to. But... that wasn't true. I entered because I... I wanted a chance to prove to myself that I was strong. That I am getting stronger every day... right? I-yes. Right. I-I may not be _as_ strong as the others or improving as fast but... but _I am_ getting stronger along with everyone else. I know I am. I closed my eyes briefly, remembering Naruto-kun's words from the other day. How he was able to not back down even when faced with such a difficult decision. Just earlier I saw how Sora-chan stood up and continued to fight even though her chakra network was in such turmoil, a smile on her face as she gave it her all.

How could I do any less than either of them?

"N-Ne-" I stopped, feeling my stutter spring up once again. Remember what Sora-chan taught you, r-remember. I squared my shoulders and breathed in through my nose deeply, thinking of my happy place.

Under the plum tree in the gardens. The sky is blue and the air smells like Hahaue's favorite perfume. Everything is quiet.

In...

…out.

I locked gazes with Neji-niisan, moving into the beginning stance and activating my Byakugan. I... I wasn't going to run. Not from him, because... there is something that I needed to do.

"Neji-niisan. I apologize, but I will not withdraw."

We began. But unlike all the other times we've sparred in the past, Neji-niisan wasn't holding back against me. He was pushing me like he never has before. In no time I was struggling for breaths as my muscles burned with effort. My heart picked up in speed when I spotted an opening in his guard!

I slid my foot back, pushing myself forward faster as I swung for his exposed torso. He lurched backwards and I'm not sure whether my attack landed. He came at me again but I did not relent, returning every one of his attacks with my own. I lunged forward. My attack never connected. I felt him strike my chest. I coughed, spitting up blood. One of his hands had struck my left lung, the other blocked the tenketsu to my right arm. I could feel my chakra halting, it was going numb. With my left arm I knocked his hand away from my chest, continuing to attack. He grabbed it, releasing my other arm he blocked the left arm, too. Unrelenting, I thrust my right hand forward again. I saw his eyes widen before he struck my chest again, pushing me away and to the ground. I fell to my hands and knees, gasping for air that wouldn't stay in my lungs.

"Withdraw." he said, voice cold. "This fight is already over."

I was panting on the floor, my chest _ached_ from his attacks and my arms were tingling from numbness. All I could taste in my mouth was blood, I could even feel it running down my chin to my neck... but I... I wasn't done yet. Not yet.

"I... I won't forfeit. B-Because I..." I began to push myself up off the floor. I met his eyes again, "I promised myself something, Neji-siisan."

His eyes narrowed sharply at me.

 _"Do... do you think that it can really happen?" I asked quietly, carefully placing my newest treasure in my lap. Sora-chan looked down at me and tilted her head curiously with a funny look on her face as she scrunched up her nose. I laughed, knowing that she was thinking too literally again. "No, no! Not actual animals, Sora-chan." I traced my finger over the ink writing on the spine of the book, "But, can someone weak really be of any help to someone so strong?"_

I hadn't thought so. I used to think that only those born strong could be strong, just like Neji-niisan. It used to hurt to believe that.

 _One corner of her mouth had lifted in a smile._

 _ **'Strength isn't simply about who is the fastest or who can hit the hardest. There are many types of strength, and you-'**_ _she tapped her finger over my heart, it felt like it wanted to burst in my chest._ _ **'-have one of the rarest strengths of them all. Hinata, your heart makes you one of the strongest people I know.'**_

Neji-niisan has always been hurting for as long as I can remember. If I... if I can show him that even someone like me can overcome my fate then maybe... maybe I'll be able to help heal his heart. I wanted to help him more than anything else. iI know that Sora-chan often gets upset with Neji-niisan for how unfriendly he acts sometimes but she didn't know him when we were younger. She wouldn't understand. I remember... when we were younger, just how kind he was. How he _still_ is. Neji-niisan still has a kind heart, even if it's buried a bit deeper than everyone else's.

"If you continue this foolish course, then I won't be responsible for what happens. Stop acting like a spoiled brat and withdraw. You've lost."

I stood on wobbly legs, "I... won't."

His face darkened, he was beginning to get angry. "You have reached the limit of your abilities. This is as far as-"

-" _PPPPPPPPWWWWHHHEEE!_ " There was a loud whistle that rang through the room. My eyes darted up to the second floor to see-it was Sora-chan! Sora-chan was grinning down at me, one arm around Naruto-kun's neck as he helped her to stand, he was also grinning so brightly as he looked at me.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HINATAAA!" he cheered at the top of his lungs.

"HINATA! KICK HIS ASS!" Kiba-kun shouted from above, I also heard Akamaru's cheerful barking.

My eyesight began to blur with hot tears that I refused to let fall. All of my friends were here. They are all watching me, cheering me on. I... I won't let them down! I locked eyes with Neji-niisan once more and lifted my hands, forcing my trembling lips to smile. "I... I don't go back on my word! That is... also my ninja way!"

I will help you, Neji-niisan. You are my family and I have learned from my precious friends how there are no limits a person will go to for the people they love. Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun. Sora-chan... all of my precious friends...

 _Thank you_.

Neji-niisan's expression thundered darkly, he raised his hands and assumed a fighting stance.

"Come."

I moved once more.

I wasn't as fast as I had been at the start but I did not stop. Neji-niisan did not seem fazed in the least as I continued to strike at him, deflecting each of my attacks to the side. I was too slow and he struck, slamming his palm under my chin and sending me back onto the ground.

I coughed again, blood splattering against the stone and staining my yellow hoodie. I grit my teeth and forced my arms to push off the ground, getting to my knees.

"Why do you stand...?" he asked, his voice was quieter now. I could finally hear the frustration in his voice. "If you keep pushing yourself, you'll _die_. Stop doing this to yourself, you can't barely stand as it is. Your struggling is pointless."

"There... there is a point, Neji… niisan." I murmured, feeling lightheaded now as I stood. I was still smiling, -I think- just like Naruto-kun and Sora-chan. Their smiles always make me feel like everything is going to be okay... so, maybe... I thought I could do the same? "I may not be as strong in the same way as you... I know that, but... even someone like me could help someone who is suffering... like you."

Anger. Frustration. Pain. I didn't need my Byakugan to know what he was feeling.

His Byakugan activated and he dashed forward. Before I could move wave of pain erupted from my chest, from my heart, turning my vision white. I choked on blood. I didn't even realize when I fell onto the ground again. Darkness began to cloud at the corners of my vision. I closed my heavy eyes for only what seemed like a second and when I opened them again, I saw salmon-colored hair and periwinkle eyes, and behind her was a head of shaggy brown hair and narrow onyx eyes along with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Hinata! Hinata, hey, talk to me!" Kiba-kun shouted. I could hear Akamaru's whines as well.

Naruto-kun's eyes were so wide, "Hey! Are you alright!? Hinata!?"

Sora-chan had a scary look on her face as she whistled over to somebody on the side. She... was probably going to be upset with Neji-niisan. I smiled up at them, each of their faces fading from my vision.

Did I... do my best?

* * *

不安 _Unease_

* * *

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji!" Hayate-sensei called out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Naruto, Kiba and Sora vault over the railing and down into the arena. I glanced over and saw the usual look of indifference on Sasuke's face. Jeez, didn't anything effect that guy?

"Can't say I didn't see that coming though..." I sighed.

"Too bad for Hinata..." Chōji said beside me. "She looked like she was trying really hard, too."

It was a drag that it turned out this way for her, but she never stood a chance against a guy like that. It just goes to show what kind of guys are entered in this thing. They're monsters.

That Neji guy was still talking to Naruto who moved away from Hinata's side, out of the way of the medics, unlike Kiba who was being forced to step back . "-end, a loser is a loser. They cannot change. She failed to understand that. You would do best to learn that, too, before it gets you killed."

Naruto's mouth twisted into a snarl, "Why _you-_!" he then spun on his heel and dashed towards him like an idiot, falling for the taunt. Before he could get too far, that guy with the bowl-cut stepped in front of Naruto, stopping his charge.

But neither of them seemed to have noticed Sora getting to her feet because their jaws dropped to the floor as she ran past the both of them. The Hyuuga smirked as Sora fisted her hand and-and then Kakashi-sensei was there and hauling her over his shoulder.

"Not so fast." he drawled, already walking back towards the stairs and ignoring how her legs were still kicking in the air. As he turned she faced Neji again and she began to sign even though I doubt he had any idea what she was saying.

 **'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'** her signing became nearly incoherent with how wildly she was waving her hands. **'-how dare you-only wanted-I'll'** she began to mime choking him. I heard Sasuke sigh from the side, I looked over to see him pinching the bridge of his nose. Eventually Hinata was loaded onto a stretcher taken away. Kurenai-sensei nearly had to restrain Kiba. The arena was cleared and Kakashi-sensei set Sora back against the wall, saying something to her that made her very reluctantly stop glaring holes into the side of the Hyuuga's head and the next match was called without any more excitement.

Kankurō vs. Tenten

The girl from the Hyuuga and bowl-cut's team hopped over the railing and I spotted the guy from Sand that looked like a Kabuki actor start to walk down the stairs.

"GOOD LUCK, TENTEEEEN!" the bowl-cut shouted at the top of his lungs, making me want to cover my ears. Jeez, what a loud guy. Hayate-sensei gave the word and the woman hopped back a few feet, putting a safe distance between them while watching him carefully.

In response the Kabuki-guy began to unwrap the bandages around his chest, dropping that thing on his back. He called out to her in a taunting voice, "Are you just gonna stand there all day or do you plan on attacking?"

Her eyes narrowed at the Kabuki-guy, she then reached back into the bag on her hip, pulling out and unfolding a Bō staff. She's going close quarters? She spun it around in her hands, looking like impressive and giving off the idea that she knew how to use it. Kabuki-guy just smirked, unconcerned. She charged forwards and he made no move to dodge. The woman didn't hesitate in her attack, thrusting the staff and-' _CRACK!_ '

And his... his head split open.

She made a hole in the middle of his face, caving it in. The entire hall was silent. Wait, is that-I blinked. Wood. He's a puppet user, duh. The head of the puppet began clicking, spinning around once and eliciting a surprised shout from the woman as it tore the Bō out of her hands with it's sharp-looking teeth, she jumped away before the arms of the puppet could wrap around her.

"So, you like using ninja tools?" she asked, smiling, pulling out a scroll and unfurling it. In a small poof of smoke a heavy, spiked ball appeared and crashed threateningly on the stone floor, the other end of the chain in her hand. Her smile widened. "Me too!"

I swallowed thickly. There's no doubt about it, women are terrifying. Speaking of scary... I glanced behind me, back at the wall. Sora had finally settled down and was slumping against wall, practically radiating depression. Then I glanced at Ino who was chewing on her lip and also glancing backwards. Sora caught Ino glancing and both of them tensed up before awkwardly breaking eye-contact.

I sighed, "...troublesome."

Chōji looked over at me when I moved away from the railing and I nodded towards the back, he understood without me needing to say anything.

Sora didn't meet my eyes as I took a seat next to her.

There were still sounds of wood being smashed followed by cursing. The fight seemed to be going to the woman's favor by the sounds of it.

I yawned widely, liking nothing more than to take a nap. Preferably someplace where sunlight can reach the ground.

Sora yawned, too. Looking like she might fall asleep any second as it is. She finally glanced over at me, briefly. I took that as my cue.

"So... Ino." I start, quietly enough that no one could overhear on accident.

Sora's shoulders rose up defensively, pulling her knees closer to her chest. Because of course she couldn't make this easy for me.

"She feels like shit." I continue.

A pause. Then a skeptical glance.

It's true though, Ino has been feeling like shit ever since the written test. She hasn't said anything, of course, it was still _Ino_. She still had her pride to maintain. But more than once over the last few days when I was on watch, Ino had woken up from a dead sleep, shaking with tears running down her face. I was as confused as I was worried about it at first until I remembered the first test.

…Ino hasn't realized it yet, but whenever Sora's name is brought up her hand goes up to rub her neck unconsciously. It doesn't take a jonin to figure out what she saw when she was in there.

I rest my arm over my knee, sitting more comfortably. "She knows she shouldn't have done what she did."

Another pause. Then she pulled out her pad and pen, her eyes oddly dull and looking resigned. Why?

" _What did she tell you?_ "

"Nothing." I said honestly, she was even more skeptical than before. I shrugged helplessly, "Usually I can't get Ino to shut up but, she hasn't said a word about what she saw. She didn't even say it was you. I'd guessed."

She made and ' _oh_ ' with her mouth, going back to toying with the pockets on the flak jacket and pretending that I wasn't trying to bug her about this thing that no one wants to deal with. I swear, it's like walking through a minefield talking to a girl. One wrong step and things will blow up in your face. I sighed, taking another approach. Distraction. And then if that doesn't work than I'll just ask, directly.

Watching her for her reaction out of the corner of my eye, I spoke. "I can't blame her for not wanting to talk about what she saw. I mean, _I've_ seen what's in your head firsthand and wished I didn't know. It's scary in there."

She deadpanned. " _We all swore never to speak of that trip again._ " she wrote, a reluctant smile attempting to form at the corner of her lips.

"It was the camping trip from hell." I agreed. "Though, the last few days might give it a run for it's money,"

She scoffed, scowling as she nodded in agreement. So, something bad happened to them out there. Worse then I previously thought if she's acting like this. At first I figured it was just a bad fight going by Sasuke's slight limp and how he was favoring his right but Sora wasn't even paying him any attention. If it was just that then she'd be bugging the hell out of him like she'd do to any of us if we were hurt. Her behavior and the fact Naruto's been practically hovering over her since she got back means that something bad happened to _Sora_. That something probably has to do with why every inch of her arms were covered in bandages yet now it was only her left bicep that was wrapped up. And probably to do with that ink that appeared on her skin mid-fight. From the right bicep. I know that Fuinjutsu is kind of her thing, but still, I've never seen her use a Fuinjutsu like that before.

My head fell back against the wall.

…why couldn't I be sleeping right now?

"TENTEN! FEEL THE PASSION OF YOUR YOUTH! WE ARE HERE WITH YOU!"

"CHEER HARDER, LEE!"

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

Yeah, _that's_ why I wasn't sleeping.

Sora let out a breath, glancing over at me and looking like she needed a nap more than I did. She wrote, " _I'll talk to her._ "

"Thank Kami, now I don't have to try and convince Ino to do it instead. She would've been so much _louder_ about it all."

She snorted a laugh, smiling wryly as she wrote. " _Thanks for looking out for us bothersome people, Captain._ "

"Eh... you're even more bothersome when you're left alone." I shrugged, then frowned as I registered what name she used. "And I thought I was ' _Sleepy_ '?" referring to the nickname she used when we were younger. The thought of it causing me to yawn again. Man, isn't this thing over yet? There was nothing more I wanted right now than my own bed...

She smiled at me, not answering. I eyed her smile cautiously, recognizing it. it was the one she'd get whenever she knew something the rest of us didn't back when we were in the Academy. That usually meant troublesome things.

"Winner of the sixth match, Tenten!" Hayate-sensei called.

I was finally able to relax against the wall, letting my eyes slide shut. Sora bumped her shoulder against mine. I shoved her back, not opening my eyes.

"The, uhm, - _cough, cough_ \- the next match up!" I imagine the names on the board changed. Naruto groaned, loudly, causing my eye to crack back open slightly.

" _YOSH_! It is finally my turn to give it my all in a passionate battle of youth!" The weirdo with the bowl-cut was cheering in excitement, I glanced up at the board to see what he was so happy about, already having a guess.

Rock Lee, huh? I guess he's up next.

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Seven: "Life-risking Battles"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: I am a horrible, horrible person.**

 **Ugh, I cannot believe I pulled this crap. In my opinion this cliffhanger is worse than the time I kinda-killed Sora in the Formula Arc. I am so** _ **done**_ **with fight scenes for a good month at the least. Sadly, I still have at** _ **least**_ **one more chapter of them to do. But after that I'm going to be plying all of you with copious amounts of fluff and other, cute things. Possibly character more development, maybe. Speaking of, Hinata showed up, huh? The little snuggle-wunnie showed up and asked for some spotlight to show off how Sora's effected her, however subtly. And Shikamaru! He took the initiative and nudged Sora into talk to Ino! What a surprise from out lazy bum!**

 **So, fights. They took obscenely long and I had actually planned on doing them all in this chapter but I overwhelmed myself I think. My brain shut off for the last week and I could not write anything even though I had a pretty good idea of what I wanted to do. Even for the others to come. Side note: Did you know that sound waves could extinguish fire? I didn't. It's quite badass to see.**

 **Very reasonable question; is placing 'Character Death' at the warnings on top a thing I should do, if... I dunno… somebody dies? I'm genuinely confused on this point, guys. Would it be a spoiler or a real warning like the blood and gore and stuff? Very reasonable, yes.**

 **Author Question!**

"What kind of cult would you like to start? …pfft!"

 _ **Okay, this is hilarious and someone asked me and now I have to ask all of you because... really. How could I not at this point?**_

 _ **I would start the cult of the Teddy Bears. Everyone must have one, bear species and stuffing is not a factor. We'd even accept longtime blankie-users under extenuating circumstances. All are welcome.**_

 **Aw geez, I wuv yew all! 'Till next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	41. Dark Forest Arc, Monsters Afoot

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Yahoo! Annnd we're back! Alright let's start off with a fight re-cap from Sasuke's POV, because he was one of the few people actually paying any attention to the Hinata/Neji and Tenten/Kankurō fights. Let's GOOO!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Therefore I cannot be responsible for their actions.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! I've decided thanks to all you lovely people who addressed my concern in the last chapter, thank you for that. So here we have it! We will have blood, violence and foul language!**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: "Monsters Afoot"**

 _"Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger, leads to hate, hate leads to suffering." -Yoda_

* * *

"Withdraw. This fight is already over." Neji announced. It was unnecessary in my opinion, any idiot with eyes could see it was obvious Hinata was fighting a losing battle. The difference in their skill levels was too far. I exhaled through my nose, leaning forward on the railing to rest my arms.

This was a waste of time.

From beside me, Naruto growled under his breath and walked off, causing me to look away from Hinata, who was struggling to stand again and see what he was up to along with a few others. He went to the back wall, crouched by an unconscious Sora and then began shaking her by her shoulders. " _Wake up_ , Sora-chan!" he shouted in her ear.

Kakashi sighed, "Hey... you probably shouldn't-" Naruto then covered her mouth and held her nose. "H-Hold on!"

"Idiot!" I snapped, "What do you think you're-"

"Hinata and Sora-chan are good friends!" he shouted at us, still suffocating her, "And I _know_ that Sora-chan would want to be awake for this more than she'd want to be asleep 'ttebayo!"

Before anyone else could pull the Idiot away, Sora's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air as Naruto quickly pulled his hands away. She blinked rapidly, chest heaving and probably trying to understand what was happening right now. Naruto forced her to look at him.

"Hinata's fighting Stick! Get up!"

Sora blinked once more before she nodded jerkily and hurried to push herself up, her hand slipped against the wall as she did and Naruto ducked down, wrapping her arm around his neck before pulling her up to her feet. They both moved towards the railing, Sora scowled at the scene before inhaling deeply and raising her fingers to her lips.

" _PPPPPPPPWWWWHHHEEE!_ " she whistled loudly, drawing both the Hyuuga's attention along with everyone else in the room. I took a step away from them as Naruto began shouting as well.

"YOU CAN DO IT, HINATAAA!" the Idiot cheered. Kiba looked at them both in disbelief. I couldn't believe them myself. Hinata wasn't going to win this, it didn't matter how much they cheered her on. It was just embarrassing. He then cursed under his breath and turned back to the fight.

"HINATA! KICK HIS ASS!" he shouted. I shook my head in exasperation. If they wanted to act like fools then I wasn't going to stop them.

Hinata was smiling now as she faced her cousin again. "I... I don't go back on my word! That is... also my ninja way!"

Ah. That explains it.

They began trading blows again, Hinata noticeably slower than the first time. Neji deflected each of her strikes as if the were nothing he knocked her to the ground again and Hinata kept getting back to her feet, wheezing and spitting up blood. They exchanged a few quiet words, something Hinata said caused Neij to charge again but she coughed up blood once more, she began to fall backwards. He stopped in his tracks and she hit the ground.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji!" the referee said hurriedly. Naruto and the other's leapt over the railing, Sora stumbling on the landing as they ran to Hinata's side. Team Eight's sensei was down there soon enough, too.

The Sharingan stopped spinning in my skull and my vision returned to normal, my eyes resting on Neji. He had cut off her chakra to stop her from using it. I'd seen the her pathways to her hands be blocked before these very eyes, how his chakra had entered her body and brushed against. The Byakugan is formidable. Kakashi had said that it can see something even the Sharingan couldn't, the body's tenketsu points. A single touch and it can damage their opponents internal organs.

At the beginning of the match Lee had admitted that he had lied the first day we met. That the ' _strongest leaf genin_ ' was actually that guy, Hyuuga Neji. Even I... I tightened my hold on the railing, feeling an electricity run up and down my spine. Kakashi had said it himself, you can't train your insides. I shifted my weight on my feet, even though my body still ached I felt restless all of a sudden. The corner of my mouth pulled up in a grin. I think... I was getting _excited_.

There sure were a lot of strong guys here.

I had only been listening with half-an- ear to what Neji was saying to my teammates -something about being losers?- but the next thing I know, the medics were attending to Hinata and Naruto was running towards Neji but Lee stepped in before he could get his ass kicked. Then _Sora_ , who had not recovered yet, stood on shaky legs and began running towards the Hyuuga as well. I sighed, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of my nose.

Why is it that _Lee_ is the smartest of the idiots here?

I narrowed my eyes at the Hyuuga as he subtly shifted his body into a aggressive position, ready to attack her. She got within a meter, her hand in a fist, before I felt Kakashi disappear from next to me and appear in the area. He easily threw Sora over his shoulder and walked back towards the stairs, ignoring how much she struggled. Lee said something quietly to Naruto below and he calmed down, unhappy, but he didn't make a scene like Sora as they trailed behind Neji on the stairs. Kiba however, practically needed to be restrained by his sensei before he could attack. That Hyuuga's better at pissing these guys off than Naruto is. He ended up making three enemies in one move.

"It's not happening." I heard Kakashi say, I glanced toward the back wall where he dropped Sora and saw her signing.

 **'Just one punch!'** she said, whipping her head to glare at Neji. The Hyuuga was acting like he didn't see the dirty looks being shot his way. Kakashi sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he looked down at her.

"I could always take you to the hospital if you're really feeling so energetic...?" he trailed off, sounding a lot like a threat. Sora's mouth dropped open in a gape before she scowled up at Kakashi, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping against the wall. Sulking now.

"Now for the sixth match!" I looked up at the board as the names changed.

Kankurō vs. Tenten

The kunoichi from Lee and Neji's team leapt over the railing and the last guy from the Sand team walked down. Considering the general skill level of both their teammates, it'll be interesting to see how strong they are. "GOOD LUCK, TENTEEEEN!" I cringed away from the sudden shout _right next to my ear_. I glared at Lee who was completely oblivious.

The match was started and Tenten put distance between them, showing caution. Kankurō untied the bandages holding that thing on his back, setting it down and egging her to attack. She pulled out a wooden staff and spun it in her hands before she charged forward. He didn't dodge as she thrust the staff forward, smashing into... his face? There was the sound of wood snapping and I narrowed my eyes at the Sand nin, looking at his face closely. It was like it was made of _wood_.

"What the hell is _that_!?" the Idiot shouted, head whipping up to look at Kakashi. I was still watching the match closely as Kakashi explained that it was a puppet and that Suna was renown for it's ' _Puppet Brigade_ ' that was mostly active during the Second War. I'm pretty sure that the Idiot stopped listening halfway through. I noticed Shikamaru step away from the railing, towards Sora who hadn't moved from where she was sulking.

Lee's teammate, Tenten, was on the offensive now armed with a flail. After she unsealed it from a scroll using Fuinjutsu, she changed from attacking the puppet to attacking the wrapped item it had thrown down at the start. It turned out to be him, he ended up revealing himself when she threw out a barrage of kunai while keeping the puppet at arms length as it began to attack her in close-quarters. She kept after him, throwing weapons with her free hand to keep him off-balance and defending against the puppet when it got too close or in her way, disabling its... many hidden weapons when they came up. Projectile kunai from the mouth. Projectile senbon from the elbows. She had narrowly missed the concealed blades in the wrists but only got a cut across her arm before she jumped away, losing the flail to the puppet's mouth.

She wasted no time in unsealing another weapon, a kusarigama this time, shifting her focus from the puppeteer to the puppet. Swinging the weight on the end of the chain out and wrapping it around it's neck, she yanked it towards her and jumped over it's head. Behind it, she brought the sickle down on the joint of the left shoulder and pulled, dislodging it and causing it to fall to the ground. The next three or so minutes were spent like this, her slowly taking the puppet apart while throwing the occasional volley of shuriken or kunai that the puppet usually intercepts before it could get close.

Soon all six of it's arms were on the ground and Tenten looked exhausted, she turned back to Kankurō who lifted his hands. Then the puppet pieces around her feet raised into the air and each part started moving individually through the air. Tenten groaned and cursed under her breath as she swapped to a pair of tonfa and began dodging the flying limbs that revealed their hidden twelve-inch blades. I sighed, losing interest. Kankurō's reaction times were getting slower, I noticed, Tenten was doing better than him though. It seems the puppeteer is not suited to stamina battles, manipulating all these pieces at once must be a strain on his chakra as well.

"TENTEN! FEEL THE PASSION OF YOUR YOUTH!" Lee shouted suddenly, too close to my ear for comfort. "WE ARE HERE WITH YOU!"

"CHEER HARDER, LEE!" the older, creepier one shouted just as loudly.

"YES, GAI-SENSEI!"

Naruto groaned, covering his ears with his hands, "Damn, they're loud, 'ttebayo..."

From the looks of it, Kakashi and I agreed with him. Below, Tenten threw another volley of kunai. This time the Sand nin had barely stopped it in time from hitting him with the puppet's torso. Tenten smirked. One of the kunai lodged in the wood sparked, the explosive tag on it activating. Kankurō couldn't react in time and the puppet limb blew up, the force and proximity knocked him off his feet. The rest of the floating pieces fell to the ground in as he groaned on the floor and Tenten was quick to move in. She crossed the distance and planted a foot on the center of his chest, panting for breath but seemingly victorious.

"Surrender."

His fingers twitched, the puppet's head lifted off the ground and flew at Tenten's back, out of her sightline. Lee inhaled sharply, "TEN-"

She spun around, tonfa connecting with the head and batting it away, sending it crashing into the arena wall. Without giving Kankurō another chance, she brought the tonfa down on the side of his head -his temple specifically- and knocked him out cold. The referee called the match and they cleared the arena. The Sand jonin dismissed the medics, simply throwing Kankurō over his shoulder and depositing him near their team. I noticed with curiosity that of the Sound team, only that Loudmouth was left. His jonin was gone.

On our side of the room, Lee loudly congratulated his teammate and their sensei enthusiastically offered to take her to see about the injury on her arm but she just shrugged it off, saying it was nothing major. Naruto began chanting beside me about getting to fight next, causing Lee to do the exact same. I rolled my eyes at them both.

We watched the names change.

* * *

勝利 _Victory_

* * *

I… didn't know how to feel as I read those characters on the board. Surprise? Relief? Fear? So I didn't think about that, I focused on the facts. The facts were that it was the seventh match and there were only six people left, my eyes scanned to see who was still present. It Shikamaru had won his, as did Sasuke. I overheard Kiba griping about Shino losing which had surprised me, he can be tricky to fight. Hinata had... the back of my skull began to buzz again and I pushed it out of mind. Tenten had also beat Kankurō, leaving Naruto, Kiba, Chōji, Ino, Gaara, Zaku from Sound... and...

Akadō Yoroi vs. Rock Lee

I bit my lip and stood up, wobbling a bit on my jelly legs and using the wall as a support. The adrenaline from seeing Hinata... the adrenaline was gone now, leaving me feeling like passing out right here right now seemed like a very good idea at the moment. But, I still had matches to watch. Besides the low ache all over my body, passing out and the hardly able to stand part, I felt... good. Better than I have in days, in fact. It was a very good sign. Glancing down, I gave Shikamaru a grateful smile. I know how much he doesn't like going out of his way to do something he no doubt considered to be ' _troublesome_ ' but he still did try and... untangle things, with Ino and I. Cheering me up a bit while he was at it.

I took a tentative step away from the wall and nearly fell over. Nearly. Shikamaru, the dear boy, grabbed my wrist before I could topple over. With a sigh and an eye-roll he stood up and let me lean on him up to the railing. We joined the little crowding of what was left of our classmates -with Stick and Tenten off to the side, the jonin-sensei standing in-between- and I eagerly leaned on the railing, watching Lee bounce on the balls of his feet. Even without being able to actively feel his chakra, his obvious excitement was infectious. I couldn't help myself from grinning because of it.

All-in-all Lee's match was, by far, the fastest of them yet. It was actually a bit... underwhelming. I immediately felt horrible for thinking that, but... it _was_. His opponent -Kabuto's teammate- had some sort of chakra siphoning ability that failed in an embarrassing way when he tried to take Lee's chakra. Lee had been a bit startled to feel the drain at first but quickly followed up with less than a minute of the most fluid Taijustu I've ever seen, smacking the grown man down like a red-headed stepchild before proceeding to thank him for the fight as he was carried off in a stretcher.

"Winner, Rock Lee!" Hayate-san called. Lee's grin was blinding as him looked up at the balcony, at us. He exchanged a thumbs-up with a beaming Gai. Then his large eyes glanced at me, a hopeful look on his face that only grew even shinier when he caught my grin. I became flustered as well as confused, flattening out my grin as my cheeks warmed. He shouldn't be looking at me like that.

In an impressive bound, Lee flipped in the air an landed effortlessly on the second floor. I may or may not have squeezed a bit closer to Shikamaru when Lee walked by to bridge the gap in between Team Gai and what was left of the Rookie Nine, coincidentally standing right next to me. Also blocking my view of Neji though I'm sure that wasn't intentional on his part. I kept my rapidly warming face forward, elbowing Shikamaru when he smirked a little too wide for my liking, no doubt noticing my sudden awkward-induced stiffness and the constant bubbly smile on Lee's face.

This was so ridiculous.

Inuzuka Kiba vs. Yamanaka Ino

Kurenai-sensei shot Asuma-sensei a cocky look to which he didn't acknowledge outwardly. His chakra however was a bit miffed at her and a little-ugh. No. Mm-mm. Not going there. As natural and expected it is to have sexual tension between two adults, it is very _not okay_ to feel it when it doesn't have anything to do with you. I'm not even kidding.

"Oi! Is he allowed to bring Akamaru down there?" the Hero asked.

Kakashi answered, "Yes, Naruto. Like insects and puppets, ninken are considered to be ninja tools, too."

His face scrunched up, "Eh? What's a ' _ninken_ '?"

There was collective sigh.

"Shut up and watch the match, loser." Duckie griped. I tried to do the same, though I probably could've done better if I'm being honest. But it was already so hard to focus, my head felt foggy and paying much attention would be asking a little too much of me at the moment. Logically, I knew that Ino placed at the top of the class in the Academy and has probably improved her skills a lot since the last time I'd seen her fight, but... I'd already written this off as Kiba's win. Ino is good, yes. But Kiba is just better in terms of combat ability.

The sad truth is that Ino is good for a young _kunoichi_. This world encourages child soldiers and one of the most powerful people in the world is a woman that can literally move/obliterate mountains, both very true facts. But this was also the same world where father's still sold their daughters off to be married. The supremely rich had legal slaves, people who had willingly sold themselves into service in what I basically understood as a fixed-term lease. Rural farmers down in their luck gave a spare child away for a marriage endowment when the harvest wasn't good that year. Things that weren't suppose to be okay but were anyway because this was the world that depended on shinobi to protect them and kill for them. It doesn't actively happen in Konoha, not to my knowledge. Such acts were looked down upon as disgusting by the shinobi community as far as I can tell but... at the end of the day, we were killers for hire. What moral high-ground did we have?

My chest tightened.

"Tenten, are you feeling alright? You look pale..." I heard Gai say quietly, causing me to glance over along with Lee. I did a double take after seeing how Tenten's face was flushed and she was even sweatier than after her match finished.

She frowned, a dazed look in her eyes as she turned towards her teacher, "A-Actually, I-" she didn't get to finish as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed. Lee shouted in alarm and Gai caught her before she could hit the ground, picking her up in his arms,

He looked at Scarecrow and spoke hurriedly, "I'm taking her to the medics." silently asking him something with his eyes and then he disappeared faster than my eyes could register. Beside me, Lee was set off in near-hysterics as he began to bombard Neji with questions of whether or not they should follow to see if she was going to be okay and my sensei stepped in, assuring him that it would do no good right now. Tenten was in good hands. I furrowed my brow in confusion. What even happened? She had been fine just a minute ago! I mean. the only difference that should've happened was who she fought-

Oh.

Suna… some Suna's greatest puppet masters were also known for their deadly poisons. I looked across the room, spotting a smug-looking Kankurō as he watched us, the side of his face swelling up with a bruise. He lifted his hand in a wave. In that moment it felt like he was mocking me more than anything. I felt my heart sink a little bit at the realization.

"ORAAAAA!" Ino's war cry rang out. There was still a fight going on, wasn't there? "Mind Body Switch Technique!" By the time I looked back down at the match, Kiba was backing away from a hostile-looking Akamaru now. Wait, what?

"Get the hell out of Akamaru!" Kiba snapped.

" _Arr-rah_! _Araff_!" Ino-?- responded, I think. Okay this is pretty weird, even for us. The next minute was spent with Kiba dancing around the arena, trying not to hurt his furred partner's body while Ino took full advantage of that fact and actually did some damage to Kiba. Things actually looked to be in her favor until he threw down a smoke bomb, obscuring her vision and he made a move for her real body.

He wrapped his hand around her ponytail and placed the blade-end of a kunai at the base of her skull. "Get out of Akamaru unless you want a new haircut!" Akamaru -Ino- stilled, she barked once and he cut a few strands at the nape of her neck as he pressed. " _Try me_. I don't think _bald_ would be a very good look for you, but you never know... I just might take some off the sides-" he began to move the kunai up higher, creating a visible spot of missing hair and Ino yelped as she returned to her body.

"You _asshole_!" she snapped, the kunai now at her throat. She rolled her eyes before glaring daggers at Kiba's victorious smirk. "I forfeit!"

Kiba was declared the winner and they both climbed back up to the second floor. Shikamaru groaned, muttering something like Ino was going to be unbearable now. My eyes were firmly on the board, waiting anxiously. There were only two matches left. I held my breath as the characters changed once more.

Akimichi Chōji vs. Uzumaki Naruto

" _YEAH_!" the Hero shouted, fist pumping the air. "MY TURN!"

Relief was the most prominent emotion, without a doubt. I even let out a quiet breath, laying a hand over my racing heart as Naruto vaulted over the railing in his excitement. I blinked in surprise when I noticed the coarse fabric under my fingertips. Wait, what am I wearing? It was green with lots of pockets and looked _a lot like_ -my eyes snapped over to my silver-haired sensei to only _just now_ notice he was missing his jacket. When the hell did Kakashi give me his flak jacket!? I was torn between feeling incredible warm at the gesture and amazed at just how complete out of it I was and still am.

I settled on feeling happy and warm, that was a good plan. Almost as if he'd felt my eyes on him, said Scarecrow glanced over and I grinned at him, making a show of snuggling into the over-sized jacket he so graciously lent me. He rolled his eye at me and I idly wondered if this meant we were going steady now? Too bad he wouldn't get the reference, his face would be hilarious. I noticed with amusement how Sasuke slipped into the spot between Lee and I, leaving no space for Ino to stand beside him like she previously had been. He completely ignored the knowing look I shot him.

"Begin!" And all of my attention was back on my Hero, my nerves and excitement mixing together in an odd combination that had my fogged mind clearing just a little bit. This wasn't happening in the way that I knew, I didn't know what was about to happen.

 **Before** , Kiba had been the one to face Naruto and lost but now it's Chōji, their fighting styles are completely different. Both are Taijutsu users, yes, but their personalities couldn't differ any more. Kiba revels in a good fight where Chōji usually can't stomach fighting someone he considers a friend. A thought occurred to me and I frowned, tapping Shikamaru's shoulder to get his attention.

 **'Will he actually fight?'** I asked, thinking about how much Chōji never liked sparring practice back in the Academy. He never participated unless he absolutely had to and even then he would usually be skipping with the rest of us.

The Nara boy shrugged one shoulder as he leaned forward on the railing, "Not sure. Asuma-sensei promised to treat him at Yakiniku Q if he won, but whether or not he actually fights-"

"You better not hold back on me, fatso!" Naruto shouted. I saw an actual vein appear on Chōji's forehead as his usually kind expression twisted with rage.

"NARUTOOOO! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FOR THAT!" the Akimichi boy roared, anger spiking in his chakra.

Oh, well that answers that.

Shikamaru smirked, placing his chin in his hand. "Naruto's really asking for it, huh?" I shrugged non chalantly, watching as Naruto's grin turned wild and Chōji's hands went into a seal.

" _Expansion Jutsu_!" In a burst of chakra, his body swelled up like a balloon. "Leaf-Style Taijutsu: Human Bullet Tank!" Chōji rolled, smacking right into Naruto who hadn't even bothered to try and move. His body went flying and he was sent to the other side of the room, skidding across the ground until rolling to a stop, face against the stone and unmoving.

"Too bad." Shikamaru announced, feeling only a bit of sympathy for our blonde and a lot more proud of Chōji. Duckie and I shared a look. A smirk pulling at his lips and a grin on mine. We were all friends here, yes, but now it was about the pride of Team Seven versus Team Ten... and we weren't about to lose.

Too bad was right. _Bright_ and _Breezy_ was starting to get revv'd up down there.

"A hit like that isn't going to be enough to get through that thick head of his." Sasuke declared, drawing odd looks from a number of people including our dear sensei. And sure enough, the dust settled and we watched as Naruto began to pick himself up off the ground, that hard-headed grin on his whiskered face.

"Was that all you got!?" he shouted, a line of red sliding down his brow. "You... you FAT-ASS!"

Chōji let out another yell of rage, his face going red as he seethed. He expanded again and his voice echoed off the walls as he spun at Naruto at full speed. "'I'M NOT FAT! I'M _PLEASANTLY PLUMP_!"

Naruto grinned and braced himself as Chōji slammed into him even harder than the first time, sending him into the wall below us with such strength that the floor trembled under my feet. We all cautiously leaned over the railing to see a cloud of dust where Naruto cratered into the wall. I winced in sympathy, feeling his chakra pulse and divide. When the dust settled Chōji's eyes widened as we all watched the Hero stumbled out of the rubble, wiping the blood leaking from his mouth with his sleeve.

He was still grinning.

"Don't underestimate me! I'm the man who'll become Hokage! Just watch!" Naruto shouted, unzipping the front of his jacket and reaching inside. His hand came back out and... ah... Naruto now had a bento in his hands, one of _my_ bento's no less. He opened it and the scent of steamed pork dumplings wafted up.

Drool began to leak from the side of Chōji's mouth.

I blinked in surprise as Ino slapped a hand on her forehead with a groan. Oh, smack. I just realized that Team Ten missed breakfast, only barely making it in time for the deadline before noon. With only the wildlife and plants to eat over the last few days Chōji must be _starving_ for a cooked meal right about now. We all watched as Naruto plucked one out of the buns out of the box, holding up for the room to see. Then he popped it in his mouth in the most teasing way possible.

"Mm- _mmm_!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth to hide my smile. That's _low_ , Hero. A loud and sudden roar erupted from Chōji's direction and I couldn't tell if it was from his mouth or his stomach. Naruto's grin was foxlike in the best of ways.

He held the bento out further in front of him. "Want some?"

"...damn it." Shikamaru sighed beside me, my grin only grew. My Hero was so clever! I got the feeling that Terra rolled her eyes at my gushing.

Chōji charged forward wildly and Naruto threw the bento in the air, each of the buns flying in odd directions. Chōji moved faster than I've probably ever seen him as he dashed all around, catching the buns before they could hit the ground. He leapt up towards the last one in the air and-' _poof_!'-it exploded into a cloud of smoke and suddenly _Naruto_ was there, swinging his leg down and planting his foot square in the middle of Chōji's head. The Akimichi boy shot down, releasing rest of the buns that also ' _poof'd_ ', revealing themselves to all be Naruto, too!

"The hell?! Did he just use shadow clone and transformation in combination?" Shikamaru squawked, eyes wide. I felt a small bit of satisfaction at his uncharacteristic shout of surprise. He looked at me with disbelief written on his face and my grin widened, "Since when can _Naruto_ do something like that?"

 _Never_ underestimate my Hero.

"Now I'll end it with my new special technique!" the Hero shouted as he moved towards a dazed Chōji. Huh? Since when was he working on a new technique? On one side of me, Sasuke twitched, his annoyance rocketing as he watched. Beside him, a gaping Lee leaned over the railing so far I was worried he might fall over.

I had the feeling like I was missing something again.

The clones landed, running and running across the floor. "U-" Naruto brought a knee into Chōji's gut, _hard_ , lifting his feet off the ground, "ZU-" the clones jumped up after him, "MA-" each kicking or punching, sending him up higher with every hit, "KI-" Chōji expanded in a last ditch effort. All the Narutos converged, twisting their bodies and swinging downwards. "- _NARUTO BLITZ_!"

Chōji _bounced_ , very much like a rubber ball he rebounded off the ground from the force of Naruto's combined attacks, shooting straight up and slamming into the ceiling. We all looked up to look at the boy now stuck in the roof.

We all stared.

"Winner, - _cough, cough_ \- Uzumaki Naruto!"

I was the one - _ **And the only one.**_ \- clapping the loudest before I leaned over the railing and whistled, a genuine giddiness in my chest that I haven't felt in a while. The Hero looked up at us, panting heavily and his hand in a thumbs up. After a bit of careful maneuvering and wall walking from Asuma-sensei and Hayate-san, they managed to get Chōji down safely. Good news is that his injuries were so minor that he didn't have to go with the medics either! Together the two boys and climbed back up the stairs with Asuma trailing behind them, Naruto with a bit more spring in his step as he received a few congratulations from the others.

"' _Naruto Blitz_?" Duckie drawled pointedly with an arched eyebrow, Naruto grin turned a bit predatory and Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the other boy. Sparks flew. Okay, so definitely missed something. Hazards of falling unconscious after an intense sealing session, I suppose.

Naruto turned his bright blue eyes to me and I grinned wide, **'You did incredible, Hero. You've gotten one step closer to the Hat.'** A thousand-watt smile lit up his face and he barreled into my side, I ignored how I almost fell over way too easily and wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a side hug.

"Naruto-kun! I must apologize for misjudging you!" Lee exclaimed suddenly as he bowed his head, causing Naruto to frown in confusion. "At our first meeting I had fallen under the assumption that you were not a very shrewd or prudent combatant and have since discarded that opinion! You are surprisingly crafty to come up with a strategy like you had!" he said very honestly. In the background Gai shed a Manly Tear and did a subtle fist pump, joyful pride practically washing off of him.

The Hero blinked a couple times before he grinned smugly, the first part of Lee's apology flying way over his fluffy head. "Yeah, well, you're pretty good yourself, Thick-Brows!"

…I just didn't have the heart to tell him Lee just said he thought Naruto was an idiot. I just pat his blonde locks. Lee's grin was wide as he turned to face Chōji next. "And you as well, Chōji-kun! It was an excellent fight from both sides!"

The Akimichi boy in question was sitting against the back wall with a little rain cloud over him, no doubt thinking about the pork buns that never were. Naruto tapped my arm and I took the hint, removing my arm and stepping back. I watched as my Hero walked up to the other boy and reached inside his orange jacket before pulling out... an extra lunch. A warm pride swelled in my chest as he held it out towards the Akimichi boy with a sheepish grin, his other hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry about what I said earlier. I just didn't want you to hold back, y'know?" he explained.

Chōji stared at the bento for a few heartbeats, almost uncomprehendingly. Then he began to _tear up_.

"N- _Narutooooooo_...!" he sobbed. Naruto just chuckled as Chōji eagerly took the lunch and opened it, relishing in the warm scent of omurice. I glanced around and saw smiles and surprised looks all around as they watched this... except for Stick. Because Stick was an asshole. The all too heartwarming moment was interrupted by a wave of unfocused _Intent_ that spiked from the center of the arena and my eyes were drawn to a column of sand appearing below. My heartbeat picked up in speed as the air got a bit harder to breathe.

There was only one match left.

Abumi Zaku vs. Gaara

I didn't feel much of anything as I watched a very twitchy Zaku vault over the railing and face an agitated Gaara in the center of the arena. Only a bit cold, maybe. Funny. It was really hot earlier, wasn't it? I sensed more than saw Naruto slip into the place next to me, I was now flanked on both sides by my teammates. Their chakra did well to ward off Gaara's strengthening _Intent_ , allowing me to breathe semi-freely.

"Ready?" Hayate-san asked. No responses, only glares. With a sigh, he lowered his hand. "Then begin!"

A blast of air ripped through the arena, hitting a wall of sand head-on. Zaku's twitchy eyes widened in surprise as the sand fell lethargically around Gaara's feet. Surprise filled the chakra around me, no one had really been expecting that to happen. Zaku did it again and again with the same luck as the first time, the sand keeping Gaara untouched. Then Zaku shouted suddenly and lurched backwards, without any apparent reason for doing so.

"Get the fuck _away_ from me!" he lifted his hands with a panicked look on his face as pure _fear_ began to wash through his chakra. His chakra spiked through his body and he let out another blast of air, stronger than that last time... that.. completely missed. He ended up shooting at the wall. Gaara hadn't even moved yet.

"Fucking think you can scare me, _huh_?! FUCKING _DIE_!" Zaku roared at Gaara, which, that was a really bad plan. He continued blasting shots of air around the arena, only sometimes get near enough to Gaara to hit an intercepting wall of sand. "GO TO HELL, MONSTER!"

I didn't understand what was happening.

Below us, Zaku continued to shout profanities, calling Gaara a monster among other things. I felt as Gaara's _Hushed_ and _Cool_ chakra steadily became hotter, wilder and _brighter_ as it went on. The feeling of waiting to fall in... it was like standing on the edge now, like staring into a pit with no end. It made my head feel light and I had to lean on the railing to fight the dizzy spell that came over me. Anger began to rise in Gaara's chakra. _Real_ anger. He lifted a hand and a wave of sand rose with it, shaping into a hand of it's own.

"Shut _up_." the red-haired boy said, his voice cold. The sand moved, reaching towards Zaku who scrambled and began to shoot off blasts of air in rapid succession. The attacks that actually did hit the sand dispersed it momentarily until it reformed and began to reach out again, most of the attacks landed nowhere near Gaara though.

"I don't get it! What's he shooting at? There's nothing there 'ttebayo!" Naruto asked as he squinted, trying to see what we all were missing. I was wondering the same thing myself. I also narrowed my eyes in an effort to see what Zaku was seeing, was it sand? Was that what I was missing? Could we just not see it from up here? If I thought it was his style, I'd almost think that Gaara had cast a Gen-

-my heart stuttered in my chest. A cold, _cold_ feeling settling in my stomach. No... no, it couldn't be possible, right? It _can't_ be what's happening right now. It just wasn't... possible. I heard Kurenai gasp in the background, confirming exactly what I feared.

"He's under a Genjutsu!"

 _My_ Genjutsu.

 _Show him true nightmares. A voice smooth, sweet, had whispered in her mind._ _She had been curious, and did as it instructed. Mixing her chakras and showing him her bleeding eyes._

 _A thrill shot up her spine as he collapsed on the forest floor.._

I felt eyes on me but I couldn't look away from Zaku now. He was living in a nightmare I caused him, shooting at the monsters I dreamt about but weren't really there. I watched as he scrambled away from phantoms, trying to escape their grasp. He was completely oblivious to the very real monster inside the boy in front of him. Zaku spun around to attack an illusion only he could see, turning his back to Gaara and I felt a shout wedge in my throat, my mouth actually opened to scream at him to turn around as sand rose up around his legs and surrounded his body. The world seemed to slow as Zaku struggled uselessly in the sand as Gaara's- _no_ , as Shukaku's chakra began to suffocate the very air.

Gaara closed his fist.

" _Sand Coffin_!" The sand compacted.

I felt more than watched as Zaku's chakra extinguish within Gaara's. Bloodied globs of sand exploded out, covering the floor. It happened so fast no one had stopped it by the time they realized Gaara wasn't going to be satisfied with simply immobilizing Zaku. There was a deathly silence that fell over the hall, as if no one even dared to breathe air so saturated in Killing Intent.

I felt nothing.

"Winner... Gaara." Hayate-san eventually announced.

I stared at the bloody smear on the ground that used to be Abumi Zaku of Sound. I felt the _wrong_ inside my chest grow larger as it laughed at the nothing I felt inside my heart. I felt nothing. Nothing but relief that it hadn't been Naruto or Lee down there instead.

Gaara's teal eyes lifted to meet mine.

I felt _cold_.

 **Should Have Broken His Arms.** She said.

I shuddered violently.

A warm hand intertwined with mine, the feeling of _Bright_ and _Breezy_ quieting the ringing in my ears and reminding me to _breathe_. My eyes lifted from the bloody smear on the ground to meet dazzling, worried blue orbs. I squeezed his hand back so tightly it probably hurt him. He didn't say anything, just held my hand.

"With this, the preliminary trials for the round three test has been completed!"

The events after that... kind of blurred together. I didn't hear it when we, the winners, were called down to assemble on the arena floor. I didn't even react as Naruto led me down the stairs, keeping himself in-between me and the bloody smear on the ground. I did notice how we had to tiptoe around the still-wet piles of sand spattered across the stone floor. As we lined up in front of the Sandaime, everyone kept a distance from Gaara, including Temari. Don't know why. He's calmed down now, his previously suffocating _Intent_ was lifted after Zaku's body got smushed. He's fine now. I could hardly hear the words Hiruzen used to congratulate us over the ringing in my ears, just that he was more solemn then he should've been. I was completely out of it until l my hand was in a box, pulling out a small paper.

'2' was the number written on it.

"Now then, I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper in order, starting from the left." Ibiki-san said, holding up a clipboard.

"3!" Kiba.

"5!" Naruto.

I held up two fingers.

"10." Sasuke.

"...7." Shikamaru.

"8!" Lee.

"4." Neji.

"6." Temari.

"9." Gaara.

"That makes the last one, 1." Ibiki murmured, finished writing. Hiruzen announced that the next match-ups will be revealed and Ibiki-san turned the pad around and the brackets were shown. Each number was paired up with the next one, the exceptions being Lee and Kiba.

Match 1: Tenten vs. Sora.

Match 2: Neji vs. Naruto.

Match 3: Temari vs. Shikamaru.

Match 4: Gaara vs. Sasuke.

Lee was set to fight whoever won the Sasuke/Gaara match and Kiba would fight either me or Tenten before the second round of fights began. I... I was going to be fighting _Tenten_. Oh, well. I'm sure _that's_ going to go over well. Then it's Naruto versus Neji. I felt satisfaction in that, a glance at Naruto's crazy wide and not too nice grin told me that he felt pretty much the same as I did. And Sasuke… jeez. Sasuke was just as excited as Naruto about the match-ups. Before Hiruzen dismissed us, Shikamaru asked for clarification about the tournament. If there was only one winner there then would there be only one person becoming a chuunin?

As the Sandime explained that we would be judged I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, like someone's eyes were on me. I snapped out of my daze long enough to look around to find out if I was just imagining things. I wasn't. I was mildly unsettled to find it was Gaara's eyes that were on me. Why? Why was he looking at me? How long has he been doing that anyway? I tried not to get into another awkward stare off with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki and then we were all dismissed to train for the next month. Everyone went towards their respective jonin-sensei and the Hokage disappeared through a hall with Ibiki-san, Hayate-san, Scary proctor lady and a few other chuunin. I tried not to look at the bloody stain around us as a couple poor bastards came in to clean what was left of Zaku up.

Kakashi approached us and didn't even ask me if I could walk this time, he just turned around and crouched. I gave no resistance as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and leaned my entire weight on his back, he easily lifted me up and all the Leaf genin left together as one group. Gai hadn't come back yet so the others assumed that he had to take Tenten to the hospital in the Village proper so Lee and Neji tagged along with us, Kurenai took Kiba to the medic station or wherever Hinata and Shino were and then it was just Asuma and Scarecrow in charge of us leaf genin.

It was mostly quiet on the way out of the Forest of Hell, everyone keeping their thoughts to themselves. Except for my Hero. He began pestering Kakashi the second we walked out the door, only to start bickering with Duckie when the Uchiha stopped Naruto from getting ensnared in a giant spider web. Then Lee tried to placate them, make them get along. Emphasis on _tried_. I pitied the poor boy, many have tried before him. I ended up passing out on the way back, trying to soak in the feeling of my family's chakra and not think about the very real monsters that were out there waiting for us.

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Eight: "Monsters Afoot"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Tah-daaa! *Gasp!* Someone _died_! And there was no prior warning! I'm shocked. I take back everything I've ever said about Sasuke being a pain, fight scenes will be the death of me. *Gets on knees* Please, please, _please_ don't make me do more! I promise to be good! …nah, I'm kidding. If the plot calls for a fight then I'll do it, lazy or not. Otherwise I'll just feel like something is missing. I'll despise every second of it but I'll do it, because you guys deserve only my best. **

**Okay, besides that-the matches! Did they live up to your expectations? Were they at least interesting? How about the finals? I changed up my original match-ups at the last second because I totally believe that they weren't randomly chosen, figuratively speaking, and that each match-up was planned for the best sell factor. Going by this I rearranged them logically. What would be the most entertaining to see? Why not two Fuinjutsu specialists? Originally I had Sora vs. Kiba and Shikamaru vs. Tenten.** **What do you guys think?**

 **I'd like to say more but I'm gonna cut this A/N short because I need to get this posted! Thanks, as always, for reading and being such wonderful people! Can you guys believe that it's almost October already!? I've been writing this for almost an entire year now, it's really insane. I honestly never thought that I'd get past chapter 10 or so, and f it wasn't for you guys supporting me all this time I don't think that I could've ever gotten this far. Thank you.**

 **Author Question!**

"What mythical creature would improve the world most if it existed?"

 _ **Easy one. A Chocobo, because Chocobo are totally mythical creatures and should be treated as such. No specific reason as to why they would make the world better, they just would.**_

 **I wuv yew all! I'll see you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	42. Interlude, Soldier-Mask-Man-Cat

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: The world conspired against me every time I sat down to write this chapter. It's ridiculous. Welp, it's here now and you guys have been so patient, I love you for not pressuring me or anything like that. I see other authors talk about it so often and I just feel so lucky to have you guys!** _ **Muwah**_ **! With a new Interlude comes a new favorite chapter for me. It just kept getting bigger and bigger, and frankly, overwhelmed me. I had to take out a couple scenes -that i liked- and it still ended up being this long. But it's finally done! YEA!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! If you really thought I did then we need to have a talk.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! It's horrible. Just** _ **wrong**_ **. Guys... it's... it's happened again. It's back! It's the F-word!** _ **FLUFF**_ **! …oh, and some blood, language and violence.**

* * *

 **Interlude,**

 **"Soldier-Mask-Man-Cat"**

 _"Sometimes what you're looking for comes when you're not looking at all." -Yuno Woo_

* * *

We passed the sixth checkpoint after yet another thorough inspection to confirm our identities and I was becoming more anxious with every kilometer we came closer to the Village. No one had mentioned the reason behind the extra layers of security but I think that was because no one had the answer. At the first checkpoint I had written off the tense air as just normal work-related stress or even a personal matter involving the ANBU stationed there.

At the third, paranoia had begun to stir in the back of my mind but I had also dismissed that as just extra measures for the Chuunin Selection Exams. It wasn't that unusual for it to happen during these events. Still, I kept a closer eye out for anything.

By the fifth I knew that something had happened while we were away.

My worries seemed to be justified as I spotted Kakashi-senpai leaning casually against the stone wall in a hall of the underground ANBU HQ, somewhere he was specifically banned from being by Hokage-sama. I signaled the rest of my squad to go on ahead without me, they deserved a good rest after the mission. I know I could use a shower myself but there was something that made me uneasy about the way Senpai wasn't meeting my eye. The fact he seemed to have been waiting for me did nothing to relieve my anxiety.

"Kakashi-senpai." I greeted, pulling my mask off to rest on the side of my head. I crossed my arms over my chest plate and mirrored his stance, leaning back against the wall opposite of him.

"Have much trouble getting in?" he asked, scrutinizing the floor tile. That was another warning, he wasn't reading that obscene novel he loves so much.

"More than any of us had been anticipating." I allowed, still tense and waiting for the reason why he was here. "No one had any details on what has happened to call for the extra checkpoints." He was quiet, confirming my suspicion that _he_ knew the details. I waited patiently. He was here to tell me, that could've been the only reason he was here.

"Something's happened." he informed me before he stopped again, eye still not meeting mine. His hesitation is making me anxious. Kakashi-senpai _never_ hesitates. After a minute that seemed to last much long than it should have, Kakashi-senpai pushed off the wall and began walking towards the exit.

"Senpai?" I called, pushing off the wall as well and quickly falling into step beside him.

"I'll tell you on the way to the hospital." he said over his shoulder as he continued walking through the hall.

"Who's there?" I asked. I frowned, My mind beginning to run through the possibilities. Was there an intruder that had been injured when captured? I wasn't T&I. This was their department if that was the case, and if Kakashi-senpai was here waiting, then it somehow involved me.

He finally looked over, meeting my eye.

"Sora."

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 16) October 14th: Konoha Hospital, Pediatric Intensive Care Unit**

I rolled my shoulders back as I rotated my neck, feeling the stiffness in my muscles. A surveillance assignment wasn't always the most exciting of assignments, I knew. But I had to admit, there were worse places to sit for hours instead of a empty space in a ceiling. I shouldn't complain, I had asked Sandaime-sama for this assignment after all. Below me, the sounds of music began again. I listened as the girl began to play the same song she had played when she first received the metal flute after waking up. It was soothing to listen to. if a bit melancholy. It suited, I suppose. Not only had she just lost her Mother, but she might have also lost her voice for the rest of her life.

It has been two days since I had listened alongside Sandaime-sama as the medics explained that although the wound across the girl's throat had been closed, she had not been healed correctly. Something to do with impure or eroded chakra mending the vocal folds in her neck improperly. They said how there had been damage to the ' _Thyroarytenoid_ ' muscles and one side of her ' _posterior cricoarytenoid_ ' among other terms were used when informing Sandime-sama of her condition. I wasn't a medical professional by any means but I did understand when he said in plain terms that any surgery -most likely multiple in this case- to repair the mishealed muscles could end up not only failing to restore the girl's voice, but risk disrupting the chakra network to her neck even further. She could end up losing the ability to breathe without assistance, impair her mental processes, lose her eyesight...

In the end, Sandaime-sama didn't think it was worth the risk. The girl would just have to learn another way to communicate.

The music stopped, looking down through the slit in the ceiling tile I could see the girl had fallen asleep curled up into a ball that made her seem even smaller than she was. Her hands were clutching the ribbon and flute to her chest tightly. She had stayed asleep for to hours before jolting upright with her hands flying to her neck, gasping with tears running down her face. She was having these nightmares every night now, last night and the night before she had woken up around two a.m, and couldn't get back to sleep until five. It was nearly four now.

The girl eventually calmed down as she became fully awake. I watched in curiosity as she crawled out from the bed and moved the visitor's chair beside it, dragging the chair over to the window. She climbed into and pushed the blinds to the side, revealing the night sky through the glass. It was another three hours until she fell asleep watching the sun rise and I was relieved of my shift.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 16) October 20th: Hokage Residence, Sandaime's Private Study**

He exhaled from behind his writing desk, a trail of smoke wafting from his mouth. "So, how has Sora-chan doing?"

My voice was emotionless as I gave the report of my observations over the last week. "The girl, Sora, has isolated herself from the other children and makes no attempt of her own to communicate beyond basic answers. She helps the young caretaker, Mikaza Fumie, with the small children but mostly keeps to herself, always busying her mind or body with chores or writing in the notebooks she keeps on hand."

Sandaime-sama nodded with a frown, his eyes drifting to the window looking out into the Village. "I've heard Boar's assessment, but what is your opinion on Sora-chan?"

"She isn't adjusting well to the Orphanage, Hokage-sama, or to Konoha. It is my opinion that she continues with her self-isolation like this, she poses a risk of defection when older. That is my professional opinion."

The Sandaime looked back over at me and arched an eyebrow, "And what about your _personal_ opinion, Tenzō-kun?"

I hesitated.

I was still unaccustomed to voicing my own views to a superior. Sandaime-sama was very different from Danzō-sama in that respect. I spoke slower this time, more carefully. "I think that, taking what she said about how she was raised as truth, Sora-san might not know how to interact with others. She's gone from a completely isolated lifestyle to the total opposite. Perhaps... given time and some help, Sora-san could establish strong bonds and ties and one day she might become a productive member of the Village."

It sounded more like a _hope_ now that I've said it aloud.

He nodded firmly, "I agree! It will just have to be up to us to help Sora-chan feel more at home here in Konoha."

I blinked, unsure of what I'd just heard.

"Hokage-sama?" I questioned.

His lips twitched up in an almost smile, "Tenzō-kun, why did you request to take this assignment?"

"Uhm…" I uttered intelligently. My words seemed to have failed my in that moment as the smile grew on the Sandaime's face. Thankfully, Sandaime-sama didn't wait for me to come up with an answer to his question and dismissed me. Even after I retired to my bunk in ANBU HQ for the night, the question lingered in my mind.

Why had I requested this assignment?

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 16) October 23rd: Southern District, Konoha Orphanage**

I paced on the roof, hidden from view of course. I've been doing it for the last six minutes and I still was at a loss as to what to do. The girl, Sora, was sitting below me on the back porch of the Orphanage. She had woken up from another nightmare again, it was becoming a habit for her to sneak out of the common room and sit out here for hours either to watch the skies or to play her instrument under the moonlight. As for why I was pacing, I was still thinking about what Sandaime-sama had said the other day. The part about it being up to us to help her. Was he speaking in general terms of ' _us_ ' as in the Village, or was he actually telling me to break protocol and interact with the subject of my surveillance?

As I was trying to figure this problem out the girl had did something odd, inadvertently making my decision for me. She had stopped playing her flute and pulled out a notebook, writing on it before raising it above her head.

" _Do you want to request a song?_ "

She knew I was here.

Hm. Sandaime-sama had noted after one of his visits to the hospital that she seemed to be sensitive to the ANBU presence in the room, which I remember thinking was odd for someone so young but she actually hadn't made any reaction before this. It was on an impulse that I rarely ever indulge that I hopped down from the tree, landing in front of the girl. Upon recognizing me she smiled slightly, spine straightening as she sat up. She lifted a small hand in a wave, I dipped my head in greeting.

There was a quiet that hung in the air between us, there weren't even any crickets nearby.

What now?

She made the first move, writing on her notebook again. She turned it back around to show me, " _Do you like music?_ " it read.

I was conflicted. By interacting with her while on assignment I was breaking protocol. But... then I thought about what Sandaime-sama had said, about what I had told him of my own opinion of her. If given time and help, she could adapt and become an asset to the Village. That's what this was, I realized. This was developing an asset. There were no rules against that while on assignment, granted one usually didn't develop assets so close to home... it could work.

I knew what I had to do.

I took a step few steps closer to where she was sitting, she didn't tense but she did give me an odd look. Her expression turned to one of extreme curiosity when I motioned for the notebook, she handed me the book along with a ink brush and pot. That was... quite old-fashioned. Putting that thought aside, I wrote swiftly before holding the book with one hand and straightening my other hand into a Sign.

"This means Affirmative, Understood, Go."

Her eyes darted between my mask, the book and my hand until I saw a clear look of realization dawn on her. She slowly raised her left hand and straightened her hand to mimic my own, her eyes lifting to mine for confirmation. I nodded and she cracked a small smile. I tapped next sentence on the page once and corrected the sign, bending my fingers slightly to showcase the difference. "Agreed or Yes."

She attempted to copy it but only managed to do it halfway. I reached out my hand to correct the sign and the second my fingers brushed over hers, she flinched back suddenly. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened to speak... nothing but air escaped her lips. Her mouth shut with a click as she with drew in on herself again, shoulders hunching up defensively. I took a step away to give her space. She didn't relax again and we both turned our heads towards the sounds of incoming footsteps. I returned to my post just as one of the caretakers walked out from the building and proceeded to scold Sora for being outside so late.

I continued my surveillance until Yamada-san came to relieve me at dawn.

* * *

The next night she came out again but immediately I could tell she was acting different than usual. She was tense, nervous and awake. She hadn't gone to sleep yet, instead she waited until the caretakers had and snuck out. I had the uncomfortable feeling that it had to do with my actions the previous night. I watched as she took the same seat as last night and set her notebook in her lap, she began tugging on the end of her nightdress as she shot glances up to my _new_ position. After checking the immediate surroundings for any onlookers, I hesitated only a moment before hopping down and standing in front of her again.

She lifted her hand in a meek wave.

I dipped my head in greeting.

Her eyes darted to the pad in her lap and she chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating something. I couldn't guess as to what. The minute seemed to stretch on longer than it should have until she looked back up at me. She tentatively held out her hand towards me. I found myself hesitating once more in concerns to the girl in front of me. I stowed the feeling away for deeper inspection and reached out, slower this time, and folded her hand into the sign she attempted last night.

 **'Yes.'** she signed. She grinned wide, violet eyes lighting up as she looked at her hand. I felt a smile of my own grow as she excitedly began writing, asking me to teach her more. It was only developing an future asset in the interest of the Village. When my assignment was over I would go back to Team Ko with Kakashi-senpai and Sora would probably end up attending the Academy and learn how to communicate with her agemates there, and that would be it.

This was only temporary.

The look of surprise that turned into bubbly happiness when I gave her a ink pen for easier communication the day after that was of no real importance, though her sincere thanks was appreciated, I was only doing my job as a responsible member of Konoha.

That was all.

* * *

My assignment had finished after a month's observation when it was deemed by Hokage-sama that the girl was no threat to the Village's security and I was sent on a number of missions that had me outside of the Village as soon as we reported a mission complete, some stretching for weeks at a time. Relations with Kumo were still tense after the incident with the Hyuuga and we were sent out to make sure the borders were secure, find and retrieve any Missing-nin leftover from the Third War among other various tasks. No matter how many times it would happen, I couldn't get over the feeling that extermination missions left me with after their completion. They reminded me of the assignments I was given when I was younger, when I answered only to Danzō-sama.

It had been nearly six months when we were finally granted some rest days. It was by pure chance than on our way back to HQ that I spotted a little girl with bright hair, blonde in tow, running through the crowds from a very eye-catching Loe-senpai. Our entire squad had stopped to look at the bizarre scene before I made an excuse and broke away, going to meet the girl who was smiling much more easily than when I had left. I had felt relief.

Then she had been taken.

Sora had been taken right off the street on her way back to the Orphanage without anyone noticing.

When I discovered that it had been the Foundation behind Sora's disappearance I had acted on impulse only, hardly sparing a thought to the consequence of my actions. Even if it meant going against Danzō-sama once again. It wasn't like I couldn't see her potential, she was clever and her already intimate knowledge of Fuinjutsu was a desired skillset but it didn't change the fact that Sora wasn't suited to that life. To my life. She was far too gentle to carry out the tasks Danzō-sama would give her, too... compassionate. There was no doubt in my mind that if left there, the Foundation would destroy her.

For a reason I didn't fully understand, I couldn't allow that to happen.

I'd searched the training facilities I knew about, most of which had been long abandoned before I'd gotten there. Sora had been missing almost an entire month until I had finally found a break. The Foundation's latest recruits. There had been at least a dozen other children along with Sora, each of them with hallow eyes that I knew too well. The look on Sora's face when I'd found her was rejection, complete denial. She had stared at me like I was an illusion, like I wasn't actually standing in front of her.

I saw what state she was in -dark bruises, busted knuckles, malnourished- and taken her to the ANBU ward in the hospital where I knew Yūgao was on duty, Sora struggling in my arms the whole way, and watched with a sickness churning in my stomach as she went into a frenzied panic as soon as my teammate tried to begin healing. She had to be sedated in the end.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 17) October 7th: Konoha Hospital, Private Ward**

She didn't speak as she recovered. Physically, at least. The psychological damage was what worried me the most, it was really like she was mute now. She refused to sign the most basic answers or look at any of the nurses that would come in to check on her. The new notepad and pen lay untouched on the tray beside her bed.

I knocked on the open door. She didn't react, just continued to stare at the white ceiling of the windowless room.

"Morning." I said quietly, the porcelain mask muffling the sound of my voice slightly.

She didn't acknowledge my presence today either.

Taking stock of the changes to the room since my visit yesterday, I noticed the small storybook that wasn't there before and I did not frown at the sight of the untouched food beside her bed. It wasn't until a few days into her hospitalization that I found out that Sora was malnourished because she had been refusing to eat, that she still wasn't eating even now. The realization struck me harder than I had anticipated.

Sora had wanted to _die_.

I sat with her for an hour, trying to come up with something to say. By the time I left, I still hadn't figured out a way to say sorry.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 17) October 11th: Konoha Hospital, Private Ward**

"You need to eat something." the medic urged. Sora didn't respond but her eyes did move to the tray, that was more than yesterday. The woman sighed in frustration and stepped over to change out the IV bag, leaving the lunch where it sat. Shooting the girl another look, the nurse shook her head with a sigh before exiting the room. I lightly knocked on the door to announce my presence, not that it was needed.

"Morning."

...no reaction or acknowledgement.

I ignored the uncomfortable rolling in my gut and walked in, passing the end of the bed and coming to stand next to the tray of food. It all looked quite delicious. "Mm. Those soba noodles look quite good." I murmured aloud, glancing out of the corner of my mask. "Some eggplant and beef, that looks tasty as well. But, ahh, the salmon is probably the best though."

There was a loud growl, one that was easily recognizable. I turned my head to see Sora holding her hands over her stomach, a look of immense embarrassment on her colored face. I felt my lips twitch into a small smile, a feeling of victory blooming in my chest that felt more satisfying than many of my missions of late. She finally, after days of lifelessness, glanced up and scowled at me.

 **'Low.'** she signed, causing that feeling of victory in my chest spiraled and grew larger.

"It _does_." I retorted. Her eyes slid over to the tray of food and I nudged it towards her, she showed more interest and in my enthusiasm I picked of the food tray and began to place it on the bed. That was my mistake. As I placed the tray, my gloved hand brushed against her wrist and she gasped, recoiling away until her back hit the wall at the top of the bed. I watched in rising alarm as her breathing pick up in speed, she clutched her arm close to her chest and I began to ask questions. "S-Sora? What's wrong? What just happened. Do I need to get the nurse-wait right here, I'll-"

 **'Injury,'** she signed in Konoha Standard, stopping me in my tracks. I didn't understand. All of her injuries had been healed by the medic's while she was unconscious. She elaborated further. **'Injury, Contact.'**

My eyes widened.

I spoke slowly, my throat feeling tight. Why? "It... it hurts, when someone touches you?"

She nodded, eyes lowering to the sheets pooled around her feet.

 **'Fire.'**

It _burned_ her.

We sat there in silence, hers was a painful one while anger bubbled under my skin, an indignant rage. She hadn't deserved this. The Wars were over, this was supposed to be a time of peace where children didn't have to fear walking the street alone, where they didn't have to fear being abducted by the people that were supposed to protect them! Danzō-sama… he saved me from that damned tank in Orochimaru's laboratory, he trained me himself and taught me how to defend myself. I will be grateful to him for those things for the rest of my life, but... back then I didn't have any other choice but to live in the roots of the Village, in the shadows.

Sora _does_.

Eventually, she picked up the notepad and wrote for the first time in over a week.

" _I want to go home._ "

* * *

She had been different after everything that happened. The girl that had been so carefree and smiled so easily was gone. Sora had closed herself off to everyone and everything. She had barely acknowledged Sandime-sama as he assured her that something like this would not happen to her again. She never signed or wrote one word about what happened during her training and no one had pushed for answers. It was our fault that we had allowed this to happen in the first place.

I took her to the apartment she was going to be living in while attending the Academy and watched from the shadows as Uzumaki Naruto-kun tearfully reunited with her. And for the first time in days, saw a little life from her as she gasped and embraced him just as tightly.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 17) March 14th: Northern Residential District, Sora's Window**

Over the last few months I've checked in on Sora in person and peeked at the occasional report from the ANBU on-duty assigned to watching the Host of the Nine-tails, -and now her once more- making sure that she was readjusting well. I was concerned when I saw mentions in the observations that she was displaying signs of manic episodes, she had a limited attention span in the classroom, fluctuations in moods, switching to being hyperactive and overly excited to uninterested by anything other than Uzumaki Naruto-kun for stretches of days at a time. Besides that? It'd been quiet, nothing exciting had happened.

I knocked on the glass pane of the window, knowing she was already awake. Sora untangled herself from Uzumaki Naruto-kun, making sure he was still wrapped up in the blanket before grabbing a spare one and draping it over her shoulders. Reaching the window she opened it and gestured me to move back, I complied and she crawled out and onto the roof with me, shutting the window behind her and walking across the tiles until she reached the small balcony next door. She hopped onto the old, red railing and made herself comfortable.

 **'Greetings.'** she signed in Standard. She pat the place beside her with a small smile. I chose to lean against the railing, more than an arms length away from her.

"Evening. How did your physical go?" She grimaced, hiking the blanket further up her shoulders. So, not good, I gathered.

 **'Spar, Contact, Injury.'** It was my turn to grimace. That must not have been easy for her.

"Are you doing well in your studies?" I ventured, trying to change the subject to something. "Are you... making any friends in your class?"

I knew it was the wrong tactic as she closed up after the words left my mouth, body language becoming guarded. **'Hard.'** she admitted, **'Not studies.'** she corrected quickly, shifting uncomfortably before signing again, **'Connections, Hard. No connections, Except-'** she gestured towards the window, where Uzumaki Naruto-kun was sleeping.

Right. No connections.

I finally sat on the railing beside her.

My heart was pounding oddly loud in my ears as I reached up and pulled my mask off to the side of my head. It felt a bit strange to feel the breeze on my bare face, it was rare for me to take my mask off at any occasion, especially out in the open like this. I kept my eyes trained out on the lights of the Village as I spoke, my voice coming smaller than I would've liked.

"I... don't remember the name my parents gave me. If I was given one at all." I confessed, taking a deep breath. "But... my comrades call me Tenzō."

I focused on the sounds of the Village below our feet and not on the sense of exposure I felt at the moment, I think I could hear an owl in the distance. The silence between us stretched on and when I finally looked over at her, her eyes had widened and her mouth was open in a gape as she stared at me unabashedly. Suddenly I felt self conscious but I resisted the urge to put the mask back on, it would only regress my progress. I met her gaze uneasily, waiting for her to speak.

Slowly, she lifted her hands to sign.

' **Repeat.** ' she asked.

"...Tenzō. My codename is Tenzō. My, uh, Senpai was the one who started calling me that." That's what i said but, Yukimi had been the one who called me that first. Sora had let out a sudden breath before she began laughing. I stared incredulously as she began to gasp for breath, I then became annoyed at her continued laughter and... a little hurt.

Then tears began to roll down her cheeks and my annoyance quickly morphed into panic.

"S-Sora?! Wha-what's wrong!? Why are you crying! I-I-" I don't know what to do. My training never covered how to deal with crying girls. I wish I could ask-no. Senpai wouldn't know what to do either. "If there's something that's wrong, I-"

She tackled me to the ground, I let out a grunt of surprise as her smaller body landed on top of mine. I was frozen in place, resisting every instinct that urged me to throw Sora off and held my hands hovering awkwardly to my sides. She was touching me. On her own.

"Uhm-I..."

I don't know what to do.

Sora grinned down at me, face still wet as she pressed a hand over her heart before planting in the center of my chest piece. She lifted her other hand and signed. **'Mine.'**

"Ah..." I had lost the ability to speak.

Her grin widened as she leaned down and wrapped her small around my neck, pulling up into a hug as she buried her face into my neck. Her breathing picked up as she started to laugh again and it-I squirmed as her breath puffed against my skin- Hey, that _kinda_ -"Eheehehe!"

I slapped my hand over my mouth. Sora pulled her head back from the, _embrace_ I think it was, and looked down at me with wide eyes. I didn't really just... please no. Oh, Kami. She tilted her head to the side, causing her long hair to slide over her shoulders as her eyes took on an unsettling look of curiosity. Her fingers wiggled, brushing lightly against my neck and eliciting an unwilling _giggle_ from my throat. Oh, _Kami_...

Her eyes lit up with _glee_.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 17) June 3rd: Northeast Residential District, Sora's Window**

"That's not what it is."

" _Yes, it is._ "

"No, it's not!" I insisted, beginning to feel annoyed that we're even having this conversation in the first place. The entire idea was ridiculous!

She tapped the page again with a smirk. I had the suspicious feeling that she was enjoying this. She wrote again and I braced myself, " _Tell me Neko, do you feel happier when he's near?_ "

I warily narrowed my eyes at her, but yes, I did feel happier when he was near. He was my closest friend. I nodded and she tried to suppress her growing grin. " _Does he make your heart beat faster when you see him?_ "

I frowned, what did the pace of my heart have to do with anything? But... I supposed it's true during training and team combat drills. He takes training very seriously and works the team into the ground and we're all usually left literally on the ground gasping for air. So, yes, he does make my pulse quicken. I still didn't see what this had to do if what she was implying.

She was stopping herself from laughing at me, I could tell from the slight trembling in her shoulders. She wrote with barely contained humor. " _You are so clueless, my Neko._ "

"I am not!" I said indignantly.

She shook her head, grin widening, " _Has anyone ever told you that you are adorable?_ "

Heat rushed to my face and I was thankful it was currently night. I huffed and ignored the way my ears began to burn in favor of changing the subject back. "Sora, would you please get to the point of these questions. I fail to see their connection."

 **'One more.'** she signed before picking up the pen again, her expression turning serious as she posed the next question. " _Would you give up your life to protect him?_ "

"Yes."

Without hesitation. Kakashi-senpai is my Capitan, my comrade, my friend. He saved my life, taught me that there was another way other than the Foundation's.

" _That, my dear Neko, is called Love._ "

I groaned.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 18) March 22nd: Northeast Residential District, Apartment 4C**

There was an insistent knocking on my front door. I lied in bed, buried under my blanket, hoping that they would eventually get tired of knocking and leave me to my misery. They didn't. Eventually I managed to push myself up and out of the futon and stumble over my feet towards the door with a none-too-friendly look on my face. My head ached, my breaths were wheezy and I was sweating and freezing my ass off in turns. I couldn't really be held responsible for my bad mood.

I hardly ever get _sick_.

I swung open the door, a scathing reprimand on the top of my tongue but before I could ever day a word there was a four-foot nine year-old marching into my apartment. My head spun around -making me slightly nauseous- to watch a long ponytail swishing back and forth as Sora walked past me without so much as a wave.

"Whaa?"

Someone else walked through the door. A smaller blonde boy whom I recognized immediately. He looked up at me, arms full of books with a grin on his face, "Oh! Hiya, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And you're Sora-chan's Kitty-guy, right? She talks about you a lot!" he said loudly before walking past me as well. And then I had a three-foot-two seven year-old in my apartment, too.

I... I didn't understand what was happening.

I shut the door again and pressed the palm my hand against my eye, feeling my headache increase. I shuffled behind them, Naruto-kun took a seat at the small dining table and dumped the pile of books on it while Sora began... doing something my kitchen. She had a bag full of vegetables and was prepping them while a pot of water sat over the stove. I didn't own a pot like that. Why did she have vegetables? It looked like she was making _soup_. Why was she making soup? Wait, wait, wait! There was a more important question. "Sora, how did you find out where I live? I just moved in last week. No, w _hy_? Why are you here?"

She gave me an unimpressed look over her shoulder before she turned around and signed. **'Bird told me where and why you haven't shown up in days.'**

It took me a moment longer than it should have for me to figure out what she meant after I got past the images of her communicating with live birds. That just wasn't probable. It was most likely Nanako that slipped Sora my address, knowing her mothering tendencies. I really shouldn't talk about Sora to those people. I sighed, groaning softly as my throat began to get scratchy again. Nanako-san is such a mother hen sometimes. I told him that I'd be fine after a few days of rest!

"Sora, you didn't need to come here. I'm not even feeling that sick anymore." I informed her, standing straighter and willing the cough building in my throat to stay down. I smiled slightly to assure her, "You two should head back home instead risk getting sick as well."

She placed the prepping knife down and walked up to me, she then scowled up at me before grabbing my wrist and pulling me behind her. I followed without putting up much resistance, my head was feeling foggy now and I doubt that I could stand up for much longer. I closed my eyes only briefly before I opened them again to find myself standing in front of my futon. I looked down as Sora took a stance, jutting out a hip she didn't have, and gave me a stern look as she pointed at my futon. I felt more amused than I probably should have been.

I kneeled down and fell back into bed. Now, I didn't get back into bed because a nine year-old told me to, no. It just also happened to sound like a really good idea at the moment. I closed my aching eyes again, for only what seemed like a few seconds before Sora was shaking me awake. There was a bowl of soup in front of me now and Sora was looking down at me expectantly. I sat up myself up and began to eat the soup without protest, taking orders seemed like the smart move here. Sora smiled in satisfaction, validating my decision.

I frowned, a thought coming up through the fog of my mind. I glanced at the midday sun streaming in through the windows and then squinted at the small girl with bright hair, "Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

She stopped flipping through the pages of the large, old book in her hand. Then she shrugged one of her small shoulders. Man, she was really small. **'Yes. But it's boring.'**

I sighed, setting the empty bowl down and giving her my best disapproving look. Or, trying to at least, "You're supposed to be setting a good example for Naruto-kun…"

She smirked, and wow did it look odd on her little round face. Little girls shouldn't smirk, I thought. **'Who do you think I followed out of the classroom?'**

"Soraaa…" I tried to admonish. It came out more as a whine instead.

She waved her hands in a placating manner, **'I'll make it up. Promise.'**

"Good." I mumbled, my stomach was full and I felt tired again. "School is important. You should learn." Sora nodded placatingly as she gently pushed me back onto the bed and pulled up the blanket before disappearing into my tiny kitchen. I looked in curiosity at the blonde sitting in the middle of the room, his nose in a book with Sora's handwriting on the cover. Did she finish another book?

"What're you reading?" I ask, my words slightly muffled my the pillow. He heard me anyway as blue eyes glanced up at me and he grinned so wide his eyes closed, it reminded my a lot of Sora's grin actually. Both their noses scrunch up in the same way.

"It's called Treasure Island! It's Sora-chan's newest story! It's about Pirates and adventure and kicking bad guys' asses and an entire island made of treasure 'ttebayo!"

"Ah...? You like reading, Naruto-kun?"

"Well," his grin fell off and he frowned at the book, "it's kinda hard sometimes 'cos I don't know a lot of the words Sora-chan uses but..." his grin returned in full force, "I'm gonna be Hokage one day so I have to know _all_ this stuff!"

I cracked a small smile. That was nice. Even though it was hard, he was doing it anyway for his dream. It was nice. Sora came back out from the kitchen and ruffled Naruto-kun's hair before she kneeled by my futon again and frowned. Why was she frowning now. She leaned forward with pursed lips and rested her forehead against mine. When she pulled away her little frown was more pronounced. Wasn't that what mother's do to small children to check their tempature? I think I read that somewhere. Sora does act very motherly, doesn't she? I don't think nine year-old's should sit like that, should they?

 **'You are hot. Too hot.'** she signed, **'Also, you have been talking out loud.'**

"I have? Huh... weird." She disappeared for a moment -she keeps doing that- and when she came back she placed something nice and cool over my forehead, causing me to sigh in relief. That felt _really_ nice. Her small hands then lifted my blanket and brought it to my chin, tucking me in.

"You're so tiny." I blurted. She snorted, her unique way of letting someone know she thought something was funny. She doesn't have to do it, I know, but she does it anyway just so other people can know what she's feeling. "But you are!" I insisted. She pat my hand a bit patronizingly with an indulgent grin as she reached into the cloth bag and retrieved her instrument. I dozed off into unconsciousness again to the sounds of a soft melody.

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I have in days, head foggy and unsure how I came to have so many blankets stacked on top of my bed. That is, until I laid my eyes on the sight of a dozing ponytailed girl, my ANBU mask on the side of her head, curled up on my couch with a even smaller sleeping blonde in her arms. The memories of the day before came back to me and for some reason I didn't quite understand, my throat became tight, making it hard to breathe suddenly.

I stared up at the ceiling, wondering how things ended up this way.

After two more days of recovering and being pestered by an eight year-old my sickness had passed and I was cleared to return to my duties. I came back to a lockeroom filled with the most horrible people in existence. _Every single one of them_ made sure to share their thoughts on my leave of absence and suddenly it became a regular thing for them to mock my friendship with Sora. Insinuating that I have _romantic_ feelings for her of all things!

The bastards...

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 21) April 27th: Northern Residential District, Sora's Window**

"What happened to your hair!?"

Sora smiled sheepishly, raising a hand to pull on the lopsided fringe. I couldn't stop staring at it. It was shortest in the back, where it looked like someone took a kunai to it and shaved it. How did this happen?! She waved her hand dismissively, **'It nothing to worry about, it will grow back. I just got worked up during class.'**

" _You_ did this to yourself?" I asked incredulously.

She nodded, **'It was worse before Mouse fixed it. Trust me.'**

"Why would you do this?"

 **'To be dramatic.'** I sighed, somehow not very surprised at the flippant answer. She shrugged, **'My hair kept getting in my face when sparring anyway. This is fine. Like I said, it will grow back. Besides,'** she smirked, **'you have enough hair for both of us.'**

Self consciously I raised a hand to pull on the end of my own hair. It was rather long, I suppose. I suddenly found myself wondering if I should get a haircut?

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 21) December 11th: Northern Residential District, Sora's Window**

" _Have dinner with us tomorrow._ "

I blinked in surprise at the page, my eyes lifted up to see a grin that was just a tad too hopeful. I frowned in confusion. It _was_ the eleventh, right? "But... It's the Rinne Festival tomorrow, aren't you and Naruto-kun going to attend?" There was sure to be many stalls and games ready for the festival, I was sure Sora loved attending the seasonal festivals. It had relieved me to hear all about how she spent Tatabana this year with her classmates, she wasn't keeping her distance as much as she used to.

Sora shook her head, her smile wilting as he wrote. " _We can't. This time of year is almost as bad as October 10th for Naruto. So instead we stay home and celebrate my birthday._ "

Wait-" _Your birthday_!?" I exclaimed in shock. Since when!? And on the same day as the Rinne Festival, what are the odds of that?

She grinned again, obviously pleased with my reaction. " _I don't know the exact date I was born. Mother always celebrated it in the winter though. The Hero asked me about it a couple years back and we chose the Rinne Festival. Your only hearing about it now because you're always busy outside the Village around this time of year._ "

Oh. I subtly brought my cloak over my shoulder more to cover the bandages around my torso. Sora didn't need to know the reason why I wasn't on an assignment right now.

" _You can even extend the invitation to your super-senpai if you want to. I'm eager to meet the man you think so highly of._ " she grinned and her eyes sparkled in the way they usually do when she's mocking me. I was unamused. " _You know, meet the man behind the mask._ "

I snorted. "You have _no idea_..." I muttered. I then shook my head, "No, no. Dinner's aren't really Senpai's thing."

Her smile became more tentative as she began to close off her body language, beginning to guard herself. I felt a slight disappointment but didn't let it show. She wrote, " _Are dinner's your thing?_ "

There was a moment of hesitation on my side. Sora was looking up at with a guarded hope in her violet eyes. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. She grinned, knowing my answer.

"Alright, I'll come."

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 23) June 2nd, Present Day: Konoha Hospital, Recovery Ward**

The years passed faster than I noticed and before I had realized it, I had befriended a seven year-old girl and watched her grow up before my eyes. It was irrational and unprofessional in every way. Yet, I had done it anyway.

It was when I suddenly found myself in a kunoichi supply store, buying a pair of shinobi grade earrings that could also double as lockpicks as a graduation gift that I realized that very soon, I wouldn't be able to look out for Sora like I had in the years since I found her at that dark training facility. I wouldn't be able to help her if she needed me. That frightened me in a way I couldn't understand. And one day my fears came true, in a way I hadn't even considered to be a remote possibility.

I stood outside the hospital room, knowing that she was waiting on the other side and all I could think about was how I'd failed to keep my promise again.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 16) October 9th: Seventeen miles Southeast of Otafuki Gai**

I hadn't been with Team Ro like usual, Kakashi-senpai had been injured during a mission and we were all delegated to other Teams as he recuperated. It was on a patrol with Team Ko that we came across the report of a burning Inn of Otafuki Dai. We collected eye-witness reports of an attack by unknown hostiles while Sho-san, our tracking specialist, picked up a trail consisting of an unknown kunoichi with a child being pursued by ten shinobi of unknown skill and affiliation. We followed the sound of the explosion, finding the charred remains of one man and a large stone slab, crushing the remains of another. Our Squad leader, Akane-taicho, ordered us to proceed with extreme caution.

When we arrived on the scene it was to carnage. There were bodies everywhere and kunoichi was on the offensive, driving the last three attackers back. One broke away and headed towards-" _Kaa-chan_!"-the child, the woman spun and intercepted him and allowed the other two to take advantage of her split attention. Akane-taicho then gave the signal to engage, we leapt from the trees. As soon as the unknowns were engaged by Sho-san and Yamada-san, the woman was upon on Akane-taicho and I, eyes wild with a roar from her throat. It was only as she closed the distance did I finally noticed her warped appearance in the dim light, her grey skin and black and yellow eyes, there were even horns protruding from her head. She looked like real a demon. Akane-taicho was not inflicting any injury to that woman and I followed his lead, dodging the woman's flurry until I could get an opening and bind her with my Wood-style.

One of the hostiles had slipped away form the others.

"...K-Kaa-chan?" uttered a weak voice. The woman had stopped in her attack, attention snapping to the source. The hostile had a grip in the child's hair, a kunai pressed to her throat. The woman and I were the closest, in my peripheral vision I could see Sho-san moving into a position to strike the hostile. I raised my hands, drawing attention, my palms towards the target.

"Let the girl go." I said.

He tightened his hold and the girl whimpered in pain. She was trembling with tears running down her face, her head forcefully pulled back at an awkward angle by the fist buried in her hair. It was a dark night. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, stretching the shadows across the ground and shading the features of everyone present. Perhaps that's why in that moment I saw a different girl. A girl with darker red hair and freckles.

I saw Yukimi with a knife to her neck.

My muscles tensed to move. I waited, Sho-san was almost in position to-

"This is for my comrades, you bitch!"

The blade slid into her neck, trailing a line of red behind it.

The woman's howl tore through the air.

I felt my chakra reacted as wood shot out of my palm and slammed him into the tree behind him. The girl's body began to fall, l caught her and laid her down, pressing my gloved hands over the wound. I began observing the damage aloud to Yamada-san, our medic. "She's bleeding out. I'm keeping pressure but the wound is deep, I think her trachea was damaged." Yamada-san began to approach and I narrowed my eyes behind my mask at the lines of blood trailing down her cheeks, like tears. Was there another injury to her head from before we arrived? "What's wrong with her eyes? I don't see another injury, are they hemorrhaging?"

"I need to do a tracheal intubation, move aside Tora. You need to remove your hands so I can work." Yamada-san ordered as he kneeled on the other side of the girl, I did as he said and watched as he placed pale-green hands over her neck. I stepped away, feeling the dampness on my gloves as my attention was pulled away to the woman. Akane-taicho was interrogating her while Yamada-san worked on the girl.

"-name is Uzumaki Ikari, survivor of Uzushiogakure and that girl _bleeding out_ is my seven year-old daughter! If _s_ he dies, I'll-I'll-" she choked on her words, eyes squeezing shut as she clutched the wound on her stomach that was bleeding profusely. I noticed that she no longer looked like a demon. She turned her head suddenly and looked directly at me. "You, the one who spoke! Come here."

I stood straighter, glancing at Akane-taicho for permission, he gave the slightest of nods and I stepped forward. The woman reached under her chest plate, ignoring how Sho's Tantō pressed against her right carotid artery, and produced a scroll. She held it out towards me, expression hard and voice authorative.

"Take this boy, it is to be delivered to Uzumaki Kushina, do you understand me?" she demanded, her gaze boring into my mask, "Repeat the name. _Uzumaki Kushina._ "

The sound of Yamada-san's voice interrupted, "Her lungs are filling up with too much blood too fast, I can't stop-"

" _Move_." the woman ordered. Sho removed his Tantō before it drew across the woman's neck too deeply as she walked forward without waiting for any response. Yamada-san removed his hands and stepped away, the blow began flowing freshly from the girls throat again as the woman fell to her knees beside her. She placed her lips on her daughter's forehead, whispering. "I'm so sorry, my Clever girl... but I'm going to be leaving you here."

The woman placed her fingers into the girl's mouth and opened it before using her other hand to force the girl's jaw up, around her fingers. I watched in amazement as the girl's entire body began to glow, bathing the area around us in a green light. The wound on her neck repaired itself, the skin stitching together and sealing it back. The wound closed and the light subsided, leaving a visible scar behind.

"-what? What just happened. She... the wound is gone. It's healed, what did you do?" I asked quietly, taking a step closer. I've never seen healing like that. Something hit the ground and I looked over to see the woman collapsed beside her daughter, choking for breaths. She was still bleeding from the gut, I noted. She lifted unfocused eyes to her daughter's face as she brushed her fingertips across her cheek.

"Please..." she whispered. " _Please_ , keep her safe."

She choked once more and her chest stopped rising.

"Ushi, get over here! She's stopped breathing!" Akane-taicho ordered. There was a rush of movement from the side but I stood where I was, next to the girl.

I looked down at the scroll in my hands as Uzumaki Ikari was declared dead.

* * *

 **Tenzō, (Age 23) June 2nd, Present Day: Konoha Hospital, Recovery Ward**

Ikari-san hadn't been asking _me_ , specifically. I knew that. It was a quiet prayer that I happened to overhear. A few weeks after Sora's arrival in Konoha I had tried to fulfill Ikari-san's last wish. I had looked for the woman called Uzumaki Kushina only to find out that she had been one of the many lives lost the night of the Kyuubi Attack. Sora was alone and without kin. It was almost hilariously familiar to me. It was against my training to become attached, it was drilled into my brain by the Foundation to not heed my emotions, not to even _have_ emotions. In the beginning I had foolishly convinced myself that I was only acting out of sense of decency towards a girl -that reminded me too much of another girl that might've been my sister- who had just lost her mother and could still have a living relative she didn't know about. I'd told myself that Kakashi-senpai would've done the same in my place.

It didn't matter in the end because the woman Uzumaki Kushina was dead and the mission was declared complete, the reports sealed. I don't know if Sora ever knew about the woman, Kushina, but I never asked in case she didn't. I didn't want Sora to mourn a family she never got to meet.

The heart monitor's consistent beeping was the only sound that sprung up in the shuttered hospital room. Even Sora's deep and even sleeping breaths were nearly imperceptible. I had to keep checking to make to make sure that she was, in fact, still breathing. Yeah. That training worked out real well. I ran my hands tiredly over my face, feeling the stress wearing on me. I was tired, and not just physically. My eyes landed on the bandage wound around her upper arm.

 _Orochimaru_.

How the hell did this happen? How could I have allowed it to? I had promised myself that I wouldn't allow anything to happen to her if it was in my power to stop it. _Especially_ inside the walls of the Village that was supposed to protect her. The chuunin selection exam was going to hold dangers, yes, I accepted that. I accepted the fact Sora was going to get hurt. As Shinobi it is impossible to live our life and _not_ expect injuries, I know this all too well, but...

…why did he come after _her_?

This was really like my worst nightmare come to life.

He had come back, but not for me, no. He came and he hurt one of the very few people I call friend. This girl that... that... That night all those years ago, I'd thought I'd seen Yukimi with a knife to her neck. It had been impossible. I knew that then as well as I knew now how it couldn't have possibly been her. Yukimi was older than me by at least a few years and though there were similarities to how she looked the last time I saw her and how Sora had looked, it still... It hadn't been fair of me to see her instead of Sora. It didn't matter that I eventually stopped seeing the girl that might've been my blood and started seeing the girl that was lying before me now.

This girl that treats me like her _family_.

The heart monitor picked up in speed, the once steady rhythmic beeping rising in pace drastically. I stood, ready to call the nurses when there was a movement, my eyes followed it and I watched as Sora began to squirm and writhe. I was about to reach out and wake her when she bolted upright in the bed, gasping for breath as her hand flew to her arm.

To the Cursed Seal on her skin.

I tightened my jaw and kept my expression clear I say back down in the visitor's chair, waiting for her to wake up fully. A few long minutes passed and her breathing evened out once more as she released the death-grip on her arm. Half-lidded purple eyes lifted to meet my own.

"...hi." I said softly, not wanting to break the quiet atmosphere of the room. Seemed like it would be wrong, somehow.

Sora lifted her fingers in a wave, lacking the usual excitement that accompanies my visit. I felt a tinge of disappointment that I quickly berated myself for. This wasn't about me. Before I could say anything more, she removed the IV from her arm with a grimace and I frowned in disapproval but held my tongue as I watched her take off the no doubt uncomfortable sheet from the bed and wrap herself in it completely. She inched off the bed and shuffled across the floor to stand in front of me. I stared dumbly up at her, unsure of what she wanted. I let out a small sound of alarm when Sora then crawled into my lap, throwing her legs over one of mine and pressing I felt her head lean into my chest from under the sheet. A small hole appeared in the white fabric, only big enough that I could see a nose poke out. She showed no signs of moving from her new position and I sighed, placing my chin on the top of her head and letting my useless arms fall to my sides. Sora could still be such a little kid sometimes.

A part of me wished she would always be.

* * *

 **Interlude,**

 **"Soldier-Mask-Man-Cat"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Woooow. That sure took a long time. Nice job, Nanami, you slacker, you! You didn't even move the plot forward! You just dust off some threads that may have not been obvious whatsoever...**

 **...**

 **Well? Had you been expecting Sora's mom to know Naruto's mom? Not even Sora has any clue and no one told her. Side note: You know what I love most about alternate POV's? You get to see the differences in views. No one's perspective is 100% reliable, not Kakashi's, Naruto's, Sasuke's-not even Sora's! Probably** _ **especially**_ **Sora's. She does not know everything that is going on when she thinks she has a good grasp on it because she knows** _ **some**_ **things. You have to remember guys, Sora is crazy.**

 **Also! Sorry if I have not been responding to any new reviews this last week or so! I've just been so wrapped up in writing that I haven't had any free computer time to do anything else, not even read some of my favorite stories that have updated! Ugh! But, I didn't make you guys wait any longer and sat myself down and kept typing and tossing a** _ **lot**_ **of extra words.**

 **In other news. you guys may not know but I have posted two more pictures of Sora since the last time I mentioned my Deviantart page so, in case you're interested/curious my user there is:** MissNanamiChan **I'm generally too lazy and chronically shy to mention these things. So... yeah.**

 **Author Question!**

"This is my most serious question, yet. Tell me... what animal would be the most terrifying if it could speak?"

 _ **The PET animal of course! Just think about it. Your pet probably knows everything about you, all your likes and dislikes... all your secrets?! Now what if they just started blabbing to the whole world about the stuff! That be terrifying!**_

 _ **Other than that, squirrels would be the most terrifying. Those guys are nuts.**_

 **Haha! I wuv yew all! Hope to see you next time~**

 _-Nanami_


	43. Montage Arc, Back into the Groove

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I'm late by a couple days but I've got a** _ **really**_ **good excuse this time! So, the other day I was working on the chapter, listening to music, just chilling y'know? Then, the roof collapsed. Not on me, mind you. But in the hallway beside me. So there was suddenly a leaky hole in my ceiling and that took a few days to take care of. Damn rain, anyway, am I right? But don't worry neither snow nor rain nor heat nor gloom of night stays this writer's hand from the swift completion of my next chapter!**

 **Feel free to blame the weather but, try and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Otherwise there would be more _fluff_!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For Language and absurd Fluffiness! Get ready to brush your teeth, folks. Things are about to get sweet.**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: "Back into the Groove"**

 _"Life is ten percent what happens to you and ninety percent how you respond to it." -Lou Holtz_

* * *

The sky was pale as the sun was finally beginning to rise over Hokage mountain, signaling the new day and change of patrols around the Village. The air was crisp, it filled my lungs and left a taste behind of something sweet. I think it was from a bakery down the road, getting ready for the day. This place was nothing at all as I remember it. Then again... I never did spend much time above ground during my Infiltration training. I remember the feeling of suffocating on the stale air of the Foundation's facility, my mind more often than not wandering to the state of the Orphanage on the outskirts of the Village walls. My former home.

I had been naïve, then.

"You took your time getting here." he said, his eyes still on the shapes of the buildings in the distance. "Taking in the sights? The atmosphere around the Village was always rather pleasing in the late spring."

"Apologies, Orochimaru-sama. I was... delayed."

Yellow eyes rested on me and he arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It was nothing that couldn't be handled." I dismissed. Really, the special ops squad sent to observe me were rather inadequate. To be fair, my Dead Soul Technique can be quite convincing if I do say so myself. But the reason _why_ they are following me in the first place was curious, I was sure that I've been careful. Others however, might have not been so cautious. "By the way, do you know what happened to Masato and Saburo? I tried to meet them at the appointed rendezvous during the Exam but they did not show up. Normally, I wouldn't be concerned but they haven't checked in at any of the rendezvous to report their intel since and I'm beginning to fear the worst has happened."

"Yes, I do. Dosu-kun helpfully informed me of their unfortunate demise after he regained consciousness." A grin spread across his face, "It appears that they had encountered Sasuke-kun's team after Sora's Curse Mark had adjusted to her body. I'm told she had killed them in a... _brutal_ fashion."

" _Sora-kun_ … killed them?" I asked, feeling genuinely surprised. The same Sora-kun? If it were anyone else other than Orochimaru-sama telling me this... Then again...

I could still remember the cold feeling of her hand on my cheek. The dead look in her eyes, and how I had noticed the light had been absent from them. Was that from the influence of the Curse Mark? Or had she finally broken? His eyes lingered on me a second more before he looked back out on the Village.

"Yes. It appears she holds more darkness in her heart than your intel would suggest." he chuckled quietly, raising a hand to the front of his flak jacket. "Ikari had certainly chosen an interesting alternative..."

 _Ikari-senpai_... to think that _she_ was Sora-kun's mother? If it weren't for the few handwritten notes attached to some of Orochimaru-sama's older research, I probably would never have known of her existence.

"That matter aside, I have something I want you to do something for me." he said, grabbing my full attention. I awaited his orders and an unnatural grin stretched his face. "I want you to kidnap Sasuke-kun, right now."

* * *

情 _Sentiment_

* * *

After a handful of minutes Sora finally stirred from her blanket cocoon and looked up at from under the hood, meeting my eyes. "Hi." I murmured. Then I remembered I was repeating myself, and added, "... _again_."

I could tell she smiled from the way her eyes squinted slightly. She looked around the room briefly before revealing her hands and signing, **'Hero? Duck? Scarecrow?'**

I smiled slightly. Here she is, just waking up in a hospital bed and she's already asking after other people. She's always been this way, I thought with fondness and exasperation.

"I haven't seen Kakashi-senpai since he came to get me which was about two this morning. But I overheard that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun were here until they were ushered out around midnight by one of the nurses. Well, Sasuke-kun left easily enough but she had to physically pry Naruto-kun from your bedside, saying that you needed undisturbed rest." I informed her.

Her smile widened slightly before she asked me the time, I actually had to think about it before answering as there wasn't a clock in the room. "Ahh... It's nearly six, I think. Senpai said that you slept all of yesterday after the Exam preliminaries, the medic's bandaged any of the superficial wounds so all you have left to worry about is a case of serious exhaustion." Sora grinned wider but I spoke up again before she could get the wrong idea.

"But don't think that means you can just get up and start running around either!" I warned with a serious look, her smile flattened out. "The only reason you aren't sedated right now so your body can finish healing on it's own is because I asked them not to. I didn't want to risk you waking up and finding a breathing tube down your throat."

Sora gave an involuntary shudder, hiking the sheet higher around her shoulders before signing briefly. ' **Thanks.** ' She leaned back into my chest and closed her eyes, relaxing. Not even a minute of quiet passed before she popped her head back up and gave me a scrutinizing look, frowning. **'When was the last time you slept?'** she asked.

About two days ago, I was pretty sure. Maybe three if you counted the night I spent here. I didn't tell her that, of course.

"Right. I got something for you." I said instead of answering. Sora gave me an annoyed look, letting me know she wasn't fooled but watched me with interest nonetheless. I reached around into the bag on my hip and pulled out a small ornate case, holding it out towards her. "You did ask me to bring you back a souvenir from my trip. I hadn't planned on getting anything, just so you know, but then I spotted this on our way back and figured that you might find it useful."

She looked up at me with barely contained curiosity as she gently lifted the latch of the box and inhaled sharply, eyes going wide. It was a set of calligraphy brushes and a resealable inkpot for traveling. A brush of each size and made with a sturdy bamboo so there wasn't as much risk of them snapping in the middle of a fight. I'd seen it in the window of a shop while passing through Takumi Village on our way back. I kept the pleased look off my face as she gingerly picked up one of the brushes and ran her fingers along the bristle.

 **'Rabbit?'** she asked with wide eyes. How could she guess that? I frowned as I thought back, I _think_ the shopkeeper said that the brush was made of rabbit fur or something like that. I honestly didn't know what was considered suitable for a pen beyond the strength of the bamboo. I said something along the lines of a ' _yes_ ', but Sora didn't pay much attention to my unsure answer as she inspected the brushes intensely.

A genuine grin of excitement spread across her face, assuring me that I'd chosen correctly. **'Beautiful. Thank you.'** she lifted her head, placing a chaste kiss to me cheek and pulling before I could react. I ignored the heat rising to my face and scratched my jaw, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. Is she always going to be so openly affectionate?

"Maa… don't you two look comfortable?" drawled an all-too familiar voice. Dread pooled in my stomach as Kakashi-senpai was suddenly standing there, leaning against the wall as he looked at us. I became very uneasy as I realized the situation I was now in. Still sitting on my lap, Sora nodded as she lifted her head and nuzzled it against my collarbone.

I was uncomfortably tense in this position as Sora signed, locking eyes with senpai, **'Neko is more comfortable than you.'**

I choked in surprise.

What the hell did _that_ mean!? I looked in between them with rising horror, my mind trying to come up with a plausible and reasonable explanation for that sentence. The only reaction Kakashi-senpai made was to shrug, unconcerned. "You're getting too heavy, anyway."

Sora gasped dramatically, then she scowled up at senpai, **'I am not fat!'**

Senpai nodded, then added in an unconvinced tone, "Of course you're not."

 **'I'm not! You are going blind.'** she insisted. She was getting mad and her cheeks began to puff out, not really helping her case at the moment.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sora. It's just puppy fat. You'll grow out of it eventually." he consoled. Sora's eye twitched. Senpai was all but laughing at her face. I couldn't believe my eyes. I felt like I was stuck in come sort of strange dream I wasn't waking up from. Having these two in the same room with me was worse than I had feared.

They were actually _bantering_.

Kakashi-senpai continued nonplussed, "I mean, Tenzō doesn't seem to mind it." Oh, no. He's switching targets.

Sora snorted, a smirk beginning to form and I recognized that gleam in her eye. **'Good news for you then, Sensei.'** Kami, I _knew_ this would happen.

"Really now?" His only visible eyebrow arched before he looked at me, "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Tenzō…?"

Sora looked up at me with the damnedest grin. " _No._ " I grit out. I haven't slept in days, haven't had a hot shower in weeks or eaten something that wasn't standard-issue nutrient bars. I was not in the mood for this, from either of them!

Kakashi-senpai nodded, "Because you already have a girl on your lap." he said, I blanched and he then added, "Funny, I thought you already had a girlfriend." he mumbled _disapprovingly_.

"Kakashi-senpai!" I cried. Oh Kami, Sora is _right here_ for goodness sakes! "Please don't say things like that!"

Sora, to my distress, looked between Kakashi-senpai and I with wide eyes, that same grin on her face widening. **'Is this a thing?'** she asked, **'Is this a thing that happens often? You two gossip about love?'**

She was two seconds away from bursting into laughter.

"Maa… he's the one who chats about his romantic misadventures. I just encourage him to follow his heart and confess to the one girl in his life he keeps going back to."

 _No_. Not this again. _Please_ senpai, _no_.

Sora leaned forward excitedly, **'Who?'**

"It's-"

"-Kakashi-senpai, was there a reason _why_ you came here?" I interjected hastily. They both gave me a pointed look, for different reasons of course. But I wasn't going to sit by and allow this conversation to go any further.

"What? I can't drop by to see my kōhai and my student in the hospital?" Kakashi-senpai drawled. I gave him a dry look, I knew him better than that. He doesn't take a step anywhere near the hospital unless he is either unable to walk under his own power or he has something important to do. He dropped the pretense, "I'm here to talk to Sora, actually. To finish our debrief."

Her smile withered away in a blink of an eye.

"We need to know everything that... Orochimaru said to you. I've already heard Naruto and Sasuke's sides of the fight but there's still some missing parts I need you to fill in." he said quietly. Sora nodded once, unconsciously leaning into my chest again, then motioned for her pad. Kakashi-senpai went around to the other side of her bed and retrieved it from the table.

" _We encountered him about an hour and a half after the start of the survival test._ " she started. I wrapped my hands around the armrests, stopping myself from breaking them as Sora described the events that led up the encounter. The gust of wind that separated them, the attack from giant snake, how he had tossed Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun until she distracted him with a Genjutsu. Then he had cornered her. " _I don't really remember much after that._ " she admitted, " _Things start to blur together after he said_ -"

Sora stopped as her hands began to tremble, I could see a sheen of water in her eyes, she was holding herself back. She took a deep breath and composed herself again. " _-that he knew my Mother._ "

"What?" I heard myself ask, it felt like I had ash in my mouth now. What she was saying... it couldn't be what I think it is, could it?

" _He is the Bad Man we were running from._ "

* * *

愛情 _Affection_

* * *

Neko's expression was carefully neutral.

It always is when I tell him bad news. Is it a bad thing that I know what face he makes when he hears bad news? Kakashi-sensei is taking it better, I think, but his expression _and chakra_ was just as frustratingly neutral and what's even worse, he was _suppressing it_. Not allowing me any insight to what was going through his head right now. A hundred-and-two doubts began to eat at me. _I didn't make a mistake_ , I reminded myself firmly for not the first time in the last few minutes. I didn't make a mistake in telling them. I had to tell them about Kaa-chan's connection to _him_.

…didn't I?

Of course I did. My feelings didn't matter in this decision. My family and precious people aside, I was still a child soldier in the military. I chose to tell Naruto and Sasuke about Orochimaru so they could know how dangerous he really was and if it came out that I had a connection to him that I didn't tell my superiors about then that would raise questions and lead to other things that I really don't need to be dealing with. Not right now when I have so many other things to worry about. Honesty is the best policy. This time. Mostly? Well... not _complete_ honesty. Being too honest would lead to having my mental health checked and _that_ would open a whole 'nother can of worms that I'm not prepared to answer for.

 _ **Careful Sky-girl, start blurring those lines too much and...**_ Terra trailed off, sounding delightfully ominous, But yes, I got the point.

 **Why Fucking Bother? As If Any Of These Fucks Are The Picture Of Mental Health.** It chimed in, reminding me of another important point of conversation since I had these two here. Do I tell them about my sociopathic and homicidal one-third? How do I even breach that topic in the first place? Or about my _eyes_. Kami, my eyes that bleed. Just pop off and say; ' _By the way I found out I have a kekkei genkai that can explode people I touch. Oh, and cast ocular genjustu that can last for days after it was applied!_ ' My mind began tormenting me and I suddenly felt a reassuring hand on my shoulder, grounding me back to now.

I looked up into Neko's large brown eyes and worried frown and was reminded of who he was. He was the guy who would stop by after a mission to ask how class went. Who listened to me complain about Naruto's sometime thick-headedness and who gave me advice when I didn't know how to deal with _everything_. I let out a breath, releasing the tension in my body. It was Neko and Scarecrow. Two of the most morally inclined elite killers I know... not much of a compliment when put like that but, if there's one thing this world has taught me, it's to work with what you've got.

" _Something else happened. To me, after I woke up. I didn't wake up as-_ " I struggled for a moment. This was like pulling teeth, I swear. " _-me._ "

"Tera?" Scarecrow guessed, his normally apathetic gaze was more alert now. From beside me, Neko looked at sensei sharply as surprise registered in his chakra. Why? I filed that reaction away for closer inspection and focused on my current task, I brought my pen down again.

" _Not quite. There is-_ " Before I could finish writing, the handle on the door began to turn and-the was a rush of air as I was displaced, the warmth that was previously surrounding me was gone and I landed on the empty chair with a grunt. I huffed, glaring half-heartedly at the now-opened window. That scaredy cat! It doesn't matter if he's not supposed to be seen in his ANBU uniform without his mask, I was using him for warmth! There was a huff from Kakashi and I couldn't tell if it was a laugh or a scoff. The door opened fully and a familiar girl dressed in a white nurse outfit with bright pink hair walked in, green eyes landed on me and Sakura gasped.

"Sora-san! You're awake!" She said, flipping on the light switch hurrying into the room. I winced at the sudden brightness that filled my vision and-" _KYAAA_!"-cringed at Sakura's following scream. She only just now spotted my creepy sensei standing in the previously dark corner, like a creep. As the poor girl pressed her hands to her chest and tried to swallow back down her heart, the cheeky masked man lifted his hand in greeting.

"Yo."

I rolled my eyes as I messaged my temples, wow that was a sudden migraine. If I didn't know any better, I'd thought I had a _hangover_. Sakura took a deep breath and found her voice again. "S-Shinobi-san, I'm not sure if you're aw-ware but it's not yet visiting hours."

He tilted his head in the most innocent fashion, "Oh? My watch must be set wrong."

…I know for a _fact_ he doesn't have a watch.

Sakura's face was the picture of deadpan. She briskly walked in and pulled the curtains aside, -I hid under my sheet like the blood-sucking vampire I've turned into, totally not dodging finishing my earlier sentence- revealing the first rays of light peeking over the Hokage mountain and disproving Scarecrow's claim of ignorance.

"Well, look at that..." he said all too innocently, like he actually hadn't noticed the lack of sunlight before this moment. I snorted a laugh from under my designated light shield. I heard movement and felt Sakura's fuzzy-looking chakra move around my little room, checking and adjusting things and whatever practicing nurses do until she gently tugged on my light shield, trying to remove it. I protested this.

"Come on, Sora-san..." she endeavored sweetly. I didn't budge. Uncomfortable chair or not, I was safe from that horrid light on the other side. "You should really be in bed. You had been checked in with a serious case of fatigue." she said, emphasizing her request with another tug.

I don't care if I was being childish. I _really_ didn't want to move from here. My body was still sore from the sealing of the Brand and my courage left with Neko. I didn't want to talk about... _it_ , to Kakashi. Not without either Naruto or Neko to be my support blanket, I almost had a panic attack telling him about Kabuto back in Wave and I had _years_ to come to terms with that.

 **Make The Introduction. I'll Be Happy To Speak For Myself.**

 _'Fuck. That.'_ was my decidedly firm response. There was no way in hell that I was going to allow it-her to have the reins again.

I'd actually rather die than lose control.

"Sora-san... I..." Sakura trailed off, her tone changing from ' _concerned-but-nagging-friend_ ' to something else entirely. When her chakra filled up with doubt and hesitance yet a good amount of determination, I pulled the blanket over my head far enough to look up and see the pink-haired girl staring intently at the floor as she fiddled with the hem of her nurses uniform. Seeing she now had my attention she straightened up and a surprisingly stubborn glint appeared in her mint-green eyes. It's been quite a while since I saw that look from her, nearly an entire year now actually. "There is something that's been on my mind for a while now and I would greatly appreciate it if you'd hear me out."

I was fully sitting up again, my interest piqued. _Sakura_ , who has basically been Miss Perfect all the time I've known her, wants _my_ advice? What in the world for? I waited for her to continue but her green eyes darted towards the Scarecrow in the corner and I got the hint. I frowned at him. It was obvious that Sakura now required my attention and that she didn't want to talk in front of him so why was he still here? He wasn't dense and I knew he could pick up on social que's when the situation calls for it. Was this about the Icha-Icha contraband? Because if it was then it was just his own fault for telling me _not_ to read something. I gave him a look and not-so-subtly jerked my head towards the door.

He eye-smiled, feigning ignorance.

 _Fine_. He wants to play it that way? I did a quick scan of the room, looking for something to use. My eyes landed on the end of the bed and I smirked. I narrowed my eyes at the silver-haired man as I fully shed my protective shield and stood up from the chair.

Then I began stripping.

By the time I'd pulled my hospital shirt over my head a blushing Sakura had squeaked in surprise and Kakashi had made a choking noise before getting out of there like a bat outta hell. Hah, I knew that'd work! When it was finally just us girls, I reached for the set of clothes someone was so thoughtful to leave on the end of the hospital bed and finished dressing, moving aside my holsters and storage book on top of them. I was lacking undermesh and clean underwear so I had to settle with just throwing on my blue shirt and the pair of calf-length pants over my old bra and boyshorts. It'd do until I got home. Finished, I looked over at Sakura expectantly and she began to fiddle with the hem of her nurse uniform yet again, her steely nerve from earlier gone just as fast. I didn't frown, I reminded myself that Sakura was a teenaged girl with self-esteem issues. She just needed a little coaxing.

I gave her a lopsided smile and patiently waited for her find her voice again, sitting on the edge of the bed. After a full minute she began tentatively, "There is something that I would like to ask of you. A-A favor actually..." she took a deep breath and I leaned in, listening intently as I saw that glint appear in her eye again, " _I_ -"

"SORA-CHAN!" in burst a fluffy-headed blonde, causing Sakura and I to jump in surprise. My heart was beating a mile-a-minute as Naruto came charging into the room with Sasuke trailing in not far behind, much more composed and aloof of course. "You're finally awake!"

The Hero bulldozed his way past the poor pink-haired girl and hug-tackled me into the bed, knocking the breath from my lungs. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders nevertheless, squeezing him back just as tightly. " _Naruto_!" Sakura snapped, finally recovered from her surprise. "Sora-san is still recuperating!"

"But Sora-chan's fine now! Right?" he looked at me with those big baby blue's and I had to smile and nod, even though I was having a but of trouble breathing with his weight on top of me. He then craned his neck around to scowl at Duckie, " _See_! Told 'ya she'd be fine in the morning 'ttebayo!"

"I didn't say she _wouldn't be_ , idiot." Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah, you did! Last night after that scary nurse kicked us out, you said Sora-chan probably might not even wake up for a few days!"

I frowned, a thought occurring to me as I registered Naruto's words along with his still dirty clothes and ruffled appearance. I wedged my arms out and asked, **'Did you sleep here?'**

"Hm? Oh yeah, we did! At first we were gonna stay in here with you but then that nurse came in and told us that we couldn't so we just went to the waiting room and slept there. Man, it was uncomfortable!" he said quickly. My brain stalled when he said ' _we_ '. Who was ' _we_ '? He couldn't mean-the other ' _we_ ' is the he that is _Duckie_? Because that would be... ' _We_ ' as in him _and_ Sasuke? I looked over at the dark-haired boy who wasn't looking at any of us now, his chakra conveying a good amount of awkwardness.

 _What_.

Naruto shifted, his shoulder now digging to my right one, where Kin's senbon and lodged themselves the other day. My face screwed up in pain and Sakura gripped the back of Naruto's collar. "Sora-san _still_ isn't recovered and needs her rest! You shouldn't treat her so roughly!" she shouted. She then yanked the boy off of me, coincidentally allowing me to breathe again.

"But-!" he tried. Sakura didn't give him any chance.

"No! And if you insist on yelling being so disruptive to not only Sora-san but also all the other patients on this floor then I have no choice but to remove you!" she said with a tone that gave no room for argument. Then she began to shuffle the blonde out with a surprising strength. Has she been training? I watched my Hero flail as he was dragged away, somewhat relieved by the prospect of more rest and disappointed that he was leaving.

"O-OI! WAITAMINUTE! _SORA-CHAAAAAN_!" I heard him shout, his voice getting farther away.

And then it was just Duckie and I.

I briefly wondered if Sakura had actually forgotten he was there or just didn't think that he needed to be told to leave. He didn't. Leave, that is. He just stood near the doorway with his hands in his pockets, eyes staring idly out the window. I only just took the time to look out myself, I was on the third floor. I spotted a pearly-white case and a rush of affection bloomed in my chest all over again as I reached out and picked up Neko's gift. A set of high-quality calligraphy brushes in a easily carriable case. There was even a refillable ink cartridge! I felt a grin slip onto my face as I pressed the case to my chest fondly. With this, I won't have to cut open my hand or have to unseal a pot of chakra-infused ink if I need to draft a Fuinjutsu formula in a pinch. Neko really does know me so well...

"That was your genjutsu, wasn't it?" Sasuke said out of the blue, effectively popping my bubble as my chest tightened. "The one Abumi was under." he clarified unnecessarily. I had immediately understood what he was referring to, what else could he have been.

I deliberated playing dumb for all of two seconds before I nodded, going with my gut and being honest.

"How is that possible?" he asked, his onyx eyes now pinning me with a hard look. "I know you didn't cast it before or during the fight so the only time would've been-" he stopped suddenly, eyes widening ever so slightly. He didn't even need me to say anything and he figured it out! Sasuke was annoyingly clever like that.

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, folding my legs under me to stop myself from fidgeting. I nodded, confirming what he was thinking. He was silent for a while and I ran my fingers along the case of my gift frim Neko, tracing the small decorative carvings on the lid.

His voice was quiet, "...the Sharingan is the only thing I know that is capable of a casting a genjutsu that lasts over an extended period of time, over days."

I looked up in slight panic, raising my hands to sign. **'I'm not a-'**

"- _Of course you're not_." he snapped harshly before I could even finish. I ducked my head, I hadn't meant it like... like _that_. His chakra shifted awkwardly of all things as he forcibly released the new tension in his shoulders. His tone was calmer when he spoke again, "So, what are you then?"

I shrugged.

"What kind of answer is that?" he snapped again, more annoyed than angry. I resisted the urge to shrug again just to annoy him further and actually gave him an answer.

 **'I never met my Father.'** I confessed, **'Mother never told me much about him except-'**

 _"You know, you look a lot like him actually. He had curly hair and beautiful periwinkle eyes as well." she would say. A serene smile in her face as her chakra twisted._

I clenched my jaw and fisted my hand into the paper bed-covering under me, crumpling it. A felt a wave of _anger_ at the memory, surprisingly enough. There were a lot of things she never told me apparently.

"...except what?" Sasuke prodded, his ever-perceptive eyes searching my expression.

I wiped the scowl from my face and finished, **'She used to say I had his eyes.'** I smiled bitterly, **'I thought she meant color, but now, I wonder.'**

…what the hell am I?

There was a tense silence and Duckie shifted on his feet uneasily, that constipated look on his face again. His gaze moved around the room uncertainly until his eyes met mine, he opened his mouth to-"Isn't this an interesting sight." sounded a voice that was _not there a moment ago_!

Duckie and I both froze in surprise as that damned Scarecrow announced his presence. He looked at us from the doorway, his bored gaze seemingly boring down into my very soul. How the hell does he even _do that_? And that is the second time in the last hour that someone has snuck up on me! I _really_ have to work on that, preferably soon.

"Now, I wonder what it is that the _two of you_ could possibly be talking about...?" he drawled. I frowned at his oh-so timely appearance. You know, I actually wouldn't be entirely surprised to find out if Kakashi had sent Naruto and Sasuke up here to get me to spill what I had not finished telling him earlier. Actually, that's probably what happened now that I think about it.

Sasuke's eyes darted to me, not saying anything. It touched me that he wasn't going to blab about this. Sensei felt vaguely the same as me but way more annoyed with the fact that neither of us had spoken yet. I was still a teensy-weensy bit pissed at Duckie for outing me to Naruto the other day, but it's different now. I wasn't at a tipping point and this wasn't like confiding in Naruto. Still... it would be helpful to know exactly what's in my head.

I reached for my notepad, writing swiftly. " _I found out I have a Dōjutsu_ _._ "

I showed him the pad.

There was silence.

I frowned as he stared, not reacting.

Sasuke looked between us, I could feel his morbid curiosity overcome his awkwardness of still being in the room.

"...what." Scarecrow eventually mustered. Staring at me unabashedly, like I'd grown a second head or something. I underlined my words for emphasis and he closed his visible eye, an almost pained expression on the 19% of his face we could see. "I understood the words, Sora. What I don't understand is _how_." I shrugged, his annoyance spiked and even Sasuke rolled his eyes at me.

"It's true. I saw it for myself." Duckie confirmed for me, like I'd even make something like this up. Kakashi held his eye closed for a second longer before he actually straightened up, taking this seriously. Good. I would've been mad at him if he thought I was screwing around.

"So. You have a kekkei genkai." he affirmed. I nodded, "Alright, can you... show me?"

 _'Hell no,'_ was my first reaction. Outwardly, I shook my head curtly even though I could remember the buzzing feeling at the base of my skull, could reach out and almost _touch_ -No, nonono. Not doing that. I'm not prepared to try that. I shook my head again, more fervently that time.

He lifted a hand and scratched the back of his head, "You said you have _a_ Dōjutsu. Do you not know what it is?" he asked. I shook my head negative. "Describe it then. I've encountered a few over the years, I might recognize it."

I frowned again. I... haven't actually _seen_ it. I only found out when Sasuke-I turned towards the Uchiha boy and wrote. " _Can you draw it?_ " I asked, " _You're the only one who got a good look._ "

Sasuke frowned, "Why don't you just show it to him?"

Because- _DrippingFromMyHand_ - _HisBodyExploded_ - _ShowHimTrueNightmares_ -I made a face, a bad one by the looks on Sasuke's face as he mirrored it. I can only assume that our minds went to the same place. A further, uncomfortable look crossed over his face before he wiped it away and took up the pad and pen. He pressed the pen down, pausing for a moment.

His eyes spun with the Sharingan and then he began to sketch a startlingly realistic copy of the top of my face. I watched in morbid fascination as he darkened my irises to black, gave me horizontally slit pupils and shaded the whites to a of my eyes to a darker color to match with the misshapen pupil. He drew tears-Oh, and he drew the tears of blood, too. Kami knows we can't forget _those_. When he finished it looked like something out of real nightmare.

"That's it?" Kakashi asked dubiously. "With the-" he gestured towards the tears of blood.

"Yeah. Her eyes turned a glowing red here and here," Sasuke pointed to the pupil and the not-so-whites of the eye, "and when she touched someone, they exploded." Sasuke summarized, I stiffened up at the mention. "She also cast the Genjutsu on Abumi a couple days before the preliminaries."

I felt Kakashi's chakra _churn_ as he realized.

Scarecrow took a deep breath, closing his eye.

"...yeah. Okay. I have no idea what this is." he admitted, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. I feel so assured, sensei. Thank you for that. My shoulders slumped and he added, "But I know someone I can ask. They might have some information on this."

 **'Thank you,'** I signed, **'Both of you.'**

Kakashi straightened into his habitual slouch again as Duckie handed my pad back to me. The man pinned me with a _look_ , "Is there anything _else_ you'd like to tell me?"

 _ **Loaded question, much?**_ Terra drawled. I agreed with her. On the outside I shook my head negative as I smiled, not feeling like I was doing a very good job at faking it.

 **'Not today.'** I signed.

Kakashi stared at me for a moment with that bland look and I felt that familiar flare of panic in my chest that I usually get when I irrationally think that Kakashi has suddenly developed the ability to see into my very soul. He couldn't do that. _Right_? Before I could start freaking out his nose was in his favored orange-covered book again like nothing at all was the matter.

"Sasuke, I'd like to talk with you about something. You mind?" he nodded towards the open door. Sasuke glanced at me one last time before stuffing his hands back into his pockets and heading out. "I'll drop by your apartment to talk about your training arrangements tomorrow, Sora. Rest up today!" Scarecrow said mysteriously as he followed Sasuke out of the door.

Right, training. I have to do something like that. Prepare. And not just for the Invasion but for my battle against Tenten, too. But... not just those things either. Things have changed that I haven't even considered would be effected. What about the things that _shouldn't_ have changed?

A horrible, probably irrational, thought struck me.

What if Sensei doesn't teach Sasuke the Chidori?

 _ **You really think that's a possibility?**_ Terra asked skeptically.

 _'Well I didn't think that I'd be the one going first in the prelims but we know what happened there. I have no idea what could change from here on out.'_ I sighed aloud, still feeling like I had a hangover. But, at least I was beginning to come to terms with things. I looked around the room and found myself alone for the first time this morning.

I didn't like it.

I slid off the bed and collected my things, strapping on my holsters and tools bag. Carefully tucking away my new brush set in the bag and folding up the hospital clothes, leaving them on the end of the bed before peeking my head into the blue-tiled hall. I was thankful when I didn't immediately spot any high-strung medics that might protest my escape. I slowly began walking down hallway, keeping my senses stretched out for anymore surprises as my mind went back to my worst-case scenario butterfly.

Sasuke. Chidori. Technically sensei should still teach him that technique. What was the trigger for it **Before**? Seeing a full-out Lee get messed up by Gaara, right? So, that didn't happen and Sasuke didn't get Marked but Sensei still wants to train him though. That _is_ what he meant when he said he wanted to talk to Sasuke, right? To protect him from the still very dangerous and sociopathic genin and full-on crazy sannin that's after his skin.

 _Shit_.

There are _no guarantees_.

A doubly horrible realization set in, one that had me feeling cold and so very tired. What if the events that lead to the Invasion happen wrong and Gaara doesn't flee like in **Before**? Because Sasuke doesn't learn the Chidori? What if he goes berserk in the middle of the goddamned Village? I closed my eyes tightly and hung my head, leaning on the wall for support. _Fuck_. So much planning to do already and I only keep giving myself _more_ work to do, more contingencies to plan and account for.

I can't believe this...

I have to figure out a way to take out Gaara.

…I regret _so much_.

"OI! KAKASHI-SENSEI, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE ONLY GONNA TRAIN THE BASTARD! _SENSEIIIII_!" I blinked as I heard Naruto's shout echo throughout the hospital floor. I cracked a weak smile as I continued down the hall, deciding to check up on someone else stuck in this damned hospital. At least some things will never change.

God, please don't ever change, Hero.

* * *

I stepped away from the man feeling more than a little depressed. The nurse in charge of the second floor said that Hinata wasn't allowed any visitors today because she was currently recovering from a _second_ surgery. I felt a prickle at the base of my skull and breathed through my nose deeply, keeping calm and reminding myself that she was going to be just fine. Mouse stood up for what she believed in and will be better for it, I couldn't allow for any doubt to the contrary.

I'd just come back tomorrow to check on her.

Slipping past a few nurses and patients I briskly walked down the stretch of hall, following the signs to find the front desk so I could check myself out and get the hell out of here. The sterile, disinfectant smell everywhere was burning my sense of smell and the feeling of all the cleansed chakra was starting to make me twitchy. I quickly hopped down the stairway and stepped onto the ground floor and it was only because I had stretched out my senses that I had felt it.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I felt the distinct sensation that I was being _watched_. I stopped in the middle of the hall, noticing with alarm how empty it was. I turned my head up and down the hall, spotting not a soul besides my own. What the hell? It unsettled me deeply. I never considered myself as very paranoid but if the last few days have been any indication, I might have a good reason to be.

I closed my eyes and focused.

I could feel the chakra of the trees in the yard on the other side of the wall, the earth below the stone foundation, I even felt a muddle of security Fuinjustu layered on the walls of the hospital, especially towards the southern part of the building interestingly enough. I could feel a swath of light wisps, both large and small in the building as far as I could see. Problem was I couldn't feel any _one_ chakra that was particularly focused, and not in my immediate surroundings. And it wasn't as if there was any _Intent_ , it was just... a feeling. But, underneath everything there was a... a _white noise_. Something that was just barely registering but I couldn't pin it down-it was like it was _everywhere_.

I opened my eyes, still not seeing anyone. I turned forward again hurried down the hall as fast as I possibly could without looking like I was running away. Which, I definitely wasn't doing. I was never so glad to see the front desk of the hospital before in my life. I hastily explained that I was checking out, was heavily advised against it, until I convinced the woman behind the desk that I was, in fact, in charge of all my mental and bodily functions and I no longer needed hospitalization. She was disgruntled to say the least, but she relented with a warning that suspciously sounded like a threat to not push myself or I'll end up right back in my room, _no arguments_. It was just my luck that I ended up with a ninja-trained medic and not a civilian one that would be happy to have me out of their hair.

I let out a sigh of relief as I passed the crowd of people in the waiting room and headed towards the door, signalling my freedom. My mood lifted even further when I heard my Hero's voice call out to me. "Oh! Sora-chan! Hey, over here!" he called, waving at me. I obediently walked toward him and blinked curiously at the man standing beside him. He was tall with dark-tinted round glasses and his hitai-ate tied around his head like a bandana. He looked vaugely familiar somehow. Maybe like I'd seen him around the Academy before?

"Sora-chan, you won't believe this!" Naruto scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kakashi-sensei is planning to train Sasuke and _just Sasuke_!" he complained irritably. As much as I sympathized with his frustration, I was more relieved by the news. Duckie might actually learn how to shoot electricity from his fingers after all. I gave him a half smile before my eyes were drawn to the stiff-looking man still standing beside him. I lifted a brow and nodded towards him in question.

"Huh? This is that closet-pervert I was tellin' you about! The one who I beat with my Harem- _Mmm-MMPH_!" I blinked in surprise as Naruto was suddenly muffled by a hand. Then I looked up at the bespectacled man whose face was turning red from indignation and humiliation as he hissed at Naruto from under his breath. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave my best ' _judge-y_ ' glare, remembering the Hero's story of how he met Konoharmaru very well. I didn't care much about his pervertness -you can't throw a shoe without hitting one here- but I was more upset about how he had treated Naruto the last time they met.

He was just like the rest of them.

He released Naruto and turned to me, pressing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, "Hello, you must be Sora-san. Kakashi-sensei talked about your skills when he was describing what Naruto was lacking in. I'll be responsible for his studies for the following weeks. My name is-" I turned to Naruto, dismising the man at point-blank. For some reason I didn't have much patience for his type today. Odd.

 **'He's teaching you?'** I asked Naruto. He blinked at me, glancing between me and the now-insulted man.

"Yeah." he said hesitantly.

I followed up with another question, expression serious. **'Are you okay with this? After how he treated you?'**

His blue eyes widened, "Oh." he said lamely. The man's chakra twisted oddly and my eyes snapped over to see him looking elsewhere, his eyes fixed on something in the distance. I wanted to frown but kept my expression clear as Naruto began to speak up again. He scratched the side of his cheek and didn't look me in the eyes. "It's fine, y'know? All that stuff happened a long time ago and Kakashi-sensei said that he was good at what he does, so..."

I softened, affection for Naruto overriding any irritation for the man standing beside him. He honestly didn't hold his blind ignorance against him, all was forgiven and forgotten in Naruto's book. I let out a resigned sigh. He was too good and pure, my Hero.

...he really was a much better person than I am.

I smiled brightly and lifted a hand, bringing down on fluffy blonde lock and ruffling them throughly. Naruto laughed in delight at the display of affection and while his head was being pushed down, my smile dropped and I narrowed my eyes dangerously at the bespectacled man. He stiffened up immeasurably. Lifting my free hand I pointed two fingers at my eyes before pointing them at him, clearly getting across the message of; ' _I've got my eyes on you_ '. Naruto might've grown out of revenge via prank but I will unleash a _glittery hell_ on anyone that dares try to hurt my Hero's feelings.

He looked throughly disturbed but wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"C-Come along Naruto-kun, we should get started on your training right away!" he nearly squeaked as he grabbed Naruto's jacket cuff and began hauling him away.

"Hey- _Wait_!" the blonde shouted, digging his heels into the tile and stopping the retreat. "Sora-chan! Aren't you comin'?" he asked.

 **'Can't. Rest day. Sensei's orders.'** I signed with a shake of my head.

"Oh, okay..." he said, looking a bit disappointed. I felt guilty already. Before I could damn the orders and cave, he brightened up again. "Okay! I'll be home for dinner then 'ttebayo!" he promised with a wave as he headed out the doors.

And then I was alone again, only this time I was surrounded by people.

I shook off the melancholy feeling settling in my stomach and headed out the glass doors as well. I had a chore list of things to do, the first of them being a hot shower at home. I began compiling a list of priorites in my head as I walked past the large gate. After my shower was done and I threw on a set of clean clothes I decided I would stop by the Archive and look up all the Fuinjutsu theory books I could find and get some inspiration on how to stop a rampaging jinchuuriki. Fun times. And barring that I should look into modifications to my Revival seal again, as it is now it's not going to be healing _anyone_. I mean, just look at what it did to me during my fight with Kin. There's too much straight Yin and that'll-"Sora-san! Sora-san, _wait_!" urgently called a feminine voice from behind.

I stopped in my tracks, turning around towards the source I saw a very ruffled Sakura running up to me. I blinked rapidly as she came to a stop in front of me, panting for breath with her hands on her knees.

"Sora-san..." she gasped, straightening up and meeting my eye. "I still... - _gasp_ \- still wish to ask you a favor!"

Wow. I'd completely forgotten with everything else that was going on. It must be something serious, too by the look on her face. I felt her _Grounded_ chakra fill with a surprisingly steely determination as her minty eyes glinted again. I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for her to ask this oh-so important favor. She suddenly bowed all the way to the waist, posture impeccable, alarming me quite a bit as she drew attention to us. Then, none too quietly, asked my something I'd _never_ in a million years thought I'd hear her say.

"Please, Sora-san! Teach me Fuinjutsu!"

Birds flew by. There were sounds of kids just getting out of school. Civilians kept walking by us, shooting the pink-haired girl strange looks. Sakura was still bowing and making me terribly uncomfortable. I shifted my weight on my feet, chewing on my bottom lip as my brain tried to catch up with what was happening right now. I could _swear_ that I'd misheard that.

Before I could ask if I was imagining things she followed up on her previous sentence, "Please! I wish to learn about the Schools of Sealing from you!"

Crap.

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Thirty-Nine: "Back into the Groove"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, remember how I said I had plans in store for everybody's pink-haired girl... oh, about a year ago? Well! It's** _ **finally happening**_ **! We'll get an actual conversation next time but for now you can just let your imaginations go wild with the new possibilities! For** _ **other stuff**_ **... a lot actually happened, didn't it? Let's see, there was Sora, Kakashi and Tenzo all in a room together. Fun. Kakashi fleeing. Sasuke confronting Sora and unknowingly making her confront** _ **one**_ **of her many new issues. Kakashi found out about her eyes. Foreshadowing, foreshadowing, foreshadowing.**

 **Oh, and Orochi-teme wants to nab Sasuke. Not much different there. Anybody have any predictions for what Kakashi has in mind for Sora's training? I'm pretty confident you won't be able to guess this one!**

 **Author Question!**

"In the spirit of costumes and decorations, who/what would you dress up as given the chance? And don't worry about if you don't think you can pull it off, forget that! Go with your heart! Hero, Princess, Badass Beast? …a _Sailor scout_?"

 _ **Himiko Toga from Boku no Hero Academia is my pick. In her villain attire, of course. When I was little I was always a princess/fairy/angel and now I'm thinking that a giant needle would be good to have on a dark night. I'll even play the part of psycho-stalker! ...just picture it... it would be incredible.**_

 **Alright guys, know I** _ **wuv yew**_ **and remember... never trust your friends with your hard-earned candy! They'll** _ **eat it**_ **! Have a safe All Hallow's Eve!**

 _-Nanami_


	44. Montage Arc, New Development

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N:** _ **Happy Anniversary**_ **! …oh. I'm late again, aren't I? I feel like that is becoming a habit. Maybe like a certain someone else we know? Ah well. I'm just so stoked about the fact** _ **A Song for Them**_ **has made it an entire year! So much has happened and I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. This wouldn't be happening if weren't for all the support you've given me all these weeks. So, this is for you. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! Nor will I admit to putting them in ridiculous situations for my own amusement.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For...? Nothing? Maybe some mild language? Huh.**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty: "New Development"**

 _"No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another." -Charles Dickens_

* * *

She fidgeted, hands folded neatly on her lap as her nervous minty eyes kept glancing up at me.

I was leaning back casually in the booth, arms crossed over my chest as I gave her a considering look.

 _'Please, Sora-san! Teach me Fuinjutsu!'_ she had shouted, causing people to shoot us strange looks. I remember that she had said that, very clearly. I felt my lips twitch into a frown again. Not a mean one, mind you. But a thoughtful one as I tried to figure out this latest puzzling development. I couldn't yet.

I was _befuddled_.

After the initial favor asking Sakura followed up with an offer of treating me to lunch. I had waited as she changed out of her nurse uniform into a red, summery strapped dress with the that white circle of hers imprinted in between her shoulders, leaving her long hair down. I had followed her obediently without saying anything. I don't even think I had agreed to eat in the first place. I was in that much of a shock. Now, we were sitting across from each other at _The Golden Treat_ , a plate of Manju sitting in between us. I've been thrice tempted so far to eat one but every time I begin to reach for it, that damned Scarecrow's words come to mind and I get self-conscious about my weight. I know he was just screwing with me but I can't help it, dammit! I've always been naturally plump in some places, my hips and bust particularly but I'd always thought it was rather pleasant-looking! And now...

Damn it. I _love_ my sweets.

…I think I got sidetracked. I looked up at the very awkward twelve-year-old across from me again.

"...so?" she muttered quietly, twiddling her thumbs now, "W-What do you think?"

I felt another whisper of denial of my current situation in the back of my brain and reached for my pad, writing on it briefly. " _Why do you want to learn Fuinjutsu?_ " That's a good question, for starters at least. Her spine straightened and she lifted a hand to sweep her bangs behind her ear, looking every bit a professional that I felt a bit bad for slouching. I wasn't going to stop, but I felt a bit bad. Still not bad enough to straighten up though.

"Sora-san, I wish to learn the Schools of Sealing so that I may apply my knowledge to modern medical practices." she said formally. I nodded, gesturing her to go on. I kinda worked that much out myself. She took a deep breath, that glint shining in her eyes once more. "Alright, so, I've been doing some research on my free time over the last few weeks and learned that there hasn't been any new, medically-predisposed Fuinjutsu designs created in over _five decades_." I blinked rapidly, processing that. There is _Medical_ Fuinjutsu? Sakura rolled on, oblivious to my brain stalling, "The current ones in the textbooks are still in use _today_! Some of them even require four-to-eight highly trained medics actively fueling it, and even _then_ they have to switch out because of the drain of chakra after _hours_ of operation! Not to mention the incensed oils that some procedures use!"

At the point she finished my eyebrows were reaching my hairline as she took a well-deserved breath after all that. There's no specific branch or School dedicated solely to the purpose of healing, I knew this for a fact. Else, I would've found something on it by now. But then again, people can be horrifyingly ignorant when it comes to Fuinjutsu designs. I almost felt a shudder come on when remembering how I'd found an amateur's _scribbling_ of a low-grade explosive tag filed away under _genin_ learning materials in the Public Library! Someone could've and probably already had lost a few limbs over that bit of learning. Didn't matter if it _was_ low-grade, it had been improperly placed where an absolute novice looking for a cheap way to pump out flashy moves could get their lazy hands on it!

 _ **Sky-girl. You're ranting.**_ Terra commented.

Right. Back to the task at hand. A follow up question.

" _Why Fuinjutsu? Why me?_ "

The pink-haired girl lost a bit of steam at that, pressing her lips together nervously into a little squiggle as she considered her words carefully. "The seal you used after you... electrocuted yourself the last time we saw each other, I hadn't thought it was possible for Fuinjutsu to be used that way. I assumed it was only for storage and explosive tag making until I saw what you had done! You had ran a dangerous amount of electricity recklessly close to your brain and you heart, you could've gotten brain damage or _went into cardiac arrest_!" she shouted, now turning this into a scolding. I frowned defensively, shoulders rising. It was entirely _non_ -lethal! It was just a _little bit_ of raw Raiton and I would've been just fine! She was just exaggerating... a bit. Kinda. _Well_...

Terra snorted a sardonic laugh, _**And you wonder why people want to smack you upside the head.**_

I ignored her comment, not voicing the retort of wanting to smack _her_. Kami knows she'd only have a field day with that. And to think, I had been enjoying the recent lack of sarcasm and cynical outlook on my life. There goes that peace of mind.

Sakura took a calming breath, I refocused on the girl and felt her releasing the frustration from her chakra. She looked back up at me and switched back into the introverted Miss Perfect again, blushing at her frankly understandable outburst. I could recognize that I was a horrible patient. "Sorry about that... m-my point was... The seal you made not five minutes before. It had been looked so clean and simple. Sasuke-kun had placed it on your chest and you... you just..." she trailed off, eyes sliding over to something beyond my shoulder. A tiny smile pulled on her lips. Iridescent green eyes met mine again and I was stuck by the sheer determination reflecting in them.

"I want to be able to do that. I want to be able to do what you do."

I felt a grin quirk up on my face as I leaned back more comfortably in the booth, giving the girl across from me a serious consideration. More people steadily began ducking under the blue curtain and entering _The Golden Treat_ , just in time for the beginnings of the lunch hour. Takara-san was doing an admirable job attending to everyone by herself even as her grandmother began giving some of the customers the side-eye.

Teach Sakura? It... _was_ possible, I allowed. Even taking consideration of my time constrictions in the coming month and ensuing aftermath we could possibly come up with a lesson plan of sorts. It wouldn't be like when I learned, Sakura already knew the language and vocabulary and I know from Kunoichi class that she has one of the cleanest and nicest writing styles of our classmates, so there wouldn't be much instruction there. It would primarily depend on Sakura and how much effort she's willing to devote to studying the practice on her own time. But... Kaa-chan had trained me for _years_. Reconditioning how my mind worked out a problem and taught me the kind of logic her style of teaching required, the kind of problem solving that I still use today. I hadn't even realized what had really happened until recently, after looking back at all our time together with the new information I had about her. Kaa-chan had imprinted herself on me in more ways than one. Sakura is her own person through and through, even at this point in time. I can't teach her the same way I was taught.

I picked up a manju and popped it in my mouth, shewing slowly to savor the coffee jelly filling inside. To hell with Scarecrow's teasing. I love my sweets too damn much. I then leaned forward and picked up my pen, putting it to the pad as I gave her a serious look.

" _If we're going to do this I need to make it clear that I won't be able to walk you through this step-by-step._ " I warned, her eyes widened impossibly and an ecstatic grin spilt her face. I felt my stern look was in danger of faltering. I persevered and continued. " _I'm going to be really busy the next few weeks training for the Third round of the Chuunin Exams so I won't be available to answer all of the questions you might have._ "

Sakura's eyes bulged from her head.

"Wait- _you're_ in the tournament next month!? You're applying to become a chuunin!? With less than a year of experience being a genin!" she squawked disbelievingly. Then she blinked and flushed with embarrassment, "Not that I'm saying that I think you're _underqualified_ or anything-I wouldn't be asking for you to teach me if I'd thought that- _I mean_ -Oh Kami, I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't have bothered you with this request if I'd thought you'd be so busy!" she cried. I tilted my head at her very surprised reaction. She didn't alread-Oh, I guess they haven't informed the public about the match-ups, yet. I suppose that's understandable. It's only been a day since the preliminaries.

I waved my hand dismissively, trying to calm her growing panic, adding, " _So are Naruto and Sasuke. We're all in the finals next month._ " She looked inordinately pleased as her eyes landed on Duckie's name. I was tempted to roll my eyes. If only she knew how annoying that brat could be. Well, she _did_ , didn't she? And that didn't stop her last time. I snapped my fingers to get her attention again as my stomach rolled uncomfortably with the reminder of Sakura from **Before**.

" _Back to the point. Before you decide to pursue this any further, I want to give you some learning materials and see if this is something you really, really want._ "

"So-you're really-!? I'm really going to learn?!" she asked excitedly, her entire bubbly chakra radiating delight and gratitude, erasing any lingering worry she had left behind. I felt the urge to ruffle her hair and pinch those cheeks of hers but valiantly kept my hands to myself. I continued writing before she could get _too_ excited.

" _We're only going to try it out at first._ " I stressed, dampening her excitement slightly. " _Anyone willing can learn how to use Fuinjutsu but not everyone is suited for it. Learning how to copy an already tested and approved Seal and having the skills necessary to create one by one's own merits are entirely different. Most people lack the thought process and ability to solve complex problems to succeed. Fuinjutsu is far from drawing pretty patterns and then hoping for the best, it requires forethought and planning._ "

"Don't worry, Sora-san! This isn't a mistake, I am confident that I will succeed!" she exclaimed. I felt my grin grow a little wider. It's nice that she has the confidence down, but...

Well, we'll just have to see.

We finished the rest of our sweets and slipped out before it got too crowded and it was her turn to follow me back as I weaved my way through the late morning crowds, I checked behind me very now and then to make sure I hadn't lost her, also scanning the roofs for that _static_ I felt in the back of my sensing. The same static that had unnerved me in the hall. It's been constantly there and it was starting to make me think that maybe there was something wrong with me. Something else that was wrong with my head. I focused on my surroundings instead of following that line of thought. The streets were unusually full for this time of day, even for this time of year. The merchants were arriving early this year. Everywhere I looked there was people dressed in colorful clothing I knew didn't originate from anywhere in the Land of Fire, they were so... exotic. I was nearly distracted from my path multiple times on our way up to the Northern Residential District. We reached the shabby little apartment building that I called home and Sakura began to have doubts again.

Her entire body had froze up on my doorstep as I turned the handle and stepped into my rinky-dink apartment. I kept my smile to myself as I pretended not to notice her hesitation and sat down at the step, waving her in behind me as I took off my sandals and leaving the front door wide open for her to follow me in. Sakura was utterly _torn_ between an abundance of unbridled curiosity and propriety. We were friends by the loosest of standards, one as well-cultured as her did not simply waltz into someone else's apartment. I didn't wait for her to make up her mind before I stood up again and crossed the main room and swinging open the door to my bedroom. I felt Sakura's chakra finally enter as I rummaged through the large, old bookrack that took up one side of the four walls. Dragging my finger across the spines of the many, many books I owned before I found the right one. My very own Tome. I ran my thumb over the character scratched into the worn spine, a small smile growing at the memories of all the hours I've spent pouring my findings into this.

学 _Study_

Years and years ago I had made a entire study guide, filled with all the basic material needed to learn Fuinjutsu in case Naruto ever showed any more interest in it beyond making things go _boom_. He didn't and still hasn't sadly, he has such a natural spark for it. I pulled the black book from it's spot and braced it's sizable weight in my arms as I snatched up a blank notebook on my way out of the room. Sakura was the picture of uncomfortable as she stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly undecided between sitting on the couch or at the table or if she should even sit at all! It was adorable. Before I could tease or coo at her I caught her eye and nodded towards the table, she took a seat and dropped the Tome on the table. It landed with a startling ' _THWUMP!_ '.

Sakura stared wide-eyed, her total disbelief warring with unrepentant excitement inside as she beheld the five-inch thick book.

I smirked, pleased with that reaction.

She tentatively lifted a delicate hand to brush over the pages that were, embarrassingly, only barely attached and nearly spilling out. My own added pages to add to it's unnatural size, all filled with my findings from over the years. I set down the blank notebook in front of her, green eyes drifted to before looking up at me in question.

"...is this all...?" she trailed off, vaguely gesturing to the Tome. I pulled out a chair from the table and sat down, pulling out my notepad and pen.

" _This is what you'll be learning._ "

" _All_ of this?"

" _All of it. To begin with, at least. Personally, I know every word in there from front to back._ " I confirmed, I then tapped the white notebook beside the Tome. " _This will be your personal journal from now on. Fuinjutsu is a complex and diverse set of subjects. You'll need it to keep track of your thoughts._ "

Her eyes darted from my page to the notebook, she reached out and picked up the white book. It was a cheap corner store book that I had bought along with a dozen others and a can of soda, but Sakura was looking at it like it was made of gold. Shiny minty eyes finally tore themselves away to look at me.

"What is the first step, Sora-san?"

I opened the Tome to the first page.

* * *

調査 _Study_

* * *

"Uhm, Sora-san?" I called, seeing her walk out of the bathroom, toweling her wet hair and making it look significantly more curly than before.

After giving me instructions to begin reading the quite large book she informed me that she was taking a shower before disappearing with a set of clothes behind the one of the three doors here. Now she was wearing a baggy dark-grey tank-top and a pair of black shorts that looked to be a few sizes too big, they were only just clinging to her hips. She looked very... comfortable. I shifted, feeling a bit constricted in my dress suddenly. Lilac eyes landed on me and I saw her lips quirk into an almost smile. I wondered what she could be smiling about and realized I had moved positions while she'd been in the shower. I was currently sitting on her living room floor with papers strewn around me, I had already made use of the notebook she had given me, listing questions about the ' _Schools_ ' and all their functions, copying down descriptions of ' _Base_ ' characters and their various purposes and so many other things. There was just so much and I've barely even started! If this was the kind of thing Sora-san had been doing while we were in the Academy then I feel like I've been underestimating her all this time. Knowing all this now, it's really no wonder she became a genin and was put on Sasuke-kun's team...

She tossed her hair-towel over the back of the brown-grey couch and adjusted the orange scarf around her neck before crouching down beside me, I straightened up from my hunched position and tucked my bangs behind my ears as I spoke up, "I know that you said that you wouldn't be able to spend a lot of time instructing me, but, maybe... do you think you have time to explain a few things real quick?"

She stared at me a moment before nodding and sitting cross-legged beside me, pulling a spare paper over and pulling out a pen from somewhere I didn't see. I didn't think too much on that before pulling the large book closer and pointing towards an intersecting design of lines and words. "Is this an example of a Seal? And should I try and replicate it so soon after beginning studies? It just seems so..." Not quite right, I finished silently.

Thankfully, she snorted a laugh and shook her head. " _No, that is not a Seal. Don't worry, I'm not going to teach you to build a house if you can't tell the difference between a hammer and a saw._ " she tapped the multicolor diagram, dragging the end of the pen across the interconnecting lines. " _This, is an example of the Schools of Sealing and their connection to each other. At least what I've figured out about them._ "

I knitted my eyebrows together, "What do you mean? Isn't there other material you can reference? Written by a Master of Fuinjutsu or... something?" I asked.

She shook her head again. " _There are no true Masters of Fuinjutsu._ " she wrote, confusing me. She elaborated further, " _It would be like claiming to be a Master of all Ninjutsu or every type of Taijutsu style. It's too broad a discipline for one person to cover, too diverse. Don't get me wrong, there are still skilled users and novice's but anyone who claims to have 'Mastered' Fuinjutsu is a liar and an idiot. Fuinjutsu is an Art of it's own. Each person interprets it differently and that's why a lot of Fuinjustu users can't work together or come to one agreed consensus about what is the best way. It is always changing and ever-evolving._ " Sora-san then flipped through the book, flashing glimpses of the progress throughout. I saw more and more diagrams, more complex and written in different colors of ink... there was so much I had to learn yet. I placed my hand over my stomach, feeling the same way I do whenever I see Sasuke-kun or when Nori-sensei praises me for a job well done. It felt like a dozen butterflies were dancing in my chest.

Her pen scratched against the paper, " _As a potential user of Fuinjutsu, Sakura, you will have to be just as adaptable. Fuinjutsu is not a hobby or something to be taken lightly, it is equally useful as it is volatile. If you are lenient in any aspect of Sealing then you could get yourself killed or worse._ " Her eyes were staring into mine in the most serious look I've ever seen from Sora-san, making me sit up straighter. " _Do you understand?_ " she asked. I nodded jerkily, swallowing around the lump in my throat.

What could be worse than _dying_?

Sora-san stared at me in silence and I couldn't help but feel even more nervous. I couldn't tell what she was thinking at all. Then she nodded to herself and began writing again. " _The actual practice of Fuinjustu comes in three stages: Theory, Technique and Application._ " she wrote, " _Until you fully understand the Theories behind the Schools and after I'm satisfied with your Techinique only then will we start with the Application._ "

That was somewhat discouraging. I knew before-hand that this wasn't going to be _simple_ , but... "Um, Sora-san? Can I ask how long it took until you were ready to create your first seal?"

" _I spent four years learning Theory and Technique and spent an entire year under strict supervision, perfecting my Technique into a viable Seal._ "

"Oh..." I sighed. That is... a lot longer than I had been expecting. A weight landed on my head all of a sudden. Startled, I quickly looked up to see Sora-san smiling playfully down at me. Then I noticed it was her _hand_ on top of my head.

She then _ruffled_ my hair.

I yelped, lifting my hands to stop her before she completely knotted my hair. She pulled away her hand away with a wider smile and felt a bit annoyed. It was like I was some little kid to her! I frowned at her and she seemed to _laugh_! Laugh of all things! I directed my eyes back down to the book to begin reading again. This chapter was about detailing the different functions of the Schools of Sealing, first was about Elemental and Physical Manipulation. I asked questions about some more specific aspects of the subject and Sora-san was helpful, even correcting the book and adding additional notes to the chapter. She leaned over, pointing towards a diagram exampling and Elements in relation to each other and I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. On her left arm, her deltoid, there looked to be some kind of... _ink_.

That couldn't be... a... _a_...

Sora-san got a tattoo?! But she was only _fourteen_! She moved her arm forwards, pointing out a paragraph and writing something down and I could see into the open sleeve of her-Oh, uh... I felt heat rush to my face and darted my eyes back down to the pages.

…she wasn't wearing a bra either.

I tried to focus on the words Sora-san was writing but my mind just wasn't cooperating! I'd have never guessed that Sora-san was so... bold. Even when I'm at home I _always_ have a training bra on, it's just didn't feel proper to go without one. Unconsciously, I glanced down at my own chest.

 _ **Damn! Her boobs are bigger than mine!**_

I let out a quiet sigh of defeat, trying desperately to focus back on what she was teaching me as I inwardly chastised myself for acting so ridiculous, though I was also seriously readjusting my past views of who Sora-san really is. I'm learning that Sora-san wasn't just a unsocial tomboy that liked to pull pranks and skip class. Looking down at the thick book full of handwritten notes and glancing at the stocked bookcase in the other room and the wall of what looked to be research papers pinned beside it, I don't think that I've ever had any idea of who she really is at all.

There was a hand waving in front of my face. I blinked at it blankly until I realized that I had just _completely spaced off_!

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized quickly, speed-reading through the last few things she'd written.

" _I'll try to help you where and whenever I can, Sakura._ " she wrote as she frowned slightly, her eyebrows pulling together in a look that had my ears burning with shame. She looked disappointed. " _But at the end of the day, this only works if you're willing to put in the effort and dedicate yourself to learning. If you don't think that you can_ -"

-"I promise that I'll do my best!" I shouted suddenly, startling her so much that she flinched away slightly.

I held the white notebook firmly in my hands as I bowed my head. This was something that I wanted, to learn Fuinjutsu. There's not much I can do, I know that without anyone to remind me. I'm not any good at Taijutsu, or Ninjutsu, I've never learned any Genjutsu because I lack the creativity needed to ever be actually good at it!

I wasn't even good enough to become part of a team...

But I'm good at making sure that the hospital sheets had been cleaned and dried. I'm good at changing out IV bags and delivering the right medications to the patients that need them. I'm good at talking with the walk-in patients about finding out what is wrong so they can get the help they need. I'm good at distracting the little kids by pulling faces when they're getting their shots! I'm good at staying up on the 48-hour shifts with Nori-sensei so I can learn everything she can teach me about healing people and giving them the care they need! _I am_ good at being a Medic! Learning Fuinjutsu and creating Seals specifically designed for healing and the expedient recovery of the patient's health will only allow me to help more! With this, I'll be able to be better than the me of right now!

I clutched _my_ notebook to my chest as I raised my head and met her wide-eyed look. "I won't make you regret spending your time on me, _Sora-senpai_!"

She blinked rapidly at me after I said that. Then she smiled... almost _embarrassedly_. Her eyes slid shut with the smile as she rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, her cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink. " _Alright, I believe you, Sakura. Let's get back to it then._ "

I returned her smile, only glancing at the new words on her paper once more before returning to my studies.

" _By the way, you really don't have to call me that._ "

" _Really._ "

* * *

疑い _Suspicion_

* * *

I watched from my position on the rooftop as Sasuke continued to go about preparing for our departure tomorrow. I had given him a vague outline of what I had planned for the next few weeks and he didn't seem to have an objection, even showing a bit of _excitement_ at the promise of specialized training. It'll be good for them, I reminded myself. Each of them need some space to capitalize on their individual growth they acquired from the second phase of the Exam. This is the best route for them. A little separation to grow never hurt anyone.

There was a new presence that landed on the empty rooftop.

"Senpai, how long have you known?"

Oh, so there's Tenzō. The smell of it, at least he finally went and cleaned up. He was starting to reek. I was wondering where he'd run off to. I gifted him with a clueless look. "Maa… you'll have to clarify, Tenzō. I know a lot of things."

The younger man stepped forward, a scowl prominent on his face. "About _Tera_."

Ah. So that's what surprised him most during that conversation? I might have to speak with him about his priorities. "Since I tested the team back in January. She made quite the impression on me." Or _indentation_ , I should say. On my glove specifically.

" _January_?" he repeated incredulously. "I don't understand. If you've known since January then why is Sora still on active-duty?" he looked up me in what almost looked like panic. "Then did _you_ -"

"No." I cut him off, a bit offended by the idea and the fact he thought I had reported my own student. "I _didn't_."

"But protocol states-"

"The same protocol _you_ followed?"

He deflated after that. Yeah, he didn't inform anyone about Sora's head problems either. I let out a sigh and kept Sasuke's movements in my peripheral vision. "I didn't have to tell anyone because they already knew. From what I found out, there was some incident that happened during the Academy and they found out then. It was on some class trip that her alter, ' _Tera_ ', first manifested."

"How did you find this out?"

"I have my ways." I said vaguely, he didn't appear satisfied with my answer. I had actually been trying to find out how many psychological issues an active-duty shinobi is allowed to have before it gets looked down on when Inoichi-taicho just flat-out told me he knew and has known about Sora's little quirk. Him and Hokage-sama were the only ones in the know, that I knew of at least.

Tenzō rubbed his face tiredly, looking completely exhausted. "Then why wasn't it put in her file? I checked years ago and there was no mention of her disorder!"

"Don't know." I told him honestly. I had no clue why Hokage-sama would let someone who was potentially insane, graduate and even place them on a genin team with two high-profile targets. That's always bugged me to be honest. "There's no mention about the manic episode either." I mentioned. He now looked alarmed. He didn't know about those either? Really Tenzō?

I've experienced a few episodes firsthand, though she usually ends up channeling the energy into her Fuinjustu designs. Maybe that's why Hokage-sama assigned her to my team? It wasn't as if I was unused to dealing with Manic episodes, I've had to deal with Gai's for years only he's gotten better at hiding his ' _low_ ' days with exuberant amounts of exercising. Getting his genin has helped a lot, too. I learned a lot from seeing Minato-sensei defend himself against Kushina-san's mood swings as well, I should count myself lucky that Sora prefers to focus on her self-appointed tasks instead of taking to more physical and potentially painful options.

"It's interesting though, don't you think?" I mused aloud. Tenzō looked up at me in question. I continued, "That Sora had been allowed to attend the Academy at all. Hokage-sama has known about the personality disorder since her first year."

"That's because she no longer had a choice. It was taken from her after she was recruited into the Foundation against her will." he said, a melancholy look came over him then. I realized he still felt guilty about her abduction. He spoke up again, only in a whisper but I'd still heard it. "...did you know that Sora had never wanted to be a shinobi in the first place?"

I didn't know.

I leaned back against the roof railing, still speaking casually. I had a point to get to after all. "I've just always found it odd that she, an orphan without even a solid claim to a surname, had been granted so much leeway and protection by the Hokage himself. Especially for someone that hadn't been born in the Village and no known connections to it."

He paled as it dawned on him, finally. After the information Sora gave us this morning, a fair few questions surrounding her presence in the Village seemed to suddenly fit. I was relieved it wasn't just me that came to the same conclusion, that I wasn't being overly paranoid. His voice was low, only loud enough so that I could hear him. "...you're thinking that the Sandaime already knew about the connection between Sora's mother and Orochimaru."

I nodded.

He closed his eyes tightly as he took a deep breath.

"I'm gonna hurl." he informed me as he leans on the railing beside me to steady himself. I take a step away in case he's not exaggerating. He shook his head, straightening his back. "If that's true... Kakashi-senpai, that's..." he couldn't even finish before hanging his head again. I felt the same. It meant that we've known Sora's been a potential target for that psychopath since day one.

"Tenzō, what are your plans for the next few weeks?" I ask suddenly.

He looked up at me in question, face tinted a bit green. "What do you mean?"

I looked him in the eye and he straightened up out of habit, "After he's finished healing and I introduce Sora to her teacher tomorrow, I'm going to be taking Sasuke outside the Village so he can train for his match against the Sand kid. We'll be moving around often with an ANBU squad and a decoy so Orochimaru won't be able to find Sasuke and finish what he intended the other day, so that means I'll be out of reach for the time being. I need to know if you'll be helping Yūgao with tracking Yakushi and his coincidental appearance or if you'll be out running patrols, looking for _him_."

His expression was strained. I could almost see his desire to string up Yakushi conflicting with his urge to find Orochimaru. His brow cleared as he came to a decision. "I'm overdue for some leave time, I believe." he announced, effectively resigning his choice and waiting to hear what my idea was instead.

"Good." I see Rabbit's squad show up for their shift across the way and I turn and start heading towards the stairs, glancing over at the setting sun. I could eat and get back before my gloomiest student could get into too much trouble, couldn't i? Maybe catch a few hours sleep before dawn if everything is quiet. "C'mon, I want dinner. We can talk more then."

" _Really_ , Senpai?" he asked, exasperation clear in his voice. He still followed me. I shrugged in response. I couldn't help it, I haven't had any appetite since I found out an S-ranked psychopath attacked my students. Funny how that happens.

"Yep!" I replied easily, remembering the shit-eating grin Sora had on her face this morning. "I hear you've been wanting to take me out for a while now."

He groaned miserably, cursing out his pseudo little sister I imagine. I kept my thoughts to myself as I made my way down the building. There was a lot of things that Sora doesn't tell her Neko-chan I've found out. What other surprises should I spring on my cute kōhai before dinner? I racked my brain for something and came across a lighter subject, one that wouldn't cost me my appetite.

"By the way, Tenzō, what do you know of Gai's students? The lookalike, specifically." I inquired. His expression turned to one of absolute confusion with an undertone of morbid curiosity. I smiled under my mask. This'll be good. Maybe next time I tell Sora she's forbidden from doing something -Like reading porn. How the hell did she even get that in the first place? Something to figure out later- she'll actually listen to me. If not... well, I think I can find ways to make her see things my way. When it comes down to it, Sora more often than not acts just like a misbehaving pup.

I can handle pups.

* * *

食物 _Food_

* * *

"I'm HOOOME!" I shouted, kicking off my sandals and putting them next to Sora-chan's on the shelf. Mmm... something smelt _good_. I lifted my head and sniffed the air. I smelled... Sora-chan was making Pasuta! I looked over into the kitchen and saw her cutting the noodles, spots of flour all up and down her arms and on her apron. She stopped cutting and looked up, grinning at me and raised a floury hand.

 **'Welcome home, Hero.'**

"Pasuta?" I asked, walking in and sitting on a stool at the counter. She nodded as she picked up a bunch of noodles and put them in the pot with the water, cooking them. She dusted off her hands on her apron and stirred the pan with the cheese sauce! Yum! That's gonna be good~

 **'Have you showered yet?'** she asked, her purple eyes looking me up and down. I grinned nervously and shrugged, trying to hide the dirt stains on my sleeves under the counter.

"Ehhh… kinda? The Closet Perv took me to the hot springs right outside the Village, up past the north-east wall. Said something about training my chakra control or whatever but I'm sure that he just wanted to perv on the girls bath 'ttebayo. Anyway-" she held up her hand and I stopped talking.

 **'Go wash and change clothes.'**

"But!"

She pointed at the door and put a hand on her hip.

I rolled my head back and groaned, getting up anyway.

After I got done cleaning and throwing my dirty clothes in the pile, I changed into whatever was on top in my dresser and went back to Sora-chan's place. I walked in and I saw her staring out the window above the sink. When she didn't turn around or stop staring I walked up to her and looked out the window too. The sun went down when I was heading back about an hour ago so I couldn't see much outside 'cept a couple lit up windows from across the way, closer to the middle of the Village I could see a lot more lights though. I sniffed the air when I noticed something started to smell smoky. Like, really smoky. I think something was _burning_ -

Oh crap.

"SORA-CHAN!"

* * *

So, we weren't having desert tonight. She turned the faucet off, looking at the remains of the fruit pie with one of the saddest looks I've ever seen from her. I covered my mouth with my hands to hide my laugh but Sora-chan still turned around to glare at me, only making me laugh harder. I like it when she's like this, like she was when we were younger and her smiles were more... _more_.

 **'What are you staring at?'** she asked before she put the noodles in the pot of sauce. I grinned and shook my head.

"It's nothin'... oh! Wanna hear about my training today? I learned a lot of stuff-and I met someone too!" She smiled and nodded. I told her _all_ about what happened today after I left the hospital, how the Closet Perv began to teach me about controlling my chakra but then he got knocked out by the Pervy Sage and how I got then got the Pervy Sage to teach me instead! She started laughing after I told her how I got the melon but that wasn't _really_ what he wanted and then Sora-chan got really excited for me when I told her that I learned how to water walk! Then she told me that even the Bastard and her hadn't learned that yet! I had to give it to the Closet Perv, he might've gotten his ass kicked by the Pervy Sage but at least he kinda knew what he was talking about even if he couldn't help me.

 **'The Pervert. The old one,'** Sora-chan asked with a weird, _blank_ look on her face, **'Do you like him?'**

I thought about it.

"He's a letch." I decided before putting the plates on the table. Right, we need glasses for drinks, too. I should get those, Sora-chan was almost done with the Pasuta. "I mean, he's definitely strong and he says that he's gonna teach me but he's like, _really_ shameful, Sora-chan!" she snorted, "I'm serious 'ttebayo! I only met im today and I saw him get slapped a bunch already! My Sexy jutsu worked _really good_ on him. He caved after that, y'know? Oh! And the Double-D upgrade we made, definitely helped." her shoulders started shaking with laughter and I grinned.

I like it when things are like this.

There was a knock on the door. Sora-chan looked surprised and did that head-tilting thing she does when she's doesn't know the answer to something. I set the cups on the table and leaned over the table to see who was knocking at this time? Hinata was at the hospital still, right? So she wasn't coming over. And everyone else had families to eat dinner with so who could it be? Sora-chan opened the door and... it was Sasuke, he was dressed like he always was except he had on a black shirt -Damn, did he _like_ dressing so gloomy all the time?- and he had somethin' in his hands.

"Here." He thrust a bundle forward, into Sora-chan's arms. What the hell? We both stared at him in confusion and I saw the Bastard glance in here before he stuffed his hands in his pockets and acted like he was just too damn cool to care. "It's to replace the supplies you gave me the other day, after I ran out."

Sora-chan blinked at him before opening the bag and-yup. I could see a couple handles of kunai and a spool of wire. Huh. That was almost... _nice_ , for the Bastard. Was there something wrong with him? Did he get a fever or something? Sora-chan says that people could act weirder than usual if they have a fever. I don't know if that's true 'cos I've never had a fever and I don't think Sora-chan has either. My stomach cramped suddenly and I put a hand over it as it growled. Urghhh… I'm so _hungry_! I looked back at the door and frowned. She put the stuff he gave her next to the door to talk. I knew that's she's probably gonna try and convince the Bastard to stay and eat with us but he's just gonna keep saying no but Sora-chan'll keep trying to change his mind. I don't know why she tried so much. If he didn't want to stay then I didn't care...

…it's _fine_ when it's just me and her. Just like it's always been.

Right now Sora-chan was thanking Sasuke for bringing the stuff and trying to tell him that he didn't need to, he told her that he didn't want to owe her and I rolled my eyes at the Bastard. He didn't need to try and act cool to Sora-chan, Sora-chan didn't like other people giving her stuff either. My stomach growled again and I groaned. They were taking too damn long!

"Oi! Sasuke!" I shouted, making them both look at me. "You comin' in or not? The food's gettin' _cold_ 'ttebayo!"

Sora-chan turned to stare at the Bastard with raised eyebrows, a smile starting to grow. He looked really uncomfortable now. Sora-chan didn't even wait for the Bastard to give an answer before she walked back into the kitchen, leaving the Bastard standing in the open door. He made a face that looked like a mix of annoyed and like he had to take a crap. Sora-chan pointed towards the Pausta while she got another plate and cup and I rushed to the stove to pick it up. I wrapped my hands around the handles and-"YEOWCH! _HOT-HOT-HOT-HOT_!" I shouted, waving and blowing on my burnt hands.

"Idiot." that Bastard said, grabbing a couple towels and picking up the pot instead. I scowled at him, but I followed him and sat down at the table. It was still weird seeing three spots made. The only other people that have eaten dinner with us at home was Kitty-guy and Hinata but Kitty-guy only did it like, twice and Hinata only ate with us that one time she stayed overnight and Sora-chan said that she needed us to help make her feel better. Sasuke put the pot in the middle of the table as Sora-chan poured some water in the cups for us.

It was _weird_ eating with _Sasuke_.

It was quiet too, after we all said thanks, and not the nice quiet that we usually have when it's just me and Sora-chan. Or even when we're all having ramen at Ichiraku's as a team! It was a bad quiet. I was starting to get annoyed and I could tell that Sasuke was too 'cos of how he was sitting like he had a stick up his ass. I felt like I should've talked about something but I just couldn't think of anything! It was so frustrating!

Then Sora-chan asked me to talk more about _water-walking_.

I saw the Bastard's eye twitch and Sora-chan hid her smile. I grinned wide and started telling him how I've already started getting stronger than him after only one day of training!

It definitely wasn't quiet after _that_.

* * *

"Well, I still learned it _first_ 'ttebayo!"

Sora-chan couldn't stop grinning as she bounced on the balls of her feet on top of the bath water. I could _feel_ Sasuke rolled his eyes at me from where he was drying off on the couch, I spun around to glare at his stupid head and he was smirking at me now. It's not fair! First, the Bastard didn't believe me when I'd said that I learned something before he did and after Sora-chan had the idea to prove it by filling up her bathtub with water so I could show that I wasn't lying and as soon as I had, Sasuke had to try and do it too! I had laughed really hard when he didn't get it right away and sunk to his knees in water and cussed at how hot it was before _slipping_ and getting completely drenched but after he got back up he ended up getting it in less time than I did! Not that I admitted that to him... but that wasn't the point! The only good thing that happened was that Sora-chan did it better than the Bastard. She had gone a lot slower than either of us but she didn't even fall in, she sunk down to her ankles in water but she got it.

But, now she looked really happy, so... I guess it's all fine.

"I should be going." Sasuke said suddenly, hanging the towel over the chair at the table.

Sora-chan stepped off the water and frowned as she looked at the clock in the kitchen, she waved to catch his attention before he could head out the door. **'It's midnight and you are still dripping wet.'**

"It's still warm out." he retorted, rolling his eyes at her. I sat on the end of the couch, watching.

Sora-chan frowned harder, her eyebrows pulling together in the same way as when she gets worried. **'You can stay here tonight. Sensei said he would come by in the morning.'**

Sasuke was scowling now, "I'll be fine."

 **'I'll walk you back.'**

"I said I'll be _fine_ , Sora." he said, sounding like he was starting to get angry. "And I don't need your permission or your _protection_."

It seemed like the air in the room got harder to breathe all of a sudden. I looked between them unsurely. I didn't know what to say or even what was happening. It wasn't like Sora-chan to push like this, usually she just lets Sasuke do what he wants but there's something different now. I didn't know if it was because of Not-Terra or something else but it was making Sora-chan weird and it was making me worry.

Sora-chan's warm eyes were hard now. She raised her hands and spoke, **'It's not safe to walk this late at night. People get taken off the street even now. They can disappear without anyone noticing.'**

My chest got tight. That sounded a lot like when Sora-chan was adopted all those years ago. One day I was playing pranks on some of the stupid storeowner while she went to the library to read and when dinnertime came... she wasn't there. Stupid-Kobu told me that some Uncle and Aunt she didn't know about came and adopted her and they took her away without even telling me goodbye. I had never cried so much that night than I ever have in my life... I never ever told Sora-chan, but, I was _happy_ that they decided they didn't want her and gave her back.

Sora-chan stared Sasuke down until he scoffed and made a face, but...

He didn't leave.

After that Sora-chan told me to get the extra bedding and to push the couch back. We were all gonna camp out in the living room. I don't know why, but... it kinda made me happy to see Sasuke scowling as he helped me push the couch and throw the extra blankets across the floor. Then that feeling went away as I watched Sora-chan go up to the front door and press her hand against the middle of it. Blue lines and words lit up, _all_ of them. All across the tops and bottoms of the walls, around the windows and doors I saw Sora-chan's seals light up. I frowned.

"What was _that_?" Sasuke asked, moving his pillow and blanket farther away from ours. I swallowed around the lump in my throat. I know why Sora-chan's been acting different and it wasn't because of Not-Terra. Sora-chan was _scared_.

I whispered so she couldn't hear. "...she's locking the door."

She hasn't locked the door since the first year after we moved in. She put those seals up a long time ago but she's never used them before. Not much was said by anybody after that as the lights went out and we all laid down to go to sleep together. I moved closer to Sora-chan and grabbed her hand in mine. She gave my a small smile as she closed her eyes.

It was harder for me to get to sleep that night then usual.

* * *

意外 _Surprising_

* * *

Sora-kun's apartment building was just as unimpressive as it had been the last time I was here. The shingles on the roof were falling off in spots, I could tell the once-white paint was weathered away and was now a dirty beige, there was moss and vine reaching up from the street all the way to the windows on the third floor, to Sora-kun's bedroom. I'd found it interesting that Sauske-kun had decided to stay the night, certainly not the choice I would've expected him to make. Orochimaru-sama was correct in his desire to separate Sasuke-kun from his teammates as soon as possible. He was getting attached, it seems. It was a simple matter to make my way to the roof and approach the window, I didn't sense anyone nearby but that didn't hinder me from taking caution as I walked silently along the roof, idly wondering if I should follow Orochimaru-sama's suggestion and take this chance to kill the boy. I probably wouldn't have another chance like this one for the foreseeable future.

Uchiha Sasuke. You stood out too much and caught the attention of Orochimaru-sama. At least Sora-kun has learned her lesson and wasn't trying to appear unordinary anymore, or else she would catch his attention as well.

I raised my hand towards the window to-I jumped way from the kunai that lodged itself into the tiles at my feet. A warning. Someone skilled if I couldn't sense them beforehand. I turned and was faced with a single ANBU operative in a feline mask. It took less than a minute of thinking to realize why there was only a single operative in this part of the Village in the dead of night, greeting me with hostility. It made sense now.

Sora-kun told them about me.

I didn't know whether to feel impressed that she overcame whatever was holding her back or to feel a little bit betrayed. At least I know why there has been a squad tracking my movements since the start of the Exams. I felt a wry smile grow as I examined who I could only assume was one of Sora-kun's friends. She was good at collecting those.

"Why are you here." a muffled voice demanded from behind the mask. Male, baritone, cold with and undertone of anger. Hm.

I smiled politely, unthreatening, I kept my voice even with no inflection on it. "Just thought I'd pay a visit to my junior. Or rather, _former_ junior seeing as she no longer practices Medical ninjutsu." I was met with a stifled silence, the only sound was the creaking of leather as he tightened his fists. Not a follow-up question? Was he... _emotional_? A former Ne operative, too emotional to carry-out an interrogation? He cares for Sora-kun more than I had previously estimated. Interesting.

"Yakushi Kabuto..." intoned a cool voice.

I _stilled_.

An unexpected development.

I'll admit, I was begrudgingly impressed. I hadn't even sensed him approach so that would indicate that he was not underestimating me. I turned my body and watched a tall, slim man with grey hair land on the tiles a few meters on my other side, opposite of the former Ne operative. He spoke again, stance relaxed. "I've been hearing a lot about you recently. I have more than a few questions for you to answer."

"Kakashi-san." I greeted evenly, dipping my head slightly and smiling politely,"...I hope Sora-kun has only said good things about me."

His lone eye narrowed but other than that his posture remained, loose. Casual. In front of me stood one of Danzō's elite pawns and behind me was one of the most infamous assassins belonging to the Leaf. My chances of escape now, although significantly lowered, were still tangible. I realized with finality that I would not be getting any closer to Sasuke-kun tonight.

"Oh- _ho_? Is there a party going on? Gotta admit though... there's a lot more guys than I'm entirely comfortable with." bellowed _another_ voice. My body remained still as I lifted my eyes to the roof adjacent to us. A white-haired man that I immediately recognized as the Toad Sage and one-third of the Densetsu no Sannin, Jiraiya, announced his presence from above. He was standing on the building beside us with another man, a Konoha shinobi with dark glasses, slightly behind him.

"It's been a while Jiraiya-sensei." Hatake Kakashi greeted calmly, eye never leaving my form. "Funny, running into you here. I didn't know you were back in town."

"Yo, Kakashi! I just got in the other day. Here, I was just talking to Ebisu here about my newest dunce of a disciple when I spotted you all down here. Though, you guys might want to keep the noise down..." he leapt off the building joined us, his geta ' _clack'd_ ' against the stone balcony beside us. His falsely cheerful voice was betrayed by the steel in his black eyes. He was angry. "There are kids tryn'ta sleep."

I swallowed thickly as I re-estimated my chances for escape, my smile fixed on my face as a cold sweat ran down my back.

I... _may_ have chosen a very inopportune time to carry out Orochimaru-sama's wishes.

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty: "New Development"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Pfft. Okay, so I realized that since Sasuke wasn't unconscious in the hospital that the best time to kidnap him besides that would be when he's sleeping. Logical, right? Then I accounted for Tenzo showing up for Sora, Kakashi following Sasuke and at the last moment... I remember in canon that Jiraiya and Ebisu were talking about Naruto's training right outside his apartment. So, that happened. Far more hilariously than I had originally been intending, too.**

 **So! A nice, long chapter with character AND plot development from multiple sources! On a side note, I've noticed that some of you hold some reservations about Sakura learning Fuinjutsu. I've read your comments and have seriously considered them but all I can ask is: Give me -and my Sakura- a chance. I hope that this chapter helped to ease some of your worries and spark a bit of excitement for the plans I have for her.**

 **One.** _ **Year**_ **.**

 **An entire year I've been writing, reading, laughing and crying with all of you. I probably say it far too often but...** _ **YOU ARE AMAZING**_ **! INCREDIBLE! SPECTACULAR! AND-AND-Other words that fail to fully express how happy I feel whenever I get to hear how this ridiculous, silly little story. Here's to one year and to getting through to another, guys.**

 **Author Question!**

"If you could only wear one color for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

 _ **Oh woooow… If I could, I would wear a rainbow everyday of my life but it says ONE!? Ugh... uhm… my choice is lame. Black. I would wear black because it's the easiest to keep clean. See? Lame reason. Lazy, too. Feel free to judge, luvs.**_

 **Another week done! A year has passed since the first time I've said this but I hope it's still feels the same to you... I wuv yew guys. Until I see you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	45. Montage Arc, Fritillaria Meleagris

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: So, celebrate the one-year anniversary and then doesn't post for the longest space of time yet. That's me alright. Sorry guys, my Internet was finally taken away from me and I had to work that off, and that is the sad reason why I've been absent for so long and why I haven't been responding to reviews or PM's. Sorry. It was a terrifying experience, too. I'd been going into withdrawal without you guys to give me my fix! In other news... FANART! THERE'S NEW FANART AND I AM EXCITED! …ahem. Now that's out of my system. There is a beautiful new conception of Sora that was created by the wonderful** loveangel15 **and it's on their** _ **Deviantart**_ **page! It's of Sora and Hinata out shopping together! It's so cute!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! I don't know what they get up to when I'm not around.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For not too much actually. Another reminder that Sora is not all there in the head?**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-One: "Fritillaria Meleagris"**

 _"The most dangerous animal in the world is a silent, smiling woman." -Yuno Hoo_

* * *

I desperately tried to catch my breath, pressing my back against a tree, keeping my balance on the branch and suppressing my chakra like my life depended on it. Which, it kinda did at this point. I heard the sounds of an unstoppable force of nature tearing through the forest behind me.

I couldn't stop. If I got caught here and now, I was as good as dead.

I leapt through the trees, palms scraping against the bark as I used them to help propel myself across the gaps. Getting a good distance away I decided to glance over at my shoulder and was reminded to run _much faster_ than I already was. _Intent_ spiked behind me, I lurched to the side and felt a displacement of air behind me, a whipping and sudden wind assaulted my back. The creature's head crashed into the tree, the force of which splintered the tree into too many pieces for me to dodge them all. I rolled, barely managing to grab another branch with my chakra before I fell off and to the ground twenty feet below and wound up dead.

Positive thoughts, Sora. Think _positive thoughts_.

Panting, I slowly pushed myself back up on tired limbs, muscles burning from effort, and my eyes met with slit, reptilian blue eyes. I swallowed thickly, sweat dripping from my face. The person-sized snake reared back, it's tail _rat-rat-rattling_ as it coiled up. I saw fangs as it opened it's maw _wide_ , large enough to show me that it was fully capable of swallowing me whole with ease.

 _ **Fudge.**_ Terra summarized aptly. Fudge, indeed. I cycled chakra through the muscles in my legs and kept leaping through the trees, not daring to turn around again as I heard it pursue.

Snakes! Why did it have to be _snakes_?!

* * *

 **Sora, June 3rd: Bathroom (7:21 AM, 10 ½ Hours Earlier)**

 _ **So help me, Sky-girl-**_ Terra began gravely, a tinge of panic in her tone as she made empty threats. I turned _**-Are you even listening to me!? I said; DON'T FUDGING FIDDLE WITH IT!**_ my one-third shouted in panic. I rolled my eyes at the melodramatics, turning slightly to the right so I could get a better look at it in the mirror. I don't know why she was acting like this. She knew this was coming. it's the MacGuffin that sets up Sasuke's defection and lot of the crap that follows that.. Besides, it was a strange and possibly -most probably- life-threatening Fuinjustu that was burned into my chakra network in the most invasive fashion in all the known world. Of course I was going to look at it closer at some point. Fuinjutsu was _my thing_. Not doing so would've been lazy and cowardly and-I just realized that I am rationalizing this to myself. Great, just great.

I let out a breath that came out as more of a sigh, closing my eyes briefly. When I opened them again, I was looking at the Brand on my arm.

The Curse Mark.

 _'I'm not fiddling with it. I'm just... looking at it.'_ I insisted, a weak defense was better than none. Thankfully, Terra's complaints slowly dissolved into muttered grumbling but her presence never strayed too far from the front of my consciousness. I felt the weight on my brain, a mounting headache, as I looked at it through two widely different perspectives. A buzzing grew in the back of my skull and I shook my head clear, focusing on the design in front of me. A third perspective was not needed.

The Seal was... _intricate_. At first glance it looked to be a mitsudomoe design but on closer inspection with a hand mirror I was alarmed to see -and _feel_ \- what looked to be _layers_ of characters piled onto each other, all compacted into a symmetrical shape instead of a traditional housing design. If you didn't know what you were doing then you would've never even guessed at how advanced this kind of Fuinjutsu was. And I haven't even begun to crack the formula so that I could fully understand how this works beyond; ' _Because that's how it worked in the story_ '. _That_ would be lazy and lazy will get me killed. It'll get me killed or worse-it'll get _others_ killed.

Shit.

My hand wound around the edge of the sink, gripping it tightly as I felt the beginning signs of anxiety attack. A heavy weight pressed down on my chest and I couldn't breathe anymore! My chest began to heave and I focused solely on my breathing exercises, counting the seconds between breaths and staring at the drain, twisting the faucet with my other hand and watching the water swirl down and disappear.

 _ **In... and Out.**_ Terra soothed. She continued to speak, repeating our mantra and reassuring me.

Breathe.

There is only myself and my burning core.

 _Breathe..._

The weight lifted and my body sagged. I leaned forward and pressed my forehead against the mirror, enjoying the coolness of the surface on my skin. I bit the inside of my cheek as I berated myself inwardly. I couldn't believe myself, getting so worked up about that. I didn't understand why that realization keeps hitting me, surprising me with it's force each time. Things have changed, _I_ changed them, and I can't control that now. All I can so is everything in my ability to make sure that things-I breathed deeply-that the people I love are happy and alive and that they stay that way.

Setting high goals. That's what I do.

I shook my head, smiling ironically. My life would probably be easier if I didn't mock _myself_. I turned to leave the bathroom but out of the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of a purple-eyed fourteen-year-old girl in the mirror. I stopped in my tracks, feeling a wave of... of... _hollowness_ , was the most apt word. I turned back to the mirror and lifted a hand, running it through her bangs, most of the orange-pink hair falling naturally to the left side in an uneven part. It rolled down in waves just over her shoulders, barely brushing the tops. I had left it down today. My usual Red Ribbon on the dresser in my room. She usually wore a simple mesh-shirt with a cloth lining under a blue, long-sleeved tunic I had made years ago with materials given to me by a shy, beautiful little girl who hadn't existed **Before**. Her eyes fell to the scar adorning her neck. The ugly, _red_ , tear across it that had never healed like a scar should.

Her eyes though, there was something different about them than every other time I've looked into them. I saw-R _e_ _ **dE**_ **y** _ **e**_ s _ **R**_ e-Purple, Violet... Periwinkle irises. I leaned forward again, inspecting them closer.

She never looked how I felt.

Old.

Tired.

The girl in the mirror didn't look like she'd killed three people.

' _CRASH!_ ' I startled. There was a sound of something breaking that snapped me from my drifting thoughts. I stepped away from the counter and slipped back on my blue long-sleeve, covering the Mark and reaching out my senses as I tied my hitai-ate around my neck, feeling the kitchen area more specifically. _Bright_ and _Breezy_ began to clash against _Thunderous_ and _Hot_. What the heck could they have gotten up to in the last ten minutes? I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom to see a plate, or what remained of it as it was very much broken now, scattered across the kitchen floor.

"Be more careful, loser!"

" _Me_!? You're the one who dropped it 'ya bastard!"

I lifted a hand to rub my temple. This was already turning out to be the start of a good day. As the two boys began to bicker for the first time of the day I grabbed the broom and dustpan from beside the fridge and lamented the lost peace. They had been doing so well, too. I had woken up around dawn and had begun my routine, morning stretches, a quick shower and as I opened up the cupboard that held our bento boxes and stopped. Remembering who was sleeping not five feet away. I had then decided to just make omelets. The boys had woken from their make-shift beds on the floor to the smell of fresh eggs, not a word had been exchanged as they were still half-asleep and probably hadn't yet registered the other's presence. Sasuke had been a bit alarmed when he woke up but that had quickly morphed into annoyance when he saw me cheerfully waving at him in an apron. After breakfast was consumed with only the sounds of utensils scraping plates and the morning birdsong outside the window, Naruto had offered to wash the dishes -because I had cooked by myself. We usually share the tasks- and then I guess Sasuke felt some kind of obligation to help? He ended up washing while Naruto dried and put away and we all know where that lead to.

Dumping the shards of clay in the trash I put away the broom and turned to the boys, placing my hands on my hips. Sasuke was glaring and the Hero was glaring right back, I don't think that I had imagined the sparks that flew between their gazes. I whistled shortly, gaining their attentions again, Duckie's chakra flickered with indignation and the Hero's chakra swirled with annoyance with an underlining of _guilt_.

I walked up and flicked the nose on his whiskered face.

"Sora-chaaaan!" he whined, rubbing the tip of his abused nose. I gave him a droll look and he finally had the decency to look sheepish, he looked away and muttered. "...I'll replace it..."

I pat his fluffy head, content with that answer. The boys went back to cleaning up and I took a seat at the table with my writing materials. I had to write up a brief written plan of what Sakura should be focusing on when I'm not present; the basic concepts revolving around Seal housing, it's structure, it's varied purposes, ect.. Just after one afternoon I could tell that Sakura wasn't messing around, at least at the start. How she feels after she gets to stringing together drafts in an attempt to create a working formula. I could only do what little I can to help, it _was_ my responsibility now that I was a _Senpai_. Because I have a _kōhai_.

Haah.

That's not gonna get old anytime soon.

As I wrote, Naruto began talking to me as he dried and placed the remainder of the dishes _safely_ into the cupboard, I listened idly. "-thanks for making breakfast by the way, Sora-chan! It was great!" I flashed him a smile. Hm. Her thought process is fairly straightforward so I should probably lean her more towards the Elemental and Physical Manipulations. "-I'm gonna need ALL the energy I can get if I'm gonna be training all day, I'll-" I nodded to myself. Also fits in with what Sakura theoretically wants to achieve. Other than that I think that she _might_ be suited for one of the big schools but it would really depend on how she approaches a problem with her logic. "So, I had a _really_ weird dream last night 'ttebayo. And I mean it was _really weird_ , Sora-chan! Weirder than that one you had about the giant pandas!" I'll have to give her some kind of test so that I could-"I dreamed that when I got up get some water and I looked out the window, I saw Kakashi-sensei out on the roof talkin' to the _Pervy Sage_!"-Wait, _what_ now? My eyes snapped up to him. "And there were some other guys there, too! All on our roof! A masked guy with a cape and a guy with glasses and I think that the Closet Perv was there! They were all on the roof talkin' and then a giant frog came outta nowhere and _ate one of the other guys_!"

I stared at the blonde as he was completely oblivious to my slowly rising alarm. There were only two explanations here. Either something really important happened last night after I fell asleep or Naruto snuck into the junk food again. I... really didn't know. A masked guy? He would've recognized if it was Neko wouldn't he? And Neko would've let me know if stopped by last night by knocking or something, right? Right. And why the hell would _Jiraiya_ be on our roof in the middle of the night? I didn't get to ask any kind of further questions and find out the truth as Naruto finished and headed towards the front door.

"Alright, I gotta go meet the Pervy Sage! He's gonna teach me a _super-powerful_ new jutsu 'ttebayo!" he gifted Duckie with a fairly smug look. Causing said Duckie to scowl in return. Then the sunshine turned a thousand-watt smile back to me. "I'll see you later, Sora-chan!" he shouted half-way out the door before pausing, hand on the doorknob. Then almost as an afterthought he added, significantly less cheerfully, "Later, Bastard."

Sasuke _blinked_. I puzzled over the meaning of Naruto's dream and there was a semi-awkward silence that fell over the room following the Hero's exit. It was just Sasuke and I now. He dried off his hands, looking around the kitchen uncertainly, onyx eyes eventually landing on me. "You said Kakashi was coming?"

I nodded, he glanced around once and he made a move towards the couch I caught his eye and offered my library up to him to entertain himself while we wait on our eternally tardy sensei. He ' _Hn'd_ ' and disappeared into my room, presumably to get a book to read. He walked back out with a red-cover book that I recognized as-Oh, _wow_. He was reading _The Count of Monte Cristo_. How... suiting, and he even picked it out on his own! We did our own things and Sasuke read the book for about a half-an-hour before shutting it none too gently and standing to put it back on the shelf. Well. I guess he didn't like it. Pushing aside my stuff for a moment I wrote and held up a paper for him to look at, whistling shortly to catch his attention.

" _If you liked Dracula then you should try Frankenstein._ " I suggested, remembering how many times he'd read it while we were in wave. He glanced over his shoulder at me before turning his attention back to the bookrack, scanning for something to interest him.

I shrugged to myself and went back to what I was doing. I finished up a very rough draft of Sakura's study plan and made a note to drop by the hospital to give it to her. I folded it away and lifted a hand to scratch at my arm, feeling an uncomfortable warmth from it. That Brand was very annoying. An amazing and evil piece of work, but also annoying. I sighed, resting my chin in my hand as I mentally reviewed what I knew about the design on my arm. Honestly? It made me feel a bit self-conscious about _my_ work. Granted, he's probably spent a solid decade on this and has had access to any kind of research that sick little mind of his could dream up. Even preforming his own research on human subjects as well. My mind continued to dish out my contempt for That Man as I ran my finger over the much more welcomed imprint of Scarecrow's chakra over the Brand. His duct tape over the Devil's sippy cup comforted me immensely. Hm. I think that analogy went out the window.

It was disturbing and brilliant on many, twisted levels was my point. Disturbing in that it's use is to basically serve as a conduit for Orochimaru's soul to house in the subjects body without risk to the Original, making it nice and habitable. And brilliant in he way that I never could've imagined creating a seal without a housing design! I mean, the possibilities that having a Seal without a housing design would be simply incredible. Someone wouldn't even have to follow the rules surrounding the use of a traditional housing Base, they could set the formula in any- _Holy Shit_! I jumped up from the table, barreling into my room and past a startled Sasuke to grab my storage book, unsealing all my drafts and notes on my _Scrambler_ seal. I spread them across the floor of my bedroom and pulled down all my research material pinned on the wall by my bed, anything that had to do with the Scrambler seal and my deductions on the Tablet. Oh! And the notebook with my test-story too! How else was I going to see if it worked?

"What are you so worked up about?" I blinked at the question. Looking up I notice that Sasuke was still here, standing nearby with a book in his hand as he peered down at what I was doing. He'd picked Frankenstein after all. Is it a bad thing that I've already forgotten he was here? His eyes scrutinized the papers under my hands, he looked like he usually did when faced with my short-hand notes. Clueless. His eyes did light up with recognition when he saw the test storybook I've had him read over and over. "You're _still_ working on that? What's so important about scrambling up a children's story anyway?"

 **'It's a gift.'** I answered absently, hurriedly too, mind wholly focused on my _eureka_ moment. Where the hell did I put Neko's gift? About now would be a really good time to try it out. The Medium-sized brush would be _perfect_ for this! **'The Fuinjutsu is just my thing. Extra. Not really the point.'**

My eyes landed on the smooth white case. A thrill shot up my spine as I launched myself towards my new pens and opened them up, briskly filling the ink chamber in the case and I sketched down the roughest draft of a Seal formula _ever_. Following the untested, unresearched, possibly very dangerous and stupid design idea I've ever had in this second life. It just makes _so much sense_ now! No wonder I've never been able to pin down the exact housing Base for the Tablet's Fuinjutsu-It's because there _wasn't one_! I overlaid the characters for the Physical Manipulation with the Kanji belonging to the Space/Time School -relying more on the _Space_ aspect of the School- over the Raiton characters -Raiton for their ability to affect the fields of light- borrowing it's flexibility and versatility. I couldn't just lay them down on the paper willy-nilly, no. There was a specific sequence of characters that had to go in an order that I could never get to work with a traditional Seal housing. Ohhhh… the Seal was so close... I could _taste_ it!

Ink dripped off my brush and splattered along the edges of the paper as I drew my wonderful new brush in long strokes, turning it into a messy abomination of a very _rough_ draft that will never be shown in a professional standing. I sat back on my haunches when I figured I was just about finished, looking at my work with wide eyes. I tilted my head at the design, realizing that it actually ended up looking like something. It... kinda looked like a flower. An inky lotus, of sorts. I smiled as my eyes traced the ends of the structure Kanji one the edges, each of their end strokes branching out and curling in, making the ' _leaves_ ' of the flower turn into an uneven heart with one side being larger than the other. It was obscenely pretty and I was going to keep it even if this didn't work.

In my mind I ran the logic of the design through all that I knew. This compacted and unrestricted design allows me to string together the characters that make up the formula of the Seal in a way that the Trigram-style housing that I had been using wasn't letting me do. It gave me the freedom I needed to get over the last hurdle. I hadn't even thought it was possible until I saw it on my arm. But now... I was sure this was going to work. I ran the logic and the formula had always been correct, just never in the correct order. I gently blew on the ink to dry it, once done, I placed my hand on the ink and I could feel electricity running through my veins. I was just that excited. I held my breath as my heart raced. There really was no rush quite like creating a Seal. Glancing up at the bored and completely unexpectant expression of the Uchiha beside me once more I became eager to wipe that look off his face. I pulsed my chakra through my palm, activating the ink beneath my fingertips, the words and lotus lit up a pale blue color.

I watched as the writing _changed_. My hearted soared in my chest. The strokes of the characters rearranged themselves, creating a new and unrecognizable symbols.

Frankenstein dropped to the floor.

"...the hell?" I heard mumbled behind me. I didn't turn to see the look on his face as I carefully lifted the paper to inspect it closer, a small pain forming in between my eyes as I did. A headache from the illusion in my vision.

The paper disappeared from my grasp and I didn't even mind as Sasuke scrutinized the paper closer, squinting his eyes at it. His chakra pulsed and his eyes spun Sharingan red and a look a frustration washed over him. I grinned wider. The writing was still there and exactly how I wrote it, it was just the Fuinjutsu refracting the ambient light on the page off of itself and tricking our normal eyes into thinking it was something else. That's why the Sharingan can see through this Fuinjutsu, because the Sharingan really can see different spectrums of light like I had guessed! It was the light I was using to actually try and read that was making it impossible to! If it was completely dark then one would be able to see the actual writing but then it would be completely dark! It was a paradox. My cheeks were starting to hurt from how wide I was smiling.

Fuinjutu is _incredible_.

I left Sasuke staring at the page with incredulity and I went to my bookrack to pull down a brown, leather-bound book. A special one that I'd been saving for years now. I went back to the kitchen table and opened it to the first page to finish writing down the story from the drafts ow that I new how to create the Seal. I would apply the Heart-Lotus design on the cover of the book later. But for now... I carefully brought the pen down, writing the name of the book in my cleanest, nicest hand; ' _The Tale of the Unfortunate Ferret, Sensu Sable_ '.

This was gonna be _good_.

Duckie was still staring at the old draft, blinking on and off his Sharingan and I didn't bother with rubbing my success in his doubting face as I was still pretty surprised that I'd gotten it myself. I mean, I was sure something like this was going to happen-the logic followed though, but it still isn't _quite_ what the Fuinjutsu on the Tablet does. Whatever _that_ is tricked not only my eyes but also the sketching's off of the carved surface. That isn't a trick of the light, that's for sure. So, what the hell _was_ causing the change of the words carved into the stone tablet? I closed my eyes with a sigh, excitement burbling in my chest again. My side-project was not quite finished it seems.

 _ **Oh, so you're NOT on the same level as the Sage of Six Paths? I'm SO surprised, Sky-girl.**_ Terra drawled, voice as dry as Suna's deserts.

 _'Yet, Terra. Not yet.'_ I corrected myself. I seriously had to stamp down the urge to mime an evil cackle. My snarky one-third groaned in exasperation at my sudden ambition. I was well into the first chapter of the fable when Sasuke walked back into the Main room, carefully setting down my draft on the table next to me and rolling his eyes at my overt display of excitement. It's not like I could really help it at this point. Some higher goals have been set! Daily task achieved!

 _'So where exactly is the Other One?'_ I asked, changing the subject as I wrote down the story I've recited in my head a thousand times. I noticed Sasuke take a seat on the couch with his monster classic. _'I would've figured that she had a couple choice words of her own to share. Probably chock-filled with profanity if our other conversations have been anything to go by.'_

 _ **'Bout that...**_ Terra chuckled nervously, alarming me somewhat. That wasn't the usual reaction. _**It's-Well, it's kinda complicated to explain. Let's just say that the next time we meditate you might find that there've been a couple more changes to the scenery.**_

What the hell was _that_ supposed to mean?

"Hey." I snapped out of my inner musings long enough to meet Sasuke's annoyed glare. "When was he supposed to show up? It's almost eight now."

I blinked blankly at him.

Would now be a good time to tell him that Kakashi never _explicitly_ said that he'd show up here? I mean, he never specified a meeting place and it was obvious that I wasn't going to be in the hospital another day so I'd just assumed that he'd meet me here at some point. So, going by the assumption that he _was_ actually going to show up, I glanced up at the clock- _7:52 AM_ -so knowing Scarecrow it'll probably be another few hours until he showed up. It was rare to see him before noon when we don't have a mission. It was right after I had finished that thought that there suddenly was a cloud of smoke that appeared, filling up my kitchen and placing an obnoxious man in my apartment.

"Morning!" Kakashi-sensei chirped, hand raised in a wave. As the smoke cleared Duckie and I stared at the man unceremoniously before looking at one another, apparently of the same mind.

"You're early." Sasuke observed, a wary edge to his tone.

At the same time I signed, my brows pulling together in genuine worry. He _never_ arrives at a remotely respectable time. **'Is something wrong?'**

The man tilted his head at us in the most infuriatingly clueless way. "What are you two talking about? I thought we'd head out before noon and get a could hours of training in before sundown, but if you're too busy for me then I suppose I could come back later and-"

" _No_." Sasuke interjected, he was quick to stand and march towards the door as well. I spit my tongue at his back. I wasn't _that_ terrible of company. "I've already packed a overnight kit and am ready to leave." then he added in a lower tone, more to himself. "...Naruto's been training since _yesterday_."

"Maa… _technically_ you're not allowed to do any sort of arduous physical activities for the next eight days _minimum_. So, be thankful that you have very understanding sensei who's going to overlook that." Scarecrow drawled dully, like he didn't just admit that he was going to be completely ignoring the doctors orders and training Sasuke in one of the most intense Taijutsu styles there is. Or maybe that's just what I heard. His lone eye drifted to me and I fidgeted. Why did I fidget? I have no reason to fidget. Damn it. And folded my hands under the table for a moment before I realized I was going to be meeting my new teacher right about _now_. I made quick work of gathering up my new work of literature and sealing it away in my storage book for safekeeping.

"Sasuke, you know where Training Grounds Twenty-Eight is?" he asked, glancing back over at the Uchiha in the room. He nodded shortly after a second of thought. Kakashi eye-smiled. "Good! You can go on ahead while I go take Sora to meet someone. I'll meet you at the top of the tallest rock."

Sasuke's face flickered with annoyance at the silver-haired man's cheerful order, he only spared me a brief glance before nodding silently in obedience and heading towards the door, it opened and closed behind him with not much sound. Then he was gone. And I wouldn't be seeing him again for a couple weeks. I chewed on my bottom lip, a constant worry in the back of my mind that I was pretty sure wasn't going to go away anytime soon. I felt... sad. Damn Duckie. I shouldn't be this attached to someone so emotionally stunted!

Kakashi straightened up from slouching over my counter and my attention was brought back to him. He eye-smiled at me and I became very unsettled by it. More so when I realized that he was _suppressing his chakra_. He began to leisurely stroll towards the door, motioning me to follow with a jerk of his head.

"C'mon then. Someone is waiting on us."

* * *

I tried not to look too much like a deer in the headlights, seeing the danger of an oncoming and painful encounter. I really did. Even my usually defunct sense of survival instinct was flaring to life in this situation. Scarecrow had taken me to one of the larger and more forested Training Grounds on the far side of the Village proper, miles away from another soul. Here, I met the person who he'd chosen to teach me for the next two-and-a-half weeks. I was secretly hoping that my psychosis had finally kicked in and this was all a horrible hallucination.

I felt her chakra intimately now that it was just us three.

 _Slick, too smooth to grasp properly. Evasive, too. Murky and Suffocating, a feeling like breathing in smog._

"Sora, I'd like to formally introduce you to your teacher," Kakashi-sensei announced, pretending to be oblivious to how pale I'd gotten. I was still holding onto the vain hope that my _actual_ teacher was hiding somewhere and I've failed to spot them yet. He lifted a hand and gestured to the woman and only other person in the training field. She was not much taller than me, standing with her hip jutted out and her arms crossed over what I realized to be mesh armor _without_ a shirt underneath. Effectively, the only clothing she had on was her burnt-orange mini skirt and her brown trench coat.

"Meet Mitarashi Anko."

I turned to Scarecrow, looking up at the man and signing. **'This is about the book, isn't it?'**

His eye frowned, confusion flickering through his chakra. "What?"

My face was completely serious. **'Just wondering why you hate me.'**

He rolled his eye at me.

The purple-haired woman across from us scowled, drawing my attention back to her, "Eh? Why the hell does your brat know the Intelligence Division's modified hand signs, Hatake?"

 _What_? I blinked stupidly at her. Did she _really_ say what I think she just said? I didn't mishear? Beside me, Kakashi put a finger on his clothed chin and looked up at the cloudless sky, "Oh. Well, that's because Sora is the one who came up with them."

Wait! _Wait_! What does she mean by-" _BWAHAHAHAHAH_!" Scary Proctor Lade burst into crazed laughter, alarming me greatly. I inched closer to Kakashi's side as she slapped a hand over her gut. "Oh, that is _good_! Wait 'till I tell the guys back in T&I that their beloved sign language was created by a tween! Hahahaha! _Oh_... Oh damn... Ibiki-taichou is gonna flip!"

I was so, so very confused as to what was happening.

My sensei hummed under his breath, the amusement was bright and obvious in the man's chakra. It was a nice change from feeling his usual sadistic amusement. I still didn't have a damn clue what was happening. He looked down at me and spoke with a thoughtful tone. "Actually, Sora was about seven when she started modifying the Standard signs, weren't you?"

Anko was on the ground now, _dying_.

I still didn't understand what she meant by the _Intelligence Division's hand signs_. I looked up at my silver-haired sensei, hoping he'd have mercy on my ignorance. He saw my pleading look and shrugged languidly, "Tenzō was really proud of you. He may have shown it off."

Ah, _Neko_. Wait. Does this mean that everyone connected to the Intelligence Division knows what I'm saying? Just how many people is that? And for how long? I showed Neko my sign language _years ago_. Just how many people can understand what I'm saying?! I-Scarecrow's hand landed on my head, the weight oddly comforting. I frowned reflexively as he forced me to bow my head in a semi-respectful manner. "Alright, I'll leave her in your care! Please take care of her!" he announced. But what about me? What if I don't want to be left in her ' _care_ '?

He lifted his hand and I turned my frown up at him and the dastard just eye-smiled at me. He turned to begin walking away and the same sadness I felt earlier when Sasuke left was back again. Out of the corner of my eye I was Mitarashi Anko _grin_. It was sharp and menacing and it was _not nice_ by any means. I swallowed and hastily turned on my heel, impulsively snatching Scarecrow's sleeve in my grasp, he made a small noise of surprise as he looked back down at me with what I imagined was a frown beneath his mask.

"Sora? What is it?" he asked.

I raised my hands quickly, **'Can you come by and check up on the Hero and I? At least once before the end of the month?'** I asked/pleaded. It wasn't so much for him to swing by and check if I was still in one piece as it was I could check on that moody brat he was absconding with. Sasuke disappearing with Kakashi was probably the best course of action to keep the Snake's fangs out of him, I know. _But_... I really don't think completely isolating the angsty, trainoholic teen for an entire month with only an equally emotionally repressed adult was a good idea whatsoever. My boys don't talk about things, they'd rather punch each other's lights out first.

Plus, Kakashi checking in on whatever the heck Naruto and Jiraiya were getting up to sounded pretty good, too.

Reluctance with a tinge of regret appeared in his chakra as he lifted a hand to awkwardly scratch the back of his head, he also averted his eye. "Ahh, I don't really think that's-" I sensed his oncoming rejection. Before the words could leave his mouth I clasped my hands together in front of my chest and pulled out my secret weapon.

 _Puppy-dog eyes_.

The sha-blam, too. Wide eyes, bottom lip trembling ever so slightly, all of it. From the 19% of his expression I could see, it looked like a cross between pain and exasperation. A usual response when dealing with me, I've noticed. Eventually, he folded like a sheet of origami paper. With an exaggerated sigh, he turned away and waved his hand uncaringly over his shoulder. "Sure, sure... I'll check-in in about a week and a half then. Don't get into too much trouble while we're gone."

And then he was gone. Like Sasuke.

"Oi, maggot."

Correction.

And then I was _abandoned_. To the Crazy Lady.

I woodenly turned back around to face the purple-haired woman to fully soak in the impressive scowl she had on her face. Huh, maybe Sasuke should be learning form her instead? No, scratch that. Duckie is apparently too pretty for regular people and time and again I have witnessed that the women of this world all seem to fall under some sort of spell when he's within eyesight. I've no idea _why_ , -he's so prickly! And rude!- but I had the feeling that even the Crazy Lady wouldn't stand against his pretty powers.

And now is the moment when I realize that _she's been talking this entire time_.

 _ **You idiot.**_ Terra scolded. I withheld a cringe. She was too right this time. Instead of asking the hard-face kunoichi to repeat anything that she had just said -I think it was a sort of introduction or monologue on why she doesn't want to be here right now- I had just nodded when she looked at me expectantly. She stared at me a moment, _hard_ , like she was looking for something on my face. Her chakra shifting in a worrisome way, almost... angrily? Definitely frustrated. Crap, does she know I wasn't listening?

Anko suddenly jabbed her thumb towards the sky, "See the position of the sun?" I glanced up, it was about 8:30 now. Her brown eyes were apathetic as she stared at me. "Yeah, you have until it sets to survive my test. You last that long and I'll _maybe_ consider actually teaching you some shit."

Oh. So that's how this is gonna go. Probably should've seen this coming when I saw her standing her. After hearing that, I had a really, really stupid question that I just _had_ to ask.

 **'And if I don't make it? Before sundown.'** I asked in Sign, and _wow_ it's strange talking with a stranger like this. Does this mean that from now on I have to ask other Leaf nin if they know my hand signs? A thought for another time.

The woman didn't stab me for asking that very stupid question so I took that as a good sign. Then she grinned that not-nice grin again and I took back what I'd just thought. "If you _don't_ make 'till sundown, well..." she shrugged one shoulder, unconcerned, "You'll be dead at that point so that shouldn't concern you too much. The countdown starts now, maggot."

Shit. Damn you, Scarecrow. What have you done to me this time? The woman's predatory grin widened as she leaned forward and whispered...

"... _run_."

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-One: "Fritillaria Meleagris"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: So, it may not be obvious but this chapter was cut in half due to a number of reasons. One, being that I got writer's blocked on the last half of the chapter and it just wrecked me. I can't get over this little bump that I probably will in a couple days from now. Two, today is when I finally got my internet back!** _ **And**_ **since I was satisfied with the first bit I thought that I've made you guys wait long enough and slapped this together. Sorry if it isn't as satisfactory as it could've been but we did get some progress on one of my little plot seeds! It's finally budding and I can't wait to show you all when it blooms!**

 **Oh my god,** _ **everyone**_ **wants to see Kabuto get his ass kicked! I almost feel bad for the guy. Almost. Then I remember how much of a plot tool I'm using him as. Sora wants his ass kicked, ergo, I do too. Why did we get no substantial follow-up to the end of the last chapter you're wondering? Easy. Nothing big happened. You'll get to see the details soon enough but it was uneventful enough that it didn't need to be seen this time around. We'll all get to see what Kabuto's fate was** _ **maybe**_ **next chapter? Maybe not. He's not important right now. What happens to Orochimaru's plans while he's AWOL? Now** _ **that**_ **is important.**

 **A personal fun fact, I've been re-listening to my old** _Lenka_ **albums and was semi-startled to realize just how many of the songs pair so well with Sora and her story. Especially one track called: '** _Like a Song_ **'. I completely forgot how much I was listening to her when I first started writing this.**

 _ **Fritillaria Meleagris**_ **, also known as** _ **Snake's Head**_ **. You are now free to guess why I called the chapter this. Joking aside, is it a rather pretty little flower.**

 **Author Question!**

"What kind of summons contract would you like to sign with? And it doesn't have to be limited to the Narutoverse, pick anything you like."

 _ **Hum, I'd pick either Dogs or Foxes. Dogs for ALL the reasons you'd want in a loyal partner -plus PUPPIES!- and foxes are just so wily and fluffy~ I couldn't help myself but want to snuggle them all the time!**_

 **Alright all, 'till next time! Wuv yew!**

 _-Nanami_


	46. Montage Arc, Devil Woman

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: So guys, a reminder from me to you! This time of year has it's own set of craziness that sets it apart from the rest and I know how easy it is to get swept away in it all, so I just wanted to remind you guys to take a moment to breathe. When you're weighed down under all the stress and the madness of it all, take a moment alone, close your eyes and** _ **breathe**_ **. It sound too simple, right? Trust me, it works better than you might think.**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! They... probably wouldn't survive me if I did. Really.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Language, language and language. Some foul mouths this time 'round. Oh and** _ **some**_ **blood and violence with mentions and use of alcohol. Ooh. That's a new one!**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Two: "Devil Woman"**

 _"It's a Scientific Fact: You should never tell a girl she's crazy, unless you want to see crazy." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 **Sora, June 3rd: Training Grounds Thirty-One (5:48 PM, 9 Hours Later)**

Shit. Shit. Shit— _Fucking snakes_ shot out of the foliage, aiming to immobilize my legs— _Shit_! I cycle even more chakra into my legs. starting to really strain them, and push myself off the tree branch even higher than last time, narrowly avoiding becoming a snake snack. I was really getting tired of this. I was tired of this six hours ago when she first summoned the human-sized blue snake and freaked me the hell out. I mean, _Snakes_!? Are you fucking kidding me with this, Kakashi?! This had to be some kind of sick joke. Why the hell is there another Snake summoner anyway!? I thought only Orochi-dickhead had the contract!

 _ **I know you're freakin' out and all, but even I'm getting a bit shell-shocked by all your language-I mean, you've NEVER monologued like this before!**_ Terra decided to input, because this was such a _great_ time for it! _**I'm serious.**_ she insisted. _**Is... this all from The Box? Because that still hasn't shown back up again so we could shove Mz. Crazytown right back in and bury her in the deepest part of our consciousness.**_

 _So_ not what I need right now. Right now I need to focus on my immediate survival. I turned my voice inward, _'Remember that, Terra? Here's your beloved survival instinct you say I'm so lacking in! Trying to survive the crazy person stalking my body, we can deal with the crazy one in my head for later!'_ I felt her about to add in what I _really_ didn't need to hear and cut myself off, _'And I don't want to hear what in the hell the Snake from the Brand has gotten into either! Just—Handle. It. Please?'_

She finally quieted and I focused on the present. I've already had several close calls since Anko started this violent game of cat-and-mouse, it hadn't taken me long at all to realize that she really hadn't been kidding when she said _if_ I survived. I had a really bad feeling that the only reason I haven't been eaten by now was because the chick was really enjoying toying with me like this.

Distantly, I heard an evil woman's cackle echo through the forest in the most eerie way possible, prompting me to run faster.

I'd already been running for hours and I don't think that I can for much longer. Why did this turn out to be one of the biggest goddamned training grounds in the entire goddamned Village!? My eye caught on the orange rays of light streaming through the trees, over the southwest mountain range. The sun is almost set, her damned test was almost officially over. I was dripping with sweat, covered in a layer of filth, had more than a handful of cuts littering my person and my entire body felt like one, big _bruise_.

I could do this.

I finally put a good amount of distance between me and her chakra and the much fainter chakra signatures of all her damn snakes, I hid behind a very large Hashirama tree and bent over at the waist. I desperately tried to catch my breath, pressing my back against a tree, keeping my balance on the branch and suppressing my chakra like my life depended on it. Which, it kinda did at this point. I heard the sounds of an unstoppable force of nature tearing through the forest behind me. I was reminded that I couldn't stop. If I got caught here and now, I was as good as dead or whatever the Crazy Lady had planned for me. I took a deep breath, filling my lungs, before resuming my pace. I'd seen a good-sized clearing with a water source about an hour-and-a-half ago and I think that I've run all the way back around to it now. It would do for a bit of improvisation.

I leapt through the trees, palms scraping against the bark as I used them to help propel myself across the gaps. Getting a good distance away I decided to glance over at my shoulder and was reminded to run _much faster_ than I already was. _Intent_ spiked behind me, I lurched to the side and felt a displacement of air behind me, a whipping and sudden wind assaulted my back. The creature's head crashed into the tree, the force of which splintered the tree into too many pieces for me to dodge them all. I rolled, barely managing to grab another branch with my chakra before I fell off and to the ground twenty feet below and wound up dead.

Positive thoughts, Sora. Think _positive thoughts_.

Panting, I slowly pushed myself back up on tired limbs, muscles burning from effort, and my eyes met with slit, reptilian blue eyes. I swallowed thickly, sweat dripping from my face. The person-sized snake reared back, it's tail _rat-tat-rattling_ as it coiled up. I saw fangs as it opened it's maw _wide_ , large enough to show me that it was fully capable of swallowing me whole with ease.

 _ **Fudge.**_ Terra summarized aptly. Fudge, indeed. I cycled chakra through the muscles in my legs and kept leaping through the trees, not daring to turn around again as I heard it pursue.

Snakes! Why did have to be _snakes_?!

I broke through the tree line into a damned clearing. _Not_ the one I'd been looking for either—just how big _was_ this Training Ground!? And was there really no one around for miles!? I tumbled on the dirt, my knees buckling in an embarrassing manner as I fumbled the landing. The large blue rattlesnake came soaring through the air right after me and I scrambled to my feet again, dirt pressing into the wounds on my hands. It coiled up on the ground before launching at me again like a— _holy hell_! It's jaw unhinged as it flew towards me and I reacted on instinct, weaving my hands into Tiger, Boar, Ox, Dog, Snake—I latched on with my chakra and _pulled_. In the next seconds I was ten meters away from my previous position, and feeling like hurling after that sudden displacement in space. I really hated using the Kawarimi, it was a last resort if I could help it. You hardly ever get lucky enough to find a log that could exactly match your weight in the wild. Nothing nicely chopped-up like the anime shown either. Most jonin that use that as an valid technique in a fight have to bring their _own_ and that is just a pai—

—There was a loud ' _CRUNCH_!' from behind me, I turned ever so slightly to see how my log replacement was _shattered_ in the snake's mouth. Did snakes even have jaw strength like that?! What the hell! I swallowed, my mouth very dry. It began to hack up the splinters of log and sensing Anko was still on route by a good distance -she was being purposely slow. Probably confident in her monster's abilities and decided to let it deal with me while she screwed off- so I took this as my chance to finally strike back. I reached into both my tools bag and my kunai holster, pulling out a smoke bomb and a kunai with a black cloth tied to it along with a tag wrapped around a kunai of it's own. The snake finished and turned it's slit, yellow eyes back to me.

It dashed towards me and I threw the smoke bomb at my feet, it erupted in a grey cloud and I closed my eyes, holding my breath, feeling the snake halt just outside of my shrouded position. I threw the black cloth kunai, pulsing chakra into it as I did. I watched in my minds eye as it's chakra was thrown to the side as my pressurized net released from the storage seal, wrapping it up in a nice little package. I charged the tag of my second kunai and aimed at the corner of the wire net, the second it connected with the very conductible wire that snake lit up like a Christmas tree. The taser was active for about twelve seconds before I felt the snake's chakra disappear along with all the smoke. Not bad tolerance. It was a decently high charge, too.

I allowed myself to smile in vict— _Intent spiked—_ my torso bent as my heart leapt into my throat. Anko was in front of me, kunai in hand as she slashed at me, nearly tearing open my chest and more importantly, my _favorite shirt_! Damn it! She'd closed the distance _way_ faster than I had been prepared for! I thought I'd at least have a _second_ of breathing room before she caught back up! I quick-stepped backwards to get out of her immediate reach but she was on me again, already bringing her kunai down. I wasn't fast enough to completely dodge the second strike, she cut open my left forearm. My mouth opened in a silent string of curses, she was the one to jump back after that. I clutched my arm, noting how deep of a wound it was though no arteries or major veins were cut. I tried to control my erratic breathing, forcefully blowing my long hair out of my face. I regret not tying it today. I grit my teeth and glared at the woman for all that it was worth.

She grinned sadistically.

"What are you going to do, little girl? _Cry_? Are you gonna cry?" she asked, a mocking smile on her lips. " _Please_. Cry for me. That'll just top off my whole damn day."

There was a buzzing in the back of my skull, making my head uncomfortably hot. Anko wasn't toying right now, not anymore. She could have just killed me then! If I had been any slower then she _would've_ -No. No, she wouldn't have. I bit my lip, focusing on that pinch instead of the burning on my arm. Calming myself. I focused on the facts. Fact is; this crazy-ass chick was chosen by _Kakashi_ , and there's no way that Scarecrow would choose someone so bloodthirsty and homicidal to leave his own student in her special _care_. He wouldn't do that to me. I knew, Anko isn't— _wasn't_ going to kill me. Not today, at least.

I watched with no small amount of alarm as she lifted the end of the bloodied kunai, bringing it to her lips. I watched, frozen in place, as she flattened her tongue against the blade, licking my dripping blood off the edge.

Ugh, that's just nasty.

Right, just because she wouldn't kill me, didn't mean that she wasn't going to make this experience as painful as possible for me. In the back of my mind I began counting possible escape routes -it was nearly sundown. Not long now- and kept a very close eye on the violet-haired woman's every movement. She's a lot faster than she's been leading me to believe, got right in my face instead of ranged so she's probably better than me at Taijutsu. Granted that's not saying much, I suck at Taijutsu in comparison to everyone else around me. If I can distract her though, like with a flashbang or a smoke—

 _—I can't feel my arm anymore_.

My eyes widened and snapped to my bleeding arm. I couldn't feel it anymore! Hold crap, why couldn't I feel my arm anymore? I heard laughter. I looked up to see Anko pressing the back of her hand to her mouth as she snickered.

"Having trouble over there? Heh, I bet you are." she taunted. I scowled. I released my grip on my quickly numbing arm, raising my other hand to ask just what in the hell did she do to me when my eyes supplied the answer for me, stopping my very ability to breathe. One, small glimpse of skin answered all my questions about Mitarashi Anko and gave me a shit-ton more.

I saw the Cursed Mark of Heaven on her neck.

She belongs to _Orochimaru_.

She has a _Brand._

She can summon _Snakes._

Snakes have poison—she poisoned me. _Orochimar—_ I was- _am_ poisoned. FocusFocusFocus—Currently being poisoned. _His_ _ **Hand**_ _OnMy_ ** _Cheek_ —** _Orochi_ F _uC_ ki _nGMaru—_ Ex _p_ _ **eR**_ _ImE_ **n** _T_ ** _t_ —** _SheIs_ _ **His**_ -

— **FOCUS**!

Focus.

Poison. Imminent Death. Threat? No. Kakashi-chosen. Trust.

…trust _her_?

Breathe. Deep Breaths.

"The fuck are you lookin' at?" she asked tightly.

Shit-balls.

I haven't stopped staring at the Cursed Mark.

Anko's eyelids drooped low and her smile fell away. Her brown eyes were cold as she looked at me, her _Suffocating_ chakra burning with anger and pain. I tightened my jaw, unease filling every bone. I could see the small markings of the Fuinjutsu from the Evil Sealing Method around her own Mark, the same as the one on mine. That was moderately reassuring. That and I couldn't sense any actual Killing Intent from her but with all this pain from my arm disrupting my focus I can't really rely on it as I'm doing my best right now not to have a breakdown. This just comes back to trusting Kakashi's decision because I... I didn't know Anko. I only remember brief, fleeting, fuzzy images of the woman from **Before**. I didn't know who she was, what her role was in the story or anything like that. Mitarashi Anko was unknown to me and I had no idea what her real motivations are and I had no idea why the hell she was so angry with _me_ for! I... I...

I need distance. More distance gives me more time to think. She let me reach for a kunai, one with a white cloth tied to the handle. I charged the tag on the handle and threw it at the ground between us, the flashbang went off and I ran, feeling the briefest of surprise from her chakra as I planted my foot on the side of the tree and ran up the side. I made the first leap through the trees and stumbled, legs trembling underneath me. I also noticed with rising alarm that I've lost all feeling in my left arm and it was creeping along my shoulder now. Shit. I sensed her begin to pursue again, even faster than she has all day.

I heard her voice call after me, "You can keep running, maggot, but you can't get away from me!"

 **Let... Me...** _ **Out**_ **...**

I tripped, nearly falling off the tree and plummeting twenty-feet to the ground. I couldn't feel my toes anymore and it was very alarming how my calves and thighs were fucking _tingling_ now. This was bad. If it's traveled to my extremities then how long until I can't move anymore? It's has a fast-acting paralytic agent but I can only guess at how strong it is-what about my organs? Will it stop my heart? Bad _BadBadBad—_ I closed my eyes tightly, feeling the buzzing grow louder and louder... I heard a _sweet_ , calm whispering at the edge of my mind. My hands gripped the bark of the tree. Vaguely, I could sense Anko quickly approaching. Hell, I could _hear_ her. She's stopped with all semblance of stealth as she tears through the trees behind me, snapping the branches from the force in her steps.

I turned around to face her head-on. Forty meters. Pressing my back against the tree in the only way I could remain standing, I couldn't get any farther away than this. Desperate times. Twenty-eight meters. I reached a tingling hand into my tools bag as I sensed her ten meters away. I tightened my grip on the handle of my Storage kunai, ready to launch the net. No choice but to do the same trick twice. I was out of time and out of room. I could see her now, leaping across the branches, I just needed to wait until she was within range. Eight... five... here she comes!

Anko's sandal pushed off the branch _hard_ , nearly snapping it with the force of her jump. Then she was in the air, a wild grin on her face and in her eyes as I felt a sickening pressure weigh on my chest from the— _Choking-KillingIntent—_ hitting my every sense like a hammer. Shit. Two meters. I gasped for air that would not stay, pulsing chakra into the tag and unsealing the pressurized net. The wire net appeared with a ' _poof!_ ' and shot out, snaring Anko in it's length and her body went flying backwards as—

 _—'Poof!_ '

My stomach dropped.

A log was in the net.

 _Kawarimi_.

My head snapped up from the substitution to see Anko jumping down from above, through the tree canopy, bringing her kunai down towards my head. I couldn't move, frozen in place. My blood ran cold as my mind supplied images of another predator, in a situation all too familiar to this. My back against the tree, paralyzed. - _A_ _ **TooWide**_ _SmileStretchedHisFace_ \- The sound of my heart pounding in my ears was the only thing I could hear. - _HeWas_ _ **Twisted**_ _And_ _ **Dark**_ _LikeANightmare_ \- It was happening all over again. I... I... - _Can't BREATH—Can'tSCREAM_ -

The Snake was coming for me.

It felt like a switch flipping on.

One second I was overcome with pure, animalistic fear at the oh-so very familiar situation and then, like a switch being flipped, there was chakra burning through my skull and into my eye-sockets. My vision _bled_. A warmth slid down my cheeks and I watched the r _ **e**_ _D_ reflect in her eyes, turning them from dusky brown to a glowing red. Her mouth opened slightly in a gape as her body went slack, feet sliding as she lost her footing and falling—falling— _falling—_ My mouth opened in a silent scream as I lurched forwards and reached out, fingers brushing against her jacket sleeve. My fingers wouldn't— _couldn't_ bend to grip the fabric. _No—_ she slipped out my grasp. I watched as Anko fell through the air.

I couldn't move my arms or legs anymore, the poison has spread throughout my entire body now. Below me, I heard as her body hit the ground with sickeningly solid ' _THUD!_ '

I... couldn't feel any chakra from her anymore.

Her body was sprawled out on the forest floor, she wasn't moving. Her head was facing the wrong direction, bent wrongly with wide, unseeing brown eyes.

A chill began to seep into my bones, turning my blood cold.

She was dead. I stared, unable to look away. She was dead because of me. _Dead—_ She was _dead—_ It can't— _I_ can't—Anko, she-my tears mixed with the blood, running down my face- _Nono_ _ **NO**_ _nono_ _ **no**_ -What have I _done_ — _Why_ _ **why**_ _why_ _ **WHY**_ _why_ -Anko, she... Oh, God. What have I _done_? I-I— _Her body dissolved into a pile of writhing grey snakes_.

I choked on my sob. Relief filling my every limb as the woman I thought I'd just _killed_ jumped down from the tree canopy, landing on the same branch as me. She was staring down at me, an apathetic look on her face and in her eyes. My mouth twisted into a snarl, anger flooding my senses as I realized what just happened.

She did that on purpose! She let me think that I killed her! She— _she_ - _Fucking, shit-shitty, mind-screwing, shitty person!_ Who fucking even does this kind of shit!? _Mitarashi Anko_ , that's fucking _who_! She reached a hand down and grabbed my chin firmly. I recoiled, turning my head to try and wrench it from her grasp. In her other hand was a flask of a yellow-tinted substance and I was still pissed as hell to do anything she wanted right now. I struggled harder against her.

Her face twisted into a snarl and she barked at me, "Stop fighting, you brat! It's the goddamned antidote!"

I was still struggling as she used her other hand to pry open my mouth and dump the liquid in, before I could get the chance to spit it back into her face she forced my jaw shut, holding my nose so that I had no choice but to swallow the foul liquid. It burned my throat on the wall down. She let go and I gasped for air. Panting, I looked up at her from under my eyelashes and glared with all the anger and pain that was still left inside me. She ' _hmph'd_ ' at my expression before crouching low in front of my still-numb form, wrapping her arm around my back before lifting. I felt the intense and sudden urge to throw-up as she adjusted me over her shoulder and shunshin'd us out and away from the training grounds.

* * *

By the time I was recovering moderate feeling in my legs the sun had fully set and the sky had turned into a pleasant shade of plum, a splattering of bright stars finally beginning to peek out. It really was pretty. Too bad I couldn't get a chance to actually enjoy it as I was currently being blinding by all the glaring neon signs of the _Red Light District_. Personally, I've spent a number of days here on my own over the years simply because the clothing and other living necessities were cheaper than the rest of the stores around the Village. The people here were a lot less judgmental, too. But that wasn't the point, I was an unusual case due to extenuating circumstances. The point was that one Mitarashi Anko didn't seem to have any damn scruples about parading a fourteen-year-old minor through these streets in a seemingly aimless fashion! Yes, yes, _technically_ I'm considered a legal adult by the Village's standards because I have a hitai-ate but that's only by the military's regulations. I can go fight and die in any wars like any fully-grown adult, yippee. But in the civilian populace's eyes? I was still a fourteen-year-old street rat and under the drinking age set by the domestic portion of the Village leadership.

Another Onee-san giggled at the sight of us while her... companion tried not to stare and be overtly rude. I had my arms crossed petulantly over one another as Anko shamelessly marched through the middle of the stone street, my still-tingling body slung over her shoulder like a fresh kill. I somehow felt like that was a _very_ accurate description of my situation right now, doubly so when you take note of the reddened bandage tied haphazardly around the gash on my arm. It was very close to being mortifying. Close only because I knew that if I tried to walk on my own right now, I'd end up doing a spectacular impression of a newborn fawn, with my face on the ground and my ass in the air as my legs wouldn't cooperate.

So, I sulked.

More than once as we passed alleys where questionable deeds were going on, I was tempted to try and make my escape but then completely threw out that idea because I think it would only serve to amuse my captor even more. I took this time to think and wonder instead. To think about the many ways I will take my revenge on my dear silver-haired sensei for his questionable choice in substitute teachers. To wonder what exactly this Devil Woman was going to do to me and if it was going to be emotional or physical torture? And to wonder why it was that I kept ending up slung over people's shoulders? I mean, really? This happens way too often to me.

Suddenly Anko stopped in her tracks, turning and walking towards a building that was the very definition of ' _shady_ ' from what I could make out. Grey, cracked and dirty walls with darkened windows, no sign or flag with the name of the building that I could see. From outside I could barely hear the faint sounds of voices and music streaming from it, much quieter than the rest of the establishments here. My interest was piqued when I was able to sense a number of refined chakra signatures inside. She stepped down a few stairs to a archway that was out of sightline of the street and walked us under a red curtain, the volume of the chatter and music increased dramatically and I was suddenly surrounded by the distinct smell of _alcohol_. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Mitarashi Anko kidnaps minors and takes them to a bar! I resisted a sigh. I really shouldn't be so surprised by much she does from this point. Anko leaned forward, roughly setting me back on my feet.

"Go see Gobe at the bar, he'll get'cha what you need for that arm." the Devil Woman said before turning and leaving me standing in the middle of a _goddamned bar_.

I raised a hand and pinched the bridge of my nose, feeling the effects of a massive headache that the chatter around me did not help to ease. _Patience_ , I reminded myself. There was -hopefully- a purpose behind her dragging me here after our nightmare game of tag. Glancing around the large wood-paneled room and at the faces of it's patrons, I quickly realized a few things. The abnormal amount of refined chakra was because just about everyone in here was a shinobi. My eyes darted from the round wooden tables to the booths lining the room, recognizing a fair few faces from regulars at the Mission Assignment Desk to some teachers from the Academy!

The restaurant had no name out front because it _was a ninja bar_.

…well, okay then.

I kept track of where Anko went to sit -booth, corner of the room, already had a drink in her hand- and decided to do as she suggested and take care of the wound she caused me. Finding the actual bar counter was a simple matter. It was the centerpiece of the bordering-on-crowded room with all the tables arranged around it in a way I assume was easiest for the waiters and waitresses to move about. The large, muscled man with the surprisingly military-styled buzz-cut behind the bar whom I could only assume was ' _Gobe_ ' took one, scrutinizing look at me as I walked up.

"Shit." he evaluated.

I nodded in agreement, leaning my non-bloodied arm on the bar counter. That about summed up how I felt in one word.

"Mitarashi?" he asked, like this was an expected result. Did he see her drop me off with all these other people in the way?

I nodded again. His onyx eyes landed on the part of my face that felt like it was swelling up very nicely and he nodded to himself, turning his head and shouting over the many other voices present. "Ume! Need some first-aid at the bar!"

I followed his line of sight and saw caramel hair, a shapely and fit form disappearing into a side room for only a moment before reappearing with a tray of what I hoped to be medical supplies. Ume, was wearing an apron so I assume that she worked here but she... oh. I blinked as she approached closer and I could see her arms. Her arms were made of wood. She had two prosthetic arms, puppet arms if I'm not mistaken, the kind that can be operated with chakra strings. I'd heard about those before but I've never actually seen them. I also noticed that she was pretty, a natural stunner that walked with a decidedly unnatural grace and an air that just _oozed_ ' _Professional Killer_ '. A definite Kunoichi and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it, funny, most prefer to keep it on the demure side when out amongst the civilians.

The woman, Ume, who I was _sure_ was a Kunoichi now, set down a tray with all necessary first-aid supplies on the counter and aimed a dangerous smile at me. A different kind of dangerous that wasn't obvious, the kind that you'd walked towards willingly.

"There you go, hun." she said too sweetly. She also gave a little frown - _fake_ , a mask. I could tell she was wearing a mask- as her brown eyes took in my filthy and bruised form. "Anko-chan put 'ya through the ringer tonight, huh?"

Kami, they notice everything. The bartender seeing Anko drop me at the door was believable but a woman who I was sure was on the other side of the room waitressing knew that it was _Anko_ that kicked my ass.

Damn ninjas.

Ume, the deadly waitress, winked at me as she pushed the first-aid towards me and gently pat my shoulder. I withheld a grimace at the physical contact. I've already been touched way too much today. I was at my limit for social graces. "Don't let her push you around, kay? She likes the ones with some backbone best!"

What? Likes to _eat them_? Because that I'll believe.

"Alright, I'll just put it on Mitarashi's tab then." Gobe, the bartender said, mostly to himself as he scribbled something on a notepad he had on hand. I found I was entirely okay with the Devil Woman footing the bill. It _was_ her fault, after all.

I took the tray of supplies gratefully and walked to the back to where my poor-excuse for a substitute teacher was already drinking and chatting it up with some chuunin I didn't recognize. I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyed glare that went completely unnoticed as I took the seat across from her, beginning to clean myself up. I laid a towel over the spot of table I was going to be using and took a clean piece of bandage, dousing it with disinfectant to wipe away the dirt covering most of my smaller wounds, the scratches and such. Doing the cuts on my hands was _bitch_. Splinters everywhere! I cleaned and bandaged those first. I silently blessed Ume's soul for the small jar of ointment and generously dabbed it over the bigger bruises, I was also thanking my lucky stars I didn't end up with any fractured ribs or something. Anko preferred to stab and slash and scare the shit outta me instead of break anything I might need.

I finally pulled up my sleeve, grimacing at the fresh bloodstain on the blue fabric. Damn it. Didn't she know how hard it was to get bloodstains out of light colored fabrics?! My nose wrinkled as I carefully peeled off the sticky bandage, glad that the bleeding had stopped a while ago. I felt my lips twitch into something that was in between a wry smile and a grimace as I noted a slat of wood on the tray next to the suture needle and thread. I stuck the slat of wood firmly between my teeth and braced myself, pouring disinfectant over the gash and tried not to dig my nails into my freshly bandaged palms because _that HURT_! The chuunin was gone and Anko watched all this with suspiciously sharp brown eyes as she sipped her alcohol, not bothering to offer to help at all I might add. Not that I would've let her come anywhere near me with a needle in hand. I wasn't _stupid_. With a shaky hand I picked the suture needle up and let out an exhausted exhale through my nose.

Today has been a _long_ day.

I threaded the needle and mentally prepared myself, this was the undoubtedly the worst part. From the dried bloodstains I could spot on the table I was convinced that this place was insane and that all it's inhabitants were, too. I wondered what that said about me as my own blood slid down my arm to create a new stain on the wood. Okay. Enough stalling. I took a deep, deep breath and stuck the needle _in_ — _SHIIIIT_!

"You do this often?" the Devil Woman asked suddenly.

I ignored her, blinking rapidly to clear the stars that popped up in my vision. Once gone, I kept my hand as steady as I could as I continued sewing up the wound. I didn't do this _often_ but I have done this before. I felt the bones in my hands ache slightly and I pushed it away, focusing. I can't stand going to the hospital so whenever I'd get a cut or a wound when I was in the Academy, I'd take care of it myself. It doesn't happen nearly as often now that I'm a genin but I do occasionally need a couple stitches for a nic or something I'd gotten on a mission. But this... this is the worst wound I've gotten in quite a while, I usually get _beat_ up not _cut_ up. I honestly don't know which I prefer, broken bones or open wounds.

 _ **Such a exciting life we live.**_ Terra drawled, _**I bet most people don't have'ta wonder about these things.**_

True. Yet, I'm not going to focus on all that. Also not focusing on the trembling in my fingers. I blew my orange-pink hair out of my face to see, almost regretting not tying it up today. I'm focusing on the needle in my flesh and that's all I need to be thinking about right now. Not other, distracting, things.

"You don't really like people, do you?" she asked, continuing to talk to me. I stopped in the very painful process of stitching a wound without local anesthesia to _glare_ at her. She shrugged uncaringly, resuming her one-sided conversation. "That's fine, I don't either. But that's because most of 'em are raging dickheads with inferiority complexes—and they can't take a _damn_ joke!" She shouted that last bit to the side and I was pretty sure wasn't aimed toward me. Because if she was implying that what she did earlier -making me think I'd _killed_ her- was a _joke_... then we were going to have a serious problem. I'd finished about half-way and she was on her third cup of what I assumed was sake when a underlining of _Intent_ rose in her chakra.

I knew I wasn't going to like this.

"So..." I met her eyes again, her gaze was cool and steady. A stark difference from earlier today. "You cry blood."

Fuck you, Anko.

It was on an ill-advised impulse that I stopped in my sewing long enough to raise my good hand and flip her off. Anko was unfazed, I even think I saw the corner of her lips twitch up. She lifted another filled cup to her lips and mumbled into it. "He always did like the weird ones..."

I stilled, my sore body going uncomfortably rigid.

Did she mean...?

She leaned forward, sliding the placing her arms on the table as she reached up a hand to pull down on the collar of her jacket, revealing her Cursed Mark. Shit. She did mean _him_.

"You saw this, right? You must have a question or two burning you up inside." She smiled humorlessly. "Like, how we _match_?"

I swallowed thickly, reaching up my right hand to grab my arm. It wasn't burning but... I could swear that I could feel the heat from it in that moment. I could remember the feeling of the fire under my skin-Quickly, I glanced at our surroundings, unsure if we were really supposed to be talking about this _here_ of all places? She smirked, apparently picking up on my hesitation.

"Don't worry too much about eavesdroppers, brat. People know to keep their shit to themselves in here." she then leaned back and lifted her head, shouting. "ISN'T THAT RIGHT, YOU ASSHOLES!?"

In response there was a chorus of ' _yeah, whatever!'s_ ' or a inebriated ' _Fuck off_!'. It was really like I've been dropped in another world, one that I had been completely unaware of before this moment. It was _surreal_. A place like this actually existed?

Anko's head rolled back around so that she could look me in the eye, "If you want the good gossip spot then you head to the damned teahouse off of the Market District, the one with all the ribbons hanging from the table lights? That's where most go to catch up on the rumor mill."

 _Mariko's_? Is she being serious right now? I gave her a disbelieving look, my lips pressed into a firm line.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Alright then, if you're that worried about it then here..." her hand slid over to the edge of the table, pushing the condiments out of the way so she could—What the fucking hell?! Was that a _Silencing_ Seal inked into the wood!? I felt her chakra pulse into the seal, lighting it up, and immediately all the chatter from the bar became muffled like an invisible wall was placed around us.

What _is_ this place?!

"Better for you?" she asked with mockingly. I scowled at her, going back to stitching up my arm. If she wanted to talk then she could talk. Like hell if I was going to enter into this topic without being trashed myself. I lifted a hand and tucked my hair behind my ear and went back to work. In the time it took me to finish stitching my arm and properly bandage it Anko had downed another two cups in a simmering silence. Her frustration and anger was back. The same kind she had in the Training Ground when we met. I placed the first-aid off to the side of the table and watched the woman carefully as she seemed to have an internal battle with herself.

"... _shit_." she cursed under her breath, lifting a hand up and running it through her bangs. When she looked back up at me I could see the dark rings under her eyes. How did I not notice them before? "Look, I've no idea what the hell was going through Hatake's head when he asked me to teach you. Maybe he'd thought—or _hoped_ , more like, that I'd help you cope or some shit with that brand on your arm." she groaned, loudly, raking her hand over her scalp. "I don't know... some mentor crap or something like that! It's not Hatake's style but who really knows what the hell that one-eyed bastard cooks up in his head half the time!"

I snorted, a humorless smile on my lips.

 _Brand_ , huh?

"So, basically what I'm trying to say is... ah..." she trailed off awkwardly.

I had my own sort of amusment watching her mentally flail. A petty and vindictive sort. But... as pissed at her as I still was, it wasn't like I didn't understand what she was trying to say. I could sense her emotions clearly on the subject. Anger directed at someone not present, the Snake, I assume. Frustration with herself, that was obvious by how she kept biting the inside of her cheek, and now there was a dash-a _tiny, little inkling_ of genuine apology under it all.

Anko… wants to help me, but she doesn't know how.

I leaned back in the booth seat, trying to unwind the tension in my shoulders and relax for the first time in... well, _days_. Here, in the center of all this life and loyal Leaf ninja I could relax in this seat and not look over my shoulder for fear of seeing golden eyes looking at me. I didn't have to worry about a brazen spy walking in and disrupting my fragile peace of mind or sense of safety. Outside the bubble of Fuinjutsu I could feel a headache's amount of emotions and chakra, I could hear fragments of a dozen different conversations and the faint sounds of a koto playing on an old, crackling radio.

It felt... nice.

I let out a sigh, relaxing.

I heard the sound of a cup sliding. I opened an eye that slid shut at some point and looked down at the saucer filled with rice wine placed in front of me. I then looked up at the troubling grin on the Devil Woman across from me. I scoffed, my lips twitching at the absurdity. This was ridiculous. Complete and utter ridiculousness.

I picked up the cup and downed it in one go.

Sake tasted... sweeter than I'd expected. Usually only have ever drank beer or whiskey **Before**. Tried moonshine once, nearly died. Wine never did it for me last time around, but Sake? I think I could get used to some Rice wine.

" _Atta'_ girl!" the poison-mistress encouraged, seeing me join in with her debauchery. She lifted her own refilled up in the air. " _Kanpai_!"

Five more cups later Anko's sight was beginning to fail her and I was starting to suspect that there was something wrong with my drink. Though I didn't have a problem with slurring I distinctly remember that you were supposed to _at least_ get a buzzed feeling after you've consumed enough. Either Anko was a total lightweight or I had an unusual tolerance for alcohol, I was doubting the former and the later explanation unfortunately meant _utter balls_ for any potential future trips here which was rapidly becoming a possible reality considering who I was here with. Damn, with my luck, I probably couldn't get drunk if I _tried_. That was just the kind of life I lived. I did feel a bit sick though. Life threatening situations plus sake on a near-empty stomach didn't add up well, I noted.

"Your Taijutsu is crap." Anko blurted after emptying another cup.

I paused a moment before nodding in agreement. It really was in comparison to my former classmates. I mean, not to put myself down or anything but I'm pretty good for average. It's just too bad that I'm surrounded by very _un_ -average trainoholics.

"Good, you already know that. Saves me the trouble of pointing out everything you did wrong. You'll work on that along with your stamina and endurance, you only ran for a couple hours today before getting worn out. That's shitty. During missions you might have to end up running for _days_ at a time so that needs to change. You seem to have a pretty high pain-tolerance for a brat so I'm going to take full advantage of that and work you till you can't move... and then have you do even _more_."

I stared, hoping against hope she wasn't saying what I think she was saying. _Please_ , don't be saying what I think you're saying.

She scowled at me, suddenly not nearly as drunk as she was a moment ago. "What the hell's that look for? I'm suppose to be your teacher, ain't I?"

Dear Lord. I raised my hands and signed, **'You're joking.'**

"What makes you think that!? I just spent my whole goddamned day running after you in the woods—you think I was doing that for shits and _giggles_?!"

Yes! That is _exactly_ what I thought she was doing! I'd given up on learning anything from her crazy ass after she tried to have me eaten by her summons! I gave up drinking and leaned back, folding my arms over my chest and closing my eyes, trying to will away the headache of the day's events.

I had not opened my eyes when I sensed her get up and sit next to me. I probably should've. She was drunk and of questionable character, and so far from what I've figured out about Mitarashi Anko, her sense of personal boundaries was definitely skewed. I really shouldn't have been so surprised when a hand ended up on my breast. My eyes snapped open in shock, looking at the older woman in mortification.

"Huh, you're bigger than I thought." she announced. Tilting her head up at me with a considering look. "For a brat."

My face lit up red, all the blood rushing to it. God _damn_... This woman-This is Kakashi's fault, I decided resolutely. This is his fault and he will take responsibility.

 _ **Wooow…**_ Terra said, sounding annoyingly _awed_. _**Scarecrow actually found someone more inappropriate than us!**_

I slapped her hand away. She snickered, her cheeks flushed with drunkenness. I actually didn't know if she was really this drunk or if she was majorly screwing with me. Either was a real possibility. "Y'know kid..." the violet-haired woman slurred, slinging an arm around my shoulders and successfully invading my personal space. I didn't bother to hide my scowl at the action. "I _think_ we might just get along after all!"

Oh _joy_.

I hope Kakashi is enjoying himself wherever he is right now, because my revenge for sticking me with _this_? Is _justified_. And I will not show any mercy on him. I swear it.

" _Sora_!?"

My eyes snapped up at my name, towards someone dressed in Konoha blues and—Oh, _shit_! It's Neko! Irrationally, I tried to duck under the table on instinct and completely failed as Anko was still attached to my neck. She started cackling with unbidden glee as a very angry/concerned/ _completely fucking confused_ Neko approached our table. He frowned heavily and I lowered my head meekly under his gaze. Damn Anko. Getting me in trouble with Neko! I _never_ get in trouble with Neko!

"Sora, why are you _here_ , at a _bar_? You are fourteen!" he scolded, using that stern ' _Capitan's voice_ ' of his that he never uses on _me_. His dark eyes landed on the bloodied rags still on the table and I offered him a weak smile as his face darkened. I didn't get to actually respond as I was thusly smushed against a toned yet curvy body. The Devil Woman had begun to climb over me to _leer_ at Neko, slinging her arm around my neck and basically shoved her chest in my face as she completely ignored how very alarmed my poor ANBU friend looked now. Absently I noticed she smelt like leather and polishing oils.

"Well, _hellooo_ …" Anko purred, treating me as an inanimate object to get a unfocused look at my poor Neko. There was that predatory grin of hers again. Neko looked rightfully wary as he beheld my new teacher. I allowed my head to hit the back of the booth seat to get some fresh air as I resigned myself to my new fate.

 _Kami_ , spare me now.

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Two: "** **Devil Woman "**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: IMPORTANT NOTE: I DO NOT condone underage drinking in any shape or form! Most adults can't handle their alcohol so I do not approve of anyone underaged even** _ **lookin'**_ **at a bottle/cup/dish/barrel/vat/chocolate-filling/keg of spirits whatsoever! Sora is no exception.** _ **Bad**_ **Anko! Side note, I have absolutely no idea if I've blown Anko's character out of proportion but I'm kind of in love with her after this. She was so much frickin' fun! And don't you agree that Sora needs someone like Anko in her life right now? Proper-Role-Model, HO! …hah. Kakashi is gonna regret this** _ **forever**_ **.**

 **So? What do you guys think of Sora's teacher? Is she a nice fit? Sora is finally going to get some serious training and just wait! We've got some more surprises to come yet! This month-long training time before the Third round is going to be packed with stuff! I can't wait to show all of you!**

 **Author Question!**

"What is your favorite word right now?"

 _ **Schadenfreude. It means 'harm-joy' and it basically means someone is feeling pleasure when seeing the misfortune of others. I never have actually felt a very Schadenfreude mood but it's SO much fun to say! You could even say that Anko experiences Schadenfreude.**_

 **Happy Holidays, all! Stay warm and safe! I wuv yew~**

 _-Nanami_


	47. Montage Arc, Sweet Thaaang

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: So, so, SO LATE! Urk. Not too much to say here, I know you want to get on with the chapter already. Go ahead, enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the cannon characters! There would be a** _ **lot**_ **more hugging if I did. Trust me.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! Prepare yourselves, we have some seriously sweet overload. Excuse me while I go brush my teeth. And some language, too.**

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Three: "Sweet Thaaang"**

 _"Your smile is literally the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life." -Yuno Hoo_

* * *

Neko was mad.

That was the most clear thing about my little predicament. The second most clear thing? Anko gave zero-fucks about giving people the wrong impression. That's why she still had her arm wrapped around my neck and was pressing me closer to her. I just want to make it _explicitly_ clear that I was beyond uncomfortable with this.

"You are... Mitarashi Anko, correct?" Neko asked, tone deceptively polite. But I could feel how heavy his gaze was when his eyes landed on arm around my neck, I felt a bloom of affection when I sensed a spark of anger in his usually _Soft_ and _Steady_ chakra. Haah, I love my Neko.

Anko was nonplussed but I could tell she felt the underlying hostility by how her muscles tensed and her smile widened, I only noticed these subtle things because of her _continued_ invasion of my personal space. She settled back into the booth while keeping an arm slung around my shoulders as she regarded my ANBU friend. "Yeah? Who's asking."

"A friend of Sora's." he responded shortly, taking the seat on the other side of the table without any invitation. His eyes only lingered on my bandaged arm briefly. The Devil Woman arched an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. I took the chance and made my body limp, sliding off the seat before darting under the table and coming up on the other side of Neko.

I then proceeded to glomp onto his arm, nuzzling my cheek into his clothed bicep, trying to convey just how bad of a day I've had. I only winced minorly at the reminding bruises on my face and the rest of my whole body as I did. The man stiffened up noticeably but overall just ignored the blatant display of affection, which was actually pretty impressive considering this is our first time together in public _ever_! Which raises the question of why he was here in the first place. It was so strange seeing him in the standard Konoha uniform! I mean, I've caught a rare glimpse of him in sweatpants and a tee when I ambushed him on his medical leave but the man practically _lives_ in his ANBU armor all the other time. So why the change in attire? A special occasion? _Oh_! Was he on a date, or on his way to one?

 **'What are you doing here? Hot date?'** I signed, very much ignoring the snort of laughter from the other side of the table. Right. She can understand what I say. Another thing to talk to my _dear_ Neko about. I had released my grip on his arm long enough to ask him what he was doing here before cuddling right back into his side and shamelessly soaking in the feeling of his comforting chakra surrounding me, by now _both_ of Anko's eyebrows have raised up at the scene I'd made. I looked up at him expectantly, hoping it was a date and I could maybe meet the girl Scarecrow might've been talking about. I hadn't even known that there was another consistent female presence in Neko's life beside me.

"Actually..." he cleared his throat, his dark brown eyes darting up and away from mine. That wasn't a good sign. "...Ogura-san and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

 _Oh_ , Neko...

I let out a sigh as I shook my head, still clinging to him. He frowned defensively as he caught my expression, "What's that look for?"

 **'Another one?'** I signed, my exasperation clear. That was the _third_ girl in the last seven months! And if finding a nice girl who could put up with his erratic scheduling isn't hard enough, things get even more complicated when you factor in his commitment issues, to relationships more specifically. Neko takes his professional commitments more seriously than anyone I've ever met but for all that I've heard of his social life and dating in general? Let's just say that Kakashi-sensei had it right to call them _mis_ adventures. **'What about the one Scarecrow mentioned?'** I asked, vividly remembering my sensei's words from after I woke up in the hospital. Maybe I can get more information about the girl this way. Never mind that I'm using my old friend as a welcomed distraction and buffer for any further form of ' _bonding_ ' with the Snake Woman across from us. I've had my fill for the day, thank you very much!

On cue, my Neko's pale face tinted a delightful shade of pink.

 _Bingo_.

He tensed and even tried to scoot away from me a bit. _Tried_ being the operative word. I still wasn't done with him. "A-Ah, Sora, please ignore _everything_ that Senpai said to you concerning that... matter the other day. He says misleading things like that all the time to try and get to me."

 **'I understand.'** I signed, he looked grateful. Haah, my dear, _clueless_ Neko. I wonder what makes him think that I'll be any more merciful than Kakashi? I grinned cheekily up at the man, **'You are playing hard to get with Scarecrow, I support you.'** his eyes widened hilariously large and I gave him a thumbs-up to his growing mortification.

"Sora!" he squawked. My shoulders began shaking with laughter as his mortification only increased. I was actually enjoying his discomfort immensely. It was helping me forget the day's events. He glared at me then, petulantly like a little kid! My amusement only doubled! He makes this _way_ too easy.

" _Adorable_." drawled a bored and feminine voice.

I blinked, reminded of my current surroundings, my smile wilting as I looked back at the flushed face of the Devil Woman. She had an unsettling glint in her observant eyes as she looked at the two of us, even as she gave off an air of; ' _Couldn't give a fuck_ '. I scowled as she blatantly started eyeing up my ANBU friend. I resumed my earlier clinging, feeling more than a little possessive at the moment. A glance around the room reminded me that we were still in a bar and surrounded by ninjas on all sides. Right. They weren't outwardly showing it but I could faintly sense that we were drawing attention. I didn't like attention.

"As inter _sting_ as seeing - _hic!_ \- this..." Anko vaguely gestured at Neko and I, slurring her words as she continued. " _whatever the hell you two are_ , is, - _hic!_ \- I'm one more dhrink away from spilling my sick all overr this _fine_ establishhmints - _hic!_ \- floor... Brat, be at the same Training grounds around dawn- _ish_ , we can pick up where we left off then." she aimed that predatory smile at Neko. "See you 'round, Stranger."

Neko frowned as Anko attempted to get up and stumbled over her own two feet. I narrowed my eyes at her, an unhappy thought came to mind as she eyed me. Does escorting my very drunken -or _pretending_ to be. I was still suspicious about that- substitute teacher back to whatever den of horrors she called home count among my responsibilities? Because I wasn't entirely sure how I felt about that.

No, wait, I did know. I didn't want to. Bye, Devil Woman!

"Um, Mitarashi-san, do you need help?"

Ugghhhhhh... Why, Neko? Just why? Damn your well-meaning concern! Anko grinned, eyes darkening and I'm pretty sure Neko just regretted speaking up.

* * *

I glared at the cobblestone road leading out of the Red-Light District, ignoring the the obnoxious and drunk woman that was _blatantly_ undressing Neko with her eyes at this point as we headed towards, and I quote; ' _Somewhere on the West side_.' There was over _forty-eight_ miles of ground considered the ' _West Side_ ' of Konoha.

Before I could snap at the infuriating woman's answer Neko had stepped in and asked the Devil Woman a couple of questions and managed to reduce the search radius down to a half-mile stretch of residential area on the lower side of the Merchants District. Neko confessed to me that he was pretty sure that was the right place because he knew for a fact that some members of the Intelligence Division like to ghost around there because the apartment leases were reasonably short. Now, I was stubbornly standing in between Anko and Neko, keeping her from drooling over him -it's not like I couldn't blame her. But I wasn't feeling generous enough to share how adorable my Neko was with her- when I spotted something that alarmed me.

There was a girl a head-and-a-half shorter than me wandering the neon-lit street with a lost look on her face. Besides being a tween in the Red Light District, it was her very eye-catching red hair that had my full attention.

It was little Karin.

Karin was wandering around the Red Light District at night.

 _So_ many things wrong with this situation.

Neko made an aborted call of my name after I ditched him but it morphed into a choking noise as Anko closed the distance and begun to take advantage of her inhibition-less appearance. I knew by now that she wasn't nearly as drunk as she was acting, I could sense the _Intent_ in her chakra. I walked up to the red-haired girl and gingerly reached out a hand to tap her shoulder, she turned before I could, looking at me with wide rosy eyes.

"S-Sora-san!" she squeaked, obviously caught off-guard. I reached around, looking for where I put my notepad as she stammered, "I-I-I—What are you doing here!? We weren't supposed to meet today, were we?! That's not right! I-It's only been a couple of days—I thought it was _next_ week!"

I smiled soothingly and waved my free hand dismissively at her panicking, finally finding my pad and pen with my other one. I clicked open my pen and wrote, " _No, you're right. I was just passing through when I saw you and came to say Hi. So... Hi._ "

Relief seeped into Karin's every muscle, easing the lines that appeared in her face. She clasped her hands together and meekly lowered her head, glancing up at me shyly one or twice as she murmured. "Oh, then, Hel... Hello, Sora-san. It's very nice to see you again."

Sigh. I felt my heart melt a little. She's ruined any image I've had of her with her shy eyes and rosy cheeks! From now on I will _never_ be able to see Karin more than the little Bunny she is at this moment, no matter what kind of person she might grow into one day. She fidgeted and my mind was brought back to our present situation. Why was Karin wandering the Red Light District at night? Granted, she wasn't alone -I could sense two ANBU over on yonder roof. Both of who became alarmed when they spotted Neko- but this still wasn't a smart idea on her side to wander around a foreign Village by her lonesome.

 _ **Please,**_ Terra said, _**We both know you would do the exact same thing, given the chance.**_

What _I_ would do was not in question here, and... I was neither confirming nor denying what she said. I wrote on my pad again, " _Are you okay? You look a bit flustered. Is there something I can help with?_ "

She pressed her lips into a nervous squiggle after reading, hesitance and embarrassment swirling in her chakra. "U-Uhm... actually, I... I'm... _lost_." she whispered.

Ah, yeah. Kinda figured that. I smiled sympathetically at her, " _Would you like us to walk you back to your Inn? You are staying at the Red Plum, right? I know the way, it's not too far from here._ "

"Would you!?" she exclaimed, looking beyond relieved. At this point Neko and Anko had stopped their eavesdropping to openly give me questioning looks. Rosy eyes landed on the two adults and she immediately clammed up, subtly angling herself to stand behind me. Neko's eyes landed on the Kusa hitai-ate around Karin's forehead and a number of emotions rose up, suspicion being one of the foremost. He still had a pleasantly polite expression on his face.

" _This is Karin,_ " I wrote, " _She's my new friend and she's lost. I want to stop by her Inn on the way to the West side. It's the Red Plum Traveler's Inn, by the way._ "

"Ah, I see!" Neko then smiled warmly at the girl, still holding onto the feelings of suspicion and alertness though. Tch. _Ninja_. "Nice to meet you, Karin-san. The walk to your Inn isn't too far, if I remember correctly. We'll get you back in no time."

Unlike how I was expecting her to react, Karin hid behind me even further when Neko smiled and became just as wary as him! "I... I don't want to be a burden to anyone." she said quietly, lowering her head submissively. My brows knitted together and I carefully did not frown. It was a moment like this that I wished I knew what happened in her life leading up to here simply because I wanted to know the name of the person I was going to beat the crap out of.

Neko's expression softened, if only the slightest bit. His smile became more genuine as he assured Karin that it would be no problem at all to walk her back, she hastily said her sincere thanks for going out of our way for her sake. Thankfully Anko kept her mouth shut throughout the entire thing and practically ignored Karin's existence even after we started heading towards the Red Plum. It only further convinced me that she wasn't as trashed as she was pretending to be as she continued to make moves on Neko while he tried to hold her up from purposely stumbling or randomly slur over some stranger that was unfortunately passing by. However she did make a reaction when there was a sudden growling of a stomach.

Karin's face flushed as she slapped her hands over her gut. The sound appeared again and she frowned in confusion when she realized it wasn't coming from her. I felt my own face heat up when eyes landed on me.

...I haven't had any food since breakfast! And that damned woman made me run without breaking for even a second! I frowned in embarrassment as my eyes scanned out general surroundings. We were finally on the outer edge of the Red Light District, in Kurobiitaya square, so we had more choices because minor festivals were held here occasionally, so... yep. Got it. I tapped Neko on the shoulder.

He arched a brow as he looked down at me.

I jerked my head towards the vendor on the side of the street.

He looked between me before looking at the vendor. He made a face, scrunching up his nose in distaste. When he looked back at me, he subtly shook his head _no_. Denying me.

I frowned, stopped walking and pulled out the pockets of my pants to tell him that I don't have any money on me right now. Besides, it wasn't all for _me_! I'd share!

He frowned and gave me a _look_.

I could swear that was the same look he gives me when he catches one of my late-night fridge raids. It practically radiates disapproval of my diet and choices in general. Maybe I'm just imagining it. He actually _did_ give me a lecture on proper eating habits one time... while I'd been eating something meat-like and fried that I found in the fridge. It'd been _delicious_.

I stared.

He stared.

I widened my eyes, making them shinier and more innocent-like. I hoped I wouldn't have to use these measures but—dammit! I don't have any cash on me right now and that girl needs food to be stuffed in her face! I began to jut my bottom lip.

Seeing my look, his expression cleared, wiping every trace of emotion off of it as he tried to use his ' _ghouly eyes_ ' on me. Ha! I wasn't scared of ghosts! Who did he think I was? Naruto?

Bad news is, he's gained a prolonged tolerance to my blatant emotional manipulations.

Anko groaned suddenly, breaking our contest of wills. "Oh, fuck— _I'll_ get the damn food!"

Then she stormed past us and up to the stand, barking out an order of a dozen-and-a-half fried squid balls. Anko continued grumbling under her breath as she collected the lot of it and shoved a third of the trays into my arms. They smelt _sooo goooood_! I missed lunch and definitely worked up a mighty appetite running for my goddamned life so this was a beautiful, beautiful gift of meat to me.

 _ **Really? A little bit of food bribery and you turn into a puppy, Sky-girl?**_

 _'Okay, no. Just so we're all clear? This does not make up for her fudged up stunt earlier. I still very much dislike Anko and would take another teacher over her in a heartbeat. I'd even take the Closet Perv!'_

 _ **Sure, sure...**_ the brunette mumbled disbelievingly. I couldn't really be bothered because I just took my first bite after giving Karin a large number of them. Haaah... heaven on my taste buds. Was that stall owner a part of the Akimichi? That would make so much sense and be great because that meant it was packed with vital proteins, making it impossible for Neko to food shame me now! Score! I looked over at the red-haired girl beside me and almost choked on a laugh. She had the most _blissful_ look on her face as she chewed! I swear, there were hearts in her eyes. She glanced up to see me looking at her and blushed in embarrassment, she quickly lowered her face so that her bangs hid her rosy eyes from my sight again. The moment was interrupted as Anko stumbled off to the side and began puking up all the alcohol she's consumed tonight plus what little she just ate and I turned Karin and myself away as Neko went to be a gentleman and awkwardly pat the woman's shoulder as she emptied her stomach. After ushering Karin out of hearing range of the well-deserved vomiting, I finished my food in record time and brought out my pad and pen once more tonight.

" _So how do you like Konoha so far? Have you been able to do some sightseeing since you got here?_ "

"O-Oh, well, I actually haven't left m—"

Her words became muted as my head was filled with a heavy and miasmic _Intent_ that drowned the air. It was the _Static_ , but it was diff— _Trembling—_ _ **dArKk—**_ _Waiting—_ _ **KiLlkILkiLL—**_ the air left my lungs as my head snapped up to the rooftops, eyes frantically searching for whatever the hell that just was. I could see nothing but the crescent moon hanging in the sky.

My head was pounding and I had to actually focus to will away the buzzing that manifested in the back of my skull. Great. That's gonna be a thing when I feel threatened now? _Perfect_. I frowned, still looking for a shadow or something to give me a clue because I... I think that was the Static I'm now _certain_ I wasn't imagining before. It was gone, completely, but it wasn't like it had been before, it was like, like... it was _thicker_. More pungent. Dangerous, for a fact. That was real live _Killing Intent_ in the middle of the street. _Fuck_. If that's a person somehow following me and suppressing their chakra so low I can't even pick up on it when I'm focusing...

Addendum, _extremely_ fucking dangerous.

"...w-what... was _that_?" Karin whispered, voice thick.

It was now that I noticed Karin's hands were wrapped around one of mine in a death grip, there was a sheen of unshed tears in her eyes as she stared un the same direction I had been. Wow. She really was a good sensor. No one else had noticed, not even Neko or Anko had felt that lash of _Intent_ in the air. I looked around the busy street, there were a group of drunken friends laughing and talking like nothing happened as they stumbled out of a bar, a pair of off-duty nin enjoying their date, people just walking down the road without any sign of that _Intent_. Since the other day I've been steadily ignoring it yet neurotically keeping tabs on it's continued presence so I wasn't _surprised_ by it but... I was officially deeply unsettled.

"Sora?" Neko called, temporarily managing to fend off Anko's advances. His face darkened and he was put on edge when he looked at us. "What's wrong."

I raised the hand Karin wasn't clutching onto to sign in Standard. **'Potential Hostile. Location, Unknown.'**

Neko and Anko didn't outwardly react, but Karin's babysitters did. The ANBU were set on high-alert and I even think that Neko signaled them something when Anko stumbled over to us and slung an arm around my neck, distracting Karin and I. It worked. I immediately tried to escape her reach, coincidentally dragging Karin with me as she still was holding onto my hand. With my free hand I signed something hat essentially meant ' _screw off_ ' as I let go off Karin's hand to properly intertwine our fingers together. She ' _Epp'd_ '. Alarming me. I gave her an odd look as I continued to tug us down the street and closer to her Inn. If this Static was going to show up around me again than I'd rather Karin be safe and far, far away from it considering she can actually sense it.

"S-Sorry! Just surprised..." she apologized hurriedly, Karin then lowered her head and made sure not to look me in the eyes. "Your chakra is very... _erm_ , warm... ' _specially_ in your hands." Huh? My chakra felt—Wait.

To Karin my chakra has a _feeling_? Not just a presence? All the other sensors I've met before have never described chakra as haven't a _feeling_ , only colors. I mean, there was that one Inuzuka that said they could _taste_ chakra but even Kiba called bullshit on that. Chakra has a presence that every living creature can sense to some degree, yes, but it's more like knowing about _air_. You know it's there because you're breathing it. Little Karin's face was beginning to look sunburnt under my stare.

"Is—Is there something on my face?" she asked, quickly raising her free hand to wipe at the corners of her mouth. She actually did have a bit of sauce on her cheek but that wasn't why I was staring. It's just... I've never met someone who could feel chakra like I do. I wonder if she can feel my emotions, too?

Neko cleared his throat. We both turned our heads to look at him, I hid a smile when I felt Karin became a bit annoyed with the man for some reason. He nodded his head and I followed his line of sight tp the red neon sign above our heads. We'd made it to the Red Plum without even noticing. I looked back at Karin to see she was frowning up at the sign, a sadness washing over her expression. She was extremely reluctant to go, but that wasn't all, there was also an underlining of... _Fear_.

Why would Karin be afraid to go back to her room?

She turned back to face me and I—aw, damn. Now she was looking up at me with those big 'ole Bambi eyes and I broke down then and there. Maybe it had a little something to do with the sake I had earlier, maybe I was just feeling a bit overly Mother Hen-like, but on impulse I reached out and wrapped my arms around her smaller and much too thin frame, pulling her into my chest and engulfing her in a hug and pressing my cheek down on the top of her head. It was very much like hugging a porcelain doll, if I'm being honest. Stiff, yet terribly fragile at the same time. Karin froze up in my arms and didn't make a peep, she just stood there as I hugged her. Even her chakra had clammed up! Like, _disappeared_! Even though I was clearly holding her in my arms and could even feel her alarmingly rapid pulse, I _couldn't sense her chakra_. I didn't know someone could do that. Was it a ' _Karin_ ' thing? Because she was also the first person that ever straight up lied to my face.

After a few minutes and a pointed cough from Anko, eventually I tried to pull back to get a read on Karin's expression to see if I'd _way_ overstepped the boundaries. It seems like the thing I'd do. Some people are weird about showing affection in this world. It's ridiculous.

Imagine my surprise when two boney hands gripped the back of my shirt, stopping me from pulling away. I felt the material bunch up as Karin fisted her thin fingers into it, her head leaned into my chest and it broke my heart a little. Her already soft voice was muffled as she spoke into my shoulder. "...sorry, Sora-san. It's just... it's been a while since I've been h-held."

Goddamn.

She actually did let out a small yelp as I wrapped my arms around her tighter, making it a real bear hug and trying to squeeze out all that sadness she had inside. That had to be one of the saddest damn things I've ever heard in either of my lives! It actually reminds me a lot of when Naruto was little. He would literally ask for a hug a dozen or so times a day back when we were living in the Orphanage, just to make sure I really cared about him. It hurt my heart like this back then, too. Ooooh! I just want to wrap the little bunny up and take her home with me _right now_! Kusa wouldn't mind too much, would they?

"S—Sor—Sora-san! I c-can't _breathe_!"

Oops.

I finally released her with a sheepish smile on my face as she took in a much needed inhale. She quickly averted her eyes as her face began to glow, and not from the neon above us. In parting I set my hand on her head and ruffled her very red hair, making it even messier than it was. I liked doing that. She has nice hair. Instead of squeaking and turning into a tomato like last time she actually looked up at through her messy bangs and gave me the tiniest of smiles.

I felt like I'd just won something.

I waved once more as she slowly entered the the Inn before walking back up to a Neko who was looking at me guarded fondness and an Anko that was snickering for some reason. We didn't get out of the District before I was distracted again. This time by a not-so-nice surprise.

"SORA-CHAN!"

The three of us looked up towards the source of the voice and saw a blonde, orange-wearing ninja jump down from the rooftops and bolt directly at us. At _me_ , more specifically. I was beyond confused and even a bit worried when I saw how Naruto looked like he was on the edge of panicking. Once he was within range he grabbed both my shoulders, gripping them as if to check I was really here before he began shaking me vigorously and talking _really_ fast.

" _Wherehaveyoubeenallnight!? We'vebeenlookingalloverforyou'ttebayo! Whenyouweren'thomefordinnerIgotreallyworriedthatsomethingmight'vehappenedtoyousoI—_ " I covered his mouth with my hand and motioned him to _breathe_ , mouthing the words as well. It took a minute but he eventually took a much needed intake of air.

Just as I was about to remove my hand, cerulean blue eyes just about popped out of their skull as Naruto's hand shot up and pulled my left sleeve back, revealing the bandage around my forearm. He started shouting again, with my hand still muffling his words and I'm pretty sure he was actually panicking now. I looked back pleadingly at Neko, hoping he'd intervene. I was still pretty wiped out from today's strenuous events. I made sure to send Anko a glare, just because. I was disappointed to note that she was half-asleep and literally drooling over Neko's shoulder now. No help from him then. I withheld a sigh as I released Naruto's mouth.

"—WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR _ARM_!? AND YOUR _FACE_! WHO DID IT?! I _SWEAR_ , I'LL—" I held up my hand and he stopped out of habit, fuming a bit but can still understand me. That's good.

 **'I'll didn't understand half of what you said.'** I signed, he scowled. **'Take a breath and start over. Slower. I had a long day.'**

He exhaled harshly, frustrated and upset but I still wasn't sure over what. It wasn't about my injuries, there was an initial surprise and anger but that was redirected towards something else. I waited as he crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at the ground.

"I got home from training after dark and when you weren't already there, I—...I waited for an hour but you still weren't home yet so I got _worried_ 'ttebayo. But you're fine so I was worried about nothin'!" he mumbled, kicking a pebble across the ground.

I slapped my hand to my face, slowly dragging it down as I realized my grand stupidity of tonight. Kami, I've really screwed up this time. In the next second I had my arms around him and my face nuzzled into his fluffy hair. He smelt a bit like sulfur and a lot like cheap cologne. Gross. He leaned into my hug, chakra still wound up with worry. Jeez, I screwed up tonight. Well, technically it was Anko's fault but I should've gone home already when it didn't look like she had any other plans but to get trashed. I held him tighter, trying to hug away all his worries. This was the going theme tonight apparently.

I hugged him _too_ tight.

One second he was tapping me to ease up and in the next the Naruto in my arms poofed away and I was left an armful of smoke and new nightmare fuel. I quickly rationalized that it was a Shadow clone even though it felt like a very _real_ , very warm and breathing Naruto. I told myself this but it did nothing to stem the tide of my own panic springing up in my chest.

 _So_ not cool!

I hastily saluted Neko before mustering up what little strength I had and leaping on to the roof and away from both adults, leaving the poor ANBU in the Devil Woman's clutches. I had someone waiting for me back at home. Neko'll be all right, right? _Yeaaaah_. Neko is a grown man and one of the Elite! He can ward off the unwanted attentions of the Devil Woman. Yep.

...he'll be fine.

I made it back to the apartments in under a half-hour and as just soon as I stepped pass the threshold of Naruto's door I heard my Hero's voice shout my name. For the second time that night, the orange-clad teen barreled into me, wrapping his arms around my torso in an almost painfully tight hug. His _Warm_ and _Breezy_ chakra was filled with worry and relief, so much so that I felt guilty as all hell. I squeezed him as tight as I could to make sure that he was the real deal this time.

"Where _were_ you? When you didn't come back I used my Shadow clones to go and look for you!" he yelled into my shoulder. "We were looking for hours 'ttebayo! And why the hell do you stink like alcohol!?"

I pressed my head against his in apology. I hadn't meant to worry him but it honestly hadn't crossed my mind after everything else that happened today. Even so, there's no excuse for causing him to feel this way. It's because I haven't stayed out after dark without him knowing where I'd be in nearly _ten years_. He was the first to pull away and glared up at me as he expected a prompt answer but his glare was severely undermined by not only his height -my Hero was still so short! I should have him drink more milk- but also his puffed-out cheeks and _wittle_ scowl.

Okay, maybe I was a teensy-weensy bit buzzed. Was that good news or bad? Anyways, I harshly stamped out the urge to coo over him, there would be time for that after. I raised my hands and answered him honestly.

 **'Scarecrow's fault.'** I told him without a single ounce of remorse. It really _was_. He picked a terrible person! **'I met my new teacher today. She's a nightmare.'**

"What? What did Kakashi-sensei do?" his eyes widened comically before he suddenly got angry, "Did he get you a perv to teach you, too!? I'll kick his ass if he did anything!"

 **'Worse,'** I grimaced, though very warmed by my Hero's offer. Now that I think about it, Anko is a perv too, isn't she? Yeah. I don't want him anywhere near her either. **'Remember the crazy lady that broke through the window at the Academy?'**

His eyes widened and he really, really tried not to laugh in my despairing face. I flicked at his nose because he wasn't doing a very good job being a supportive friend, he let out his pent-up snickering after that. I walked over to the table and finally took a blessed seat in the chair. My feet were killing me.

 **'Don't laugh. She's worse than Sensei, Hero.'** I signed as I kicked off my boots.

He didn't stop snickering even as he also took a seat. " _Kekeke—_ Hey, at least your teacher doesn't spend _hours_ peeping at naked girls from the bushes 'ttebayo!"

 **'You learn anything new today? Other than about the female body.'** His nose scrunched up, almost as if he was grossed out by what I said. Then he opened his mouth and I regretted joking about it.

"I already knew what a girl's body looks like 'ttebayo!" I arched an eyebrow at him while I internally freaked out. Please God, don't let my sweet, innocent Hero be owning nudie mags already. I'm not prepared for it! "— _Uhhh_ , I mean... Look at what I can do!" he blurted nervously, mercifully changing the subject.

I watched as his hands folded into Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram and felt as his chakra spun, racing it's way through him before bursting out his palm, summoning script spread across the table and a cloud of smoke appeared to reveal...

Naruto groaned.

I stared.

That... is... the _cutest darn tadpole I've even seen_!

I nudged it's wriggly little blue body and the Hero growled at me for it. "Oi! Cut it out! It's _not cute_ and it's definitely not what I wanted to summon! The Pervy Sage said that I could summon a real badass one if I just—" he cut himself off suddenly, causing me to look up at him. There was a nervous look on his face as an unease settled in his chakra. I frowned.

"Hey... Sora-chan, you... you know a lot about chakra, right? I mean, I see you reading a lot of books and stuff about it so you gotta know a lot, right?"

I wiggled my hand in a ' _Kind of_ ' motion. I knew more than the average person because of my sensing but I was no means an expert on the subject. Why? What was this about? We've already gone over the basics of physical and spiritual chakra dozens of times to prepare for the Academy exams. What could he have questions about now? He looked at the floor and traced mindless patterns on the wood of the table. Okay, I was getting worried now. This wasn't like my Hero at all.

I sat there and waited.

"Well... the um, the Pervy Sage was talking a lot about chakra today and he said some things that I didn't really understand." he confessed. So this has to do with Jiraiya and his training, all right. "A person only has... _one_ kind of chakra, right? I mean, there's the two chakras that make one but that's still only _one_ kind of chakra, right? The only one people can use?"

 **'The spirit and body energies. That is usually counted as one. Yes. As far as I know every one only has the one kind of chakra.'** I signed, my brows furrowing at his odd behavior. **'What is this about? Are you having trouble with your control?'**

"No, no! It's nothing, really! The Pervy Sage just used a bunch of complicated words and made it hard to follow is all. Hahaha! I-I got it now that you explained it better!" he said quickly, chuckling and smiling even as his chakra _twisted_ with his lie.

He really was a bad liar. It was just another thing I loved about him. The Hero quickly stood up and went towards the kitchen, no longer looking me in the eyes as he began to feel guilty for lying. I smiled sadly at his back as I pieced together what he was really talking about. This... was about the Kyuubi, wasn't it?

It kinda hurt. I didn't have any right to be hurt, but... it stung that Naruto still didn't want to tell me about it. It stung... but it was his secret to either keep or tell. I just had to be the person who was ready to listen when the time comes.

"Hey, it's pretty late and all but you're still probably hungry right?" he asked from the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder. I wiped the sadness from my expression and smiled wider as I nodded eagerly. His grin turned more genuine. "All right! Me, too! I remember it's my turn tonight, so I'll make dinner 'ttebayo!"

I mindlessly swung my feet back and forth as he boiled water and reached into the cupboards. Soon, he handed me the styrofoam cup, steam still wafting out from under the paper lid. My pit known as a stomach growled loudly as I peeled back the lid on my instant ramen.

Barbecued Beef flavor, my favorite.

He sat back down across from me and I thanked him for the food before picking up my chopsticks and lifting up a mouthful of noodles. It had only just reached my tongue when—

"OH MY GOD, SORA-CHAN _WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM_!?"

...he only _just_ noticed?

* * *

"...what the _fuck_? Is that even a real thing?"

I looked up from the most recent reports from northern border and our assets implanted in the Land of Rice Patties at the sound of a hushed voice cursing in the adjacent office. I instantly recognized who it belonged to. Only thing is; she's been put on medical leave and wasn't allowed to even step foot into the Department until she's taken her psych eval. I put aside the reports for a moment, stepping out of my office and into the large hall where most the officers had desks they never really used. There, I spotted a troublesome woman with a penchant for getting herself into undesirable situations. I moved silently until I was standing directly behind her.

"Anko."

The tokubetsu jonin in question startled at my voice, shoulders rising up in defense. She turned in her chair to face me with a sheepish look on her face. By the smell of it, she was either still drunk or in the midst of a hangover. "Ibiki-taichou... you're working late tonight." she observed warily, probably wondering if I was going to kick her out again. Now why would I do that when it obviously didn't work the first time.

"How's your arm?" I ask instead.

"Fiiiiiine..." she replied, still waiting for the reprimand.

"Mm. And your femur?"

"A bitch, but I'm keeping most my weight off that side."

"What about the skull fracture?"

"...Ibiki-taichou," she muttered, frowning. "I'm beginning to think you're not really asking about my injuries."

I kept my tone even and casual, almost as if I was talking about the weather. "And why wouldn't I be? It's not every day that one of my subordinates throws herself at an S-ranked criminal with suicidal intent."

She winced, my words affecting her physically. Good. She should feel like shit after her extraordinarily stupid stunt. Anko lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck. "Yeah, I know, I know... you don't want me back in here until the shrink says I'm not gonna try and get myself killed again, but I swear, I'm not here to try and snoop out any information on... _Him_."

"You're not?" I said pointedly, my eyes going to the files she had just been going through. Wait. That was an Academy file for a student. Ah, I recognized that face. It was the girl that made little Ino-chan scream. Sora, I remember her exam from the other day. Why was Anko looking at her file? And her psyche profile, too, from the looks of it.

"Yeah, I, uh... kinda agreed to teach a kid and get her ready to fight in the finals of the chuunin applications."

"Anko, you hate children." I pointed out.

"Don't remind me..." she groaned, glaring down at the girl's smiling picture.

My lips quirked up in amusement. This was not a side of her I get to see very often. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back, "Why do it then?"

Anko let out a long, begrudging sigh, "It's only for a couple of weeks, just until the Exams are over. Then Hatake'll owe me a favor. You know how hard it is to get that guy to owe _anybody_ one!"

"And that's why you agreed to do it? As a favor?" I asked skeptically. Doing people favors without an immediate return for her wasn't her style.

"Yup." she replied, lying through her teeth. I didn't believe her for one damn second. She started spinning in her chair. "I have a question, completely unrelated. ' _Ha-phe-phobia_ '-Is that a real thing?"

" _Haph-e-phobia_. It's the fear of physical contact, and yes, it's real. Not common one either." I answered.

"Oh, Fuck _meeee_." she groaned, running a hand through her hair. I arched an eyebrow at her and she just shook her head. "It's nothing. Just put together the pieces of something." then she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like; ' _...fucking Hatake._ '

Right. _Completely_ unrelated.

I frowned in thought. Was this really the best move for her to make right now? Anko's spent well over the last decade working longer and harder than everyone around her to try and remove the stain on her reputation by her former sensei's defection and the stigma he left behind. So why would Anko risk bringing back all that suspicion and doubt she had to work past and possibly ruin all the trust she's built over the years for a mute kunoichi she has no connection with. Well, no _positive_ connection. From what I've gathered, the girl, Sora, is connected to Orochimaru somehow. I didn't yet know _how_ exactly, but she received the same Cursed Mark that he gave to his former student and then survived it's implantation. It doesn't help her case that her history before coming to Konoha is practically blank, save a small note about her and her deceased Mother being refugees from something. So far, the information points towards a connection between them. And there are _no_ coincidences in our world.

There isn't a doubt in my mind that once others begin to put two and two together, the girl will be treated with the same mistrust that Anko was. That being said, I pressed to make sure if Anko fully realized what she's getting herself into. "And you're _sure_ your decision has nothing to do with the fact that the girl, about the same age as you were, had the _same_ Mark as you forced on her against her will?"

She looked up at me blankly, "Hate to tell you this, Ibiki-taichou, but you're reading _waaaay_ too much into this. She's _just_ some brat genin and I'm _just_ doing a favor. End of story."

"If that were true then you wouldn't be looking up her files in the middle of the night instead of sleeping." I point out, beginning to become exasperated by her denial. If she continues like this then there was no way the Yamanaka was going to let her back on the active roster any time soon.

"Like hell if I'm going to be sleeping any time soon." she dismissed. I narrowed my eyes at her in annoyance, she averted her eyes, shoulders rising up defensively. I didn't have to say another word and she broke, " _Gah_! Dammit, Ibiki-taichou-Okay, so, I pulled some shit earlier to push her and see what she's made of and I... I... _kindofmadeherthinkshekilledmeandshecriedalot_."

"...and?" I prodded. Making people cry was quite literally one of her favorite things to do.

Anko crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, looking a lot like the bratty and vulnerable child she pretended she wasn't on the inside. "...she doesn't even know me and she fucking cried over my body. Who even does that?"

"Apparently, she does." I answered. Her scowl deepened and she shot me a glare for stating the obvious.

"Yeah, well, her type was the first to die when we were growing up." Anko remarked before turning her attention back to the girl's files, mumbling curses under her breath about the point of these if they were wrong.

Well, if she was so determined then there wasn't much more that I could say to her. It was her decision. I turned and walked back to my office with a warning to the woman not to let Isamu or someone else catch her in the department without her clearance. And that no, she couldn't bullshit her way through this one. She made a sound resembling acknowledgment.

I shook my head as I picked back up the reports on my desk. Kami help the girl, Anko actually _cares_. In the lowest form of emotional attachment the cynical and emotionally closed-off woman was capable of, but still... it eased some worry inside of me to see her trying to cope with her own issues through the girl vicariously. Hopefully, this whole thing will be good for Anko in the long run.

I just hope for her sake that she doesn't end up accidentally killing the girl with her good intentions before the month is up.

* * *

 **Exam Deux Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Three: "Sweet Thaaang"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Soooo... this took forever and a day. Sorry. I tend to get kinda depressed around the New Year's so I couldn't figure out what I wanted done in this chapter for the longest time. Also? It's just too damn cold outside. I don't do well in the cold.**

 **But, it's finally done now! Lots'a things happened, yeah? Let's see, we had Neko teasing, more spotlight for Drunk!Anko who doubles as Flirty!Anko. KARIN SHOWED UP! The** _ **Static**_ **is becoming an issue. Naruto got to be adorable and we had a little fluffy time there. Sometimes I worry that I haven't properly shown how deep a bond Naruto and Sora have developed so I'll try to showcase that more in the coming chapters along with... other things. Then we got another Ibiki POV! It actually kinda surprised me that he just came outta nowhere and demanded his POV get shown again, though, I do like him and I think he definitely deserves more cred. I also like how unconnected he is to Sora and can look at everything completely without bias compared to everyone else that I usually do.**

 **Annnd... I think that was about it. I didn't miss anything, did I? I feel like I should gush a bit on how too damn** _ **adorbable**_ **Karin's scenes are coming out. She's just so cute like this!**

 **Author Question!**

"An actual Author Question in relation to the story this time; Who's POV do you like reading so far and who would you like to see me write in the future? Or see more often?"

 _ **My favorite so far has got to be Sora simply because it's writing how I would honestly react in that kind of situation. Just with a lot less mental issues. Got all the emotional baggage though. But other that her? I really like doing Kabuto for some reason. Him and Dark!Sora/Darth Sora/IT.**_

 _ **Crazy is fun.**_

 **Alright then, I wuv yew all! 'Till next time, luvs!**

 _-Nanami_


	48. Montage Arc, Back to Basics

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: Hiiii! So... yeah. Hi. I, uh, took a while for this one, huh? I not only got heavily side-tracked with writing another fic but I also have been busy with a bit of rewriting/editing THEN I totally lost my muse for a while there and somehow got talked into binge-watching hours and hours of Vampire/Werewolf/Witch melodrama? Still not quite sure how that happened. Though now I am quite versed in angst, questionable morals, sociopathic immortals, love triangles, bad life choices on everyone's part and, of course, One True Loves. Needed a bit of time to clear my headspace enough to write again like usual, this chapter still starts off a bit dark though.**

 **ANNOUCEMENT, I've come up with another way to showcase the POV changes! Now it will not only say '** _Perspective_ **' but it will also have a specific word for whoever's POV it is. So I will not only get to have my '!*%$ SURPRISE!' POV, but if you remember a repeat word then you'll get to know who's POV it is without any trouble! I'm in the middle of editing the earlier chapters but I will be sure to let you guys know when I'm finished. As you may also notice I am going to be renaming the Arc names going back to the beginning of the Chuunin Exams, I'll update those as I go as well. Sorry for the inconvenience! For now, enjoy this** _ **way**_ **overdue chapter!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the Canon characters! Really. I don't. Otherwise things would've been a lot more convoluted.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For language. Blood. Violence. The usual, yanno? Mm, equal amounts of being witness to Sora's many issues and feels!**

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Four: "Back to Basics"**

 _"When life hands you lemons, make grape juice. Then sit back and watch as the world wonders how you did it." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

I was running away.

My body felt heavy as I jumped through the trees that seemed to go on forever, it was as if weights were strapped to my limbs as I leapt through the forest. I looked behind me and saw nothing but blackness stretching on for miles and miles, going on forever. I could heard nothing save the voices, hushed and whispering words I couldn't understand. They were all speaking and I could feel their fear, but I couldn't ask what was wrong. My throat ached and my skin burned. I didn't know why I was running, only that I couldn't stop or I'd be caught.

I couldn't let myself get caught.

Leaping down to the ground I started running, weaving through the trees only to stumble over a root and fall on my face. The impact didn't hurt. I pushed my hands to the ground as I staggered back to my feet only to fall to my knees again, hand whipping up to the _searing_ on my arm as I was crippled by _overwhelming pain_. My head grew light and I could feel it begin to seep out from the Mark. I could feel the **Fire** in my veins, burning me from the inside out. My mouth hung open in a cry, closing my eyes tightly to try and _will_ it away. It coiled around my body and I felt like it was consuming me. I controlled my shallow breathing and repeated my mantra over and over in my head to no effect.

Faintly, the dire and hushed whispers died off and I could hear the start of a **Song**.

Sheer panic shot through me.

Naruto. I needed _Naruto_. I needed to get back home and I needed to get to Naruto. He promised. He could do it, he could help me. He _promised_.

When I looked up again there was a girl standing across from me.

Her orange-pink hair hung over her shoulders limply, greasy and clumped together with knots. Skin gaunt and a pasty white, from years spent hidden from the sun. Her eyes were black and red, a slit pupil staring at her dispassionately. It was just like the sketch that Sasuke had drawn. She saw the look of recognition on my face and gifted me with a thin smile on her pale, cracked lips.

 _She_ was _me_.

I—I—

She didn't understand how this was possible.

There were bodies at her feet. Two bodies she recognized as easily as the sun and moon. She recognized the tufts of blonde hair and orange jacket, laying still and unmoving. She knew the black hair and dark shirt, the Uchiwa fan imbedded proudly on his back. _Naruto_ and _Sasuke_ were lying broken and beaten on the ground. Her knees collapsed under her, she fell down beside them, looking at them with eyes wide with horror. The fire in her veins was gone, replaced with a cold dread. The blood ran freely down her cheeks now, unrestrained, as she looked at the two bodies at her feet. Her heart stilled in her chest, pain exploding through her body, as she realized _they weren't breathing._ Shaky fingers reached down to feel the cold, _dead_ skin of her Light, her Sun.

Dead.

They were both _D_ **E** _a_ _ **d**_.

In a rush she remembered what had happened, how they became like this. _Who was to blame_.

They... they had tried to leave her. They both had tried to leave her behind and she... she...

Oh, God.

What has she done?

 _Nightmare._

"Sora..."

She looked up at the call of her name. Coming out of the darkness she could see _Kakashi_ , her relief was quickly smothered as his lone eye took in the scene around her. Cold dread enveloped her whole as she heard his hard voice.

"...what have you _done_?"

 _Nightmare._

"I... I'm _sorry_." she whispered, my eyes becoming unbearably hot as her throat choked her of any breath in her lungs.

 _Kakashi-sensei's expression was cold as he looked at her. So unbearably cold, a shiver racked her body as bloody tears trickled off her chin and onto the forest floor, mixing in with the dirt. His hand sparked to life, the sounds of a thousand birds screeching filled her ears. Pale lights danced off of his hand and across the darkness and she could finally see that the world burning down around her. The_ **Song** _finally hit it's chorus and began in full swing, filling her head with it's melody._

 _She had done this._

 _Kakashi's hand was in her chest, fingers sliding through her sternum smoothly._

 _She choked, blood filling her lungs and throat. Her eyes looked up at him uncomprehendingly. She felt his hand wrap around her pounding heart. His words pierced her harder than his hand did._

 _"This is_ _ **your fault**_ _."_

 _"They're all dead because of_ _ **you**_ _,"_

 _"You_ _ **never**_ _belonged here."_

 _She stumbled as he tore his hand back out._

 _But... she didn't die._

 _Instead, her blood set was alight as the fire spread across her skin, the Mark weaving and branching out in a tapestry across her body. She was gone, replaced with a coldness in her bones that she had been so afraid to acknowledge. So afraid to name because she knew what would happen when she let it in._

 _It consumed her._

 _Her eyes burned and bled as she looked at the man, her blood on his hand. Her Mother's voice echoed in her head._

 _"Our blood is Life, but never forget that it is also **Death**."_

 _She commanded it. Her blood blackened and bubbled, eating and consuming him whole. It didn't stop even as it swallowed him, engulfing him, it continued to eat and grow still. Bigger and bigger. The blackness expanded and stretched on until it was all she saw anymore._

 _It was_ **Dark** _._

 _It was_ **Cold** _._

 _Again, she was_ **Falling** _._

 _No._

 _NO_ —

My body jolted from the bed. I woke up gasping, the air wouldn't stay in my lungs, my hand clawing at the fire under my skin. I looked around frantically until my eyes adjusted to the moonlight streaming in from the window, recognizing the familiar sight of my room through blurry eyes.

It was just a _nightmare_.

My shoulders slumped with immense relief, I lifted my hands to run over my sweaty, teary face and finally breathed. The air wasn't that warm but I was drenched in sweat, my night dress sticking uncomfortably to my skin.

It had only been a nightmare.

"Sora-chan?" Naruto called. I looked over at the bedroom door and-His baby blues were a glowing _red_ , _his eyes were bleeding. His eyes were_ R _e_ _ **dE**_ **y** _ **e**_ s _ **R**_ e—blood **blackening** — _pulsing_ —expanding— _GROWING_ —

I _screamed_.

My body shot off the bed before my eyes opened, my silent scream wedged in my throat as I hit the floorboards. The side of my face landed on the wood and my bruises from earlier stung, I winced and relished in the pain. I was awake. For real, this time. Even so, I rolled onto my back and held up my hands, channeling chakra into them, focusing on the burning in my core until my fingers began to glow a faint blue outline in the darkness of my room.

 _Fuck_.

I stared up at the ceiling, counting my breaths and trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. The moonlight drifting into the room shifted as the curtains fluttered with a cool breeze, I felt it ghost over my sweaty skin and I shivered. I already felt so cold.

It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

None of it was real.

Naruto and Sasuke were okay, _alive_ and _breathing_.

I didn't hurt them.

Kakashi didn't hate me, the world wasn't burning down outside.

I closed my eyes, placing my arm over them.

None of it was _real_.

 **Bitch,** her voice snarled within me. An very unwelcome sound right now. I felt my lips twist into a grimace. **I Would** _ **Never**_ **Hurt My Indra And Asura.**

 _Right_.

I didn't keep track of how long I stayed like that, lying on the floor with my blanket pooling at my feet as I convinced myself that I wasn't dreaming anymore. That I was alive and _me_ , that Naruto and Sasuke were okay. Kakashi didn't want me dead. I hadn't lost myself. By the time I started to believe myself the sky was slowly beginning to turn into shade of grey, signaling dawn.

I had training today, for the Invasion. I had to go meet Anko and see what kind of trauma she had in store for me today. I had to find time to work on my Fuinjustu studies, on getting the Revival Seal to _actually work_ and then figure out some way to get it to Hiruzen so he doesn't die. I had to decide what I'm going to do about my match with Tenten, to forfeit and save my energy or try and fight her. I had to go visit Hinata in the hospital, drop off Sakura's study plan and all the while try not to worry too much about whatever it was Sasuke was getting up to.

I already felt _so tired_.

Slowly, I pulled myself off the floor and beginning my morning stretches, loosing my muscles and relaxing my body. After I finished I peeled off my nightgown and tossed it into the hamper as I headed into the shower. It was as I was drying off that I noticed the angry red scratch marks that I'd made on my arm while I was asleep, I scowled at myself in annoyance. I'd even broken the skin! With a sigh, I bandaged my arm so that no one would notice the marks I left behind.

...it was just another nightmare. Nothing happened.

* * *

Naruto was staring at me as I packed his bento. Now, it wasn't unusual, especially lately he's been understandably clingy whenever we're together, and it was even normal for him to completely space out while his mind was working out something. But, in this particular instance he has been staring at _me_ for the last ten minutes and it was beginning to unsettle me. I even tried moving around the tiny kitchen in a zig-zag to make sure, and yep. His blue eyes were trained on me with an unnerving intensity and I honestly was beginning to get self-conscious about it.

I lifted a hand to comb a couple wavy locks of hair behind my ear anxiously before signing. **'What is it?'**

He blinked those blue eyes at me cluelessly, coming back out from his head. That was _my_ thing. "Hm? Uh, no-nothing's wrong!" I gave him a _look_. He shifted his eyes away, "Weeeell... Maybe." he confessed with a frown. I frowned, too. This was weird, even for him. He squinted his eyes at me again. "It's just, uhm... there's... something _different_ about you."

Well, that isn't alarming at all.

 **'What?'** I asked, looking down at myself. I was wearing what I usually did, I even spent a couple hours on washing and repairing my shirt.

He narrowed his eyes at me, scrutinizing my appearance, too. "That's what I'm tryin'ta figure out. I don't know what it is exactly but... there's just somethin' _different_ , y'know?"

No, I didn't know.

I frowned, sliding his lunch across the table and shooing him off. He had training to get to and it was nearly seven already, we could figure out what was wrong with me later. He grabbed the cloth handle and hesitated, looking back at me with what suspiciously looked like puppy dog eyes. "Are you going to be home for dinner tonight? Or is the crazy chick going to kidnap you again?" he asked.

The million-dollar question. Haah, I wish _I_ knew the answer to that. I shrugged one shoulder in response, smiling wryly. **'Not sure. I'll try. If you get worried, look for me at Grounds 32. She might keep me there.'**

Or maybe she'll be burying my body somewhere else. We'll see what the day holds.

 _ **And here I thought I was the negative one! Look at you, growing up!**_ Terra snarked. I tried to impart the feeling of flipping her off, not like she didn't deserve it. It was still too early for her crap.

The Hero frowned but nodded and waved goodbye as he headed towards the door, I turned to seal up my lunch in my Storage book and gather up my supplies when I felt the chakra arrive at the door just as Naruto's voice piped up in greeting.

"Oh! Yo, Jiji!"

I blinked in surprise, craning my head around to see the man in the funny hat. He was smiling warmly at the blonde, "Good morning, Naruto-kun. Is Sora-chan in? I heard that she had already checked herself out of the hospital and thought that I might stop by and see how she was faring with my own eyes."

"Yeah! Sora-chan's in the kitchen, come on in 'ttebayo! I've gotta go train, but it was cool seeing you, Jiji!" Naruto announced as he passed the Sandaime and disappeared from sight, off to the hot springs.

The old shinobi in question leaned his head through the doorway and caught sight of me standing behind the island counter. I smiled at the Hokage, welcoming him inside with a wave of my hand as I turned toward the cupboard. I held up the tea pot in question as he took a seat on a stool and he mutely shook his head. So, it was a short visit then. I leaned forward on the counter and hoped the bruises on my face were mostly healed up by now.

"So how are you feeling, Sora-chan? You left the hospital fairly quick. You're wounds are completely healed?" he asked pleasantly, genuine concern in his tone.

The _physical_ ones were healed, I thought grimly. Outwardly, I nodded, giving him a reassuring half-smile. He mirrored my nod absently, "That is good to hear."

I tilted my head at him quizzically, searching his weathered face as I sensed an underlying of _Intent_ rising in his _Campfire_ -like chakra. There was something else. Though I'm sure he honestly wanted to check up on me, I had a sudden feeling that... he had an ulterior motive for visiting. Weird. His sharp coal eyes landed on me and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

He let out a low rumble of a chuckle, "There _is_ another matter that I would like to bring up with you, if you'll hear me out." he said mysteriously. My brow furrowed slightly but I nodded, he was being weird for some reason and it was putting me slightly on edge. When the Hokage acts weird then you know something's up. He folded his hands in his lap and looked at me evenly. "It's about a girl, more specifically."

Oh?

He looked both calculating and amused, "A young, orphan girl from Kusagakure. I've heard that you've been accommodating to our guest during her stay with us."

Oh.

Well.

He came here to talk about Karin. Why would he come here to talk about Karin? She didn't do anything, did she? Crap, did somebody find out about the textbook I gave her? I hope not. I don't really have an explanation for that. I suddenly felt immensely awkward and unsure where the heck this conversation was headed. It must've shown on my face because he looked and felt even more amused, that eased me a bit.

"The other day at the arena, I explained you all that the true purpose of the Chunnin Selection Exams were to demonstrate the strength of the Village, our reality of ' _friendship_ ' in our current Shinobi world." I nodded when he paused, acknowledging him. I kinda-sorta remember his speech. It was right before the preliminaries. He smiled at me warmly, "Still, it eases this old man to know that the youth of Konoha will forge new bonds and fellowships despite our old-fashioned traditions. It gives me hope for a day in the future when the Chuunin Selections Exams will serve as real platform for friendship between the Villages."

 _Oh_... I ducked my head as I smiled like an idiot, combing my hair behind my ear in a bout of bashfulness. He was praising me for making friends and made me feel a bit warm and fuzzy, and silly. I felt silly, too.

"That being said, I did come here today to talk to you about young Uzumaki Karin-san." I nodded, trying to wipe the stupid smile off my face. He didn't immediately follow-up on the conversation I looked up to see him looking at me with a calculated look. Now, why would he be...?

Aw, crap.

My smile dropped off my face as my shoulders slumped in defeat. I looked up at the old ninja with a cross between a scowl and a pout, he was looking at me with an ever-amused smile on his wrinkled face. That wasn't fair! He'd _tricked_ me!

 _ **That's only 'cos you're an airhead.**_ Terra oh-so supportively added, _**You let him distract you and now he knows that you know that Karin is our distant blood relation.**_

 _'Shut up!'_ I said, a little more than defensively. It wasn't all my fault! It didn't matter how old I was mentally, Hiruzen was always going to be cleverer than me. Was that a real word? Cleverer? Okay, I was distracting myself now.

The wily old man chuckled again. I was still pouting, I'm not sure what he found so funny. "From what I've heard, it seems young Karin-san has become quite taken with you during her stay in Konoha. With Konoha, as well." he said casually.

I nodded warily, waiting for him to get to his point. What were you getting at, you crazy old man? What's so interesting about little Karin to you? I began to chew on my bottom lip as I returned his cool stare with an even one of my own.

"You know..." he began slowly, he was looking at me calculatingly again and I braced myself as his _Intent_ rose. "However unusual it is for a shinobi to renounce their native Village, there are rare instances when one can do so without repercussions. There are a set of Laws older than even the Hidden Villages that are still honored today." I held my breath. There was an unsettling glint in his eye as he finally said it.

"Clan Law."

Shit.

He's calling me out on being an Uzumaki.

For years now it's been this thing that he and I have danced around, neither one of us actually saying it aloud. Hiruzen's never flat-out called me on it like this before. I mean, he's given me the chance to claim it in the past but I've always declined. So what's changed now? Karin? But she's a Shinobi of Grass, why does it matter what name she has? Isn't that still defecting? Or is he telling me that I can _actually_ adopt Karin?

He resumed speaking even as I grew increasingly uncomfortable, "Clan Law is not something that is often used today but, there is always an exception or two. Especially when the Clan in question is a reputable one with a history of bearing Kekkei Genkai." Holy crap. Is he actually saying what I think he's saying? I _know_ Karin's got the Uzumaki healing, so that would mean—Is he serious?! "Members don't always carry themselves with the discretion required by their clans, so when a child bearing a bloodline trait or a legitimate claim comes forward then it falls into Clan Affairs and the Clan would make the ultimate decision whether or not to accept and to take responsibility for them."

Ho. Lee. Crap.

I stared at the man, gaping and wide-eyed.

He just said I could _adopt Karin_.

The he shrugged dismissively, ignoring my rude staring and pretending like he didn't just drop a bomb on my head. "Of course, before Clan Law can even be invoked in the first place it would require that the Clan have an active place in the Village's register. But, the registration process is something one would have to take up with Council of Clans. Anyhow, I'm glad to see that you're recovering well, Sora-chan. I have to go meet with some stuffy diplomats now, but it was nice to speak with you again." he said warmly as he got to his feet. I didn't point out that I didn't actually say anything as I mutely watched him leave with a friendly goodbye, quite obviously pleased by my dumbfounded reaction.

Slowly, I processed what the hell just happened.

...did he just tell me to re-establish the Uzumaki clan?

* * *

An hour later, after some serious head clearing, I was standing the middle of the same Training Ground as yesterday, arms crossed over my chest and glaring sullenly at the woman wearing the pair of very dark-tinted glasses. That gave me a sort of dark gratification. _I_ didn't get a hangover after last night. Nightmares and bone-deep exhaustion aside, I was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for the most part. I was certainly doing better than Anko, though she didn't keep my attention for long. My eyes went to the brown-haired man standing next to her, still dressed in his Konoha blues and green flak jacket.

Neko was here, too.

Why was Neko here? Not that I wasn't always happy to see him during daylight hours, but that's _twice_ within 24-hours. And I wasn't even in the hospital! I was now looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain because it was obvious that Anko wasn't going to be any help. I signed, **'What's up?'**

His dark-brown eyes held a bit of amusement as he began to speak and, his voice was _loud_ per se, but it definitely wasn't quiet enough for Anko considering how she winced away. Haah, I love my Neko. He cleared his throat, looking all professional-like. "I heard from Senpai that you were going to be training with Mitarashi-san and I was actually looking for you last night to see how it went, and then I found you at _Roku's_ , of all places. Needless to say, I saw everything I needed to." he explained, a disapproving note in his voice. I ducked my head meekly at his _look_. Stupid Anko, he wasn't going to be letting that go for a while. "Seeing as how Mitarashi-san is still technically on medical leave—" _What_. She's wounded? I looked at the ' _injured_ ' woman in question, she had turned her head away but she hadn't denied it. I stared doubtfully. "—last night, she and I came to an arrangement that _I_ will also be assisting you in preparation for the final round of the Exams."

I processed that.

Then I leapt towards him.

He effortlessly caught my jump-hug with those expertly trained reflexes of his and proceeded to flail and fluster as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek affectionately. Thank God! At least there was _one_ sane adult that cared about my welfare! I might actually survive the next few weeks in one piece! My affections were cut short as there was a hand gripping the back of my shirt and yanking me off my flustered ANBU, like I was some kind of misbehaving cat. I landed flat on the dirt and was back to glaring at the Devil Woman.

"Don't act so damn happy, brat!" she barked, meeting my glare with one of her own from behind her shades. "You've still got _me_ to deal with!"

Shit. I almost forgotten. Thanks for spoiling my mood, Anko. I huffed as I got back to my feet and Neko composed himself again, clearing his throat and readjusting his uniform while valiantly ignoring how his cheeks had flushed pink. He cleared his throat, more forcefully this time as he kept a stern expression. "M-Mitarashi-san is correct. I still have my own duties to attend to, so today she will oversee your training. But, I will stop by your apartment later tonight to discuss a proper training schedule and regimen." he said quickly and I recognized that he was about to flee! No! Don't leave—

—he shunshin'd away and I was, yet _again_ , abandoned to the whims of a Crazy Lady. I sighed at the leaf drifting back to the ground where my Neko had previously been stationed before warily lifting my eyes back to the purple-haired woman.

"Stamina training." she announced blandly, looking completely and entirely disinterested. "You'll be running 'round the perimeter of the Village wall to build up your muscles. _No breaks_."

I felt the color drain from my face as I did the math in my head. That was... _kilometers_ of running! It was over seventy-five kilometers from the front gate to Hokage rock _alone_! I couldn't even say anything before her hands wove into seals and slammed onto the ground, summoning up a cloud of smoke. As the smoke dispersed I was met with a very unnerving sight of two familiar snakes staring me down on either side of Anko. There was a brown snake with slit yellow eyes, the same one that tried to eat me and I tased yesterday. I swear, it was _glaring_ at me and I could clearly sense _Killing Intent_ from it -her?- the second it laid it's eyes on me. There was also a olive-colored snake with black and orange spots with slit blue eyes, I'm pretty sure that was the one that kept finding me when I ran.

"These are a couple of my summons, Irabu and Yamaka. You might remember them from yesterday." Anko drawled, gesturing to the brown one, Irabu, and the blue-eyed one, Yamaka. "They'll be joining you again today to make sure you run the perimeter, at _least_ once."

She's gotta be shitting me. This is _insane_. Irabu turned toward Anko and hissed harshly. Anko scowled down at the summon, I felt a morbid curiosity grow as it seemed very much like the woman actually understood what the snake hissed. "No!" she snapped, "You lost the chance to eat her when you let the brat get the jump on you with the net! If _I_ have'ta put up with her, then you do, too!"

Oh. My. God.

Nekooooo... come baaaack...

"Well, what are you waiting for!?" Anko barked, startling me. The snakes coiled up and her lips lifted up in a snarl. " _RUN_!"

* * *

A couple hours later I was sweating like a pig and struggling for breath _hard,_ and I was only a third of the way done. Ugh, I _hate_ Anko, I swear. Noting how far back my pursuers were, I took a moment and paused by a small water hole on the outskirts of the Village proper and practically dunked my head in to cool down, after a moment I pulled my head back up and greedily sucked in much needed air. That was _just_ what I needed. I ran my hand through my soaked hair, uncaring if my shirt got wet as a result, and combed it away from my face. Jeez, it was still early June yet it was already so hot out! I was going to have to rethink my pants/boots combo, I was probably going to have to start wearing shorts and sandals until the weather cools off again.

"Sora-san!" called out a boyish voice that I wasn't entirely familiar with, pulling my out of my musings. Didn't matter because it took only one look to recognize the owner of that green bodysuit speeding towards directly towards me. Rock Lee grinned brightly as he landed a couple feet away from where I was seated. "Good afternoon, Sora-san!" he chirped with an energy that I frankly envied at the moment.

Gingerly, I lifted a hand in a small wave and gave an even smaller smile in greeting. He was looking at me with those moony eyes of his and I felt like fidgeting. If possible, Lee brightened even further, making it hard to look directly at him. He looked over my drenched and dusty appearance quickly and nodded approvingly. "You are in the middle of training for the Exams, correct?" he asked enthusiastically, I nodded in confirmation and he flashed me a wide grin and a thumbs-up. "As am I! I've nearly finished my 99th lap around the districts! After that warm-up I will begin my training in earnest for the day!" I sighed, disappointed in myself and my whining. The sucky thing is; he's not even bragging! That's just how he is! I feel like a complete failure standing, or sitting in this case, next to him.

Suddenly he looked down and away, his cheeks—oh no. His cheeks began to turn pink as he smiled bashfully! He was gonna do something to break my brain! Again! He rose a hand to scratch his cheek but before he could get the words out, there was an influx of _Killing Intent_ that soaked the air around us, announcing a hostile presence. We both turned our heads to see _fucking Irabu_ lurching from the forest directly towards us, jaw agape with a mighty hiss. I was back to my feet in a second, but before I could even wave goodbye to Lee or anything, he had jumped into the air gracefully, spun, and kicked the shit out of Irabu, sending the royally pissed serpent flying back through the trees.

I stared at the direction it disappeared, resigning myself to my fate because I _knew_ that the Devil Woman was gonna hear about this. Ugh, I'm _so_ screwed.

Lee landed beside my miserable self again and had a thoughtful expression on his face as he also looked off into the distance. "...I've never seen a reptile so large before, well, never before entering Training Grounds 44." he murmured, understandably confused. "I think it would be best if we report this to the patrol. Someone could have gotten hurt!"

His doe eyes landed on me again in question and I couldn't help but smile a little. I was gonna be in a lot of trouble -probably, 'cos Anko _did_ say no breaks- but Lee only had good intentions, he'd only feel bad about it if I told him that was my trainer. I nodded to his question, figuring that a little detour wouldn't be too much to ask for and letting a chuunin know that there was a pissed person-sized snake running amok out there. The other one would probably find me soon enough but screw it, Irabu had it comin'.

Lee was positively beaming as we began walking side-by-side at a leisurely pace back towards the Village proper, my muscles were protesting _any_ movement but I relished the break from running as if my life depended on it. We walked over a small footbridge and entered the edges of the Meat Market and were on our way to the closest guard post to drop off a warning. The skies above us were a clear blue and allowed the sun to beat down on us, hot but I took relief in the fact it was still late spring therefore not totally unbearable. I didn't try to make conversation and to my surprise Lee seemed to be content to just walk beside me in a genuinely pleasant silence, except for the chatter coming from the butchers and merchants around us.

"Uhm, Sora-san?"

Ah, well, it was nice while it lasted.

Warily I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and he had that nervous, bashful look on his face again. I saw his hands clench and unclench at his sides as he seemed to have an internal debate with himself. Eventually, he glanced over and our eyes met. A determined look washed over his face as he angled himself towards me, his words came out in a rush of breath and a near-shout. "Sora-san, I... _Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbeopposedtojoiningmeforatrainingsessioninthenearfuture_?"

I blinked, repeating his words over in my head.

Did he...

He just asked me to train with him?

We'd stopped walking, stopping on the side of the street and out of the way of the foot-traffic. He was looking at me expectantly with barely veiled nervousness, and my expression was pensive to say the least. I thought over the offer, considering it briefly before remembering what happened only yesterday. How I thought I'd accidentally killed Anko. This wasn't remotely the same situation, I know, but I couldn't risk hurting Lee with this... ability that I had little-to-no control over. Not after he made it out of the preliminaries unscathed. I'd made up my mind. I pressed my lips together firmly as I reached around and pulled out my pen and pad. When I turned the paper towards him it hurt me, more than it probably should have, how his face just _dropped_.

" _I don't think that would be a good idea._ "

His eyes went from the pad to look into mine searchingly but I found I couldn't hold his gaze, instead finding the dirt at our feet so much more interesting at the moment. Shit. I was going to hell for this, wasn't I? Only a bad, horrible, utterly _vile_ person could stand to wipe that sweet and cheerful smile from his face. And I was that person, apparently. Lee tried to disguise his disappointment with a smile that wasn't quite as bright as it had been a moment ago.

"Ah, s-sorry!" he said with a forced laugh, ducking his head in apology. "I knew that would be too forward of me! There is a chance that we will be competing against one another in a few weeks time, _of course_ you would decline. I apologize for my thoughtlessness!"

I frowned. He shouldn't be sorry, it wasn't his fault I don't have a handle on things. I put my pen to the paper again. " _There's no need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong in asking me, normally I would be happy to accept._ " It's just that things have been less than normal for me. " _I have to learn more control and discipline._ " I finished. An awkwardly concerned look washed over his face briefly, a slight pinch in his brow, before his stiff smile widened and he nodded understandingly.

Huh.

Considering I personally know three of the biggest pretenders when it comes to hiding how they really feel, I recognized that look intimately. Naruto has used that smile to try and dissuade my worries one too many times when dealing with his pariah status among the Villagers and half of Kakashi's eye-smiles are deflection. To be honest, I really hadn't expected to ever see a fake smile from _Lee_ of all people.

I wrote without putting much conscious thought into what I was saying. I didn't actually realized _what_ I'd written until I saw how wide his eyes became. " _You heard about what I did, right? After you fell unconscious._ "

"Yes, I did." he confirmed quietly. I swallowed thickly, gripping my pen tighter and totally regretting bringing this up. Why did I do this to myself? "Neji told me what happened."

Of _course_ , he did. Leave it to Stick. I shoved my annoyance down and I looked at Lee's expression carefully, searching for any sign of... of... I wasn't actually sure what I was looking for.

Disgust?

Pity?

 _Fear_?

I... wanted to know what he thought of me. I know how the others felt about me after seeing what happened but I had no idea what Lee thought about me. Naruto was Naruto, he still loved me and was my best friend. Sasuke was a prideful brat who probably still thinks he could've handled it by himself, but he didn't really care about what I did. Neji hated me, nothing changed there except for those weirdly intense looks he kept shooting me. Tenten didn't know me and was now afraid of me for, admittedly good reasons. But Lee... Lee confused me. We've only met a couple of times and I'm pretty sure that this was the first actual conversation we've had since meeting last week. He didn't know the first thing about me! I was a total stranger to him yet he seemed genuinely excited to see me! If he knew about what I did to those men then he can't _possibly_ still like me in _that way_ , right? That'd just be crazy.

So... why is he acting like this?

I hesitated before writing, eyes flickering up to his face and back down to the paper. " _If you know what I did to them, then why aren't you more_ —" I paused, considering my words. "— _wary?_ " I asked.

At that he frowned, tilting his head slightly as he looked at me questioningly. "Why would I?"

I blinked. Flashes of corpses and bloody chucks coming to mind, my hands began to tremble again and I counted my breaths, keeping them even. I shook my head at him in disbelief. _Why would he?_ I couldn't tell if he was being serious or if he just hadn't seen the aftermath of what I did with his own eyes, I honestly couldn't remember when Team Gai had left before I managed to regain some amount of motor control.

"Sora-san," he said, drawing my eyes back to him. He had that awkward, pinched look on his face again. "I cannot claim to have known you for very long, but... I feel as if I already know your character. I have seen with my own eyes how our comrades treat you, during the preliminaries they looked at you with respect and esteem." he told me earnestly. I blinked rapidly, having a hard time believing this. Me? _Respectable_? That was a new one. Lee continued, not noticing my incredulous stare. "I may not know you very well yet, Sora-san, but I already know just from observation that you are the type of person that holds her comrades close to her heart, and would defend them with a passion that I..." he looked away as his ears began to redden, his eyes landing on something off to the side of the street. "...that I admire."

His cheeks began to pinken as well under my dumbstruck gaze. Huh... has he really been paying that much attention to me? I looked down and away, unable to meet his earnest look anymore. It was making my face heat up and my stomach flip in a way that was not entirely uncomfortable. I withheld a long-suffering sigh. Oh, _hormones_... I almost forgot you were there. I huffed a breath, utterly failing in my attempts not smile. Jeez! He really is too sweet for his own good.

 _Lee_ … thank you.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Lee cleared his throat and suggested we continue on out way. Right. We were going to send animal control after Irabu's ass, I'd almost forgotten. We began walking in step with each other again, he was quiet. Well, quieter than he had been before. Out of curiosity I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. I suppressed a smile when I noticed he was doing the same, reddening cheeks and all.

The quiet moment between us was shattered soon after.

" _SNAKE_!" a woman shrieked, horrified and disgusted. Not a moment later I could Irabu's ugly mug, being led by the other one, Yamaka. Crap, looks like my break is over. And here I was hoping I could sneak in a quick lunch, too. I turned on my heel and leapt up to the nearest awning, Lee made a noise of surprise as I lifted my fingers to my mouth and whistled, _loud_ , catching the attention of both the reptiles. I gave the bewildered Lee a reassuring smile and wave right before I dashed off towards the outer wall of the Village again, resuming my training. For some reason, I had a bit more of a spring in my step as I did.

* * *

I limped back to the training ground, so, so many hours later. To my surprise Anko was waiting there for me, looking very unimpressed when she spotted me. The damn snakes were flanking me on either side and I swear, even though I knew it wasn't anatomically possible, I _swear_ that Irabu had a self-satisfied smirk on it's scaly muzzle. To my relief, nothing was straight-up broken but I was definitely going to have to visit the hospital after this. That was mostly fine. I wanted to drop off that lesson plan for Sakura and visit Hinata, I just now have another reason to be there.

Bright sides to everything, right?

Yeah, even I wasn't buying it.

The Devil Woman nodded to her summons, muttering something to them before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She turned to me, face oddly blank. For some reason that made me more uneasy than her evil smiles. "Now that that's done we'll get you started on your close-combat skillset."

What—I didn't get the chance to even register what was happening before her fist was wedged into my stomach and I lost all the air in my lungs, folding over and crumpling to the ground. I gasped for air and fisted my hand into the grass.

I _hate_ this woman.

"Up." she ordered, tone leaving no room for argument. I took a couple of deep breaths before getting back to my feet. She narrowed her eyes at me, giving a curt nod. "If you want even a shot at becoming a chuunin then you'll be expected to fight to the brink of collapse when ordered to, and then _keep on fighting_ until your heart gives out from all the goddamn strain on it! _This_ is what the Village expects of you." she told me, voice hard. I didn't let my glare up. "Take an offensive stance."

I slid my foot back and squared my shoulders, rooting myself in my stance. Anko made a sound of annoyance before she began flapping her hand in my general direction.

"No, no, no! Fuck that! From here on, you'll be re-learning how to approach close-quarters combat. I want you to forget all they taught you at the Academy, it's damn obvious that you can't use the Leaf-style for _shit_." she spat, I scowled at her. I watched in curiosity as she took up a stance of her own. "The style I'm gonna teach you is all about striking hard and fast using precision attacks and relying on flexibility. You'll be taking advantage of the body's weak points and joints. You know some pressure points?" she asked, I nodded shortly. Kabuto had... showed me. I didn't forget them no matter how much I tried. "Good. Do what I do, brat, and get it right the first time. I have better things to do instead of babysit your ass."

For two seconds I considered ignoring her out of pure spite, then I reminded myself that her purpose for being here was to teach me. In that two seconds Anko had closed the distance and struck my chest with the point of her extended hand, causing my airways to freak the fuck out. I landed on a knee, trying to blink away the spots in my vision.

"Don't _think_! Do as I say!" she barked. I wheezed, gasping for breath. I swear, the ground was spinning. " _Up_!"

I glared up at her and from the looks of it, she gave _none_ of the fucks. I hissed through my teeth and pushed myself up to stand on legs that threatened to give out at any second. I spread my feet and attempted to mirror her stance—she moved fast and I barely even registered her attack until her fingers had jostled my shoulder, sending a wave of pain shooting down my arm. I tried to retaliate by swinging my other arm to— _agh, fuck_! Her other arm raised and wound around mine, deflecting my attack and moving close enough that she could jab my temple. Anko didn't stop there of course, she also grabbed my arm and threw me down to the ground. _Hard_. I reflexively curled onto my side on the ground, cringing in pain and mentally cursing out the sadistic woman looming over me.

"Is that all you got, brat?" she asked, voice low and just _daring_ me to give in. "You just gonna lie there and take it? Tch."

Fuck it!

Wheezing, I stood on two unsteady legs and squared my stance, mirroring hers again. You know what? She wants me to be her fucking punching bag then _fine_! But I'll be damned if I'll give this _asshole_ the satisfaction of being right. My eyes met hers and slowly, I lifted my hand and gestured for her to bring it.

She grinned wickedly.

...I regretted _so much_.

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Four: "Back to Basics"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: WOW! So long, guys! I took so long and I am so sorry! I really have no idea how on earth I got so sidetracked, but the good news is; I think I'm finally out of my New Year's slump! I've also decided on a goal for this year! To make it to Shippuden! ...lofty goal, eh? I know, I know. Back to the important stuff!**

 **SORA got to TRAIN! Well, got her ass kicked but there really isn't a difference at this point in time. And NEKO! He's going to be helping her, too! C'mon... you didn't really think that Kakashi left his student's wellbeing with such a damaged person like Anko without some back-up, right? Enter: Yamato. This is gonna be so much fun! Ooh! Ooh! Karin! What'dya guys think about** _ **that**_ **? I've noticed that some of you have questions about why the heck Sora doesn't go by Uzumaki, so I plan to address that soon! Then there was Lee, that sweet boy. I just melted while writing that scene. Besides that? We got to see a preview of the kind of things that keep Sora up at night. What did you guys think?**

 **Okay, to talk about the POV updates: I've started editing the earlier chapters to reflect the changes. Besides the POV updates, I'll be editing the entire chapter as well. Fixing grammer errors and other little things like that. Any BIG changes I will make sure to mention in the latest A/N. Speaking of, I rewrote the very first chapter-not the** _Prologue_ **but '** _Chapter One: Growing Pains_ **'. It has a lot more Kaa-chan in it and I like it better than the old one, but that's it for now. With the editing I'll probably add some more scenes to the** _Interludes_ **that failed to make it into the first run, I'll make sure to tell you guys if I do in case you want to check them out.**

 **Author Question!**

"What part of a kid's movie completely scarred you?"

 _ **Weird, I know, but I had an answer to this one. The ENTIRETY of**_ Toy Story _**scared the crap outta me, especially the part where Sid's ill-treated toys took their revenge. Yeaaah... After seeing that, I ALWAYS made sure to be terribly careful when playing with them, treating them nicely, even going so far to tuck them in every night before bed. Haah... I was so neurotic as a child.**_

 **'Till next time! I wuv yew~** _ **Mwah**_ **!**

 _-Nanami_


	49. Montage Arc, Going With The Flow

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sorry about the long delay since the last chapter, guys. There's been a lot of drama going on in RL and it's been really effecting my writing. Plus, we're in a bit of a slow spot in the story and I keep getting bogged up with the editing of the earlier chapters and that eats up my time and motivation. Most of the next few chapters are going to be training and relationship building, not just for Sora. Welp, that's all I have to say for now... Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! There would be more thorough explanations on elemental training if I did!**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For bad, bad language and mischievous thoughts?**

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Five: "Going with the Flow"**

 _"I hated every minute of training, but I said, 'Don't quit. Suffer now and live the rest of your life as a champion.'" -Muhammad Ali_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

I slowly peeled my eye open to peer at the chakra hovering outside, it was still dark outside. Somewhere between 2 and 5am if I was pressed to make a guess, which, _uggghhh_... I was so wiped out from yesterday I ended up sleeping dreamlessly. It was nearly blissful if not for the fact that every part of my body was in pain. Even parts I didn't even _know_ could ache were aching! By the sudden flare of guilt that manifested in his _Safe_ and _Sturdy_ chakra, he just figured it out, too. I narrowed my eye at the cloaked/masked individual who didn't bother to suppress his chakra as he came to check up on me.

He lifted a gloved hand, folding his fingers. **'Apologies.'**

I let out a short huff before I dragged my warmed-over corpse from the salvation of my bedding and shuffled over to the window, unlocking it and pushing open for the ANBU. A gentle, warm breeze brushed my face as Neko took a seat on the sill. Now, up until the point I walked over he'd been relatively relaxed. But the second I stepped into the moonlight, a shot of well-meaning concern went through him. I kind of froze as he reached up and pulled his mask off to the side of his head. His dark-brown eyes went from the bruises on my arms, the bandage around the wound from the other day, and finally rested on my swollen and busted lip. He exhaled through his nose in a way that could almost be considered a sigh.

Briefly he closed his eyes and looked thoughtful. When he looked at me again, he spoke oh-so seriously. "Get some more rest. When you get up again you are to head directly to the hospital to receive healing—" I began to raise a hand to protest, he shut me down. "— _no excuses_. As your interim teacher, I expect you to do as I say, Sora. And that means going to the hospital."

I narrowed my eyes at him, gauging his seriousness. Neko returned my stare evenly, his entire demeanor telling me just what he'd think of any act of rebellion on my part. I slumped against the sill, hanging my head in defeat. Damn it...! It's just not the same as when Kakashi tells me to do something I don't agree with. I actually respect Neko as an authority figure!

"Well?" he prompted, needing verification. Smart man, it might've ' _slipped_ ' my mind otherwise. I lifted my eyes to meet his and nodded my head sullenly. My reward was a pleased smile, "Good. When the medic's have finished, meet me at Training Grounds 32 and we'll have a discussion about what you'll be learning."

 **'What about Crazy Lady?'** I asked. Neko covered up his laugh with a cough at my choice in wording.

He smiled at me wryly. "Mitarashi-san will not be joining us today. She has her own duties as a tokubetsu jonin to attend to. It's just you and I today."

I felt a frown tugging on my lips. Although I was _thrilled_ at the idea of getting to spend the day with my Neko, I was still a bit leery of the _other one_. **'When will she show up. I would like to prepare myself mentally and physically.'**

His slight smile disappeared and his eyes glanced down to my bust lip for a split second before pretending like it didn't bother him. How cute. "Mitarashi-san's schedule is... sporadic, at best. She is also under orders not to strain herself and impede her recovery, she will oversee your training when she can find a suitable amount of time. Though she might give you objectives to carry out in her absence, for instance, accomplishing a ten kilometer run each day."

My head dropped against his chest armor. I could already feel my body aching from the exertion. I was _still_ aching from yesterday. Neko chuckled softly at my misery and I felt it reverberate through the armor piece.

"Ten kilometers is actually fairly basic in terms of endurance training, Sora." he said encouragingly, trying to comfort me. It wasn't a comforting thought at all! It just meant that I was going to have to run even _more_ when I got used to it, probably faster, too. "You should make sure to do it though, perhaps before meeting me later today. It is a very realistic possibility that Mitarashi-san might visit unexpectedly to check on your progress."

I stared up at the ANBU blankly.

...was that his way of warning me of ambushes?

 _Ughhhh_...

In my growing despair, I wrapped my arms around one of his and pressed my cheek against his bare shoulder, greedily soaking in his presence. I didn't get to see him often enough, I've actually really missed him lately. In response to my display of affection he let out a soft sigh, awkwardly patting my head.

Yup, I needed this.

* * *

 _ **You're stalling at this point, Sky-girl.**_ Terra sighed. I frowned, running my hand through my hair and moving it away from my face—maybe I should find a tie or something? Ninja wire sucks for a hair tie. Why the hell didn't I have a spare hair tie? This was getting annoying. Maybe I should stop by the store or some— _ **STALLLLIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**_

 _'I am not stalling!'_ I rebuked in a huff as I began walking down the side-street again. _'I am CLEARLY on my way to the hospital! Look! I can see it now!'_

And really I could. Crap. I pointedly ignored the growing knot in my stomach as approached the weathered stone building, pulling in my sensing as I passed over the threshold and into the lobby. Ugh! Even though I withdrew in on myself, I could still feel the sterilized chakra everywhere! I shook my head, getting ahold of myself, I was being ridiculous at this point. It was only going to be a quick check-up, maybe get a little bit of first aid—I _really_ didn't think it was at all necessary for any Mystic Palm technique whatsoever. Anko hadn't poisoned me again -yet- and I didn't get any breaks from the Taijutsu training, my bruises were mostly healed over and the cut on my arm doesn't even bother me! I don't even know why Neko insisted I come here in the first place! He was just being a worrywart as per usual...

...

 _ **...Sky-girl.**_

 _'Yes?'_

 _ **You passed the reception desk already. These are the stairs to Hinata's room...**_

Uhm...

I could put it off for a half-hour or so, right? Just long enough to check on Mouse and make sure she's feeling all right! I've already been putting off my visit for the last couple of days because of my training, so she must be so tired of her stuffy clansmen by now! This is actually a good thing! I got the feeling of intense exasperation from my one-third as I happily skipped up the flight of stairs and made my way down the hall, towards the _Warm_ and _Clear_ chakra waiting for me. Checking once more down the hall for any sign of pesky nurses, finding the coast was clear I moved to open the door. Cautiously, I nudged the door open silently and my chest tightened at the sight of one of my oldest, sweetest friends lying there with heavy bandages wrapped around her arms and her collarbone, the bandages that were no doubt wrapped around her chest were covered by a hospital gown. Pale eyes moved from gazing out the window to land on me, a smile quickly lighting her too-pale face.

"Sora-chan... you came." she said, her sweet voice sounding raspy and tired.

I smiled as best as I could even though _really_ I felt like punching a particular someone in that moment and stepped in, closing the door securely behind me. When I looked back, Hinata's all-seeing eyes were trained on me intensely, making me feel a little more than self-conscious. Don't tell me she's gonna pull a Hero and say there's something ' _different_ ' about me. I wasn't sure I could handle it...

"Sora-chan, you look..." she trailed off, frowning delicately. Tension eased in my shoulders as I smiled wryly, walking over to the chair by her bed and slipping one of my hands into her own cool one.

 **'Same to you.'** I responded with my free hand and she blinked rapidly before flushing, knowing that I knew what she thought of my appearance but was far too polite to say aloud. Tch. Sweet girl. I already knew I looked like crap, but so did she. And it was all _that guy's_ fault, too. Argh. There's that punchy feeling again.

Hinata smiled weakly and tightened her fingers around mine slightly, making me look up into her pearly eyes. "Please... don't be too mad at Neji-niisan."

I frowned, obviously unhappy. And how did she know what I was thinking about?! I know for a fact I don't have ' _I'm pissed at Neji_ ' written on my forehead. **'He hurt you. Bad.'** I signed, her brow pinched together but she didn't deny it. Good. **'I get to be mad at him for it.'**

She let out a sad little sigh, one that hit me where it hurt. Which, was all over today. "But... you know what it is like for him. I've told you what our family is like, it isn't really _me_ that he was angry with. I know that, and... I hope you do too."

 **'You are not his punching bag.'** I countered, feeling my irritation with the boy double up. She was defending him even _now_ ,and I'd bet all my books on the chance that he couldn't be bothered to give two damns about it. I scowled, **'He doesn't get to do this. Not to you.'**

Not to _my_ Mouse.

Her smaller fingers intertwined with mine and she looked at me with those big, sad eyes of hers. "I don't want you to hold it against him. Please don't hold it against him."

I scrunched up my nose in distaste. Mouse knew that forgiveness wasn't my strongest suits. She was counted among the _very select few_ who could do anything and I'd still love them unconditionally. Who could literally get away with murdering someone and I'd figure out a way to cope with it.

Stick wasn't in that category.

Almost as if she sensed an impending loss in the argument, Mouse then jutted her bottom lip in a pout and my will _shook_.

" _Please_ , Sora-chan?"

Raaaahhhhh... Her eyes were wide and shiny, bottom lip trembling and w _here in the fudging hell_ did she learn to do—

 _Oh_...

Hmmm.

I really have been a bad influence on her. Maybe that stuffy Hiashi was onto something all those years ago?

Oh well, too late now.

I huffed in defeat, laying my head down on the side of the bed. I sensed as a victorious happiness bloomed in her chakra and I couldn't help but mirror the smile growing on her face. If only because it was my Mouse who was asking, I won't enact my revenge scheme this day. Or week. Maybe next month if I survive the Invasion intact? The summer heat is always a boon when dealing with sticky substances. I should ask the Hero for some help, I know he's supposed to be maturing out of this kind of stuff and all but I think he'd join me for one last hurrah if he found out _who's_ day we'd be ruining. _Oooh_! I should enlist the rest of the boys, too. Get the gang back together. I know Kiba must be itching for payback on Hinata's behalf right about now and who knows, maybe Shino has a vindictive streak? I _know_ that boy can hold a grudge. I'm sure Shikamaru wouldn't be too adverse to the idea, given proper incentive, he has a weakness for mystery novels, Sherlock Holmes specifically. And Chōji... well, I can bribe him to be our accomplice with food.

Yes... I can practically see it now.

It will be _great_...

"Sora-chan..." the Princess sighed, almost as if she was reading my mind. Which, she can't. Ino isn't here right now. Hinata's power is seeing through walls and clothes. She lifted a thickly bandaged hand and poked my cheek. "...you were smiling too widely just now."

Was I? _Interesting_...

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

友達 _(Friend)_

* * *

Sasuke was progressing faster than I could've hoped.

It's only been a couple days since we left the Village to train and he's picked up everything at a speed I have no doubt his teammates would be hard-pressed to keep up with. Since we've began, I've noticed with slight unease that his usual single-minded determination to achieve a higher level of skill _might_ have evolved into something a tad more obsessive than it used to be. It's gotten to the point I was seriously considering whether or not I should be worried.

Daily, he starts the mornings by running through kata I've shown him to condition his muscle memory until later on when I decide on either training his speed or reflexes for the day. He out preforms every task I set before him and goes beyond. I literally have to stop him from continuing to run the drills before he pushes his body to collapse. It's already bad enough that he's been sleeping the absolute minimum amount of time before beginning it all over again. Beside the lack of concern towards his well-being, I was convinced it would be a matter of days before I could teach him how to properly convert his chakra nature and begin the first steps towards learning the Chidori. Him being able to actually use the technique in a combat situation by the end of the month was rapidly becoming more of a reality than when I first came up with the idea.

Promising results aside...

I still felt conflicted.

At the moment, my broody student was taking a break from today's speed drills up the cliff face but I had a suspicion that he was already getting anxious to begin again, not ten minutes after sitting down to eat. And his definition of eating was just him shove him shoving a rice ball down his throat and calling it lunch. I wonder if Sora also knows that he does this and _that's_ why she makes the lunches? I never did get around to asking Tenzō about that did I? Oh well.

"What's next?" he asks, standing up and brushing off his hands briefly. Exactly like I'd guessed. Seriously, he was kind of predictable in that way.

I have to stop myself from sighing at the look he gives me, the one that says that if I don't give him something to do then he'll find something on his own. I then lift a hand to wearily rub the back of my neck, unsure if I should make him rest a little longer. Something in the back of my mind that sounds a lot like Rin's scolding tone was telling me to take it down a notch, before he hurts himself by pushing too far. I consider it for a moment. Then the memory of that kid from Sound getting turned into pulp comes back to the forefront of my mind and I'm reminded of exactly why I thought teaching Sasuke the Chidori was a good idea in the first place. I try not to think too much about how of Sora's unresponsive body comes to mind and I'm reminded of that fact that Sasuke could've easily been in that hospital room beside her, a Mark filled with pure and literal corruption etched onto his skin as well.

I really try not to.

"Today we'll start on Nature Transformation." I announce, and from the way his eyes sharpen I know it's another thing that I probably won't have to explain too much.

That's kind of boring. It's more fun when my little students don't understand what I'm teaching them right away.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

It was about 9am by the time I reached the Training Grounds where I was set to meet my Neko, he wasn't there yet so I decided to add another chapter in _The Tale of the Unfortunate Ferret, Sensu Sable_. Poor furry Bastard has it tough enough and I'm not going to make it any easier on him. I was writing for an hour or so before my ANBU friend finally showed up, dressed in the standard Konoha blues. I'd quickly sealed away my things the moment I sensed his incoming chakra, so when he dropped to stand in front of me I was ready and waiting.

His dark brown eyes briefly scanned over me, no doubt noting the bruises that still littered my exposed skin. "The Medics allowed you to leave like _that_?" he asked skeptically.

I gave my old friend a _look_ , raised my hands to sign. **'Yes, they did. Nothing broken or serious, want the rest to heal itself. Even looked at my stitches.'** He narrowed his eyes at me but I gave nothing away. Everything I said was true... more or less. I _did_ allow the medic to check for any fractured ribs and the like, and it was common practice to allow minor injuries like bruises and shallow cuts to heal naturally. It's just that when the medic tried to insist that he redo the stitches in my arm himself, I kind of... _fled_ the hospital.

Terra's cackles kicked up again at the reminder. _**You... You ran so fast! You'da thought a snake was chasing you out!**_ she breathed out between the laughter. I was very unamused with the mental image. I had to deal with real, live snakes pursuing me on a regular basis nowadays—it wasn't that funny!

Neko sighed eventually, accepting my answer with reluctance. "Alright then. As long as _you_ feel up for training though. I know that Mitarashi-san has been pushing you fairly hard so I don't want to risk you overextending yourself. If you think that your body can withstand the strain, then we'll begin, because..." he paused and I felt—oh no. I recognized that feeling. Did he learn it from Scarecrow? I swallowed and my lips twitched up into a nervous grin as Neko smiled in a ghoulish way. "...I won't go easy on you."

Oh dear.

The most accomplished ANBU Captain in Konoha's history just said he wasn't going to go easy on me. Ahhhh... where did my adorable Neko go? I nodded though, steeling myself. Underneath this elite-killer coating was still the twenty-something man that was all too prone to blushing when his well-mannered mind was led to think unseemly things. Speaking of...

I signed to him, face solemn. **'My body is ready.'**

He closed his eyes tightly in response, as if he was preparing himself as well. I wonder why~? "Sora, that's not..." he sighed, opening his eyes to look at me again. And what an exasperated look that was. He shook his head at me, "Just—...never-mind. Let's get started on training. Tell me, what kind of ninjutsu so you know? I'd like to get an understanding of your full capabilities before we can discuss any possible strategy for your fight."

 **'Just the Academy Three.'** I signed. Strategy? We were going to discuss strategy? Oooh! A genuine learning experience! Not just a ' _Watch and then do_ ' method like Anko, or a ' _Do whatever you feel like_ ' plan that Kakashi usually leave us inexperienced genin with! Ah, that was probably uncalled for. Kakashi tries his best.

Neko's brow furrowed, "You mean the Transformation, Substitution and Clone jutsu? That's _all_ you've learned after spending half a year under Kakashi-senpai's tutelage?"

I lifted a finger to scratch my cheek as I nodded. Was his expectations of Scarecrow really that high? I mean, how much are you _supposed_ to teach a teenage ninja in that time? And it's not like I've learned _nothing_. Quickly, I offered up something in the silver-haired man's defense. **'He taught us how to walk up trees.'**

Neko didn't seemed appeased with that. He muttered something under his breath before speaking to me again. "What _has_ Kakashi-senpai been teaching you?"

Just that honestly. Unless the life lessons count? But, something tells me that they wouldn't really count in this instance. Sorry, Sensei. Oooooh! Idea! I suppressed a wicked grin at the thought. This was a perfect teasing moment! He reaction would be—Noooo... it'd be too mean... but, ohh... _Don'tsayitDon'tsayitDon't_ —

 **'How to Love.'** I answered with a shit-eating grin.

He choked, face paling multiple shades. I immediately bent over and started laughing. HA! _Oh_ —that is just too funny. Teasing him is always so fun! He glared balefully at me, "Sora! Are you going to take this seriously or not?" he demanded and I tried to tamper down my snickering. I barely managed it.

 **'Teamwork. He taught us teamwork.'** I answered, seriously, as he requested. _That_ eased him slightly, but I could tell he was still unhappy about my teasing. It's his own fault really. He makes it too easy for me. A contemplative look crossed his face and he frowned thoughtfully, thinking something through. I waited patiently until he was finished.

"Alright, I think it's in your best interest to at least begin learning the basics of an elemental-based ninjutsu—" _Wait, wait, wait_! He is saying what I think he's saying?! Was this really happening?! "—now, so that you can continue to work on it even after the Chuunin Selection Exams have concluded. It's not strictly necessary to begin expanding your knowledge of ninjutsu after this, but it would be good for you to have a better grasp of the basics. And there is no better way to have an understanding of a jutsu than to be able to preform it yourself." he informed me. I was practically vibrating with _glee_ as Neko continued. "I suppose I already know the answer, but I still have to ask... Sora, do you know about Chakra Nature's and Nature Transformation?"

 _This was happening._

I grinned stupid-wide. He took my grin as confirmation and reached into one of the tools bags on his hip, pulling out a blank sheet of paper. I kid you not, I got _goosebumps_! It was actual _Chakra Induction Paper!_ Made from specially cultivated Ginkgo trees, grown and nurtured over years with chakra to infuse the wood with it! Ohh, I would _love_ to use that in one of my Fuinjutsu projects! I cannot even begin to imagine what it do to the conductivity of the Seal! He held it out for me and I may have skipped over to him to take it, holding it up to my eyes to inspect it closer. It looked like a plain square piece of paper but I could _feel_ the chakra in it. This is happening! Are you _kidding me_?! I've been wanting to learn about my chakra affinity since I first started practicing the Academy Three! I noticed Neko try to suppress a smile at my attitude right before I closed my eyes and pulsed chakra into my fingertips...

Something damp fell on my fingers.

I peeked one eye open to see that the paper was drooping over my knuckles and it was soggy and... _waitaminute_.

WATER!

I've got a Water affinity!

A grin split my face and I looked up to see Neko's reaction. "Water." he confirmed, straightening up slightly. He then smiled a little, pleased. "Water also happens to be _my_ affinity as well. Then, without any further delay, we'll begin your Water manipulation training!"

 _Yaaasssss_! Super cool new jutsu here I come!

The Hero is going to be SO jealous!

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Five: "Going with the Flow"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ahhh! Another chapter down and we got progression! Sora is learning a new jutsu and how to manipulate her WATER element! Surprise! Now Sora gets to start working on that! I know, this chapter wasn't the most filled or exciting in comparison to the pas** **t—especially with how much time it took, but I can only promise you guys that the next chapter is going to more than make up for it!**

 **One word: _J_** _ **iraiya**_

 **It's going to be so much fun! I hope you guys like this chapter, I just wish I could've done it faster!** **Lot's of stuff happening to me lately. I got an eye exam, deemed unfit to drive without prescription glasses—I'm still a bit upset over that. I honestly thought I had good vision. Got woken up at 3am by a man shouting 'Field Triiiiip!' and took a drive up to Colorado and got some serious writing done! Feel free to thank Mr.** _ **FieldTrip**_ **for the completion of this chapter, by the way. Embraced Nature's bounty by pelting people with snowballs. Fun times.**

 **Author Question!**

"What kind of Elemental affinity would you like to have? (You can choose more than one, too!)"

 _ **Hrmmm… I think I'd want electricity! Water seems very nice, but I think being able to shock people whenever I want would benefit me greatly. Yes... yes, it would. For A second one? I think I'd want earth. Just imagine the things I could do then...**_

 **I wuv yew all! Until next time~**

 _-Nanami_


	50. Montage Arc, Writer's Block

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: My God, I can actually** _ **see**_ **. Having glasses is kind of amazing—** **did you know that things aren't supposed to be blurry?! It blew my mind when I first tried on my new glasses, I had honestly thought that I had semi-good vision before this. Turns out my vision is complete crap. Who knew? ...the optometrist, that's who.**

 **So, YAY, new milestones! Count 'em off! 1500 reviews—you guys are awesome! 1,900 faves and 2,300 follows! We've also hit the 400,000 word mark AND this is the 50th chapter! Wow, so many awesome things have happened! Let's celebrate with a super cool new chapter FILLED with plot and twists! I honestly can't wait to see how you guys react to this one... Enjoy!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! There would be more pranks and shenanigans if I had.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For Language and the FEELS! There are intense feels in this one. You should know what this means by now.**

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Six: "Writer's Block"**

 _"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

"You're not focusing."

Kami, not _again_ with this.

I opened my eyes to glare at the man sitting in front of me heatedly. Neko had his arms folded across his chest with a blank expression on his face, though it felt like his dark brown eyes seemed to be boring into my head.

I was, too, focusing! At least I _was_ —up until the point where he decided to point out how I somehow _wasn't_ focusing! _Again_!

We moved to sit in the shade as he gave me a more thorough explanation on the intricacies of Elemental Chakra Transformation and Manipulation. ' _Just to be sure_ ' he'd told me. An hour and a heap of technical jargon later, I knew everything I did before except with the addition of now knowing all the proper terminology for everything. Put a bit of a damper on my giddiness if I'm honest, but it had me properly sobered up for what came next. The first very step in the training. I had begun bouncing from my cross-legged position on the ground and Neko reached over for the notepad he used as a visual aid for his lecture, carefully extracted a piece, and then handed it to me.

For a while, I had stared woefully at the _completely average piece of paper_ as Neko basically told me to make it wet with chakra and a good dose of willpower.

Okay, slight oversimplification, but you get my point. So... I did exactly as Neko instructed, closing my eyes and focusing on my chakra, nothing new to me. I had focused and trickled my chakra through my body to my fingers, funneling it into the paper. I kept doing it. Even as my fingers cramped and my legs fell asleep under me, I was determined to get this first step done and over with so I could get onto the good bits.

It's been hours now and I have accomplished _NOTHING_.

Now I was here, glaring at Neko because he kept repeating himself. The ANBU Captain frowned at the paper too, back straight and arms crossed over his chest as he muttered to himself. "Even when accounting for inexperience, you already have a refined sense of chakra control from your years of practicing Fuinjutsu, more advanced than even when _I_ had first begun my training. Granted... I'd been much younger than you... but, I don't understand it. There should have been _some_ amount of visible progress by now... maybe—"

I dropped the paper, not caring how it lazily drifted to land on the blades of grass as I manually unfolded my legs, silently groaning as I grabbed the toes of my boots and stretched myself out. I was thankful that there was a cool breeze today, the days were quickly getting hotter though. It seemed like this summer was going to be a hot one this year. I tapped the sides of my legs as the pins-and-needles began running up and down with the circulation of blood, Neko muttering to himself aloud all the while.

"...your physical and mental energies should already be attuned towards water, it being your natural affinity, but... I suppose... could the problem be psychological?" Oh, dear. My eyes snapped up to his the moment he said the P-word. I didn't like where this train of through was headed. He looked at me thoughtfully as he finally began speaking to me again. "Sora, I want you to cast a Genjutsu on me."

What the hell!?

 **'No!'** I denied immediately.

"Why?" he countered calmly.

I frowned at him, did he _really_ have to ask that? It was obvious! I signed; **'You are my friend. I'm not going to attack you.'**

His expression was empty and his tone was calm and unaffected as he continued to speak. "Genjutsu techniques aren't always used as attacks. I know that you know this, I also know that you have been studying some more of the innocuous techniques for months now. I want you to use one on me, right now."

No! I shook my head stubbornly, denying it _again_. Seriously, Neko! I didn't want to do it! He frowned at me now, a flicker of annoyance pinging in his chakra. Annoying _me_. What has he got to be annoyed about here!? Why was he pushing me to do a stupid illusion in the first place? His voice was hard when he spoke to me now. Not a trace of the usual softness in it at all. This was all **ANBU** now, all emotionally cut-off shinobi.

"Sora, I am giving you an order as your teacher to cast a Genjustu on me."

 _Mix your chakras and look into his_ —NO! Damn it! What was he not getting about ' _no_ '?! I didn't want to— _Show him true nightmares_ —No, I _can't_. I—R _e_ _ **dE**_ **y** _ **e**_ s _ **R**_ e—

" _Sora_! Stop!" **Yamato** barked. I jerked my head up and I felt a knot in my stomach when I saw how his usually so warm and soft expression was stony as he stared at me. No, not me. Lower. I followed his line of sight to my hand. My hand... that was... clawing at the bandages over the Mark.

I immediately stopped scratching it, pulling my hand away from the patch. It was covered by the sleeve of my blue shirt and by thick bandages, but it still _itched_ underneath all of it. I wasn't even conscious that I was doing that. I balled up my fists and placed them over my thighs.

It was quiet after that, save for the light rustling of the branches above our heads. We'd both deflated, our emotions draining out at the reminder of that man. I closed my eyes and focused on the feeling of the sunlight on my neck, the streams that managed to get through the tree boughs. I focused on the warmth on my skin.

The Mark, Orochimaru's Cursed Mark, wasn't a subject we'd talked about yet. It wasn't something either of us were going to be excited to talk about. Hell, I'd barely even gotten down the words that said my Mother used to be connected to the Snake and that he was probably the one who sent those men after us all those years ago. And even after the mere _mention_ of being connected to the Snake through my mother drained the color from his face, the fact I was directly connected to him now was not even on the table of contents at the moment.

We're both... still trying to process it.

We'd talk about it eventually, just like we'll talk about everything else that happened in that forest.

"Sora..." he called softly, my Neko returning again. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me sadly. I raised my hand to apologize for being pig-headed and— "I had been just outside the room when Kakashi-senpai had debriefed Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san about the events that happened in Training Grounds Forty-Four."

My stomach _dropped_ , a cold feeling creeping into my bones as the warmth disappeared.

"About what happened after you'd woken up."

No.

He doesn't know.

He doesn't know about my eyes—almost no one does. Sasuke hadn't told Kakashi before -Scarecrow had to eavesdrop in the hospital to find out- and I don't think Naruto understands it himself, at least he hasn't brought it up with me yet. I know he'd seen them when I had been... Her.

Neko _can't_ know.

"I know that you had killed those men in defense of the others."

Oh. That.

It's just that?

I lowered my eyes to the grass and idly began picking at the longer blades that stood out.

Why was he bringing that up?

Was that really what was important right now?

"Sora, you are..." he paused, being careful about his words. He's always careful around me, like I'm fragile. I couldn't lift my eyes up from the grass to look at his face but I imagine he looked pensive. "More empathetic than most, especially for a shinobi. Your empathy allows you to care for your comrades more deeply, to go to greater lengths to protect them, that's a good thing in most cases. But... you could also come to care about what happens to an enemy on the field of battle. Specifically one whose life you took with your own hands."

 _Her sword falls, lodging in between the ribs just above the pancreas. He chokes, still singing. Again, in one of the kidneys this time. She feels a rush of warmth and a heady feeling courses through her with each movement. Again. Nicking the stomach lining, releasing the stomach acids._

 _His singing blood paints the ground around them._

Funny. It gets a little more normal every time I think about it. That's... probably not good, right? Probably not a good sign I'm coping with it so well. It's only been a few days -a week now?- since it happened. It should shock me more when I replay it in my mind.

It doesn't.

He's still speaking to me, softly, carefully. Trying to be reassuring. "It's nothing to be ashamed of if you have conflicted emotions about what happened. The deed of taking another's life is never something to be taken lightly."

 **Hypocritical.**

I stood abruptly.

 **'I'm going to do my run.'** I signed as I turned around, heading towards the exit of the training grounds.

"Sora, you—" he stopped himself short, sighing.

I paused to hear him finish what he had to say, I owed him enough to listen to whatever he had to tell me. My back was facing towards him though. I couldn't look him in the eye right now. I wasn't sure I'd be able to hold up under his stare. I'd probably crumble right now. Neko could do a lot of things, has seen me at points in my life when no one else has, but I don't think he'd be able to handle a full-on breakdown.

"If you need me... you know I'm here, right?"

My breath hitched, chest tightening. I bit my lip to the point I broke the skin, feeling how my eyes got hot. Oooh, I'm getting dangerously close. I lifted my face towards the sun and closed my eyes, remembering the last time he'd told me that.

 _"Look at me." I didn't. He placed his gloved hand on my cheek and lifted my face up. His voice was soft, almost pleading. "Sora... please."_

 _I lifted my eyes from scrutinizing the floor and I noticed that his face was blurrier than it should be. His brows were pinched together but he was smiling._

 _"See? I'm right here... you are not going to lose me."_

Ah... that makes me feel more than the memory of the **Song**. Good. That's good. I remember how he'd said that right after I told him about Terra, when I'd shown him how cracked I really was. He hadn't left me then. He wasn't going to leave now.

I took a deep, shaky breath. Steadying myself. Turning my head—not enough to look at him, I barely dipped my head in a nod to acknowledge I heard him.

Then I ran.

I ran until the only thing I could think of was the burning in my muscles. When it seemed like my mind was going to start thinking again, I started to run faster, longer. I ran and my mind cleared of everything else, the more I ran, the less I thought.

I kept running even after I cleared the ten kilometers.

* * *

I came back to my apartment dead tired sometime around 6pm, the sun only just beginning to disappear over the horizon. I ended up running longer than I had when I was being hunted by vindictive reptiles. Kicking off my shoes at the door I quickly ended up crossing the short distance and collapse onto my ratty old couch, melting into the lumpy cushions.

I wanted to sleep like the _dead_...

But, damn it all, I opened my eyes and saw Fuinjutsu research spread across the low table in front of me. The most current notes on my Revival Seal, specifically. Ugh... I was already so tired... _But_... there were people depending on me, whether they knew it or not. Lives were at risk. And I've already been screwing around with recent events, so... in for a penny, in for a pound. I don't do half-assed. If I'm going to screw-up, I'll screw-up after I've exhausted myself doing it! Pep talk over. Time to fix that pesky suffixation issue!

I pushed myself off the couch and took a quick shower to clean off my run, throwing on comfort clothes that consisted of a faded red tee and a pair of old beige shorts. I gathered and set out all my Fuinjutsu research materials around the couch -kitchen table wasn't going to cut it today- and set a kettle of water on the stove for tea. I was gonna need a _lot_ of tea tonight. As I glanced out the window above the kitchen sink, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in it, of the violet eyes staring back at me.

Neko words echoed in my head yet again, for the hundredth time that day.

I've killed people. I murdered two men with a smile on my face and got another boy killed brutally because I looked at him with bleeding eyes I didn't know I possessed. Just the other day with Anko I unconsciously cast a Genjutsu on the Snake Clone and accidentally killed it. I had no control over it, it was purely a defense mechanism when I felt threatened.

When I was _afraid_.

I could recognize the feeling of it now, the buzzing at the base of my skull that threatened to turn into a headache, or how the back of my eyes begin to burn with the chakra that was just _begging_ to be let out.

My _Kekkei Genkai_.

Fudge balls. It's so much worse when I admit it to myself. I ran a hand over my face, feeling tired, not just physically. I hate not knowing things. I really, truly _hate_ being in the dark about Very Important facts. Sucky thing is; I don't even have a clue about my heritage. Mother was a survivor of Uzushio, guessed that after first coming to Konoha. Though, when it comes to my Mother she could've been lying about where she was from, too. Every story, memory, _every single thing_ she had _ever_ told me could be nothing but lies.

That fucking _hurt_.

It hurt so bad that it made it hard to breathe, like there was a weight pressing down on my chest. Every time I think about it, it _hurt_ me. I loved my Mother, I loved her and trusted her more than anyone on this earth. Then she died and left me behind with her mess and no explanation for it. I loved her _so much_ and she was a complete stranger to me!

That made me angry.

Hurt and angry. Not a good combination. Leads to reckless choices—well, more reckless than I usually am. So, bad. The solution for it?

Don't think about it.

Back on track, genetic sperm donor known as; ' _Father_ ' is an unknown in every possible way, though it's probably likely that this Bloodline limit came from him. Whoever the hell he was. _Was_ , because he's probably dead. If he had any connection to the Snake then was more than likely used up and tossed away. The Snake has a _thing_ for red eyes, doesn't he? Maybe that's how it happened? It's like a knock-off Sharingan? Oh.

 _Ohh_...!

I _had_ thought that only the Sharingan was the only Dōjutsu capable of ocular Genjutsu! Holy crap—do I have a knock-off Sharingan?! Oh, God. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. Can I do the stuff Sasuke can? And Scarecrow? The whole, super, predictive movement thing they pull off? But, no. It didn't seem like that happened when I used it. The only thing I _could_ do besides the Genjutsu was... the... black, bubbly, explode-y thing. The Sharingan can't explode people at will, can it?

Ughhhh... Why did things have to get so complicated? Why couldn't I just focus on fixing the problems with events right now and that was it...? Didn't I already have enough things to deal with _without_ adding my own, personal, issues into the mix? I don't even know where to _begin_ with dealing with my eyes.

I placed my fingers on my temples and massaged them to ward off the approaching headache. I felt like running again just so I could stop having to think so much. Hah, that was funny. I can't believe that I'd rather be out _running_. I was pulled from my musing by the sounds of the kettle screeching. I turned back to the stove and pulled the boiling water off, making some calming green tea. Kami, I wish I had some coffee. But, somehow, I think me hyped on caffeine wouldn't help my growing headache.

As I brewed the tea I thought of possible ways I could deal with my _Kekkei Genkai_ -not getting any easier the more I think it- as painlessly as possible. I didn't come up with much, sadly.

Maybe... I could... ask Neko to help me? He was there for me. Definitely more knowledgeable than me when it came to dealing with something like this. He would be able to help me. But... I shook my head, moving to the couch with my fresh pot of tea. Another problem for another day—today, I had Fuinjutsu problems to solve. I'd rather tackle Fuinjutsu problems over all the rest any day.

I clicked my pen open and began sketching out a base Barrier pentagram... adding and adjusting the parameters of the length, height and width... layering over the chakra filter... yes, yes... now what to do about the suffocation...?

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

蝦蟇 _(Toad)_

* * *

"Here I go 'ttebayo!" he shouts boisterously as he slams his hand on the dirt again. His chakra pulsed through his body and down his arm in a rush, the summoning formula spread out from his palm and a cloud of smoke appeared. He moved his hand away and I heard him growl in frustration. I didn't even have to look. It was another tadpole, no bigger then the last _ten_.

"Oi, Pervy Sage! Hey! Heeey!" my idiot of a godson shouted. Geez, I wish this kid would calm down a little. All his shouting was gonna chase off the girls for sure! I held in a sigh, moving the bushes slightly to get a better view of the busty brunette that just showed up. Woooh, look at the _size_ of _her_ — "AREN'T YOU EVEN GOING TO PRETEND THAT YOU'RE PAYING ATTENTION, YOU OLD PERVERT!?"

"SHHHHH!" I hissed, spinning around long enough so he could see me place my finger to my lips. The kid understood Signs, right? Then hopefully he'd be able to understand that one. The girls just got out _the soap_! Oh-ho-ho~! I just got the greatest idea for a scene with Katsumi and that female mercenary that was hired to kill her! And if Takeo were to walk in on them—where's my notepad? I need to be taking notes! I put my pen to my pad and the words just came to me... ' _he couldn't take his eyes away from the entrancing sight of the water running down the swell of her breasts_ ' ...oh, yes. That's good—

"Are you just going sit over there and giggle all day?! You're supposed to be training me dattebayo!" Naruto snapped from behind, getting frustrated.

I sighed. It's not like I don't get it, he hasn't made any progress at all these last few days, but it's hardly _my fault_ he isn't trying hard enough to tap into the Nine-Tail's chakra outside of a life-threatening situation! Really, what am I supposed to do here? Try and kill him myself?

I heard him as he turned on his heel and start walking away. "Whatever, then! Peep on the girls all you want—I'm leaving, then!"

Wait, what?

I stopped to look over my shoulder and see him marching down the riverside, stuffing his fists into his pockets in a huff. I narrowed my eyes at the skyline, checking the time. It was only about 5pm! He doesn't usually give up until 7! I put my pad away again and called after him. "Hey, kid, where 'ya goin'? It's not even sundown yet!"

"Like you care!" he shouted back at me, sounding like he was pouting. Haah... this kid sure is touchy. I didn't even have to call out to him again before he spun around with a glare and snapped at me. "I'm goin' home, okay!? It's Sora-chan's turn to make dinner tonight and our apartment's over an hour away so I'm going!"

Ah, ' _Sora-chan_ '...

And _that_ was how I found myself following behind my disciple as he walked up the stairs of a small and shabby apartment building. He'd still been a tad annoyed at me for ignoring him, but after a little convincing on my part I was invited to eat dinner as payment for spending so much of my time teaching him every day. Of course, the idiot somehow got it into his head that it was _his_ idea to invite me, but... whatever! It got me here.

' _Here_ ' being a rundown little complex in the cheaper part of the Residential District. The rusted stairs creaked under my weight as I climbed them, the smell of the garbage bins as it drifted up from the street was potent as it was rotten, the building itself was falling apart with the paint peeling off the walls and holes in the roofing.

All-in-all, this place was a _shithole_.

And my Godson, the only child of the Yondaime Hokage, Hero of the Third War, and one of the last living direct descendants of the once-renowned Uzumaki Clan who helped to found the Hidden Leaf, was living here.

Shit.

"Okay, so, Sora-chan usually makes extra food but I can't promise she'll let you stay to eat! I mean, I'll ask and she'll probably say yes—but if you start acting _weird_ to her then I'll kick you the hell out! Believe it, you old perv!" he warned. What?! Does he really think I'd be interested in a _fourteen-year-old girl_? What does he take me for!? I may be a pervert but I'm not a predator!

...I'd at least wait until she finished maturing. Eighteen or so.

He walked up to the first door on the third floor and walked in without any hesitation, apparently used to it being open for him at any time. I paused before the door, sensing the chakra from a recently activated seal on the other side. It was either a complex and powerful barrier seal or a very _sloppy_ one, considering how much chakra had to be used to get it up. It wasn't active _now_ but I'd wager that even an average sensor type would be able to feel that chakra. Granted, I _have_ been staying on my toes, keeping a wary eye about for anything -it's never a good idea to underestimate a Fuinjustu user. In _any_ situation- after I decided to come see this ' _Sora_ ' I've heard so much about in person.

Sensei has always had something to say about her whenever I'd get an update on Naruto during my travels. He'd told me that the girl was a Fuinjustu practitioner before, but I've gotta wonder just how advanced was she?

Standing at the threshold of the apartment, I looked in and to the left of the entryway and I saw a small kitchen and the girl who was using it. There was a teenaged girl standing at a gas stove with her back towards us, she had sun-kissed skin and stood about 5'3 but not too thin, a healthy weight for her age. I saw peach-colored waves of hair that swayed just above broad, straight shoulders. Wearing a plain red shirt that did nothing to flatter her figure, bandages peeking out from her left sleeve and a pair of worn, old shorts. Both articles were totally _un_ feminine. She was the _boyish_ -type, then.

This was the girl who's practically been only family my godson has had his whole life.

This was the girl that Orochimaru had placed his Kinjutsu on, marking her as another one of his vassals.

Those two things together made her more dangerous than anyone seemed to grasp.

Then, she looked at me. Her head turned slightly from whatever she was doing at the stove -grilling something. Fish, it smelt like- and I saw a pair of lilac-purple eyes lock with mine, her expression blank. Large round eyes set into a young round face, her skin was smooth but it was clear she didn't take very good care of it. There were the beginnings of bags to form under her eyes, I heard she had insomnia so that would make sense. A curved nose and a pair of small, frowning lips. What was most interesting though was that there wasn't a _trace_ of surprise in her expression or anywhere in her body language. Sensei did say she had a talent for sensing, bordering on being _over_ -sensitive even from a young age, but that didn't explain why the _look_.

In fact... there was even a slight _chill_ in her gaze as she looked at me. I don't know what it is about her exactly, but there was something... _off_ about the girl. Kinda gave me the creeps, honestly. Hey, maybe that's why that bastard has his eye on her. He's creepy as hell, too.

"I'm home, Sora-chaaan!"

Her eyes moved from me to the loud blonde in front of me and, like flipping a switch, she _lit up_. Woah. It was a complete turn from the way she looked at _me_ , even an sweet smile adorned her lips as she turned all her attention to my godson. Her hands left the handle of the frying pan briefly to speak in that modified sign language I'd heard so much about. The kid kicked off his sandals and walked right up to the counter, grinning.

I continued to stand in the doorway and waited to be invited in, she then glanced back at me and the kid followed her eyes, like he'd forgotten I was right behind him.

"Oh! Right! You can come in!" he said as he waved me in. Okay, so maybe he did forget. I frowned as I leaned down to take off my geta and store them on the little shelf next to the other pairs of sandals. He turned to face the girl, leaning on the counter. "Sora-chan, this is the old letch I told'ya about! The Pervy Sage!"

 _Old letch_ —I threw my left sandal at his head, clocking him. "OI! BRAT! DON'T BE TELLING LIES ABOUT ME!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Naruto yelped as his hands flew to his head and he whipped around to scowl at me. Her eyes flashed to me, a emotion in those irises, but I kept my eyes on the brat only watching her reaction from my peripheral.

"BUT _YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO SAID YOU WERE A SUPER PERVERT, DATTEBAYO!"

"THAT'S NOT THE KIND OF INFORMATION YOU SPREAD AROUND, 'YA IDIOT! SPECIALLY NOT TO CUTE GIRLS!"

She tried not to smile, amused now. Her eyes were dancing between us as she watched on.

" _YOU'RE_ THE IDIOT!"

"YOU—YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH SOME MORE RESPECT, YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!"

By now I'd fully entered the apartment and continued to argue with the short brat and the girl went back to the stove, cooking even as she listened to us toss insults at each other, her shoulders trembling slightly with what I'd guess was suppressed laughter. After she finished with the fish, the girl cut-into our bickering with an indulgent smile and a few signs to Naruto, nodded towards me and she spread her arms, motioning our surroundings. He nodded, hopping out of the chair he'd seated himself in during our spat.

"'Kay, I'll be right back!" he told her, then he turned to me. "I need'ta clean up before dinner, Sora-chan says to make yourself at home 'ttebayo!"

Naruto crossed the short distance to a door on the opposite side of the room and entered what looked to be a small bathroom, closing the door behind him. The girl produced various vegetables -daikon, eggplant, carrots, etc.- from the ancient-looking fridge and set them down on the wooden counter, pulling out a large kitchen knife to begin prepping them.

Annnd... she was back to staring at me again.

Only now she had a knife in her hands.

 _Okay_...

I did a cursory glance of the small apartment, taking a few steps away from the small kitchenette and the girl using it. I turned my back to her, semi-sure she wouldn't try to attack me and totally confident in my ability to subdue her attempt if she tried. The room I was standing in was about fifteen-feet from the entrance, stretching to the room towards the back which I assume was her bedroom? Fourteen-feet from the bathroom to the sink under the window.

Only window in the living area, small- _ish_ , but still big enough for an adult to fit through if needed. The floorboards were smooth under my feet, clean and recently sanded. But the paint of the walls were an unappealing grey-brown and the wooden paneling looked to be beyond it's years. The kitchen -fridge, oven/stove, sink and counter, along with a small island counter with a wooden stool by it- took up a quarter of the space, a large wooden table that seated six took up another quarter adjacent to the island and was placed in front of the door leading to the bedroom, a small lamp hanging over the center provided most the light in the apartment.

On the other half of the room was the entrance, rack for shoes, bathroom door and in the last corner of the room there was a long, beaten-up brown couch with a small table in front of it. Also wooden. And also covered in varying sizes of papers and texts, ink pots and pencils strewn about haphazardly.

A Fuinjutsu practitioner _indeed_.

I heard the sounds of sizzling and looked over my shoulder to see her at the stove again, frying up the prepped vegetables. My eyes slid back over to the door that was left cracked open, the one with a soft orange glow painting the walls. I glanced back to the girl, wondering how far I could push the boundaries of my invitation. Inside, I could see dozens of sketches pinned to the wall beside a large wooden desk.

Well, the door _was_ left open and she _did_ say to make myself at home...

With one last look, I made sure she wasn't looking my way before stepping lightly over to the door and entering. The room was slightly smaller than the living area, about fifteen by nine with a couple mismatched carpets across the floor. A medium sized bed toward the wall, directly across from the door, the bedding on top of it unmade and messy, a small nightstand beside it with a soft lamp to light up the room.

To the left of the bed there was a small bureau with a mirror on it, a cluttered desk, calligraphy brushes and assorted inks set meticulously to the sides, both infused with chakra and not. Stacked around the desk were also a dozen different books on everything from Medical texts about the human chakra pathways to a manual to creating an efficient explosive blast. That last one I actually read through a couple times back when I was experimenting with Explosive tags. I took a few steps toward the desk to get a better look at the most recently hung up papers just above it.

I recognized the structures for various concepts of Barrier diagrams. A lot of them. I traced the pad of my finger over some of the completed sketches, feeling the inert chakra in the ink. The overall construction of the designs weren't half bad either... for a _tween_. The sketches get older the farther back you go, I could see clear progression through the years as the lines became more refined and a personal style set in, leading all the way back to... gently pushing aside some designs and narrowing my eyes at the yellowing paper in the center of the collage.

Wait a second, I knew this one! These intersecting lines, the way the Base is constructed to the specific set of characters used here... this is old school. Like, older than me, old! This is one of the ones from Mito-sama's era. I could see the influences of the design and elements of it in all of her work. So the girl is a _traditionalist_. Her Mother must've been, too, if that is where she learned this from. If anything, that just confirms Sensei's suspicion that the woman claiming to be Uzumaki Ikari might've actually been the real deal.

Still... the girl's gained a sort of flair of her own over time, making her works more aesthetically pleasing to the eye. You could see the passion in her strokes, how carefully the characters are drawn. It looked like all her writing tools were regularly maintained, too. My eyes fell down to the surface of the desk, seeing the half-finished and experimental Fuinjustu designs there. There was more Barrier designs, a few modified Storage seals, a nasty-looking timed explosive tag that looked like it heeded _none_ of the safety guidelines listed in that book and was more-than-a-little volatile. Shit. That was a live tag, too, it only needed the slightest touch of chakra to go off and take out the rest of the apartment with it! Stupid, and definitely as reckless as I feared. There was also...

Oh-ho... what's _this_?

I picked up the page in the center of the desk, knocking the pencil shavings off of it to get a clearer look at the half-finished design. It looked like some kind of barrier/death trap with a Yin chakra filter on it for some reason. What the hell is even the purpose of this!? It looks like it's supposed to be a personal barrier -with some kinks relating to the available access to _air_ \- but it also has this filter which is throwing the entire formula off! This was entirely different from the rest of the works, not traditional in the slightest! It looked like she was trying to merge a barrier with sort of bastardized medical Fuinjustu.

It'll never work. Even in this stage I can tell. There was just too much going on here for one Seal to operate, she'd need _at least_ a sealing array operated by two experienced users that already had the knowledge of healing and barrier ninjutsu. I set the page back down, dismissing it. It was probably just an experimental design. I know that I did a lot of experimenting when I was beginning to learn. A practitioner of Fuinjutsu only gains experience through trial and error after all.

I turned my attention to the other half of the room, seeing a window much larger than the one in the kitchen and an impressively-sized bookcase, mostly filled up, too. I took a few steps over to get a closer look at it. This seemed to be carved by the same guy that made the desk, in fact, all the wooden furniture in the apartment looks like it's been made by one person. I keep noticing the same, small, decorative patterns of leaves adorning each of the pieces, all of them made from the same kind of dark, sturdy—is this Hashirama wood? I set my palm on the side of it, feeling the hum of old chakra infused with the grain, confirming my suspicion. Huh. I remember hearing Hashirama trees were one of the hardest woods to work with.

My eyes briefly scanned over the packed shelves, noting the names of many books I'd never even heard of before. _Pride and Prejudice, 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, The Phantom Of The Opera_ —Some of these didn't even have proper titles, using katagana to write strange names for them! There were dozens of these kind of books lining the shelves, all written by the same hand. _Hers_. There weren't just her strange books either, there was an old, folded up sketching of a manual barrier formula made to look like waves. A long red ribbon that laid over a flute -I think it's called an ocarina- and couple worn photo's, one that I assume was her Mother and the other was the official photo of this Kakashi-kun's Team Seven. There was also a double-bladed kunai sitting on the bookshelf, obviously used. If I wasn't mistaken... it was an _Ame-styled_ blade. Now why the hell would she have a kunai from Ame of all places? And next to it— _was that my novel_?!

WHY WAS THERE A HOLE THROUGH IT?!

I stopped.

She just entered the room behind me.

I slowly looked over my shoulder at the girl, her hands full of the papers from the table by the couch, as she pointedly arched one of her eyebrows at me. Shoving my thumb towards the bookcase I make it a point to laugh nervously, like I didn't know she was aware of the second I left the other room.

"I, uh, noticed your collection here. I'm a bit of a book-lover myself! I hope you don't mind if I take a closer look at them." I said with a hint of apology in my tone. She walked over to the desk and laid out the items in her hands, briefly sorting them before turning back to me with that creepy look over hers again, lifting her hand to gesture towards the rack in what seemed like a ' _knock yourself out_ ' motion.

I nodded and faced the bookcase again, out of the corner of my eye I saw her sidestep over towards the bureau and slide her hand over one of the drawers discreetly. I sensed the subtle chakra she released, activating a seal on it. She left the room without giving me another glance.

Now, I wonder just what she could want to hide from me in there?

Stepping away from the bookcase, I glanced through the doorway to see she was starting a rice cooker and had her back to this direction again. I walked over to the bureau, inspecting the drawer she activated as much as I could under the dim lights, hoping the Fuinjutsu wasn't explosive in nature. I could see ink stained into the corners, swirling, decorative but also a design for a barrier. A very small one but there were also elements of a storage seal in it, odd choice, wonder what's stored in it. I pulled on the handle gently, it opened a crack. It opened much easier than I thought it would, didn't she lock it? I frowned, eyeing the ink warily.

Now, just how badly did I want to see what was in this drawer?

I thought about it seriously...

...pretty badly, actually. Decision made! Alright then, let's see what we've got here. I pulled the drawer out fully and saw... what? They were just panties, -ugly panties, too, was this girl even _trying_ \- the drawer had nothing but panties and sports bras in it! I moved a them to the side, checked the corners and the underside for anything that might be hidden, but there was nothing here! I don't get it. If there wasn't anything here then why would she—

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU SHITTY PERVERT?!"

I instinctively slammed the drawer shut, looking over to see my godson glaring at me with furious look in his eye.

This probably looked pretty bad.

"Ahh..."

Words failed me in that moment.

As my idiot of a godson shouted at me for rummaging through a teenaged girl's underwear drawer, the ' _victim_ ' herself was leaning against the kitchen table and casually drinking from a cup of tea. Again, no surprise anywhere. If anything she almost seemed to be... _pleased_? But—no! There's no way that she could actually have _liked_ finding out that I was checking out her underwear drawer! No, it couldn't have been it. Besides, she couldn't have actually expected me to open the drawer right after she—...locked it... right in front of me.

It couldn't be... that she did that _on purpose_?

...did she?

I met her gaze again, but she wasn't watching me with that blank look anymore. I could see a troubling amount of _mirth_ in those lilac eyes.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

"Thank you again for the dinner! Food always tastes better when it's prepared by a cute girl~!" the white-haired man said with a impressively convincing grin considering what transpired right before the rice finished cooking. I nearly burst out laughing at the look the old man gave me when he realized what just happened and how he may have been _had_. It was just one of those moments that make the rest so, so very worth it.

That compliment was totally insincere though.

He doesn't think I'm cute at all.

"STOP SAYING WEIRD THINGS TO SORA-CHAN, DAMMIT!" the Hero snapped angrily, trying to physically shove Jiraiya out of the door. He was failing, but trying none the less. I was still tremendously warmed by how he wants to protect my honor as a maiden. "You're lucky that Sora-chan was nice enough to let you stay and eat after you violated her privacy like that! If it'd been up to me—"

Naruto continued to rant as Jiraiya finally began to take pity on the blonde and pretend like he was actually being moved. I kept up a polite smile. Yeah, I was _sooo nice_ tonight. Perfectly civil the entire evening. I _totally_ did not set-up Jiraiya to take the fall of snooping through my underwear drawer, and DEFINITELY _did not_ time it exactly so Naruto would catch him in the act.

Nope.

"C'mon, you! Time for you to _leave_!" Naruto growled, finally out of the door with the Sannin. He looked over his shoulder at me, smiling while simultaneously shoving. "I'll talk to you in the mornin' Sora-chan! Good night!"

I returned his smile warmly and waved my fingers in a wave goodbye, closing the door behind them. As soon as the door clicked shut, all sounds of Naruto continuing to chastise -and what a thought _that_ was. _Naruto_ being the one doing the chastising- stayed on the other side of the wood. Leaving the apartment feeling empty. I turned to the dinner table and began cleaning up the dishes.

Okay, so... I found out that I don't particularly... _like_ Jiraiya. I'm still processing that, really. Oh, don't get me wrong. I adore Jiraiya the Author, I love _Icha-Icha Paradise_ far more than I'd been expecting and am in the middle of working to reacquire a new copy to read. I admire Jiraiya the shinobi, a war hero that fought to defend his home and comrades. Have the upmost respect for Jiraiya the Fuinjutsu-user, his formulas are used today as a baseline in the -scarce- textbooks for any aspiring user. But Jiraiya the man...? Turns out, I'm not really a big fan.

I realize that I was being a _bit_ petty for setting up the Jiraiya like that and acknowledge than I'm probably a little, teensy-weensy bit jealous that Naruto is spending all his free time with the old man. But I've gotta admit, the old man's bafflement was a good distraction from all the suspicion that kept shooting through his chakra, which felt surprisingly _Oily_. Honestly, I hadn't expected him to actually get into my drawers out of pure curiosity after I activated the air-tight storage seal on the drawer. All it was doing was sealing the air in the drawer so my clothes keep smelling like their fresh out of the laundry.

 _ **You BAITED him, Sky-girl. You were hoping that he'd continue to snoop around!**_ Terra accused, not entirely wrong.

 _'Maybe he shouldn't've walked in with the intention of snooping in the first place!'_ I countered, placing the used dished in the sink. I'd do them later. _'I mean, the guy walked into my home as a guest and took it as an invitation to invade my privacy! He had it coming!'_

I imagine my one-third was scowling in a vaguely disapproving manner. _**You know that he only has Whisker's best interests at heart here! Naruto's safety is his top priority and you knew that even before he walked in, radiating all that protectiveness for the blonde!**_

Yeah, _yeah_... I let out a sigh. I know that Jiraiya's a good enough guy, under that perverted coating. I'm just being irrational, I can't even pin down _why_ I don't like him! It's just—the second he walked in, I had the insanely intense urge to throw the frying pan at his face! I can't explain it! I'm genuinely trying to feel shame for my actions, but... it's just not happening.

The whole night has been an awkward and tense mess, even though Naruto didn't seem to notice it, too happy to be having dinner with us both even if he didn't say it aloud. He even got over the whole ' _perving on my underwear_ ' thing as soon as I had calmed him down. Still, I had let him yell at a floundering Jiraiya for a good five minutes. Mm, still no guilt there. Then after dinner he got mad again for my sake as soon as Jiraiya tried to apologize, though at that point I was sure he knew I'd set him up. I have no idea whether or not he's going to hold it against me though, he didn't _seem_ to mad about it. Don't know.

Maybe I'll wake up to the buggy eyes of toad staring me down tomorrow and get the shit scared outta me. We'll see.

I walked over to the couch and fell into the lumpy cushions, throwing my legs over the arm and hanging them there. It's weird. Whenever I had pictured meeting Jiraiya in the past, I wasn't the third member of Team Seven, and I imagined it would've been when Naruto was older and they were much closer that he'd introduce us. We'd have a dinner that had a lot less of a passive-aggressive atmosphere about it. That was if I hadn't been out of the Village and traveling the countries by then, like I had planned to be.

Huh... My plans used to be a _lot_ different, didn't they? How'd things get so off-track? At one point I'd sworn to myself that I wouldn't get caught up in all this complicated _Plot_ and I'd just silently cheer on the Hero of the Story while I did what I wanted, went where I wanted, lived the life I wanted.

Living free from Ninja.

Then... I'd met a small, neglected, unloved little boy and everything became different. Naruto. Sweet, lonely, brave Naruto. Naruto, who didn't deserve any of this. Who deserved to be loved and sheltered and cared for by people who he could depend on! Someone who—

 _Oh_...

I figured out why I don't like Jiraiya.

Hm. I wonder if this also means I'm pissed at the Yondaime for subjecting the Hero to all this in a first place? And Obito for unleashing Kurama? Madara for manipulating Obito into being his little puppet and... ah. Right. It all boils down to one person really. All of my problems are Kaguya's fault. I accept that. It's totally acceptable. Realistic, too. Wasn't I working on something before dinner?

My eyes landed on the damned piece of paper sitting on the counter that Neko had given me. I then tried to burn it with my non-existent heat vision.

...didn't work, much to my dismay.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

陽 _(Sun)_

* * *

I stuffed all the things I needed in the bag and grabbed my jacket, putting it on and zipping it up. I checked the bag again to make sure that I had everything that I'd need for my plan today.

'Cause today, I was gonna fix Sora-chan!

Last night, when we were having dinner I'd noticed that she hadn't really ate a lot of food just like the other night and then I finally figured out why Sora-chan seemed different than usual! It was her _hair_! Ever since she woke up in the hospital she's been wearing her hair down, but that wasn't _that_ weird—she's wore her hair down when it's cold or whatever before but what _was_ weird was that she wasn't wearing her _ribbon_! I know how much she loves that ribbon and I know the reason she loves it so much because it was _her Mom's_ ribbon, too. Sora-chan told me a long time ago that it was the last thing that her Mom gave to her before she died, so it was really precious to her.

Even if it wasn't in her hair, she's _always_ had it on her... but now, she wasn't wearing it anymore. I thought that maybe she'd gotten better after that fight we had when she told me about Not-Terra and then about her Mom, but... I guess she hasn't.

So that meant that Sora-chan was still hurting.

I didn't really understand what happened with Sora-chan's Mom or why Sora-chan was so upset with her. Now, she didn't _say_ that she was upset but Sora-chan _never_ says when she's upset because she doesn't want anyone else to get upset and feel sad like she does, so it's up to me to figure it out when she is! Like now! If she had only been upset about the things that happened when she was Not-Terra then she'd be wearing her ribbon still, but she wasn't so that meant she was upset with her Mom. She was upset 'coz of her Mom but _I don't why she was upset with her Mom_! I mean, I remember Sora-chan tellin' me and the Bastard that her Mom and the Half-Snake Asshole from the forest used to know each other before she was born, but I didn't understand why that would make her upset! Just because she knew a guy?

Though he's an asshole now, that Half-Snake guy was a ' _Sennen_ ' and he used to be a ninja of Konoha a long time ago, right? That's what Sora-chan told us. That and the Sennen were like, a really big deal a long, long time ago or something like that... I, uh, I was still really tired even after sleeping for a couple hours so I kinda stopped listening when Sora-chan started talking about all that history stuff we learned in the Academy. And then when I asked everybody at dinner about them _Shino_ started talking about history and I almost fell asleep again listening to him! But, it doesn't matter though! I remember the important parts! I remember that the Sennen were supposed to be really strong and that none of them lived in the Village anymore, and that the Asshole was actually a really bad guy and did some really bad crap and then ran away before Jiji could get him and make 'im pay.

What I don't understand is that... if Sora-chan's Mom knew the Half-Snake guy then did that mean she lived in the Village too? And that's when they knew each other? Then why wasn't Sora-chan born in the Village? It couldn't be that her Mom knew him after he became a missing-nin! Everything Sora-chan's ever said about her Mom is how nice and kind and caring she was! So that meant... it meant... _Arrrrgh_! I didn't know what it meant!

And I think that Sora-chan didn't know what it meant either. That's why she was so upset. I know that Sora-chan hates not knowing things—that's why she's got so many books, it's so she can know more stuff!

I didn't really know what I could do about all the stuff Sora-chan didn't know, but I knew I could do something about her being upset. So, I got up really, really early this morning and I went to Iruka-sensei's apartment to ask him a couple things about what I could do and then I came up with a plan to help! I got everything that Iruka-sensei said that I'd need and all that was left was to get Sora-chan to come with me!

I tightened my grip on the bag in my hand as I entered her apartment, kicking off my sandals real quick. I didn't even have to look for her because when I walked in Sora-chan was sitting at the counter and glaring at a piece of paper in her hands. All her writing stuff was spread around the counter but she was just glaring at the paper. It wasn't _doing_ anything... She... was just glaring at it. _Okaaaaay_. I'll have'ta ask later, because as weird as some of the things Sora-chan does are, this was _pretty weird_ , even for her.

"Morning, Sora-chan!" I said. In a second she stopped glaring at the paper and smiled at me with her warm eyes, signing a ' _Good Morning_ ' to me with her hand, too. She glanced down at the bag and when she looks back at me, I put on my widest grin and held it behind my back.

"Hey, wanna do something today? It'll be just the two of us, like before! No Sasuke or Kakashi-sensei or any missions to do!"

She blinked at me and frowned a little, setting the paper down and using both hands to speak. **'What about training? Don't you have to work on summoning?'**

Oh, _right_... Well, it's not like I couldn't miss out on _one day_ of training. It wasn't like I'd actually learned anything new the last couple days and I doubt the Pervy Sage would even notice I didn't show up today. He might even be _happy_ I wasn't there to bug him... all he cares about is peeping on the girls... _ARGH_ —Whatever! I don't care what that old pervert thinks! 'Sides, Sora-chan needs me more than I need to get yelled at again today! I bet that he's still outside of the hot springs right now and even if I showed up he'd just say how I was an idiot for not getting this justu down yet!

"It's fine, it's fine! I need a break from it, yanno? It's like when you get stuck on one of your seals! You take a break and relax and then when your back to it, you come up with some crazy answer you woulda never thought of before the break 'ttebayo!" I told her. She smiled at me a tiny bit, just like she does whenever I bring up the things she's taught me.

Sora-chan nodded, sitting up and signing. **'I just need to put all this away. Then we can go.'**

I grinned at her, happy I didn't have to convince her much at all. She started putting all her writing stuff and papers away and I looked around a little, wondering if there was anything else that I could use for my plan. She concentrated on putting her papers away in the right order and I walked over into her room real quick, looking again. Then I saw it on her bookshelf! Something that always cheers Sora-chan up even when she's upset!

 _Poof!_

I looked back and Sora-chan had just started sealing away some stuff into her Storage Book and was writing a couple things down in her Big Red Book where she kept all her Fuinjustu ideas. I bit my lip wondering if I should just take it—but no. Sora-chan _always_ seems to know when I try to do something behind her back. I'd have'ta ask if I could take it.

Or... did I?

I looked back into the other room and shouted. "Hey, Sora-chan, can I take something off the bookshelf?"

She gave me a thumbs-up, not even looking or asking what I wanted! _Yes_! I raced over and reached up, snatching it off the shelf and shoving it into my jacket pocket. Before she could wonder what I was doing I ran back to the table and sat down, waiting for her to finish cleaning up. After she gathered up her Big Red Book and her pens, I watched her walk into her room and say she needed to change her clothes real quick—ah! It's 'cause she was still in her pajama dress! I didn't even notice!

I waited a little longer and she came back out wearing shorts, a tank top and her black jacket. Her hair was still down, no ribbon or anything even though she usually does something to her hair on warm days. She smiled at me, but I could see that it wasn't as happy as it usually was… right. That's why I have to do this! I got up and slipped on my sandals as she tied her orange scarf around her neck. She put on her boots and I held my hand out for her while keeping the other with the bag out of the way so she couldn't see inside of it.. Sora-chan smiled grabbed my hand, tangling her fingers with mine.

Okay! Time for operation: ' _Cheer up Sora-chan!_ ' to start!

We started by getting a quick lunch at some place Sora-chan chose—it was some dumpling place and the chick working there seemed to know Sora-chan somehow. It was kinda weird that I hadn't been here before, but I could guess why she came here so much! The place had _really good_ red bean buns! I ended up eating a bunch but I saw that Sora-chan only had _one_ _bun_. That was crazy! She usually can eat a dozen all by herself!

She started to zone off while waiting for me to finish so I asked her why she was staring at the paper earlier and Sora-chan told me about how Kitty-guy was teaching her about Chakra Element _Trans_ —okay, so, I didn't really understand everything she said. She started to get really excited and used a bunch of signs really fast and I didn't exactly understand _everything_ she told me, plus, I think that she was arguing with Terra, too. She kept stopped for a second to look away and scowl before talking to me again. I ended up figuring out that she was just learning something really cool to show off for the Exams.

After we finished eating and Sora-chan said goodbye to the Dumpling place girl, I started walking us towards the edge of town. She asked me where we were going once but I just told her it was a part of my plan and she didn't ask again, she just smiled whenever I looked at her and kept walking with me. Sora-chan _seemed_ to be having fun, swinging our hands back and forth as we walked, but I noticed how she kept getting distracted and zoning off again, worse than usual! I had to pull her hand to stop her from running into people more than once! Sora-chan's the one that always knows what's going on, even when she isn't paying attention. I knew that it was bad, but I didn't know she'd gotten _this_ bad! Argh! I should've figured out what was wrong earlier! I'm her _best friend_! _I'm_ the one who's supposed to figure this stuff out!

It took her until we left the last neighborhood to figure out where we were going. As we walked down the dirt path, Sora-chan seemed to slow down to the point where I was pulling her by the hand just to keep us moving forward. The further we got, the less we could hear of the busy streets. I glanced back at her and noticed from the corner of my eye that her face was screwed up with her eyebrows pinching together, making her look like she was in pain.

It made my chest hurt to see that look on her face.

Her hand let go of mine when we finally stopped in front of her Mom's grave. She followed me to the ground, sitting next to me as I started to pull out all the stuff that Iruka-sensei said that I needed to have... I started by putting down some special limited-edition shrimp and seaweed-flavored instant ramen that I'd been saving. Iruka-sensei said to get something that the person liked but I didn't know what Sora-chan's Mom liked so I just went with ramen, 'cause there's nobody that doesn't like _ramen_!

And the flowers that Sora-chan left from the last time she visited were still here so that's good. They were a little wilted but I didn't have any idea what kinda flowers would've been okay and I think I remember Sora-chan complaining about learning flower meanings from her Kunoichi class and that she got scolded for picking out all the wrong ones and they made a message that basically said ' _I hope you die ugly.'_ I only remember that 'cause I laughed _really_ hard after she told me, but I didn't want make a mistake like that.

Now all that was left to do was to ladle the water—THERE WASN'T ANY WATER! Why wasn't there any water?! The next thing that Iruka-sensei said to do was the pour the water over the grave and then pray and then you could talk—Sora-chan put her hand on my arm, making me look at her. She signed: **'Where did you learn to do this?'**

"Ah, I-I asked Iruka-sensei about it. I told him about how you were mad at your Mom and he said the best way to fix it was to talk to her about it and maybe that'd help, but... she's gone and I don't know if she could see you talk, and we're family, so... I was gonna talk to her for you." I looked away from her face, embarrassed that I couldn't do this right either. But, I've never had to do something like this before! Everyone I knew was still alive, and... I didn't have any family that I could miss, not like Sora-chan did.

Sora-chan sighed, looking really tired.

 **'I don't really do all this.'** she pointed her hand to the ramen and the candles. **'I just talk to her like she was in front of me. Like you are.** '

"Oh... really? That's it?" I asked, looking at Sora-chan to make sure. She closed her eyes and nodded. I looked back to the gravestones and chewed on the inside of my cheek.

Just like she was in front of me, huh?

"Uhm... Hi, Sora-chan's Mom! My name is Uzumaki Naruto, it's nice to finally meet you 'ttebayo!" I said with a wave, then I stopped. Not because I was expecting someone to talk back but because this felt _really_ weird. Was this what everybody else does when they visit dead people? Iruka-sensei said something about praying to them and thanking 'em, too, but... I guess it's better than nothing. "So... sorry if I do or say something wrong, this is my first time, er... talking with you. The thing is, Sora-chan's been really upset about something that you did and since then she hasn't been getting much sleep and she's been skipping meals, too—"

 **'No, I'm not.'** she said, opening her eyes to look at me.

I looked back at her and frowned. "Shh! And yes, you are too! You barely ate anything last night and you didn't even finish your ramen yesterday, dattebayo!"

Her eyebrows pinched together, looking confused, and she signed. **'You've been watching how much I eat?'**

I shrugged one shoulder, "Well, yeah! You never eat much when you're upset!"

 **'I've been eating plenty enough.'**

I scowled.

"No, you haven't!"

She frowned.

 **'I have just been too tired from training to be hungry.'**

"Why are you saying that when I know it's because you're upset?!" I shouted at her, crossing my arms over my chest. I was getting mad that she kept trying to pretend she's not sad. It was _me_! Sora-chan never has to pretend to smile when she's with me! "You always do the same things! I know that when you get sad you start to spend all your time on your seals and you don't eat as much and you get distracted from what you're doing really easy and—and I know that you get afraid to go to sleep because you wake up from nightmares _EVERY NIGHT_!"

She stared at me with wide eyes. Sora-chan looked really surprised by what I said. Don't know why. I'm her _best friend_ , it's my _job_ to know these things! She put her hands on her lap and looked at the ground. Good, she was done arguing. I turned back to talking to Sora-chan's Mom.

"Listen! I don't know why you did the things you did and though Sora-chan might care—I _DON'T_! You brought Sora-chan to Konoha, so I don't really care about what you did 'ttebayo! We're gonna figure out how you knew that Half-Snake Asshole and then we're gonna come back here, okay! But until then, it's because of you that Sora-chan came to the Village and that she can be my family now! So... thanks, I guess!" I nodded to myself, grinning. Yeah, that's what I wanted to say!

I heard Sora-chan gasp. I stopped smiling and looked over and saw her cover her mouth with her hands as her shoulders started shaking. She was crying.

I _hate_ it when she cries.

My throat got tighter when Sora-chan started to hiccup and sob. I took a deep breath and fisted my hands in my lap. Sora-chan was always the one who kept it together whenever I cried when we were little, so when she's crying I have to do the same! But... damn it! I just always feel so helpless when I hear her in so much pain and I can't do anything to help! Damn it! Sora-chan was crying a lot right now and there was nothing that—my eyes widened when I remembered what I grabbed before we left! The thing that can make her smile even when she was sad! I reached into my pocket and felt the metal, grabbing it and holding it out for her.

"Sora-chan... here!"

She opened her eyes and looked at her Ocarina.

She cried even harder when she saw it. I thought that I might've screwed up bringing this but then she put her hand over it, grabbing my fingers too. Sora-chan cried until she couldn't cry anymore, then we sat there on the ground until I couldn't feel my legs. After a while she just squeezed my hand and asked if we could go get ramen.

She didn't let go of my hand even as we got up and walked back into the Village, our legs prickling from sitting on them so long. She was still holding my hand until we had our ramen and broke our chopsticks. After we finished eating, Sora-chan grabbed my hand again and we just walked around town. It was mostly me pulling her around and talking, since she was so quiet the whole time, but I think it was okay. More than a couple times I saw her start to play with her earrings so I knew that she was thinking about hard things. I kept holding her hand until the sun set and we went home again; there I told her that I could go with her whenever she wanted to talk with her Mom again. So I could hold her hand if she cried.

She started crying again when I said that. When I tried asking her if I had said something stupid though, she wiped the tears away and smiled _so bright_ even though she was still crying.

She told me that she was so, _so_ happy!

That she was happy to have me to hold her hand.

I... I _didn't_ cry when she said that!

D-Dammit!

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

I polished my Ocarina lovingly at the foot of my bed, making the metal surface shine in the low light of my room, a overly fond smile on my lips. Another day gone, another reason added to the list of: _Why_ _I Love My Hero_.

What happened today is exactly the kinda reason why Naruto is my Hero. He acts like an excitable, goofy little kid so much of the time that I end up forgetting just how well he knows me. It's embarrassing, really, _I_ didn't even notice that I've haven't been eating as much as usual. Sure, now that I think about it I skipped breakfast the other day and this morning, and I only had a bite of those soba noodles for lunch the day before that and... well, I just haven't felt very hungry lately! I really thought that it was from all the running and Taijutsu training. I didn't realize that I was so depressed about everything that's happened, but... apparently Naruto did.

It hurt to think about Kaa-chan, it really did and even now it still does.

I want an explanation that she can't give me and the idea that I had absolutely no idea who this woman I loved really was makes me angry. I was _angry_ , I was _sad_ , but I... I knew that my Mother loved music. I know she loved talking about her home by the sea, how she used hold me in her arms and close we'd close our eyes and she'd describe the ocean to me. She liked wearing dresses and practicing her calligraphy and working in her garden and teaching me new songs and—I know that she loved me more than anything else!

I clutched our Ocarina to my chest, my eyes getting hot again.

I can feel it.

The weight on my chest feels a little lighter after today.

I took a couple deep breaths to stop myself from crying again. Hah, I think I hit my quota for crying for the next _month_ at least. I dropped the cleaning cloth in my hand to massage my eyes, feeling _reaaaally_ tired. Oh, wow, I really need some sleep. Emotional exhaustion always manages to put me out for the night. All right then, Neko's probably gonna have a few choice word for me in the morning about playing hooky today... ah, well. I needed a break and today has definitely been a good one.

I slid off the side of my bed, snatching back up the cloth and walked over to my bookshelf to set it down, pausing to look at Kaa-chan's Red Ribbon. My hand reflexively tightened around our Ocarina again, eyes trailing over the long, soft fabric. Oddly enough, my chest didn't ache as much as it did earlier. I smiled—

The skin on the back of my neck prickled, a chill running up my spine.

There was something outside my window.

Like, right outside the window and... I'm 99.9999996% sure that it was the Static. It was back. Shit. My window that was currently open because it's the beginning of summer and the nights are getting warmer and _why_ did I think it was a good idea to leave the window open...?!

Deep breaths.

Now the question was... did I really, really, truly want—oh, who am I kidding here? I bit my lip and I leaned over, peeking around the corner of the bookcase to look out the window to see— _OHMYFUCKINGGODTHATISANEYEBALL_ —I fell back on my ass, my heart rate skyrocketing as I tried to comprehend _fuck what that the was_.

Deeeeep breaths.

In... and—

I looked back up.

—Fuuuuuck. No, it's not helping because that was a floating eyeball. Floating there. Disembodied. There is currently a floating eyeball outside my window. It was dark outside, yes, but the moon was out and THAT is CLEARLY... Oh, God. This was it, wasn't it? I've finally cracked and my psychosis has kicked into full effect. I wasn't just hearing voices, I was seeing shit that wasn't there! I feel like now's a really good time to start crying again... I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that when I opened them again the floating disembodied eyeball would not be there.

I held my eyes shut for one... two...

I opened my eyes.

Thank _Kami_ , there's nothing there! Nothing but a terrible view of the crappy neighborhood I lived in. I've never been so happy to see it before. I collapsed against the floor with a sigh of relief, my body turning into a puddle. I closed my eyes again, feeling the breeze come in from the window and seriously contemplating the idea of falling asleep right here.

 _Hushed and Cool...like the dead of night..._

My breath caught in my throat.

 _Trembling and ready to fall in..._

I knew that chakra. It was too immense to mistake.

 _A feeling like something is underneath my feet, waiting, expecting, dreading..._

Why was it _here_?

The fact it showed up within seconds of the Static/floating eyeball was more than a little damning.

I climbed to my feet, walking up to the window and sticking my head out to look around. I brushed the hair from my eyes and craned my head around to look at the roof where I could sense him. He was here. Why was he here? I bit on my bottom lip and reconsidered my next course of action for about two seconds before hiking up my nightgown and crawling onto the windowsill and then out to the roof. My bare foot touched against the dirty roof tiles and I gripped the sill until I applied chakra to the sole of my foot, my other hand still gripping onto the cool metal of my ocarina that I'd forgotten to put on the shelf. Whoops. My heart was beginning to race in my chest as I fully stepped out of my room and I was standing on the roof, barefoot and in a knee-length white nightgown.

So much for that sleep.

I used my free hand and the dim light of the moon to climb the sloped roof, careful not to step on any loose-looking tiles as I did to reach the owner of the chakra currently standing on my roof. I made it to the top and kept my balance as I stood up on the ridge, keeping low in a crouch just in case I did spaz and end up falling off.

I looked up to see a boy with wild red hair.

Passive teal eyes looked back at me.

 _Gaara_.

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Six: "Writer's Block"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Muawahahaha! I'M BACK, BABY! So?! Whaddya think of THAT? Ohmigosh so much was written, I want to curl into a ball and turn into a vegetable. Preferably a carrot. Okay, my weirdness aside, we got so much happening in this chapter that I'm really proud of it. JIRAIYAAA! He finally showed up and invited himself to dinner! Then snooped around Sora's place! Which, I wasn't expecting my Jiraiya POV to analyze _every gawddarned thing_ he came across, that man was exhausting to write. Then we got a Naruto POV where I actually cried towards the end then. Litterally, I was tearing up just a couple hours ago! And Sora... Sora's been a mixed bag of crazy this chapter. And I really don't think it's going to get any better from here on. Let's see... let's see... wasn't there something else that happened...?**

 **Oh, right.**

 **GAARAAAAA! Gaara happened! Gaara is and has been the Static following Sora around! I'm so glad to finally get that out! Now I've left it on a terribly evil cliffhanger, haven't I? I should be ashamed of myself... but then I'm not because I'm _really, really_ happy right now and probably a little more than insufferable. Sorry. Kind of. Not really? Yeesh. Anyways guys, ****I just wanted to take a moment and express my heartfelt thanks to you guys for your continued support. We've made it to 50 CHAPTERS! I honestly wouldn't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for all the messages of encouragement and love you guys give me!**

 **Thank you all. I really, truly, cannot describe how much you guys mean to me. _Thank you_. **

**Author Question!**

"So who did you think was the mysterious Static before this?"

 **I Wuv yew all! I'll see you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	51. Montage Arc, Moonlight Serenade

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters! Otherwise the entire series would've been made into a musical for my personal amusement.**

 **WARNING! RATED M! For blood, language, and also for Mental Illness? For most of Sora's POV's? Is this a serious thing I have to put now? Or is it just for Darth!Sora's POV?**

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: "Moonlight Serenade"**

 _"My taste in music ranges from 'You need to listen to this' to 'I know, please don't judge me." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, June 7th: Northern Residential District, The Roof (2:20 AM)**

 _'I just can't catch a break, can I?'_

Terra made some unintelligible noises in response.

Yeah, that's what I figured.

I focused my attention back on the red-haired boy with the gourd of sand on his back standing across from me. Gaara had his arms crossed over his chest and looked quite stoic, silently staring at me as I stared right back at him. It was quiet up here, just the two of us. His ANBU guard wasn't here -because _of course_ Gaara would be able to slip away from them- and there weren't even crickets to make any sort of awkward ambiance for us.

It was just... _quiet_.

What have I gotten myself into this time? Seriously. What did I do to deserve this? I'm fairly certain I didn't kick any puppies in my last life so it was a valid question as to why I end up with a sometimes-homicidal twelve-year-old standing on my roof that has possibly been stalking me for the last few days.

Oh, wow! That makes things _so much worse_ when I describe it like that.

On top of those Very Serious things, I cannot even begin to guess at why he would be here in the first place. Not to mention the fact I don't have an easy way to communicate and find out. I couldn't speak. He wouldn't understand my hand signs and I didn't have my pen and paper on me because I was in a _fudging night gown_! Charades were not even worth thinking about in this Very Serious situation because I didn't want to try and discover the limits of his patience.

We were at an interesting impasse.

I cautiously raised my hand and gave him a little wave, managing a -hopefully- friendly attempted smile.

He narrowed his eyes at me! Shit!

Below his feet, I could sense Naruto's _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra as he slumbered away in his apartment. I had stayed up so late into the night thinking over everything Naruto did for me today and processing my unresolved feelings toward Kaa-chan that no one could reasonably be up and about in the neighborhood. At least no one that'd do me any good. Why the hell did I think coming up here was a good idea again? Because I actually have a secret death wish? Haah, that sounds about right...

He was still staring at me with those dark-ringed eyes of his.

Just... _staring_ —does this guy even blink?

I mean... come on!

 _Blink!_

...hm.

Does he plan on staying up here all night? That didn't sound like an appealing idea to me at all, I was still emotionally exhausted from today. I really didn't need to be dealing with this and given my mental state it probably wasn't in my best interests to try and deal with Gaara right now. I'd more than likely convince him he'd be better off squishing me and going back to brooding or whatever he did instead of sleeping. That makes me wonder what kind of hobbies he has, like maybe he reads books? Ooh, what kind of books does a homicidal insomniac like to— _Holyfuckthereissomethingwrappingaroundmywrist_!

Deep breaths.

Carefully, _so very carefully_ , I looked down at my hand to see a thin glittering line of... my stomach twisted up into knots as my suspicions were confirmed.

 _Deeeep breaths._

There was _sand_ sliding around my wrist right now. Thin, floating, barely noticeable to the naked eye but very there. I didn't even sense it come this close! I mean, his chakra signature is _everywhere_ —oh, fuck me.

The air isn't _supposed_ to glitter, is it?

I should've stayed in my room. I'm starting to get a stress headache. Good news is that my skull isn't buzzing so I guess that means I'm not actually afraid for my life? My rational mind is just being melodramatic...? This needs further investigation and why the hell is this scene not nearly as horrific as it should be? It was _pretty_. The slow-floating sand is catching the moonlight at an angle and it's sorta... sparkling. It's like... like...

Pixie Dust.

Huh.

That was probably a _very_ misleading description. This was a Very Serious situation, but... gah. I'm just not feeling as afraid for my life as I probably should be. Memories of the boy in front of me with watery teal eyes, sniveling with a teddy bear clutched in hand didn't really make things any easier. Oh, no. I could feel my resolve weakening.

He'd probably react badly if I tried to hug him, right?

 _The world seemed to slow as Zaku struggled uselessly in the sand as Gaara's_ — _no, as Shukaku's chakra began to suffocate the very air._

 _Gaara closed his fist._

 _"Sand Coffin!"_

 _The sand compacted._

 _I felt more than watched as Zaku's chakra extinguish within Gaara's. Bloodied globs of sand exploded out, covering the floor._

...right. Hugging is out of the question. So, what do I do instead? I glanced down briefly. There was more sand around my wrist now, a noticeable amount, but only on the _right_ one. The left one and everywhere else was sand free. Why? I looked down at the wrist again, closely, and figured out what caught the Jinchuuriki's attention.

The sand was slowly covering over my Ocarina?

Please tell me they have music in Suna. _Please_. Otherwise life there would just be too sad to contemplate and I would understand why Gaara was homicidal. Plus I would never, ever willingly go visit Suna if it were true.

He was now staring very resolutely at my Ocarina. Maybe he thinks it's a weapon? He actually wouldn't be far off, would he? It _was_ Kaa-chan's, she could've used this lovely instrument as a literal instrument of Death. Didn't Scarecrow once refer to it a ninja tool used for channeling chakra?

I bit my lip as I watched the sand slowly cover my very dear instrument inch by inch.

On a hunch, I slowly raised my hand up for him to see it better, valiantly holding in a nervous twitch when I felt something grainy tighten around my wrist. Not quite _uncomfortable_ but it was certainly unsettling to a certain degree—Okay, _no_. The sand's grip on me was steadily tightening and that was unsettling on _so many levels_!

I held my breath as I opened my palm, completely letting go of my Ocarina, anxiously watching as the sand slid over my palm -it tickled- and encircled the instrument. Then it _lifted_. I tried not to make a face as Gaara's sand spirited away my Ocarina from my reach. It floated leisurely through the air, the pale moonlight reflecting off the polished metal surface as it drifted over to the red-haired boy. I straightened up from my crouch, teal orbs only briefly flickering over to me when I stood before he began to scrutinize the Ocarina curiously.

I shuffled awkwardly, feeling a small breeze blow across my bare legs. He was using the sand to turn it this way and that as he studied it, I saw sand drifting through the holes, including the part where I put my lips. _Gross_! That sand is dirty! And probably filled with the blood of his previous victims still!

Terra made a choking noise.

A little _too_ blasé, then? Yeah, okay. I looked down, shifting my weight from one foot to the other. Man, I should've put on slippers before I climbed out the window. There was old bird poop up here. Gross.

"What is it's purpose?"

 _Ooh_.

I quickly shake off the chilly feeling from suddenly hearing his quiet voice break the dead silence between us gave me and looked back to him, noting that my Ocarina suspended in the air beside him.

I cupped my hand like I was still holding the instrument, I then I blew air.

He _stared_.

Great. We were back to that again. I tried whistling next. Still holding up my hand and miming like I had my Ocarina.

He narrowed those blue-green eyes at me.

Crap! Welp, okay then. He's not getting it. He's really bad at this stalking thing if he didn't realize that I can't use my voice by now. I pressed my lips into a firm line, deciding my next course of action. I didn't really feel like trying to go for paper and a pen with him holding my Ocarina hostage and Leaf Standard Hand signs weren't going to do anything, so... I tried not to grimace.

Haa... no other way to do it.

Slowly, I lifted my hands from my sides and swept all of my hair and gathered it into one hand, holding it away. Using my other hand to pull the collar down on my nightdress. I lifted my head towards the star-speckled sky, baring my scar to him to see.

This was immensely uncomfortable for me.

He didn't say anything. His chakra didn't react. _Nothing_. I met his eyes again when he continued not to say anything, my lips pulling into a small frown. Okaaay... I give up. I don't get this guy, and I can't read his chakra because _he isn't feeling anything_! It isn't even a neutral feeling with real emotions underneath—he just wasn't having any emotional reactions! Not anything from annoyance or curiosity or homicidal _Intent_.

I held my hand out expectantly.

He looked at my outstretched hand a moment, then returned to staring at me blankly. I gestured and looked pointedly towards my Ocarina and he still made no move. Oh, _c'mon_! I just want my— _Crash!_ —There was a startling noise in the street below, causing me to fall back into a crouch and snap my head around towards it, reaching my sensing out to find out what it was.

I narrowed my eyes at the shadows, seeing movement. It was dark, but... _ah_. Found it. I spotted a stray dog scampering away from a knocked over trashcan, garbage now littering the side of the street. False alarm, then. I let out the breath I'd been holding since... I don't know when. I lifted a hand to my head, rubbing my temples. I really needed to get some sleep, but first I needed my Ocarina back. I turned back towards the Ichibi host with the full intention of getting back my—

Huh?

Wait a second...

I blinked once.

Twice.

I even spun around on my heel for good measure, looking 360 degrees, but no.

Gaara was gone.

Just... gone.

That...

 _So was his sand._

But—

 _The same sand that had my Ocarina._

I became very, _very_ annoyed.

 _He_ —Shit!

 _Gaara just stole my fucking Ocarina!_

* * *

 **Sora, June 7th: Northern Commercial District, The Golden Oak Inn (6:34 PM, 16 Hours Later)**

The color of the setting sun was painting the streets a lovely warm orange that I couldn't appreciate a the moment as people clambered to get out of my way as I stomped down the street, a couple women even pulled their young children back to hide behind their legs. I didn't blame them at the moment. I was sure I didn't look very pleasant at the moment. The only thing that took away attention from the impressive scowl I was sporting was the fresh bandages that marred on side of my face from when Anko chucked me across the training field and I got road burn.

How did this come to be, you might be wondering?

 _ **Aw, geez...**_ Terra groaned. _**She's narrating again.**_

 _'Oh, who asked you?'_ I snapped back, a touch hot.

 _ **You don't need'ta describe what you are currently doing! We were THERE! Isn't it enough that we're going in the first place?! We don't need a recap!**_

 _'It CALMS me!'_

A raspy voice scoffed, darkly amused.

 **Perfectly Fucking Calm, Alright.**

 _ **Shut up!**_ _'Shut up!'_

That out of the way, back to what I was doing— _I_ , like an idiot, had thought to wait until at least the sun had risen before demanding my property back out of some form of courtesy that I'm sure would be lost on half the people in this damn world! So, guess who decided to show up a half-an-hour before sunrise!? Not _Neko_! That's for sure!

To say I've had a bad day so far is an _under-fucking-statement_.

I turned sharply, entering the fancy-looking Inn and breezed right past the Innkeeper not paying much attention to the man's squawk of indignation as I made a beeline towards the stairs in the far corner of the lobby. I glanced fleetingly at the walls and the fancy painting of mountains that adorned them as I continued to follow the feeling of _Hushed_ and _Cool_ to the other end of the hall. He wasn't alone. Accompanying him were two more chakra signatures, similar to his but unique all the same.

 _Whipping and Blustery, an uncertain feeling. Like being tossed about in a storm, or losing footing on uneven floor._

Temari. Hers was clearer and lighter than the other two, fairly sizable too. Cat-ears on the other hand... his was _thinner_ , a surprisingly good amount finer than his siblings. He had excellent chakra control even though he had the smallest pool. If anything the smaller pool helped a great deal in that department. S'pose it would considering his main form of offense was playing with killer dolls. And yes, I was in a bit of a mean mood to call them ' _dolls_ '. That's just what my day has been.

 _Smooth and Pliant. Always moving, changing, bending. Yet, unsettled. Like standing on shifting ground, about to fall at any moment._

I sensed confliction. They're both conflicted. Not hard to guess about what considering how they easily become allies with the Leaf in the future, but it's still interesting to know. Clutching my notepad in one hand, I lifted my fist and began to knock on the door insistently. _Very_ insistently. Temari's chakra reacted first and I sensed her move towards me, opening the door after hesitating only a few seconds.

The first thing I saw was her sandy-blonde hair and Temari blinked those pretty eyes at me in surprise. Then they narrowed dangerously in recognition. She opened her mouth to probably demand why I was here, but I came prepared.

I lifted my notepad, lips pulling into a frown even though I knew I should probably smile to avoid and further bad feelings.

" _I want to see your brother_ "

Her brow furrowed as she _re_ -read over my sentence, as if she thought she didn't see it right the first time. Her look of thinly-veiled suspicion devolved into a full-on glare as she opened the door a little further and called into the room, her teal eyes never leaving my form.

"Oi, get in here! It's for you."

There was sounds of shuffling before a brown-haired boy appeared in the doorway. Kankurō also blinked in surprise when he recognized me, I spared an idle thought for how odd he looked without his cat-eared hood on. Then he _grinned_ , the action stretching his face-paint and causing it the smile to look more ghoulish than it ought to be.

"Ponytai—"

I corrected my wording before he could finish that sentence, holding it up with an annoyed look on my face as I placed my other hand on my hip.

" _I want to see your OTHER brother_ "

They both looked at me like I was out of my mind now. Which, they probably weren't wrong, but I was very annoyed at the moment and I could _sense_ HE was in there and I wasn't leaving without my damn property!

Temari didn't even need to get him before a short red-haired boy slowly perused his way over to the door. Feelings of fear welling up in his sibling's chakra as they scrambled to move out of the doorway. Gaara looked at me apathetically, his arms crossed over his chest and looking exactly like the statue that I found on my roof this morning.

"You came." he said dully, and I couldn't tell whether that was a question or a statement. I also couldn't really care less about deciphering his tone of voice because _he stole my Ocarina_!

I had a frown that was bordering dangerously on a scowl as I looked the Sand boy and I held my hand out expectantly for the second time that day.

Temari and Kankurō had really funny looks on their faces then.

Gaara made no move to reach towards wherever he stashed my Ocarina and I made grabby hands impatiently, wanting _my_ Ocarina back. I want to be friends with the boy, but I wasn't willing to part with one of the last connections I had to Kaa-chan to butter him up.

I think Kankurō's mind broke a bit when I did that. Though that look on his face was _really_ funny now and just a bit worrying. I hope it doesn't get stuck like that.

Sand rose up from Gaara's gourd without any physical prompting from him and it disappeared further into their rooms. Temari and Kankurō were looking a little more worried than they probably should be as their eyes followed the small cloud. I mean, from what I could sense from Gaara's emotions was... still pretty much nothing. That includes any _Killing Intent_.

I heard movement that was so subtle, I wouldn't have been able to catch it if the atmosphere hadn't already been so deathly silent as it was. I sensed the small cloud of his chakra-infused sand return from the other room, gliding over to my hand before I felt the cool metal of my beloved Ocarina once again.

Quickly, my eyes scanned over it as my fingers ran along its surface, making sure he didn't scuff it or anything. Other than being a bit on the dusty side, it seemed like it was in perfect condition! Yay!

When I was satisfied with my inspection, I looked back up at the red-haired boy and I smiled—no, I _grinned_ at him. Unbelievably happy with the fact I got my Ocarina back _and_ wasn't smushed for my insolence! A good portion of me was expecting to get smushed for showing up like this and demanding something of him, no matter how reasonable my demand was.

Really. Out of the two of us, _I'm_ probably the most mentally unstable one here.

The other two Sand Siblings _stared_ , and continued to _stare_ even as I glanced over them. Geez, don't they know staring is rude? I reached down and flipped open the lid to my holster, sliding my instrument back into it's rightful place. Ah, I didn't realize how much I've missed that weight over the past couple days. The same with the ends of my Red Ribbon tickling the back of my neck, where it was tied up in my hair.

It felt _right_.

My stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I not only missed breakfast but lunch as well. Because Anko is an _inhumane slave-driver_ and I miss training with Neko already. Even if that means staring at a piece of paper for hours on end. My gut began to clench uncomfortably, bringing my mind back to the problem at hand.

 _Need food._

I glanced back up at the red-head that had begun to turn back around and dismiss my existence and got a _really_ good idea. Or a really _bad_ one. Depends on the perspective I guess. I whipped out my pen and scribbled on the notepad in my hand quickly, turning it around for him to see before he completely turned around.

" _Have you eaten dinner yet?_ "

Hey, since he's been following me around anyway I might as well have him within eyesight instead of the creepy feeling. I haven't been killed yet so I might as well just roll with it!

I felt Terra wither up somewhere deep inside. I also heard the Other One laugh at her misery.

Gaara looked at the paper and I imagine that he would've arched an eyebrow at me with he had one. I was officially concerned about Temari and Kankurō now because they haven't blinked in quite a while now. The red-head turned back around and regarded me quietly for a moment, arms still crossed over his chest and doing an impression of a mannequin.

Hm. Now that I look at him, he rather does resemble a doll...

"No. We haven't." he answered evenly.

My grin only widened.

* * *

 **Sora, June 7th: Western Residential District, Ramen Ichiraku (6:40 PM)**

I was eating ramen with the Sand Siblings.

Kankurō was sitting to my left with his sister on his other side and Gaara at the end of the bar, leaving two seats open to my right. The four of us were all sitting here.

Just... eating some ramen.

I was still smiling stupidly, occasionally glancing down at where Gaara was eating food like any other human being in the world. Granted he _had_ stared at Teuchi for an unnervingly long moment before giving his order, but the man had met the teal-eyed stare with nerves of steel and served us all up without so much as comment or glance on the hitai-ate's that displayed the wrong symbol.

I couldn't believe that I was actually getting away with this. I'd been expecting him to ignore my question and slam the door in my face but... here we were! I felt like cackling with glee. I didn't, of course. That would just be weird to see me wheezing for no obviously apparent reason. This moment was surreal, really. What the _fudge_. _This_ is the reason why I get foreign stalkers on my roof in the middle of the night. I do this to myself, there's no other excuse about it.

I still couldn't stop smiling, even as I shoved mouthfuls of noodles in my mouth. Ayame was gone, Teuchi sending her out on a couple errands because she kept glancing at the Sand ninja nervously, but Teuchi himself had treated them with nothing less than the upmost professional courtesy. I was very grateful for this, making a mental note to leave him a big tip tonight.

Lifting the rim of the bowl to my lips, I greedily swallowed the flavorful hot broth in one go. Letting out a satisfied sigh as I gently set the emptied bowl back on the bar. _Ahhh... yes_. I might not be able to eat ramen every night like Naruto, but I still do appreciate Teuchi's cooking.

Teuchi chuckled warmly, "You're eating like you've been starved, Sora-chan! I hope this means you've been training hard then?"

I grinned sheepishly and nodded. Raising two fingers in askance of another bowl and then pressing my palms together in a preemptive _'Thank You'_ , Teuchi gave me a glad smile before turning around to whip up another serving of ramen. Glancing to my side again I realized that Temari and Kankurō were staring at me again, Kankurō even looking me up and down like he was trying to figure out where I was putting it all.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel an embarrassed flush creep up my neck as I pretended not to feel their eyes on me.

What? I was technically a growing girl!

Besides their stares I noticed Gaara was slowly eating his ramen, not giving one care as to what anyone else around him was doing. Unlike the ANBU camped out of the roof across the street, who were really fudging annoyed with me right now.

Multiple times already tonight I nearly burst out laughing because of how pissed the ANBU following the Sand Siblings got at me for doing this. If they don't lodge a formal complaint with someone -probably Kakashi, or maybe Anko since she's technically responsible for me while he's gone- then I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be hearing from a very disapproving Neko. 'Cause these guys recognized me _somehow_. I could tell the moment they spotted me. Whether it's because they knew me as the ' _Demon's sidekick_ ' and our terrorizing ANBU babysitter days or from Neko, because he's been talking about me _to the entire T &I department _apparently.

I grinned at Teuchi as he slid another bowl of ramen in front of me and dug in, chancing another side-glance at Gaara out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help it. An irrational little part of me was just so surprised by the stupidly obvious fact that he capable of eating ramen just like everybody else. Doesn't help that my brain just keeps picturing him eating like a wild animal when in reality the boy probably has better table manners than I do.

I felt a smidge of shame as I reminded myself that Gaara wasn't the monster. He was just a boy who didn't want to be hurt by people anymore and was _very_ lonely.

Also, he was probably bored. Like, _really, really_ bored. Why else would he be following me around these last few days unless he literally had nothing better to do? I mean, what the hell is he even supposed to do for the next month while he and his siblings were under orders not to draw any extra attention to themselves as they waited for the Invasion to happen? It makes sense... kinda.

Halfway done with my second bowl, I snuck another glance his way only to find he was already staring at me with those passive teal eyes. _Haa_... I turned back to my ramen and lifted a mouthful of noodles to my face. Yep, just go back to eating and pretend that didn't happen. Nooope. Gonna pretend for the rest of the night that I don't know that he's been stalking me. Not that I actually know _why_ he was stalking me in the first place. I've honestly no clue why the hell he picked _me_ of all people to stalk, because I can think of a fair few more interesting people than a mute girl, but I can't say that I'm overly broken up by it.

Besides being more than a little unnerved by his attention in the first place, I'll gladly take comfort in the fact he's not obsessing over a bedridden Lee instead.

A smile touched my lips again when I thought of the spandex-clad boy. Just this morning I'd overheard his exuberant shouts of ' _Youth_ ' and ' _Passion_ ' in the next training field over while Anko had me trying to attack her with the stances she showed me the other day, making sure my every mistake was met with a painful reminder not to allow to happen again. Hearing his voice made me think of what he'd said to me the other day and cheered me up.

...yeah, I'd take Gaara any day.

None of the Sand Siblings saw fit to try and start a conversation, even Kankurō who looked liked he was just _dying_ to ask what the hell was wrong with me but was probably too afraid of saying anything at all that might piss Gaara off and turn our little dinner party into a massacre. By the time Temari was gently suggesting to Gaara that they head back to their room at the Inn before their Jonin rep came back, I had officially survived dinner with the Sand Siblings!

The host of the Ichibi didn't utter a word or even glance my way once before he started to walk back towards the Inn. Kankurō however was still staring at me like I was some kind of magical creature, even as Temari dragged her little brother off by his ear she shot me an odd glance over her shoulder as well.

I laid out the money for the meal -Temari had paid for their meals- and was about to leave when Teuchi called over to me again, I glanced back at the bar to see him placing a paper container with ' _Miso/Roasted pork_ ' scribbled on the side of it. I arched a brow in question and the old ramen chef smiled.

"It's for Naruto." he answered. "I'm sure he's been training hard, too, since we haven't seen him around lately even for his favorite! Here, it's on the house for our best customer."

I won't lie. I loved Teuchi just a little bit more for that. I took the gift gratefully and didn't protest -too much- when he refused to let me pay, leaving with the promise of bringing the Hero the next time I visit.

The sun had finally given up the last rays of light as the sky was plunged into a deep maroon color, signaling the beginning of the night. I felt a certain sense of ease as I walked down the populated stone street, the sounds of chatter and life in my ears, my path lit by the soft orange-yellow glow of the oil lantern hanging above the restaurants and houses.

I reviewed the events of the day.

I survived an unscripted encounter with Sabaku no Gaara, survived another day of training with the Snake Woman, gotten my Ocarina back from the Sand nin with surprisingly sticky fingers and didn't die for it, survived the most surreal dinner I've ever had in my life, my belly was now warmed and filled with good food and I was currently heading to my home to give my best friend his favorite food and listen to him talk all about his day that didn't involve any near-death situations.

I'd say that today has been a fairly good day.

* * *

 **Sora, June 10th: Konoha Hospital, Lobby**

I was scowling at the tiles of the floor with my head cradled in my hands, not really paying any close attention to the blurry faces that went to and fro across the spacious lobby. My head hurt too much and I was pretty sure that I'd see doubles if I looked. The continuous tapping of a boot heel next to me definitely wasn't making things any better, that's for sure. My entire skull throbbed painfully with what I wouldn't be surprised to find out if it was a concussion.

If only a concussion was the worst thing that has happened to me today.

 **'It's broken.'** I signed, lifting my head briefly to address the woman who responsible for the _incessant boot tapping_.

"Stop being so damn pessimistic!" Anko snapped at me, not bothering to even interrupt her glaring at the poor nurse manning the desk who told us to wait here until someone found time to check me out.

This was decidedly _not_ a matter of pessimism.

My ankle was _broken_ and _she was the one who broke it_!

I sighed for the hundredth time that hour and leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting chair, not focusing on the aching in my right ankle and choosing to count the tiles in the roof to occupy my mind. Usually spare time like this would be spent working on Fuinjutsu formulas but I just couldn't find the will to focus at the moment. It was probably the fault of the concussion Anko _also_ said I didn't have.

We waited in the lobby for the next hour or so until I noticed a woman in a Konoha medical uniform with brown hair tucked back into a tight bun walking and talking rapidly to the nurses that were trailing after her fleet steps, _stop_ , only to turn her head and stare at me with a level of intense scrutiny I wasn't entire sure that I'd earned. Crap. I hope this isn't going to be the person who treats me. It'd be just my luck though, wouldn't it?

Anko's brow twitched, the sound of foot tapping finally stilling with the new attention.

The medic said a word of dismissal that had her flock of nurses setting off in every direction and I watched with growing trepidation as the woman took six measured steps to stand in front of me and glower with narrowed brown eyes.

"You're here again _already_?" she observed, her lips turning down into a pinched frown.

Uh, what?

I glanced on both sides of me, no one there. I even looked up towards Anko and saw her with a surprisingly blank/guarded expression on her face as she looked at the medic. Nope, she was indeed talking to me. I made sure to have a very confused expression on my face when I looked back up at her.

Critical brown eyes didn't stay on me for long before the Medic looked up at Anko, her lips thinning. Her expression was impassive but her chakra read something akin to distaste.

"...you're responsible, then?" she asked, addressing my Demon-sensei. Anko gave a curt nod, an unpleasant look on her face.

Interesting. There was palatable tension in the air between these two now. Usually Anko is all talk but she seems at a loss for words right now. _Very_ interesting.

"I'd heard from the rumor mill that you'd been seen chasing around a genin in the training fields though I had hoped it wasn't true." she glanced back down at me, over my purpling ankle, back to meeting Anko's bored expression. "It only took you a few days before you broke this one. It's a record."

 _Not the fir_ —Oh, good to know that there's already a _history_ of Anko treating people like this! Thank you _so very much_ , Scarecrow! That reminds me to start planning how to get back at him for his eternally questionable choice in substitutes.

Anko crossed her arms under her chest and pinned the unnamed medic with an irritated scowl.

"Are you going to continue to give me that condescending bullshit, or are you going to treat the brat?"

The medic actually tilted her head back and looked down her nose at the Crazy Lady, causing my jaw to go slack.

"As eloquent as ever, _Mitarashi-san_. Come on, then. I don't have all day."

She then motioned me up with the clipboard in her hands before turning on her heel and heading out of the lobby. I grabbed my shoe and scrambled to limp my way after the -as of yet unnamed- medic while trying not to put too much pressure on my bootless foot. Anko slunked in front of me, looking very displeased by the turn of events.

The Medic led us down the hall and into a small room, a basic examination room that this wing of the hospital was filled with. The little card pinned to the door read; _Takeyama Nori_ in a elegant handwriting. So was this woman ' _Nori_ '? The name was vaguely familiar for some reason. Odd. I'm usually good with names.

Anko took up a place near the door and I awkwardly made my way over to the examination table, the paper cover crunching loudly as I sat down on the edge. Medic-who-was-probably-called-Nori was over by a file cabinet and was silently fingering through them until she found whatever she was looking for and pulled the folder out, opening up and closing the cabinet with her hip. She didn't even look up from the file in her hands as she began rattling off questions to me, kicking over a wheeled stool and taking a seat beside the table.

"First things first, are you currently under the influence of a Genjutstu?"

I shook my head. She wrote something down on the clipboard in response. Was she supposed to be doing that?

"Have you had any sort of physical enhancing drug and or food pill in the last seventy-four hours?"

Again, I shook my head. No solider pills for me. Though I could really go for some caffeine right about now. Usually it's nurses that ask these questions, don't they? So why is _she_ doing it?

"Have you been experimenting with any kind of unregulated enhancement drugs, either physical or mental?"

I shook my head in negative. _Nope_. I was as clean as a whistle. Unless Anko drugged me at some point. Which is entirely possible now that I think about it.

Shit.

I turned to the sulking purple-haired woman.

 **'Did you poison me again?'** I asked with an accusing look.

Anko sneered in annoyance and I noticed that Nori reacted to my signs. Not outwardly, but her chakra reacted with a distinct feeling of _recognition_. I glanced at the medic but she was paging through that file again. I focused my senses a bit and I could faintly feel the chakra inked onto her upper arm, the same special kind of Ink that both Kakashi and Neko have.

I realized that Medic Nori was/is an ANBU Operative. No wonder she's got the balls to back talk with Anko. Cool. And a little scary.

" _No_ , she's not using anything." Anko replied tartly. "Look, Nori, all that's wrong is her ankle was injured in a Taijustu practice accide—"

Nori snorted. My eyes widened as I glanced to the impressive eye-twitch Anko sported. Wow. Yes, I like this Doctor Scary.

"...it was an _accident_. She just landed on it wrong." Anko ground out, finishing her sentence.

Yeah, after _you threw me_!

"Of course it was, Anko." Nori murmured unconvincingly, writing something sharply on the clipboard. She then finally looked up from it and set it on the table beside me, in the next second her hands were glowing a pale green and hovering over the dark-colored skin of my throbbing, swollen ankle.

I suppressed a wince, curling my fingers tightly around the edge of the table when I felt her sterilized chakra penetrate my skin and begin a harmless diagnostic. It wasn't as abrasive as if she was making direct contact but it was still uncomfortable to a degree. This is why I can't stand going to the hospital. Even the smallest amount of this sterilized chakra can make me want to harvey. Reminds me of bad memories. I let out a breath of relief when she finally pulled away.

"A simple fracture, a small one along the talus. Nothing to be worried about. A fairly common injury actually." she said, glancing up at me her brown eyes and looking incredibly more civil than when she was speaking to Anko. She picked up the clipboard again and wrote on it before placing it back on the table beside me. "I'll secure it with a cast and then you can be on your way—"

"Wait a minute!" Anko loudly interrupted, earning a chilly look from Doctor Nori. "I can't train her if she's got her leg in a cast! She's going to be in the Final Round of the Chuunin Exams and she needs all the training she can get her hands on if she's going stand half a chance in a fight there!"

 _Ouch_. Not much faith in my abilities, huh? Yeah, okay, I can see where she's coming from in regards to facing Gaara, or Neji... or Lee... or Sasuke and Naruto... and maybe if Tenten and Kiba engage me in close-combat. Temari is a long-range fighter so maybe I'd stand a better fight against her?

 _ **Be more realistic, eh? Sky-girl?**_ Terra drawled. I kept the frown off my face. Don't care about being realistic. Not in the mood to admit that Devil Woman is right. It's her fault my ankle's injured in the first place!

The look on Doctor Nori's face was best described as: _Exasperated_. She swiveled in her seat to face Anko, face pinched in a frown and I turned my head towards the door. There was an awfully familiar chakra signature headed down the hall now.

"You know very well that it is against hospital protocol to use the Mystic Palm Technique on injuries as minor as this one when it can be avoided. Never mind the fact that it is a skill that not many Medic's without the proper ninjutsu training can utilize in the first place!" she said, speaking to Anko as if she was an unruly Academy student. "Besides, letting a break heal _naturally_ is always the best plan long-term instead of using chakra to accelerate the process! Chuunin Examinations aside, I cannot in good conscience waste my chakra on such an unimportant injury as _this_ when it could be used in an actual surgery that has _life and death consequences_."

She's actually right, though. That protocol has saved me lots of discomfort from having sterilized chakra shoved onto my wounds in the past. Also why I try not to get any injuries that are serious enough to _need_ chakra to heal me.

Anko didn't like that answer.

Just as the purple-haired woman stepped away from where she'd been leaning against the wall, looking ready to argue, there was a light knock on the door right before it opened wide and a small-sized nurse stepped in.

Dressed in her feminine uniform dress, the first thing I noticed was the soft pink hair and bright green eyes.

I smiled at Sakura, briefly looking her over. Her long pink hair was a bit in disarray, loosely tied into a messy bun at the base of her head, almost like she hasn't found the time to fix it in a while. And from the faint lines starting to form under her bright green eyes she looked like she hasn't slept in the last twenty-four hours. _Yikes_. But, still she looked as pretty as ever. Even if a bit worn down. Hm... I wonder if Lee would think she was prettier than me? I know Naruto still thinks she's pretty even though he still doesn't like her as much, but—

I blinked stupidly. Repeating that train of thought back through. Whaaat... the... heeeell...? Where did that line of thought just come from!? Why should I even care if they thought Sakura was prettier than I was? I _knew_ she was! Anybody with eyes could see it!

Pressing a hand to my stupidly warming face for the stupid thoughts running through my stupidly hormonal brain I nearly didn't catch what Sakura began to say as she immediately zoned in on a Doctor Nori who looked like she was about to have it out with Anko.

"Nori-sensei, I brought the patient's medical history like you wanted—" she stopped in her tracks the moment her eyes landed on me, a small gasp escaping her rosy lips as mint-green eyes widened like saucers. "Sora-senpai!"

I waved my fingers in a small wave.

The adults noticed this, Nori even quirked a brow at Sakura's sudden exclamation, briefly glancing back at me before focusing on the pink-haired girl.

"Do you know the patient, Haruno-kun?" she asked and Sakura nearly jumped at being addressed, slapping the files in her hands to her chest as she snapped her gaze from me.

"Y-Yes, Nori-sensei, I do! Sora-senp—" she stopped herself mid-stutter, straightening her spine and recomposing herself. "—I mean... Sora-san and I attended the Academy together! We've known each since we were young."

I bit the inside of my cheek, looking at the twelve-year-old tween. You _still are young_ , little buddy.

Nori looked about ready to ask a full series of questions on this line of topic but Anko interrupted yet again, earning a frosty look from the Doctor.

"Hey, girl, you a medic?" she asked abruptly, completely ignoring how the other woman was trying to erase her with glare power alone.

Sakura _actually_ jumped this time when she realized that there was another person in the room, one who looked fairly intimidating with a scowl. The pink-haired girl blinked a couple times and opened her mouth to answer—

"Haruno-kun is one of _my_ trainees." Nori answered instead, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "Why is that information relevant, Mitarashi-san?"

"Oh, _woooow_! ' _One of yours_ '? That's good to know!" Anko said as provokingly as humanly possible. What the hell, woman. She took a few steps forward to loom over the suddenly very small-looking Sakura, she grinned darkly. "My next question is: Is this kid any good at it? Like, good enough to perform the Mystic Palm Technique on a ' _fairly common injury_ '?"

 _Oh_. I see where she's getting at now.

Sakura paled, eyes widening.

Nori's brow furrowed in anger. "Of course no—"

 **'Yes.'** I answered simply.

All three of them looked at me with varying amounts of surprise. Anko and Nori were more guarded about it but Sakura was just staring at me slack-jawed now, no doubt having quite a bit to say but not quite having the confidence to voice it.

The idea of Sakura being to one to heal me didn't seem all too bad. If it was as simple as Nori was thinking it was, then Sakura should be able to fix it up no problem! Plus, I've actually gotten used to the feeling of her chakra so this would be the least uncomfortable option for me to take instead of some stranger's hands being on me. I also couldn't waste the next few weeks in a cast when I have to plan for the Invasion, though the extra time would probably benefit my Fuinjutsu research I actually plan on _helping_ during the fight.

Anko faced Nori expectantly. "Well, Nori? Do you have the same confidence in your trainee?"

Doctor Scary scowled at the obvious bait while Sakura's face did something complicated. I didn't have to read her chakra to know she was annoyed at being totally left out of the conversation even though it was basically about her. Technically about me, but that's just semantics.

"While Haruno-kun _does_ have the training necessary, she lacks experience. _However_..." Nori sighed with a great amount of reluctance and turned to me. She looked tired and exasperated and I was sure the she just wanted Anko and I out of her sight by now. I really don't blame her. "The decision is up to you, Sora-san. Though it is _against_ my professional recommendation... if you are steadfast in continuing your training as soon as possible then having Haruno-kun perform the Mystic Palm is the best you are going to get besides a cast for the ankle."

All right then. I gave a thumbs-up while Sakura looked like she was two seconds from hurling.

 _Uhhh_...

She's got this, right?

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

蕾 _(Bud)_

* * *

I don't know how exactly things happened this way.

One minute I was delivering the medical history to Nori-sensei's office for one; Mr. Shikugawa, as per Surume-san's request and the next, a strange woman in a trench coat was asking questions about me and now I was supposed to treat Sora-senpai for a fracture in her ankle.

I... I...

I've never even performed the Mystic Palm Technique on a _human being before_!

What was Sora-senpai even thinking to vouch for me like that!? She has no idea whether or not I could even perform the Mystic Palm in the first place! Of course, _I can_ —but she shouldn't have known that! And now _everyone else_ has decided the treatment without asking _my_ opinion, and now Nori-sensei was watching my every move critically, expecting only success after spending so many hours of her time teaching me the proper way to coax chakra into muscle tissue and that strange woman was looking like she wanted me to hurry up and get this over with and _Sora-senpai was just sitting there looking completely relaxed_! How on earth could she look so relaxed right now?! I don't even know if I _can_ do it on an living human being and—and—

 _"Are you sure you're qualified to be a medic?"_

I felt an uncomfortable weight settle heavily in my gut at the memory of Sasuke-kun's words.

Ever since that incident with the Seal happened, I've been thinking about his words more and more often, and the indifferent look he had given me. He hadn't been wrong to question me, of course! Sora-senpai had been in need of immediate medical attention - _ **after having electrocuted HERSELF, like a reckless idiot**_ \- and she had relied on me to fulfil that role, and I just...

I froze.

How is _anyone_ supposed to be able to place their wellbeing in my care if I just freeze up at a critical moment? After making such a fool of myself in front of him, I know that _Sasuke-kun_ wouldn't. My heart tightened in my chest at the thought, a sick feeling stirring in my gut. I don't know... Maybe I'm just not suited to become a—

"Haruno-kun," Nori-sensei called suddenly, causing me to glance over at her in surprise. She was looking at me with narrowed eyes and that pinch in her brow she gets whenever I mess up. "You are overthinking again. Clear your mind of all nonessential information and _focus_!"

That sick feeling in my gut doubled as my ears burned with shame. She was completely right, as always. I was overthinking things again. Briefly, I closed my eyes and I focused my scattered thoughts, aligning them. I inhaled a deep breath and held it in for a moment as I cleared my mind of any thoughts that weren't helpful.

I have _technically_ performed the Mystic Palm dozens of times over these last few months. Successfully, too! Sora-senpai might be a little different than a red-gilled trout—BUT I have also spent hundreds of hours pouring over every medical textbook I could find and learning about every inch of the human body and how it works! I know what has to be done and the steps that need to be taken.

Besides, realistically it was only a matter of time before I had to perform the Mystic Palm on my own anyway! And Nori-sensei wouldn't ever condone this approach if she had any doubt that I couldn't do it! That's right! Otherwise she would've said _hell no_!

Alright.

I opened my eyes again, hopefully looking more confident than I was a minute ago. I pressed my lips into a firm line and moved to sit on the stool in front of Sora-senpai, picking up the medical clipboard sitting beside her. My eyes quickly scanned over Nori-sensei's nearly illegible handwriting, seeing the diagnosis for Sora-senpai as a simple fracture along the talus. Oh, thank goodness! Well, I mean—not good for _her_ of course, but ' _good_ ' as in it should be a straightforward mend! Basic, really!

I took another deep breath, failing to calm my racing heart.

 _Start by making sure that there aren't any other injuries._

Of course Nori-sensei would've caught them if there were, but _I_ was the one doing the diagnoses now. There could be no room for an oversight on my part and risk harming Sora-senpai for my mistake.

Gently reaching down, I took her swollen ankle in my hands. I begun to palpate her fibula, to check for any associated fracture before moving to the sole of her foot. She didn't show any signs of pain, but just to be sure I asked. She shook her head negative, her lilac eyes seemed curious but almost _unconcerned_ as she watched me. I was envious of her composure right now. Even so, after making sure there were no other fractures along the surrounding bones it was time to move onto the next step.

 _Applying the Mystic Palm._

I swallowed down my nerves and gathered my chakra with the Ox Seal, cleansing it and pulling the Yin chakra from it. Once my hands were coated in the appropriate amount chakra I tentatively placed a hand on each side of Sora-senpai's ankle and closed my eyes, letting my training take over. I started slow by repairing hemorrhaged blood vessels, alleviating the inflammation and swelling on the joint. Careful not to disrupt the nerves and cause unnecessary pain.

I moved my chakra further in, touching upon the talus. I held my breath as I began to mend the bone, my chakra filling the fracture and accelerating the healing process. Not too much chakra or I risk overwhelming her chakra network with the sudden influx and causing damage... Just enough to repair the fracture, mending the bone.

 _Done_.

Finally letting out my breath, I removed my hands from her ankle and inspected it. The skin still was marked with a purple bruise from the broken blood vessels but the swelling has already gone down significantly. Good. That was very good.

I swallowed, my mouth suddenly feeling very dry as I wiped a bead of sweat that gathered on my forehead.

 _Moment of truth._

"How is your range of motion?" I asked, glancing up at her face. "Does it hurt at all? Any pinching feeling or tingling?"

Sora-senpai tilted her head, experimentally rotating her ankle and I watched as her eyebrows shot up. Wait, was that a good sign or a bad sign? She motioned me back and I quickly stood up as she slid off of the table and cautiously leaned her weight on her foot.

She bounced on it.

Once. Twice.

A grin split across Sora-senpai's face and I felt a _surge_ of pride and relief flood through me. I did it! I really, really did it! I—I pumped my fist in the air.

" _HELL YEAH_!"

Sora-senpai's jaw dropped.

I gasped, slapping my hands over my mouth in mortification as I realized that just came from ME! Oh, God. Did I really just shout that aloud?! How embarrassing! My face began to burn hotly and I was sure it was a dark red color by now. It got even worse when I heard a snort from the woman in the trench coat and I noticed that even the corner of Nori-sensei's lips were twitching up!

I ducked my head and wanted nothing more than for the floor to open up and swallow me whole.

A hand landed on my head and I looked up to see Sora-senpai's violet eyes looking down at me. Her grin was back, and it was wider than before. She used her hand to gesture to her heart and then away from her lips, mouthing: ' _Thank you_.'

I ended up smiling too, happy to have helped.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, June 11th: Northern Residential District, Roof (11:32 PM)**

I laid back on the spare blanket and gave a silent thanks that the weather was finally getting warm enough at night to allow for wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a baggy shirt. Really, summer nights in Fire Country had to be a highlight. Warm air, clear skies and a view of the stars that stretched on beyond the walls of the Village.

I stretched out my arms, bemoaning the current state of my muscles. After healing my ankle the other day, Doctor Nori had warned Anko about injuring it again so soon after a Mystic Palm treatment, saying that I wasn't going to get another if something else happened. So in response to that, the Devil Woman had come up with the _brilliant_ idea of wearing down my upper body into nothing. She literally had me doing pull-ups until it was physically impossible for my body to go on. _Then_ she ran me through more forms of her Taijutsu style, when I couldn't actually hold my arms up anymore. At least I could still walk home after training without wanting to collapse.

Bright sides, yeah?

I ran my fingers over the smooth metal of my ocarina as my eyes picked out the starry constellations, remembering the gently spoken words of a silly man with blonde hair and green eyes that loved the stars a little less than he loved me. My heart fluttered a bit, a little happy, a little sad. Gosh, why don't I spend more nights out on the roof? This was _beautiful_.

A chakra signature manifested above my head.

 _Hushed and Cool._

I'll admit to being a _wee_ bit surprised that he's shown up again, especially after what happened last time, but at least I'm prepared for it this time. I tilted my head back and looked at Gaara, who was standing on the ridge of the roof a little ways above me. Still reclined against the sloped tiles, I lifted my hand in a _tiiiiiny_ wave.

His teal-eyed gaze immediately went to the Ocarina on my chest. He was still focused on that, huh? An idea came to me. He _did_ ask what it did, didn't he? I sat up and reached over for the small notepad and pen I'd brought up with me and wrote, turning the page up towards him and hoping that light of the half moon would be enough for him to read it.

" _Would you like to hear a song?_ "

The Ichibi host didn't verbally respond but I noticed his eyes did flicker over the page. Ah well, I'll just take that as a ' _yes_ '. I thought over my song selection briefly and nearly laughed at the fact the only song coming to mind right now was ' _Mr. Sandman._ '

 _Mr. Sandman~ bring me a dream, make him the cutest that I've ever seen. Bum-bum-bum-bum! Give him two lips, like roses and clovers—_ Terra made a sound remarkably like a steaming kettle, almost like she was going to explode. I stopped myself from trying to finish the chorus. Alright another song then... how about...?

I smiled then, knowing the _perfect_ song. I kept my eyes on his as I slowly lifted my ocarina up, feeling the cold metal press against my lips.

I played Naruto's favorite song: _Zelda's Lullaby_.

The familiar notes came as easily to me as breathing. My ocarina filling the silence with it's lovely sounds. I closed my eyes and got lost in the music. God, it felt like it's been years since I last played. I'd forgotten just how amazing it felt to stop thinking so damned much and just _play_.

Too soon I stopped, the song finishing even though I had played it longer than usual. When I looked back, Gaara was _sitting_ on the ridge above me. Still looking as apathetic as ever. Considering he didn't poof away when I wasn't looking, I'll take that to mean he didn't hate it.

It was good enough for me.

I played another song, and another and another while Gaara sat there listening to me play without speaking a word. I played song after song on my ocarina, but not for him. I played because of how it calmed my mind and eased that ache I still had in my chest. When I played I didn't have to thing about my bleeding eyes or the Brand on my arm. I didn't have to worry about planning or invasion or even what I was going to do the next morning!

At that moment, there was nothing but the music and the stars.

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Seven: "Moonlight Serenade"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ah, wow. I cannot express how sorry I am for such a long delay. I ended up writing most of this chapter in the wee hours of the day when I was teetering on passing out, so that's why the long delay and overall insanity Sora showed this time around. I've also been bogged down with ideas of THREE other story ideas that do** _ **not**_ **take place in the Narutoverse and have just been taking up all my time and leaving none of it to Sora. Damn Pirates anyway. Plus I'm still rewriting/editing the beginning chapters of 'ASfT' to update the POV changes and just overall clean it up. I'm starting from the prologue and have gotten the first three chapters done.**

 **I spent a good amount of time planning out the rest of this Arc and even the next one, so the next few chapters are going to have dates so that we all can keep track of the days until the Exams. And the VERY next chapter will be the 'Interlude' of Ikari's where we will be FINALLY getting some answers to our questions and even some answers you probably weren't looking for!**

 **Special Thanks to** _ **ClosetCase**_ **who was my soundboard and helped me to write this chapter! She's amazing. It's thanks to her that Sakura didn't flop this chapter and actually seems to know what she's doing! Seriously, before she mentioned it Sakura didn't even have a POV and now she has this one and** _ **I love it so much more than before**_ **!**

 **In other news, I drew up a picture of Sora's Kekkei Genkai in use and posted it on my Deviantart Page by the name of** _MissNanamiChan_ **in case you didn't know it. Also! There's another cute little picture of fanart from loveangel16 on her Deviantart page! It's of a Mermaid!Sora with a Mermaid!Naruto and Hinata with a baby Boruto! It's cute!**

 **Author Question!**

"What is your favorite game/movie/anime song?"

 _ **Well, I've obviously have a soft spot for Zelda's Lullaby but my FAVORITE would probably be '**_ Sadness and Sorrow _ **' from**_ Naruto _ **. It's just so iconic and brings on so many emotions for me. It's special.**_

 **I love, love, LOVE yew all! I'll see you next time!**

 _-Nanami_


	52. Montage Arc, The Girl with Red Hair

**Naruto Fan Fiction!**

 **Adventure! SI-OC!**

 _(Title)_

 **" A Song for Them"**

* * *

 **A/N: This took far too long. I'm sorry. Will explain in the end of chapter A/N. I won't keep you from the chapter any longer, enjoy.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own 'Naruto' or any of the canon characters!**

 **WARNING! RATED M!**

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: "The Girl with Red Hair"**

 _"Families are like branches on a tree. We grow in different directions, yet our roots remain as one." -Anon E. Muss_

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, June 12th—Home**

 _(Days Until Invasion: 19)_

There was a question that needed to be asked.

The skies were overcast, clouded ominously, and the long beach nowhere within sight. In fact, there was not a speck of powdery tan sand to be seen _anywhere_. The Girl figured it was Terra's creative decision, having been very unsettled by the Ichibi's reoccurring visits. She didn't have much protest to it though. A change of scenery was welcome every now and then. She moved, searching for the other fragments of herself beyond the tall grass. Not long after crossing into the field did the Girl see the ' _changes_ ' that her one-third had vaguely mentioned before in passing.

Beside the pond, there was a old-fashioned stone well in her mind-space.

A _sealed_ well.

She hummed contemplatively under her breath.

...she supposed that it was a very apt analogy. A visual pun doubtlessly, but an apt analogy nonetheless. The Girl turned and found Terra, dressed in fairly loose-fitting clothing and looking to all the world like someone told her that her butt looked too big for her jeans. Blue eyes narrowed into a heated glare.

"Have yah really got _NOTHING_ to say 'bout _The Well_?" she demanded, failing one of her arms towards it's general direction.

The Girl tilted her head much like a certain silver-haired man tended to do.

"I think a sealed well is a very suitable analogy for the Brand." she stated quietly, smoothing out the wrinkles in her light blue dress. Then a Very Important thought occurred to her. "Question? Is that man also at the bottom of said well?"

"The Snake is down there." rasped a voice from the side.

The Girl blinked her large violet eyes once before turning to see a twisted imitation of Tenźo, brown hair ratty and matted with dirt and sweat with eyes that held none of the warmth she knows they should. His ANBU uniform was tattered and littered with fading bloodstains. A pale imitation of the real thing.

"You." the Girl greeted blandly.

It sneered back.

"Another question:" the Girl then said, ignoring her darker aspect and taking a few steps towards the well in idle curiosity. It looked new, the stone and boards that covered the opening. New and thrumming with an distinctly disgusting energy that their body possessed now. She turned back on her heel when a chill wrapped around her like an old, familiar jacket. "How does one stop a jinchuuriki?" she asked. "Preferably without as much bloodshed as possible."

Terra sighed in despair as she realized where this was going, vividly reminded of the sandy nightmare that still ongoing with last night's visit. Half-heartedly and _not at all being serious_ she offered a joking answer with a wry smile as she actively tried not to grimace. "Could give the 'ole Talk-no-jutsu a try." she waved her hand lamely. "But with, yanno, kitten posters or something. ' _Hang in there, baby!_ '"

 _It_ turned Tenźo's hollow eyes towards her in a scathing look and the Woman fidgeted uncomfortably. "How about ' _Shut-the-fuck-up-no-justu_?'"

Indignant, Terra puffed up her chest false bravado. "What? You don't think we can do it?" she challenged.

"Fuck no."

Terra was offended on principle alone.

"Who _the fudge_ are you to say what we can and can't do, Yandere?! I'd say that considering how much crap we've been through that we oughta apply for some side-kick powers!"

"I also hold doubts to that plan of action, Terra." the Girl confessed, though discontent with having to agree with her darker self. It was not something that should happen often, in her opinion. "We have a penchant for catching the attention of people we shouldn't, that is... true. But at the end of the day we are no replacement for the Hero. He has a quality to him and cannot be replicated."

Terra marched over and took the Girl's face in her hands, smushing her cheeks.

"You," she started, sapphire blue eyes as serious as they had ever been before. "are _a goddamned Unicorn_ , Sky-girl. You can do anything you want to, and that includes adopting all the budding mentally-unstable psychopaths your little heart desires!"

The Girl stared at the Woman, giving deep consideration to the question whether Terra was being serious right now or just fucking with her out of spite for hanging out with Gaara.

...she honestly couldn't figure out which it was.

"Okay. That's nice..." she said, patting Terra's hand indulgently. It made a disgusted face and the Woman rolled her blue eyes. "Now can we _please_ resume the conversation at hand? I _did_ have a Very Important question."

"Ya know _very well_ who has the knowledge to stop up to a four-tailed cloak. You're just being a baby 'bout it." Terra scowled and dropped her pudgy face, crossing her arms under her chest as she pinned the Girl with a dry look. "If you're bein' serious about this then you'll have'ta go ask him at some point. _Soon_ , too."

The Girl grimaced at Terra's answer, and... it was more like a little frown. Grimacing was just lost on her rounded face. But it was true, she had already considered that option as well... but... she wanted to explore another option if it had been entirely possible. Asking that man for assistance did not seem like it was a very good idea and it was less than desirable if she was being completely honest with herself.

She just didn't like him. Not even for a very fair reason, if she was being entirely honest. And if she was being a bit petty about it? Well, she would still like to explore other alternatives before resorting to that.

"We will have to... consider it." the Girl eventually relented. And before the topic could be discussed any further she was woken from her meditation by a _godforsaken pounding at the door_!

I opened my eyes and glared at the dark walls of my room. I stood on numbed legs— _Ow. Ow. Pins and needles_ —and stumbled into the front room, glancing up at the clock in the kitchen to find that it was _nearly dawn_! Damn! I was actually _tired_ today so who the hell is pounding on my door in the middle of the damn morning?! I don't know people who _knock_! They just barge in like the uncivil heathens they are! I'm not even awake enough to consciously recognize _who's_ chakra was there, I just recognize it enough to know that it's _somebody_ I know. After mentally cussing out the fool that was on the other side of the door I finally reached the door and I opened to—I couldn't close it again fast enough before a boot wedged itself in the frame, defying me.

Yup, should've stayed in bed.

The Devil Woman on the other side gave _one push_ and overpowered me, slamming my door open where it actually hit the wall. Dammit, if she made a hole I'm gonna—"Morning, Maggot!" she chirped with ungodly cheer, wide grin in place and I could sense she was enjoying the sour look on my face immensely.

The disappointment I felt seeing her this early in the morning was staggering. _Truly_.

I want Neko, damn it!

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

蝦蟇 _(Toad)_

* * *

 **Jiraiya, June 12th—Eastern District, Hokage's Residence**

"She hates me." I said dryly, " _That's_ my first impression of her."

Sensei laughed and I frowned at him, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the wall to make myself comfortable. I had a gut feeling that this was probably going to be one of those longer conversations. Man, I just hope it doesn't turn into a lecture. I know how much Sensei loves to lecture me whenever he gets the chance. That just might be half the reason I've stayed away from the Village so long if I'm being honest.

Sarutobi-sensei smiled in contained amusement as he filled up his pipe. "Don't take it personally, Jiraiya-kun. Sora-chan just needs some time to warm up to someone." he informed me, then casually added, "That's _if_ you plan on staying in the Village long enough to get to know those two, of course."

I made a face.

He knew damn well the only reason I was in the Village was because Orochimaru decided to surface out of the blue and act like a _dickhead_ and terrorize a couple of kids fresh out of the Academy. That, and with what the Uchiha kid reported to Kakashi-kun, we've finally been able to directly link that bastard to Otogakure. I didn't come back with any intention of staying long-term. From what Anko-chan reported, he'll be back for the Uchiha kid. And I'll be waiting for him. Any need on my end of getting to know that girl he bit into would entail finding out _exactly_ what her connection is to my former teammate and deciding if she poses a threat to Naruto's safety. That would be it.

As for my decision to train Naruto...

I'll admit, I hadn't exactly thought it through before I offered to help the kid but he was struggling with basic chakra control! It kind of reminded me of myself when I was younger, only... he's got a ninety-foot chakra monster sealed in his belly and isn't _half_ as clever as I was when I was his age, but, I could sort of see the resemblance. Though I really hadn't expected he would be having such a hard time with summoning! I mean, I got it right off the bat and I didn't even have a contract! He really is kind of an idiot.

I sighed, reminded that the kid will be back for more training tomorrow. He mentioned something about meeting up with somebody with that girl today. Even though he skipped on training the other day too, he had showed up the next time in better mood and seemed more concentrated on getting the justu right. Actually made some progress from a tadpole, to a tadpole _with legs_. I'm hoping that giving him today off from metaphorically ramming his head against the wall again and again will be will bear some progress. I can only hope.

"So," I spoke up, watching as Sensei laid out some paperwork across his desk. No mission reports, I see. Just some Village administration about trade it looks like. _Boring_. "What did you want to see me about, Sensei?"

"Sora-chan." he answered, setting aside a scroll of vellum that looked older than the rest. "You don't like how close she is with Naruto-kun."

I blinked at him.

...well, _damn_.

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, not exactly admitting it aloud. My silence spoke volumes though. I wonder if that was just Sensei being Sensei or I was losing my touch, I didn't think that I was _obvious_ about it.

"It's alright, Jiraiya-kun, I understand your caution." he told me as he lit his pipe and took a long drag of it, letting out a billowing cloud of smoke after a few moments. "There are many questions surrounding Sora-chan, but that's why I've asked you here."

I watched as he picked up the older scroll from the desk and toss it towards me. I caught it easily and gave it a cursory glance over. It looked like an ordinary scroll, a firm white vellum, no markings or seals to signify any importance to it. Old though. About a decade or so at the least, maybe a decade and a half?

Sensei lowered his head and turned his attention to the papers in front of him. "I hope that this will be able to answer some of them for you."

Ooo... _Ominous_.

I huffed and settled myself down on the floor, unrolling the scroll. My eyes were met with an elegant, flowing script that read—"...shit." I muttered, rereading it a couple more times to make sure that, yup. That says what I think it says.

Well, _shit_.

I glanced up at Sensei. He appeared to be paying more attention to the paperwork, but I know better than that. He's watching my every reaction closely. I've gotta wonder just how long he's had this? The entire time that girl has been in the Village? Does _she_ know anything about this?

I looked back down at the hand-written letter addressed to a dead woman from another dead woman and then at the Storage Seal drawn in blood beneath it. Exhaling through my nose, I pressed my palm to the seal and released it's contents.

A small black book fell into my lap.

* * *

—(The first page opens with a short personal note scrawled into the corner of the page)—

 _Orochimaru-sama has suggested that I begin documenting my daily activities and any important thoughts I might have throughout the day in this journal. He says that it is a therapeutic treatment to some trauma patients that survived the Third War in the Psychiatric Ward of Konohagakure's Hospital._

 _He had said that some studies his medic teammate from the Leaf has performed showed that it has helped them cope somewhat with their experiences and even increased their work efficiency and sleep habits._

 _I do not hold unrealistic expectations towards it's effectiveness, but Orochimaru-sama had thought it held potential. So, I shall make an earnest effort and begin now._

—(There is a name written in a practiced hand at the top of the page, right before the first entry)—

 _My name is Uzumaki Ikari,_  
 _Daughter of Uzumaki Chōseki and Uzumaki Aoi,_  
 _Sister of Uzumaki Tōdai and Uzumaki Hitode,_  
 _Formerly of the Village Hidden by Whirling Tides_

* * *

— _Entry 1,_

 _September 26th, Wednesday_  
 _(426 Days since meeting Orochimaru-sama)_

 _Today I ate an apple and practiced my calligraphy._

 _It was a sunny day._

* * *

— _Entry 2,_

 _September 27th, Thursday_  
 _(427 Days since meeting Orochimaru-sama)_

 _It was cloudy outside throughout the day._

 _I stayed inside._

 _I did not have an appetite today and polished my tools._

* * *

— _Entry 3,_

 _September 28th, Friday_  
 _(428 Days since meeting Orochimaru-sama)_

 _I ate two apples and practiced my calligraphy._

 _I wonder when Orochimaru-sama will return from his mission for the Leaf?_

 _The laboratory always feels more empty when he is gone._

* * *

— _Entry 4,_

 _September 29th, Saturday_  
 _(429 Days since meeting Orochimaru-sama)_

 _I spent the day reading a large tome about the history of the Land of Fire that Orochimaru-sama has gifted to me. He has said that I should expand my knowledge of the other countries._

 _I am thankful for his gift._

* * *

— _Entry 5,_

 _September 30th, Sunday_  
 _(430 Days since meeting Orochimaru-sama)_

 _Last night I dreamt of Uzushio before it's Fall._

 _The memories are still fresh in my mind._

 _I do not think I will sleep tonight._

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

碇 _(Anchor)_

* * *

 **Ikari, Age 9—Uzushiogakure**

"RUN FASTER, IKA-CHAN!"

"I— _haah_ —AM— _haah_ —RUNNING, 'SHINA-NEE!"

She held my hand tightly in hers as we ran through the streets, my sandals clapping against the stone sidewalks noisily as we crossed the bridge over the canal. A group of stuffy, robe-wearing scholars were talking to each other excitedly in the middle of the walkway and I felt the hand around mine tighten and I looked up to see a wide grin break across her face, she took a deep breath and ran even faster.

" _COMIN' THROUGH 'TTEBANE_!" she shouted, cackling when the scholars startled badly and dropped their scrolls as they hurried out of the way. One scribe in the back froze with his arms full of important looking papers and she kept running straight for the guy. Just as it looked like she was going to run over him, he threw up his arms and dove to the side, sending all of his papers flying through the air.

Kushina-nee and I laughed wildly as we ran through the raining papers, hearing the stuffy scholars call after us in anger as we ran onto the walks. Some grandma's selling shell jewelry only shook their heads at us and sighed, smiling. Kushina-nee tugged on my hand again, urging me to run faster.

"We're gonna be late and miss out on the good parts if yah don't move, yah lazy turtle!" she complained. I rolled my eyes and huffed, using my free hand to hold the stupid-long sleeves of my furisode and secretly thankful that we didn't have to wear the kind of style they had on the Mainland. Of we had the kind that went down to our ankles then we would've ripped these stupid furisode for sure!

Well, Kushina-nee _definitely_ would've...

"Oi! Turtles are really fast swimmers and Hitode-neesama is going to _kill us_ if we're late!" I point out, trying to run faster as we dashed through a ramada decorated with ferns and flowers. "Forget missing the good stuff! She'll drown us in the tides and then she'll use our skins to make a new dress and our hair to embroider it, calling it; ' _Revenge, at last!_ '—" Kushina-nee snorted a laugh. I scowled at her. "—You laugh, but that's not even mentioning what she's _already_ gonna do to us when she gets her _present_ 'cha!"

Kushina-nee looked back at me with a wide grin, dark blue eyes _shining_ as her long red hair fanned out wildly behind her in streams.

"I know, right?! It's gonna be _hilarious_ 'ttebane!"

I groaned, already resigned to my fate of becoming apparel.

The further we ran into the city and away from the harbors, through the narrow streets and under stone arches, past the markets filled with so many people from all over the world, the sounds and the very smell of the air changed around us. We ran through the Main Plaza and right by the fountain as the scent of fish and brine was replaced with flowers. Everywhere, in the planters sitting in front of the shops to the road leading into the Main Plaza, were Hamanasu of every color! Pink, white, violet and red! The scent from the flowers were strong and they made the air smell sweet, something I've heard many visitors say they notice right when they enter the inner city.

They say that it made Uzushio smell _magical_.

"Yah hear that, Ika-chan? They've already started the party! _WITHOUT_ US!" Kushina-nee shouted indignantly, round cheeks puffing out angrily and causing me to laugh.

Sure enough, I could hear the rhythmic strumming of Grandpa's Biwa echoing down the stone streets as he played alongside what had to be Shō's Ōtsuzumi! If he was playing that probably meant he was stalling time for us to show up. He was always covering for us with Father and Hitode-neesama! The beat of his song went faster and faster and gave me the energy to run the last stretch of street, finally reaching the shore.

On the edge of the sandbank, there was a large white canopy set up with symbols of blessings and good fortune drawn onto the sheer curtains by a refined hand. Had to be Father's work, his is always the most artistic. Oil lanterns hung by golden fabric decorated the outside as well as the inside, lighting everything in a soft orange glow. The inside of the canopy was already filled with a bunch of familiar heads of red hair dressed in their white formal wear for the day. With a quick glance, I realized that we really were the last to arrive! I could see the whole family was gathered together around the source of the lively music: Grandpa.

I grinned as Kushina-nee finally slowed down so that we could sneak in while everyone was busy listening to Grandpa's playing. A dozen paper lanterns were already set along the path to the ocean, bathing the white sands in a pale glow. We hid towards the back but from the flicker of his grey eyes, I know Grandpa's spotted us. And if he's spotted us, then—A heavy hand landed on my shoulder and Kushina-nee let out a tiny yelp. I tilted my head back and saw the long, scruffy, auburn beard on Father's face.

"And just where have you two been, hm?" he asked, river-blue eyes peering down at us from behind his spectacles and waiting for a good answer.

My mind blanked, coming up with nothing to say. "Uhmm—" I stammered. I really hope he hasn't already spotted the ink stained on our hands.

Kushina-nee grinned her cheekiest grin up at him as she probably tried not to give anything away. Hiding the paper she was holding in her other hand up her silly long sleeve, out of Father's sight. At least these formal kimono were good for something. Ironically, we were saved from our interrogation by the notice of the one person that was _surely_ going to kill us once she finds what we've been up to.

Walking in measured and hurried steps, Hitode-neesama strode up to where we were standing at the back of the tent and pinned us both with a blue-eyed glare full of righteous anger. Besides the fact she was probably about to kill us, I couldn't help but think she looked really pretty in her wedding kimono. It was the brightest, cleanest shade of white that reminded me of fresh parchment, the thin layers of fabric flaring out as she walked to reveal the spiraling black ink of the orchid tattoos that ran down the length of her legs. Her soft face was framed on both sides by ringlets of her long, silken peach-red hair, the majority of it held up in the back of her head with a brass comb that belonged to our Mother. The only thing to take away from the pretty picture my elder sister was made out to be was the heavy, murderous scowl pulling down on her red-painted lips.

"Ikari! Kushina! Just where have you been for the last twenty minutes and _why in the second hell do you smell like you've been at the harbor_!" she seethed through gritted teeth, fingers already on both our cheeks and pulling _painfully_!

" _Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow_! _That thurt'sss 'ttheybanee_!"

" _Owwwww_! _Hithothey-neethamaaaa 'cha_!" I whined, tears were pricking at my eyes even though I refused them. So cruel! We haven't even done anything wrong... yet! A billowing laugh that rumbled deeper and louder than any drum stopped Hitode-neesama from abusing us any further. Grandfather had stopped playing to hold his gut as he jovially laughed at our misery.

"Ohohohoh! The girls finally decided to join us! So what's my little Jellyfish been doing to keep her so busy?!" he asked cheerfully, not really expecting an answer from me because he could clearly see I was incapable of answering at the moment. By now, the rest of the crowd also had all turned to face us and they all happily joined in with Grandfather's laughter with their own chuckles and indulgent smiles at the expense of our aching cheeks.

The gleeful _bastards_.

Sweeping in behind Hitode-neesama with the grace befitting only a Warrior of the Coast could have, Shō gave a peck to my older sister's temple and smiled at her gently as he took her hands into his. Stopping any further assault on our faces. Yup, I knew I liked Shō for a reason. He began to murmur gentle words to calm her down and I saw a shadow peeking out from behind Father's legs. My reflection stared back at me with his wide eyes and wobbly lip.

"Ikari-onee, K-Kushina-oneesan..." Tōdai stuttered, stepping out from behind Father to stand closer to Kushina-nee and I. He was wringing his hands together and staring at his feet as he spoke. "W-Where did you guys go? I waited at the house for you, b-but you'd already left when Father came to get us..."

I rolled my eyes at him as Kushina-nee edged away from Hitode-neesama's reach and pressed into my side, one hand protectively holding her pink cheek. "I _told 'ya_ already that 'Shina-nee and I had somethin' that we had to do before the wedding!"

He pouted, glancing up at me from under his messy auburn hair with blue eyes just like mine. "...s'no fair. You and Kushina-oneesan are _always_ doing something without me."

"That's because you're always crying! We'd let you come along if you stop being sucha _baby_!"

"I-I'm not'ta baby, Ikari-onee!" he sniffled, eyes watering up _already_. "You're older than m-me by an hour!"

"Yah, you _are_!" I snapped, putting my hands on my hips. "And it doesn't matter if we're the same age—you cry like a baby, so that makes you one 'cha!"

"IKARI! STOP BULLYING TŌDAI!" Hitode-neesama roared, snapping her head around to glare at me with evil eyes that threatened to skin me alive.

Kushina-nee and I hid with Tōdai behind Father's legs without hesitation. Father heaved a long-suffering sigh. Shō merely smiled fondly as he took his bride-to-be's hands in his and Grandpa started laughing again, shouting for all of us to _'get to the water and start this thing already!'_

* * *

All of us gathered at the water's edge as Hitode-neesama and Shō followed Grandfather into the shallows, hands intertwined, out until the waters gently lapped at their waists. Kushina-nee and I had our arms interlocked as we stood at the front, watching them with wide eyes. The sun was halfway down the horizon as the sky began to darken, causing the ocean's surface to look like it was on _fire_.

Hitode-neesama's wedding kimono floated in the water around her, making it look like she was more of a white lily in a pond more than a peach rose in the ocean. Her hair fell down her shoulders in perfectly parted twin tails, and proudly displayed between them in the center of her back was an intricate red embroidery that swirled and twisted into our Clan's Mon.

"She looks so _pretty_..." I whispered. Kushina-nee hummed in agreement.

In contrast to Hitode-neesama's delicate beauty, Shō practically looked regal in his white wedding attire. His haori and hakama were pristine and his dark hair was tied back with a simple band. Sitting on his hips were the same katanas he uses when he goes out to patrol the borders! Ah, he always moves like he's water dancing when he uses them. It's so beautiful! I want to learn to use a sword like that when I get older...

Grandfather began to murmur the rites of marriage to them both and paper lanterns were handed out to all of us on the shore. Small, hand-folded paper flowers with wicks in the center that took Kushina-nee and I _days_ to make. But, the way Hitode-neesama had smiled at us in approval had made all the paper-cuts worth it. I pulled the fine brush from behind my ear and Kushina-nee took out the small vial of ink from her obi. I wrote in my best hand my wish for Hitode-neesama on my lantern and handed the brush to Kushina-nee who did the same to hers.

I held the lantern in my hands preciously and whispered to my best friend, an excited grin pulling on my lips. "I'm gonna have a twilight wedding 'cha! So we can see the stars forever!"

"I'm gonna have it at dawn 'ttebane!" she whispered back, her blue eyes sparkling because of the water. "That way we both can feel the sun rise on us as a couple!"

From beside Tōdai, Father gently hushed us as Grandfather finished reciting the rites. I found myself holding my breath as he took a long, red ceremonial tie from around his wrist and wrapped it around each of theirs, binding them together.

"—Invariant. Unfading. Boundless." he clasped his weathered hands around their joined ones, speaking solemnly even though his eyes were smiling. "From this night forward, until the day your bodies return to the sea... you are bound with the other. And together, your bonds will withstand and outlast any rocks you may come upon. You shall weather all storms during your journey."

Shō laced his fingers with Hitode-neesama's, smiling gently. I had to strain my ears to hear his vow. "To you, I promise to cherish, to be your hearth, to keep a flame alive for you in my heart."

Hitode-neesama blushed, smiling bashfully in a way I've only ever seen Shō manage to do. Her voice was soft and carried out to us as clear as the water. "To you, I promise to stand beside, a back to lean on, a hand to hold, arms to welcome you home."

The sun had finally set, the last shades red and orange giving way to the blanket of stars over our heads. I felt as if I was still holding my breath as I watched them. My heart was pounding enough for it. Because for a moment, as Hitode-neesama and Shō stared into each other's eyes with the softest, warmest expressions on their faces... I was envious of them.

 _I_ wanted to have that someday.

I wanted a love like that.

A candle was passed along to all of us on the shore, and the lanterns were lit and we walked into the water. It was cold at first, causing me to get goosebumps as it went up to my knees. I heard Tōdai gasp in shock from behind me before making a whining noise about the cold as I followed Kushina-nee out to the beginning of the undercurrent. Father had grasped Kushina-nee's shoulder before she went in too far and was swept out to the sea, I grinned teasingly as Kushina-nee pouted when Father didn't let go of his steadying grip. Tōdai finally made it to my side and Father looked down at us with a smile, nodding.

I couldn't contain myself any longer as I leaned forward and placed my lantern in the water, watching as it's small light was carried off. One after another, the lanterns were set on the water and were dragged away by the undercurrent, out into the dark ocean. Our wishes and prayers for my sister and newest brother going with them. Grandfather threw his head back and let out a loud cheer that I'm certain that the Kami and our Mother could hear, ending the ceremony.

"LET'S _PARTY_!"

Shō climbed to the water's surface and swept Hitode-neesama into his arms with a joyful cry, making my elder sister squeal in surprise as he walked back to dry land with his dripping new bride. The other's let out cheers of their own as we all waded our way back onto the sand, some wringing out their clothing as we all headed towards the canopy. But before I got too far out of the water, Kushina-nee had grabbed my wrist and pulled me back beside her.

"It's finally time 'ttebane!" she whispered to me, an infectious grin on her face that only made me match it.

We slowed down until we were at the very back of the group and Kushina-nee pulled out the paper hidden up her sleeve. My eyes glanced over the formula of her Storage seal before she laid it on the ground, pressing her hand to the center of it and releasing it's contents. Two buckets sat on the sand now, it's contents sloshing around gently against the wood. I looked up and met Kushina-nee's blue eyes, we both nodded. We grabbed a bucket each and ran around the crowd to the newly wedded couple, holding the buckets behind our backs. Shō stopped and Hitode-neesama's smile dropped, almost as if she sensed what we were about to do.

"Hitode-neesama! Shō-niisan! We have a wedding gift for you!" we said together, grinning as even people's eyes widened and tried to scramble back as we swung the buckets and—

"IKARI, DON'T YOU—"

 _Splash_!

Hitode-neesama's cry died on her lips as blue-black ink steadily dripped from her and Shō's white outfits onto the sand. Their faces were drenched in squid ink and I noticed Shō blink a few times as he tried to figure out what just happened. The guests all held their breaths. Father placed his hand over his face and mumbled something that sounded like; _'Kami, give me strength.'_

Then Hitode-neesama _screeched_ like a sea witch come up from the depths to _claim our souls_.

Which, probably wasn't too far off now that I think about it.

Kushina-nee grabbed my hand in hers again, locking our fingers together tightly, and we screamed in delight as Hitode-neesama climbed out of her stunned husband's arms and chased us across the beach. She furiously wiped at the ink on her face, leaving behind streaks as she cursed at us like a sailor! Behind us we could hear the music strike up again as Grandpa began to belt out an old song that was played at his wedding. Father shook his head at us all and left us to it to talk with some of our aunts and uncles. Tōdai was calling our names as he tried to chase after the three of us, tripping over his own feet. Shō tried to call after his new bride but just ended up sighing and returning to the party to join in the music like before.

My heart soared like nothing else could make it.

I may want what Hitode-neesama has one day... but for now I think I was okay with things just like this.

Here, with my wild best friend and a bickering, crazy, loud, wonderful family in our home. My home, a city carved of stone and filled with light and songs.

 _Uzushiogakure_.

* * *

 _Perspective_ :

空 _(Sky)_

* * *

 **Sora, June 12th—Market District's Main Road, Yamanaka Flower Shop**

 _(Days Until Invasion: 19)_

I limped down the road towards the flower shop sometime around noon. Anko having gotten a ' _paperwork emergency_ ' -I have no idea if that was a real thing, only what she told me the scroll from the messenger hawk said- at whatever dark hole she worked in and ditched me only after a couple _hours_ of beating the crap of out me. Which, wasn't all too bad considering I could still walk afterwards, albeit _barely_. And that was only because I was fairly certain the Devil Woman didn't want to go through the hassle of dealing with Scary-Awesome Doctor Nori, who as I found out, is my primary care provider and was responsible for treating me whenever I do something stupid enough to get myself admitted into the hospital.

Sakura had helpfully informed me of that when the two adult women were passive-aggressively taking pot shots at each other and I was wondering why Nori had kept talking to me like this hadn't been the first time we'd met. That was because it _hadn't_ been. Doctor Nori had been the one to take care of me after I passed out on the way out of the Forest, she had monitored my health and fixed me while I was unconscious from the exhaustion.

Though I didn't know her all that well, I'll admit that I wasn't entirely _against_ the idea of her being the one to treat me in the future. That was only if Anko broke an important bone again. If not, then _hell_ if I was going to willingly subject myself to go through the process of being poked and prodded. Sakura herself would have to drag my ass back in for a check-up on my ankle! Good thing I made plans to meet up with her in a couple days for lunch to go over her Fuinjutsu studies. She could nag me about it then as I slowly break her world-view with the magnificence of Fuinjutsu possibilities.

Stepping around a grandpa carrying a fresh bouquet I entered the flower shop. As every time when I entered the sunny-yellow building, my senses were hit with the scents of dozens of flowers and herbs, refreshing me and making my nose itch ever so slightly. Noting it to be empty of other customers, I began to walk towards the register counter and my eyes were met with a startled pair of crystal clear blue ones.

Conditioned pale-blonde hair styled up in a meticulously braided bun, large crystal-blue eyes lined with kohl, dressed in a sleeveless yellow tank-top with some pink shorts embroidered with little orange carnations. Chakra like—

 _Sharp yet Gentle at a moment's notice, malleable. Ready to roll in like a light fog, a harmless mist, or to obscure everything if needed._

Ino blinked, glossed lips pursed in a perfect ' _o_ ' as she froze in the middle of watering a little bunch of pretty pink and white begonia. She dropped the can on the counter in shock.

"Z-Zakuro! It's you!"

Crap. I turned back around, hopefully I could make it back out the door before she can—Ino had hopped over the counter and hurtled herself in front of the door, cutting off the escape route with _surprising_ swiftness. Holy shit! When did she get fast?! I thought she only moved that fast when cornering Sasuke! The little blonde stood up straight and flipped her hair over her shoulder imperiously, smirking at my shocked expression.

"Shikamaru said that you'd probably try and run. I hadn't thought he was being serious at first." she told me with a shrug.

That _traitor_.

I made a face, glancing towards the door and seriously considering my chances of escape. Argh... why did I tell Shikamaru that I'd talk to her. He wouldn't blame me if I fled would he? Nah, he'd totally flee too. If he found an opening and he would, knowing him. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably as I waited, tugging on the ends of my sleeve. Ino's expression sobered up and she clasped her hands together, her body language becoming stiff. Hesitance rose in her chakra and I watched her carefully. That was odd.

"Listen, Zakuro, about what happened during the written exams... I..." she trailed off in a uncharacteristic fit of nervousness, blue eyes drifting to the side. My gaze followed her hand as she lifted up and rubbed the back of her neck, sliding down until... she... Oh.

I felt a bit numb and a little sick as Ino placed her hand over the area my scar was, rubbing at the smooth, unmarked skin as if she could feel something that wasn't there. Her brow creased together and I felt her hesitation swallowed under another mix of emotions. The most prominent emotion among them being _fear_.

I felt my mouth run dry.

...just how much had she seen?

Her eyes snapped back to mine and she quickly pulled her hand down, her confidence seemingly pouring back in as she looked me square in the eye and strode forward. She looked frighteningly determined. I took an instinctive step back but... I didn't quite know how to react after she threw her arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a firm hug.

Uhhhm—

" _M'sorry_!" she mumble-shouted into my shoulder.

—whaaaaaaaa?

"I shouldn't have intruded on your personal history." she began quickly, pulling away after a solid three seconds of hugging and keeping her hands securely placed on my shoulders. Did she think I was gonna bolt? 'Cos, well, she honestly wouldn't be too far off the mark. "Once I realized that you didn't have the answers to the test I should've ended the justu then and there and moved onto the next target, but... _you_... It's just—"

As Ino tried to find the words, I was trying to work my jaw from where it had fallen on the floor.

"I've _never_ been able to figure you out!" she blurted out suddenly. Further making me question if she came out of my head with her sanity intact. She continued, regardless of the fact I was straight-out staring at her now. "Who you are! What you want! When we attended the Academy together, you were just this frustrating puzzle that had no clues! You came from the orphanage with no connections and had always skipped class with Shikamaru, Chōji and them, blowing off our studies yet you were learning subjects that weren't even a part of the curriculum! You never even _tried_ to act like you wanted to be a part of the class! You would purposely alienate yourself from group activities and refused to socialize, even when you were approached by others! Though, I assumed most of that reluctance revolved around the animosity towards Naruto—"

Holy shit. Ino is _analyzing me_.

I... had no idea that Ino had been paying any amount of attention to me. Let alone _that much_ attention. That's... that's frightening actually. She continued to go on and list all the different ways I didn't make sense and that urge to flee was getting stronger. Ahhh, this is why I'm comfortable only around Inoichi. Most Yamanaka will shrink your head and then silently judge you, he doesn't do that. He had more tact than that. Ino, however, will openly judge me and be unapologetic about it. I always had a suspicion that Ino was just like the rest of her Clan and had the chops to make it as an expert on reading a person's behavior but I didn't think she was this far along!

"—and you kept giving those lunches to Sasuke-kun—"

I froze in place.

Ino knows I was doing _who'da what now_?

Oh God, the Sasuke Fangirl Network is going to kill me in my sleep...

She must've noticed how I was rapidly paling and finally released her hold on me to arch her brow in a very unimpressed manner, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder in a very good impression of the mean girl she pretends to be most of the time. "Don't look so surprised! I _specialize_ in information gathering, in case you've forgotten. Besides the point, I figured out that he doesn't realize it's _you_ doing it and believe you when you say you don't have any interest in him." she shrugged one shoulder. "Kinda."

I made a face.

What the hell does she mean by; ' _Kinda_ '?

She rolled those insightful eyes at me, putting a hand on her hip in a sassy pose. "It's _Sasuke-kun_." she said emphatically, like that is supposed to mean anything to me.

In a very Sasuke-esque way, I pinched the bridge of my nose in exasperation.

Why me? I don't recall doing anything that would garner me the attention of this clan heiress. Now, _Gaara_. Yeah, that's all my fault somehow, but _Ino_? I really don't get it.

Ino clapped her hands together, getting back on point and also getting my attention back. "So when I was inside your head and finally got the chance to see for myself what made you _you_ and get some answers... well..." she averted her eyes from mine, her chakra feeling just as weird and awkward about this as I do. Unlike me, Ino charged though the awkwardness and looked back at me and regained her confidence for the second time faster than I ever could. "Listen Zakuro, I know that apologizing isn't going to make up for causing you to relive those events. Not even close. But, I just wanted to make sure you know that I _really_ am sorry about it."

I swallowed thickly, my mouth feeling dry.

Yeah, I could sense her honesty. She was genuinely feeling shitty about it, like Shikamaru had said. but... that wasn't what had me anxious. I began to reach for my notepad before I remembered that Ino actually knows my Signs now, thanks to Shikamaru and Chōji. Weird. So many people seem to know them nowadays.

 **'Thank you for apologizing.'** I signed, not quite grimacing but it was close. I couldn't muster up even a polite smile. **'Please don't do it again?'**

She nodded, looking a bit relieved and feeling it so much more than she was letting on. "That's fair."

 **'How much did you see? When you—'** I made a gesture to my head. She frowned then, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes were in my direction, but they were unfocused, like she was deep in thought.

"Not a lot, honestly. I mean, there were flashes of memories—enough for me to put a lot of what happened to..." she gestured to her neck. We both made a face. "But a lot of it was pretty broken up. A lot of images but no context for them, a few faces with strong emotions attached to them but it was fractured, mostly. Like... looking through a _broken mirror_? I guess. Not _actually_ , because the human psyche can't be appropriately explained using physical concepts, but that's... close enough. Ahem." she cleared her throat awkwardly after realizing I might've only understood half the things she'd just said. Which, I understood a good two thirds of that.

Well, that's good? I think. She didn't mention seeing an abyssal void of nothingness and _**falling**_ , so... yay? Oh, speaking of the fractured human psyche.

 **'Did you tell anyone about... other me.'**

"Hm?" Ino blinked cluelessly at me, then a look of understanding mixed with sheepishness dawned on her. "Ohhh! Yeah... after Tou-chan heard about what happened during the test, he sat me down and gave me _the most_ drawn-out lecture about ' _respecting a comrade's mental privacy_ ' and being more ' _sensitive_ ' when dealing with psychological disorders. He went on for, like, an _hour_! It was seriously overboard—"

I stared, expression blank, palms beginning to sweat, pulse speeding. She continued to ramble on and complain and I stared at Ino like she didn't just low-key drop the equivalent of an atom bomb on my world.

 _ **...what... did she just say?**_ Terra, one part of my psychological disorder managed to croak.

They know?

They know.

They _know_.

I tried desperately to rationalize it. They know that I'm crazy, that I have a personality disorder—how _long_ have they known? Have they always known? Inoichi knows, that's become clear, but I've been coming to the flower shop for _years_ and I never would've even guessed that he _knew_! Wait, if they knew that I'm crazy then why the hell aren't I locked up or choking on medications or something? Why was I allowed to become a genin and even put on a team?! _I_ wouldn't let someone like me anywhere even _near_ the populace!

My mind was frayed and set on edge, but I was hyperalert to the larger, clearer, _thicker_ chakra signature that moved from the back room and headed this way. His voice carried down the hallway. "Ino! It's time for your meditation!"

Ino's eyes widened and a shock of dread shot through her chakra, she turned toward the hall quickly, stuttering slightly. "C-Coming, Tou-chan!" her eyes glanced back to me and she rolled them in an exaggerated fashion, speaking to me in a low voice. I was still just... _staring_ at her. A normal person would've been more unnerved by my blank staring by now. "Ugh! Ever since Dad found out about how I freaked out from Ibiki-san, he's been supervising my training _every single day_. It's exhausting! I have to do more training than when Asuma-sensei is in charge! And it's not even like _I'm_ one of the ones participating in the fights! I should get to enjoy the break in boring-ass missions!"

Huh. Weird.

Was this the kind of openly social person Ino was when she wasn't pseudo-hating your guts? We've never really... talked before. Never thought it'd be a good idea and I thought she actually disliked me from day one, but maybe I was wrong? Or... maybe she was just missing her best friend. That seems more likely. I actually have no idea if she and Sakura had made up yet and—my brain gave me a very bad answer in which Ino was going to start confiding in me. OH, _HELL_ NO! I see where this is going and I will NOT be filling in for Sakura here in _any_ lifetime! No, no, they can have each other. I'm perfectly happy with my tiny female friend base and I am not actively seeking more, _thankyouverymuch_.

Just then Inoichi had come out from the back, ashy-blonde hair and gardening gloves covered in fresh soil. He had on the same friendly, pleasantly surprised smile he always did when I came in. His chakra giving nothing away to the fact that _he knows_.

"Sora-san, welcome!" he said cheerfully, taking off the gloves and sliding them into the front pocket of the apron. "Ah, you must be here to pick up your order! I've got it in the back, give me just a moment and I'll ring you up. Ino, would you hang up the closed sign please? We'll begin your spiritual training right after this."

Inoichi disappeared back into the back room again and Ino groaned as she did exactly as she was told, closing up the shop. I stood rigidly in the middle of the room, surrounded by flowers and tried not to sneeze even though my face might've been screwed up like I was about to.

So, they know. I've gotten past that, Ino kinda inadvertently helping to calm me down before I had a panic attack.

What does that mean for me now?

"Here you are, Sora-san." Inoichi's voice called. I turned to see him placing a small red pot on the counter about six-inches wide with hand-painted daisy's decorating it's rim, filled with moist dirt and a little green sprout climbing out from the center. He set down a pouch of seeds beside it before he began to write on a spare paper. "I'm also giving you some instructions on taking care of it and starting another one. Now, even though they don't need much care, they do need a little helping hand every now and then." he finished, looking up at me with a smile.

Why the _hell_ do I feel like there's a double meaning somewhere there? One specifically directed at me? I think I'm being paranoid but considering this man's background... I'm probably not. He's probably making a direct commentary on me.

Haaah... Yamanaka stress me out, man.

Both my other selves made rough sounds of agreement. Or at least, what I assumed was agreement. I didn't really care to hear anything else.

Ino stepped over to the counter, planting her elbow down and leaning over to inspect the pot closer. She scrunched up her nose at it as her brow furrowed together. "Say, Za—uhm," Ino cut herself off, glancing up nervously at her Dad who was giving her a pointed look. " _Sora_... what do you want with a shrub, anyway? I thought you lived in an upstairs apartment."

That was a bit weird that she knew where I lived. Not shocking because: _Ninja_. But still a bit weird. I signed, smiling at the little pot.

 **'It's a gift.'**

* * *

 **Sora, June 12th—Red Light District**

" _SOOOORRAAAA-CHAAAAAAANN_! OVER HERE 'TTEBAYO!"

My lips twitched into a smile as I slid my Storage book into my back pocket, walking down the street towards the spastic, orange-wearing Hero who was waving his arms wildly for me to see him. As if I _could_ miss him. Standing beside his flailing form was a little red-headed rabbit who was looking like she wanted to scurry away from the boisterous blonde _so badly_ , but as soon as I approached, rosy-red eyes had zoned in on me and her chakra fluttered adorably.

" _Good afternoon, Sora-san_!" she greeted quite forcefully, cringing back by how loud she was. She blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment. Cute, so cute. Naruto stepped up then, looking me over quickly. Glaring briefly at the new bruise blossoming on my collarbone.

"What took 'ya so long?" he asked, as blunt as ever. Then he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. "...don't tell me you're gonna start acting like Kakashi-sensei and never show up on time anymore! Sora-chan, please, _don't_ 'ttebayo!"

I scoffed, putting my hands on my hips and looked very affronted by that _totally absurd_ comparison! I was only ten minutes late or so—nothing compared to the _hours_ spent waiting on Scarecrow! And I was only late because Ino had wanted -demanded and then pried- a heart-to-heart with me and cut off my escape routes!

 **'Was intercepted on the way.'** was all I signed before I turned to little Karin with a grin, already writing on my notepad. One eyebrow raised as she read it, glancing up at me uncertainly. Naruto was all grins now beside me.

" _Ready to eat the most delicious food in all of Fire Country?_ "

* * *

Four sets of eyes were staring intently at the little red-head seated at the bar, each of us holding our breath. Naruto, for once, had not immediately dug into his ramen and instead was opting to wait and see the moment Karin's mind was blown. Teuchi and Ayame both were watching the shy girl as she tried her best to spontaneously develop the power of invisibility. I was just smiling in unashamed amusement at the whole affair.

It was just a bowl of ramen.

With one last look towards me and with a supportive thumbs-up from my end, Karin said her thanks and broke her chopsticks apart, picking up a generous bite of tender noodles and stuffing her cheeks. As soon as it entered her mouth, she _paused_. Naruto, Teuchi, Ayame and myself all leaned forward, watching the _Moment_ happen.

Karin's rosy eyes fluttered shut and her cheeks flushed in the picture of bliss.

" _Mmmmm_!" she exclaimed through her mouthful, then she began to eat like... well, wow. I blinked in surprise. She was downing that thing like Naruto! From behind the bar Teuchi grinned, pleased with her enthusiastic reaction. Ayame clapped excitedly, readying some dishes for whoever got done first and wanted seconds and Naruto wasted no more time and dug into his bowl like there was no tomorrow.

I took my time and savored every last bite.

Our luncheon wasn't exactly a very chatty affair as each of us were too busy shoveling ramen, but after we had finally emptied our bowls I was gifted with the sight of two very satisfied round-cheeked tweens. Really, it had been a awhile since the Hero and I had found time out of our schedules and visited Icharaku together and just seeing the contented look on Karin's face as she held a hand against her stomach made me all sorts of happy. Naruto and I split the bill for the three of us, making sure to reassure Karin that it was completely all right and she didn't have to pay us back. After I looked up at the late afternoon sky and made a guess that we still had a good few hours of sunlight left. You know what that means~

Terra groaned, a little annoyed, a little amused. _**Don't tell me...**_

Yup! Time to wander around the Village with the foreign ninja!

We didn't go anywhere exciting or do anything other than walk off the food and chat, much to Karin's ANBU babysitters relief, but neither Naruto or Karin seemed to have any complaints. We started out by walking around the district until we came across the riverside path where the Hero began telling the redhead about Team 7's adventures in earnest, making her gasp every now and then when he was retelling -and exaggerating. He was exaggerating his ass off at one point- a particularly tense moment in the story. He was even going so far back to our Academy days, detailing some of our more dramatic and out-of-the-box pranks.

Throughout the stories Karin kept glancing up at me with wide eyes, like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. I _swear_ , at one point I thought she was going to ask the Hero if I came out of the Wave Mission in one piece only to be reminded that I was walking right beside her. Then she'd blush and duck her head when she noticed I was looking at her and trying very hard not to snicker/coo at her.

 _Cute_.

Before we realized it, the sun had turned the sky a dark orange and we were standing outside of her Inn. Off to the side of the street, Karin stood in front of us with her back to the Inn's entrance and was staring at her feet as she drew the top of her sandal in a meaningless pattern in the dirt. Her mood has done a 180 the minute she realized the day was over and it was time to say goodbye. Beside me, Naruto had his arms behind his head as he chatted with the suddenly gloomy Karin while I paged through my Storage book, searching for the right Seal.

"Before you leave you _definitely_ have to visit the faces at the mountain top! The view up there is _the best_ 'ttebayo! You'll be able to see all the way to Kusagakure there!" he claimed. I arched a skeptical brow as I continued to flip.

Yeah, that wasn't—well _actually_. Now that I thought about it, on a clear day you could actually see a good couple hundred miles from the top of the Sandaime's head. I have no idea if you could see the _Grass Village_ , but... whatever. Karin mutely nodded her lowered head, still looking depressed as heck. Cerulean blue eyes glanced towards me, silently asking me to help fill him in on what was up with her and I couldn't answer _because_ _I finally found my page_!

I placed my hand over it and forced my chakra into the ink, releasing it's content into my arms with a smoky ' _poof!_ '—I quickly checked to see if the little sprout had been damaged in transport in any way and was relieved to find it was completely unharmed. Of course by now I'd drawn Naruto's full attention as he shoved his face closer to see what it was, but I was happy to note that I'd also pulled little Karin's rosy eyes up from the ground. I smiled then, holding out the little red pot out towards her.

She stared at the gift, looking between it and me with a growing look of utter bemusement. I took a step forward and urged her to take it, and she did after a moment of floundering, wrapping one arm around it as I placed the small pouch of seeds and care instructions in her other hand. She resumed staring at her new items as I pulled out my pad and pen.

" _It's a Hamanasu seedling._ " I wrote, gaining her attention again. " _You seemed to really like the one I have so I thought that you might like your own. It doesn't need much care. Just a good spot of soil and to follow those instructions. It's a really hardy plant so it won't die as easy as some flowers._ "

Naruto made an ' _ohhhhhh_ ' sound as he caught on, knowing what flower I was talking about because it was the same one that I brought to Kaa-chan's grave marker every year. Karin's brow cleared after she read the page, her eyes widening as she looked at the seedling with new understanding. She was quiet for a long while as she looked down at the pot, clutching the pouch in her hand tightly. She was quiet so long that I began second guessing my choice in gifts. I mean, it _was_ a _bush_.

Oh god.

I just realized that I gave a tweenaged girl a _bush_.

It was ridiculous. _I_ was being ridiculous! I gave her a _bush_! What kind of person would want a _bush_ as a gift!? Let alone a teenaged girl who would probably want something a helluva lot more _practical_! I mean, I wouldn't know what to do if some weirdo just walked up and gave me a fudging—

Something _splat_ against the stone, wetting it.

Karin's lip trembled and she bit down on it so hard that I was worried it might start bleeding. She hugged the pot to her chest and bowed to the waist, sending her red hair flying forwards and obscuring her face.

"... _t-thank you_!" she whispered, tears falling to the ground in fat drops. She raised head and the raw _emotion_ in her watery eyes took me off-guard, forget about the twister of emotions her chakra was right now. "Thank you for to— _hic!_ —today, both of you! I will never for— _hic!_ —forget the kindness you showed me!"

Wow.

Uhmm... I... Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and averted his gaze from Karin sincere thanks and tearful face, not quite knowing how to react. Like me. I feel like I should hug her or something now but that just might make her cry even more.

" _Jeez_!" he groaned with a forced grin, trying to play it off. "Whaddya getting so worked up for! All we did was hang out with you! We can do it again anytime 'ttebayo! It's not like this is the last time we'll ever meet again!"

Karin started crying harder. Naruto looked at me in a panic, wondering what the hell he did wrong to set off the bunny so bad.

Welp, the kid gloves are off now. Time for that hug.

I stepped forward and Naruto was left to hold the Hamanasu plant as I took little Karin into my arms and let her cry and get snot all over the front of my shirt. I barely minded it. I rubbed soothing circles on Karin's back as she hiccupped and sobbed freely, hands fisted into my shirt as she clung to me like was about to fall down at any moment. Which, she just might've if I hadn't been holding her up. Any nosy onlooker that stared at us a little too long was met with a scathing look from me that promised they would be sent to a _glittery hell_ if they dared to interrupt right now. That's not to say what is in store for whatever bastard(s) are responsible for Karin's breakdown. I'd suspected that her life in Kusa wasn't all puppies and rainbows but even the 'pro-friendly' Konoha had it's demons in it, it wasn't perfect. No place where murderer-for-hire was a valid career options was! But, still...

...she's just a _kid_.

 **They All Start That Way.** It rasped, it's voice a whisper echoing in the back of my mind. I felt my blood quicken. I grit my jaw to shut it out. **They All Are Dirtied By This World As Well. Broken And Thrown Away...**

She deserves _better_.

 **All Of Them Ruined** —

They _all_ deserve _better_.

— **All Except For My Indra And Asura.**

"Hey, Karin-chan..." Asur—I blinked, counting my breaths— _In... Out_ —Naruto said, frowning as he rubbed his arm and looking way too apologetic for some reason. "Sorry if I said somethin' to make you cry... I just say whatever I'm thinking sometimes y'know? And sometimes it just comes out wrong, so... sorry."

Oh, Hero.

"No! It's not anything you said!" Karin cried, quickly turning her face from my shirt to look at Naruto. The her face contorted, screwing up as her eyes watered up again. "I-I mean, it _was_ , but you—It's—" she cut herself off with forceful sigh, becoming visibly frustrated as she tried to explain.

I lifted a hand and brushed my thumb across her reddened cheek to wipe away the wetness still there, jostling her glasses slightly. The movement made her jump slightly and she tilted her head back to look up at me, with those big doe eyes that were red and so puffy. Her lip began trembling again, fingers wound tightly in my shirt.

"I... I leave for Kusa the day after tomorrow."

Ah.

Now it made sense.

"WHAT?! You CAN'T leave _yet_!" Naruto immediately denied, startling Karin with the sudden volume. "The finals aren't for another two weeks! You just gotta stay to watch 'ttebayo!"

"My team failed," she reminded him patiently. "I was ordered to report back to the Village as soon as the preparations were made to transport the..." she didn't finish. I frowned. The bodies of her teammates, right. Naruto's expression sobered up a bit when he remembered what I told him happened to them, lowering his head and pressing his lips into a firm line.

He wasn't happy with this. Neither was I, but we were still soldiers. We were taught to follow orders. Karin, too.

I _really_ didn't like this.

Karin released her hold on my shirt and stepped away, taking back her plant from a scowling Naruto. She held the pot to her chest again, looking between me and the Hero and trying not to cry anymore.

"S-So, Naruto-kun, and... Sora-san." she stared at me a moment, her mouth twisting up in an attempt to smile that _hurt_. That smile hurt me. "This is _goodb_ —"

Naruto's finger was in her face then.

" _Don't_. Say it!" he demanded. "Don't say goodbye because we're going to hang out again!"

Karin's jaw fell open.

I grinned widely.

Before Karin could properly comprehend the meaning of the Hero's order or stutter out a question, he was already talking again. He lowered his finger from her face and looked at her with an expression of complete seriousness, his _Bright_ and _Breezy_ chakra radiating with all the sincerity he possessed.

"It might not be tomorrow or even next week, but we're going to hang out again Karin-chan! Even if takes awhile, we're friends now so that means that we'll meet again someday!" he declared as if it was now fact. My smiled softened in fondness as Karin stared at my Hero with disbelief and heaping amounts of incredulity. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at her. "So stop crying and don't say goodbye because this isn't goodbye 'ttebayo!"

Karin was just staring, a torrent of emotions saturating her chakra as she looked at the Hero and the most prominent, overwhelmingly powerful emotion of them all was—

"... _wuuu_ —"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY ABOUT CRYING?!"

"So— _hic!_ —Swowwy, Naruwo-kwun."

—Hope.

* * *

 **Montage Arc,**

 **Chapter Forty-Eight: "The Girl with Red Hair"**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhhh wow. Well, hello there! Long time no see, huh? Yeaaah… sorry 'bout that. Thank you all for being so patient with me during this time though! It was a very busy summer for me which at one point I ended up in the ER because I'm an idiot that should rest more often. But! I _can_ tell you all that I've been writing _so much stuff_! Not just for ASfT (written for like, the next _ten_ chapters) but also for some One Piece stories, of which I am now officially caught up on the anime! There's plans for... five more fics there? It's ridiculous. I... I think that might've also been a bit responsible for how long it took for me to finish this chapter because I've been so stuck in the Grand Line until a few days ago... **

**Now for the explanation as to why this isn't the _Interlude_ I promised: It became too damn long. I'm completely serious. I'd been writing the Interlude filled with Ikari's life until the middle of August when I realized that it just kept getting _bigger_! So, in answer to that I had to rewrite this entire chapter and cut up Ikari's life into _'Entries'_. For the rest of this Arc and the Arc after the Invasion there will be little glimpses of Ikari's life like the one you saw here, of her childhood in Uzushiogakure. It's not what I originally planned but I think that it'll turn out better this way. I hope you guys liked it, at least. **

**One last thing, want to very sincerely thank you all for the support you've given me since I've began this story. It's meant the world to me and I hope to continue to write chapters that you can look forward to and enjoy. Thank you all for reading, and a special thanks to my friend _ClosetCase_ for helping me write this and being my sounding board for these last few months! More than once I'd gotten stuck on this chapter and she was there to talk it over with me and helped me to get this done! **

**Author Question!**

"Summer is over now. Pooh. What anime/show/movie/game/ _whatever-your-heart-desires_ are you most excited for this fall?"

 _ **Firstly, I'm a bit late with this but I was suuuper excited for Borderlands 3~ I have been wreaking mayhem when I wasn't writing between loading screens. And secondly, because it deserves mentioning... BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA SEASON 3! I can't wait!**_

 **Okay, I'll stop talking now. I love you guys. Until I see you next time~!**

 _-Nanami_


End file.
